Persona 4: Last Symphony
by Slasher71
Summary: The killer was found. Brought to justice. After facing myself and my past, I have to try and move forward. Is the support of my friends and loved ones going to be enough? Or is my fall to darkness something I can't escape? The more I push the more difficult it becomes. My Shadow continues to linger at my side. Perhaps the real truth is that death is the only true peace.
1. Prologue - Rescue

**Prologue / Rescue**

This world is filled only with darkness and a bitter cold that could never change. I had no idea on where or what this place could be, but the feeling it gave me was something I was intimately familiar with. This was the world that I had lived in every day. The only exception was that it was filled with other life that at least gave an illusion that some people in the world didn't feel the same about life as I did. That is if you are to believe I feel anything at all about living.

I forced my arm to move which enveloped that arm and shoulder into a world of pain, but still I continued on to push myself up from the ground. Every muscle ached and gave new pain as I got to my feet. I did not make a sound or react to this, I was not a stranger to pain, and this was barely classified as pain. Pain like this was nothing. As I got to my feet the world around me began to light up, or perhaps my eyes were simply finally adjusting to the light. The light surrounding me was a pale blue light, and it seemed to barely light up the surroundings. And after only a few moments, I finally was able to get a decent look at the area around me. This place had a striking resemblance to a place in my past. Something that I wish I could forget but never could.

I was in a large empty room, and in front of me was a doorway. That was also the real source of the pale blue light that illuminated this room. There was little in the way of options at this point in time. So I took my first step towards the door. It was a painful step, as if I hadn't used my leg in a very long time, but I pressed forward. Each step became increasingly easier but still brought a measure of pain. Still it did not make me flinch or buckle because of it...it was just a simple pain to remind me that I was still alive. However this place and the pain forced me to ask questions.

Where was I? And how come this place looked exactly like that home? It was a place that shouldn't even exist anymore. Well maybe that wasn't true. Only that I lived miles away from it, and there should be no way for me to be back there. I thought I was done with all of that. However, I couldn't deny the striking resemblance that this placed matched what was in my memories. The wood flooring was cold under my feet, just as it had been when I had lived there. Hmm, it seems I didn't have shoes or socks. The pale blue painted walls were even more emphasized because of the light, but I knew that it was its true color. And I remembered just how much I hated those walls. This place had been my prison in my youth.

I finally arrived at the door and saw the hundreds of scratch marks that were on the bottom part of the door. At a glance someone might think there was no real pattern, but I knew better. After all I had been the one to make them. After all, this place had been my cage, and despite the futility of the gesture...I still tried to claw my way out at times. This prison had been created by the man who called himself my uncle. Still I was merely a child back then. And that man was long locked in an actual prison for what he had done. So why was I here? Why, of all places, would I be brought here? I suppose a better question would be...how did I get here?

Reaching out to the door for a moment, my hand lightly touched the ice cold brass doorknob. It had been a European style house, one that tended to stand out in Japan. And glad I don't live in a house like this anymore. I briefly hesitated; this was not a place I would ever want to be by choice. However, if this _was_ the place I knew then it wouldn't be long till I could leave. It was just out the door, down the stairs and the front door would be there. Then again I had those same thoughts in my youth...the exit was always so close...yet beyond my reach. But I am not a child now, and that was the hope I was telling myself as I slowly turned the doorknob. The door opened and the pale blue light flooded into the room. I had to squint my eyes as I exited the room. My eyes quickly adjusted after a few moments.

This was not the top of the stairs or the top hallway of that house...no it directed me back to my room. Only this time it was decorated as it had been when I lived there. However, I couldn't remember if this was exactly right. I had been quite small at the time and my memories weren't reliable for that time in my life. Most of it only brought forth memories of pain. That which I certainly had never forgotten about.

I heard a noise and I quickly flipped around. Now...I had moved? I was no longer inside my childhood room. It was now outside. However, it was a place that I knew. A playground in the middle of the night. A moon half full hung in the sky, and even though I had been walking just moments ago I found myself sitting on a swing. I could not remember ever sitting down so my mind had to take a moment to catch up with what happened.

"I told you. There isn't anything you can do, Ikakure Kayane," I turned to see a girl with brown hair. I recognized her right away because she was one person I could never forget.

I heard my own voice just a moment later. I was speaking words I had long forgotten but I spoke without actually making any effort to do so, "Don't use my full name. Besides we won't know until we try, Fujikara-san."

"At least use my first name, Kayane," she looked over at me clearly irritated.

"Miyuki-san, we could run. We don't have to stay here," I found myself saying. And the memories of that night began to flood back faster than the scene in front of me could play out. Was this what it was...a reminder of that time? Seeing her so vividly in front of me didn't help things. I am a coward...I hardly needed reminders of an obvious fact.

"Don't be silly. Where would we go?" Miyuki shook her head. "And if we got caught…who knows what would happen."

I couldn't help but remember the helplessness that I had felt at that time. And how that same feeling was going over me at the moment. "I know what he did to you, Miyuki…I can't just…" That's right...the man who was her Father had done such horrid things to her...

"Stand by and let it happen again? Besides it isn't like you are in any better position than me," Miyuki let out a long sigh. "Running wouldn't help either of us. Not in the long run."

"But…"

"Look at me, Kayane," Miyuki's face already told me what to expect. She had always been strong...always been the one that saved me...who helped me...and yet I could never do anything for her, never repaid her for the kindness she gave to me.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," I spoke. I could remember the frustration that I had at that night. I would never forget it. Not even for a single day. I didn't need to see this again. I didn't want to see it this vividly as it was at this moment. No...I had done my best to forget so why...why was it coming back like this?

"Stop this," I was surprised how hard it was to force the words out and they came out as only a whisper. Still I needed this vision to stop. I didn't want to see this…didn't want to see what came next. I spoke again forcing the words to come out louder. "Stop This! STOP THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

 _"Fight it all you want. But I will never forget this day. All I could do was watch. I was nothing but a weak and powerless kid. So in the end what was the point in fighting? I wasn't able to accomplish anything. And in the end I couldn't save her. YOU couldn't save her. No...you didn't even TRY to save her,"_ an entity appeared wrapped in a dark aura and eyes glowing a dim gold. I was on my feet again staring at this individual. Everything about him reminded me of myself. _"I am to blame for everything that happened. If I had been stronger I could have saved her. YOU could have saved her."_

"Miyuki and I knew better than to do anything. We were just kids, there was nothing we could have done. We would have just made things worse in the long run," I defended the actions of my younger self. It was all I could do in the face of this being. But all I was doing was justifying my own inaction as a child.

 _"No, you just did nothing. You were too weak. In the end it is just better if you never existed to begin with. Miyuki must have hated you, just like everyone else. You deserve every scar on your body. You should just die,"_ the entity's voice full of malice and hatred.

I was fine with that...I hated myself for what I did then. Still, I looked to the ground. What could I even say to that? How could I ever hope to be more than who I am? I could never change what happened. And I didn't want to die, if I did I would insult what Miyuki did for me. I'm sure that one day I would be able to become something more. More than what I am now. No, if I died now then all of it would have been for nothing. And what happened to Miyuki…I had no control over it. If I had done something...who was to say the results would have been any different?

 _"You had no control? Is that really what you believe? You are nothing but a coward that shouldn't continue breathing,_ " the entity's hatred for me was more like the edge of a blade. Each word felt like it twisted inside of me causing me the maximum of pain. I knew I could not deny the words this entity spoke, but I wanted nothing to do with it.

"Shut up," I muttered as I turned around. The surroundings changed completely once again. Suddenly I was standing in a large open room covered in ice. The floor and walls were designed like the room from my childhood and it was all lit by that same pale blue light from before. A large door that stood at the entrance was the same door I had previously seen. Except it was much larger and emphasized the scratches along the door.

 _"Running away like you always do,"_ the entity with the dark aura and seemingly glowing gold eyes stood next to another familiar figure.

I took a few steps but my strength quickly gave way. When had I gotten so tired? I found myself collapsing and looking up at the entity and the other figure. My heart was beating faster now; something about this scene was causing my brain to go into overdrive. What was going on?

"Senpai!" An unfamiliar voice came from the direction of the door. I heard it open and saw not just one but many people. They were wearing the Yasogami High School Uniforms. Except each one was holding a weapon and there was even some strange bear looking creature. Wait? What the hell am I seeing?

"Ikakure-san!" the group made their way to me.

 _"You are all such an annoying bunch. Why are you even here?"_ the dark entity directed its question at the group. But what did this dark entity mean? It seemed like it had been aware that they were coming. I didn't even know who these people were. It wasn't like I had any friends. How did they even know who I was? And what was this place anyway? There was only a wave of questions going through my mind.

"We're here to save, Senpai," one of the girls said as their group slowly made their way over to me. This girl had brown hair, and was most likely longer than it looked because it was in pigtails…or something close to it. I felt like I should recognize her from somewhere but there was too much I didn't know. And I sure as hell was not close or friendly with any girl, I never even uttered a word to one since I had lived in Inaba. At least not if I could avoid it.

 _"Save him? You must be joking. No one would ever want to save this pathetic excuse for a human being. Shall I show you the true darkness of his heart?"_ The entity kicked forward the other figure that I had noticed before but the rapid change had caused me to not pay attention to it. There was no mistake as to who it was though. _"This girl was named Fujikara Miyuki. Want to know something interesting about her? Or maybe I should just show you the truth."_

How did this entity know so much about me? How could he possibly know the things that happened then? And what exactly was this place? All I had was questions. Should I say anything at all? And why...why did this entity look like me?

 _"She was a childhood friend. Someone he loved very dearly. She was the only one able to make us forget about our uncle. The one that beat us every night. Then one day I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see. The things that her Father did to her, I knew it was wrong. The way he touched her, groped her, kissed her. Guess what I did? Nothing,"_ the entity looked disgusted. Its eyes seared into my own as he spoke.

"No, shut up! Don't please…" I said as I gathered my strength to get to my feet. I stumbled a bit but I stabilized myself. No one else needed to know or hear about it. I didn't need people that pitied me. It was my burden to bare...my guilt to carry.

 _"So you're going to speak now? Don't want to share the shame of your life, murderer?"_ the entity took a step forward and kicked the figure at his feet. The one that looked like Miyuki. _"What right do you have to speak when you've spent it with your mouth shut? Blindly accepting everything because you were too weak to fight."_

"How can you know all this? Who are you?" I could no longer stop myself from asking. None of this made any sense...was I just in a dream...no a nightmare I couldn't wake up from? And who were these people? Just individuals that could see how pathetic and useless I am.

 _"Isn't it obvious? I'm you,"_ the entity smirked. He certainly did look like me...but him being me? That wasn't something that could happen.

"Me? What do you mean? That isn't possible," I shook my head, unsure what it meant. I was me...right? But...this entity knew so much about my life...things I have never said to anyone. Not even the therapist I went to when I was younger. I realized that no one really wanted to help me...they simply just wanted to document how messed up the situation had made me as an individual.

 _"Running away still? Even now in a world made by your mind you would still reject the simple truth. No wonder she never trusted you. Or rather, us,"_ the entity flipped the body over so that the others could see the truth. _"She died because of us. We kept our mouths shut, and we could have stopped it. All we had to do was tell the police or even Miyuki's Mother, but we didn't. We did nothing."_

"No I was just a kid, no one would have believed me and…"

 _"That is just the lie that we told ourselves, isn't it? We were nothing but a coward, and because of that we lost her. Guess what she did before breathing her last breath? She told her Mother about what had been happening to us. She saved us a life with our Uncle. But what did we ever do to her? Tell me…what did WE do? The truth is we are the ones that should be dead."_ The anger was so strong.

"Shut up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!" I needed to stop these words that were being said. I needed it to end. I didn't remember that…it couldn't be right. It wasn't like that.

The group that had entered had said nothing. What this entity said must have left them all questioning what to say. And me…what could I say? I was sure that what this thing said was wrong.

"You're wrong. You…you…" I struggled to find the right words. But I knew that whatever this thing was…it wasn't what it claimed to be. "You aren't me. You can't be me!"

The entity began to laugh. _**"That's right, I'm me now. And the first thing I'm going to do is kill all of you!"**_

I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back as the entity's dark aura began to expand at an alarming rate. It looked like it was transforming.

"Stay back Ikakure-senpai. Leave this to us," a young man with silver hair spoke to him.

"Who…are you guys?" I muttered as the strength I had gave way and I ended up falling to the ground.

"We'll explain everything later, okay senpai? But we came here to save you?" The twin pigtails girl was right next to him and she was wearing pink glasses.

"Why?" I muttered.

 _ **"Get out of my way! I'm doing the world a favor by removing that worthless piece of trash. His uncle understood that. No wonder he beat him every day,"**_ the entity spoke and I finally took a better look at it. It looked like me, except surrounded by blades. Hundreds of blades, swords of differing sizes. All of them pierced through the body of the entity that claimed to be me. _**"I am a Shadow, the true self. I will kill everyone before the end!"**_

I felt myself get dizzy for a moment and then without me prompting to I collapsed backwards onto the ground completely this time. The world darkened and I couldn't move anymore.

"Kayane, how long are you going to stay down there?" I knew this voice right away. It was Miyuki. I opened my eyes to see her looking down at me. She smiled at me.

"Miyuki, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," I said without prompting. Was this another one of my memories? I was so confused about everything at this point I just sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I know you don't really sleep well in that house," Miyuki smiled at me once more. I realized from the way I was looking up at her that my head was actually resting in her lap. I...remembered this.

"Yeah but neither do you," I said as I went to sit up but her hands came down and stopped me.

"Just relax will you. For once in your life let me spoil you a bit. I at least want to know what this feels like at least once in my life," Miyuki smiled at me. These words hit me harder now than they had then...

"Alright, if you say so," I said as I relaxed once more, although this was more the me from my memories...my actions were predetermined it seemed. But I was experiencing them once more, firsthand. "But I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to do this when you're older and you get a boyfriend."

"Idiot," Miyuki chuckled. "Will you listen to something? And promise you won't say anything until the end?"

"Sure, Miyuki…what is it?" I asked, for some reason I couldn't remember this ever happening. This was a memory of mine…wasn't it? Or had I simply forgotten this? Sure...I forgot a lot about my time with her...I was young and my memory was often filled with only the horrible events that had occurred then.

"I know what you've been going through all this time. Maybe that was why I always dragged you around everywhere. It was just easier to get along with someone that knew the kind of pain I went through. Though I guess you can't really compare the differences in what we go through. But…it's hard for both of us, especially when even if we wanted to tell someone, there isn't many people that would believe us," Miyuki looked up into the sky. The moon shining brightly on the two of us, this place by the playground had often been our place of escape in the dead of night. Miyuki would come and climb up to the second floor and help me out the window and down the tree and we would sneak off to the playground. Normally we wouldn't have been able to see anything at this time of night but the moon was so full that its light made things incredibly visible. "I've thought about it for a long time, and I don't want to see you continue to suffer like this, Kayane. You don't even sleep at night so when we get time alone you often just fall asleep."

"I'm sorry…"

"Shh," she put a finger to my lips. "I don't mind. Besides you're really cute when you're asleep. And it's the only time you ever look like you're happy. No matter what happens Kayane…I just want you to be happy, and I'll do anything I can to see that happen."

I felt a strange sensation and then I was back in that cold room opening my eyes, I found myself looking at the brown haired girl with the twin pigtails. Gone was Miyuki and the Full Moon. I was dazed for a few moments as I gathered my composure.

"Senpai, you're okay," the girl smiled and I wasn't sure how to react to it. I looked up to see all the others looking at me. I sat up and grabbed my head. My head hurt...and I was just confused on what exactly had been going on.

"I must look pitiful," I groaned and saw that the entity that claimed to be me standing still and no longer talking. I slowly got to my feet. "What is he?"

"He's you. More specifically, the suppressed emotions of yourself," a person in a blue hat explained. "It's your Shadow."

"My Shadow?" I shook my head and stumbled up to my feet and two of the guys were there to steady me. The one with silver hair and another with brown hair.

"You have to accept him, or it will go berserk again," the silver hair guy stated simply.

"Accept him?" I wasn't sure I understood. This Shadow they are talking about had claimed to be me...and said a lot of things that I...oh. That was what they meant.

"Senpai?" the girl in pigtails questioned but I shook my head and stepped towards the one they called my Shadow.

I took a few steps away from them and towards my Shadow. I sighed, looking back at the others for a moment. "You're right, of course. I'm a coward, a waste of space, it would take me too long to describe just what I feel about myself. I just never had the courage to face my uncle. I didn't even have the guts to tell someone that Miyuki was being sexually abused by her own Father. I always run when something gets too hard for me. I just run from everything. I know that. Still Miyuki told me she loved me for who I was. She never asked anything of me. And I didn't deserve any of it. And because of me and the way I am she died to protect me. She exposed my Uncle and her Father in a ridiculous plan. She died for a coward, that couldn't protect her. Even though I wanted to be that person…I was too scared of screwing up…of making things worse. And more than that I was a coward to even admit how I felt. I just wanted to run."

"Senpai…" I could hear some of the girls in tears from what I was saying. I really looked pathetic but that was okay...I was pathetic.

"I closed up when she died, and ever since then I never spoke or admitted to how I truly felt. That I wanted to die. I wanted to die with her. That's why you are saying what you were. You are me after all." I watched as my Shadow nodded. Then it disappeared and changed into a being clothed in black and had six katana's strapped to his back. I knew its name instinctively. " _Tsukuyomi_ ," I breathed as it turned into a small card and floated down towards me. I reached my hand out to it and felt a warmth come over me as the card disappeared. I reflexively closed my eyes for a moment, but opened them as I suddenly felt my remaining strength give way.

I'm quickly stabilized by the same two guys as before and the rest come in front of me and into my view. For some reason I feel compelled to continue my tale. "I wanted to die for the longest time. I mean why shouldn't I? How could somebody just allow the person they care about to suffer like they did. And in the end she died protecting me. Apparently in the struggle against her Father, her Mother had come home and saw everything. But her Father just became furious and shoved Miyuki hard causing her to fall. Her head came in contact with the corner of the kitchen table and well…it killed her instantly. Everything had been carefully planned by Miyuki…she set up her Father to make him think that her Mom wouldn't be home for quite some time…and she set up the exact time when her Mom would walk in. Dying hadn't been in her plan but she had planned for even that possible outcome. Thats just the kind of person she was. The police found a long letter in her room that explained everything in detail. As well as the abuse that my Uncle had inflicted on me. And physical evidence doesn't lie, but Miyuki had even covered her basis there by having taken pictures of me and my bruises...more than likely when I slept. I had often fell asleep when I spent time with her. Anyway, after doing an autopsy on Miyuki they had me undergo an extensive physical examination. Just two weeks later both her Father and my Uncle were incarcerated. Having no other relatives, Miyuki's Mother adopted me and eventually decided to move out here to Inaba to start a new life. So I've lived here ever since." I paused looking at them. "We are still in Inaba, right?"

"Yes, and don't worry we'll explain everything that has happened in time. First we should get you out of here," a girl with black hair and wearing mostly red was the one who spoke.

"Who are you guys?" I finally asked.

"I'm Hanamura Yosuke. And…" the guy with brown hair was quickly interrupted.

"I'm Amagi Yukiko," The girl wearing red introduced herself.

"Satonaka Chie," a girl with a green jacket went next.

"Shirogane Naoto," I was pretty sure it was a girl judging by the voice, but she hid her eyes under her hat, tilting it forward.

"Tatsumi Kanji," This young man had a t-shirt with a skull on it…and it seemed like his necklace was a bullet.

"I'm Teddie!" An energetic creature stepped in front of him. I must have had a funny look on my face because most of them started laughing.

"He's a long story. I'm Narukami Yu. And the one over there is Kujikawa Rise," The silver headed guy indicated to the girl with the twin pigtails. She was currently in tears.

Why would she be crying? It certainly wouldn't be because of me. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Why are you crying? You shouldn't waste them on me."

"How can you say that, Senpai?" Rise said as she wiped away her tears. "You must have been so lonely after she died."

I stood there amazed that anyone would even care about me. I didn't even know what to say to any of them. After a moment the girl named Rise pulled me into a hug. I was taller than her so her head only went up to my shoulder, but she held onto me tightly and didn't seem like she would let go. I really didn't enjoy the sudden contact but I was too exhausted to fight it or push away from her. I barely was registering it as I was right now.

"Why…why are any of you even here? Why save me? I don't know any of you," I was looking around and seeing that all of them seemed to want to say something in response. The girl Rise looked up at me tears falling from her eyes.

"Why wouldn't we?" Rise asked softly.

"We should get you out of here, Ikakure-senpai," Yu said trying to direct everyone. "This place isn't a great place to stand around and talk in." Yu pulled the girl Rise away from me and then made a point to stay at my side...more than likely to be there in case I collapsed. I was more appreciative that he had removed the girl.

"You guys said you'd explain this place?" I was really feeling exhausted at this point. I'm guessing that these guys were well adept at whatever this place was.

"Yeah, but for now we should get you back before you really collapse," Yosuke was the one speaking now.

I let out a sigh as I began to walk with the group. I wasn't sure what I should think at this point in time. All I knew was that there was a bunch of things I didn't know yet. And even more than that was there was more about himself that he had forced himself to forget. Now all he could think about was Miyuki and what happened at that time. I know that I had never really dealt with her death. And now I had been forced to face that reality. I didn't have room to think about anything else at this time. I couldn't even fathom why these people would rescue me, or even why the girl Rise cried because of what had happened to me. I'm not sure my mind was capable of understanding why any of them cared about me in this current state.

No longer able to think I simply walked to wherever these guys led me. The day had been too long and had drained any energy I had left. All that mattered was getting home and falling on to my futon. And that moment couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! It's been a while since I posted the last chapter of Momento Umbrae which was my first foray into the world of Fan Fiction. But actually this story has been sitting around a lot longer than that story. I think I actually started writing this after I originally played the game on the PS2. Anyway enough of that lets talk about the actual story for a bit.**

 **Yes the main character is an Original Character...I know that turns off a lot of people when it comes to Fan Fiction but this kinda came to me and I just started writing. Also because of when I originally started this it did not initially have any events from the Golden version of the game. I'm still on the fence on if I will add anything from it or not at this point as this story will be getting new revisions and additions as I upload it here. Similar to what I did with Momento Umbrae.**

 **Also yes...Both my OC and the OC in his backstory share the same names that I have to Minato's parents in Momento Umbrae. Is there a reason for that? Possibly but it won't factor in to this story in particular. Also Kayane's Persona is _Tsukuyomi,_ which is also the same as Sho in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax...but there have been many protagonist to share Persona's in the franchise so I don't feel like it would be out of place and I think he really fits him. The design for Kayane's Tsukuyomi is also a bit different to as it would be. I can understand if all of this turns people off from this fan fiction. Still I think there are similarities to Sho and Kayane that make this work. Besides we got a lot of story to cover even if were coming in much later than maybe people are used to.**

 **Obviously with Naoto present here you might be able to take a guess where we are in the Persona 4 story line. But I'll cover that in the next chapter.**

 **Just FYI this will be a weekly updated Fan Fic. I did daily releases for Momento Umbrae but I feel like that made it hard for some readers to keep up with plus unlike Momento Umbrae, which was already finished when I started posting it...this story is not. While it will take time to catch up with what I have already written, the end of this story has not yet been determined.**

 **I hope you all stick with me on this journey with Kayane. And maybe things might be a bit different than you remember in Persona 4 because of him. Leave some comments and critiques if you wish. See you next week with Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Normalcy

**CHAPTER 1 / Normalcy**

 _October 15th, 2011 / After School_

Apparently, I had disappeared just a few days before midterms. But I had only been missing for a couple days before the group had come to save me. I managed to be rescued in time to go back to school and take the midterms for the second day, only missing the first day of midterms. And because of my homeroom teacher I had been told I would be allowed to come in Sunday to make up for the first day. I suppose that was a good thing. I had studied for quite a while for the midterms before anyway. I'm not sure if I enjoyed doing schoolwork or just wanted people to not bother me about doing better in school.

I sighed as the last bell of the day rang. What was more surprising to me was that I really should have recognized all of them in that group that had come to rescue me. They were all my juniors at . Four of them were juniors and the other three were sophomores. Who knows what that bear looking creature was supposed to be? It was amusing that I was actually their Senpai and yet I could tell that I was nowhere near as strong as the rest of them were. It was so pathetic. Even though it hadn't even been a full 24 hours since I had been rescued I was surprised how easy it was for me to think about the past. Before it would cause me to lock up and be unable to do anything. Just what exactly was going on? None of it made any sense to me as it stood.

I gathered up my belongings and left my class and made a stop at the bathroom. I had short black hair that I usually would have spiked up but I hadn't been that energetic in the morning. I wore the typical Yasogami High school uniform but swapped out the white shirt for a black one. I usually wore cuffs on my jacket that had spikes on it but really I just didn't care to put the effort into it. I bent down towards the sink and splashed some water in my face. Taking a good luck in the mirror I could see my blue eyes vividly. My adopted Mother, Nanase who was Miyuki's Mother, often told me it was incredibly unique and that my eyes often had a glow to them. I'm not sure exactly what that meant. All I knew was that I felt sluggish at the moment and that it would probably take a few days for me to fully recover.

After a few moments I recollected my things and headed down to the school entrance. I was surprised when I got to the school gates and I saw a group standing there, apparently waiting for me. The same group that had rescued me from...that place. Rise was the first to speak and she bounced up to me as she did so. I'm not sure how else I can describe it.

"Senpai! I'm glad you're at school," she grabbed my hand as she spoke. Instinctively I retracted my hand but she must have expected it because she showed no reaction in response. Physical contact was not something I was comfortable with and her insistence to try and do so made me nervous.

"Were you able to start your midterm?" Yu asked, he seemed actually concerned. Even if it was faked concern I appreciated the gesture.

"Yeah, luckily it's only the second day. They said I can come in on the 23rd to take what I missed yesterday, so I should be fine. Would have been better if I didn't have the police interrupt just to have me answer a bunch of questions that I didn't have an answer to," I looked off to the side towards a tree. I'm really not used to talking to people at all. But I owed them...so I was more comfortable with the thought of talking with them...plus...they all knew something about me that no one else did and yet...they were here waiting for me when they didn't have to. They had no obligation to explain to me anything. "Honestly, I'm not even sure how long I was gone…or where I even was."

"That's kind of why we wanted to see you," Yosuke was the one who spoke this time. "We want to explain everything properly."

"Perhaps understanding the full situation will clear up the confusion you have," Naoto added to reinforce Yosuke's statement.

"Well it is better than spending my time wondering what the hell had happened," I shrugged as I looked back towards the group. But the experience had definitely shook me...remembering Miyuki so vividly...the sights...the sound of her voice...even the way she smelled had been apart of the odd dream like occurrence. Things I had tried years to forget and bury in myself..and now...not only had I been forced to face them...but everyone in this group knew about what I had tried to hide. Yet...none of them held it against me. I don't feel like I deserve that.

"Why don't we meet up tomorrow? We don't have school after all," Chie pointed out.

"If you don't mind me bringing stuff to study, I want to make sure that experience didn't make me forget all I studied out of biology, English or math," I muttered as I groaned thinking about it. Plus it gave me something to distract myself with...and could use as an excuse if I wanted to duck out of it early.

"Maybe you can help me study too, Senpai! Since your two years ahead of me I'm sure it would help me a lot," Rise stood close to me. I'm not sure why she kept getting close and really I didn't know how to deal with it so I simply took a few steps away from her as if I was going to leave. The proximity was too much for me to handle.

"I don't mind, I can help you all out if you want. It's the least I can do after what you guys did for me," I said simply. I didn't like the fact that all of them knew so much about my past, but it couldn't be help and besides they looked like they had genuinely wanted to help me. I wasn't really used to that, but I couldn't ignore it either. "So where should we meet at?" Hopefully a place that was easy to leave.

"The Junes food court. Plenty of room for us to spread out, plus it's a good place for us to explain what happened to you," Yosuke smiled. Everyone simply nodded in agreement. That worked for me...easy to escape if I needed to.

"What time?" I asked.

"How about 10AM? Gives people time to wake up and have breakfast," Yukiko suggested.

"10AM it is then," Yu gave the final confirmation.

"See you all then," I said and started walking away. It wasn't particularly cold today, and the sun had definitely shown itself. Still it felt oddly peaceful as I walked away from the school and in the direction towards my house. Then again...I for some reason or another enjoyed the cold...or perhaps the discomfort of being cold was oddly what I enjoyed of it. Either way, it wasn't until a few minutes later that I realized that I wasn't alone. I turned to see the silver haired, Yu walking along beside me.

"Hope you don't mind, my house is this way too," Yu said with a smile.

"Why should I mind?" I yawned a bit before returning my eyes to the path ahead of me.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yu sounded a bit hesitant. I could understand that, I didn't really give off an aura of being sociable. And really there was no point in hiding anything when he already knew the worst of the guilt I felt about my youth.

"Go ahead. You've already heard more about me then I would normally tell anyone. No real reason for me to avoid talking to any of you," I spoke honestly. And really it kind of felt liberating to know that my past was known to somebody. And people that had not turned away from him when they learned the truth about the feelings I had.

"Did you ever try…to, you know, kill yourself?" Yu asked and I looked at him for a long moment considering how best to word it. A logical question considering what they had learned but from what I gathered the only one that maybe made this connection was Yu...but I had barely interacted with any of them at this point.

"More times than I care to remember. But being the coward that I am, I obviously never succeeded. Miyuki's Mom has tried to get me to do counseling for the things that happened to me when I was a kid. All I did was try to forget it. Yet no matter what all I ever ended up doing was focusing on that pain and memories," I pulled off my jacket and slung it over my shoulder and pulled up my left sleeve, then flipped my arm over to show Yu my arm. Scars covered my arm, some tiny and some bigger than the others. "After some time I stopped trying to commit suicide but I never stopped cutting myself." I pulled my sleeve back down and then put my jacket back on. I'm surprised amidst the other information they had learned of me that this part was never brought up by the one they referred to as my Shadow. Or maybe that was just why the creature that had appeared had hundred of blades embedded into itself... probably was a dead giveaway if it was supposed to basically be me.

"You became addicted to it," Yu stated. It wasn't a question, just an affirmation of the facts.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it would make any sense to you or the others though. Mom found out about it so she shakes me down for sharp objects all the time to try and stop me," I shrug looking away from Yu. "I'm pretty messed up, huh?"

"No, I think everyone has issues they have to deal with. And sometimes we aren't sure how to do so. I may not agree with how you coped with it but I suppose it could be a lot worse," Yu said thoughtfully. Even though I was more expecting a look of disappointment, it seemed like Yu had the suspicion from the beginning that I had done something like that. The signs were there for it.

"You're a dangerous guy, you know that," I couldn't help but laugh. The limited knowledge I had still told me a lot about Yu...and his apparent ability to be a good observer.

"Dangerous? What do you mean?" Yu actually looked shocked at my statement.

"You must be the leader of that bunch. You are too easy to talk to," I had no reason to indulge him on my less than savory activities but yet here I was doing just that. Then again I had no reason to hide it from him at this point.

"Is it weird that I would be worried?" Yu let out a smirk.

"Only weird that it is me that you are worried about. But maybe it is just because I am not used to that," I sighed. "Or maybe I just never wanted it before."

"You faced your Shadow, Senpai. That is not an easy thing to face. Nobody wants to admit that they have that kind of part in themselves. But all of my friends had to face their Shadows to get where we are now. You aren't the only one that had to face themselves," Yu spoke with a gentle smile on his face.

"I see. So everyone had to face something similar," my mind went to the image of Rise. I couldn't imagine what kind of Shadow she had to face, but it had to be hard. For all of them. I doubt many were as self destructive as mine was. Perhaps I just didn't want to believe that anyone had as bad of time in their youth as I did. I really shouldn't make assumptions.

"Well, this is my house," Yu said and so I stopped with him and looked at the house he lived in.

"The Dojima's huh?" I said looking at the name plate.

"He's my uncle. I'm living with him and his daughter Nanako for the school year. My parents are working overseas for the moment and thought it be better if I stayed in the country," Yu shrugged. I could only imagine how hard that was because I had never really known my parents. I couldn't tell you if I was abandoned at birth and taken in by my Uncle or if my parents had died and ended up the same way. After a few years you stop caring about it.

"Sounds like an interesting arrangement. Must not be so bad considering all the friends you have here," I immediately saw a smile cross Yu's face. He must have a lot of good memories of being in Inaba, it was the only thing that made sense to me for the reaction he had.

"Would you want to come in for a bit? I'm sure Nanako would love to meet you," Yu offered.

Normally I would have turned him down almost immediately but I would normally never be talking to anyone. Things felt different so why shouldn't I take a leap of faith every once in a while? Or really...for the first time ever. Had the experience in that...place changed me? Still...I felt okay doing this

"Alright, I think I can come in for a bit," I said after a moment. Yu grinned and motioned me up to the door.

"I'm home," Yu declared and I came in behind him.

"Welcome home," a young girl came running over and hesitated when she saw me.

"Sorry for the intrusion," I said quickly as I shut the door behind myself.

"Who's that, onii-chan?" the girl asked. I could only assume that this was Nanako.

"This is a friend of mine. He's a senior at my school," Yu quickly introduced.

I stepped forward and bent down on my knees to be more at her level. "And you must be Nanako-chan. I'm Ikakure Kayane."

"Nice to meet you," she gave me a polite bow.

"You don't have to be formal with me," I chuckled lightly and looked up into their living room and saw that she had been working on homework. "You should probably get back to that homework, it won't do itself you know." I gave her a playful wink to which she blushed slightly. Now odd thing about me...I really enjoy interacting with kids. My Therapist believes its because I'm protective of children because of some unconscious desire to prevent anyone experiencing what I did. I guess that makes sense...really I felt the most comfortable around those younger than me...well maybe that also had a factor on why I felt okay talking with Yu and his friends.

"We'll be up in my room if you need anything, Nanako," Yu gave his cousin a smile. He led me around the corner and up the stairs and to his room.

I looked around for a bit and was pretty impressed with the way things were. Though I started to laugh when I saw a collection of origami spread out on the table in the middle of his room. "Man, you are pretty damn good at that."

"God, I hope so, I feel like it's the only thing I do at night," Yu reflexively stretched out his hand in response to the topic. It made me chuckle a bit more which made Yu laugh once he realized his own actions.

"Quite the hobby to pick up," I added.

"Well originally I was just doing it as a part time thing but then whenever I get stuck on something I just grab a sheet of paper and start folding," Yu laughed and seemingly a little embarrassed. "What about you? Any hobbies?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," I eyed him for a long moment. People reacted differently when I told them what I did...and often times it led to other questions. Which considering how comfortable I felt it might not be the worst thing in the world to tell him about.

"You trust me with your dark secrets but won't tell me about something you enjoy?" Yu raised an eyebrow.

I couldn't help but to start laughing again, "Yeah that's pretty messed up isn't it?" I laughed a bit more, "Alright, alright. I actually play the piano and I like to sing." Well that was putting it pretty lightly...it had to do more with Mom's job with how I started and the only thing that could ever be said as good from my childhood.

"Really the piano?" Yu attention was definitely captivated at this point.

"Yeah, it was one of the only nice things my Uncle ever did for me. I was taking lessons ever since I was little. I even have a mini-grand piano at my house that I play on. I can really lose myself when I'm playing though," I admitted. I'm not sure why this guy was so easy to talk to but it just felt so good to just not hold anything back. Had I really been craving a friend like this? Still it was kinda funny to remember how it all started after all this time...and after being forced to see all my memories. There was really one defining moment as to what truly drew me back into music. One artist in particular that sparked my own passion.

"Have you ever written your own songs?" Yu asked.

"Several actually. Just for myself and maybe the content of it isn't what most people would find…uplifting," I shook my head. "I guess it was just another way that I dealt with things." Nevermind the fact that I only recently tried to put any real effort into it. And most of it was just to keep my mind distracted. Mom always enjoyed it when I played though...

"I'm sure the rest of them would love to hear you play. And one in particular," Yu's smile told me immediately that he knew exactly which in his group would enjoy it the most.

"You must know them all pretty well," I heard my voice go to a softer tone. I hadn't known them very long, but I felt like I would be able to trust all of them. And I wanted to know this group of people that would risk their lives just to save me. My mind had a hard time wrapping around the concept that anyone besides my Mom would do anything for me. When Mom adopted me...I didn't feel anything at the time...but I could never imagine anyone else being there for me. So...it was hard to realize that Yu and his friends had done just that...been there when I needed it.

"You're our friend too, you know," Yu's words made my mind halt its current thoughts.

I looked at him for a long moment, completely stunned by his words. My mind immediately wanted to reject that possibility of having friends. It was a foreign concept to me. "Even after what you guys saw? I'm just a coward."

"You're not a coward," Yu said in response. I blinked a couple times before Yu elaborated. "Facing your Shadow and admitting to yourself the truth about who you are in a room full of people that you don't even know. How is that an act of a coward? You are one of the bravest people I know."

I wanted to believe that Yu was lying to me, but I could tell just from the look in his eyes that it was the complete and honest truth that Yu believed in. Suddenly a strange thought crept into my head and I began laughing once more. This whole thing was ridiculous, "I'm guessing you invited me here because you understood what I was thinking." He was incredibly perceptive...he _knew_ that I had doubt about what I faced and even more doubt in myself. I could tell in just looking into his eyes...he also knew there was much more than that. Seriously...he was an incredibly dangerous individual.

"I just wanted you to know that no one is judging you and that we all understand how hard it is to go through what you did. We may not have experienced it ourselves, but we want you to know that you aren't alone in this. Not anymore," Yu offered me his hand with a smile on his face.

"This is all so new to me but I can't say I haven't enjoyed being to talk like this with someone," I took his hand and shook it. "Alright I won't avoid you guys then. I know I can trust you guys. Especially you." I wanted to believe that you couldn't fake concern like this...concern that Yu legitimately had for me. Just because I had never experienced it for myself...didn't mean it was impossible for it to happen.

"Thanks. Hey, it's getting late, maybe you'd like to stay for dinner?" Yu asked.

"Yeah sure, just let me call my Mom real quick," I grinned. It was nice knowing that I had friends, still there was the part of me that was hesitant about it. And I'm sure that my Mother…rather Miyuki's Mother, Nanase, would be so happy that I had finally taken a step forward. Even though it took an extreme situation to bring this about. Regardless of what happened from this point on, I had to do what I can. That was the promise I made this night in the home of my new friend, Narukami Yu.

 _Evening_

"Good evening, Dojima-san," I bowed politely. Of course I had already met Yu's Uncle earlier today. He had come along with someone named Adachi earlier today at school.

"Ikakure, strange that I would see you again at my home," he said eying Yu. I sensed there was something more to this than I knew but I pretended not to notice. Observe but don't let others know you're observing...something I had done a lot in my life. But this time I think I was in a better position to disperse any tension here. So instead I spoke up.

"Well, Narukami-kun heard about what happened to me so he and his friends came to see how I was after school. And well I live on this side of town too so we ended up walking home together. We got to talking and he was nice enough to invite me to stay over for dinner, I hope I'm not intruding," I added, it had been a while since I had been this formal. Not that I wasn't polite. As a matter of fact I was usually incredibly polite to all the adults I interacted with as a general rule of thumb. If it appeared to grown-ups that all is well then it didn't matter if any of the kids his age saw a problem or not because they wouldn't believe it based on how he acted in front of them. It was something I learned to better deal with the adults that felt I needed 'help'.

"Not at all. It's rare that I'm at home for dinner anyway, so it's even rarer to have company. As long as Nanako doesn't mind," Yu's Uncle looked over to the young girl and she shook her head. "Then it's agreed then. Let's sit down; it seems Yu has dinner covered. What's on the menu?"

"Nothing special, I cooked up some beef stew. I figured that both you and Ikakure-senpai could use a good hearty meal," Yu said as he retreated to the kitchen to grab the stew. He was back out with the pot and placed it on the table. I quickly situated myself on one side of the table and settled down on my knees, sitting in a traditional style. The TV was situated behind me but that didn't matter, I didn't care for television anyway.

"I should apologize for having taken you out of class in the middle of your midterm," Dojima said with a genuine apologetic tone.

"It was no bother. I was finished with that portion of the midterm anyway. I was just waiting for the next part to be passed out. I wish I could have been more help," I said honestly. Even at this point I didn't know or understand anything...not how I was apparently kidnapped...how I had arrived in that world or even what that place was. My mind was still a mess as a result. Though they told me they would explain everything tomorrow.

"No, I half expected you to say what you did," Dojima looked like he truly expected him to say what I had. And I really hadn't been lying to him at all. I'd been asked if I had remembered anything about what had happened. Honestly I had no memory of the events leading up to my disappearance. Dojima seemed to imply that it had been a kidnapping, but never blatantly said that was his thought. I already figured that Yu and his friends activities in that place was a secret. And how could they tell him anyway? Still I didn't understand the whole thing yet myself. That was what I would find out tomorrow at our study session that was doubling as bringing me up to speed with the situation that I had somehow gotten involved with.

"Is what happened to me happened before or something? I don't really pay attention to the news," I said in earnest. I really had no idea if there had been other occurrences. To my surprise Dojima actually laughed a bit.

"It's nice to know not everyone is gossiping around town. You don't need to worry about it though. The important thing is that you aren't missing anymore," Dojima said waving off the topic.

"That's for sure," I was quick to agree.

"I cooked some rice up to, if you guys want some of that as well," Yu chimed in.

"Eesh, Narukami, you trying to fatten me up?" I chuckled.

"Well you were missing for a few days; you must be really hungry, so help yourself," Yu said as he passed out the bowls to everyone around the table. After a few moments everyone began to serve themselves some stew and rice. I took a pretty sizeable serving as my stomach had definitely started to rumble in anticipation of the meal.

After I took the first bite my eyes widened and looked over to Yu. "This has to be some of the best stew I have ever had. Why are you so good at cooking?" I asked as I devoured another spoonful of stew.

"It's a bit of a hobby, but also I'm just used to cooking the meals," Yu answered with a smile. I could honestly see that it probably had to do with his parents…if his parents were out of the country for work reasons then it was possible that his parents were often not home because of work to begin with. It made the most sense to me at any rate.

"I'm not a bad cook myself but I'm more of a spicy food kind of person. I can make a mean pot of spicy chili. Apparently it was one of the recipes that my Mother used to make. One of the few things I have of my Mom is her cook book," I shrugged as I recalled it. It was also one of the few things I was always using that belonged to my Mother. It was a gift from my Uncle when I was young…on one of the few good natured moments my Uncle had.

"You don't have a Mom?" Nanako spoke up for the first time since dinner had started.

"No, both her and my Father is gone," I gave her a smile. "Who I live with now is my adopted Mother."

"My Mom is gone too," Nanako said. "But I have Dad and Onii-chan."

I had always dealt with that truth in my life. That both my parents were simply not there and would never be there. I rarely ever met someone that had a similar situation. This girl had no Mom, but she still had a Father. The only thing was, he was a detective and spent a lot of time away from home. And if Yu was only here for the duration of the school year then that meant that Nanako was often left to her own devices. So I gave her a smile as I realize just how strong this little girl was. "You must be an incredibly responsible young lady. You must make your Father very proud."

"She certainly does," Dojima added with a grin.

"Are you close with your adopted Mom?" Nanako asked, obviously curious about my living arrangement.

"I certainly am. She was actually the Mother of a close friend I had when I was little. But she is gone too, so due to several circumstances I ended up being adopted by her," I explained it with a smile on my face. In reality it was the only real option at the time. And the two of us had both been grieving over the death of Miyuki. Her Mother blamed herself over what had happened, and not noticing what was going on before things turned out the way they did. And in the end both of them had lost someone important so Miyuki's Mother decided she would at least protect me as I was something very important to Miyuki. Rather, I had been. The truth was that the two of us hardly ever talked to each other. In the end we still dealt with it in our own way. That didn't mean that they weren't close now. There was just a lot that he had never talked to her about. The death of Miyuki was just a subject we never broached.

Nanako looked at me as if she had more she wanted to say but wasn't sure on how to say it. I'm pretty sure she was looking for a way to comfort me. What a strange thought that was. I wasn't exactly unhappy with my current life, and things were certainly changing around me quicker than I could adjust to. Still maybe I had at one time wanted or needed a kindred spirit of sorts. Still I was not particularly glad that this young girl shared such a traumatic event with me seemingly so casually. She reminded me of myself. I could feel that she might be a strong girl but it didn't feel to me that she had dealt with all of her grief over her Mothers passing. But honestly does anyone ever fully deal with someone's death? No, at best they finally accept that the event has occurred but the pain it brings never really disappears. It merely dulls with time. But there was always things that reminded you of them...and sometimes it brought the pain back just as bad as it was initially.

The room looked like it needed a change of topics, as Yu and Dojima looked unsure on what they could add to the conversation. "So what subjects are you studying in school, Nanako-chan?" I asked bringing a much more pleasant conversation to the table which had everyone including myself relax visibly.

"We were talking about how grass grows today," she smiled big.

"Oh really?" I smiled back at her. "Why don't you tell us? It's been a long time I'm not sure I even remember how that works."

A simple question that turned into an engaging conversation between the four of them. Lighthearted and definitely a lot of fun. I couldn't remember the last time I had a conversation this engaging and with a grade school girl taking the charge to inform them all the different steps that grass goes through to grow. Yu and I would often steer her towards the answers with easy questions if she started to stumble. And Dojima had quite a big smile on his face from seeing his daughter be so engaged in the conversation and as the amount of knowledge the young girl had on science.

Time passed and eventually Nanako was getting tired.

"Good night, Nanako-chan. I will see you again," I said. She moved over and gave Yu a hug and then took one from her Father.

"Good night," she said before disappearing towards her room.

"I guess I should be going. Thank you for the fantastic meal and I really had a lot of fun today," I said as I got to my feet. Yu was there and offered his hand which I took.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said.

Dojima was there as well and shook his hand, "I know I'm off the clock now but if you remember anything at all, even the tiniest detail, feel free to swing by here or down at the station and we can talk."

"Of course, Dojima-san. The faster this guy gets caught then no one else will have to go through the same thing, right?" Then again I knew that there was an unbelievable side to this case. And there was no way that Dojima would believe it if he explained all the things he did remember. Because most of what he had seen had been straight out of his memories. Wherever he had been, it was a place capable of projecting thoughts and feelings into reality. Telling anybody that would make you labeled as crazy.

"Well I'm off to bed. Early start tomorrow. You should head to bed soon too, Yu," Dojima said as he disappeared into his room.

Yu walked me to the door and I slipped my shoes back on, "Thanks again for today." I said turning to him.

"Want some company on the way home?" he asked.

"Nah, I really don't live that far away and you've already done enough. See you tomorrow at Junes?" I asked as I opened the front door.

"See you tomorrow," Yu offered me a final smile as I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

"I guess tomorrow will be one heck of an interesting day," I muttered as I made my way up the hill and towards my house.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Another week has come and now for the first actual chapter of Last Symphony. After a bit of a debate with myself and going over possible timeline issues I have decided to not only add in events from Golden but also the spin off games as well. That means this Fan Fic is about to become a lot longer than I had originally planned, but I'm okay with that...and I feel like so is most others. I think the major factor from this comes from the release of Persona 4: Dancing All Night. I have been playing it...and incredibly surprised at how will the story works and fits within the Persona 4 story line.  
**

 **Anyway, aside from that...I'll go into things that have changed as they get posted here. As always you can see this story as it was originally written on my deviant art account which...hint I have the same username there as I do here.**

 **Alright, on to the actual chapter. Kayane is pretty clueless as to what is going on...which considering he doesn't really follow the news or what goes on around him...but I think he makes a realization here about knowing that he needs to change. But he also knows that a part of him is going to resist him. I've added some small nuances here to allude to some of Kayane's bigger issues which did not exist here in the original that honestly should have. I gave a reason for the differences in a later chapter but I felt it wasn't needed and wanted to have a more natural lead up to his issues down the line. Those of you new to the story will see it eventually.**

 **Hope you enjoy this weeks Chapter. I got lots of work to keep up with my weekly release schedule...so this might get rough...haha. I'll do my best to keep it up though. I hope you'll support me as we go further into this.**

 **Also those of you that are coming over from deviantart to follow me here and see the changes I've made to the story. Thank you immensely for your support. If it wasn't for you guys I might have never posted this story here at all.**

 **See you all next week with the next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Listen

**CHAPTER 2 / Listen**

 _October 16th, 2011 / Daytime  
Junes Food court  
_

I yawned as I put my bag on the table in front of me. I spent more time on my appearance this morning mostly because I felt I needed to put some effort in for my kohai. So I had my short black hair spiked up and I was clothed from top to bottom in black. Black steel toe boots, black pants that had silver spikes along its threading. I wore a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt and then over that was a black jean jacket. I also wore a silver necklace that had a cross showing clearly on my chest. On my left hand on the index finger I had a claw ring that looked like the claw of a dragon that had a small chain that went to a wrist band just a bit higher up on my left arm. I suppose if there was a label that had to be associated with me it would be Goth. I could have gone all out with eye liner and finger nail polish but I decided against it since we were going to school the next day. And honestly I only did that when there had been a lot of people trying to get close to me. So I hadn't gone that far in a long time. I'm surprised I bothered to spike my hair because usually I don't even bother with that anymore. Maybe...I just wanted to show them how I presented myself when not at school.

"Whoa, I almost didn't recognize you," Yu said as he approached. "How's it going this morning, Senpai?"

I chuckled by his almost non-reaction to what I was wearing, "Not bad. I dunno for some reason everything just feels different."

"Hopefully in a good way," Yu commented as he put a stack of books on the table and sat across from me.

I guess that was the real question...everything did feel different but was it good? I mean everything definitely felt better and I could only guess it was because I had people that knew quite a bit about my past and the guilt I carried with it. Yet all of them were meeting up with me today...to explain to me what had happened and had already accepted me as...a friend. That was something that no doubt was affecting me. But whether or not it was a good feeling...that remained to be seen.

After not too much longer the rest of the group showed up and a barrage of hello's and exchanging of greetings happened rather quickly. They all quickly took a place at the table with Rise snagging a spot next to me.

"Looking good, Senpai. You know I wore something in the same style for a couple photo-shoots that I did. Maybe I could show you some time," she winked at me and had the biggest smile I had seen on her yet. But wait...did she say photo-shoots? She was a high schooler but...she did look somewhat familiar...had she done modeling then? I feel like I should know who she is.

"Rise-chan, I'm not even sure Ikakure-senpai even knows who you are," Yukiko said from next to Yu. She must have picked up on my confusion...but should I have recognized her? I mean I probably should.

Rise blinked a couple times and looked at me with a blank stare, "Seriously?"

I looked around at the others and then back to her. I honestly had no idea but judging from the way everyone looked at me I guess it was something I should know. "I'm sorry but I really have no idea who any of you guys are."

Rise looked like she was going to pout for a moment but then broke into a smile and did a pose that I instantly recognized. Her identity clicked into place just as she spoke, "I'm the one and only Risette!"

My mind went completely blank. This girl next of me was one of Japan's top teen idols! How could I have been next to her this whole time and not known! I felt my face rise several degrees in temperature as I know doubt had a red face. "Really? THE Risette? I have all of your music! It's constantly in my playlist…as a matter of fact…" I scrambled through my bag and pulled out my mp3 player and put it in her hand as I switched it on. "Recently I've been doing nothing but listening to your newest album on repeat. "

The thing was...it was more than that...the songs of Risette had a big impact on me...if anything it was what had kept me going ever since I had first heard her. And now that I thought about it...that meant something else as well...my mind was definitely having a hard time wrapping itself around this. I just never made the connection that Risette would be here. Wait...there was some news about her taking a break or something right so she went to her hometown. I feel like a moron...her hometown WAS Inaba. Had I really missed teh fact that she would be coming here?

"Wow, I think he's a bigger fan of Rise then Yosuke," Chie laughed.

I was having a total geek moment and had totally forgotten about the others until Chie had spoken. My face must have gotten a couple shades redder as the others all joined in on the laughter. I turned away, completely unable to face the others. How could I explain to them how big of an impact her music had made on my life...or just what it meant because of when and how I had first heard her music.

"Hey, how did you get some of these tracks?" Rise suddenly pulled on my arm and force me to face her. I forgot...I literally had all of the tracks she ever had on here...some which were not ever released to the public.

That seemed to get everyone's attention. I looked at what ones she was referring to and took a moment to try and calm myself. "Mom used to work in the music industry I guess. She sometimes gets asked to review things and so she often asks what I think. Well she does some work still every now and then." How could I have known that something like this could happen? This was Risette in front of me...but I didn't consider myself like her other fans...I rarely watched her appearances in other media...my main exposure to her was only through her music.

"What is it, Rise-chan?" Naoto asked. Rise was definitely surprised by the tracks on my mp3 player. I probably shouldn't have showed her in hindsight.

"These are all my demo tracks and even a few songs that never got onto my new CD...or any CD," she stared at me which made me a bit nervous. "You really do have all of my music. What's your Mom's name?"

"Tsukio Nanase," I answered still wondering how I was holding myself together. Though honestly I wasn't because my face had to be a bright red and I was still having an internal geek fest. She was Risette...I don't know how to properly describe why she was important to me...and also why it was hard to be near her. I also felt horrible realizing that she knew so much about me.

"Really? Oh my goodness! You realize that she is one of the biggest music reviewers in the industry? Almost everything with the company I work for has to go past her first before it gets released," Rise's news made the entire group stop and blink. I think I knew where this was going and...I felt more nervous because of it.

"All this time I thought people just liked sending her stuff, I didn't realize it was part of her job. I don't really read the news or music reviews. I just listen to the stuff that comes in and…" I couldn't look at her; it was really, really hard knowing who she was. "I've been your fan since before even your first track was officially released." More than that...I wrote a review for that first song...one that had supposedly been a key part of moving her career forward.

"That makes me so happy, Senpai," Rise said and put her arms around me, I froze up the moment she did. Only a second later she let go. Still she definitely sounded happy for what that is worth. I am sure others would be happy to get a hug from her...but now I moved away from her and kept my eyes down.

"Kujikawa, did you know that Ikakure-senpai can play the piano and sing?" Yu suddenly spoke up. I looked up to him...somewhat panicked more than I already am...was this what he had been talking about last night?

"Are you serious? Senpai we should totally do something for the culture festival!" Rise said taking her hands and this time grabbing my face and forcing me to turn towards her. I flinched away from her instinctively but felt my thoughts go empty.

"Us? Together?" My brain must be malfunctioning because there was no way I could have heard that correctly.

"You could even write a new song for the two of you to sing," Yu suggested casually. That young man was incredibly dangerous just like I had first thought. And clearly he didn't realize the work it took to actually write a song.

"You write songs?" Rise asked me with an obvious increase in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if they are any good though," I said trying to put down the raging inferno that Yu was continuing to throw gasoline on. To which my mind was almost incapable of doing.

"Only one way for us to find out," Yu said with a grin.

"You really are a dangerous and powerful individual, Narukami," I said narrowing my vision to him. He merely grinned at me. Still a part of me was okay with this...and another thought crept into my mind and wasn't letting go now. "Alright, alright. After we are done here and studying you can all come over to my place and you can hear first-hand. But **only** after we finish studying, got it?" I needed to regain my focus...and school tests were a perfect way to do that. Still Rise was obviously a very physical person so...maybe I needed to talk to her about that.

"Yes, Senpai," came a unanimous groan from my kohai.

"Then there are things we should explain before we get to that," Yu said as everyone relaxed in their seats. Rise had made a point to move closer to me now and she was basically bouncing in her seat next to me. It was really going to be hard for me to concentrate knowing that the pop idol I had been admiring for some time was actually sitting next to me and so close. At the same time my body was fighting to not move away from her...if she noticed it she didn't acknowledge it.

"This is about my…kidnapping?" I asked to which everyone at the table nodded.

"You're the eighth victim in this case," Naoto was the one that started to explain it. "Starting with the death of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, did you see any of this, Senpai?"

I shook my head, "I really don't watch TV…and I don't exactly have any friends at school that I talk to."

My response seemed to invoke several different reactions from the people around the table. I merely shrugged, it was just the truth. I had never had a reason to become friends with anyone, and up until this whole kidnapping I had never cared to seek one out. But looks like fate had a different idea for me. Things were rapidly changing but I wanted to know what had happened for this to occur.

"Well during that time Satonaka, Narukami and I had checked out a local rumor called the Midnight Channel. The rumor said that if you stared into an off television at midnight when it was raining then it would show your soul mate. While the whole soul mate business was just a fabrication when we all tried it, it had worked. The night before Konishi-senpai was found she had shown up very vividly on the midnight channel. And the next day she was found dead," Yosuke was the one explaining this.

"So I'm guessing this Midnight Channel is a key element in this whole thing?" I asked and was immediately answered with a nod from everyone. "So it was showing who the next victim was going to be?"

"That was exactly the line of thinking we had," Yu started to speak this time. "However the Midnight Channel doesn't always show them clearly. The first time someone shows up, it is usually too blurry to make out anything. But it gets clearer every time it rains. The first one to be kidnapped was Amagi Yukiko. We still didn't know everything yet but there was something else that we had figured out. That there was a world on the other side of the TV. A place that I was able to get us to."

"So you're saying that the world inside the TV was the place that I had been? Exactly how do you even get there?" I asked.

"We use one of the big TVs right here at Junes," Chie supplied.

"I guess that makes sense…it isn't like too many people cruise the electronic section here unless there is some sort of sale going on," I said thinking out loud.

"You're so smart, Senpai," Rise smiled from next to me. I was trying to stay focused but I was vividly aware of when Rise was moving next to me. I couldn't help it...I wanted to ask her a bunch of questions and at the same time I also wanted to run away. I focused more on what they presented me.

"But wait…how are people taken? They get thrown into the TV at some point right?" There were a lot of questions that I wanted to ask but I should get the primary ones out of the way.

"Yes," Naoto spoke. "And if it is consistent with my own experience then it wouldn't be far from where you got kidnapped at."

"So the culprit has a big TV with him. Wonder how he gets it around," I muttered to myself. I shook off the thought, "Well obviously you rescued Amagi-san since she is here with us. But how many of you were actually kidnapped?"

"The only ones here that weren't kidnapped were Narukami, Satonaka and Hanamura. Everyone else was kidnapped," Naoto quickly answered.

"We met Teddie on the other side. And he's the main reason that we started looking in to the incident. It was becoming more apparent that this was not something that the police would be able to handle. So we formed the Investigation Team. And we promised Teddie that we would find the culprit. After all Teddie lives in that world," Yu gave a smile as no doubt it had stirred some memories in him. And ones that he looked back on fondly. "Although I guess he really has been living in our world for a while now."

"Speaking of, where is Teddie?" Chie asked.

"Come to think about it, Kanji-kun isn't here either," Yukiko added.

"Well Teddie is busy working today. He's still paying for the fiasco on the school trip. And who knows where Kanji is. Hell, I bet he's still asleep," Yosuke laughed. "Right, where were we?"

"Well I think I get the basic idea of how things have been happening. Basically you see someone on the Midnight Channel and then you go into the TV world thing in order to save them. And I'm guessing it has to do with Shadows…that thing that had been so determined to kill me," I surmised.

"There are a lot of Shadows in the TV world. When someone falls into that world it literally becomes reality for that person. And the most predominant feature is their most suppressed emotions and memories that we try to hide the most," Rise explained softly from next to me. "The things we would never want to admit to others or ourselves."

"If I hadn't experienced it myself I would tell you that you're all crazy. But I'm guessing you guys are just giving me the broad strokes," I looked over to Yu.

"There are a lot of details to go over, but it's best if you get the general idea of how things have happened up to this point. We've come up with a list of criteria that a victim has to meet for them to be targeted by the culprit," Yu was quick to elaborate. "First it is someone that has become well known through the media. Specifically the television."

"Wait, so how do I fit the mold? I don't remember being on television any time in the recent past," I said scratching my head.

"Actually you were," Rise answered from next to me. "You just didn't know it. No one else in Inaba really dresses like you, Senpai. But that program was so stupid! They were saying that Senpai fit the profile of a potential trouble maker just based on what you were wearing!"

I was surprised there had been something like that or that Rise would be so offended that he would be shown in that kind of light. "I guess I wouldn't know since I don't really watch TV. Thanks for feeling that way though, Kujikawa-san."

"Awe, Senpai," she smiled. "You can just call me Rise."

"No way, I could never address you so familiarly," I quickly protested. Thankfully Naoto saved me from her reply. Besides me...first name basis with Risette? No way could that ever happen.

"Naturally, the other criteria are that you showed up on the Midnight Channel. And even though you had never been named during the TV program, Inaba isn't really that big of a town, a lot of people knew who you were regardless of the mosaic they had used to hide your identity. As Rise-chan stated there isn't anyone else in town that dresses the way that you do. And your hair is quite distinct as well," Naoto pointed it out.

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered. "Let's go back to the Shadows for a bit. I know I saw you guys fight mine but I wasn't sure what you did. Is it something like that being that merged with me? His name was Tsukuyomi."

"That's a power we all have. It's called Persona," Yu smiled once again.

"Persona huh? And that is how you fight Shadows?" I let out a long sigh. "Man, this is nuts."

"It's a power you only get because you were brave enough to face yourself and accept it as a part of you. Just think of it as if your weakness becoming your strength," Yukiko added her smile alongside Yu's. It was a nice way to think about it, and in a way that was kind of how it happened. But I knew that accepting your weakness and it becoming your strength was something entirely different.

"Well, Yu is the exception," Yosuke laughed.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"He's the only one that hasn't faced his Shadow. But not only that he is the only one among us that can use multiple Persona's…as a matter of fact he has new ones all the time," Yukiko's explanation certainly got my curiosity going.

"This has to do with you somehow being able to go into the TV beforehand?" I asked. Oddly enough my question seemed to have a ripple effect in the group because they all looked over to Yu.

"I don't know. It could certainly be a possibility. No way to really know for sure though," Yu gave a shrug.

"Maybe you just have a natural talent for it. You might not have found out about it if you didn't end up having to come here for a year," I said with a chuckle which made Yu do the same in response.

"You might be right," he smirked.

"Well I think I got the general idea for now. You guys can fill me in on the details as I need them," I said as I pulled out a few of my books from my bag.

"Would you be willing to help us?" Yu asked me straight out.

I looked up at him for a moment, "You guys want me to help?"

"Of course! You got a totally amazing looking Persona, Senpai," Rise grabbed my arm and pulling me towards her a bit, which had me going red once more. I struggled a bit but I pulled away from her. I couldn't handle that...it was Risette and somewhere I thought it be okay if she got near me...but I guess it was no good. She frowned when I did so but didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be but, I'll do it," I said and caused the whole group to break into smiles.

"Welcome to the Investigation Team, Senpai," Yosuke grinned with his hand extended towards me. I took it and shook his hand and then found myself doing so with everyone on the team. Handshakes were at least easier because it was quick and over just as quickly as it started. But this was the most physical contact I had been subjected to in quite some time. And I seemed okay with it...but cautious still. I was...really more relaxed around them...more than I had been with anyone in a long time.

"Okay everyone, on to the second event, studying," I said looking at everyone, which most groaned at the sound of it. I noticed most of it came from Yosuke and Chie. I took out my cell phone from the pocket in my jacket and looked at the time. "Lunch time already? Guys want to get some food before we start?"

"Oh, Definitely!" Chie was the first to respond.

"Why am I not surprised that you'd be the first to reply," Yosuke let out a sigh.

"Well that's one, anyone else?" I asked with a laugh.

"Will you buy me something, Senpai?" Rise batted her eyes at me which immediately made my face turn red. Me, buying lunch for Risette? I have to be dreaming still.

"Of course," I replied as calmly as I could. It was going to take me a long time to get used to her presence…assuming I had the capacity to do so. I got a general idea of what everyone wanted and got to my feet. Yu got up with me.

"I'll come help you," he stated simply as the two of made our way over to the food vendors.

"You're a calculating man, you know that, Narukami?" I laughed. Honestly, I felt a little set up because he hadn't said anything about who Rise is.

"What do you mean?" he looked like he had some idea of what I meant but wasn't quite sure.

"You must have figured that me being a fan of music that I would know who Risette was and so you not so subtlety nudged along that whole event," I said just knowing my face would go red thinking about it. "That was so embarrassing."

"You know though, she's seen the past you've had and ever since then she hasn't stopped talking about you. It's rare for relationships to begin with the worst of you already in view," Yu stated this fact so calmly that I was unsure how to respond back. After a few moments I finally pieced something together.

"Yeah, I mean it would be hard for me to have a friendship with anyone but why does it feel like you were basically pushing her towards me?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Because I think the two of you can help each other. That's all. It's not my place to explain what happened with Rise-san but there is a reason she is here in Inaba and not working as an Idol. And well…that's really all I can say about that," Yu's explanation pretty much left no room for questions. It was strange that Rise was here…and while some of them had seen her Shadow and her hidden feelings, they were all respectful and didn't talk about it. Probably some unsaid agreement that no one would talk about their Shadows. And Yu was right, it was Rise's decision if she wanted to tell him or not.

After grabbing food for everyone the two of them brought back four full trays of food to the table. It seemed a conversation was currently ongoing.

"Hmm, Yosuke-san and Chie-san sure seem to get along well," Naoto noted quietly from the other side of Rise.

"Why don't you two date?" Rise was quick to direct this at Chie and Yosuke.

"Never!" Chie's answer was almost instantaneous.

"That was quick…" Yosuke muttered to himself.

"You too, Naoto! You could go out with Kanji!" Rise moved on to her next target.

"Please, stop it," Naoto was trying to brush off the comment but had obviously affected her.

"Aww, how cute. Hey, Yu-Senpai…wouldn't Kanji and Naoto make a cute couple?" Rise redirected her attack.

"Hmm, I wonder," Yu jokingly overly exaggerated his answer.

"Senpai! I mean…well Kanji-kun is an interesting sort but…" Naoto was now completely flustered.

"Sounds like he might have a chance to me," Yosuke added.

This topic was interesting but totally derailing the purpose of today. So I very loudly cleared my throat, "You know we aren't leaving until we cover all the subjects for the rest of the final. And well I don't have to tell you that you won't be able to come over if this goes on too long into the night."

Rise got a serious look on her face, "That's right guys, no more playing around!"

"You're the one that started it," Yosuke shook his head.

Well…this was certainly going to be one of the most entertaining study sessions I had done in...well...ever. I kept myself focused...and tired not to think about tonight I would be welcoming friends to my home for the first time...and among them would be none other than the pop idol, Risette who I had long been inspired by.

* * *

 _October 16th, 2011 / Evening  
Kayane's House  
_

"I'm home," I said as I slid open the front door of the house with quite an entourage behind me. We had even picked up Teddie and Kanji for the visit to my house. Fortunately my house was bigger than average.

"Welcome home, Kay-chan," my adopted mother, Nanase.

"Oh my goodness! It really is Nanase-san!" Rise was the first to fumble forward and slip off her shoes and cross over to my mother. "I'm so glad I'm able to finally meet you!"

My Mother looked confused for a moment before she recognized our guest, "You're Risette? It's an absolute pleasure to have you over. Kay-chan you should have messaged me that we were having such a guest."

"Well I wasn't sure if you'd believe me or not," I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I had tried to text her about it but I had no idea how to word it. "Anyway, everyone come in. We'll go out to the studio, if that's okay with you Mom."

"Alright, Kay-chan. I'll make you guys some tea so go on ahead," she motioned for the rest of them to come in as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So what did my Mom do that have you so pumped, Kujikawa?" I asked incredibly curious. Curious because I hope it wasn't what I thought it could be.

She pouted a little bit, "You should use my first name, Senpai."

I frowned, "I'm not sure if I can do that…" No...I knew I couldn't do that...

"Well anyway, you're Mom gave me an amazing review to my demo song that got me green lit for my first CD," she grinned.

"You mean to the song 'Star Bright'?" I asked tentatively.

"That's the one," She grinned.

I felt my brain go numb. "Is that right?" It was what I feared it was.

"Of course, I'll never forget it, I have the review laminated and I looked at it all the time," she grinned. "Where are we going?"

I pointed down the hallway, "Last door on the left." I felt like the energy I had left my body as I said it.

Rise and most of the others made their way down the hallway. I could even hear their amazement as they walked into the room. I didn't move from my spot...I couldn't...it was unbelievable what Rise had just said.

"It's like a full studio," Yosuke could be heard from down the hall.

"So what's the truth, Senpai?" Yu asked as he moved in front of me, he had not followed the others.

"I wrote that review. My Mom said she wanted to get a different opinion. After all I was a part of the target demographic that Risette is marketed towards," I shook my head. "I didn't think that my review had that big of an impact though." I had unknowingly been a deciding factor for Rise's entire career. This revelation absolutely floored me.

"I'm guessing that even though you wrote it, your Mother's name was what was on it," Yu asked to which I gave him a simple nod. Obviously Mom had gone through the review I written, corrected it and re-worded parts of it as well as added something of her own to make it sound more cohesive and finished...but it was by and large...what I had wrote.

"Well I am nobody by comparison. My Mother just states that she does some peer listening sessions to review some of the tracks, but mostly it's just me," I sighed.

"Maybe you should tell Rise-san," he grinned.

"Are you kidding? No way. Besides it would be a huge scandal for my Mom if anyone ever learned that I write a lot of her reviews," I said looking over to Yu.

"And yet here you are telling me," he laughed.

"You are seriously a dangerous man," I stated with a flat tone realizing that I had done just that. This guy knew too much about me. I sighed.

"Come on, you don't want to keep your audience waiting," Yu gave me a playful push.

"You're enjoying this far too much Narukami," I said as we made our way down the hall and into the studio. Everyone was looking around, which I didn't mind too much. The room had several different instruments as well as microphones and other sound equipment. Then in the back was another room which was basically the sound booth. And there was yet another room that was used for recording singing. It was my Mother's personal recording studio. She often did work for the local network and occasionally other things, but mostly it was her one and only hobby. Music. She knew how to play pretty much every instrument in the room.

"This place is amazing, Senpai," Kanji definitely seemed impressed. "Can you play any of this?"

"Well I mostly know how to play the piano, but I can play a little bit of everything, but nothing fancy. My Mom is the real musician in this house after all," I said with a laugh. Still everyone seemed to be pretty impressed with this fact. But to me music was the only saving grace in my life...it was what had stopped me from actually trying to commit suicide more than I did. But I had still continue to cut after that and...ugh I don't need to think about that right now.

"Kayane, is it true that knowing an instrument can help you pick up girls?" the blonde haired one that was apparently Teddie, out of that weird bear suit was quick to approach me. It felt odd having someone call me by my first name but Yu had informed me that it was normal. And typically Teddie often assigned nicknames to everyone. Well mostly just the girls…apparently. But he called Yu, Sensei because of his abilities with Persona. They had met Teddie in the TV world...so they weren't exactly sure what kind of existence Teddie was.

"I have no idea, Teddie. Other than you guys and my Mom no one even knows I can play anything at all," I shrugged. "Besides picking up girls is not a good reason to pick up an instrument. That's what Mom has always said." Strangely it was my Uncle that had given me lessons to start...and the only good memories I have of the man...maybe it was part of while I still did so...to remember that my Uncle wasn't completely bad.

"Hmm…so you say that I need another reason to play an instrument?" Teddie seemed to be thinking about it. "What do you play for?"

"Me? Lots of reasons, I guess. I think it's easier to understand a musician when he's playing," I said and walked my way over to the piano. "Besides you guys wanted to hear me play, right?" I also didn't have to think while I played either.

"Woot!" Rise took a seat in front of the piano which everyone else followed suite. I shook my head finding it really funny that a week ago this kind of event would have never happened. And certainly not having Risette sitting down to listen to _me._

I ran my fingers over the keys of the piano without pressing them in. It had been so long since I played, I wasn't sure what to do. So I just played whatever came into my head. The moment I hit the first note, I knew instinctively what song I had begun to play. It was one that I had written not too long ago, and maybe it was the most appropriate because of my audience. The music slowly built up as I added layer upon layer to the music, I took a moment to steal a glance at my audience, and was surprised to see how captivated they all were. But as I went back to the piano I allowed myself to be swept up into the music.

Now I close my eyes, and began to sing.

 _"Night has fallen across the sky_  
 _And I've left myself in pieces once again_  
 _Death is falling across the sky_  
 _And there is no putting me back together again_

 _Under a solitary light_  
 _Where the real world has no place_

 _You silently plead for me to fight_

 _But there is no longer a purpose to this plight_

 _So before my final breath_  
 _I will extinguish all that is my life_

 _Don't let me fall_  
 _Can you catch me before the end?_  
 _And if you save me…_  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Or am I simply a lost cause?_

 _Don't let me fall_  
 _Can you catch me before the end?_  
 _And if you save me…_  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Or am I simply a lost cause?_

 _A shadow has fallen across the sky_  
 _And I'm nothing more than a hollow mess_  
 _The reaper slowly falls across the sky_  
 _His course is set to take me to emptiness_

 _The last ray of light_  
 _It's my world's last refuge_  
 _You stand there only smiling_  
 _But are you really there?_  
 _Before I take my last breath_  
 _I ask you listen to my last selfish request_

 _Don't let me fall_  
 _Can you catch me before the end?_  
 _And if you save me…_  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Or am I simply a lost cause?_

 _Don't let me fall_  
 _There is no second chance_  
 _If you take this moment_  
 _I will love you_  
 _From here on, and forever more"_

The music continued on playing up into a crescendo and then slowly coming to a stop. When I removed my hands and looked over at the others I was welcomed by varied response from the entire group that had come here. Yu looked really impressed as did Yosuke and Kanji. Actually Kanji looked like he was fighting off tears. Yukiko had seemingly lost that battle but started clapping her hands, which in turn led to all of them clapping their hands. Which seemed to give most of them a chance to regain their composure.

I stood up and felt something fall down my cheek. I wiped it away, I guess I wasn't immune to the feelings that the song brought. And well I guess it would affect me the most as I had written it. Still I wasn't sure how good it was. I was sure that the lyrics needed some tweaking, some parts seemed to naturally flow better than others. And I wasn't sure if I should lengthen or shorten the musical introduction at the beginning of the song. I was just an amateur after all. Most of the song...had simply been my emotions given form.

"I haven't heard you play a song in months. It's absolutely beautiful," my Mother said as she walked in with a large tray of cups. Yukiko took this moment to cross over and help my Mom out.

"Let me help," she said but seemed like she was still dealing with how she felt with the song.

"I just…I have a hard time working with the lyrics I write. I'm not really good at writing happy lyrics you could say," I muttered nervously.

"It's amazing," Rise said. "Although it is kind of sad it doesn't end that way."

"What do you mean?" I ask wondering what she meant.

"The whole song is a journey. We learn of a struggle within him. Something that he knows he inflicts on himself, and at the beginning he has no hope of his future. But then we're introduced to someone else. Somebody that symbolizes his last hope and the one thing he still believes in, but it seems out of his reach. Then he becomes panicked and desperate, calling out to his last hope. Then at the end he can see that other person clearly, and he pleads with them to save them…telling them that if they do he will always love them. It's beautiful," Rise got up and walked towards me. She reached out to me but I shrank back in reaction. It was an automatic thing. I had done it every time Rise had reached out to me. The only times I hadn't was when I hadn't been consciously aware she had approached me or at a time when I simply had wanted it. She frowned but like before she said nothing about it.

"It's like the beginning of a love story," Chie added with a smile.

"I have to agree. It feels like the first part of a story," Naoto added.

"Teddie, you totally can pick up girls using music," Yosuke commented. I wasn't sure why he had said that until I noticed that all the girls seemed to be flushed red. Had I really been able to invoke that powerful of an emotion? No...I'm sure that if they had no idea who I was and had heard it not knowing why I would write about something like that and...

"You must teach me, my Sensei," Teddie was in front of me and bowing like I was some sort of god.

"I already told you, you don't play music to pick up girls. Didn't you learn anything from what I just played?" I sighed. Connecting with people and their emotions was only one aspect of music...to be able to do that was what many musicians aimed for. I was still young and lacked the insight or experience to know if I could even come close to accomplishing it. "Did you guys really like it?"

"It was great, Senpai. I mean I knew we were gonna hear you play, but damn I didn't know you could sing too," Kanji said and I was genuinely surprised by all of their reactions.

"Yeah, I gotta say, I was really surprised by how well you can sing," Yosuke said. "Do you know how many girls would go nuts over you if they heard that?"

"No thanks, that is not really something I want to experience," I shuddered at the thought of being on stage and having thousands of screaming fan girls. Some people may want that but that was definitely not on my list. But considering how the girls seemed to avoid looking at me...except for Rise...I must have had some effect.

"Yeah, don't bother with that conversation, I've told him for years he'd make it as an Idol himself but he wants nothing to do with it," My Mom quickly chipped in. "The tea is ready, everyone. Yukiko was it? You want to help pass them out to everyone?"

"I'd be happy to," Yukiko picked up a couple cups and brought them over to where I was. She handed one to Rise and then one to me. "I really enjoyed it, Ikakure-senpai. I hope we get to hear you again sometime." Yukiko was then turning around to give everyone else more tea.

I scooted over on the bench and motioned for Rise to sit down. I took a sip of my tea and took a deep breath afterwards. I didn't realize how tense my performance had made me. But a strange thought had come back to my mind...so I figured I needed to act on it now while it was still there. "So you still want to do something for the Culture Festival?"

"Would you do it?" Rise asked looking over at me. "Being on stage and singing with me will get you more attention than you want, right?"

"Well I guess…" I took another drink of my tea. She was right though…performing at the cultural festival would be like put a huge neon light over my head. I would also go from a non-entity to talk of the town before the song would even be over. But...never performing on a real stage...was that something I want to just let go by? Plus it was only a cultural festival...if there was ever a time to do it...it would be a place that didn't mean anything in the long run. So succeed or fail it wouldn't mean much of anything. Ideally...if I was ever going to perform...it would be a good place to do so.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Rise said but didn't look at him. The tone in her voice clearly told him how disappointed she was. I could feel my insides twisting in unfamiliar ways when I heard it so I responded.

"Well, can you give me some time to think about it?" I asked her very suddenly. She looked at me seeming to be somewhere between surprised and excited.

"Really?" She eagerly asked.

"Yes," I nodded. I didn't want to dismiss this opportunity...plus...performing with Risette would be something that has only happened in my dreams.

"You can't take too long, the culture festival isn't that far away, you know," Rise was quick to point out.

"I'm aware, just give me until after midterms," I said with finality.

"You got yourself a deal, Senpai," she smiled and looked like she was going to hug me and even started to move to do so but when I flinched she stopped. "So do you know how to play any of my songs?"

"Is this you testing how much of a fan I am of you?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Maaaaybe," she giggled.

"Name your song, Kujikawa," I challenged her.

She frowned, "Call me Rise."

"I'm telling you, there is no way I can do that," I groaned. The night turned into a small concert of sorts...with me playing Rise's songs as she sang and trying to trip me up with holding onto some notes longer than others. This all had to be a dream...one that I hoped I would never wake up from.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Implementing an original character into a plot is challenging for a lot of reasons. For one just the presence of the character can immensely change a lot of scenes so there are always different ways to go about it. As Fan Fiction sticking close to what is familiar is a way to ground readers into territory they already know. Then from there you change things in a more natural way to kind of ease people into the idea that things are different. Though honestly there is no right or wrong way in a medium like this. Fan Fiction for me is just a creative outlet that helps me practice. Mostly I just love the world of Persona and I can't help but be inspired for it which is why I keep coming back to it.**

 **Anyway, in this Chapter Kayane gets the broad strokes of what had been happening up to this point. Not any details are listed here but unlike the others he hasn't really noticed what has been going on as he rarely ever pays attention to the events of the world around him. He's still somewhat recovering from his experience but at the same time is wanting to push forward with his life. Even more so than before. At the same time he still doesn't know how to handle the Investigation Team calling him a friend...something that has been...honestly not part of his life.**

 **No big changes in this chapter compared to the original on my deviant art...but as I will be implementing some events from Golden, some parts may get expanded...but nothing here. However I actually just finished writing a new chapter that will happen between the original Chapter 3 and 4...so essentially we'll have a brand new Chapter 4 and all the other Chapters will be pushed back as a result.**

 **Another week goes by and here is the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this so far and I hope the changes I've been making here and there are helping to improve things and not the opposite. Haha. Let me know what you think. In the mean time I will see you all next week with the next chapter.**

 **Also I am not a song writer. And I know that the lyrics could probably be a ton better but...eh, I work with what I can. I have been trying to work on it though. Still any suggestions on that front I will take generously.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Leap

**CHAPTER 3 / Leap**

 _October 21st, 2011_

The bell for lunch rang, which saved me from the continuing boring lecture we were getting. It was only a moment later that my cell phone vibrated from my pocket. I opened it and saw a text from Yu.

 _'Have something to discuss about the Investigation. Meet us on the roof if you can. – Yu'_

The investigation huh? I guess things may never be dull for me ever since I got thrown in the TV. Though I guess it might look weird that I suddenly started hanging out with a bunch of my kohai. I shrugged and picked up my boxed lunch and headed out of my classroom. Obviously as a senior I was on the third floor so it was just down the hall and up the last flight of stairs to get to the roof. It had been a few days since we had all gotten together because of mid terms...and technically I still had a day to make up for the first day I missed.

I made my way up to the roof and saw the others there. "Hey guys," I said as I took a seat on one of the raised cross sections of the roof. Most of the others were already sitting down except Yu, Naoto and Yukiko.

"Here, take a look," Yu said approaching me. He handed me a plastic bag and on the inside of it was a piece of paper where three words were written. 'don't rescue anymore' It was definitely a threat. I gave a grim look as Yu took it back and pocketed it.

"No punctuation or capitalization…What a cliché," Chie shook her head.

"Ain't this a prank? The kinda stuff that only happens in the movies?" Kanji spoke up hopeful of that possibility.

"Did you show this to your Uncle?" Yosuke asked Yu.

Yu shook his head, "Showing him would only cause more problems."

"Senpai… Dojima-san is trustworthy, but it may be best to keep this to ourselves. He will ask why you received such a letter, and if he were to put you under surveillance, our hands would be tied. If this letter is real, what's most important isn't what it says…It's the fact that it was delivered to the Dojima residence, addressed directly to you. This means the culprit knows in great detail who has been interfering with his crimes…And of all of us, he chose to deliver his message to the Dojima residence, home of a police detective. I'd have this letter checked at a crime lab if I could… But even then, I doubt they'd find anything." Naoto ran off the possibilities out loud.

"Shirogane is right. At least for the moment," I said wondering about the complexities that this could entail. Yu had been slowly filling me in on the other details of the case...such as how Morooka, their old homeroom teacher, and how his death had been a mere copycat killing. Naoto had affirmed this with a theory and had gotten herself kidnapped to prove it. Shortly after when when I had been taken.

"Well we can be sure that this is definite warning. But the subtext expresses the culprits confidence that we can't use it to pinpoint his identity," Naoto stated.

"But he knows ours," my statement caught everyone in alarm. Which meant that everyone here was in danger...that didn't sit well with me.

"It's true, that he must know that we're all connected to this case and probably the reason why the ones thrown in the TV aren't killed," Naoto shook her head.

"So it would be useless to call the police…In fact, that would make things worse," Chie groaned.

"Cross your fingers it's just a prank," Yosuke said, but seemed to know it was a useless gesture.

"I think the chances of that are slim…This message is too specific, too perfect to be a prank. But how could the killer know so much about us? Could he be watching us from somewhere?" Yukiko voiced her own thoughts. And she was probably right...we were being watched...meaning the person that had attacked all of us was in a place they could observe us...

"Teddie's been saying for a while that when we're over there, he senses someone watching us. Wait, every time we went to the other side to rescue someone, did we end up on the Midnight Channel ourselves?" Yosuke quickly added.

"I dunno. It doesn't seem like anyone else knows what we're doing. I haven't heard rumors about us around the school. Even the people that check the Midnight Channel haven't said anything. The only gossip I heard was about the people who have disappeared," Chie let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well you guys told me that it shows the repressed feelings of the person that was thrown in right? If that place is centered on them, then it would make sense that it would probably only broadcast those feelings," I suggested. It seemed unlikely to me that people would be watching us through the Midnight Channel...although I had less sense of how it worked then the rest of the Investigation Team...I only knew what they had said at this point.

"So you think that it is basically the Midnight Channels only real function…that it doesn't really display what is happening within the TV world?" Yosuke thought about it for a moment. "I mean, it is possible it isn't like we have a way to test that out. Come to think of it, how the Midnight Channel works is still a mystery."

"Let's put aside for now the matter of what that world truly is. There's too little data to go on. For now, we need to keep in mind that the culprit knows who we are. As long as we are aware of that, it will be enough for now," Naoto surmised.

"Yeah…Guess there's no use thinking about stuff we can't understand. Freaking out over speculation is just what the killer wants us to do…right?" Yosuke looked around to the others.

"Actually he probably just wants us to be nervous. He wants us to be aware of the fact that he knows what has happened so far. And that he is going to be watching us even closer now," I sighed a bit and shook my head. "Man looks like I joined the team right when the fun begins." It was odd because the one responsible for putting us all in danger...did not directly do anything beyond the initial act of throwing us into the TV. I didn't know if that meant he was a coward...or a man that simply bides his time. If he had orchestrated each incident and had a good place to observe them then...he could very well be dangerous beyond what we knew. More than that...if that was the kind of individual he was then his threat was not something to be taken lightly.

"We must be making the killer nervous," Rise added. I could agree with that...if he was a coward that felt he was just playing a game and they had repeatedly ruined that fun by saving its victims.

Yu took the note back from me and looked at it for a moment, "You know this could come in handy."

"Did you have an epiphany or something, Narukami?" I said with a grin. I understood what he meant though...the fact that he gave them a letter...a threat to discontinue their actions...it had multiple implications for what it could mean. And it could be just the action they needed to finally figure out who the killer is.

"Well not really. But either way we have no choice to wait until the situation changes." Yu shrugged.

"I'm kinda disappointed," I frowned which had Yu laughing.

"Well then do you mind if I change the subject? The culture festival is just around the corner. What's our class doing?" Chie interjected with a topic change. Probably best considering dwelling on that note was not a good thing for us to do.

"Oh yeah, it hasn't been decided yet, huh?" Yosuke chipped in.

"I heard we'll be voting for it soon. But aren't they still gathering ideas?" Yukiko asked her classmates. Yu merely shrugged in response but the way I saw Yosuke's eyes got big must have meant a thought had occurred to him.

"Whoa, I think Yosuke just got hit by a bolt of inspiration. Whatever it is, it'll be out there. I'd bet my lunch on it," Chie's words suddenly reminded me of my lunch.

"Speaking of lunch, I better dig in before I run out of time," I said as I pulled out my chopsticks and opened my lunch. Actually I was also avoiding another subject as well.

"So Ikakure-senpai have you made a decision. It is after midterms you know," Yu quickly redirected the conversation. And to what I had just been thinking about as well...Yu was pretty scary how he maneuvered the conversations.

"Yeah, we're dying to know if we can expect to see you and Rise-chan on stage," Chie was sitting next to me and really did look eager to know.

"Guys, don't pressure him," Rise said as she walked over from where she was sitting before to sit on the other side of me. "Oh hey, did you make this yourself?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Rise as I took another bite of my food. "Well yeah. It's the best way to ensure I eat what I want."

"Can I have a bite?" Rise tilted her head and smiled at me. And let me just say that if there was one person that should have to license their smile as a lethal weapon it would have to be her. Or maybe it was just lethal to me because of who she was.

"I don't mind, but it's really spicy. I hold nothing back." The others all started laughing after I had said that. I looked at all of them wonder what exactly was so funny.

"Just give her a bite," Yosuke winked at him.

I shrugged and picked up a piece of the meat in my lunch and turned to Rise. I didn't know what the big deal was. She giggled and readily opened her mouth as I placed the meat in her mouth. The others looked like I had done something amazing. I just put my chopsticks back into my lunch and grabbed another bite.

"It's like he just strolled in and scooped up Rise. That was like the killing blow," Yosuke was apparently making this comment to Yu but I had definitely heard it.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked slowly as I narrowed my eyes at them. I didn't really care but I'm not sure what they were trying to insinuate I had done to Rise...I had done nothing. I was still surprised that I was this close to Risette. And the reason for that was something I still hadn't told...but I was starting to think that I probably would before too long.

"Just taking bets on if you'll do the concert with Rise-san or not," Yu expertly deflected my question and back to his initial question.

Well...it didn't matter to me what they thought...still I took a moment to look at everyone in the Investigation Team I could tell that even Kanji wanted to know my decision. And for the first time I didn't want to let someone down. I couldn't keep running away. Not when I had such amazing support behind me. Plus how many times would I have a chance to sing on a stage with Risette?

"I'll do it," I said and brought a smile to everyone's face.

"You won't regret it," Chie said.

"We'll see about that," I muttered. The one who I thought would be the most excited hadn't said anything, but then I quickly realized why. Rise was currently looking around for something to drink…and I noticed that one of the peppers in my boxed lunch had disappeared. "Kujikawa, you aren't supposed to bite into the seeds." I reached over to my side and offered her my drink.

She quickly drank it and instantly relaxed, "That was so spicy! And was that milk?"

"If you eat spicy food you should always have either milk or bread with your meal. Helps ease the burn you might get if it's too much for you," I smiled at her.

"Doesn't rice usually work to?" Yukiko asked.

"Well sure, but not the rice in my lunch," I grinned.

"At least you know what you're doing when you're cooking," Yosuke comment made me think that there was probably a story behind it.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yosuke, if you don't want the girls to kill you, I suggest you not say another word," Yu gave a warning.

"I'm totally missing something, aren't I?" I frowned.

"Who knows, maybe you'll hear about it some time," Yu started laughing but the girls certainly did not seem amused.

"Anyway, is there anything special that we have to do so that Kujikawa and I have a place to do a performance?" I asked the others.

"You can probably ask your class rep," Yukiko suggested.

"Ugh, I really don't want to talk to that guy," I grumbled. Still if I was going to do this...I needed to put the effort in and really commit to it. "Alright, I'll look into it."

"This will be great, Senpai," Rise insisted from next to me. "But we need a song to sing too, and we'll have to have rehearsal. We don't have much time to practice either."

"I guess my house is the logical place then. Maybe we can talk to my Mom for suggestions," I wasn't sure what else to say. I wasn't sure I could write a song and the music in time for the Festival. Finding something may stop us from being able to play at all.

"Oh man, this is going to be an amazing Festival. No one is going to see this coming," Yosuke grinned. I had my reservations about that...but it would definitely be one I would more than likely never forget.

 _Evening_

I picked up my claw ring from my dresser and slipped it on to my left hand index finger. I'm not sure I can say why but I just felt more comfortable with it on. I guess that doesn't really make much sense. Still I watched myself visibly relax as I attached its chain to the wrist band. I could hear a knock come at the front door from my room, and that could only mean that Rise had arrived.

I suppose one reason I enjoyed dressing or using what I did, such as my claw ring,...because it created another layer of protection against others. There isn't anything that was surprising about this fact to me...only that I never really thought about it until recently. I had been doing some degree of research into psychology and sociology subjects in preparation for college but it had given me more insight about not just myself...but what had been said about several issues as I had grown up. Especially during the court cases of my Uncle and Miyuki's Father. While I still didn't like the thought of it...There was a mess of psychological reasons and problems that were really the core reason for all of it taking place.

I didn't need to think about that...we had a limited time to work on the performance. We were taking up a considerable challenge. There wasn't many days left until the Culture Festival. And coming up with a good song and rehearsing it was going to make things a little hectic for Rise and I. Still I couldn't help but wonder why Yu was so insistent on the whole thing happening. Yu knew his friends incredibly well…and enough to know what strings to pull to get results that he wanted. It was definitely manipulative but Yu believed it was best for not just me, but Rise as well. Yu had also brought up another reason.

Why was Rise here in Inaba? How come she gave up her career as an idol? Yu obviously knew the reason…and possibly the only one that didn't know in the group was me. I had looked up some old articles about her departure on the internet. All of those were vague and didn't give a definitive reason as to why it happened…but it was clear that the decision had been hers alone. What suppressed emotions came through when they had to face her Shadow? What was it about life that had caused her pain?

Rise only knew a part of the truth about me. I had vaguely hinted at some of it that day they had rescued me from the TV. I still felt uneasy being with all of them. They definitely made it easier and on occasion I would almost forget about how awkward I felt. Even the times that Rise had grabbed me, I occasionally didn't resist her or have my usual reaction. However, most of the time I usually flinched or some other visible reaction to her touching me. It was a subconscious thing; after all I didn't have many good memories associated with someone reaching out to me. Actually it was more that I could never forget about the beatings I endured as a child. I had noticed that Rise had become more aware of that and seemed to make an effort to keep a good space between the two of us. But she also did her best to slowly close that distance too.

I made my way from my room and saw my Mom welcoming Rise into the house.

"It's good to see you," my Mother smiled. "You two are sure putting a lot of work on yourselves."

"I think it's a great way for us to make this Culture Festival something unforgettable," Rise said as her eyes looked over to me as she slipped off her shoes and came into the house.

"We're going to have some curry tonight if you want to stay for dinner. It might be a little spicy because that's how Kay-chan likes to have it," my Mother asked.

"That would be great!" Rise made her way to me. "Come on, let's go into the studio."

"Alright. Hey Mom, would you want to help us?" I asked.

"Well I could but…I think you two should just try and find it yourselves. You should both pick something that speaks to both of you. You should both just spend tonight going over your options," my Mother expertly deflected it back to me whom I had to agree with. "Now you two better start, it's definitely going to take some time."

I nodded and walked with Rise into the studio. I had a table and music player set up along with my mp3 player loaded with a bunch of duets on it for us to listen through. I sat down in one chair and Rise made a point to drag a chair that had been on the opposite side of the table over to sit closer to me. I didn't say anything in response. I just pulled over the mp3 player and scrolled through the playlist.

"What kind of song should we sing? Any thoughts?" I said trying to consider what to play first.

"I dunno, I'm not sure you'd feel comfortable singing something like I usually do," Rise was obviously teasing me.

"That's not true. I just don't write songs like that. Playing and singing any kind of song is no problem to me," I defended myself. I couldn't really properly explain why I constantly wrote music that was more or less depressing. It's just that whenever I tried to write something more upbeat it would just turn into something else.

"Yeah but like your Mom said, it should be a song that speaks to both of us," Rise said as she snatched the mp3 player away from me and selected a song to play. "Let's just listen to a bunch of songs and write down any that we both like, okay?"

I nodded and then time seemed to go into fast forward. We went through all manner of songs and varied genre's. Love, betrayal, tragedy, comedy, ranging in pop, rock, jazz and even country. We had some songs that we liked but none of them really jumped out at us and grabbed our attention. After a while my Mother finally came in to tell us that dinner was ready. The both of us were a little saddened after going through so many songs and still not really hitting anything we wanted to do. Somewhat dejected we moved into the living room and all sat around the table.

"Seems like you two aren't having any luck," my Mother commented.

"None of them seem like they would strike a good balance between Senpai and I," Rise sighed.

"I doubt you'd be able to find a song that would perfectly compliment you two. Well, you could always try playing a couple of them. After all the only music you'll have with you is Kay-chan playing the piano, right?" my Mother often pointed out the facts. And really we had been more focused on the song than how we would be playing it.

"Yeah but even still…even on lyrics alone I don't think anything so far has really jumped at me," I said as I took a bite of my curry. "Oh extra spicy, thanks Mom."

"If you want some tomorrow you better make sure you save yourself some," my Mom added.

"Tomorrow? I think my class is finally making its decision for the festival," Rise looked thoughtful as she took her first bite of curry. She grinned, "This is really good."

"Thank you, dear," my Mom smiled.

"Yeah a lot of the classes have come down to the last second on what to do. Speaking of I tried to talk to my class rep but…it didn't really go very well," I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. "Just because I haven't really don't much interaction in class…I talk to him and suddenly everyone wants to know what the hell is wrong with me. Anyway, it just got stupid after that. And mentioning that I can sing and was going to be doing so with Kujikawa Rise would probably be unbelievable to them anyway."

"Well everyone knows she goes to your high school, but I guess people are still a little star struck around here. Considering she is known to only hang out with a certain group of people," my Mom said it as if it was just general knowledge, but she laughed when she saw my blank face. "What do you think their reaction will be when they actually see you on a stage singing with Risette?"

"Angry, confused, jealous…" I sighed heavily. "Anyway, I'll just have to go above my Class Rep to set up our performance. Even if he did listen to me no one in my class would ever believe it." I didn't care too much about the aftermath of what would happen because I would be seen preforming with her. Like most things people would forget in time. I would simply be the guy they saw with Risette that one time.

"I could always come visit you in class. We could ask your Class Rep together," Rise suggested. Her smile was bright and radiant as it always was. And always seemed to derail any thoughts I was having at the time.

"Well they'd have no choice but to believe it then…" I let my thoughts trail off and took a few more bites of dinner. Maybe I was just thinking too hard about this.

"Hmm…actually we should try and keep it a secret. Let's go to the faculty office tomorrow and just get permission from the staff. It won't be hard to do," Rise's tone certainly made it sound like it would be no big deal. I knew that it was probably for a reason that I wouldn't understand. I spent most of my time avoiding people so it wasn't like I understood much about how people treated Rise.

"If you say so…" I couldn't think of anything else to say. Either way I knew that things were going to change for me. Once people saw what I could do I wouldn't be able to remain just the guy that everyone ignored. And really I wasn't sure what I felt about that. I had never wanted attention in my life and I certainly didn't crave it now. But the thought of performing with Risette had probably overpowered my sense of reason. There was also the fact that I couldn't forget how disappointed that she had looked when I had insinuated that I wouldn't do it. I knew nothing about what troubled Rise but it seemed to run deep. It had been enough that she had decided to stop being an idol.

I was the first one to finish dinner, and kind of mindlessly gathered up my dishes and took them to the kitchen after I excused myself. Things were pretty relaxed for the moment. This situation with Rise was like a dream to me, but there were also other problems we couldn't forget. After Yu had received that threatening letter I hadn't really stopped thinking about it. Sure it was probably at the back of everyone's mind on the Investigation Team. It was hard for me to believe a lot of it because I hadn't been a part of the situation as long as everyone else. I didn't question what had happened to me though. I knew that all of that had been real.

How had it been for the others? It had to be difficult for all of them to overcome. And situations like that would have ruined most people's relationships but instead it inexplicitly brought them all closer together. Possibly more than any group of friends could ever be. Yu had phrased it as a unique opportunity. Well maybe not exactly like that but I understood what he was getting at. They had all seen the darker side of his history and instead of turning him away they embraced him. That just wasn't something that usually happened. And despite what Rise had seen about me, she was here…willing to perform on a stage with me. Still we barely knew each other and maybe it was just my anxiety over the drastic changes that were happening to me, but things were moving fast. Really fast. It hadn't been that long since they had rescued me from the TV world. Yet...Risette was here with me...I think my initial shock of knowing who she was caused a brief problem for me but...things were fine now. And maybe it was just I never knew what to do or say to begin with. I wasn't any good at dealing with others.

Why was she wasting her time on me anyway? I really wasn't worth the time. It was probably only a matter of time before I started to clam up and retreat back into my comfortable solitude. Even with that promise I had made to myself at Yu's house…I could feel how easy it would be to just revert to how I was before. It was so much easier to run and hide from problems than facing them head on. And here I was…planning to go on a stage in front of most of the student body to perform with one of the most popular Idols in Japan? Yeah…that isn't nerve wrecking at all. Now I'm just going in circles…I really need to get my mind off of this. I felt as if I was just going to make a mistake and ruin the whole thing anyway...and it wouldn't be good for Rise and...I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about it.

I'm not sure how long I had this little inner debate but when I headed back to the living room. I could hear the two of them talking. I don't know why…but I decided to listen in.

"I really wanted to thank you. Your review of my demo was what gave the final push for them to give me the go ahead for my first CD," Rise certainly sounded thankful.

My Mother started laughing a bit, "Tell me; what do you think of Kayane?" I noticed she didn't comment about the review.

I'm not sure how Rise looked when my Mom asked that but there was a significant pause before she spoke. "He's amazing," her voice was a lot softer now. "But it feels like there is so much holding him back. Like he's afraid to live his life. No that isn't it…he spends his time building walls so that he can't get hurt."

She was right, of course. I spent my time avoiding people...or rather avoiding problems. I learned that speaking up was never a quick solution...telling the adults the truth often led to more sessions with a therapist...or a psychologist or a councilor...whoever they thought might have a better success with me. All they found out was that I had an aversion to physical contact and I didn't like to talk. Things that didn't require a ton of money to figure out.

"Seems like you've observed him for quite a while," my Mother's voice seemed curious as to how Rise responded. It wasn't just that though...she knew more about me than most did.

"I think I've seen more sides to Senpai than he ever wanted anyone to see. But…I want to be someone he can trust because…I want to know more about him," Rise's words caused my heart to immediately begin to quicken its pace. I either needed to go elsewhere or walk in pretending that I was in the bathroom or something. But a part of me refused to move. I couldn't believe those words...want...to know more about me? Why?

"Rise-chan, he has a heart covered in thorns. Getting close to him means that you can get hurt too," My mother's voice was sad…almost heart broken. She wasn't wrong...I could never deny that. And...I knew that if I continued to get closer to people...I would simply be hurting her...even if I didn't mean too.

"I know that," Rise sighed. "The few times I've grabbed his arm he was so tense. I don't even think he realized it. I've never had someone want to pull away from me so badly before. I thought it was because of me for a while. But I think I can tell when a heart has been so deeply wounded as Senpai's."

Unable to hear this conversation anymore I made my way down the hall and into the studio. For some reason my mind felt numb…as if the conversation I had heard was happening somewhere else. Some different planet all together even. Had I really reacted like that to her touch? Yes, of course I did. I couldn't deny how I got physically sick whenever anyone came close to try and touch me. It was worse when I was touched. Even when Rise had grabbed me I remember that panic in my mind of me wanting to push her away. That was when I became more aware of her and my body physically readied itself whenever she was nearby. My body was ready to retreat. I had tried to fight that impulse but that wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do.

Could I really change who I was? I remembered Yu saying that it took a lot of courage to face your Shadow and that was a definite sign that I wasn't a coward. But did that mean I could go this far? Could I really do such a thing as perform in front of the school? And next to Risette of all people? I'm not sure if that is a question that I could answer. I had to at least try…but there was a chance I could have a major breakdown.

I shook my head; thinking about what could happen wasn't what I should be worried about. It was obvious that I would think about it in a negative light. After all this was all out of what I had established as my comfort zone.

I absentmindedly sat down in front of the piano and ran my fingers lightly over the keys. My mind was so over loaded everything that I began to play without thinking. This piece was slow and encompassed a wide range of sounds. It was something I had written some time ago when I had felt compelled to challenge myself to use as much of the piano as I could. As a result as I played my hand moved along the entire length of piano as the notes went high and down to the lows. I had imagined this piece like a battle…first the hero faces impossible odds but through perseverance he manages to turn the battle into his favor. His allies join the battle but in a tense moment the hero takes a mortal blow. The music was meant to match the entire journey. Multiple crescendo's that built up more and more as it led to the hero's final battle. While mortally wounded he fights the evil lord and strikes him down as the hero himself begins to take his final breath. Even though he dies he knows he had done all he could and that the people after him would not have to live with the tyranny of the evil lord.

I let out a long sigh as my hands finished the song and stared at the piano. In the end I think the real question I had for myself was if I could be that hero. But that took an amount of courage that he wasn't sure he could continually pull from. Would he get scared and run away? What would Miyuki say to me now? She would probably tell me to suck it up and just do it. That would certainly seem like her. Miyuki...for so long I had avoided even thinking about her...now after what had happened...everything seemed to bring thoughts of her to the surface.

"Hey, Senpai," Rise suddenly approached me, forcing me to bring my thoughts back to the present. "What was that you just played?"

"Oh it's…something I wrote a long while ago," I said my eyes going to her for a moment not realizing that she had been there. Then again I had started playing the piano so it would only be natural for her to hear it. "It's called 'A Hero's Sacrifice' but it really isn't that good." No...almost everything I had done was simply for an escape...so I didn't think about the present. That didn't seem like something I could do anymore.

"No, it really is good," Rise's voice was seemingly softer and more thoughtful than it had been before. I didn't think that the music was very good myself. It was just something I made up as a means to tell a short story. It was more like I was providing a soundtrack to my imagination. "Would you sing some of the other songs you've written?"

"Kay-chan, I think I know what you should both sing," My Mother entered and holding a bundle of sheet music and brought it over. Handing a copy to myself and Rise. I looked at her questioningly before looking down. My eyes widened as I realized what it was it was something I had written a long time ago...something that was probably my most complete of all my compositions...but...

"Mom! But this isn't even…"

"Don't worry, it just needs some modification and additions and it will be just fine," My Mom smiled.

"This is perfect!" Rise grinned.

I looked at it for a moment. And then I sighed in defeat. Of course I knew this song very well…it was one of the songs I had written. Still seeing Rise's reaction had me agreeing to it. Now it just needed to be reworked to be a duet and…Yeah I wonder how all of this was going to go but I couldn't turn back. It was somewhat funny in a way...this song was one I had written after first hearing the first album of Risette...to sing this song with her? That was just crazy...but still no matter how much I doubted myself…I needed to take this first step. I think that was what my Mom was trying to help me do. I just hope I could actually pull it off.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We make a few strides here in this chapter. As we are in the early chapters a lot of this is setting up for future developments. But Kayane has a long ways to go to move forward. Maybe I should take a moment to talk about this a bit.**

 **Kayane's character and more specifically his backstory is based off my own experiences as a child as well as a couple friends of mine. Which one of which I constantly talk to her about this story and she often helps buff out points in the story as well as gives me her opinion on how I should show certain characters during events. Plus it helps she knows quite a bit on psychology so it definitely helps with me determining Character motivation. And most of this story revolves around Kayane and Rise and their growing relationship. So a lot of what I write when it comes to Kayane becomes quite personal to me and my friend...so we often go back re-reading sections to make sure it fits the story...and sometimes we aren't the best judge of it.**

 **Child abuse is a rough subject to approach because it happens more often then people realize...and there is a strict line and difference when it comes to punishment and abuse. What makes it different? Well intention is definitely the deciding factor. An important thing to remember is that if the child receiving punishment does not know why they are being disciplined then...its abuse. Children...more than anyone else needs to know exactly why something occurs. The whole point of punishing a child (in whatever method the parent uses) is to teach when a behavior is unacceptable. That part is common sense but if a child doesn't know why they are being punished...then they begin to come up with those reasons on their own. This can lead to the development of destructive habits. We'll touch on that later on in this story but this is very much Kayane's past. His Uncle was an angry man and simply punished Kayane for things he wasn't aware and wasn't responsible for. Along with the physical abuse, there was constant verbal abuse that leads to Kayane's constant self deprecating thoughts and severe lack of confidence. So while he is consciously aware of what he does and he is trying to combat those thoughts...they have a way of sneaking back in.**

 **This is probably the hardest thing about his character...the rest of the Persona 4 is generally good at keeping a positive attitude. Especially Rise. But Kayane has to fight to keep positive thoughts without it turning the other directions. Ultimately, left to himself his thoughts do turn that direction. But that's why this is a struggle...and I thought that kind of character would create some good conflict and drama in the P4 cast. So...that's why we're here.**

 **Anyway, this chapter had a few small changes here and there but nothing too big. However something completely different is coming next Chapter. Chapter 4 will be completely new and was not in the original writing of the story. And will also feature one of the very few times that...you know I'll keep that as somewhat of a surprise. Hope you enjoy today's chapter and I hope to see all of you when I release the brand new Chapter 4 next week. As always, feel free to leave a comment/question or whatever in the reviews. Thanks for your time!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Perspective

**Chapter 4 / Perspective**

 _October 25th, 2011 / After School_

 _Yasogami High Entrance Way_

"Well...its been...quite a day..." I rubbed the back of my neck and saw it pouring just outside the entrance. Many had brought umbrellas...and I had as well but that wasn't my issue. You could basically feel the energy in the air...lightning and thunder wasn't too far off.

"Senpai, waiting for something?" Yu asked as he approached with Yukiko next to him.

I shook my head, "No just waiting on Kujikawa. She said she had to go grab something."

"Hmm, I guess that explains why she seemed to be in a rush then. Are you two going to be practicing for the Culture Festival?" Yukiko asked.

"Every night until the performance. I need as much practice as I can as I had to change certain parts in the composition and...well the song has changed so I have to basically re-memorize it. Although it is more additions than anything else," I didn't want to bore them with the details of what I had done. The intro had been extended and the lyrics expanded to be more natural for two people to sing. The outro was actually shortened but felt like it built up and ended more naturally than before. Any rate my main point was that the song had been absolutely overhauled. And because of that I knew only the parts that were relatively the same better than the others.

"Senpai!" Rise called out to me as she came bouncing over. She had a bigger bag than I remember having from before and took her a moment before noticing Yu and Yukiko standing there. "Oh...um hey, Yukiko-senpai and Narukami-Senpai..."

Yu chuckled as he pulled out his umbrella as Yukiko was doing the same, "You two make sure you don't overwork yourselves."

"Oh are you and Yukiko-senpai going somewhere?" Rise asked.

"Amagi's Father is out of town and they need some extra help at the Inn because of a big group they got in," Yu said with a slight shrug.

"The group is very insistent on having a..male server...normally my Father takes care of it...and honestly I don't know why they are so difficult that..."

"Anyway, Amagi's Mother actually talked to me about it when I stopped by the other day when I was in the neighborhood," Yu cut off Yukiko which was probably a good thing because it seemed to get her worked up over it. "Anyway we should get going. I also need to get home tonight at a decent time to have dinner with Nanako."

I nodded as Rise and I watched the two of them leave.

"I don't buy it for a moment," Rise said folding her arms as she watched Yu and Yukiko walking away. I knew what she meant...I didn't think Yu was lying about him being asked to help...but he also wasn't telling the whole truth about it. "I mean they look so comfortable together."

"Do you want to ask them?" I looked over to her.

"No way...I think it would be way more fun to tease them about it, even if it isn't true," Rise said with a smile.

I shook my head, "Anyway...we should probably make our way...going to be a bit wet but...you got your umbrella right?"

"If I said no would you share yours with me?" Rise batted her eyes clearly flirting with me. She was always doing this.

I sighed, "Lets get going." I walked out as I pulled out my umbrella and opened it.

"Aw...no fun, Senpai," Rise pouted as she pulled out her own umbrella she had hid in her bag and jogged to catch up with me. This had been strangely normal...a welcome change considering what I had gone through. Fortunately it also gave me no time to consider what I was actually going to be doing.

We walked in silence with Rise content to just walk within arm distance of me. Her umbrella occasionally clashing with mine. I appreciated how, Rise and I, didn't really need to speak with each other to enjoy the others company. Still I know Rise always wanted to talk more and always jumped in on any conversation I started. Still it wasn't until we were halfway to my place before Rise spoke again.

"How was your day, Senpai?" Rise asked.

"Fine, I guess...the class is pumped for the festival but I'm pretty sure I've been forgotten about, as usual," it wasn't surprising as I never talked to any of them.

"They won't forget you after the festival, Senpai. Even if that is what you wanted," Rise said...mostly just stating the fact. "But you know...I'll be here to support you. I've dealt with that kind of stuff for a while...so if any of your fans get out of hand I can help."

I frowned, "Fans? Me? That's assuming I manage to go through with the performance...or not pass out midway through."

"You need to have more confidence in yourself, Senpai," Rise bounced up in front of me as we were arriving at my place. "When I see you playing that piano...I don't see someone that is nervous...I see an artist...using his chosen instrument to express how he truly feels. And laying bare everything that he is to those that listen."

I scoffed at the idea as I moved past her and slid the door open, "No, I'm the type of person that runs away using my music...not the other way around."

"Think what you want, but I know what I see," Rise said as she stepped in past me and I closed the door behind her. She tied her umbrella up and put it in one of the slots Mom had made for umbrella's. "I'm gonna go freshen up a bit. Meet you in the studio." Rise said after taking her shoes off she moved down the hall to the bathroom with her bag still in hand.

I'm not sure how Rise saw me...but it was obviously different than my own idea of myself. That hardly mattered too much but it was still...frustrating to be sure. How did any of the people I had met have so much...faith in me. I didn't like it. I mean...I should be more accepting...right? Taking steps forward was one thing...but...how could I...

"Kay-chan...everything okay?" it was Mom. Tsukio Nanase...a well known individual in the music industry...and respected for her opinion. I never really knew why though. I had never cared to ask. Had I really allowed myself to really be so blind to the people around me?

"I...don't know. Have I really...been so shut out from everyone that I am so distrustful of people?" I said as I finally put my umbrella away and shut the front door.

"I don't think distrustful is the right word," Mom said softly with a smile as she moved towards me. "You spend a lot of time protecting yourself."

"Protecting myself?" I thought about that for a moment. No...she was right...it wasn't that I was distrustful...I just never allowed anyone close enough to even have a chance to be anything either way. Why? Because it was easier to deal with when no one asked questions. Ah...that's what it was...I was tired of being asked questions about the past. "You're right...All anyone ever asked about was Miyuki...all things...I didn't want to talk about. So I just kept everyone away...so I wouldn't have to face those questions."

"I did the same thing, Kay-chan," Mom admitted which surprised me. "When I moved us here...it was to get away from our neighbors and everyone that I knew. Every time I saw them, it was like they were judging me...judging you. Many blamed me for what happened...for not seeing what was happening. But I was so wrapped up in my work at the time that...I barely talked with Miyuki. Yet that girl had always been there to comfort me. You too, Kay-chan."

Yeah...I remembered that...Mom had been always at work...Miyuki had talked about how she was always trying to do something nice for her Mom. I would often want to help too...because the times I had spent with Miyuki and Nanase...who is now my Mom were the moments I remembered the most fondly of my childhood...the very little that I did remember. "Miyuki always wanted to make you happy...she knew you worked hard...and she missed you."

Mom nodded, "She wrote as much in the journal she left behind. It took us both a long time to deal with what happened. And it isn't something that will ever go away. But you are taking steps, Kay-chan. Risette had a huge impact on you when you first heard her sing...right? That review you wrote is more than proof of that. Kay-chan...Kujikawa Rise...she knows about it doesn't she? You told her what happened."

I suppose considering that my Shadow was also me...then yes...I was the one that told her and the rest of the Investigation Team. "Yeah I guess I did. I hadn't planned to do so...but it happened."

"You may not see it, Kay-chan...but she wants to be there...to be your support. I know its possible that you'll get hurt by this...but you need to do this. Take a leap and trust Rise-chan. Or you'll never be able to move forward Kay-chan," Mom put a hand gently on my shoulder but didn't linger long as she knew how much I disliked being touched. She then moved into the living room as I finally made my way down to the studio.

I understood why Mom said what she was...she could see it...the doubt I had about what I was doing. But I knew she was right...that my new friends of the Investigation Team were right. I had to take the chance or...I just would never move forward. And yeah...there was a good chance I could get hurt as a result of this. Maybe that was the main reason I had been feeling this way. I finally entered the studio thinking that Rise would be here but she wasn't. I moved over to the piano and set my bag down as I went there.

I wonder...would Miyuki have supported me in this? Wait what was I asking? Of course she would...she always thought me playing the piano was good...and she hoped I would get really good. I wonder if I really was any good though. I sat down in front of the piano and ran my hands over the keys as I often did. Then I started playing. I wasn't playing something I wrote...or even what Rise and I should be working on...no...it was "Star Bright"...the demo track that Rise had used that got her to start her idol career. But it was also a track that had never been used on an album or...anything. It was unreleased...but it was one of my favorite songs she had ever sung. It had pushed me to continue pursuing my own music ambitions. Which...just involved me playing music...not much else. But...could I aim for something higher than that?

" _And I will be Star Bright_

 _So that I can light up the night_

 _And when you look to the sky_

 _I can lift you up_

 _And together we'll be Star Bright_ "

Rise sung as she entered the room and I was finishing the song. I turned to her as I saw her smiling at me. "Senpai...you have no idea how happy it makes me to know you've been a fan of mine...and that you know so much more than my normal fans do. Some would die to get a hold of those tracks you have."

"I wish Star Bright had been released...its my favorite song," I admitted. Then I blinked after a moment and realized Rise had changed clothes and...it must have shown on my face because I certainly felt my eyes widened looking at her.

"What do you think, Senpai? I'm going to wear this for the performance," Rise spun to give me the full view. She was in a black dress...ruffled...very gothic lolita in style...but the ruffles were more subdued and flowed better making it seem more elegant. Then Rise had her hair pulled down...it was a much different look for her. She also had on black stockings and long black boots. the dress only went down to mid thigh

"Its..." amazing...wonderful...fantastic...beautiful...sexy...yeah definitely sexy. "...great." Yeah...my actual thoughts were much more than that but I couldn't express it...my mouth refused to really move. But I took a moment to regain my composure but the grin on Rise's face definitely told me she liked my reaction. "But why that?"

"Because you're going to wear what you like to wear...and I want us to match," Rise said simply.

"So...you want me to wear my goth clothes because...wait why?" I eyed her.

"We aren't trying to sell ourselves, Senpai. There is no reason for us to play to the crowd. I mean sure it be nice if people liked our performance...but that isn't why we are doing this," Rise said as she sat down on the piano bench next to me. "But...how do I look in it?"

She was teasing me again. And honestly I didn't trust myself to respond back so I dismissed it, "We should start practice before dinner is ready."

"Aw...Senpai," Rise pouted but she still smiled.

* * *

 _October 25th, 2011 / Evening_

 _Kayane's House_

The lights flickered for a moment as a flash of lightning came from outside...accompanied by the sound of thunder. Judging by just the sound...it was definitely close by. And then...the lights went out completely. Fortunately Mom had already pulled out candles just in case. I picked up a lighter and lit the one sitting on top of the piano. Rise was sitting next to me at the piano. She had changed back to her school uniform when we had dinner and we were going to do another round of practice before she went home but now...

"It must be pretty bad outside...and now the power is off," I sighed as I started lighting other candles.

"Good thing your Mom was prepared," Rise said but visibly winced when thunder roared through the room with an immediate flash of lightning.

"I have to be," my Mom said as she entered the room. Although the light from the candles was limited I could tell she was carrying in blankets.

"Oh, Tsukio-san. I didn't realize you were here," Rise quickly apologized.

"Quite alright, Rise-chan," Mom waved it off and approached us. "Kay-chan why don't you take these and take Rise to your room. Your room is one of the warmest in the house and without the power on its probably going to get cold in here pretty quick."

Mom was right, of course. The house did get pretty cold without the heater going. I looked at my phone to confirm the time. "It's already pretty late...and I don't think the storm is going to let up any time soon."

"That's true," Mom looked to Rise. "How about you stay here for tonight? You can use the guest room next to Kay-chan's room."

It wasn't exactly why I had pointed it out but it was a good idea...this definitely wasn't weather you wanted to go home in...or with an umbrella...though I'm not sure if there is actually any stock about people being hit with lightning when holding an umbrella...but I wasn't going to allow that possibility either.

"Yeah...I'll try giving my Grandma a call...hopefully she still has power," Rise said and pulled out her phone and punched in a number. "Oh...hey Grandma! Uh huh, I'm still at Senpai's. Yeah, is it alright if I stay here? I don't think the storm is going to end soon...No, no...you don't have to worry about that. Besides I'll be staying in a guest room," Rise was talking with her Grandmother as if I was sitting next to her and that last part definitely had me raising an eyebrow. This apparently made Rise start to giggle. "No, not you Grandma, Senpai just made me laugh is all. Yes...I assure you everything will be fine. Besides I already have a change of clothes with me. Yes...don't worry. I love you. Uh huh...Bye Grandma." She then hung up and turned to me with a smile. "Grandma thinks you're going to try and seduce me, Senpai."

"The night is young," my Mom commented.

I groan, "Really Mom?"

Rise and my Mother both laughed at me but then another wave of thunder and lightning occurred that shook both of the girls. "Anyway, Rise I had already drawn a bath before the power went out. Why don't you go take one dear while Kay-chan and I prep the guest room?"

"Really...is that okay?" Rise asked.

Mom nodded, "Of course. Kay-chan why don't you take some of these candles to the bathroom so she'll be able to see."

I nodded and got to my feet, "Alright." I grabbed a couple of the candles that I had already lit.

"I'll take these blankets down to your room, Kay-chan," Mom said as I started to walk out.

"Oh, I'll grab some candles too," Rise said grabbing a couple and following me out of the studio.

"This really has turned out to be quite a day..." I said as I moved in to the bathroom with Rise behind me. I moved in and placed it carefully on the far side of the bath tub that was full of hot water. Rise placed her candles closer to the door.

"Today is a lot like when we found out you were in the TV world. It wasn't supposed to rain that night either...but it did," Rise said as I turned back to her.

"I got the general idea of that but what happened exactly?" I asked.

"Its a bit of a long story but if you want to listen...then how about after I'm out of the bath?" she said with a smile.

"Sure," I said and moved past her. "Oh, I'll leave a towel next to the door here for you. Oh do you have a change of clothes or..."

"Oh right, I forgot I don't actually have any pajamas with me," she frowned.

"Well...if you don't mind you can just use one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers..." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"That be perfect, Senpai," Rise grinned.

"Yeah, I'll go grab it so you go ahead and...well anyway I'll just leave it out here for when you are done," I said before leaving. Now I couldn't stop thinking about what she would look like in it. Man...what was wrong with me tonight?

* * *

 _October 25th, 2011 / Late Evening_

 _Kayane's House_

 ** _RISE'S Point of View -_**

I watched him leave, somewhat disappointed, trying to figure out Kayane's thoughts was turning out to be my biggest challenge ever since meeting him. Even though I understood the reasoning for his actions most of the time...there was so much more just under the surface...and it was just waiting to be released. I could see it...feel it in his actions. He was so absolutely amazing when he was playing his music. The times when he truly gave himself to the music...that was when the real Kayane showed through...that was when I could see my real Senpai. Things were more complicated than that though.

I closed the door and got undressed and then put my clothes back on the other side of the bath door. Then only lit by candles I stepped into the bath. It was definitely hot but it was so relaxing...after all I was kinda frustrated. He had no idea what he did to me when he played...or even more when he sung. Sure I had been incredibly attracted to Yu-senpai before but...Kayane's mere presence made my senses come alive. He was different from everyone I interacted with...even everyone else in the Investigation Team. The most obvious of the differences was...he couldn't stand to be touched. I understood why...and that just made me want to get closer to him. Naoto had explained it best to me...Kayane associates touch with pain...apparently Naoto had found it in his psychologist evaluation during his trial against his Uncle. I was absolutely determined to help him realize that it wasn't always true.

However...I couldn't stop how my own body reacted to him. I knew I teased others with my sex appeal...that came with the territory of being an idol. But he didn't have that reaction to me...but he caused that to me. If my crush on Yu-senpai had been just a school girls crush...then this was much more than that. He was handsome...he was talented...his voice made me melt every time he sung...and when he played the piano he always completely enraptured me. To put it simply...he was damn sexy. No one...and I mean no one had ever made me feel like this before.

But, I'm not an idiot...we haven't known each other very long and despite what I already knew about him...he still barely knew me. We barely knew each other. At this point I knew more about Kayane than he did of me...and I had been a popular idol for quite a while. But that hadn't been me...well not all of me. Yu-senpai had helped me realize that it was very much still a part of me...just because it was an aspect of myself I put on a stage to sell to people...it didn't discount all the hard work and effort it took to become that. That was why my Persona had changed from Himiko to Kanzeon. It had reflected that change and admission about myself.

I needed to learn more about Kayane...more about what had happened to him. I knew a lot...and I knew the guilt he held in because of it...but I knew that was hardly the full story...that was not all there was to him. He hides himself from the world...and he always shirks away from our interactions when it gets too personal. Tonight...it was a perfect night for us to become closer. I would tell him about how I learned about him...and how we went to rescue him...and what we learned along the way about him.

I heard the bathroom door open. It must have been Kayane placing in the change of clothes for me. I couldn't see him because the lack of light but only a few moments later I heard the bathroom door being slid close once more. Quick...efficient and not disturbing anything in the process. Kayane moved with purpose...to do what he needed, to not get noticed and limit any possible altercations. I had quickly picked up on how easy it was for him to just move to the back...opt out of giving his opinion or saying anything at all. That was where he and I had differed. While I had just wanted to make friends and be accepted...Kayane didn't want friends and sought to be ignored...forgotten. But the more I learned about him...the more I had to make sure that didn't happen. My growing crush on him was certainly helping in that department of thinking about him. I needed to watch myself though...

The problem was I like to be close to people...especially my friends...something I wasn't actually keenly aware of until after I was saved by Yu-senpai and the others and I spent time with them. I felt confident again...and the attention I got from them...the fact that they saw me for who I was went a long way in allowing me to be comfortable with my actions. But Kayane...he made me stop and think about what I was doing...I hadn't been aware that me doing that could make someone uncomfortable...not only that but...be reminded of something so horrible that happened to them.

"Kayane," I whispered...seeing how it felt rolling off my tongue. My thoughts were overwhelmed by images of him...seeing him at the piano playing my song as I entered the studio...more than that...seeing the look on his face when he saw my outfit. I wanted to see more...I wanted him to look at me more...and here I was...at his house...going to be staying over night in just the room next to him. A moan escaped my lips which made me spring up from where I had been laying back and shake my head. "Oh my God...what am I doing?" I muttered, vividly aware of exactly what I had just been doing to myself. I couldn't help it...Kayane just had a way of doing this to me...especially when I caught him playing the piano when he didn't realize I was there. He did that...quite often actually...leaving me wanting...and I knew that he had absolutely no idea he had that effect.

Oh this absolutely sucked...staying here with Senpai so close was great...but at the same time...so incredibly frustrating because of how horribly attracted I was to him. Maybe because tonight I was already damn hor...okay...enough thinking about that. It didn't matter...Kayane would never start a relationship with me...much less anyone else. It was hard to accept...but he hated to be touched...was hesitant to talk about himself...he always shut down when he didn't want to talk...and he never truly let go of himself when someone else was around...that was why I was so taken away when I did see it. Kayane gets so wrapped up in his music when he plays that it becomes a brief window in which I get to see the real Kayane...the one he hides from everyone. I got to see him in such a vulnerable state...on a few occasions now. I wanted him to be that person...I wanted to be there when he becomes that person. More than that...I wanted him to look at me...I mean...really look at me. But...right now...I felt that would never happen. That didn't mean I would stop trying.

This was just how I felt right now...I knew that we may not be compatible to become anything more than friends. I was more than aware of these facts...but I also couldn't stop how I reacted to his presence. Oh man...this was somewhat aggravating.

Either way...I did feel better if not somewhat relieved and slipped out of the bath. As I did, a loud roll of thunder and flash of lightning came which fortunately my footing was solid so I didn't fall. Still it shook me... as I opened the door to grab the towel. I quickly dried myself off and looked at the clothes he left for me. Black boxers and a long black t-shirt...I noticed that his t-shirt also had long sleeves on it...did he always wear long sleeves? My thoughts ventured to a single thought...he was hiding scars. This was only based on what I knew...and I knew that his Uncle had abused him...but I didn't know how severe it had been. It was possible he was hiding something along those lines.

I slipped on the boxer and shirt on... and folded up the rest of my clothes for me to slip into my bag that I had brought all my clothes in. I grabbed my brush from the inside of the bag and started to run it through my hair in front of the mirror. It had gotten wet though I couldn't remember putting my whole head in the water...but from how it looked I had. Well my thoughts had been a bit distracted...Anyway, after I finished brushing my hair I left my bag in there and made my way down the hall. Kayane's shirt was definitely too big for me...and the sleeves kept slipping down past my hands. This made me feel like I was a little kid again...I stopped in front of Kayane's door. "Senpai...you in there?"

"Yeah...come on in Kujikawa," came his reply. Should I mention how Kayane had a deep but very melodic voice? I mean he was a year older than the others...so he should sound older...right? But as a singer he was closer to a tenor than a baritone...but he definitely seemed to be capable of doing either...but I still hadn't really heard the whole range he was capable of singing. Uh...why am I thinking about this?

I slid the door open and stepped into Senpai's room. I expected something here...but it was very minimalistic. But what there was...it was a bookshelf that had only things related to music. There were stacks of CD's and then books on musical theory and I'm pretty sure a lot of books with just sheet music in it. Was it...his only real hobby? Then again it looked like he had a laptop as well so he might have something on there...but I somewhat expected...I don't know...video games or something. Looks like he didn't have a bed but used a roll out futon...he had a small round table with pillows down to sit on. It was kind of nice to see a more traditional style house. Yu-senpai had a futon too but his room was immensely cluttered by just a ton of things that he did because Yu-senpai seemed to have a lot of hobbies. Like making models...or origami or reading manga...it was pretty vast. But I didn't find anything like that here...

"Looking for incriminating evidence, Kujikawa?" Kayane asked as he was setting up another candle by his window before he went back to his table. I hadn't realized that he had several candles around the room making it pretty well lit as a result. Fortunately I could hide my embarrassment of being caught snooping about his room. He was quite content it seem at the table and...taking notes it seemed.

"Do you have any? No dirty magazines hiding under your futon or in your closet?" I decided to tease him. It would be more than normal for a guy Kayane's age...but there was always that other thought in my head. Kayane didn't have those feelings or urges because of what happened. Not it wasn't him getting beat by his uncle that would have repressed those kind of emotions...it was the sexual abuse that his deceased friend Miyuki had suffered that caused it. Naoto said he had actually witnessed it...he had been a key witness to putting Miyuki's Father behind bars. Although the physical evidence had left no room to question his testimony...it also meant...Kayane had been witness to a horrible event. I wish I was able to overwrite those memories with something he would want to remember.

"Close the door behind you," Kayane said seemingly ignoring my teasing. I turned around and did so and was greeted by a poster of...me. This was from my first CD that came with a promotional poster. There was a limited number and I heard the lines for it had been pretty crazy. But...he had no other posters in his room...

Damn you, Kayane. You are not helping me right now. I hope he realizes exactly what he is implying by making me see this. The fact that I'm in his clothes and in his room...and now he he's basically telling me he doesn't need dirty magazines because he has...no...no! That is not cool! Get those thoughts out of my head right now or I'm going to do something so stupid and he'll just hate me...but damn it I am sooo turned on right now. Taking a deep breath I turned around and sat across from him at the table, "What 'cha doin'?"

At the very least I could lead this to what he wanted to talk about and stop myself from thinking about all this.

"Just going over some things...if I'm going to go to college then I really should have made a decision already but honestly...no idea," he sighed and pushed a notebook he had been writing in away from himself, but didn't close it.

I had to mentally chastise myself now...he hadn't been making any implications with me closing the door...he just had a rare poster of me...and from just a glance at his notebook I could tell that he was really undecided about his future. I am being pretty selfish hoping that he would pay attention to me. It wasn't like he didn't pay attention to me...I just was influenced by my own thoughts. I knew it was because I couldn't stop thinking about him that I wanted him to show that kind of attention directly to me. Thinking about it now...he had said he really didn't pay attention to my TV or even concert performances...he really only listened to the music. Wait...my first CD is the only one that had a poster included with it...everything else didn't have a promotion like that. That sounded like the easy explanation of it. Still...that kinda depressed me a little. He had the poster hung up on the door...so that meant he liked it right? That he liked seeing me...right?

"Why not something music related...I mean...it seems logical because you seem so passionate about it," I commented hoping to curve my thoughts away from where it had been for a while. I'm pretty sure my time in the idol industry and surrounded by those people had made me more dirty minded than I cared for. Then again when you are being sold to make money...your sexuality and everything pertaining to it gets broadcast to make more money. I understood how it worked...but Kayane was a fan of mine...a big fan...but to him...I don't think it would have mattered how I looked...it was the music that had made him a fan. I think...that was my main problem here...because it was that very reason as to why I found myself attracted to him. I wanted to know what he thought...more than that...I was chasing him...not the other way around.

Usually guys chased me...trying to impress me to give them a chance to date them or hang out with them. I had actually agreed a couple times...but it was always the same...they all wanted Risette. They would ask broad questions and never ask anything specific about me. No...it was more important that they were with Risette...not a real girl. I think part of what attracted me to Kayane was that he loved my music but also treated me like a person...an individual. He was always polite and mindful of me but I was also aware of why. That was where the contradiction came in. He acted that way to keep people at arms length...but that behavior was also what kept drawing me to him. I've never had to deal with something like this...and it scared and excited me.

"I've considered aiming for something in the music industry...but we'll see. Anyway...I'm still curious...you mentioned..." Kayane was interrupted by the sound of thunder and lightning. "Still hasn't stopped huh? I thought it would have moved past us already."

"Well I heard there was a couple different storms supposed to roll through..." I mentioned. He nodded looking over at me...and then...wait...did he just steal a look at my chest? It was his shirt so maybe he was just interested on how it looked on me. It was kinda tight on my chest because it was a guys shirt and I wasn't wearing a...oh right I wasn't wearing a bra. You know what...if I can somewhat make him as frustrated as I had been earlier I was okay with that. "So you want the full account of what happened leading up to us saving you?"

"Yu-kun mentioned that you guys performed at Junes? And you roped them all in to be your band?" Kayane asked seemingly focusing keeping his eyes connected with mine.

I grinned, "Yeah, it was a last minute thing but I made my demands if I was going to perform." This was it...a chance to have Senpai's complete and utter attention. "Well Senpai...it started with Hanamura-Senpai calling us up to the roof..."

* * *

 _October 8th, 2011 / After School_

 _Yasogami High School Rooftop_

 _ **RISE'S Point of View -**_

"Gah, it's freezing up here," Kanji said as the Investigation Team was gathered on the roof.

"Why are we getting together on the roof on a day like this?" Yukiko asked looking to Yosuke.

"Yeah, what's this 'urgent business' about, Senpai?" I didn't mind meeting up with everyone but we're still technically in our summer uniforms and hasn't quite reached the deadline for switching back to the winter uniforms. And today just seemed colder than it had been over the last week or so.

"Seriously! I was busy handing out fliers at Junes," even Teddie was complaining.

"Hey, I saw you hitting on girls just outside the front gate," Chie commented making Teddie shrink back a bit.

"Was there some sort kind of progress in the case?" Naoto asked.

Yosuke shook his head and put his hands together and putting his head down, "I need you guys! You have to help me! You're the only ones I can rely on! Can you please keep this weekend open...!?"

That had my attention...but why? There was something that was going to happen and...

"This weekend...Does this have anything to do with that event at the Inaba Police Station that's been canceled?" Naoto asked.

That's what it was! Before I left I was supposed to be the one to appear...but now they had Kanami to...wait it was canceled...so she couldn't do it...she probably had a really tight schedule to begin with.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Chie asked.

"The idol Kanami Mashita was scheduled to be the honorary Chief this Sunday," Naoto provided.

"Oh my gaaaaawsh! The famous Kanamin is coming all the way out to the boonies!?" Teddie was never able to hide his excitement...that was for sure.

"So, she's taking on jobs like that already..." I found myself commenting. She must be working pretty hard to be able to be pushed that hard...I just hope it isn't too much work...it stacks up pretty quick. But she has Inoue-san so he'll schedule her just fine. Probably the reason she had to cancel attending it. Or rather he would have canceled it if he felt it was too much. I always appreciated it when he took note of me being worked too hard.

"I have been seeing a lot of her on TV lately. I didn't know she belonged to the same agency as you, Rise-chan," Yukiko said.

"I mean, if she's coming to Inaba now, the agency's obviously trying to use all the fuss about me to their favor," I shook my head. I had made the choice to walk away but...even away they are still using me to their advantage. I guess technically I'm still under contract anyway...

"So what's the big deal about that being canceled, Yosuke-senpai?" Kanji asked. I'm sure everyone wondered because it didn't seem like it was all that big of a deal. It was canceled so why would he need any help?

"There was going to be a big sale at Junes to take advantage of the event, but now it's down the tubes!" Teddie answered.

"It's not a joke!" Yosuke really did look serious about this. "The police took forever to decide on canceling the event. My Dad's really in a fix now. He worked so hard to put this whole thing together, and I can't stand to see him like this...I can't just let it go."

So thats what this was...it wasn't Inoue-san canceling the event...but the police. And they must have done so last minute...after Yosuke's Dad had more than likely spent a good deal of money on the event...that really did make me feel bad. I knew how much money went in to things like this...and having an event canceled means financial loss even if you do re-schedule the event. And since Yosuke's Dad was the Manager of Junes...it would not look good for him.

"I heard the police couldn't prepare for the event because I had gone missing," Naoto said lowering her head to Yosuke. "I'm sorry...This is my fault."

"Nah, it's not your fault," Yosuke quickly dismissed such a notion from Naoto, waving it off. "Don't blame yourself...But yeah, it does seem like that's what happened."

"Okay, so you called us up here. What do you want us to do about it?" Kanji asked.

"From the way it sounds, I've gotta say, I don't think we can be much help..." Chie frowned. I felt like I knew where this was going though.

"I want everyone to help me with a bunch of different tasks. Um...Rise-san...Well, if you could, y'know, do an event at Junes..." Yosuke looked to me with a pleading looke. Under normal circumstances I would brush this off. But I owed them...all of them. Yosuke was also one that had seen everything about me...and was still a fan of mine.

"You want me to substitute for Kanami?" I asked to clarify that was what he was really asking for.

"So...there's no way?" he sighed looking away from me. It must have taken him a lot of courage to ask me because he understands how I feel about this right now. He knows why I stepped away from being an idol. He must love his Father quite a bit. And he had been a good friend ever since they all rescued me.

"Is it really that bad?" I knew it was bad...you didn't spend just a little money if you have a popular idol showing up. But when I saw Yosuke's face fall...I knew it was less about all that but more than likely how his Father had been lately. Yosuke was truly worried about his Father.

"I don't know. I may be his son, but I'm still only a part-timer at Junes," he looked away from everyone. "But...My Dad's being awfully nice for some reason. I think it's possible that he might get fired if this thing falls through. And if that happens, I might have to transfer schools again. Haha...Seriously, what am I gonna do if that happens?"

He was really worried...possibly more worried than he needed to be. I guess there was no hurt in just one performance. "...Singing and handshakes only. No autographs, and nothing that I can't do as a high school student. Otherwise, I'll get in trouble with the agency...and, I'll only do it if you all get on stage with me."

Honestly...this was also a perfect opportunity to show my friends what it was like to perform...to be in front of people. I saw a lot of them look a bit shocked by this.

"Wh-What!? Wait, I'm no idol," Chie put her hands out and shaking them like this was a bad idea.

"It would be troublesome if people came to try to recruit me to be an idol," Yukiko seemed to jump to a different side than Chie and that made me nearly laugh because of it.

"Me, too. I already have an exclusive contract with Junes!" Teddie seemed proud of this but it made me giggle anyway.

"I don't think you guys are worryin' about the right things here," Kanji being the rare voice of reason here. He looked to me, "But if you're gonna sing, what're we supposed to do on stage?"

"I need a band, of course. I'll make this very clear: I can't use pre-recorded tracks," I looked to the others and settled on Yu-Senpai.

"Ah, I get it," Yu nodded.

"Whoa, whoa...! There's no way we can pull off something like that!" Yosuke had doubts...always seemed he was the pessimist in these situations even though he asked for help.

"Well...I have some experience playing the keyboard. My grandfather suggested that I take piano lessons when I was younger. I have one I can bring as well," Naoto said which made me grin.

"You're up for this?" Chie asked her.

"The incident is a result of my actions, after all. I will do whatever I can to help," Naoto wasn't one to shirk away from responsibility after all. Now it was about convincing the others.

"Naoto...Thanks! If it's music you need, I have a guitar! I've never really played it, though. Oh, wait...I accidentally bough a bass once. I think it's in storage," Yosuke seemed to be thinking about it. But honestly this made me worried about his spending habits. No wonder he never had any money...well Chie seemed to be pretty good at getting him to spend money on her...I wonder if there was anything more to that...

"How do you 'accidentally' buy something like that!? I bet you just thought it was another guitar," Chie commented. They really did fight and bicker as if they were dating...

"Hmm, I should have some kind of musical instrument at my place. For dinner parties and such," Yukiko thought out loud.

"Hmm...'some kind of instrument'...? Oh, boy." Kanji shook his head.

Time to push this forward. "Then, it's decided! I'll look for a song I can sing that can use a band arrangement. You guys get instruments and find a place to practice!"

"Got it! Try to pick an easy one, okay?" Chie pleaded with me. She didn't have to worry about that, most of my songs weren't really that hard to play. Only a few of them were a bit more sophisticated...and that was mostly my early stuff...lately my music was...actually I didn't want to think about this. "All right! Now this is happening, I'm getting fired up about it. Let's go ask if we can borrow the music room at school."

"Alright, we'll I'll meet up with you guys later then," I said as I waved to the others and walked off. The real issue wasn't the song. Performing in any capacity might make Inoue-san rush back to try and get me to go back to the business. A part of me did want to go back...Yu-senpai made me realize that Risette was simply another side of me. That realization had even made my persona change from Himiko to Kanzeon...she was even more powerful than before as a result.

To get what I needed I had to head home so I quickly moved down the stairs to the entrance way of the school and put on my shows before rushing out to head to my home. It didn't take me too long to get back and I quickly entered the house and rushed up to my room and grabbing the song sheets I needed for my song, 'True Story'. The song was still on the charts despite me having stepped out on a 'hiatus'. As I went back down stairs I saw grandma tending to the shop but the TV was on. I stepped into the living room and picked up the remote to turn it off but I stopped.

A camera was focused on a guy in all dark clothing and...wait...was that the tofu shop? It was! This was done in Inaba. I had never seen this guy before...and it wasn't in a punk style how Kanji had his clothes...no...this was more goth. They had a mosaic to hide his face...I don't think I had ever seen anyone dressed like that in Inaba...or had I just...missed him all this time? It wasn't like I had been in Inaba for that long. So there was bound to be a few people I hadn't seen or met.

"...this teen from Inaba exhibits all the classic signs of a troubled teen. He wears dark clothing, with outrageous accessories. See the object on his hand...that is known as a claw ring and..." the reporter was pointing out all the details of this guys outfit but shown them all in a negative light. This was really irritating...stereotyping was annoying. They didn't know who he was...he was a teen right? So maybe he just wanted to stand out. I didn't want to make assumptions...that what a lot of people did with me...and it was why I had felt that no one saw me for who I really was.

I ended watching the whole segment and leaving irritated...it was a segment on troubled teens. And what signs parents should look for...but the demeaned that guy in the process. When I finally got back to the school everyone was in the music room waiting for me. My irritation must have shown on my face.

"Hey, you alright, Kujikawa?" Yu asked.

"Sorry there was a stupid news segment about troubled teens...and they showed this guy and totally ripped him apart just for what he was wearing. Worse thing is...he was shown in the shopping district in Inaba," I said and that got everyone's attention. I knew the implication I was making...and really that was also another thing I was worried about. Potentially if he becomes talk around the town...he could potentially be the next victim.

"I see..." Naoto looked thoughtful for a moment. "The set up is similar to all of our cases when we were kidnapped...maybe we can preemptively determine the target before he shows up on the Midnight channel following it."

Yosuke was on his phone, "It was the report of identifying potential problem teens. It says that it takes a focus on teens all over Japan...but they focused in particularly on one that resides in Inaba. Wait...there are some comments on this article."

Yu had pulled up his phone as well and had apparently already been navigating the comments, "Several comments say he goes to Yasogami...and he's a senior."

That made sense to me now...how I was able to miss seeing him completely...seniors were up on the third floor and they almost never are near the freshman classes. "So he's all of our Senpai then..."

"No one seems to know who he is though...they just recount having seen him before," Yu said with a frown. "There is...quite a lot of negative comments on here."

"Dude, who the hell gets the right to say any of this crap?" Yosuke muttered probably looking through the comments. I didn't want to look...I knew how hateful comments can get...especially on an open forum like the Internet. People cared less on if they hurt someone when it is people they would more than likely never meet. But words hurt...regardless of who it came from. I think I understood that very well.

"Well its cloudy out but we don't know if he'll actually be a victim or not. We can try looking in to it later...but for now...let's focus on getting some practice in. We don't have much time," Yu said refocusing the group.

Naoto nodded, "Senpai's right. We have a lead but I don't think it is supposed to rain tonight so we have some time before the midnight channel is shown again."

The rest of the night we focused on practicing...by the end we at the very least had a foundation. Yu apparently had played the bass before so he picked up on his part quickly and spent most of his time helping Yosuke. I had to stick most of my time with Chie and Yukiko helping them understand how to play at all...and at the very least I didn't have to worry about Naoto as she helped Kanji go over drummer basics. Chie was on a trumpet and Yukiko a sax...maybe not the easiest instruments but thats what they wanted. Even if we only sounded just a little okay I was fine with that. But I think everyone had the possibility of there being another victim in the back of their mind.

It was pretty late when I got back home...Grandma had left a note telling me there was dinner in the fridge. I should have told her I would be out late...she was incredibly understanding. I paused at the living room...it was off and it just made me think of that annoying report from earlier. Then I heard it from outside. Rain...it was suddenly raining outside! I frantically pulled out my phone...11:56pm...it was almost midnight...that meant...The midnight channel was going to be on! I automatically called Yu-senpai.

"Kujikawa? What's up?" he answered somewhat casually.

"Senpai! It's raining!" I say in a panic.

"It's what?" he could be heard pulling back his curtains in his room. "I was listening to some music so I didn't notice. I'll call Yosuke and warn him. You call Shirogane."

"Got it," I said and hung up on him. I immediately dialed Naoto's number. "Naoto it's raining out!"

"What?" she was definitely surprised. "Alright I'll make sure to watch the midnight channel. I'll call Kanji-kun...just make sure you watch it."

"I will," I said before Naoto hung up. I stood in front of the TV...it was raining. I never expected it to start so suddenly...what if nobody had noticed it? No...that didn't matter...we had noticed it and now we'd be able to see it.

The clock ticked over to midnight...and the TV lit up...it was the same as Naoto...static...all that could be seen was a silhouette...but I couldn't mistake it...it was the same as the guy in that news special...I had hoped it wouldn't be...that no one would be taken again. I felt myself clench my hand...someone else was going to be pulled into this...someone else was going to be subjected to themselves...Forced to face a part of them they probably wouldn't otherwise. Not unless we could prevent it...not unless we saved him.

The midnight channel faded away and I collapsed to the ground. I knew how hard it had been for me...And seeing this always brought those memories back...I never wanted someone else to be subjected to it...was there anyway we could prevent it? We had to try...

* * *

 _October 9th, 2011 / Morning_

 _Yasogami High School Music Room_

 _ **RISE'S Point of View -**_

"It was him...wasn't it?" I asked hoping that what I saw was just me being tired and not another victim.

"Yeah, it definitely was. Still I hadn't expected the midnight channel to happen so suddenly..." Yosuke frowned. "We really need to practice but we can't just ignore this though."

"We'll split the workload. Kujikawa, Shirogane and I will go do the heavy lifting for now. The rest of you can stay here and practice...and don't worry about it. Our first priority is to determine who he is. We'll be back at lunchtime and we can go over what we find then," Yu seemed like he already had a plan for this...that made me feel a lot better.

"That's probably a good idea. We have some decent leads so it wouldn't be as effective for us to drop music practice to all run off. Plus we already made arrangements to perform so we still need to get the practice in," Naoto nodded. "I will head down to the police station for now."

"Alright," Yu nodded. "Kujikawa and I will go check with the staff that is here and see what we can find out there. Everyone else just focus on practice. Let's stay positive...nothing has happened yet."

"Yu's right guys," Yosuke interjected. "Let's just do what we can and we'll worry about it when we need to, not before."

"Right," Chie nodded. "Okay, I'm super pumped for practice today I'm gonna totally nail it this time."

"Me too!" Yukiko seemed fired up as well.

"I won't be out done...you hear me Kanji?" Teddie declared.

"As if you have a chance. Bring it on Ted!" It was probably way to easy to get Kanji fired up but I left with Yu and Naoto out of the music room either way.

"So why down at the Police Station Shirogane?" Yu asked.

"The Police have been sensitive to any media being in the area so they might be aware of who the subject had been in the news special. It might be a long shot but its a place to start. And we don't know if the comments on that thread will be credible source on if he is a senior at our school or not. It's also possible they filmed that segment some time ago," Naoto explaned.

"Senpai...I think I'm going to go into town and ask around. Maybe I'll be able to run into some seniors and see if they saw the news special," I decided it was probably a better use of my time...and I would feel a lot more useful than just being a tag along.

"That's a good idea. Alright, we'll all meet back up here around lunch time," Yu said and we all left in out own directions.

The rest of the morning went pretty quickly. I covered most of the town but only came across a couple of the seniors from our school. And they said they had never seen a kid dressed like who was on the news special. And that even if there was...everyone had to wear their uniform at school. It was a valid point...it wasn't like how he was shown on the news would make him a dead giveaway at school...uniforms were mandatory. But even asking about if there was anyone that modified their uniform to be have any characteristics like what was shown...but they couldn't recall ever seeing anything like that.

So when we returned I felt somewhat defeated. It was lunch time and we had ordered Aiya for lunch and eating it before we finally discussed what we...well didn't find.

"There's nothing new," Yu said plainly. "I asked a few teachers and they all said they had never seen any seniors dress that way...but also school was hardly the time you would see them in their normal clothes."

"I managed to ask some seniors and they pretty much said the same thing...if someone did dress that way they didn't dress any differently at school to indicate it...no modifications to their uniforms or anything to give that kind of indication. So...it seems like he isn't a senior...or if he is then...nobody seems to have seen him outside of school dressed that way," I really felt like it was pointless. I had talked to so many people to only learn that...I hadn't learned anything.

"Yes...I as well turned up with similar results," Naoto shook her head. "As a matter of fact most of it discredited it because they had never had any problems from someone dressed that way. They all said the closest that dressed that way that they had problems with in the past was Tatsumi-san but also commented he had not been a problem for quite a long time. Either way none knew who it was that was in the report. Whoever it was...more than likely kept a low profile...because it is somewhat hard to be relatively unknown in a town as small as Inaba."

"So we don't know anything about him..." Chie let out an exasperated sigh. "How are we supposed to stop the killer if we can't figure out the victim?"

"But...it is on everyone's minds...even if they don't know who he is...many people have seen him," Yukiko pointed out.

"That's true...many I talked to indicated they had seen someone dressed like that before...but there didn't seem to be a link to him being a student here at Yasogami," Naoto said. "It's possible that they take extra steps to not be noticed at school? I can't think of anything else."

Yosuke let out a long sigh, "I guess that means we have no choice but to wait for another rainy night."

"I hate to say it, but its true...we just don't have enough to go off," Yu was clearly not happy about it. "Let's refocus on practice for now. We do have the performance to worry about. Plus its supposed to be clear skies tomorrow so we have some more time to investigate."

That was definitely a relief. We all finished our lunches and moved on to practice...I was immensely surprised by how much better they had all gotten. By the end of the day we were actually performing the song. No, it wasn't perfect and I didn't expect it to be...but considering teh small amount of time it worked out great. The song simply repeated a lot of the same chords so once they knew the variations it was relatively simple for them to pick up on it. I was finally able to push forward and get them all to focus on the song. While in the back of our minds...all of us thought of the guy...our possible Senpai who could be in danger...and we were no closer to being able to find him.

* * *

 _October 10th, 2011 / Late Evening_

 _Rise's House_

 _ **RISE'S Point of View -**_

The performance had gone pretty well...but they had only practiced the one song...which was pretty damn good for only one day of practice. And all I did was sing...no time to actually learn a dance when we were more focused on just getting to a point where we could perform. The audience had loved the performance but we couldn't do an encore because we didn't have anything else to give. Then Teddie had taken advantage of the situation and body surfed. Still because of all the commotion and the other guys trying to do it as well we had gotten away from the whole situation.

It should have been better but Yosuke-senpai had thanked us...telling us that it was exactly what had been needed and thanks to what we did we had managed to salvage the day for his Father. A lot of customers came in and sales were apparently pretty high from what Yosuke-senpai had been saying. So it was good that it all worked out.

Still I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that another person could be a victim...so here I was...in the living room, my Grandmother already in bed and me with nothing to do but stare at a TV...clouds had started rolling in this evening...so I had a bad feeling that...

Almost as if I could sense it...I could see out the window that it was in fact raining. I looked to see my phone light up and picked it up, "Hey Senpai."

"Kujikawa...looks like its raining," Yu said. "Also I wanted to apologize."

That caught me off guard, "Huh? About what?"

"I know you've been thinking about this a lot. I wish I could have found something more substantial. I went around asking today but I didn't find out anything new," Yu explained. He wasn't doing it just for me though...I knew he was worried about it. Still I appreciated the sentiment.

"Let's just do what we can. Even if he gets taken then we'll simply just have to be there to rescue him," I pushed my regular cheerful tone to reassure him.

"I'm going to call the others, you just focus on the midnight channel," Yu said before hanging up.

I let out a deep sigh and watched as it ticked closer to midnight. And I felt my insides twist up as a result...I needed to find out more...but...I also just didn't want to see anything at all. It hit midnight...and my TV came to life. This wasn't a blurry picture...this was vivid...colorful...I jumped up to my feet. He had black hair...but his eyes were a vivid blue but all of that was a lie...we already knew that this was his Shadow. But he was wearing clothes that were in tatters...as if it had been slashed or cut by blades...

"Ladies and Gentlemen...welcome to my execution. I have been found guilty of murder so its time I pay for my crimes. It's no less than I deserve after I stood by and allowed it to happen. Stay tuned as this coward finally gets what he deserves...a swift unfeeling death in a prison of cold. And all of you out there will want to watch me agonize every second along the way. I'll be performing my own execution so I hope you stay until the end...but I guess I won't know...cause I'll be dead!" He let out a cruel...unfeeling laugh as the screen faded back to black.

I felt numb...what had I just watched...and...he hadn't said his name...wait...No! This meant he was already in the TV world! I scrambled to pick up my phone again but it was already ringing. This time it was Naoto that was calling.

"First, calm down," it was the first thing Naoto said. "Deep breaths, Rise-san."

I hadn't realized I had been in a panic till she told me this so I took a couple of deep breaths. After a moment I felt more relaxed, "Naoto-kun I...we couldn't stop them again. Someone else got taken."

"Yes...but I don't like the fact that his 'show' was quite different than ours had been. For now get some rest and we'll meet up with everyone tomorrow," Naoto tried to soothe me but I was quite shaken by what I had seen.

"Alright...good night, Naoto-kun." I said finally.

"Goodnight, Rise-san," Naoto said before hanging up.

I headed up to my room and collapsed onto my bed looking up at the ceiling...the way it had looked...the hatred in that voice. Those words... _It's no less than I deserve after I stood by and allowed it to happen._ There was such unbridled rage in that sentence...for the first time I was scared to know...just what had they gone through? I fell into an uncomfortable sleep...the words from the Midnight Channel haunting me every moment.

* * *

 _October 11th, 2011 / After School_

 _Yasogami High School Rooftop_

 _ **RISE'S Point of View -**_

"His name is Ikakure Kayane," Yu said to start us off. "I overheard teachers talking. Soufe-sensei said one of her students was missing...and that it was unusual because he had a perfect attendance record for all of high school. She also called his Mother and found out that he wasn't at home. Soufe-sensei didn't believe he would skip so she seems really worried about him."

"It's all circumstantial but we don't have much else to go off. The speech he made on the Midnight Channel made no indications as to what his identity was," Naoto said but Yu presented them all with a year book.

"No...its him...this is his picture," Yu said pointing it out.

I leaned in...and there was no mistaking it...that was definitely who we saw on the Midnight Channel.

"Wait...Ikakure...Kayane?" Naoto stopped for a moment.

"What is it?" Yosuke asked.

"I think I've heard that name before. Let's split up and try and find out more about him for now. I have something I want to check," Naoto said and quickly left the rooftop.

"She must be on to something. For now we'll split up and then meet up at Junes later. This is just like always, everyone," Yu said which helped me get my focus on track. Everyone then split up, including me. I headed down to teh third floor and saw one of the girls I had questioned just the other day about the news report. I figured it was a good place to start. "Hey...it was Ichide-san, right?"

She smiled, "Oh it's Risette...got another question for me?" she seemed like a kind girl.

"Do you know Ikakure Kayane?" I asked.

"Ikakure? Oh yeah I know him. He's in my class 3-2 with me. But I don't really know him. Hey, Saya...who's friends with Ikakure?" She turned to one of her friends.

"I...I don't know...I don't think I've ever seen him with anyone," her friend seemed baffled as if she had never realized this before. "But Ikakure wasn't here today too."

"Oh yeah...is that why you're asking?" Ichide looked back to me.

"Yeah...something like that," So did he not have any friends? At all? "What's Ikakure like in class?"

"Um...quiet? He doesn't really talk much...at least I don't really remember him doing so. Oh but he's smart," She looked like something in her had clicked in her head. "Remember Saya? Ikakure got first on our last finals...I think he was only like two or three points from like a perfect score. It was pretty impressive. I congratulated him and he was really polite."

"Yeah he's definitely much better mannered than most the other Seniors. He definitely is smart too. I don't think he's ever given a wrong answer when called out in class. But yeah he never talks unless we talk to him. I don't think he's ever tried to talk to any of us either," Saya commented.

"Oh but he's got some broad shoulders and looks like he's in shape...I wonder if anyone has asked him out," Ichide wondered.

"Yeah, and if he asked you, would you say yes?" Saya teased.

"Heck yeah, he's got that tall dark and handsome down...it just seems like it would be hard to get close to him...he never looks like he wants to be here," Ichide admitted. "Sorry Risette, not sure if we're any help...we don't know much about him."

"No you've been a big help, thanks," I said as I headed down stairs to leave the school. I had a feeling that I would get more of the same from other seniors. But if Kayane was the same one that dressed that way in the news report...but he sounded like he was just a shy and well mannered student...perhaps too perfect. Still with all of this I didn't know anything about who Kayane was as a person...and in order to find him in the TV world I needed to know more about him. But Naoto seemed to have had an idea as to who he was...or had heard of him before. Hopefully her lead would give her more information than her.

I spent some time asking a few others but I headed to Junes early to our secret headquarters and found Naoto already there...sifting through some folders.

"You already finished up?" I asked as I sat down. Naoto looked up and had a grim look on her face.

"Yes...I found...more than I thought I would," she didn't sound very happy about that. She closed the folder in front of her. "It would be best to go over it after everyone else arrives. I already sent a message to Narukami-san and informed him that further investigation would be unnecessary."

Was what she found that detailed? Just what had she found? Now I was very curious. I could wait...and instead went and got myself some green tea before the others came back. When I returned the rest of the Investigation Team had arrived.

"Shirogane...should I start with the others first?" Yu asked.

"Please," Naoto said.

"I'll start," I spoke up. "I talked to a couple of seniors. They are in Ikakure-senpai's class. They say he's really intelligent but quiet and reserved. He generally keeps to himself from what his classmates were saying."

"I talked with some Junes employee's and apparently they have seen him come in with those clothes on occasion and one of them remembered checking his ID at one point and it was Ikakure Kayane. So there is no mistake here...this is our guy," Yosuke interjected. "But what Kujikawa says matches up with their description of him. Seemed intelligent and quiet. Also very respectful. Despite what clothes he wore it said nothing about the personality he had."

"Yukiko and I came up with something similar as well," Chie added in.

"Alright then...Shirogane, if you would begin then," Yu said as he sat back in his spot.

Naoto hesitated and placed her hand on the file. "Ikakure was a name I had come across before...not in anything recent but old cases I had studied in the past. It...didn't take me long to find it. Around ten years ago there was a case of domestic violence that was found due to a different case. A girl tied to Ikakure Kayane died at the hands of her Father. As it turns out she had also been significantly sexually abused by her Father. But her journal had indicated that Ikakure Kayane was being physically abused by his Uncle, whom he was staying with."

"Wait, what?" Kanji got to his feet. "What kind of shit is this?"

"It's...as bad as it sounds. Both cases were connected because of the friendship that Ikakure had with the girl Fujikara Miyuki. Details on the case revealed that Miyuki set a trap to expose her Father's actions to her Mother with the intention of then tipping the cops to investigation Ikakure's Uncle," Naoto grabbed her hat and tucking it down. "However when her Mother arrived there was some chaotic moments and her Father aggressively threw Miyuki and her head came in sharp contact with the edge of a table, killing her instantly. Miyuki, however, had written the details of all of it within her journal. They had no reason not to believe what was written as most of it was told in conjunction with the abuse she had taken. The results were exactly what had been described. The physical evidence alone was enough to incarcerate Ikakure's Uncle. There is...some pictures here about the injuries that Ikakure had sustained. I wish I had not seen them, if I'm being completely honest."

So...wait...he had been...abused? It was like my brain couldn't process what it was hearing.

"He used to live in the city, but after both trials were over he was adopted by the mother of Fujikara Miyuki and moved to Inaba to basically start over. His medical records indicate he has been seeing regular therapists since then...and..." Naoto's voice fell softer. "One recorded suicide attempt."

"Is that what that shit was about on the Midnight Channel? The one he stood by and allowed something to happen...he blames himself for the death of his friend?" Kanji echoed the thoughts that probably everyone was having.

"Yes...based on what we know from this...the facts speak for themselves. If you combine this with what all of you heard...it seems odd but actually if someone wanted less attention sometimes the best way to do so is...segregating yourself from your peers by other means. His good grades...good manners...its possible all of that is so he doesn't have to befriend anyone...but also has no enemies either." Naoto was speaking softer than usual...she obviously didn't like this...I didn't either.

"What the hell?" Kanji couldn't believe it.

"That's...horrible," Yosuke muttered.

"So he has no friends because...is he afraid?" Chie thought out loud.

"We...have to save him. We...we can't let him be alone anymore," Yukiko declared.

Teddie had been quiet, "I'm not quite sure what all of that means...someone close to him died but his Uncle did something bad to him?"

"Shirogane...may I?" Yu said reaching over to the folder.

"Senpai...are you sure you want to look?" Naoto asked.

Yu hesitated seeing the look on Naoto's face. "We've already invaded his privacy...but by going to rescue him...were going to see the truth about what happened to him. All of you should be prepared to see something you don't like. I would count all of us lucky to not have experienced something like this...but that's also why we have to be there to support him. But its likely he's not going to want it." Naoto relented and pushed the file to Yu. "You should all see this." He opened it and spread out the pictures contained with in. There was pictures of a young boy...bruises and cuts covering his body...some healed from long ago...some more recent and still healing. It was sickening...his entire body was covered in bruises...just...how badly had he been beaten.

I looked through the files...there was so many more injuries recorded here. Broken ribs...and some that had healed incorrectly because of not being taken to the hospital...and so he spent a great deal of time in and out of the hospital after the trial to correct several things. I felt like I couldn't breath...like something had a grip on my heart and refused to let go. I reached down taking one of the pictures...it was one of the few pictures with his face on it. That expression...a kid should never have to make an expression like this. He was broken...like there was no recovering from what had happened to him. "No..." I found myself whispering.

"All of you should know what I'm saying, right?" Yu put a comforting hand on my wrist and eased the picture of young Ikakure away from me.

"He's spent a lot of time hiding it...probably more forcefully than we ever hid any of ours," Yosuke commented.

"He's going to resist our help," Chie added.

"He needs us...even more than just being rescued," Yukiko breathed softly.

"I want to show him that's its okay to trust again...that its okay to reach out for help," I found myself saying...the image of those eyes haunted me...those were not the eyes of a child...they were more like someone that was dead...someone that didn't know how to live anymore.

"Then we're all in agreement?" Yu said pulling out his phone. "It's already late but the sky is clear so we don't have to worry about sudden rain tonight. We'll meet up here immediately after school and we'll go save Senpai. So everyone, go home and get some rest. We need to be at our best to help him."

We all agreed and we all left, not saying much else...I think we were all still shaken by what we had seen. Ikakure...even if its just a little bit at a time...I want to help heal you. I want to be there the day you are able to open your heart again.

* * *

 _October 12th, 2011 / After School_

 _The TV World_

 _ **RISE'S Point of View -**_

"I think with Ikakure missing the police will re-open the case and realize Mitsuo was just a copycat killer?" Yosuke as we all were adjusting after landing in the TV world.

"It's likely. I heard that Ikakure's Mother filed the missing report this morning and she was quite...energetic?" Naoto didn't seem to know how to word it.

"I guess thats why Uncle Dojima left in such a hurry this morning," Yu said scratching his head.

"Senpai...if anything I think your Uncle will use this to re-open the case...he has already indicated that he didn't believe that Mitsuo was responsible for everything. He knew there was inconsistencies with the first cases. They still never appropriately determined cause of death or anything from the first two victims," Naoto was speculating at this point. "I believe he also suspects that those that have been kidnapped were intended to be targets."

"I just know he's gonna catch on to this eventually," Yu groaned.

"Don't worry partner. We'll back you up," Yosuke said.

I know I was supposed to get rest for today...and I did sleep...eventually. But when I did...I had nightmares. I didn't know Ikakure Kayane...but all I did was dream about how much he had suffered. And how I couldn't save him. I stepped away from the others and summoned Kanzeon. "Huh?"

"Rise-san? What's wrong? Can you not find him?" Chie asked.

I dismissed my Persona as I turned back to the others, "No...that isn't it." I hugged myself as I felt an immense cold rush over me. "I could have found him even without Kanzeon's help." I felt it...if only for a moment...two very distinct emotions. Regret and hatred...hatred towards himself. And those feelings had completely overwhelmed me...so much that I had to forcefully disconnect myself from it. But now I knew exactly where he was...and on some level...I couldn't break the connection because a part of me didn't want to...a part of me wanted to know what he felt. And its probably why even now I wasn't letting completely go of it. "We need to go." I didn't wait...I just started walking...I couldn't stay...I couldn't wait...I had to get to him.

"Kujikawa? Is...she alright?" Yosuke seemed to be asking Yu.

"Oh...man...this is bad. I've never smelled something like this before..." Teddie said. "It's really strong...like its pulling me but also trying to push me out."

"Kujikawa, slow down," It was Yu he gently grabbed my arm. "What's wrong? I've never seen you like this."

"You don't feel it," I said simply...not averting my eyes from the direction of out destination. "His regret bleeds into an immense anger for himself. And its cold...so very cold. Senpai...he's so lonely...he wants to call out but he doesn't know how...he doesn't want to get anyone else hurt...he thinks its his fault that she died...he thinks he'll only hurt others...but he wants to reach out...he's so...conflicted...I...I have to get to him Senpai! I can't let him be alone!"

"I got it. We'll go as quick as we can but you need to stay focused...if we're going to help him then we have to be careful and do this right, or we won't be able to save him," Yu quietly reminded me which allowed me to pull my focus back. I dried my eyes, not realizing I had been crying. But we kept moving.

Finally...we had arrived. Was this a house or a prison? Either way...the whole place seemed to be covered in ice.

" **Oh...what's this? And who are you people?** " A voice greeted us...we looked up to see him resting on railing on a upper staircase. Those golden eyes gave away exactly who he was...he was Ikakure Kayane's Shadow. He was wearing a Yasogami uniform...but it was ripped and cut and places covered in blood.

"We came for Ikakure-senpai!" Yosuke declared our intentions.

The Shadow just looked confused, " **Huh? Why?** "

"We're going to rescue him," Yukiko stepped up.

 **"Rescue?"** the Shadow laughed...as if the thought was the funniest thing he had heard. " **Rescue what exactly?** " The Shadows face turned grim. " **There is nothing here to rescue.** "

"That might be the way he feels but we don't give up that easily," Yu said as he walked forward. "He just isn't aware that its what he really wants."

" **Oh...I know exactly what he really wants. True solitude...a means to pay for the crimes he committed. Deny life and all others...only by paying the ultimate price will he ever make it up to the actions he didn't take.** " The Shadow said the words with immense hatred and yet I could feel the despair...the absolute regret hidden in what he said.

"This may be what he wants...but we're still going to take him out of here and show him that life is still worth living, damn it!" Kanji stepped forward ready to deck the Shadow.

 **"Worth living?"** The Shadow laughed once more. **"You know what...come on in...if you can make it to the halfway point. Then I'll tell you all something real good."** And with that, the Shadow disappeared and the prison bars that had blocked our path was removed. A staircase was in front of us.

"I don't like this," Yosuke admitted.

"He didn't seem resistant to our presence...only confused...as if surprised that anyone would put effort in to help Senpai," Naoto shook her head. "If so that just means we need to press forward with haste."

I summoned my Persona again to sense ahead. "There are definitely Shadows...make that a _lot_ of Shadows." I quickly dismissed Kanzeon again when I felt that pressure threatening to consume me again. "Guys...I can't stay connected to Kanzeon for long...this place it just it wants to connect me to him..."

"Kujikawa...I think I know why...if we can take a moment to talk about it...but only if your comfortable with it," Yu said softly. I looked at him somewhat unsure what he meant.

"What do you mean, Senpai? I don't mind...I mean...everyone here already knows about me and..." I trailed off.

"Why did you become an idol?" Yu asked.

"Because I...was bad at making friends...I had no confidence so I thought it would be...wait...what are you getting at?" I asked.

"Kujikawa...you have taken this more personally than others in the past and I think its because of a similar thread here...but at the same time it is incredibly different," Yu said. "You were alone for a long time...so had Ikakure-senpai. I don't think you've sensed it but that is really what is drawing you here...is the sense of isolation and loneliness. It is not just regret or anger that is here. While you were afraid that people didn't see the real you and felt alone as a result...He is afraid of people seeing the real him...because he feels he'll only betray and hurt them...but he also doesn't want it...its a contradiction that he can't get past."

"Much like my own..." I found myself saying. "I was under the belief that what I had been before an idol was the only real me. And Senpai...he feels that because he never helped Miyuki that...he would never be able to help anyone else. So he isolates himself...because he thinks thats whats best..." Suddenly the emotions I connected to when I summoned my Persona made sense...and why I was drawn to it. "I can't help it...the moment I summon Kanzeon I lock on to Ikakure as if he is the only one here. He's calling for help...he's calling for me...I don't know why but..."

"Don't worry, Rise-chan," Yukiko was next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's because you understand that emotions...you're kindred spirits...He doesn't realize he's calling out...or that you're the one that hears his calls. But we will get to him."

"Got it now, Kujikawa?" Yu said as he was pulling out his sword. "It will be hard on you...but you have to embrace what he's trying to show you...because he wants us to understand...he wants someone to be there. Thats what we have to be and do for our Senpai. We have to let him know that he isn't alone...not anymore."

I nodded, "I know." I said as Yu started walking towards the stairs. _I promise, Ikakure Kayane...I won't let you be alone anymore. I know how desolate that feeling can be...that your alone and that you'll never have anyone with you. For me I was surrounded by people but I always felt alone. For you...it was always the outside looking in...afraid to take that chance. But I'll come to you...and give you my hand...and if you take it...I will never let you go._

* * *

 _October 12th, 2011 / After School_

 _Kayane's Dungeon (Frigid Labyrinth)_

 _ **RISE'S Point of View -**_

The Shadows were no laughing matter...Yu-senpai ended up having to slower than he wanted as a result...they were powerful and plentiful. At one point we needed to go back to take a momentary rest...but we quickly refocused and made the push forward once again. Six floors passed...when we got up to floor 7 we came to a large open room and standing before us was the shadow of Ikakure Kayane.

 **"Oh you did make it. Quite the gauntlet of baddies to work though isn't it?"** he laughed. **"Did my taunt from earlier motivate you to come here?"**

That's right...he said he would tell us something if we made it to the halfway point. "What is it?" I asked.

He looked at me, **"Hmm...you know I like you for some reason. You really connect with this place...don't you?"** He chuckled as he seemed to study me. I did my best not to show any reaction but knew that he was right...I really did connect with this place. **"Okay kids...quiz time! What is my name?"**

"You're Ikakure Kayane's Shadow," Naoto provided.

 **"Ooh...double right. Seems you have some idea then of who he is. So maybe you are here intentionally. Here I thought you weren't aware you're coming to save a murderer,"** The Shadow seemed disappointed.

"Murderer? That isn't right...he simply..."

 **"...stood by and said nothing about Miyuki's suffering that eventually got her killed? His silence and inaction is what made her be in constant danger. Yet she never blamed us...never once accused us of not trying to help her. We deserved it...We deserved her hatred. We were a coward...too scared to even move from our place by the door...constantly scratching and digging hopelessly to try and escape. We did not act and that decision made Miyuki die. Tell me...how is that not murder?"** His Shadow got more passionate with hate as he spoke.

"He was only a child and..."

 **"So quick to justify his inaction. Will making excuses for him really save him the way you want? Such naive sentiments,"** The Shadow waved them off and sighed. **"No one here is deserving of your rescue or forgiveness. He is a murderer that should pay for his crimes."**

"Ikakure was a victim! He was a boy who was trapped in a prison with no guarantee that anything he did would do anything. The only one responsible for the death of Fujikara Miyuki is her Father!" Naoto had lost her cool. "You're so clouded by guilt of her death that you've forgotten just what it was like for you and why you couldn't do anything. And no one at any point ever blamed you."

 **"They all said that...you're only a child...you were scared...you're just as much a victim as Miyuki-san! You can all say that but only because you aren't responsible for someones death! But you know what...that makes me less caring for being responsible for a few more,"** His eyes gained an odd glow as he looked back at us with a more sinister look than before.

"Everyone watch up...he's...summoning something," I quickly told the group. The Shadow of Ikakure waved his hand as a large Gigas type shadow appeared before them.

The Shadow of Ikakure disappeared as Yu-senpai and the others stepped up to face the new Shadow. Then I was completely startled when something unexpected happened. The Shadows voice connected directly with me.

 **"I know you...haha...no wonder you've been allowed to keep going. You don't know Ikakure Kayane...but he knows you...Risette,"** Shadow Ikakure was taunting me now. But...it isn't surprising that he would know an idol.

Was he a fan then? Could I...use that to pull him out of this?

The Shadows laugh echoed in my mind, **"Silly little idol. Do you really think even the great Risette can cut through to his heart when it is so covered in thorns? Don't get so cocky...when you alone don't even know if you ever really connected with your audience."**

His words froze me but his presence that had entered my mind was now gone. I couldn't let my guard down...or he would slip past my defenses again. Even still his words still remained...because he was right. I had wanted to make friends...to express that to my fans...but I had felt more isolated on stage than anywhere else. How could I hope to do that with Ikakure even if he was a fan? No...I had to try. You can't move forward if you don't even take the first step. Senpai and the others reached out to me...accepted me and everything that I was...I wanted to be the same thing for Ikakure-senpai.

I summoned Kanzeon and focused on the Shadow. Yu and Kanji made it easy with Yukiko providing backup right before Chie came in and landed a powerful finishing blow to the Shadow. It disappeared...and a staircase appeared to head up to the next level.

"This place keeps going up. And this is supposed to be the halfway point? So we got 7 more floors to go up?" Yosuke groaned.

"I neglected to bring this up earlier...because I wanted us to push forward but...we cannot leave unless we rescue Ikakure-senpai," Naoto said suddenly which stopped everyone.

"Oh right...it's supposed to rain tonight," Kanji said and we all realized what that meant.

"We have a good pace...lets just keep moving. We aren't leaving without him...regardless of how late that makes us getting out of here. Agreed?" Yu made no room for question. Everyone quickly agreed. We continued pressing forward.

 **"I watched it happen you know. Watched as her Father grabbed her...stripped her...groped her...violated her. I could see the tears in her eyes as she tried to make me leave. Me...leave so I didn't have to see it...she was there being violated and she still sought to protect me. Again and again I did nothing as she continued to be subjected to her Father's twisted desires!"** The voice of the Shadow greeted us on the 12th floor when we finally reached it. **"We watched it happen!"**

"Yes...it was Ikakure-senpai's testimony in the case that had gone a long way to help convict the man...However...such an event would cause a significant amount of psychological damage," Naoto said. "We have to hurry."

Shadow after Shadow we defeated...pushing ourselves more than ever. It was a race against the clock. There was no leaving for another day...we had to rescue him today or there would no longer be anyone to rescue. Eventually we did make it...up to the 14th and final floor. As we entered the room...we found him...we had finally found him.

 **"Fight it all you want. But I will never forget this day. All I could do was watch. I was nothing but a weak and powerless kid. So in the end what was the point in fighting? I wasn't able to accomplish anything. And in the end I couldn't save her. YOU couldn't save her. No...you didn't even TRY to save her,"** Ikakure's Shadow seemed to grin as the real Ikakure shrank back at the words. **"I am to blame for everything that happened. If I had been stronger I could have saved her. YOU could have saved her."**

"Miyuki and I knew better than to do anything. We were just kids, there was nothing we could have done. We would have just made things worse in the long run," Ikakure-senpai was justifying what he did...but he wasn't wrong...however his real feelings was that he felt he should have been able to do something. I know stopping him would stop his Shadow from going berserk...but...

Yu put his hand on my shoulder...just a glance and I knew he understood what I was thinking. He nodded...he agreed with me on this.

 **"No, you just did nothing. You were too weak. In the end it is just better if you never existed to begin with. Miyuki must have hated you, just like everyone else. You deserve every scar on your body. You should just die,"** The Shadow said it with such...hatred. Di Ikakure...really hate himself this much?

Ikakure-senpai said nothing...but whatever he had been thinking...had been clearly conveyed to the Shadow.

 **"You had no control? Is that really what you believe? No, you are nothing but a coward that shouldn't continue breathing!"** The Shadow was screaming this now.

Ikakure-senpai turned around seemingly unaffected by the Shadow and his anger. "Shut up," he said.

 **"Running away like you always do,"** The Shadow seemed...disappointed.

Ikakure took a couple steps but he suddenly collapsed down to the ground. I couldn't stop myself, "Senpai!" I ran out and everyone quickly followed me.

"Ikakure-san!" Yu yelled out. He looked to us...and looked understandably confused about our presence.

 **"You're all such an annoying bunch. Why are you even here?"** The Shadow still held that genuine surprise from when we had first seen him at the entrance.

"We're here to save Senpai!," I said defiantly as we quickly approached where Ikakure had collapsed. The others crowded in front to protect him as I focused on him. He looked at me...and what I saw was the same confusion his Shadow had expressed...he really...didn't believe anyone would come to help him.

 **"Save him? You must be joking. No one would ever want to save this pathetic excuse for a human being. Shall I show you the true darkness of his heart?"** The Shadow kicked something forward...something I hadn't noticed...it was a body...there was only one person it was meant to be. **"This girl was named Fujikara Miyuki. Want to know something interesting about her? Or maybe I should just show you the truth?"**

The Shadow wasn't taunting us...he was doing this to provoke Ikakure...we all knew that. But none of us attempted to stop it.

 **"She was a childhood friend. Someone he loved very dearly. She was the only one able to make us forget our uncle. The one that beat us every night. Then one day, I saw something I wasn't supposed to see. The things that her Father did to her, I knew it was wrong. The way he touched her, groped her, kissed her. Guess what I did? Nothing,"** The Shadow had already told us this...but this was to push Ikakure further. He was twisting the knife in a wound.

"No, shut up! Don't please..." Ikakure pleaded...and his words tore into my own heard to hear the pain behind it. He slowly got to his feet...I stayed close to him...cautious of the next few moments.

 **"So you're going to speak now? Don't want to share the shame of your life, murderer? What right do you have to speak when you've spent it with your mouth shut!? Blindly accepting everything because you were too weak to fight,"** The Shadow continued to bare his gaze directly onto Ikakure.

"How can you know all this? Who are you?" Ikakure asked.

As Shadows often did...he laughed. **"Isn't it obvious? I'm you."** Most Shadows said this with pride...but this one said it with just as much disdain as he had said everything else.

"Me? What do you mean? That isn't possible," Ikakure shook his head. Of course he would reject it...any normal or sane person would...the very idea was crazy...but this place wasn't normal...our world not as simple as we thought.

 **"Running away still? Even now in a world made by your mind you would still reject the simple truth. No wonder she never trusted you. Or rather, us. She died because of us. We kept our mouths shut, and we could have stopped it. All we had to do was tell the police or even Miyuki's Mother, but we didn't. We did NOTHING."** The Shadows words were enough to cut deep to Ikakure. I didn't like seeing this...I could see the pain he had buried coming to the surface.

"No, I was just a kid. No one would have believed me and..."

 **"That is just the lie that we told ourselves, isn't it? We were nothing but a coward, and because of that we lost her. Guess what she did before breathing her last breath? She told her Mother about what had been happening to us. She saved us a life with our Uncle. But what did we ever do for her? Tell me...what did WE do? The truth is we are the ones that should be dead."** The Shadows anger was so tangible that it was like an invisible energy being directed squarely on Ikakure. Naoto said that the struggle had instantly killed Miyuki...so had her Mom arrived and she started to tell her mom everything before her Father got angry and threw her...I could only imagine how bad things got after that.

"Shut up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!" Ikakure wasn't denying it...he was trying to stop from remembering. He didn't want to remember...so he did the only thing he could...he rejected it. "You're wrong...You...you...You aren't me. You can't be me!"

I silently moved behind him as the others prepped to battle the Shadow. Yu moved up to Ikakure.

 **"That's right, I'm me now. And the first think I'm going to do is kill all of you!"** The Shadow lunged forward and as it did Yu grabbed Ikakure and pulled him back as the Shadow began to transform.

"Stay back Ikakure-senpai. Leave this to us," Yu comforted him.

"Who...are you guys?" he asked as he was losing strength fast.

"We'll explain everything later, okay Senpai? But we came here to save you," I said as I took him from Yu and eased him down to the ground. I saw it in his eyes...genuine surprise...like he couldn't fathom what I had just said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

 **"Get out of my way! I'm doing the world a favor by removing that worthless piece of trash. His Uncle understood that. No wonder he beat him every day,"** The Shadow appeared fully transformed...large...and dark color but his body...was covered with blades...swords, knives...they pierced his body. **"I am a Shadow, the true self. I will kill everyone before the end!"**

Ikakure went limp against me as I pulled him further away from the fight. I laid him on the ground as well as I could and put his head in my lap. At least for the moment he looked to be at peace...but as the battle raged in front of us his expressions changed.

 **"Move! This murderer should die!"** His Shadow bellowed.

I clutched Ikakure's head in my lap. "It must be so hard on your own...not feeling like you can get close to anyone. But it isn't that you don't want it...but you're afraid of it. But I won't...I won't let you be alone anymore..."

* * *

 _October 25th, 2011 / Late Night_

 _Kayane's House_

 _ **RISE'S Point of View -**_

"You woke up shortly after we defeated it...and well...you know the rest," I said finishing up the details of what had happened. I didn't tell him exactly everything verbatim but it was mostly just what I remembered.

Kayane was facing away from me now...looking out the window as the rain was still falling but the thunder and lightning had now stopped. "Sounds like it was hardly an easy time."

"Well it all happened pretty quickly. And we didn't have much choice," Because if we hadn't...he would have died.

"There is always a choice...but just some prices you aren't willing to pay, right?" he said...still not looking at me.

"Is it really so hard to believe that no one would help you? You looked like you were so surprised when we got to you...that you didn't understand why anyone would help..." I didn't want to believe that there wasn't a part of him that wanted someone to show up.

"Because I _was_ surprised," he shrugged. I didn't like this...he was distancing himself from me again. I moved around the table and sat next to him...making sure not to touch him but I just wanted to be close.

"We're going to be performing together, remember? But you know I'm not going to disappear after that...or even years later. I won't ever let you be alone...no matter how much you try and push me away," I said softly and he finally turned looking at me. But it was my turn to cast my eyes away.

"You can't know that," his voice dropped to almost a whisper. "No one can know that."

"Ikakure-senpai...don't do this. Please...don't block me out. Even if its only me...no...especially if its me...I want you to see me!" I found myself turning towards him and leaning in to him...looking into his eyes...those amazing pristine blue eyes that seemed to glow. Oh man...I am getting carried away again. I took a moment to scoot away from him after I noticed his arm shaking from my proximity. "I want to know you...I want to be close to you."

"You're crazy," he said after a moment. "And incredibly stubborn."

"I'm okay with that," I didn't care what I had to do...but for some reason I wanted to make it clear that I wasn't going to just let this go. "Just know that the more you push me away...the harder I'm going to try."

"That's why I said you're stubborn," he sighed and this time got to his feet. He walked over to the door, "Kujikawa...give me time. I may push you away...I may even hurt you...but its a reflex...but I want to move forward...I don't want to block you out. So if you keep trying...then maybe...it will all work out eventually."

This was what I wanted to hear...I wanted to make sure he was okay with this...okay with me pursuing him. "Senpai...I'm never going to give up on you."

"Don't tell me that...words mean nothing to me," He said before disappearing out into the hall.

Normally I would want to be angry about him saying that. The exception is that I already knew this about him...but at the same time. "You're a liar, Senpai." I pulled over his notebook on his table and flipped the page...seeing a mess of lyrics over multiple pages. "Words are very important to you...you just want to be shown that when someone tells you something...that they mean it."

I turned the page and saw my name halfway through the page. I quickly closed the notebook and placed it back on the table. I got to my feet and walked over to his shelving unit that held a lot of music...I saw a collection of my CD's I was in. I had a couple full CD's but I had also appeared in one off tracks for anime songs and whatnot...so occasionally my tracks wouldn't be on my own album but on soundtracks. "Kayane," I whispered his first name. "I'll show you just how much every word I say really means to me. One way...or another."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There are a few suggestive lines in this one but meh, nothing is explicit here. A part of me never wanted to do Rise's or anyone other than Kayane's point of view for a few reasons. Most of it has to do with I wanted to stick with the character that is new to the situation and explore how he figures things out as things occur and not give him the entire knowledge of previous events. It lets me tackle things at a certain pace that would be hard to keep if I kept head hopping to other characters. I had a couple friends that really wanted to see what Rise thought and gave their impressions of how Rise to them seemed to come off. So I implemented part of it and how I had seen her thinking the whole time.**

 **Mostly I did this because I feel like this is a scene that would have happened with all the time they spent together. Plus with me putting the events of Golden in here it also meant there would be a thunderstorm on this day so this scene came together rather quickly as a result. Plus in order to put the golden events together I had to put an actual time line together to make sure nothing was out of place. So in the end I actually had a lot of fun with this.**

 **One thing is we learn that Rise actually knew a lot more about him than she admits...and instead of having her explain it...I thought it would be better to just tell it through her perspective. Which seemed to work out rather well. People will probably not agree with my portrayal of her but a lot of her character beats and development have changed because of Kayane's appearance into the story. So things will change and just as Rise challenges Kayane, the reverse will also be true. As I add new scenes later on I may add more from Rise's perspective depending on the situation and it makes sense. I think people that have already read my fanfiction on deviantart probably have a few ideas where that might be.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think. Do you like seeing Rise's side...or maybe you don't...or any other comments as always. See you next week with Chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Hesitate

**CHAPTER 5 / Hesitate**

 _October 27th, 2011 / Morning_

 _Yasogami High School Hallway_

The Culture Festival was almost upon us. That meant I had become increasingly aware of my calendar and the time on my phone. Saying I was nervous would be putting it incredibly lightly. Fortunately the song that Rise and I had chosen had to be completely reworked and kept my mind busy more on that than what I was actually going to be doing. Some new lyrics were added to the song along with additional musical parts that helped the song feel like it told a more cohesive and overall just a better story. Because of this workload, I had spent nearly every evening with Rise rehearsing the song. She continued to be as upbeat and cheerful as usual but she and I had agreed not to tell the others the details about it, only that they would have to wait just like the rest of the school. Or the fact that she had stayed over at my house...definitely didn't need that little detail being released to the wild.

Due to Rise's influence with one of the teachers, she had gotten us a time slot for the stage after some other event of the Cultural Festival. I guess it was probably one of the ridiculous pageants that the school held every year. It would make sense to put us as a in between act. I made my way through the entrance and saw a large gathering around the bulletin board. It was normal for this when the pageant participant list got posted, although there was usually barely anyone in it. I noticed Yu and Yosuke but I didn't bother to say hi because I had to stop at the office and get the results of my midterms. They were going to post my results a long with everyone else but apparently my teacher had wanted to take a couple days to double check my midterms. Well my Midterm score might be on there but I wasn't going to get close to it considering the crowd around it.

I really wasn't too worried about it, even with me being kidnapped I didn't really have to study too intently. Mostly because I often did so every night regardless. I always did well academically because I didn't spend much time doing much else. I was at school just for school. When I went home I did my homework and then practiced the piano or maybe a different instrument. That was my typical day and it rarely ever changed. Until recently anyway. I still did all of those things but now Rise had been a part of that equation. And being kidnapped can have a little bit of an impact on your focus. I often couldn't help but think about the odd reality we lived in with the existence of this odd TV world and Persona's and Shadows. It was easier to just take it one step at a time. It was hard to deny it when you had lived through it after all...but it still took time to adjust to that craziness.

Now that I thought about it…soon the Culture Festival would be happening, and just as quickly it would be over. After that…there wouldn't be any real reason for Rise to spend time with me. For some reason the thought of that made me frown.

I walked into the faculty office and looked around for my homeroom teacher. She stood there donning the usual head arrangement as if she was Egyptian Royalty. Well not that exactly but I didn't really need to focus on that. She was still a good and thoughtful teacher. "Soufe-sensei, am I interrupting?" I asked as I tried not to make my sudden appearance too jarring.

"Ikakure, you're fine. I was just looking over something my brother had sent me. He's still trying to convince me that I should spend more time teaching about the Sengoku era," she rolled her eyes before finally focusing her sight onto me. "Did you need something?"

"My midterms…"

"Oh yes, I already posted your score along with the rest of the senior class. Although it seems like most of the students are crowding it since they posted the participants of the pageant," my teacher looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh right you were in fourth place in your class. You got a 486 out of a possible 500." She smiled obviously proud of this fact. "I'll be going over midterms the week after the Culture Festival so you can learn what you missed then. Did you need anything else?"

"No that's all Soufe-sensei," I said with a slight bow.

"I'll be looking forward to your performance during the Culture Festival then," she smiled before turning back to the letter at her desk.

I excused myself and left the faculty room. Of course, the teachers were well aware of the performance...and I think of all the teachers Soufe-sensei was he most excited...and as a side effect had been calling on me more often during class. I didn't mind, but it was probably more speaking than I had done in class in a long time. Even my classmates had noticed...and I didn't care about that aspect of it too much.

"Who do you think is going to be performing?" I heard a female student ask as a pair of girls walk by me. Naturally I automatically tuned in because there wasn't anything else they could be talking about other than Rise and I's performance.

"It's gotta be Risette right? I mean it's kind of obvious right? We don't have anyone else that can perform like that right?" her friend replied back. Well there was actually a few good singers in the schools music club from what I had heard...so not sure they were right on that account. Although they probably didn't consider the music club in this regard.

"That makes sense but still we should check it out," the female student said as the two of them disappeared through a door.

"People are talking about it already? But they didn't announce who was going to be there? I guess it is really going to be a surprise," I sighed and headed towards my classroom. Still they were interested in going because it was a mystery performance. Even though Rise was a part of the performance...I did the majority of the singing in the song.

Well class wasn't really boring, that was for sure. Most of the class was distracted by the fact the Culture Festival was happening so soon. Luckily, lunch time came pretty fast. Conversations quickly broke out around the class about the Culture Festival...a topic I would not be able to escape. I guess it was bound to happen but all the other events didn't really concern me, only the part where I was involved. I gathered up my boxed lunch and drink from my desk and headed out of my class. Lately it had been a habit for me to just go to the roof so that I could eat with some of the others from the Investigation Team. Not everyone came every day but it was still better than eating in my classroom. Which my increased exposure thanks to Soufe-sensei and my absence for those few days...plus the police talking to me...yeah I was definitely more known than before. After the Culture Festival that would definitely blow up even further.

As soon as I opened the door to the roof I heard a familiar voice, "You better have a damn good explanation for this!" It was Chie. Everybody was up here, and seemed like they were in a bit of a tense discussion so I just quietly made my way over to the place I usually sat and took a seat. Yu gave me a quiet hello but this conversation was definitely what everyone was focused on.

"F-For what?" Yosuke looked away…it was obvious that whatever it was about he was the guilty party.

"The beauty pageant! You wrote down our names without telling us, didn't you?" Chie was positively fuming about this and…wait he did what?

"N-No! It wasn't me! Why do you automatically blame me? I mean, if you don't want to do it, you just say no, right? Like it was just a joke," Yosuke's defense seemed way too planned for him not to have been the one responsible for it.

"Wait, wait. Who signed up for what? I'm totally lost," I spoke up. I had a good idea of what it was but it was best to clarify before making any assumptions.

"All the girls were signed up for the beauty pageant," Yu answered for me. "All four of them." I guess that meant Rise too...but it wouldn't be attention she hadn't gotten before. It was a little bit different for the other girls though.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't be so pissed if we could actually back out. With Kashiwagi-sensei planning this year's event, even those who are entered by other people can't back out!" Chie elaborated which I could definitely understand the anger that comes with that. Being volunteered for something against your will wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world. Not being able to back out of something even though it wasn't you that signed you up is something else.

"Seriously? Must've been something in the fine print I overlooked…" Yosuke muttered just a little bit too loudly.

"So it was you!" Chie definitely looked like she was about to give Yosuke a beating now that he'd outed himself.

"Oh crap," Yosuke took a few steps back but he really didn't have any place to run.

I just sighed and opened up my lunch. I wasn't really looking forward to the performance. Hmm, maybe that isn't the wording that I wanted. I suppose it was just nerves that made me hesitant to think about the performance. It wasn't like I had ever gotten in front of a crowd before. Unless you count getting in front of a full court room and jury. That was much different than this...but I wondered if my head knew the difference. Either way the thought of being on a stage in front of so many people made me start to sweat and shake. Last thing I needed was to have a panic attack while on the stage...that would certainly make me memorable. Maybe this isn't the best thing to think about before the performance.

"Hey…Do you want us to take part in the beauty pageant?" Rise asked. I looked up seeing she had directed it at Yosuke. Wait...did I want her to ask me? Oh goodness why did I feel like she should ask me? I don't want to understand why I am thinking this right now...there was too much to worry about already for me to make things even more complicated.

"Well yeah. I mean, you guys know how popular Yukiko-san is here. And on top of that we have an Idol and a Detective Prince. What's the point of having a beauty pageant if all these incredible heroines aren't going to take part?" Yosuke tried to defend his position. As I took a bite of the rice in my boxed lunch I noticed how he hadn't mentioned Chie in his little speech.

"So where do I fit in?" Chie asked and after a couple moment of silence got visibly angrier, "Well, excuuuse me for not fitting in!" Although looking at Yosuke I got a feeling that wasn't the reason he left her out.

"Hey, you want them to be in it too, don't you Kanji?" Yosuke was quickly trying to take the attention away from him before Chie rearranged his face. I feel like the two of them...despite everything were not really being honest with each other.

"Huh? I ain't interested in that stuff," Kanji shrugged it off as he sat down next to me. Well...for some reason I wasn't sure about that...maybe not interested in the pageant itself but it wasn't like he wouldn't be interested in some of the girls. I was pretty sure I noticed the subtle feelings in this group.

Yu and Yukiko...well they were a bit more obvious than the others. But they were also pretty good at not giving any indication of what was going on between them outside of school. Rise and I had personally been witnesses to them walking home together on the day of the thunderstorm. We were definitely aware of them. Chie and Yosuke...they would probably alway be in denial of their attraction to each other. I'm pretty sure it would take an outside force to get them to see what everyone else saw. Rise certainly hadn't had a problem teasing them about it. Kanji and Naoto...that was definitely an interesting combination...but from all appearances it seemed one sided on Kanji's side. But when they were at the study session...Naoto didn't dismiss or admit to anything when Rise brought it up. Then again Naoto was a detective first...and as such she never dismissed anything. But anything there would not happen until the both of them figured out themselves...at least that was how it had appeared to me.

Everything I had seen of Rise had made it seem to me that she was in love with Yu...or was at some point. Out of everyone I wasn't sure what to think of her...but everyone else in the Investigation Team...especially Yu was for some reason, pairing Rise and I together. I suppose it couldn't be avoided when you are doing a performance together. Honestly...I was attempting to not think about it...it was a ridiculous thought...me in a relationship with Rise? Risette and me? I had never even fantasized about something like that. Then again those kind of thoughts I was never good at. I really should just stop thinking about it all together.

"Naoto-kun…Kanji-kun says he really wants you to be in it," Yosuke stated a bit louder. So it also seemed most of the Investigation Team was aware of the dynamics of the team...but mostly blind in their own interactions with the others.

"Wha…!? I didn't say nothing!" Kanji got back to his feet, too easily provoked by Yosuke. That didn't mean he hadn't been thinking it though.

"Yu, What do you think? You want them to be in it, right?" Yosuke quickly changed his target again.

"Well why not? How often does something like this ever happen?" Yu offered a smile to the girls but the way he said it he made it feel like it was more of an opportunity rather than a death sentence which is what I would have interpreted it as. I feel like Yu would be pretty scary as a politician.

"Ahh…I thought you might be a little jealous, not wanting me to show off to other guys. But I guess you're not that uptight," Rise's words caught me off guard which actually made me stop mid-bite. I looked up to see that her eyes were actually on me and I quickly looked away feeling my cheeks warm up almost instantly. Did she want me to say something about it? She was an idol...her being in front of a crowd was normal. Was she implying that _I_ would be jealous for her being on a stage and other guys seeing her? Since when did my opinion matter on any of this? I mean if anything I had seen more than the others anyway...she had stayed in my house and been dressed in my clothes...and she hadn't been wearing a bra...and oh my god...now that I think about it I had totally been stealing glances at her whole body that night. Yeah...I had no right to have an opinion on this subject. For one she was a couple years younger than me. I still hadn't known her for long. Somebody please shut my brain up...

"Hey…You guys are inching onto the bandwagon with Yosuke, aren't you?" Chie looked at the other girls, clearly not liking this development.

"Well I'm already doing a performance with Senpai but there are people looking forward to seeing me, I might as well go through with it. Of course, there is no reason to involve my agency on this," Rise said it as just an off comment but it struck a thought with me. What if the agency learned she was singing a new song with some no talent nobody in Inaba? That wouldn't be good right? That could...cause some legal issues as a result...

"Th-That's right! That's the way to go! Teddie's looking forward to it too. Actually, I think he is more excited than anyone. It was him who was pushing me to sign you all up," Yosuke said. Actually that made more sense than Yosuke going out of his way to sign up the girls. After all, Teddie was the one who wanted me to teach him how to play an instrument as just a means to pick up girls. Which I was sure wouldn't work anyway. You needed to have a reason to play music in my opinion...doings so to pick up girls might work for a time...but it seemed shallow and would never lead to anything meaningful.

"Ugh, so Ted's behind this too…" Chie groaned. I could understand that sentiment.

"We're in an awkward position. We can't refuse; I suppose there's no sense arguing the point. But it seems ill-fitting for someone like me to get on a stage. I wonder if there's any way I could take it up with the school authorities…" Naoto had moved on to finding a loop hole to get out of it. If it was me, I'd just fake being sick.

"I-I…don't think it's a problem at all. I-I mean, just do it! Ya know…seriously!" Kanji was suddenly on board for the beauty pageant now? When did that happen? I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the freshman. I mean it wasn't like he would see or learn anything more about Naoto that he didn't already know...right? I mean all of them knew these girls better than they would ever share on stage. Maybe there was just an aspect to this that I didn't understand.

"Dude…looks like your blood's boiling even more than usual," Yosuke commented. I wonder why Kanji seemed so awkward when it came to the girls. I wasn't one for social interaction myself but I wasn't really awkward…I just choose to keep my distance.

Rise just started giggling, "Silly Kanji-kun. Just tell her you want to see her on the stage." Well Rise liked to tease Kanji and Naoto…and everyone else.. I wasn't exactly the best in understanding why that was fun for her. I never really had the kind of feelings of liking someone…and while I could recognize the signs of it because of things I had read...I didn't really understand it. "So, is it a deal? The four of us will be in the beauty pageant?"

"What are you saying?" Naoto's voice was fully alarmed by this. I guess she had planned to find some way out of it.

"Um…I beg you, please be in it. If you do, my, uh, doubts will be cleared…C'mon! Make me a man!" Kanji suddenly said. I honestly had no idea what the intention of his words were supposed to be. There were other ways to...actually I'm not sure what he meant at all.

"Doubts…? What are you talking about?" Naoto looked over to Kanji. Rise looked like she was enjoying the exchange between the other two freshmen.

"L-Look, just do it, dammit! I mean, you're an ace detective, aren't ya?" Kanji said getting all riled up. For someone who had originally didn't care he sure seemed adamant about Naoto participating.

"Wha…!? What does that have to do with the beauty pageant!?" Naoto wanted clarification.

"Hey, guys," Yu interrupted. "Look, it isn't like you can back out anyway. Kanji just thinks you should put some effort into it since you have to do it. Maybe you'll be surprised and enjoy yourself."

"I dunno but…I guess I have little choice in the matter," Naoto let out a big sigh. The way Yu could interject and ease a situation just reminded me of how dangerous he was. And also why he worked best as the leader of the Investigation Team. Everyone respected him and listened when he spoke.

"What do you think, Senpai?" Rise asked me as she approached me. I really needed to finish my lunch...I was getting continually distracted with my thoughts.

"About everyone being in a beauty pageant?" I asked and then took a few more bites of my lunch. One way to approach this was to pretend I hadn't heard anything. Or been paying close attention...but I actually was.

"Well yeah," she smiled. Her smile seemed to disarm me every time I saw it...and it always took a moment to recover.

"I dunno, I'm surprised you girls don't march down the faculty office and demand to be taken off of it. Even if the teacher in charge won't let you drop the faculty would probably do it. The teacher probably just wants to hold onto the contestant she has because there is usually never many girls that do it. All the senior girls stayed out of it mostly because we have more exams to worry about since we're heading to the last quarter of our high school life," I shrugged as I ate a little bit more of my lunch. I noticed that a portion of the guys had already left. Chie was still standing there pouting about it though. It made sense...out of everyone Chie cared about how she was perceived a lot more than Yukiko. Well it felt that way. And Chie was a bit more vocal about it than Naoto was. Rise...well she was used to it.

"That is such a non-answer," Rise frowned. I figured she wouldn't care for my answer but...it didn't really matter.

"I just don't like how you guys didn't have a choice. Being forced to do something without your permission…" I shook my head. Was that really it though?

"You sure you're not just the jealous type?" Rise grinned. That was an interesting question, but that would also imply I had a reason to be jealous, which I wasn't sure I did.

I simply shrugged, "You mean…to have all the guys look at you?"

She nodded.

"No...you're an idol after all. Plenty of guys already do that on a regular basis," I said as I took extra effort to focus my attention on my lunch. She had been even more flirtatious since she had stayed at my place a couple days ago. I had a better understanding of things because of her explaining what had happened exactly leading up to my kidnapping but it was still odd in a lot of ways to me. And honestly...I had no idea how to approach her most of the time. But I wasn't going to rise to it...I needed to stay focused on making it through the performance above everything else.

"Someone is in denial," Rise giggled. I highly doubt I am.

"There has to be a way I can get back at Yosuke," Chie muttered out loud.

"Just do the same thing to them," I said suddenly. I didn't really agree with forcing people to do something as I had already stated but…an eye for an eye was something I could agree with. And likely if they couldn't back out of theirs...then...well somebody should account for the reverse coming back to them.

"What do you mean?" Chie suddenly looked over at me. Even Rise was curious.

"Did you forget about the other pageant that happens at Yasogami, Satonaka? Plus it will be doubly humiliating for them," I pulled out a paper that had the preliminary list of events for the culture festival. I'm surprised they hadn't looked at it. Probably too focused on the fact they had been forced into the pageant.

"Senpai, you are a genius," Chie's face broke into and evil grin and then quickly left the roof.

"What other pageant?" Rise asked.

"Something Hanamura should have remembered before he signed you up for that pageant. I'm sure Satonaka would have gotten the idea eventually," I shrugged. "Apparently our performance will be held between the two different pageants. But we have time in the morning during set up to do a rehearsal on stage if you want to."

"Nah, besides if people see us practice then it will ruin the surprise," Rise smiled. "I'm going to head back to class. See you after school?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you by the lockers," I said as I watched her walk off.

We had grown into a comfortable distance as of late. Rise didn't grab my arm or anything like that as of late. I was a lot more at ease around her because of it. And that was probably why she had stopped. Now that I thought of it, it was probably best that this Festival be over and done with. Being so close to her only seemed to cause me trouble…and a never ending thought process which revolved around her. Still that didn't explain the weird feeling in my heart when the thought that she would never be coming over again crossed my mind.

* * *

 _October 29th, 2011 / Afternoon  
Yasogami High School Roof  
_

Time passed by in a flash and the festival was here. It was only the first day so I didn't have to worry about the performance until tomorrow. Still there was nothing for me to do. The nice thing…and well kind of the bad thing of the festival was that there was no classes but you were still required to go to school. My class had teamed up with the drama club to do some play. I didn't have a part of the play, obviously. I barely even paid enough attention to know what we were doing. As always the class just opted to leave me out of it entirely so I was just left up to my own devices for the rest of the day. Right now I was basically hiding up on the roof.

"Senpai!" a familiar voice came up to me. It was Rise. The girl that refused to leave my thoughts regardless of the time and place. I felt like I was only becoming more aware of her presence as every day came and went.

"Hey, Kujikawa. You get free from what your class was doing?" I asked as she sat down next to me. Not too close to me. Both of us had an unspoken agreed distance at this point. This was my fault too, right? Of course it was...any amount of distance between us could be blamed squarely on me.

"You should really call me by my first name," Rise was quick to pout as she often did. But calling her by her first name? Why did she want me to do that?

"I'm telling you, there is no way I can do that," I sigh. Calling someone by their first name implied a lot about anyone's relationship. And the last thing I wanted to do was create problems for her by doing something like that. Not to mention rumors and everything else. I could handly things being said about me...but not her. Or anyone else for that matter. Thankfully, Rise quickly dropped the subject as she often did and moved to a question.

"You aren't helping your class either?" she asked. An obvious question to make, and I had never talked about what my class was doing in the Culture Festival anyway.

"I was never a part of the plan," I shrug. "It's fine, they are doing some play…I would have been no help anyway."

"You could have played piano," Rise pointed out, and was true but they were doing most of the music from pre-recorded tracks.

"That would involve me telling them that I can do so," I said dryly looking at her for a moment before looking down towards the gate of the school. It looked like the school had a lot of people here. Well in a small town like Inaba…most of the town came out for High School Culture Festival. Tomorrow would be the big day though…it usually was, but a good amount showed on the first day.

"So you aren't busy now, right?" Rise asked.

"Well…no," I said honestly curious as to why it even mattered.

"You want to walk around with me? I haven't had a chance to check out all the stands yet," Rise said as she got to her feet.

"With me? Are you sure?" I eyed her for a moment which she just rolled her eyes at me. Didn't she understand the complications that could happen being seen with me?

"Do you see anyone else up here? Of course, you," Rise looked like she was going to reach for my arm for a moment but she stopped herself and instead just put on a pleading look on her face. It would be better than just sitting around, and I usually went around looking at everything anyway. But still...

"Kujikawa...if your seen with me walking around...and then the performance tomorrow..." I started but Rise frowned and interrupted.

"Ikakure-senpai...you do know that rumors will start about us after the performance anyway, right? Plus all we do is rehearse, we never get a chance to just hang out...you know spend real time with each other," Rise brought up some good points...and I had the suspicion that she wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway.

"Alright," I got to my feet, defeated. I just needed to take it one day at a time. "Let's get going then."

"Yay!" Rise grinned and bounced out in front of me. "Come on, I know where we can start. I hope you're hungry."

"Well I am," I chuckled a bit as we made our way back into the school building. It was often hard for me to keep up with her energy level...but I found recently that I didn't need to. Rise often adjusted to me...but she still tried to keep me up beat. It was odd having someone that put in the effort to try and do that. "I usually eat lunch with whatever stands are here during the Culture Festival."

"Anything else that you usually do during the Festival?" Rise looked back at me.

"Avoid human contact?" I shrugged but Rise actually started giggling.

"Well then you aren't doing a very good job of that," Rise grinned as we rounded the stairs and down to the first level of the school. I'm not sure why she grinned about that...but Rise was really hard for me to read most times anyway. "Anything you hungry for, Senpai?"

"Well we had tofu last night so something with more…meat," I shrugged unsure how to specify anything more than that. Since Rise usually ate dinner at my place when we practiced she had brought some tofu from her Grandmother's shop. It was pretty good...and I wasn't really that big of a tofu eater. Mom just wanted me to make sure I had variety in my diet I guess.

"I think there was a stand selling some of the Steak Skewers…and it comes with some sort of mystery sauce," Rise suggested. Well I wasn't sure how good it would be but it was a start. Mystery sauce usually meant the stand owner was proud of it in some fashion.

"Alright, which way is the stand?" I followed Rise at this point since she probably had a better idea as to where the stand was. We went out the front entrance after reaching the ground floor, which took a bit of work because there were students going in and out. Actually it was a pretty crazy mess all around us now that I thought about it. It wasn't so bad on the second floor of the school though. Wonder why that was. I didn't care for the crowd too much but I managed to make it through without touching or getting touched by anyone. We walked off to one side where apparently the stand was as Rise headed straight for it.

"And how can I help the two of you today?" the man at the stand seemed friendly enough. We hadn't had to wait too long in the short line that had been there.

"We'll take two Steak Skewers…" I said.

"Don't forget the mystery sauce," Rise added with a giggle.

The man looked at me, I just shrugged. "You heard her." I pulled out my wallet and paid him before being handed the Steak Skewers and mystery sauce.

"Alright, here you go. Keep having fun you two," the man winked at me as Rise and I walked away towards the less crowded area of the entrance.

"What was that all about?" I furrowed my eyebrows wondering what the hell the wink had been for. Was it because I was with Rise? Already there were misunderstandings...I guess it was inevitable.

"Don't worry about that, Senpai," She said as she dipped a part of her steak into the sauce and took a bite. "Oh Senpai, you have to try this!"

"I am, I am," I said as I dipped my own into the sauce and took a bite. While the steak wasn't anything surprising as far as taste was…the sauce was actually a really spicy barbecue sauce. Well that was the only way that I could think to describe it. "Oh…Wow…I think I'm in love."

The two of us quickly devoured the rest of the steak skewers and used every drop of the mystery sauce in the process. We bought ourselves a couple bottles of green tea and relaxed on a bench as a lot of other stands continued to be busy with people buying lunches in front of the school. I just shook my head at the craziness going on. "I don't think I could ever get used to crowds like this."

"Oh you could. It isn't really that big of a deal," Rise said as she took a drink.

"This is coming from a girl who is an Idol and had no choice but to deal with them," I said dryly as I took a drink.

"Was," she corrected me. This was also the only time in the last twenty minutes or so that she hadn't looked at me when she spoke so it made me pick up on the subtle message here.

"You'll always be an Idol. Nothing stops you from going back into the business you know," I was curious as to why she would word it in such a way. You never really stopped being an Idol. Even if you were on a little break from the business. Still I had a sense I was approaching a sensitive topic. "You're an Idol to me, even now."

She was taken aback for a moment. As a matter of fact she started blushing. "No, Risette isn't me. Not the real me." That statement told me a lot.

"What do you mean? Of course it is. It's just one side of you. I mean you wouldn't want everyone to know every tiny bit of your life, right? Sometimes it's best to have that mask," I wasn't sure how else to put it. I mean yeah I could see what kind of problem it would cause to be an Idol. Day in and Day out people are watching you and as an idol you are always selling yourself…because from a business standpoint you are the product that has to be sold. But on some level it is still a part of who you are...but its just an aspect of yourself.

"Well everyone knowing everything about me would be a little scary," Rise agreed with a light giggle. "But what about you? You don't even interact with your classmates. I mean here you are wasting your time with me, a girl two years younger than you."

"I can counter that you are going to be singing on stage with a guy two years older than you and someone you've known for just over two weeks," I said giving her a side glance which got her laughing. Did we really connect, or were we fooling ourselves? Could I trust anything that I felt with her? Could I trust myself? I guess the best question to ask was if I had ever trusted myself.

"Why do you stay away from people? Is it because of Miyuki-san?" Rise asked in a hushed tone. She obviously wasn't sure she should ask the question.

I looked away from her, my mind suddenly overwhelmed with the memory of Miyuki…the way she looked, sounded and even smelled entered my mind. I sighed heavily, "Yeah, I guess so." All that had happened to me recently made the memory of her stand out distinctly in my mind. Something I had been trying to suppress for a long time. But if what happened in the TV world was any indicator...that was not the way I needed to deal with it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Rise quickly back pedaled but realized that the damage had already been done. Since the subject was there I might as well talk about it.

"She protected me, in more ways than I could ever properly describe. And I don't really think it is necessarily Miyuki but what she did for me that stops me from interacting with others. She gave up her life for me. Maybe that hadn't been her intention but it was what happened. And me…I'm nobody. I only made her life worse simply by existing. And I can't say I have used the life she gave me in a way she would want. I would rather…" I stopped my thoughts and shook my head. "You don't want to hear this…it doesn't really matter."

"How can you do this?" Rise suddenly got to her feet her tone immediately sounding irritated. She stopped herself and then stepped in front of me, looking at me. "I'm sorry Senpai."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to hear it anymore. You need to stop talking like your life isn't worth anything," Rise reached down and took my arm. Despite how gentle she was I tried to pull away but she her grip on me wasn't so easy to shake away and she held a definite look of determination. "Don't you trust me, Senpai?"

This wasn't about trust. If it was...there wouldn't be a problem but...her resisting me...my mind started to race. Soon my arm started to shake, but she pulled me up to my feet and she stood at my side with my left arm her prisoner. I felt the need to push her away so strongly but I did trust her. I knew I had nothing to fear from being close to her but my body…it didn't agree. Still undeterred she dragged me back into the school building not even caring on who watched us. After a few moments I started to breath more heavily…was I really getting this physically sick from it? Or was it because of the other memories that had stirred up within me? Why was it so hard for me to handle this? I hated it. No, wait...this was something else.

Rise must have noticed my problem because she instantly dropped my arm, "Oh my god, Senpai. I'm sorry. I…" She looked over me for a moment. "Come on let's go to the nurses office." Rise proceeded to direct me down the hall and into the Nurses office. She talked to the Nurse for a moment and brought me over to a bed. I laid down on it immediately and began to shake.

I should have recognized it before. It was an anxiety attack. My mind flooded with images of Miyuki…all the things she had done for me…and all the things I had failed to do in return. On the nurses bed I shook violently for a few moments and felt as if I couldn't breath, but it only lasted a few moments. It passed eventually and I took a couple long deep breaths. I looked over not really knowing how much time had passed. Often times it last longer than I realized...panic attacks were not great to deal with...and they usually came at bad times too. But honestly...I hadn't had one like this in a very long time...not until...not until I started to do things outside my comfort zone. I should have realized something like this could potentially happen.

Sitting in the chair next to the bed was Rise. Her eyes filled with concern. The moments after an anxiety were often the times my defenses were at its weakest. Why? Why did she look at me this way?

"Senpai…are you okay?" Rise asked in a soft tone. The answer was obvious...No...no I wasn't.

"Just an anxiety attack," I took another deep breath. Not wanting or caring to clarify the mess of thoughts that ran through my head during an anxiety attack. Most of them were not the best that you'd want to hear someone say. "It's not your fault."

"But Senpai…if I hadn't…"

I simply shook my head, "You can't predict anxiety attacks. They can be triggered by just about anything and for just about any reason. Most of the time they don't even make sense. You grabbing my arm and the way I react to that does not mean it is what caused it."

"Still I shouldn't have brought up such a hard subject for you. It didn't help things…" Rise was looking down at my hand. I was wearing my school uniform so she couldn't see up my arm. And yet at this point in time I half considered telling her all about my…bad habit. What was I doing? What was it about this girl that caused me to act so irrational? I was changing as a person…and the only thing I could think of was my kidnapping. Ever since I had gained my Persona I even felt different. I wasn't afraid of socializing like I once was. I could have full perfectly normal conversations. But...it had its limits obviously.

"Hey, Kujikawa…after the Culture Festival I think we should spend some time to sit down and talk," I said as I started to sit up and rubbed my arm. Under that spot was a place I had cut myself early this morning. I had felt so tense about being on stage that I felt like I just had to let something out. It's hard to describe the kind of relief it brings…and right now a day before our performance was not a time to try and explain it to Rise. Maybe after we had time to sit and really talk about it...but nothing ever goes the way I want anyway. I was really worried about how she would react...which is why I was avoiding it. "So just save all of your questions for then. Okay?"

"Alright, Senpai. Are you feeling okay now?" Rise looked over me for a moment. I could tell that because of what had happened she was hesitant. She tried so hard not to hurt me...yet I also knew at the same time she was trying to push me forward. Our talk at my house a few nights ago had been more than enough proof of that.

"Yeah, anxiety attack just kind of drains me," I shrugged as I got to my feet. Rise was right next to me, but she didn't touch me this time…she just made sure I wasn't about to fall. I let out another deep breath. "Come on, let's go look around. Maybe we can go see how Narukami and the others are doing."

"Are you sure that you're okay?" She asked again…her eyes so fraught with worry. When was the last time someone other than my adopted Mother looked this concerned over me? Maybe it wasn't the memories of Miyuki or even Rise touching me that had caused the anxiety attack. No…it was a single solitary thought that was not coming into my mind. Fear.

I was afraid of this connection I shared with Rise. I was afraid of it disappearing. Everything that had ever meant something to me ultimately disappeared. Over the years only my music and a sharp edge of metal ever gave me any solace. But what if Rise could be a source of comfort? Would I lose her…just like everything else? I should push her away before anything happens…it was too risky…right? What would I gain from it? Would it even mean anything to her? No…these were all pointless questions. There was no possible way for me to know or understand how she felt. And it shouldn't matter anyway because none of that was going to happen. Rise deserved so much better than me. I am nothing but trash…worthless and a coward. I should be dead…that way no one would have to worry about me anymore. It was the only thing that made sense to me.

Yet Rise's concern did not waver, "Let's just stay here for a bit longer, okay?"

We sat in silence…and in my mind my thoughts continued to race along. Each one more detrimental to myself than the last. What was wrong with me? Tears fell from my eyes without my consent. With the tears came an onslaught of emotions. It was too late...after an anxiety attack I had little of my usual composure left...I was left with little defenses. I couldn't stop Rise from witnessing this.

"Senpai!" She pulled me into her arms…but the feeling of panic or fear didn't come. Something unfamiliar surfaced…comfort. My tears turned into cries as I felt as if I was riding an uncontrollable wave of emotions. I guess my anxiety attack hadn't been done with me yet. Or maybe...this was just something else. Either way...there was no way she would forget this.

"How am I going to perform tomorrow?" I whispered as I cried.

"You'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time," Rise replied back as she held me.

I don't know what to think anymore…and my emotions were all out of control. The tears didn't stop for quite a while and then I found myself utterly at ease. A strange comfort came over me, as I found myself finally regaining control. It was warm…I hadn't been held in so long. When was the last time? Right now, it didn't matter. But I found myself speaking without really wanting to. "Kujikawa…I wish I could be a better person…" Yeah...I really wish I could...but I doubt I could ever be as comfortable normally. No...I could only be close to her because of the after effects of a anxiety attack.

"Why would you say that, Senpai? You are already such a great person. You just don't know it," Rise said softly.

"I don't deserve those words," I whispered.

"Well too bad, you don't get to decide that."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well this chapter has seen some decent revisions and quite a bit additions. As may be the norm from here on out as I have a better understanding of what I wanted to get out of the early chapters. Along with the overall plot of the story. Most of this is set up for the next Chapter but there is some hints as to some of Kayane's deeper issues.**

 **I think it is pretty noticeable that most of his problems...if not all...are completely psychological. And I think it makes it more interesting as a Persona story...especially Persona 4 which main theme is facing yourself. But there is a lot that Kayane needs to face in order for him to really grow. The next few Chapters are about the Culture Festival and more about the characters and the interactions of the Investigation Team.**

 **Some related news...the sequel for Momento Umbrae called Momento Reliquum, won't be posted here until after a specific chapter in this story. Mostly because it will be pulling from both my Persona 3 and 4 fan fiction, and will be a sequel to both of them...in one way or another. Although the focus is more on Persona 3 due to the nature of that story. Anyway...it will be some time before that comes along but I thought I would give a heads up.**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter...but also if you don't...let me know. Either way leave a review and I hope to see you next week with Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Break

**CHAPTER 6 / Break**

 _October 30th, 2011 / Afternoon  
2nd Floor Classroom_

If you've never had an anxiety attack…it's kind of hard to explain. Think of it as being completely unable to control your emotions. Imagine a circuit board being dropped in water while it was in use. Except this time its your brain…for some reason or another an anxiety attack is typically associated with various differing reasons but occasionally the brain will react to something illogically. A panic attack doesn't need a reason to cause a reaction. Some people start crying for no particular reason…others start shaking and in a lot of cases believe they have had trouble breathing. However there is not a single thing wrong with them physically…it could be a chemical imbalance or the brain misinterpreting information. Or something completely psychological in nature.

Well, it could be a lot of things, but I know I hadn't had one as bad as I did yesterday in quite some time. More than likely it was all the stress of the upcoming performance or even the whole Persona thing catching up to me. It's hard to say but I feel a ton better today. What made me feel pretty good right now was what the guys were about to be forced to do. Though I usually wouldn't find entertainment in something like this...it was different because these were my friends.

Still...as a result of how things happened...Rise and I never went to check out Yu and the rest of their classes Cultural Festival showcase or events. Apparently they had done something called a Blind Date cafe...whatever that was supposed to be. Taken from Yosuke's objection to talk about it...it hadn't turned out well. But Yukiko had instead just started cracking up laughing and couldn't manage to say anything about it. Yu, on the other hand, said it was a lot of fun. Chie just shook her head and walked off when I asked her.

Right now, Yosuke was having to deal with the price of him signing up the girls for the beauty pageant.

"Ikakure-senpai, are you here to laugh at us?" Yosuke said as I sat down at one of the tables of the junior's classroom.

"Partially," I chuckled.

"Why didn't you sign up, Senpai?" Yosuke directed this to Chie.

"Because, it was his idea to sign you guys up," Chie grinned.

"You traitor!" Yosuke glared over at me which made me laugh.

"I only gave her the idea…it's your fault for not realizing there are two pageants and that the same thing you did could be redirected at you," I shrugged. "Besides why should Kujikawa and I be the only ones going on stage? This way no one gets out of being in front of the crowd." Strangely enough the fact that all my friends would be forced on stage was somewhat reassuring.

"C'mon, Kanji-kun. Over here!" Rise waved down the big freshman towards her. She had already detailed to me what she would be doing to Kanji. Since he had bleached blond hair she would be going for a Marilyn Monroe look. Probably going above and beyond what she needed too...but knowing that...I wonder how Kanji would act or respond to it.

"Don't worry, Yu-kun, I won't hurt you," Yukiko seemed to have Yu flagged down. I noticed that the two of them are often standing next to each other often as of late. Or maybe it was just me…I hadn't really known them that long...it only been just over two weeks since they had rescued me. And I was no good at relationships, friendship or otherwise to begin with. Well...I mean the two of them were a bit obvious...considering Rise and I had seen them together a few times outside of Investigation Team meetings. And their interactions together showed a level of comfort between them that he didn't share with any of the other girls...or Yukiko had with any of the other guys.

"What about me? It turns out I'm entering too. I must win this contest to see my dream realized!" It was Teddie. I hadn't even realized he was there. Maybe it was just odd to see him out of that bear suit. Naoto had explained a little about what they knew about Teddie. He was interesting that is for sure. But it had to be rough not knowing exactly what you were. They had also gotten health exams to try and determine if the TV World or Persona had any detrimental effects on them. That was when they found out that nothing showed up in Teddie's scans...they had no idea about what Teddie was. Well they also seemed to believe that their equipment had been malfunctioning...didn't want any doctor taking too much of an interest in Teddie anyway.

"He seemed bored, so we signed him up as a last-minute contestant," Yosuke shrugged as he walked over to Chie.

"So you're making him suffer too, huh…?" Chie raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, if he's been signed up, there's nothing we can do about it. Naoto-kun, can you lend us a hand? We'll leave Teddie to you."

"M-me?" Naoto seemed genuinely surprised. She looked over to me.

"Why not? They can't ask me, I know a little about makeup but I can only turn him into a Goth…not a girl," I laughed. Despite Naoto's looks she was still a girl and probably knew a thing or two more about fashion than I did.

"The Naoto-Teddie team's unstoppable!" Teddie proclaimed as he made his way towards Naoto. Well it was nice to see someone enthused about the day's first event.

"Well then, um…" Naoto was looking over Teddie, perhaps wondering where to start.

"First, I need some dazzling makeup!" Teddie said with a huge smile.

"Y-You're right. I'll go borrow a makeup kit from someone…" Naoto said as she suddenly left the room.

"Wait! The battle begins by choosing the right equipment!" Teddie was quick to run after her.

I started laughing and got to my feet. I made my way to the door.

"Leaving, Senpai?" Rise asked from across the room. Her attention was on her makeup application on Kanji but she clearly had been paying attention to me. I knew why...she was still worried about yesterday. She had never dealt with someone that had anxiety attacks before.

"Yeah, I'm going to double check the piano and sound equipment for the show. I need to do a sound test before the cross dressing pageant starts. Don't worry I can handle it on my own," I said with a slight wave. At least at the moment I would go relatively unnoticed...until after the performance.

"Wait, Senpai," Rise stopped the makeup application on Kanji and crossed over the room to me. She handed me a couple of makeup items. I eyed her for a moment. "You brought what I asked, right?"

"Well yeah…are you sure that's how you want me to dress?" I was unsure about the decision she had made about what we would be wearing. She had already shown me what she would be wearing...but to show the whole school that...about how I liked to dress...and to tie my connection to Rise publicly in such a way...

She dropped her voice a bit before she spoke again, and looked directly into my eyes as she did so. "Yeah, I want to show all of them who the real you is…I know you're nervous but…" Rise gave me a small smile…I honestly had no idea the thoughts that were going on in her mind at this time. After a long moment I sighed which made her frown slightly. "Remember we talked about..."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to back out, okay? No matter what happens, I'll see myself through this," I gave her my promise before this but she was obviously concerned about what had happened to me yesterday. I could have another anxiety attack while we are on stage, but the real goal was for me to get through the performance. After that, it didn't matter. Just one step at a time was just what I had to keep telling myself.

"Alright, I will see you soon then," Rise smiled and made her way back to Kanji. I left the room and headed my way towards the gym where the stage was.

I was glad that I was doing better today. Maybe I just felt better after having such a release of emotions yesterday. Still Rise had seen yet another side of me. She saw more of me than anyone ever has, and yet she was still around. I really need to stop thinking about it; all it did was wind me in circles. I had no idea what to think of the situation between the two of us to begin with. I was definitely not any good with relationships...or friends.

I entered the gym and headed towards the stage. Looks like they were running some last minute sound tests themselves. The pageant wasn't for another hour but they would be letting in soon. I made my way up the stairs and to the back stage. I was going to be using the upright piano from the music room for the performance. And with a teacher's permission I had tuned it to ensure that it would be up to the task for the performance. While it wasn't as nice as the one at home it didn't lack in sound quality. But the acoustics of the gym were nowhere near as good as it is in the studio. Then again it wasn't like the gym was made with the intentions of musical performances. Even the music room in the school didn't have nearly as good acoustics as it should have. Then again, my Mom was pretty picky about environments meant to handle performances. Still she also wanted me to consider making the best of what I had to deal with. In what way could I maximize the music I was going to be performing? An artist should always want to display their craft as perfectly as possible at every single performance. That was the difference between a musician that loved their craft...and a hobbyist that simply liked to play every once in a while. I didn't think their was anything wrong with the latter but I was more like the former. I think Mom knew that.

I ended up having to make some of the arrangements for the show but most of it had been directed by Rise. It was much easier for her to get permission and get things set up because compared to her I was just an unknown. A good student that talked to nobody. I never did clubs or anything of the sort…so I was just labeled of that kid in dark hair that focuses on his school work. I was fine with things being like that. Although I hear there was talk about me when I had disappeared. Being someone that had never missed a day of school…I guess it was natural for some to wonder where I was when my seat was empty. Yet there had only been some casual comments made to me when I did return...and only a few more after Dojima-san had interrupted mid-terms to ask me a couple questions about my kidnapping. That definitely gave me some more attention.

I double checked the piano and the microphones I had set for our use. Everything looked good but I wouldn't be able to do my sound test until later. It was just as well. Technically I would have had to do it later anyway before the performance depending on if the person in charge of sound screwed with the settings during the cross dressing pageant. I sat down in front of the piano. Was I really going to go through with this?

Rise had assured me last night when we were walking home that the moment I started to play that I would be okay. And for some reason I believed her. I shouldn't be that surprised though. With all the time I had spent with her…I was beginning to feel depressed thinking about the fact that she would no longer be coming over to my house. There was no need for it after all. Not after today. The performance would be done...there would be no rehearsing...

I was really spending too much time dwelling on this thought. I heard the notice from the stage manager that people were starting to enter so I got back to my feet and somewhat satisfied with the set up at the piano. Time was slowly dwindling down to the performance. I made my way out from back stage and to the incoming crowd, taking a spot along the wall on the other side of the doors. My mind was too focused on my own upcoming time on the stage.

"Man, I can't believe how many people signed up for this cross dressing pageant. There were only two people last year," some student and a couple of his friends were speaking pretty loud next to me. Then again considering how loud it got as more people came into the gym I couldn't blame them for their volume level. I only was hearing them because of my proximity to them.

"If anything it should be good for a few laughs," another of the group added. Yeah...I guess a 'drag' act was always taken as more a comedy than anything serious...but see someone do a crazy good job and...well the reaction is quite different. I wonder how good they'll turn out to be.

"Forget that man…That mysterious musical performance is happening after this. I heard it is one of the seniors," the third in their group interrupted. I hadn't really tried to listen in until I heard this. So rumors had evolved to include the fact that one of them was a senior. Which I was.

"Oh yeah? I heard it was a duet of some sort," the first guy added. I raised an eyebrow at this, had that much information actually gotten out? Well...the teachers knew about it so it was likely that someone might have overheard them.

"So a senior and…who else?" the second asked. A senior was pretty vague though...that didn't really tell them anything.

"One has to be Risette, right?" the third guy's voice was a little too hopeful. From the beginning it was always assumed that Risette was part of the performance...because it was obvious. So they basically already knew what was going to happen then. Well mostly...

"Wouldn't that mean that she hooked up with some senior?" the first pointed out. This statement probably worried me the most.

"Oh man…way to smash my dreams. I didn't think she went for older guys," the third guy now sounded completely deflated. Wait...did Rise prefer older guys? No, way. Besides it hardly mattered at this point...We were brought together because of a murder case and kidnapping...something we've both experienced...without that I would have probably never known she was in this town...or that Rise was actually born here. There was still a lot I didn't know about her...that was hardly material for someone in contention to be dating material...which I am not. I was hardly worth being friends with...considering how much more I still hadn't told her.

"Dude, you've never even talked to her. What made you think YOU had a chance," the second guy laughed.

Then the subject of their conversation came bouncing right up to me. "Senpai, come over here with the rest of the girls." Rise was wielding that trademark smile that I just couldn't get enough of...I'm pretty sure it should be illegal to wield a smile that deadly.

"Oh Kujikawa, didn't realize you guys had gotten here," I said as I tried to shake off the conversation I had overheard. They had probably seen that she had approached me, I was standing pretty close to them after all. I couldn't stand romor mill talk anyway. I had enough trouble dealing with what was actually happening to me to care about others. Although I did care about the other members of the Investigation Team...and that alone was a pretty big adjustment for me.

"Come on," she smiled and led me a bit into the crowd where Chie, Naoto and Yukiko were waiting. I was pretty sure those two guys were staring at me as I walked off with her but it hardly mattered. Now it was time to see the girls work in action.

"So how did they all turn out?" I asked the girls. Each one had a proud look when they looked at me...the only one that seemed skeptical was Naoto who had been volunteered at the last moment.

"You'll just have to see with everyone else," Chie grinned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a voice erupted over the sound system and I looked up to see a junior with a pink afro on his head. Man I really didn't know anybody in this school. "We now begin the second day of the Culture Festival with the ever-popular "Miss" Yasogami Pageant! Let's get right down to it and introduce our first contestant! She's a runaway express train who's Inaba born and bred, and can kill with both her fists and her looks! Presenting Kanji-chan from first-year Class 3!"

It looked like Rise take using Marilyn Monroe for inspiration had turned out better than I thought...well maybe. Wearing the trademark white dress and the hair style was done pretty well too…but Kanji had his usual look on his face and it ruined the entire image…and the makeup may not have been thick enough. His muscle's were too well defined so overall...it was Kanji himself, not necessarily the work Rise did that made this hard to look at. Well his demeanor wasn't helping either.

"'Sup!" Kanji proclaimed in his usual manner. The crowd's reaction was not out of what was expected.

"Gyaaaaaaah!" I heard a girl not too far off from me. "That's so creepy!"

"This is wrong on every level," said one of the guys I had overheard earlier. Kanji wasn't one to care too much about this though...he seemed okay with how he turned out. And...well...they were expecting this kind or response from the beginning.

The announcer quickly refocused the crowd's attention, "Now, don't rip me apart for asking, but…What would you say is your best feature?"

"…My eyes?" Kanji didn't sound too confident though. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking about. But then again he wasn't really one that was against this whole thing. Eyes were a bit of a safe answer, I guess. Unless he legitimately thought so. He was in a lot better shape than most guys his age though...but his reasons for being so were apparently not something he was proud of. But I only heard a bit of a short version of it from Kanji. He told me before he'd like to tell me more about it but it was kinda hard with everything going on. Which was true.

"Whoa! A conventional answer from this all too un-conventional beauty!" The announcer legitimately seemed to be enjoying himself. "After such a strong start, I don't know how much of a chance the others have, but here's our second contestant! An eloquent heiress of the noble Junes, she's pure disappointment from the moment she opens her mouth! Presenting Yosuke-chan of the second year Class 2!"

I don't think the announcer should add fuel to the fire. Yosuke had already made it clear he hadn't wanted to do this. Yosuke came out in a girl's school uniform. I was more curious as to what school it had come from because it was different then Yasogami's uniforms. Yosuke at least made a half-hearted attempt to be in character unlike Kanji, "H-hi." Had Chie gotten like a Halloween costume or something for this? Well...Halloween was tomorrow after all so it was probably pretty easy to find stuff for this.

"Holy crap," a girl nearby commented. "And here I thought Yosuke-senpai could pull it off!" The comment actually surprised me...well I suppose if Yosuke had wanted to do it it would have been better.

"You should have gone with a wig, Satonaka. Using his natural hair just breaks the whole illusion," I commented. Most of it was that his hair gave away exactly who he was...wigs always went a long way to sell an illusion on a stage.

"Yeah, I wish I had gotten one but I didn't think about it," Chie legitimately seemed disappointed. As she seemed to be looking closer on her work. "Yeah, you're right Ikakure-senpai…it probably would have made the outfit."

"Notes for next year," I grinned.

"You have such wonderful ideas, Senpai," Chie's mind must have already moved on to future plans. Of course that would mean that Yosuke would do the same thing to her again next year. Her and Yosuke had a...unique relationship it seemed.

"Now you look ready to win in that outfit…Do you often dress like this?" The announcer teased.

"Hell no!" Yosuke's answer was immediate and loud. He looked out to the crowd and his gaze must have crossed Chie's because he backpedaled a bit. "Uh… *cough* Like, no way!"

That might have been a little much but at least he put in the effort. More than I could have ever pulled off.

Kanji and Yosuke where whispering to each other as the announcer moved on to introduce the next guy.

"I've already had about enough of this, but there's is still more to come! Up next, our third contestant! She has the mildly bitter tang of the city, and she's made more girls cry than there are stars in the sky! Presenting our transfer student who's been breaking hearts in the second-year Class 2, Yu-chan!" The announcer did sound like he was losing steam. That might have been just Yosuke's non-compliance to the event coming through...well he was somewhat trying but it was obvious he didn't want to be there.

"Wow, nice job Amagi," I commented as Yu came onto the stage. "He's a full on yandere."

"Thanks…but I don't think I made him look that cute though," Yukiko seemed dissatisfied.

"Yeah it doesn't quite come off as cute but…" I tried to come up with a word to describe it.

"N-no more!" a girl next to us groaned.

"S-senpai!? Why are you doing this!?" another girl shouted.

"Whoa…I thought he was cooler than that…" a guy added. This is exactly why I could never do something like this. Although people didn't really think much of me anyway. Actually, I didn't care what people thought of me...I just wanted to limit interactions with people as much as possible.

"Sounds like your entrance is causing quite a stir! Did you sign yourself up?" the announcer asked.

Yu looked like he considered it for a moment. Pinning the blame on the girls would definitely at least do something in terms of face saving but he seemed to push that thought aside. "That's right."

"Wow! How bold!" the announcer must have gotten his motivation back. "Our last contestant is a random, unaffiliated entrant! She's a friend of our other "beauties"! Calling herself "King of the TV World," she's cute, sexy little number! Give a warm welcome to Teddie-chan!"

The surprise of the crowd was something to behold. Teddie came skipping across the stage in something that even had me blinking. "Shirogane…how did you pull this off? Where did you even get that dress from?"

"Well I found some stuff from the drama club and well it just all sort of fell together," Naoto quickly tried to deflect it away from her.

"Gimme your hearts," Teddie proclaimed as he pointed out to the crowd.

I sighed heavily…"Well to be honest I'm not too surprised he'd pull it off like this."

"Huh!? That's a boy!? But he's so cute!" one of the same girls from earlier was equally as shocked as everyone else.

"I'd hit it," a guy said which the more amazing thing is that no one said anything in response to his comment.

"Alright everyone, place your votes! We'll break for a few moments while it's tallied up," The announcer stated as the lights on the stage turned off and the normal lights in the gym went up.

"It will probably take them a while," I sighed. "Kujikawa, should we go change or wait?"

"Well you can if you want, Senpai. I'll wait till before we go on. I don't want people to know I'm performing until the last possible second," Rise shrugged. "So who are you going to vote for?"

"Pfft, Teddie won that no contest," I laughed.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I probably should have went with something that better hid Kanji's muscles…instead I think it just over emphasized that he was a guy," Rise sighed. Well I had to agree with her there…although she hadn't done a bad job…it just hadn't been the right fit for Kanji.

"Well, just sign him up next year and give it another shot," I grinned.

"Yeah, we'll definitely take home the prize next time," Rise smiled.

"Alright everyone, it's time to declare the winner!" The announcer took the attention as the lights came back on the stage. I guess I hadn't even noticed that twenty minutes had gone by. That meant my performance was quickly approaching. Which didn't do me any favors as I started to get nervous. "And the winner of this year's "Miss" Yasogami Pageant is… The random contestant who won everyone's hearts, Ms. Teddie! As our champion, Ms. Teddie will receive a very special prize… Later this afternoon, we will be hosting the Miss Yasogami Pageant, with actual beauties this time! Your reward is a position as an honorary judge in that pageant!"

"Woohoo!" Teddie started jumping up and down.

"Not everyone can get excited over a judge position," Chie said with a chuckle.

"Seeing him happy kind of makes me happy…" Yukiko added.

"Yeah, he's like over the top innocent," Rise smiled.

I shook my head at the girls. "Are we talking about the same Teddie? Aren't you the least bit concerned about him being the judge for your guy's pageant?"

"What do you mean?" the girls looked at me questioningly. Seriously? Did they forget about how Teddie acted normally around the girls?

"Well then, Ms. Teddie, how does it feel to have won the pageant and become a judge?" the announcer brought their attention back to the stage.

"Hmhmhm… The long-awaited day has finally come! I decree that one of the judging criteria later this afternoon will be… Tadaaaaa! A swimsuit competition!" Teddie proudly proclaimed. All the girls jaws dropped.

"Told you," I said shaking my head.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell!? Over my dead body!" Chie was the first to finally speak.

"Aww, I didn't bring a swimsuit!" Rise said looking over to me.

"You mean you aren't mad about this?" I asked.

"I have posters of me in a bikini plastered all over japan, why would I worry about this?" she countered.

"I guess you have a point," I said looking over to Yukiko who seemed to be fuming. Being in a bikini and having a bunch of people pointing camera's and other things probably made something like this less intimidating.

"That bear needs to be disappeared…" the junior in red grumbled. Oh Teddie…I hope you enjoy the last moments of your life. These girls weren't going to forget what you put them through.

"Well, I doubt he has the authority to declare that unilaterally," Naoto spoke hoping to ease her own tension.

"I wouldn't count on that," I said as I noticed the teacher involved getting a big grin on her face. "I wonder if Yosuke knew what he was doing by entering Teddie."

"Alright everyone! The real Miss Yasogami Pageant will be starting in an hour…but before that we have a mystery music performance! Will be back in about fifteen minutes!" The announcer proclaimed before heading off the stage. That got the crowd talking again.

"Good luck you two," Chie said, temporarily forgetting about the swimsuit issue.

"Yeah we better go get changed," Rise said as she moved next to me. "Come on, Senpai. We'll go out to the hall. One of the teachers showed me a back way to the stage so they won't see us."

"Wait what about the stage?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Yu-senpai said he would get everything ready for us." Rise quickly explained as the two of us made our way out to the hallway. We made our way around and into an empty room. Our clothes sitting on one side of the room. Fortunately there was a curtained off area so we could change. I guess this place would get double duty now with the girls having to do a swimsuit contest.

"Kujikawa…I…" I saw my hand shaking as I picked up my first garment. The thought of me going on that stage was now consuming all my other thoughts.

"Ikakure-senpai," she said softly. I hadn't heard her say my name for a long while, lately it had been just Senpai...still her simply saying my name had an odd calming affect. She stepped towards me and smiled. The one I never seemed to get enough of. Rise broke it down to something simple. "All you have to do is go out there and start playing. I'll be with you the whole time. And don't worry, I'm nervous too."

"You nervous?" I asked as I watched her disappear behind the curtain with her change of clothes. I mean I understand that all performers got nervous before a show. That was just natural. But Rise seemed so confident most of the time...if not just worried more about others than herself.

"Just because I've been an Idol doesn't mean I'm immune to pre-show jitters," she giggled from behind the curtain.

"How do you deal with it then?" I double checked all my things while waiting for Rise to finish up.

"I don't know if I can name anything specifically. What is important is that I get out on that stage and start. Once I'm out on the stage…I can forget everything else. Once we're out there and you start playing, I think you'll understand. All you have to do is what we've done every night, alright?" Rise stepped out revealing her outfit to me again. I had only seen it the one time when she ended up staying at my place during the thunderstorm that had happened. Seeing her in it had just reminded me of that night. Her sitting in my room with me as she told me about how they had learned about him and coming to rescue me from the TV world. "You like this outift...don't you, Senpai?" She giggled and twirled for me. "Zip me up?" She indicated her back.

Nervously I stepped to her and fumbled with the zipper for a moment before finally pulling it up, careful that her hair didn't get caught in it. She turned towards me and smiled once more. She started to reach her hand to me but stopped. I'm sure she just wanted to comfort me in some way but right now I wasn't sure if touching me was the best plan. Instead she just indicated me towards the curtained off area. "Hurry and get changed. I want you to double check my makeup…so I'll do that while you get ready. We only got ten minutes left," Rise said as she gathered up my clothes and shoved them into my arms.

I didn't resist and closed the curtains and started to get changed. Was I really going to do this? To perform in front of the whole school? My invisible existence would cease to be after this moment. Yet I felt that I had to do this. Like I wouldn't be able to take a step forward if I didn't. And a part of me...wanted to impress Rise. I think I was most confused about that than anything else. I quickly changed...we didn't have much time...this was definitely not a time to think too heavily about this.

After a few moments I stepped out of the changing room and looked over as Rise was applying her makeup. I went over to her and started working on my own. Black eye shadow…some base makeup so the stage lights didn't turn me into a ghost. And both Rise and I were dressed in a Victorian Gothic style from head to toe. I was dressed in more formal looking clothes than I had showed her before. And the only thing that really made it Gothic was the style, which overall had a darker tone than was often associated with the Victorian age.

Rise was in a Gothic style dress that was layered with ruffles and had a red outline on most of it. It was incredibly different than what she normally wore…and definitely had never worn something like this in her time as an Idol. The top part of the dress was actually a corset. The shoulders were ruffled as well and despite it the dress as a whole managed to look elegant yet the colors just evoked a darker tone just like my own outfit. How much money had she spent on this? She looked amazing in it...and I could hardly keep my eyes off of her even though I was doing my own makeup.

"This could change things for both of us," I said as I slipped on my claw ring. The thought slipped out so naturally that it took me a moment to register what I had said in my own head.

"Our lives have already changed. Let the world think what it wants. This performance is just for us," Rise said with a smile. She had said that before...that the performance was just for us. I wasn't sure I entirely knew what she meant by this though.

"For us?" I stopped what I was doing and looked over at her. She was right...looking at that brilliant smile...I realized just how different things had become in such a short amount of time. Maybe it was why all of this felt so weird to me. I hadn't really adjusted to it since I came back from my kidnapping. But how could anyone adjust to it?

Rise looked up at the clock and then to me, "Time's up, Senpai." She said this softly and kept that smile on her face as we both got up. We moved to the door and opened it seeing that it went to the stage...this was actually the music room that connected directly with the stage...Drama also used this room which is also why the Music club had a different room for practicing. Every step I took...I could hear my heartbeat get louder and louder.

I made my way across the stage and saw that everything was in place. Stopping at the edge of the curtain, I made the motion for the announcer to introduce us. It was finally time to see if I could really pull this off. For some reason I felt the urge to just dart towards the piano to start playing.

"Alright, everyone the mystery performance is set to begin. I'm not sure who we have in store for us but let's give them a big round of applause!" The announcer said as he left the stage and the crowd began to applause. A spotlight appeared over the piano and it was my cue to make my entrance.

"I'll be right here...all you have to do is start," Rise whispered. I didn't dare look back at her...instead I walked out, onto the stage.

I took my time with each step, and with every step I took, the nerves melted away and replaced with the anticipation of playing the piano. I could hear the sound of some of the students in the crowd.

"Ikakure-kun?" the voice was from someone that recognized me.

I sat at the piano and allowed myself a moment to run my hands along the keys without pressing them. The piano was a source of solace an escape from the things that happened in my life. That's right...all I had to do is play...it didn't matter who watched...I just had to play the music. I positioned my hands, and hit the first note. All the noise of the crowd ceased and was replaced by the sound of the piano. My hands danced on the keys as I played the intro to the song. I had extended the intro of it to leave the audience guessing as to if this was the entire performance…and as it built passed the intro I wonder what the reaction was when I began to sing. But to me...they no longer existed...now it was just me and the piano. This was a song tentatively named " _This is me._ "

Me: " _So this is me  
In the dead of night  
And how I wonder why I continue with this life  
There lies my pride  
Buried to never be seen again  
But I'm sure they'll surface before I die_

 _When the day finally breaks_  
 _Its light will never reach me_  
 _There is no one left to care for me_  
 _Love is but a fairy tale of a life that's gone_ "

The music kept a light steady tempo that emphasized the loneliness and pain that my part is supposed to invoke. Even the way I sung was supposed to provide meaning of sorrow that words alone could not fully express. To me these words rang more true than any one individual would ever know. As I began to play into the next part, no one saw Rise slowly entering from one side of the stage. But it wasn't her time to join into the song just yet. The tempo picked up ever so slightly as I began to sing again.

Me: " _Death is all that resides here  
My heart stopped beating long ago  
Yet here you tell me sweet words of hope  
But there is no hope for this unfeeling soul  
There is no one left to care for me  
Love is but a fairy tale of a life that's gone_"

The music built once again, but it was Rise who was singing this time. The crowd gasped, and that was about the only thing I could hear. My attention was on the music and the sound of Rise's voice. I could envision us in the studio back in my house. Time I thought more about every day that went by. Time I never wanted to forget.

Rise: " _There is something you're missing  
Do you not see me standing in front of you?  
You want to deny me, turn me away  
But I won't give up on you  
I will be the one to care for you  
Love is not a fairy tale and this I will prove_

 _The light is not so far away_  
 _I will guide you back to its path_  
 _Don't turn your eyes from the truth_  
 _And I will show you that you live still_ "

Rise moved to me and looked down at me as I played. I could feel her stare at me but I didn't dare look at her now. I always got swept up into the emotions of this song. And maybe a part of me wanted her to say words like this to me. And that wasn't something I could get distracted. I opened my mouth and sung once more.

Me: " _But this is me  
My life is has passed  
A night much like this forced my hand long ago  
You cannot promise  
That my love will not disappear  
If I were to open my heart once more_

 _When the day finally breaks_  
 _Its light will never reach me_  
 _There is no one left to care for me_  
 _Love is but a fairy tale of a life that's gone_ "

She moved on me again, this time she moved behind me and wrapped her arms me. From this angle the audience had a complete view of this whole thing. A part of me wanted to react to it, but my mind was too focused on the music and playing the piano. I couldn't hear how they reacted to this. I simply doubled my focus on y hands and the piano. This was also my favorite part of the song.

Me: " _Death is all that resides here_ "  
Rise: " _My arms will pull you back to life_ "  
Me: " _My heart stopped beating long ago_ "  
Rise: " _I will mend it day by day._ "  
Me: " _Yet here you tell me sweet words of hope_ "  
Rise: " _Don't deny me, don't turn away_ "  
Me: " _But there is no hope for this unfeeling soul_ "  
Rise: " _I would never give up on you, my love_ "  
Me: " _There is no one left to care for me_ "  
Rise: " _I will never leave your side, this day forward_ "  
Me: " _Love is but a fairy tale of a life that's gone_ "  
Rise: " _Your life is not gone, and I will show you that I love you._ "

I was completely oblivious to the crowd or anything else. All there was to me, at this moment, was the piano, Rise and both of our voices.

Rise and Me: " _So this is us  
We've come so far  
And we're sure the fight ahead is long  
But this is love  
And we'll press on  
No matter the how hard, our love will conquer all_"

Me: " _Can I trust you with my heart?_ "  
Rise: " _I will never let you come to harm_ "  
Me: " _Can you promise that we will endure_?"  
Rise: " _My love for you will never waver_ "

Rise and Me: " _Daylight will come once again  
Its warmth will give us the strength to go on  
When the day finally breaks  
We will stay in its light  
We won't stray away from the truth  
Our love will endure even into the dead of night_"

My hands moved in its familiar dance as it moved into the final crescendo and into the last part. And then before I had even realized it, my hand had played the final note. I felt myself let out a big sigh of relief as I finished. Only to find myself being pulled up to my feet by Rise and towards the crowd. And then my trance broke and I heard the crowd as if they hadn't existed until this moment. An applause followed by cheers. With a little nudge from Rise we both bowed and got an even louder applause. And then without a word to the crowd Rise pulled my arm close to her and pulled me off the stage. Well pull wasn't quite the word for it…it was more like she guided me ad we disappeared back stage and through the door to the changing room.

She led me over to one of the chairs and I quickly sat down. I realized I couldn't focus my vision and I was shaking now. Rise moved away from me...I looked at her...unable to really focus my vision but I was sure she was locking the doors before she came back to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder before scooting another chair over to me. Slowly she put her arms around me...and I felt myself slowly fighting tears as they escaped my eyes. And I didn't react to her touching me at all. Why was that...

"It's okay, Senpai. We're done," she said soothingly in a whisper. I was confused for a moment until I noticed how badly I was shaking. Rise's arms offered me a comfort that I wasn't really used to. But then I could no longer fight the emotions bottling up in side me and tears freely fell. Why was I crying? What was wrong with me? "Shh…I got you, Ikakure-senpai." She pulled me closer to her on the chairs and I found myself sitting closer to her now...seeking this odd comfort she was giving me. I turned towards her more and instinctively buried my head against her shoulder and neck.

How tense had I been on stage? Did she notice something and that was why she had held me on stage? I couldn't even think straight. This wasn't an anxiety attack this was…something else.

"I was so scared," I suddenly said voicing exactly what it really was. Fear. I thought I would be rejected and shunned just like I always was. Told that I was no good…that I should give up on what I was doing. I hadn't expected that kind of reception. Rise had seen it...and she knew what she needed to do...to comfort me.

"You were brilliant out there, Senpai," Rise whispered in my ear.

My heart was beating fast…and I was sitting somewhere between panic and relief. But as the tears happened against her I slowly started to feel better. I don't know why I suddenly felt so comfortable in her arms. I didn't question it…Right now, I just needed to calm down and relax. Then I could enjoy what I had just accomplished. And I never would have been able to do it without Rise.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm not a song writer. Let me just put that out there. Poetry has always been something I do very sparingly because I just don't often get the inspiration for such a thing. Still I spent a good deal of time on it...and I realize that half of what makes songs work is the music...not necessarily the lyrics. I mean...we all know songs that if you take the lyrics on their own...make no damn sense. There are some that even contradict the mood the music is evoking...thought that is usually intentional. Either way just not that I'm not really a song writer, but I did try to write something that would match Kayane and Rise. I have no idea how successful that is or not. Well I guess you guys will tell me one way or another...or won't.**

 **I think in a lot of ways, Rise is often times the more mature one because of her exposure to the Idol World and knowing how that works as a business. At the same time she is completely not accustomed to the problems that Kayane faces and so she is often left guessing on what is best to do...especially when she can't just hug him to make it all better. At this point though she has come to realize that when Kayane has been emotionally broken down that he welcomes physical contact. This is actually a part of his psychological condition. When he was a child...after being beaten by his uncle he was comforted by Miyuki. So his body associates all things after a breakdown emotionally or physically as something comforting. So that's why only in those times is he more susceptible to being touched. Rise may not realize that is the reason but she is more keenly aware of when it is okay to approach him...and when not to. Well that is what she believes right now.**

 **There is still a lot more to their relationship to develop...and even still there are a lot of hurdles to go through. A relationship with someone that has suffered abuse is a lot of work and requires a lot of patience and good communication. It's important to discuss what is acceptable and what is not. I think this is also where a lot of the breakdown and problems occur in that kind of relationship because a lack of communication or no patience on the part of the partner. Especially if they realize how hard it is for their significant other to talk about what happened to them.**

 **I want to touch on these things in a natural way as their relationship progresses...and hopefully make it seem somewhat natural. Well...as natural as it can be when there are also Shadows, Persona's and a world inside a TV. I think part of what appeals to me writing this is just writing the relationship itself and how difficult it can be. It's been a bit of a release in many ways because of what I had experienced growing up and my own problems when it comes to relationships, as well as a friend of mine who has been an invaluable resource for a lot of what I've written here and some of my other work.**

 **I hope you enjoy what you've read. As always leave a review or comment or whatever and I'll see you next week with the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Chain

**CHAPTER 7 / Chain**

 _October 30th, 2011 / Late Afternoon  
Yasogami High School 2nd Floor_

I groaned. "Man, is a teacher even supposed to be able to enter the pageant?" Well I guess it was one way to up the number of participants but I was kinda glad that she wasn't my home room teacher.

"Yu asked the same thing. But guess you can't do much when she's the one running the thing," Yosuke shrugged from next to me. "But damn man, that performance of yours was amazing."

"Was it? I kind of blocked out everything else," I nervously scratched the back of my head. And to be honest if it hadn't been for Rise taking the lead I might have collapsed on stage. Thankfully I was able to regain my composure and cleanup a bit before getting back into my school uniform before returning out here with the others. Rise had double checked to make sure I was okay before I left though...while she got changed as she would be going back on stage. My anxiety issues were definitely a problem...but I wondered if what I had reacted to was just a collection of everything I had gone through lately and not really about being on stage itself. Except...I had been scared, I had admitted that much to Rise. Even if I hadn't really understood it myself until I admitted it. Sometimes answers for the reason I reacted a certain way was a simple explanation. Being aware of my problems helped me deal with it, but as unpredictable as anxiety attacks could be...there was only so much I could do.

"I think everyone has forgotten about the cross-dressing pageant as a result," Yu chuckled from next to me. I was more thankful that no one seemed to realized I had changed and was back in the crowd...but I had heard several people talking about it since I had been out here. Many of them were talking about me...more than Rise. Probably because I was an unknown by comparison. However, some of their comments I couldn't believe. Saying I was attractive. That was probably a bit more than I could handle so I just started to tune the other chatter out.

"Now for our next contestant, Satonaka Chie-san of the second years Class 2! Come on out, Chie-chan!" The announcer proclaimed bringing my attention back to the stage.

"I hope Kujikawa isn't going to be too worn out by all this," I sighed. I was the one that was already worn out though. But anxiety attacks always drained me. Rise had the advantage of being used to long days with performances. We only did one song...she was used to doing much more.

"She'll be fine. She was an active Idol up until a little while ago. She's used to doing long concerts and all day work schedules after all," Yu moved in close to make sure I heard it. Of course, Yu, would point that out, although I had already been thinking about it. But this performance was a bit different than what she normally did...she didn't really perform with other Idols. Well...and I was hardly an Idol...just an idiot that uses music to escape from facing what he really needed to. Maybe that was less true now than before...it wasn't like after being forced to face that part of me that I hadn't stopped enjoying music. But Rise she...music wasn't an escape...it was part of who she was.

I hadn't really thought too much of that. Actually I saw her less and less as Risette and more as just Rise. It be more accurate to say that I never really saw her as Risette to begin with. That was probably only because I didn't pay attention to her public appearances...only her music. So it was only really apparent to me when she sang...but now, considering all the time we've spent together...I didn't want to see her as Risette. She was much more than that. And I should consider myself lucky that I got to know her like this. It really was a miracle in a lot of ways.

"H-Hi, I'm Satonaka Chie," I looked up to see Chie in her usual school clothes which included the green jacket. Well it made sense that the first part of it would be just them in their usual clothes. Yosuke told me she was a bit of a Kung Fu...enthusiast but then he made a comment how she is really talented in that regard. And is probably one of the best fighters of the group. Not that Yosuke would ever admit he admires anything in front of Chie. I was started to get a sense that Yosuke wasn't being honest with how he felt for her.

"Tell us a bit about yourself!" urged the announcer to Chie.

"U-Um, I'm kind of shy and reserved...And my favorite food is…pudding." Chie sounded looked more nervous than I had been for my performance. But I am pretty sure that was off. Chie was more impulsive so she had probably thought way too much about this and definitely would have been better if she hadn't thought about it at all and just shown up.

"That liar…its steak," Yosuke said to me. He certainly knew her better than their interactions with each other would suggest.

"And she's not really that shy and reserved either," I added. I could understand that though...she may be comfortable around the other members of the Investigation Team...but in front of a school? Well lucky for her Inaba was not that big of a town. Except for the fact that in a small town rumors spread pretty fast.

"Up next, another contestant from Class 2, Amagi Yukiko-san!" The announcer said as Yukiko slowly made her way across the stage.

"H-hello, my name is Amagi Yukiko. Um, my family runs the Amagi Inn. If you ever find yourself in the area, please give us a visit. Our hot springs are open to the public year-round, so whenever you're in the mood to enjoy them, please drop by…" I take it back…Yukiko is even more nervous than Chie. And she has to deal with a lot more at the Inn...seeing a lot of people come and go. But those were on an individual basis...this environment was a lot of people. Thankfully I was up front with Yu and the others so I wasn't too badly feeling my usually anxiety I had when there were big crowds...but thinking about it certainly didn't help me though...

"Alright, that will do nicely," The announcer was moving the show along. "You already saw this next contestant in our surprise performance. A familiar face from our first-year Class 2, Kujikawa Rise-san or better known as Risette!" Inevitable was probably a word for this...although she was doing this performance as Kujikawa Rise...she would never be able to shake off Risette as a name. That was good though...it meant her time as Risette was memorable. And I believe it meant it was something she shouldn't forget. I still wasn't sure 100% why she left show business...but it wasn't for me to bring up or ask. Seeing her on stage again but just her school uniform made my feelings a bit mixed. Mostly because I just imagined her in the outfit she had just been in for the performance...or when she had stayed at my place and had been wearing my clothes...okay I need to reign in my thoughts before I get too crazy out of hand.

"Hi-hi! My name is Kujikawa Rise! I haven't been in town very long and I'm 100% thrilled to be here! So sorry I'm not working as an Idol right now! Risette's is gonna do her best, so I hope you all cheer for me!" Rise smiled big and then eyed around the crowd for a moment and then her eyes met mine. Wait, had she just been searching for me out of everyone in the crowd? Well that was crazy I was just with her its not like she was still...

"So Risette…everyone wants to know what's your relationship with the guy you performed with…" the announcer was moving next to her as if this was going to be something important.

"His name is Ikakure Kayane and my relationship with him is…" She leaned forward as if she was telling a secret to him but as she said it she looked back at me. "…a secret." I guess it was a good way to handle it. Ambiguous and non-committal that could at least satisfy the ones watching...or irritate them. Honestly I want to know what our relationship is at this point. Would I even see her at the house any more? I mean it was basically over now...only our connection to the Investigation Team would...oh what am I talking about?

"A secret, huh?" Yosuke looked over at me, as did Yu. I blinked for a couple seconds.

"Don't look at me. We're just friends. And its obvious she's just playing it up to the crowd," I quickly said. I mean…that's what we were. Nothing had really happened between the two of us just...well she did stay over at my house not too long ago but it wasn't like anything happened. Though I 'm pretty sure if anyone had saw her in my room wearing my boxers and long sleeve t-shirt then it would definitely be more fuel to the fire…My mind must have wandered because I started to turn red. I was also thinking about what had happened directly after the show. She must have held me for ten minutes while I had calmed down. And towards the end I am pretty sure it was just the two of us not wanting to separate. Thinking about this too much was definitely not helping me.

"Looks suspicious to me," Yu said.

"Yeah, this may merit investigation," Yosuke grinned.

"Drop it guys," Kanji was there to interrupt. Honestly though...I couldn't make heads or tails of my relationship with her anyway so even if it was inaccurately labeled it was more than what I knew about it. Still Yu was incredibly perceptive...its why I told him he was dangerous.

"Huh?" Yosuke looked up to the stage and then back to Kanji. "Hey, Kanji…here she comes…"

"Hey, shhh!. Pipe down!" Kanji said as they watched the final contestant come out onto the stage.

"…I'm Shirogane Naoto. It's hard to believe I'm up on stage at a pageant like this…This is beyond my wildest imaginings…I-I really don't know what to say." She looked over to the announcer. "…C-Can I step back now?"

"Wh-Whoa," Kanji muttered probably a little too loud because it made me chuckle and Yu and Yosuke had the same sentiments as me. It was obvious that Kanji had an attraction to Naoto...he was probably more honest about his feelings than the others. Except he was no good at admitting them out loud to himself...and especially not to Naoto. I was still getting to know all of them...but this did seem to be the case.

"And with that, all six uniquely beautiful contestants are on the stage! Now, let's have our special judge, Teddie-san, ask them some questions," The announcer pointed over to the other side as Teddie made his entrance onto the stage.

"Take note gentlemen, I'm sure this might be the last night Teddie lives," I commented knowing that the other guys were more keenly aware of the possible situation here than the girls had been initially.

"I think you might be right," Yosuke added.

"Ehem. I am Teddie, the honorary judge of this pageant. Please keep in mind that if you anger me, you will be at a disadvantage…Well Chie-san. Do you have a boyfriend?" Teddie grinned as he offered the mic to Chie.

"Wha-!? T-Teddie, you…!" Chie was too flustered to answer. But Teddie didn't linger. Perhaps a smart move on his part.

Teddie quickly moved on to Yukiko, "Yukiko-san, have you ever smooched before?"

"He's a dead bear," I heard Yu growl from next to me. I raised an eyebrow at that. It wasn't like I hadn't noticed the way Yu and Yukiko acted together.

"Huh…!? Stop it!" Yukiko quickly said. But almost as if he was on a mission, Teddie moved to the next girl. He was moving fast enough that even the crowd wasn't given enough time to react to his questions.

"Naoto-san, where are you ticklish?" Teddie seemed like there would be no letting up.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Naoto took a step back, she looked like she was about to run away. Teddie continued his pace and moved on to Rise.

"Can I stay at your house next time, Rise-chan?" Teddie's question was met with one of complete confusion on Rise's face.

"What kind of question is that?" Rise thought out loud. So...had Teddie stayed at someone else's house? I mean he stayed with Yosuke while in this world...right?

"A-Anyways, I have a surprise announcement for you all!" The announcer took control of the pageant once more. And good thing too. As long as they kept moving the girls wouldn't have time to get angry or sort out the rapid fire questions Teddie had given them. "Wait 'til you hear this! For the first time ever, this year's pageant will feature a swimsuit competition. And it's all thanks to Teddie-san here! We'll take a brief break while our contestants put on their swimsuits and be back in a few minutes!"

"So who's your vote to win it?" Yosuke asked me.

"No idea. Kujikawa seems like the easy choice but…" I shook my head, I knew she wouldn't win because of the crowd.

"Yeah I doubt it," Yu chimed in. "Most of the girls wouldn't vote for her."

"Huh? Yeah, she doesn't really appeal too much to them here." I shrugged, it didn't matter to me who won...I was just impressed they all managed to go through with it up to now. Honestly I was more weirded out by Teddie being called Teddie-san. It just didn't sound right.

"With your guy's performance and how she answered that question, I'm guessing most of the school thinks that the two of you are dating. And well you should have heard the girls go crazy for you…so now they think Rise-san found out your hidden talent and snatched you up for yourself," Yu quickly explained. Hidden talent though? No, I was just aiming to not be noticed. People never cared to find out more about me...or rather I never allowed it. Either way it was more my fault and not Rise snatching me up.

"And you are saying that's happened…in just the last hour?" I raised an eyebrow. "Who am I kidding...things spread fast around here." I should know better by now...I did on some level know that this would happen. I didn't care what people said about me...I just didn't want to affect Rise's reputation by proxy. Which I probably should have considered more. Well I had...right? And Rise had insisted on doing the performance with me...I really, really need to stop analyzing it so much.

"Well you can also add in the fact that the girls get jealous that a lot of the guys spend time gawking over her since she's arrived. So who knows what kind of combination it is," Yosuke added with a shrug. That was also a factor as well. Some around here were still a bit star struck.

"So now there is a rumor of Kujikawa and I dating? I'm sure the press would get a real kick out of that. Even more so if they realize who my Mom is," I groaned. At least it was only a rumor…but it could easily fly out of hand if the word got around. On an international level...something like this combined with her 'taking a break' could actually create a scandal in itself. Well she was probably used to fielding rumors about herself with the media.

"Don't worry about it. Rumors circulate fast around here," Yu said trying to ease my mind no doubt but that did the opposite. "They usually die just as quickly."

"Great…how long until my Mom knows?" I grumbled to myself. Knowing her...she knew long before...she understood how the music industry worked in greater detail considering it was her job to know.

"And now here comes the ladies in their swimsuits!" the announcer brought the attention to the stage once again. The guys and I had to look away when Kashiwagi and Hanako came out. I mean no offense but it's kind of embarrassing how confident they are. In a way that is impressive but what wasn't was how snobbish they were. Still they seemed to be pretty close as friends...but still it was hard to watch them.

"A-Ahaha…H-Hi…" Chie was the first of the girls to come out. She was wearing a green-yellow-white striped bikini. Just the fact that she was out on a stage in front of so many people in a bikini gave her points in my book.

"Oooooh," Yosuke said from next to me.

"You sound like a dirty old man…Chie-senpai is cute, though…" Kanji said.

"Any reason why you always pay more attention when Satonaka is on stage?" I eyed Yosuke.

"I don't," Yosuke quickly said but kept his eyes on the stage. Yu and I looked at each other and gave each other a slight nod. We weren't blind to this stuff. Even if Yosuke wanted to deny it or be oblivious to it.

Yukiko came out in a pink and white bikini. "I-I'm sorry…"

"No, thank you very much," Yu said only really audible to me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, Yukiko-senpai… She's exactly what I imagined she'd be…" Kanji said to which I gave him a nudge.

"I'd keep your imaginations about Amagi-san to yourself if you don't want to know what Narukami thinks about it," I whispered over to him. He gave me a look like he didn't understand what I meant.

"Wait...you mean...Yu-senpai and..." Kanji whispered back.

"Seriously did you not hear his reaction from earlier when Teddie asked her if she had been kissed?" I shook my head. "Come on Kanji-kun."

"Maybe I just don't get that stuff very well, you know," Kanji said scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm not too much better either. I just read a lot of books and watch a lot of movies...and I might know a thing or two more about the two of them than they realize," I sighed. "Still its up to them on if they admit it to each other or not...or tell us if they've already gone past that."

"I..I see," Kanji said before both of out attentions were drawn back to the stage as the next contestant made her entrance.

Rise came out, proudly wearing her bikini. I shouldn't have expected any less from her. Unlike the others she was experienced in this kind of thing. I could see it in her face though...her worry about what people thought, although she kept smiling the whole time. Her bikini was yellow...which I thought was a decent color on her...but something darker would definitely make her sexier. Still she didn't have time to prepare one herself and these were just ones that had been prepared ahead of time by Teddie himself. Despite her entrance there was only a mild applause for her...which indicated to me the way this competition would go.

"Whoa, this isn't fair! An Idol has a glow to her that other girls don't have!" Yosuke frowned.

"I thought we already went over how we thought Kujikawa wasn't going to win," I shook my head. "Are you hoping Satonaka wins?" I figured I could turn thoughts away from Rise for a moment.

Yosuke's face went red. "Satonaka? No way, why would I want her to win?"

"Such a defensive action. It's curious," I prodded with a grin looking to Yu who nodded.

"Maybe we should look into this a bit more," Yu agreed with me.

"Hey, c'mon guys, Naoto is up next," Yosuke tried to deflect the conversation.

"Naoto-san?" the announcer looked around. There was a long moment but I think we all knew that there was no way she was going to come out onto the stage. "She's not coming out…Well, sad news, everyone, but Naoto-san isn't coming out for this portion."

"Oh well, I had a feeling this would happen…Too bad Kanji," Yosuke gave a consoling pat on Kanji's shoulder.

"Huh? No, um…well, yeah. But don't you think it was brave of her to at least show up in the first round?" Kanji shrugged...although I'm sure Yosuke was using this to get the attention off of him. Still, considering how obviously gun shy Naoto was...yeah I give her points for at least going on the stage for the first part.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, it's about time we voted…Who're you voting for, Yu?" Yosuke asked.

"Amagi-san…of course," Yu stated simply.

"I had no doubts," I laughed and I'm pretty sure Yu was more than aware now of my suspicions for him and Yukiko.

"And you, Ikakure-senpai?" Yosuke turned to me.

"Like you guys don't already know," I muttered as I went over to go lock in my vote. Of course it would be for Rise. Even if I didn't know her I would still vote for her...but I knew the girls vote would prevent her from winning. Not that winning was really a big deal at the culture festival. It was surprising how many entries we had for it...even if it was against their will they had still shown up. And that meant all of us had been on stage during this culture festival. That was pretty weird...at least for me. After a few minutes it was time to announce the winner of the pagaent.

"Thanks for the wait everyone! The results are in. Looking at the way the vote went…You guys out in the audience had a hard time picking a favorite! Lots of different opinions, with every contestant having their own enthusiastic supporters! On the other hand," the announcer seemed to be surprise. "It looks like the girls were all thinking the same thing! And the clear winner…Grand prize goes to…Shirogane Naoto! Her androgynous charm seems to have won most of the girls' hearts. We'd like to present, Naoto-san with her award now but…it looks like she's stepped outside."

The girls looked like they were talking up on stage. "It's kind of funny but looks like we were right. It all came down to the girls vote…" Yosuke seemed satisfied though. "Pretty nice, right Kanji?"

"Huh?" Kanji looked over at Yosuke.

"Well let's go wait for the girls to get changed. Maybe we could all go out and do something since we're all done with our respective parts on stage," Yu laughed.

I would have never had a day like this just a month ago. I would have been fine with just being part of the background in this setting. And while I still had problems dealing with crowds and that attention, I had made strives forward today. I couldn't be the person I had been before, not after what had happened in the TV world. I needed to take risks…and even if I got hurt along the way…I'm sure I would have my new friends there to support me. And that I felt for the first time in my life was something I felt I could finally count on. I just hoped I would continue to feel this way...if I didn't...then I would simply revert back to who I was before. And maybe that was what I was afraid of right now...losing this feeling that I had right now.

I was already mentally exhausted from the events of the day. Hopefully whatever we did would take us away from crowds for a while.

* * *

 _October 30th, 2011 / Late Afternoon  
Yasogami High 2nd Floor Balcony_

"I thought they'd never leave," I muttered as I stepped back into the hall with the others. I shook my head and cautiously looked around once more. The girls had figured out at some point that I was in the crowd and had decided to talk to me...so I escaped to Yu's classroom where they covered for me for a while. The last thing I wanted was that kind of attention. Most of them wanted to know my relationship with Rise...but why would that even matter? I didn't even exist to them until I had performed and now...well...I don't know what I was now.

"Guess you just aren't ready for the spotlight then," Yu chuckled from next to me. "Still not bad considering."

"Funny Narukami. Most of this was a result of your crafty scheming," I sighed glancing at him.

"Except I know you enjoyed yourself. It was a major step forward," Yu was quick to point out.

"I guess…but a step forward towards what?" I asked. I knew it was progress...but I didn't have a clear goal set...nothing other than...I can't be the person I have been up to this point...I can't just stay in the shadows...something like that.

"Sometimes you don't always need a clear destination. The most important part is that you keep stepping forward, no matter what," Yu said as if repeating something he had heard before. But it was better than nothing.

"Well I won't deny that after my body's initial reaction to what I had done I felt really good," I caught myself looking over at Rise who was just out of earshot. She's a strong girl…that there could be no doubt. But from what Yu had said to me a while ago…this performance was just as good for her as it had been for me. I only knew the sides I had seen of her so far. There was too much I didn't know about her to ever make assumptions on what it was Yu had implied. After the performance she had been there to comfort me as I confessed my fear of the situation...but I had done it...and Rise had just silently comforted me until I was able to control my composure and leave. Though...it had definitely looked like she wasn't comfortable with leaving me alone. And I could only think about the comfort her holding me had brought me...even though a part of me was scared of that too. I wonder if I would ever truly break free of my own mental prison I had made for myself.

"I'm sure you'll do even better in the future," Yu smiled. I had no time to comment on this as we both noticed someone running towards us.

"Onii-chan!" the familiar voice of Nanako came from our left. The two of us turned to see her and Yu's Uncle Ryotaro Dojima. This was certainly a surprise. Narukami knelt down and was given a quick hug from his cousin.

"Ah, good thing we found you. I've got to make a business trip to the prefectural office, and I won't be back until tomorrow. Shame it had to fall during your school's Culture Festival. Nanako and I were both looking forward to it…Sorry to dump this on you, but could you show Nanako around?" Dojima obviously didn't have much time to trade pleasantries if he was getting straight to the point. Or maybe that was just his habit as being a detective.

"Would you like to walk around with us, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko moved up on Yu's side smiling down at her.

"Can I?" Nanako looked up at her Dad.

He merely nodded before looking back at Yu, "Thanks. I'm gonna get going."

"Have a safe trip," Nanako gave her Dad one more smile.

"Yeah. You have fun too, Nanako," Dojima then turned and made his exit down the stairs.

"Hey Nanako-chan, why don't you come over and stay at my place tonight?" Yukiko suddenly asked which got everyone's attention. Well I didn't really register it except I saw everyone physically react to the question.

"Huh? Huh? Huh? What did you just say, Yuki-chan!?" Teddie was the first of the Investigation Team to speak up about it. I don't get what the big deal was.

"Oooh, a celebration at your inn!?" Rise certainly seemed to like this idea.

"Is that okay with you!?" Kanji seemed to be one of the few wondering why people were just inviting themselves but I guess everyone was just hoping it was true. I feel like there was something here that I didn't know about.

"Uh-huh. I promised you guys a while ago, so yeah," Yukiko said with a nod. Had she? Must have been before I was around, obviously.

"Hell yeah! I'm down," Yosuke definitely had enough energy to show he was enthused. I'm not sure why though...well I had never been to the Amagi Inn. I really didn't do anything in town except go shopping when Mom asked me to.

The whole group erupted into similar excited conversation. I simply looked over at Yu and he chuckled a bit. This was probably a mistake because he instantly saw the thought that was already crossing my mind. Well something I had already been thinking about before this. I already felt like I was pushing my limit...and being somewhat bombarded after the pageants with people approaching me had not helped my nerves either. A big part of me just wanted to go home.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of just going home," Yu eyed me.

I frowned; considering just how much I had managed to do today. Plus, I barely knew these guys…how could I intrude in something that had been planned before I was even around? Why would they even want someone like me around? Nanako was pulling on Yu's hand which stopped our conversation.

"Can I go?" Nanako asked Yu.

"It's completely up to you, Nanako," Yu smiled.

"Let's go! I want to spend the night!" Nanako was smiling bigger than ever before.

"Wheee! Hot Springs! Yukata! Flushed skins!" Teddie proclaimed.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen," I shook my head. I honestly didn't feel like I should go…and wasn't sure I would make it through the night if I did. I turned and walked over to the balcony area that looked down to the locker area of the school. The crowds were starting to thin out. Had I really managed to perform in front of everyone today? Did that actually happen? Well the complete and utter breakdown, after it was over, certainly happened. However, I felt close to having another one right now because of the attention I got after the fact.

"Well it's almost 5pm now. So how about we all meet at the Amagi Inn at 7pm? That should give everyone enough time to grab a change of clothes and grab some dinner. Sound good?" Yu said making the plans more concrete than they were just a moment ago. He kept an eye on me though...probably making sure I didn't duck out until he could talk to me. I instead just kept my focus away from the others.

"Sounds good," came the response from some of the group.

"Senpai," the voice was Rise's and I knew right away she knew exactly what I was thinking. I turned to her and saw the visible irritation on her face. Of course she would notice...of anyone I didn't want to notice my dilemma about this it would be her. So naturally that meant she had to notice. But Why? Why did she pay attention to me...Everything that had happened...I didn't deserve the attention of someone like Rise. She had the strength to keep going...but me...I was always hesitating. "You are not just going to go home." Her voice was more like an order but regardless I disagreed...I thought she knew just hard today was on me...

"Look, today took a lot out of me…I could be pushing my luck going out and…" I averted my eyes knowing she would only get irritated by my words. I was going to let her down either way but apparently she was more irritated with me looking away. She reached out and grabbed my chin, intending to force me to look at her. So far I had been okay with her touching me earlier in the day...but that had been because my defenses were down and I really lacked the energy to react to it. This time though...the sudden motion and forcefulness of her actions culminated into this one moment. My body just reacted; I flinched with a step away from her quickly, trying to get away. My body locked up with me being in a somewhat weakened state which resulted in a miss-step and I fell back hitting the ground hard and up against the railing. My voice cried out as I cringed...fearing that there would be further retaliation, "No!"

"Senpai!" Rise stopped her eyes showing the realization of what she did and she then took a step back. "I-I'm sorry."

I realized only then that the whole Investigation Team plus Nanako was looking at me. My legs were shaking…I felt cold. That same irrational fear was back again. How was I ever truly supposed to conquer this? I hated this…why couldn't I just be normal? But all I ever got reminded of was that man. The one who had turned my childhood into one long running nightmare. And even though I knew that none of them here would ever be that way…I was still afraid of it happening. It was a part of me I couldn't rid myself of. If I took the chance and trusted them…it would be opening myself up to so much possible pain. But I wanted to...I wanted to so badly...this ongoing war within myself was unrelenting. Now I couldn't stop shaking and felt close to completely breaking down for the second time today. I truly was pathetic. And now...Rise felt guilty as if it was her fault...but it wasn't...it was never anyone's fault. No...this was supposed to be something I got over with time and a therapist. But I didn't...because I had been too scared to ever try...and now that I wanted to...I wanted to be better...to be someone that could live a normal life.

To do that...I needed to face this...I knew that. But it wasn't easy...it isn't something you can just wash away or stop with a miracle pill. It took work...and I needed to commit to that work.

"Yukiko-san, can I leave Nanako with you?" Yu seemed to be the first to take control of the situation. As he always did.

"Of course, Yu-kun," Yukiko said with a smile and her gaze lingered on me for a moment. She seemed to be concerned about me as well. "We'll go by your house and then we'll stop somewhere for dinner on the way back to the Inn. Sound okay?"

"Alright, you go with Yukiko-san, alright?" Yu said looking over at Nanako. That was when I noticed that the young girl was looking at me. And while Yu was trying to diffuse the situation...Nanako had her own ideas.

Nanako then walked over to me and then smiled, "You'll be there too right?"

"I-I…" I took a deep breath. I was sitting more comfortably against the railing now and took a couple deep breaths. Some part of me was able to regain my composure enough to talk. "I don't know if I should."

"You have to," Nanako's words caught everyone's attention. Especially mine. She just looked at me like that was all the reason I needed.

The tension I felt seemed to disappear and the next moment I started laughing. Everyone seemed to ease up when I did this. Nanako was somewhat brash and definitely didn't look like I had a choice in this. "You're not going to tell me why, are you?" No, she wouldn't...and for a moment Nanako reminded me of Miyuki and how she had often dealt with me.

"Nope, you have to go to find out," Nanako had already made up her mind and apparently mine as well.

"You're just like how my best friend was. She never gave me an option either. I could never win against her either.," I sighed as Yu came over and offered me a hand to get me back to my feet. I took it...somewhat apprehensively but I was back at my feet and looked to the young girl. "Alright, Nanako-chan. I'll be there."

"Yay! Now everyone will be there," she smiled big.

"Alright, Nanako-chan. Let's leave Senpai with your brother and get going. We'll see them there, okay?" Yukiko insisted. After a few moments, Yukiko, Chie and Nanako left together. Yosuke dragged Teddie off next and then Naoto and Kanji left not too long after that. Rise…she didn't say anything to me…she looked at me words seemingly at the end of her tongue but then silently left without saying a word to anyone. Not even the others.

"So, are you here to make sure I don't try and get out of it?" I said looking over to Yu.

"I doubt you would break a promise to Nanako," he said simply. He was right on that one...I hoped I was a person that didn't break his promises. Though it makes me curious if I ever had. But Yu then did something that surprised me. "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" I asked, completely confused. "I mean I'm supposed to be your Senpai...yet its all of you that have to keep helping me. I really am pathetic."

"No, you're not. The truth is, I don't think any of us can understand what it was that you went through as a child. Whatever your Uncle did to you…it has left some big scars on you. I believe Rise-san told you but we did read part of your psych evaluation. However, most of us didn't have a frame of reference for what you went through. We didn't realize how much you were suffering, or how you continue to do so," Yu let out a big sigh. "But we want to be here to help. All of us. I know it is asking a lot for you to trust us so suddenly when we haven't known each other that long. But that is also why I don't think we understood how much it affected you until today. Rise-san definitely has seen it now."

I nodded and took a couple of steps towards the stairs. "I want to trust all of you. I really do, but I'm not sure if I remember how to do that. I just keep thinking that I'm going to look at you all one day and then suddenly I won't even matter. No…like I will never live up to what you expect of me and then…"

"Your mind thinks we would lash out at you…physically," Yu stated, and I merely nodded. "Tonight is about relaxation and a celebration. To your performance with Rise-san and even Shirogane's win in the beauty pageant."

I raised an eyebrow, "And Teddie?"

"Oh I highly doubt the girls want to be reminded of what he put them through," Yu smiled which had me laughing.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I looked over at him. "So what should I bring exactly?"

"Shouldn't need anything more than just a change of clothes. Yukiko says they provide yukata's," Yu said with a smile. I looked at him for a long moment. Did he not realize what he just said? Well might as well bring it up with just the two of us.

"So how long have you two been dating?" I blatantly asked. Thanks to Yu changing the subject I felt a bit more comfortable with everything that was happening. And I had recovered my composure, although I still felt a bit shaky...but that was normal...or seemed normal after a reaction like that. Rise...I hope she wouldn't take this the wrong way.

He blinked a couple times before he registered what I had asked him. He sighed, defeated, "Well…almost three months. Since the beginning of August. Was it that easy to spot?"

"No not really," I shrugged. "I was just guessing since you used her name without any honorifics. Plus out of everyone you could have asked to take care of Nanako-chan you specifically asked Amagi. I may not know much about relationships but I'm not stupid. Plus I'm a sucker for romance novels." Well...I read all kinds of novels...there was a time I had considered writing my own but music just worked out better for me.

"Speaking of relationships," Yu motioned for us to head out so we both started walking down the stairs and towards the front gate of the school. "How is it going with Rise-san?"

"With Kujikawa? Don't ask me," I looked away from him. Why was he seemingly pushing me together with Rise? Plus with what happened, it was obvious that I didn't have any hope with any relationship...not without a lot more work. "She shouldn't spend so much time with me. I mean look at what happened between us earlier. I don't think the relationship could develop any more than how it is now." No...it wasn't good for Rise to be around me...I would only hurt her. I...had already hurt her in a way. With every step I take forward...would it be at the expense of someone else?

"Just because it would be hard doesn't mean it is impossible," Yu commented. "Besides, Senpai. She doesn't give up. If she had then she wouldn't be the same girl that became an Idol." Persistence wasn't always a good thing though, especially if it only gets you hurt.

"I was pretty sure she was in love with you to be honest," I said as we exited the school gates and were on route towards Yu's house. "Narukami...Her being around me...I really do enjoy it but...if she stays around...I'm going to hurt her eventually...one way or another. And she...she deserves somebody that doesn't have a mental breakdown whenever she touches them." No...she deserved someone that could give her the attention she wanted...who wouldn't hesitate to get close to her. That wasn't me...and I'm not sure it could ever be me...even if a part of me wanted it to be me. I enjoyed my time with her...and I had been depressed because there was no reason for her to come over at night anymore...or to sing with me.

"She has a lot of heart, I'm sure you've noticed. And yes, she might have been in love with me at some point, but I told her the truth of my own feelings in the end. And Senpai...you can't decide something like that. Deciding what is best for someone isn't our place. I feel the same about Yukiko most of the time," Yu looked at me with his own thoughtful look. "She has a better grasp as to what she wants out of life...and me...well I still don't know yet. She says she'll support me no matter what it is...and its going to be hard on her when I have to move away at the end of the year. But even if it is hard...I want this relationship with her...just as she does with me."

"I know where you are going with this. It takes two people to have a relationship, right? I can't make decisions for the relationship on my own...at least I shouldn't take the choice out of her hands," I could understand the reasoning of it...but I didn't really like it. "I don't want to hurt her, Narukami. And if something like being with me is what she wants...it won't be easy...and I know I will hurt her."

"You know that isn't your choice to make. Even if its hard...even if you both get hurt...Do you intend to hide from people your whole life?" Yu shook his head. "You know...if you never take that chance you will never move past where you are right now. Nothing will change."

He was right...he was more right than I ever wanted to admit. "Is this supposed to be you encouraging me? Or appealing to my more rationale side?"

"Maybe a bit of both...I just don't want you to turn away when you have a chance to move past this. Plus...Rise-san only ever talks about you anymore. I don't think you can avoid hurting her at this point. It may seem like such a short time to grow so close...but you've been through something incredibly difficult...and I think she wants to share with you about her own experience...tell me...is turning her away really what you want to do?" Yu asked straight out.

Of course...the answer was simple. "No...that's what bothers me. I guess I don't really have a choice. And that's what is most difficult to me."

"You always have a choice, Senpai. But this is a risk you know you should take. You never know what you may get out of it, if you never take the chance. You've already taken some pretty daring chances, you performed in front of the whole school...you went way out of your comfort zone to do that. So it may be just today speaking to you because of just how much you've done. You want to retreat back to the world you know but now is the time to keep pressing forward. Even if it is only one person...open up to Rise-san. Take the dive and put your trust in her, but do it at your own pace. No one ever said you needed to do this sprinting. You just need to make sure you don't take any steps backwards," Yu said and gave a comforting smile. It was nice talking with Yu. He was quickly becoming a good friend. Maybe I really did belong in this group. But I guess Yu had put it the most eloquently. You never know what you may get out of it, if you never take the chance. It meant opening myself up...but they already knew so much more than most did...if they wanted to hurt me...they would have already. Rise had been there to support me...patient and calming...but it had been a long day and maybe it had just been rough for both of us. I had wanted to retreat...but maybe Rise had wanted to spend time with me.

It was an outlandish thought to me...someone wanting to spend time with me. Yet the possibility was very real. Rise...exactly where do we stand with each other? Do you really want to risk getting hurt with me? I don't want to be a source of pain for you...I don't want to hurt any of my friends. Friends...if I hadn't been kidnapped would I have ever changed or would I just been stuck in my ways for the rest of my life? But that was no longer me...and now I just needed to commit to a path...a goal and maybe for once...trust that my new friends would be there to support me.

* * *

 _October 30th 2011 / Evening  
Amagi Inn Balcony  
_

I sat somewhat uncomfortably out on the balcony area of the Amagi Inn. The balcony wasn't as cold as people might think. Then again, at this point and time I welcomed the cool evening air. It's funny how much my life changed in such a short amount of time. I wonder what Miyuki would think of this whole situation I was in. Though if she had been around I would have never found myself in Inaba along with her Mom...well now my Mom. I imagine life would have been significantly differently. Then again I might have ended up in Inaba either way. Just it would have been with Miyuki…and we might have been adopted siblings with her Mom taking care of both of us. It was a question that would never have an answer. And even still, it managed to creep into my mind.

Maybe I should have been up in the room with the guys, but I still felt uncomfortable about being here. I was mainly here because of Nanako. That was just a convenient excuse. As much difficulty as I had today, I also wanted to spend my time with these people that had entered my life. They had saved my life after all. That wasn't something that I would be able to forget. Still there was part of me that didn't know what to do or even how to act around them. After the life I had lived up to this point I shouldn't be surprised how hard it was to suddenly allow people into my life. Things were never that easy. Nor should it be.

Somehow even despite the kind of day I had…I was here and functioning. Usually after the few incidents that had occurred over the last couple days I would have been unable to keep going. I felt different now. I'm not sure exactly what it was that was influencing it. Well the obvious answer would be to say the Investigation Team, but I don't think it was that simple. My adopted Mother would most likely attribute it to Rise's sudden and constant presence in my life.

The thought of Rise made me frown and I knew there were several reasons why. The last words she had said to me had been an apology. I reacted to Rise's sudden action brought on by frustration against me. In a way I couldn't blame her, she had gotten frustrated at me when I turned away from her. And being who she was, she wanted me to look at her. She reached out and grabbed my chin to turn me towards her. My body reacted and I fell to the ground and up against the railing in order to escape her as if she were a danger to me…and to make it worse I had even yelled. She probably hated me for how I was just unable to get used to her. I was just a coward though…I was even afraid of Rise. With things as they were she could hurt me more than anyone else. That was what led me to my other thought about my situation with Rise. There was no longer a reason for her to come over to my house. Yu had also pointed out the opposite...if I never took the chance...things would just stay the same.

At first I had thought nothing of it. I had agreed to do the performance maybe a little too early. Then after the days of her being over every night…I had grown accustomed to her being around. We had a set unspoken distance we always stayed at…except when Rise occasionally tried to cross that distance. And occasionally…I didn't react to it. But when things happened too quickly or suddenly…my body instinctively retracted away from her. That was why Rise spent time slowly closing the gap between us…that was what I had noticed. As they spent time together…over the course of the night she often would move closer to me as time went. Until we were almost touching. When she took her time like that...it never ended that negatively. Not like what happened earlier.

While we were performing on stage though, her being close to me had an odd calming effect that I hadn't felt before. She had recognized that I was going to have an anxiety attack on the stage and had boldly moved in and comforted me. Not just in front of their friends but the entire student body of Yasogami. And because of that Rise had actually made a lot of girls angry. However...her actions had gotten me through the performance. I figured by now that the trick to it was that I had to be distracted by something else in order for me not to be affected by her getting close to me. The comforting effect she had on me in those moments had been a relief...but also scared me. I could easily go the other way and become emotionally dependent on a connection like that. Still I had wondered what the performance looked like.

According to what Yosuke and Yu told me…the first part of the song that only entailed myself had completely enraptured most of the girls in the crowd. These girls were suddenly faced with my existence and that it could no longer be denied. Not sure I cared for that...I was just fine with not being noticed by the girls. Yu also went on to say some of the girls proclaimed it was love at first sight, certainly not something I would have expected. Then the enemy of those girls, Rise, came onto the stage. Playing the counter point in the strange love duet, they felt that Rise swooped in and stole me away. Funny how I went from a nobody…to something desired and now placed directly into off limits within the matter of a few minutes. In just the small amount of time after the performance I felt a dizzying amount of stares being directed towards me. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to deal with it though. This was something normal for Rise...but a lot of girls were glaring daggers at her because of the whole thing. Yet...she didn't seem to mind. It probably hurt her in the pageant but it was obvious to me she didn't care too much about winning it.

None of that mattered though. Even if Rise had been okay with all of this...it wasn't like Rise was going to come over anymore. Of course it wasn't until now, when it was over, that I realized the truth of my feelings. That's how I had been with Miyuki as well. Except I was too much of a coward to do anything more than just think about it. Well I was also a lot younger then. Still this was the real truth of why I was hiding out on the balcony that was typically only where the Inn's smokers went to have a cigarette. I was afraid of losing my connection to Rise…so I made the decision to avoid her…which basically was doing the same thing. I am an incredible idiot. But...I don't know what to do...I've never cared to get close to someone before but...here I was doing just that. And now it was all I could think about...yet my inaction was going to cause problems...I needed to stop and actually do something for once. The words Yu had said came back...I needed to try.

"Ah, here you are, Senpai," the blue haired, Naoto approached me, coming from inside. It shook me for a moment but I was glad to be pulled away from my thoughts.

"Shirogane? Can I help you?" I asked unsure of what else to ask her.

"Everything okay?" Naoto asked. Am I an open book or something?

I sighed after a long moment. Still, she was a detective so if anyone was going to pick up on it...as if it wasn't obvious it would be her. "The fact you are leading in to the conversation with that question means you've already deduced as much. Yu has told me a lot about everyone. I didn't realize how completely oblivious I had been to the events in town all this time. I guess I really had given up on living. Well…there is a lot of evidence of that I suppose."

"We haven't had much time to talk before, Senpai. But I think all of us can at the very least understand how hard it is to try and fit in. Did, Narukami-senpai explain what happened to us with our Shadows?" Naoto looked at me…seemingly unsure of bringing the topic up. There seemed to be a lot of subjects that were hard to bring up.

"No, of course not. Yu feels that it isn't his place and that if you guys wanted to tell me it would be up to all of you individually," I shifted my position a bit as Naoto took a seat in a chair across from me.

"That sounds like Senpai," Naoto smiled briefly. "I spent a lot of time trying to pretend to be a guy. As a detective there just isn't any respect for women…especially one as young as me. So I…well look at me. Even now I still go on with it. Regardless if I'm okay with whom I am it still doesn't change how the general populace of law enforcement's typically stand on the point of women as detectives."

Understandable...and was a logical thing to do. A kind of decision that someone determined and level headed would make. That spoke a lot about the kind of character that Naoto had. "Still you successfully deceived most of them for quite a long time," I commented. Probably shouldn't make assumptions though. "I'm just guessing though."

"No you're right. Maybe some more than others but…" Naoto shrugged. "Like most cases, as soon as the police thought they had a culprit, they were quick yo pin the blame and promptly kicked me off the case. Even though I had strong doubts about the one they captured, named Mitsuo."

"Right, Yu said that they had all been convinced that he had been the killer. Even they had been at the time when they went after him in the TV. But you saw something more and developed a theory based on the similar circumstances on not just the murders but the kidnappings as well. At the time you made the connection to the kidnappings that up to that point only Yu and the rest of the Investigation Team knew about," I said as I was trying to remember all the details that Yu had gone over with me. "I don't think Yu really specified it though."

"Well it is something we have only somewhat explained to you. The target is someone that has recently gotten well known through the media. That I had been able to determine on my own. As I had been pulled from the case I had no choice but to test my theory in order to ensure that the killer was still not at large. Given my reputation as the Detective Prince, I was able to arrange for myself to meet that criteria. Appearing on TV to become more well known through the media. Although I had no idea exactly what would happen after that point. But even though I had been prepared for it, I had been scared out of my mind. Still I couldn't allow the case to be brushed under the rug like it was going to be. Only maybe I had done it for the wrong reason," Naoto sighed. "In the end I found out more about myself than I cared to admit. Things I had pushed far out of my mind. In the end all I ever wanted was to be accepted. That was why I had tried so hard to be a guy. I knew it was the quickest path to acceptance and really it did work. I have acquired quite a bit of notoriety as a result. Though it is only representative of a portion of who I really am."

"Yeah, I can understand all of that. As for me…I wish it was as simple as being accepted. I'm not saying it's easier but…my problem is a bit…" I shook my head and looked away from her.

"Your problem is a deeply engraved pathway. When certain motions or actions are done around you, your body reacts as a defense mechanism. It's because of what your Uncle did to you. He didn't just beat you, Senpai. He psychologically hurt you deeply. There are ways in which you can deal with it, but they will take time no matter what you do. And neither you nor Rise-san should feel responsible for what happened at the school," this was most likely the main point that Naoto had wanted to get to.

"So I react that way…because of him, huh? Even after all these years?" I chuckled a bit. I already understood that much but it was nice to hear it from someone who actually seemed to care about me and wasn't just evaluating me over some need or obligation to do so. "Hmm developmental psychology huh? Why do you know all this anyway?"

"My studies in psychology, naturally. It's essential knowledge as a detective," Naoto stated matter-of-factly. "It is also possible that your anxiety attacks could be part of your body's defense mechanism that tries to actively prevent those situations."

That was an assessment I had not heard before. "You're saying that my body is…instinctively trying to keep myself at length from people…to even go as far as to force myself to be physically ill?" I looked at her for a moment and shook my head. The thing was it made total sense…the mind always knew what you wanted before you're consciously aware of it…supposedly. "You said that there is ways to deal with it though."

"It would take significant time and willpower…as well as considerable amount of bravery. Think of it this way…your brain is essentially hard wired to these reactions to keep people at a distance so they cannot have a chance to hurt you as your Uncle did in your past. In order to change this, we have to basically rip out that wiring and create a new foundation. Like I said, it would not be easy…and it would take time. Unfortunately these reactions we build during traumatic moments in our lives are engraved heavily and it could be that no matter how much we try, they will still be there. That doesn't mean it has to continue to control your life, Senpai. I'm sure we can find a way for it to be better," Naoto's words showed me just how much this girl had been thinking about it. To think through it so thoroughly…no one had done that. Even the therapist who was supposed to help me had never done more than he was paid to do.

"You've spend some time on this…haven't you?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, but what I've said is based merely on observation of your behavior. I am not an expert in the field but from what knowledge I have gained it seems highly likely," Naoto was giving me a chance to deny this, but I knew better than that. "I just want to help."

Help...yeah...if I truly wanted to move forward...I would need help...which meant accepting it when it was offered. "So, what can I do?" I asked.

"Naoto-kun, you out here?" It was Rise. I didn't have to hear more than one word to recognize that voice. My thoughts when it came to her were more confusing to me then this situation with my own brain. Still it was something I hadn't thought of too much before...However, Rise's presence made me avert my eyes to off the balcony to avoid her. What was I doing?

"I'm here, Rise-san," Naoto said. "I was just speaking with Ikakure-senpai."

I didn't dare look in the direction where Rise's voice had originated from. Why was I acting like this? What am I, an elementary school student? Still I couldn't get myself to look at her. I knew why...I felt ashamed of how I had reacted...how my body had reacted. She was the one person I knew would never do anything to hurt me...not intentionally. But...my body didn't make that distinction and because of that...there was a rift between Rise and I...and me acting this way was not helping.

"Well we're heading in to the hot springs with Nanako-chan. So I came to get you," Rise was moving out onto the balcony. I had no idea if she would...but I could imagine her looking at me...and I was only serving to make her feel more guilty about our situation. I really am an idiot.

"Alright, I don't want to keep them waiting. Shall we discuss this later, senpai?" Naoto's voice was obviously directed at me.

I merely nodded but didn't turn towards them and not too long after I heard both the girls heading inside. "Way to go Kayane…Kujikawa probably thinks you are mad at her now…" I shook my head. I had always wanted to meet Risette in some fashion, ever since I had first heard the demo that showed up for my Mom to review. I had loved it from the moment I had heard her voice. And the more I looked into the song the more I loved about it. So I wrote my own review for it and gave it to my Mom. She made some changes to it to make it a bit more professional sounding but for the most part it was my review. I didn't know that it was that review that would give her the chance to become the idol she was...or had been.

Yet here I was…I had been given quite an opportunity to perform with her. I'm sure if her agency found out she would get in trouble…and questions as to her taking a break would come into question. That was something she didn't need…not on top of the murder investigation. And from what Yu had told me she was an invaluable asset in the TV world. She didn't have a fighting ability but her Persona was capable of data gathering that was essential to their effectiveness in battle.

Come to think of it, I hadn't been over in the TV world since they rescued me. Yu said he wanted to take me in there to get some battle experience but they had all been so busy because of the Culture Festival. It was only natural. He had asked me if I had any fighting experience. And really I didn't have anything to draw from. He told me that most of the team hadn't either but things were a lot different in the TV world. A Persona gave you strength and reflexes that were far above what you would normally have. Yu's next question toward me was if I had felt different since I had been rescued. And yeah, I have. There was so much more I was able to do now. I could hold conversations and had even been able to answer questions from Teachers in my class. All things that would have normally caused me to clam up or go into an anxiety attack. And it seemed my threshold for my interactions with others was getting higher every day. Yu figured it might be a result of having a Persona.

Well it felt that things had gotten better to me. I certainly had a lot more confidence in myself as of late. That didn't mean I wasn't still prone to fall in my self-destructive thought patterns. That had still happened several times since they had rescued me...with one event being very recent. Urges for certain behaviors had not come as often as before. That was probably the biggest change of all that I noticed. And I was still changing…more every day it seemed. And if I really was changing...this would be something Miyuki would be proud of...right?

I looked around for a moment and realized that I felt really cold. I might as well head back up to the room the guys were at. I wasn't sure how long I had been out there. I guess I had just gotten lost in thought for a little too long. Making my way back into the Inn and up the stairs to the other floor, I got to the room that the guys should have been in. I walked in…but no one was there at all. I looked around for a bit…but it was obviously empty. "Odd, did I somehow miss them?" I shook my head and moved over to my backpack that I had brought with me. A few moments later the missing guys in question entered the room.

"I checked again, and sure enough, the hot spring's supposed to be for men at this hour. They're so evil…Evil, I tell you," Yosuke groaned as he walked in and collapsed on his futon.

I looked questioningly to the others. "Did…something happen?"

"Well, we went off to the hot springs…and we were informed it was the time for the men but…it seems the girls had already took claim to it," Yu groaned.

"I think standing our ground wasn't the best decision you could have made," Yosuke muttered from his futon.

"Yes, in hindsight I realize that," Yu grumbled as he sat at the table.

"I dunno why, but my head's all bumpy," Teddie sighed rubbing his head.

"Those're lumps from the pails whacking you in the head. You got lumps, man. Ahaha…ha…" Kanji tried to laugh but it just died into a long sigh.

"Hey…guys…? Did you, uh…see anything?" Yosuke asked looking around at the others.

"No…" Kanji muttered.

"None whatsoever…" Teddie was clearly disappointed.

I got to my feet and gathered up my bag. Apparently they had walked in on the girls that had been in the hot spring but it should have been at a time that it was the guys turn. They certainly had bad luck...for me...I better take some time to accomplish something before turning in for tonight. Although I was hardly tired at this point. Must have gotten my second wind at some point.

"Where you going, Senpai?" Yosuke asked.

"It's still kind of early so I was going to order some Aiya and study for a bit," I said as I made my way to the door.

"Study? What for? Didn't we just get done with midterms?" Yosuke seemed confused.

"I'm a senior…in case you've forgotten the end of the year is going to come pretty quick and I have a lot of test in regards to my future coming up," I shrugged. "Besides I think the night air is pretty nice tonight so I wanted an excuse to head back to the balcony area on the base floor. And after today I feel like stretching my mind a bit. It's weird but it helps me unwind."

"Oh if you're ordering some food from Aiya then count me in," Kanji got to his feet.

"Now that I think about it I think some food might be a good way to forget the misfortune I've had tonight," Yosuke sighed but then grinned. "Alright I'll come to. You coming partner?"

"Sure, wouldn't be much point in coming here if we didn't do something a little bit enjoyable," Yu smiled.

"Well I'm not sure if it will be that entertaining but you're all welcome to join me," I shrugged as the guys all got up to follow me.

"Ooh! I want an extra-large beef bowl!" Teddie exclaimed as he followed.

"Alright, we'll order once we're down there, okay?" I couldn't help but laugh. Teddie was one of a kind, that was for sure. It really did make you wonder what he was. He certainly wasn't a normal existence.

"So Senpai…what are you going to do for your future?" Kanji asked.

We made our way out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs and then to the lobby. I wasn't sure exactly my answer could be. "I'm not sure to be honest," I shrugged as we walked out onto the balcony. "So I figure I'll just take everything I can and kind of see what happens."

"So you'll just decide as it comes, huh?" Yu chuckled a bit. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to go into the music industry?"

"Well sure, I mean part of me would love to do something like that. Being a manager would probably be fun…I've always enjoyed the business subjects but…I don't think I'm capable of doing it because of how social it is. And well other than you guys I'm not really good at that sort of thing," I said honestly as I took a seat and started pulling out some study books I had bought a couple days ago.

"I think you're better than you realize. But there is still plenty of time before graduation," Yu said as he pulled out his phone. "I'll place the orders to Aiya. What did you want, Senpai?"

"Hold on, who's ordering Aiya?" a collection of people entered onto the balcony. It was the girls.

"Hello Satonaka…and everyone else," I said as I opened one of my books.

"What are you guys doing?" Yukiko asked.

"Well Senpai was going to study and order some food from Aiya. So we thought we'd join him. But if you want to order something you got to pay for yourself," Yosuke quickly added the last part and obviously still sore about what had happened between them earlier.

"Where's Nanako?" Yu asked the girls.

"Oh she was getting tired so Rise-chan took her to bed," Chie explained.

I guess that explained where Rise was. I hadn't realized I had been looking for her until Chie had said her name. And there was still quite a misunderstanding between the two of us. And I had no way of knowing how to deal with it. I sighed as I pulled out my notebook from my bag. The others conversed for a bit as they decided what to order.

"What did you want from Aiya, Senpai?" Yu asked me.

"Just a regular beef bowl for me," I said.

"What are you studying, Senpai?" Naoto asked as she took a seat across from me.

"Right now I am studying the nature of memory. Essentially how our minds process and store information. It isn't particularly difficult. We just skim through most of this stuff though because this is more into the realm of psychology. You kind of get a lot thrown at you your senior year. They want you to have a little bit of everything so you can make an 'informed' decision about your future…or something like that," I shrugged. And I was still as clueless as to what I wanted to do with my life though...and with everything happening recently I felt I had even less time to think about it.

"Sounds like an interesting topic. So how does memory work?" Yosuke asked.

"Really, you want to hear?" I looked up but he seemed legitimately did seem interested.

"Come on, Senpai. Besides you'll still be studying by explaining it to us, right?" Naoto smiled.

Was this what its like to have friends? I hope I could have more experiences with them. But I guess there wasn't much time left in my high school life. Guess it was no less than I deserved considering how much of my life I spent pushing others away. I had to change...I couldn't just let life pass me by like I have in the past. I shook my head and smiled a bit, "Alright, alright. Let's see if I'm any good at lecturing."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We go through quite a bit here...so there is a lot to sort through. But here we go. The Culture Festival here is pretty important which is why I spend a few chapters covering it. As this is also a bit of a transitional period to Rise and Kayane's relationship. We still don't really know how Rise feels for Kayane, and he has come to a conclusion that he wants to keep spending time with her...even if he doesn't really understand why. But some events happen in this chapter that begin to show just how difficult it can be.**

 **It is stated in the chapter, but Kayane has no problems with Rise getting close when she puts the time in to slowly close that gap and make sure it isn't sudden. Naoto also comments later on that Kayane likely recognizes certain motions and automatically reacts...which is completely normal. If it is one thing we are good at as a species it is our ability to adapt...however our survival instincts can also develop in ways that work against us socially. This usually happens because of behavior that isn't really normal. When people think of a caretaker or guardian you typically associate that with an individual that cares and will protect you. That is how it is in almost all situations. However for individuals where that is not the case...where the caretaker/guardian is just as much of a threat to you as strangers it can cause many psychological problems when growing up, especially between the ages 3 to 11 where children are the most impressionable and is considered the most important time for a persons mental development. This time will develop the basis of the person you will become. Kayane was around the age of 8 or 9 when everything happened...far along in his peak psychological development period. (Many developmental psychologist argue which of the years are the most important but the age range is typically agreed upon. Further more it is still different from individual to individual.) That isn't to say it is impossible to change...but it becomes immensely difficult.**

 **Naoto also points this out in her brief discussion with Kayane. But they don't get time to expand on this. And it will be difficult as Kayane literally has to fight his mind and its conceptions of what is safe and what isn't to re-teach his mind what is okay and what isn't. So we probably got a long way to go with Kayane and Rise. He'll be better at some moments and have better control...even appearing like everything is okay and better, but your mind and body doesn't forget what happened to you before and will always be worried about it.**

 **Anyway I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Thanks to everyone that has left me reviews, I'm glad you all take the time to read my story. I hope you'll stick with me as we get further and further into the story and our presented with all the hurdles that Kayane will have to face to truly get better. The journey will be rough and have its bright and dark spots. But no road worth traveling has ever been easy. So lets hope Kayane is ready to face it.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Push

**CHAPTER 8 / Push**

 _October 30th, 2011 / Late Evening  
Amagi Inn Balcony  
_

A couple hours passed. Eventually the guys decided to turn in, and so did most of the girls. Yukiko had taken more time to finish the udon bowl that she had ordered from Aiya. I had long passed psychology, and while I had Naoto, Yu and Yukiko entertained by my explanation of how memory works…the others had nodded off and only came back to life when the food had showed up. The conversation livened up for a bit after that but shortly after that they had all gone, some off to bed and others...who knows where. For some reason Yukiko had remained. It seemed a little odd because Yu wasn't here.

"Do you know much about business, Ikakure-senpai?" Yukiko asked. Not what I had expected but I could deal with it.

"I know quite a bit. It's mostly because of my adopted Mother. But I've researched quite a bit about it recently. Just to see if I would like doing it or not," I said as I wrote down some notes in my notebook. I was currently studying math. It was calculus work, but my mind worked with numbers easy enough so most of it was just memorizing the steps. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if there was more ways I could help around the Inn but I don't know too much about business other than what my parents have taught me. And I mostly only help out so it isn't like I know how to properly handle business. I'm not even sure how they price the dinners," Yukiko seemed somewhat embarrassed.

"That's easy enough to understand. I could teach you," I smiled. "It's actually pretty logical when you think about it."

"Would you please?" Her eyes lit up and I guess I didn't have a choice now.

I flipped my notebook to a blank page. "For the sake of keeping things simple…let's say we decided to sell rice balls as a snack for the Inn. The amount of rice needed for one rice ball cost us…I don't know…let's say 100 yen."

"That sounds like expensive rice," Yukiko giggled.

"Yes, yes I know but you know what I mean…it's an example. How much would you want to sell these rice balls for?" I asked her.

"Um…200 yen?" she guessed.

"And why 200 yen?" I retorted.

"So the Inn can make a profit," she answered.

"Well you get the general concept, you know you have to sell it for more than you had to use to make it. But you're missing some other things to take into consideration," I gave her a soft smile.

"The workers?" she thought about it for a moment.

"That's one thing, and another?" I continued to press.

"Umm…I'm not sure," Yukiko frowned.

"There is also the rice cooker, what is the other equipment used? Water? What about different flavors?" I don't know why I enjoyed topics like this. Maybe I liked it more than I gave myself credit for.

"So you count everything?" Yukiko asked.

"Everything up to the Inn itself. It's a little more complex than that but basically you want everything that is sold to go back to the Inn, right? That means you need to determine what percentage these rice balls will pay for. And also what is the cost to make just one rice ball. There is a specific method you can use, but I'll just give you the broad strokes for now. Let's say that after we average in all our expenses and percentage it out making one rice ball actually costs us 250 yen to make. That means if we sell all rice balls at 250 yen we will break even with the expenses to make it," I was writing it down on the notebook so Yukiko could see it in a clear and concise manner.

"But that's assuming all of them will sell," Yukiko pointed out. Which I smiled.

"Exactly. You pick this up pretty quickly," I notice a smile cross her face as I continued. "So we also have a couple advantages of being at an Inn. One thing is your customers have already spent money to stay at the Inn, so generally food and all other services cost less but generate more profit when used. After all, the cost to stay at the Inn goes towards all expenses of the Inn. As long as the occupancy level is maintained at a certain percentage the Inn will make profit even if none of the other services are offered. And the second is that you can generally charge more for conveniences. That includes food."

"But would people really pay more if they can just go to a nearby store and get it for less?" Yukiko asked.

"Of course they would. As a matter of fact if you have great customer service then customers would actually prefer to pay more because of it. Plus, they are already at the hotel and buying it here after getting out of…say…the hot spring, means they can do so without having to get fully dressed and out into the cold after they had just got done relaxing. That is the reason why they pay for it. So let's go back to the rice ball. It costs us a total of 250 yen to make one rice ball. How much profit would you want to make off it?" I saw the wheels moving in Yukiko's eyes, looks like she did get it.

"Like 30%?" she seemed a little hesitant.

"Okay so that means we would sell our rice balls at 325 yen each. We can make them as they are ordered so we don't end up having to throw any of them out and the customers can enjoy them as freshly made items. So it can help the reputation and save money at the same time," I smiled. "See what I mean, it's pretty simple, but you just have to calculate everything into it."

"I never thought of it that way," Yukiko looked at me with a warm smile.

"There are some books you can look into that can help you figure out how to do the costing more effectively. Are you going to be taking over the Inn some day?" I asked.

"You know, for a long while I didn't want to have anything to do with the Inn," She looked away from me but seemed to have a sad look on her face. "I thought for the longest time that none of this was what I wanted. That everything that happened around me was decided for me. So I started wishing that I could be saved…that I could get away from this town and find a life away from here. And all of that came through when I was kidnapped."

"You mean…inside that place?" I asked softly. She must have been talking about what she faced when she was kidnapped.

She nodded, "That's right. It wasn't long after Yu-kun had arrived in Inaba. And I didn't really know much about him than the few words we had exchanged. Before I was kidnapped…I was sitting in my kimono from the Inn under the cover by the Samegawa Flood Plain. I for whatever reason called out to him and talked to him. And that isn't something I would usually do. I just had this feeling that I should do it. And so I did it without thinking about it. I was kidnapped the next day. Though I'm not sure exactly when it happened."

"Yeah, my memory about mine is still really hazy," I said rubbing the side of my head. Thinking about it...it must be what happens when people without the power of Persona get pulled in.

"Still Yu-kun came in to rescue me, along with Yosuke-kun and Chie. And I knew nothing about either of those guys…and yet they risked their lives to come after me. So after they saved me, I knew I had to change. I couldn't keep waiting for that prince charming to come in and save me. I had to put in the effort as well," Yukiko started to blush a bit. I feel there was quite a bit more to that story, more than likely having to do with where her attraction to Yu had started.

"Is this where Narukami comes in?" I chuckle.

"You know?" She blinked. She didn't look to surprised by me knowing though.

"Oh come on…I may not have had relationships myself but I read enough books and watched enough movies to know when I see it. And it isn't that you guys are really hiding it…more like you just aren't saying it out loud. I don't think either of you are fooling anyone. I can imagine why you guys have not said anything though," I sighed a bit. "You're worried about it affecting the dynamic of you and your friends. I don't think you two should be worried about that though."

"You might be right," Yukiko giggled a bit. "It's been almost three months since the two of us started dating. And really I couldn't help myself. Yu…supported me in a way no one else has. He never told me that I couldn't do something, and was always honest with me. So I fell in love with him…even though I had wanted to run away from town to get away from inheriting the Inn…he actually made me realize how much I actually love this place. And in truth, I couldn't see myself being away from here. Everyone here cares for me…I was just so blinded by a prison I had created for myself."

"That Narukami is too smart for his own good," I laughed a bit. "Do your parents know?"

"I…uh…no…not yet," Yukiko blushed a bit. "I want to introduce him…but doing that on top of the investigation…"

"Yeah, it's hard to juggle the school work and investigating the murders, I'm sure. Trying to have a relationship out in the open would probably be even harder on top of that. After all you're the heiress of the Amagi Inn and Narukami is the nephew of Inaba's more well-known Detectives. You'd probably be the buzz of the town in no time. And all of that is just un-needed stress. I'm sure the two of you have talked about it at great length," I said looking out towards the night sky for a moment.

"We have, but I've been thinking that maybe we should anyway," Yukiko said suddenly.

"Why is that?" I looked back at her.

"I don't want to keep hiding our relationship. He's very important to me…and I feel like I'm not being honest with everyone with not…well…sharing that," Yukiko blushed a bit more. "He's very honest with his feelings. And he always considers everyone involved before he makes a decision. He's a natural leader."

"Well I can agree with you there. He certainly has a talent for knowing what decisions to make…or how to put people into situations that maybe even their participants didn't know they wanted," I sighed more heavily this time. I was thinking of Rise again. I couldn't help it…she was avoiding me now. I needed to tell Rise the truth about myself…about what I have experienced in my life…and that my reactions has absolutely nothing to do with her personally. She may have heard that from someone else by now...but she needed to hear it from me.

"You're falling for Rise-chan," Yukiko stated, it wasn't a question.

"I'm not sure if that is the accurate way of saying it," I said looking back into the night sky. Things were more complicated than just being attracted or liking someone. "I first heard her through her demo song. It was before she had even become known as an idol. They sent the demo for my Mom to review. She handed it to me, and had me review it. That was my first exposure to the girl that would be known as the Idol, Risette. I loved her song ' _Star Bright_ '…it was more than just the lyrics or the music, but it was her voice. I could feel a passion and desire that I couldn't properly describe. I tried really hard to make it come through on the review that I wrote. My Mom edited it before she sent it off. But I had no doubts that that girl would become a famous Idol."

"Wait, you wrote that review?" Yukiko was stunned. "The one she talked about when we went to your house? The one that landed her the chance to make her first CD?"

"Yeah, I did. Well mostly...Mom did edit it and added a bit more to it but most of it that is there is what I wrote," I sighed once again. "That song…had a big impact on me. Something that just didn't happen. I fell in love with the one behind that voice. So I bought everything of hers. I even had the pleasure of hearing more demo songs that never made it on her albums thanks to my Mom. For a while, I only listened to her music…it didn't' matter to me how she looked or the other things she did. I was fully entranced by just her voice. So I never really watched her TV appearances or went to her concerts. All I ever wanted was to listen to her voice."

"And what do you think after getting to know her?" Yukiko asked.

"That she still has that passion for music…even if a part of her has forgotten it. She is still an Idol to me, even if she never goes back to performing," I shook my head. "I could never tell her any of this though."

"Why not? She should know that it was you that wrote that review instead of your Mother too," Yukiko's words had me shaking my head quickly in response.

"No way. If I did that…I don't want her opinion of my Mom to change or anything. It's kinda odd to have your adopted son write musical reviews. And besides, she shouldn't waste time on me anyway," I closed my books. "She deserves to be with someone that can make her happy. And that isn't me."

Yukiko was quiet for a long moment as I gathered up all my things. I couldn't keep talking about this, and the time was running late. "You don't know that, Senpai."

"I don't even like who I am. How could I ever mean anything to someone else when I can't even be proud of the person that I am?" I zipped up my bag and then without looking back at Yukiko, I went back inside.

* * *

 _October 30th, 2011_ / _Late Evening  
Amagi Inn 2nd Floor Guest Room  
_

I entered the room to see the four other guys still up…as a matter of fact they seemed wide awake. "I half expected all of you to be passed out," I said as I walked across to set my bag down. They had probably tried to do something else after they had gone.

"Well the truth is…" Yosuke started.

"…Hold it, Senpai." Kanji held up his hand which had everyone go quiet. I just looked at them curiously. "Do you…hear something?"

Oddly enough it did sound like something, but the wind had started to pick up a bit so it was probably something related to that. It didn't look like the rest of them thought that. Even Yu seemed to be concerned with what they heard.

"Wh-What was that?" Yosuke turned to the others.

"D-Don't tell me…Is there one here…?" Kanji said plenty loud enough for the others to hear. I just shook my head but it seemed to have a different effect on the others.

"'One here'? O-One what…? Dude, what are you talking about? Haha," Yosuke seemed to be losing it pretty fast. This was actually pretty entertaining.

"This room…It's the one the announcer was staying in before she died! My Mom was talking about it!" Kanji's words had the most immediate effect on Yosuke.

"Oh God you said it! I was trying to block it out, and you had to go and say it!" Yosuke got to his feet and paced a bit. "S-So that's why the talismans are here…Yukiko-san…That witch tempted us here knowing full well…! Dammit! First the hot spring, now this! We've been completely suckered!" Well Yosuke certainly wove together a believable tale but after all I had seen about Yukiko, she didn't plan any of this on purpose. It was more like it just happened that way. If anything Yosuke could be crowned the king of bad luck. The wind or whatever it was could be heard once more which made Yosuke twitch. "Ohhhh crap…There's no way I'm sleeping through this!"

I shook my head and headed to the door, "Have fun with that. Maybe you should all just go ask Amagi about it?"

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to Yuki-chan's room!" Teddie proclaimed as I left and back down the hall. As entertaining as it would have been to stay with them to see what happened, I was far too exhausted to do much of anything. I was going to go back down to the lobby and wait for it to be the men's turn in the hot springs and try to relax. Maybe sort through all the thoughts of things that had happened recently.

I came up to the front desk and was welcomed by a woman, "How can I help you?"

"Oh I was wondering when the men's turn in the hot spring was," I said.

"It will be about twenty minutes. So if you want, you can wait in the lobby here and watch some television," the receptionist told me with a smile. I nodded and offered her my thanks and walked over to the lobby area and sat down. I switched on the television with the nearby remote and was welcomed by the news. It was a report on the Mitsuo kid…it looked like they had done a significant amount of digging into his personal life. It wasn't surprising what they had found…parental neglect…lack of social skill development and eventually abandoned by his friends. It seemed in the end he wanted people to notice him.

I sighed heavily. It was easy to see that way of thinking. When the police had no evidence on how the first two murders had occurred or even how the victims had died…well when Mitsuo had killed the infamous King Moron, he claimed to have done the first two as well. From what Yu had told me, apparently he had attempted to take the blame for the crime originally but was turned away by the police as just a jokester. So he killed King Moron and hung him in a similar fashion to get the attention that he wanted. Then again…why would he run away then if he had wanted to be taken to begin with? The others seemed to believe that in the end he must have come to some realization and had ran instinctively. I suppose that makes sense but there would be no real way in knowing. But with a psychological profile like that...it actually didn't make any sense he would run. There wasn't any point in thinking about that though.

The police moved quickly to close the case after that, but Naoto had a gut feeling that it was wrong…that there were too many inconsistencies in the case to just pin it all on a high school kid and call it a day. Naoto had pieced together the requirements that led not only to the murders but the multiple kidnappings. So she set the table for her own kidnapping. She made an appearance on television to suddenly increase her popularity in the Inaba region, and sure enough she was taken. That confirmed for the whole Investigation team the method on how one is qualified to be target of the kidnapper. But Naoto had put herself in a dangerous position without knowing just what that danger was.

It was shortly after Naoto was rescued that a program was aired about warning signs of troubled youth or something like that. It also included the town of Inaba and apparently I had been one of the prominent people shown. Of course, it was a small town and even though I never interacted with people, they knew me by how I dressed. That wasn't something that could really change, no matter where I lived. It was really the one way I expressed myself, because I just didn't care to interact with others. Or rather the difficulties often outweighed any benefits I could receive from doing so. Still because of me getting kidnapped I had been brought into the strange reality that existed in the small town of Inaba. I couldn't help but wonder if I would have somehow gotten involved one way or another. And I wonder if I would be of any use to them in the end.

I looked at the time and noticed it was time for the switch to the guys' time for the hot spring and got to my feet. I headed over to the entrance and was welcomed by the girls coming out.

"Hey Senpai, you headed in?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, you guys went back in?" I asked curious.

"Well we didn't really relax too much our first time," Naoto said slightly blushing.

"I heard it's because you girls switched up the times," I said to which all the girls looked away from me. Well Rise hadn't looked at me the whole time which I wasn't surprised at this point. Still I felt pretty relaxed at the moment so maybe I should try and ease the tension.

"T-That was my fault," Yukiko admitted.

"Those guys have no luck when it comes to you girls," I laughed a bit, but the girls just looked at me questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle just a little bit more. Guys are pretty transparent when it comes to the interest in the opposite sex. Well I suppose that is how it looks to the casual observer, guys are pretty dense about their own feelings though. My eyes wandered over to Rise, she was still avoiding looking over at my direction. I guess I'm not immune to that either. Well it was no good for me to get involved with anyone, its best to just keep things as they are. "I'm just saying maybe you girls should consider how you feel for your fellow Investigation Team members. I'm sure they have." I looked at Yukiko for a moment, "I don't think keeping silent is what is best. Then again what do I know? I've never been in a relationship."

"Senpai," Yukiko blushed a bit.

"Think of it this way," I said as I took a few steps towards the hot spring entrance and facing away from the girls. "Most of these guys have seen your most hidden secrets and feelings, and they are still here with all of you. I don't know much about relationships but I know something about humanity. And finding someone that accepts you for who you are is something that many people never find. Could you really just let something like that exist right next to you and say nothing? But I don't have a right to say any of this so just forget I said anything." The girls said nothing as they watched me move closer to the entrance I moved the curtain so I could get through but I stopped and looked back at Rise, my eyes meeting hers for the first time since the incident at the school. "It isn't your fault, Kujikawa. I hope you know that it isn't you. There are just things that happened to me that my body will never forget."

"Kayane-senpai, I'm sorry," Rise quickly apologized. Despite what I said, she still felt guilty about it.

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong. Thanks to you I got to perform something that I wrote in front of an actual audience. Something I would have never been able to do on my own. But all of that caught up to me and there are some things my body just reacts to. I'm sorry I frightened you," I turned away from them. There was probably a lot more I could say about it though...but a quick exit was probably the best option for now. Plus I was being a lot more talkative than normal. I must have been tired. "Don't worry about me. Goodnight girls."

The girls offered there good nights as I disappeared into the hot spring area. I quickly disrobed and grabbed a towel and entered into the hot spring. As I entered the hot spring I felt parts of my body come over with a familiar ache. Although the scars were healed and were little more than just visible reminders of the past…for some reason I always felt a sting of pain when I entered into a bath. It was like my mind could never let go of the pain that had often been associated with them after I had been beaten as a child. Memories that refused to disappear into the ebb and flow of time. I don't know why I believed they ever would...to me it always felt like all of that had happened just yesterday. And maybe that was the reason I still reacted the way I do...like today with Rise. I did my best to push these thoughts away.

It took a few moments before my body finally relaxed. I let out a long sigh and sat back against one side of the hot spring and let my head rest on the rock behind me. "Heh, I must be a one of a kind brand of idiot," I laughed as I closed my eyes. "I said all that crap to those girls when there is no way I could ever follow my own advice. I guess it makes me a hypocrite."

I then heard a collection of people enter the bath. The four guys I saw enter were definitely not happy individuals. They all wordlessly entered the hot spring but not a sound was made. Yu, Yosuke, Kanji…and even Teddie just sat there in silence. "What happened?" I finally asked.

"Well we tried to…" Yu started.

"Don't you dare tell him," Yosuke glared.

"Let's just never talk about it again, agreed?" Kanji looked to the other three and they all nodded.

"You guys have no luck," I commented. Whatever they had tried to do obviously hadn't gone their way. That just seemed to be the story of the night for them.

"You have no idea," Yu groaned.

"Now we have no choice but to go back to that room and sleep. Man, I thought tonight was going to be fun but it's just been one thing after another," Yosuke shook his head. "But hey, we finally got into the hot spring."

"What's wrong with our room?" I asked.

"It might be the room the announcer was in before she died. I mean that has to be the reason those protective charms are up in the room, right?" Kanji was looking to me for an answer. I just looked at the four of them and saw that all four of them, including Yu, were spooked about that room. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" Yosuke seemed worried.

"You've never stayed at a traditional Inn have you?" I chuckled a bit more. "There has always been charms in rooms since ancient times. And most if not all of those charms are there to promote a good night sleep not an anti-spirit charm."

"Wait, really?" Yosuke suddenly had a lot more color in his face. "Man, that's a relief."

"Besides, even if it had been the room she had stayed in, it wouldn't matter," I shrugged. "After all she had to be put through a TV right? If anything the lounge would be the most frightening place at the Inn, right?"

Yu's eyes lit up for a moment, "The lounge? Now that I think about it, that TV is pretty big. Big enough to put a person through for sure."

"Wait, so you think she was put into the TV in the lounge of this Inn?" Yosuke's interest was piqued. Talk about the case seemed enough to instantly calm Yosuke. "Well if you think about it if she was the first victim, you have to wonder if the killer knew what would happen or not."

"If I had to wager, I seriously doubt he had planned it…most likely the announcer angered the killer enough that he threw her in because it was easy and the option was right in front of them. But then a day or two later, she showed up dead," I surmised with a slight shrug. "Doesn't change the fact that after the killer knew what would happen they continued to put people in the TV with everyone else. Although the circumstances for each of the victims have been the same since then. Maybe he wanted to keep everything consistent with the first case."

"Wait, why would he do that?" Kanji asked.

"If we hadn't saved people then we'd all be dead and…" Yu's eyes widened.

"It would look like nothing more than a sadistic serial murderer, with no motive other than to kill people that become famous in Inaba," I finished Yu's thought. The reason why you would do this was simplistic yet...incredibly twisted.

"I get it. So that must have been his original intention," Yosuke nodded to himself.

"I don't get it, why would he keep killing?" Kanji couldn't quite keep up with his senpai.

"Because sometimes the best way to cover up a crime is to commit more of them. You set up a motivation for a series of crimes because it would erase or hide the original motive for the first one," I laid my head back against the rock again and looked up. "But it's all just speculation on my part." It was the same mentality as hiding in a crowd of people. You avoid suspicion by covering the first crime with a ton on top of it. When it begins to be looked at as a serial murder case...it actually helps you avoid being caught. One horrible act...covered by many more equally as horrible acts.

"You've been thinking about it for a while, huh?" Yu asked.

"Well yeah, we aren't sure how he gets the victims into the TV right? I mean it makes sense that he would have one prepared for his recent victims but…his first victims? No way could he have been prepared. It is incredibly rare for murder to be planned. The majority of them are crimes of passion. Something happened which led to them killing their victim. That's why I think the first ones were a victim of circumstance. The Killer had the power to enter the TV, but he never tried it himself. But knowing what he could do, and he had been so angry at that point and he just saw a TV there and put two and two together. I mean, it just makes sense," I said closing my eyes for a moment. "Still that doesn't really help us find the killer."

"No but if we think of it that way, then that may explain something else," Yu said thoughtfully. "In terms of time, the first two victims cases happened pretty quickly. If it really had been a spur of the moment thing…maybe it was why things happened much faster for them."

"We don't know that for sure. After all we didn't check out the midnight channel till after the announcer was dead. And we didn't make the connection about the midnight channel fast enough for Saki-senpai," Yosuke said with a sigh.

"Don't forget about all the good you guys have done since then," I quickly pointed out.

"That's right. You guys have saved everyone since then," Teddie supported me.

"I think we should just relax and forget about our troubles for now," Kanji weighed in.

"Alright, alright, but I do feel better having our minds taken off of other things though," Yu chuckled a bit and offered a smile to me. I merely shrugged. "Thanks for worrying about us, Senpai."

"What kind of Senpai would I be if I couldn't ease the minds of my kohai?" I grinned a bit. "Who knows, maybe you're guys' luck will change in the future."

"Let's hope so," Yosuke groaned.

I wasn't going to tell them what I had told the girls and maybe nothing would change but I wasn't so sure about that. I think that all they needed was a bit of a push to be honest with themselves. Just because I wasn't good at relationships didn't mean that my kohai couldn't be given an opportunity for theirs to grow with the girls. And in reality I think it would make all of them a lot happier. Yu and Yukiko shouldn't have to feel like hiding their relationship. Yosuke shouldn't hide his attraction to Chie…and well Kanji was pretty bad at hiding his attraction to Naoto. Teddie might be disappointed seeing all the girls being snatched up but he loved all of them in his own weird way and I doubt he wouldn't be anything but happy to see them all together. All I had said today was more than likely due to just how my defenses had been broken down today. It had been a long day and I was still somewhat restless.

I didn't have a right to play cupid, but I could give them all a little nudge. The rest would be completely up to them. Naturally the thought of Rise came into my mind. I had no right to have feelings for that girl…she's two years younger than me and…well I didn't want to be a burden in her life. I knew it would be hard for us if we ever became something more than what we were at this moment. And she wanted to go back into show business, even if she didn't realize that herself. There was no place for me in her life. I knew that. So why? Why did it hurt so much knowing that it was over? It was so amazing to be at her side on that stage. To be able to play in front of so many people was something I would have never done on my own. But she pushed me in a way and made me remember a little bit of myself. A part that I had long forgotten. The part that still wanted to be accepted by the people around me. And even if it was just a little longer, I wanted to spend more time with Rise.

I knew better, I had to let her go. And if I didn't do it now, it would be much harder down the road. Plus there was no way that Rise could feel anything for someone like me. She had so many more options in the world, and no way would she pick someone like me with so much baggage. Then again Rise had said something to me before that stuck with me. It wasn't my decision to make.

* * *

 _October 30th, 2011 / Late Evening  
Amagi Inn Ground Floor Girl's Room_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

All I could think about was him. I was naive and didn't realize how easy it was for Kayane to go from okay to not. His anxiety attacks apparently had no singular reason why they occurred. No...it was a culmination of multiple events stacking on top of each other. And after witnessing them...my instinct was to reach out to him...to hold him...as if I could shield him from all the dangers by doing so. But I was also a source of problems to him.I should have known that.

My mind just continued to replay the events of the day, over and over again. Seeing him before the show, spending time watching the first pageant...then us in the backroom before our performance. Being close to him for a few moments before he went onto that stage. Then...Kayane became the real him for a brief moment as his hands played the piano. He had silenced the crowd...enraptured their complete and utter attention, especially the girls in the audience. On that stage when I sang with him...performing along side him...I could feel it once more. It was that feeling...that was what I had once felt a long time ago when I sang. Kayane had brought that back to me. Yet he started to falter as if his mind suddenly became aware of the situation.

I didn't know what to do. So I put my arms around him, trying to block out the audience from his view and remind him that I was there. I knew how much he didn't like me touching him...but in that moment he didn't resist and seemed to welcome it. However...I might have also been motivated to do so to sent a clear message to the girls in the audience. I found him first and I wasn't going to let him go. Honestly, I had never been that possessive before. Even my crush on Yu-senpai I had never felt that when the other girls were close to him. Jealousy...this was really my first encounter with such an emotion. Maybe it was because of that...that I had made a mistake.

Yukiko inviting us over to the Amagi Inn...I thought about time I could spend with Kayane at the Inn. Even allowed myself to fantasize about going into the Hot Springs with him. Then I realized that he would more than likely wanted to go home. I didn't want that...I wanted more time with him. With the Festival over...I didn't have a reason to go to his house...didn't have a legitimate excuse to just show up there. I needed to hold onto him for all the time that I could. But when he turned away from me...I stopped listening...I stopped thinking...I panicked and I reached for him...too forceful...too eager as if I could force him to do what I wanted. He pulled away...he fell and he looked at me...scared. He was scared of me. I had hurt him...hurt him because of my selfishness...because I didn't stop and think about him. I was too wrapped up in what I wanted.

"Rise-chan? Are you okay?" came the hushed voice of Naoto. I had been sitting next to the window with my head against the frame looking out into the night. No matter what I did...there was no relaxing...and I doubt I would be able to sleep that well either. I didn't say anything to Naoto, but I looked over as I saw her moving close to me. Chie and Yukiko apparently had gone to go grab some extra pillows or something in the meantime. Nanako was already sound asleep not far from us...which is why Naoto whispered.

"No, of course not," I said softly looking back out the window. "I can't stand it."

"What happened is not your fault," she spoke trying to assure me, but I knew better than that.

"I was careless. And I let my emotions get the better of me. When Ikakure-senpai plays the piano and even more so when he sings...he reminds me of why I loved music to begin with...on why I became and Idol...of a part of me that I lost. But now everyone has seen it. And a part of me hates that. I'm such a child...I wanted to hog him all to myself. I didn't want those girls looking at him...or all of them that rushed to talk to him later. So I wanted to make it clear the he was mine...that no one was allowed to be close to him but me. I'm such an idiot. I was just so jealous because none of them know him. Not a single one of them ever tried to know him before that performance and now they..." I shook my head, I was getting too loud and I was letting my emotions build up too much again.

"The same applies to you, Rise-chan," Naoto put her hand on my shoulder. "There are many boys that are constantly checking you out. And it isn't like you have a claim to Senpai either."

"I know that. I doubt he would ever want to have a relationship like that but I...I can't help but feel that way when it comes to him. Like I have to protect him but also help pushing him forward," I found myself admitting knowing the contradiction in my feelings. "What am I supposed to do? I know its my fault...I didn't think about him and what he was going through...I was protective of him because I want him for myself. That isn't right."

"Well all relationships have a measure of selfishness attached to them," Naoto said after a moment. "We gain something from being close to someone just as much as they hopefully get something in return from us. That is just the nature of how relationships work. That is why we want to put in effort to impress our friends and those we love. Because we know in some way, we'll be rewarded. But no one is perfect...at some point in time, we can unintentionally hurt people close to us. What makes relationships work is how we work through the difficult times. Senpai doesn't blame you. He never did. He is fully aware of why he reacted that way and the problem does not lie with you. This is a hurdle that both of you know the real question is how will you approach it? Not separately...but together."

"But it was my own carelessness..."

"So would you be satisfied with never touching him?" Naoto quickly countered.

I see...I was trying to shoulder the blame away from Kayane. Sure I had been part of the problem...but the whole thing was not simple. It was a combination of factors. But Naoto's thought...never touching Senpai? No...that was unacceptable...I wanted to touch him...I wanted him to touch me...approach me. "I know," I admitted. "I've been trying to shoulder his pain...thinking if I did it a certain way...I could help him without needing to say anything."

The door to the room opened and Chie and Yukiko had returned. They brought in a few pillows and only taken a moment to see that Naoto and I had been talking. Concerned the immediately came over after putting the pillows down.

"Rise-chan...thinking about what happened today?" Chie asked.

I nodded...all of these girls had become irreplaceable friends to me...I was closer to them than I had ever been with anyone else in my life. I wanted to share this kind of closeness with Kayane...but no...there was a part of me that wanted more than that. "Senpai...he...I can't think straight when he's around but I also can't get enough of him."

"Are you in love with him?" Yukiko asked blatantly.

Love? Was that what I felt? I thought it was what I had felt for Yu-Senpai for a time but no...the feelings I had for Kayane were different. I had no idea if that is what it was. "I used to think I would know when I was in love with someone...but if it is what I feel for him...then its more reason for me to take it slower...don't you think?"

"I agree with that," Naoto said. "We're also teenagers and we have to deal with our hormones as well. I would say there is a distinct difference between attraction, a crush and genuine love. Though I am certainly not capable of speaking on that subject with any certainty."

Naoto was always logical in her answers...it was just how it went for a detective. I tended to be more impulsive than any of them. But being with Kayane...I knew I couldn't be that and normally it might be a flag that meant I shouldn't be chasing him. However...this was different...Kayane made me feel like myself. He removed all the walls I put up around myself and left me vulnerable. He could see right through to the real me...at least if felt that way.

"What about what he said to us when we were leaving the hot springs?" Chie asked.

"You mean about us thinking about how we felt for the guys?" Yukiko asked. I already knew she was dating Yu-senpai...that was what Kayane's other comment had been about and why he had been looking at Yukiko when he said it. No his comments before were to Chie and Naoto specifically.

"He had a point," I found myself saying. "They know about us...things that we've wanted to hide. Hanamura was there to see all of it...so was Narukami...they never criticized or used what they knew of us against us. How many guys would you trust that information to? To let yourself be vulnerable to? Chie-senpai...have you ever looked at Hanamura and thought about that?"

Chie went red in the face when I directed it to her, "No...no of course not."

"We're lucky," Naoto said softly. "If they ever wanted something bad enough...blackmail wouldn't be out of the question."

"Naoto-chan! They aren't like that," Yukiko immediately defended the guys.

"Yes, precisely the point that Ikakure-senpai was likely trying to get across," Naoto calmly finished. The girls said nothing for a couple minutes...letting those thoughts sink in.

"Ikakure doesn't," I said suddenly.

"That is true...but we know his. I must confess I did tell him about my own though," Naoto admitted.

"I did too," Yukiko said which surprised me. "He is easy to talk to when he is comfortable...I think it just takes him time to get there."

"Yeah, but he can also recede just as quickly," I whispered thinking about the time I had spent at his house. The one night I had stayed over...and how the conversation had flowed then...only for it to abruptly be over. I had been pushing him that night though because of my own feelings once more. And how at the time I had really...really wanted him to touch me.

"I'm not good at talking like this...so I want to tell him but I don't know how to start that conversation. But...I don't want him to feel left out. He's one of us now after all," Chie added.

"Agreed...we need to help him feel comfortable with us. It will take time...Senpai has a lot of psychological problems that will take time and patience from all of us to help him get over. There will be times it will seem like it has gotten worse," Naoto sighed, clearly she had been thinking about this topic. Which reminded me.

"That's what you were talking to him about before...before we went into the hot spring the first time," I said.

She nodded, "Rise-chan...he wants to get better...he just doesn't know how. And he's not used to having help. Having..."

"...He has never had people that really wanted to help him other than his Mother. But his Mom never knows how to approach him and he clammed up after the court case. He didn't trust anyone...and his Mom knew he was lying to his therapist and just saying what he needed to say so that he didn't have to go anymore. Believe me...I know. His Mom talked to me...told me there was a lot to consider when trying to get close to him. She told me as a warning. To warn me that getting close to him meant getting hurt myself. I knew better and I still made a mistake. But I won't give up on him. No matter how hard it gets. And I can see him...the real him that is trying to be free from his past. You guys don't know...you haven't seen him when he is playing the piano at his home. Where he is truly comfortable and is the only time I have ever seen him let down all his defenses. Maybe that is why I have such strong feelings for him...because I want him to be that person all the time, even if he isn't sitting in front of an instrument," I don't think I could fully express my feelings on this subject and exactly what I saw but my friends all smiled at me.

"We know, but we aren't blind either. You and him on stage together showed both of you. Just as much as it bring out him, it brought out you, Rise-chan," Chie was basically saying something that Naoto had pointed out earlier.

"I think we should sleep on this and discuss it later. We all have something to think about," Yukiko said softly.

She was right...and I was getting tired, despite my previous restlessness. The day had been long and more emotional than it had been in quite some time. I knew Kayane was important to me...but I needed to think about just how important he was...and just exactly what I would be willing to do to help him. And if I had to answer it right now...I would do anything.

* * *

 _October 31st, 2011 / Morning  
Amagi Inn Lounge_

Fortunately the guys had settled in and slept pretty easily after we left the hot springs. It had been pretty late when we finally turned in. Still I got up pretty early and came down and had breakfast, running in to Yukiko when I came down. Apparently she got asked to help out with some of the other customers this morning. A brief exchange with her revealed that one of the employees had called in sick. After talking with her I sat down and was relaxing when I saw another individual sitting next to me and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning, Nanako-chan," I said as she looked up at me.

"Kayane-san?" she seemed really out of it but she was quickly coming to her senses.

"Did you have fun last night?" I asked her.

She nodded, "The hot springs were really big and dinner was good to. We went to Aiya."

"Sounds like it really was good then," I smiled. I find it funny that I had ordered Aiya later and some of the girls that had taken her to Aiya had another round of food from it.

She seemed to have woken up quite a bit in our short exchange as she looked much more like her usual self when she looked up at me. "Are you feeling better?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Isn't that why you told me I had to come?"

She nodded, "It's better when everyone is together. You're happy you came to...right?"

"Yeah...I am," it had taken time for me to relax and get a hold of my thoughts and feelings...but if I hadn't come then I probably wouldn't have realized the impact of everything that I did yesterday. I had taken steps forward...but towards what...I didn't know. "You just wanted me to spend time with everyone. Well and you, right?"

"Yep! But...we didn't get to do anything Kayane-san," She frowned a bit.

"Hmm...well we got time right now. Did you get a chance to play any ping pong last night?" I had seen it in the recreation room last night and it seemed Yu and the others had used it quite a bit but...I had been more focused on relaxing. Well and maybe a little too consumed in my own thoughts. "Unless you're still not awake enough to play."

She shook her head, "No, no...I want to! But um...I've never played before."

"Oh really? Well then, did you want to learn?" I asked to which she eagerly accepted. We both went off the the Inn's rec room and I gave her the paddle. "Now there are several ways to use it, you can just hold on to the paddle on the handle like most people or you can put your index finger along it like this." I showed her my own grip which had the index finger resting on the backside of the paddle.

"Why do you do that?" she asked but tried to mimic me anyway.

"I dunno, I just think it feels more comfortable...so you should do whatever feels best to you," I said before handing her the ball. "So do you know the basics right?

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"Alright first we work on service. Why don't you try , Nanako-chan?" I put myself on the other side of the table. Nanako looked a little hesitant. and then she hit the ball.

The morning turned into a table tennis lesson...I would give Nanako pointers about how to serve, and we went back and forth as a result of this. Then we worked with Nanako's returns for a bit, with me giving her nice easy ones to hit back at me. She got a little frustrated when she messed up but it made every time she did it right a bit more satisfying. And then we went totally goofy for a while which ended in a lot of laughter. Both Nanako and I were laughing pretty loud when the door to the recreation room opened and Yu came in, smiling at the scene.

"Oh so this is where you are," Yu said as he entered.

"Oh Onii-chan! Look at what I can do. Kayane-san, hit it to me," She eagerly took position across from me and took a serious look. Looks like she was determined to impress her would-be brother. I then lightly hit it towards her. Nanako expertly returned it and I hit it back, she managed to go back and forth a couple times before Nanako hit it a little too hard and missed the table completely. She frowned a bit but Yu was still smiling.

"Nice job, Nanako-chan. Looks like Senpai taught you pretty well," Yu said as Nanako ran up to Yu. She hugged him and smiled herself.

"Kayane-san is really good, he even taught me how to serve," She was beaming...I wasn't sure I deserved all that but I definitely had some fun.

"Now all you need to do is practice, Nanako-chan and you'll be beating me in no time," I said with a chuckle.

"Well we were about to have breakfast so I came to get you. Want to head to the dinning area, Nanako-chan? You can sit next to Yukiko if you want," Yu said.

"Okay," she said but she came over to me and stopped looking up at me. "Kayane-san...can I hug you?"

I blinked for a moment...I wasn't about to say no to her...although I was hesitant because I didn't want to re-act badly to her...but still I nodded and she then grabbed me by the waist, hugging me. And then she just as quickly stepped away and gave me a bow.

"Thank you, Kayane-san," she said before she disappeared.

"She reminds me a lot of Miyuki...in a lot of ways...but I think she's stronger than even Miyuki was," I said realizing what I was saying to Yu.

"She seems quite taken with you though. You should have heard her talk about the performance of you and Rise-san," Yu commented offhandedly. Then he turned to me and said what he was actually thinking. "You belong with us, Senpai. It might be hard, and there will always be problems for us to face...but we'll do it together. That's how we are as friends. We've already seen parts of each other that normally no one would ever see. So we'll never turn our back...not on you...not on anyone."

"I know," I said as I started putting away the table tennis equipment. "None of you had any obligation to contact me or talk to me after you rescued me. That could have been a easy time to just leave me out of it. But you didn't...none of you did. But its strange to me...outlandish even."

"It's because...you're not used to it," Yu said as he helped me put the net for the table tennis away.

"Yeah...I don't know what its like. When I was little...I was scared to make friends because...I heard people invite friends over and I...I didn't want any to ever come to my house...I didn't want my Uncle to hurt anyone else. Granted, I realize now that it unlikely the old bastard would do anything like that to anyone but me, but I was a scared kid. I didn't understand anything...or even why I had no parents. There was a lot I didn't know...and my ignorance led me to be indecisive. It wasn't until later when Mom took me and we moved here that I better educated myself. But still I didn't make friends. At that point though...it was a choice I made to protect myself," I sighed as we finished putting the table tennis equipment away. "But after you guys saved me...I've been faced with a lot of things about myself and my actions up to this point. Can I really be satisfied with simply existing for Miyuki's sake? Even knowing she had saved my life I still tried to..."

"You're better than that now...things change. People change...just like you have been doing lately. Take the time you need Senpai. But don't let yourself stop moving forward. You could stop yourself from truly enjoying your life. And even though you don't see it...there are moments when the real you shines through...when you let out a real smile. Your time with Nanako...and those moments on stage are more than proof of that," Yu had definitely been thinking about me and my situation...after all I had a pretty bad breakdown yesterday...that I had eventually recovered from by the end of the night.

"Well I doubt any of you would let me push you guys out of my life at this point," I chuckled. "Thanks Narukami...sometimes I forget that you are supposed to be the kohai."

"Believe me you are definitely my Senpai. You understand a lot of things better than I do. You're basically doing college level material already," Yu was referencing my study material from last night.

"So you say, but I heard you were number one of your year for the midterm," I was simply a year older than him...so obviously I covered more material. My extra studies were simply because I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life after High School. So I was covering my basis...and studying...was probably one of the few things that I did that I enjoyed doing that didn't involve music.

"Come on Senpai...everyone else is waiting," Yu grinned before turning and leaving.

The culture festival had definitely been more than I expected...more eventful than it had ever been for me in the past. Then again...I had never participated before. I still needed to make up in a more formal capacity with Rise...but this was definitely a start...a start to a big change in my life. I just have to keep stepping forward, no matter how painful it gets.

* * *

 _October 31st, 2011 / Evening  
Kayane's House_

"Now for our next story," the news was going on as I sat at the table in the living room with my study books out once more. My Mother was playing music or something down in the Studio and for the most part I could only hear bits and pieces coming in from the hall. I looked down at my open math study book. Most of it was pretty easy, but it was good to make sure I remembered the basics before getting in to the harder stuff.

"Kozai-san of the Environmental Concern Society visited a local elementary school to investigate the effects of the fog. Thick fog has appeared frequently in Inaba over the past few years, and the cause of it has yet to be determined. There's been much conjecture on the origin of this fog, and some are concerned about its effects on the human body. Town officials believe it highly unlikely that the fog could be harmful. One official suggested that the concern is largely tied to public anxiety in response to the recent murders. One hearing about the phenomenon, Kozai-san visited the local elementary school to investigate its effects. He interviewed the children playing happily in the fog about their health and any anxieties they were facing…" The news had caught my attention; it was rare for anyone of notice to come to Inaba. Still the recent murders had definitely put the small town under a microscope. It was expected for the most part. Still it wasn't like the locals liked the attention. And Yukiko had mentioned a few times they had gotten more visitors at the Inn as a byproduct of the events in town but as much as that was good for business it didn't always mean good things.

Too many visitors meant too many prying eyes and meant it was harder for the Investigation Team to keep out of the radar of the police. And then there was that mysterious note that Yu had gotten the other day. If it was delivered straight to his house then he was lucky that his Uncle hadn't seen it. And since they had no intention of stopping that meant that it might not be the only warning he was going to receive.

"Upon completing the investigation, Kozai-san issued a statement. 'In this day and age, one must stay aware of even slight changes in the environment and react politically. Today, I talked with a young student who spoke her own mind, free from the influence of those around her. It was an attitude and an example that we as adults can learn from. Our primary concern should always be to protect these children's futures.' On that note, Kozai-san ended his statement. The assembled parents applauded, but some raised concerns that it was a show to attract voters in the next election…" I shook my head, that was a natural assumption to make about a politician but it was also a good idea to check up on the mental states of the children in town. If some no longer felt safe in Inaba it could be impactful on their development as they grow up.

"Even more people just want to use this town to bolster their reputation," my Mother said as she came into the room with a tray and placed it on the empty side of the table and sat across from me. "They don't even mention the children that had gone missing for a while. Kidnapped, all of them."

"I don't think they believe it's related," I shrugged looking at her. "Don't worry about it Mom."

"How can I not? They tried to take you away from me, Kay-chan," she frowned but shook off the thought and started to pour some tea for herself and for me. "But you've also changed since you've come back."

"Have I?" I said softly as I took the cup of tea for me and took a sip. A simple green tea, and it was one of my favorites. Of course I knew she was right...I had certainly been more active. I had been oblivious to the things around me before...so I didn't know how I was perceived by others...or by Mom.

"You talk a lot more, even to me. I don't know what happened Kay-chan…but you're more like the boy I knew when you were little," she smiled a bit. "What did happen to you?"

I paused for a moment. I didn't want to lie to her, but I doubt she would believe the whole truth, so she would have to settle for just a portion of it, "I finally had to face what happened all those years ago. And I know Miyuki is gone but I don't think I realized how unwilling I was of letting go of her until that happened. I think I was in love with her."

"Of course you were," my Mother said simply. "Just as much as she had loved you. She was my daughter Kay-chan and even though I wasn't able to protect her I…I know how much she loved you. She gave everything up to help you. So that's why I adopted you. I may not have been strong enough to protect her, but I'm going to do all I can to protect you, Kay-chan. But you're almost an adult. Even now I can't really do much to help you."

"That's not true, you help me everyday Mom," I said quickly.

She smiled softly, "You don't know how happy I am to know you can call me your Mother."

"You're the only one in my life that could ever be qualified for that position," I took another sip of my tea.

"I'm really glad you've been doing so much better lately. Out with friends, and you even performed on stage, it was truly one of the best things I had ever seen," my Mom surely did sound proud. But...wait...what?

"Wait, you saw the performance?" I blinked after a few moments. I hadn't even registered it in my mind before the words were spilling out of my mouth.

"Of course I did. You don't think I would listen to you and Rise-chan rehearse like mad to miss my son's brilliant performance on stage? Don't be silly. You were the shining star of that Festival," She was grinning now, and after looking at me giggled a bit. "Oh come on, don't be that surprised. I've always shown up to everything you've been a part of."

"I guess I just never thought of it," I looked down at the math problem I had been working on. "Was I really that good?"

"Well it would have had better sound on our piano, but you take what you can get. The sound quality was more than adequate to cause the ruckus that you did," she certainly seemed amused.

"Ruckus? But…I didn't really do anything," I breathed wondering what my Mother meant. I should have known better...but a part of me had only cared to perform...just once...and as a Senior in High School I had felt it was my last chance.

"You understand what happened better than anybody. Don't you remember when you heard Rise-chan's demo song and how strongly you resonated with it? The song 'Star Bright' was the first thing you ever heard from her, but you instinctively recognized something very important that is in her song," She took a sip of her tea but I wasn't sure what to say. I obviously looked puzzled so she continued, "Its love, Kay-chan. I don't know why that girl became an Idol to begin with, but that song showed you how much she loved not only the music she was doing, but her place in life. A part of you saw that...the review you wrote is proof of that."

"Yeah, it was such a strong confident voice that…" I trailed off for a moment.

"However, over time in the industry, I'm sure you noticed that she lost that spark. She lost that love for music and place in life. But during your time on stage with her, I don't think you or Rise-chan has ever shined so brightly in your life. You two brought the whole audience on a journey with you and one they will continue to talk about for some time. So, on that point, I have something to ask you," my Mother shifted slightly and put her tea cup down, which I did as well. It seemed like this might have been the reason she had come to talk to me. "Would you want to make a CD with Rise-chan?"

My mind went blank the moment she had asked the question. "A what? Kujikawa and…me?"

"I invited Rise-chan to come over for dinner on the third, so we can talk more about it then, but I want you to think about it. We will write and produce all the songs here. So you don't have to worry about that," My Mother looked serious…and the thing was…she would have more than enough influence to pull off something like this and get it approved by Rise's talent agency. "Plus there is something else you should know."

"What's that?" I asked somewhat concerned.

"You're performance has shown up on YouTube and NicoNico. It seems someone recorded it and put it up and its gained popularity very quickly. I already arranged ways to deal with local media and keep them away from you and Rise-chan. If it is somehow leaked that the two of you were working on an album…"

"I get it. Then rumors would go around wondering if the real reason she took a leave of absence was to work on this different project. As a result her fan base would probably grow even more," I sighed. It made sense in a lot of ways. Any questions as to why she left show biz would disappear and they would be more enamored with the prospect of the work with an unknown. That also meant that I would be brought into that world. "Mom, I'm not sure I could handle that kind of…popularity…or jealousy."

"Like it or not Kay-chan, that is already a problem for you. And even without me saying anything it is already speculated that the two of you are dating and working on some sort of project together. It is up to you what you want to do. Which is why I want you to think about it for a few days, okay? And I think you should do it," Mom took a sip from her tea once more. I kept quiet thinking of the different things that could occur in this process. Mom had been observing me before she spoke again. "Kay-chan, in all these years I have never seen you feel more at home then when you are singing with that girl. And even though it might be hard for you to perform in front of so many people, eventually I know you can adapt to it. And Rise-chan will be with you all the while," my Mother offered me a smile once more and I knew she was doing this for me. She had only thought about me all these years…it was why we had moved out here and why she never left home. Even though I know how much easier it would be for her to do her job by being in a bigger city like Tokyo. She never went on business trips or anything else that I know she was constantly asked to do. I owed her so much...I wouldn't be able to have this opportunity without her.

"I will think about it, Mom. And no...I'm not just saying that I will give this a lot of thought," I said finally. It was a lot for me to process…and more than that…had she already talked to Rise about it? What did she think? There was too much to think about at this time. I just hoped that things would stay quiet for a little bit longer.

"You've spent a lot of your life grieving and recovering from the actions of two violent men. But you're better than that, Kay-chan. It's time you finally live your life for yourself. You love music, Kay-chan...you always have. Reflect on this and maybe go play some music...music that _you_ have written. You deserve to be happy...just as much as the world deserves to hear your music," Mom said as she got to her feet. "Either way, no matter what you decide...I will always be here to support you, my son." She stepped towards me and hesitated for a moment but she bent down towards me and kissed my forehead before leaving.

That was the first time she had ever called me Son...that was the first time she had done something like that. Could I do this? The thought excited and scared me. But...I was taking steps forward...could I keep doing this? Could I actually find something I want to live for? Something I could actually enjoy in life? I needed time to think...but my initial reaction...I like what was changing...and I wanted to see what waited for me at the end of this path.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Unintentionally I turned the beginning of this chapter into Business 101. But I thought it was appropriate as a way for Yukiko and Kayane to interact with each other. Scenes like this between the different members of the Investigation Team I feel is important as Kayane becomes more accepting of how things have changed for him. And I like the thought of each one of them trying to make him feel more comfortable as part of the group in each way. And here it just felt like a good place to have it with Kayane and Rise having their current problems and him not knowing how to handle it because he simply just doesn't have the experience on what he should do.**

 **Also I know there hasn't been much on the action side...just a lot of drama, but that is pretty much the more dominant of what happens in this story. That isn't to say there isn't action coming. The main Persona 4 plot is going to be kicking back in soon, probably within the next few chapters or so. You can see a hint of it coming through at the end of the Chapter. For the most part the pace will speed up when we hit main plot events, as to me and most people that have played the game it is just familiar ground. However, it won't be at a neck break pace all the time as Kayane's presence does influence a lot of what happens. The major plot points won't change here...as most of it is set up for much further down in the time line.  
**

 **I will be covering the events of Arena and Ultimax in this story...and will eventually end after the events of...Dancing All Night. I had put this story on hiatus for a while to see how that game would fit in...especially considering a lot of points in this story are related to music. I was pleasantly surprised with the story of Dancing All Night, in a good way. And finishing it has helped me plan how this will all end and its affects on my sequel to Momento Umbrae. It may be some time down the road, as I don't want to split my attention too much and bring the quality down of any of my works as a result.**

 **I decided to add a little bit more insight to Rise's thoughts in this chapter by adding another section from her. It can be especially hard on people that support someone that is so psychologically damaged like Kayane. Also the scene with Kayane and Nanako is new as well...which was one I had planned on having from the beginning, yet somehow managed not to have when I originally posted it on deviantart. Best laid plans and all that I suppose.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this. But either way, read, review...let me know what you think. Your opinions do help and I am always looking to improve as a writer. Thanks for your time.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Invade

**CHAPTER 9 / Invade**

 _November 1st, 2011 / Daytime  
Yasogami High School_

I guess it was pretty naive of me to think that nothing at all would have changed at school. Or maybe it was because I was just incapable of knowing what kind of change would even occur. Yosuke and Yu had told me the story that had spread through the school…and even my Mother had warned me about the YouTube and NicoNico video that had popped up with the entire performance. I didn't look into it…mostly because I didn't want to know how we looked on stage. To be honest I wanted to forget the whole thing. However, no matter where I looked it was a constant reminder that things had changed. Well maybe I wasn't being honest with myself...it wasn't that I really wanted to forget...but now things were so much different because of those events.

I tried to keep things as close to normal as I could. I kept my eyes on my books today…but whenever I looked up, for whatever reason, I realized that a lot of people had been watching me…and it was mostly the girls. They all were quick to look away rather quickly, but the guys…they looked angry, more accurately, jealous. I guess what Yosuke and Yu said must have been more true than I cared to admit. Jealousy…over what I had done with Rise. I guess I should have thought about this a lot more than I had. Which…I really didn't think about it before hand. Either way, it was all too late now. No take backs and all that.

Rise, on the other hand, was probably used to rumors like this whenever she spent time with someone of the opposite sex. It was the first time she had performed on stage with one...that I know of. Oh what...am I gonna start thinking like some jealous possessive guy now? I really was in over my head. I had managed to get through the day but…something felt off. It had felt that way all day...maybe it was just my imagination...after all it wasn't like people were treating me like they usually did.

I made my way down to the shoe lockers and opened mine. A curious scene happened as a mess of letters from the inside of my locker fell to the ground. I frowned as I looked at them. Really? What was I going to do with all of this?

"Seems like you've made quite the impression," Yu said from behind me. He had a way with timing it seemed. "What will you do?"

I glared at him for a moment before I pulled my backpack from my shoulder and stuffed all the letters inside of it. I guess I'd read them eventually, but I doubt I was going to respond to any of them. They would lose interest of me within the week. "You're enjoying this too much, Narukami."

"Not really, although I am curious how you are doing with the new circumstances. I'm sure it isn't easy to have all that attention on you," Yu shrugged as he moved up to my side. "Well, to be honest, I did have another reason to come here."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" I said as I slipped on my shoes and picked up my backpack once more.

"We want to take you, over there," Yu said it so easily, but the words made me stop and turn to him fully.

"You mean, the TV world?" I asked.

He nodded, "You still want to help right?"

I could still feel it in the back of my mind. My Persona…the one named Tsukuyomi. I had never used him ever since I had gotten the power. And I had yet to really see all of it in action. After all I had gone unconscious during the whole fight when I was in the TV world. It wasn't something that could be continually ignored. Well...there had been the Culture Festival, so we all got caught up in other things for a while. And I suppose I had still been somewhat recovering, but the answer to this was simple. "Yeah, I still want to help. So where are we going then?"

"Away from prying eyes, for one. We'll meet up with Yosuke in front of Daidara's Metalwork's shop. You're going to need a weapon after all," He said as he nodded towards the door so we could keep walking. It was at that moment when I realized that there were girls and guys watching me and whispering from all around us. I hadn't even noticed, or rather I was hoping not to.

"A weapon? I'm guessing all of you have one of some sort," I tried to keep the conversation going as we left through the front door of the school and out towards the front gate. I needed to keep my concentration off the feeling of all the eyes that were on me.

"Well, summoning a persona takes a measure of concentration, and you don't always have that luxury. So having a means to defend yourself is essential," Yu must have known why I was keeping the conversation going but he went with the flow and took the opportunity to explain the reason behind it further. "Plus your Persona makes you stronger. Especially in the TV world…it has some effect in this world but it seems like it isn't as prominent."

"So if it is a weapon that your persona is familiar with is it better?" I asked.

"Well, not really. It is whatever you are most comfortable with. So whatever you think is the best fit for you," Yu looked like he was thinking about it a bit more. "I think it will make more sense once we're over in that world. It just kind of clicks."

"You've helped them all adjust to this, so I'll take your word for it," I shrugged as we began the walk towards the shopping district. "So we are going to meet up with everyone later then?"

"Yeah, after we grab you a weapon we'll meet up at Junes. Then we'll head into the TV, from there it will be all about getting you used to combat. I'm sure you'll get used to it faster than the others," Yu smiled a bit, but I wasn't sure why he would say something like that. But he had that look of 'just trust me' on his face.

"It has to be easier to deal with than girls stealing glances at me or all the guys muttering how I stole all the girls behind my back. Well, it isn't like I talked with any of them to begin with," I muttered. "It isn't like any of them care about who I am anyway, just who I spend my time with."

Yu actually laughed at my words, "You know before Rise-san was an idol, did you know she didn't have any friends."

"Kujikawa?" I automatically pictured her in my mind. More like the image of her was constantly popping into my head regardless of what I did. "Don't tell me stuff like that. Just because she told you, doesn't mean you should tell me." I looked to the ground; I didn't have the right to know anything about Kujikawa.

"Would you listen to her if she told you?" Yu eyed me. He sighed after a moment when I wouldn't look back at him. "Maybe it isn't my business, but I think you are making a mistake. Especially if you think Rise-san gives a damn about what you think you can't do. And I already warned you that she isn't the type that will give up just because you want her to."

"And why would you care about where our relationship stands? I'm the last person she should spend time with," I groaned. My own thoughts were still plagued with this way of thinking.

"Because you both deserve to be happy. And even if you don't see it…Rise-san does have a good effect on you. Still I suppose telling you this isn't going to be any help," Yu sighed once more clearly frustrated. "The two of you are so alike and yet at the same time…so completely different. But if you really want to change…pushing her away is just going to put you back into the same place you were before you met any of us. And I know you don't want that."

I hate knowing that he is right. And that I had been prepared to push Rise completely out of my life. That is exactly what I was doing. "Changing isn't easy, huh?" I shook my head. Despite the feeling I had before...even with all of that...the change was hard...and my mind wanted it to go back to how it was before...no attention...just going through day to day...but that life was no longer what I wanted...I knew that. But when you lived life for so long thinking one way...you can't just change it over night.

"I can't imagine how hard it is for you. You've associated being friends with others with pain. It was easier for you to just keep people at a distance," Yu and I were stepping into the shopping district now, and I could tell that Yu genuinely meant what he said. Honestly, he was too good at observing people.

"Thanks Narukami. I needed to hear that. I might have just reverted to how I was before if you hadn't said anything," I smiled a bit. "All I've been doing is running away from Rise…because I'm just afraid of what could happen, without ever giving us a chance to be even friends." Friends? Yeah, I'm not sure I knew how to even have one of those.

"No one ever gained anything without a little risk," Yu added.

I laughed, "You really are quite the dangerous individual, Narukami."

"I like to think of myself as just well educated," Yu smirked.

"Well, you were top of your year on the midterm. I wonder how Amagi feels about that though…after all I'm pretty sure I heard she was at the top of the juniors until you came along," I grinned with a chuckle.

"She always congratulated me…you don't think she could be…angry do you?" Yu suddenly looked worried. I raised an eyebrow. Really? That was what shook him up?

"Shouldn't you know that, Mr. Well Educated?" I eyed. "Don't think about it too much, I was just poking fun at you."

"Hey guys, oh, what's wrong Yu?" Yosuke and us were standing in front of Daidara Metalwork's And Yu had that look on his face when you knew he was just overthinking something.

"Yosuke…you don't think Yukiko would be angry for me placing first on the midterms do you?" Yu asked seriously.

"No way, dude. I mean she's smart but I don't think she every particularly tried to claim the top spot," Yosuke just waved off Yu's concern which instantly made Yu relax. Yosuke looked over to me with a questioning look.

"I was just pointing out that Amagi had always gotten first before he came to town. At least that is what I've always seen," I shrugged.

"You worry about the strangest things, Yu." Yosuke laughed and slapped Yu on the back. "Come on, we don't want to be late meeting up with the others."

The three of us walked into Daidara's and well I was amazed at what I saw. I didn't realize that our town had a traditional blacksmith…this was probably a great resource for them. I had no idea where to start. And I was supposed to pick a weapon for me to use?

"If it isn't my favorite customer," The old man in back came walking up and shook hands with Yu. "Got any new materials for me?"

"Not today, but I think I'll have more in a couple days," Yu smiled. "Today we're trying to find something that is a good fit for my friend."

He walked over to me and offered his hand. The gesture was obvious enough that I didn't react negatively to it like I thought I would. I took his hand and he gave a grin, "So tell me what kind of weapon you like?"

"I'm not sure, I've never really thought about it. There is an overwhelming amount of variety in your shop," I said honestly as I broke from him and looked around. I pointed to a strange pair of weapons, "What are those?"

"Those are sickles, originally used as farm tools, but well even farmers had to fight from time to time. So they developed into their own weapons. You can use them as they are like that or…" Daidara moved to one side and pulled out another pair. "Or with a chain attached to them."

"Which both have its own advantages and disadvantages," I commented.

"Naturally, every weapon has its own strengths and weaknesses, but the trick is finding the one that works best for you. Sickles are tricky to use, but if you don't mind accidently cutting yourself every now and again, they are great weapons. But maybe you'd prefer something that isn't bladed?" Daidara asked.

"I…uh…" I picked up the two sickles and then looked over to Yu and Yosuke. "What do you think…chain or no chain?"

"Made a decision already then?" Yu smiled.

"Yeah I guess so…something just feels right," I said looking back to Daidara. He walked over with the chained pair as I placed the other two down he placed them in my hands. They had a nice weight to them…and the blade on them was sharp. Not only that but something about it just resonated with me.

"It's best to go with your gut instinct when picking your weapon. Those are the ones that speak to us," Daidara grinned. "Shall I ring you up then?"

"I got this, Daidara-san," Yu said. I was surprised for a moment but Yosuke walked over to me.

"Don't worry about it, Senpai. We find a lot of stuff in the TV world and we can sell them to Daidara which we use that money to keep the Investigation Team equipped. Yu makes sure that everyone's equipment is up to date and fully maintained," Yosuke explained.

"Makes sense, but what does everyone use as a weapon?" I asked.

"Yu uses a katana, I use a pair of kunai, Chie-san uses well her feet, she just wears greaves of some kind. Yukiko-san uses fans, you know like traditional fans but they are reinforced for combat," Yosuke was going to keep going but I held up a hand for a moment.

"A fan? And she's fine with just that?" I asked.

"Senpai, she is really brutal with that thing. But honestly Yukiko-san's real strength is in her Persona…but I think we can explain that later. Kanji uses…a folding chair, most of the time," Yosuke shrugged.

"Wait, what else has he used?"

"A desk," Yosuke laughed.

"I'm guessing all of you were surprised until you saw him actually use it," I chuckled.

"Yeah, let's just say we are glad he is on our side," Yosuke grinned. "Naoto uses a pistol and Teddie uses a claw weapon."

"Makes sense for both of them. Wait so Naoto has a gun license already and she is two years younger than me?" I shook my head. "Then again she is a detective, it makes sense." It was really hard to get a gun license in Japan. That just made Naoto seem even more impressive.

"Alright, we're all set to go," Yu said as he rejoined us.

"Off to Junes, huh?" I asked. The two of them merely nodded. "Well then, let's get this underway." I put the sickles in my backpack and slung it over the shoulder. "Man, this feels really weird."

"We're only getting started for today," Yu grinned.

* * *

 _November 1st, 2011 / After School  
Junes Food Court (Investigation Team Special Headquarters)  
_

I looked up into the cloud covered sky. At the very least it wasn't raining. I sighed a bit as I looked back down at everyone else; they all offered me a smile. We were all sitting at a long table that was under cover in the Junes food court. The rain was falling around us. "Okay so I'm a little nervous. It isn't like I have ever been in a fight before. A lot of people make the assumption that I have because of what I wear but I have never even thrown a punch before."

"Don't worry, Senpai. We'll be with you the whole time," Rise said from next to me. She was acting like her normal self now…I guess what I had said had put her at ease but she was making sure to keep her distance. That didn't make me any less aware of her presence at my side. And didn't change the fact that we needed to talk.

"Still, one last thing before we head in. Teddie if you would," Yu looked down the table.

Teddie pulled out a pair of glasses from behind him. "Ta da! I've got a pair of glasses ready for Kayane!"

I shook my head, "Glasses?"

"You'll understand when we get there," Yosuke said.

"I feel like I've heard that a lot today," I grumbled as I was handed the glasses. The most predominant color was black, but there was also an azure color than ran down the center of the frames. It seemed rather intricate…and I was supposed to believe that Teddie did this? I looked down at him and he offered a ridiculously big smile in return. I suppose he had some hidden skills. "Thanks Teddie."

"Alright guys, let's go," Yu said as he got up to his feet.

Everyone was on their feet to follow Yu, the unanimous leader of the Investigation Team. And I could definitely see why after the time I had spent with the silver haired teen. He was confident but not arrogant, smart but knew his limitations. He was careful but not afraid to act. I couldn't help but wonder what had led for him to be the way he is. I picked up my bag and followed behind everyone as we headed from the food court and towards the electronics section of Junes.

There wasn't anyone even around in the electronics section of the store. "So no one seriously notices all of you coming in here and then disappearing?" I muttered as we all stood in front of the largest TV in the area.

"Well I'm sure there have been some questions as to our activities," Naoto stated. "However I doubt it ranks very high among the other gossip."

"Yeah I can imagine that," I shrugged. Well it wasn't like anyone would believe that the large group of teens come here to jump inside a television.

"Get ready," Yu said as he put his hand on the television and a ripple seemed to move across its surface. The next moment he placed his hand inside and then he, Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke all dived in. The rest of us moved up and followed suite.

The sensation of falling in the TV gave the same feeling of vertigo that you would feel from a sudden drop it altitude in an airplane, but it was just a constant fall. At the same time it didn't seem like it was inherently dangerous because you didn't really speed up as you fell. The next moment I hit the ground, and as I hadn't expected it I collapsed onto the ground. The place was something to behold. On the ground was something similar to a crime scene, with the outlines of bodies but there was also a pattern of black and white circles that got smaller as it went towards the center of the place they had landed.

I got to my feet and looked around, the area was covered in a thick fog. I remembered there being a fog in the place I had been when I was kidnapped. I turned to the others and saw them slip on their glasses. Reaching to the inside of my jacket I pulled out the newly acquired item and slipped them on. Suddenly the fog was gone from my vision. I shook my head for a moment and peeked over the glasses to double check I was seeing it right…and sure enough without the glasses it was nothing but fog…but with the glasses it was like the fog didn't even exist.

"This is our main base in the TV world. Shadows have never made their way here and it is our only way we can get out," Yu explained as he approached me.

"So this is our fall back point before returning to the real world huh?" I said as I looked around a bit more. There were light fixtures and the structure itself made it look like they were on some sort of studio. "Think the Midnight Channel might be the reason this place looks like a studio?"

"Most likely, but it isn't like we know what the Midnight Channel is anyway," Yu chuckled a bit. "I think we're going to want to start off a bit easy before we head back to your dungeon. There are some powerful Shadows there."

"You guys are the experts, just lead the way," I said as the rest of them looked unsure.

"Well what can Senpai's Persona even do?" Kanji asked.

"Tsukuyomi, he's pretty powerful," Rise said as her own Persona appeared. I could see why she wasn't geared for battle, she was strictly an information gatherer. "He can use Agi and Bufu skills as well as physical skills, like Vorpal Blade." Rise let her Persona disappear and bounced up to me, "Wow, Senpai. You're a real powerhouse."

"You're ability seems like it is more useful than mine though," I chuckled a bit. "But what are Agi and Bufu exactly? I mean I can kind of sense what my Persona is capable of but…what is Agidyne and Bufudyne even do?"

Yu smiled a bit, "It isn't that hard, but these are the names of the elemental spells. The Agi spell is fire, Bufu is for ice, Garu is for wind and Zio is for lightning. There is also light and darkness spells which are hama and mudo respectively. The suffix actually denotes how powerful the spell is. The dyne spells are actually the most powerful."

"Okay so there is an order to the madness. Kind of weird those things seem to work that way. Then again it's odd that Persona's exist in the first place," I shrugged a bit. "Okay what about Tempest Slash and Vorpal Blade?"

"Those are physical skills, which can be pretty powerful, especially those moves. They can hit multiple times. I think Tempest Slash is meant for use against a single opponent, but Vorpal is for multiple. Either way we'll find out on the battle field," Yu explained. "One thing to keep in mind that using our Persona drains stamina, but after some time we figured out that Physical skills and Magical skills don't drain the same kind of energy."

"For some reason I think I know how it works. You sure we aren't all just inside some crazy visual novel premise? Or even a video game?" I eyed them somewhat amused.

"Sure does seem a little crazy, doesn't it?" Yosuke asked walking up beside me.

"Um…Senpai. I was thinking we should take him to my place," Rise spoke up looking at Yu.

"You sure?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Rise nodded.

"Alright, you lead the way then, Rise-san," Yu said as he looked towards the others.

Rise turned back towards me, "You'll walk next to me, Senpai."

That wasn't a question…she was telling me how it was going to be. I shouldn't be surprised at this point. And I didn't particularly mind walking next to her anyway. I felt the most comfortable with her as it was anyway. "Whatever you say, Kujikawa."

She frowned a bit…she was still wanting me to use her first name, but this time she didn't say anything in regards to it. Maybe she was thinking more about the destination than anything else. She headed off towards one direction and I stayed walking by her side.

"This place Senpai. It was where I was when I was kidnapped," She spoke softly. I noticed that we were quite a few strides ahead of everyone else. No doubt they were giving the two of us space to talk. They were all so transparent when it came to their intentions in regards to Rise and I. Even my Mother had told me that I should pursue a deeper relationship with her. But I sat in the same camp I had been the whole time. Undecided. Well rather, I had no idea what was the best option for me to follow at this point.

"You want me to see it. Is that it?" I asked simply looking over to her.

"That's right," She said smiling back at me. "I learned so much about you before I had ever even talked to you. I think it's only fair that you have a chance to learn about me."

"You don't have to do this, you know," I looked away from her this time. These were her hidden feeling after all. Sure most of the others had probably seen them but they had done it to save her…just like they had all seen mine to save me. It wasn't like I would have held it against them if they had left me to die. I was a troubled child with a past that I could never seem to shake. And my past was not one that was easy to face or see up close. And from Rise's description of how it happened...it had been especially rough on them as they came to rescue me. 14 floors they had to clear in one day in order to get to me...because they only had the one day to save me...or I would have died.

"But I want you to know," She was so confident that I couldn't help but look back at her. "I want you to know why I quit being an Idol."

As we approached the scenery changed and I could hear, music. And it was music you would typically hear at a night club or…a strip club. I saw the layout of the room and it could be nothing other than a strip club. Of course that was only based on my knowledge of certain movies and novels that I have read. And this was the place that had manifested for Rise? But why? Why a strip club of all places? How did that relate to her reason for quitting to be an idol? Yet I knew she wouldn't have said that if there wasn't a direct correlation to that fact.

"Alright, the Shadows here aren't that tough but Kayane-Senpai, Yukiko and I will make up the team and…" Yu stopped looking over at Yukiko. The fact that he had used her name so casually had honestly slipped from his mouth but no one seemed to really notice. But the fact that he had stopped talking had everyone's attention.

"Just tell everyone already. It isn't like most of them haven't put the pieces together," I said with a slight chuckle. Rise already knew what I was talking about and she smiled big knowing that I had already pieced it together.

Yu rubbed the back of his head and looked over to Yukiko. "I think the cats out of the bag."

"It's fine, Yu," Yukiko smiled, she had already told me that she had wanted to stop hiding it anyway. It was hard to bring that kind of subject up anyway.

"While it seems it is pointless to actually say it…but Yukiko and I will have been dating for three months on the thirteenth," Yu looked away from the others, but despite his embarrassment he was smiling.

"Whoa, that long? Man I must have missed a sign or something," Yosuke chuckled a bit. "Why'd you two hide it anyway?"

"It wasn't really appropriate," Yukiko was the first of the two to talk as she walked up to Yu and took his hand in hers and looked towards the others. "After all the very next day…Naoto showed up on the midnight channel."

"So you guys got together during that time?" Chie was more than a little curious…apparently Yukiko hadn't been so obvious in the details she had told Chie.

"It isn't like it just happened," Yu said. "We had started hanging out since back in May…after we had rescued Yukiko. After four months…well I don't really need to say, do I?"

"Well, you two complement each other nicely," Naoto said with a slight smile. "I'm amazed you are both capable of handling a relationship on top of our situation."

"I would have to disagree with that," Rise giggled from my side. "Wouldn't you agree, Senpai?"

I merely shrugged, "I don't know much about relationships myself. I'm pretty sure I've said that before, Kujikawa."

"Touchy, touchy," she teased and everyone laughed at this.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved it off. "You guys can fawn over the couple later. Didn't we come here for a purpose?"

"That's right," Yu moved away from Yukiko and brought up his katana that still resided in its sheath. "Ready, Senpai?"

I pulled off my backpack and opened it and pulled out the sickles, showing it to everyone in the Investigation Team for the first time. "Guess there is only one way to know that."

* * *

 _November 1st, 2011 / After School_  
 _Marukyu Striptease – Level 6_

The arcana card came floating down in front of me. I made a downward slash with my left sickle and cut through the card, "Tsukuyomi! Vorpal Blade!" My Persona, clothed in all black pulled out all six katana's that were on his back and sliced so fast that it was unable to be seen by our eyes, but the collection of shadows quickly evaporated into nothing. I stood there for a moment and eased my stance.

"I think you've gotten the hang of it," Yu sheathed his sword as he walked towards me. "You're Persona is incredibly powerful."

"That's our, Senpai," Yukiko said walking up to me as well. "Might be time to change the setting for something more of a challenge."

My body suddenly went into alarm and looked past Yu and Yukiko and down the hallway past them. Something was incredibly wrong.

"What is it?" Rise's voice spoke directly to my mind.

"I can sense something. Like…" I took a few steps forward and Yu and Yukiko remained alert at my side. I tried to focus my senses…I wasn't sure how I was able to but…I did. "…something is watching us."

"We should have destroyed all the powerful Shadows in this area already…I don't get it…." Yu was confused. The others were quick to catch up with us. Rise stopped and summoned her Persona.

"Senpai, I can't sense anything. Are you sure?" Rise said in her real voice this time. She dismissed her Persona not seemingly feeling anything.

I turned and walked towards Rise, "It's close…but it's evasive. However, something like that…can't hide from me." No...not from me...it was something that I had felt since I came here...as if it had been calling to me the whole time...but now...that was even stronger. And it felt...incredibly close. I think I understood what it wanted. The whole Investigation Team all looked at me questioningly as I walked ever closer to Rise. I could recognize this crushing loneliness no matter what the distance was. Of course I would. I was so intimately familiar with it that I could never forget it no matter what has changed in my life.

"You have to help me locate it," Rise's voice was full of concern. I turned to my left and walked towards the wall and placed my hand on it, holding my sickles in my right hand as I did so.

"Imagine the deepest and darkest hole you could ever possibly be in. Then imagine yourself at the bottom with no hope of ever getting out alive. It is the absence of hope, the absence of faith…that is what is coming. But you don't have to worry," I turned around towards the others. I saw the fear and panic rise in their eyes and I already knew what was about to happen. Instead I merely smiled at them, "It's only here for me." I was fine with this outcome. I knew they were yelling something at me. I kept smiling though. Rise was running towards me. None of the others would be fast enough to get to me…arms of darkness pulled me and slowly my vision of the Investigation Team was turned to that darkness. The last I saw was Rise jumping towards me before my vision faded to black.

I'm not sure I can explain it, but I never felt like I was in danger…and I'm not sure it was something that the others should even worry about. I guess that's why I had told them not to worry. Now I was falling through the darkness, falling through a spiral filled with despair, fear and anger. Then my feet found a solid surface and everything stopped. Suddenly the darkness began to dissipate and a whole new environment opened up to me. It was a school…one that I had never been to before. It certainly wasn't one in Inaba.

I was standing in a hallway, suddenly a nearby classrooms door opened and children poured out and ran down the hallway past me. They were laughing…definitely enjoying themselves, this was obviously not what I was here to see. I walked forward towards the opened door and into the classroom that they had left. I saw in front of me an all too familiar sight. A lone student at her desk, an expressionless face was worn as she quietly gathering her belongings. It took me a moment to realize that it was a young girl with messy brown hair. But there was definitely something familiar about her.

"I was left out again," the girl whispered to herself. Yet somehow I heard her perfectly. "I mean it isn't like I want to go with them, but they could at least invite me. Right now, I'm just invisible. Nobody sees me."

I moved into the room and sat down in the seat in front of the young girl. She looked up at me and I knew exactly who she was...it was Rise...but a much younger one, "I guess that makes us a bit different. For me…I wished with all my might to become invisible. It wasn't really that hard…when you stop talking or interacting with others…people eventually move on from you. They will just continue on with their lives without you. I was convinced that it was what I wanted."

"What do you really want?" the young Rise asked me suddenly. This wasn't that complicated of a question, but when I had been a kid...I felt that seclusion was the only real answer. All I did was successfully run away from my problems for years to come.

"I felt so lost…alone without Miyuki. Surrounded by people that told me it would get better, but they never cared. Their only interest was in the acts done against Miyuki and myself. As soon as both of the men responsible were sentenced, I was no longer of interest. I was simply a child that no longer knew what the point of life even was. I lost my will to try…but regardless I had to keep living. Even though eventually I tried to end my own life. In the end…I decided to live in pain. What about you, Kujikawa? Why do you want to be noticed? Why is that important to you?" I turned to the young Rise, but she was looking out the window from me and I could no longer get a clear view of her. Even her form seemed to be something I couldn't quite decipher. Just what was this place I was at?

"I…I want to be noticed. I don't want to be left out. I want to have friends like everyone else. No one ever sees me...no one ever wants to get to know me. And I…" the young Rise was coming back into focus but she seemed so desperate and she finally turned towards me. "I want to be loved." Is this what she wanted me to know? This was why she became a Idol. "I want people to see me, to want to spend time with me. And I want to find the person that can love me for who I am."

"Love?" I wasn't sure I could understand it. Maybe if things had been different for me. What had love ever been to me anyway? I wasn't even sure I could gauge what it is. No my thoughts had never entertained the possibility of being loved. "But you know…love is also a great source of pain." I couldn't say if I knew that for sure or not...because I really hadn't allowed myself to experience it because...I didn't want it...interactions with people in my youth had only one result...pain.

"Even still…I want to know what it feels like. Do you know? I heard that you can't understand what love is until you already feel it," the young Rise spoke softly. "Do you know how it feels?"

"Me? I…" My mind went blank. "No…no I don't think I do. And I…don't think I'll ever know how I ever truly felt when I was younger. But I wouldn't call it love in a romantic sense...no I was far too young."

"What about now?" the young Rise was incredibly inquisitive.

"I made choices that clearly changed me. And probably not the way I should have ended up as," I sighed. "I spent so much of my life alone by my own choice…I'm not sure how to interact with people as a result of that choice. I think I've done okay so far…but in the end…am I really someone that should be around? In the end maybe I'm just cursed to solitude. Perhaps its better for everyone if I was. It probably would have been better if..."

The young Rise was in front of me...her anger evident in her eyes, "No, don't you dare say what I think you are going to." She suddenly reached up and caused me to jump back as a result. She still stepped towards me although I had gone out of her reach. "Don't give up before you even give it a chance. Do you even care about how I would feel?"

"Kujikawa? Look...we both had different childhoods, and we both made different choices as a result. But..." I looked around this classroom. One that probably represented what she feared happening to her. Abandonment, solitude...no being ignored. And most of all the feeling that no one in the world gives a damn about you. Yeah...strangely it was a feeling and understanding that the two of us had. "We both know that feeling...where it feels like the world doesn't care about you...as if the person you are doesn't mean anything to them. But our decisions at that point were completely different."

"Yeah, I know what it feels like to be alone. So utterly alone that I felt that there was never a point in even trying, but all of that changed," the young Rise was suddenly changed into the real Rise. No...more than likely it had been the real her the whole time...something...no whatever it was that had grabbed me must have made it appear otherwise.

"Why are you here? I told you…" I started but Rise was quick to shut me up.

"What? Not to worry? You're an idiot if you think I wouldn't. Do you have such a low opinion of yourself that you think that other people wouldn't care about you? Don't you see me? Aren't I here with you, Senpai?" She stepped forward and slowly took my left hand softly and gently brought it up to her cheek. The movement was slow...careful so it wouldn't surprise me...but I still had to fight the urge to break away from her. "I was always jealous of everyone else at this school People went off to do things with their friends...but I had no confidence...I was afraid to speak up or ever contribute to conversations. I was terrified that anything I did would make people hate me. Before I knew it there were wall around me and I was alone. I understand you're scared of letting me in...of letting any of us in. I know because there was a time I felt it too...that maybe it would be better on my own. I wouldn't be able to experience what I wanted but I could never be hurt if I hid alone in my isolation. But…you'll never know what can happen if you never take a chance. I learned that when my Uncle signed me up for an Idol try-out without telling me. I know its hard but..."

"Of course, I know that," I said with a long sigh. I said this as I pulled away from her. A part of me felt conflicted...I wanted the physical contact but there was still the part that always wanted to pull away. That side was always the one that won. "However, you should remember something else. I had already decided that I wanted to change. That doesn't mean I can just stop my body from doing what it does. It's more than hard. And my Mom warned you didn't she...staying close to me means that you'll likely..."

"Do you think I care about that? It's just your body has its natural reactions because of…what happened in your youth," Rise was being careful not to mention it but she didn't need to.

"You don't have to avoid it," I gave her a slight smile. "I was beaten as a child, no it extends even past that. It was more than just physical...obviously it affected me psychologically that's why my body just associates touch with pain." I took a few steps away from her now. "We share a different view of what loneliness is...but here we both are...in this odd world. Being reminded of that feeling."

"Yeah…this was the middle school I was in when my Uncle secretly signed me up for an idol tryout. And so I went to the first audition and I passed. Somehow. Shortly after that I went through training and then…my first song was written, but they wanted professional reviewers before they fully committed on me. Before they ready to sell me as a new idol," Rise was smiling as she was telling me this. But there was sadness in her eyes. "Apparently they weren't sold on my sound as much as the ones that had trained me and gotten me to that point were."

Yes so they sent her tape to my Mom. And then it was passed to me. That was a key moment for me...an important one that I had still not told Rise about. And I wasn't sure I was ready to do so now either. "Obviously the results speak for themselves. You're career took off after that. And you became one of the fastest growing idols to hit the top of the charts in recent history. And you're fan base was growing all the time. Although to be honest I only ever listened to your music, so I never saw your TV appearances," I wasn't sure if I had ever told Rise this much. But it was better than saying nothing. And quickly moving past that point was more important to me.

"Well considering who your Mother is, I'm not surprised…or the fact that music is very important part of your life," Rise sounded like she was remembering something. "In the end, however, fame didn't mean anything. After I was an idol I went back to school…this very middle school. As it turns out, being an idol hadn't really been what I wanted. Sure people were talking to me…and I was finally being included in everything but…all the guys wanted to be with Risette, not Kujikawa Rise. People only saw the me that was sold to them by the agency. The real me didn't exist. Though it took me a while to realize that. I had been thinking about it for a long time. And then right before I went onto stage of my last concert and I heard them chanting for me...Risette, Risette. Just who was Risette? That wasn't my real name...not my given name. In that moment when I thought that...I knew I couldn't just keep going like I had been. I turned to Inoue-san and told him I was quitting."

"And that was why you left," I finished. "Because, in the end, what you were seeking when you became an Idol…didn't happen." That probably wasn't 100% true but it was enough that anyone that had claimed to be her friend only knew Risette...It wasn't that she didn't have friends...its just...her relationships up to that point in her career had all been...superficial...nothing had felt real to her. I had been isolated out of choice...the people that had helped Rise had put her on a pedestal and isolated her in a completely different way. Nothing had changed for her...only her surroundings. At Middle School she was the girl that was left out...not having the courage to step forward...but after becoming an Idol...it was still the same...except now people surrounded her but never approached her. The moment she realized that...it must have been a hard thing to realize.

"That's right. I wanted friends…real friends. Not just fans that would never know me as a person. I was nothing more than an object, and I was just so angry. So…pissed off that no one would ever see the real me…that no matter what I have done in my life I could never be seen by anyone. That was when I ended up here, in this world. My Shadow was going to reveal all of me. Because deep down…I just couldn't accept it. In the end I wasn't even sure who I was. I wasn't Risette but I didn't know who Kujikawa Rise was either," Rise's eyes showed exactly how all of this still affected her. "I don't know who I am now, either. But I have a better idea...and I want to keep finding out more about myself."

"That's simply a part of growing up," I smiled. "I mean do any of really know who we are? No, not really. But there is one thing we do know for sure. And that is the things that we care about and want for ourselves and the people around us. Didn't I tell you before? Risette is just as much a part of you as any other part."

"Well I know that now," Rise giggled with that smile that always drew me in more. "But I wanted you to know because…I feel so guilty for everything."

"Guilty? About what?" I asked.

"Your Mom…she was the reason I had a chance to be an idol before. And I really was determined at the beginning…but in the end I…"

"Stop it," I interrupted her. For one she didn't know the truth about that, mostly because of me, but that review that gave her the opportunity of being an idol was because of how I reacted to it. Either way she had no reason to feel guilty. "Five singles…from Four CD's…and over a dozen additional tracks for TV shows Anime and even movies. In the end you have over 60 tracks of music that you were a part of. Tell me…in what way should you feel guilty about? You didn't do anything wrong to anyone. And every artist needs a break. I mean you've been busy non-stop since you've debuted. Anyone that thinks you don't deserve time for yourself isn't anyone you should be concerned about. Besides it isn't like you are completely done with your career. Nothing can stop you from coming back if you really wanted to." Rise seemed taken back by what I said...but she didn't have time to respond.

"Alone…so alone," Another voice interrupted us. A being cloaked in shadows walked into the classroom on the far side from where we were.

"What the? A Shadow?" Rise was alarmed and I quickly was up and putting myself between her and the Shadowy figure.

"Stay back, Kujikawa," I said as I pulled out my sickles from the inside of my coat and into my hands. I couldn't distinguish the threat but I was the only one here that could fight. Like it or not I was going to have to deal with this on my own. And if I couldn't, then it wouldn't be just me…but Rise as well that could be harmed. And that…I wasn't going to let happen.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sometimes its odd how people's experiences can be completely different but allow you to relate to them. Rise was the popular girl that is alone _because_ of her popularity. While Kayane is the one who at one point doted on because of what he went through...the attention left as soon as his Uncle and Miyuki's Father had been sent to prison. And that whole event happened at a very important developmental time in his life. Where most people learn to trust and rely on their family for things they need...Kayane instead learned that there was no one to trust and so he said what he had to and kept people at a distance. For Rise...her Family did help her...a relative signed her up. The motivations for it are never covered in the game because its never important, but such events what cause Rise and Kayane to experience something similar but at the same time be worlds apart. And definitely a problem they'll have to fight against as things go on.**

 **I don't think I mentioned it before since there was a question about it but Kayane's Arcana is the Tower. You could make a case for the Hanged Man but his internal struggles match Tower a bit more. I think that will be more apparent as the story goes on.**

 **Obviously what is happening now doesn't happen in the Persona 4 story line...but consider it a sneak peak of things that will come into factor a bit later in the series.**

 **Anyway I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. Feel free to let me know what you think and I'll see you next week with the next Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Sliver

**Chapter 10 / Sliver**

 _November 1st, 2011 / After School  
Somewhere in Marukyu Striptease_

The Shadow in front of us had no distinguishable form, for a moment it would look humanoid, but then the next it would be a formless blob. Something about this felt so horribly wrong. It seemed like a collective mass of similar thoughts…but it wasn't from any single person. If I had to give it a name…it could be called legion. Voices of many, but share one form. A form that they didn't seem to be able to agree upon. Still the seemingly hundreds of voices were calling out to both me and Rise. If it was related to the emotions gathered here...then the prevalent thing that tied it all together was probably...loneliness. A legion of loneliness, not exactly the best mass of collected thoughts to become a Shadow but there was certainly a lot worse. However, it stood in front of us constantly calling out for attention, our attention…to be cared for, to be loved. Things that Rise and I had trouble finding in our youth. And I would say...trouble even now.

"I wonder…is it because I hesitated to take the first step that this happened?" I muttered as the Shadow being stepped slowly forward, its shape never taking a solid form. It would fit if that were the case. Lately I had been segregating myself from the others after my performance with Rise. It hadn't lasted long but I understood what it was. That fear that Rise would turn her back on me...that after the performance there would be no reason for her to ever speak to me again. So I reacted by putting up a wall...cutting her off before I could be hurt by that thought. I blamed her before she had ever done anything wrong. Because I was scared of trusting...because I was scared of taking that chance. If I really wanted to change...I knew that I needed to have a little bit of faith.

"So alone…don't you understand? I need you to understand," the Shadow's speech was like a mass hundreds if not thousands of voices. Was this like our own Shadows? Or different? It had to be...it was fundamentally different...but what attracted them together? I suppose the only way to find out was to try responding to it.

"I do understand, but I also know that there was no ones fault but my own. I was merely a prisoner in a cage of my own building. It wasn't that there weren't people that didn't want to reach out to me…it was actually the opposite. No, I denied all relation or possible interactions to other people…and because of that, the rift in my own heart grew greater and greater as time passed on. It took something as extreme as me being kidnapped and thrown into this crazy world to realize the truth of what I had done to myself," I think I finally understood the truth after all this time. And honestly, it wasn't as complicated as I had often tried to make it out to be. I found myself glancing at Rise, her eyes told me she wanted to reply directly to me to what I said but I shook my head. "The same goes for these Shadows, solitude is often self imposed. You have to make the choice and take a chance to break it."

"You lie…there is no one…no one that would come for me…I will always be alone…and because of that…I will never be able to…" The Shadow was conflicted…I could tell that some of my words had reached part of the Shadow. But there were also those that had refused my words.

There was a reason why the Shadow could not take a solid form. Even though the Shadows had merged they weren't all unified in thought and purpose. It was fighting within itself…both sides wanting to claim dominance of the whole. And it was because of an inherent difference in one thing…reason. While both Rise and I had experienced loneliness it had been completely different. I had made a choice to isolate myself from others. It may had not been a conscious decision but it was a self-imposed outcome. That didn't make the loneliness that it brought any less effective. Rise, however, had been isolated because of her peers. She had tried to become a part of the group…to make friends. And she became an idol in order to take steps to attain that dream. Things did not work out the way she had wanted or planned, but you can never anticipate how people would react. While she had become popular and was now a part of the group…she was known only as an idol. The other parts of her that were not the idol was not seen by others. As such even though she was surrounded by people, she felt more isolated and alone than she had ever felt before. It's not something imposed by yourself...but something that happens without you realizing. When she realized what had happened...it was too late. Strangely enough her choice to quite as an Idol is more than likely what was best for her. She made the choice to change when she figured out that her dream wasn't going to come true. What had I ever done to change myself? All of it was in reaction to things I had more or less been forced to experience.

My first real choice was getting on stage and performing with Kujikawa Rise. And I had almost turned away from the progress I had made as a result. I was still scared about what could happen...but if I did nothing...would I really want that? No...I didn't want to be that way...not after I've seen what life could be like if I took a chance. To play music in front of a crowd...to have people I could call my friends. I wasn't about to just let that go. Even if I had a long fight with myself to overcome in order to make sure it stays that way.

I wasn't sure if this Shadow was going to attack us or not. The fact was that I needed to be ready in case that eventuality did come to pass. So even though we had been merely exchanging words, I kept my sickles ready to defend Rise and I. With no one else here it would be completely up to me to defend the both of us. And while Rise's ability would make it easier for me…I didn't have the versatility that Yu had. He could switch Persona and make up for any weaknesses or slack in the group. He was able to compliment and ensure that regardless of the enemy we would be able to attack and prevail. He was well suited to managing the strategy of a battle. Right now anything could happen. I was definitely a novice when it came to a fight...even less so when it came to using a Persona. I had summoned Tsukuyomi over a dozen times and found that it was quite powerful. Many of them remarking that I came in with overall stronger skills than most of the Investigation Team. Regardless I had been dependent on Yu's strategic advice up to this point. I shouldn't think about it too hard, I need to focus on the threat and deal with it logically.

However, if this Shadow was strong to all my attacks then the two of us would simply be playing a game against time. It would dissolve into nothing more than a game of survival and it would be dependent on the others finding us. And while they didn't have Rise to guide them…Teddie was capable of helping in the interim. If we had a free moment I would ask Rise to try and contact the others.

"Must…understand…so…alone," The Shadow's voices collectively muttered. The voices seemingly becoming more desperate. "Don't you, understand? None can save us. None will look for us. None cares for us." Those were feelings I knew very well.

"No, it isn't true," Rise said from behind me. "There is so much more to it than those feelings. Sometimes we have to realize our own weaknesses. In the end I didn't need to become an idol to make friends. What I needed was confidence in myself. I was so shy and reserved before that I never interacted with the people around me. And because of that there were misconceptions about me and…I was left alone. I thought that becoming an idol would solve all of my problems. But no...it was only one step I had to take."

"Alone…alone…" The Shadow repeated. Its form was still not taking a solid form, if anything it became even less solid than before. There was something definitely wrong with this. This 'thing' was more than just loneliness…it was more base than that, more than likely it was despair. The one common thread it had was the complete and utter lack of hope. No matter what we said…in the end it wouldn't believe us. It didn't want us to accept them, or deny them...no it wanted us to despair. It wanted us to feel those feelings again. But I could never forget it...those feelings that went through my head when I had tried to commit suicide. The same emptiness I felt when I was told Miyuki had died. No...those were feelings and memories that were etched into my very soul. It was not about forgetting those moments...but finding a way to move forward with them.

"None of my effort was in vain. Despite the circumstances, I found my friends, and Senpai. They see me for who I really am. And I know that I would have never met them if I didn't put in the effort back then. Even if it was so hard at first to take those first steps. I'm glad that I did," Rise quickly elaborated. "I'm not alone anymore."

"So…alone….why don't you understand?" The Shadow was more at conflict with itself now. However, it suddenly started coming towards us. "WHY?!" The Shadow lunged at us and I stepped back and kicked one of the nearby school desks into the Shadow's path. I kicked it from underneath causing the desk to flip up and into the air towards the Shadow. I watched as the Shadow got hit and caused it to stumble back. Then the Shadow began to solidify into a distinguishable form. No, scratch that…it actually split apart. Then the now separate Shadows took forms that Rise and I wouldn't be able to mistake. Us. These weren't really our Shadows…but simply a form that they had decided to take. If I had to guess, it couldn't stabilize as one form, so it settled on splitting into the two conflicting thoughts. While the end feeling was the same...the reason it was there was quite different. What threw me off is when these Shadows then stood close to each other and began touching the other. These Shadows eyes were not gold like the ones we had faced when going against our other selves...no, they were red. Clearly this was much different than that...but even if I realized that these were Shadows...seeming a form of myself running his hands over Rise's body was disturbing. And I mean...all over her. His hands traveled over her breasts and down her stomach and further down still. The disturbing part is that while this happened...the Shadow of Rise was looking at me...and the Shadow of myself was looking to Rise. But seeing the way this was unfolding and the way these Shadows were touching each other...desperate to hold onto to each other...and yet...not looking at the other. This...this was all happening because of Rise and I...and the fact that we had been avoiding each other...we had been fighting.

"Why are they doing that?" Rise said softly from next to me. I could imagine because on some level that carnal desire for that connection was present between the real Rise and I. Although doing something like that also scared the hell out of me.

"So alone…why can I not feel you? Why can't you understand?" Shadow Rise said this looking at me. Even if this wasn't the real Shadow of Rise...were these emotions hers?

"I'm in so much pain. Why won't you help me? Why do you hurt me?" My Shadow was obviously looking at Rise. And the pieces fit together all on its own. I didn't look away…I kept my guard up, but I felt ashamed. Those were my feelings...or what I had felt...but I noticed the contradiction in those thoughts immediately. I wanted her with me, but at arms length. I couldn't do that...not to her. She deserved more than that...someone better than me. Yet part of me selfishly wanted her all to myself.

"They may not be our Shadows but…they are connected to us…" Rise whispered from my side.

I could still feel my Persona within me. If Persona's started as Shadows...did it mean it was capable of reverting back to their previous states as Shadows? Either way that was not what was happening now...I could surmise that much. It had to do with the nature of this world. Well...it seemed like the only logical answer to this current state. "It's still a collection of Shadows. Regardless if it is using our own emotions to stabilize itself. More than likely that's why it took our forms. Latching on to our separate feelings." I was merely speculating but it made the most sense.

"It's because we…have been fighting," Rise said with hesitation. The sound of her voice made it obvious that we needed to talk about it. I knew that...had been avoiding it. I had no idea how to approach her about topics like this. I probably was over analyzing the situation...and why I had not come to a consensus on how to discuss it. I was worried I would say the wrong thing to her and drive her away further.

"I still don't know the others that well, but I think maybe we have the biggest gap between us because of…well me," I kept my eyes on the Shadows as they were continuing to fondle and grope each other. It was a manifestation of what Rise and I had both been feeling lately. Except a bit over exaggerated...maybe. We had been pushing away from each other despite how close we had been lately. I hadn't explained anything, which left Rise confused as to what she had done wrong. Because I had been keeping my distance from her. And I was dealing with a conflict in my mind. Fear of getting close to her…and afraid of trusting myself to anyone. The thought of letting her in to help me deal with what I feared for so long made it incredibly hard…and in response I had built up a stronger wall around myself. Every time I tried to tear it down another was put in its place. It was a fight within my mind...as much as I wanted to be closer with Rise...there was an equal resistance that fought it tooth and nail.

"It isn't just you, Senpai," Rise whispered just loud enough next to me.

"I'm sorry, Kujikawa. I never know what to say. I've spent most of my time avoiding people and so most of my automatic responses are often dismissive. And I can't stop my body reacting when it just associates touch with pain. Sometimes I can handle it and others it is just too much," I didn't know if us talking now would do anything about our situation, but it was hard not to when our problems were staring us in the face. And it was because of how we had let things become. It wasn't really either of our faults though because we just weren't experienced in a relationship like ours. I wasn't even sure as to what our relationship even could be labeled as at this point.

"I'm sorry too, Senpai. I thought that being happy and doing my best to make you feel welcome in the group was all I had to do. But somewhere along the way that changed and I…made things worse as a result. I don't want to give up on you, or us. I just don't know how to help," Rise's voice was hesitant and full of emotion. What did she mean something changed? What changed? The way she phrased it made my heart start to beat faster.

"It won't be easy…it could take months or years for me to finally be able to touch or be touched without flinching or cringing. If that is even possible. I know I have to be willing for those changes to happen. However, there are still things I haven't told you. And I know you won't like what I have to tell you," I was as honest as I could be while keeping my guard up on the Shadows in front of us. But did I really wish to be that close to Rise? To touch her, hold her and everything that came along with that? Is the way these Shadows touched each other something I wanted with her? The thought of it made me uneasy…and yet I could feel somewhere in my mind that I knew that it was the truth. I had never really thought about dating or even if I had ever been attracted at all to the opposite sex in all these years. I wasn't sure if I could honestly say if I ever had either way. I was sure I had fallen for Rise's voice when I had heard her demo song a couple years ago. It was why I had bought all her CD's without even a thought. I would even skip school to head over to the closest town to get it on release day. I had never so much as given a second glance to girls in my class...yet ever since I had heard Rise...and even again when I met her in person. My eyes and ears were drawn to her. I was attracted to her...denying that would be idiotic.

"I'll listen to whatever you have to say. No matter how bad you think it is, I want to help you. I want to know you better, Senpai. And I want you to know me better than you do now," she was right next to me…and I wish I could be looking at her while we were talking…but then again I wasn't exactly sure I would be able to handle that. So maybe this situation was best for this bit of confession between the two of us.

"I feel the same way, Kujikawa. I really do…but first we have to deal with what is in front of us," as I spoke apparently our conclusion had disrupted our influence on the Shadows and they had visibly slowed and lost energy. They separated and were now slowly coming towards us...menacing, intending to lash out at the people they wanted to experience what they were. The thing was...we had...no, in some ways we still were. But we made a choice and that choice was something that the Shadows could not accept. There was no reason to hesitate. I made the first move, the tarot card came floating down in front of me. I sliced through it with my left sickle, _"Tsukuyomi!"_ I hit the Shadows with the skill named Vorpal Blade, my Persona drew all of it's katana's and sliced a large number of times that I couldn't keep up with. It had certainly caused some damage to the Shadows but not significantly enough. They were definitely much stronger then the ones I had faced thus far. Well...it looked like my attack had turned the tables into little more than scrap.

"They're resistant to physical strikes. Senpai, try out some magic," Rise must have been ready this whole time for me to strike. She had likely summoned her Persona after I had moved to attack.

I summoned my Persona again, hitting my lookalike with an Agidyne spell; it fell backwards to the ground hard and slammed into the wall at the front of the room. That seemed to do the trick, but the Shadow Rise hadn't halted her own attack. While my own attack hit my Shadow...the fake Rise leaped in close and hit me hard. It came at my side and with such force that to lessen the blow I moved in that direction. I managed to mitigate the force of the initial contact but it slammed me into a desk and then slid me away. To my surprise, the Shadow Rise seemed to have no interest in attacking Rise and instead came towards me. I had no time to react as the Shadow Rise dived on top of me. She punched down at me and I moved my head enough to avoid it. The next moment I saw the real Rise come up from nowhere and hitting the Shadow Rise off of me with a chair. I quickly got back up to my feet.

"They are keeping our form? Two on one isn't exactly favorable odds either," I muttered.

"I'll back you up as best I can...I can't let you do this alone," Rise said still gripping the chair she had used to help me.

The Shadow Rise charged again, this time I summoned Tsukuyomi and attacked with a Bufudyne. The ice attack slammed against the Shadow Rise and sending her sprawling onto the ground. I didn't hesitate and followed with another attack. This time Tsukuyomi came forward with Tempest Slash and ripped the Shadow apart and disappearing into nothing. I didn't have time to think as the Shadow of me was charging from my side, but Rise came forward swinging at him. It stopped to block it, and I was there before he could retaliate against her. I came in slashing down with my sickles, making him jump back to create distance.

I spun and this time threw one of my sickles, but it missed wide. Just as I intended. The Shadow of me charged forward as I yanked the sickle back hard. It came back right against the foot of the Shadow and with another hard tug pulled his legs out from under him, forcing him to fall to the ground. I came forward, recovering my other sickle into my hand and lodged the blades of both of them into the Shadow's face. And after a moment of resistance the Shadow disappeared.

"Thank goodness that is over. I didn't think they'd go down that easy," I muttered as I fell back onto the floor. I heard Rise dropping the chair behind me and she came to my side and sat on the floor next to me.

"I wasn't able to sense them until…after we talked and made a decision," Rise had been close to me for the majority of the time of that fight and so now that the danger was passed I had to take more effort to not retreat away from her. She was close enough that I could feel her warmth next to me. It was both comforting and frightening to me. Plus the image of our Shadow versions with their hands all over each other was an image I wasn't going to get out of my head any time soon. Man this whole situation was screwed up.

"Shadows connected to us…yet at the same time not. If left alone…maybe our Persona's would have reverted back to being a Shadow if we had gone a different route," I shook my head. It was too much to think about.

"You think something like that could happen?" Rise asked.

"I don't see why not. It takes courage and strength of heart to face yourself…but that isn't a one-time thing and your done kind of deal. You have to constantly battle yourself to make changes. At least from what I've experienced so far," I did my best to look into Rise's eyes. "Imagine if at any point you just gave up? The only one that stops you from doing that is you. You can't help somebody that doesn't want to be helped, right? If you hadn't come for me...maybe the danger would have been that much more serious."

"I..." she hesitated. She apparently decided to drop what she was going to say and approach from a different way. "What you suggest makes sense," Rise looked down at my hands. She hesitantly reached out slowly and as her hand got closer to mine, my hands started to shake. She took my hand in hers and I could feel such immense discomfort but I did my absolute best not to pull away from her. Her expression showed a frown in response to my reaction, but that expression shifted slowly to one that was sympathetic. It didn't make much sense on why I reacted in such a way without context. But Rise did know why it was so hard for me. Yet as much as I wanted to pull away…a part of me wanted to stay where I was. Her warmth was so comforting that after a few moments my hands began to stop shaking as much…instead in just happen in spurts. "I don't want to hurt you, Senpai. At the same time I want to be close to you."

"You don't hurt me, Kujikawa," I said softly. "This is merely a reaction caused by the man who did hurt me all those years ago. But even if my mind knows that you would not hurt me…my body still wants to get away. It doesn't want to take that chance." My reaction was subdued though as she was holding my hand right now. What a crazy day it had been.

"And you, Senpai?" she whispered as she leaned into me a bit more. An image crossed my mind of those Shadows once more. I couldn't stop the shiver I got thinking about it.

"I'm scared," I looked away from her and felt my arms tremble a bit against her touch. "I want to change but…it means opening myself up in a way I never have...and honestly I'm not sure I even know how. I know there will be more pain. What I'm scared of most is that in the end I could lose all the friends I make. I could lose you." The moment it had left my mouth I couldn't take it back. Thankfully I wasn't looking at her so it was a bit easier. Rise had become too important to me in a short amount of time. And her knowing I was scared about losing her...put a lot of power over me. Yet...I had said it anyway. Was I really taking the chance and trusting her?

Rise let go of my hands and got up to her feet. I looked up at her as she turned around back to me and offered me her biggest smile, "We will be fine." This smile I could never get enough of. That I only wanted to see more of every day. But that meant accepting the challenge of getting closer to her...and hopefully without my anxiety or anything else being triggered.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked. It would only get harder every day...or would it get easier? There was no way to know but she sounded and looked confident that she was right.

"Just trust me, Senpai," She continued to hold up her smile.

Trust? When was the last time I truly trusted anyone? Well I had trusted all of them in the Investigation Team lately…and it seemed that it was expanding each and every day. I had done so without even realizing it and the thought made me smile a bit. "Alright, Kujikawa."

She frowned, "Come on, just call me Rise."

I shook my head, "I'm telling you, I couldn't possibly do that."

* * *

 _November 1st, 2011 / After School_

 _Somewhere in Marukyu Striptease_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

My Persona seemed somewhat useless at the moment. I just couldn't find a way to get my bearings on our surroundings. And worse yet I couldn't connect with anyone back with the rest of the Investigation Team. Kayane and I were completely cut off from the rest of them. Which means we needed to figure out our own way out. Despite the situation being somewhat concerning...I felt more comfortable than I had in quite a while.

Kayane was leading the way down what was the halls of my old middle school. Well, I know for a fact that the hall of that school had never been this long. Kayane was keeping his mind on the task of finding a way out. I was doing my best to scan ahead using my more passive scanning ability. I couldn't get a clear view without my Persona but we also needed to keep moving. Getting back to the others was important but...I didn't mind being lost with him.

Damn those Shadows...now I couldn't get that image out of my head. If it had been showing an odd interpretation of both of their feelings for each other at that moment then she couldn't help but dwell on it. Even with all Kayane had experience...even with the fact that up until this point I never once thought that he would look at me that way...never want me in the way that so many other guys do...yet seeing the Shadow Kayane have his hands groping, clawing fondle the body of the Shadow version of me made me second guess it. Maybe it was just my own daydreams mixing into this. I'm such an idiot.

My own problems looked so insignificant when compared to what Kayane had gone through. And how hard was I making it for him by pressing my relationship with him? This is what I had been constantly thinking about since the end of the Culture Festival. At moments he seemed comforted by my presence...and then at the very next he was scared of me. I hated the fact that to be close to him meant hurting him. But a part of me refused to give up on him. I couldn't. It was too late...I was already past the point of attraction to Kayane. The more I learned about him...the more I was falling for him. And I definitely couldn't stop my physical attraction to him. Hence I had a current frustration because of what I had seen. And now I couldn't stop thinking about it. Having Kayane's hands touching me like the Shadows had done. There had to be something wrong with my head.

I had never before ever daydreamed about a guy so much in my life. I mean I had a couple of times of Yu-senpai...but I also hadn't met Kayane yet. I'm not sure exactly when it had started either. Actually...I had an idea...it was probably when I saw him sit down at the piano. That was attractive to me on its own. Not because he could play it, but because not only did he play it well...he wrote his own music. No...what ultimately pushed me over was the moment he opened his mouth and sang. So at first I was heavily attracted to his talent because it was nothing like any singer I had heard. So impulsively I asked him to do a performance with me for the Culture Festival. It was actually not a good idea because of my agency...but ultimately it was okay because it was a part of the Festival and I was doing it as Kujikawa Rise and not Risette. Well you can't stop how other people refer to you though.

Then I was over at his house every day in order to rehearse...and slowly but surely I began to realize how attractive he was. When he had first sung, I had clung to every single word. His deep baritone voice seemed to be able to reach straight into me like no one else ever could. And it had the side effect of making me aroused. This was the part that was both exhilarating and frustrating. He had no idea he had that kind of power over me...and if he did know...he would probably take steps to not try and provoke that when I was around. So seeing those Shadows doing what they did combined with my thoughts left me irritated for a few reasons. Mostly because now I really...really wanted to kiss him...no no...I just wanted him to touch me. I would even settle for just a simple hug at this point. Oh geesh I needed to clear my head. And naturally as I was following behind him I realized I was staring at his butt. C'mon! Get it together Rise!

Kayane stopped after a moment, I did as well only a half step behind him. "The hallway is repeating itself."

He had a serious look on his face...I bit my bottom lip seeing this from this angle. I was way too distracted to think clearly right now...and I really needed to be focused. I could fantasize about him later. I took a step back and summoned _Kanzeon_ and scanned our immediate environment. If it was repeating...then maybe we hadn't really moved at all. In this path there was the door to the classroom and...no...that was it. All doors led to the classroom. "Senpai, I think our exit is somewhere in the classroom. From what I'm sensing all doors we passed so far only head back to that point...we haven't moved at all."

"I was starting to get that feeling," Kayane muttered as he moved to the door. He opened it and stepped inside and after dismissing my Persona I quickly followed.

Now that I think about it...his tendency to think out loud and the comments he makes under his breath is something I was also attracted to. He was observant and he was intelligent. Not because he was essentially two years older than me. He was actually a year and a half older than me...so it wasn't that big of a gap. He just started school at a younger age. Or maybe he skipped a grade...he is definitely smart enough to do that. But it wasn't just his intelligence but how he often used it...he never flaunted it and never bragged or called attention to it. I knew that was because he never wanted attention...but damn it...his nonchalance way he often quipped around the others, especially with Yu. How he carefully thinks about everyone around him...he was so amazing, and everything he does its...its...ITS SO DAMN FRUSTRATING!

Walking in behind him I see him taking a serious look at the environment of the classroom. I was biting my bottom lip again. I came up to his side and gently took his arm once more. I wish I had the courage to tell him these feelings I had...what he brought out of me...and how much I wanted to show him every single thing that he made me feel.

"Hold on, Senpai. Let me see if I can get a better reading of what direction we should go," I said calmly but pressed his arm against my chest. I could feel his arm shake a bit but he wasn't fighting to push me away. And even if it was just momentary I wanted to feel him against me in some form. I summoned Kanzeon once more, but refused to let go of Kayane. I used him as my center...while I had been completely aroused because of him, sensing him through Kanzeon had instead calmed me...it put me at peace. And suddenly...I knew why. My connection to Senpai was more complicated than just attraction. And it was certainly a lot more than me lusting after his touch and body. His mere presence calmed my mind, he focused my thoughts...he became my center. I needed to know him more. I want to know what his dreams are...I want to know what his least favorite movie is...I want to know what he looks like when he wakes up in the morning.

There was so much...so much more waiting for us in the future. There was no need for me to rush him in to anything. I could be patient and enjoy every single day with him...let him take his time. Plus...it isn't like it wouldn't be fun taking it day by day. Yeah, I could do that.

I redoubled my focus on finding our path to escape. Using Kayane as my center I slowly pulled out...looking for paths, hidden doors...and finally...

"I found them! Senpai, smash that window," I said stepping away from him somewhat reluctantly.

"You got it," Kayane said as the tarot card floated in front of him, and he sliced through the card. _"Tsukuyomi!"_

* * *

 _November 1st, 2011 / After School  
Junes Food Court_

It wasn't that hard to find our way back to the others after breaking out of that strange pocket of Rise's dungeon. We did make a few other discoveries as a result, and maybe a little bit more about the other world itself. Just because we had accepted our other selves doesn't mean that it was over. If our power of Persona was in direct relation to our hearts and state of mind, then our darkest emotions could show themselves any time, if we allowed it to build up as Rise and I had. This time it was because of the state of Kujikawa and I's desire to understand each other coupled with the feelings of loneliness because we had been unable to be honest with each other.

The collection of Shadows had merely been drawing on our emotions and using it to strengthen itself, but because of the difference in our feelings it caused a contradiction that had weakened the collective. In other words, it had not been our own Shadows, but just ones that were attracted to a specific emotion. It made sense in a way though. If I understood it correctly, Shadows were representative of repressed emotions. It was why our own Shadows revealed our darkest secrets. Because the emotions tied to that shaped who we are, but we also hid them...meaning that something that was key into how we were as a person was hidden and locked away...where we never wanted anyone to see. And because of that we could never move past that, it haunted us and our everyday, even if we weren't completely conscious of it. This altercation showed Rise and I that there was no way that our Persona and our Shadow could exist at the same time. The main question that came to my mind because of this was if it was possible for a Persona to revert to a Shadow to begin with. And if it was…how more powerful would that Shadow be? It would have to take a significant event to cause something like that to occur. And I certainly wasn't inclined to find out. It was also why I couldn't allow myself to recede back to who I was before.

"Are you two sure you're okay?" Yu asked looking from me to Rise.

I felt fine but my body was exhausted from the events, but I felt lighter...like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. And I had to fight a number of Shadows on my own on the way back to the others. And I was still new as a fighter. I definitely needed more experience. However...another thought crossed my mind, I couldn't just let tonight end like it had...or pretend it didn't happen. There was a new danger here that could affect everyone at any time if we didn't take steps to try and prevent it. "It might have been my fault." I admitted and took a seat at the long table in the food court as we all arrived there. Rise was quick to sit next to me but mindful of the distance between us. Still she sat close enough as if to remind me that she was there. She had been a bit more bold today than usual so I was glad she was giving me a bit more space in front of the others.

"What exactly happened?" Naoto asked as everyone took seats at the table. This was an important discussion that needed to happen.

"I know what you are all thinking. This could be vital information as to the nature of that world," I said softly and no one really said anything in response because I already knew I was right. "I thought it had only been out for me, perhaps because of my capacity to over think. I know now that it wasn't the case because it had clearly been targeting Kujikawa as well. It was the place made out of her mind, a place where something pivotal happened for her. In all likelihood the Shadows that gather in those places are of the same school of thought and feelings of the individual that inhabitants the area. It was Kujikawa's world, so more than likely it took both of us because of the similar emotions we both had been experiencing as of late. And likely because of the discord between the two of us."

"So you think that the Shadows in those places are attracted there because of its original host?" Yu rubbed his chin for a moment. "And because of Rise-san's and you're feelings are so similar, it took you both. Taking advantage of both of you because of the negative emotions you had towards yourself...and each other."

I shrugged, "Yeah, essentially. Loneliness is a powerful and constrictive emotion. You can unintentionally cut yourself off from those around you simply based on the assumption that no one wants anything to do with you. It can manifest in several different ways…you can sabotage relationships intentionally and cut off the people around you. Or you build walls around yourself that no one, not even yourself, could ever possibly climb over on your own. Regardless of how its done, you are pushing the people around you away from you."

"Senpai and I were very different," Rise spoke softly next to me. "I thought that there was something wrong with me…and because of that I never had the confidence to try and reach out to others. So I built a wall around myself and never even gave myself a chance to become friends with others. Even after I became an idol the only thing that really changed was the outlook on myself. I had the confidence but the walls around me became impossible for anyone to get over. So I actually made it worse...I thought no one saw me...the real me. Even though all that time I had no idea who I was to begin with. And if things hadn't happened as they did...maybe no one ever would have."

"In my case, I simply didn't want anything to do with the people around me. The wall that I build up was to intentionally destroy relationships before they could ever start. I would never talk to anyone unless I had to and almost all other situations I would simply act cold, unfeeling which would create an unsociable air around me. As time went, people stopped attempting to talk to me at all," I sighed heavily. "The important thing to take here is that we shared a common emotion. I was the one who was the outsider looking in by choice. Kujikawa was the one surrounded by people but had also unintentionally isolated herself from those people."

"So this Shadow was feeding from both of you then and those similar emotions," Yosuke frowned. "So similar but at the same time incredibly different."

"Yes, it was because it was trying to feed from both of us that the Shadow was not stable at first. It was attracted to both of the strong emotions we were emitting because we were both close to falling into that same despair again. And I think it was mostly my fault for not explaining properly my own situation of my past," I looked away from the group. Instead focusing on a Mother and daughter who were buying something from one of the vendors. "After all, accepting your fears and conquering them are two entirely different things. In a last ditch effort the Shadow split itself as a means to focus their attention at only one of us at a time. One taking my form and the other the form of Kujikawa." I was hardly going to detail our encounter with them but...giving them a general idea was what I was going for.

"It was really different…there was just this dark fog surrounding them and the pale yellow eyes looked so lifeless. I think what they really wanted was to find some peace," Rise voice was soft but she was holding back what really happened in the actual conflict. However, I think I could agree that even if the Shadows were unaware...they were seeking solace. But it had also been a wakeup call to both Rise and I.

"If that is the case then what better people to do so then the ones that would truly understand them?" Yu spoke with a smile on his face.

"Still it was the first time something like this has ever happened," Yukiko brought attention to another issue that the whole situation had raised. Rise had said as much to me on our way back to the others.

"I think that even after you've gained a Persona your world is still heavily influenced by your state of mind and emotions," Teddie was the one to speak. "At least it feels that way to me."

"Well you would know best, it is the world you come from after all," Yosuke scratched the back of his head. "Does that mean if we go in the TV world with doubts or problems that something like that could happen again?"

"Considering all we have experienced in that world I think it is a definite possibility to consider," Naoto adjusted her hat while in thought. "Our state of minds should be considered when we enter the TV from now on. Which means if we have any concerns with each other we need to get them out in the open."

"I agree with Shirogane. Besides if we want to remain strong then we all need to be able to trust each other completely," Kanji finally spoke up.

"I don't think trust is the issue, Kanji-kun," Yu said looking at the members of the Investigation Team. "Even though all of us have seen each other's hidden emotions it doesn't mean that everything is out in the open, but it is up to all of us what we do in response to that. I'm not saying we need to reveal everything about ourselves...but if you have doubts or something that is weighing heavily on your mind...then you should feel open about it and talk about it."

"I see," I said as I got to my feet causing all the attention to come to me. I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open. Despite how crazy this day had been it was just after five o'clock. I looked at all the others and finally resting my eyes on Rise only for a moment. "Everyone, please meet at my house at seven tonight. I'll treat you all to dinner and then after that…" I took a deep breath. "I have a long story I would like all of you to listen too. It's something I think all of you should know about me." I turned away from them and took a few steps away.

There were nods from all around the table.

"In that case I need to head home so I can make sure I can make it," Yukiko said getting to her feet along with Chie.

"Yeah me too," Chie added.

"Alright, we'll meet at Kayane-senpai's house at seven and continue our discussion then," Yu confirmed and then everyone began to leave.

"Are you sure about this, Senpai?" Rise asked me as she was suddenly at my side.

"Yeah, I think it will be better if everyone knows the whole story. And most of all, I think it will be better for me," I said. There was also a part of me that felt somehow...guilty for not being honest with them. If there was ever anyone in my life that deserved to know the truth...the complete truth about me...it was the group of individuals that made up the Investigation Team.

She nodded, "Alright, then I will be at your house in a bit after I tell grandma."

I raised an eyebrow at this, "In a bit?"

"Yeah," She smiled and held up her phone. "I'll text you when I'm on my way over. It won't be long."

Rise was then walking away and I merely shook my head for a moment and watched her leave. Do her hips always sway back and forth like that? Well I don't really like to stare at her but...okay that was probably a lie. I have just noticed more about her as of late. Forcing myself to look away, I turned and noticed that Yu and I seemed to be the only ones left. I could see a question plain on his face. "For the last time, Yu. I am totally fine."

"No, you're not," Yu replied curtly. "You have to tell her."

I instinctively knew what he was talking about, but I instantly wanted to deny it. But after what had happened today I knew that burying the emotion was what had got me into this mess to begin with. "Why do you think I want everyone over? She isn't the only one that should know. Am I that easy to read or something?"

"Maybe not, but unlike the others I know the signs. And so does Yukiko," Yu said simply. "You need to state the truth…all of it."

"I know that," I was a little angry but I couldn't blame Yu for stating the obvious that I was trying so desperately to avoid. I even had the chance to tell Rise part of the truth while we were alone...but I didn't. I needed to change that. "Okay, you win this time Narukami."

"You won't regret it, Kayane-senpai," Yu smiled. "If you want, I can come over and help with dinner preparations."

I smiled a bit, feeling things had finally lightened up a bit. "Alright, I heard you were quite capable in the kitchen."

"I know a few things," Yu grinned.

* * *

 _November 1st, 2011 /_ _Evening_

 _Kayane's House_

"What is this? It is amazing," Yosuke said as he tore into the food. Most of them were equally as distracted by the food that I had prepared with the help of Yu.

"Well it is a western food. I think it is a type of casserole or something," I shrugged. "Anyway it is called beef bean burrito pie. My Mom has a few friends that have made it before. Some Americans I guess. I think it be more accurate to call it a Mexican casserole though." The food was pretty much what the name implied, refried beans, beef flavored with taco mix and then a layer of salsa. On top is naturally a layer of cheese. Maybe not the most elegant of meals but it was pretty amazing especially if you like Mexican food. And it wasn't like you had that very often in Japan. So I actually really enjoy it. Mostly because I liked spicy food...so naturally I had put hot sauce on mine, but I kept the main part of it pretty mild. Though Rise stole my hot sauce for herself at some point.

It seemed like the food was a big hit, although I had barely enough time to actually prepare the food. It was pretty close time wise but I managed to pull it off thanks to Yu. Rise showed up not too long after we had started to prepare it and kept wanting me to add certain spicier ingredients. Naturally I told her I couldn't because I was making it so everyone could actually eat it. So I didn't make the more spicy variety that I often did. And it seemed that was what Rise had been leaning towards. I was getting a feeling she wanted to try that version at some point.

"You are a really good cook, senpai," Kanji said as he put in another portion into his mouth.

"This is really something. I haven't ever had something like this," Naoto commented.

I just waved it off, "It is really easy to make, and just takes some time to prepare it before throwing in the oven."

"Hey, where is your Mom, Senpai?" Yukiko asked looking around.

"Oh she isn't here. She is having a meeting early in Tokyo tomorrow so she left earlier today. She's staying at some big hotel that the production company is putting her in," I explained simply enough. It was the first time my Mother had gone off to a meeting like this and I couldn't help but believe that it was about the subject she had brought up before. The CD project involving both Rise and I. Apparently my Mother had already brought up the idea with Rise. The two of us personally hadn't talked about it though. Maybe because the two of us were waiting for the other one to bring it up. Or my Mother to.

"So you're here all by yourself tonight," Yosuke said with a tone I was a little cautious about.

"Anyway, we don't have to worry about my Mom walking in on the conversation," I said ignoring his comment. "We should pick up where we were earlier today."

"Yes," Yu was the first one to speak up. "Well it's obvious now that there is more to worry about in the TV world even after we have gained our Persona. Dangers beyond the killer. If we have doubts or worries or problems amongst ourselves, then it is possible for them to manifest in that world."

"Our doubts…Like if our confidence starts to waver. If we start to second guess the very reason we got a Persona," Naoto put her fork down. "That world...how is it able to create what it does? Up until this point there were no significant changes to each dungeon. Except not only did a powerful shadow appear but it created a whole new area to accommodate the power and relation to the emotions it was trying to convey...or consume."

"A world that is constantly changing based on the people that are in it. It makes sense…it is a world created by the suppressed thoughts and feelings of the one that enters it, and those are things that change and evolve as time goes by. We can fight because we've accepted those thoughts and feelings and it is through that acceptance which gave us the power of Persona," I hope that I understood the whole process correctly. "Then again…problems never stop happening…there will always be new challenges to face. And our motivations for that acceptance can change."

"Yeah, that is why we need to be honest with each other. I'm not saying that we need to tell everybody everything about ourselves. However if there are ever any conflicts in the group they need to be addressed. Letting it sit may…" Yu stopped looking over to me.

"You can say it, Narukami. It was what led to what happened between Kujikawa and myself today. I wasn't able to be honest about my feelings and so it took a situation like that for me to tell her the truth," I sighed as I looked down at my arms. I grabbed my left wrist…it was the last place I had cut myself. Trying to explain this might be the hardest thing I had ever done. "And there is more I haven't told you guys. And the main reason I invited everyone over."

I got to my feet and grabbed the sleeve of my turtleneck shirt on my arm and pulled it back. The sight alone did not need any words to accompany it. The Investigation Team was silent but the looks on all their faces already gave the reaction I had expected. Scars covered my arm…many of them...all self inflicted. And a few of them in particular were recent additions. Yeah, I wasn't proud of it. Was I ashamed? Yeah, of course. Who wants to associate with someone who hurts themselves to feel better? That wasn't something that was easy to explain, it was even harder to try and understand. And all it would really sound like in the end was a justification of my actions. Almost as if on cue one of the more recent cuts had reopened and a very small trickle of blood appeared. This was relatively normal so I didn't really feel anything.

"Senpai!" Rise was on her feet with a napkin and came towards me. She slowed her actions and I merely looked away as she placed the napkin on her arm. The single question that was often the hardest to explain came from her. "Why?" she breathed.

"We talked about it before. The two of us dealt with it differently. This was how I made myself feel better," I kept my eyes downcast and away from the Investigation Team. All I really felt was shame.

"How does that make you feel better?" Rise's anger was so obvious in her voice. What exactly did I expect their reaction to be? Who could ever understand how something like that could feel good?

Unfortunately I rose to meet her anger with my own. "Use your imagination," my voice came out as a growl which had her shrinking back.

"Take it easy, Rise-chan," Yukiko had gotten up and was pulling Rise away and looking at the cut on my arm. She looked at it then up at me, "You did this recently."

"Yeah…well I don't deal with stress that well so…" I sighed heavily.

"Look before anyone says anything else I think you all need to hear the whole thing. That doesn't mean I condone what you do, Senpai," Yu said his gaze locking on to me.

Something about the way he said it rubbed me the wrong way. "Whatever, like I expected anyone to condone it," I was getting irritated. I felt like just kicking the whole lot of them out.

"Stop it, both of you. We didn't come here to let tempers flare," Yukiko said looking as if she was about to slap the pair of us.

"Yeah, but your all angry at me, right?" No one said to the contrary. "Let me ask all of you a question. Have you ever felt like you needed a release? Like everything was coming crashing around you and you had no escape? Of course you have! All of you have!" I looked at everyone. Rise was obviously angry at me now but I was beyond caring at this point. I knew it was a mistake to tell them. "You think I would have an outlet like my music or singing. Something I enjoy right?" I turned away from them and pulled down my sleeve again, covering the marks. "That never helped me. I just felt like something horrible was building inside of me and I literally just had to get it out. However my intentions used to be a lot worse than this originally. I tried repeatedly to commit suicide."

Those words brought an uncomfortable silence over the group. "Obviously I failed, and I don't feel that way anymore but, I could not forget the feeling of putting a blade against my skin. So I found myself doing it again and again. After a while it felt good. Something about putting a cool sharp blade on my skin just puts me at ease. Stupid right? A kid that was beaten and bloodied as a child finds comfort on self inflicted wounds. But when I cut…it's like I can finally feel relief...that all of it leaves along with the blood. And for a brief moment I can forget about everything else."

"You tried to commit suicide?" Chie asked and the obvious sadness that hung in the air.

"I didn't tell you all this so that you felt sorry for me," I growled. It didn't matter; it was obvious it was a mistake to inform them about me. I stormed out of the dining area and retreated back to my room. I had enough for one night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh boy...this Chapter was not initially this long, but a friend of mine insisted I add a bit more and a little bit from Rise's perspective. I also re-wrote a lot of the first part of this chapter as the original fight that had happened was pretty damn short and I never cared for something that happened so damn quickly. So I worked it differently and I think it is a lot better than it was originally. Events that happen here lead to Kayane coming to a clear decision. To tell them all more about certain destructive decisions he's made in the past.  
**

 **I enjoy trying to tackle more mature and darker psychological aspects of reality in my writing. And with how Kayane's past is set up...there is a lot of different routes I could have gone with him. Suicide is a tough subject to talk about for a lot of reasons...but its something that I feel is often used as a clinch point to symbolize a 'dark' past. Here I think suicide was just a symptom indicating that Kayane has many other problems. His main problem here is cutting, a form of self mutilation as a means of relief to a psychological problem. He comments that he tried to commit suicide repeatedly, but in actuality he only legitimately tried to kill himself once. After that it was more of a start to his addiction to cutting. Later on he even admits he didn't really try to commit suicide after the one main and true attempt to end his own life.**

 **Cutting in itself is probably harder to understand than suicide. Because most people can't imagine hurting themselves in that manner or could hardly phantom how it could feel good. The nature of cutting is incredibly psychological in nature. The mind believes that there is something bad, or something building in their blood, and that the only way to get out of it is by letting it out. Often people that cut imagine the stress and problems leaving their bodies as they do this. They become addicted to the feeling that comes from that...a feeling of release and relief. It's incredibly rare for a cutter to be addicted to the act itself, it is usually the after effect that draws them to do it again.**

 **But with all psychological problems...it is different for every individual. No two reasons are ever exactly the same, and most what is known or speculated about is based on a general consensus of many different cases. Nothing is concrete and there is never one fix all answer when it comes to problems of the mind. Some it is a chemical imbalance of the brain, with having too much or too little of something (such as serotonin for example). A lot of times it has nothing to do with it, but just memories our mind can't let go of. Unfortunately our brain in particular engraves memories of traumatic events more easily than it does of our happy ones. Granted this is actually a defense mechanism to ensure we don't fall prey to the same thing again...it also makes it harder to live with it always so easily recalled to the front of the mind. That is Kayane's main problem here. Which I think has been made pretty evident with everything that has happened thus far.**

 **Kayane needs to learn that instead of trying to forget it...which he will never be able to do. He needs to accept and try to move on with that knowledge in his mind. So telling the Investigation Team about something that is hard to talk to anyone about is a good step to take. But confessing thoughts of suicide and self mutilation, regardless of why is incredibly hard. People are judgmental, the moment you say it opinions about you can shift. It's human nature to judge everything around you...but its about what you do after that...that is what makes a difference to people. Kayane saw their initial reactions and fled. He does it before anyone on the Investigation Team has any time to digest the new information.**

 **It's hard to hear someone you know and respect not value their life. But if they are telling you about it...then it is usually never about sympathy or pity (emphasis on usually). When people finally admit what they've done it means their finally ready for help. But this step is also the hardest.**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambles. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, things are going to get a little crazy in the chapters to come, so I hope your all ready. As always feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think, what you like or what you don't like. I'll see you next week with the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Confront

**Chapter 11 / Confront**

 _Date Unknown  
_  
It was never about me. After all, my life consisted of trying to survive the next night and the continued beatings from my Uncle. Even though he did such horrible things to me I could never come to hate the man. Why? I think it's because I feel sorry for him, and maybe in some way I deserve what is happening to me. I have no idea as to why my Parents aren't here, but maybe I was the cause for that. I will probably never know. I wonder if it is something that I should even care to know. It isn't like knowing the truth would change anything that is happening now.

"Kayane, what are you doing?" an impatient girl was standing in front of me. I was sitting in a swing but not moving at all either way. She knew me more than well enough to understand why I was here.

"Nothing," I said looking up to see Miyuki. "Just counting down the minutes until I have to get home and face my Uncle. It's Friday…and you know how that always turns out. Usually drunk or getting drunk and well you know the rest." Hardly information she didn't know. Thinking about it made me uneasy and shaky...but I couldn't avoid it...I had no choice but to go home...or it would only be worse. No one should ever talk lightly about being beat by their Uncle…or any adult. Yet I did so frequently with Miyuki, and every time she would always frown. However, it was a fact that something neither of us could change.

"I hate Fridays," Miyuki said as she strolled over and sat in the swing next to mine. "Mom won't be home till tomorrow." Her voice dropped saying that. So tonight wasn't good for either of us. And yet both of us were unsure of what we could do to stop it. Unfortunately my Uncle was a very influential man and running to the police would not work. Miyuki's Father was actually a detective and…well everyone believed he was an honorable man, a good man who stood for justice. Who would believe Miyuki or me about either of our situations? We were kids...and those men were adults with good reputations...who would believe they ever were capable of hurting anyone...much less the children they are supposed to be taking care of and protecting. No...in order for people to see it, something drastic would have to occur, that was what we had decided. Exactly what that drastic measure would be...we weren't sure. We were kids...what could we do when we couldn't fight back against what they already did to us.

"Why us, Miyu-chan?" I muttered. A question that often lingered in my head every day.

"Don't worry, Kay-chan. It won't stay like this forever," she spoke softly which caught my attention. And simultaneously pulled me out of my downward spiral of thoughts.

"You're not planning something without me, are you?" I looked over to her. Something about the way she said that had alarms going off in my head.

"No, I didn't plan anything at all," Miyuki quickly said and looked away from me.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Miyu-chan," I suddenly said. I knew, without a doubt, that Miyuki did have something planned. And whatever it was, I wasn't going to be included. So that was why I went the other route. I didn't want to lose her. She was the one thing that I had in this world. The only thing I felt even made it worth bothering dealing with everything. I'm such a coward...if I was stronger...I could protect her. And yet she...

"I would do anything for you, Kay-chan. Don't worry, everything will work out. I promise."

* * *

 _Date Unknown_

 **RISE'S POINT OF VIEW  
**

I did it! This time for sure! I definitely got one of the best scores in my class and I'm sure I'll impress everyone. I got one of the highest score...I have got to have gotten a better score than Koyoko-san. I mean it was a silly way to get attention if you think about it...but Koyoko-san always gets asked to help others study and if I get the top score then...then I know people will ask me. Then after that I could definitely make friends.

The teachers passed, posting the results of the test on the board. I could hardly wait to see. As I got close...i felt all my enthusiasm disappear. Clear as day...on the top of that list remained, Tsuguru Koyoko-san. I had gotten 2nd...five points behind her. All my strength seemed to be sapped away as I turned away from the growing presence of students. I found myself walking, but I wasn't watching where I was going.

"What's this...my favorite niece got 2nd place in her exams? Not bad."

I was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice. I turned to see my Uncle, Kujikawa Hideo. "Uncle Hideo!" I found myself smiling and jumped at him. He easily scooped me up into his arms.

"So now your not just the cutest but the smartest," he chuckled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming to get me after school?" I asked. I was certainly happy...was better than thinking about the fact that I had failed in my plan. Nothing was going to change if I didn't do something more...something grand. I needed to do something that would get all of their attentions...where they would have no choice but to look at me. To acknowledge me.

"Oh? But were on a time schedule you know. Remember that Idol tryout form we did a month ago?" my Uncle said, which I had completely forgotten about. My expression must have told him everything he needed to know. "You silly girl. Today is the official tryout. You passed the initial screening, now we see if we can make it past the next round."

"Wait...what? I passed?" I blinked not really sure I could believe it. My Uncle put me back down on my feet and then I just looked up at him...had he really said what I thought he did.

"Surprised? You should be more confident in yourself. You have everything you need," he knelt down next to me. "All you need is right here, in your heart." He poked my chest. "You know that."

"But what if...what if in the end...it isn't enough?" I found myself asking. I hadn't realized I even wanted to ask something like that.

He chuckled a bit once more, "That's the trick, silly girl. It never feels like what we do is enough. Believe me, I never felt like what I did for your Aunt Mariko was ever enough. But hey, we still managed to get married." His eyes shifted a bit, I wasn't sure I quite understood what he meant. "Don't worry, Rise-chan. One day it will all make sense, just know that it will never be easy. Life never is. But as long as you do your best and keep moving towards your own goals...you'll find something that you didn't even know you wanted...or needed."

"You're weird, Uncle," I settled on, as I didn't really know about anything he was talking about.

Laughing he picked me up, "Either way, I'm gonna help you take that first step. But after that, its going to be all up to you, got it?"

If there was one person in the world I wanted to impress...that I wanted to respect me it was Uncle Hideo. And if he said this was a good place to start and that it would help me...then I was going to do my best. "Okay, Uncle...I will do my best!"

"I'm sure you will, Rise-chan," he smiled as he led the two of us out of the school. And soon to head out to the 2nd screening of my way of becoming an Idol. "It's a great day. You got 2nd in your exam scores and you are on your 2nd part of becoming an Idol. Its definitely been a good day. How about we get ice cream after all this over?"

* * *

 _November 1st, 2011 / Late Evening_

 _Kayane's House_

My eyes opened, and I hadn't even realized that I had ever closed them. I sat up on my bed and looked around the dark room. I had been using a futon for most of my life until a while ago where my adopted Mother noticed I hadn't been sleeping well. So she bought a full size bed in hopes that it would help. I couldn't speak to if it had been effective either way. But...why had I come back into my room anyway? Oh right, I had told the Investigation Team the truth. That I had tried to commit suicide after Miyuki had died. And even though after I had stopped trying to kill myself, I had continued to cut myself. I was sick...I knew that, I didn't need anyone else to know how screwed up I was.

I shouldn't have been surprised. It was hard to explain how cutting could ever be appealing. Even explaining it as much as you can will still give you a measure of negative looks and judgments. I thought I had been ready for those looks that they gave me. Apparently I had been wrong. Maybe I wasn't ready to share who I was and the past I had. Or maybe...it was just going to be harder than I had imagined.

I had dreamed very shortly in my nap. Looking over at my phone, I quickly checked what time it was. I had only really slept for about twenty minutes. Apparently more than enough time for me to dream. Miyuki…it was not uncommon for me to dream about her. As a matter of fact I almost always dreamed about her. Some of the dreams were much better than others. But the one I had on this occasion was the most common. The events that had occurred before she died. A part of me wanted to believe there was something more to what had happened. Miyuki had saved me but I had been unable to do anything for her. In the end Miyuki had been the more mature one. I guess it shouldn't be surprising she was a few years older than me but…she shouldn't have had to shoulder it all on her own. But I had been too young to really realize what she had planned to do.

Her dying hadn't been part of her plan. However, it was her death that had been what put both her Father and my Uncle behind bars. It acted as a catalyst that gave the police a reason to look deeper and were more likely to investigate all aspects surrounding her death. They found that her Father had been more than guilty, but guilty of many other crimes. Things had been a mess at the time. I had been so focused grieving for Miyuki that I really didn't remember much. I know I had been shoved between different hospitals getting expert opinions about the bruises and my physical condition as a lawyer built a case against my Uncle. That was the time that Miyuki's Mother began to rally for guardianship over me. After all, I had no living relatives other than my Uncle. She essentially had no one to fight against it. The only condition was that she find a way to work and be home to be an appropriate guardian for me. I don't know how hard it had been for Mom...she had to negotiate with her work...my guardianship...Miyuki's funeral...and the charges against her husband. And on top of all of that...her divorce from that man who had killed her daughter.

It must have been months before Mom was able to sit down and relax. And me...I just drifted along...unfeeling and just doing as I was told...barely living at all. In the end...both of us had been broken because of what happened. Honestly...all of this was stuff I didn't care to think about.

I stood up and approached the door to my room. I didn't know if the others were still here or not. Either way...I couldn't just hide in my room for the rest of the night. I slipped out into the hallway and walked down towards the hall. I heard voices…they were all still here. And still discussing the topic that I had started.

"I…I want to apologize. I didn't mean to…" Chie was speaking. "I just didn't know what to say and I just spoke without thinking."

"I think he knows that, Satonaka. It was really hard for him to say that. Most likely I don't think he realized how hard it would actually be," It was Yu speaking now. His words unfortunately rang true with me. I didn't really understand what it meant to tell them about my past. To tell them all of it. However, I could no longer take those words back. It was now out in the open for all of them.

"He's been back there for an hour now," Yukiko spoke next.

"Just give him some time," Yu said.

"I could never imagine killing myself. But I didn't have a childhood like Senpai. He didn't know his parents and his whole world revolved being beaten by his Uncle and then the only good thing in his life. If he didn't have Miyuki-san…" Yosuke was obviously torn. "I wish I could understand it."

"He was beaten so often that he developed an aversion to physical contact. Then the one person that he felt he could value above all others, died to protect him. I can understand the motivation. Even after being taken away from his abusive Uncle…things didn't really get better. If anything things just stopped for him," Yukiko spoke softly.

"The reason it is so shocking for us towards this subject is pretty simple," Yu gave a look to everyone sitting around the table. "None of us know what it is like to be physically abused. Bullied, I think we all understand. But that kind of abuse is something completely different. It isn't just physical, but leaves long lasting mental scars that you can't just look at or heal with a band-aid. And because of the nature of the wounds he has...it is hard for us to wrap our minds that someone could do that to the child they are supposed to be caring for. But it happened, and to our Senpai no less."

"He didn't tell us so we could feel sorry for him," It was Rise talking. She hadn't spoken in quite some time; at least that I could tell. "He wanted us to understand him, to know the severity of the things he had experienced in his life. He…is trying so hard to move past all of that. Yet I…The way I reacted it was…"

"Relax, Rise-san. You didn't know at the time," Yu was quick to comfort.

"Shut up! He reached out to me and I hesitated. I faltered when he needed me. All because I was scared and all that time it had to be even worse for him. He's spent years keeping his distance from everyone, and when he finally managed to take the first step forward, I moved away from him," Rise was in tears. I couldn't believe what I was hearing now. "I failed him."

"Rise-chan, it's hard for both of you. And a relationship involves making a lot of mistakes," This was Yukiko making the interjection this time. I was more confused on what she was implying exactly. While Rise and I certainly were closer than I was with everyone else, it wasn't officially anything at the moment.

"But I knew better. I should have…" Rise said.

"But you didn't," Yu suddenly said with an edge of anger to it. His change in tone from just a moment ago brought the room to complete silence. "So what, you are going to stand here and feel sorry for yourself? Exactly what do you think you'll accomplish?"

I couldn't hear a response and the room continued to be silent. Yu's change in demeanor meant only one thing to me. He felt that it was the best way to get his message across to Rise. And what was I doing? I had run away from the confrontation myself, but there was a limit to what I could handle. It always took me longer to adjust to new situations. I couldn't help it…my mind would just shut down and regardless I could do nothing to stop myself from breaking down. Anxiety attacks were not something one could just shrug off or even prevent. I believe I explained it before. But I don't really think that it is common knowledge that anxiety attacks aren't really caused by any one thing. Sure certain things can have the ability to cause anxiety attacks, but that isn't true in all cases. Sometimes there is no seeable reason. It could be about something that happened days ago and your mind is now seeing fit to deal with it. I wonder if I would ever truly get over it.

"I know what you are saying, Senpai. But it doesn't change the truth over what happened," Rise was the one to speak, clearly after giving herself time to gather her thoughts. "If we can't overcome this, then something similar might happen again. Except next time it could happen while we are trying to rescue someone…"

"You're right and I believe that was part of Senpai's intention here. He is still relatively new to all of us so we don't know him that well. So he decided to take a chance and trust us with a part of himself that he doesn't share with anyone," Yu said, and the silence of the room made me feel like they were lingering on that thought a bit too long. It was true though, I felt that if we wanted to avoid problems inside the TV then it all needed to be in the open. If we want to remain effective as a team. But from the sounds of it…he was the one on the outside, and he needed to find a way to know the truth.

I should have gone out and joined them...but my mind was unsure of how to handle what I had heard. Instead I turned down the hall and quietly made my way to the music room. I left the door open as I moved to the piano. They would hear this...but I didn't care. If I found it hard to express myself with words...then music was simply another route to express myself. I let my hands run softly over the keys, feeling the familiar coolness that was associated when I first touched the piano. My hands rested in their usual spot and then began playing.

The song started softly, and slowly built up until the melody began and became louder. The sound would easily reach the others. But when I began to play I could not stop my voice from singing.

 _"Night has fallen across the sky  
_ _And I've left myself in pieces once again  
_ _Death is falling across the sky  
_ _And there is no putting me back together again_

 _Under a solitary light  
Where the real world has no place  
You silently plead for me to fight  
But there is no longer a purpose to this plight  
_

 _So before my final breath  
I will extinguish all that is my life  
Don't let me fall_

 _Can you catch me before the end?_  
 _And if you save me…_  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Or am I simply a lost cause?_

 _Don't let me fall_  
 _Can you catch me before the end?_  
 _And if you save me…_  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Or am I simply a lost cause?_

 _A shadow has fallen across the sky_  
 _And I'm nothing more than a hollow mess_  
 _The reaper slowly falls across the sky_  
 _His course is set to take me to emptiness_

 _The last ray of light_  
 _It's my world's last refuge_  
 _You stand there only smiling_  
 _But are you really there?_  
 _Before I take my last breath_  
 _I ask you listen to my last selfish request_

 _Don't let me fall_  
 _Can you catch me before the end?_  
 _And if you save me…_  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Or am I simply a lost cause?_

 _Don't let me fall_

 _There is no second chance_  
 _If you take this moment_  
 _I will love you_

 _From here on, and forever more"_

It was a song they had all heard before...it was a song I had wrote one day...after hearing a song...a song sung by Kujikawa Rise. As I played the end of the song I didn't have to look to know that the Investigation Team was in the room.

"This song has a lot more to it you know. There is a reason I wrote it...and a message buried deep within its words. You all know now...right? Exactly what this song is talking about," I said glancing at them as they stood there...Rise being the closest to me.

"It's about your suicide attempt...and thinking you found someone...no...not someone...but a reason to keep moving and..." Rise hadn't been looking at me...but as a realization crossed her...those eyes connected with mine. "Music. It isn't about a person...it's about music."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "That's right. Well...half right...there was still someone responsible for what inspired me. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. I wrote this song in hopes that I could remember to keep moving...because I felt if I let myself fall into that despair again...I would not live through it. You see because after I attempted suicide...I was faced with my Mom. My idiotic self who had isolated himself for so long failed to notice just how much my Mother, Tsukio Nanase cared about me. Loved me more than I had ever cared to see. So on some small scale...I knew I had to find a way to keep living...even if it was through lying to the the only person that continued to look after and care about my stupid ass."

I turned back to the piano and ran my hand along the keys, "Of all the horrible things my Uncle had done to me...he had still paid and allowed me to learn the piano. Strangely enough he never had a bad thing to say about me playing it. And honestly...after Miyuki died...I had not touched the piano in a long time. Until I moved here...to Inaba. Mom had her studio built here so she could work from home. As part of her taking Guardianship over me she had to be available to be that Guardian or the courts would have never allowed it. Some time after it was finished constructed...I found myself coming in here...and one day when I thought my Mom wasn't around...I sat down at this very piano and played. I guess it was very similar to what just happened. She came rushing in here and I would never forget the look on her face when I saw her. It was the first time I had seen her smile...not since the days where she would take Miyuki and I out when she was in town."

"Does it make sense now? Music was the one thing that kept me moving, but at the same time...it is ultimately tied to my past and what happened to me. The piano is both a comfort...and a reminder of what I experienced and loss. But it is also a source of strength that has saved me from some of my most idiotic decisions. It continues to do so even now," I wasn't about to confess just how much Kujikawa and her her voice and music had greatly affected me. But even that thought was likely hanging in the air. "I'll go back to my point from before I retreated to my room. People knew that I was adopted and that I was abused as a child, I mean I had been all over the news when I was a kid. So I was usually stuck between being bullied or pitied. As if no matter how much time that went by I would never be capable to move past it. In the end I was merely constantly reminded of my past regardless of how I tried to find solace," I let out a long sigh and looked over at Rise. She locked eyes with me before moving to my side.

"What happened, Kayane-senpai? Why would you consider taking your own life? Did things really get that bad for you?" Rise asked softly from next to me.

As I look at everyone in front of me as I sat at the piano I got to my feet. I can already tell that everyone wanted to know, I couldn't help but sigh once more. I just needed to be brutally honest with how I truly felt. So I started off with a blunt truth. "I hate people," my opening statement immediately drew a reaction. "No one gives a damn what has happened to you in the past. Most just want to twist the knife and reopen old wounds just to see you react. But mostly, nobody cares. And who the hell was I to judge anyone? After all I was already worthless. That was all I had ever been told I was in my life. It was Miyuki that changed that. She was the one that made me feel like I actually deserved more than what I had. Like there was a reason why I was alive other than to be used by the adults in my life. And when Miyuki was gone and my life changed so rapidly. Things didn't get better. Not for quite a long time."

The way I phrased it might have been eye opening to the Investigation Team, but I didn't really know. In my eyes I was putting it rather lightly. "Therapy was deemed required for me by the courts, as a means to talk about the abuse I had gotten over the years. So I was put in a room with a man I didn't know who tried to act like my friend so I would open up and tell him about the horrible times when my Uncle would beat me. Talking about it only served to draw it back to the surface. My Uncle may be behind bars but my body remembers it. I talked the minimum amount and for the most part I just said what they wanted to hear so they would deem me well enough so I wouldn't have to go anymore. And the therapist was glad to be rid of me, but nothing had changed."

"Life moved forward…regardless of what we want it will never stop. We moved out here to Inaba and I started to go to school. I was out casted in the first week of school. It was mostly my own fault. People tried to talk with me but I mostly just ignored people. So I was a loner and I preferred it that way. It left me alone with my thoughts. And that was probably the worst thing I could do to myself."

* * *

 _Date Unknown_

It was cold. Honestly, I shouldn't be surprise it was the middle of the winter season after all. Still I pulled my jacket in closer as I realized I should have worn at least another layer of clothing. I still had no idea why I was even here. Well other than the fact that it was a class trip.

"Alright everyone hurry up and head inside," Soufe-sensei my homeroom teacher was the one ushering us into our destination. I followed my classmates and looked away when my Sensei offered a smile. If I had my way I wouldn't have come out to this trip in the first place. But my Mom would never let me skip something. Well, for the most part I just didn't want to worry her that I just didn't care for class.

"Sensei, why are we even here?" one of the girls asked. I think her name was Akasha or something like that.

"Do you all understand the importance of this place?" Sensei said as she moved to the front. Nobody said anything but I knew what it was. This place was one of the few remaining shrines to Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun. I should have seen it coming since our class had been studying mythology.

I took a few steps towards the far side of the room which was a lot darker by comparison to the rest of the room. There was a smaller statue here, one that was rarely ever talked about. But it was Tsukiyomi the God of the moon and night. According to legend he was originally Amaterasu's husband until he killed Ogetsuno after which the two rarely saw each other. It was how they explained the sun and the moons relation to each other.

I could never imagine what it would have felt like for Tsukiyomi to be separated from the realm of the sun. Actually on second thought I think I might understand it. But my story was different. Miyuki had been my sun, and she was the one that had saved me. Risking everything in order to save me…and in the end she really did. She died at the hands of her own father. So now what was I doing? I was now the adopted son of Miyuki's Mother, but life hadn't changed.

Why did I even try? What was even the point? Why? Why did she have to die to save my life? Nobody around would care if I disappeared. I looked back at the class and saw that everyone was engaged with whatever the lecture was. Most likely about Amaterasu and the shrine. Supposedly around here was the place where Amaterasu had once been. I glanced over at the Tsukiyomi statue…everyone always loved the sun, but the moon was always forgotten. Pushed aside and never given a second chance. I had a second chance to live…but it was pointless.

To prove a point I slipped out the front door and out into the snow covered grounds and no one really noticed. I walked around the building and towards a line of trees. I followed a path that went through the trees and eventually led to the top of a hill that looked out over a valley. I couldn't remember exactly where we were, but it was a bit away from Inaba. It was cold…and the scenery was nothing but white.

"I could easily disappear out here," the words come from my mouth without much thought. And why not? I am sure that not a single person would care. I looked down at my hands and pulled out a small blade from my pocket. I had it on me for a long time now, and I had always considered on stopping it all. Then I wouldn't have to feel anything at all. I wouldn't have to deal with this. I could find true solitude away from not only others…but myself.

A drop of red stained the ground. For some reason it wasn't painful, and the cold wasn't as discomforting as it had been earlier. More drops fell to the ground, one after the other flowing faster moment after moment. It felt so liberating, as if my thoughts were slowly leaving me through the cut on my wrist. My strength wavered and I fell forward into the snow. I couldn't really feel anything at this point in time. It felt so good…to finally be relieved of everything. Soon I wouldn't have to think at all. Soon it would finally be over…

* * *

 _November 1st, 2011 / Late Evening  
Kayane's House_

"Obviously I had been wrong…someone did notice that I was gone. Because of that I was found and they were able to get medical attention in plenty of time to save my life. To be honest I don't really remember what happened. But after that, things changed a bit in class." I looked one of the studio windows that looked out to the front of the house. "Any bullying that happened before just stopped, and no one really bothered me. Some of them even tried to talk to me, but I never really said anything back to them."

"I imagine no one really knew that you had any thoughts like that till that moment. You must have given them a major shock," Yu said softly, and the others seemed to be unable to add their own thoughts.

"Well, yeah I did. But there was a part of that experience I couldn't forget. I never tried to commit suicide again but…I became addicted to cutting as a form of release. I know it is hard to believe, or accept but it is the truth. I'm not sure I can explain why or how doing something as cutting yourself could ever feel good. But my life was filled with pain…and instead of being repulsed by it, I was comforted by it," I shook my head and looked back at the Investigation Team. "With that, you guys know all about me. And before you ask, I have cut myself recently...the morning before our performance. It does take time for the wounds to heal…and they reopen from time to time. And wearing long sleeve shirts is two-fold...as it hides my bruises and scars from when I was beat as a child...and the ones I impose on myself when I was older."

"Did you really believe no one cared for you? That no one would miss you?" Rise stepped right up to me a mixture of anger and disappointment in her eyes. "After what she did to save you, how could you just give up?"

"You think I don't know that?" I said, anger seething in my words. "You don't think that I haven't thought about that every God damn day?" In my frustration I felt tears running down my face. "I hate myself…I hate how I've lived my life, how I wasted the time I was given. Every day I've lived is because of her! And I spent it wallowing in my own misery like a spoiled brat who can't get his way! And even right now…I can't…I can't even be with you guys without causing all of you problems. I don't deserve it…I don't deserve any of it. I…I don't…"

Then with no warning what so ever, Rise gently pulled me to her and put her lips against mine. I quickly stumbled back not even realizing when she had closed the gap between us but Rise had a death grip on the front of my clothes. I couldn't see her eyes, she was avoiding it by having her head now buried against my chest.

"Shut up, don't you dare think like that. Do you understand? Don't you get it? You have all of us now…you aren't alone. And no matter what you think, you do deserve it. You deserve so much more, Senpai. You shouldn't be suffering. You deserve to be happy. Does it even matter that we are here for you? That I am here for you?" Rise spoke softly but because of how close she was I didn't have any problems hearing her words as she sobbed against me. My own tears had stopped and I hadn't even realized what my real problem was.

I closed my eyes for a moment and suddenly felt lighter as the realization spread through my body, and because of it I knew what this was all about. Maybe on some level this was what I also had wanted. I opened my eyes slowly and looked over to Yu. "This was it huh? What you really wanted me to say to all of you?"

He shook his head, "No, I simply wanted you to be honest with yourself. I had no idea how hard it would be for you or Rise-san. I'm truly sorry." Yu said and bowed in front of me.

"You truly are a dangerous man, Narukami Yu," I shook my head. "But you weren't wrong. There was much more wrong with me than what my Shadow had eluded to. It was only a single aspect of my life. And yeah, I know. I know that all of you are here for me. You guys have been supportive ever since you rescued me. Especially you, Kujikawa. Thank you."

Rise looked up at me, "You won't do it anymore, right? Never again."

I knew precisely what she was talking about. Either suicide or cutting myself…she wanted to know that I wouldn't do that. I wanted to change, I was pretty sure I had proven that, but it wouldn't be so easy to stop…I had been okay so far. I never even thought of it when I was with them. Maybe that was proof enough. "No, I won't. Never again…okay?"

Everyone in the group smiled. I'm not sure how this night had come to this…but maybe in some small way…things would really start to get better. Then again…there was only one way I wanted to go now…and that was with my group of new friends.

* * *

 _November 1st, 2011 / Late Evening_

 _Kayane's House_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

People were beginning to leave now, and I was being obstinate and refusing to go until I was the last one here. Plus Kayane's Mom was out of town. And more than likely it was related to the subject of Kayane and I starting a career together. Well maybe...or it was just my self important pride thinking that. All I could think about lately was a combination of the reasons why I had become an idol and what I would do for my future. I was unable to ever really come to a definite decision though because of a very key piece that was an unknown variable. And I wasn't speaking of the Investigation Team and the murder case. It was the thought of where Ikakure Kayane would fit in to that future. If I committed to this new path with him...would I do it if I didn't have a real future with him? It sounded so silly to say in my head. How could I say that when I wasn't sure anything could ever happen between us?

Then there was the other thing that had happened tonight. I had kissed him. I couldn't help it because I wasn't sure exactly what I should have done. Hearing him play and sing once more had already triggered a lot of thoughts in my head. I hadn't heard him sing since the culture festival...and damn did I not like that fact. Spending so much time with him rehearsing leading up to the Festival had been a double edge sword. Things had changed since the beginning...specifically the way I looked at Kayane. My original intention had been to make him comfortable and help ease him into to the group. The more I learned about him...the more my feelings evolved...until...it changed completely.

I had been more than aware of my attraction to him for a while. However, for weeks I had only passed it off as just my initial reaction to him because of the fact that he just had a lot of qualities I found attractive. He was older, intelligent and more than that, he approached social situations in a composed and thoughtful manner. At least when it wasn't triggering his anxiety issues. When he was thinking...what I could see him as he brought his thoughts together...something about how he approached things was different and...well...sexy. Well it helped that he had a baritone voice with a pretty wide range. It was rare for a baritone to have the kind of range that he did. But it came through in his singing when he hit higher notes that most baritones would have to drop an octave in order to hit. He did so effortlessly. Or it seemed to be without effort.

His talents were definitely a factor in my attraction to him, but was not the sole reason for it. His past was a tragic one...many aspects were things I could hardly begin to relate to. Kayane had never known his parents, I don't know why either...only that his parents had died. There was no explanation from him as to any details on that...and probably unimportant because it had happened before Kayane could even crawl. His Uncle had been his sole living relative. This meant that his Grandparents from his Father and Mother's side were also dead or were not aware of Kayane. So there was just zero extended family beyond his Uncle. His Uncle had also never married so there was nothing there either. Tsukio Nanase had always been a Mother figure to him even when Miyuki was still alive, as when Nanase wasn't out of town on business she often took the pair of Kayane and Miyuki to do things that most normal families would do. Things had been hard for him...not just because of his situation but because of his mental state and what he experienced.

I remembered his Shadow saying that he had actually seen Miyuki being sexually assaulted by her Father. A part of him also wasn't entirely understanding exactly what he was seeing...he simply knew that Miyuki didn't like it, and that her Father was 'bad'. If I had to guess...there were certain images he couldn't get out of his head. This is why I knew that I needed to stop and think more about how I interacted with him. And not let my gut reactions take over like I usually did. Except...I had kissed him...

Yeah, it was mostly for the shock so he would just stop. I couldn't stand how low his opinion was of himself. He didn't realize how strong he actually was, and how much he mattered to the people around him. More than he realized. He had admitted before that his suicide attempt had been a wake up call...not a complete one, but had shown him how much his Mom, Tsukio Nanase, cared about him. Yet...he was still falling to bad habits. I couldn't stop thinking about when he could have cut himself before our performance...the only thing that made sense is that he had done so before he had left his house that morning. He had only briefly showed his arms before covering them again...I wanted to see it...all of it.

My attraction to him had surpassed just a passing emotion at this point. I was getting to know him more and more...and even though there was so much I didn't know about him...I felt like I had learned more than he ever showed to anyone. The moments we shared together since we first met...it had to mean something to him. But I also needed to be aware that he would be resistant to the idea of us. 'Us' I doubt it was even a possibility in his mind. He wouldn't allow himself to be that close...not to anyone.

"Well Yukiko and I are gonna get going," It was Yu-senpai that broke my thoughts as they were both getting up.

"Yes, it is getting late. Um...Thank you, Ikakure-senpai for sharing with us. I know it wasn't easy," Yukiko gave Kayane a bow.

"Has to start somewhere," Kayane waved it off as he started to lead them to the front door.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I said in my usual cheerful manner. After a moment I got up and headed down the hall of the house and into the bathroom and took a minute to search and find the first-aid kit from under the sink. The whole night the image of blood on his arm had never left me. And I wanted to make it clear to him in some way that...his health and state of being was important to me. And with everyone gone...it left the two of us alone. Something that hadn't happened since before the end of the festival. When I exited the bathroom, Kayane was there coming down the hall. He immediately eyed the first-aid kit in my hands.

"Kujikawa...its getting late and I think..."

I turned away from him, "Come on, we're going to your room, Senpai." I walked down the hall passing the guest room and then going straight into Kayane's room without asking or anything. I knew he was going to resist me, but this was something I wasn't going to let go. I moved to the small circular table in the middle of the room and knelt down to it as I opened the first-aid kit again.

"You don't need to worry about my arm...it'll be..."

"Yes, I do. Because if I don't do something it is the only thing I will be able to think about and won't be able to sleep as a result," I looked at him as he stood in the doorway of the room. "Just humor me, okay? Just sit on your bed, and take your shirt off so I can bandage it properly."

Our eyes connected and we just stayed there for a long time. I wasn't about to break it off...as if I would somehow be losing if I did so. He finally did and sighed heavily, "You aren't going to go home until you do. You're incredibly stubborn." He finally came into the room and crossed over to his bed that was next to me. He took off his school jacket and shirt of the uniform, only leaving his black turtleneck shirt to take off. He stopped and was now looking at me once more. Then after a moment he sighed and pulled the turtleneck off. I could imagine he was not wanting me to see him like this.

Taking in his bare chest and arms, I found myself holding my breath. I had expected scars. But even if I knew that, it still didn't take away seeing them. Some were hard to see...others more pronounced. What struck me more was how broad his shoulders were and also his muscles. Wordlessly I moved closer to him and took his arm into my hands and slowly turned it around. His arm alone was covered in dozens of scars...self-inflicted. Because of this I could tell that much of his arm never had time to recover properly. It would take quite a bit of time for it to not be damaged. His arm shook a bit from my touch but he wasn't pulling away. First, I needed to clean his arm up...disinfectant and then some ointment to help his skin recover would do some good. And then from there I could wrap it up with gauze and bandage...it would be easy for him to hide in his turtleneck shirt.

"Why, Kujikawa?" his voice was soft. A part of me was irritated that he would feel the need to ask this question but...I instead took a deep breath and kept focused on cleaning his arm.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I would care about you?" I whispered. "Every part of me just wants to yell at you every time you put yourself down...when you dismiss what is happening right in front of you. Maybe its because you don't trust me, or the others. Or maybe its because your just afraid what could happen to you. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others...but even if you can't trust anyone else. I want you to try trusting me."

"Letting you do this requires a bit of trust, doesn't it?" he countered. He was right.

"Yes, but this is also something you revealed to everyone tonight. Me being here and you letting me do this is just your way of expediting the process of getting me to leave your place, right?" I had realized over time that Kayane often chose the path of least resistance. That he always took the line that got him out of situations he didn't like the fastest. "You can't wait to get rid of me, can you?"

"I just don't know how to handle you," he said, but didn't elaborate. It hurt a little bit...I wanted him to say that he wasn't trying to get rid of me...but he wasn't denying it. Had I crossed the line when I kissed him? Had I gone too far and put him beyond my reach? I kept my eyes on his arm...doing my best to pretend his words hadn't affected me.

"I see," I heard my own voice break a bit.

"Look...Kujikawa, I'm trying. But I don't know how to keep moving. I get confused because I have no experience in this. I never had any friends...nothing that meant anything anyway. I'm not...I'm not trying to get rid of you," his voice was soft and somewhat shaky...was this hard for him to say? "Why...Why did you kiss me?"

The moment he said this my heart rate immediately doubled in speed and my hands stopped working on his arm. I was finished cleaning, all that was left was putting on the ointment and then the gauze and wrapping it. "You didn't like it?" I avoided answering...I thought it would be obvious why I did it.

"I...don't know," his voice sounded just as unsure as his answer.

My heart was already going a mile a minute with him just mentioning it...and I couldn't stop myself from saying something related. "I could do it again."

"Kujikawa...I don't..."

"On second thought maybe it can wait until you call me by my first name," I said quickly as I quickly finished applying the ointment on his arm and opening a package of gauze. My interruption had stopped whatever he was going to say. "I say that but I would willingly kiss you again. You already know why I did it though. You were putting yourself down...and even if you don't care for yourself...I do. I really care about you. I don't just kiss anyone you know." My face had to be beat red at this point.

"I...I see," he said simply. I guess he wasn't sure what to say. I now had finished with the gauze and moved to wrapping his arm, after only a few more minutes I had finished, cutting the bandage and securing it.

"Don't take this off. I'll be here tomorrow...and the day after and I'll do this until I feel you don't need it," I said looking up at him...my eyes drawn to his bare chest before looking into his eyes. "You got it? Every day."

"And so you can make sure I haven't cut myself...right?" His words made me think he was insinuating that I didn't trust him but the smile on his lips said something different.

"Nope, its because I want to make sure it's done correctly," I couldn't help myself as I let my hand that was on my arm run up his arm and to his chest, he slightly shuddered from my touch but he kept his eyes connected to mine. "I like you, Senpai. How much...I don't know yet. But I want to know...I want to be close to you. But I can't do that if you don't let me. If I do something you don't like, tell me. If I make you uncomfortable, tell me. I need you to communicate with me. I don't want to ever unintentionally hurt you...not again."

"That wasn't your fault, Kujikawa. You didn't know and..."

"That is exactly my point. I didn't know, but I want to know, Senpai," I withdrew my hand from him and got to my feet. "I want us to be closer. And its possible we could be spending a lot more time together. I don't really expect you to reply to me confessing to you, Senpai. I do like you...I want us to be more than we are right now. But I will never pressure you to making a decision or rush you. I'll be here, waiting." I turned and started closing up the first-aid kit. "Well I'll put this away and head home. I'm sure Grandma is wondering why I haven't come home yet."

I got up and went to leave. My heart was pounding so hard...I couldn't believe I had actually said all of that to him.

"Kujikawa...I'll be...thinking about it," he said.

"And I'll be waiting, patiently," I whispered as I finally left him. A lot had happened...I learned more about him, but all it did was fuel my interest and attraction to him. Just like his Mom had warned me...I was going to get hurt, even if Kayane didn't intend to. I would have to be patient...and know that the possibility was high of me spending nights crying because of it. However...there was a part of me that couldn't just walk away...because a part of me connected to him on a level that I couldn't compare to anyone else in my life. I could feel it...that if I didn't take this chance...I could end up regretting it. Even if it took years...I would be here and I would wait for him. And right now, there was nothing that was going to change my mind.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Being a teenager sucks, especially with how I remembered it being. Hormones can totally mess you up, and its really easy to be caught up in the drama of different social groups and the strange politics that come from it. Now add in Persona, Shadows and a whole mess of psychological issues and good luck navigating that. The conflict happening between Rise and Kayane isn't anything new...as a matter of fact it is a constant problem that the two keep hitting their heads on. The main reason...its tough to change. Kayane is aware of what he needs to do but is hard on executing it. Rise knows she needs to be patient with him but also has the side that wants to dive in. It's a part of the two of them that constantly conflict. This leads to frustration on both sides, and while Rise is usually the first to speak, it takes Kayane time to process and figure out what he feels is wrong. So this leads to the two of them going in circles. Sound frustrating? It should. To put it in a different way, imagine you have two good friends, and the two are so stupidly obvious attracted to each other that you and your other friends just groan whenever they are around because they just won't spit it out...its kinda like that. So if it feels like the two have been going in circles the last couple chapters then...congrats you aren't wrong.**

 **However both of them took steps here in this Chapter to break that cycle...although ultimately it is up to them if they can finally move forward or get trapped in a weird holding pattern. But things are going to change either way as the main plot of Persona 4 comes back into view. Those familiar with the game know what will happen next, but hopefully I can change things up a little bit to make it a bit surprising and hopefully still have a good impact.**

 **I think the main thing here is that Kayane realizes that in order to change he has to put in significantly more effort into it. You can't just scrape by without taking risks. And he definitely took one by telling them more about what he has suffered through.  
**

 **Yes, I just recycle one of the other songs here, because I felt it matched up with what was going on, and just happens to be Kayane's go to song when he's feeling a certain way. I do have other songs written...but I just don't like them to be honest. Like I said, I'm not a song writer, and not particularly confident in...well any of the songs I've written.**

 **I enjoy the dynamic of the Persona 4 cast, and while I only focus on certain members they all still add something to the mix. Rise may be slightly out of character, but honestly I try pretty hard not to let that happen, but because the nature of the fact that there are a lot of things that happen here that are not close to what happens in the game...I just take all that I do know and try to give a realistic approach. But if it is one thing I have learned...its impossible to please everyone, and I know many won't agree with how I portray some of the characters. Just like I know many won't read this because it has an OC. And I know many won't agree with the fact that I at times have portrayed Rise as the horny teenager.**

 **On that note, the main reason that happens is actually for a few reasons. For one, she IS a teenager and don't try to tell me you haven't found yourself fantasizing about someone while sitting in class or when your spending time with them. Another reason is that Rise likes the physical contact, even in the games she doesn't hesitate most of the time to grab Yu's arm or other things throughout the events of the game. That alone doesn't really indicate much, but it does indicate that she craves that connection. And lastly...for the relationship of Kayane and Rise...she needed to be the one pressing it. Several times when she gets frustrated she reaches out to him, because its a reflex for her to get her point across is to make that connection. I think her suddenly kissing him in this chapter is the best example. She's frustrated because Kayane keeps talking down about himself...and she wants him to know that she cares...that he shouldn't feel that way when people care for him. That coupled with the feeling that she wanted him to stop. Plus, with Kayane as he was, he didn't react as severely as he would normally would to that kind of action as a result.**

 **Anyway, as always I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. The main plot of Persona 4 is about kick back in again. Let me know what you think so far and I'll see you all next week with the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Intent

**CHAPTER 12 / Intent**

 _November 3rd, 2011  
Evening / Kayane's House_

It had been a couple of days since this space in the dining room was occupied by the members of the Investigation Team. And also where I had revealed more of the truth about myself. We had gone back into the TV world today as a means of completing my training for the Investigation Team and they seem to be convinced that I was more than ready for a tougher challenge and had apparently taken me to the most recent dungeon they had cleared, which was actually mine. Apparently the strongest shadows they had faced so far resided in my section inside the TV world. I wonder if the difficulty of the shadows was dependent on the one trapped inside it. Yet they said that shadows couldn't hurt normal people. Rather that was what Teddie had been insistent on pointing out. I guess there was just a lot I didn't understand about it yet. But Yu had pointed out before that a lot of the TV world was a mystery to all of them.

Tonight wasn't a time to be dwelling on the Investigation Team, the Shadows or the TV world. I had something else that I needed to be worried about. Rise was going to be arriving any moment now for dinner. It was an important discussion about the future. And the possibility of us recording an album together. On one side it was a great PR move, for Rise anyway. Questions as to why Rise took a leave of absence from the industry and even turned down the part in a movie would drop. All attention would focus on her new project and the new mysterious boy that is with her. In that aspect it saves her career, for some anyway. However from my point of view...things would change dramatically...especially for me. I would suddenly be on pop cultures radar and Rise and I would be the focus of many rumors. Well...that had already started. With a Youtube and NicoNico video of our performance all over the web...the speculation had become she had come to Inaba to be with me. There was even speculation that Rise had been dating me for a while, before she had even come back to Inaba.

Honestly I just need to stay away from the internet for now on. My Mom and the Police had done a good job keeping the press off our backs. Still Rise hadn't shared what she thought of the whole situation. Whenever I tried to approach it she expertly dodged the whole thing. Maybe it wasn't worth talking about. She had no problems in the past dealing with rumors. However the new found popularity I was facing wasn't something I was coping with very well. Suddenly my existence was under a magnifying glass. How did I meet Rise? Was she and I dating...blah blah blah the questions never stopped. The only reason things had somehow mellowed out was because I was pretty quick to refuse to tell anyone anything. I just wanted to go back to how I always was. That, however, was never going to happen...and I knew it. Ever since facing my Shadow my whole world had been turned on its head. There was no right way to approach a situation. I had been determined to face things head on from now on. I just hadn't realized what that meant. Or what that entailed. That was why this discussion was so important...and I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted. Was this really the road I wanted to go down?

I looked at the clock just as it ticked over to 6 o'clock and was reminded that Rise would be arriving any second. As much as I had wanted to avoid it...there was no way I could continue to deny how often Rise occupied my thoughts. Hearing the rumors had put a strange thought in my head. What if Rise wanted a relationship? What was now a rumor could turn to be a fact...just not in the way anyone else would know. But I couldn't do that. Even with everything going on I knew that if it hadn't been for the current situation I would have never even been friends with Rise. Except now I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she had given me...or what we had talked about before she went home that night. Rise had confessed to me.

However I had already made a decision when it came to Rise. If a relationship was what she wanted then I wouldn't refuse her. She had only shown me that she truly cared for me. And as Yu had pointed out to me before. She knew my secrets and was still here. The problem was my defensive nature and how I kept people away from me. I sabotaged any potential friendships just to keep my distance. I knew that...and so did Rise. Maybe part of myself couldn't understand why she was still around. It all happened because of the existence of shadows. If they didn't exist then I likely would have remained as I had always been. And I would have never met Rise. No, I would have only known her through music. My problem was...I had no idea how I was supposed to bring this conversation back up. I already knew that a relationship was what she wanted...she had told me very clearly she wanted to be more than just friends. That she liked me...wanted to know more about me. She had also told me that she would wait for me.

A knock came from the front door and I instantly moved from my seat at the dining room table and towards the front. As I opened the door I saw Rise. She was wearing just a simple pair of blue jeans and a red v-cut shirt. But instead of her hair in the usual pigtails it was let down. Her brown hair was wavy and seemed to shine...she had no doubt spent time on this. I couldn't help but wonder if her tease of cleavage had been intentional as well.

"Good evening, Senpai," Rise's voice shook me from my trance. I must have been staring at her but she simply smiled at me. I don't know why I felt I needed to give her an answer. I didn't want to rush anything. If anything I really wanted to take my time with her. Yeah...there wasn't a need to rush into anything with her...we would have plenty of time to know each other. I could tell her that I want to say yes, but at the same time I don't want to just start claiming her as my girlfriend or complicate things further...maybe I'm just thinking too much about this.

"Please come in. Mom is in the kitchen finishing making dinner," I motioned for her to enter. She slipped off her shoes and came in.

"Pardon the intrusion," She followed me into the dining area and sat next to me at the table. Then I realized how nervous I was at this whole situation. I wasn't sure if I should be. Rise had been at my house nearly every night in the time leading up to the culture festival...so it was just like them having dinner again at my place. She always sat next to me even with all the other places she could sit. I suspected it was so I got used to her being close to me. I would be lying if I didn't admit that it had worked. To be honest it felt odd when she wasn't sitting next to me. The couple night I had been alone to eat dinner had shown me how her presence affected me. Had I already changed this much because of a single girl? Well it sure looked that way. I know its just a part of me that is fighting that very fact. A part of me felt I would become too dependent on her. I was probably right about that.

"So how is your grandma doing?" I asked...going for the lamest attempt at small talk. Maybe I shouldn't have bothered but having her next to me and knowing what the topic of the night will be...I wasn't sure what I should even be doing. Because I didn't know what Rise wanted when it came to her career.

"She is doing well. I think she has become happier since I moved in," Rise smiled warmly. "She's been alone since grandpa died a few years ago."

"That why you came here instead of to your parents?" I wasn't sure if I should ask but it had bothered me for a while why she we go to her grandmother instead of her parents. Curiosity caused a lot of problems.

"My parents don't approve of me stopping my career. Grandma was the only one that supported me when I had told them my decision. She just gave me a hug and told me that sometimes its best to just be a kid," Rise grinned and gave a light giggle. But I sensed things were not okay with her parents. The way she just glossed over it and changed it back to her Grandmother was a pretty big indicator of that.

"Yeah you are far too young to be worked to death," I laughed which she responded by giving me a quick glare.

"I was more concerned that I didn't have time for me. That I didn't know who I really was anymore because I spent so much of my time being someone else. Risette...or even acting on television," she sighed and although we had talked about it, it was still something that bothered her. "Working all the time made it hard to even know who _I_ was."

"Well I suppose that is something else we need to discuss," my Mother said as she entered the room with a tray of tea. She sat the tray down and offered Rise a smile before sitting at the table herself. "This could be a time to change your public image as well. There are many ways to justify it to your current fans."

"You mean...to be me...instead of Risette?" Rise considered it...more than likely thinking of the possible consequences of a change like that. "Couldn't I lose fans in the process?"

"Most likely...but fans like that aren't really fans at all. The only one that needs to be happy is you. If you love and enjoy the work you do...as well as yourself. It will show. And the fans...your true fans, will be more than glad to take that journey with you," my Mother spoke softly as she poured tea in separate cups and pushing a pair of them to us.

"What do you think, Senpai?" Rise looked to me.

"Aren't we jumping into this subject rather quickly?" I said picking up my tea and carefully taking a sip regardless of how hot it was. "Is it really a great idea to do this? Half the world thinks Kujikawa and I are dating. Announcing we're doing a project together would make her lose fans."

"Rise-chan, you know the arena far better than Kay-chan. Do you want to enlighten him?" My Mother held an amused grin on her face. I think she was enjoying this far too much. I mean it was true though because I only cared about the music, not about what was popular or how an Idol retained her fans.

"It is only speculation. If I spend five minutes with a guy and someone snaps a picture a rumor will spread on the internet like wildfire. But mostly it dies quickly. However on our case..."

"...We sung a song together and now its all over the internet. And already had some three million hits," I sighed heavily. "So it will take longer but you are saying...if we leave it be they will eventually forget about it."

"Yeah. The media has a short memory and people move on quickly to the next big idol," Rise shrugged. "Besides Takura Productions bans dating for all its idols so it wouldn't hold for long as a rumor anyway, even if people think I'm doing it anyway."

I blinked for a moment. Her...agency doesn't allow the idols to date? But the other day she had confessed to me...told me that she wanted to be more than friends. She would...go that far to be with me? To lie people she worked for? That was a career ending risk to take...and I certainly didn't feel like I was worth that possibility. "Kujikawa..."

"Don't," she glanced over at me. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I thought long and hard about all of that before what I said the other night to you. We can talk about it later."

"We'll have to address that as well. But, this is also the best time to capitalize on the rumors and...throw gasoline on the fire. A well timed released picture of you two...or maybe a better quality video of the song you sung would boost your popularity quickly. And generate interest for your work," My Mom explained.

"So that is why you want us to decide so quickly. We have a limited window of opportunity," I shook my head seeing very quickly where this was going. "And you want us to keep the nature of our relationship ambiguous."

"Kay-chan, I want you to seriously consider this. Your love is with music. You deserve to be happy...and I have never seen you happier than when you are with Rise-chan in that music room." My Mom gave me a serious look. I guess in the end the decision would come to me.

"Kujikawa…is this something that you want? To be performing with someone like me? I could hurt your career simply because I'm on the same stage as you," I said softly and looking towards a lone portrait against the wall. It was of Miyuki. For so long I had been stuck in that past, being unable to accept that Miyuki was dead. As if my constant refusal to see it would somehow bring her back. In the end all I had done was hurt myself and the ones around me that cared. Now Miyuki's Mother…my Mother was trying to help me again. And Rise was a girl who had only ever been supportive to me, but was me going into the spotlight with her what was best?

"Stop it," Rise said next to me. I looked at her and my eyes connected with her. "I know what you are thinking and I want you to stop. For one moment don't think about anyone else. What do _you_ want, Ikakure-senpai?"

"I'm sorry…I just…" I shook my head. I just what? The truth of it was that I was scared out of my mind to open myself up to that kind of environment. To open myself to the criticism of the world. To show more of myself than I had ever done before on such a grand scale.

"Relax. You aren't doing this alone. I will be with you, every step of the way," Rise gently took my hand as she looked into my eyes. "You don't know it, but when you sit down to play music at that piano, you shine brighter than anything else in the room. When your hands touch the keys, you take everyone that can hear you on a journey. One that only you can provide."

"Do you really want to step back into the music industry?" I asked her. It was a question that had been on my mind since this whole subject had occurred.

"Yes, I made my mind up about that a while ago. But what really motivated me to go back was you. Singing with you on that stage made me remember something very important to me," She smiled in a way that made my whole body react. I could feel my temperature going up the longer I looked at her. "That I love music. It is something that I had forgotten, lost sight of along the way. And honestly…I think my return to music would only mean something if it was with you. If I went back on my own...I might just fall back into how I was before."

"I see," I mutter unsure of how to respond to that. I couldn't deny the feelings it had given me when I had been on stage. Even as nervous as I had been, and how hard it had been for me to handle…in the end I couldn't forget the feelings I had on that stage singing and playing the piano with Rise by my side. It was like I had finally seen what it was like to live. To truly be happy that I was alive. It was this kind of feeling that I'm positive that Miyuki had wanted me to have. And more than that…I wanted to make Rise happy. I wanted to be a part of her life. Letting her go back into that industry alone and her having to face all those things once again…I couldn't let that happen. I wanted to be there for her, and be her support just as much as she was for me. I closed my eyes for a moment and nodded, I could do this. "Alright, I'll do it."

Rise smiled and instantly engulfed me in a hug that I had known had been coming. I still felt myself want to squirm away from her but I hugged her back regardless. Was this okay for me? It no longer matter if I thought so or not. As I separated from Rise and I saw the smile on her face...I knew that I had no choice but to continue and I was quick to realize why that was. I wanted her to be happy...to always have that smiling face. And if I could be the one to give it to her then why shouldn't I strive to make sure I was always the one to make her happy? For once in my life I wanted to be selfish for not only myself...but for someone else.

"What have you done to me Kujikawa?" I said under my breath as my Mother sprang into details about the two of us creating our own CD. She talked about producing it all here at the house, as to not disrupt school. And that she would arrange the finer details...which also included the negotiations that would have to be done with Takura Productions and Rise's parents. That was probably going to be the biggest hurdler for us to get over. Before I knew it the night was over and I was walking Rise home.

"Ikakure-senpai," Rise said as we walked side by side towards the shopping district.

"Yeah?" I kept my eyes distracted and looking up into the sky. It was clear...and the night cool and refreshing. Maybe it was just the excitement from all the talking we had done.

"Did you want to talk about it? You know...what I said before?" Rise asked, her voice sounded calm but as she said it I felt my heart rate start to climb.

"About how Takura Productions doesn't allow you to date?" I asked, hoping that was it...I wasn't quite sure I was up to talking about the two of us having a relationship.

"Yeah. I mean, its a pretty normal rule for most agencies. They think us having a significant other ruins our image to fans," Rise's tone didn't betray her own feelings on the subject. "It hardly mattered when I had became an idol. Dating was never a priority or something I thought about...not until recently."

"Didn't you try and go for Yu?" I asked...and surprisingly I sounded and felt a bit bitter about it.

She seemed amused by this though, "That was before I met you, many months before. You're the one that occupies my thoughts now. So I'm just going to answer the question you don't want to ask." Rise bounced up in front of me and made me stop and looked into my eyes. "Yes, I would. I would risk my contract and employment with Takura Productions to date you. And before you let any of those negative thoughts enter your head...you _are_ worth the risk. You may not agree, but that is how I truly feel, got it?"

How was I supposed to respond to that? "But we...barely know each other..."

"Maybe," she said as she turned away from me and started walking again. "At the same time we also know a lot about each other. Things that in normal situations we would never reveal to each other. At least not for a long time. You said it yourself when we were at the Amagi Inn. We know the darkest secrets and we're still here, we accepted that part of ourselves...we understand one another more because of it. But there is more to it than that. You're intelligent but you never flaunt it. You're observant and mindful of others, probably frustratingly so, because you always think of how others will act before you do anything. Like tonight for example, you were more worried about how my career would be affected and not once did you think about how difficult all of this was going to be for you."

I hadn't even realized it...she was right. There were more than concerts...but public appearances and many other things that come with it. "I hadn't thought about it, actually."

She giggled a bit as I moved to keep up with her, "I love that about you." The way she said it made me stumble a bit but I quickly recovered. She glanced over at me with that smile of hers once more. "I mean, it's also irritating because I know you do it so you can decide how to act in a way that nets you the outcome you want the most. But hearing you talk about protecting my career and everything else you say is...very attractive to me. I love it when you talk about me...because when you do..." We were now in front of the tofu shop so Rise turned towards me. "I know you are looking at me. You actually see me for who I am, you actually consider my feelings and what I want. But there is the opposite side of this I want you to think about."

"You mean me..." I said and I turned my head, but Rise simply side stepped so she was in front of my eyes again.

"I want you to be happy, Senpai. Think about what that means, okay?" Rise then stepped forward and kissed my cheek before quickly stepping away. "Goodnight, Senpai."

"Bye, Kujikawa," I said numbly as I watched her disappear to the side of the building. Rise and her Grandmother lived on the 2nd floor, so the door to the house was actually on a stairway on the side of the house.

The night air was cool but not enough to make me cold, even with me only wearing a light jacket. Honestly, with all Rise had just said, I definitely could use some cold air. What a long night it had been.

I had no problems being swept up in her enthusiasm over us singing together. One of the things we decided was a video of the two of us working on the song that we sung at the culture festival would make the biggest immediate impact. Mostly because the current video out there had bad audio quality and so was the video...so an easy way to push the momentum and propel rumors more was to release a high quality video of the song with the two of us in a casual environment. It would solidify that the video making the rounds on the internet were not only true but that they had been working in an actual studio. After all no one really knew what Rise was doing in her time away from the stage. Still there were complications that would no doubt come. But my Mom also pointed out that it would probably pressure a negotiation out of Takura Productions. Well, Mom was good at the business side of the equation, and had dealt with the politics involved before.

The first hurdle would definitely be Rise's agency. Even though she was not active she was still under a contract in regards to the type of performances she could do publicly without their approval. However with my Mom's connection that wouldn't be as big of a problem. The business move that we were hoping to make would void Rise's current contract and put her in one with My Mother as her agent as well as the one with the power to control her media appearances and performances. Both my Mother and I didn't want Rise to be run around like she had been before. Naturally the negotiation for that contract would be happening as soon as we solidified the plans. The sooner the better. We were confident that we would succeed. Rise was more concern about her Parents and what they would say and want out of it. Rise was sixteen, and that was still too young to be on a contract that didn't have her parents involved.

Tentatively Rise was planning to stick with the name Risette. I thought it was best as well because there was no necessary reason to change things like that because it could confuse fans. Eventually she might change it but it would be a slow change to ease fans to it. It might seem a bit too cautious but fans don't take to complete utter changes in the best ways. But one thing that Rise wanted was a band name. She didn't want it to have the name Risette on the front of the CD. She wanted something that would represent the both of us. Something that when heard would make their fans think of both us and not just one and the other.

It was a lot to take in...and many decisions to make. I was coming up on exams for college...if I wanted to even go. Honestly, I hadn't thought about my future until very recently. It all changed with the TV world and meeting Kujikawa herself.

I found myself in front of Narukami Yu's Uncle's place. I stopped and shook my head. It was all his fault that I became so involved with Rise. He was an expert planner, made me wonder how good he was at chess. Before I had thought about it I strolled up to the door and knocked. Only a few moments later I heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Nanako asked tentatively.

"It's Kayane...Yu's senpai. Do you remember me?" I answered and heard the door unlocking and Nanako peeking out to look at me. I smiled, "Always a good idea to check who it is before unlocking the door. Your Dad teach you that?"

"Mm hmm. Umm...Onii-chan isn't here," she quickly supplied the answer to my unasked question.

"And your Dad?" I asked quickly worried if she was home alone.

"He's working," She said looking a bit nervous.

"Well Nanako-chan. What if I said I was here to see you? I got super secret information to tell you," I smiled. At the very least I could keep the young girl company until Yu got back from...wherever he was. Then again it wasn't like I had much interaction with children to know when a child was responsible enough to be left alone. And again everything I had heard and seen from Nanako had only shown me how mature the young girl was. Maybe I didn't have a reason to worry. That didn't mean I was about to change my mind for sticking around for a bit. And oddly enough talking to her seemed like something that might clear my thoughts.

"What kind of information?" Nanako seemed to perk up immediately.

"I can't tell you out here. Mind if I come in for a bit?" I asked knowing that normally the young girl should have said no...but she did know me and that I was a friend of Yu. "I will give you a hint...It has to do with me and Risette."

She opened the door and eagerly let me in. I took a quick glance around and everything seemed to be in place. I seemed to have a bad feeling about her being here alone. But why? Why did I feel such trepidation? "I saw you guys sing at the culture festival." Nanako's voice brought me back to the present.

"Then you'll be happy with this news," I smiled softly as we both sat on the floor around the table in the living room. "Did you like it?"

"It was pretty. But why was what you sang so sad?" Nanako asked.

I laughed...leave it to a child to notice the difference in tone. Even if she wasn't ready to understand what the content of the lyrics meant. Then again there was a way for her to understand it, probably more than most her age. She was a lot more mature than girls other young girls because of she had to deal with the loss of her Mother. Her Father having to work left Nanako on her own...forcing her to be more responsible. She was a lot stronger than I had been when I was young. "Nanako-chan, can I ask you something personal?"

She looked at me for a moment before giving a small nod.

"When your Mom died...do you remember how sad you were?" I asked with a soft voice but I knew that the comparison would be something she would easily understand. Death was a subject that Nanako and I both understood. And so I knew the song would mean more to her after I explained it.

"Mm hmm" she nodded solemnly. Hardly a subject anyone cared to be reminded of.

"But now you have your Brother and your Dad and they make you happy, right?" I smiled and so did she after I said it and then she was nodding to confirm it. "Well that song is about that whole journey for me. I never knew my parents...I had a bad Uncle who would hit me and hurt me. But I also had a very good friend. A best friend who I could tell anything. So I told my friend about my Uncle. Do you know what she did?"

"She helped you," Nanako said.

"That's right...but something went wrong and she died...but she still saved me in the end. It hurt a lot. And because of that I didn't want any new friends because I didn't want to go through that ever again. I thought if I was alone...I could never be hurt. But I was wrong. I hurt myself more...and it took friends like your brother and Kujikawa for me to see it. That is what the song is about. Because my friends who I didn't even know I wanted...never gave up on me. They took away the sadness just like your Dad and brother did for you." I smiled and Nanako looked unsure of what to say. I wasn't sure what she was thinking until she asked me a question.

"Do you love Risette?" Nanako asked flat out...and it caught me completely off guard...luckily I hadn't been drinking anything. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised...but she was just as perceptive as her cousin was. Or maybe I was just dense on my own emotions. I wasn't sure if love was the right word.

"She has been a great friend," I answered diplomatically. Love...I wasn't sure what it means exactly but...if I had to put my thoughts of Rise into words then maybe...

"Everyone thinks you guys are together. Everyone as school has said so," Nanako just went on to show me just how kids put things in perspective. She was right though...I was pretty sure even the Investigation team thought the same way as the rest of the world. In reality I had no idea where I stood with her...but I was sure of one thing...Nanako was probably right. I was more than likely in love with Rise. But I was far and away from saying that out loud. But I couldn't deny how much I looked forward to seeing her...spending any time with her. Those feelings were all new to me...then again it was the first romantic feelings I had ever really experienced. That was the reason why I was so hesitant to acknowledge those feelings.

"You ready for the secret? It is related...so I am not dodging the question," I felt I needed to clarify. If any person could hold a secret for how I felt for Rise it would be Nanako but I had a different one to tell her.

"Oo, tell me!" Nanako smiled, excited for the secret. And I was glad to tell somebody.

"Now you can't tell anyone, okay?" I grinned knowing that the suspense was just making her more eager.

"I promise," she said.

"Kujikawa and I are going to make a CD together." I smiled.

"Ooo...I wanna hear it when you are done!" Her smile was almost as infectious as Rise's was. I couldn't help but nod in agreement. "We'll have a party with Dad and Onii-chan and all your friends as well and we can all listen to it together! What do you think?"

"That would be fun...I can't wait. Tell you what...as a bonus you can have the first CD," I know that it wasn't something I would ever do. But Nanako was just as much my friend as any of them. Plus she had a way of cutting to the point and giving me another viewpoint. In such a short time even Nanako had become something important to me.

"Really?" Her eyes got big and hopeful.

"It's a promise," I said and offering out my pinkie. She gladly hooked her own with mine and the promise was made. "And one last secret Nanako-chan. Something that even Kujikawa doesn't know." I paused only for a moment before verbalizing my feelings for the first time. "I do like Kujikawa Rise." I couldn't express on if it was love or not...that was too early to tell. But I didn't want to deny my attraction to her anymore. No...I needed to be more honest with my feelings...kinda like Nanako was.

"Have you told her yet?" Nanako seemed like she couldn't contain the excitement she was feeling about my revelation. She wanted to know every detail. I could tell just from her eyes. It made me chuckle a bit.

"No, I haven't. To be honest, I'm not sure how I can tell her. Or if I even should," I shrugged and then the two of us were welcomed by the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home," came the sound of an exhausted Yu.

"Welcome back," Nanako smiled and running over to greet him.

I saw him as he walked in as he gave a weak smile to Nanako and let out a long sigh. I shook my head, "Long night?" My voice grabbed his attention as his head snapped over to me.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hanging out with Nanako-chan of course. She is a good friend of mine, you know. She even knows a secret or two," I grinned looking at Nanako who smiled back at me.

"I don't get to know?" Yu asked looking at Nanako.

She shook her head, "Nope, it's a secret. Kayane-san told me not to tell anyone. That includes you, Onii-chan."

"That's right so don't try and wrestle the truth out of her. Oh and Nanako-chan…you can just call me Kay-chan like my Mom does," I saw her nod.

"Alright, Kay-chan," she smiled.

"It's getting late Nanako-chan. You might want to get ready for bed," Yu changed the subject as he moved and sat down at the table in the dining room area.

"Okay, Onii-chan," Nanako said before disappearing towards her room.

"Nanako-chan and you sure do get along well," Yu said softly. "Then again…I think it's because you both understand what it is like to feel loss. When Nanako-chan's Mom died…I had never really known her. So…I felt sad but…"

"It can't even come close to what Nanako went through, right?" I said as I sat across from him. "But Nanako-chan is stronger than I ever was at her age. I didn't fight…I just…went with the flow. I merely existed. It wasn't until I got thrown into a television that I had my proverbial wake-up call. But she has you, Dojima-san and all of your friends now. Sometimes it is still nice to have a kindred spirit. Someone you know that has felt the same pain that you have."

"Yes, it isn't something that I can do for her," Yu admitted. "Anyway, other than seeing Nanako, what did you stop by for?"

"Well honestly I had just stopped by after walking Kujikawa home," I paused for a moment looking towards the direction Nanako had disappeared to. "Say…is she home alone…often?"

"She is. But she is really responsible and knows what she needs to do," Yu seemed to think about it for a moment. "Granted, it isn't like I don't still feel…bad for leaving her by herself. But I use the part-time jobs I do to help our Investigation and…well its important."

"I'm not trying to blame you or your Uncle or anything like that. I'm just worried is all. Especially after you had gotten that note," I sighed. If anything I felt the need to stop by more often after tonight.

"Let's not think about that too much. Too much paranoia can be a bad thing you know. How about you tell me how it went with Rise-san," Yu said, seemingly more relaxed than he been when he first walked in.

"It went well, and you can probably guess the results, but you are going to have to wait for an official announcement along with everyone else," I grinned a little bit.

"But you told, Nanako-chan?" He eyed me.

"And I'm sure it will just eat you alive that you have no idea exactly what it is," I chuckled a bit and got back to my feet as Nanako-chan came back in the room. "Well its late I will leave you in peace. Good night, Nanako-chan. Also don't fall for any of Narukami's tricks to try and get you to spill our secret. He has to wait."

"You got it," Nanako beamed.

Yu just shook his head and saw me to the door. "Rain sets back in tomorrow," He commented in a low voice.

"Don't stress it, Narukami. Let's just tackle it as it comes. Wild speculation just leads to paranoia," I said which made Yu laugh.

"You're right. See you tomorrow, Senpai," Yu gave a small nod.

I left the house and began making the walk to my house looking up into the cloud filled sky. "Rain is coming huh? Whatever happens next…I guess all I can do is be overly prepared."

* * *

 _November 4th, 2011  
Evening_

I stood in front of my TV in my room. The lights were off and the clock was about to click over to midnight. This would be the first time I would watch the midnight channel. Then after a few agonizing seconds, it moved and the TV that was unplugged came to life. A green-yellow hue came from the screen, but it was so full of static that I couldn't tell anything about it. Was it a guy….a girl? Young? Or old? I had a general understanding that the image only became clear after the victim was already inside the TV.

After a few moments…the image faded and then there was nothing. How was that supposed to help them save anyone? At this point it could literally be any person in Inaba. I sighed and collapsed onto my bed looking up at the ceiling. My phone almost immediately began ringing. I scrambled over and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Senpai?" It was Rise. "Did you see it?"

"Yeah I did, but I couldn't make out anything. Knowing that a person appeared on it…it doesn't really help us other than knowing that the kidnapper is going to be striking again soon," I sighed as I looked over at a stack of CD's sitting on the edge of my bed. I had pulled every last scrap of Rise's music from my collection and was listening to it all constantly now. Most of it was because I felt that I needed to get truly inspired to write more tracks that would combine Rise's talent and sound along with my own. "Well, I'm going to assume we'll meet up with the others tomorrow. Let's just worry about it tomorrow. Oh by the way, I finished mixing the recording of our first song. I'm going to let Nanako-chan have a listen to it tomorrow night."

"Oh I'm sure she'll love that. Did you…want to tell the others tomorrow about what we decided?" Rise asked. I could tell by her voice that she wanted to tell them.

"Yeah we should…don't want it to be all bad news, right?" I said knowing that once someone was kidnapped it would be all business.

"That sounds good," Rise paused for a moment. "Senpai, there is something else I want to talk about."

My heart rate started climbing the second she said this, "About what?" Of course I knew what the subject was...but I had been avoiding it. Sure I had admitted to Nanako that I liked Rise...but I wasn't sure I would be able to say it to her any time soon. Regardless of my feelings...timing was also important.

"Us…but it can wait. It isn't something I want to do over the phone, okay?" She said quickly.

"I understand. How about Sunday night? I would say tomorrow but…" I started. Oh boy...what was I doing? I was not ready to talk about this...yet I had just said it so calmly but my heart is going a mile a minute. Plus I planned to let Nanako listen to the song and...yeah that was a good reason. One day at a time...that's all I needed to approach this.

"No, Sunday is fine. I was planning to have some time with Grandma tomorrow night," Rise quickly stated. Well I guess I didn't need to bring my reason up...still my heart was beating quickly anyway.

"Alright, it's a plan then. It's probably best I head to bed, Kujikawa. Tomorrow the Investigation continues," I said with a small chuckle.

"Good night, Senpai," She said then hung up.

She certainly did sound tense to me. If she was going to talk about us…our relationship…then there was no way I was going to be able to think of anything else until that talk happened. I sighed and looked over at my door where a poster of Rise…or rather Risette was. You know…I just realized how creepy that must look to have a poster of her on the back of the door. I mean it wasn't like I had ever known I would meet the real Risette. I sure as hell didn't know I would become close friends with her and be so attracted to her. Then again she had been in my room when she stayed over because of that thunderstorm and had likely seen it then. I had been more curious on what had led up to them rescuing me and how they had learned about me than to worry about what she would see in my room. Thanks to Naoto and her connections as a Detective she was able to pull up records related to my case against my Uncle.

It was more than that...my file, which I had seen briefly a while ago...was big. Most of it was filled with medical documents and psych evaluations. All of them would have been very telling that I did not have a typical childhood. Yu had been insistent that they know about it...because in order to rescue me...they would have to encounter worse. And he only knew what Rise said...but she said it was the roughest challenge they had ever had.

There was an uneasiness that continued to settle within me, as my thoughts shifted back. The midnight channel now bothered me…something about it seemed wrong. I only had the recounting of the other Investigation Members experience before. I had no basis for it other than it just being…a bad feeling. I would just have to be prepared…and trust my instincts. I wouldn't second guess myself this time. Not when someone's life was in the balance.

* * *

 _November 5th, 2011 / Early Morning  
Kayane's House_

The day started much like how I had anticipated. Text messages saying we would be meeting up at Junes after school was over. I can't say that I slept very well as that sense of trepidation only seemed to magnify as time passed on. But eventually I had slept more due to exhaustion than anything else. So maybe I wasn't that surprised when I found a few guests at my door. Opening it I found Kanji, Naoto and Rise.

"Good morning, Senpai," Naoto said with a slight bow.

"Why are you guys here? Isn't it the opposite way of getting to school?" I eyed them but Rise just strolled right over to me and stood at my side and was obviously batting her eyes at me in a flirtatious manner.

"Maybe we just want to walk with you," Rise teased, but I simply sighed even though my heart rate continued to climb as she was next to me. And having to fight the compulsion to step away from her didn't do me any favors. Yet I knew I wanted to be closer to her. My mind and body seemed to be in a civil war on how it should act. Instead I just tried to ignore her...partially.

"The girls are just nervous," Kanji commented and I noticed both Rise and Naoto turn slightly red. For a guy that hadn't dealt with girls very well growing up he was certainly perceptive. I figured that might have been the case. Kanji just shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal. He was more than willing to be the protective brute he occasionally came off as. At least that was how it looked to me.

"Understandable," I said as I separated from Rise to gather up my school bag and Rise was at my side once more when I was ready. "Alright lets go." I guess there was no shaking her from my side...I didn't mind it...but it just brought thoughts of what we would be discussing on Sunday. _Us._ It was kinda a vague topic...could also be about the CD...and nothing about our relationship. Maybe I was overthinking it. I needed to changed my thoughts.

"Shirogane, You are still rather new to the Investigation Team, right?" I asked to stir up a conversation as we left my house and began the walk to school.

"That is correct. As a matter of fact it wasn't long after I joined that you were taken, Senpai. But I had actually been brought on to the case rather early to help the police. It became rather apparent how odd this case was early on...but I couldn't figure out a pattern until after a few victims had been taken. I still have a lot to learn," Naoto seemed like she genuinely thought she should have figured it out sooner. I merely shook my head in response.

"But you saw the pattern and also figured out how to duplicate it in order to prove that the case had not been solved, right?" She nodded to this. "Considering you were dealing with only facts and speculation that is pretty impressive. I doubt a thing like Shadows or Persona is something that could be explained anyway. Not without problems."

"You are right. More than likely Persona is a lot more broad than we realize. I doubt we are the only ones in the world capable of such feats," Naoto thought about it for a moment. "But it would be impossible to locate people like that."

"Well it wouldn't be easy and there is no telling if they would be helpful or not. And what would be the point in having this power if we didn't stand on our own?" I knew I was right. Maybe it was part of the reason why I had been a victim. Because of it...my life had changed. And even with the danger that came with our power...I had never felt more like myself than I did now. Well...whether that was good or not was still to be seen.

"Senpai...I was gonna tell you we were coming this morning but..." Rise started but I just shook my head at her.

"You guys are always welcome to come over. As long as I am there," I said with a smile which had Rise returning her own smile affectionately. "So is it normal for who appears on the midnight channel to be unclear?"

"From my understanding, yes. However from what I have observed in the past it hasn't been that ambiguous. I was unable to determine a build or gender from the silhouette that was shown," Naoto vocalized her thoughts.

"I see. Well that can wait til after school. I just wasn't sure if that was normal or not," I shrugged as we continued to walk. "Things are sure going to get a lot busier than I am used to."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it," Rise spoke with a smile on her face and a knowing glance that I was referring to all the different activities I would be soon doing. Song writing...recording...plus preparing for exams and then the time in the TV world. My life was so drastically different in such a small amount of time. It made me happy...and the fact that I could say just that showed how different things had become for me. It was all something I would have no choice but to get used to.

The thought of the midnight channel was going to stick with me all day. The girls had been worried and sought out some comfort this morning. However it all did not sit well with me at all. The lack of information and knowing that another person may have to go through the same thing. It was bothering more and more. I just knew that whatever it was...it was going to test everyone on the Investigation Team more than they ever had been before.

* * *

 _November 5th, 2011 / After School  
Junes Food Court_

Now that I had seen the midnight channel for the first time I could not even imagine what it had been like for the ones on the Investigation Team that had been there since the beginning. All of the things they hid had been laid bare for the world to see.. All of them at one point had been the hot topic of the town. Yet I had been ignorant of any of this because I never paid attention to it. This place was what they referred to as their special headquarters. It might be a bit childish, but considering we were a group of teenagers with supernatural power and the only ones capable of going against the culprit…I think the Investigation Team could enjoy some semblance of the fact we were all still kids.

"Could any of you tell who it was?" Yosuke was the one to start the conversation.

"From a fuzzy picture like that? No way," Kanji shook his head from his seat on the bench.

Even though it was raining we had all gathered under one of the covered long tables that we had used previously when we had the study session. Although I had ended up just tutoring them. Not that it was a bad thing, the last exams tends to cover things over all your years at school. I sighed, "I have to agree."

"How about the regular TV? Has anyone become famous around here lately?" Yukiko redirected the attention of the group. Obviously the midnight channel wasn't any help at the moment.

"I can't think of any offhand…I suppose there was that politician who visited to quell the rumors about the fog. His statement was read on TV," Naoto paused for a moment. "But the chances of it being him are slim. He returned immediately to the city after his inquiry."

"I must have missed the news, because I didn't even know about it," I swore to myself. It was a lot harder that it seemed to try and keep up with the local news after never bothering to check before. "But if the politician is the only thing that stands out…that doesn't seem to fit the pattern."

"No this makes it quite troubling," Naoto let out a sigh of her own.

"Hrmmm…" Teddie muttered but didn't seem relevant to what we were speaking about.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Yosuke was quick to remember something as the realization quickly showed on his face. "Oh yeah, they stuck you with the midnight shift for falling asleep on the beds in housewares. I told you to use the TV in the electronics department, right? Did you remember to check it out?"

"How rude! I made a promise with Nanako-chan and I'm serious about living! From what I saw…wasn't the person on TV last night pretty small?" Teddie stated.

"If I had something to compare it to, it would be easier for me to judge size. But being on a TV doesn't help when trying to determine that," I shook my head.

"I dunno…It was too blurry to make out any details, including how tall or short they were," Chie spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "It was probably just your imagination. Either way, though, did you sense anyone in that world?"

"Nope. No one's come so far," Teddie replied confidently.

"Then we might have to wait one more night and see…" Rise added her own sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Yosuke shook his head. "Good thing it looks like it will rain will keep up all night. Don't forget to check again later on."

Everyone nodded, and the meeting was pretty much over. Yu had been rather quiet the whole meeting. He seemed just as frustrated as everyone else. They didn't have enough information, so even though they realized that there was another victim going to be taken, they had no idea who it was. Which meant they couldn't protect them. And I couldn't help but ask a question.

"Was it like this every time?" I looked at the others…they all looked at me for a long moment.

"Yes, but two people died before we figured it out," Yu said gravely.

"If that's the case then I guess I'll go research this news story, might be that someone did get more attention around here that just isn't obvious. If it isn't the politician, then perhaps someone else that became well known as a result," I said getting to my feet. "Oh and Narukami. I'll be stopping by later tonight. I have something to share with Nanako-chan."

"Alright, Senpai. Okay guys, let's just try and relax, and we'll meet up tomorrow," and with Yu's word the meeting was over.

Even if there hadn't been anything really knew, at least I had a line to research that maybe I didn't need to but it would keep my mind thinking. Rise was going to be spending time with her Grandma which meant she wouldn't be coming over. So I had time to waste while I waited for our recording of the song from the culture festival was finally mixed. We had spent most of the time yesterday doing the vocal recordings, which didn't take too long because we had rehearsed so much leading up to the culture festival. Then my Mother and I recorded the different instruments to create the sound that the song had originally meant to be. My Mother had texted me to tell me that she had been working on it most of the day and it was almost ready to be published together.

As I began to walk home I only had a couple of thoughts. That there was still a question as to who had become well known enough to show up on the Midnight Channel…and what would Nanako-chan's thoughts be on the song done with all the instruments I had intended to be with it. But I still had an unshakable feeling that I needed to be a lot more cautious than I currently was being. All I could do for now…is just move forward and do what I can.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ah yes...the main plot of Persona 4 is coming back to the main stage. After a lot of time of just getting Kayane used to the changes that have happened to him as a result of his own kidnapping. I think a lot of people will know what is going to happen and what might change. Well except the people that come from my deviantart page...you already know what happens...but no spoilers please for those reading it for the first time.**

 **At any rate as I've gone through I've been adding from 2k to 5k additional words to each chapter (Including a brand new 13k word chapter 4) So expect to see even more new stuff as I move forward with it here. Overall I think I've managed to add more emphasis on things I originally intended to but wasn't quite sure how to approach at the time. But I have a much better understanding of it now than when I initially wrote it...which is why I've been adding and heavily editing portions of it as I go. The major points are still the same but I want it to make a better emotional impact than it might have had originally.**

 **Pacing is a little back and forth in this story. But generally if it doesn't add to overall character development or the main story then I'm probably going to skip it. Even though having more silly/fun moments can be a nice break in pace...it can also pull people out of how serious something is. And I think it is a balance that is hard to get, regardless of how experienced you are. Even established writers/screenwriters find this difficult. So for me if I feel nothing in the narrative has something significant happen I will skip it. That's why I'll go from having several chapters covering only a couple days into maybe a week or so going by. I think it is pretty up and down with how people like it...but I don't care too much for filler, although I do have some when I feel like I need to break up the more emotional scenes.**

 **Everyone has their preference...I know there are a lot of people that like to see the day by day happenings. I know there are a few fan fics that literally cover every single day of the game. I couldn't do something like that. Especially in a fan fiction where Yu is not the main character and this main character doesn't have social links...so there are a lot of days where...well nothing interesting is going to happen. I dunno, we've all played the games and we've done the social links...I can see an appeal of recounting them as a different interpretation of the character...but not every single one. That is a crazy amount of writing where a lot of it is too crazy important to the overall narrative. That's my opinion. Let me try a different perspective.**

 **A typical young adult book runs about 65k to 95k in word count. There are exceptions to that, but it is an industry standard to stay within that limit. Games are definitely a lot different. Script word count will typically run between 300k to upwards of 900k depending on the scale of the game. RPG's being what they are have a lot of text. Writing a fan fiction and trying to cover anything leads to massive word counts...especially if you are trying to add more to the narrative. Take for example my Persona 3 Fan Fiction. The final word count for that was 310k, which is the equivalent of 3 books. That is crazy to me. And that is with me cutting a lot of the other narrative parts to Persona 3 that I know people would have enjoyed me to cover.**

 **So let me get to the main point of why I bring it up. I plan to cover both fighting games and Dancing All Night (No I will not be covering Persona Q because technically it is passed the point it would have happened and would have greatly affected the flow of the story, if anything it would have to be a story all on its own). I had considered breaking up each into its own story...and I'm somewhat torn on the idea...but the truth is I can't because of the overarching story I'm trying to tell. I guess I just want to know if you guys feel you lose interest over time with bigger word counts or its something you look forward to. Some people enjoy having a lot to read, even if it means taking longer to get a new chapter. While others seem fine with shorter chapters but getting them faster. Just looking to see what you guys think so leave me a review or just send me a PM, either is fine.**

 **I hope you enjoy what has happened so far. Some of my favorite moments are going to be coming up soon in the Fan Fic so hopefully you'll stick around to see it. Thanks for your time and see you next week with the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Save

**Chapter 13 / Save**

 _November 5th, 2011 / Evening  
Kayane's Home_

I let out a long sigh as I make the final click on my computer to publish the song. It was a rush job and more than likely I would need to re-record some of the tracks as they weren't quite up to the quality I wanted, but this was more than enough to keep my promise with Nanako-chan. I looked over at the clock on the wall at the time. It was already pretty late. I got up and gathered up my backpack as I waited for the song to finish up.

"And here I thought I would never see you go out at night to see a girl," My Mom is laughing as she stands near the door of the studio.

"She's just Narukami's young cousin," I said dryly.

"Even still, you haven't ever made promises with anyone before," My Mom's voice became softer and I knew what was being left unspoken. The only one I had ever promised anything before had been Miyuki. Now I had two girls in my life that had gotten me to make a promise. Rise…and Nanako. I wouldn't have it any other way either.

"If I'm going to change…I have to put in the effort, right?" I said smiling at her. "Though it feels like it has been a very long time since I have done…anything." The effort involved here was probably more significant than I was alluding to. I hardly thought I would ever be in this kind of position. Then again I had never really thought of the future until now.

My Mom walked over and slowly drew me into her arms. She was the one person in the world I had always found comfort in after Miyuki had died. Not once had I ever reacted to her like I had others. My psychologist linked this fact to my memories of Miyuki also being tied to Nanase...my Mom. Even if that was the case I had still treated her coldly since I was a kid. I had taken my relationship with her for granted, because I had forgotten how to live. And now...every day I felt reminded of how much I had to make up for. "Kay-chan…you've grown into a wonderful young man. But you've spent far too long suffering. It's time for you to live the life you deserve. And you deserve to be happy." She kissed the top of my head, which I ended up having to lean down a bit so she could do so. "Just make sure you don't put off your studying with exams coming up."

I laughed as we parted and I checked the songs progress on the computer. "Thanks, Mom."

"One of these times you'll have to invite Nanako-chan over for dinner. Maybe on one of the days when you and Rise-chan are working on the album. I'm sure she would love it," My Mom smiled big.

The file had finished so I copied it over to my mp3 player and disconnected it, "I'll ask her as soon as we come up with a schedule for the recording. Probably after I finally manage to write some new songs." I stuffed the mp3 player in my pocket and picked up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. The weight of it told me that my sickles were still in there. I felt better knowing they were there…mostly because something still made me feel uneasy…and I had no clue as to why that was. "Alright, I'm off, Mom. Oh the rough cut is finished but I'll have to go over it with you later so we can smooth it out."

"Okay, Kay-chan. Have fun with Nanako-chan," she smiled as I disappeared out of the studio and before long was on the road on the way to Narukami's place.

I flipped open my phone and opened my contacts and called Narukami's cell number and hit call. I placed it to my ear as I made my way down the street. A few rings later his voice mail picked up and I couldn't help but frown and hang up. I shrugged, more than likely he just left it in the other room or something. Still I picked up my pace and headed over as quick as I could to see Nanako-chan.

As I approached I noticed that Dojima's vehicle was gone. So did that mean he was going to be out late again? I did notice the scooter in front of the house. He wondered if it belonged to Narukami…it would seem like something he would have. I approached and knocked on the door. A moment later came a familiar voice from the other side.

"Who is it?" Nanako asked.

"Kayane, and I got the tip top secret exclusive with me," I said a smiling coming across my face without even meaning to. Man…I would have never have guessed I could be this…cheerful.

"Kay-chan!" She had a big smile on her face when she opened the door for me. "Come in! Come in!"

I laughed as Nanako eagerly grabbed my hand and pulled me inside and closed and locked the door behind me. I slipped off my shoes and walked into the living room putting my bag next to the table as I sat down. "Hey, is Narukami working again or something?" After a moment I realized that Nanako had grabbed my hand and my body hadn't reacted at all. Was it because she was so much younger than me? Why did my reactions only trigger for certain situations? No...I suppose it made sense from a psychological point of view. I just didn't like the fact that Rise had triggered that response in me...I wonder if there was a different reason for that.

She shook her head, "Actually he…"

The phone suddenly started ringing, she looked at me for a moment. "Go ahead, Nanako-chan. I can wait." She nodded and crossed over to answer the phone.

"Hello…?" Nanako seemed more eager to get back to what I had brought than talk on the phone.

I took out my mp3 player and then reached in my bag and pulled out a small speaker accessory to plug into it so we could hear the song together. For a brief moment my eyes linger on a stack of papers in my backpack. I had looked into the politicians visit but I just couldn't make a connection. I knew I was missing something but what was it? My only lingering thought is the school girl that the politician talked about. I felt it was the only thing about it that stood out. So that little girl was from Inaba...and matching that up with the image on the Midnight Channel seemed like it matched up. But there was still little to no clue to lead to who that girl was.

"No. He got a weird letter, and Dad saw it and got angry…He took Big Bro to the police station," Nanako's words quickly brought me to my feet.

"Nanako-chan, is that one of Narukami's friends?" I asked as I tried to pace myself and not scare Nanako. If it was another letter like he had gotten before then this was more serious than Nanako could ever possibly know. She nodded in confirmation. "Can I see the phone?"

"Hold on, Kay-chan wants to talk to you," Nanako said into the receiver before passing me the phone.

"Kayane here," I said.

"Senpai? Did you see the letter she was talking about?" It was Yosuke. He sounded to be on the verge of a panic.

"No I just got here a little bit ago. Nanako-chan is the only one here. Look, there isn't anything I can do here. You call the others and see if you can go down to the police station and figure out this mess. I will stay here with Nanako-chan until someone comes back home," I quickly thought about what I should do. My only thought was to stay with Nanako-chan.

"Good idea, Senpai. I'll call you once we know anything," Yosuke said and hung up.

"is Onii-chan going to be okay?" Nanako asked me.

I smiled at her, there was only one reason why Dojima freaked and dragged him down to the police station. He was scared that Narukami was the next victim. And it made sense from the Detectives perspective. He was just as likely to be a victim as any of the rest of them had been. "Don't worry, Nanako-chan. Your Dad took him to the police station because he wants to keep him safe."

"Is he…in danger?" Nanako asked the next logical question.

"No, not at all," I said as I put back the phone and walked back to the table and leading Nanako over as well. "Tell you what, I'm gonna stay here with you until someone comes home, alright? You want to hear the song I brought with me?"

"Can I?" Nanako started to cheer up despite the worries that were no doubt in her head.

Dojima…how could you leave your little girl here all alone? Still it was a good thing I had come. If I hadn't then Nanako would have been all alone. And if those threatening letters came directly to this house…then it was a good chance the killer knew that Nanako was here alone. Or they had planned it to happen that way.

I pushed play on the mp3 player and the song started. It was similar to how it was at the Culture Festival. It started off with just the sound of the piano…but soon other instruments joined in…then slowing down just before I began to sing. Then it moved through familiar parts but the other instruments only made the sound more rich and full, complementing mine and Rise's voices even further. Soon the song came to an end…but by the end Nanako was clapping.

"That was beautiful," Nanako said. "So Rise-chan saved you?"

I looked at her with a blank moment for a moment and then laughed, "Yeah, I guess she did. But it wasn't just her. It was your brother and his friends that reached out to me…and accepted me. All of me. And you too, Nanako-chan. You saved me too."

"You have a great smile," Nanako commented which had my face turning red.

"Nanako-chan, you certainly have a way with words," I laughed nervously. "But thank you. And you have a great smile too." This little girl and her outlook on life was infectious…no wonder why everyone seemed to have a soft spot when it came to Nanako. I checked my phone for the time and placed it on the table after I was done. It was pass midnight already. "You getting tired, Nanako-chan?"

She went to answer me but then the doorbell rang. "Delivery," came the call from the door.

"Isn't it kind of late?" I asked.

"Dad sometimes gets late night deliveries," Nanako said as she got to her feet and headed towards the door.

It made sense…being a detective didn't mean you ran on the same schedule as everyone else. And sometimes needing files or things from the big city meant getting overnight deliveries. Then…as looked down at my backpack…it hit me…the last piece of the puzzle. Delivery. Every incident reported no suspicious vehicles or individuals...but there would not be anything suspicious as a delivery man...and a truck was more than big enough to hold a TV.

As I rushed to my feet, I reached into my bag and pulled out my sickles…I ran towards the door…but I was too late. The delivery man was putting Nanako into the cab of his truck. "LET HER GO!" I screamed. This only made him move faster. I didn't have time to think about it. I looked around and saw a key hanging on the wall, it had to be the key to the scooter out front. I put on my shoes quickly and ran out the door…leaving the rest of my stuff behind. I put the sickles at my belt and ran outside, not wasting time to shut the door behind me.

I whipped the scooter around and jammed the key into the ignition and brought the scooter to life. I hit the gas and tore down the road as fast as the scooter could go. Another vehicle passed me…one that looked hell bent on a mission. It was Dojima…he was chasing down the moving vehicle. I pushed the scooter as fast as it could muster to try and catch up. Dojima pulled up beside the moving truck and hit it from the side. Both vehicles came crashing to the side of the road. The sound of metal scrapping along the road hit my ears. Somehow the moving truck stayed upright and came to a stop…But Dojima's vehicle hit the side railing hard. I came up quickly as I noticed the man in the moving truck come out with Nanako in his hands. He was looking around…weighing his options.

Then he saw me. "RELEASE HER! LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I came to a stop and jumped off the scooter, throwing it to the ground in the process and made a mad dash towards him. He scrambled into the back of the moving truck and disappeared into the back.

I heard ambulances coming…it meant I had no time to spare. I jumped into the back of the moving truck…and saw a huge TV but no Nanako. He had done it…he had taken Nanako and himself to the TV world. Without hesitation or even a single doubt in my mind…I dove into the TV.

* * *

 _November 5th, 2011 / Late Evening  
TV World_

This wasn't like normal. Not like how it was when entering through the TV in Junes. Still as I fell I managed to land on my feet. From my belt I pulled out my sickles…and then realization hit me. I didn't have my glasses. The fog was thick and made it hard to see exactly where I was. I wasn't completely blind…but it was enough to be an annoyance. "NANAKO! NANAKO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I screamed out. I was welcomed with nothing but silence.

I needed to calm down…calm down and think. First off…why Nanako? Had she been on TV? All there was…was the politician visit. Wait…that was it! In all the reports about his visit the politician, he kept quoting something a student had said. That student had to have been Nanako. And since she is the daughter of a detective, people would have known who she was. She fit the established pattern just fine with only one change in detail. Nanako had been heard…not seen on TV. That meant all that really mattered was that someone had become well-known but yet been anonymous. If I had done a little more investigating I probably could have figured it out sooner.

And the delivery man…was none other than Taro Namatame. The same man that had made countless deliveries to My Mother and I. It was such a simple method. The truck was more than big enough to hold a large TV capable of throwing people into. Dojima must have made the connection as well. Things went so fast...maybe it was the way that Nanako's fame spread that caused the Midnight Channel not be as clear just the night before?

Either way, I needed to find my way to Nanako. So I started walking down the path in front of me. This would be hard to deal with. Without the others here…I wouldn't have back up. I wouldn't have Rise to tell me what attacks were more effective. I was on my own.

Then again…this was something I could deal with. Solitude was nothing new. But I had something to fight for…something I wanted to do. And right now that was to protect Nanako. First I had to get to her. I picked up my pace, bit by bit as my eyes slightly adjusted to the fog…making it a little bit easier for me to see in, but nowhere near as clear as it was with those glasses.

"Mom…where are you…?" It was the voice of Nanako. But I knew this wasn't her…it was her inner self…it was something that this place did to anyone that entered. What worried me more was what this place might do to her since she was so young. "Why did you disappear? Why did you leave me? No…come back…"

I could understand this pain. Losing someone so important that no logic or any one thing could stop it from hurting. Nanako knew that pain just as well as I did…except for her…it was still relatively fresh in her mind. I needed to get to her…and quickly. There was no telling what would happen if I didn't.

I started a light jog when I heard it. A Shadow. I couldn't afford to waste my energy…so I kept going and dashed past the Shadow as it came into view. I slammed open a door and ran up its stairs. I couldn't have been too far away from where Namatame and Nanako had landed. And I was right. The door was right ahead of me.

I came into the room. "Nanako!"

"Kay-chan!" Nanako replied as I moved towards her. I ran up the stairs and pulled her into my arms.

"Thank goodness," I sighed in relief. "Are you okay, Nanako? Everything…" Her eyes got big and I realized I had made a big mistake. I barely had time to register what was happening until I felt those hands on me. Something put over my nose and mouth…and then my consciousness quickly faded.

* * *

I felt strange as I forced my eyes to open. When had I fallen asleep? I have never done that in class before. Something definitely felt off...and I wonder exactly what could cause it. This was a place that I knew relatively well. It was my old school. I was sitting alone and had been resting my head on my desk. As I at up I looked around for a few moments. How did I get here? And what had I been doing before? My home teacher, Sakaguichi-san, was lecturing about something history related. That wasn't what grabbed my attention.

My whole body seized up as the door to the room slid open. A large sharply dressed man stepped out and took the attention of the whole class. Somehow I knew what he was going to say.

"Sakaguichi-san, may I borrow young Ikakure?" The man said politely.

"Of course Touma-san," My home room teacher obliged.

I complied hesitantly as all the eyes in the classroom focused on me. However I was out in the hall quickly where their gaze could not follow. I wasn't sure what this could be about. I never did anything wrong...never acted out and did my best to never be noticed by anyone. I was a nobody. Who would take time to waste on me?

"This way young Ikakure," The man named Touma led me down the familiar halls and to the faculty office and slid the door open. A familar figure sat in a chair and was crying. Her eyes looked up to me and her tears seemed to increase even more. I knew who she was...it was Miyuki's Mother. Why was she here? I thought she worked out of town this week...

"Kayane..." Miyuki's mom managed. What had happened? Why would she be here to see me? It didn't make any sense. There was no reason for her to be here. Tsukio Nanase was the mother of my best friend...only friend, Fujikara Miyuki. It took me a while to understand why their last names were different...apparently Miyuki's Mom was pretty big in the music industry and had established herself before she was married. So in order to retain the name they opted for her to keep it the same until after she had retired before she would finally change her name. I liked Miyuki's Mom but...she had never come to see me at my school...so I asked the obvious question.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a my usual flat unemotional voice.

"Its Miyuki...she's..." she hesitated. Whatever she was about to say...she didn't want to. "She died this morning."

"Died?" I repeated with complete disbelief. Miyuki's Mom wouldn't lie to me. Miyuki always told me to trust her Mom. Just not her Father. What happened? But I knew all too well who was responsible. I felt rage like I have never had before come to the surface. "It was him," my voice came out like a growl.

"I am such a bad mother. I never realized what was happening in my own house. Or what was happening to her close friend," Nanase held her hand out to me. "Both of those bastards are going to prison for what they have done, I promise you."

"My Uncle?" I felt numb...Miyuki had found a way to protect me even in her death. But what was the point? Without her in my life...and it hit me. She was gone...and like the breaking of glass something in me had shattered. I looked up at her...my only living connection to Miyuki...broken. "Are you here to take me?"

She wiped away her tears and nodded. "I am taking you to the hospital first...there are things we both have to do. And I will do all I can to protect you from now on. Without Miyuki we are the only ones we have left."

I nodded. She was right. But it didn't matter to me...any desire to live or fight died with Miyuki. I might as well had been killed as well. A life without Miyuki wasn't one that I wanted or could even comprehend. My heart was numb but I took Miyuki's Mothers hand and she pulled me into a hug. But I felt nothing and I doubted I would feel anything ever again. As she held me I felt a darkness rush over and claim me once more.

* * *

"Kay-chan...Kay-chan...we're here," It was the voice of Nanase, it was quick to stir me from my sleep...wait...had I been sleeping? I'm not sure what was happening but I better get up. I had grown rather accustomed to hearing her voice...but it also was a reminder of the events that had occurred thus far. So I looked up at her with an expressionless face. The eyes that looked back at me understood well the loss I had suffered...what she had suffered. But in Nanase's eyes also showed another emotion...guilt. Perhaps that was why she had adopted me. Despite the circumstances of the situation...the courts quickly approved for Tsukio Nanase to be my adopted Mother. I said nothing to the contrary. When they asked...I simply told them that I wanted to stay with her. Nanase was the last connection I had to Miyuki and my memories.

Due to the traumatic experience they had required me to see a child psychologist as soon as we settled in to our new home. That was the place we had just arrived at. I slowly got out of the car and found myself in front of a large one story house. A man with a large hat approached Nanase.

"I did the preliminary estimates. It will cost around 300,000 yen or so depending on the difficulties of the project. But I think it will be no problem," The man said to Miyuki's Mother.

"What is he talking about?" I asked.

"I am going to make a sound studio here. That way I will never have to be away from home. I will always be here to protect you...It is a promise to Miyu-chan and you Kay-chan," She smiled sadly and pulled me into her arms. So that was why we were here.

It had barely been a full day since I had been under Nanase's custody as her child. But we left town without caring to look back. The only thing that the city held for us was pain and regret. And nothing we had back there was coming with us...This place had all new furniture and even new wardrobes for the both of us. She had taken me shopping and I had easily chosen the clothes with dark colors to them. I had no real reason for the preference...but that was just how it was. Everything that was brighter just reminded me of Miyuki. I just wanted to forget it, even if it was only for a little bit of time. Maybe just a reason I could feel anything more than just this numbness that had replaced my heart.

Things may have changed quickly but for me...I was trapped in the past. Life went past me...and I barely took notice. Slowly...days turned to weeks...turned to months...and into years. So I never took notice of the people around me or what happened in school. The only thing that I ever took solace in was music. It was the one thing I continued to enjoy. But perhaps enjoy wasn't the correct term for it...It was all I had that made me feel...anything. I eventually began to call Nanase as my Mom. I knew on some level that she was the only one in my life that qualified for that. And the only one I felt I would ever be close to. Still it was hardly at an emotional level I was more than aware I should be at. Still Mom had smiled big the first time I had called her it. Yet now there was an unspoken agreement to not talk about Miyuki.

Time passed and here I was in the studio...the sound studio that allowed Mom to work from home so that she was always with me. I ran my hands along the piano as I was testing the notes as it had been a while since the piano had been tuned, it was a habit I had developed over the years. It was strangely comforting feeling the cool keys under my fingers. I paused and saw my Mom lingering at the studio entrance. She entered after a moment with a small wrapped package in her hand.

"Happy birthday, Kay-chan," She said and placed it on top of the piano.

"Birthday?" I was confused for a moment.

"Yep, don't think for a second I would let you forget your own birthday. January 22nd is an important day to celebrate," She said sitting next to me at the piano. "Go on...open it."

I had forgotten...along with so many other things. It just didn't mean much to me. All I cared about was music. Still I took the package and opened it. In it was a mp3 player. A really nice one. I felt a rare smile come to me. I turned and hugged my Mother. "Thanks Mom. This is a great." She was the only one I had in my life...and even if I wasn't really living...I suppose things could be much worse if I had ended up at an orphanage.

"I knew you would like it. But that isn't all," She pulled out a magazine from next to her and flipped it open. Then I saw an article that was instantly familiar to me. Because I had written it. "The magazine was only allowed to publish a portion of your review but I want you to know that the girl Kujikawa Rise has the start of her career because of you. Well I guess their going to sell her as Risette."

Those words made me pause. I suddenly felt undeserving of that outcome. My words meant nothing...they shouldn't be allowed to carry weight like that. And I think my Mom knew instantly what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Kay-chan. You may have given her an opportunity but it is up to her now to prove herself to the world. Hopefully she will create more music that will invoke those same feelings you wrote...not just for you but for the whole world. But she would only have that chance because of you and you should feel proud of yourself." She gave a soft smile. "But enough of that. What would you like to do for your birthday?"

There was only one thing I wanted to do. Mentioning that song was enough to invoke my own inspiration for writing my own and being reminded of it wanted me to finish it, "I was wondering if you would help me finish the melody on the song I wrote..."

* * *

Of course, I had no idea the real significance of what I had done with simple words on paper. And just how much a few moments of really being passionate over something, would affect someone's life…and in such a big way. Not only in her success…but her loss of self-identity. And funny enough it would lead that same girl into my very life. How did any of these events that had occurred make any coherent sense? And now…where was I? In the TV world…a place that shouldn't even exist…a place that becomes a reality for the one who enters it. Is that why I had seen those memories that I had tried to keep buried for so long?

At first it made no sense…then it shone through with perfect clarity.

I was walking along a path and came across a familiar setting. The grade school. It was pouring out…but a lone girl stood outside by the side of the sidewalk instead of under the cover from the rain. She simply was looking down the road expectantly. I approached the young girl and stood next to her but she didn't turn towards me.

"Is it true that my Mom is in heaven, Kay-chan?" she asked. This was Nanako…and she was inside the TV along with me and the bastard that had forced her in. Were we both dreaming within the TV world? Had the combination of events allowed us to connect like this? Still her question to me had a lot of layers to it that I think Nanako could understand better than most at her age.

"Why wouldn't she be? I know Miyuki is," I said without hesitation and looking down the road that Nanako was. "That isn't an answer that anyone can tell you though. There will come a time where you will know the truth."

My words caused her to look at me, "The truth?"

I nodded and looked back at her, giving her a smile, "That no matter where they are…there is only one thing that we can do for them."

"What's that?" she asked.

The answer was simple. Regardless of the things that may happen or the people we may become…there is no greater tribute to someone that has passed on before us…and it all led to one word, "Live."

"That's it?" she said, seemingly confused by my rather simple answer.

"No matter what happens we have to live as long as possible and see all the things we can…so that way, one day when it is our turn. We'll have a lot to tell them," I couldn't help but chuckle. Talking with Nanako gave me insight into my own thoughts and feelings and forced me to put them into a form that I couldn't avoid. "That isn't too hard to do, right?"

Nanako shook her head, "Just live? So that way…I can tell Mom all about my life?"

"Yeah, like about your Onii-chan, and your Dad. And what your hobbies were…what you learned at school…if you went to college…or who you got married to. You see…there is a lot of things in your life you'd be able to tell her," I said as I saw the familiar sadness in Nanako's eyes. The one thought that plagued my own mind for a long time. She was thinking if she died too, she could see her Mother again. I had been able to handle it when thinking about myself…but to consider a girl as young as Nanako to seek that kind of end. There was no way I could let that happen.

"I want to see my Mom," Nanako said blatantly. I had expected those words this time.

"I want to see Miyuki," I countered. Nanako didn't seem like she knew what to say so I pressed on. "It gets easier, Nanako-chan. It may not feel that way for a long time…but it will happen. But make no mistake…you will always miss your Mother…just like I will always miss Miyuki. But neither one of them would forgive us if we died just to see them. How angry would your Mom get?"

"She'd get really angry…how angry would Miyuki-chan get?" Nanako seemed interested.

"Oh geesh…let's just say she would find a way to kill me all over again. And then after that she'd really give me an _A class_ lecture. The likes of which you would never want to be subjected to…" I groaned and rubbed the back of my head. "That's why I made up my mind."

"For what?" Nanako finally turned fully towards me now.

"I'm going to live to enjoy life from now on. And I am going to have such a great life that when I finally get to see her again…I know what she'll say to me," I smiled as I could picture Miyuki in my head. For emphasis I put a hand on my hip and wagged my index finger in front of Nanako's face. "Kay-chan, I want to hear all your stories…in order and in full detail! Bonus points for being extra descriptive."

Nanako giggled, "She would do that?"

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure she would have grown up to be a teacher…but she loves a good story. And I think she would like where the story of my life is going now. But if we are going to reach a happy ending then…we have to get out of here," I said offering a hand to Nanako.

"We have to get away from him," Nanako said reaching her hand out to me, but stopped just a bit away from my own.

Then I noticed why the hesitation…this place…it wasn't real. Somehow our minds or hearts were connected and the power of the TV world had shown a reflection of my own heart…the things that I had faced. Things that I continued to bury…and most of it was subconsciously. I had to still be unconscious then…and yet…the power of the TV world had manifested in a strange way. I felt a tug in my mind and I knew instantly that it was Tsukuyomi, my Persona. Even if this was a dream within the TV world...I could probably force this connection to bring us back to reality. I couldn't allow myself to be continually stuck in a world of memories.

"Don't worry, Nanako-chan. I'm going to get you out of here," I said as the Arcana card floated down in front of me, and I reached behind me and found my sickles as if they had been there all along. "Persona!"

* * *

 _November 6th, 2011 / Daytime  
_ _Heaven (Nanako's Dungeon)_

"Murder? No, I'm saving them…" It was the voice of Taro Namatame. I couldn't quite open my eyes, but I know that whatever had kept me in that dream like state was gone. Hopefully the same was true for Nanako-chan. But I felt heavy…as if all my energy was gone. How long had it been since Nanako and I had fallen into the TV world?

"How's that different, huh? All you're doing is killing people," that voice was Yosuke. That was good, that meant the Investigation Team was here. That meant Nanako was almost safe. I tried my best to move but my body refused to respond. Like there was still something holding me here. Was it Namatame?

"If you want to think that, go ahead…" Namatame laughed…but it seemed unnatural. "I know…you chased us all the way here…to kill…ha…haha… Well, to bad… I'm gonna save her…"

"Ngh…" Nanako's voice…was he holding her? Then that meant I had to be restrained in some way. I forced open my eyes…only to realize I had some sort of blindfold on and…was I gagged? Yes, I was. My hands and feet were also bound…quite tightly as well. That sure made it hard for me to be of any use to them.

" _Senpai_?" it was Rise's voice…coming in telepathically through her Persona. She had done so a few times before…but this was odd, if only because I wasn't usually tied up like this. Because of it her voice felt odd but gave me comfort that helped me relax my muscles for a moment after being so tense.

 _"I made a stupid mistake,"_ it was the first thing that came to my head so of course it is the message I would send back to her. _"I walked right into the trap without minding my surroundings and I got captured. Now I'm next to useless to you guys."_

 _"Are you okay?"_ I heard it…or rather felt it through this brief connection I had with her. Overwhelming concern that was directed squarely at me. It threw me off. Maybe because I hadn't felt this kind of connection with her before. She wanted me to know...to feel her concern while also comforting me. It washed over me so that I was momentarily confused on how to answer, because I could feel myself wanting a stronger connection than this. No...I needed to focus. Nanako needed me to. She was more important than anything else right now.

 _"Kujikawa, don't worry about me right now. Help the others rescue, Nanako-chan. I'm not in danger here. I'm positive that Namatame and even my presence here might have a more adverse effect on Nanako-chan's time in here. So the priority here is Nanako-chan first…got it?"_ I had to keep her focused. There would be time to talk and all that business later.

I could hear Nanako coughing…struggling to breathe. "Onii-chan…I can't…breathe…"

She was close by! Without caring about myself I rolled on the ground towards Nanako's voice and hit something hard. Namatame's legs. I felt something fall on me…it had to be Nanako. I had no way to see or communicate so I just fidgeted in a direction to get her to run. She didn't have to be told twice and took off, I could hear her feet on the ground as she ran off. I was glad…now it was just up to the Investigation Team.

"You!" Namatame growled towards me.

"Nanako-chan…" It was Yu…someone who hadn't spoken until now. Then his words became louder and directed. "Now back off from our Senpai." That was the most pissed off I had ever heard Narukami. I wasn't even sure he had been capable of such anger until this moment.

Namatame kicked me hard in the gut…and with the gag in my mouth I could hardly react to it. Sure it had hurt…but it was nothing compared to what abuse I had taken in the past. The only difference was right now I was out of energy…and pain never helped that situation. I hardly cared though...Nanako was safe and if they could get her out of here fast enough there hopefully wouldn't be any adverse effects.

"Give…Her…Back! I'm…I'm going… to save her!" Namatame groaned…and then I felt something…not physically…but as if something was reacting to Namatame. I knew what it had to be…shadows. They were gathering towards him. I don't know why I knew it...but I could just feel it. Wait...had Rise stayed connected to me? Yes...she had...I could feel her comfort as if she was trying to heal me from what was happening. But Namatame let out a scream. I could feel it through Rise that this was my chance.

I took this moment and rolled away from him…not knowing any real direction except for where Yu's voice had come from. Suddenly I was tumbling down stairs. I picked up speed and every time I hit the stair brought a new pain with it. Until suddenly I stopped and was caught by several different hands. Gently I was brought down to what seemed like a flat surface and then I felt the bindings on my feet and hands get undone. Followed by my blindfold. My eyes was flooded by light…and the fog but I recognized the people around me so I did something that seemed to becoming a more common occurrence. I smiled…and realized I still had the gag in my mouth.

I pulled out a long rag from my mouth and coughed in response. "Is Nanako okay?" It was the first thing I asked as I sat up.

The small girl in question soon had her arms around me, "Kay-chan, you're okay." She said weakly. Nanako was more than exhausted. She needed to get out of here soon.

"Watch her for me, Senpai," Yu said, trying to hide his anger from Nanako no doubt. But I knew what it meant. He meant to beat the ever living crap out of Namatame. I could understand that…but there was a part of me that felt responsible for all of this…if I had been able to protect her…none of this would have happened. And Namatame would have been in custody already.

I merely nodded my head. It was hardly a time to feel guilty…the first priority was to get Nanako-chan to a safe place.

"What's happening to him?" it was Naoto…pulling everyone back into the present.

"If we don't do something, this could get bad! His powers are attracting more Shadows to him!" Teddie had a good knowledge base when it came to Shadows…but as a general rule the gathering of more Shadows could hardly ever be a good thing.

"You guys got any suggestions?" Chie's voice seemed a bit shaken…and when I looked over at the amassing Shadows…I could understand why.

"He's merging with the Shadows!" Rise exclaimed.

Shadows from all over collided with Namatame and then a burst of wind flew past them. As a reflex I grabbed Nanako and held her close to protect her. The others stood ready to fight the Shadow that appeared. But this was something completely different from the Shadows before. For one there had been no Shadow split from him. Instead the Shadows had gathered in Namatame himself. So...why? Why was this different? Was it because this place was made from Nanako's heart? Or was it that Namatame's true shadow hadn't truly emerged?

The Shadow came floating down...somehow levitating because of the red halo like ring above its head. And the expression on its face was not one of the aggressive shadows they had constantly faced before. This one looked to be in a panic...no desperation. It felt to me like it...truly believed in something...but there was something wrong...twisted.

"I am going to save her. Don't interfere!" The large shadow extended its hand in my direction...specifically Nanako who was in my arms. What if it was that simple? What if that was exactly what it meant...but then why did he merge with the Shadows? What exactly was going on?

"How solid is his grasp on reality?" Naoto muttered not too far away from me.

Nanako held on to me tighter and I found my eyes looking at this Shadow. No this wasn't Namatame's Shadow…it was something different…he had such strong emotions…and I could feel something similar…something familiar to me. No…this was something similar to what we had already experienced.

"Kujikawa! He's just like the Shadows we faced," I said which garnered the attention of most of the Investigation Team.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Rise's voice entered my head, and I felt myself being connected with the rest of the Investigation team directly through her power. It was an odd sensation to be sure.

 _"The Shadows we went against us weren't really our Shadows, but they shared our pent up emotions and because of that they were attracted to us and pulled us in. Creating a world that was meant for us to probably break down further. And possibly…if it's possible…revert or Personas to Shadows,"_ I spoke my voice connecting telepathically through Rise's power to the entire Investigation Team. I understood why Rise was connecting us like this. Because the others were currently fighting the Shadow and they needed to be focused on the fight and not trying to hear me. I relaxed a bit but tensed up when I felt Nanako shaking at me. She needed to get out of here, which meant finishing this fight quickly. _"The Shadows he attracted…it is amplifying his emotions rampantly. And it's probably acting this way because of this world wasn't meant for him. His Shadow is still in him…but because…"_

 _"Because of us…his emotions quickly escalated…and the Shadows took the opportunity to merge…and amplify his own feelings,"_ Yu provided his own thoughts seemed laced with guilt. _"I was so fixated on Nanako I just…"_

 _"This isn't the time, Yu."_ I said bluntly using his first name to stop his thoughts and get the attention of everyone in the Investigation Team. _"This man…he vehemently believes he is doing the right thing. But the emotion the Shadows were attracted to was much worse."_

I looked up at the Shadow…one that was somewhat formed like a depiction of a savior. A man who thought he was doing the right thing…and considering the way things were…maybe he truly was saving them. In a strange twisted way…and maybe I was the only one twisted enough to look at it that way. Put people into a TV and save them? Where…no one can get to them. Yeah…that was a possibility. Just like everything else…they just didn't know.

 _"What is it, Senpai?"_ Naoto asked.

 _"Desperation,"_ I cradled Nanako in my arms and got to my feet, forgetting the pain I had been in so far. I walked over to Rise, "Hey, watch Nanako-chan for me."

"What are you going to do Senpai? You are in no condition to fight," Rise said but took Nanako anyway.

"This isn't about being able to fight. Tell me something, Kujikawa. I know you've felt the same thing I have. About wanting something…even knowing that it is impossible," I said as I picked up my sickles that were on the ground.

"Yeah, but Senpai…I…"

"For me…I wanted to bring back Miyuki…I was young and stupid…but I didn't listen to anyone…and when I finally realized that she couldn't come back…my mind flipped around," I spun one of my sickles in one hand and turned towards the Shadow. "Just like that…my mind went from trying to bring back life…to wishing for death…equally but opposite of each other. All because of something I didn't understand."

"Senpai, you…don't have to do this alone. I'm here for you," Rise spoke…probably knowing what I was going to do.

"You're right," I chuckled. "You've been with me since before we even met. When I heard the song 'Star Bright' it started it all for me. I found my inspiration…so I wrote for the first time in a long time about how powerful that song was to me, and gave it to my Mother. And she sent that off as her review of your song."

"What?" Rise's shock to what I said was apparent.

"You're the reason I didn't try to commit suicide again. Why I felt that maybe I could find a reason to live…but it took more than that…I had to be pushed further, to finally see that…that's why…" I took off in a sprint towards the Shadow.

"Senpai!" she yelled towards me.

"…for once in my life…I'm gonna be the one that does the protecting!" I ran past the others as I headed straight towards the Shadow.

"Senpai!" The other members yelled at me.

Yeah I know…I'm doing something stupid and probably completely unnecessary. But I couldn't let other people fight my battles for me. And this was my fight. I made a mistake when I should have been more cautious. I may not have been able to protect Nanako from getting kidnapped, but I wasn't going to have them waste another second in this world. "Let's go! TSUKIYOMI!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Happy Holidays to those that celebrate it. Either way here comes the new Chapter. I leave it in the middle of the confrontation but I think there is a lot that is covered in this chapter. There are some quick scene changes as Kayane is put through multiple memories of his own past. I had to wonder for a while on how things would become different if he chased after Nanako...and the nature of it will eventually come full circle to the overarching plot. How that fits in...well...I guess you'll have to see what exactly changes here.**

 **Not to much I have to say this time around. Pretty busy with the usual holiday stuff at home...and deadlines coming up at work. Anyway as always, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Hopefully you like the story so far. Thanks for your time.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Fade

**Chapter 14 / Fade**

 _Date Unknown_

It seemed no matter where or when I was in my dreams, I always found myself returned here...to this playground. I find myself sitting on one of the swings and lazily moving back and forth. I know who it is that is sitting next to me in the only other swing without having to look. When I dream she is often, if not always, the only one that is there. I was more than aware this time around. I take a moment before I finally speak. "You are going to laugh at me, aren't you?" I could only think about my current situation and how crazy it has gotten.

"Kay-chan...since when have I ever laughed at anything you've done?" her voice was as sweet and comforting as I had always remembered it to be. But there was also something different...she sounded...older. That seemed like a ridiculous notion but I didn't dare look at her for fear she might disappear and this brief exchange with her would be gone. "But you know...this isn't something you can do alone. But you've started to understand the truth of your life and about what you are capable of."

I nodded not looking to her still...afraid that by doing so would end this dream, "It is because I'm not alone that I can, right?" Did she know this because I was in a dream? Was this just me putting my experiences to have her support me in a odd way?

"Do you know what this place is, Kayane?" She asks as if I should know. She used my full name...often times when she was young she would use my first name to startle me. But with her voice sounding so much older it seemed to be even more effective than usual.

This playground the same place where I had spent so much time with Miyuki in my youth. How could I forget what this place was? It was not only my refuge...it had been our sanctuary. Still I wasn't quite sure what she meant so I answered with the only thing I felt was right. "This place is important to me. Just like you."

"Ikakure Kayane!" Miyuki said my name in full as she stood in front of me and into my view. The image of her shocked me. Revealing herself to me without giving me a choice. But she was different from the Miyuki that was typically in my dreams. I saw her as the young girl that I had last seen her as but no...she was...older. Wait...how was that possible? But still in front of me was Miyuki but she was wearing all blue and her brown hair stylized into a couple buns but her hair still went down past her shoulders, meaning it was a lot longer than could be seen. There was no denying that the individual in front of me was Miyuki...but much older. Despite my shock she continued her lecture, "You are as clueless as ever. This place is a representation of your state of mind." She held out her hand to me. "Do you not see how this place has changed?"

I looked at her and she simply smiled at me. I took her hand and she pulled me up to my feet and I truly saw the world around me. The night turned into day and the field surrounding the playground was covered with flowers that seemed to be on the verge of blossoming. And I saw a familiar figure crouched and facing away from Miyuki and I in the distance. "What...what is going on?" I whispered as I took a couple steps away from the swings.

"You know precisely what is going on Kayane. This place is on the verge of becoming something beautiful but the problem here is you. Kayane..." She forced me to look at her face. My eyes met hers and I could see a culmination of frustration and joy on her face. I too felt equally as conflicted...as if everything in me was telling me that this was the real Miyuki. Then she said words I did not expect, words that no one had ever said to me. "You have to let me go. There is a girl over there in the real world that is ready to love you. To help you experience the joys of life...and you've stopped yourself from experiencing that. She is waiting for you, and you know in your heart that you want it too. You can't keep living your life in regret."

I knew she was speaking only the truth. I was the one that consistently stopped myself from truly moving forward. I spoke about wanting to change but I hadn't fully committed to it in my heart. That was why this place, that represented my mind, lingered in this state. I was still firmly trapped in the past but hadn't accepted that I could have a future. But that simply wasn't true, not anymore. I was scared...but Rise...the other members of the Investigation Team had accepted my past and wanted to help me overcome it. I couldn't keep doing this to myself. "I can't hide myself from the world any longer. My future one way or another is with Rise. Even if I am only with her a short time...or we are together forever from this point on...either way, I can't stay locked in the past. I know that."

Miyuki nodded at me, still smiling. "You don't have to forget the past...but you can accept it and move on knowing that things will get better. That there is a life for you to live beyond it and you don't have to suffer in those regrets anymore. Please, Kay-chan. I want you to live and love this life. It is all I have ever wanted for you, it is what I gave my life to protect. And all I will continue to wish for you, in this life or wherever your future takes you. Don't be afraid. Things will not always be easy...but you can be happy. You deserve to be happy." She turned me towards the figure in the distance, no it was more distinct now. It was a girl...no a young woman. "Go to her and don't look back. I will always be here in your memories and in your heart. But you have a big heart, Kay-chan. Let her in. And show her how much you can return that love to her."

Of course I was scared but I knew it was what I wanted. I had spent my life in solitude...wanting to suffer because I wasn't there to help Miyuki...to protect her. In the end she protected me and I had only felt lost. It took me so long to eventually find my way...and I have made so many mistakes and regrets along the way. But now I could move forward...I could finally be the man I always wanted to be...but I had to take the first step. I slowly stepped towards the young woman in the distance...moving away from Miyuki. I began taking step after step slowly moving faster...to a walk...to a jog...and finally running towards the girl in the distance. This was it! I would change everything.

I may stumble...and I may get hurt along the way...but I had to accept things and press forward. Rise...I wouldn't avoid it any longer. I wouldn't ignore you or your feelings anymore...I had to keep moving. Just as I was about to reach the girl...I knew it was Rise...I suddenly heard the sound of thunder before my view disappeared.

* * *

 _November 6th, 2011 / Daytime  
Heaven (Nanako's Dungeon)_

I slid on the ground as the Shadow swiped at me. Its hand harmlessly moving over the air above me. As I slid, I felt what I had to do clearly in my mind. I jumped up towards the Shadow and held my sickles in my left hand as I extended my right hand to the Shadow. I'm unsure what I had seen, or how it had seemingly happened in a instant. I was sure I had seen Miyuki, in that playground...telling me to let her go and move forward. My resolve strengthened as I felt something happening within me. Tsukuyomi...he had learned something new...something that would help me save Namatame from the mass of Shadows that had collected around him. Words came to my mind, "You seek to save those from what you don't understand. But don't allow yourself to be consumed by the masses of emotion. Never forget who you are and why you as an individual set out on your journey!" The arcana card appeared in front of me. _"Tsukuyomi! Symphonic Discord!"_ The card shattered and Tsukuyomi appeared and the Shadow was hit with a blast of sound causing it to split in front of me revealing Namatame. I wasted no time and grabbed him with my right hand and pulled him back hard to free him from the mass of Shadows. He was unconscious and as soon as I freed him the Shadows struggled to maintain its form.

Tsukuyomi protected Namatame and I as the Shadows tried to pull us both back into it. I used all the strength I could to retreat back with Namatame in tow. "Yu! Now is the time!" I yelled out.

The Shadows tried to lash at us again but the mass of Shadows was pushed back by a flashing light. I wasn't sure exactly what had happend but the Shadows was driven a good distance away from me. A moment later the main battle members of the Investigation Team came rushing in summoning their Persona's and bombarding the mass with what I assume was their most powerful attacks. I relaxed and Tsukuyomi returned to me. I let out a massive sigh as I placed Namatame onto the ground after being a relatively safe distance away.

The mass of Shadows dispersed into nothing. The fight was quickly over without Namatame acting as the main catalyst of its form. I looked at the others as they all approached. Despite my exhaustion...I rose to my feet. "How long have we been in here?" The others had no doubt rushed through when they learned that Nanako was taken. I can't imagine it being too long.

"Almost a day. The Shadows here were pretty tough," Yu said as he was sheathing his weapon.

I looked over to Rise and Nanako. "On second thought, you can catch me up later. We need to leave now. I think Namatame and I's presence here might have been detrimental to the formation of this place. There is no way to tell its effects on Nanako. Or just the affect of her being so young in this place."

Yu was the first to move, going over and scooping up Nanako into his arms he started to walk back. He hardly needed any pushing to be convinced of it.

"Yosuke-senpai, give me a hand with this guy," Kanji said motioning towards Namatame. I watched them as I felt my eyes getting heavier. Rise was by my side before I had even noticed. But something definitely felt off.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly and placed her hands on my arm. My body seemed too tired to react one way or the other to her touch. I looked over at her and smiled. I'm not sure why I had seen that place within that dream or how it had seemingly happened within an instant as I had been charging that Shadow but I wasn't about to forget my resolve I gained while I was there.

"Yeah I think I am," I said as I started walking behind the rest of the Investigation Team and off towards the real world. But I knew the night would be a long one. Despite my exhaustion...I wouldn't rest til I knew how Nanako was doing. Still my eyes felt as if they were getting heavier. I mean...I felt fine but I had an overwhelming sense that I should be more concerned about this exhaustion. Or was that really what it was?

There wasn't much to talk about...but Rise stayed by my side as we left the TV world and called the police and paramedics. The cops didn't ask many questions...and we all headed to the hospital after the ambulance. Then we all waited just outside of the emergency room...waiting for any word about Nanako. Well I guess Naoto was the one fielding the questions from the police and Rise stayed with me as she was concerned about my obvious fatigue.

"Nana-chan's still small...so her other self didn't appear like everyone else," Teddie was looking at a spot on the ground. "And she got caught in all that craziness. I hope she'll be okay." I had thought about that as well...but it might have been affected by Namatame and I's presence. More than likely it was formed when Nanako was put in the TV, meaning that Namatame had put her in first and then followed. Likely something about all of that had caused the forming of that world to go wrong.

"Are the doctors going to be able to help her?" Yosuke muttered a thought that I wagered we were all wondering. Were we too late? And me...I felt close to passing out. Was it really just fatigue?

"Waaaah...I'm worried about Nana-chan," Teddie spoke up again. His frustration was obvious and likely why he couldn't stand just waiting around. Of course we all were but Teddie seemed like he had no idea what to do other than vocalize his thoughts. I grabbed my head for a moment as a moment of dizziness passed by. I probably just needed to make sure I ate something...it had been a full day I was in the TV without eating after all.

"Kayane? Is everything alright?" Rise asked full of concern.

"Just a dizzy spell. It can wait until we learn about how Nanako is doing," I dismissed it. Rise reluctantly nodded, she was worried for Nanako as well, but also concerned about my own health.

"A deliveryman named Namatame...The possibility of Nanako-chan being targeted...If only I had been more thorough in putting the facts together...! Then Nanako-chan wouldn't have had to go through this..." Naoto blammed herself...I shook my head. They didn't need to go down this rabbit hole. It was a pointless gesture at this point.

"That...goes for me too. If I hadn't stood there like a lump in front of that bastard, Nanako-chan might've been okay..." Yosuke added his own guilt. I felt instead a buildup of anger. Why were they saying this crap?

"I hate myself...Why do I panic when it matters most...?" Chie added as well. Despite my fatigue I got to my feet.

"Stop it all of you," I could feel my anger quickly burning up what energy I had left. "None of you are to blame...got it? I was there...I was there with her and I failed her! I couldn't get to her...I couldn't..." Tears streamed down my face...tears that I hadn't realized were there. "I..."

Rise pulled me to her...putting her arms around me, "I'm sorry, Senpai."

Then I felt it all at once...my visioned wavered and I took an unstable step. This got the attention of the entire Investigation Team.

"Senpai? You don't look good," Kanji stepped forward and solidified my stance.

"Yosuke, go get a doctor, quick," Yu quickly ordered.

"Got it. Hold on Senpai," Yosuke dashed off.

A strange pulse went through my head and clouded my vision, it wasn't painful but my strength disappeared, and I collapsed against Kanji.

"Senpai? What's wrong?" Rise's tone full of concern.

"Guys I..." It was all I could get out before I lost any strength I had left. Then it suddenly felt like hundreds of hands grabbed me and pulled me into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _November 18th, 2011 / Daytime  
Hospital Room_

My eyes opened but I felt drained...like just even the act of opening my eyes was hard. Still I tried to sit up but my body was being surprisingly stubborn. I had been stuck here...fading in and out of consciousness...for who knows how long now. But why? Time seemed to all meld together...I wasn't even sure how long I had been under since the last time I had woken up. I didn't understand why I couldn't move my body...it was as if something kept me strapped to the hospital bed, but I could visibly see that I didn't have any such restraints. Which just begs the question...what the hell was wrong with me?

"Hey, I think he woke up," a voice I didn't know said. I looked up to see a girl in a blue cap that had some sort of gold medallion type object with the letter V. Her short black hair came from her sides and I had a decent look at her blue eyes as she peered down at me. She seemed crossed between alarmed and curious.

"Hey Senpai," Yu appeared on her other side and looked down at me. "I'm glad to see you awake."

"Sure," I muttered realizing it took quite a lot of effort to do so. "How long have I been here now?" It seemed to be a question I asked every time I was conscious enough to do so.

"Twelve days...you wake up in spurts but you always fall back asleep soon after," Yu explained. "They aren't sure why."

"I see," I muttered. Then again you can't expect things connected to the TV world to make sense to doctors that have no knowledge of it. If this was in fact connected to the TV world.

"Kayane-senpai this is Marie-san, she's a friend of mine. I'm going to go grab a doctor, so why don't you talk to her?" Yu didn't give me much time to say anything as he left quickly.

"So...you're Marie-san?" I turned to the girl in the blue hat. "Your a friend of Yu then?"

She was looking down at me, "Yeah, I guess so. I dunno, his other friends were around earlier...there all a bit loud and stupid. But all of them were here to see you. I mean...really stupid. What kind of pun is sub-buttle anyway?" I could hardly imagine the conversation that was a part of.

"Sounds like something stupid Teddie would say," I managed.

"No it was that Yukiko girl. Then everyone started laughing...I mean I guess it was funny," Marie shrugged it as if she didn't enjoy it...but even in my state I could see she had. "I've heard a lot about you. But this is the first time we've had the opportunity to meet. And you're stuck in a bed."

"You have a way with words," I tried to be sarcastic but I'm not sure how my words come out. Why did it take so much energy for a simple conversation or to keep my eyes open?

"It's nothing wrong that you did...you know. But it feels like something or someone doesn't want you to get up. Like something is holding you here...but it isn't you...but maybe something tied to you...I think?" Marie looked confused as if she was trying to sort through something intangible. "You can ignore me I don't really know why I'm saying this."

"That's better than me though. I think things in my head but can never say them out loud. At least it feels that way to me," I had finally committed to telling Rise how I felt but now I was apparently stuck in a hospital bed. And for some reason it was all I could really think about. "Maybe you can tell me, Marie-san. What is it like to be in love?"

"Love?" her eyes widened and she looked away from me her face growing red. "How should I know stupidjerkdon'taskmehardquestions..."

I wanted to laugh...I think? But either way I think I understood the hesitation. But I needed to get my thoughts out while I was still conscious enough to say them. I wish Rise had been here for me to tell her. "I think...I've always hated to say what I really feel. In my life...that was only greeted with questions and eyes that only judged me. And maybe why I can't decide how it is that I feel for Kujikawa."

"Kujikawa? You mean Rise-san?" she asked.

"She saved me...saved me before I had ever met her. Her voice was a source of strength in a world that seemed to only want me dead. Even I had just wanted to die...but her voice and song broke through that and showed me that there were still reasons for me to keep moving...but it took me a long time even after that. I had to be taken to that other place where I had no choice but to face my past. It was hard but...it made me think about what I had been doing in my life..." it was hard to keep my eyes open. I closed them but I kept talking. "I wrote the review that eventually launched her career as an idol you know."

"Yeah...she told me that," Marie's voice had gotten softer suddenly. "She said you told her at a really awkward time and she hasn't been able to talk to you about it yet. You shouldn't make your girlfriend worry, you know."

"Girlfriend? We aren't dating," I said weakly. "It sounds nice though...I'd like to try it sometime."

"I see...that's why you're being targeted," Marie said but it didn't seem to be directed at me. "Don't give up...I made friends with all of the others...it isn't fair if you aren't among them. I don't...want to see them sad."

I didn't have the strength to respond and after a moment Yu was back along with the doctor. The doctor began checking my vitals and I think he was talking to me. I nodded when I think I needed to but speaking seemed less important. I felt as if something was pulling me...keeping me disconnected...yeah that was the only way I could think of it. And then...I was pulled back into that darkness.

* * *

 _November 21st, 2011 / Evening  
Hospital Room_

I felt like hell...it was like something heavy had been sitting on my chest...like I couldn't move...still I forced my eyes open either way. I saw lots of white around me. I was still in the hospital. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that my situation hadn't changed.

"Senpai!" A familiar voice came from my side. "You...you finally woke up."

"Kujikawa?" It took a lot of effort to turn towards her. I saw tears running down her face as she moved closer to me. I realized that she was holding my hand but for some reason I couldn't feel it. I wonder why that was...maybe I should ask. "What is...going on?"

To say my mind is a mess would be putting it lightly. Did they have me on some sort of drug or something? Why couldn't I feel my lower body? No scratch that, I couldn't feel anything. But having her here made me at least focus. Still that focus wasn't the greatest...it felt hazy as if the world around me was...surrounded in fog, and it was trying to drag me deeper into it.

"How are you feeling?" Rise said as she moved closer...I imagine getting a better look at me.

"I dunno. Can't really feel anything. Is there something heavy on me? I can't move my legs," I said rather quickly and found myself staring into her eyes. Thoughts rushed forward and I spoke, finding that at least for the moment my thoughts sprang to life on their own accord. "Did you know how beautiful you are? You have the most amazing eyes." Was I dreaming? This didn't seem like the real world...I'd be able to at least move if this was real. I couldn't feel anything...who was to say at this point?

"Shh...Senpai...save your strength. Please..." Rise spoke softly...and I think I felt something wet hit my cheek. She quickly wiped it away. Was she crying? Why would she be crying? This was a dream after all...right? Wait I could still feel my face...then this was real? Just what in the hell was wrong with me?

No...none of this made any sense to me. I would be fine...I was just a little tired. Speaking of...my eyelids were getting more difficult to keep open. If this was real then I needed to tell her something that could ease her. I spoke without thinking. "Call me Kayane...if you do...I'll call you Rise. Okay, Rise?" I spoke...but it had become increasingly difficult. It was a step forward right...I wanted to hear her say my name at least once.

"Yes...yes, Kayane," Rise smiled big for me. I liked it...the way my name sounded coming from her. I want to hear it more.

"Good...that's good," I nodded satisfied with what I got across. But again...I felt like something was pulling me...further and deeper within myself. Still...I didn't want to worry Rise. I had to tell her something to ease what she was feeling. Even as those invisible hands threatened to pull me deeper into the fog. "I think...I am gonna sleep a bit more. Will you be here when I wake up?" I forced my eyes to stay open just a bit longer. I wouldn't be able to keep them open for much longer.

"I will be here, Kayane...I promise. Everyday...without fail," She whispered to me.

"Rise, you should know...how I..." It was too hard to stay awake...too hard to fight against whatever pulled on me...once more the hands pulled me under the surface of the fog and into darkness.

* * *

 _November 22nd, 2011 / Morning  
Yasoinaba High School Gate_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Students paid no attention to me as they walked through the gates into the school. I was torn in a battle within my mind. Should I bother going to school today or head to the hospital? It was only a Tuesday...I shouldn't miss too much if I skipped. Last night he had been conscious enough to speak in what felt like too long. Hearing him say my first name for the first time was almost too heartbreaking and not at all how I had imagined it going. No...I had always imagined that moment being so much more intimate. Instead...seeing him in that bed as if he was a prisoner to it had just pushed me constantly to tears. What was the point in all of this? He was finally stepping forward, finally trying to live for the first time in way too long and now this...whatever it was it was holding him hostage.

I found myself turning away from the school and started walking...I had gotten halfway down the hill before I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Rise-san, stop," Yukiko and Yu were coming towards me from the school. Along side them was most of the other members of the Investigation Team. Chie, Yosuke, Kanji and Naoto were there as well.

"I can't," I shook my head vehemently. "I can't just sit in my class while Kayane is in the hospital."

"We all understand how hard this is but..." Naoto started but I didn't want to hear it.

"No you don't!" I yelled. "I mean I had my suspicions from the way both he and his Mom acted when I brought it up but he finally admitted that he wrote the music review that allowed me to have the chance to be an idol. While it may have been edited and everything by Nanase-san it was his feelings and emotions to my song that made the Producers in Takura Productions to take a chance on me. He finally told me the truth about it. He was so scared taking that leap, of putting his trust in me, in any of us. And it isn't fair that this happens when he finally takes that step forward!"

"Rise-san, don't you dare try to suffer alone in this," Kanji angrily stepped towards me. "You may be in love with him, and he is special to you. I get that, we all get that. But don't think for a second that Senpai isn't important to the rest of us either."

I hung my head, "I guess I am in love with him...more than I realized. But all I can remember is that night when he told us about himself. About his suicide attempt and how he cut himself. I failed him then. I wasn't there to support him when I should have. I hesitated but I don't ever want to do that again. I want to be there every time he opens his eyes. Every moment I'm away from him all I do is think about how he is doing. The thought that the next time he closes his eyes could be his last absolutely terrifies me. They don't know what's wrong with him." My voice broke as tears streamed from my eyes. "He used my first name for the first time last night. He asked me to use his. I could tell in his eyes that there was so much more he wanted to say. My heart feels like its being torn apart. I don't want to see him like this!"

"You can't put your life on hold and be there every moment of every day. You know that isn't what he would want," Yukiko said softly and put her hand on my shoulder before pulling me into her arms as I felt myself overcome with tears. "We will go see him every moment we can, okay? You've always been so strong and encouraging to all of us, and I know that what he would want from you now too."

Yukiko was right...I had always done my best to support the others...thats why my Persona had the powers that it did, right? I wasn't sure if I could be that strong when faced with the possibility of losing Kayane, but I also knew that he wouldn't be so happy with me if my grades took a nose dive while he was in the hospital. After a moment I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked back up at the school.

"We'll go right after school today," Chie added.

"Right," I nodded and headed back up to the school.

The school day had been just as hard as I thought it would be. The lectures were so much longer, and I had even attempted to pay closer attention by writing notes or various scribbles. The day just seemed to drag and drag to the end of the day. So when that final bell ring I couldn't have leaped out of my chair faster. I gathered my bag and went down to the shoe lockers and quickly switched out and was out the front of the school in record time. I gave a text to Yu that I would be going ahead of them and made my way to the bus stop to head to the hospital.

Or at least that was the plan. But as I got there I notice a car pull up to the side of the road and the window open. "Rise-chan, are you heading to the hospital?" I knew that voice.

"Tsukio-san?" it was Kayane's Mother. "Yes, I was going to catch a bus..."

"No need for that, get in," she smiled and unlocked the door. I didn't hesitate to get in.

As soon as I closed the door she was pulling back onto the road. "Thank you, Tsukio-san."

"Don't worry about it dear. After everything you've done from my Kay-chan, I owe you more than I could ever fully express," She said softly as we continued down the road. It wouldn't take us more than ten minutes or so to get there. "I do have a question though. How serious are you with him?"

I blinked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Rise-chan, don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him. I've been in love a few times and I know it when I see it. Especially in the eyes of a young woman like yourself. I tried to warn you...getting close to him would be painful. But this isn't something you can predict," Nanase voice was soft and full of emotion.

"It doesn't matter if I get hurt. I know there is a lot of problems that Kayane and I would have to work through. I know it is going to be equally as hard for him to keep pushing forward when so much tends to remind him of what happened to him in the past. But anything that hurts me...I know will be more than worth it in the end. I want to see him...the real him. The one he only shows when he gets lost in his music. I don't know if I can but I want to help bring that Kayane to the surface, so he no longer has to hide within himself or hide from the world around him," I found the words come naturally, giving voice to the feelings I had for some time. "I do love him...and I plan to stay with him for as long as I can."

Nanase nodded, "I feel so relieved to hear you say that. There is still a lot for you to learn about him. I want him to experience love, to experience all the amazing emotions he has denied himself for so long. For so many years I tried so hard to get through to him. I tried therapist, psychologist, group therapy, councilors. they all gave the same thing. If anything Kay-chan became an expert at providing the right details so they would insist to me that he didn't need it. I was scared for so long that my daughter was not the only one I had lost back then." We turned down another street that headed to the hospital. "He wasn't my child by birth, but I have always considered Kay-chan to be my son. Always. And I knew...could see it every single day...just how lifeless he had become. All my fears became painfully true when he attempted suicide. I still remember how much I was shaking when I came in to the hospital. I was never mad at him. Never blamed him. I just cried and cried for days because I just felt so hopeless, like I would never be able to save him. Kayane hadn't been living...he had been slowly moving to suicide more and more every day that he lived. Because to him it was like he could never escape from that past. No matter what anyone said to him or did...he continues to blame himself for Miyuki's death. All of that changed when he heard your demo song."

I stiffened, this was a point of view I never thought of when it came to regards to that song. Of course...Kayane would never truly say how much he had been suffering...or possibly he didn't know just how bad it looked from his Mother's view. "He says 'Star Bright' is his favorite song of mine," I added feeling a bit numb by this conversation and the overwhelming emotion Nanase was giving. We pulled into the parking lot and she quickly found an empty spot but neither of us got out of the car as she turned it off.

"I often let him listen to demo's of songs that pass by my desk. Comes with the territory of being a Producer and music reviewer. He listened to it over and over again...I thought he was just being thorough, but then the next day he brought to me a stack of papers...and on it...it was as if he had poured his heart and soul into it. I took it from him and in the privacy of my office, I cried. Finally...I had finally found a way to get through to him. After so much time and frustration I could see a silver lining. I immediately called Takura Productions and told them to green light you before I had properly wrote up the review. What you don't know is the review you have is only a third of what he actually wrote. Because in that review he wrote incredibly intimately on how he related the song to himself and his experiences with the trial against my husband and his Uncle and the death of Miyuki," Nanase looked at me with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Nothing else has ever affected him so much in his life before or after then. I still couldn't push him forward but your song saved his life, stopped him from attempting suicide. He still created a habit of cutting himself...but I could manage that better than him attempting suicide again."

I had no idea what to say. She loved and cared for Kayane so much yet she always seemed to keep up such a strong front in his presence. She was such an amazingly strong woman, I could hardly hope to compete with her.

"You don't know how happy I was to see you enter his life. Just like your song, you manage to break through his defenses and shine a light on him...and because of you he's smiling. It's not a hundred percent yet but its really getting there. You've reached him in ways that no one else can. I can finally see that young boys smile again. Maybe its unfair of me...No, it is definitely unfair for me to push so much on to you. And while I know you've had your own difficulties that resulted in you leaving show business...I beg you to please be there to support my Son. He deserves to be happy, and I know that if you take a chance in him, one day he will return that happiness to you.." She bowed to me...somewhat awkward considering we were sitting in her car.

"Tsukio-san, I'm in love with your Son," I said softly. "You already know that." What she was implying meant going beyond that though...I knew that. She was asking me to make a life long commitment. "I promise you, I will stay with him and I'll do everything I can to protect him." Saying those words solidified my oath in my mind. It didn't matter where this path would take me...it didn't matter how much pain I might have to go through. I loved him beyond what mere words could express. I wanted to pursue him, to find the true Kayane that hid beneath the walls and in the depths of his heart. I wanted to take him by the hand and lead him back to the sun light. And there I wanted to see his smile, the one that reflected the man he really was...and from there I wanted to travel into the future with him. I knew without a doubt that I would do anything to make this happen. No matter what price I would have to pay.

* * *

 _November 28th, 2011 / Late Evening  
Hospital Room_

"I am telling you to go home," an unfamiliar voice seemed to be close to yelling. It was really hard to open my eyes though.

"I am not leaving Kayane. So just leave me alone. This is my choice," I knew Rise's voice even with how hard it was for me to focus. Something was obviously wrong with me...but what concerned me was that Rise was fighting someone...but why? She sounded incredibly upset and angry. Similar but different emotions. It was hard to tell in my current state as I seemed to be unable to really move even my head now. Still I focused on listening to the argument.

"It has been over twenty days since he went under, you are wasting your time on a good for nothing..." the woman's voice was cut off by one that I knew.

"You do not want to finish that sentence," It was a new voice. It was Yu.

"Who are you?" the unfamiliar woman's voice become a little louder...still nearly yelling. Much like a near uncontrolled anger that was barely being kept in check.

"A friend," Yu said calmly but I could hear the edge in his voice from here. "Kayane-senpai has done a lot for Rise-san...even if he himself isn't aware of it. But she is...she's made her choice. And it is _her_ choice to make, no one else's."

"It seems you've gotten some rather impertinent friends, Rise. First you leave show biz because what? You're tired? And then you further shame us by falling for someone that obviously can't take care of themselves and..." but they suddenly stopped. I don't know why as it was replaced by silence. But the next one to speak was Rise...and there was no denying the anger behind it.

"You can say all you want about me. I can handle that. But you don't know two shits about Kayane, or what he went through in his life. Don't you dare ever talk about him like that in front of me. Like it or not, he is the man I am in love with and unlike the other people in his life...I will never give up on him! I won't falter...I won't fail him again. No matter what I have to do!" It was Rise who was yelling. Wait...she had said my name...was something seriously wrong with me? There had to be right? This couldn't be just a dream. Wait...did she say she was in love with me? That usually isn't a way someone wants to find out. But I felt so groggy I wasn't exactly sure if I was dreaming or not. My mind felt so...foggy, and things made less and less sense the longer I remained awake. But I had to be awake...and I wanted to be. Especially if Rise was near by.

No one was speaking...man I wish I could get my eyes open to see what was going on. And I wanted to know why...actually did they say it had been twenty days? Now I was worried... Was I dying? I used what strength I had and forced my eyes to open.

"Kayane," Rise was by my side in an instant...I was staring into her beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to smile...but I couldn't feel my lips...I couldn't move it at all...I couldn't talk...I could see her but I couldn't say anything. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't feel anything...it was like I wasn't connected to my body and my eyes had simply become windows I could peer through.

"How has he been?" Yu asked, I assume from some place close to her. I didn't try to find him and instead focused entirely on Rise.

Rise seemed to ignore him and instead simply looked into my eyes. "He is spending longer and longer without waking. He...doesn't seem able to talk anymore. But that is okay...I know he'll get better. He just needs time."

"And you need to rest," Yu said.

"Not you too...my Mother is bad enough but..."

"I am not telling you to leave his side. Look I talked with one of the nurses I know and explained the situation. She says you can sleep right here next to him. I just don't want you to collapse," Yu was concerned for Rise. What was going on? The fact that I knew nothing frustrated me. The fact that I can't talk pushes me over the edge. "Senpai?" Yu looked down at me.

"He's crying...Hold on, Kayane. I'm right here with you," Rise had my hand in hers...but I couldn't squeeze it...couldn't even feel it. Why? WHY? My vision was started to get clouded by fog once more...as if it was engulfing the room...but it was obvious only I could see it

"Senpai...I wanted to thank you. You saved Nanako. She told me how you found her in her dreams...you told her to live. That way she would have lots to tell her Mom when she finally moves on. She is doing just fine now. So don't forget that you have to live too. We are all waiting for you to come home," Yu said. I am glad...at least I had done something right...and Nanako was safe and sound. I'd finally done it...I was able to protect someone. "Rise-san...please get some rest."

"I will...but I am going to sit with him a bit more," She said...and then Yu disappeared from my view. I just assumed he had left. A moment later Rise was smiling her brilliant smile at me. The one I could never get enough of...the one I wish I could see every moment for the rest of my life. Yeah...when I thought of her...I saw that most amazing smile...but there was something wrong with this smile. Its because I couldn't talk back...because I was laying here unable to do anything. Was I really this powerless? I knew these eyes and the sadness that it held. They were the same eyes I Mom had for all those years. All those people told her I was fine. But she knew...she saw through me to the truth. And now Rise looked at me...worried that I would never get out of this bed again. And I had no way of telling her if she was right or wrong. Slowly she parted her lips and spoke again in a whisper, "Kayane...you're so mean. I had so much to tell you...you had to tell me the truth in the middle of that battle. You wrote that review...Nanase...your Mom told me all about it. My music reached you before anyone else...and even if it helped you...it also helped me...it set me on my path to discover what I really wanted in my life. And it took me so long to finally figure it all out. Funny how it eventually brought us together. And really...its just like you to not say the truth...you didn't even recognize me as Risette because you rarely looked at my pictures...you only listened to my voice. Maybe I saw the fact you recognized me before but a lot of people are that way. But not once...and I mean not once, after you knew who I was did you change how you treated me...I was still Kujikawa Rise to you. You never knew how I acted as Risette because you only listened to my music. Unlike everyone else...even the other members of the Investigation Team, you saw me...the real me more than anyone. But you also knew a truth about me the others didn't."

Rise was still looking down at me...I couldn't look away from her...all this that she was saying...she wanted to say this when I could talk back...not when I was paralyzed on a bed. Still she continued.

"You must have heard it...maybe at a subconscious level but I know you did...that over time I had lost my love of music along the way...when I lost myself. I thought the Risette that everyone saw was fake...just a persona I used to sell CD's and concert tickets. I lost my drive...and my energy to keep it up. I know it was slowly showing in my performances. In the review you originally wrote...you called out the fact that my love for singing and music came through in my voice. I heard from your Mom that you had noted something sounded off about my newest stuff...and yet it is the only time I had ever heard someone bringing it up. You were able to tell such an important thing without ever knowing me...without us ever meeting or speaking to each other...you could tell when I meant something and when I didn't. Even as we started to get to know each other...you continued to see through me...you knew when I was putting on an act and when I was being honest. You see me...you really see me...and that...means more to me then I could ever fully express. Thats why as scared as I know it might make you...as hard as it might be for the both of us...I still want to tell you. Though I suspect you've known this for quite a while and you just don't want to admit it. It's not an easy subject for either of us after all. Still...here it is. I love you, Kayane. I know we still don't know each other that well...but I want to take the time to do just that with you. I want to know all your favorite foods...favorite books, colors and music. I also want to know what you don't like...maybe there is certain music you don't like...or don't like sweets...or maybe certain movies you never want to see. I want to know...I want to know it all." Rise said her voice seemingly cracking as more tears fell from her face. "Trivial stuff...things that don't seem like they matter. But all of it would be like precious treasure to me that I would savor."

I knew that...damn it, I knew that. I already knew all of this because I'm not blind. I was finally ready to talk about all of this...but as she spoke the fog around me became more and more dense. I tried to open my mouth...used everything ounce of strength I had to try and make any kind of sound. Anything at all...but nothing...nothing at all happened! No...no...no...no...no...NO...NONONONO! What was going on? I couldn't die...not now...not when I had finally decided to live...not when I had finally decided to open my heart to her. And now your telling me I would never have that chance? That I would never be able to tell her anything or respond to the feelings she's just openly confessed to me? Her heart was in front of me and I could do nothing to respond back! No...thats bullshit! No...I love her...I LOVE HER...she saved me...it was her voice...hers alone that pulled me from the depths of the darkness and back to the light. And then she saved me again...multiple times...again and again she has been there for me...and now something is holding me back from that? No...NO...I WON'T BE HELD BACK! I WILL MAKE IT BACK TO YOU...RISE!

"I'm sorry, Kayane. I wanted to tell you for so long. So please...please don't leave me. I need you in my life," Rise's own tears mixed with my own. This couldn't be it...This wasn't how it was supposed to end. NOT LIKE THIS! Not like this...not like this...n...ot...li..k..e...t...h...i...s.

The hands from the darkness didn't care for my pleas and pulled me back to its depths within the thick fog, against my will. Until I could no longer sense anything at all.

* * *

 _December 1st, 2011 / Daytime  
Hospital Room_

"Hey Senpai," a familiar voice made me focus a bit more and I looked around. Was I really here? It was so hard for me to tell anymore. It was Yu...but it was more than just him. It was the entire Investigation Team. "We all came to see you today. And even brought another visitor for you."

"Kay-chan," it was Nanako. It was good to see her...well it was nice to see all of them...but I knew for sure that I had been able to help in Nanako's rescue. "Thank you for rescuing me...and telling me what I needed to know about living. I am going to be living so I can make as many memories as possible...that way I can tell my Mom all about it."

The others seemed to shift slightly from where they stood. Yu stepped forward and put his hands on Nanako's shoulders. "I know it is because of you that Nanako is fine...but you have to pull through Senpai...you have your own memories to create. Just like what you told Nanko-chan."

The raven haired girl, Yukiko stepped into my view and she reached forward and placed her hand on my forehead. "Things aren't the same without you, Senpai. No one laughs or even smiles...not when we know you are fighting for your life. Please get better soon. We're waiting for you...all of us are."

She stepped back and it was Kanji that moved into my view, "Senpai, I uh...been wanting to ask about your fashion...about where you shop since I typically make my own clothes. I was thinking when you get better I could go with you. Maybe even help you save money by making it for you. I just wanted to have a chance to know you better since we haven't really hung out or anything...but uh...you seem like a real cool dude Senpai. So hurry up and get better."

"That goes for me too," Yosuke said moving to the other side of Kanji. "We know what kind of talents you have but we still want to learn more about you. And that means you need to get better and out of this bed."

"I...I'm the same too," Chie appeared on the other side of my bed...my eyes turned to her. She was in tears. "Please get better Senpai. You are the only Senpai that has ever been kind to Yukiko and me. We want you to be around so..." She shook her head. "We have finals and I am not doing good at all. Last time you had helped us study and I understood a lot more than I had before thanks to you...it would be great to have your help again. I mean I even managed to be more confident last time because the way you explained it made it seem so much easier than when the other teachers did. So please...don't leave us."

The three of them backed away from my view and I saw Naoto as she stood next to me. "Senpai, you have incredibly sharp senses. You saw things and put them together in ways I hadn't considered. I'm positive you had made the connection faster to Nanako's kidnapping faster than I did...but I..." Tears fell down her face as Naoto's composure quickly disappeared. "If I had been faster in my deductions...if only I had gotten there sooner...then I would have been there sooner...I could have helped you...I could have saved you. I'm sorry I failed you Senpai..."

"You know he doesn't think that," Yu spoke softly.

"But I did! And even now I'm useless! I can't think of anything...not a single way to save him. My incompetence..." Naoto was interupted with a slap across her face...the angry face of Rise was on the other side of me.

"How do you think the rest of us feel? Do you think we don't feel guilty? We were _all_ there...we had the same information and none of us...none of us could save him! But this isn't what he wants...remember that he saved Nanako. How would we all feel if it was Nanako in this bed? How would Kayane feel if he failed to save her? But he didn't...for once in his life he protected someone...and I know how hard it must have been for him. Doing this...pointing the blame at anyone other than Namatame is pointless. Kayane acted to save Nanako...and he did it...if there is something he feels right now I am sure he is happy knowing that Nanako is gonna be alright," Rise had gripped my hand...she was shaking and in tears. I didn't so much as see it...but I knew I was right. I wish I could say something to them...but it took all my effort just to be conscious. After all...I knew with every moment more of those hands appeared to pull me back into the depth of the dense fog beneath me.

"Rise-chan, I apologize...I just...feel like I should have been able to do more for him," Naoto bowed her head to Rise.

"Oh Doctor please come in," it was Yu welcoming in the one who was in charge of me. "How were the test results?"

"The same I'm afraid. Nothing seems to be wrong but it doesn't change the fact that he is severely weakened. He no longer is capable of speaking or moving his arms. We're afraid at his current pace...he may not have much time left before his entire body shuts down," The doctor made his way to my side and annoyingly flashed some light in my eye from whatever tool he was using. "He seems to be aware of his surroundings currently. Ikakure-san, can you move your fingers for me?"

That seemed like a simple suggestion...but I couldn't feel my fingertips...it probably wasn't a big deal if I could do it. Instead I looked over at Rise...she was so beautiful. I could stare at her all day.

"Doctor...how much time does he have?" Naoto asked.

"I'm sorry...but if things remain consistent then maybe a couple days...maybe three at best." The doctor turned away from me. I didn't know what they were talking about. It sounded so complicated...but I heard sobs from around the room.

"No...not Senpai," Naoto muttered.

"Thank you for your honesty, Doctor," said Yu as I heard the click of the door to my room close. The doctor must have left.

"Let's go to the TV world...maybe we can find something...anything about this," the voice was Teddie. He stood over me. "We're gonna do all we can. Just hang in there Kay-chan."

"Alright, it is worth a shot. Rise-san...are you okay to come with us?" Yu asked.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm not leaving Kayane." Rise said adamantly. "My place is by his side."

"We'll let you know what we find," Yu said and soon I could feel that Rise and I were alone once more.

"I love you Kayane. We'll get past this. I know we will...I know we will," Despite her words I heard her break down to tears as I was once more those same hands had wrapped around me and once more taken me into the depths of the fog, cloaking me in darkness.

* * *

 _December 3rd, 2011 /_ _Late Evening  
Hospital Room_

"I need you to leave. Only family can be in here right..."

"Get your hands off her. She is Kay-chan's fiancée. She _is_ family," It was Nanase...my Mom. Why was it so hard to hear everyone?

"I...I apologize...please...come in. He...doesn't have much time," the other voice said. Was it male or female? I could no longer tell the difference.

"We're here, Kay-chan. Can you try opening your eyes?" My Mom spoke.

They came into my view...and I wasn't sure how I was opening my eyes...I couldn't feel them. I saw my Mom and Rise looking down at me...tears falling down their faces and all I could do was look up at them. I couldn't understand…Why were they crying? Was something happening? I felt so tired. I was sure if I wanted I could just fall to sleep. My eyes started to close again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…Kayane…stay with us…stay with me…keep your eyes open," Rise seemed to panic so I did my best and forced them open. "Hey…did you hear what your Mom said? She called me your fiancée. So please…please don't leave. I…I'll do it you know. I'll marry you. I will do anything to keep you here with me. I love you…I love you so much, Kayane. I want to show you…I want to live with you. I want us to go on dates, see movies together. I want to see you graduate…I want us to make music together. To create our own CD…to go on tour together…to be famous together. I want to see you angry at me...I want to see you smile and laugh with me. I want to be loved by you. Or I don't care if you hate me...I just want you to live. I need you...I need you here with me...alive. Don't go...please don't...don't leave me here all alone..."

Rise's words came more rapidly and more desperate as she spoke…and I could hear her crying as she did so. Why was she crying? Was something wrong? Regardless I better keep my eyes open, I didn't want her to panic. I could stay awake a bit longer before I fell asleep again. But the fog was so thick now...how could any of them stand it? Did they not see it?

"Kay-chan…don't go. Not now. Not when I finally saw you smile. I finally got to see you happy. I haven't seen that since Miyuki. And Miyu-chan…you aren't allowed to take him…you hear me? He was finally starting to live…just like you wanted him too," My Mother's voice turned to sobs. I wasn't sure why she was saying all this though. There was something about this I didn't understand.

"You have to get better, Kayane. You aren't allowed to leave me behind. I promise you…do you hear me? I will marry you…if you just come back to me. I'll spend every waking moment with you. I would make it my life to make you happy…so please…please, Kayane…don't go. I love you…I love you…I…"

It's too hard to keep my eyes open anymore. I can feel the hands from the dense fog coming to claim me once again. I don't know why…but I didn't want to go. I couldn't let it claim me this time. I want to stay here with Rise. The reason for that…I can't seem to remember, but I understand that it is important. I know that I don't want to be absorbed into the fog. I needed help…help from someone. So I put everything I had and started screaming, or attempting to…I screamed as loud as I can. The hands engulfed around me pulling me into the depths of the fog. I can no longer see Rise…I can't see my Mother. I can't hear them...nothing. But this time I didn't lose consciousness...no this was different. Suddenly I felt whole again...my senses came alive and I felt myself hit the ground...or whatever it was...my eyes were open but I was surrounded by darkness. Either way this place wasn't where I needed to be. I scream out again and again.

"RISE! MOM!" I called out as I scrambled to my feet. There was no light..nothing to see at all. But that all changed very quickly. The darkness turned to light and I found myself in an unfamiliar place...no scratch that something about this place _was_ familiar. I find myself standing in a field. A field I am intimately familiar with. "Hey, this is…" I pause, another realization crosses my mind. "I can talk?" Then thoughts, feeling and emotions come rushing back into me and for a moment I lose my footing and end up collapsing to the ground. "I...whats going on? All I remember is that fog and...Rise. Wait...where am I? I need to get back and make sure they know I'm okay..."

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young friend," A man dressed in white tuxedo and wearing a white mask appears from nowhere. I find myself looking up at him as I am trying to catch my breath. "I suppose in your case it is less a room than for those in the past."

"Who are you? And what is this place? I mean why this place? This playground its the same one that…"

He raised his hand which compelled me to stop speaking. If he had some answers then I was more than willing to hear him out, "This the field of your own mind. A representation of your mental state, or rather your very soul. To be specific this place is a dream and not a dream…it is a realm that exists between reality and your mind. As I mentioned before this is the Velvet Room. One that is tied very closely to your fate. And that is precisely why I have summoned you here. Your fate was altered from its original course by an external source and because of that I have come to offer you a way to change it. To give you the means by which to fight against the death that has been imposed upon you."

"And who are you? Why do you know so much about this place?" I repeated my question, cautious of his words. But any answer was better than my lack of answers at the moment.

"I am Philemon," he said with a bow. "You have been lost in the fog for some time now, I think things will become more clear to you if you take a moment to catch your breath.

I nodded and took some deep breaths trying to ease my mind. Slowly it became clearer and the events that I experienced between my bouts with unconsciousness began to catch up with me. Conversations with Rise...she confessed her love to me...I asked her to call me by her first name...and then...the Investigation Team around my bed...fighting off tears. The slow burn of realization must have shown in my expression as I gripped my head. "Oh god…I'm dying." All the information came flooding back to me at once and was incredibly overwhelming. "I can't die yet…I had…"

"Calm down, my young friend. This is precisely the reason I have come to you. Let's take a moment to slow things down. Let's start with something simple. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Philemon's calm demeanor made me somewhat more calm. He was right, I needed to first get my bearings...so start with the basics.

"My name is Ikakure Kayane. And my birthday is January 22nd...I'll be turning 18 in the new year just before I graduate High School," I said allowing myself to calmly breath and and slowly relax. My mind finally began to focus.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ikakure Kayane. Let me assure you that I am here to help you. In order to set things back to the proper course. It seems your newly awakened power has attracted the attention of those that would rather see it disappear. As such they have unjustly attempted to change your future. However, I am but a guide and can merely show you the door that can solve your problems," Philemon took a few steps forward. "You hold a different kind of potential than your peers which is why this place...Your Velvet Room was created in preparation for it. While I can not personally help you, I have recently gained an assistant that is more than willing to help you through this endeavor."

"Hold on...I felt fine...how could my life be in danger? What exactly happened? Why am I dying?" I asked as I still pieced together events. "I just remember those hands and that fog..."

"Your soul was corrupted…your psyche…invaded by an outside force. When you used your new Persona ability to separate that man from the Shadows…something found its way into your mind. Its hold on you has slowly pulled you away from your own body, making it incapable of functioning. In short…you will become brain dead in a very short amount of time unless we move quickly. While time is somewhat loose here, we should still move swiftly," Philemon urged.

"So...those hands...was literally pulling me out of my body?" I muttered trying to make sense of it. That meant likely to the others...I was dead.

"Indeed. In essence, what is happening is this outside force using your power against you...to separate yourself from your own body. I am sure you felt a strange disconnect between yourself and your body. That was the result of it, and that connection was weakening until your current state...in which, your psyche has been completed disconnected from your body, and if we do not act that connection shall remain severed. I am sorry I could not help you sooner...I could do nothing until that connection was fully gone and I could extract you from the fog...I was blocked otherwise. But we must not linger," Philemon snapped his fingers and a white door appeared in front of me. "I will send you to the recesses of your own mind. And you must dispel the darkness that has taken residence there. After that, your psyche will begin to repair itself and re-connect with your body. Although this is much as I can do for you. As I informed you previously, I will be sending my assistant with you."

The white door opened and a white mist poured out, but then someone stepped out from it. A familiar figure stepped out from the other side. Adorned from head to toe in blue velvet clothing was a familiar form that was now much older in appearance. One that had appeared to me in this very same outfit in a dream I had not too long ago. "Kay-chan, I would say it is good to see you but, I'm not sure if this is the right kind of situation for that," she giggled.

I stood...baffled. Her name came tumbling out of my mouth, "Miyuki!?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Happy New Year. What better way to start off 2016 than posting a new chapter? And a pretty good sized chapter at that. Still this is also a rather emotionally charged chapter...so lets get into it.**

 **One of the hardest things to ever write about is death. And it isn't because of the characters or anything like that...although it can definitely be a factor. No...for me its because its something that everyone relates to...even if they don't want to. It is something that eventually all of us have to face. In this I wanted to shift it to a different perspective. I also don't care to completely retread the areas that Persona 4 goes as well. Kayane has a very unique ability...and one that is pivotal moving forward. This doesn't make him crazy powerful, as he'll never wield multiple Persona like Yu. But it makes him unique...it also displays something that is very important to the core of Kayane's character and what he values in himself as well as the others around him. Well I won't go that far into it but something you may want to keep in mind moving forward.**

 **I'm not trying to do something mind blowing different...but something more grounded and highly more impacting to the story. I did spend some time developing the relationship with Kayane and Nanako leading to this chapter but I wanted to change the outcome because his presence changes things. This time, Nanako had support and encouragement to not give in to the oppressive atmosphere that the TV world presents. However...Kayane's new found power here has some...interesting possibilities if used by others. Hence why Kayane became a target.**

 **Philemon has entered to counter the actions of another outside force in order to give Kayane a chance to counter it. Well, I hope people are looking forward to this as more is revealed.**

 **As always I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. See you next week with the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15 - Edge

**Chapter 15 / Edge**

 _Date Unknown / Time Unknown_

 _Kayane's Velvet Room_

"Is it really you, Miyuki?" I stepped towards her. I was so confused about this situation and what Philemon had said. Honestly, I had no idea what to be confused about first. I needed to be calm and just ask questions. The hope of any of this being even remotely believable to anyone outside the Investigation Team was likely close to absolute zero. Philemon seemed to be amused at this reunion though.

"I assure you she is the Miyuki you know. Though she is quite new at her new position," Philemon mused.

She giggled and then proudly twirled in place to show her outfit. For the most part it looked the exact same as the Yasogami High school uniform but the colors were replaced from the black, gray and yellow with a deep blue, black and gold. Everything proper and in its place...yes she would have been the perfect ideal student if she had made it to High School. That was just how she was...the look definitely suited her, "What do you think? The blue clothes are pretty much the standard for the residents of the Velvet Room."

"You look great," I said honestly and was the only real thought that didn't come with a multitude of questions. Still why would she have a uniform that resembles Yasogami's? That seems like an odd choice. Philemon must have sensed my confusion about it.

"Ah, I have failed to explain it. All things that reside in the Velvet Room are related to the guests that are invited to it. Miyuki-chan's presence and her outfit are no mere coincidence. As I'm sure you have begun to realize...nothing that happens here occurs without reason. Still there is no time to properly explain everything. Now, Miyuki-chan, I leave him in your care. Be sure to be mindful of your responsibilities," Philemon turned his eyes to Miyuki for a moment then he turned to me and put his hand on his mask and gave me a slight bow. "Display your conviction and desires. Overcome the Shadows that have invaded your mind and fed upon your fears. Only then will you expel the entity that desires to twist your destiny to a final fate. Do not falter and have faith in the powers you have gained for yourself. I'm sure some day we shall meet again but for now, farewell and good luck." Philemon then just stepped back and disappeared.

"Philemon? Who was that exactly? I mean I'm glad I got his help and everything," I scratched my head still trying to catch up on what was going on.

"Well...he's my boss. I'll just leave it at that, its kinda complicated and our time is limited. We shouldn't linger here," she turned to one of the two doors that were behind us. Lingering near the playground. But this place...why was it always this place?

"Here again?" I whispered as I put my hand on the seat of one of the swings. Memories of it came flooding back.

"Well you know who I am but I believe a proper introduction is in order. Welcome to the Velvet Room, Ikakure Kayane. I am Miyuki, a new resident of the Velvet Room and your assistant and guide. This place exists between time and space...between mind and matter. It is real but also does not exist. This place is a representation of your mind and psyche. Remember? I have told you about this once before...and this is not the first time you have been here. Look...instead of a field of flowers on the verge of blooming as they were before when you last came here...they are now in full bloom. However, its now covered in darkness...something doesn't want you to return to the sunlight. They intend to choke out the future you have made steps to get to."

"...I remember...when Nanako was in danger. You warned me then..." I said distinctly remembering that encounter. "But why here? And why should my death be something that someone would seek to do?"

"I wasn't supposed to summon you to the Velvet Room then. I wanted to help you...and I knew you just needed to have a little push. The rules of the Velvet Room and its residents aren't exactly clear, so in the end Philemon accepted that if I was able to do so, then I was meant to," she smiled at me, but it only gave me more questions that I wasn't sure I should even be allowed to ask. "Technically it is against the rules to help the human world. Either way, we didn't break the rules first...and it only really applies to Master Igor and Philemon in regards to interactions with humans. Normally the Velvet Room is reserved for those that undergo a contract but you are a special case...a unique existence even among Persona users. Well I suppose there was a contract, it was the contract forged between you and the girl Kujikawa Rise that gave birth to your Velvet Room. The agreement you made will eventually lead to its own trials and tribulations to overcome. This is the reason the Velvet Room was prepared, for that purpose. But it was not supposed to be revealed to you for some time to come. Then again when has anything ever gone as planned?" Miyuki shrugged, knowing how true that statement rang for both of us.

"So this is just one problem and I have many more to go, huh?" I let out a long sigh. "Then again...I never thought it would be easy. Nothing ever has been."

"At the same time it wouldn't be worth it if you didn't have to put in any effort...but right now now there is a girl that loves you. She needs you to wake up. So we are going to get you back there and to do that..." Miyuki took a few steps away from me and turned to the field of flowers and snapped her fingers. Two blue doors appeared in the middle of the field and stone slabs led paths to each one. "Beyond these two doors are powerful shadows that reside deep in your mind...buried in order to force you out of your body. These parts of your mind are also key to who you are, and is the source of your own ability being used against you. We must expel them quickly."

I looked around for a moment a strange thought came to me, "How come this place is called The Velvet Room? I mean besides your outfit...it severely lacks...Velvet."

"The swings have velvet on their seats," she pointed out. And smiled a bit, "Still ever the nitpick aren't you?"

"Well it just seems weird to me...you obviously know more about this then I do," I crossed my arms as I approached one of the doors she had somehow made appear.

"This Velvet Room is yours...it reflects who you are and the journey you have to take...there could be a lot of reasons why it is this playground that we often were at as children. I suppose even I could be unknowingly affecting its appearance. Its hard to say...much like its guests...every Velvet Room has been as unique and tailored towards the guests that are allowed within," Miyuki said softly as she walked closer to me. "Kay-chan...I know we don't have much time...and maybe I'm an idiot for telling you this. No I definitely am. It's really selfish to say since you have a new girl in your life. But...I just wanted you to know that I loved you, and it was why I was prepared to go as far as I did to help you. I mean we were both young so it was probably just a school girl crush that was blinded by both of our situations...I realize that potentially that may have been all it ever was but...that was how I felt then. And why I had to protect you. I felt you should know this."

I knew that...she left behind a journal among everything else that showed how she cared for me, but words on a page meant little when I had been left behind, knowing she would never say those words to me. But...hearing her say it now...and from a body that matches how she would look like if she were alive today. I had no idea what to say or how to react. I'm sure at one point I would have wanted to tell her that I didn't want to be protected back then...I just wanted to run...I wanted to leave with her. Obviously now I know better than that. I know it wouldn't have been good for us to do...it would have only resulted in more problems. But Miyuki's death had been an accident...an outburst of anger from her Father and Miyuki landing just so on the edge of the table...killed her instantly. That was hardly something that could be predicted or prevented. Even if I had been involved with her plan. I knew that was the truth.

"I'm sorry...I know it isn't the time. And it isn't fair of me to say it, you have a girl waiting for you," Miyuki said with a bow. "But I wanted to take the chance while I had it, its one of the things I regret the most. That I had not been completely honest with you." I suppose if I had the opportunity to do the same I would have taken it too.

Maybe if this had happened months ago it would be different. But likely this whole situation would have never occurred if I hadn't been kidnapped and thrown into a TV. My world changed, my thoughts had begun to change. And I had a different outlook on my life than I had before. "To be honest...I don't know how I felt for you back then...I was just a kid. I mean I loved you...but like any kid loves someone. And also you were really the only thing I had in my life that I felt was good. Well you and your Mom...at the time it was the only reason that I felt...I dunno a reason to keep wishing for a better future. But that was a long time ago...I had a lot of people tell me I had to move on, yet at the same time also asking me questions so I wouldn't forget. I just became numb to all of it," I said in a whisper. Miyuki approached me as I looked into her eyes. "Its a bit more complicated then that. But you're older than me...I was just a scared kid that ran to you because you were safe...and then you were gone."

"I know...I saw it...all of it," Miyuki whispered and shook her head. "I wasn't expecting any different of an answer from you. But I think with that we can both move forward and focus on what is important right now. Kujikawa Rise...she saved you in more ways then one...that's the reason why we have to get you out of here. After everything that is happened, I am not going to let you lose your chance to live and finally be happy. You and her don't need to continue to suffer because of the choices of others. I...made you suffer enough, I'm not about to let someone else do it deliberately."

Her words surprised me for a few reasons. One of which was that she was implying that she had been able to see how my life has gone after I had died...and she seemed to know very well how I felt for Rise. The other...she held herself responsible for a lot of what I went through growing up. "I guess you would already know that I would say you shouldn't blame yourself for what I went through after you died. But I know that argument with you would be a waste of time. Heh, still, even in the next life you seem to be the one that is holding all the cards," I shook my head. I didn't need to linger on this...we needed to get started. "Alright let's get started."

Miyuki grinned and took a few steps away before magically producing a pair of sickles for me. She handed them to me and I took a moment to look them over. These were of amazing quality...an intricate design of a thorned vine moved along on both handles and up to the curved blade. The chains that connected the sickles shined and glimmered in the light. "A gift, from me." She winked, "I believe you've gotten pretty good at using them. Also your Persona will work quite well here. I mean we are in the realm of your own mind."

"My persona?" She talked about all of this like she was an expert at the subject or that it was just common knowledge. Well...she had always done things so effortlessly it seemed when she was alive. So maybe this shouldn't surprise me. Then again I had been a kid, maybe I wasn't the best judge but from what I remembered this was just the kind of person she had always been. Still I couldn't help but ask, "How do you know all this? Or landed a job as a member of this...Velvet Room. I doubt it is something you just apply for."

"Knowing all of this is my job," she giggled. "As to how I got the job...it's complicated. Not anyone just becomes a resident of the Velvet Room. I'm not sure how it works, it wasn't like it was something you had to do an interview for to get here. I was approached by Philemon for...reasons I have no idea. More than likely because of my connection to you. Even still I am merely an apprentice and have a lot left to learn. I wouldn't be here without you, if I had to wager a guess."

"Me? What about you?" I was concerned but I had a feeling I didn't really need to be.

"If we have time, I'll tell you," She pulled out a large book...no book wasn't accurate it was more of a grimmoire. "I am now a being that rules over power. Though, as I said, I am really just an Apprentice to Margaret-san."

I raised an eyebrow. "Miyu-chan...you keep mentioning things that just bring up more questions," I was actually more amused than anything else. Even in the afterlife she hadn't changed. I wonder how that worked anyway. I mean she was basically in a body that represented how old she would be if she was still alive now...or was that just automatically what her body defaulted to in the afterlife...or...you know this could lead to a lot of questions I really didn't need the answer to.

She looked to the ground for a moment. "Kay-chan...so much has happened...and..." She moved towards me as I simply looked up at her and smiled. I didn't have to say anything for her to understand. If we got into it...we would spend hours talking about everything. But we didn't have that time...no...that would have to wait...maybe it would take years or centuries from now...but we would have to wait. I'm sure one day we would have more than enough time to fully talk about everything that has happened. "You're right. We'll have all the time in the world to talk one day but for now..." She turned to the first door as I walked up next to her. Miyuki took a deep breath, "...Right now we have to save your life."

I reached out to the door and grasped the knob...turning with some hesitation. I opened it and let the door swing open. As I did a thick fog came pouring through the door. "Is it the same as the TV world?" I pondered out loud...to which Miyuki then held out another familiar object to me.

It was my glasses for when I was in the other world. They couldn't be the same exact ones, but likely just fashioned to be so. Still Miyuki offered a quick explanation as I took them from her and placed them on, "I almost forgot to give you these Kay-chan. You're more used to fighting with them on anyway, right?" Miyuki then pulled out a blue pair and placed it on herself, "I think we're set for sure now."

What an eerily strange situation I had found myself. I was going to be fighting in the depths of my own mind to expel shadows with my childhood friend who had been dead _since_ my childhood. This had to be more unbelievable than jumping into a TV to get to a different world. Either way, I was ready...I was dressed in my usual fighting outfit...meaning my Yasoinaba High School uniform. Along with my sickles and glasses...I could also feel that Tsukuyomi eager to jump into battle. Whatever could happen from here on out, we needed to face the dangers and pull through this. "Anything I should be expecting on the other side of this door?"

"There are two specific parts of your mind that the invader burrowed himself into. This door leads to your memories...the ones most powerful and influence your heart," she said more matter-of-factly. "This will be it, Kay-chan. In order to loosen his hold on you...You will have to..."

"Miyu-chan, you don't have to tell me. I know...I know better than I should what I will have to do...but it's okay...I made my decision. For Rise...I would do anything. After all, it's about time I let go of the past," I spoke softly...this admission was harder than I thought but seeing Rise again was what motivated me right now. It was surprising to me just how much I wanted to see her again. And while I wasn't sure what I would say or do when I finally saw her...those memories of being stuck on that bed while she cried and confessed on me refused to leave me alone. Those admissions she had made to me while I was unable to properly respond to her. There was no way I could let them go unanswered. And so I was going to get back to her, one way or another. "Besides...letting go of the past isn't about forgetting it or pretending it didn't happen. I realize now, it's about accepting it and striving to improve because of what happened in the past." No...forgetting was a temporary fix, like slapping a band-aid on a severed appendage. I knew I couldn't act like I had before...not anymore.

"Brilliant as always, Kay-chan. Besides you should know by now," She moved in front of me and gently placed her left hand on my chest. I could feel the warmth of her touch. Which momentarily confused me considering we were in my own mind...probably not best to think too much about how things work here. "I have and will always be with you. Plus when you think about it, we're siblings now."

I blinked, had I really not made that connection after all this time? Wow, I'm an idiot. "You know...after all this time I never thought of the fact when your Mom adopted me we became brother and sister," I laughed and so did she. Oddly enough something about this revelation put me at ease and found myself smiling. "Should I call you Nee-san now? I have a feeling you'd probably prefer something like Oneesama though..." Well I had been adopted but I had kept my last name...for the sake of my parents more than anything. That's what Mom...or Nanase had insisted. Just because my Uncle had been such a horrible man didn't mean my Parents didn't deserved to be honored by carrying on the family name in their stead. It was an odd instance because all though they were adopted...I had the family name Ikakure...my Adopted Mother had the family name Tsukio and Miyuki's family name was Fujikara as her Mom, well _our_ Mom, did not take her Fathers name when they married for the sake of retaining the renown she had in the music industry. Well it sounded more complicated than it actually was. Although it probably was a little complicate as Japanese laws for marriage and changing of names was actually pretty well laid out. If I remembered correctly they had to have the named changed within 6 months. I hadn't really asked about it, but more than likely Mom had gone to court to give her unique case about her name. Then again for a long time I never showed interest or cared about anything. I just stayed to myself not really living...and as such...life passed me by, not caring about what I did.

"I can get behind Oneesama. Should I call you Onii-chan?" She countered with a raised eyebrow. We both kept a serious look on our face before the two of us were laughing once again. "Alright now, _Onii-chan_. Get serious." She giggled but clearly trying to focus herself.

"You are just as much to blame in this you know, _Oneesama_ ," I chuckled as I turned towards the door, the effect of the glasses were obvious. Immediately cleared the fog from my view that had been coming from the door and further within. I wanted to know why they had the same function here...but this place was probably similar enough to the TV world that the fog from there had invaded my own mind...brought by whatever entity that had hijacked my own power against me. I remembered those hands that had pulled me deeper into the fog as I lost connection to my own body. This was probably the same fog. "Not long ago...I didn't even believe there was anything beyond just regular life, not that I had really been living it. Then I was kidnapped and forced to face sides of myself I had tried to ignore and forget. Now...I know that things are much more complicated than I could have imagined...Shadows...Persona's...it all seems so crazy and yet makes everything fit into place. That there is an order to this madness."

"Philemon gave me a vague explanation. All life needs balance. There would be no order if there was no chaos...and there would be no good without evil," Miyuki said with a shrug. "I think vague is just the MO of Philemon and Master Igor."

"Shakespeare once said that there was no such thing as good and evil but thinking makes it so," I said peering through the door and hesitating from stepping in side. "In the end we're ultimately the ones that create it...because by our nature we question our existence and question even the meaning behind our own actions. So you could debate that the whole concept is born and dies with humans themselves."

"You are more right than you know, Kay-chan," Miyuki's voice seemed somber but she held a smile on her face. She seemed crossed between impressed and sad, either way what I had said indicated that she probably knew something that bothered her related to this subject. Either way there was no point dwelling on it now. That was more of a philosophical debate and had little to do with what I needed to accomplish. What we were about to do was not going to be easy from the way both Miyuki and Philemon had talked about it.

"I will have to face myself once again," I shook my head. "But this time I know what to expect. Let's go, Miyuki."

"Right behind you, Kayane." She grinned from next to me.

I then finally moved forward and through the door. It was more than just walking between two rooms...it was more like walking from an oven to a freezer. The temperature difference was significant enough that I felt my body shiver. Slowly the room I had moved into became more familiar. This was the house of my Uncle, the prison of my childhood. If this was truly within my mind, then it explained why it felt this way. In this house...only cold things resided within, and if it was supposed to be the depths of my memories it only made more sense, as sad as that realization was. There was no reprieve within these walls...only a cold dread laced with fear of every corner of this place. So I wasn't surprised when I found this place heavily populated with Shadows. The house itself was gigantic...because that was how it had felt to me as a child. A gigantic cold un-feeling place where no happiness could be found...only pain and loneliness. This was a nightmare pulled straight from a tortured child's memories. And likely amplified with whatever that had invaded my mind.

"So this place is...a representation of my thoughts and memories of this place...turning it into a labyrinth," I shook my head. "Is it like the one in the TV world?"

"That place was built with a different power than this one," Miyuki commented from beside me. "The intruder has influence here...making things more twisted than before. Be careful he will try to confuse you and force your Shadow to return."

"You mean my Persona?" I asked.

"They are very much one and the same," Miyuki didn't seem surprised that I had made that conclusion. "Just remember...the power of Persona stems from you. You cannot look away from your problems. This is the reason the powers of Persona even exist. To give you the mask to wear to face the problem ahead of you, give you the strength to face what normally you could not. You found this out first hand when you used your new skill against that last Shadow. You situation and your determination was what gave you what you needed, nothing else."

"You're referring to 'Symphonic Discord' that I used to separate Namatame from that mass of Shadows. I had the idea...and I just knew if I charged him it would work..." I looked back at Miyuki. "You really have been with me all this time."

"I promised you when we were kids, Kayane. I would always be with you," she said softly with a smile. "Just maybe not like I had originally intended, and it wasn't that easy. But now I can really always be with you. One of Philemon's main selling points of making me a Velvet Room attendant in fact."

I tried not to dwell on her words too much. It was obvious that she really knew all about what had happened to me after her death. However that fact came with a myriad of uncomfortable truths. That would mean she knew about how I had given up on life, about my suicide attempts, and my addiction to cutting. She was more than aware of how much of my life I had simply let just go by me. The only thing that I ever had done that could be considered to be a good way to spend my time was learning the piano and other instruments. The only thing good about my life was my time with music. That was hardly anything to write home about...at least not yet. Only way it would become anything is if I defeated these Shadows and kicked out whoever decided it was my time to die. If I hadn't been able to make that decision when I tried to commit suicide in the past, then there was no way I was going to let someone else succeed where I failed in this regard.

Instead I re-focused on what I needed to do. I could feel instinctively where I needed to go. The stairs was towards the back. Without Rise here I needed to rely on my own senses...which I seemed to do be able to do more of here. Then again it was my own mind, so in a strange way it made sense. I doubt I would be able to do this as accurately in the real world...well...was the TV world still apart of the real world? Ugh...that was a headache and a half to think about.

If they were low on time then they only needed to cut down the ones in front of them. Tsukuyomi leaped forward from me with barely a thought and unleashed a devastating Vorpal Blade on the Shadows in front of us. It was not a time to question method or approach into this place. Instead I pushed forward into a jog as I headed towards the stairs and watching for ambushes. It was similar in layout and feeling to the one in the TV world...perhaps as it was born out of my mind that it would naturally be inherently similar to the version in the TV world. After all each place was born from my mind to create its chilling halls. I guess that fact spoke volumes about myself.

The stairs to the next level came into my sights as we rounded a corner. Shadows leapt at us from all directions but I only focused only on the ones in my way. Tsukuyomi released yet another Vorpal Blade to effective results allowing me to run up the stairs without a pause or missing a step. Summoning Tsukuyomi was damn near instantaneous...was it because of our location that my Persona came so easily? And it didn't tire me out like it did in the TV world? Perhaps in this place I held the advantage over the invader...

Then as if Miyuki knew my thoughts she gave a short explanation, "You've probably noticed by now but within this place you don't have to summon Tsukuyomi as you do in the TV world. Here he is always right by your side awaiting your command. Within this place he will not tire you from manifesting him either. After all, this is your mind so this is effectively his home."

Well it made sense...we were in my mind after all. Maybe I should find it more curious how I have a physical form within my own mind. I definitely was worried about the sheer number of shadows that seem to populate it. Still I pressed forward. The next few floors were simple to navigate...only a couple times did I have to halt just long enough to deal with the Shadows...and during this time Miyuki had hardly needed to do a thing. She just kept my spirits high and focused on our task. It made sense to me though...if they were not supposed to directly influence the lives of mortals then she shouldn't help any more than she needed to. Just having her here was a miracle in itself. Or had a deeper and significant purpose that even she wasn't aware of.

It was hard not to think about Miyuki's situation. There was some pretty ridiculous facts I could make assumptions about based on what she had said so far. Well...for one this meant that there was life after death. And it seemed like there were still some sort of law or order to how things worked in this apparent afterlife. The man named Philemon obviously had a significant measure of power. But he had rules that he had no choice to obey on the use of that power. He was the reason why I was given a chance to fight against whatever, or whoever, had invaded my mind...as well as the reason for Miyuki was here. And it seemed that obviously he had chosen her for my benefit...because he knew I would be more accepting of my situation with her around. Another thing to consider was that Miyuki knew about Persona and Shadows...and seemed to know more about the nature of them than she was allowed to divulge. It seemed like working in the Velvet Room came with a lot of red tape. And she kept mentioning a Master Igor...or Margaret whom she was supposedly a apprentice to.

None of that was of significant importance to what I needed to do...only that the situation had forced a being like Philemon to take action. And why I was running up another staircase to yet another floor that resided within my mind. We had reached the top...the door with the all too familiar scratches on it stood in front of me. I looked to Miyuki. "You said that this place is my memories...the ones that most affect my heart?"

"Yes, but the shadow has twisted them...empowered them to be worse than you remember. Trying to weaken your heart. That is why we are here...we must illuminate this place with the truth," she smiled softly. "It will not be easy...as we may end up reliving these moments as if we were there...but we must reach the end to get to the Shadow." To relive that time in both our lives that I spent so much time trying to forget. And this Shadow would twist them...

"So it recreates memories and makes them worse than before? Figures," I muttered taking a moment to gather myself. "So if this is my memory..." I thought briefly what we may have to face in the door beyond this one.

"Let's wait to worry about the next door until after we clear this one," Miyuki answered before I had even finished asking. I nodded and looked at the door. Was I really prepared for this? Then again was anyone ever ready to face the part of their past they wish had remained forgotten? And I didn't have time to dwell or properly prepare myself on this. I needed to get back...back to the realm of the living. Back to Rise and the others. Admittedly I was thinking more about Rise than anyone else.

I moved forward and opened the door. Light came pouring in and after a moment I realized that I felt...different. When my vision cleared...I could easily understood why. A fist connected with my face and knocked me against a wall, which I had no recollection of being so close to. My vision blurred but, before it could correct itself, I was smacked hard on my left cheek and my head hit the wall again. I went to protest but a large hand gripped my throat and suspended me in the air and slammed me against the wall. I went to breathe but no air came...I felt my lip and the blood coming from a new cut. Or maybe it was just reopening an old wound. The lips were easy to cut...and easy to bleed from. My hands gripped the hand that was against my throat trying to find a way to get air to my lungs that screamed for oxygen. Just before I went limp I was thrown to the ground and immediately I gasped for air. Then the air around me was filled by a hateful voice my body would never forget.

My Uncle spoke to me, no that was inaccurate. He yelled, threatened, his voice was not a comfort to anyone but himself...it hardly mattered what he said, I didn't understand a lot of what he said...or why he was so angry at me. Why he was always angry at me. What I did know was how every word he spoke was laced with an incredible amount of hate, rage and malice. Was it something I had done? Could I have prevented this? Why did my Uncle hate me so much? Maybe he was angry because my parents had dumped me onto him because they had died. Even so it wasn't my fault...right? I mean children were often quick to shift the blame onto someone else...maybe I had done the same as a child. Would that change how I looked at the past? This was all I remembered...just pain. My Uncle...a bitter rage filled man. He had no wife or companion in life...all he had was the son of his brother who had died some years ago. As the only living relative I had become his responsibility. Although why he had accepted that arrangement...I didn't know. Perhaps out of some self-imposed rule because we were blood related. I guess if I wanted to know that...then I would have asked him in a letter a long time ago...not that he would have reason to share his reasons with me. After all he had never wanted me in his life.

Once again the image of my Uncle came forward and grasped at me. I tried to get beyond his reach but he caught hold of my leg and pulled me back against my will. Once more he wrapped his large hand around my neck and slammed me against the wall. The pressure on my throat cutting off any air. He held it longer this time...my body screamed for breath. The burning in my lungs got worse as my body begging to obtain its next breath. I fought hard...kicking and fighting every second to get the oxygen I needed. Suddenly I was dropped to the floor...my head hitting the ground hard as I was too weak to prevent further injury to myself. My vision didn't seem to want to correct itself...and the color red clouded my vision. Blood...it likely meant I must have gotten a cut from the top of my head...it stung my eyes but the pain from my lungs as it took in much needed oxygen drowned that out.

The only external source of my senses I picked up now was audio. The door slammed followed by the click of the lock. That sound instantly made me relax and my breathing finally got under control. Although, my vision refused to focus. Still I just focused on my breaths until I was finally breathing normally again. My eyes stung a bit but it seemed like it wasn't getting worse. Then I heard the window open and the sound of feet hitting the hardwood floor.

"Kay-chan," said a whispered sympathetic voice. It was Miyuki. I felt something damp touch my eyes. A wash cloth...Miyuki cleaned me up a bit before leaving the damp cloth over my eyes to sooth the pain. "Looks like you're going to miss school a couple days." A conversation from those days was happening again.

"That's fine," I muttered. "Not like I'll be missed."

Miyuki said nothing but I felt her sitting next to me. Yeah...I remember this now. How had I ever forgotten? Not long after Miyuki had found out about what my Father did to me she would often sneak into my room from the window and take care of me. Then it would end up like this...me trying to recover...and us sitting in silence. Often times Miyuki would force me to lie in her lap or just hold my hand. Still a strange thought entered my head. This was within my own mind. If this was how I remembered it...and combined with my thoughts from earlier...it came back lingering in my head.

"I wonder what caused my Uncle to be the way he is..." I said softly. Had I never tried to look at it from his perspective before? It isn't about trying to find a reason to excuse him for what he did. I would never forgive him for that...but to understand why a man could be driven to do such acts against his own nephew. I wasn't that scared little boy anymore. And unlike what most people believe, such behavior typically had a reason. "Maybe...he just didn't know what to do...or maybe the same thing happened to him as a child."

"I'm surprised you would think about that considering all he did to you," Miyuki giggled a bit. Obviously this was the real Miyuki not the one from the past. I was in way too much pain to move or remove the washcloth from my eyes to look at her.

"Well honestly...I know enough now to entertain the thought...that his situation in life was too much for him to handle," I shook my head. "It doesn't excuse what he did. And I won't forgive him...But I wouldn't mind knowing what brought him to it. Why did he hate me? Maybe it was because I looked like his brother...my Dad who had died. He could hate that I survived when his brother didn't. But even knowing that answer wouldn't change anything...but I would know the truth behind the reason he hit me."

"What if he was just a bad person?" Miyuki spoke without hiding her disdain for my Uncle. She could see it when it happened in my youth. As fate would have it, her room was across from mine, giving her a clear view of what my Uncle had did to me. And it was also the reason I found out what her Father did to her. "I always wanted to rip out that man's throat for how he talked to you."

"And I wanted to rip off your Father's arms because of how he touched you," I countered with equal disdain. "And then he took your life."

"Kayane...we were both screwed up...and we both felt powerless," she whispered calming her anger. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was going to do. I thought I could save both of us...and that I wouldn't have to put you in danger to do it. Rather...I refused to put you in more danger than you already were."

"I know that," I sighed, it wasn't like I had never understood why she did it. The blame I placed on myself was because I _knew_ she was going to do something but instead of speaking up and trying to help her I just clammed up and said nothing. Letting her protect me as she always had. I knew it was because as a kid I thought that Miyuki could do anything, that if anyone could stop all of it...it would be her. "I never blamed you though. I just...broke down...my mind it..."

"...she left me," the voice that came from the darkness was mine. And I recognized the tone. It was me...my Shadow, or rather another Shadow that represented a different part of me...specifically the memories of my past...the past that most affected my heart. "There is no reason without her. Life is dead, I am dead...all that remains is the ice cold barren land that will eventually claim my life. What is the point in living when hers ended so easily? Why couldn't I have died too? I deserved it much more than she ever did."

I sat up and removed the cloth...my vision returned to me and I was no longer my younger self. The room had gotten bigger...and Miyuki adorned in blue velvet sat by my side. She quietly offered her hand and we both got to her feet and turned to face the Shadow that was claiming to represent my past.

"She left me with nothing. She was the only thing that I had in my life. I had nothing if I didn't have her. She was the only reason I wanted to fight for my future...when she died...she took my hope for the future...and without hope there is..."

"...only desolation. An endless sea of black where I would forever wander until I am able to die myself. Yes I felt that way for a long...long time," I interjected. "Life moved on without me...before I realized years had passed...and at long last I tried to join her. But death didn't want me...it wasn't my time. I wondered how long I would be forced to wander this idiotic barren wasteland called life. But all of that has changed...I no longer feel that way anymore." I shook my head looking over to Miyuki for a moment. "It changed when I heard a song. It was like the breaking of dawn to realize there was such a beautiful field around me. I began to think...maybe there was more to life...maybe there was something that was worth living for. It was music by Kujikawa Rise that awakened me back to life."

"And if she were to die?" My other self said which made me freeze my thoughts. My mind recoiled from the thought instantly. "What do you think would happen? Do you honestly think you would get through that? No...if that happened you would pick up a gun a blow a hole through your fucking head...without hesitation. Kujikawa has infected you with a disease. You cling to a false hope that she means something to you. All she is...is an object that makes you feel better. She is nothing but a doll to be used and discarded. Nothing but a replacement for what you hoped you could have had with Miyuki."

"No...you're wrong. An object to make me feel better? A replacement?" I shook my head. "I spend most of my time scared out of my mind after Miyuki died. So many people tried to help me, but I refused it. I made the choice not to get better, to not move on. Instead I tried to reject the world and even myself. All I did was merely exist because I was a coward that could never accept what had happened to me. I had to face myself and go face to face with everything I had buried deep inside. And now, because of Rise I had to face emotions I had left buried deep within myself. Emotions I was terrified of ever experiencing. And yes...I am scared that after opening my heart again that I could lose her. That I will have to face that pain all over again. But hiding away from the world is no way to live. So that is why I came to a decision. I would take the risk of losing everything...and try to live with Rise. I'm not going to just let life pass me by. I want to finally live it."

"But you will never be happy...you will forever be haunted by your past. You will never get over Miyuki's death!" My other self yelled the declaration.

"Yeah...I know. It will be something I will forever have to deal with. I will always blame myself for not being able to help her. It won't ever go away. However..." I brought up my sickles this time and pointed at him with the one in my left hand. "Accepting the past doesn't mean forgetting. It means moving on and learning from my mistakes...and I will never hesitate like that again!"

The shadow groaned as its form faltered, then it suddenly began to gather other Shadows from all around us. Its screams sounded less human and turned into the growls of a beast.

"That's good Kay-chan! You've forced it to take its true form. Now we can expel it from your mind," Miyuki said from next to me...her grimoire floating in front of her. "Be on your guard, he is an extremely strong Shadow."

"Never thought I would be fighting Shadows with you by my side," I said smiling a bit as I took a defensive stance. "I shouldn't be too surprised...life sure is a lot more complicated than I thought."

"No life is simple. What complicates it are all the people jealous of it," Miyuki said softly. "For that reason there are individuals that target people like you, Kayane. People with more power than anyone should ever have. They can see what you went through and how you came from trying to end your life...to finding a reason to now fight for that life. It's something that beings of power are jealous of because they'll never have that."

"Life is haunted by the darkest emotions of humanity...but humans are also the same ones that can overcome it and experience it. Come on, Miyuki. You may have watched over me all my life but it's time I show you how much I've grown. And just how strong my resolve is to live!" I charged forward with Miyuki at my side. This time I wouldn't stand by and watch. This time I would act and create the future I wanted by moving forward. And I wouldn't let anything...even the pain of my past get in the way. Rise was waiting for me. I could hardly imagine my life without her. And I didn't want her to know what life would be like without me.

* * *

 **December 3rd, 2011 / Evening**

 **Hospital Hallway**

 **RISE'S POINT OF VIEW**

 _Their lying...their lying...their lying...its all a lie...he can't...he just can't be..._ Was I moving? I think I was being eased out of the hospital room...but I hadn't wanted to move from his side. No...but seeing him like that...I don't think I could do that either. But I couldn't see...I didn't care to see...my vision blurred by the tears that would not stop. Someone took me and guided me...and after a moment was eased to sitting down.

"Doctor...is it true?" this voice, it wasn't any of the investigation team...it was Dojima. Yu-senpai's Uncle.

 _No, don't ask that question. Don't answer it...say nothing...say nothing. Let it be a nightmare...just let me wake up from this. It can't be real...none of this can be real._

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We did everything we could. Even with calls from specialist around the country and the different tests we did...we could not determine what caused this," the doctor himself sounded frustrated.

 _No...no he's lying...he knows...he has to know they they...they did this to..._

"Either way, this changes things. Thank you for doing what you could," Dojima said before walking off.

 _This...changes things? But why would it..._ Then it hit me, the person really behind this. _Namatame...he won't get away with this...he...HE MURDERED KAYANE!_ That was it...because of this...he had killed someone else...somehow...he was the one to blame for this. _Kayane...KAYANE!_

"AAAAAGHH!" Kanji yelled out and turned and punched the wall. This tore me from my thoughts enough to realize it was Naoto next to me that had been comforting me. "This is such bullshit!"

"Dojima-san...? Wonder what that panicked look was for..." A new voice entered. It was Adachi. I couldn't be bothered with this...my tears refused to stop even for a moment but my anger was slowly turning to rage. "Huh? What's wrong, everyone? Huh...? Wait...Is Ikakure... Hold on a minute...wasn't his Mother around here?"

"His Mother? She headed off that way...I thought it would be best to give her some space," Yu-senpai added.

"But if she went that way...thats the way to...his room..." Adachi muttered but I heard it.

"What! He's here?!" Naoto got to her feet, and this sudden turn broke my tears enough to clear my vision and get to my feet. That's right...Nanase was hurting too. Probably more than me...but what did Naoto mean that he's here...did she mean...Namatame? Why would the police bring the man responsible for Kayane's fate here? I wiped away my tears and found my heart pumping faster. If he was here then...

"Namatame is here? You transported him to the same hospital!? For crying out loud, he's the suspect in the case!" Yosuke said as he approached Adachi.

"Wh-What are you getting mad at me for? This is the biggest hospital in the area, and he's been in no condition to be moved..." Adachi shook his head.

"Why didn't you say anything? I doubt Tsukio Nanase wanted her son to be treated in a hospital with the one who put him here," Yu seemed to growl with his own anger.

"In case something like this happened! The details of a suspect's hospitalization is confidential information...but Tsukio-san might have overheard something from the officers downstairs," Adachi seemed irritated but that wasn't important to me...the bastard that murdered MY Kayane was in this hospital.

"Just tell us where he is already! Tsukio-san probably headed that way, ain't she? You don't know what she's gonna do there if we don't stop her! She just lost her son!" Kanji threatened knowing there was no time. I kept my mouth shut this time.

"Kanji-kun, you don't mean..." Chie started but she didn't finish...because those were the exact thought that likely crossed everyones minds. They had crossed my mind before learning he was here.

"H-Hold on...Just what are you guys talking about...?" Adachi couldn't be that dense.

"Cough it up!" Kanji pushed Adachi against the wall. "Where's his room!?"

"Urgh...T-Top floor in the second surgical ward, furthest room back...B-But...there's a police guard..." As soon as he said that Kanji dropped him as we all ran off towards the stairs, we were on the third floor, but there were four floors.

My vision was better now and my tears had stopped...for the moment my focus was on Nanase...I couldn't let her do something like this. Not her at any rate...Kayane would never want that. We rushed up to see two policeman and Dojima trying to pull her back. It broke my heart to see Nanase like this.

"Out of my way! This man...he took him...he took Kay-chan from me! He was smiling again! He was finally living...and you took that away! No one...and I mean no one deserved a chance to live like he did! Give him back! GIVE HIM BACK! LET ME GO! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Nanase had lost all her sense as she clawed and fought to move past the three men.

"Dojima-san...you should be careful...you'll re-open those wounds," a police officer warned even as he struggled to hold Nanase back.

"Tsukio-san, please you need to give yourself time from..." Dojima tried to plead with her.

"What about the time taken away from my Son! He...he was all I had left in this world without him...I...I..." Nanase was losing her strength, the reality of it was probably coming to her now. I took this chance and quickly rushed up to her and pulled her away. "Rise-chan?" She didn't resist me.

"Please, Tsukio-san...this isn't what he would want from you," I said softly.

"Ma'am...we understand how hard this is," the police officer genuinely did looked concerned about this.

"Holy crap! Dojima-san!" Adachi made his entrance and called attention to Yu's Uncle who was hunching over.

"Quick, get him to his room! I'll go alert the doctors!" Adachi said quickly before running off.

"I'll get Dojima...please escort to woman downstairs," the senior officer said as he took Dojima. Nanase looked up at me for a moment.

"I'll be over tonight, okay?" I said reassuringly. "Go with him."

After a moment we were all left there alone. As soon as Nanase was out of view I stared back at the room...my demeanor no longer hid my rage from my eyes.

"Tsukio-san...Do you think she would have...?" Chie asked quietly.

"Her son is dead...No...nothing she would have done would have surprised me," Kanji muttered.

"Dojima-san knew. Even with another victim they have little more than circumstantial evidence...which is hardly enough to convict him. He killed Konishi-senpai...and now Ikakure-senpai...And that bastard's gonna walk away without paying for what he did..." Yosuke clutched his hand.

"That's not right...!" Yukiko found herself saying.

 _Not if I can do something about it._ Without regard to the others I marched into the room, which had the others quickly following behind me.

"Kujikawa!" Yu said but I moved out of his grasp.

Namatame stumbled and fell out of his bed seeing me as I came straight towards him. I continued towards him but once again Yu moved and this time did manage to grab my wrist and stop me. I glared back at him.

"Kujikawa, stop this," Yu pleaded with me.

I did not hide the emotions I had, "Let go of me."

"Don't you get it? This bastard is the reason that Kayane is dead! MY Kayane! And what? You want me to just accept the fact that we can't prove that he killed him!? So he gets to go on living while the man that I love get buried! Fuck that, Senpai," I couldn't stop my rage now. My intentions were clear. "I wouldn't let Nanase do it because I wanted to make him pay myself."

"I-I, I didn't, I..." Namatame started but then...the TV next to him came to life.

"It's midnight...no way! Is this...the Midnight Channel?" Chie said.

It was Namatame...no his Shadow that appeared on the screen...vivid. "I failed to save him. It's because you got in my way."

"Another Namatame...!? How!? The real one's right here, and we already beat his Shadow..." Yosuke started.

"No...Come to think of it, Namatame never faced his other self. And we didn't witness his Shadow returning to his body as a Persona, either...Perhaps that's why we're seeing this now..." Naoto quickly speculated.

"What...the..." the real Namatame eyes went wide and slid away from the TV.

"I failed. But it wasn't my fault. And the law can't touch me anyway," the Shadow Namatame spoke with a grin. My anger was going well past its boiling point.

"Wh-What...!?" Namatame seemed alarmed by the Shadow saying these things...probably because it was revealing his real thoughts and nature to us.

"Is that what Namatame's really thinking!? Then...he wasn't deranged or anything...He knew what he was doing...!" Chie shook her head not wanting to believe what was being said.

"To hell with the law..." Yosuke muttered. "I won't ever forgive what you did...!"

"Th-This...Please...Stop..." Namatame continued to plead...for mercy.

"Huh? Stop what? We ain't even done anything yet...Or do you want us to do something...? Something fitting for a bastard like you," Kanji cracked his knuckles looking down at Namatame.

"Do whatever you want. You hate me because he died, don't you? I don't care either way. Living or dying makes no difference to me. But you...You're different," the Shadow laughed. "You can't do such a thing. You wouldn't dare, right? I'll continue 'saving' people...It's my mission...!" The Shadow continued its laugh as the Midnight Channel faded away.

"Mission?" even Yukiko looked at Namatame with disgust.

"My god..." Naoto clenched her hands into fists in her own anger.

"He wants us to stop. What should we do?" Yosuke's voice gave no mistake, he had come to his own decision.

"Wh-What do you mean...?" Chie was not comfortable with the way the atmosphere of the room had changed. But I knew what I wanted from the moment I realized the truth. That Kayane would never be here...he would never perform again...never smile again...and never say my name again.

"We can't let this bastard do whatever he pleases," Kanji clarified it.

"Still...What are you going to do?" Yukiko was angry but there is no doubt she wouldn't do something like that.

"No way I'm gonna walk out of here doing nothing..." Yosuke said.

Chie put her hand on Yosuke's shoulder, "I-I understand, but...Yosuke...you do realize what you're saying..."

"This must be a luxury suite. Most hospital wards don't have such large televisions...Why, with something like this in the room, this man could escape at any time...Although once he enters...he may find there's no way out." Naoto said pulling the cap of her hat down and avoiding looking at the others...knowing exactly what she was implying.

I didn't say anything I had thought of that too. But I didn't care...I just wanted him dead. Even if I had to choke the life out of him with my bare hands. Who cares if I went to prison? What was the point if Kayane was dead? He was...no...I don't know what he was to me yet. But I wanted to have that chance...I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to see him smile...but now...now he won't do anything at all! And this man...this man had taken him away from me!

"Wh-What's gotten into you guys? This is crazy...How can we do something like that?" Chie...was being the voice of reason.

"Chie! Everyone...Listen to me. If we're gonna do this...now is our only shot. We won't get a second chance. At this rate, the guy's gonna get off the hook...And he'll go around "saving" people again! You just heard what this bastard's really thinking! If that happens, it'll be just like Konishi-senpai and Ikakure-senpai...Who knows how many innocent people will die this time? I can't let something like that go. Someone close to us died...His killer can't be convicted...And now I'm gonna let the same thing happen again? There's no way I can do that! It's just wrong, isn't it!" Yosuke moved away from Chie this time but Chie stepped towards him and grabbed his arm.

"B-But...Yosuke...please...think about this," she said in a whisper.

"I did. All we have to do is push him inside the TV...That's it. We do that one thing, and this is all over," Yosuke said seemingly calm...but he knew what he was saying. I had already been resolved to kill Namatame...but now he was telling everyone what was about to happen.

"No...No Yosuke, please..." Chie pleaded to him and pulled his arm close but Yosuke stepped away from her.

"If any of you want no part in this, just leave the room. I'm not gonna force you to stay. As for me, nothing could make me forgive this bastard...But before we do this, I want to hear what you think, Yu. What do you want to do...Leader?"

However I ignored this and stepped towards Namatame who looked at me in fear...only adding to the rage I felt. This man gets no mercy, not from me. Kayane had finally taken that leap...when he chased after Nanako to save her. When he had charged towards the Shadow to fight and help the others. All those steps forward, after so much time of him hiding from the world. But now he dies because of the actions of this man. I would never know if Kayane and I would have succeeded in the music world together. I would never know what if feels like to perform with him on stage again. I would no longer hear his voice, how he always seemed to cut through my walls without effort and see how insecure I often was. Kayane...he could have been my strength...a pillar of support. The one I had fallen for was gone. Behind him would be a broken Mother...and me. And Namatame would likely walk off when the police couldn't make the charges stick. Kayane's killer would go free. I could not allow that. He will die for killing the man I love. Regardless of the consequences.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I originally never showed Rise's perspective. I've said this before. But aiding that aspect to this has given more insight into the mutual affect the two of them have on each other. Plus potential deeper problems they will face down the road. But there is still a lot to explore here.**

 **Honestly, Kayane does not remember everything. As he himself points out here, he was just a kid. He acknowledges the fact that there is likely a lot he doesn't remember or maybe even remember incorrectly. While he re-experiences being assaulted by his Uncle he can't hear anything that is being said to him. He knows he is being yelled out, but all of that is incoherent because all he remembered is being yelled at and being assaulted. At the same time we hear from Miyuki she never liked how his Uncle talked to him...indicating that she knows exactly what was being said to him.**

 **Miyuki is also a Velvet Room resident. As you can imagine there is a reason for this, but is part of the future conflict that she mentions. Naturally they have to get past this problem in order to get to it. As you can guess there is some foreshadowing going on here, but when we switch to Rise we're also shifting back to the main plot.**

 **Obviously Dojima isn't running off to Namatame because Nanako is not the one in the hospital this time around. But it was pretty easy to give him a different reason to go. Tsukio Nanase, Kayane's adopted Mother, has a lot more to her then I've given so far. And her influence will likely begin to show more as we get closer to the Dancing All Night story line. What she went through wasn't easy either, so I'm hoping to explore that eventually as well.**

 **Well I think I'll call it here for now. Things are going to move pretty quick as we wrapping up this portion of the main story line. Still there is a lot more to cover beyond that and I hope you'll all stick with me along the way. Again, thanks for your time and I really appreciate the people that have been following and leaving reviews. It always motivates me to deliver more and improve myself that much more. I know I can't please everyone, but I hope people are able to enjoy it. Thanks again and I'll see you all next week with the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Resolve

**Chapter 16 / Resolve**

 _Date Unknown / Time Unknown  
Kayane's Mind Dungeon_

I, naturally, didn't assume that the Shadow would be easy to deal with. As a matter of fact...I knew that it would likely be one of my hardest fights yet. And I was no warrior...only because of the need to fight did I learn. But it hadn't come without its problems. Injuries were high in the beginning...but that was to be expected when using weapons like sickles. With it attached to chains there where advantages and disadvantages that came with it. But that was the same with any weapon. For me I was more flexible than most guys my height. But regardless of how flexible I might be, it doesn't change how unpredictable weapons like sickles can be. For one, using the chains to extend the range...by throwing the weapon, means more thought has to be put in when pulling them back. It didn't help that in the heat of battle your attention was always split...you have to be mindful of your position...the enemies' position and your weapon. After all the training inside the TV world, I had gotten a pretty good handle on things. Using my persona to create distance and recovering my stance seemed to be pivotal to how I fought...but I knew I needed to get better so I wouldn't have to compensate that way. It was more obvious in a situation like this. Fortunately, I was in this place, within my own mind and my Persona was less than a mere thought away.

This Shadow was more difficult than the ones before...it was supposedly created by the doubt and fear in my own mind...the constant questions that always haunted me because of my past. Questions that caused me to doubt my present. Was I good enough for Rise? Would I only lose her one day? Could I ever truly be happy with her? And does being with her mean forgetting about Miyuki? Could history repeat itself if I truly opened my heart? And what would happen if I lost Rise like I had Miyuki? There were so many more questions...and many I knew the answer to...but it came back to doubt and fear. Those moments when I would stop and wonder if I was doing the right thing...or maybe that what I did wasn't enough. Had I not trusted Rise enough? I wanted to give her that chance to know me...to truly know me. And if I loved her...I needed to take that chance...to give a leap of faith...knowing that Rise would never intentionally do harm to me. I needed to let myself be capable of love again. After all...I had already fallen pretty hard for Rise. But shaking away my fears and letting her that close...I knew it scared me. And it was here, ever lingering in the back of my mind. That is what this Shadow was supposed to be. Yet as Miyuki had said before...twisted. Used in order to separate me from my own body. Eesh, my life really had gotten insane lately.

The Shadow resembled me...a younger me, no doubt, a representation of the me in my memories. His slick black hair was short, and he wore a Yasogami High School uniform. Looked more like I did when I had first entered the school. The Shadow was now cloaked in a dense black fog as other shadows began to gathere around it until all I could see was glowing red eyes looking back at me. Then as the fog condensed around it, I had expected it to turn into something else entirely, but instead it split up into a group of five different Shadows. All of them looking like a younger me, all with the same glowing red eyes. Each one wielding the same weapon as myself.

"We will not allow you to return to the living. It is better we die than face that pain again," the shadows spoke in unison before they all attacked. Man, they sounded especially creepy talking like that.

They all aimed at me but Miyuki stepped in to halt three of their attacks with just her hand that held the grimoire. I had no time to ponder on Miyuki's skill or ability as I ducked under the first shadows attack and then rolled wide to my right to avoid the other. I summoned Tsukuyomi, as I sprung back to my feet, to unleash Vorpal Blade as I stabilized my stance. The shadows persisted towards me and I responded by tossing one of my sickles. It seemed to surprise them but the other next to him just reflected it harmlessly away. It hit the ground behind them, blade stabbing into the ground. I quickly unleashed Bufudyne on the ground in front of them. They halted mere inches from it but I hadn't stopped my own momentum. I yanked my sickle back hard and freed it from the ground, then pulled it back as fast as I could. It snagged one of the shadows and striaght into the Bufudyne spell before it had fully dissipated. I used the opportunity to move into the other Shadows blind spot and pull back my other sickle into my hand as I sliced through the shadow with the help of Tsukiyomi's strength. I jumped back as Tsukiyomi emerged and cut through the same Shadow completely with Tempest Slash. The other stumbled back to its feet as the remnants of the bufudyne spell finally disappeared. This had all happened in a handful of seconds.

The Shadow finally recovered and then charged once more...seemingly angry. It's hard to tell because I needed to react so quickly. It started by throwing one of its sickles at me...I side stepped and let it pass me...but I summoned Tsukuyomi and he sliced cleanly through the chain, severing half his weapon beyond the Shadow's reach. The Shadow's balance was thrown off as it had tried to yank the chain back but the loss of weight on the end of the chain and it quickly tried to recover. It swung wildly at me with the one sickle it had left but I met it head. I stepped into the attack and kicked forward with my boots and caught him at the wrist as my sickle came down at its shoulder and with a powerful twist sliced cleanly through the shadow...causing it to disappear. I turn around to see Miyuki easily holding the three at bay but unable to get time to attack herself. I ran and quickly jumped in front of her and swung my sickle out...releasing it from my hand to swing it in in a wide arc using the chain, forcing the Shadows to jump back. I pulled it back in and grabbed it once more into my hand. The time I created was the opening Miyuki needed.

Miyuki flung open her grimoire as a card appeared in front of her. She slammed the large book shut shattering the card as she extended her free left hand out towards the shadows and the emergence of a persona clothed in white...strikingly similar to Tsukuyomi appeared. " _Maziodyne_!" Miyuki yelled and powerful strikes of lightning quickly hitting the three remaining shadows sending them to the ground. "Now Kay-chan!"

" _Tsukuyomi_!" I said shattering the card and releasing a Vorpal Blade on the down shadows before Miyuki and I charged in to finish them off. And with only a few moments the fight was over. Well...out time was limited, and we still had another door to get through.

The shadow returned to its original state...as the young version of me but said nothing. I sighed...I shouldn't be surprised that it would function similar to the TV world, "I'm afraid more than I want to admit. However, it isn't just about making friends or letting people see the real me. I am afraid of what comes after that. Maintaining friendships or a relationship...is that something that I can actually do? After all this time I had been avoiding people...I honestly don't know what I am doing when I interact with others. I avoided that for so long that I'm sure I have some social issues just waiting to show itself. And I know that I will make a lot of mistakes...mistakes that may anger or even force people away from me without ever meaning to do so. Regardless of any of that, I have already made my choice. I owe them all a debt that can only be repaid in one way. That is to live. They saved my life and because of that I can't give up. So I will press on despite my fear. I will face it all head on."

The shadow nodded and disappeared...a door appearing before us. Without hesitation I stepped forward and opened it. Then we were back at the playground...the place known as the velvet room. The first door had disappeared...only one door remained standing.

"You're fear will always be there Kay-chan...so don't ever forget the words you said here," Miyuki said with a sorrowful expression.

"I know," I said softly as I took a step towards the last door. Then something felt horribly wrong. The sunny sky over the field of the velvet room suddenly became as dark as a storm filled sky...and then the sound of thunder followed by a downpour of rain. In only a few seconds the landscape had instantly changed. We didn't get wet from the falling rain, but something had changed. Something not good. "Miyuki...what's going on?"

She stepped towards me and put her hand on my forehead and closed her eyes...I didn't question her actions. "Something...something is happening in the real world...something that greatly influences the world here. If...if it doesn't stop then you'll...you'll die. Its...its your friends. And her...Kujikawa Rise."

"Rise? How could they be affecting..." I shook my head. There was so much I didn't understand. What was it? What was going on? I couldn't just stand around and wait.

"Kay-chan...right now to them...you've died and because of it...all their thoughts have been clouded in fog. Something is skewing their judgement...their grief is being twisted to anger and rage...they..." Miyuki spoke with tears falling from her eyes. "If they keep going...they'll make it impossible for you to return...it will seal not just your fate but all of theirs as well!"

I rushed past her to the door. "Come on Miyuki. We have to get going."

"Kay-chan...with the way things are now it will be even harder to face your inner self," Miyuki warned.

"I know that but I am not about to sit back and let someone else interfere with the fate of my friends. I don't have many options...so I am going to do what I can here. And maybe if I am fast enough I can stop them from doing something they would all regret," I slammed the door open and charged inside with no more hesitation.

The halls as I ran through them were similar to before but instead of cold, and ice like...this place was covered with blood. The more I pressed on the thicker and harder it became to move forward. Still I had no time...I could not afford to waste time on the meaning behind it...I already knew what this place was. It was the part of my mind that held the strongest and darkest emotions from my life. My feelings of hatred, rage and the desire to kill the two detestable human beings responsible for Miyuki and my own abuse...and also the desire to spill my own blood. All emotions given birth from despair. The single thought that no one would ever replace Miyuki.

It was the truth after all. Miyuki would always have a place in my heart...but it didn't make my friendships I had now mean any less...and it certainly didn't imply that Rise didn't hold a place in my heart. I knew better though, nothing is ever replaced in the heart or mind...it simply creates its own home. So while I would always remember the pain and anger of my youth...it would also go along with the memories of Rise...and Yu...all the members of the Investigation Team. Some I didn't know that well...but once I was out...I would change that. I had to.

One thing at a time.

Miyuki matched my movements step for step as I made my way through the blood filled halls and up a set of stairs. I crashed through the door ahead of me and came to a stop when a light blinded me.

"Class I want to introduce you to our new student. He's recently moved here from the big city. Help him feel welcome. Go on introduce yourself," my bright eyed brown haired teacher urged me forward. So...it was a memory of then huh? Then I was...

No, I didn't need to be reminded of this. Still my younger self spoke, "Ikakure Kayane." What came out was emotionless voice and only audible enough for those in the front row could hear me. Some of the classmates spoke but I couldn't hear them. Or rather I ignored them, their words simply became background noise and deemed not important. I moved in accordance of the memory and took a seat in the back of the class. I did not glance or acknowledge anyone in the classroom. I simply sat with my school books open and began to read. I was nothing more than a broken doll. There was no emotion...no reaction to the others or the teacher. So I was quickly forgotten about. Eventually no one talked to me...no one acknowledged me. It was no less than what I had given to them. No less than what I rightfully deserved.

The despair...the loneliness in my heart only grew. And my thoughts slowly became more and more destructive. What would it be like to die? Had Miyuki felt anything? I wonder if I died could I see Miyuki? Would it be better for Nanase, my Mom, if I died? Then she wouldn't have me around to remind her that Miyuki was dead. Then I wouldn't have to live in a world without Miyuki. Is what I am doing even living to begin with? Maybe the truth was that I am dead...maybe I was the one that died on that day. It would be better if I was dead...I should be dead. Miyuki should have been the one to live...not me. The thoughts consumed me...tortured me. Like a never ending circle these thoughts consumed me until it was all I could think about.

 _But that isn't how I am now._

As soon as that thought occurred I was no longer my younger self or in that classroom. I was standing in the blood filled room...my shadow faced me...he was covered in blood and held a razorblade in his hand. The young me...I had been so lost...unsure of how to express myself...on how to deal with the pain I had endured. But those thoughts had never disappeared...they were still there in my mind.

"I need to die...why won't people let me die? I am worthless...I am mud...less than human. I don't deserve the life that Miyu gave to me," my shadow growled as he took the blade and dragged it across his arm...blood slowly emerging from the cut. And then trickling down to drip to the floor. I found myself staring at the cut on his arm. I could feel it without it happening, the feeling of the blade slicing open the skin. I always felt it...tension underneath my skin would slowly leave through the open cut. For a long time it was the only way I could calm myself. Even recently I found myself having to resist the urge.

At my side...Miyuki took my hand. "Kayane...I never wanted to leave you...I didn't want this..." Miyuki was in tears...she was seeing the side of me that was created because of the past...because I lost her. "I wanted to save you...So you wouldn't suffer...not this..." I understood why she cried. No one should have to see just how low I had gotten.

It couldn't change the past or the fact that this shadow was apart of me. I wouldn't deny it, "I know what your intentions had been. And even though things ended up this way...you had even calculated the chance of not surviving as part of your plan. And I also know your real intention was to live...and probably went so far as to plan our future together. Even still there was something you couldn't plan on. And that was how I would react if you died. When you died...so did I, in a way. My hope for the future was gone...because you had been the only good thing in my life up to that point. So I was no more than a lost lamb that simply was waiting to be led to slaughter." No, it was more complicated that even that. I wanted to be led to my death.

"I want to die...I need to die..." my shadow muttered.

I nodded agreeing fully with the Shadow. "In the end it was never my choice to live. A part of me clung to the fact that, at the very least, I needed to live for your sake. You had saved me...and my attempt at suicide only ended in failure. I took it as a message that I had no choice but to live. But I was not living. I was simply being pushed along by the few people that tried to reach out to me. Mom had to watch me all that time...not knowing how to get through to me. She tried so hard to save me. I guess it was Mom's perseverance that led to a eventual event. Mom grasped at my passing interest in Music. Pushing me to continue learning the piano and even taught me how to play the basics at a dozen or so instruments. I looked forward to time with Mom, but seeing her was also painful. I knew she missed you, Miyuki. In the end Mom handed me something for me to listen to. She had been given a song to review from Takura Productions. I had done it before so I took it and listened to it. I had no way of knowing what would happen before I heard that song. It was a voice...one voice that broke through my barriers I had kept up for so long, it had only lasted for only a moment. But it was more than enough." I shook my head and laughed. "Strange that I would later meet the owner of that voice and fall in love for that very same girl."

"I don't think it was strange at all," Miyuki said as she wiped away the last of her tears. "It wasn't just her voice that drew you to her, right? It was more than her voice that attracted you to her."

I couldn't help but smile, "Mom said something similar. She said I recognized that Rise loved music…and that I had felt that coming through in that song. I mean how else could I have written the review that I had at the time? It was the first time I had ever really expressed anything…and with passion. I felt so strongly about this singer and the song she sung. That was why I started to get more involved in my song writing and…maybe I had begun to open up again. ' _Star Bright_ ' was the name of the song...a song about reaching out and helping another becoming more than they are...and whenever I listen to it...I feel like she is singing to me...and no one else. Funny how now whenever I am with her I feel like she actually only wants to sing to me." Then there were the times where Rise seemed like she was more likely to jump me and that usually happened after I finished playing something on the piano. I wonder what that was about...

"Kill me…please," my shadow muttered. Holding his cut arm out and offering me the blade he held in his other hand.

"No," I stated defiantly. "Death was never an option for us. It was never the answer or conclusion I wanted and I always knew that! I'll tell you what the real truth of it is." I turned and stepped towards the shadow. "I was nothing more than a coward who was unable to face the fact that Miyuki was gone. No, instead I rotted away while people like Nanase, Miyuki's own Mother, did everything in her power to help me. And in the end I had to be forced to face myself in the TV world to finally get that message through my thick skull and even then I still had more to learn! That's why I am here now and fighting to keep living! I'm done with second guessing myself…I am done with feeling sorry for myself…and I am done trapping myself in the past! I'll never forget what happened in the past, but I also won't forget that I have people that want me to move on to the future!"

The shadow stumbled back and the whole world around them rumbled. Something big was going on. The Shadow steadied itself but everything around us began to rumble.

"Something is happening in the real world! Whatever it is, it is having a huge negative influence on this side. It's directly trying to seal your fate!" Miyuki yelled over the increasingly louder noises that escalated around us.

Blood and parts of the room flew towards the Shadow and began making it bigger. The world around me was falling apart…there was no time to think. My tarot card, the Tower, came floating down in front of me, "Ready, Miyuki?"

"I'm here," Miyuki was at my side. "Just remember this, Kayane. I will always be with you. We're family now, right?"

I understood the weight of her words…more than likely the deciding factor of this fight could determine what happened to me. But I wasn't about to die…not when I had finally decided to live. Miyuki was right though...we were family. If anything we always had been. It was such an obvious answer. Even still the real reason I had to win could be surmised into one name, Rise. I shattered the card in front of me, " _Symphonic Discord_!" Tsukuyomi rushed forward and sliced the air around the Shadow. What really happened with this skill was that Tsukuyomi used his katana's and created a high frequency sound wave that disrupted the Shadows ability to connect and forcing it to recognize that it is an individual. However everything in this place was the same...all of it was me but it still caused the formation of the Shadow to essentially halt. I continued the offensive with a barrage of skills, " _Tempest Slash! Bufudyne! Agidyne!_ " I persisted without rest, and even though I felt it wearing me down I had no choice but to go full out. But I wasn't the only one.

"Keep at it Kayane! Give me time to prep! _Heat Riser! Mind Charge!_ " Miyuki summoned in quick succession as I focused on my continual attacks switching from magic and physical attacks constantly to keep it on its toes. " _Debilitate!_ "

This fight seemed easy but there was a lot more to this fight. The true test was not my determination or resolve in this moment. No...I don't think it had ever been stronger. This was about what would happen months or years from now. Right now, this was how I felt...but feelings change...people change over time. Persona was probably affected the same way...if it was a representation of your psyche...and it had been true...Rise currently had the Persona _Kanzeon_ but originally it had been _Himiko_. It had been representative of her resolve and finally moving past her problems of the past. But what did that even mean? Could I ever do something like that? Could I grow more powerful? I guess the only way to find out was to keep pressing onward. I knew that whatever had infiltrated my mind would increase the strength of this Shadow if it could fully form...so I couldn't give it that chance. So I kept up my attack without regard to myself.

Life had never been easy...and I never expected it to be...but Rise brought forward another thought that I never had before. That life might be worth living. It was worth risking myself to find out the truth of that. And it was probably the first time in my life I had ever thought that way. But talk was cheap...what I needed to do was actually act on it...prove that it was what I really wanted. So first things first. Defeat these Shadows and get back to the real world...back to where Rise and the Investigation Team needed me. To the place I wanted to believe that I belonged

I shoved the Shadow away from me as I heard Miyuki whistling from behind me to signal me to back out. I jumped back by her side as she closed her grimoire on the card and summoned a much larger Persona that looked incredibly angelic. I didn't have time to question the powers she had here...it must have been just how it was for those that worked in the Velvet Room.

"Now is the time to finish this. _Megidolaon!_ " Miyuki shouted out.

Miyuki grabbed me and jumped back pulling me with her as I saw an amazing white light coming down from above us and slamming down hard onto the Shadow. The bright light covered the area...and I felt that I was starting to fade...no...I was waking...I was being pulled back to the real world. Miyuki grabbed my arm and forced me to turn towards her. She placed her hands on both sides of my face and dropping the grimoire. "You have a long life left to live! I expect to hear stories about you and all the children you have with your future wife. You got that? No excuses! It better take you months to tell me everything, in complete detail! Promise me!"

"Don't worry, I promise!" I yelled, as the sound was drowning out our voices. As the world was blanketed in white…I felt something tugging on me and then a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I love you, Onii-chan. Now go and live. And live for her and for yourself...not for me. Show Kujikawa Rise who you really are and love her with everything you are or ever will be. I know it will be hard...but you will be happy," Miyuki voice reached me as I slowly lost all my senses. There never seemed to be enough time...but all I could do now was live.

* * *

 _December 4th, 2011 / After Midnight  
Namatame's Room_

 _ **RISE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Do you know who Ikakure Kayane was, hmm? Did you even look into who the people were that you were 'saving'?" I asked looking down at Namatame with rage filled eyes. "Let me tell you who he was...he was a man, a brilliant talented man, who had been a victim his whole life. Abused and mistreated by his only blood relative, making him incapable of trusting anyone. Because of that it took me...luck...luck to get through to him. Under normal circumstances he would have never met me...would have never opened up to me. I would have never met him. Despite that...we did meet and finally...finally, he was healing. He was getting better...do you understand that!? He was finally living...he was finally seeing me...seeing himself and maybe would have given himself a chance to take a leap of faith...but now he won't. He'll never have that chance. You killed him! You took away his smile, his laughter...his snarky comments, even his seemingly uninterested stare. It wasn't his time to go...it wasn't his time to go to Miyuki. You hear me! HE WAS MINE! MY KAYANE! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

I reached down and grabbed the collar of his hospital gown as he tried to squirm away from me. But he had no traction on the cold tile of the hospital floor and I easily dragged him along the ground to the TV.

"Kujikawa!" I heard my friends objecting my actions. I glanced back with an unfeeling glare, I no longer cared who saw me do this. I had made my decision.

"You don't get it! I saw him...I finally got to see the real him!" I yanked up Namatame towards the TV and I ignored his pleas as I struggled trying to lift the weight of a full grown man. I could handle the strain, just a little more...I needed to do this...surely I could muster the strength I needed to kill him. "He had a beautiful soul...I connected with him, truly connected...deeper than I could ever explain. And I never got to tell him. You're going to pay with your life you son of a bitch. You took him away from me!"

Suddenly my wrist was grabbed and I was forced to let him go. Before I could protest I was pulled away, my arms twisted around my back and I was pressed against the wall.

"Who do you think you are?" Yu let out a growl against me.

"I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did...for taking Kayane..." I said as he let go of me. I turned around towards him and was welcomed by a hard slap across my face from Yu. The sting of it was clouded with immediate anger but as I looked up at him, my eyes connected with Yu's, I stopped. He wasn't angry...he was...sad...tears fell from his eyes freely. His frustration clear as day.

"All of you will shut up and listen to me," Yu said firmly and held nothing back. Despite the tears that fell from his face his voice was even and held an authority in it. Despite my determination before, I felt I couldn't defy him. "There is something we're missing."

"Something we don't know? What? And why does that even matter?" I countered as I saw Kanji restricting Namatame and away from me.

"Namatame's true feelings...something about that Midnight Channel we saw bothers me," Yu was trying to regain control of the situation. But we were running out of time.

"Who cares about that? If we don't put him in the TV now then...the police will come back...and..." I needed to do this...needed to make him pay. I tried to move forward but this time it was Chie and Yukiko that grabbed me and held me back. I forcibly broke free from them and stepped towards Yu in a aggressive manner.

"Calm the hell down! Kujikawa! Don't let you anger blind you!" Yu growled at me.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! You don't know how long I waited for someone like him!" I suddenly yelled back. Something I had never done before. "YOU DON'T GET IT!" I stumbled away from Yu. I shrank back feeling overwhelmed from my own emotions. I couldn't keep my thoughts bottled up anymore. "In that fight where we went to save Nanako-chan and Kayane...he told me! He told me it was him that wrote that review for _Star Bright_. I never showed that review to you guys...but the words on it are some I would never forget. _'I feel as if the singer truly wants to connect and help me. The emotion in her voice takes me on a journey that makes me want to believe that she could actually help me to be better. That she would go out of her way to come to me and help me reach the stars myself.'_ Those words, on their own it just sounds like the reviewer got swept up in the song...but it means something completely different knowing who it was coming from. Nanase-san told me it was that song...my first song I had ever submitted that helped him push forward with his music. That even if had been just a little bit, he had started to recover. I had never known him, never knew of the person who had wrote that review. But I cherished those words. I had affected him...and in return he had affected me before we had ever even met. But now...knowing everything that Kayane had been through and that I was able to get through to him with my song, my first song...you don't know what that means to me."

"Kujikawa..." Yu tried again.

"DON'T! Just don't..." I couldn't help it...not for something like this...not with how much he now meant to me. And how my heart was shattering into pieces because these were words I could never say to him. "Call it coincidence or fate...it doesn't matter. I know he's a couple years older than me. I know how much my parents hate him. The way Kayane viewed the world was different than any of us...than anyone I had ever known. He didn't care for what he considered to be trivial things...everything he owns is practical...it has a purpose...except when it comes to music. It was his only passion...his only connection to life. Seeing him play the piano...lost in the music...I don't think there will ever be anyone that looks more attractive to me than him in that moment. I wanted to give him time...wanted to give him time to adjust to me...to get used to being around me. I wanted to get to know him...all about him. I wanted to know his pain...know what his favorite movie, favorite color...you know...everything. I wanted him to be comfortable with me...I just...I thought I had the time...he needed time. I thought I..."

"Rise-san," Yu said my first name making me snap my eyes to him. "You knew him enough that you know he would never want you to become a killer."

"What if it had been Nanako-chan? Would you be so level-headed then?" I found myself getting angry again and snapping at him.

"Hell no, but I definitely know killing this man is not something Nanako-chan would ever want, regardless of what happened," Yu to his credit did not get angry or try to match up to my own emotions, he kept a level voice, and still held a bit of authority to it.

"I...I know that," my anger was slowly being melted away to frustration. I could see Kayane's eyes in my mind...disapproving of my actions, saddened by me. No...no I would never...don't look at me that way...not you, never you. What was I doing? Would killing him do anything? Kayane...would never want me to ruin my life for just a moment of satisfaction. Even if he had craved that satisfaction for himself...he knew that wasn't the way to honor Miyuki. Even if it was hard...and sometimes he had stumbled...he had kept living. And I wasn't alone...that's right...these were all my friends...I collapsed back and into Chie and Yukiko's arms as they pulled me to them. "Kayane...I'm sorry. Kayane...Kayane..." My vision blurred as my anger ebbed and flowed away from me...only to be replaced by sorrow and the horrible feeling of emptiness in my chest...the large part of my heart that had been made for Kayane...was gone. It hurt...hurt so much...

"It's okay, Rise-chan. We're here for you," Chie said softly.

"Yeah, no matter what," Yukiko added.

"I...I..." I couldn't speak anything as tears over came me again as my friends did their best to hold me as I finally gave way and was overwhelmed once more of the reality of the situation. Kayane's face in my mind...I wanted to see him.

"We should all calm down and think rationally about this. I realize now that we've heard almost nothing from Namatame's perspective. There's no denying that this man brought great harm to Ikakure-senpai...But other than that point, the rest comes from our assumptions based on watching the Midnight Channel only a few moment ago. I won't deny that we were blinded by the heat of the moment...trying to impute all responsibility to him rashly," Naoto quickly surmised what had happened. She was right...Yu was right...I hadn't been thinking...I was just angry, I wanted someone to be held responsible...but there was no way to know what the truth really was. Whatever had killed Kayane was unknown...and he had fought with us in that last battle...it wasn't normal...no it was entirely possible that Namatame wasn't responsible for what happened. I...just didn't want to see it. I was angry and I wanted someone to pin the blame on.

"But..." Kanji wasn't sure what to think either.

"Yeah, the guys' not saying anything. Whatever reason he had, there's no doubt about the fact that he'd been throwing people inside the TV. It was him who put Senpai through that misery...How can we possibly understand someone who says killing people is the same as 'saving' them!?" Yosuke shook his head.

"Failing to understand and failing to listen are rather different things," Naoto said more contemplative than anything else. I was regaining my composure again, slowly...thanks to Chie and Yukiko. Naoto paused for a moment before speaking again, "Truthfully, not all hitches that were nagging at me have been answered yet. We'll have to see what he can tell us about them...Though it appears he's in no condition to do so at the moment."

"True...Dealing with him right now might not solve all the things that are bothering us...dammit...but you better remember this: I'll do everything I can to stop him from repeating what he's done. Anytime, anywhere...anything," Yosuke clarified his feelings.

"I feel the same way, Yosuke. But that's also why we can't rush to a conclusion. We need to find out the truth," Yu said calmly.

"Geez...How the hell can you stay so calm, man? Then again, that's why you're our leader..." Yosuke sighed. "Alright. Let's go ahead and think this through as much as we need."

"Yeah, If we leave any unanswered questions behind, we'll just be lying to ourselves...Yeah, that ain't gonna cut it...Alright, I'm convinced," Kanji seemingly feeling better about the situation now.

"We all know how you feel, Yosuke. C'mon, we've accomplished this much together, haven't we? We can't just do this without knowing the whole truth," Chie said from my side...but she had been seemingly so concerned about Yosuke the whole time and...she had been using his first name this whole time. "We should find the truth...for Senpai."

"Right...Together. All of us," Yukiko added.

"Yeah...Together," Yosuke walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry guys...I was so blinded by my anger that I...I didn't care. I just wanted him dead...but I know that isn't what Kayane would want...and I know that it won't solve anything until we know everything about this case," I said loud enough for everyone to hear as Chie and Yukiko helped me to my feet. I took a moment to give a small bow. "Thank you...for everyone being here for me."

"Hey...you guys!? What're you doing!? You can't be in here!" Adachi came into the room.

Naoto handled it smoothly though. "We were simply keeping an eye on the suspect. The police officers outside had their hands full with Tsukio Nanase and Dojima-san. If Namatame were to escape in that time, it would be a disaster for the Police's reputation...and their trust in you, Adachi-san." Naoto spoke in a matter-of-factly tone while we all headed towards the exit.

" O-Oh...I see. We'll tighten security from now on, and I'll arrange for him to be transported out as soon as possible. So...if you guys can keep quiet about being in here, I'd really appreciate it..." Adachi rubbed the back of his head as the Doctor walked in as well.

"How is he, Doctor? He seemed to be extremely agitated a moment ago," Naoto calmly told them.

"He seems fine for now, but he really needs his rest. Outside, everyone. Doctor's orders," the doctor ushered them all out.

Out in the hallway it was Yosuke that spoke first. "We should go too...Let's get back to Ikakure's room." They watched as Adachi made his way down the hall, leaving the Investigation Team alone again. "So what's this thing we're missing, huh?"

"To tell the truth, there's something bothering me too. Why did he start killing in the first place?" Yukiko thought out loud.

"Well he said himself, it was to 'save' them, right? So he killed his lover in order to save her, and kept going?" Chie shook her head as if the words made less sense after she had said them. I had to agree...that seemed twisted...but something about it felt wrong for some reason.

Naoto pulled her hat down to be more snug before speaking, "The police speculated the first murder was related to the affair, so they called in Namatame for questioning...But everything in his testimony and his bearing...No matter where they looked at, they found nothing suspicious. If he truly is twisted enough to believe that murder is a means of saving people, I think that would have shone through..."

"Maybe he faked it real well. Or maybe he started out with a normal motive, and got a taste for killing after the first time..." Yosuke said...and after hearing him say that...it just made me doubt that possibility more. Something was out of place but...what was it?

Naoto shook her head, "No...If that were the case, his motive for killing that announcer would be even more inexplicable. Namatame and his wife were separated at the time. Both Misuzu Hiiragi and himself testified that she had discarded him. Hiiragi also knew about Yamano beforehand, and Namatame was shocked to hear of Yamano's death...Their relationship was known, and was not strained to the point of murder...There's simply no motive in the affair angle. The police invested a great deal of effort into investigating this point. Therefore, we have no convincing motive for Namatame to kill Mayumi Yamano...Although...her name was written in Namatame's own diary..."

"His reason for killing her..." Yosuke began to think harder about this point.

"Is it still possible that he was just crazy to begin with and no one realized?" I asked but it sounded wrong just coming out of my mouth. I was beginning to believe my blame on Namatame was misplaced...it had been too easy to pin it on him. So I needed to look at this differently.

"Uhhh...I don't really get any of this..." Kanji seemed like he was done with the conversation.

"Argh, this is so confusing!" Chie said exasperated by the whole thing at this point.

"Oh, there you are!" A nurse ran up to me specifically. "All of you! Please come with me immediately!"

"Huh? What's going on...?" Chie asked, but the Nurse was already running off.

I didn't wait and I chased off after her.

* * *

 _December 4th, 2011 / After Midnight  
Hospital Room_

I sprang up in the bed gasping for air. It was like I had forgotten what taking a breath was like...no scratch that...I think it just really wanted oxygen...I had been dead after all. My body was stiff and I felt an immense burning in my lungs as I took in a large breath of air. After a moment it had me coughing like crazy as I couldn't seem to get oxygen to my lungs fast enough. I blinked my eyes open and did so a few more times as my eyes felt incredibly sore. As a matter of fact my whole body felt like it was in a state of shock. Most likely because...it was. I vaguely remember reading about how it could be when you are revived...but it was a lot different experiencing it.

"Oh my God! Doctor! Come quick!" someone said from the doorway. I turned to see a nurse standing there with a hand over her mouth and as if she had seen a ghost. I am just going to assume that it is me. Maybe I technically had been a ghost when I was venturing in my own head. Philemon and Miyuki had more or less told me I had been dead. I couldn't help but wonder for how long…after a certain amount of time there were possibilities of brain damage. Well I certainly hoped that I didn't have any side effects. Of course my reasons for being dead hadn't exactly been normal either. So maybe I didn't have much to worry about. I mean...I was no longer dead...so in general everything beyond this was still better than before.

The doctor came rushing in a few moments later and to my side with wide eyes, he immediately began checking my vitals. "Young man, how do you feel?" Despite how quick the doctor was working his voice was calm. Might as well be honest with him.

"As if a biker gang had just gotten done severely beating me with chains and bats. And then finally ran me over with their motorcycles," I grumbled just loud enough and tried to stretch. Probably hadn't moved my body in some time...so my sudden movements had probably not helped things. And I almost instantly recoiled back as pain hit me from my joints and muscles. "Aw...geesh."

"Careful, let's take this slow. You've been on this bed for a long time. Nurse would you do me a favor and try and track down his friends for me?" the doctor said in a seemingly more soothing tone. But he was also smiling. "Let me get the simple stuff out of the way. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ikakure Kayane," I looked over at the doctor. I understood he was trying to figure out if I had lost any functionality or motor functions. "I was dead, wasn't I doctor?" Might as well act that I didn't know what had happened, although that would not be true.

"Yes, for about ten minutes. It seems you fought back though," the doctor said as he pulled out a pin and held it out. "Follow the tip of the pen with your eyes."

I did as he asked. He had no idea how I had "fought" for my life. What concerned me was the outside factor which had influenced that last Shadow. However, for the moment I focused on the doctor as he put me through some quick motor function tests. I could worry about the details after I got out of here.

"Well as far as I can tell there doesn't seem to be any difference in motor skills. I'm going to hold off on giving you any pain relievers for now. Not until we do some more tests," the doctor quickly explained.

"Pain I can live with," I chuckled which made the doctor smile a bit more at that.

"Living is certainly better than how you were a few moment ago," the doctor seemed to relax a bit. I already knew I could like this guy. I eyed his name tag, Kousaka Ichiro.

"Thank you for your help, Kousaka-sensei," I said with a bow of my head…about the best I could do sitting up.

"You're very welcome, Ikakure. Let's have you rest for the remainder of the night and we can schedule some more tests for tomorrow," Kousaka said as he grinned and moved to a clipboard at the base of my bed. "I will get everything set up in the meantime, you seem to be okay but we'll want to check how you are doing physically." He was interrupted by the door opening once more and the sound of several feet clamoring into the room. "Ah, there they are. Good news, Ikakure has come around!"

"Well that's one way to put it," I groan as I felt a painful muscle on my back spaz on me. I was glad to see them...but their looks on their faces were shocked to say the least. In a good way. I wanted to laugh actually. At the same time...I couldn't help but wonder what they had gone through...I doubt it was time to joke with them...but I was so happy to see them.

"I'll let you visit your friends for now, but I'll be back later to go over your test schedule for tomorrow, alright?" the doctor said to me before I nodded and watched as he walked past my group of friends. All of them seemed to be dumbfounded seeing me sitting up. None of them said anything for a long time.

"Senpai…you're really alive?" Yukiko was the first to speak and took a few steps towards the bed.

"This isn't a joke right? That's really you sitting up in that bed?" Yosuke moved towards the bed only a couple steps.

"Do you really think I would tell a joke like that?" I eyed him. "Mom would kill me for real if I did something like that."

"Oh my God…Senpai…you're…" Chie was in tears…scratching that, pretty much everyone in the room was in tears to varying degrees. This was definitely a delicate situation.

"This is amazing," Kanji looked like he was excited enough to run up and hug me…I wouldn't mind it but…Kanji was a pretty strong guy and it would probably hurt a lot in my present state. Actually I could care less how much it hurt...it was better than feeling nothing at all.

"Miracles do happen…I'm so glad," Naoto said as she cried beside Yukiko and Chie.

"This miracle is starting to wonder if you're all going to just stay in the entranceway," I shook my head. "Come in...I promise I'm real. No one is playing is sick joke on you."

Yu was the one that came to the bedside and he did reach over and hug me, "You were really dead you know. You had us all…" He stopped and stepped back, suddenly Yu was looking away from me. It was obvious, something had happened. Something that the Investigation Team had been a part of. I hardly was going to dismiss it as a coincidence. They had been involved in whatever had almost sealed me to my fate.

Rise approached me and my heart immediately began to beat rapidly. This girl...the girl who held my heart. How much had she been hurt when I had been dead? If anyone would have done something or been easily influenced in that state...it would have been her. As she stepped closer, I saw a crazy collection of emotions in her eyes. Fear, relief, sadness, happiness, and tears rapidly fell down her face. Each step she seemed unsure, as if what she saw in front of her was something she wasn't sure she could believe. She wanted it to be real, and she was terrified of finding out that it wasn't. She reached her hand out to me, it was shaking like crazy. As soon as her hand was withing my reach, I quickly took it and pulled her to me. I continued the motion, not letting her have the time to realize what I was about to do…I took my other hand and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to me, and I pressed my lips against hers. I didn't care for the place or even the company in front of us, if anything I felt that doing this would be a wakeup call not just to Rise but the rest of the Investigation as well. Rise was startled and her eyes opened wide for a moment. I could taste her tears on her lips but after a moment Rise stopped shaking and her arms went around me as she leaned on to the bed to be closer to me and delve into the kiss. It only lasted a few moments but I slowly withdrew from it and rested my forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. Maybe this was too much...but I wanted this connection...wanted to affirm to her that I was here and I was alive. These eyes...the gorgeous...absolutely beautiful brown eyes. It felt like forever since I had last been able to see them.

"Is that enough to show you I'm really here?" I asked, not looking away from her eyes for a moment.

"I love you, Kayane," Rise said repeating her confession for me she had previously done alone. I knew why she said it...because she was still not sure I was really here. She wanted to tell me everything before she lost her chance. That seemed like what she was really thinking to me. "If I had lost you I would have…"

I put my hand over her mouth and stopped her. I smiled at her, "I love you too, Rise." Her eyes widened. I could see that the rest of the Investigation Team was enjoying our exchange too. After all, I had said it loud enough for everyone to hear and to put a brake to Rise's thoughts. She pulled back from me for a moment and took in what I said. I don't think there was any other way to put it. It was the only words that could come close to describe what I felt when I was with her...but sometimes even that wasn't enough. "And I'll have you know that I heard you the first time you know." I added with a wink which had Rise turning a bright red. Sure I may not have been able to respond then but I wanted her to know that I had definitely heard her then.

"Kay-chan! Kay-chan!" Another person came rushing into the room and came straight to my side. Rise slipped away from me and giving my Mom more than enough room to hug me. She kissed my forehead several times before hugging me tightly as she could. "Thank God…I couldn't lose you…not you, Kay-chan. You came back...you really did...thank you...thank you." She quickly was in tears, which I half expected...but I was in tears too as I had to keep brushing them away.

"It's okay Mom. I'm here. And before anything else…I just want to say…I love you, Mom," I said as she held me. "I never said it before but...I don't ever want something to happen and not have you know that."

"I love you too, Kay-chan. I'm so glad you're alive," Mom was definitely happy. "I'm so glad to have you back, son."

"I saw Miyuki," I said softly but everyone in the room paid more attention to me after I said it. "Can you guess what she said to me?"

Mom shook her head.

"She told me to get my ass back here and that I better keep living so I could tell her all about it. But only after I am old and gray," I chuckled which seemed to be contagious enough that everyone else seemed to laugh, especially my Mom. Though between her tears it seemed hard for her to catch her breath. Well I was paraphrasing but I'm sure Miyuki would agree with the way I phrased it.

"That sounds like her. It's a good thing you listened," Mom nodded trying to wipe away her constant flow of tears.

"I had a lot of reasons to come back," I said looking over to Rise. I had a better handle on my own tears finally. It might be better to switch things up a bit. "Now what is this about Rise and I being engaged?"

Rise went completely red again and everyone else gasped at the announcement but I simply smiled. Rise stumbled a bit with the explanation, "That…that was so I could…"

I pulled Rise towards me and hugged her and my Mother at the same time. I looked at the rest of the Investigation Team and grinned, "I get a hug from all of you too, right?"

"What?" Yosuke seemed alarmed.

"I already got one from Yu," I stated. This was the moment I felt something wrong. I looked around the room for a moment which confused everyone for only a couple seconds. "Where's Teddie?"

"That's right…I noticed he wasn't with us when we went to Namatame's room," Yosuke said which had my eyes immediately go back to him and my body tensed up. Whatever had happened...it happened there.

"Namatame's room? What all did you…?" I started but Naoto appeared on the other side of the bed and touched my shoulder.

"I will explain everything later, Senpai," Naoto said with an obvious tone…she wasn't proud of it. This was most likely the same reason Yu had looked away from me before. They were all ashamed of something. Whatever it was...it was probably related to what Miyuki had referenced to...an action that was having a negative influence in that world...but why was it connected to me?

"That's weird…you would figure he would be here…" Chie shook her head and dried the last of her tears. "He had been showing up here just as much as Rise-chan and Yu-kun were."

I could imagine why…Teddie most likely felt responsible in some fashion to the events that had occurred. But there was no reason to be. Even if Teddie didn't understand the place he once called home, it didn't mean he needed to know everything about it. I mean, how long had human's lived on Earth without ever knowing science or the principles of gravity? It had taken humanity several hundreds of years for us to figure that out, and there were still plenty we didn't know. Teddie shouldn't think he should be able to know everything about that world just because he came from it. And there was probably more to it than that.

"Oh yeah, he has his cell with him…" Yosuke pulled out his phone but then stopped. "Wait, I shouldn't use mine in the hospital. I'll try calling him when we get outside."

"Okay, we should all really be going. We'll stop by tomorrow, Senpai," Yu stated and turned to go.

"Hold on," I said stopping him. I wasn't ready to let them go just yet. "Mom, the doctor said he was arranging tests for me tomorrow, could you go make sure he doesn't need you to sign anything?"

My Mom looked at me then the rest of my friends and then nodded, "Don't stress yourself too much, okay?" She then excused herself. I'd have time to spend with Mom later. For now, questions needed to be addressed. However, Rise didn't move from my side, she grasped my hand.

The door slid closed behind her and the rest of the Investigation Team hung their head, not looking at me. So they weren't going to tell me? Were they hoping to hide whatever it was that had happened? I found myself being angry incredibly quickly. "What happened in Namatame's room?" I growled. I knew they would have told me eventually but there was no way I would be able to sleep without knowing the truth. Besides...I wanted to share with them what had happened to me.

"Senpai, it happened after they had pronounced you dead and then we heard that Namatame might get away with it…that even though you had died…he might get to go free and…" Yu answered but kept his eyes squarely on the floor. I didn't have to imagine much more. "Your Mom had figured out that Namatame was in the building...she had disappeared before we noticed."

I blinked, "Mom?"

Yu nodded, "My Uncle Dojima figured it out and head off to stop her, but when we got there we saw your Mother trying to force her way past the police to get to Namatame. In the struggle my Uncle's injuries were re-opened. We managed to calm your Mother down and she went with one of the officers. After a moment we found ourselves alone in the room with Namatame."

Mom...she would have gone that far? Well maybe it made more sense to me than I cared for it to. After all, she and I knew what it was like to have someone taken away from us because of someone else's actions. I'm glad this time she wouldn't have to feel that pain again.

"There was a large television in his room…it was a simple…and idiotic decision. We already knew that if you die in that world…the police cannot link it back to the one who puts them in. The way they die cannot be determined so…" Naoto kept her eyes on the wall. "We entertained an idea with only the thought of vengeance."

I see...something that would be connected to me...would have changed my fate. The Investigation Team killing Namatame for revenge. Rise moved away from me, standing up and I could see the anger in her eyes. I could see it now...the one leading that charge could have only been one person.

"All I could think about was that this man had taken you away from me. That I would never be able to see you ever again. That your future had been taken by that man! I wanted him dead!" Rise yelled from next to me. Whatever entity that had trapped me in that coma was wanting that very thing to happen...the entity had hoped on their moment of weakness to get the better of them...and then...then what? What would that gain? Still the fact that the Investigation Team would go so far because of what happened to me...Rise must had been really hard to reason with.

"Yu stopped it. Despite even his feelings he managed to think rationally and noticed some inconsistencies in the case. Things didn't quite add up," Yukiko supplemented. She was moving it past this subject.

I reached out and took Rise's hand and pulled her back towards me. I wasn't going to let her slip away from me. "It wasn't his power that nearly killed me. And it wasn't that world either. Look, none of you should feel ashamed for feeling that way. Its human nature…what's important is that you didn't do it. It would have been something you all would have regretted eventually. And it isn't something that ever goes away."

They all nodded but I knew they were still ashamed about the fact that they were going to kill someone…and it wouldn't have been because out of some sense of justice. It would have been simply revenge.

"I'm sorry, Senpai. I nearly let your fiancée…"

"Kill someone in revenge for me? I think I know that emotion quite well," I said with a laugh, the laugh seemed to shake them out of their stupor. "Even with the guarantee of never being caught she wouldn't have done it. Look…I am still getting to know all of you, but you are all here and fighting for one real reason. To find the truth. That's why in the end it was a small nagging doubt that stopped you. Why? Because you don't know all the answers yet." Rise went motionless next to me after I had said that. I knew exactly why too. But I'd leave that alone for the moment.

"There are a lot of things to consider," Naoto said. Everyone seemed to relax a bit more after I had said that last bit. "I think this discussion can wait for tomorrow. You need your rest, Senpai."

"No, there is something else we need to talk about," Everyone's attention seemed surprised. "When I died I was taken to a place called the 'Velvet Room'."

"What?" Yu suddenly exclaimed. "You've seen the Velvet Room?"

This made everyone alarmed. I eyed him for a moment, "You've...heard of it?"

"I can use multiple Persona...but the Velvet Room exist as a place where I can refine and create new ones...and there are a couple of Velvet Room residents that help me," Yu was probably being intentionally vague...but I guess it made sense. How else would he be able to have new Persona's so consistently.

"You've never mentioned this before," Yukiko said from next to him.

"Would you have believed me if I told you that the spot I walk to in the TV World is actually a door to the Velvet Room? Or that there is a similar door in the Shopping District? And to all of you I'm only standing there for a moment, but sometimes I spend quite a bit of time in the Velvet Room sorting out my Persona's and creating new ones? Time flows differently in the Velvet Room. Sometimes time in our world will stop...others it will move normally. It's dependent on the needs of the one using the Velvet Room. But the Velvet Room...much like our Persona's...are representations of our soul...and it takes shape for the ones that reside in it...so likely...Senpai's Velvet Room is much different than mine," Yu was giving a lot of information quickly...and revealing just how different is power was. "For example...mine takes the form of a limousine that is driving towards a destination. One that I will apparently arrive at when I find the truth of the murders and how this all started. At least that is my understanding of it."

"Dude...just how weird does this get?" Yosuke shook his head.

Actually it started to make sense to me...this all seemed to be apart of a greater power, "Mine wasn't really a room...It's a playground and a single tree...imaged after a playground I used to go to when I was with my Uncle. It was a place I often escaped to with Miyuki. I guess it made sense that it would be something like that. But I met someone named Philemon." Persona and its power had always seemed otherworldly to me. There was no way it came from nowhere. The Murder Mystery was one thing...but where the power of Persona and Shadows came from was definitely something completely different.

"Philemon? What did he want?" Chie asked.

"He said something had been holding me in that state, the coma...and he had to wait till the moment of my death to be able to pull my consciousness to the Velvet Room. Something had apparently used my own power against me," my words caught everyone's attention.

"Something...an entity of some sort is capable of doing such a thing? And what do you mean your power?" Naoto asked.

"Remember what I used to separate the Shadows? It's called Symphonic Discord," I explained.

"The power that separated the Shadows and...it was...is that what was happening?" Yukiko seemed to figure it out rather quickly, I was impressed.

"Your power hits the Shadow...but doesn't damage it...instead it resonates and then essentially makes it acknowledge that they are not one Shadow...but several Shadows attempting to merge into one unified being," Rise explained, but her voice was flat and listless. Her thoughts were not on the current conversation. The others were alarmed but I pulled Rise to me and pressed the conversation forward.

"Yeah, its just like what you are thinking. My soul was being separated from my body...essentially. But it took a long time to happen...though I'm not sure how long I was under. Philemon also introduced his assistant that would be helping me...Miyuki," I said knowing the odd reactions I would get. The one most alarmed by this was Rise. "I have to say...it's really weird seeing her...she's basically what she would look like if she was the age she was supposed to be...which would be about 20 years old." Rise went still against me, but she said nothing.

"That's...odd," Kanji probably put into words what everyone was thinking.

"Persona's and Shadow's are pretty weird...along with entering a TV to enter a different world," I pointed out.

"Nothing in the Velvet Room happens by coincidence," Yu said simply. "That Velvet Room is directly connected to you...it makes sense in a way that this Philemon would bring her to assist you...though I'm not sure exactly how everything of the Velvet Room works...as yours sounds much different than my own experiences."

"Miyuki explained that there were two Shadows buried within the recesses of my mind...and we needed to defeat them to break their hold over me and allow me to head back to the world of the living. Philemon said he could do nothing but provide the means but I would have to clear it myself. Along with Miyuki's help," I sighed thinking about what we faced. "We cleared both of them...but I realized something...the fights themselves were easy but their implications are the real threat. I realized that us facing our other selves and the constant struggles will forever be with us. Our power is a double edge sword...just as we use it for support...it can be turned against us. If our resolve wavers or something changes...we can all easily become the villain of the story."

"Hmm...I never considered it...but now that you mention...most of our powers have changed since we started," Yukiko thought about it for a moment.

I nodded, "It makes sense...we change and over time our resolve can strengthen or weaken based on the events we face in our lives. I got a feeling that even though I had the resolve to defeat those Shadows now...I felt like it was taunting me...that it would be back for me."

"This could be related to the incident of those Shadows that took Ikakure-senpai and Kujikawa when we first took him to the TV world," Naoto speculated.

"Yes...but I don't think what happened here has anything to do with the case," I looked over to Yu. "Let's focus on one thing at a time. I just wanted to tell all of you what had happened."

"Then...we'll start fresh tomorrow. You need your rest. I think we all do. We can go over the details of everything starting tomorrow," Yu said with an obvious exhausted sigh.

"Yeah, you're right. See you all tomorrow then?" I smiled. They nodded and we all exchanged goodbyes before they all left one by one until it was just Rise and I. She had stayed quiet for a while now.

"They didn't tell you everything. When we went to stop Nanase-san...it was because I didn't want _her_ to do it. I wanted to be the one to end his life. I would have killed him. I was trying to pull him up to the TV when Yu-Senpai had to physically pull me back. I yelled at them...told them they didn't understand...that they didn't know how I felt...and I was going to kill the son of a bitch that took you away from me." Rise wasn't looking at me...instead she was simply at my side and looking down at the bed. If it had been Rise in this bed and nearly dead...I would have done the same but I hadn't realized I had that big of an effect on her up to this point. I was done waiting to find out this stuff anymore.

"I know," I said with a shrug. "It's kinda cute how possessive you are of me though."

"Kayane...but you said…" Rise said somewhat surprised. Of course I had said something different to the others. That Rise wouldn't have done it...but I doubt anyone believed it.

"The fact remains, you didn't kill him," I said simply forcing her to look into my eyes by guiding her chin up towards me. "I wanted to kill my Uncle and Miyuki's Father so much that the police had to drag me away out of a courtroom when I tried to do just that. At the time, I didn't care about the consequences. I could have killed him in a room full of government officials and I didn't care because that is what I wanted to do. But, there was never a chance for me to actually get to him. I could have attacked him before then…but I didn't. Yet in a room full of guards, attorneys and a jury I did. And I think I know why. Even though I know I couldn't achieve it…I did achieve something else. I was able to release all those pent up emotions of hatred in just a few moments in a useless attempt to try and get to that man."

"So you're saying I did it because…I knew I would be stopped?" Rise looked at me with a questioning look and definitely not convinced.

"On some level, I'm sure that is the truth. After all would you have been able to overpower him if you were there on your own?" I asked.

"Well…no," Rise admitted. "He was heavy...I only got him to the TV because he was easy to drag on the tile floor." That told me more about it than I had imagined.

"You're mind already knew it was impossible for you to do to begin with. But just because it does…doesn't make that desire any less real. And it's still there inside you now…right?" I asked her…to which she subtly nodded. If she truly only cared about killing him, there were other ways she could have done so. She could have choked him, stabbed him or any amount of other ways to carry it out. But she specifically chose to throw him in a TV. Even if it was subconsciously...she had chosen the method in which her friends would have ample time to stop her. Or help her. Right now, I needed a means to ease her mind off of what she almost did...most likely the realization of it was coming to her. So...rather impulsively, I pulled her back into another kiss and surprised her once again. "There all gone."

"Huh?" she blinked putting her hand to her lips as she looked back at me.

"I've taken away all those murderous thoughts. And I'm not giving them back," I said grinning at her.

It only took a minute before I saw that amazing smile come to her lips, "Oh I see, you think you can handle it all by yourself huh?" Rise then quickly kissed me back. "I can take them back to."

"How about we split it 50-50?" I responded as I kissed her back.

"As long as you're with me," Rise breathed before kissing me once more this time much longer. I could feel it...a hunger...a desire for this connection...a reaffirmation that I was really alive. After a moment she pulled back and put her forehead to mind as her voice dropped to a whisper. "You're here...you're really here."

"So want to be my fiancée for real?" I asked her. For now I could move the conversation to something else I wanted to address. There was a lot to cover...and I still hadn't really asked how long I had been on this bed...I kinda didn't want to know that part to be honest.

She paused for a moment, "I meant what I said…if you came back to me…I would marry you. And I will marry you, Kayane," Rise whispered into my ear before claiming my lips again. As much as I enjoyed this moment...as much as I was glad to be alive...the reality was that things would change...there were problems we had yet to face...and decisions that had to be made. And this was one that could never be taken lightly...regardless of how we both felt at this very instant. So for now it was best to put on the brakes and ease up. I broke the kiss from her once more. Besides...there was a lot I wanted to experience with her leading up to that point. If we did indeed manage to get there.

"Let's do this the right way, Rise. So I'll start," I said and took in a dramatic deep breath. And then spoke in one breath, "Rise, I love you. Please go out with me!"

She giggled, which made me smile, "No you're supposed to ask me to marry you."

"I will, but not here. Not like this, and not today. Let's start this from the beginning okay? There is no rush...so lets enjoy the journey of getting to that point, okay?" I said and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Okay, well from today on…please take care of me, Kayane," Rise said slightly blushed.

"As long as you take care of me too," I said as I kissed her once more. I kissed her more deeply than before and Rise welcomed it. As we did I could feel tears falling into our kiss…not only hers…but mine as well. I had been dead…and with the help of Miyuki and Philemon I had been given a chance to make it back to the living. I wasn't going to waste this opportunity. I would no longer hesitate. I would live without fear and I would not waste the life I had been given. To do that...I wanted to experience all of it...dating, meeting her parents, and all the problems from here to there. Maybe our lives were different because of Persona but...that was okay. It would work out. It was not going to be easy...life never had been. So I suspected that love would be no different. But I would give love a chance. And I would face off against anything that threatened to get in the way.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I have experienced loss several times in my life, and in several ways. I come from a military family. Every generation, except my own has been a part of war and different military branches. That is just the way my family had always been. At some point I was sure I was expected to go into the military as well. But my own experiences in my life have prevented me from wanting that, or subjecting anyone else to that same kind of life style.**

 **That isn't to say that my life then wasn't completely horrible or anything. But I learned more about the reality of life than any child should have to...in ways that I would never wish anyone to experience it. So writing the last couple chapters have been hard, in a way that is hard to explain. I'm actually a type of person that finds it impossible to talk about my past or the things I experienced as a child. Many people would want that attention, or want to be listened to...in order to move past it. But that sort of therapy never helped me. Honestly what helps me the most is writing.**

 **As an author, we write about people. People that are often in situations we could never find ourselves in, but for me...many of the situations I place my characters in are often ones that I myself had experienced or witnessed in one form of another. The situations that any one of us could find ourselves in...that is what I feel I am responsible on showing. The topics I often write I find difficult for myself, and often times I have to stop mid-chapter because I'm suddenly uncomfortable or frustrated. Often times because I feel so horrible for putting the characters through those events. However...I also know because of my viewpoints and experiences...I feel responsible for keeping it as realistic as possible.**

 **Also all the members of the Investigation Team are in a transition time in their life. Preparing for the future but fighting to maintain what they have at the moment. Moving forward is hard...especially since there is no way to know how it will work out. Often times as teenagers we have a core group of friends, and no one wants to accept the fact that years later many of them will be gone. We want to believe that going forward that they will always be there, but the harshness of reality is that often times as years go by you'll find you only keep in touch with one or two of those friends. Not to say it isn't possible to keep hold of all your friends, but that is sadly, exceptionally rare. Life moves us in different directions, and it is up to us on if we go with the tide or struggle against it.**

 **As the main plot of Persona 4 kicks into gear...I've still got a lot of story tell beyond it. Arena, Ultimax, And Dancing All Night. At the end of it all, even I wonder how well Kayane will be able to fight against the tide as life tries to work against him. It's a journey that is equally hard for me as I write it, as I wish I could just give an ending with a cute little bow and then be satisfied. But I would not be satisfied with that kind of end. I want to see them fight, and struggle and be able to persevere against all the trials and tribulations that Kayane and Rise will face. When they come out at the end, they won't be the same. After all...no one goes through the struggles of life and comes out the same as when they started. It's the struggle that defines us, and within those moments is where we find our true desires and dreams.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed everything up to this point. And I also hope you continue to read this story. I'll see you all next week with the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Inquiry

**Chapter 17 / Inquiry  
**

 _December 4th, 2011 /_ _Daytime  
Hospital Lobby_

Teddie couldn't be found anywhere, where could that bear have gone to? And why? It was too well timed to just be something to dismiss. However, from what I had gathered all of them had taken my momentary death hard. To the point that they had nearly intended to kill Namatame as a result. Seeing them all here in the Hospital lobby now was more comforting than I thought it would be. Yet I felt more at peace than before, maybe more than I ever had been.

I had been subjected to several tests over the last few hours and in the end Kousaka couldn't find anything wrong with me other than malnutrition from the fact I had been laying on a bed for such an extended amount of time. Which was 28 days...or exactly four weeks. And...I bloody missed finals in that time. So honestly my body wasn't in bad shape. The Doctor said if everything continued to look as good as it did I would be 100% in just a week. So he was releasing me, he couldn't see any reason to keep me. Although he found it amusing that my recovery was just as mysterious as my apparent sickness. Still it was why I was down in the lobby and not in a hospital room. I never thought it would feel great to stand up before...guess there is a first for everything. There was some mild soreness in my muscles but overall I still felt good, as if a burden had been lifted from me. Though I guess the truth of it was that I no longer had somebody invading my mind. Rise moved to my side and wrapped her arm around my waist as she stood next to me. I was surprised how comforting this felt.

This was new reaction too. Not only did I not negatively react to her touch...but I welcomed her touch. I wanted to know how that had changed. Don't get me wrong, I severely enjoyed the fact that I could touch her without shaking...without...of course as I said that I felt my arm shake a little bit. No, I guess...it was still there, what had likely changed was my mind's perception of Rise specifically. I had never had any reaction when it came to my Mom...so that was the same. I had gotten hugs from the others...and had only some mild reactions but I demanded they all hug me regardless. All of them seemed both surprised and happy about it. Rise especially enjoyed this new capacity of mine, because now she could be close to me. And every moment she could sense I woken up she had been at my side. Mom had to basically drag her off last night.

"You okay?" Rise asked me.

I nodded, "It's fine...I can't get used to it if I avoid it right? It's nothing like how it was before," I was done avoiding physical contact because I didn't like how it felt, or rather how I thought it felt. That was mostly just what my brain was telling me it resulted in. It wasn't actually how I felt about it on a conscious level. After kissing Rise...um...several times...I can definitely say there is some physical contact worth doing. But still subconsciously there was still some resistance there.

"Did you find anything in the other world, Rise?" Yu asked and pulling the two of us back into the conversation they had already started but I had been mostly just enjoying being up and moving and not really listening too closely.

She shook her head, "No luck. I didn't sense anything over there. The fog's dense, it might be affecting my readings. I wish I could do better…I'm sorry." She must have done so when I was in the gauntlet of tests this morning. Though I'm sure she was hesitant as she had been adamant about waiting for me before. But she was also worried about Teddie. Things were on an upswing but there was still a lot we needed to deal with.

"That Ted…Don't tell me he really went back to his world this time…We told him over and over that he could stay here…" Yosuke shook his head. Everyone seemed at a loss as to where Teddie was. Had he really disappeared after what had happened to me? There was probably a lot he didn't understand about that place...yet he felt responsible because he came from that world. All of them had been frustrated...me stuck to a bed and no one knew what was wrong. And no matter what there was nothing they could have done.

Yu, as always, took the moment to steer the conversation and calm the group. "For now, we need to think about all the events that have happened recently. Plus it would be a good idea to bring Senpai back up to speed and ensure none of us are missing details."

"Then let's get out of here. The last place we should be talking about the investigation is in a hospital lobby," I gave them all a smile. "Come on, at least you guys can be a little happy about me being discharged from the hospital." Our worries were on Teddie but not everything was bad. I had miraculously came back from the dead. Although that situation was a different cause for concern. But...one thing at a time.

To their credit they all did smile because, well in the way things had been lately, it was much welcome good news…plus there was another aspect that I was well aware of. I had been in the hospital for nearly a whole month…and with something that many doctors couldn't figure out. They didn't know if I would get better or worse…and ultimately things had gotten much worse before it had gotten better. And it was not an easy fight. I had been facing off against things that came before I had met any of them…and likely it would have killed me. No, the truth was, if anything, I owed everything to the Investigation Team. I was saved by them in more ways than I could really count. And Rise…I owed her even more. If it hadn't been for them, I likely would have never cared to fight to live.

It was nice to finally be out of the hospital. Rise had brought my jacket and a few other things from my house because of the change in weather since I had been admitted I wasn't exactly acclimated to the colder temperature. We made our way to the bus stop and before lone we were on the way to Junes. Rise sat next to me snuggled up with my arm. It didn't bother me at all for her to be there or clinging to me. Well, I guess it did a little bit. But I didn't feel the usual urge to pull away from her. If anything I actually felt better having her this close. I suppose being dead for a while was sure to cause some changes. Was it temporary though? Still there had definitely been some change on my psyche since I had woken back up. Likely...it had to be because of what I faced in my mind...the after effects might have been more than I thought.

Well, overall I felt…different. I could only surmise that the whole trial really had changed me in some way. Then again it was like how Philemon put it…he had given me the tools to overcome the ordeal in front of me, but it had been up to me to take those steps. I could have probably just let myself die. Even against Miyuki's wishes…or everyone else. If the same thing had happened to me just a few months earlier…I might have done just that. But I wasn't the same as I was then, I had changed…and now things were complicated. Most importantly…I was determined to start living life rather than just waiting for it to pass by me. Right now, I needed to get my mind back on the case.

As we went into the Junes food court we all took seats and relaxed for a moment. "Thanks for grabbing my jacket, Rise. Man it has either gotten really cold outside while I was in the hospital or I've lost more weight than I thought. Though the doctor says I'm not exactly what I was before, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Of course," Rise said but looked over me as I had referenced my loss of weight. "This isn't going to be too hard on you is it Kayane?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I'll gain the weight back after I get a few decent meals in me and some exercise."

"We should order some steak while we're here. It'll be good for you, Senpai," Chie said but obviously she was hungry herself.

"Should we order food before we start?" Yu asked looking at me. I knew they were worried about me, but it wasn't like I was starving hungry. No that had been this morning, and the doctor had made sure I got plenty to eat. Though the hospital food wasn't exactly the greatest, it also wasn't that horrible when you hadn't physically eat anything in a while.

"No it can wait. I did have a pretty big breakfast," I said. "So let me know what I missed."

"When we confronted Namatame, we were sure that he was the culprit. We were prepared to pin all the guilt on him because of what he had done. However…" Naoto started.

"…there are several things that don't match up," Yu finished. They had as said as much last night when I had confronted them all about what had happened. It seemed the night had managed to calm them all down and clear their heads, thankfully.

"So we all took some time to think about it last night. And looking back at it something about it, just doesn't seem right," Yosuke said with a sigh.

"Let's quickly review the facts. Of all the victims, only two were killed. Ms. Yamano, the announcer, and Saki-san. From the documents we found in the car, we know Namatame had some sort of dealings with them. After that, there were multiple attempted murders, in which we were targeted… It was only when he took Nanako-chan that we caught him in the act, identifying his modus operandi in the process," Naoto gave the general broad strokes.

"When I hear you put it like that, sounds like the dude's guilty," Kanji said from next to Naoto.

"As a result of Namatame's arrest, the police admitted that Mitsuo Kubo was a mere copycat killer," Naoto added. That was the only crime in this whole mess that had made sense. It still left a lot of holes to fill in.

"Okay, that's all well and good, but what were you saying before, Hanamura?" I asked bringing it back to Yosuke's original thought.

"Well, after we left yesterday we talked a bit more. And Naoto mentioned that Namatame has no motive to kill the announcer. That's what's bothering me," Yosuke said.

Actually that made a lot of sense. "Well he was having an affair with her but was there any indication that it could have been a crime of passion? I would say that is unlikely considering they can't determine how she died. If it was something like he got mad at her and struck her…well that would have been evident. But stick someone in the TV? I dunno." I shook my head. I could see that this was quite a loose thread that was hanging over the case, but wasn't there something else I was forgetting about it? Crimes of passion weren't planned, it would go against the very definition of it. And there would have been physical evidence. But there was likely more that we didn't know.

"Right…so he's either completely nuts, or we're misunderstanding something," Rise added from next to me.

"You lost me," Kanji shook his head.

"She's saying if Namatame is sane, then there may be facts about the case we don't know about yet," Yukiko elaborated.

"Sane or insane…Sounds like a play I saw before," Rise mused.

"When he talks about 'saving' people, what does that actually mean? I don't think there's any doubt that it includes kidnapping people and throwing them into the TV," Yosuke looked down at the table between them all.

That was a key point…it's what separated Namatame between being sane or not…at least in our minds.

"Could he mean…saving them through death…? He did call himself a 'savior' and said that the other side was a _wonderful world,_ " Naoto seemed confused by it as well.

"So they'll be saved if they die? What a bunch of crap…That bastard should have 'saved' himself. Whaddya think, Senpai?" Kanji looked over to Yu. Yu had remained relatively quiet through the discussion.

He shook his head, "No that doesn't sound right to me. There has to be something else."

"You mean something else that explains his actions?" I asked to which Yu nodded.

"If you think about it normally, it's gotta be him…But there ain't nothin' normal about that world anyways…" Kanji commented.

Yukiko suddenly had a thought that caught my eyes. "Wait, something has been bothering me for a while. When we first encountered him in the TV world, he said, 'You're the ones I saved. Don't worry I'll save this girl too…' So um…if he 'saves' people by killing them, did he save us too? Wouldn't he have failed to save us…?"

"You raise a good point. If he thinks salvation comes only through death, his words make no sense…And another thing, when we confronted Namatame in his hospital room and the Midnight Channel came on, his Shadow said he had failed to save Ikakure-senpai. That was only a few minutes after Senpai had…" Naoto stopped but her point had been made.

"Well, maybe he really was trying to save the victims by putting them into the TV," Chie's comment stated exactly the thought that was now at the forefront of everyone's mind. "C-c'mon, don't get all quiet like that. You guys know I just say the first dumb thing that pops into my head." She laughed nervously.

"It's not dumb at all," I said. "If you look at it that way, everything he's said to us makes sense."

"The possibility that he truly intended to save us…" Naoto was mulling over the thought.

"But he's still the one who threw Saki-senpai and the announcer into the TV, right? Sure, we haven't nailed down his motives, but that doesn't change the fact that he killed them. Or what, you think someone else was involved? What makes you think so?" Yosuke also posed a curious thought. Another culprit responsible for the first two incidents.

"The warning letter…that might be a key point in this," Yu added.

"Warning letter…? Oh yeah…whatever happened to that thing?" Yosuke had forgotten about it.

"There was two, wasn't there?" I asked.

"Yeah. The first one said, 'don't rescue anymore' and the second, 'if you don't stop this time, someone close will be put in and killed.' I think that is what they were," Yu recalled.

"That coincides with my notes," Naoto confirmed.

"Wait, isn't that odd? Would someone who thinks he's saving people by killing them write stuff like 'don't rescue' or 'kill'?" Rise asked.

"I think we hit our stride," I laughed. Everything made more sense this way to me. He had never seemed to have ill intent to Nanako. He had never intended to hurt her. And his assaulting me was more out of frustration. As he probably intended to let me go after what he thought was a danger to pass by. But...his thoughts and emotions had been influenced by the TV world. I was starting to think Namatame was just as much of a victim...albeit a much different kind of victim.

"Hey and the 'will be put in and killed' part doesn't make sense either… If the killer was writing it, wouldn't it be more like 'I'll put in and kill'?" Kanji asked.

"Things fall into place if you think of it this way," I added.

"He…Could this mean…?" Chie looked to the others.

"Namatame wasn't the one to write the warning letters," Yu nodded.

"But only the killer would write such a letter and deliver it to Dojima-san's house, right? If someone else wrote it, which could only mean…" Yukiko stopped herself as she contemplated the meaning behind it.

"Dear God…" Naoto shook her head. "Since this was an unusual case, I was absolutely convinced that other than the Kubo incident, there was only one culprit…"

"That would mean…Namatame really was trying to save his victims…why did he tie up Kayane then when he chased after him?" Rise asked.

"More than likely to keep me out of the way. To stop me from taking Nanako…makes more sense if he really saw his actions as saving her. But it wasn't like he intended to harm me either," I added. "I don't think he was aware of the dangers of the TV world. Or how it would effect him. I think he really believed he was doing the right thing, but the TV world started to mess with his head without a Persona...and that his Shadow didn't appear."

"Everything is exactly the opposite of what it first seemed. In Namatame's parlance, 'failing' would have been the first two cases, when the victims died. If he had used his method twice, and failed both times, he would hardly have continued to use the TV. And yet he did. It all seems to suggest that someone else wrote the warning letters while observing the entire case…" Naoto thought out loud.

"The pieces fit," I said.

"Someone else…Then…It wasn't Namatame that killed Saki-senpai and the announcer?" Yosuke looked unsure of what to think.

"We can't say for certain. We urgently need to speak with Namatame, face-to-face," Naoto got up from her seat.

"I guess we can wait on lunch until later," I shrugged and got up as well.

"How, though? After what happened yesterday, they said they're gonna tighten up security," Kanji commented.

"I have a plan. But there is no time to waste. Let's hurry back to the hospital," Naoto said leading the Investigation Team as they started leaving the Junes Food Court.

I looked at my cell phone and at the time, "Not even an hour and we're already heading back there."

"You going to be okay?" Yu asked walking next to me.

"You mean all the exercise? It's fine, there isn't really anything wrong with me. I'm just going to be incredibly hungry after all this," I said and almost felt my stomach grumbling.

"We can grab something from a vending machine," Rise suggested from my other side as she took my hand.

"I'll survive," I chuckled. "So what was that bit about seeing Namatame on the Midnight Channel?"

Yu frowned, "It was strange…it was goading us on to do something to Namatame. What it said seemed too specific. It wanted us to throw him into the TV. I was angry too but…there were red flags that went up for me when I realized how the timing of it all…It was too perfect."

"But that has to do with the nature of the Midnight Channel, right? And not necessarily the case," I asked.

"Yeah, we assume that the Midnight Channel shows our inner most thoughts, because that is how it has worked up till this point. But it was a unique situation. Namatame's Shadow self didn't really appear to us while we were in the TV world to save you and Nanako. What we faced was not Namatame's other self. Perhaps because that world was based on Nanako's inner thoughts and not his. I don't know. But when we confronted him, we had the real him…and the Shadow Namatame showed on the Midnight Channel. We made the assumption that what the Shadow was saying was his real thoughts were," Yu bit his lip and looked towards the ground.

"We were all easily swayed at the time," Yukiko added as she appeared next to Yu and took his hand to comfort her boyfriend. "We all thought we had lost you, Senpai."

"Well, you did for a little bit. Still, if I had been there, I might have done the same thing," I said looking over to Rise for a moment. "But we don't deal in 'what if's' now do we, Narukami?"

"I wonder if we'll find out the true nature of that place as we get closer to the true culprit," Yu thought out loud.

"A world enshrouded in fog…that brings out your inner most thoughts…all we can do, is keep moving forward and face this thing head on," I said with a grin. "And this fight isn't done yet. Not even close."

* * *

I watched as a police officer walked past me and down the stairs as I went by with the others and approached Naoto and Yu.

"I knew they were undermanned, but I didn't expect things to go this smoothly," Naoto looks a bit disheartened.

"Inaba should never have needed to be well manned to begin with," I commented with a sigh.

"That's certainly true," Yu nodded. "Not how I thought my year here would be, that's for sure."

"Doesn't mean you didn't gain anything because of it," I looked to him.

He chuckled, "Same goes for you, Senpai." He commented as Rise took my arm once more.

"Anyway, there isn't much inside that 'suspicious object' in the lobby. So he won't be gone for too long," Naoto said as she opened the door and walked inside with the rest of the Investigation Team following her in.

I closed the door behind us as it seemed they weren't about to waste any time and got right to the questions.

"It's tempting to think that you were the culprit behind this entire case. And to be honest… there are many in this town who hope you are. But we are here to learn the truth. So please… answer our questions," Naoto was attempting to sooth Namatame, who was clearly shaken up by our presence. I could understand why if what they had told him had been true. All of them…had been willing to kill this man…because I had died.

Namatame did ease up but he simply looked around at all of us and his eyes rested on me for a moment. Then he looked back at Yu.

"Who was the first person you threw into the TV?" Yu asked. Talk about getting right to the point…

Namatame said nothing…instead he raised his hand and pointed straight at Yukiko. If I remember correctly Yukiko was actually the third victim. As long as he was telling the truth…that meant there was someone else…someone who had thrown the first two inside the TV. That also meant Namatame had no idea that this was also the method of how the first two victims died.

"What about the first two girls?" Yu asked.

"They were killed. I couldn't save them," Namatame's voice was filled with regret…that was something that sounded legitimate…it was hard to fake something like that. There was another thing we needed to confirm.

"Is 'saving' killing people?" Yu continued his rather blunt questioning.

Namatame shook his head, "No…If nobody saves them, they'll be killed. That's why I put them in there."

Naoto quickly took the reins, "Then tell me if my estimation is correct so far. After discovering the Yamano and Konishi incidents, you realized an appearance on the Midnight Channel meant certain death. Thus, to "save" her from that fate, you kidnapped Yukiko Amagi…You couldn't let her be killed, so you threw her into the TV, preventing the killer in this world from reaching her…And you repeated the process, as more individuals appeared on the Midnight Channel…It all falls into place. His body is weak, but his mind is sound. He's trying to tell us the truth…"

"Yeah, but if what he saying is true…" Yosuke was looking at Namatame. I could somewhat understand his thoughts…he had a connection to Saki, who had died. He was convinced…as had most of the others that Namatame was the one true culprit. Now there was another possibility…that there was actually someone else…

"There's another killer who murdered the first two victims…?" Rise asked silently from next to me.

"That possibility is why we are here. And I don't think he is lying," I said which for a moment had everyone looking at me. "Regret…is something that is hard to hide."

Naoto nodded in agreement. She must have come to the same conclusion after hearing Namatame's response to Yu's questions.

"Indulge us for a few more questions," Naoto said hoping to ease Namatame.

Yu asked a few more questions to more or less seal in what we had already speculated. Namatame had no knowledge of the warning letters…had no idea about who threw in the first two girls and that he had honestly no idea that the world inside the TV was what it was. And why should he? As far as he knew…that world was safe. Still there were some gaps in our knowledge that needed to be filled. But...there was no doubt...someone else had killed the first two victims.

So after a few more words of exchanges…Namatame began to tell his story of what had happened from his perspective.

"Soon after my affair with Mayumi became public knowledge. I returned to my parent's home, as if to run away from the scandal…And I started drinking heavily to drown my anxieties…I hadn't been able to reach Mayumi at all, and that didn't help, either…" Namatame shook his head. "She'd been disgraced on all the afternoon shows and forced to resign from the program she was on. I caused her so much trouble… I wanted to at least apologize to her, but I couldn't even do that…I lost the will and energy to do anything…Then one day, the rumor I heard some time ago came back to me. Since I had nothing better to do, I sat down blankly in front of the TV and watched my own reflection…And all of a sudden, there was Mayumi."

I could only imagine how long he had waited to be able to tell this to someone…someone that would actually listen to him. It must have been hard to think you were the only one that knew what was really going on…to think that you were the only one doing the right thing. That maybe you were the only one that could. Perhaps the Investigation Team might look at itself the same way…the power of Persona gave us something that cops just didn't have. We could fight an enemy that was hard for others to even fathom. I still wasn't sure I should tell them about the fight that happened within my own mind…a fight that if I had lost would have left me dead for real.

"The Mayumi inside the TV looked as if she was calling to me for help…so when I reached out unthinkingly to touch her…My arm disappeared into the TV…as if it had dipped into a pool of water. I was so shocked that I lost my balance and nearly fell face-first into the TV. I was so scared… I couldn't understand what just happened. I thought maybe I'd gone insane. In the end, I decided to think of it as just a dream, and I went back to the city the next day after finishing work. The next afternoon, when I got to work… I was fired on the spot, as I expected. That wasn't what broke me, though…It was Mayumi being found dead. And not just that, but it had happened in my hometown." Namatame casted his eyes downward away from us. "I was dumbstruck, but later on… I remembered the image of Mayumi I'd seen that night. 'Was it not a dream…? Could it really have been an SOS from Mayumi…?' I hadn't touched another TV, because the first time was so terrifying, but I decided to try it again…And I confirmed that none of it was a dream. So that image… Was it something Mayumi showed me, calling for help…?…That's how I felt."

"And eventually…you learned about the Midnight Channel," Naoto supplemented to keep Namatame going.

"I remembered that when Mayumi was alive, she was chasing after a rumor about some bizarre TV program. I'd heard about it before, but I thought it was just an urban legend. But then Mayumi appeared on it, and later turned up dead. The more I thought about it, the harder it became to believe that the two events were unrelated. Soon after that, I came back to Inaba to answer the police's questions. I'd lost my job, and I wanted to know the truth of Mayumi's death for myself. Then, on another rainy night, someone else appeared on the Midnight Channel… It was a girl. She looked like she was calling for help, just like Mayumi. The first thing that came into my mind was, 'Maybe this girl will be the next to die…'" Namatame continued to recount it.

"And that was Saki-senpai," Yosuke provided.

"I'd been following all the news about Mayumi, so I noticed right away that she was the girl who found Mayumi's body. And if my hunch was right, she'd be the next victim. I didn't want her to die the way Mayumi did…So I desperately kept watching… I was consumed with the idea of rescuing her. Then… little by little, her image on the screen came into sharper focus," Namatame was confirming what I was more or less thinking. It meant that he had put it all together much faster than Chie, Yosuke or Yu…since they were the only ones involved in the beginning.

"After I came back, my father couldn't bear to see me in such low spirits, and gave me a job with the family business. I met that girl when I delivered a package to the liquor store…After agonizing over it, I decided to meet her…and told her to be careful. But that same night, on the TV…She looked as if she was being engulfed by some black shape… She was writhing in pain… That's why I warned her…The next day, they found her dead," Namatame still had his head hung…as if ashamed. Maybe he was. "I knew she was gonna be murdered, but I couldn't save her. I blamed myself, thinking there must have been something I could've done…There was no one who depended on me. Nobody at work… Not even my wife. Mayumi was the only one who accepted me for who I was. But she was murdered, and the same person killed another girl…I was… I was beside myself… I couldn't forgive myself for doing nothing!"

"You really did love Ms. Yamano," Chie couldn't help but comment.

"Yes, from the bottom of my heart…Before I was married, my wife made it big in show business. I was happy for her, but it put a strain on our relationship," Namatame spoke honestly. This was not things you would normally tell a group of teenagers. But then again…with everything that had happened…he had probably been wanting to tell someone…anyone all of this. So when the first ones really looking to listen to you...and you knew they understood more about the situation than most...yeah, I'd probably pour my heart out to them too.

"…I think I can kinda relate," Rise said softly from next to me. She was still holding on to my arm and I gave her a curious look. It looked like she wanted to say more about it but opted to stop. I think we were a ways out before knowing if our music career would effect our relationship or not.

"It was around that time when I met Mayumi… She was interviewing our candidate for the next election. She was a big-name announcer, but she only worked with local stations, and her attitude towards work was similar to mine. We both came from Inaba, so she was easy to talk to… I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help getting intimate with her," He continued his recount of the events. "She gave meaning to my life. Soon after Saki-san was found dead, yet another girl appeared on TV…That was you." This time he looked up at Yukiko.

Considering how things had gone for him up to that point...I could understand his frustration and desperation to save Yukiko. Two people had died and he felt he was the only one that had the means of knowing who the victims would be.

"My opponent was a murderer who left no clues to his identity…I thought hard about what I could do to protect her from someone like that. The girl inside the TV looked as if she was smiling at me…And… that's when it hit me. I apparently had the power to go through the TV screen to the other side…Then, what if I put her into the TV and give her shelter there before the killer gets her…? The girl inside the TV seemed to smile at me again…And I thought, no matter what kind of place it might be, it's better than being slaughtered. Once things calmed down, I could just let her out again…" Namatame gave a pleading look at Yukiko and then the others. He had come to a conclusion at that time. In his mind…it was a place only he could get to…so it was a place the killer couldn't reach. Looking at it that way…it made perfect sense. "It felt as if everything was starting to come together in my mind…Could it be… that Mayumi gave me that power, to prevent any more victims from meeting her fate…? Was it my mission to save people? But there was a big problem… If I explained the situation to the victim, they wouldn't understand. I had already tried that and failed miserably. It seemed the only thing I could do was take them away. If that was my mission… I'd just have to do it.…Or so I thought."

"So, since you thought people who appeared on the Midnight Channel would be killed, you kidnapped us in order to save us…" Yukiko muttered loud enough for us to hear.

"Mission!? Give me a break!" Chie was clearly irritated. "You never stopped and wondered about any of this!?"

"I thought I was the only one who could help them… I did call the police, but they didn't believe me. I knew the area well, thanks to my job. I had a large truck, and I could move around without suspicion…I thought my job as a deliveryman would be the perfect cover for my mission. I thought no one else could do it…But… are you telling me that I wasn't saving them…?" Namatame looked for an answer by looking around at all of us and at me.

"If a person is still within the TV world when the fog appears here, they will die. Beginning with Yukiko-san, the people you thought you had been saving were, in fact, in mortal peril…It was my friends here who really saved us all," Naoto answered clearly and without room for interpretation. Namatame didn't look shocked by what she had said but he averted his eyes once more.

"I had a feeling that was it…When I went after that little girl and entered the TV myself… For the first time, I had some doubts about myself. And when he came in after her…I was sure there was something more I didn't understand," Namatame shook his head. "But instead I wanted to believe I was in the right..."

"You refer to Nanako-chan and Ikakure-senpai, correct?" Naoto was trying to keep the conversation on task.

"The police were after me, so I had to get away. But I still felt I needed to do everything I could to save that poor little girl…That's why I went in after her. But the TV world was completely different than I imagined… Such an abominable, grotesque place. I knew that the three of you who I 'saved' went back to your normal lives, so I didn't realize how terrible that world was. I never knew… you couldn't even get out of that place on your own…I thought I was going insane-I probably did. When he showed up…I panicked and ended up tying him up…because I didn't know what else to do. And you know the rest. When I came to, I was lying in a hospital bed," Namatame hung his head.

"You really were trying to save people…" Naoto seemed to be processing everything we had just heard.

"But I ended up doing just the opposite… What a fool. I always wanted to enter the world of politics, and become useful to society…But after losing my job and the woman I loved… all I had left was this power. I convinced myself that world was some sort of sanctuary… And I secretly believed myself to be a hero…" Namatame was admitting to us more than any adult ever would. He wanted to genuinely save all of us…but he didn't understand the situation…didn't know the nature of that world. And why would he? And from his perspective…it had been working. That was why he knocked me out and tied me up in a panic. He wasn't sure what to do…he might even think I would get in the way from saving Nanako for all I had known. But more than likely he was just at the end of his rope and had no idea what to do since he was pushed into a corner. His only thought at that time…was to save Nanako.

"I never doubted what I saw on TV… and believed everything was as I wanted it to be…I didn't think for myself at all… That's why I couldn't protect them. I'm to blame for all of this…" Namatame added.

I could see how part of it was his responsibility…he had kidnapped us and thrown us in that world…that was more or less attempted murder or at the very least, kidnapping. But he had no idea that the end result was that way. No…if I had to put a thought into it…it felt like Namatame had been led to believe in some way that the world inside the TV was safe. It isn't something someone would just try out. Someone…had to give him that nudge…I highly doubted he would have just assumed it was safe in the TV world.

"What's done is done," Yu said more than likely to try and ease Namatame's thoughts.

"I suppose so… But the things I've done are too serious to be brushed aside like that…I have no intentions of running away from my crimes. I'm prepared to face the consequences. Kidnapping is already a serious crime… And on top of that, I put all those lives in danger. I'm sorry…" Namatame gave a small bow to everyone in the room. Well as much as a man can bow when sitting on a hospital bed.

"The Midnight Channel and the other world… You can hardly be blamed for failing to understand them properly. We must apologize to you as well. Had we let our emotions blind us to the truth, we would have piled all the responsibility on you," Naoto added. I wasn't there to see that display…but I could imagine how emotions can blind you. And with me supposedly being dead at the time…had they all really felt so strongly to actually pass judgment on a man themselves? All because evidence didn't really support the charges against him? They didn't want to take the chance of the one that killed their senpai walking away unscathed.

"I guess from your point of view… people did stop dying once you started 'saving' people. The more you did it, the more you really believed you were preventing their deaths…" Yosuke pointed out. And it was a good point…it had turned into a cycle because both sides didn't hold all the pieces together. As a result…more people were turned to victims…and more things were pulled onward as a result.

"I'm… such a joke… I'm sorry… I'm getting a little tired…" Namatame said and took a deep breath. Not surprising considering how much talking he had just been doing.

The door slid open and I turned to see a police officer walking in, "Wha-!? What're you all crammed in here for!?"

"My apologies. We'll be leaving now," Naoto quickly said as we all started to move towards the door.

"Wait…" Namatame said which made us stop and look back at him. "I beg you… Please find whoever's behind this… You children are the only ones who know about that world…"

"Don't worry. That's our plan," Yu said and offered Namatame a comforting smile.

"It's all clear now. He never committed any murders…It was another party who threw the first two victims into the TV," Naoto stated as we all stepped out into the hall.

We learned a lot about the case…we knew why we had been taken…but that still left the first two victims. If our cases and the copycat killer all a separate case…there was still the warning letters to consider…there had to be a criteria that the killer would meet.

We made our way down the hall and I was stopped by my doctor, who happened to be coming out of a patient room.

"Ikakure, is everything alright?" Kousaka was of course wondering why I was back in the hospital.

"Yeah, I've gotten a fair amount of exercise today…both physical and mental. Just had a little business to finish up here is all," I said smoothly. "I wanted to thank you again for your hard work and helping me."

"Us as well," Yu added and bowed to Kousaka as did the rest of the Investigation Team.

"Thanks for saving our Senpai," Naoto said.

"You're welcome. But you should really be more proud of Ikakure. It was his sheer will to live that brought him back, nothing else," he smiled before disappearing into a different patients room.

"My sheer will to live, huh?" I said as I remembered the ordeal within my mind that I had to go through in order to make it back to the land of the living. PPhilemon had only given me the tools to fight...it had been my choice to actually make my way through each door to fight the Shadow at the end. "Yeah, I guess that is part of it."

We passed by my room and I took a moment to look into it. Just not long ago I had been there…lying motionless for so long while my life wavered on the edge of death…in a fight that the others couldn't see. My fate...and those of my friends was what was at risk. While we had been fighting...Miyuki had said that if my fate had been sealed...so would have been the fate of my friends. What would have happened? Would they have thrown Namatame it and pin all the blame onto him? Maybe they would have been satisfied with that for a time. But eventually, it would have came back to haunt them...and the guilt would eventually break some of them. And over time...maybe all of them. Still Yu had remained calm...had took the time to think about it. And he had saved the Investigation Team from making a mistake in the heat of the moment.

"This was the last place we saw Teddie, right? He was really worried about you, Senpai," Chie said looking over at me.

"For me?" I blinked for a moment.

"You know…Teddie has never had to deal with that kind of pain before. Losing a friend is not something anyone can easily deal with. But I wonder if Teddie had an especially hard time with it," Yu thought out loud. It wasn't like I had spent much time with Teddie...but more than likely, Yu was right. Teddie didn't know how to deal with loss.

"Still, how can he flake out at a time like this when we have to find the real killer?" Kanji seemed irritated but it was obvious he was worried for Teddie as well.

"The police consider the matter closed, with Namatame arrested. We'll have to do all the investigation from here on out. Let's revisit Saki-san and Ms. Yamano's incidents and see if we can turn up fresh details," Naoto proposed.

"But it's been over six months…Wouldn't the trail be cold by now?" Chie seemed doubtful.

"You'd be surprised what people remember after a long period of time has gone past," I shrugged.

"We're the only ones who understand what's really going on. And you never know. People might remember some things now because they've had so much time to think about it. Let's split up and talk to people all over town tomorrow. We'll meet up in the evening to discuss our findings," Yosuke said and everyone was quick to agree.

"I hope we can find out something about Teddie, too…" Yukiko added.

I couldn't help but feel the same. If Teddie had left because of my death…then he doesn't know that I'm alive…and that he had gone away for nothing. Then again…I really had died…not that it is unusual for someone to be able to be resuscitated but…losing a friend…yeah I knew very well how painful that was. It is one of the worst feelings in the world to have. To think that all of them…had felt that pain…although for a short time…I could scarcely imagine what it had been like to see them during that time. The emotions they all had when confronting Namatame...yeah it wouldn't have taken much to convince them to do something...drastic.

I knew I was lucky to have all of them in my life…that was why we needed to solve this case and find the real killer. The bonds I've made in such a short amount of time…and even the relationship I have with Rise now…it was all something that I needed to protect.

"Let's go home, Kayane," Rise said pulling my arm with her.

"Yeah…I'm sure Mom is waiting with dinner. I'm sure if she had her way she would lock me up in the house for a few days," I chuckle a bit as I also hear my friends laugh with me.

"I'm surprised she didn't demand you to come straight home after being released from the hospital," Chie laughed.

"Oh she did," I commented.

"Really? How did you manage to not be dragged home then?" Yu asked.

I merely pointed over to Rise, "Ask her."

"I…um…told her we started dating and that if I felt he needed to I would take him straight home. Which is all true," Rise quickly explained with a blush overtaking her.

"Congratulations, you two," Yu smiled looking specifically at me.

"Thanks, I guess," I scratched the back of my head. "Still to think you and Amagi-san dated for so long and hiding it from everyone. How did you manage with both school and the Investigation?"

"Yeah, how did you manage that?" Yosuke contributed clearly curious over the same thing.

"It isn't that we were hiding it intentionally…it just kind of happened that way. It never seemed like a good time to bring it up with everyone," Yu obviously wasn't sure exactly how to word it. "I didn't mean to deceive you guys or…"

"We know that, we're just teasing," Yosuke laughed.

"It's hard to think about yourself and your own needs when you are looking into a murder case…or people being thrown into the TV. But all of this serves to remind us how important our relationships with others are…or maybe to realize what we didn't before," I said as we stepped out into the late afternoon air as the sun was beginning to set. "Thanks to all of you…I know that by shutting people out of my life that I really haven't been living for a long time. It's the reason I can even have a relationship with Rise now. I only had to nearly die twice to realize it."

"That isn't funny," Rise said from next to me.

"No it isn't," I shook my head. "However, I think something that extreme was the only thing that would have gotten the message through to me. I'm glad you were all there to save me."

"This isn't over yet, Senpai," Yu said.

"No…but I think we are getting close," I smiled at all of the Investigation Team. "And I know with all of us together…we'll find it."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, there are a lot of questions that are asked here...and most of it you've seen before. The main plot of Persona 4 is going to be front and center for the next few chapters. I suppose there isn't any getting around it. Hopefully it's different enough for people to keep interested. Granted there is still a long ways to go before this Fan Fiction comes to an end.**

 **I think people don't realize how easy we can be swayed to do something...horrible. Something that we may never have done under normal circumstances. In this story I put Rise squarely in that position. In the original game Rise was pretty far removed from what the killer has done, either than being kidnapped herself. But she wasn't around when the murders happened...and really she is actually of the Investigation Team the most emotionally removed from the whole situation when you analyze it. For one, she is an Idol and she doesn't live in Inaba. Her Grandmother does, but most of what we are told, she doesn't normally live with her Grandmother. Her parents are definitely still around. And that's a subject that isn't even touched as to why that is. But my point here is that other than her Grandmother...she knows absolutely no one in the town. She has no attachments and even though she is definitely in the mind of helping her friends...the only thing that made her connected to it was Nanako. I know it could be said that for all of them...but of the group the only ones that have not been in Inaba long enough to have more emotional ties to the area are technically Narukami Yu and Teddie, well and Kujikawa Rise.**

 **Honestly out of everyone in the group...Nanako's death would have really only pushed Yu, if anyone to want to kill Namatame. That scene always felt weird to me because thinking about it...it was too easy of a jump to make. And not necessarily a believable one. At least not as believable to me. I know people will disagree. I guess it would be tempting to know you had the perfect murder weapon and bring justice to someone you think would not punished for their actions. And because I wanted to tie in the greater plot of the entire fan fiction...I thought it would be a good place to shake things up...not only that but put Rise in a very hard place she had never been in before.**

 **Relationships are rough...relationships with someone that has experienced physical and mental trauma is even more so. Although I'm sure Rise has thought about that, I don't know if she is fully aware how hard...and how frustrating it can be. Kayane isn't going to just one day be better. Even with his new found comfort in being close to Rise, there is still a lot of other problems he has to overcome. Not to mention making sure he doesn't revert in any way. There will be arguments and problems on the road ahead. But those moments are what make a relationship stronger. Because the best relationship is not one where there are no disagreements...but the relationship that continues to communicate and work through anything that happens.**

 **I'm probably making this sounds more complicated than it is. But I've been working overtime at work...and also working six days a week so you'll have to excuse me if my Author Note makes no sense. (Don't worry I'm doing my best to not let it affect my release schedule) All I wanted to point out is that...we can all be pushed to the edge if the right motivation is provided. And Rise...she had more motivation...and I think it scared her. Whether she lets it show or not is a different matter. But if she's hiding it for the sake of Kayane...it will lead to one heck of a problem for the two of them later on. I guess we'll see.**

 **Anyway, Thank you all for reading. I really do appreciate how people take the time to read my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it as we move along and I will see you next week with the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Theory

**CHAPTER 17 / Theory  
**

 _December 5th, 2011 /_ _Evening  
Aiya's_

All of us had spent the majority of our day running around town and talking to various people. Rise had spent her time with me and ensuring that I was okay. Honestly, other than a bit of mal-nourishment I felt just fine. The only real problem was that it would take me a bit of time to build my stamina back up again. This was a pivotal time for the Investigation Team though. So despite how much I may have wanted to stay in my bed…I forced myself out and to help with the investigation. Rise had obviously known I was probably pushing myself…which is why she refused to leave my side.

It didn't bother me…we had just starting dating after all. It was still something I had a problem believing though. The first time I had heard Rise's voice had been on my mp3 player…and through a song. The feelings I had then…were much like what I had for her now. The difference was how I came to it…and the impact of it was now one I was constantly having every day of my life. That song…' _Star Bright_ ' was a song that was never released because the Producer on her first album had felt that it didn't fit well with all the other songs on her first album. Which I actually agreed with, but _Star Bright_ was still my favorite song of hers regardless. Still it was a song that had ultimately been left on the cutting room floor. I didn't like that fact at all. So I had proposed something to my Mom just last night. That we could acquire the rights to that song in the terms of the deal with Rise's agency. The deal had been put on hold while I was in the hospital but now that I was out the negotiations would be moving forward. All of that on top of the murder investigation…yeah life was certainly a lot busier than it had been in the past.

My life before now...had it really been much of a life? I would go to school...never really talk to anyone unless I had no choice. How weird that this change in my life was changed by being kidnapped and shoved inside of a television. Just saying it sounds weird.

Now the entire Investigation Team was huddled in Aiya's as we were about to try and determine if we had learned anything new at all.

Chie let out a loud sigh, "I'm seriously pooped. This stuff is a lot harder when you don't have a badge to flash. I walked around all day and didn't hear anything good."

"It was the same for me," Yukiko sounded just as disheartened as Chie. "There was absolutely no talk about the case, let alone the true culprit."

"Ditto for Kayane and I," Rise and I were sitting in the chairs at one of the tables and I was just relaxing a bit after all the walking we had done through the day. "Actually in our case…we couldn't get them talking on the main subject at all."

"Yeah…I'm also pretty sure I want to smack half the guys in this town…considering how they were all looking at Rise," I grumbled, getting angry just thinking about it. Half of them were just stupidly star struck and the conversations were disjointed and jumped place to place as they kept asking for autographs or pictures. To which I flatly denied them.

"Well dude, she is an idol…" Yosuke said.

"Yeah…but she's mine," the words came out before I realized it. After which I felt my face heat up and I quickly looked away from the others. Jealousy? Me? I had never felt that way before about Rise...but now...I mean people were still going to look at her...there was tons of merchandise and posters and calendars that had her in it. Still the Investigation Team seemed to enjoy my quick reply. "You know what I mean. Not that it is ever going to stop the people from looking at her…I mean that isn't the point."

Rise kissed my cheek, "I have to admit, seeing you get all possessive and jealous is kinda sexy."

"Well its no fun for me," I shook my head and pushed her away from me.

"Oh, come on, don't be mad," Rise pouted.

"Anyway," Yosuke interrupted her loudly. "What should we do?"

"Well…one steak bowl please!" Chie said speaking to the chef.

"That's not what I meant," Yosuke shook his head. "But then again…I guess we might as well take a break. I'll have a crab and egg fried rice."

"I'll have roast pork ramen with extra noodles," Kanji ordered his.

It probably was a good idea. So everyone ordered some food and we took the time to forget about the case for a while. If only for a little bit we could distract ourselves from the case…we were so close to a breakthrough…that it was hard for us to see all the clues in front of us. I finished my ramen petty quickly…I guess I had been pretty hungry. I guess all the walking around and being mad half the time had made me hungry.

"I guess we should have had more than just that steak skewer for lunch," Rise teased me.

"We would have had more if the mayor hadn't been trying to ask you about the movie shoot that is supposedly happening. Which makes no sense, this fog would make it impossible to film anything. Unless it happens to fit the movie…but I doubt a movie you were casted in as the lead at one point would have a set up like this. That would be more of a horror film," I said complaining about just one of the many incidents that had happened in the day.

"I doubt it is going to get much easier you know. With you two dating…I'm sure you're gonna have to deal with the rumor mill on a much larger scale," Yu chuckled a bit.

"Right now, I'm just 'that' guy that sung with Risette. If they had a name attached to it…I'm sure I'd be getting plenty of hate mail," I shook my head. Of course, with the other news that we would be releasing soon…it would become a reality rather quickly. News that we hadn't shared with them all quite yet.

"Today has been long. And we all learned that…there really wasn't any new information on the case. So is that it?" Chie frowned.

"The police had an unusually large number of officers in their initial investigation of the first two incidents. To find facts that even they overlooked would be difficult indeed, now that over half a year has passed. There wasn't a single report of suspicious persons being witnessed to begin with…Ms. Yamano had ardent fans whereas Saki-san didn't, but otherwise the conditions are the same." Naoto sounded like she had expected this outcome. But us asking about it around town had at least confirmed that they had all the information that they could.

I couldn't help but believe that we held all the answers we needed…but we just had to put it all together to deduce who the killer was. The real man behind it…who had manipulated the people involved…

"Y'know, every time I tried to ask about the case, everyone ignored me and kept ranting about the damn fog," Kanji said as he finished up his own food.

"Yeah. That or the Midnight Channel," Rise spoke up.

"Oh yeah, we asked around about Teddie while we were at it but, doesn't seem like anyone has seen him," I added. Considering Teddie was pretty easy to remember considering his usual bear appearance.

"Do you have anything new, Shirogane? Any new, uh…deductions?" Yosuke was trying to keep our thoughts going but we were close to just going in circles at this point.

"Without any new data to work with, there isn't much I can do…But there must be someone in town who meets all the criteria for this case. The killer must have a connection to both Saki-san and Ms. Yamano…As well as be in a position to observe our actions periodically, to some extent…Finally, it must be someone who could approach Senpai's house without arousing suspicion…" Naoto paused for a moment and then got to her feet. "I need some fresh air before I give it any more thought. I'll be outside."

She walked out. And after a moment Yu got to his feet as well and followed Naoto outside. Everyone was thinking about what Naoto had said…they all must have felt the same way. They were all really close to the truth. They must have all the clues…what was it they were missing? Yosuke got up and walked outside as well.

"I think I'm going to go join them outside," I said as I got up.

"Alright, but take your jacket, its cold out there," Rise said nudging my jacket from the back of my chair and into my hands.

I smiled and put it on as I came outside. The three of them were all standing next to each other as I moved to the other side of where Naoto was standing. All three were just looking out into the distance. Until Yu spoke next.

"Tohru Adachi," he said simply looking to all of us.

"Huh…? What about him?" Yosuke asked.

"Detective Adachi…" Naoto's mind was seemingly starting to move again with the name of the Detective. "A member of the police force. That is an interesting approach. It would certainly explain the lack of witness reports. It's the same reason why no one ever reported Namatame's truck."

"I have only seen Adachi a couple times but…Inaba is a small town. Most people recognize who is the local police," I supplied.

"Yeah, and since he is a detective, people definitely wouldn't have thought of him as suspicious," Yosuke added.

"In fact, he could use his position to his advantage and hide crucial information," Naoto shook her head.

"Huh…Well if you think of it that way, I guess it's possible…but we're talking about Adachi here, right? I mean really, Adachi? He's your textbook, lousy detective…are we really on the right track here?" Yosuke made a point, although I hadn't seen much of Adachi to know if he was good or bad either way. But it was obvious that they had.

"Actually, regarding Detective Adachi…I'm not sure how to put it, but there is something that's been bothering me about him for some time now." Naoto said.

"Yeah? Hmm…" Yosuke stretched a bit.

"Perhaps, it's just my imagination, so I shouldn't speak too…" Naoto then sneezed.

"Whew, it's cold. I think we've cooled down enough here…Let's go back in." Yosuke indicated for all of us to head back in.

We all went back in and settled back into our seats. Rise immediately snuggled up to me.

"You're cold," she said trying to get closer to me.

I eyed her, "So you're warming me up, I take it?"

She nodded, "Yep, so I have to be real close." She said as she scooted as close as she could. I just shook my head as Yosuke brought us back to the subject at hand.

Yosuke threw out Adachi's name as a suspect and it immediately started the discussion again.

"Adachi-san?" Yukiko shook her head. "That can't be…I mean, he said he came to escort Ms. Yamano and…"

"What?" Naoto stopped Yukiko. "Was he at the inn when the announcer was staying there?

"When Ms. Yamano was staying at our inn, the media was swarming all over it. That's when Adachi-san arrived, saying he had been assigned to guard her…He told our waitress that fame could be rough…" Yukiko clearly hadn't thought anything of it at the time...but now that Naoto had taken an interest in this fact it had thrown doubt onto it.

"Guard her…? He didn't spend the night there?" Naoto was trying to think about the connection…that much was obvious.

"Huh…I wonder if he knew Ms. Yamano," Chie thought out loud.

"I doubt it. She may have been from Inaba but she only came out here because of that affair business with Namatame, right?" I asked. Naoto nodded to confirm it. "And my understanding is that Adachi hasn't been in Inaba all that long either." I highly doubted there would have been reason for her to run into him before coming to Inaba. So his interactions with her would have been limited to the time she had returned to Inaba.

"I heard he called a girl out in my class. I found that out this afternoon. But I thought, y'know, that's just how cops are so I didn't think it was related to the case," Kanji added.

"Detective Adachi also questioned Saki-san, the one who found the announcers body, on numerous occasions. I heard it was because there was so little known about the case at the time but…It's certainly unusual to question someone with as strong an alibi as hers multiple times…." Naoto said with her focus looking down. It seemed like something she did when she was putting facts together. And there was a number of things putting Adachi into question. There was likely no coincidence to this...nothing ever was. Especially when it came to murder.

"Then you think he had something else on his mind?" Chie asked.

"And that 'something' is what connects those two victims to Adachi-san?" Yosuke seemed to remember something. "You know, come to think of it…We've been running into that guy a lot, in all sorts of places. And every time he'd tell us what the police were doing before saying 'Oops, I said too much' and clamming up. Was all that to throw us off the trail?"

Well I doubt it would be to intentionally throw us off. If that were the case it would have been better to say nothing at all. No...if I had to compare it to something...it was more like he had been...stirring the pot.

"And it wouldn't have been a problem for him to drop that warning letter into Yu-senpai's mailbox either. Not to mention the fact that he can destroy any evidence that can point to him," Rise added. That wouldn't ordinarily be true...but...

"In a bigger city like Tokyo…that would be impossible, but for a small town like Inaba with a police force that is ill equipped to deal with stuff like this…it wouldn't be too crazy for it be possible for him to destroy evidence," I added looking at Naoto. "Even more so when you probably had every regional cop working and have extra help from beyond your region that isn't used to the area. Or differences in protocol if there are any."

"Then…is it really Adachi-san?" Yukiko proposed the question that all of us were coming to. There was certainly a lot of things pointing in that direction.

"We need to confirm this," Yu said simply.

"This is a tentative theory. We should work to confirm this as soon as possible," Naoto pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open and made a quick call. "This is Shirogane Naoto. Something has occurred to me about the case, and I'd like to get Detective Adachi's input on it. Hm…The transport?" Suddenly Naoto jumped to her feet. "Right now!? I see, Thank you"

"What was that about a transport?" Chie quickly asked.

"Detective Adachi is headed to the hospital to prepare for Namatame's relocation. We must head there at once," Naoto was already heading out.

"A Detective huh? I guess if I had been here since the beginning this would make a lot more sense to me," I sighed and placed the money for my meal on the table along with some extra for a tip since the chef had been quite tolerable of our long presence long after we had stopped eating.

"We still don't know for sure if it is him though," Rise pointed out. The only thing was the way Naoto was acting...it seemed to answer a lot of questions if it was true. If the pieces were falling into place...then more than likely we were on the right track.

"That is true…but if it is…I doubt it is going to be that easy as confronting him and having him arrested," I left Aiya alongside Rise. "After all…nothing is more dangerous than a cornered man with nothing to lose. Even more true for the man who had nothing to gain to begin with."

* * *

 _December 5th, 2011 / Evening  
Inaba Hospital_

I felt like I had been in the hospital far too often as of late. My latest reason didn't have anything to do with injuries or any kind of medical issue. No, it was to confront our number one suspect on the serial murder case, Tohru Adachi. I knew nothing about him personally, as I had only interacted with him a couple times. But the way the others in the Investigation Team talked about it…some seemed to hope that he wasn't responsible. Or that he wasn't seemingly capable of murder.

In my experience…I would hardly be surprised. Anyone…if given the correct circumstances or reasons…was capable of killing another human being. If anything...I believe that the others should be more than aware of that then most. They had already dealt with a murderer before now...with Mitsuo.

As we approached the 3rd floor, where Adachi was…we had blocked the hallway as we walked up to him. There wasn't an easy way past us to get to the stairs that led to the lower level. We had cornered him before the discussion had even begun.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Adachi looked confused as the nurse he had been talking to walked off. He sighed, "I was trying to find Dojima-san but the nurse says he wandered off somewhere again. We finally relocated Namatame, so I was looking forward to going home."

"So…he's been relocated," Naoto nodded more for herself, confirming the information she had received earlier. "I've been wondering…You seem to be in a terrible hurry to get him out of this hospital."

Adachi seemed a little surprised by the thought, "Well yeah, I mean we can't leave him here with Dojima and Ikakure." He looked over at me. "You wouldn't want him here after what he did to you, would you?"

"Well that does make a lot of sense," I shrugged. Obviously after talking to Namatame it didn't really matter to me. "Still why take up the mantle of expediting that process yourself? It isn't like anyone asked you to."

"Well no but…look, should you kids even be here? Shouldn't you all leave before Dojima-san finds you and starts pestering you all again?" Adachi quickly switched subjects. As if that wasn't suspicious. To be fair…we were a bunch of kids that could be seen as bothering him. But there was also another possibility…and that was why we were here.

"Adachi!" Dojima came walking around from the hallway. "Where's Namatame? There's been a lot of noise here today…"

"Dojima-san! What're you doing here!?" Adachi was either just really jumpy today or he was getting more and more nervous. I noticed with this layout and Dojima where he was…Adachi only had one route of escape if he wanted to run. That was towards the room where Namatame had been held "Namatame's already been relocated, I was trying to find you so I could tell you, but you weren't in your room."

"You did what!? Who authorized that? There's still more I need to ask him about," Dojima was obviously irritated. Well...even though he was supposed to be recovering and not working his detective side wasn't letting that happen it seems. Not that I could blame him. We were on the verge of the truth. If we were right...he was right in front of us.

"G-gimme a break, Dojima-san!" Adachi let out a nervous sigh that seemed to be hiding an irritation.

"The first two murders have been bothering me…his motives are shaky, and his alibi is rock solid. We closed a lot of loopholes on the basis of his testimony, but that part's still nagging at me," Dojima shook his head.

I had to be impressed. As much as the rest of the police force was eager to put the whole thing behind them…Dojima was still digging for the truth. And he hardly held all the knowledge he needed in order to put the pieces together. There wasn't a possibility of the police force believing a person capable of putting people into a television. And that certainly was not something that could actually hold up in court.

"This more of your 'detective's intuition'?" Adachi hardly seemed to be impressed but more like Dojima was making more work for him. "He's already been relocated so there isn't any use in hassling me about it." Adachi turned his gaze back to us. "And all of you kids should really get home. You're getting in the way of police business."

"What's gotten into you today…? It's odd to see you taking work so seriously," Dojima gave a curious look to Adachi.

That comment was enough to put me on high alert. If Dojima thought this was out of character, then we had to be putting some amount of pressure on him. Adachi was quick to counter.

"C-C'mon, I'm always giving 110% when it comes to the job," Adachi tried to sound enthusiastic but just came off as defensive. So he quickly changed his tactic. "You should get back to work too, Dojima-san. Your current assignment: Get better as soon as possible!" He was trying to avert attention and Dojima seemed to buy it for the moment.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you were already released from the hospital, Ikakure," Dojima said pointedly at me.

"That's true but that isn't why we came here," I quickly dismissed it and Yosuke was quick to follow up.

"We came here to confirm something, with Adachi-san," Yosuke brought Dojima's attention back to his partner.

"Adachi-san, we just wanted to ask a couple things. We were curious about when Ms. Yamano vanished," Yu stepped forward to lead the questioning.

"The time the announcer went missing? I can't say for sure offhand…It's not like I saw her or anything. That was months and months ago, too. My memory is kinda hazy that far back," Adachi said scratching the back of his head and looking up at the ceiling. Except we already knew he had seen her…after all Yukiko clearly remembered him being there. No doubt other members of the Inn staff could verify him being there as well.

"Alright," Yu shrugged and gave a slight smile. He was clearly leading Adachi on…if you saw this scene you might mistake Yu as an actual police officer and not Adachi. "Do you remember when you were questioning Saki-senpai?"

"Well yeah, I questioned her because she discovered the announcer's body. She didn't know much about it though, so I only talked to her once or twice," Adachi shrugged. "Was that all you wanted? Not sure why you wanted to ask but I hope it helps."

"Yeah that should be it…" Yu then stopped. "Actually, did anything turn up from that warning letter?"

"Warning letter?" Adachi seemed like he didn't remember it.

"The one that was delivered to Narukami-senpai's house. It's in police custody now, correct?" Naoto pushed for confirmation.

Adachi scratched his head once more, "Uhh…I don't really remember."

This immediately brought Dojima back into the conversation, "Whaddya mean you don't remember? I gave it to you to take down to the crime lab for processing. You're telling me that you forgot!?"

"Ha… haha, I'm sorry…your accident was right after that, and what with one thing and another, it sorta slipped my mind…B-Besides, that thing was just a prank, wasn't it? Geez, what're you asking me all this for!? For crying out loud, what's this all supposed to be about!? Dojima-san, you really need to get back to your bed. That's why your wounds aren't healing. And you all need to go home right now! Do you have any idea what time it is!? I'm going back… I need to get to the station and report in," Adachi tried to start past us in a quick attempt to flee.

Naoto held her hand out to stop him, "Just one more thing, please. We know for certain that the first two murders weren't Namatame's doing." She paused briefly to let her words settle on Adachi's mind. "Someone else killed them. Adachi-san," Naoto was giving Adachi a stare, not allowing him to look away. "Do you have any idea who that might be?"

Kanji who was standing next to Naoto stood closer to her and gave no doubts as to the point that Naoto was getting to. "Because we think it mighta been you." And naturally Kanji is as blunt with his words as he is with the folding chairs he uses against Shadows.

I looked over to Dojima for a second. It seemed the Detective was trying to figure out how we had all come to that conclusion. Adachi…seemed to be close to full out panic.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! This is all ridiculous! We already know that Namatame's the one that put them all in!" Adachi clearly irritated…failed to notice the words he had said before it was too late. Then he did and he quickly stumbled back away from us.

"What did you just say?" Chie pointing directly to the words he had chosen.

"Put them all in…? What is this 'putting them in' business?" Dojima took a couple steps forward as Adachi backed away from the rest of us more. "Do you know something about the method behind the murders? Don't tell me all that talk about TV's and whatnot from before was…" He stopped…Dojima was thinking about this. From what Rise said...Yu had tried to explain the truth to his Uncle, but obviously he wouldn't believe him. Sometimes being honest wasn't alway the best option when it involves crazy supernatural things...I mean how do you explain Persona to anyone and not sound like a nut job?

Naoto stepped up to keep up the pressure on Adachi, "I see… Now I finally understand. To tell the truth, Adachi-san, I've been fixated on something you once said. Before, I didn't know why… Only that it sounded a wrong note to me. Do you recall when I read Namatame's diary at the scene of Dojima-san's accident? At the time, I said, 'Even the victims who survived and were never released to the public are written here.' And in response, your words were, 'Wow… Then that settles it.' How, I wonder, would that 'settle' anything? At the time, the police had no idea that there had been other attempted murders related to the case…You had no reason to say such a thing. After all, there are countless examples of people disappearing for a few days…Yet when I read the list of names, you raised no objection. Odd, that. What do you say to that, Detective Adachi?"

"I-I don't know! I-I said I'm busy!" Adachi then darted down the hall. He ran...because he couldn't counter us anymore.

"Wait, you son of a bitch!" Kanji was the first one to give chase. I was right behind him. We watched as he entered the room that Namatame had been in and slam the door behind him. It was only a handful of seconds before we were there and pulled the door open.

When we came in…the room was empty. Only the lone TV and empty hospital bed greeted us.

"What the!? I swear he ran this way," Yosuke came in behind Kanji and I. Not long all of the Investigation Team was in the room.

"Dammit…Where the hell'd he go?" Kanji growled as he kicked the nearby hospital bed.

"Did you find him…?" Dojima entered behind us. "I contacted security but according to them there is no record of anyone leaving this area. So he has to be here somewhere."

"No," I shook my head, looking straight at Adachi's escape route. "He's already gone from here."

"That bastard! Ungh," Dojima clutched his side. We all turned to him but saw a nurse running in behind him.

"Dojima-san! For heaven's sake, what are we going to do with you?" the nurse clearly irritated with Dojima's apparent lack of sense when it came to his injuries he was still recovering from. "Do you even want to get better? If you keep this up there could be lasting damages. Have you forgotten how much trouble it gave you last time?"

"You're right. Sorry…" Dojima looked at Yu. "You've got to find Adachi. I need to square this away with him, please."

"Don't worry about it. Leave it to us, and get some rest," Yu assured his uncle. Then after a moment the Nurse took Dojima out of the room.

I looked back at the large TV that was in this room. The rest of the Investigation Team was next to me all looking at the TV.

"This was his only option," Naoto stated. "If he does indeed turn up on the other side…that can leave little doubt that he is the true culprit."

"Then we'll go tomorrow," Yu announced. "So, everyone be ready and get some rest tonight."

"Yeah, it would be too dangerous to go in from here. There is no telling where this would end us up at either," Rise was quick to remind the others.

"Yeah and I can attest that chasing after someone this way doesn't really work to your advantage. It's possible that wherever he is will take a form of his mind…becoming the reality for the one who enters like Teddie had pointed out before," I added.

"Good point," Yu nodded in agreement. "There are only a few questions left to answer about the murders. I'm sure we'll find out directly from Adachi himself."

We all started to leave the room and I took one last look at the television. What could a man's reasons be for killing anyone? Did he know that it would end in that result? Or did something along the way break inside the man known as Tohru Adachi? I wanted to know the reasons…the motivations behind it. And what about Namatame? Did Adachi somehow have contact and influence on him as well?

Rise gently pulled my arm as we left the room and would be heading back home after a very long day…well it felt long anyway. I mean I was only just released from the hospital. We separated from the others shortly after leaving the Hospital to head back to my place. Rise wanted to stop by Junes real quick to grab some things before we headed to my place, so we ended up walking with Yosuke for a portion of the time.

"Shouldn't you be heading straight home? I mean you probably need your rest more than anyone, Senpai," Yosuke asked.

I gave a shrug, "Well we all but know that Adachi is the killer...but I don't really feel tired. If anything I have energy to spare. After how long I was on a hospital bed I don't really have a desire to go to sleep."

"And he needs to get a good meal, which is why we are coming to Junes first," Rise added walking next to me and holding my hand.

"Hanamura...how well does Yu know Adachi?" I asked as we walked.

"I know Yu spent a lot of time with him. And Adachi actually helped him now and again since Dojima and Nanako was in the hospital. Well Nanako was only there for a few days but it's just been Yu and Nanako at the house since then," Yosuke scratched his head. "I know what you're thinking but Yu is going to do what he has to...to get the truth."

"I know that," I replied looking to Rise for a moment. "Yu isn't the type to let things go unanswered. That doesn't mean he won't hesitate, or find himself...conflicted."

"I get it...you're worried about him," Yosuke grinned as Junes was coming into view. "To be honest, if the murderer is Adachi...I'm not sure how I feel about it. At times when we came to a wall in the investigation he would drop a hint or something that would put us back on track. Why would someone do that if it could potentially link them? Anyway I'm off this way now. So I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

We gave him a goodbye as he walked off but my thoughts had drifted back to what Yosuke had said. Why do you give hints if it could possibly connect you to it? There were answers for that, but they weren't good ones. Adachi's motive...the reason why he did it...I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Either way...I guess we were going to find out.

"Kayane," Rise said as we were walking down an aisle in the grocery section of Junes. "What do you want? I'll cook it for you."

"Something insanely spicy. Seriously that hospital food and even ramen at Aiya's wasn't really that satisfying. I mean...how long has it been since I had something with some actual kick to it?" I hadn't realized how much I had been craving it until she had brought it up though. Also...wouldn't this be the first time she would be cooking for me?

"You got it! Come on, let's hurry up. Your Mom is waiting for us," Rise grinned as she was stuffing items into the basket I was holding.

Adachi...a police officer...a murderer? What happened? Why would somebody that became an officer of the law do that? Maybe that was what was most unsettling about the whole situation to me. Whatever his reason was...it was going to be that much harder for Yu. We would know for sure tomorrow. For tonight I would get as much rest and enjoy time with Rise.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A bit of a shorter chapter this week. The way I often go about writing is I usually have a goal or an event that I want to have occur in that chapter. So occasionally it can lead to some incredibly long chapters. To date Chapter 4 is still the longest out of all the chapters I've written so far. It weighs in at about 19k words. But generally my goal for each chapter is a minimum of 4k words. But they often end up between 6 to 10k words...although recently I have consistently hit over 10k. I usually don't care about word count but as a writer I have a tendency to pay attention to it since Fan Fiction tends to work so much differently than a traditional novel.**

 **To put it in perspective a typical novel has between 60k to 90k words. That is an average length. Fan Fiction based on an RPG like Persona 4...which has far above that kind of word count makes it really hard to do. Heck up to this point could technically fill 3 books but we haven't finished the main line story of Persona 4...and I jumped in to the story line towards the end of it! Then again my plan was always to go past it and cover the fighting games and recently added Dancing All Night into my plans...as it actually fits in nicely with Kayane's story. Anyway, chapters that involve the main plot typically end up a lot shorter as I only add a little bit to them and manipulate it a bit to make Kayane fit in better, but other than that things don't change too much. However there is some character development I will be changing as we go. And I'm hoping it will pay off in the end. I guess all of you readers will be the judge of that.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think. I hope I can make a twist to this that will keep everyone interested. After all we still got a lot of story left to tell. See you all next week with the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19 - Motive

**Chapter 19 / Motive**

 _December 6th, 2011 / Morning  
Kayane's Home_

I woke up with my muscles soundly in protest to the amount of exercise I had gotten since I had woken up from my coma like state. Well I say coma like state only because of my inability to well...do anything. In reality I was chained down from within my soul space. Well soul space seemed like an appropriate term. And from within that place I had the help of an individual in a white mask and his assistant. It was only because of their help that I was able to get free. His assistant was...Fujikara Miyuki.

Slowly I opened my eyes and sat up from my bed. I looked over to a picture on my desk. An old photograph of Miyuki, her Mother and myself on one of the nights we had gone out to dinner. It had been something we did when my Uncle and Miyuki's Father were gone for work. It was a rare occurrence but...it was some of the best memories I had. At least when it came to my childhood. Mom had tried to capture that time with me, again and again. But I never responded well to those nights...instead I would simply be reminded of Miyuki...even Mom was as well. So we had stopped going out to eat at all and instead opted for a much more normal yet somewhat foreign way of having dinner. Just at the house. While I rarely responded to anything as a child growing up...there was something peaceful and comforting about it just being the two of us quietly eating dinner. If anything...those had been the moments that my Mother and I really started to understand each other.

Moving to the side of my bed I stretched as I got to my feet and moved to the window. I had been so close to death, just moments away. And Miyuki...the one I had met within the Velvet Room had said that the actions of my friends had almost made it impossible for me to come back. I knew what she meant...if they had killed Namatame then my own fate would have been the same. And that thought did not sit well with me. But I did have faith in my friends, I don't think there would have been any way for them to go through with it...not with Yu there.

I understood the temptation that the situation had brought about better than most. Someone you loved was dead, and you knew who the killer was...and they were going to get away with it because of lack of evidence. Then you had the opportunity...and the method to get away with a perfect crime...get away with revenge for the death of a loved one. Emotions escalated...and a hard consideration was made. But it was the small nagging doubt in their minds that made them pause...made them take a moment to think and run a different scenario. Only one moment to stop an act you could never take back.

Namatame was not a killer. Not one of the victims he had taken had died. Luckily for him. To be fair he still could be charged with kidnapping, assault and a few other things. He thought he was doing the right thing...so after we had talked to him, I wasn't sure that any of us would pursue charges against him. But there was still some details that I wanted to know. But with Adachi retreating into the TV world it would probably have to wait.

A lot of things had been waiting in the time I had been on that hospital bed. And I had learned quite a bit from my Mom after talking to her last night after Rise had finally gone home. Well I had walked her home. Still Rise had taken my hospitalization immensely hard. She spent all her free time at the hospital. If she wasn't allowed in the room with me then she stayed as close as she could to it. She would leave school the moment the last bell rang...and from what I had heard she was far behind on her homework. She had even skipped school a number of days when I was still somewhat active. I was too out of it...I had no sense of time ...all those days blended together and I only distinctly remember certain moments. But why had it happened? Philemon had said that my fate had been changed by an external source...and that was why he had given me a way to change it. He had given me the method...but it was my own desire to come back that made me move. If I hadn't become such good friends with most of the Investigation Team...then I might have stayed there.

I had a way to move forward because of Philemon and Miyuki. Even in death she still protects me. But at the end she urged me forward...told me to allow myself to love again...to live. And that she was expecting a full detailed report of my life when it was finally time for me to move on. To do that...it meant putting an end to things and finally capturing the person responsible for putting things into motion. That meant that we just needed to catch Adachi...but the threat of whatever had trapped me and nearly killed me also existed...but one thing at a time.

I quickly changed into my school uniform and went out to the dinning area where I was greeted by my Mother...and Rise. Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised at this but seeing her smile at me as she turned to me made my heart beat faster. Her ability to affect my was something no one else could come close to doing.

"Good Morning Kay-chan," Mom smiled as she was stacking waffles onto the table.

"Morning Kayane," Rise greeted me cheerfully, but it sounded a bit forced. I could remember hearing Rise arguing with someone when I was in the hospital...after some inquiries with my Mom I found out that Rise's own Mother had shown up to try and convince Rise to give it up and that she needed to return as an idol. My Mother said she had dealt with it...but I hadn't asked why...though I feel a strong need to do so now after looking at the news on the internet. Specifically...the mass amount of rumors about Rise and I. Though apparently that had died down a bit as of late...in particular due to my absence.

I sat down next to Rise and took a couple waffles onto the empty plate in front of me, "So maybe its too early for this conversation but...are we just going to let the rumors go unchecked that are about us?"

"Rumors?" Rise's tone of voice immediately told me that she had no idea. I wasn't that surprised, I hadn't dug too deeply into it either as I had only half curiously browsed the internet last night before going to bed.

"It's fine," Mom said with a comforting tone and sat at the table across from us. "The most prevalent of the rumors is that Kay-chan was in a horrible accident and that they used it to assume the two of you were dating. Which is true but they have no way of confirming it."

I reached for the butter and began putting it on my waffles, "Well yeah, now it's true. I guess the order of events don't really matter to the media or public. What matters is what we want them to believe."

"You could argue either way would be of benefit to you, but I think what is most important is why you are doing this. Is being successful important to you?" Mom asked the two of us. I could see it, she was looking at the situation from how we would want to set up or public relations in the eye of the media. She was right too...we could gain or lose fans depending on how we went about it. Man, we weren't even officially a duet until after the negotiations occurred...but being able to deal with things as they were right now was also important.

Rise hung her head, "I get it...I'd probably lose fans if people knew we were an item. It's stupid."

"Yes well...I'd also not like to have people think they still have a shot at you when I am your boyfriend," I said it so easily and so naturally that it took me a moment to register the words I had just let out of my mouth.

Rise just looked at me with the biggest smile on her face.

Mom actually giggled at this, "If that is the case then I see no harm in letting the fans speculate on it without clarifying your relationship. And we'll continue on as plannstart recording yet so for now we will just let things steed. I've already made arrangements with Takura Productions. I told them that you still haven't gotten the okay from your doctor so for now we'll just leave things as they are. We'll likely have a meeting with the producers and such in a month or so. For now you just need to recover and catch up on your school work."

Man, was that ever the truth. Being a senior and being out for a month sure didn't help things. I shook my head, "Alright...at the moment it leaves the relationship ambiguous. Not saying it either way well probably keep the rumor mill going for a while too. Some have written it off as a strictly working relationship...but reports have been made of Rise skipping school to see me...so many take that as indication of something more."

Rise was looking down at the table again,"I...uh...I may have made this harder...I wasn't that careful with who I was seen by. I just...I didn't care...I just had to be with you...if you woke up and I wasn't there then..."

"My dear, Kay-chan isn't accusing you of anything you know," My Mom couldn't stop from smiling and I couldn't help it either.

"However...I did hear something about someones grades slipping," I said as she really looked away from me now.

"I may have let a assignment or two go..." Rise said in a slight whisper.

"Hmm...I have a feeling you are not the only one that has fallen behind," I commented thinking of the rest of the Investigation Team. "Alright, well I think that is fine then. In that case we don't need to worry to much on how we're seen." Looks like I would have to make sure all of my kohai weren't letting their grades slip too far behind. I think a rigorous study session would be in order after we dealt with Adachi.

Mom nodded, "There has been more paparazzi in the area trying to find out but the police are in a no tolerance policy at the moment with them hoping to have closed up that case but they are still on edge and any unsavory behavior on their part can put them in jail just for acting suspicious so you shouldn't have to worry too much."

"A moment that paranoia is helpful? I'm okay with that," I shook my head. "Besides it can't be avoided that Rise is going to lose fans...but I think it will be a opportunity to gain different fans."

"I don't...want to hide us...or who we are. It goes against everything we've been through together," Rise had finished her breakfast before I had finished mine...kinda hard to do so when I'm trying to converse about some pretty important decisions.

"I agree," I said and looked to my Mom. "I guess that settles that then."

"Kay-chan...I don't know everything that has happened, but whatever it is...I have never seen you this happy in my life. After almost losing you...I never want to see you unhappy...I'm so glad that you are moving forward," Mom said softly and looking to the table.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry for being such a burden to you," I gave a small bow to my Mom from my seat.

She shook her head, "Not once have I ever considered you a burden. Nor would I ever...you are just as much a son to me as Miyuki was my daughter. We both had to deal with a lot in our lives because of it but even if it took us years to get to this point. I think we can both move forward."

Mom was right...the aftermath of Miyuki's death took years to sort through. Mom divorced the horrible man immediately but it took some time for it to go through because of the court case of him killing Miyuki. The case moved relatively quickly. Even if he didn't have intent there was multiple other charges he was guilty of...and she did die because of him. My Uncle originally had no charges on him but there was something else that had worked in Mom's favor at the time. My Uncle's Guardianship papers over me were a couple months over the renewal time. Something he often neglected to do. So it was easy for my Mom, Nanase, to have the paperwork in and essentially take me away in rather short order...plus she had taken me to the hospital that day when Miyuki died to have me fully examined as evidence against my Uncle. The bruises and scars on my body did not disappoint and was enough to put him in jail for a number of years as well as a means to secure a court order to keep him away from me for life.

Right now...there was only one thing preventing real life from moving forward. As long as Adachi was still in the TV World...until all of that was finished...then nothing could move forward. That was what they were going to deal with today. I knew that I had to keep moving forward...and the first thing to do was ensure no one else would suffer because of Adachi.

I got to my feet, and so did Rise. "We're going to school, Mom. We'll be back tonight."

"Be careful, you two. You have a lot of work ahead of you," Mom said as she started gathering up the dishes.

She had no idea how right she was. Because even I didn't know just how much work was ahead of Rise and I.

* * *

 _December 6th, 2011 / After School  
TV World (Studio Backlot)_

After a brief search for Teddie we all went into the TV World. I had half expected to see some media looking for Rise and I but we didn't actually have any problems...perhaps they still believed I was in the hospital. Either way it was nice to have only one thing to focus on for a moment. Then again...the dense fog outside probably had something to do with it too.

We landed on the other side and looking around...something felt different. No...something felt wrong.

"Whoa...Look how dense the fog is...It's gotten even worse than before," Chie commented as we couldn't help but notice the fact that even with the glasses on...it was still somewhat foggy.

"Certainly isn't the most inviting feeling I've ever had coming in here," I said as I looked out into the fog, trying to discern...well...anything.

"You're right...there's a malicious aura everywhere...It feels completely different from the last time I was in here. I think we'd better hurry. Give me a sec to try finding Adachi," Rise said as she summoned her Persona and started scanning the area.

"Does this mean both this world and ours are getting messed up?" Yosuke speculated.

"Our glasses work on the fog in our world too. It can't be normal. And I heard more people are falling ill because of the fog. I wonder what's going to happen," Yukiko stepped toward one of the railing, looking into the distance.

Yeah...the real world was also becoming covered in fog. It had been somewhat normal but it never lingered for a few days at a time. Usually it came and was gone by the morning. And the glasses we used to see in the TV World was suddenly working in the real world. That only meant that the fog was coming from here...somehow...somewhere...the fog was leaking into the real world. But to know how that happened...would mean knowing more about the TV world itself.

"I sense him! Adachi's definitely in here!" Rise said as she focused.

"Are you serious!? Which way!?" Yosuke asked.

"Hold on..." Rise said.

"I guess there is no room for doubt then," said Yu, who had been quiet for most of the time. He certainly wasn't very happy about this.

"He did come to this side...there is no denying that Adachi is the true culprit. Once we capture him, solving the mystery of this world and the rest of the case can't be far behind," Naoto pulled out a notepad and scribbled something down.

"One thing at a time," Yu said as he shook his head.

"Well...I know Adachi is here, but I can't track him down myself...Gee, Ted! Why aren't you here when we need you most!?" Rise un-summoned her Persona and stepped next to me. "It's no use...I can only tell that Adachi is here, not his exact location. If only Teddie was with us."

Everyone stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. Rise tried a few more times and before we knew it, a good amount of time had passed.

"Let's leave for now. No point in us banging our heads against a wall," Yu finally said so all of the Investigation Team left the TV World.

Arriving back in Junes, "Let's head back to the Special Headquarters." Yu said as everyone walked off, all but me. Rise looked back at me for a moment but I assured her I would only be a moment and she walked off.

I turned to see Teddie hiding behind a group of televisions. Well I had seen him earlier but had given him the chance to show himself. He hadn't...he was hesitating. So I walked over to him, "Where have you been, Teddie?"

"Kay-chan!" Teddie came rushing out, it looked like he wanted to hug me but stopped himself. "How...I thought you were..." He hung his head. "I...I was so useless, I couldn't do anything and..."

I frowned, "What are you talking about? Teddie, you don't get it. Even though I was under, I heard all of you. Even as I was being consumed by that darkness...I could hear all of you clear as day. I have a lot to live for...and I'll continue to do so as long as all of you are in my life. YOU included."

"You heard me...Kay-chan?" Teddie looked up at me finally.

I nodded, "Yeah...though it will go down as probably a miraculous recovery from an unknown illness. The Doctor wasn't really sure how to write his report on the whole thing. But I'm not going to give up just because of something like that. Not after I've met all of you."

"Unknown...If I'm an unknown being, then the way I can change is unknown, too...So all I have to do ...is make them not-unknown. If Kay-chan is doing his best, and so is everyone else then I..." I saw a realization cross Teddies face as he was talking. "I'm just a Shadow, but Kay-chan cheered up when he heard my voice...So what if I'm just a Shadow...!? There must be something I can do! I can't just give up thinking about things...That's why I came back here. Right, Kay-chan?"

Well, I was going to say something but I saw Teddie's Persona become something completely different.

"I'm glad you finally found your resolve, Teddie. Come on, the others are worried about you," I said and offered him my hand. Teddie grinned as we both walked towards the Special Headquarters.

We could hear them as we approached.

"Dammit...We came so far to run smack into a dead end," Kanji pounded his fist on the table.

"I know he's in there, too...What's wrong with me...? My powers are completely useless...!" Rise was muttering and rubbing her arm. She was completely wrong about that but since I had Teddie with me...I guess the best way was to give them something that will stop this mood from spreading.

Teddie and I approached. "Sorry about that. Guess who I found."

Everyone turned and Rise got to her feet, "Teddie!?"

"Y-Y-You little... Where the hell were you!?" Yosuke was clearly concerned.

"I-I'm sorry..." Teddie looked to the ground.

"You idiot! Bad bear! Bad! You're so late! Who do you think you are!?" Rise was in tears...a combination of frustration and worry for where Teddie had been. I moved to Rise's side to which she grabbed me and started crying more.

"U-Um, R-Rise-chan... Are you faking?" Teddie was probably unsure how he should respond.

"No, stupid!" Rise muttered against me as Teddie still seem baffled.

"Come on, get it through that thick head of yours," I shook my head. He probably felt guilty...for a lot of things.

"S-Sorry...! I want to help you all again." Teddie hung his head.

"You know how much trouble you caused, y'dumb bear!? Where the hell were you?" Kanji added. I think everyone wanted to lecture Teddie just as much as they wanted to hug him because of how glad they were to see him.

"I'm sorry...I figured out a lot of things...Stuff about me...and that world. I wanted to tell you all. That day at the hospital when Kay-chan died...I realized that I really can't do anything. As soon as I thought that, I lost consciousness. Then when I woke up I was inside the fog. Shadows...can't stay in the human world. They aren't allowed. My time there made me remember lots of things. My world is a place shaped by human thoughts...One day, a Shadow living in that world awakened to human emotions. But humans and Shadows are completely different entities...So he made himself forget that he was a Shadow. He wanted to forget because he wanted people to like him. That is how I came to look like this," Teddie kept his eyes low while he explained.

"A Shadow? You mean you're one of those things we've been fighting?" Chie's voice held more curiosity than anything else.

"Yup...just like the ones you all know about. Shadows are suppressed human thoughts given form...Everyone has them inside," Teddie continued to keep his eyes down.

"Wait...You say you're a Shadow, but you didn't attack us. And you kept telling us from the start that you wanted to bring peace and quiet back to that world, right?" Yosuke just shook his head.

"Bur in the end...I was just an ordinary Shadow. Nothing special about me at all. I did everything I could until now to try and make my world peaceful...But instead, the weird fog started seeping out into this world too...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry. If I really was special, then maybe I..."

"It's no big deal," Yosuke was quick to speak over him and interrupt him. "I mean, we weren't expecting much from you in the first place. And about you being a Shadow, we pretty much figured you were something like that anyway."

"Huh?" Teddie finally looked up. "Wh-What're you saying!? Here I am, pouring my heart out to you, and you say you thought I was something like that anyway!? No normal person would think such a pretty bear could really be a Shadow!"

"Man, that is what you're going to get hung up on?" I shook my head.

"So what's the problem with being a Shadow?" Kanji countered.

"It's true that you may have been born that way. But you now possess the power of Persona. A Shadow is suppressed power...Once controlled by the ego, it becomes a Persona...Doesn't it follow, then , that you must have developed an ego? Whether the ego masters its Shadow, or the Shadow awakens to its ego...The only difference I see is the order in which the process occurred," Naoto who had been relatively quiet offered this theory that was supported by pretty much the whole way Persona's seemingly worked.

"Oh! Teddie's practically human, then." Chie said smiling at Teddie.

"I-I'm...the same as humans?" Teddie seemed hesitant to believe it.

"You keep trying to figure out who you are, just like all of us here. You can't do much on your own...You really aren't that special...See? What's so different between you and us?" Yosuke offered a smile of his own.

Teddie turned to tears in true Teddie fashion. And I mean that by he quickly turned his tears to try and cheer himself up, "Th-Than...Thank you...I'm so glad...I met you guys..."

"Well, the rest of us were pretty much a group of misfits to begin with too, right? You fit right in, man," Yosuke added with a chuckle.

"I beg your pardon? Who are you calling a misfit?" Naoto glared over to Yosuke.

"Isn't that just you, Senpai?" Rise added her own glare.

"Hey...That's not something a detective would say...Or an idol, either!" Yosuke looked back to Teddie. "Geez...Stop crying, will ya? Now's not the time for that. While you were gone, we figured out who murdered teh announcer and Senpai...It was Adachi." That brought Teddie back quickly.

"Huh? That total goofball? Whoa...I didn't notice at all. Looks like I'm pretty blind to that sorta thing...Mmm...But you all know him...If you can't find someone like that, I don't think I can help you..." Teddie was still being glum...but he was seemingly feeling better.

"But it is where you came from. You never know until you try anyway," I added. There was no point into thinking about his motive. We would get to that when we confronted him.

"Like I said, we're not expecting much from ya," Yosuke was probably the most vocal to Teddie.

"The main thing is, it's hard to get pumped about this without someone nice 'n fuzzy around," Kanji said.

"Yeah, what Kanji said," Rise nodded.

"Everyone missed you Teddie. Everyone feels useless from time to time. That's just how life is. But thats why you have friends...to help you deal with things you can't do alone," I knew I would never have discovered it myself without the others. Still...I was still new to the whole friendship deal...and even more new to the relationship with Rise.

"O-Okay...Thanks, guys," Teddie gave his usual grin.

"Alright, now that the band's back together, let's take it from the top, starting tomorrow," Yosuke said folding his arms.

"Good idea...as it is now we won't have much time to do anything even if we did find him," Yu nodded in agreement. "Ready to give us a hand Teddie?"

"It's been a while, but I'll do my best to look for him too! Leave it to Fuzzy!" Teddie said proudly and pufffed up his chest.

I couldn't help but laugh and so did the others. Yeah...fighting Adachi means also finding the truth of the murders that had occurred. But we all were going to move forward...for the sake of those that had been victims. So that the real truth can come to light.

* * *

 _December 7th, 2011 / After School  
TV World (Studio Backlot)_

"I'll give it a try, but...if Rise-chan couldn't find him, I really doubt someone with a dried-up nose like me will be much help..." Teddie still prepped himself and seemed to take a long sniff of the area around us. "Hmm...Mmmmmmm...I do smell Adachy-baby in here, but the fog is completely covering up his scent..."

"Teddie, you can't do it either?" Rise sighed. She couldn't stand the fact that she couldn't find it. Having a support type Persona meant that she was failing in what she specifically was supposed to be the best at.

"When you look at me with those eyes...I get this feeling...I've gotta sniff him out no matter what! This is my time to shine!" Teddie seemed to be doubly focused. Why he had to get motivated after looking at my girlfriend I could let slide only because it was Teddie. "Ooh, I'm getting something!"

"Have an idea of where it is then?" I prompted him.

"Yeah but...that's weird...If I remember right, that's where Sensei, Yosuke and Chie-chan came from when I met them for the first time," Teddie was recalling something I obviously wouldn't know.

"When we first...? Where was that? Ohhh...you mean that creepy-ass room where all the faces on the posters were cut out?" Yosuke thought out loud.

"Yep...there's someone there!" Teddie seemed more sure of himself now.

"Teddie! You really are amazing!" Rise grinned.

"It was just dumb luck...It's because that's where I first sensed Sensei and the others...That's why I kinda smelled over there..." Teddie said looking back to the others. Made sense why Rise couldn't find it...she had never been over there before after all.

"Ahh, I see. Wait...did you say it smelled...? Wasn't that the room where Yosuke had to go to the bathroom, and..." Chie stopped herself and shook her head.

"Huh? You're saying...he peed his pants there!?" Rise immediately jumped to conclusions which made me laugh.

"Eww...! I don't wanna hear it!" Yukiko added her distaste to the situation.

"Oh you lie so bad! Dude, I did not piss my pants! Chie! Quit spreading random rumors about stuff like that!" Yosuke sounded more exasperated about it than angry.

"Uhhh, well, it happened so long ago...My memory's kinda fuzzy, you know..." Chie said scratching the back of her head.

"Oookaaay guys, enough fuzziness! Follow me, the master of fuzzy logic! ...Heehee," Teddie seemed rather amused with himself.

"S-Snrk..." Yukiko seemed like she was about to lose it into one of her laughing fits.

"Haha, I haven't heard you crack up in a while, Yukiko. ...Though, I really wonder sometime about your sense of humor," Chie shook her head.

"Then we're set to move out?" Yu finally spoke up to take the reign again. Everyone nodded.

"So...we're going to capture Adachi huh?" I said as we all started to move. It was somewhat comforting the others could act like they always do...despite us chasing a killer...into a world that was created by his own mind. Assuming that it worked the same way with him. There was no telling that until we went there I suppose.

"Something bothering you, Senpai?" Kanji asked me.

"When I was little...I wanted to believe that my Uncle and Miyuki's Father were the only bad people in the world. That no one else in the world would do something as bad as that," I sighed as I walked behind the others with Kanji. "The truth was that it was because they were just the ones that most threatened the world I lived in. Anything else didn't really register to me. Obviously...there are a lot of bad people in the world...or a justice system wouldn't ever exist."

"I was always angry as a kid. My Dad being a no show and all. I thought I had to be the man and protect Mom. And that meant doing it on my own. I would have done anything to help her," Kanji shrugged. "But killing someone...that's messed up. Is there ever a good reason to kill someone?"

"Sure," I answered nonchalantly. Kanji seemed alarmed at my answer but after a moment realized what I had meant. "Good and Bad are subjective. What I believe to be right and good could be different for you. This is why society exists to begin with. We establish laws to collectively decide what is considered good behavior and bad behavior. It doesn't make us right...but simply what we find to be acceptable in our society. A way we could all life in an environment and feel safe."

"I think I got it. It's why people always fighting the law, right?" Kanji asked.

I nodded, "To put it in the terms of sociology, it's called a social norm...which is another way of saying an accepted behavior within a group or community. One of them is usally always...Killing is bad. But at the same time...killing during war time is not included in that. It's accepted that people kill other people in war. So a person being wrong...or bad is incredibly subjective depending on location and time. It was an odd thing to learn. To kill in the name of your own self interest, but to kill in the name of society...or rather your country, is celebrated. Sociology can teach you quite a bit about how society works...and more about how our minds work and why certain decisions are made."

"But no matter how you look at it...your Uncle and that girls Dad were bad guys. There is no situation when either of those is okay," Kanji was quick to counter.

"Sure...in our society now. But in a different time...such as ancient Japan...as his charge it would have been completely okay for him to punish me over anything he deemed wrong as the patriarch of the household. And that would have been within his rights within the society at that time. His actions would have never been questioned. As a matter of fact, people in that time would have said that I was completely at fault for not meeting the expectations of the household. In the same breath, Miyuki's Father would have been determined on what his station was in life. As position dictated power and the allowances that society would tolerate. A man of noble birth would have been justified. A man of insignificance would be shamed and dishonored. I suppose in some ways things have ultimately reversed. Now men and women of power and status in society are held to a higher standard, while people on the low rungs are almost excused because of it," I sighed a bit.

"Where did all of this come from, Senpai?" Kanji pressed. I hope I hadn't made the discussion too difficult for him to follow.

"Adachi was a man people trusted...still trust. If he is responsible for the death of the announcer and Saki-san then...it is just depressing. I'm sure there was plenty of times he legitimately helped people. Not to mention his partners on the police force who thought that he had their back. But he's been lying to all of them...and likely manipulating information to his benefit," Nothing angered me as much as people with power...that abuse it to their benefit. "A bad cop...just like Miyuki's Father. I think that pisses me off more than anything else."

"Yeah, I get it," Kanji scratched the back of his head. "I think it's 'cause of people like Adachi we don't fully trust cops...ya know? We want to...so I think people give them the benefit of the doubt."

"You're right. We want to believe that if someone take up a badge...that it means something to them. That we can turn to them when we need it. After all...the original cops were defenders of villagers. Someone that was chosen, or chose themselves to take up arms to defend the people that couldn't. That makes it so Adachi has a lot to answer for," I said as the group began slowing down.

The Investigation Team came to a door and our conversation came to an end. Yu did not hesitate and opened the door to the room and revealed Adachi standing on one side of the room. We all entered and waited for him to notice.

"That damn bitch..." he growled while not looking at us. "I noticed her first...and she just had to run off and have an affair." Then as if he sensed us, he turned to us. "Oh...it's you guys. You're very persistent."

"So its true then," Yu started, his voice even but I could hear the disappointment. The last part of Yu that held onto the hope that it wouldn't be Adachi was gone. His next words were strong as steel. "You killed Ms. Yamano."

"You're getting on my nerves, kid..." Adachi seemed more bored than anything else actually. "If you must know, It was an accident. She started struggling...What else was I supposed to do? I called her out to the lobby because I wanted to ask her something. And then she started getting hysterical. I just wanted to know if what they said on the news was true or not. I wanted to know if she had been having an affair. Naturally she wouldn't tell me, and wouldn't deny the claim. So I got angry. I hoped she was different than the others but she was just another worthless bitch. So I thought of a brilliant idea to punish her...to make her see the error of her ways. I was surprised when she fell all the way in." Adachi laughed...laughed like a homicidal maniac would. "Fortunate for me, nobody was around in the lobby in the middle of the night."

"That...happened in our lobby?" Yukiko seem mortified by this information. I could hardly blame her. We had all speculated before it was possible when we had stayed at the Inn after the culture festival. I hadn't realized how on the nose that it would be.

"I heard the rumor about the Midnight Channel some time after moving here. You tend to hear fishy stories like that on the force. But it was pure coincidence that I touched the TV screen and discovered my power. I burst out laughing when I found out. I knew right away that this was going to get interesting," Adachi grinned. So he had gained his power to do so...before or when he arrived to Inaba? He was so confident...did he...was he not affected by the world? Did he have a Persona? I moved closer to Rise and pulled her next to me.

"Rise...focus...he's too comfortable," I whispered to her.

"So you tested it out on Yamano Mayumi," Yosuke speculated out loud. The others could keep him distracted while Rise scanned. Fortunately she didn't need to summon her Persona to do that but...it would take her longer.

Adachi shook his head, "Nah, nothing like that. I'm a sincere fellow. I was just trying to punish the stupid bitch a little for betraying me. Yeah, putting them in the TV was never the plan. But y'know, both Mayumi and that dippy high school girl struggled for no reason..."

"Then you were responsible for Saki-senpai's death?" Yosuke's disposition had become angry rather quickly.

"Saki...? Oh yeah...her name was Konishi Saki...or something like that. At first I called her in 'cause work-related stuff. Her being the one that discovered Mayumi's body and all. And naturally, if there was any chance she'd seen something, I'd need to know, right?" Adachi was explaining it all as if this was all something they should have known. "So I was all set to be a nice guy to her, and then that bitch..." He became irritable this time. "She was seen with Namatame. Apparently getting pretty cozy with him. So I shoved her in one...convenient that the interrogation room has a TV. But seriously what is with high school girls these days? This world has gone straight to shit. When I was in school, the only thing I was allowed to do was study my ass off. I was supposed to be the best of the best but instead they assign me out here in the boonies. But I guess I got a sweet power to make up for it."

"You sick bastard," I muttered. I could feel my anger bubbling up. This...this was the kind of guy...just like Miyuki's Father!

"It was a lot easier the second time...high school girls are thinner...ya know...lighter," he wielded his grin like a weapon.

"You son of a bitch," Yosuke formed a fist wanting to leap at Adachi...everyone could see it.

"C'mon, gimme a break," Adachi rolled his eyes. "I didn't know it was dangerous inside the TV. It's not like I was trying to kill them. I mean, I'm sure they hit on Namatame, not the other way around. A council secretary will one day rise to public office himself. Mayumi and that high schooler were just gold digging. They got exactly what they deserved. I didn't do anything wrong at all."

"Shut the hell up! You knew from what happened to Yamuno Mayumi that people die here!" Yosuke lashed out again.

Adachi sighed bored with Yosuke's outburst, "So what if I knew?"

"Adachi...are you also the one that tricked Namatame?" Yu went to Yosuke's side and pulled him back to calm him down.

"Trick him?" Adachi shook his head. "He called the police in the middle of the night, just after they found that Saki girl's body. The rest of the force had their hands full with the double homicide, and it happened that I was the one who took the call."

"Namatame said that the police refused to take him seriously...You were responsible for that, then," Naoto said.

"Oh, quite the contrary. If anyone else had taken the call, sure, but I actually did believe him, y'know...? But who was going to believe him that both the girls had shown up on the Midnight Channel before they died? And that now he had seen some girl in a kimono. So I told him, if he wanted to save her...why not just do it himself? All he had to do was shelter her...some place where no one could find her." He laughed again, "Isn't that amazing? Of all the people that could've received Namatame's call, it ended up being me! Talk about luck. All I did was give him a little push. And he completely bought into his vision of the world. Better yet, the more you guys saved, the more he'd kidnap. Both sides had the best of intentions, so the game of cat and mouse would never end! Haha, it was awesome."

"You gotta be shittin' me," Kanji muttered.

"Why...? What reasons could you have for doing it?" Yukiko asked the question that everyone would definitely want to know. I didn't hold my breath...any answer he would give would only reveal something worse that the others probably didn't want to know. But I could see it in his eyes.

"Reasons...?" Adachi shrugged. "None, really. I could do it, that's all. And it was fun...I guess that was my reason?"

Yeah, I had already guess that the reason was something like that. Still even so...I don't know if it was how it felt for him now. Things change over time...but still...could I keep my own anger in line to think calmly? He reminded me so much of Miyuki's Father. That man...he had used her to fulfill his own sick and twisted desires. When she finally fought back...she died. Any punishment less than death didn't seem enough for me. Yet this man took away the life of two women...and why? Because they didn't live up to his standards? As if his life and enjoyment was the only thing that was important? This man deserved nothing more than to be left for dead himself.

"You murdered people just for the fun of it?" Chie was baffled...offended...all of the Investigation Team was. How could someone have a power like this and make this choice?

The answer was simple. Because they can. Adachi had already indicated that he didn't feel like he deserved to be here...in Inaba. He thought he would have a much higher station of more importance. But he got assigned to the middle of nowhere...but unlike most people instead of applying himself to try and move up in the world he had accepted the current status quo. And decided that things would never get better. So instead he only sought to entertain himself...and his power had been a method of doing just that.

"C'mon...All I did was put people in here. I didn't murder them. And Namatame did most of it. I had nothing to do with any of you," Adachi wasn't wrong in a twisted way. If he had stopped with Yamano Mayumi then it would have been believable. But he pushed Konishi Saki in knowing full well what the end result. Mayumi might have been manslaughter but he murdered Konishi. This man had no remorse for what he had done.

"You're just dodging the blame," Kanji was losing his cool.

"Yeah?" Adachi narrowed his eyes on Kanji. "Then how would you prove it? You going to tell them...'he put them inside the TVs'? Haha, you think the police are stupid. I do admit, though. I never thought you guys would manage to track me down. I like that, Games like this gotta have surprises or they get boring fast. Like when I dealt with that Kubo kid. That was fun too."

"Then...you mean to say that Kubo Mitsuo's disappearance was your doing as well? I did sense something odd in his course of action...If he had special powers and wanted attention, why resort to a regular copycat crime? But that wasn't the case...Kubo had no such powers. In fact, he was thrown in by you...Am I correct?" Naoto was the one to step up this time.

"It had been a while since I last put someone inside the TV, so I really got a kick out of that one," he chuckled finding the whole conversation amusing. So he had attempted to kill someone else...but at that point he must have known that someone was saving people put in the TV. Likely had figured out it Was Yu and the others.

"Why did you do that..? And...how come Mitsuo didn't say anything about you...?" Chie pressed her questions.

"You think that didn't occur to me before I did it? C'mon, I'm a detective. I let him through to a room at the station with a TV, switched off the lights, and did it quick while he was startled. As long as he didn't see me push him in, and no one else did either, no one would believe him...even if he survived. Of course, I don't think the Kubo kid ever figured out what happened, haha," this was all just some big joke to him.

"Wait, the police station...?" Yosuke was the one to notice what he had stated.

"Yeah...he turned himself in pretty quick, actually. This was back when we didn't even know enough to issue a search warrant. But the other officers decided it was just a prank, so they pawned him off on me. I didn't blame them...I mean, a kid coming and saying, 'I did it all! It was me'? Who'd believe him? But it looked bad...I didn't think anyone would come forward and take the blame for all the incidents. The police were desperate to pin it on anyone...If this kid really did it, they might have announced the case was closed. And if that happened, Namatame would stop 'saving' people. I couldn't let that happen, or the game would be over. That's why I told the others I sent him home. I came up with the idea to put him inside the TV on the spot," Adachi was very eager to share all of this. That bothered me more than anything else. If he was willing to spill all the events...that meant he wasn't concerned about the outcome...or he already had an idea as to what the outcome would be.

"The game would be over...? You threw him in just so your fun wouldn't end!?" Yukiko...no everyone was becoming angry the more Adachi spoke. He was throwing everyone off...more than likely intentionally to get them to make mistakes.

"You gotta have some excitement in life, don't you agree? But then you guys put your foot in it yet again and ruined my fun. Thanks to you, Kubo was arrested again, and everyone acted like he was the true culprit behind it all. Tch...Couldn't they see how badly he copied the crime scene? It worked out in the end, though, because good ol' Namatame kept saving people. I guess the guy started to develop some kinda messiah complex, huh? What an idiot," he said that but he laughed, clearly amused by the thought. That was right...after that it had been Naoto...then myself before it had been intended to Nanako. If it hadn't been Nanako...if we hadn't figured it out it was Namatame...this stupid game would still be going on.

"This is all a game to you...How dare you murder people...murder Saki-senpai for such a stupid reason...I'll never forgive you," Yosuke was shaking with anger.

"You can keep your forgiveness. Our world will probably become just like this place soon enough anyways. Didn't you notice? The fog's leaking out. Everything on that side's pretty much screwed..." he said this so nonchalantly that I was sure I had heard him wrong. But he clarified it further. "The two worlds will merge soon, and then there'll be no difference, no 'sides' anymore."

"What the hell's he talking about?" Kanji mumbled.

"This...it isn't him. This isn't his real body," Rise voice rose as she made the connection. She must have finally figured out what felt wrong to her. "The real Adachi is somewhere else, deeper inside."

"But this guy feels different from an ordinary Shadow...It doesn't seem like he's going berserk..." Teddie added his observation.

Adachi cocked his head, "Wow, you can tell that much? This me is just around to greet you guys and thank you for wasting your time by chasing me in here. I'd say this world has taken a real shine to me...I feel like it's given me everything I've ever wanted. And the monsters don't attack me at all. Maybe they can tell we have the same goal...?"

"The Shadows'...goal?" Yukiko hadn't thought of the Shadows having a goal...the tone in her voice had made that much obvious to me.

"By the end of the year, Inaba will disappear completely into the fog. Soon, this place will be reality. I'll be in this world, so if you want me, come and get me. This world has a mind of its own. We'll see which of us it favors," Adachi laughed once more.

"Keep your bullshit to yourself. It's about time you shut the hell up. We'll finish this right now!" Kanji charged forward but when his fist came close to Adachi...he disappeared completely.

Adachi's voice still lingered though, "What a chump. Didn't I just tell you the real me is somewhere else? I'll be expecting you all...We'll put an end to this then."

"Get back here...you..."

"Forget it," I said stepping forward and putting a reassuring hand on Chie's shoulder. "We know he is in here...and he has no intentions of leaving."

"That stuff about the world's mind, and how this place will become our reality...was he serious?" Yosuke was the first to speak up about it. It was news to all of us...and definitely not something that should be dismissed.

"The rest of his confessions were consistent. We'd best proceed under the assumption that it's no lie," Naoto admitted but didn't want to believe it herself.

"It feels like...he's gained some strong power after coming here," Rise added. She was right...and likely because it reacted to him differently. He wasn't denying what he had done...he wasn't ashamed of the crimes he had committed. No...if he was this place would be different...he would have reacted differently. No...there was no threat of him denying his Shadow or him being killed by his Shadow. He wouldn't deny what he had done...he had accepted it and who he really was. As hard as it was to think...what we were seeing was likely his true feelings, that he already accepted and now was showing to us for the first time. Honestly...it was frightening what it meant to go after him.

"Not only that...Maybe he got taken over by that power," Teddie put in his opinion about it.

"So what he said about the two worlds becoming one...That's really gonna happen?" Yukiko spoke softly.

"Didn't he say that it would happen by the end of this year!? What happens then?" Chie was panicked...this was getting out of hand.

"I think he means...this world will engulf the human world. The people in town are acting weird. It's like when the Shadows that emerged from people went berserk. If the fog gets even thicker and this town is completely shut off from the outside world...Then...the other side might become full of Shadows, like over here..." Teddie would know best...he came from here and was a Shadow himself. Even if it is true there was no way of knowing how to stop it. The only option was to chase and capture Adachi.

"You mean, everyone's gonna turn into Shadows..." Rise said as she moved next to me and grabbed my arm for comfort.

"Dammit...Damn that bastard. Why? We went through so much to get here...And now it turns out he was pulling our strings this whole time?" Yosuke cursed and punched the wall next to him.

"No," Yu said simply as he turned to the others. "Either way...he's in here...and we aren't going to let this happen anymore."

A few words and Yosuke had regained his composure...I wonder if Yu was aware of how quickly he could ease his friends minds with just a few words. Yet...something bothered me with how he had phrased it.

"Yeah...It's about time we finished this. I don't want to feel this way ever again," Yosuke steeled himself.

Rise motioned to a hole in the wall that was a new addition to the room. "There's a path we can take now. I sense Adachi's presence from that direction...He's taunting us."

"Bring it on! Let's go kick his ass, right now!" Kanji took a few steps forward but was stopped by Naoto.

"Wait, I suggest we prepare ourselves first. We can't let him stab us in the back, ever again...We must face him with all the power at our disposal, and defeat him...without fail," Naoto easily weathered Kanji's potential charge.

"There could be more than just apprehending Adachi at stake here. We should make sure we are more than ready," I added.

"I'm a little worried what he means, 'by the end of the year'...But now is not the time to freak out. Let's get prepared...Let's get overprepared and leave footprints all over his stupid smug face!" Chie said making herself pumped as well as the others.

"Let's head back for now. Charging in right now is what he wants. So we'll go back...get some rest and come up with a plan of action on how to approach this," Yu declared to the rest of the time.

Everyone agreed. I had a bad feeling about this fight...but...I would do what I had to. I had fought to come back...and I wasn't about to let anything stop the future from happening.

* * *

 _December 9th, 2011 / Evening  
Kayane's House_

We were sitting on the floor in the Music Room, Rise and I had been talking for a while now. She leaned in towards me and put her forehead against mine, "I hate it. I just got you back and then Adachi says that the world is just going to turn to Shadows? I think about it...and it scares me. I won't just lose you...I'll lose me too. After everything we both went to...who gets to make a decision like that? Kayane...I want a chance for our life together." She wouldn't shake this feeling...not until we actually went in after Adachi.

This was something Rise couldn't shake from her mind. I've seen it in her eyes every time I look at her over the last couple days. Things needed to change...so I had emailed Yu to come over tonight along with Yukiko to talk about this. And maybe find a way to get Rise's mind off of things. Setting it up as something of a double date had been somewhat effective in distracting her. But after we had tried to work on our songs...it was obvious that Rise couldn't focus. It wasn't like she was off key but she wasn't hitting the notes like she usually did.

I wasn't exactly 100% focused either. The situation was far from normal...but I think I had a more unique perspective. With my own time in a place called the Velvet Room. I got to see Miyuki again...in a arguably stranger situation then what Adachi had alluded to. I also learned that there were forces much stronger at work than we knew. The thought that such a power could exist to effect our world in such a way didn't sound as strange to me than it would have normally. And the way Adachi had said it...he found our confrontation to be mere amusement...nothing to be worried about. That pissed me off to no end. The fact that the two worlds would eventually merge only seemed to be more entertaining to him. Supposedly he didn't care. I guess that was another reason why I wanted Yu over...I wanted to know his thoughts on Adachi.

"Rise, nothing is decided yet. He can say whatever he wants but we will face it...and fight whatever we come up against. Together," I said offering her the best smile I could.

"He's right," Yu said from the doorway of the music room with Yukiko standing behind him.

"Senpai? ...Oh I'm sorry. I didn't want you guys to see me this way..." Rise said as she wiped her tears away.

"No...I think its something we've all felt lately," Yukiko said clutching to Yu's arm. If I had my guess...Yukiko had expressed something similar to Yu. All of their futures seemed to be in the balance. Still it was somewhat relieving to get the sense that the two of them had talked about it.

"I still agree that we needed time to think about this before charging in against Adachi," I didn't want people to think we had made a mistake...we all needed to calm our minds and focus. "But maybe we're thinking too much about it."

"I think...we just need to make a decision about it," Yu sighed as he and Yukiko entered the music room. "I'm guessing that is also part of the reason you invited us over."

I shook my head, "You already made a decision. And I think you need to talk about it. You haven't even said anything to Amagi-san...have you?" I knew I was calling him out...but that was why it was just us four. Yu was quick to avert his eyes. I had wanted him to deny me...to tell me that he had...but this told me that he hadn't...I didn't like that. I figured he would have...I know I had my own problems...and there was still plenty I was scared to talk about with Rise, even after everything that had happened. That was my problem though. And I planned to talk to Rise about it later tonight.

"You're pretty perceptive, Senpai," Yu spoke softly. Yukiko and Rise were surprised by this.

"Yu...what's wrong?" Yukiko was still at his side holding his arm. Trying to comfort him.

He kept his eyes down and wouldn't even look at Yukiko. I took no pleasure in being right...I simply couldn't allow him to lie to himself...or the others. I knew what it was like...to keep it all to myself, to shut others out...to never tell the truth. I was convinced no one would understand...that they wouldn't listen. Even I knew that my life was different now...and my girlfriend and my friends would listen and try to understand my problems...even if they didn't have a similar experience to draw from. I know I still had a long way to go to fix that part of myself...it wasn't like a switch you could flip and just not do it anymore.

"I suggested that it could be Adachi...There was a lot of things that didn't add up...a lot of things that would be explained if it was Adachi. And...it was him," his hand curled into fists. "I trusted him...as a member of the family...like he was always there. So when it all came together I was faced with the very fact that Adachi...was the killer. When I had first met him...he was already a killer. So who was it that I got to know? Who was the person I thought I could trust? All of it was just words of a liar. He deceived me from the beginning!"

Yukiko didn't say anything and instead just put her arm around him. I had some things I wanted to say...to put the thoughts to words. Thoughts that likely Yu was thinking but not wanting to say...because it would be admitting it himself.

"It's hard to know when you're deceived when you didn't know him before you came here...But knowing how he acted around you makes it easy to hate him for what he's done...and the things he said to you," I said moving over to the piano now after getting up, moving away from Rise for the moment. "But life is never black and white, what he tells us...and his actual reasons for doing what he did, is probably miles apart. Who is to say who Adachi is...or isn't...that isn't for us to judge. But he betrayed not only your trust, but everyone. The badge he holds means a lot more than that. Something that your Uncle still holds on to. And probably something that once meant something to Adachi as well. Even if he actively denies it."

"That's why...we have to capture him...bring him back and have him punished for what he has done. That's what you want me to say, Senpai?" Yu looked up to me and I gave him a half smile. But I frowned which threw him for a moment. That isn't what I really meant.

"I wanted to kill Miyuki's Father after he had killed her," I gave a response that made Yu blink. And immediately made Rise and Yukiko wonder exactly what I was getting to. "I wanted to kill him so badly that I attacked him in a full court room. Yet, I was only there to testify on what Miyuki had told me the day before she died. But honestly my testimony didn't matter, the physical evidence collected from Miyuki's body was enough to condemn the man. However, despite my knowledge of what he had done he had always been a man of justice...another cop who was supposed to uphold the law. He was well respected among the other officers even. It had to take something drastic to get people to see it. That had been Miyuki's plan. She set a trap for her Father...and lied to Mom to get her to come home early so he could get caught in the act. People were shocked by the trial...and equally more about the allegations against my Uncle who was a well known business man. But do you know what they also showed at the trial?"

Yu shook his head as I sat in front of the piano. I didn't expect him to...the exact details of the trial were made public, but beyond the broad strokes I doubt any of the Investigation Team would have looked at them. That was fine, I had no problems telling him or the girls, "They told a tale of how broken the man was...about the trials and horrors he had been subjected to in his own childhood. In an attempt to have him be more sympathetic and likable to the jury. But actions done to you will never justify the actions you do to another. No other act changes the fact that what you did was wrong. At the end of the day, Miyuki's Father was still guilty of sexual assault and manslaughter. My Uncle guilty of child abuse, neglect and various other charges. Just as Adachi at the end of the day is still a killer."

"You know, Senpai...sometimes it feels like you are much older than us," Yu sighed as he and Yukiko sat in one of the chairs.

"No...I'm simply a survivor, despite others and even myself," I smiled looking at the music sheet in front of me. Music had been a large factor to that fact. And Rise...albeit a bit between indirectly and directly. "That's why we have to keep moving. I won't ever let someone like Adachi...or my Uncle, to just decide what he wants or anyone else. Because their actions hurt innocent people."

"Yeah," Yu nodded. "Two people died because of what he did...of the decisions he made. He had the chance to correct what had happened, to try and go after Mayumi and save her...but he didn't. So no...he isn't going to just get away with it. And I'm definitely not going to let the people here in Inaba turn into Shadows."

"One thing at a time, Yu. First we deal with Adachi," I said and looked to Yukiko then Rise. "Sorry, didn't mean to keep you guys out of the discussion."

Yukiko shook her head, "You're a good friend, Senpai. I knew something was wrong...that Yu was keeping something to himself. I just...couldn't figure out a way to approach him."

"I'm sorry, Yukiko. I just...didn't want people to worry because I thought I was being stupid in my feelings," Yu looked to his girlfriend and offered an apologetic smile. "It wasn't going to stop me from going after him, but I just wasn't sure how I felt about it. I was conflicted but the conflict is with myself. It doesn't change what he's done and that he has to pay for it."

"So that's why you invited them over?" Rise asked.

"Sometimes you need a helpful push to get moving. I think I know that more than anyone," I said and looked to a photo that sat on top of the piano. It was an old photo...of me, Miyuki and Nanase whom I would eventually call my Mother. "I was static...never moving for years...and yet if I hadn't been kidnapped...hadn't been put into the TV world I can almost guarantee that nothing would have changed." I took Rise's hand as she sat next to me and I looked back to Yu and Yukiko. "I don't want any of you to forget the truth of what you have already done...not just for others but for yourselves. Regardless of what happens...you all made impacts on peoples lives...you saved a lot of them...and changed many more because of it."

"The truth...that was what I had been seeking this whole time...yet when I finally got to it...I didn't want to believe it," Yu shook his head. "Running from the truth...I didn't think I would do that when I realized it. But I guess that is also what is difficult about going after the truth. It isn't easy...and sometimes the truth is hard to accept. Sometimes its the hardest thing to do."

"It's why they say ignorance is bliss. More often than not...the truth is painful...And many wish they had continued on not knowing. But we choose not to ignore it. We can't stop now," Yukiko stated her own determination which echoed what I knew was everyones feelings here.

"Well, enough about that, how about some dinner? Tonights menu is something simple, tacos. Then after that we can watch a movie," I smiled and got up from the piano.

"Thanks for this, Senpai," Yu said.

I simply shook my head, "You can thank me again when this is all over."

* * *

 _December 9th, 2011 / Evening  
Kayane's House_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I took another of the dishes and put it into the sink before starting up the water. It was hard to read Kayane a lot of the times. I often was surprised by him...but maybe not as much as what other people would be. I know he often thought about things a little too much. He also liked to keep a lot of that thinking to himself. It was just like he said though...he was aware he did it...and that it would take time for him to change that about himself.

"Want some help Rise-chan?" Yukiko asked as she walked into the kitchen.

I nodded, "Sure. Thanks Senpai."

She moved next to me and started drying dishes as I was finishing washing them. "Tonight was nice. I think its what Yu needed. You have an amazing boyfirend, Rise-chan."

I grinned, "Of course I do. I couldn't be happier for having him in my life." I was still haunted by what happened in the hospital. Because of that I had rarely left his side since then. I was still scared...terrified that at any moment something was going to try and take him away from me. I didn't feel like myself because of it...and often I had been breaking down when I was alone with him. But because of that I felt like there was a lot he wasn't telling me...if only to protect me. I needed to get out of this funk...I needed to be stronger. I needed to be the one to support him right now.

"Rise-chan...You don't have to hold it in," Yukiko said in a light voice from next to me. I hadn't realized how hard I had been gripping the plate in my hand. I turned to her and she smiled at me. Yukiko had always been supportive, but always soft spoken...well not all the time. Maybe she just found some things more difficult than others.

"Just days ago...I thought he was dead...I thought I had lost him before I had a chance to know him. It's so hard for me to leave every night. Being apart from him leaves me anxious and worried. I know he's fine...but its all I can think about when I'm not with him," I spoke softly, hoping my concerns would not carry down the hall to the music room where Kayane and Yu were. "At the same time...I want us to charge forward and capture Adachi...that maybe by doing that I'll feel better. That maybe I'll finally feel that Kayane is safe. But that isn't true. Whatever it was that had almost killed him is still out there. And possibly waiting for us to put our guard down. How am I supposed to be calm and strong for Kayane when I feel like something out there is still trying to take him from me?"

"But you also know he can take care of himself. It wasn't like he had been defenseless right?" Yukiko finished drying the plate in her hand and set it down. "Rise-chan, our world is so much different now than it was when we first started this year. You quit being an Idol and are now working to go back, but with Senpai. Add in Persona, Shadows and the murder case and...well our lives have gotten a lot more complicated. But you also have to find a way to live life normally, right? Senpai has already shown all of us that he's dependable, and we know he can take care of himself. What happened isn't normal...but there is nothing we can do about it right now. But we can't stop just because of that."

I sighed, it wasn't like I didn't know that, "I know its just right now I want to worry over him. I don't want to let him out of my sight. He was in that bed for a month and I...just want to make up for lost time. And I don't want to sit around and wait...there was so much I didn't tell him before...I thought I had so much time to be able to tell him everything. The whole incident just made me realize that I don't want to wait...I want to cherish every moment I have with him."

"Then I'm sure you'll be just fine, Rise-chan. You should tell him about all this," Yukiko commented. I nodded, she was right...I had expressed most of it to him so far...but I hadn't told him everything just yet. I needed too.

After we finished up we both started walking back to the studio. As we got closer we could hear the two of them talking. I don't know why but we both stopped.

"It doesn't sound like it was that easy. Something infiltrating the depths of your mind? Twisting your own memories?" Yu was the one talking. They were talking about Kayane being trapped in his mind...when he was technically dead.

Kayane chuckled, "There is a lot in my life I don't care to remember. And I'm sure there is plenty of things that I have forgotten along the way. That's the nature of memory anyway. I'm more concerned about what Miyuki had been talking about."

"You said that your Velvet Room was being made in preparation to a trial that you and Rise would have to face, right? But why would it be at a park that only you and Miyuki had ever been to?" Yu asked.

"I'm sure whatever it is...it'll be my fault," Kayane spoke softly so I could barely hear him. "Us going into show business together...just how badly will it ruin her career?"

"Senpai...if you say that in front of her she'll berate you to no end. Besides, what makes you think you won't succeed? This is more than just what she wants, you want this too, right?" Yu was obviously trying to help him get to the root of this...but I was starting to feel a bit guilty listening in like this...but I couldn't help it.

"I'm a burden, even if nobody would say it. That is what I am. You can disagree if you want, but it won't change that it is how I see myself. My point is that...making someone feel important...and having them believe it are two very different things," Kayane said it so plainly...like the words he said truly meant nothing. I found myself tumbling into the room suddenly. I felt on the edge of tears.

"What are you saying?" I spoke before I could stop myself. Kayane, he just looked over and smiled at me. I made my way over to him and he effortlessly was at my side and pulled me into his arms.

"Words carry a heavy weight, don't they, Rise? You hear one side of the conversation and it brings a plethora of emotions to you," he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "But nothing is simple...and words can carry more than one meaning. As I said, I see myself as a burden to others. And I feel like I could be ruining your career. However, there is also the part of me that doesn't care about that. I want to be selfish and hog you to myself. It's also why I want to go and perform with you. Because over everything I believe that my place is right by your side."

I blinked for a moment. Had he known I was listening in? What was wrong with me? Of course he would have doubts about it. That was completely normal, things were different for me because I had been an idol...I had been successful as an idol. To me...success wasn't as important. Going forward with Kayane...that was the highest priority in my mind. "Kayane...we need to talk." I whispered against him. He nodded.

"I believe Yu and I should go. We had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for inviting us over, Senpai and Rise-chan," Yukiko bowed as Yu was getting to his feet.

"Yes, thank you," Yu bowed as well next to his girlfriend. "I think I'm more than ready to move forward now, thanks to you two."

We saw them both to the door and said our goodbyes once more as the two of them left. My hand was clutching onto Kayane's as he led me back to the studio. He let go of it as he sat in front of the piano as he often did. "Kayane..."

He looked at me for a moment, "It's kind of weird to think we've only been dating for six days."

I shook my head, "If anything I feel like we started dating months ago, around when we first met." That was the honest truth.

He chuckled, "You might be right...I distinctly remember our fellow Investigation Team members referring to us as a couple on a few occasions back then. But that is how its supposed to happen right? Two individuals brought together for one reason or another and then find them inexplicably drawn closer and closer to each other? Though I suppose it doesn't always happen that way. And our circumstances are hardly normal. And I know that I make things more difficult for you." His tone dropped.

"Stop that," I moved and sat next to him at the piano, facing the opposite way from him, but reached over, putting my arms around his chest and leaning my head on his shoulder. "I didn't fall for you because of any one thing. Things have always been difficult for you. I know I started off in a different place when it came to you. I just wanted to be a pillar of support...a friend you could rely on. I thought I could be something that no one else had ever tried to be for you. But then I learned more and more about you. At first I didn't know you loved music. When I found out...I thought that us performing at the culture festival would be the perfect way to make you feel like you belonged with not just me, but among the Investigation Team. That was my only reason I had pushed it. Then...we started to spend so much time together. I was over here...at your house every night after school. Because of that I got to see more and more sides of you."

Kayane didn't say anything he just sat next to me as I was speaking. There was so much I wanted him to know. "Before I knew it...I would search for you whenever I entered a room, even if I already knew you weren't there. I would seek to stand by you when we were with the others. And I wanted to learn more and more about you. Do you remember the night I stayed here during that thunderstorm?"

"Of course, that was when you told me about how you all figured out it was me that had been thrown into the TV," he said simply.

"It was also the night I had realized...just how much I had already fallen for you," I breathed. Lately I had been thinking about that night...the bath...that was probably the point I had been most aware of my attraction to Kayane. For...uh...reasons. Then wearing his clothes and being in his room. And seeing that a poster of me was the only thing up in his room. I felt...elated. Like I had won some big competition and was miles ahead of any competitors. "If you had asked me then...or maybe even before then...I probably would have said yes."

"Maybe, but I would have never asked," Kayane said simply. Of course, I knew that...and I understood the reason why...but still I could feel my heart react to those words. "But we're together now. If it wasn't for my own insecurities and psychological issues it wouldn't be like this. You see...even though I'm aware of it...I still fall into the trappings of it."

"That's why...you say you're a burden," I whisper. "I don't care about that. I would wait, no matter how long it takes."

"Well I'm not okay with that," Kayane's words made me sit back to look into his eyes. "You told me you would marry me. A part of me wanted to do so right away...thinking that way I could be selfish...and keep you all to myself. But I would never be happy with that. Well not completely happy." He laughed which made me smile in turn. His laughter...his voice always touched me in ways no one else could. "I want us both to be happy...and us going after a dream together and seeing it through to the end...its what I want to do. But I'm still worried about the fan back lash...and what happens to your career and what you already built up."

"Kayane...Risette was only a part of me. That was the me that was used to sell albums and seats in concerts. It wasn't really me. But now...when I'm with you on stage...I think I can truly be me. I don't care if I never get as big as I was before. But I know we won't fail. We will succeed by being us," I leaned in and lightly kissed his lips.

He pulled back after a moment, "Rise, stop it."

I blinked for a moment. I felt it a moment later. Tears...I was crying again?

He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close...he shook slightly only for a moment, but I let him pull me close and place my head on his shoulder. I was crying again. Tears fell as he held me close. "I'm not going anywhere...okay? Not without you."

"Kayane," I cried against him. "Please...let me stay here...let me sleep next to you. I need to know you're really here..."

"You can sleep in the guest room next to mine. Alright?" He said with a sigh.

I nodded. It would have to be good enough for now. I knew there was a long way to go before he would be comfortable with anything closer. But...I could settle with being just one room over from him. And if needed I could always look in during the night and see him sleeping there. I took a deep breath. This was just one trial in our life...and there was still so much more life to live. Regardless...I would face that difficulty...if only to have the moments like this...and the moments where Kayane made me feel like the most important woman on the planet. The way he made my heart melt when he looked at me...when he spoke to me...and when he sang. I would fight everything to have those moments again and again. I was determined...I would marry him. And I would make him the happiest man in the world. To do that I would take things one day at a time...one battle at a time. And I would make sure I would always be the one there to protect him from now on. Always.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Betrayal is something that I think almost all people can relate to. Someone you trust does something you thought they would never do. It doesn't always have to be something big or life threatening. As a matter of fact even the smallest of things tends to hurt us just as well. You tell something to your most trusted friend, believing they would never tell someone else...and you don't tell them to because you know they would never do something like that. Then it happens and now you don't know what to think...and your trust is thrown into question. If you can't trust them...then who can you trust? Can you trust yourself? Maybe it was because you couldn't tell that they weren't trustworthy. One action has a ripple effect on your outlook of others. If Narukami really did have a trusted relationship with Adachi and had been so helpful at times to him...just how devastated would he actually be in the aftermath?**

 **This really wasn't much of an issue before Golden came out. His expanded role is likely caused by the fandom that likes Adachi...whether as just a character or something else. Personally I think its because people wanted to know more about him and what had led him to do the things he did. So in a small way Atlus gave a method for Adachi to have a bit of redemption. Which is seen later in Ultimax. Still it can't change the fact that he is a killer...and that is not something that can be easily forgiven...if ever. People can move past it...and the ones responsible are surely able to find a way to change and maybe seek forgiveness...but the actions caused are never erased. Nothing can change what has already happened. Kayane knows he has a lot to overcome...and here he simply wanted to remind Yu...that regardless of how he feels...there is a truth about what Adachi has done that cannot be ignored.**

 **I wanted to establish more of the mental state before going off to confront Adachi. And maybe lay down some ground work for troubles ahead. Anyway, thanks as always for reading. And I'll see you all next week with the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20 - Threat

**Chapter 20 / Threat**

 _December 10th, 2011 / After School  
Magatsu Inaba (TV World)_

It seemed hardly surprising by the environment we were seeing. The streets of Inaba...twisted with torn up articles about the murders and the affair scandal...and police tape everywhere. This was the place created by Tohru Adachi's mind. And this place certainly seemed to represent what we had come to expect from him. It told me that there was also a lot more that Adachi wasn't saying. What kind of life had he led in order to just accept things as they are?

Then again...I had been no different. For me, I had simply not cared...I just moved on with life...no real purpose...no real desire or dream to fulfill. The only thing that gave me any sort of normalcy was music. But being thrown into the TV had saved me. Had forced me to take a long look at my life. And because of that I was here now...fighting for a future that I now wanted to see. One with Rise and my friends. Friends that I would have never had otherwise. Funny how I had to have the threat of death to figure out how to live my life.

Although the reasons I had met the members of the Investigation Team was because of the actions of one man...actions that had led to the death of two people.

"Oh wow, ahaha! I told you to come after me, and you actually came? Man, don't you guys have anything better to do? What a bunch of losers. I can just hear you guys, 'Let's find the culprit ourselves!' 'Let's meet up at the special headquarters today!' Am I right, or am I right? Man, that's embarrassing. How old are you guys anyway? You're just a bunch of stupid children. I mean c'mon you're all students, right? Shouldn't you be studying instead of wasting your time with this? Study hard, get into a good college, work at a respectable company, marry a cute girl. Isn't that what you are told to do? So why are you guys so desperate when it comes to something so useless as this? Won't you regret it once you're adults?" the voice of Adachi was taunting us as we moved down the twisted road of what was a dark form of Inaba. It just made me feel that he was jealous of us for the very same things he taunted us for.

If I had to guess...this was like other dungeons and if it stood to reason these were part of his suppressed thoughts and not the actual Adachi speaking to them. He was projecting his own expectations on to us for some reason. No...nothing happened in a world like this without a reason. Those expectations must have been what had been expected of him from his parents. He still must have done well in school to get where he was...but more than likely there was a lot of resentment in there...but why?

We kept moving anyway, ignoring his taunts. The Shadows here were a bit rough at first but after a few battles and finding out some of their weaknesses we were able to be a little more confident as we moved to the next level...which involved us going through a strange portal of some kind. The moment we landed...something felt wrong to me. Rise was next to me only after a moment. She clearly felt something wrong as well.

"Something is...off...I..." Rise grabbed my arm. "I...I can't find any exits! How? How can he just cut us off from..."

"Don't worry," Yu said with confidence. "I can get us out if needed...more than likely there is a way to advance...he's just hiding it somehow."

Yu's ability to calm the group was always impressive...after last night he seemed to finally relax...like he was finally able to think calmly again. I'm glad that in some small way I was able to help. That didn't mean this was gonna be easier...but Yu was focused and seemed to have some new Persona's with him. I wonder just how hard it was for him to keep track.

"You see? I told you. Students should go home and study. Why can't you listen to me? You'll never become well-behaved members of society if you keep this up. Oh well, have fun in there," Adachi taunted us again.

Again...I could only think of what this meant to Adachi. I felt like there wasn't actually a way to fully prevent someone of navigating the labyrinth, but nothing in here just happened without reason. Adachi mentioned two key things this time that could provide a clue...one that he was irritated that we hadn't listened to him. And pointing out that by not listening to him that we wouldn't become well-behaved members of society. There was a contradiction in there if you looked close enough. Adachi did not consider himself to be a well-behaved member of society. No...if anything he felt that his efforts to be exactly that, had not worked out for him...so he accepted that he would never be that. But it was obviously something that still bothered him. He was respected the way he assumed he should be.

If I had to wager a guess...it was something he had been told while growing up. Work hard and do your best and you'll get everything you want. Except it was obvious that it hadn't gone well for him...and he resented those that did get what they want. Was that what this was really about?

Some more exploring and battles against some Shadows led us to what was an obvious door, but something stopped us from even approaching it. This no doubt was the place where the next thing or message that Adachi wanted to point out to us would happen.

"Ahaha! That's right! As you have guessed, I'm waiting for you just beyond here. But did you really think I'd just let you through?" Adachi taunted us once more.

"There has to be a way to open this. We should look around for some clues," Rise surmised for the group.

"We've pretty much explored everything else on this floor though...this was it," Kanji stated as we all took a moment to think about it.

"I wonder if that was ever said to him," I pondered out loud.

"Said what to whom, Senpai?" Naoto asked me.

"Do you really think I'd just let you through? I mean it probably wasn't exactly that wording but it was something similar in nature. I mean what do we know about Adachi based on what he's said? He said he was assigned out here to Inaba, when originally he was in a bigger city. Usually it is implied being sent to a smaller town as an insult or a show of distrust. But it sounds more like it was a belief that he didn't have the ability to handle the big city. So they sent him out here," I couldn't help but continue to speculate about Adachi the more we heard him say along with the environment that we were currently in.

"I see...if we base this off the other locations in the TV world then we are hearing his inner thoughts even if it is directed at us. He must be projecting onto us the same things that were said to him," Naoto quickly pieced together what I had been thinking.

"This world is still a manifestation of his insecurities...its why it is a twisted form of Inaba with plastered newspaper of the murders. In some way I think he feels like he was forced to become this...and oddly...I think he doesn't want to see us to become like him either," my words offered something that none of them had considered.

"That bastard killed two people, and you want me to believe that he cares about what we become?" Yosuke...as I had imagined became angry with the implication I was making.

"Look, Hanamura. Think what you want...it doesn't change that we are here to capture him. It doesn't change the actions and decisions that he has done. But he is still human. He has regrets...but he also feels like it was others that made him this way. That is what it feels like to me," I looked to Yosuke for a moment before turning back to where we had come from. "He accepted the status quo...that he could never change his own life. But why? Why did he accept it? Whatever that reason is...I'm sure that is why things look the way that they do."

"So perhaps we could look at this another way...if he felt he couldn't progress...if someone stopped his path..." Naoto pushed up her glasses. "Wait a minute...there was a hole in the ground that was very conspicuous compared to the rest of the environment...you don't think...we're meant to jump down that...aren't we?"

"I see...going down instead of up. Or the fact that we don't progress through stairs of any kind," Yu shook his head. "Is that something to consider as well?"

"Does it matter why he did anything? It never makes sense as to why you would murder somebody," Yosuke was irritated by the way we were talking.

"No, Hanamura. The problem is that murder makes a whole lot of sense. There is always a reason...a purpose behind it. Adachi may have turned it into a game but his motives for both Yamano-san and Konishi-san were simple. Jealousy. He couldn't stand the fact that he was a non-entity. Someone that would never be given the time of day for either of the two women. The only reason they talked to him was because he was a police officer. And their interactions with him had clearly pushed the fact that he was not well liked by them," I could imagine it...he used his authority that he did have to spend time with them...to learn the truth. Mayumi did have an affair with Namatame...something that went against what he learned growing up. It infuriated him...how could a woman do such a thing? To him...she was trash. An immoral woman that needed to be punished for what she had done. More than likely...his view of Konishi Saki had been the same way. Albeit a bit skewed and probably felt more enraged than anything else. He hadn't been listening to reason at that point...after all he had learned that his actions previously had killed Mayumi. But instead of trying to find a way to get her out or regret his actions...he accepted it...and embraced what power he now had over people. And that was the real truth of it. This was about power. And when he found out what he could do...he drowned himself in it...making himself feel entitled to be able to judge and punish those as well as use it as a means to entertain himself. Whatever good qualities that had been Adachi before had been shattered. Regardless if he had been able to piece a part of the old Adachi back together...he could never take back what he had done. He knew that...and he wasn't asking for forgiveness.

We moved to the hole in the ground we had passed earlier and looked for a moment. Yu was the first to step forward and jumped into the hole with no hesitation. I stepped in second. It was an odd feeling, much like how it is when diving into the TV so there was no real danger here...and eventually we landed in a different area. A place that seemed to be...different. I'm not sure how to describe it.

"Oh...so you guys were able to escape. Not bad, not bad. You guys are better than I thought. Still...I wonder how you'll get past what I planned for you," Adachi was quick to taunt us as the rest of the Investigation Team appeared.

"I sense something...I think the source down here might be what caused the barrier up above," Rise took a guess.

"More than likely...I don't think Adachi would actually completely block us from getting to him. Or if that is even possible in this world. Maybe some rule is there has to be a method of progression," I thought out loud once more.

"That does seem to be the case. Or it has to do with the sub-conscious. Deep down we all want someone to know the truth about us...and to be accepted as we are," Yukiko said.

"Yeah, I think that's probably it," Chie nodded.

"Let's keep moving. And keep your guard up...I have a bad feeling about this," Yu warned as he led the way once more.

We continued on...the shadows were tougher than the other area...if anything I think we were finally seeing the truth of his dungeon. And every floor Adachi continued to taunt us. One floor stopped us in our tracks...as suddenly Adachi...changed the rules.

"This place can be surprisingly boring, you know. Why don't we play a game to pass the time? Let's see...oh! How about this? You can't encounter the Shadows here. Try and reach me without the Shadows catching you. Ready, set, go!" Adachi announced.

"He gets on my nerves," Rise muttered from next to me.

"So we can't encounter Shadows here? So...we're supposed to sneak by then?" Chie scratched her head.

"We'll have to be careful. Rise and Teddie, you'll have to lead us so we can avoid the Shadows. Satonaka, Yosuke, Yukiko and I will fight if needed. Everyone else will cover us in case of an ambush. We ready?" Yu made the quick decision and everyone agreed. It was a logical plan. Generally from what I had observed the dungeons were still generally fair...as in regardless of what we were put against there was a way to succeed. After all there was nothing else to do but to go forward.

Yu followed closely behind Rise and Teddie as the led us down a path before taking a turn down another. It only bothered me a little bit that I couldn't be closer to Rise. We hadn't been dating for that long but ever since I had woken up I had only wanted to be close to her. It was a thought that was completely foreign to me...but it didn't stop it from being the truth of my feelings. I didn't like that we were both in considerable danger here...mostly that Rise was in danger. And even more so because she was leading us through this maze of a dungeon. Shadows had attacked the group a few times on the previous floors and each time it had been hard at first...new enemies meant we didn't know their weaknesses, which meant trial and error before we found the quick and efficient method to dispatch them. However...all of this was necessary.

There was no way to avoid facing Adachi...plus there was the thought that the real world would be merged with this one...and everyone would turn to Shadows. Including my Mom...and that wasn't going to be something I would allow. So right now...we needed to fight. Adachi needed to be caught...not that it would solve the possibility of the real world merging with the TV world but it was the only step we knew we could do.

Silently I brought up the rear of the group as we carefully maneuvered through the paths and ultimately we ended up at a barricade. This had been the end goal. How long had we been here? It had to have been about twenty to thirty minutes navigating and avoiding all the Shadows. And like I had thought there had been a path to succeed.

"Wow...I'm surprised you all made it this far. As your reward, I'll fight you!" came the voice of Adachi and the barricade that blocked us disappeared and showed us the enemy within. It naturally wasn't Adachi. "I'm lying, of course. Like I'd ever do something like that."

Then enemy was a shadow we had seen over and over again ever since we had been in here. It was relatively easy to beat...but that wasn't what we needed to worry about. The Shadow rotated his arm and then pointed at an empty space on the ground. Out of it came another of the same exact Shadow. Then they began to repeat the process.

"Looks like we don't have time to wait," Yu said as he charged in towards the Shadows with Chie, Yosuke and Yukiko following in behind him. I still readied my own weapons trying to take in what this battle was going to quickly become.

"They're spawning them at an alarming rate," Naoto said from my left. "Senpai, we need to create time for Narukami and the others."

I looked over to her for a moment and realized what she meant. They were spawning fast enough that Yu didn't have enough time to use his bigger attacks. That meant it would quickly be a stalemate unless they could break it up. I took a couple steps forward. "Shirogane, follow my lead. Kanji, Teddie...protect Rise for me."

"You got it, Senpai," Kanji confirmed.

"Just leave it to me, Kay-chan," Teddie said proudly.

"Don't do anything reckless," Rise eyed me for a moment.

I said nothing and ran forward with Naoto behind me and readying her pistol. "Yu! To your right!" I yelled out as I approached. The silver haired leader responded by adjusting his stance and attacking a Shadow to his right as I passed by where he had been standing with Naoto to my left. I used my momentum and spun a sickle in my hand as I swung it wide over my head and then let it go. Passing by a Shadow, my sickle harmlessly stuck onto the wall. This was close to where Naoto had continued running towards and instead of freeing my weapon, she had seen my intention and instead kicked the sickle further into the wall to solidify it. And then shot a Shadow that had approached.

"Senpai, now!" Naoto yelled.

"Everyone back!" I growled out as Yu and the other 3 that were fighting stopped and jumped back as I threw the other side of my sickle across.

"Everyone be ready with group attacks!" Yu ordered out, more than likely knowing what I was doing.

The Shadows were confused and jumped back as my sickle reached the length of the chain and then began to move around them. There was about nine or so Shadows...and this had caused them all to stop what they were doing and react. It didn't matter if the attack was effective or not. The desired outcome had already been achieved.

"Persona!" Yu yelled from behind me and came an onslaught of attacks on the collection of Shadows. I didn't even have time to decipher what was going on until the smoke was cleared and nothing remained.

I let out a sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground for a moment to catch my breath. Actions like that have a way of stressing me out mentally, mostly because I have no clue if I can actually pull it off. Plus I had been stuck to a bed for quite some time, so I wasn't as in shape as I had been before. Rise was at my side in only a moment. I needed to keep my strength up though...we still had Adachi to confront.

"I thought I said not to do anything reckless, Kayane," she said as she took no mind to sit on my lap and wrapped her arms around me. "I can't take you anywhere."

"We all know what is at stake here, Rise. I'm not going to let all my kohai do all the heavy lifting," I said as I pushed her back. As much as I absolutely wanted to have a chance to spend some quality time alone with Rise, it wasn't the time. Time had a habit of slipping away. And they needed all the time they could spare to get to Adachi. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

"Thanks for the back up. It was hard to get a read on exactly what they were planning," Yu said as he came up and helped me back to my feet after Yukiko and Chie had helped Rise up.

"Oh yeah? Sure you don't want to fight them for like the next few hours? I could have stayed out of it," I laughed, as did Yu. The rest of the Investigation Team gathered around us as we looked at the path that we lead to the next area. Yu needed to keep his mind focused, but he needed to remember that we would support him through this. This wasn't an easy thing to do. Confronting someone you respected...realizing that maybe...you shouldn't have respected them...and that they were lying to you. Or really...not being honest with himself.

"Let's keep moving. The source of that barrier up above can't be too far from here," Yu took a couple steps further.

Yu, was always taking steps forward. Never backwards. What if I had been that way when I was younger? Had Yu always been that way? Even Rise had always tried to move forward. She merely got lost for a little while...but now thanks to her...even I'm beginning to move forward. But none of that would matter if they didn't catch Adachi. Somehow it felt that life would be at a stand still if they didn't go forward.

I needed to keep pushing...towards the unknown of the future. With Rise next to me...I'm sure...No...I knew that I could finally be happy.

* * *

 _December 10th, 2011 / After School  
Magatsu Inaba (TV World)_

He was there...waiting...grinning like a damn idiot, as if he wasn't surprised by our presence. Adachi if anything seemed amused by this situation. All it did was piss me off more. People had died because of them, and it was because of his actions that put the rest of them in danger...all of them. Even if he only took limited actions, the repercussions all originated from him...not Namatame, and not Mitsuo. He was the original killer. The one Mitsuo had imitated and the one Namatame thought he was protecting them all against. But there he stood...with a ridiculous smirk on his face.

"Allow me to confirm the crimes you've committed thus far. You had suspicions that this world was dangerous, yet you threw Mayumi Yamano into the TV. Knowing full well that Yamano-san died here, you did the same to Saki Konishi," Naoto was always the detective...hard to fight what you've done for so long after all. But Adachi seemed less than thrilled to get a recounting of the events. "Not only that, but you duped Namatame into taking over your murder attempts, while you watched like a spectator at a game. When the disappeared stopped dying, you sent a warning letter to ensure more victims. Even when a copycat killer arose, you had the gall as a detective to eliminate a suspect under investigation. Two people died in the last six months, but that's not all. If at any turn something had gone wrong, many more would have succumbed...All for some foolish 'excitement', like a criminal reveling in the chaos he creates," Naoto was understandably irritated. It was more than that...they had spent a lot of time trying to get to the truth of the situation.

"Yeah? So what's your point? All I did was put people in here. It's the world that really kills them, isn't it?" Adachi simply glanced over to them, as if it was of little interest to him. "This world reflects people's thoughts...Which...oh dear...does that mean the real culprits are everyone on the outside, including you?"

"To hell with that!" Yosuke's voice came out as more of a growl. "You did that stuff knowing full well those people were gonna die! If that's not a crime, then what is!?"

"The method of death is inconsequential if you are more than aware of what pushing people into the TV does. Just because you didn't strike the final blow doesn't mean you aren't the one that killed them," I said leveling my eyes with him. "The nature of this place does not change the intentions you had when you acted."

Adachi laughed, "You're so self-righteous." Naturally he didn't deny the accusations, as a matter of fact, he never had, he had always just sought to deflect the conversation to a different direction. Like everything else...he was running from what he had done with excuses he made for himself.

"How can you say that...!? Aren't you a police officer!? Out of everything you could have been, didn't you specifically choose to join the police!?" Chie...the frustration in her voice was obvious. I understood why...out of everyone Chie probably had the strongest sense of justice and what was right and wrong. Right now, she felt betrayed by the ideal of what a police officer is. But real life was not so kind...and people made choices...some that most people would never understand. Everyone had different ideals...we often hope that the people that are charged to protect us and our society have a higher moral standard than our own. It's also when that trust we give is broken that we are so inexplicably hurt that much more by it. Adachi had been a man meant to stand what was right...but he wasn't.

"Don't make me laugh," Adachi scoffed. "Just because someone joins the police doesn't make them some kinda 'agent of justice'. Y'know why I applied? So I could legally carry a gun...That's all. You'd be surprised how many are like that."

I wasn't surprised. It would hardly be when Japan has some of the strictest gun laws in the world. If you weren't a police officer or the JSDF then more than likely the most you could have was a gun with no ammunition. Ammunition was illegal to own or sell...so the most you could be was a gun collector, but you would never have an opportunity to use them. Not unless you went out of the country...or joined the police or military.

Adachi chuckled a bit by SEES reaction, "I thought it would be fun, too, but to tell you the truth, that was a wash. Everyone around me was such an idiot...I made one tiny mistake, and they all got on my case and sent me out here to nowheresville as punishment...I was bored shitless and wondering what to do next...when I discovered this power." His grin widened.

"For crying out loud...why a bastard like you?" Kanji was irritated at just the thought of Adachi having his own Persona.

"A gift for having to put up with this lame job out in nowheresville, I guess. I did that stuff 'cause I could. And it got interesting, so I watched," Adachi shrugged and turned away from them once more.

To Adachi...it definitely would have been a gift...what exactly had he dealt with in his life to make him become this way? Things like this...they hardly ever happen without a reason. And in the world of Personas...that was almost doubly so. We knew in order to have a Persona it meant accepting your Shadow...accepting the weakness in your heart...that was what gave us power. This only meant one thing to me. Adachi had no question as to who he was...did not question his past or have anything that he was trying to hide. No...he didn't turn away from that...this was different. He accepted it...but he hated it. Was that it? Was that the difference? Actually...thinking about it...there was a clear difference.

"That's your reason!? You can't be serious...You really don't care what happens to our world?" Yukiko asked.

I couldn't help but frown as I saw the answer clear as day. Adachi truly had given up on the world. He found no pleasure or enjoyment from living...because he didn't have support...there was no one else in his life. The truth being...I could have easily been the same as him. No...if it hadn't been for the others that would have been me. Was that it?

"Let's be honest. There's nothing great about the real world, is there? It's just dull and annoying as hell. No one accepts that's the way things are...They just stuck with it because they can't deny it, either. Those who actually succeed in life...They just happen to be born with the magic ticket called 'talent'," Adachi turned back to us. Everything he said...his attitude and methodology, his reasoning for why he's done everything up to this point...it all became incredibly clear to me. "If you don't have it, you can either accept or deny that fact until you die. That's your only choice. Once you realize that, all you have left over in life is despair. The ultimate game over. Wouldn't it be better if that kind of reality was wiped away?"

"That's complete BS!" Rise yelled back.

"Tch, says a successful idol. Oh sorry...ex-idol. C'mon...Brats like you are so damned naive...you piss me off. Listen...You might have hopes and dreams right now, but that's only because you know nothing about reality. One day you'll see...You'll be faced with the boring reality that boxes you in, no matter where you go," Adachi shook his head. To him we were nothing but stubborn children that wouldn't listen.

I think I understood what reality was more than him. But Adachi only knew about his own life, and thought that it applied to everyone. That was part of the beauty of life...everyone's life was different. Everyone saw life differently. Rise had to work hard for what she accomplished...it takes more than just talent. And anyone that knew what Idol's had to deal with would know just how much work they often did. Yet Adachi seemed to believe something else about life...

Kanji went to say something but I put an arm on his shoulder and shook my head. I stepped forward, "Adachi you're wrong. You seem to have it in your head that the world owes you something. But you're the one that needs to wake up. You don't know shit about people. Do you think everyone is successful got their on talent alone? You're the one that doesn't know anything about the world. You got a bad hand and instead of fighting back and trying to get somewhere, you gave up. You decided that it was useless. The only one here that wants to disappear here is you. You're a moron if you don't know that in order for those talented people to stay successful they have to keep working hard to do so."

He looked irritated for a moment and looked directly at me. "Tch, just cause you're older than the rest of them you think you know more? Look, I've been alive a lot longer and believe me, it isn't worth it for anyone. Now just think about it...once everyone turns into Shadows...they'll still keep on living, oblivious to all the things around them. So, honestly, how's that different than the way it is now? No, this'll make things much easier for everyone."

"Easier...? What the hell are you talking about!?" Yosuke asked.

"How many people out there actually think about what's real, or what's right and wrong? Next to none, I bet. It's useless to think about those things in the first place. You don't get anything out of facing reality, and there's no way to change it either. I mean, what could be more boring than brooding over things you can't change? It's better to just ignore them and believe only what you want to believe in life," Adachi shrugged his shoulders as if his words were final...and the ultimate wisdom.

I was starting to understand exactly who Adachi was. He was more than just a victim in his life. It had made him jaded...hateful towards the world. He was past the breaking point...life had already changed him into this. There would be no convincing him...no taking him peacefully. This man...was truly broken.

"No matter who you are, your lifespan is about 80 years or so, right? Then it'd be easier if we all just became Shadows. No need to hold anything back...No more pretending we don't see things. Honestly, we don't need our world anymore. Better to let it be swallowed up and for mankind to turn into Shadows...That's what all those people who're scared to death really want...So it's my duty to see that they get it," Adachi laughed.

"Nobody wants anything like that! It's just you, dumbass!" Chie seemed like she had enough of this.

"Geez...Don't any of you remember what it was like when your Shadow came out? It must've been enjoying life far more than you," Adachi regarded everyone coldly as something was beginning to gather around him.

Everyone here...no doubt remembered encountering their Shadows. Each one had revealed a part of ourselves we were suppressing...things that we were trying to live with without anyone else knowing. Along the way...I'm sure each member of the Investigation Team realized they couldn't do that...that it wasn't how they wanted to live their life. But there would be no reason to explain it to him. For us...when we faced ourselves it was a part we wanted to deny...but it was also something that everyone here wanted to move past. We wanted to be better than that...improve ourselves. Adachi...he accepted his Shadow...but instead of wanting to be better or improve himself...he instead believed there was no way to be better or improve...he believed that life would always be the same and there was no point in fighting it. We were...no where near the same as him.

"Be careful, everyone. I dunno what's happening," Teddie warned as a dark mist surrounded Adachi.

"You only saw Shadows as mere monsters, didn't you!? These things move on pure instinct! They go wile because you defy them! You annoying little brats are the ones who aren't wanted in the new world!" Adachi's eyes turned gold...had he...merged with his Shadow?

"Speak for yourself! Living is too painful for you, but you don't want to die... Of course no one would understand! It makes no sense! You're just throwing a tantrum like a little kid who can't have his way!" Yukiko let out a surprising response that had me grinning, and even Yu had one too. These were my friends...they had helped me come out of my own shell. Made me realize there was so much more to get out of life.

"People can't live alone. If you give in and sever your ties to human society, it will naturally become hard to live in. Yet you refuse to face life and admit your fault, running from your own humanity like a coward. And though you claim to find life troublesome, you caused nothing but trouble for many others! Your twisted logic is that of an immature, egotistic brat!" Naoto was quick to add.

That's right...I had also closed myself off from life after Miyuki had died. I had also given up on life. But what I had found along the way was music...it was the voice of Kujikawa Rise. It had been what broke through to me...if only a little bit. But no...it wouldn't be until my own kidnapping and I had been forced to face myself...who I had been and what I had done in the past in front of the people that I didn't know. It was like waking up after a very long bad dream. Yet Adachi...he didn't care to even try...and with the way Yu had talked before...he had people in his life that would have helped him...but he never saw it that way.

"You don't know everything, Adachi. You may have given up on life, but not everyone feels that way. People may become weak...but its when we overcome those moments that our real strength shows. That's what makes us human, to make mistakes, to learn from them and be better because of them. You rejected that. You gave up. If you decided to stop trying then you certainly don't have any power to decide what can or will happen for the world that you rejected," I said as I pulled up my weapons.

"Shut up! Stop trying to act all tough...You guys can't even stand on your own unless you deny everything I say! Stupid teenagers...! You have no idea what kinda shit I've been through!" Adachi was giving in to his anger and frustration at all these 'kids' that didn't listen to him. But he had never listened to us to begin with.

"Adachi, I had hoped you would see reason. You had actually been there for me and my Family at times...and yet you are telling me you don't actually care? That because of you...Nanako and Senpai ended up in this world? If Senpai hadn't been there...Nanako could have been dead. But his selfless act saved her. Do you know what Senpai went through when he was a kid? Do you know what shit he went through? Do you think what you went through is somehow worse? Who fucking cares if you made a mistake and got re-assigned? What did you do to try and prove you could be trusted again? What did you do to try and make up for your mistake? Nothing! You gave up and put all of my friends in danger...you! Who I thought I could trust!" Yu was yelling...emotional...as much as I had ever seen him. He had been completely silent up until this point. "It has nothing to do with talent or being chosen. The truth is you are just a damned worthless criminal and you are going to pay for what you've done to everyone!"

Adachi didn't retort, instead the shadow pulsed and he let out a massive yell into the sky and without warning charged straight at Yu. Gun pointed straight at him.

On impulse I summoned my Persona to protect Yu just a second before Adachi shot and _Tsukuyomi_ deflected it away with ease as I quickly made him disappear as Yu charged through that same space forward with his sword and swung wide at his target.. Adachi blocked Yu's katana with his pistol and grinned.

"The world is about to change...Your existence won't belong there! I thought I could just leave you be, but you're like a plague...I'll have to get rid of all of you," Adachi growled.

"Watch out, Senpai!" Rise warned which Yu immediately took a large jump back just as Adachi had...summoned his own Persona. _Magatsu Izanagi_. I didn't need to be told this...it just was obvious. A Persona similar...yet different than the one that Yu apparently had as his first.

"Yeah, we all knew it was possible," Yu said calmly as he readied his sword one more time.

However, it looked like when he summoned his it wasn't nearly like when they summoned their own Persona's...was there something different about Adachi? What was it? It looked like he had to put in a significant amount of more effort...and it wasn't like us...no tarot card appeared for him...it was more like he forced it out.

Adachi then summoned again casting magarudyne which hit nearly all of them. At the last moment I moved in front of Rise and summoned my own Persona to stop her from getting her. She was pretty vulnerable because she had her own Persona out to provide feedback for the others. He looked like he was going to do it again.

"Yu, looks like we got another incoming!" I called out.

"Go ahead...try and get close," Adachi taunted as he pointed his gun at each person in the Investigation Team. Wait...that gun...

I took a step forward, "Yu...I'm going to create an opportunity. You just be there when it shows itself." I glanced to him.

"Senpai..." Yu turned his eyes back to Adachi. "Don't get hurt...you just got out of the hospital for the second time. I don't want to see you that way ever again."

"I have my own reasons now, Yu. And I understand him better than most. I think you know that," I looked back to Adachi. "I was at that point in...I had given up on the world and but my solution was to try to end my own life. It wasn't until I found music and then all of you that I found a reason to press forward...to start living. But Adachi...he's a broken man...someone that was abandoned a long ago. The only way he'll see reason now...is brute force."

I walked forward...which turned to a jog...then running and then a full out sprint towards Adachi as I spun a sickle over my head with the chain. "ADACHI!" I yelled as I approached. I would trust Tsukuyomi to guide my movements. Adachi fired and I could feel a tug to my left so I used my legs and pushed off the ground as hard as I could in that direction. I curled up into a roll as I hit the ground, keeping my movement going forward as I came out of the roll. I jumped back up to my feet and was back in my sprint without missing a beat. Adachi fired once more...this time I felt the tug coming from behind me. I took it as a hint and laid flat out backwards going into a slide and the gunshot whizzing above me. I popped back up and used my forward momentum to jump forward as another shot went past me. Then he had his revolver leveled straight at me...but the arcana card was already in front of me as I sliced through it and Tsukuyomi appeared to block his next shot at me. I didn't stop and tossed my sickle I had been swinging straight towards him and he fired his pistol again, stopping the sickle from getting to him. Now I was right up on top of him my other sickle was to his throat and his gun pointed at my head.

"Game over," he grinned and then he fired. But the gun merely clicked.

"You're using a revolver. Specifically a Miroku Police Special .38, which is a 6 shot revolver. Don't tell me you lost count," my tone stayed steady as I saw the anger and frustration cross Adachi's face. But suddenly Yu and Kanji were there before Adachi could react.

Kanji came in swinging hard at the back of Adachi's legs, as I saw this I did a hard forward kick to Adachi's stomach and used it to jump away. Yu approached and summoned his own Persona, Izanagi and landed a powerful physical strike forcing Adachi to take the full brunt of the attack, he groaned and fell onto his back on the ground.

"D-Damn...This is lame..." he grumbled but made no effort to get up. "Oh well. Our world's gonna disappear soon, no matter what...I didn't have anywhere to go back to anyways." He was mostly talking to himself now. "Everyone's going to become Shadows and...urgh..."

"Everyone back!" Rise's alarmed voice went through all of their heads and they quickly stepped away...as Adachi's body was floating in the air?

"What the...!?" Chie...everyone in the Investigation Team was highly alarmed by this.

The voice that came from Adachi's body was different...not only that he had been so wrapped in Shadows that the only thing that could be made out was the eerie golden eyes he had. "All humans...will become Shadows. And I shall descend upon the united world...as the master of order."

"Descend...? Order...? What's with this guy all of a sudden...?" Yosuke said as the Investigation gathered together before...whatever this was.

"This isn't Adachi...it's someone completely different," Rise explained. No doubt she could sense the change. I could feel it too. I could imagine...that this being was the one that had actually given Adachi his powers to begin with...and probably why his powers just seemed to be different.

"Both this world and yours will soon be enclosed in a fog that never lifts. It will be the peaceful world that mankind has longed for..." the being spoke again.

"Who are you!?" Naoto asked the question that we all wanted to know.

"I...am Ameno-sagiri. One who rules the fog. One awakened by man's desires. Do what you will, but your world's erosion cannot be stopped. It is an inevitability...You played your part well, stirring up the will of the masses into madness. But that will soon come to an end...Mankind will soon become Shadows and live on in the darkness of the fog, oblivious of their reality..." the being answered. Stirring the will of the masses into madness? That isn't what happened. That had nothing to do with the fog...the fog made people uneasy...what did the murder have to do with it? Most people at this point had no idea that the case was even a concern anymore.

"What the hell are you!? Why are you doing this?" Yosuke didn't understand...none of us did...everything was happening so damn fast.

"I am the one that shepherds humans to the true desires. Though their hearts longed for peace, it could never be attained...So they tore down the wall between image and reality. Indeed, this is the outcome desired by mankind. And mankind's desires are my desires. That is why I decided to expand this world..." the beings explanations made sense and also made no sense at all.

"Y-You're sayin' you're the one who created this nasty-ass world!?" Kanji was getting angry at all of this.

"This is part of the sea of unconsciousness that exists within human hearts. A hollow forest born from bloated desires and false imagery. Humans view things as they see fit. They wish not for the truth, but rather prefer the undesirables be hidden in fog...Still, humans fear what they cannot see. That brief yearning for truth becomes a ray of light which breaks the fog and torments the Shadows..." the being continued to explain. Oddly...it made a weird kind of sense.

"That's why the attack and kill whoever's nearby at that time...A hollow forest...Then, this place isn't simply affected by people's hearts...It actually exists inside them?" Yukiko's speculation seemed to ring true.

"Mankind abandoned its pursuit of truth, placing itself in the depth of chaos and falsehood. Thus, my strength has grown, and the fog will not lift. Your world will be engulfed by the hollow forest," the being stated. Hollow Forest...I didn't like that term.

"Will you shut up already!? We'll just use our power to beat the heck outta you, and it'll all be over!" Chie seemed fed up with this.

"It was I who made it possible for you to bring about this destiny...I bestowed power onto those who could brave the hollow forest. That is what allowed you to come in contact with this world...And you all have done very well since," the being said.

"...'Bestowed power'?...'Contact with this world'?...You mean the power to enter the TV?" Yukiko quickly interpreted what he had said.

"Then, the Midnight Channel...was that phenomenon also your doing!?" Naoto stepped in to ask.

"Humans fail to see things as they truly are. They choose to see only what they wish. I acted only in support of this. A world filled with desires...Viewed through a window, from which one sees what one wishes to see...Humans departed from reality of their own volition, craving more false images." The being said. Man, it was starting to bug me how vague he was...answering without actually answering. Reminded me of Philemon actually.

"A window that shows people what they want to see..." this struck something with Naoto.

"So that's why those who got famous suddenly appeared on the Midnight Channel, one after another...It was all in people's minds..." Rise said.

"I have to say, it must be true...The Midnight Channel we saw in Namatame's hospital room...That kept bothering me since. What we saw there wasn't Namatame's true intentions at all..." Naoto was talking about the time where I hadn't been there. It was also a time that the Investigation Team nearly made a fatal mistake...and one they would have had no way to take back.

"At that time...we had just been told that Kayane-senpai had died," Yu added grimly.

"Then...it came on because we were all thinking, 'This person must be the killer, he can't be forgiven'?" Yukiko pointed out exactly what had happend. I could see the realization cross every member of the Investigation Team. I wasn't there...but I think I knew how it played out now.

"I can't believe it..." Yu said turning his hand to a fist.

"We let ourselves be deluded..." Naoto muttered.

"Exactly..." The being interjected. "The more false images one yearns for, the more one stops yearning for reality...And so the forest grows on... That is the expansion of this world."

This world had to be massive as a result...Everyone has moments where they want to escape reality...wish for something easier...something good. It was just how humans worked...but was that all there was to it? A place where you only see what you want to see? Yeah...I could see a lot of people being okay with a world like that. I never could...the world is rough...but a world without troubles and problems? That wasn't living...that was barely existing. There would be no point in humanity at that point.

"Enough talk already!" Kanji grabbed his folding chair and pointed it at the being. "Long story short, you're the one behind all this!"

"Yeah, I dunno who you are, but you're going down!" Yosuke readied his own weapon. "People want to become Shadows!? Their desire is your desire!? To hell with that! When did we wish for that crap anyways!? We kept fighting and fighting like morons to get where we're standing!"

"Yes...That I did not forsee..." the being regarded them for a moment. As if considering something. "The ability to master your own Shadow that emerged to Kill you, and use its power...A new and uncertain facet of mankind...Is it worthy to put my trust in, or not...? It must be tested..."

Suddenly the being...no Ameno-sagiri landed on the ground and it erupted in fire around him...seemingly consuming him. But then the Earth began to shake and the ground gave way as something...large appeared. A large sphere with a gigantic eyes...the colors on him constantly changing through the entire range of different colors. But more importantly was the strange cylinder shaped objects along its top...that was releasing...the fog.

"So this is the cause of all the fog?" Rise asked.

"Indeed. I have come to put you all to the test and judge your worth," Ameno-sagiri supplied.

"Like we give a damn what you came for!" Yosuke growled.

"You've done what you want so far, but that'll end when we crush you!" Kanji added.

"Precisely," Naoto confirmed standing next to Kanji.

"Then we know what we've gotta do now!" Chie said.

"I don't want people to turn into Shadows!" Teddie said as he added himself to the growing battle line.

"We'll defeat it for sure!" Yukiko moved next to Chie.

"Come on, Yu. Got any good one liners right now before we kick this things ass?" I said as I stood next to our leader and my kohai.

He simply gave me a smile, "I'm here because of all my friends. They supported me through my transition here as a transfer student and as we faced each hardship with the murder investigation. These are my precious friends and I want to spend a good long time with them. I want to see the future we all create. So I'm not going to let you or even the desires of mankind get in my way!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as Rise moved up next to me. I turned to her feeling like I needed to say something. "Rise...I..."

"You finally moved forward, Kayane. I'm so happy to have you in my life...and I'm not about to let someone...anyone take that time away from me again. I'll give everything I got to back you guys up," Rise said as she quickly kissed my cheek. "There is too much left I want to experience to just let it end."

I could feel my cheeks raising in temperature, but it also gave me the biggest smile I could have. I looked up at Ameno-sagiri. "I've lost a lot of people in my life...but everyone here came after me...never having met me...had never even spoke to me. Yet they fought to save me...helped me face my past and they never laughed or held it against me. It was hard for them to know what I had done in my past and how much I wanted to turn away from the truth...from reality. I could have easily been the same as Adachi." I shook my head and pointed my sickle at Ameno-sagiri. "With them I overcame that darkness...they pulled me out of that fog and showed me that accepting the truth and facing reality...its hard but there is something incredibly important you gain from facing that. Happiness and a chance to truly smile. So I'm going to go forward with my regrets and my pain and live my life like I should. I'll make new memories...happy memories and go on to the future. It won't be easy, but life was never intended to be that way. We struggle, we falter but its so we can learn and press forward pass that and we become stronger and in a lot of ways enjoy life more for those good memories. So one day after I have lived a good long life, I'll greet Miyuki after with a smile and tell her just how much I did in my life. For that...for Rise and all of my friends...None of us are going to let you or all of Mankind to get their way!"

"To defy me is a senseless act which goes against your world's wishes...Now let everything vanish into the sweet fog of illusion! Let us begin!" Ameno-sagiri responded by sending out not one...but two large fire attacks out at everyone.

I covered Rise as the fire swept by...man I couldn't stand head like that. "Yu! What's the plan?"

"I'll keep him weakened as much as possible. Chie-san, focus on using your most powerful physical attacks. Yosuke buff up everyone's agility! Yukiko, focus on keeping everyones health up. Kanji follow up behind Chie-san with your own attack. Naoto, prep for a bigger spell attack. Teddie hit with ice for now. Senpai, try and find an opening," Yu ordered out as he summoned his Persona and moved in.

Seeing all the Investigation Team in this fight was something else...after all they were usually limited because of space...but when Ameno-sagiri had appeared...it had created more than enough room for them to all safely join in the battle. It seemed Ameno-sagiri was well equipped to handle them though, as all his attacks seemed to emit out in a 360 degree radius. That meant I needed to protect Rise.

Each member let out their attack, but it was going to be impossible for me to find an opening like Yu had been talking about. No...what needed to happen was...the skill that was unique to my Persona...to me. It was called _Symphonic Discord_ and each time I had used it was to disrupt a collection of Shadows. Ameno-sagiri...had to be collective of Shadows. He said so himself...his desires were Mankind's desires and there was no way he had been inside of Adachi the whole time.. But I didn't want to leave Rise unprotected. But...I needed to take the chance if I could. I knew that Rise's Persona wasn't completely unable to defend her. I just...didn't like the thought of her being so exposed.

As I had done this Chie had come in hard with her Persona and landed a powerful blow against Ameno-sagiri, as well as Kanji behind her. There was a bombardment of attacks in quick succession on Ameno-sagiri.

The Investigation Team backed off as Ameno-sagiri somehow seemed impressed by the attack but also disappointed. "How foolish... Your actions will draw many back into suffering and strife... Why will you not understand this?"

After a moment, Ameno-sagiri suddenly expelled a thick fog around him from the exhaust looking objects on his body.

"Huh? I can't sense him? Everyone hold off on your attack!" Rise ordered to the others. The Investigation Team all went back, Teddie and Yukiko made sure to top everyones health and Yosuke renewed everyones agility buff.

"What is he doing?" Chie asked.

"He's prepping for a big attack..." I muttered as we watched the fog suddenly dissipate from around him.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Yu ordered out. I quickly made my way back to Rise and prepped myself...there was a blinding light accompanied by an intense pain that forced me to fall to my knee, but thankfully I had taken the brunt of the attack and Rise was more or less unhurt. I had to get close...I had to try.

"Kanji, cover Rise for me!" I yelled out.

"You got it, senpai!" Kanji said as he moved towards me as I started running forward.

Yu fell into step with me along with Yosuke and Chie.

"We'll cover you, Senpai," Chie said.

Ameno-sagiri launched an attack but Chie jumped forward and shattered the oncoming ice attack. I jumped over and continued sprinting forward with Yu and Yosuke still with me. A wind attack came next but Yosuke was there to counter it as Yu and I kept going.

"Are you going to try that move again?" Yu asked referring to _Symphonic Discord._

"Yeah, its just a feeling I have. But...I think its the last time it will be of any use. The rest of it, I'll leave to you," I said as we were approaching.

"I'll be here," Yu said as Ameno-sagiri attacked again and Yu expertly deflected the attack in a different direction as I ran up close to the Shadow.

" _I'll be here, waiting for you...please promise you'll come back to me,_ " Rise's voice entered my mind.

" _Don't worry...we have a long future ahead of us. I'll always come back to you,_ " I said as I came withing range to Ameno-sagiri. "Let's see just how united mankind really is... _Symphonic Discord!_ " I shattered the tarot card in front of me as Tsukiyomi appeared and struck the shadow...and as it happened I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

 _Date Unknown / Time Unknown  
Place Unknown_

It was a long hallway... _that_ hallway that I knew so very well. It was one that I could never forget...could never escape from. Not completely. At the end of the hallway was the familiar door...covered with hundreds...upon hundreds of scratches. Evidence of my feeble attempts to escape from my Uncle's abuse. I opened the door to my room and found myself looking at...myself? No...I knew who he was.

"I am a Shadow...the true self. Even if you accept me, I shall always be here...a part of you and waiting for your confidence and thoughts to falter so that I can truly be free," the golden eyed Shadow said, but unlike before he seemed almost uninterested in it. He and I were the same after all. I had already accepted him...but like he said...he was always here, its just now he was a part of me. He glanced at me for a moment. "It is a ever looming threat over anyone that awakens to their power of Persona. This place may be a source of great pain, but it is also what gives you strength and power. As long as you draw on the power of Persona you will forever be reminded of your past and how you were unable to act back then."

I think I understand what my Shadow was getting at. "Yet Ameno-sagiri will force all of humanity to forget about their struggles, life or the problems they faced in the past. It isn't so hard to believe that all of humanity would rather run from their problems than face them. Everyone has moments or even years like that."

My Shadow nodded, "Even those in the worst of situations would be denied the possibility of finding something better...or even the choice to give up. Even the existence of us Shadows would mean little at all. We would forget who we are, and the individual we came from. Everything would simply...exist with no real reason or purpose for doing so. Hardly a world at all. Just a mass of Shadows that simply...reside on this world. Life might as well be over at that point."

"There would be no struggle...there would be no happiness, sadness, grieving or celebrations, it would be more like the Earth standing still, never moving...it would simply be another place among the stars," this was not me or my Shadow that had spoken, but yet a different Shadow that had revealed themselves. It was the Shadow of Rise. "We would hate that...not only would nobody notice me...but nobody would even be aware of each other. Existence for the sake of what? A world like that is hardly something people wish for. It is not a place that even Shadows would wish for."

I nodded looking at the golden eyed Rise, "It's a vague interpretation of humanities desires. There would be no falsehoods and there would be only one truth. But then there would be nothing left except for that. And that...isn't a world at all."

"Much like what you have seen before...this is a culmination of many shadows...hundreds, thousands, perhaps tens of thousands combined to supposedly achieve this ideal world that Ameno-sagiri speaks of," Another Shadow...this one of Yu came into view. One after another the Shadow versions of all the members of the Investigation Team stepped forward.

"If its like it was before with the fake Shadows of Rise and I then...the mass of Shadows is being held together by only a single thread...only a common emotion...not necessarily intent or wish..." I said looking to the ground for a moment. I looked back to my Shadow, "How is it that all of you are here?"

"Kayane," a voice called from behind me. I turned and as I did the scenery changed once more. I was on the playground again...and the one who had called my name was a familiar face. "Welcome back to the Velvet Room."

"Miyuki? But I thought I was..." I shook my head. I looked around but the other Shadows were gone. "What exactly is going on?"

"Your ability disrupts the threads that bind Shadows together...it brings forth the differences between them. In short you force them to realize that each individual shadow is different. They realize that the wish they unified to fulfill is not exactly what they want," Miyuki stepped forward in her Velvet Room outfit with a smile on her face. "I didn't think I would see you again so soon. But your power has an unintentional side effect that draws you in to the Shadow itself. I took the opportunity to bring you here so that you would have a chance to know what is happening."

"What about the others? Like Rise?" I asked concerned if I had just completely disappeared from sight. "I've...put Rise through enough. I don't want to scare her."

Miyuki shook her head, "Don't worry...this place resides outside of time. To them, the attack you started has only just begun. But here...within the Velvet Room, time holds no power."

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act...but I knew that situation was more complicated than it first appeared. There had to be something else going on...something more than just Ameno-sagiri...I hardly think that it was him that had caused the incident between the fake Shadows of Rise and I to manifest. No...that didn't seem to be related to it. Or rather, it was very unlikely. That was just a gut feeling though. While Ameno-sagiri was clearly part of the reason the murders were even capable of taking place...what had happened with the other Shadows had been...something different. No that seemed tied more directly to this place...a place where your hidden desires come to the surface. "Miyuki...that force from before...is it still trying to get to me or the others?"

She paused for a moment and walked close to me, "Kay-chan, that outside force will more than likely try something again...to spread doubt and confusion among you and the rest of the Investigation Team. The nature of Shadows means that as a Persona user there is no real end to the fight against them. Shadows exist beyond just the TV world, but in the real world itself. Within each and every one you meet. Although they are typically not strong enough to manifest themselves there without some sort of intervention on someones part. But it doesn't mean that danger only exist within this world. Plus as your Shadow reminded you...if you ever falter or stop believing...you Shadow will return and likely more powerful than it was before."

"And the same goes for all of them...Any who has awoken to Persona..." I said before Miyuki took me by surprise and hugged me.

"Sorry...I just...I don't know when I'll see you again...and I didn't have a chance to properly say goodbye when we were within your mind before," Miyuki's voice dropped to a whisper and dropping the somewhat formal tone she had when talking about Persona and Shadows just a moment ago. "Finally...you're finally starting to move forward...aren't you? I can see it...you really love her...that Rise, don't you?"

"Yeah," I said and returned the hug. "Feels like I didn't have a choice for most of it...she's rather... persistent."

"I'm so glad," Miyuki giggled a bit and took a few steps away from me. "In the end it was still your choice to let her in...to finally take steps to let your heart open and feel again. That was something you had to decide...no one else. Not me, not her or even Mom...but you. It's now your desire to live that drives you."

In the world of Persona, it was very obvious that choice was a very key factor when it came to power. It had a tendency to even change someones abilities even while in the middle of a fight. I had experienced it with the development of my skill Symphonic Discord. The mind...the soul and our dark secrets and desires...but also love, hope and our state of mind all had influence over the power of Persona. Choice...was the source...where all that power came from. "Miyuki, do we ever really have a choice when it comes to love?"

"Of course," Miyuki said softly. "What attracts us to others is different for everyone...and is often determined by our experiences when we are very, very young. Its developed in a time before we can accurately make well informed decisions. Although it can be subconsciously...we make the choice to love someone or not. For you...I think the moment you saw Rise was all you needed."

Her words made me pause, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"In that world you were forced to relive the past...and the way you felt not only about my death but what your Uncle had done to you. When you were finally yourself again and received your Persona, you had a chance to really see the kohai that had come to your rescue. People that you had never seen before...that had traveled to a place for your sake, and I think that was hard for you to accept more than yourself. Still what really caught your attention was that among them...a girl was crying. She had been crying for you," Miyuki's words immediately brought images of that exact moment to my mind. Rise, with her twin tail hair, had stood their crying over what she had seen...on what I had lived through. I vividly remembered that first exchange I had with her.

 _Why would she be crying? It certainly wouldn't be because of me. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Why are you crying? You shouldn't waste them on me."_

 _"How can you say that, Senpai?" Rise said as she wiped away her tears. "You must have been so lonely after she died."_

I had no value in myself...still blaming myself for Miyuki's death at the time...but Rise...she had shown me something I had never really experienced in my life. Someone that truly cared for what I had been through. Sure the others of the Investigation Team had cared and had shown it time and again...but the reaction Rise had given had left a deep impression on my mind. That was probably what Miyuki had meant by choice...it was that moment that my mind had made a choice...if I was ever going to allow myself to love again...it would be her. Maybe that wasn't quite accurate but...Rise had a definite effect on me the moment I saw her.

"I had made that choice too, you know," Miyuki said as she walked up to me and gently placed her hand on my cheek.

I felt an ache in my chest as she did this...something like this was what I had often dreamed about when I was younger. Because I had never known how I felt for Miyuki...and even now, I'm sure I would never really know for sure. "Is that why you took it upon yourself to do what you did? To try and fix everything on your own?"

"I was a few years older than you, Kay-chan," Miyuki leaned forward and placed her forehead against my chest. But she spoke more than loud enough for me to hear. "Even still, I had already been in love with you. I think it was just because you were the only one that knew the truth of what was happening to me. And in turn you trusted me with your own problems. It might have been just a big sisterly love...but it was love none the less. I decided then that I would never put you at risk. I was the oldest...I needed to protect you, that was what I believed. But even in my wildest dreams I didn't think I would die then. But still I made sure to write down everything that I knew...just in case it didn't go like I thought they would. You know me...always over planning things. I had even made stupid plans you know...about the future. About how I would wait for you, and be there to support you. Even what I would do waiting for you to graduate from High School so I could marry you...It was all such long in the future dreams...but I had them anyway. And I wanted them to come true. Still it was those dreams I had that led to my choice to confront my Father alone...and caused all of that to happen. And that is what I have to live with from now on. As strange as this existence is that I have. I'll always love you, Kay-chan. What that love could have been I'll never know, and if we're being honest then it no longer matters. Rise-san is the one for you now. And I know you can and will be very happy with her. And that is all I have ever truly wanted for you. That has never changed. You smile now...because of her."

I nodded...there was nothing to say...she had told me something similar to that a long time ago when she was still alive...when we would sit underneath the tree at the nearby park...the very park in which this Velvet Room was designed after. It had been a place of solace...and where Miyuki and I had often escaped to...to pretend that nothing in the world was wrong. Funny that this would be more or less the same...except within my own mind. I felt words coming to my mind. I spoke as honestly as I could, "I loved you too, Miyuki...but how or in what capacity...I'll never know. I was far from being mature enough to think about things like that when I was young. I barely understood that what my Uncle did to me wasn't normal. You were the one that had told me it wasn't right. Still, you were gone before I really knew what I felt for you. That was then, but I'm not going to hesitate when it comes to Rise...I want to let my guard down and let her see every part of me...I want to take the risks I never could before. And I want to know all about her...and protect her and alway be there for her. That's why I won't let Ameno-sagiri get his way. I'm going to help my friends and stop this threat here. To do all that...I can't keep thinking about you like I have in the past. I want to live only for her now."

Miyuki took a few steps back with a smile on her face as she pulled the grimmoire of hers to her chest. "I'll always be supporting you, Kay-chan. No matter how many years pass. And I expect to hear you recount everything when it is all over. Of your life with Rise...life with your passion of music. Don't ever let it go...Onii-chan. Keep moving forward, with the one you love."

I could feel it...a pull...it was taking back...away from here. Somehow...I wasn't convinced this was the last time I would see Miyuki. I would see her again some time in the futrue...I was sure of it. "I'll keep moving, Miyuki. I promise," I gave her a smile as the pull became something I could not fight. And then my vision was flooded with light.

* * *

 _December 10th / After School  
Magatsu Inaba (TV World)_

I was thrown away from Ameno-sagiri but I managed to land on my feet but the momentum made me come to a sliding stop. Symphonic Discord had done its damage though...Shadows were seemingly trying to separate themselves from Ameno-sagiri and thrashing in every which way. The screams that came from it wasn't a collective one...but that of hundreds if not thousands of voices all at once. "Yu! Do it now!" I yelled back as the silver hair kohai of mine was rushing past me.

His Arcana card came floating down in front of him. " _Helel! Morning Star!"_ A large Persona appeared...one that appeared like an angel but had horns like of a devil. An immense light came crashing down directly unto Ameno-sagiri but the light forced everyone to shield their eyes. When it cleared...Ameno-sagiri remained but was nothing like he had been before. His form much smaller and had seemingly stabilized from the attack I had done to him.

"I see...Your powers are strong," Ameno-sagiri sounded...impressed? If not surprised by this outcome. It seemed Ameno-sagiri had come to some sort of peace with this outcome. "Power comes from the heart. You have proven to me human potential. Very well. I will lift the fog from the place you will return to. Mankind's desires are my desires. If mankind so wishes, I will return at any time...I am always by your side, watching..."

"Well, don't wait up!" Teddie yelled out. "We'll keep that from happening, no matter what!"

"Time will show the path humanity takes...Children of the new potential..." the massive body dispersed leaving only the body of Adachi on the ground. The Investigation Team and I all ran up to check on him.

"You think...it was controlling Adachi-san?" Chie was the first to speak.

"I doubt it. It would have been somewhat contradicting to control a humans actions if he claims to be humanities desires," I knelt down next to Adachi and felt that he had a strong pulse. He was still conscious too but very, very dazed. "That being said, he probably was aware of what would happen based on those desires."

"Yes, it is unlikely he was manipulated. His own intentions were definitely clear. But we also can't claim to know what influence Ameno-sagiri had on Adachi," Naoto was quick to add her own speculation.

I shrugged in response, "Fair enough. Persona is one thing...Ameno-sagiri seemed to be more of a God than anything else."

"Yes, Ameno-sagiri did seem to share some traits told in Japanese folklore..." Naoto seemed intrigued by this line of thought.

"All myth start from a truth, right?" I added.

Adachi stirred a bit and sat up...he didn't look to be affected either way. He held his tone in a sad yet seemingly uninterested tone, "So that's it huh?" Despite the expression on his face I feel like he was relieved that things had gone this way. Still he spoke with an irritation in his voice. "Fine...Live however you want. If you think you have the power to change the future...then go right ahead." I think I understood him better now...if only for a simple fact. This was all things he had given up earlier in his life.

"Everyone has the power to do that," Yosuke must have picked up on what Adachi was indicating to.

"Heh..." Adachi shook his head. "Get outta here...The Shadows will finish me off. Just leave me be. You came here to kill me in the first place...didn't you?"

I'm sure the thought would be tempting to some people...but this was different. For the Investigation Team, it was about finding out the truth...and seeking for Justice that we all believed in. Sure there were things like the TV World that the police would never be able to comprehend or even be aware of...but as long as we or any other Persona users might exist in the world...then e would make sure that things like this wouldn't be misused.

"No, dumbass," Kanji put as eloquently as he usually was.

"Plus if we leave you here dying...and a dead body eventually appears, then what? What's that accomplish for anyone? You're stupid game is over. We're taking you back. Live and face your punishment. That's how it works in our world," Yosuke said simply.

Adachi shook his head, "Right."

"This is who we are, Adachi. A part of me may have actually wanted to see you die, if I let it. But that isn't justice...its just revenge. You know me enough to know that isn't what I would ever want," Yu said as he offered a hand to Adachi. Reluctantly he took it and was brought to his feet. "For someone like you...even if it was a long time ago...I believe you once felt the same way."

"This is the same outcome Dojima-san would want as well," Naoto added.

"You're probably right," Adachi nodded and said nothing else as we left this twisted place. His eyes remained down towards the ground as we went back to the entrance.

Rise walked back with me, holding hands as we stayed behind the others at a distance. "Adachi seems completely defeated," Rise whispered to me. I knew what she meant by that...it wasn't just that we had physically defeated him...but mentally he had been soundly defeated as well.

"He was forced to see another way of thinking...one that he had turned his back on for a long time. I know what that is like. To feel like everything you might have known could be wrong. And while it doesn't excuse the choices he made...in reality all he might have ever needed was someone to be there and be a positive influence," I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Much like how you have been to me. Without you...or the events that happened...I may have never changed. Changes to circumstances and it could have been me that had been responsible."

"Good thing we'll never find out, Kayane," she smiled. "After all...what better way to make a triumphant return to the music industry than with my boyfriend? Things I definitely want to experience. Now...we finally can."

After arriving back to the exit we left the TV world behind us and back to the electronic section of Junes. Adachi was breathing hard and had obviously taken a toll of damage in the fight...or possibly even that of Ameno-sagiri hijacking his body. Who was to say how that had worked either...

A policeman wasn't that far off, and after a phone call he was there. Naoto was the one that stepped forward to talk with him, "Greetings Shirogane-san. We got word from Detective Dojima. He's wanted on suspicion of murdering Yamano Mayumi and Konishi Saki, right?"

Naoto nodded, "Correct."

"Understood. We have an ambulance downstairs. Should we have them bring the stretcher here?" the policeman asked.

"An ambulance?" Naoto was momentarily baffled but seemed to make the connection.

"Detective Dojima assumed one would be necessary. He wanted the suspect to be carefully taken into protective custody. It...Well, it was a personal favor to him." The policeman offered a quick explanation.

"Well, they were partners, after all..." Chie said softly from next to Rise and I.

Adachi simply kept his face down...not wanting anyone to look at him or to look at anyone else. But it was a simple thing to know what was being said here. Even if Adachi may not have felt like he mattered to much to Dojima...it wasn't true at all. Dojima might have been hard on him, but it wasn't because of any sort of animosity...but Adachi had already been too misguided...too locked in his twisted perception of the world to see it. It was a shame that it took all of this for him to really open his eyes.

Not long after, Adachi was taken away on the stretcher and the Investigation Team left Junes and we all just started walking.

We were welcomed by blue skies and the sun hanging in the air. But none of us said anything as we walked down the street...it seemed like it had been so long since we had seen this that it was almost unreal. Perhaps to the others...I guess I had spent most of the time the fog had covered the town in a hospital bed. I guess things had been weird that way.

"See, Mom!? It's all sunny! I can play outside like you promised, right!?" a young boy came rushing passed them as we found ourselves in the shopping district.

"Oh, Makoto! Don't run like that!" the boy's Mother came jogging by after the young boy. And it seemed this was enough to convince the rest of the Investigation Team that things were definitely different.

"It's for real...The fog's really gone!" Chie turned to Yukiko with a big smile and then to the others.

"We did it...This time, its for real," Yukiko added her own smile.

Rise squeezed my hand. "It's been so long since the sky was that blue."

"Maybe its just been too long since you've seen it," I added and playfully poked her stomach with my free hand.

But she looked at me with the most amazing smile I think I had ever seen on her...which is pretty significant considering I had seen quite a lot of her smiles lately. I knew what this really meant though. She leaned over and pulled my arm down so that I would lean down and kiss her. I did so without a thought to where we were. "Everything is how it should be now."

"It's finally over," Yosuke sighed from nearby.

"Thanks...everybody," Yu said and grabbed all of their attention. I just turned to him with a slight grin on my face.

"I bet it feels like its been a long time since you came to this town," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but despite what we had to face...I wouldn't trade it for anything," Yu said as the rest of the Investigation Team surrounded their leader.

"Hey, don't get all sappy. We did this together, but well, this means...we've won." Yosuke said as he place his hand out. Chie put hers on top of his, and then Yukiko, then Rise, then I did...soon all of the Investigation Team was hurdled together and had their hands in.

"Huh? What're we doing?" Kanji asked.

"Ooh, what's this?" Teddie had no doubt just been copying everyone else.

"This is what a team does after a hard earned victory. Now we need a cheer," I said.

"A cheer? Like what?" Teddie asked.

"You decide, leader," I looked over to Yu.

He chuckled, "Let's keep it simple. We did it, on three. One...two...three..."

"WE DID IT!" the Investigation said in unison. "Woohoo! A few others added as we all reverted to laughter.

"Alright, who is hungry?" I added at the end.

"Ooh! Me! Are we going somewhere Kay-chan?" Teddie was all too eager it seemed.

"That's right, first to the grocery store then off to my house," I smiled as the rest of the Investigation Team definitely was quick to get behind this idea. There was no better time to celebrate...and definitely no better time to move forward. Still in the back of my mind I knew that while this incident was over...there was still another threat out there...one that had tried to pull me to the after life...a threat that had gathered Shadows to make the fake shadows of Rise and I. And there was still the presence of the TV World...there was a lot of unanswered questions. At the very least one thing had been resolved. So for now...it was time to party.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What causes people to head down a darker road in life? It's actually easier than most people realize. The thing of it is...most of it is determined in your youth and the kind of environment you grow up in. Developmental psychology and sociology focuses on this question. Such as what makes someone choose to kill? It isn't a situation that people usually consider but there are many that do. A lot of research indicates that it has to do with a lack of support structure not necessarily as a kid, but more pivotal moments in your life. For example some kids get in trouble once get punished and then never do it again. Then there are those that go a very long time without being caught or punished and figure...hey I got away with this for so long...I just need to not get caught. Then over time crime can escalate. Still, killing another human being is a huge jump even if everything in your youth has a poor support structure and have a skewed view of what is right and wrong.**

 **Adachi holds resentment to the people around him that he feels were handed everything on a silver platter. Those that just seemed to do things effortlessly while he struggled and never seemed to get rewarded for his efforts. The problem in the game is we never learn exactly what he did to earn him to be shipped away from the city. We don't know what Adachi went through. We don't know why he felt like the world owed him something...that he was somehow justified in getting his kicks. It's also incredibly unlikely he knew that the world would eventually merge with the TV world at the beginning...but once he knew that he cared even less about the outcome. You could also argue that because he figured it out he tried to convince them not to chase him. I am somewhat inclined to think that way too, as Atlus has tried to somewhat redeem him in the epilogue of Persona 4 and also his involvement in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Still there is a lot to wonder about when it comes to why Adachi did what he did. You get the sense because he feels like its deserved...that it was also a means to have control and power over something in his life, to which he appeared to not have in anything else.**

 **There are many reasons why people turn to murder but I guess we won't ever know for sure what brings Adachi to that point. Now...we move forward. Still have events from Golden to cover, such as Marie and her dungeon, as well as the final dungeon and true ending to get to. So quite a bit more to go before we start hitting stuff past it. Still I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far and continues to stick with me.**

 **Anyway, you know how it goes. Leave me a line and let me know what you think of how its going so far. And I'll see you all next week with the next Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 21 - Forward

**Chapter 21 / Forward  
**

 _December 10th, 2011 / Evening  
Kayane's House_

This was a much different celebration than maybe what it would have been before. Finally the fog that had covered the town was gone. They had found the truth of who had killed the first two victims. But they had also found that the one behind it had been someone that most of the Investigation Team had trusted. It resulted in a conflict of emotions. The one that appeared to be the most conflicted about this was Yu, our leader. I had known that it would be like this but still he was happy. I could see that it still really bothered him though...as the entire time he had stayed close to Yukiko. If anything he just wasn't sure what he should be feeling. That conflict was a strange comfort to me in a way. After all, Yu wasn't the kind of person to just accept things as they are...he questioned it and dug for the truth. That was what made him a leader.

I had talked to Yu the night before in order to make sure his motivation was in the right place and that he had been thinking about it logically. It was never an easy thing to do...to learn the truth about someone you thought you knew...only to find that they are actually quite different. Most of that comes from a more simple fact...you didn't know how they acted or were before you met them. People change over time because of experiences and relationships with others. Sometimes the change is subtle...but either way there still is a change. So if anything...Yu was probably wondering when that something had changed. More than likely...he had already changed before he had ever come to Inaba. And that there was little to do to prevent Adachi from doing what he did. After all...Yu didn't know Adachi until after the first murder had already happened.

I know that in my case, it had taken me something drastic to get through to me, to give me a chance to change. If I hadn't been kidnapped...if I had never met the Investigation Team. I wonder...would I have ever gotten better? That was a question I had asked myself a few times recently, but ultimately it was pointless to waste time on 'what if' when I was clearly in a better place in my life. And who was to say what was better? Only a week ago I had been waking up on a bed after nearly a month of being in an odd coma. Life was certainly...unpredictable.

For the moment, the Investigation Team were lost in conversation in the dining room while Rise and I were cutting up some vegetables for the big pot of beef stew we were making. And I had ensured that we only got the necessary ingredients for the dinner and no extra additives that the girls seemed to be prone to doing. This seemed to alleviate concerns that Kanji, Yosuke and Yu had initially about the menu item of choice. I had mostly decided for stew because it was easy to make and wouldn't take much attention beyond prep work. Plus the kitchen at my house wasn't very big and I didn't want a lot of people in it...and I didn't want Yu in the kitchen either. He might enjoy the distraction, but I felt this was something he needed to think about and not avoid. Plus it gave me time to talk with Rise alone.

"I saw Miyuki again," I said softly as I was cutting up the last carrot. I had no intention of hiding anything from her, so it was best to just get it out of the way now.

"Huh? When?" Rise stopped what she was doing to talk to me. I suspected she may not like any mentions of Miyuki for a lot of reasons. It wasn't like I had ever had romantic feelings towards Miyuki...I had been way to young to think about that stuff.

"When I hit Ameno-sagiri with _Symphonic Discord_ she used it to pull me in to the Velvet Room and explain some things to me. Ameno-sagiri had also been combined with our own Shadows...and I saw them in that place as well...a version of our Shadows at any rate. The Shadows were not as united as Ameno-sagiri was convinced they were. My ability causes each Shadows differences to become evident. It was much like when we had the two fake Shadows we encountered. They were still multiple Shadows...but they were combined through a single emotion instead of a cohesive unification," I sighed as I finished with the carrots and dumped it into the large pot that was now boiling. If I got it right then it wasn't really our Shadows...because we had our Personas. If anything they were thoughts we all shared...Even if we had our Persona it didn't mean the Shadow's stopped existing. No they were very much still a part of us...we were just no longer denying them. They were a part of us...as they should be.

"But that had happened so quickly...how is that even possible?" Rise was quick to question it.

"I guess it worked a lot like it did when I had been in the hospital," I had already explained what had happened then to Rise, and well, it was hard to dismiss anything when Persona's and Shadows existed. "If I had to wager a guess...it was the power of the Shadows that had pulled me in initially with them splitting there was likely a little bit of their power going a little crazy. That was why I had seen Shadows of all the Investigation Team first...but then it was after that in which Miyuki pulled me to the place she calls 'the Velvet Room' and talked to me there."

Rise didn't hide her displeasure about this from her face as she averted her eyes from me. "Yeah, what did she want?"

She was jealous...and that throws me off because I've never had anyone feel that way when it came to me. Still I choose to ignore it, "To say goodbye and things she hadn't been able to tell me before."

"Yeah...like what?" Rise was obviously sour about this.

"Look Rise...yes, Miyuki meant a lot to me. You've known that since before we even first talked to each other. But Rise...it was your voice that saved me..." I put the knife on the cutting board and walked up to her. I gently place my hand on her cheek so she would look up to me. "You're the one that I love."

"You loved her too," she said simply. I was okay with this, it was something that likely would come up eventually anyway.

I frowned, "I don't know that." I turned away from Rise...somewhat irritated that she was so affected by this. However, this was all unexplored territory for me, and likely for Rise as well. All I could do was give her the complete truth. "I was really young when I knew her...I didn't have any thoughts like that towards her. She was just an important friend...more like the only family that I had. She was my escape from my Uncle...I never thought about what she was to me beyond that. I know its kinda weird that I saw her again...but this whole thing with Persona and Shadows is crazy to begin with. I told her that I never knew how I felt about her and that I never would. She's gone Rise...regardless of what form she has now...she isn't alive. She may have saved me from my Uncle, but she hasn't been here after...she doesn't know what I went through after. You do...and you were there for me...but more than that. You didn't give up on me. I don't want you to think that I have some sort of lingering feelings of some sort to Miyuki. I'll always miss her, and I may think of her, but it is in no way the same way I think of you, of us."

Rise was behind me and she put her arms around me. "I'm sorry, Kayane. I didn't mean to sound that way...its just I'm still so happy you're here but things have happened so fast that I feel like I haven't been able to catch up. I didn't mean to imply anything...I'm just...afraid. I almost lost you once, Kayane. I can't bare the thought of coming anywhere close to that again."

It had been a roller coaster for all of them...but for Rise...she had to deal with seeing me day in and out...unsure if I would ever wake up again...and then I had died. I had died for about ten minutes...and in that time...a lot had occurred. I had my own fight within my mind and the Investigation Team...fought their desire to make someone pay for my death...not knowing that if they had...it would have sealed my fate. It isn't exactly a pleasant thought that if they had given in...it would have prevented me from being able to come back myself. There was so much we didn't know...and that was what scared me.

"We haven't had the time to talk about all of this. Adjust to what has happened," I went back to cutting the vegetables and then quickly put it into the pot, as we were just about done preparing it. All that was left was to let it cook. There was a lot I wanted to talk about...and my arm was shaking now. Probably because the way Rise had just embraced me...from a way I wasn't used to. Overall I felt my resistance against being touched had been significantly lifted since I came back...but that could also be related to my growth of power with Persona. If it was indeed related. Still it was a much more manageable reaction than before...and it only took me a moment to recover when I realized that it was Rise that had touched me.

"Kayane...you were dead. If there is anyone that understands that feeling when you learn that the most important person in the world is just not there anymore...its you. I broke, Kayane. No...that isn't quite right...the entire time you were on that bed...every small moment I had when you were awake...it slowly broke off a part of me every single time you fell back asleep. I cried...night after night. My parents yelled at me to leave you...I fought it every single day. But I wasn't alright...everyone saw that. I was not living anymore...my life revolved around you. I have never...never felt like this in my entire life. Nobody has ever had this strong of a grip on my heart...regardless of what has happened, I love you more than I could ever fully express. And that...that scares me, Kayane. It absolutely terrifies me," Rise was whispering with her arms still around me...a tight grip at my waist as she pressed herself against my back.

So that was the truth of it. It was less jealousy but fear...not of my feelings of Miyuki but of the possibility that seeing her meant I had been close to dying. And I did understand the feeling...I know because my Shadow in that world had proposed that very scenario...Rise dying. I couldn't even imagine that possibility. The mere thought made me sick to my stomach. Any steps forward I had made would disappear in an instant if she were to die. I sighed after a moment...these thoughts were destructive in nature. "We fought to get here...both of us. We had hard choices to make...and it isn't going to get easier. Life is full of a lot of challenges and trials but...I want to keep facing them."

"I know it might just be because of how things have happened lately and I know I can move past this...but right now...I just want to be close to you...I want to have time with just us and celebrate what we have right now. The case is finally closed...your life isn't in danger...our lives can go back to normal again. And we can make strides to our future...together. But I..." Rise wanted to be optimistic...but at the same time...she only wanted to indulge in the moment. She wanted to make sure she was here...that _I_ was here. The case may have been closed...but there was too many unanswered questions for there to be any guarantee that the danger to my life...or anyone else's was over.

I turned around, forcing her to let go of me but I gently took her cheek and leaned down kissing her lips. After a moment I whispered, "We will have time, I promise. Starting tonight." I returned to finishing the last of the stew and setting the heat right to let it cook.

"Thanks, Kayane," Rise said from next to me.

"Well I'm pretty sure as your boyfriend I'm supposed to try and make you feel better," I said with a grin trying to lighten the mood. This brought a smile to her face.

"Well, I'll call that a success then. But I could use some more attention," she batted her eyes and stepped towards me...obviously trying to be somewhat...seductive in this instance.

"Later, Rise. Right now we have some guests and we should be with them celebrating what we've accomplished," I said and offered my hand to her. It would be some time before the stew would be ready to serve. Most of them were in the studio hanging out. So I led her down to the studio. It was an emotional night...after a fight like that and everything that had happened...how could it not be? But Rise and I...just needed time...right now it was hard for us both not to think about what we had nearly lost. The important thing we should be focused on is the very fact that we hadn't and they we were still here...very much alive. Now there was a future for both of us that we needed to face. One step at a time, I suppose.

"Senpai, its about time you showed yourself," Yu said as he came up with a smile on his face. I wanted to think he was just putting on a show for the others...that he was still affected by Adachi's behavior...and more than likely he was. However...he definitely looked legitimately happy. Well, he was likely going through a lot of different emotions based on everything that had happened. "You certainly like to take risks...and you haven't fully recovered yet, you know."

Yu was likely referring to me getting involved in the fight...or even going into the TV despite how little time it had been since I was officially released from the Hospital. I shrugged as I made my way over to the piano. "And you have gained some powerful Persona in my absence, I'm surprised you even needed any help."

"Powerful attacks aren't of any use if you don't get the opening to use them. I would never want to face this stuff alone," Yu admitted which probably threw everyone around them off guard for a moment. "I wouldn't have this power without everyone to begin with."

"And most of us wouldn't be here without you...so let's call it even," I said with a chuckle.

"Yu, relax," Yukiko was at his side.

"Yeah, partner. We found him, its over. Now...he has to face what he did," Yosuke was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess a part of me still didn't want it to be true. I wanted to trust Adachi...that maybe somehow there was some reason behind it all. But I think I understand it in some small way. He had already lost himself before coming to Inaba. But I also want to believe that along the way when he spent time with me and the Dojima's that he also rediscovered a part of his old self..." Yu looked like he was struggling to find the right words here.

"I see...but he knew it was already too late for him because of what he had done. The only atonement was to get...caught," Naoto must have had a thought click in her head.

"So he sent the warning letters to tell us that there was someone else involved?" Chie blurted out which made the final piece that Yu was indicating to. Everyone seemed to understand it. "Oh geesh, did I do it again? You guys know I just say what pops into my head."

"No...I think you're right, Satonaka," I came to the conclusion in my interactions that Chie really needed to trust her gut instinct more. Her deductions were usually on the money but she had no confidence in herself.

"Oh I get it...the thing that really casted our suspicion elsewhere was because of the warning letters and how the vocabulary didn't match up with what the rest of what Namatame had said," Yosuke got to his feet. "Nice catch Satonaka."

Chie seemed to have a much more obvious blush after Yosuke had said that...

"Still even if Adachi had regretted his actions, he felt he wasn't able to come clean either...so the part of him that did feel regret made it easier to catch on to his involvement. However, there was also the side that felt it was fine what he did. If anything I feel like he was at war with himself and what he actually wanted," Naoto surmised her thoughts on it.

"In the end we still had to go after him and drag his ass back," Kanji added.

"He might have felt that there was no hope anyway...if we were all going to turn to Shadows. He might have believed that at the very least he could allow us to fight what we believed in...even if he felt that it was useless to do. Backed against a wall...knowing that Inaba itself was in danger...feeling guilty about what he had done...he probably didn't know what was it that he wanted to do. Instead he was enticed to follow a different end...one that very much appealed to him. Turning into a Shadow...then he would never have to worry about any of these problems ever again. These conundrums probably made him a bit crazy and then he figured that doing nothing was the best option available...and no one would suffer in the end...including him," I think along the way, Adachi no longer felt there was a right answer to the riddle he was faced with. So he took the easy way...and simply followed the flow of the Shadows plan...thinking that it would at the very least end all his problems. But we had shown him a different ending...one he hadn't considered to be an option. So it seemed like he had resigned to do whatever we decided. It was an odd sort of respect he showed to us after everything was over. He no longer fought...and no longer tried to push his point of view onto us.

"Regardless...it doesn't change the fact that two people died because of him," Yosuke said softly.

The motivations of one man had affected so many lives. Yet he had been lost himself quite a long time ago. I couldn't help but think about this as I moved towards the piano and sat in front of it. There was an easier way to shift the mood away from these thoughts at a time we should focus on celebrating. I started playing, something slower than usual. Something I had been working on and been writing in the mean time. It was a song I wrote for Rise and I, but she hadn't heard it yet. Still it was a good time to unveil it.

" _The beginning I can't remember  
My goal was to survive  
I wish this was just a story  
And that I didn't need pain to feel alive"_

Unlike many of my other songs, this one kept a slow pace and emphasized the lyrics to a greater degree. Still when I had started to sing it had drew the attention of the Investigation Team, they all migrated more towards me and around the piano.

" _And I never knew my mother or father  
And I was never your son  
I guess I'm just broken  
I'm a shattered window  
That can't be seen through"_

A reference to my own past, my own pain that held truths to the life I had led. This song was to be a representation of the journey I had been making up until that point. It was hard not to write about such a personal experience when I had been living it. And the affects were such I could never just write them off. It was written as a duet...but as Rise had never seen it, I'd have to just sing both parts. But...when I went to sing, Rise was at my side and she sang the next part without any thing to reference to.

 **Rise** _: "You ignore the uneasiness in your heart  
Sitting in the dark with solitude and pain  
But tomorrow will keep on coming  
Let me tell you, your story is far from its end  
And you can't keep living alone  
And your heart can't stay locked away  
I won't let you  
I won't let you do this alone anymore"_

Her introduction of the song was exactly how I had seen her own introduction to my life. She knew about the things I had dealt with in the past. She became a stark contrast to everything I had known in my life...and the way she acted towards me was different than how anyone had treated me before. I can never forget the image of her crying when I had faced my Shadow. Her tears were not one of pity...but because she had truly been effected by what had happened in my life, and the secrets I had to admit to. She never let go of her pursuit of me since. Because she wanted to help me...to show me what life was like outside of the self destructive loop I had put myself in.

The music slowly begins to build up here as I sung the next part.

 **Me** _: "I can hear voices and decisions  
Always talking in my head  
Yet my choices and opinions  
 _They will never be read__

And I never knew my mother or father  
And I was never your son  
I'm guess I'm just broken

 _( **Rise:** You're not broken)  
I'm a shattered window  
That can't be seen through"_

I can imagine that in the time I was in the hospital that Mom had brought Rise home with her. Knowing my Mom she had likely taken it upon herself to make sure that Rise took care of herself. In that time...it would not be unreasonable for her to find my notes...or the song sheets I had spread about in my room. Then...with help from my Mom...they played the song. Rise knew this song...she had memorized every word and note...I could feel it from how she sang with such confidence.

 **Rise** _: "Your heart can't stay locked away  
And you don't need to stay in the past  
You're not broken  
I'll help you mend, day to day  
So that the sun can shine through to you"_

 **Me** _: "I don't want this to be just a story  
What must I do, to feel alive?  
Why are you always around me?  
Why do you care who I am?"_

My doubts and feelings always came back in all my interactions with Rise. Constant questions that lingered in my mind. Why me? She was Risette...pop idol and more than capable of getting any guy she wanted. And me...I was so messed up...just how much had I gone through to be able for us to do something as simple as hold hands? But even now those doubts were still there. I felt she deserved so much more...but Rise...she insisted the other way...that she was lucky to have me. I knew better now...I couldn't allow my doubts to hold me back.

The song builds up more as we enter the last couple verses of the song.

 **Rise** _: "Don't deny how you truly feel  
We are not strangers, no more  
It's time to open up  
And let the sun shine through to you"_

 **Rise and I** _: "All of this time I was not broken  
My heart was just waiting for you  
This is the start of our story  
And we'll see this thing through  
It might be hard, it might be rough  
But Together the light of the sun will shine on us day to day"_

There was still a lot I was learning, about Rise and especially myself. It wasn't going to be an easy road to travel. And it shouldn't be. A relationship is never perfect...there will be problems, trials and forces that work against us. My anxiety issues will make us going into the music industry hard. Public appearances and concerts were going to be huge hurdles for me to get past. And I could still feel the lingering resistance against Rise's touch that I feel would always be there even if I sought out that comfort myself. It would take time...probably lots of it...but I would continue to progress forward...and hopefully continue to have Rise at my side to support me.

The Investigation Team applauded as I finished playing the song. I looked at Rise and she looked like to have a mixture of guilt and also wanting to know my reaction to her being able to sing the song.

"You two always sound amazing together," Yukiko said, staying close to Yu and holding him in her arms. Yu definitely looked more relaxed than he had a minute ago.

"Oh we have quite a bit of work to do though, considering that it was the first time we had ever sang this particular song together," I declared with an amused chuckle. "Seems like my Girlfriend and Mother have been going through my stuff while I was on a hospital bed."

Rise's face went red. The others must have realized I hadn't actually showed this song to Rise yet.

"Well, you were in a coma," Kanji said blankly.

Good to know Kanji was as brash as ever. "I had just wanted to be there to see her reaction when she first heard the song," I shook my head. "I guess its been so crazy and I doubt Rise has brought it up. So there is a bit of an announcement I wanted to make."

She looked over at me, "Yeah...I wanted to announce it together."

"I'll tell you that Nanako hasn't actually known about this for quite a while...over a month," I chuckled to give them the time frame it has been since we had come to the decision. The truth about when I wrote the song was a bit more complicated...I had started writing it quite a long time ago. Well in reality it still hadn't been that long since I had met everyone. But the events that had happened made everything seem so much longer. A part of me felt like I had always known the members of the Investigation Team. And Rise...I felt I had known all my life. It was odd to have these kinds of feelings but it didn't make it any less real to me.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, what is it?" Chie was eager to know.

"Rise will be returning to the music industry...with me. We'll be releasing our own album, together," I said which had everyone in the room breakout in smiles.

"Really? You guys are going to perform together? Professionally?" Yosuke nodded more to himself. "This is awesome."

"So that's why Nanako seemed so adamant to keep it a secret. She said it was super important that she had to keep it," Yu smiled. I guess that means I owed Nanako-chan one. "I think she wanted to be there when you told everyone though." I frowned...now I owed her double.

"So both of you? How will that work with Rise's agency?" Kanji asked the question that was probably our biggest hurdle.

"Yeah, technically Rise is still under contract with Takura Productions but Mom has some pull and is going to position herself as our Manager and ensure that no company has the rights to the music we create. It will take some creative negotiations on Mom's part. Convincing someone that it is a good idea to let go of one of their top talents is impossible. Right now, despite Rise's exit of the idol scene they are using it to vault up their rising star Kanamin," as I started to explain I realized I was being way too detailed than I needed to be.

"So nothing is really set in stone right now, but that is our intention," Rise said as she met eyes with me as she reached out to let me know she was taking my arm. As she took it I did shake a bit and felt that familiar urge to pull away. But that was soon replaced by relief and comfort as if my body took a moment to realize who it was that had touched me. It was like Rise had a high level security clearance. I was starting to think that I would not react this way to anyone else but her...well and Mom, but I had never reacted that way with her to begin with.

"Yeah, I don't want to get too technical but there are some hurdles we have to get over. Anyway...this song is tentatively called 'Shattered Window' and I mean tentative because I didn't have much time to think about it. It was really just something I had been writing off and on..." I shrugged there wasn't much to explain about where the song had come from.

"You started it back when we were rehearsing for the Culture Festival," Rise said...it wasn't much of a question. "Sorry...remember the night of the thunderstorm? I might have seen some of what you were writing in your notebook..."

"Really? They were horrible scribbles at that point," I scratched my head. It really wasn't big of a deal to me. I didn't know what I was going to do with what I had written anyway.

"Senpai, You have an amazing talent," Kanji said.

"Isn't this supposed to be a celebration?" I nudged Rise. I didn't mind talking about it, but there would be plenty of time for that.

"That's right!" Rise stepped away from me with her usual amazing smile. "How about a song we can all sing?"

"Or we can just play a game or something..."

The serious atmosphere of the Investigation Team finally had eased. Maybe now they could enjoy what they had accomplished. I mean there was still a lot ahead of us...but there wasn't a killer on the loose. Even if there was still questions left...the threat to Inaba was gone. What came next was a mystery...especially to me. Pushing into the music industry and maybe getting some time to know all of my friends. It took a lot of struggles to get here...but I knew more than most that it was far from over.

* * *

 _December 20th, 2011 / After School  
Yasogami High School Classroom 3-2_

Things had certainly been a roller coaster...but it was nice to have some sort of normalcy return to my life. And have to worry about something much more...mundane. School. My absence had once again put me behind the rest of my class. I wasn't too concerned about it because I had a tendency to study more than most of them, but a month is a long time to miss school...and with finals coming up it became that much harder. I suppose it was a good thing that we captured Adachi because I really needed to buckle down on school as it was only a couple months or so until I graduated.

"Still studying Ikakure-san?"

I looked up to see the girl Ichide Tsubasa in front of me. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes and had made a point to talk to me ever since I had returned. Also her friend Mitsuragi Saya was close by. I felt I was about to have to dodge them yet again. If it had been the old me then I would have just ignored them...but I couldn't keep being that way with the plans I had for my future. Diving into the music world meant a lot of talking with people I didn't know and weren't comfortable with...I needed to be able to talk to my classmates at the very least.

"Yes, we don't have much time before finals and there are college entry exams to worry about too," I commented as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and noticed it was a message from Yu. _'Free today?'_ A simple question. I really should focus on my studies, but I would also have more time and privacy back at home too.

"Um...Ikakure-san we wanted to talk to you," Saya spoke softly. I looked over to them and found myself baffled as to what they would even want to talk about.

Tsubasa giggled at my confusion, "Don't worry it's nothing weird." Tsubasa looked over to Saya. "Ready?"

The two girls then both bowed to me, "We're sorry." They said in unison.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked...it wasn't like they had ever done anything worth apologizing for.

"The three of us have been classmates for a long time...ever since middle school. Saya-chan and I have never once tried to talk to you...and we bought in to a lot of the rumors and other stuff that was said about you...so we never tried to know you," Tsubasa said as she slowly raised her head along with Saya.

"When Risette asked about you, when you were missing, we realized that...you never talked to anyone...and we were part of the problem too. Risette is a couple years younger than you and us but she cared more than we did. We thought about you after that and realized we didn't know anything about you. And when we saw you perform at the Culture Festival...I think that was more than enough to show us how big of a mistake its been to not talk to you." Saya did a good share of the talking...which for the most part I had only seen Tsubasa be the more vocal of the two. Then again I didn't really know either of them.

I shook my head, "It wouldn't have mattered. It wasn't til recently that I...had a breakthrough of sorts. I would have ignored you...or something else to make you not talk to me. Things have been differently lately though."

"It still doesn't excuse the fact that in all these years we never tried to talk to you. Regardless of the outcome, we never tried," Tsubasa shook her head.

I didn't react to it...I wasn't sure how I would if I did. For years I spent time excluding myself from others...to the point that people wouldn't even bother talking to me. But how much did they know about me? "Did you hear what happened in the past? I'm sure there are a few rumors about me still going around about it in Middle School. I had made national news at one point."

"I remember," Saya was the one that spoke. "Your Uncle was arrested for child abuse and neglect. And you were also a key witness in the case of a girls death. You must have been close to her."

I was surprised she knew that much...or rather remembered it considering how long ago that had been. "I was," I said simply as I started gathering up my notes to put in my bag.

"Saya-chan, you never told me that," Tsubasa looked over to her.

"I'm a coward...if I didn't have Tsubasa-chan with me then I would probably never talk to anyone. I wanted to talk to you a long time ago, Ikakure...because I went through something similar when I stayed with my Uncle. Fortunately for me...I was only with my Uncle a few months before my parents came and took me back. I was lucky...and nothing I say can ever..." Saya was telling me something incredibly personal and something that was no doubt hard for her to do.

"It's fine Mitsuragi-san. We both know how hard it is to talk about things like that," I collected more of my notes and neatly placed them in a stack on my books before placing it all in my backpack. She looked to ease up a bit when I said this. I got to my feet and wondered exactly what I should say. "I'm kind of busy today but I wouldn't mind spending time with you guys later. If that isn't a problem."

Both of them shook their head, "We'll look forward to it."

I didn't linger and simply gave them a wave for a farewell and left. So Saya had also suffered abuse for a time...that isn't something I would wish on to anyone, that was for sure. Well it connected with what Rise had told me a long time ago about the seniors she had asked about me. I know a lot of people had started talking to me after my performance at the Culture Festival. This had been different though...it had started with an apology...something that had definitely thrown me off. And Saya...she seemed like she had a lot more she wanted to say.

As I walked down to the shoe lockers I pulled out my phone and called Yu. It was only a moment before he picked up, "Where should I be heading to, exactly? And what is this all about?"

"You may remember her, Marie-san. She hasn't been around in a while but I figured it would be a good time to hang out with everyone. Plus the last time you saw her...you were in a hospital bed," Yu didn't waste time getting to the point. I definitely appreciated that part of him.

"Marie-san? She visited me then...I think I remember," as I said it I was searching the blur of memories I had from that time. That's right...she did visit. I didn't remember anything of what we might have talked about...I just remember the hat she had on. "Where at? I'll head there now."

"We'll be at Junes Food Court," Yu said and after a moment and a quick farewell, I hung up.

Things had changed...that was definitely the thoughts that came to my head over and over again as we went through every day. I walked out the front of the school and was greeted by the number one thing that had affected my life, Kujikawa Rise.

"Senpai," she grinned and bounced next to me. "Did you get the message?"

"From Yu?" I asked to which she simply nodded an affirmation. "Yeah, I just got off the phone with him. I guess were meeting up with Marie-san? I know she visited me in the hospital but I don't really remember it. I only remember certain things in that time frame." One of them being Rise and her confession to me while I was unable to respond. Definitely not something I could ever forget.

"She's interesting," Rise giggled, probably thinking about past experiences with the girl. Getting to Junes didn't take too long regardless of where you were in town. From the school it was about a fifteen to twenty minute walk though. "She was worried about you too. She's pretty close to Yu-senpai so she wanted you to get better. Said something about wanting a chance to know all of his friends."

I nodded. I remembered her saying something vaguely to that effect from before. But it felt like it happened a long time ago. I guess being in a coma can screw up your sense of time. Never mind the fact that I literally did lose time and was spending most of my free time studying and catching up on school work. But because of what had happened...everyone had been incredibly understanding and...friendly. Even classmates that never talked to me had reached out to do so. Yeah...things were changing more every day. I decided it was best to change the subject for now. "Mom says you need to come over tonight. It's about our future. Its kind of a vague way to put it but thats how she said it."

"Alright, I was going to ask to come over tonight anyway," she slowly took my arm, which I for once didn't react to. "I know your Mom was saying she was going to work a deal with my agency...but I'm starting to think this may be harder than we realize."

"Well, more than likely the final deal will have to be done with all of us present. And we'll probably need a lawyer to make sure that the terms of the agreement are fair for all parties...but I think we can do this. Mom does have some pull in this," I knew Mom was smart...but the only way she would get to where she is now is by being able to negotiate effectively. I doubt anyone supported her moving out to Inaba while still doing her job. She made it more than work though.

"I'm not doubting that...I just don't know if Takura Productions will agree to anything that is not favorable to them. They'll want to come out on top of this, especially since I was there top idol. They'll see it as losing money on something they helped make," Rise sighed and gripped my arm a bit tighter as we continued walking. "I could end up having to go back to the end of my contract before we could go forward with this..."

And from the sound of it...it wasn't something she wanted to do...her heart wouldn't be in that. "Don't worry about it...we can talk all about that tonight when we get home. We'll do this...one step at a time." These were all points that my Mom and I had talked about without Rise, because we knew it would be concerns for her. Plus these would also have to be terms that her parents would agree to. Which also meant meeting with them in order to finish any potential deal we make. We did have a lot of things to overcome, but I knew that was really a small hurdle compared to the step after that.

We found ourselves at Junes in quick fashion and I tried to soothe her obvious trepidation about or situation when it came to our future. Hmm...it was something I wasn't sure I would ever worry about...much less having to assure someone else that it would all work out. I guess that just showed just how much I had changed in the time that had gone by. At one point I had simply lived day to day...not even caring about anything else or what I would do in my future. It had never been important to me. Yet here I was...going into the music industry and planning to perform...for a living. Yeah...it wasn't going to be easy.

Arriving at the food court we found the others sitting in the usual spot...along with Marie. She wore mostly blue and black...the most distinguishing feature being her hat and the golden 'V' that was on it.

"Here he is. You remember him, Marie-san. This is Ikakure Kayane, my senpai," Yu introduced me.

"Well last time I was hardly in a position to introduce myself," I moved forward to her. "Nice to meet you again, Marie-san. Thank you for visiting me when I was in the hospital." I extended my hand towards her.

She shook it somewhat tentatively and eyed me. "So it looks like you made it then." Marie said which made everyone look confused by the statement.

"Yeah, wasn't that easy though," I chuckled. I had a feeling that there was more meaning in that statement then what could be seen on the surface. She was in all blue...and I could clearly remember how Miyuki had been dressed in that place...the Velvet Room. Could Marie be connected to it? I mean it would explain her knowledge about the struggle I had. She had also stated then...that I had been targeted by someone. It was a lingering thought I had...knowing that while the murders had been solved...there was still that mystery as well as the Shadows Rise and I had faced before as well. There was still a lot we didn't understand. However right now I saw something different in her eyes...her demeanor seemed off to me...it contradicted what her eyes were giving off...at least to me.

After letting go of her hand I redirected the conversation, "So what's the plan today?"

"Well its why we were waiting for you. I wanted to show her something different today and so I wanted to ask if..." Yu started but I raised a hand to stop him. I knew where this was going.

"You want her to see my place and hear what Rise and I have been working on...right?" I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't mind, but we don't have anything new. Been focused more on getting caught up at school." A thought crossed my mind, "Maybe you guys could play what you performed at Junes. I was missing during that time after all...so I never got to see it."

The whole Investigation Team was suddenly alarmed.

"Wait, what? Again? I mean, I don't think I even remember any of that shit," Kanji grumbled scratching his head.

"That performance wasn't that good...I mean most of us were worried about you at the time," Chie added.

That's right...while they were practicing for the performance at Junes they had also been investigating me and trying to find out who I was. Unfortunately it wasn't until after I had disappeared where they were finally able to lock down my identity. Still Rise had made the initial observation on a program based on trouble teens...where apparently I had been used as a prime example based purely on the gothic clothing I had been wearing. Well...stereotypes exist everywhere and while I wasn't about to go cause trouble for people...I was more of a trouble to myself. Not that programs like that cared about individual people.

"Maybe I just don't want Rise and I to be the only ones singing for once," I chuckled.

"I got an idea," Yosuke grinned. "An it would be a lot of fun. Of course, Ikakure-senpai would have to be okay with it."

I furrowed my eyebrows before looking at him. "And what is that?"

"A sleepover at your place. I mean, you have lots of room, the guys can stay in the music room and the..."

"...the girls could stay in the guest room," Rise finished. "We have to get the okay from Nanase-san first. What do you think Kayane?"

"I don't think Mom would have any objections, but lets take a vote then...all in favor..." I said but before I finished everyone had raised their hands. I sighed and took out my phone. "Alright give me a couple minutes to ask before you all get crazy ideas in your heads." I turned and walked away from them, with Rise staying by my side. I pulled up Mom's number and dialed it. It was only a couple moments later before she picked up.

"Kay-chan?"

"Hey, Mom. I got a weird request...but is it alright if my friends stayed over at the house?" I quickly asked.

"Isn't it a school night?" she replied back.

That was a good point, "Well that is a good point..."

"It has to be tonight," Yu said as he appeared on my side. "Marie won't have another chance."

I nodded, "It's like a going away party for a friend. She won't be able to past tonight."

"Well then its fine by me. You'll want to pick up something for dinner then. And I have something important to talk about with you and Rise-chan when you get home so make sure she's with you," Mom didn't even put up a fight against it. "Tell the guys to bring sleeping bags, I should have enough futons for all the girls though."

"Alright Mom, I'll be heading home soon then. Love you," I said.

"Love you too, son. See you soon," Mom said and I ended the call.

Slipping my phone back in my pocket I looked to Yu, "It's set."

"Are we good to go?" Yosuke approached with the others not far behind him.

I nodded, "Yep you can all stay over tonight. So be there by 6:30. The guys should bring sleeping bags, and bring everything you need because we still have school to go to tomorrow. And plus you all need to make sure your parents will even let you."

"Not a problem...after all this is the last time we'll see Marie for a while, right?" Yosuke said with his usual smile. I wondered exactly what he had in mind other than the sleepover though.

"Alright, well Rise and I need to head over, so you guys better go grab your stuff and let me know if you can't make it," I added. They all nodded and after a few moments we split up.

"This will be...interesting," Rise commented from my side.

"Yeah..." I said absently as my thoughts already started shifting away from this event...now it was about this important topic that Mom needed to talk to us about. I knew what it was going to be about...it was what was going to be said that was worrying me.

* * *

 _December 20th, 2011 / Early Evening  
Kayane's House_

Rise and I had quickly stopped by Junes to grab something to make for dinner. Making something for the whole group can get someone difficult depending on the complexity, but often time I grab something simple. But I also wanted it to be something a bit different, so I settled on making spaghetti. It was still simple, but you could make a lot of it, and it was something that was rarely had around here. Well...noodles was one thing, but this was different. I was a fan of Italian food so that was also a reason why I knew how to make it. I just hope it was good enough for everyone else.

I was setting everything up in preparation as both Rise and my Mom stepped into the kitchen.

"We should talk now before everyone gets here. It's about Rise-chan's agency," Mom said.

I stopped what I was doing and moved to Rise's side, taking her hand in mine. "So what is it?"

"I talked with a few contacts about renegotiating Rise's contract with Takura Productions...and possibly removing her from the company completely. I don't think that is going to be one hundred percent possible, but...they are very open about her performing with you," She was saying it mostly to me. But Rise was somewhat tense next to me. "They want to talk about it more in person, naturally. But I also got into contact with a Producer friend of mine. She said there is an event she is planning that could work as a good launching stage for the change in Rise-chan's career. It's called the Love Meets Bonds Festival. It is still some time away, so we would have to work pretty hard over winter break to try and finish all the tracks for your album so we can move to rehearsal, getting a band and all of those details figured out."

"So...we can move forward with it?" Rise asked tentatively. She had been worried it would be stopped.

Mom nodded, "Absolutely. I talked with your old agent, Inoue-san. He believes it would work after I showed him a few of the tracks you two have done. He also wanted to tell me how happy he was to see you enjoy singing again. And that he'll support you in any way he can."

"Inoue-san...said that?" Rise sounded like she didn't believe it.

"However, changes to your contract and everything else will have to be approved by your parents and the agency and all the parties involved. Also...I would like to be both of your agents and manager," Mom said...which I had already guessed she would do.

"Of course," Rise nodded. "I couldn't imagine Kayane and I doing this without you."

"I just want to be in a position to control appearances to the public. I can't let companies keep the two of you as busy as they made you in the past. Kay-chan just isn't able to do that. Plus they'll want to separate the two of you for certain appearances and...well I don't feel comfortable having anyone else doing it," Mom explained with a sigh.

Yeah...it was a hurdle we would have come across and might have made and likely break our chance of popularity. My anxiety problems weren't gone...and I just had to take time to find a way to make it work. Performances was going to be rough. "Thanks Mom...I feel a lot better knowing that you'll be there. But really you already have us lined up for our first performance?"

"That is a ways off and we have a lot of work to do in order to get there but thats the plan. So Rise-chan, I took the liberty of contacting your parents and some executives of Takura Productions where I will line out my plan for the future of both of your immediate careers. Well and I invited some lawyers as well to ensure the terms of my contract are fair to all parties involved," Mom said this all off handedly but she had dealt with contracts before.

"You know, Rise, Mom used to be a manager before she moved into the Production and other side of things that she does now...so I'm pretty sure they'll listen to her. And she'll explain everything when we get to that point," I said as I noticed there were questions forming in Rise's eyes.

"I know...but getting my parents and the agency to agree?" Rise sighed.

"You're only a couple years from being an adult...so this contract is also important to ensure an easy transition. And so that no one individual has more pull over you in your life. I hope you don't mind, but Inoue-san sent me a copy of your current contract and your Parents have too much control over the money you make. It was fine when you were younger, but now your older and are more than capable of managing your finances. Plus you don't even live with your Parents which means they shouldn't be receiving any of your income, but part should go to your Grandmother, who you have been living with. There is a lot that needs to be changed, so I've been working with lawyers to draw up individual contracts for both you and Kay-chan," Mom explained it without going too into detail on it. Rise looked completely unsure of what to say. "Look...I saw your relationship with your parents, Rise-chan. When you stayed with Kay-chan when he was in the Hospital...I am not blind when I see parents taking advantage of their child's success. I've been in this industry a long time, after all. I owe you more than you know for how you've helped Kay-chan. Thanks to you...he's smiling...he's happy and most of all...he's still alive. I just know if you hadn't been here for him...he might not have ever woken up. And I want to make sure that both of you do what you love on your own terms that you agree to. I'm not going to let them exploit the two of you and burn you out."

Rise intertwined her fingers with mine, "I couldn't be happier to hear that. I was worried how it would work with the two of us...and I know Kayane would have a lot of trouble if our schedule was as crazy as mine used to be. And I like the thought of having fewer appearances...making the ones we do have significantly more meaning."

"We'll do this one step at a time," I added squeezing her hand. "And at our pace, not someone else's."

The doorbell rang bringing us back to the present. I hadn't realized time had gone so fast. But it usually did with Rise around.

"Looks like your friends are starting to show up. I'll show them in...you two handle dinner," Mom said before leaving the kitchen.

I turned back to the kitchen area and broke from Rise to start up preparations again.

"Everything is changing...and...I've never been so excited for it before. And nervous of what could happen before we get there," Rise said softly.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed as I focused my attention on dinner. Yeah...there was a lot that could go wrong along the way. More than I could even count...but that wasn't okay. For once I was confident this would work out regardless of how hard it might become. Mom had set up everything they needed to ensure it would go right. For now it was time to focus on tonight. And just for a little bit...maybe we could forget about the oncoming problems and decisions we would be making about the future.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Not knowing what comes ahead is terrifying. And for a lot of people it can be even more so. Kayane's Mom is more than well aware of her son's hesitance for certain things but again...so she covers everything she can think of as a means to relax Kayane's mind and Rise's. But that will be covered more extensively in the later chapters. This chapter is more about reflection before moving on.**

 **It's said that in order to move forward, you have to know where you come from. I can understand the reasoning behind that, but I'm not convinced it is completely true. Just the same as knowing your history or being doomed to repeat it. It's the story of humanity in a way. We fight and wage wars over things that maybe we should have learned better about. But that isn't always the main reason why. People in power fight to stay in power, so what can you do when that power is about to deem your existence unneeded? Probably what always interested me about Adachi and his whole dynamic is how much did he know about what was going to happen? If he knew about it much earlier on...then maybe that was why he became so careless. It seemed like him getting caught only happened because he got careless. Or rather it didn't matter if he got caught anymore. Either way it still felt really...weird to me. I'm sorry but I don't buy the whole being bored or trying to setup the Investigation Team up to fail as a means of continuing on with his 'fun'. Especially with how Atlus tries to somehow redeem him afterwards. You can't go from _I did it for the evilz_ to _I'm going to accept my punishment because I was once an okay guy and I can try to be that again._ It just throws me off because that is how it feels to me. Golden at leas went a few steps in trying to remedy this by making him a social link, where there could conceivably be growth and a means to make it seem more natural in how it all plays out. It does help...but honestly it still feels weird.**

 **Maybe it's just weird to me. I know a lot of people like Adachi, for one reason or another...so why don't you guys tell me what you think? Let me know how you feel about Adachi's character arc. It makes me curious since I will be covering Ultimax which means he'll be making another appearance in the fan fic eventually. So I am interested in what you guys think. Also if you got questions feel free to leave them and I'll start addressing them (either through PM's or maybe at the beginning of chapters depending on what you guys prefer) Let me know what you think. Anyway I will see you all next week with the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 22 - Crawl

**Chapter 22 / Crawl**

 _December 20th, 2011 / Evening_

 _Kayane's House_

We were all in the music room after finishing up dinner. It seemed like everyone enjoyed it and thankfully Rise had become more relaxed and back to her usual self in no time since our discussion with my Mom. It was still too early to tell everyone else about the whole ordeal as Rise and I had agreed before to only tell them after things were solidified. Things looked up and we were on the road to everything working out good for us...but nothing was final until we had agreed on our contracts and signed them. Right now we were looking at Yosuke as he had came up with an idea for what we should do, but he hadn't shared with anyone what that plan was.

"You're not planning on us playing King's Game are you?" I asked.

"Not exactly," Yosuke said which had everyone a bit worried. "Besides, that didn't really go well the last time."

"Something you guys played before?" my eyebrow went up and judging by their reactions they clearly had in some capacity. I'm sure there was definitely a story or two to be had about it.

"I still don't remember what happened though," Yukiko somewhat pouted next to Yu.

"So what are we playing then?" Rise asked. And seemed to be in a rush for the subject to be changed. I wonder why that was.

"Truth or Dare," Yosuke said proudly. Not the worst selection...but was more or less a much less randomized version of the King's Game. "I figured it could be fun. And you could get people to sing if they pick dare."

"So maybe we should call it Truth or Sing," I laughed. "Well I guess that would be an easy out for Rise and I though." Though asking us to sing might just be them wanting to get us to play one of our songs we haven't shown them yet.

"Maybe Yosuke is trying to find an easy way to learn things about us," Yu seemed somewhat amused by the idea. "It could be fun...I mean we spend time investigating the murders that we hardly had the chance to really get to know each other."

"Alright, so how does this work exactly?" Kanji asked.

"It's like Yosuke said. It's similar to Kings Game, but whoever is it selects someone at random and then asks them Truth or Dare. Saying Truth means that he asks you a question and you have to answer it. If you say Dare then he gets to select a challenge you have to do, and is usually embarrassing is some way," Yu explained it more than likely worried that it might be explained in a way to put them at ease.

"Alright a couple of addendum's so people are a little more comfortable with this," Yosuke chimed in. "You get one pass for Truth and one pass for Dare. So if it is something you really aren't comfortable with...then you get a freebie pass. But the next time around you won't have that pass and you'll have to answer or do whatever you are asked. So you'll have to be careful what you pass."

"Okay, in that case someone can't be picked again until everyone has been picked once," I added. "And no repeating dares to other people. Just because someone passes a dare doesn't mean you can spring it on them when they can't avoid it." Just laying down the groundwork so no one gets screwed over.

"So does that same person ask everyone or something?" Chie asked.

"No, once someone is asked Truth or Dare, then they become the one to ask the next person after them," Yosuke clarified. "And since this is Senpai's house, I think he should go first."

"Me?" I gave him a look. I shrugged. "What about Marie-san? She's the reason we're doing this right?"

"Good point," Yu nodded. "Marie, why don't you start?"

"Huh? Why? I don't know what to do, you start it, stupid," Marie quickly brushed it off. Yu chuckled but it just made Marie irritated. "Don't laugh at me, idiot."

"Alright...hmm," Yu took his time looking at everyone in the room. He seemed to consider his options before settling his eyes on Chie. "Satonaka...Truth or Dare?"

"Aw...why me?" she grumbled. "Umm...umm...truth? Yeah, Truth. Ask me anything."

"What is...the most embarrassing thing that happened to you that no one here knows about?" Yu asked with a grin.

"That...um...no one knows about?" Chie was definitely not looking forward to answering this question. "Oh God...I don't know...give me a minute." Chie was definitely trying to think about this one. Well if it was something no one else had seen then it might be more difficult since she and Yukiko had been childhood friends. At least that was how it came off to me. "Um...one of my teachers when I was young mistook me for a boy for months. What was embarrassing was that I didn't realize it until one day in the middle of class...and well...you guys know how I just speak the first thing that pops in my head. I called my teach an idiot, and apparently it got back to my parents and somehow the teachers idiotic misconception led to me being grounded for a week."

Everyone chuckled but Yosuke laughed the loudest. "I can totally see that happening," he commented.

"If you're going to be that way, then your up next. Truth or Dare, Hanamura?" Chie said with her usual I'm irritated at Yosuke look on her face. It was funny how well the two got along...they always teased each other. Well they argued a lot but it never made them angry at each other...but it seemed to me like the two were in a perpetual stalemate. Like maybe the two of them didn't know which direction they wanted to go with their relationship. The two got along great together, so if they ever got into a more serious relationship beyond friendship, I doubt anyone would be surprised by it. It was obvious the two had never talked about it. And maybe neither of them even saw it as an option. Maybe I was just reading far too into what I saw between them. I certainly was no expert on the subject of relationships.

Yosuke frowned, "Oh man...I think I'm screwed no matter which one I pick here. Man...I hope I don't regret this. I'm going to go with Dare."

Chie grinned, "Don't worry, I won't make you do anything crazy." She said that but she still laughed manically as if she had won the lottery, "But you have to stand up and sing I'm a little teapot with all of the movements!"

"Oh! Nice call, Chie," Yukiko was nodding in agreement with the decision for Yosuke's dare.

"And if you don't do it properly you'll just have to do it again," Chie quickly added folding her arms and giving him a smug look.

"Ah, damn. Should have gone with truth," Yosuke groaned as he got up to his feet. Honestly she did let him off pretty easy with this one. Still embarrassing but not as bad as it could have been, that was for sure.

"Now assume the position," Chie demanded. Yosuke rolled his eyes but did so all the same.

Yosuke then did a full rendition of 'I'm a little teapot' and had to do it twice because he weakly did the motions on his first try. Chie, of course, waited til he was nearly done to force him to start again. Everyone in the Investigation Team was laughing, me included. After finishing he sat back down, "Guess that is what I get for asking dare. Alright then, Ikakure-senpai. Truth or Dare?"

Me? Already? Well I didn't care to be active at anything...and it wasn't like they all didn't know about the worst of me...so I took a safer route. "Okay, I choose Truth."

"Well, Senpai. Some people already know but remember the conversation we had a long time ago? You invited us over, and we only heard part of the story. You said music was part of what helped you, but you also indicated that there was a person behind it. Can you elaborate on it for everyone?" Yosuke's question threw me. But I realized that everyone, Rise included, only knew a portion of why the song 'Star Bright' had affected me so much. I didn't mind telling them this story...there had just never been a reason to elaborate on the subject.

I closed my eyes for a moment, "So you want the full story? Its something I haven't even told Rise about. It's because it feels, weird in a way. I fell in love with her voice long before I met her. Hmm, maybe not love but I was certainly enthralled with the sound and how pleasant it was for me to hear. The song she submitted for final review before they green-lit her to become an idol is called 'Star Bright'. My Mom was one of the few asked to listen and do a thorough review of it. The time it came in was also not long after my failed suicide attempt. If anything, I would describe that point in my life as the time I had the lowest opinion of myself. I had failed at ending my own life and finally realized that my Mom truly cared for me. Of course, she always had I was just so self absorbed in my own suffering that I didn't notice it. And for all intents and purposes, it wasn't like I had gotten better. The only change is that I had determined to live, if only for Mom and to never make her worried about me ever again. I personally didn't have anything else that I cared to live for, nothing that I felt was worth living for. No goals or aspirations. That's how it was before the song showed up."

Rise was next to me and gently took my arm, I opened my eyes and looked to her. "Little did I know, that a song would change me. Not completely, but it was a start. When Mom received the track she did listen to it first. Instead of analyzing it like she usually did, she instead came to me. You see my Mom is actually very technical in her reviews and she understood that a girls start of a career was dependent on it, so she wanted a different opinion. She came to me with the song and asked me for a favor. She wanted me to listen to the song and then write up what the song made me feel when I heard it. At the time I felt incredibly guilty for what I had put her through, and there was no way I was going to refuse her."

"So you listened to it for your Mother?" Marie asked, speaking for the first time in a while. "Yu-san told me about some of your other problems, like your suicide attempt and cutting. Your motivation beyond that was to live...to not let your Mom suffer?"

I nodded. I knew she was clarifying facts with me because she had heard most things about me second hand. I didn't care that they knew about it. They had seen things I kept hidden for so long after all. "Yeah it had been a bit of a wake-up call. I took the song to the music room and listened to it. And I don't think I can ever properly express what I felt then. The lyrics refer to the singer as a guiding light. That regardless of the dark and troubled times you face that she would always be the light to help people find their way. Part of it might have been timing, but the lyrics, music and lastly Rise's voice tore right through all of my barriers and for the first time I felt something. Or what must have been an incredibly long time. And for once it was something that wasn't self destructive. I listened to it again and again as I wrote everything I felt about it. I de-constructed the lyrics, researched other meanings the words would have. I was insanely driven to know every nuance of that song. When I was done I had written several pages of it. And I still feel to this day that it didn't accurately describe what I felt then."

"That review...I read it so many times. It described so intimately how the song moved them. You know he told me just before he fell into that coma. I was mad about it for a while too, because I wanted to ask know why he never told me," Rise spoke up from next to me and I felt nervous because I really still hadn't talked about it. Even since I had recovered. "But I think I know him well enough now to understand why he didn't. He didn't want it to be known to me that he had been so influential to the start of my career. Probably because he believed I wouldn't respect or admire his Mom anymore." She glanced over at me with a smile, "Which by the way is completely un-true. While you were in the coma she went over that review with me and pointed out all the things that she had changed. She had to add a more technical part which comprised of the composition of the song and some things that had to do more with the music and not really me but for the most part, the majority of the words in that final review were all from Kayane. And then Nanase-san told me she had personally pushed for my career, because I was the first one to ever motivate him. And yet I had never seen him, never knew about him even after I had been green lit to be an idol. It could have been very easy for us to have never even met."

Well that was true for everyone here. Some of us had lived in the same town for several years but never saw each other. Then again I had by the nature of who I had been before we had all met, had avoided contact with others. Even if we had ran into each other I doubt we would have become friends. But this was about how things had started to change for me. I gave a shrug as everyone looked back to me. "It was a step forward, but it wasn't quite enough to make me fully take steps out of my shell. It got me actively playing music again and writing songs." I didn't care to get too detailed about it all. Still I wasn't really trying to hide it. "That was a couple years ago, but I never really pushed myself to do more than just listen and create music. I had never really thought of doing so professionally, although Mom has always been bugging me about it for quite a long time. She's always believed it was a good option for me to explore."

"But even with everything that happened then, you still didn't value your life," Marie said this bluntly, which seemed to be somewhat normal for her, at least when it came to talking to me. I went to respond but Marie looked introspective and it made me stop. She was the one to speak again, "So...that's what makes you special." She suddenly got to her feet. "Don't give up, no matter how hard it gets." The tone in her voice grabbed my attention and seemed to halt the whole group. "I have to use the bathroom, excuse me." Marie then made a quick exit.

I watched her leave and felt myself completely baffled. She knew something, and she also didn't want to say anything about it. It felt like she got up and left as a means of preventing herself from saying something more. "Yu, is she usually this way?"

"No. Well, it is normal for her to speak her mind. And she does have a unique perspective. She might not know the best way to express what she is feeling though," Yu definitely sounded concerned. And clearly knew more about Marie than he was letting on. That didn't really concern me though.

"I'll go make sure Marie-chan is okay," Yukiko got to her feet.

"Me too," Rise got up and the two of them left.

I sighed. I wondered what had brought Marie to say what she had. It didn't sound like something random. No, I could vaguely remember her saying something rather specific when she visited me in the hospital but I barely remembered any of that time. Even Yu was essentially saying not to dismiss what Marie had said. "Seems like the game of Truth or Dare got derailed. Maybe we should switch things up." We couldn't stay up that late anyway, it was a school night after all. Although I wish the game could have gone on longer. I guess it could wait for some other time.

* * *

 _December 20th, 2011 / Late Evening_

 _Kayane's House - Guest Room_

 _ **RISE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

After the game of Truth or Dare broke down, Kayane had shifted it to play some music for Marie. And at some point had managed to get everyone to sing while playing my song True Story. It was the one we had sang for the performance back before we had gone to rescue Kayane, so everyone knew it. What was more surprising was that Marie had started singing as well. Although she had denied wanting to join in for quite a while, but Kayane had kept it up before Marie had given in and sang. And she really knew how to cut loose. Not to mention she had an amazing singing voice that surprised the hell out of me. Then again seeing Kayane act the way he had, so confident and yet passive. Mindful of everyone as he played the piano. Reacting to his audience and he controlled the mood almost instinctively. He really, really made me hate the fact that everyone was staying the night.

Okay so the thought of sneaking into his room was definitely still in my head and didn't seem like it would be going away any time soon. He was only next door after all, well his room was, but I think he was going to stick with the guy in the studio. I found myself going back to all he had said earlier during the brief Truth or Dare session. I don't think Kayane felt he had properly expressed what my song had done for him. My song, it was the song known as 'Star Bright'. It was unique among the tracks I had done because it was before the agency had decided what sound had been the best for me. 'Star Bright' had been more of a ballad, it had a much slower tempo and a much bigger demand in range of my voice. In the end, the track was omitted from my first CD as most of my music I recorded for it was more up beat and had a faster tempo. Specifically so it could be danced to and provide a more entertaining show on stage. The vocal range for them had also been greatly reduced, probably assuming I wouldn't be able to hit the notes while I was performing. No, they weren't interested in those types of songs. I had went with it at the time because I was so focused on just becoming an idol. But maybe that had been the start of it for me. Always singing what I was told, never having a chance to sing what I wanted. To the point that I'm not sure I entirely know what I wanted to sing. But I loved the songs Kayane had written for us. Every song had a message, a purpose, it felt like every track we created was a story in itself, but taken all the songs together would tell of an even greater story. He challenged my vocal range...going high and lower to find the limitations of my range. If anything he felt more like a vocal coach.

One day he had me literally go note by note with him so he could get an idea of my vocal range. Then in that same week he presented a song that was probably the most challenging I had ever done. I had never worked so hard on a song in my career. And it was amazingly fun. He pushed me more than anyone had before. He even admitted that it was a lot of fun for him. The way he smiled sometimes while we were practicing would cause me to slip up on occasion. Mostly because I want to just take a picture of him, or kiss him, or undress him.

Kayane, with him we re-worked a song. One that he had written. It wasn't just that but he considered my voice and more than even that. He had asked me something I hadn't been asked in so long that I had never thought about it. He asked me what I liked to sing. He asked what I wanted to sing. He wanted me to choose. In my time as an Idol there was no time for me to make a choice. My schedule was pre-determined, my songs written and composed for me, my dance pre-determined and made by someone else. My outfits, determined based on my measurements that I never remember getting taken. It was just moment after moment of my life on a set path, where all of them decided my every single minute of the day. All of it was planned, I was simply a product of Takura Productions.

"Rise-chan...hey Rise-chan," it was Chie. Just how out of it was I? I was probably thinking about all of this way too much. We were setting up the guest room for the night before we all went and took a bath. Well the bath at Kayane's house was large for some reason. I think Nanase told me the reason at some point but I couldn't remember it at the moment.

"Sorry, I guess I was thinking a little too much," I quickly apologized. It was hard for me not to get distracted when I was staying at the house though.

"Thinking about Senpai, no doubt," Chie grinned, she knew she had gotten a bullseye.

"I..." My cheeks were heating up just on instinct. "What does it matter? I mean he is my boyfriend." Besides, the reason I did get so distracted was that I knew that Kayane was hesitant to become physical to begin with. Considering all he went through in his life, I could understand why. And I had the part of me that wanted him to experience it because he wanted to, not because I did. But I could wait, I wasn't in a rush...

"I was wondering about that actually," to my surprise it was Naoto. "I thought your agency didn't allow for you to date." Oh that? Well she wasn't wrong.

"Wait, so the people she worked for say she can't go out with Ikakure Kayane?" Marie who had been rather quiet for most of the night asked. She had spent a lot of time just observing us.

"Well, the agency make money off their performances, and they feel they are easier to sell if there is an illusion to her fans that they could have a chance to date her," Naoto explained in probably the most honest and incredibly simple way. There was actually quite a number of reasons why it happens. That could definitely be one reason but it was much more complicated than that. There are actually a lot of dangers for Idols that date people. More than most people would imagine.

"Look it doesn't matter anyway," I spoke up and my tone probably came off as a little more dismissive than I meant it to. Honestly, I really didn't care about the subject or what the agency thought of my private life. I could get released for that reason but, I couldn't help myself. And maybe that was the point of why they restricted it.

"She would have dated Ikakure regardless," Yukiko smiled. "After all you were drawn to him from the beginning."

Well...she wasn't wrong about that. But it was because of a different reason. "I first saw him on that stupid news report. I was mad for a couple reasons."

"Yes, I saw it after the fact that night. They had painted Senpai in a very harsh negative light. And made a lot of presumptuous facts about him that were not true. I understand why it worked you up," Naoto added. What had really stuck out to me was that if he was from Inaba that he might be the next victim...and I had ended up being right. Yet we still hadn't been fast enough to prevent it. But the way they did that story was incredibly typical of media outlets.

"People would do that?" Marie asked.

"Those kinds of people don't care. They determine what message they want to send and then they only show the side that helps their point. Its the same no matter what. Always presenting only one side of an argument. It's just like when I worked as an Idol. Always be smiling, never let them see you frown...wear this outfit, sing this song...it was all just what they wanted to be seen. Nobody wants to show that everyone has their own problems, that their could be a reason as to why we do what we do. Nobody cares to know us as individuals. And they did that to Kayane, labeled him a Goth, an anti-social delinquent. And he has done nothing but do his best to not hurt or affect the people around him. I mean that part of him also irritates me but..."

"Relax, Rise-chan," Chie interrupted me by placing a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't realized how worked up I was getting. "We know all that. But yes, Marie-chan, people will use others to make a point, even if they are wrong."

"That doesn't make any sense," Marie crossed her arms and looked deep in thought. She glanced at me and then shook her head, "No, I suppose it does. Human nature encompasses many...not all of them can be like Yu-san and the rest of you." Marie got to her feet. "I'll be back."

I watched as she left. Marie had always been odd in our interactions together, but she had a good heart, and was very inquisitive...if not a bit naive about the way of the world. But all my thoughts lately had left them squarely about Kayane. Probably because us being in a relationship was so new to me. It wasn't like I had ever been in a relationship before him. But things...were going to get hard. Dealing with my parents in the contract negotiation was going to be more than just a little rough.

"Rise-chan, are you okay?" Naoto was at my side now. Naturally a detective would be able to see that I was thinking too much. Way too worried about what could possibly happen. I had been so looking forward to it, but there was too much that could go wrong. And it was those thoughts that had been flooding my mind lately.

"I didn't want to worry all of you or Kayane. The negotiation for the contract means my parents have to approve of the deal. And well, most of you met my Mother when Kayane was in the hospital. She will be against anything on the contract simply because it was done without her. And without a doubt she'll blame Kayane for everything. I don't want to subject him to my Mother. She'll never listen. She never has," I finally spoke the thoughts that had been buried in me. "Even after everything that has happened, Kayane makes me so happy. Singing next to him on that stage was the best I had ever felt in my entire career. He brings out a side of me I never even knew existed. And I can't bare the thought of my Mother talking down to him or stopping us."

"Rise-chan..." the other girls were all next to me. I was crying...I couldn't stop it.

"I don't. I don't want to hurt him. I..." I said before I heard the door open. I turned to see Marie, but behind her was Kayane. I blinked as my tears came to a stop.

"Hasn't anyone told you that eavesdropping is bad?" Kayane said looking to Marie.

"Shut up. Rise-chan needs you," Marie shoved Kayane into the room.

I looked up at him, tears still stinging my eyes. His eyes looking into my eyes, although I could barely see him. He knelt down and pulled me into his arms. I could feel it once more, safety. His warmth and scent washed over me like sunlight. "I'm sorry, Kayane." Why did he have to see me like this? I wanted to support him not be the one needing his.

"Rise, we have to do this," he said softly. Obviously he had heard a bit about what I had been saying before. Guess that explains what he was referring to eavesdropping then. Still he was keeping a comforting smile on his face. But I didn't buy it. "We'll face it together. No matter how hard it is. Isn't that what we decided?"

He didn't get it, he didn't know what was wrong. "I almost lost you Kayane! I want to protect you! I don't ever want you to be hurt because of me or the people in my life...I just...I..." It sounded all so childish, so possessive. The truth, what was it? What was really wrong with me? No it had to be something more simple. A more basic thing that was consuming my thoughts.

"You're a silly girl," Kayane said soothingly. He pushed me back and made me look up at him. He moved some stray strands of my hair from my view. "Do I look that weak to you?"

Weak? No. Never him, never Kayane. I shook my head. "No...no of course not."

"She's scared," Marie said simply. I couldn't argue against her, even as Kayane held me I was shaking. That was it wasn't it? It was simple, and it was all that had been consuming my mine. Fear.

"I...can't help it. I finally found you. I found someone that I wanted to show everything to. I found someone who saw me, who worried about me. Before I had even realized I was already in love with you. I had made a promise to myself, that I would wait. I would wait forever by your side until you were ready, as long as I could be close by and watch you. I had already resolved myself to that. But then...then you...you collapsed. You wouldn't wake up. I couldn't handle it. All I could think was that it was somehow my fault. Because I hadn't been brave enough, because I couldn't tell you the truth. That I loved you...that I wanted to be so much more to you. Every day you were in that coma I felt like I lost more and more of myself. I blamed myself. What if you died? If you died and I never got to tell you. I hated it...I hated every second. And now that you're back...I find myself terrified. I have to be close to you. I can't let you out of my sight. Every moment I don't know where you are...it scares the hell out of me. I feel like something else is going to take you away. And I won't allow it. I WON'T ALL-" Suddenly Kayane pulled me forward, his lips pressing against mine.

"Oh goodness," it was Yukiko.

But just as quick as it had happened he stopped, "Idiot." He said simply with a grin. Then after leaving me breathless he simply poked my nose and chuckled. "Stop trying to handle this on your own. You think I didn't notice how you've felt? I've known the whole time. I know it scared you. It scared me too you know. It wasn't that long ago...and with how crazy it has all been...we haven't had much time to deal with it. I guess tonight just had a way of showing you that. You aren't alone Rise. No point in trying to hold the burden to yourself. And I don't mean just me."

"Senpai, is right. No one can help you if you keep it all to yourself," Chie said the other girls were still close by.

"It will take time, Rise-chan. But it will get easier. We all know how hard it was for you. More than likely with how fast everything has happened, you didn't have time to get all this out of your system," Naoto said.

Kayane smiled at me. And just like that I felt everything...my tension and all of it coming to the surface and I started crying. But this time it was Chie, Naoto and Yukiko that hugged me. "I'm sorry everyone."

"Don't be. We're all here to support you, Rise-chan," Chie said.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Marie-san. But I think you girls can handle it from here," he was getting up. I moved Chie's shoulder a bit to look at him, and saw him looking right back. He smiled, I could let it go for now, but I knew he was just doing it for my sake. That wasn't his real smile. I knew what that looked like. "I'll be down the hall, but you should spend time with your friends, Rise. We have a long life ahead of us after all."

I watched him leave before I was crying once more...but it wasn't long before I had finally stopped. I had to be stronger for Kayane's sake. He might never say it, but I knew I had to be a strong support for him. In order to do that I needed to stay confident. I needed to sort through all my feelings. I knew it at the beginning before it had started, and in the time he was in a coma I had learned a lot more about him. It was possible, no, more like incredibly likely he wasn't being honest with me. Not because he didn't trust me, but because he didn't want to cause problems for me.

"Do you feel better now?" Marie asked as I swiped away the last of my tears and the girls finally separated from me.

"Yes, thank you for worrying about me, Marie-chan," I said with a bow. I knew there was still a lot for me to deal with, but it felt good having a release of all the tension and emotions that had been building up inside me.

"Huh? Yeah, don't worry about it," Marie said looking away and waving it off as if it really was no big deal. She was thoughtful, and a little awkward, not to mention found it hard to express what she was feeling. Definitely a good friend. Which lead to my next thought.

"Oh right...this is a party for Marie-chan!" I got up to my feet. "Come on, we're going to do some bonding."

"Wait...what? What are we doing?" Marie was confused but I was already pulling her up to her feet.

"We're all going to the bath. Don't worry, the bathroom is really big."

* * *

 _December 20th, 2011 / Late Evening_

 _Kayane's House_

"Is everything alright?" Yu asked as I walked back into the music room. I wondered it the word 'alright' could be quantified on a scale. Still I'm pretty sure he just wanted to know if he needed to do anything or not.

I nodded, "Yeah, the girls are doing just fine. Still Marie-san coming in here and demanding I go with her was a bit of a surprise. Where did you end up meeting her anyway?" I looked to see that Yosuke was already passed out, as was Kanji. Teddie, who was asleep had sprawled out, half using Kanji as a pillow. Well everyone was tired, it was a school night anyway. But apparently both Yosuke and Teddie had been working more at Junes and even Kanji was said to be putting more effort into his craft projects to sell at the textile shop. Plus it wouldn't be too long before finals would be here. And a few months I would be graduating. It's been a real busy time in my life.

"I met her when I first got to Inaba. I didn't really get introduced to her properly til later though," Yu said fondly remembering his meeting with her no doubt. With everyone asleep, I suppose now was the best time to ask what I had been suspecting for a while about Marie.

"So, is she from the Velvet Room?" I asked straight out.

Yu's eyes went big and then he stopped and laughed a bit, "She does stand out doesn't she? But I think your experience is different then my own. Still her clothes do give her away if you know what to look for."

"Well, lets see, for one I don't juggle multiple Personas. So I wouldn't need to go to the Velvet Room for that. No, from what the man Philemon said, my Velvet Room was formed in response to the interference of some other outside force. Whatever that means," I shrugged. That whole situation certainly had not been resolved...but there was even less to go off for that. "The murder is solved but we also have a lot we don't understand."

"Yeah, its true. Marie-san is someone that has helped my power, with her help I'm able to refine my Persona's so I can have the skills we need. In return I was asked to show her around this world. She was found in this world yet somehow ended up in the Velvet Room. And as Margaret likes to remind me...anything that happens in that room is connected to me. But all I really wanted to do was help her regain her memories. But her only clue was an old ornate comb," Yu shrugged. "She is hard not to worry about too. And her blunt nature can get on some of the girls nerves but I just can't help but laugh."

"The way you talk about her...I wonder if Yukiko has been jealous about the two of you at all," I mention but thinking about it, that wasn't how Marie had come off at all today. And the look in her eyes...

"I've explained it to Yukiko...mostly. I care about all of them...Marie too. But Marie has known about Yukiko and I since the beginning," Yu seemed to have experienced a lot over this year. I suppose with a murder mystery, Persona and Shadows to deal with it had to be pretty hectic for him. He had been dealing with it since the very beginning after all.

"Yu...do you really think this is all over?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

He glanced at me, his demeanor changing to a more serious one, "No, I don't. But right now everyone needs rest and return to a bit of normalcy. We both know that there is something else. For example, whatever it was that wanted you, and tried to kill you."

So he was thinking about it, I shouldn't have thought less from him. "Yeah I figured you'd be on top of it. We should take extra care and make sure everyone is okay. Tonight, Rise was close to closing herself off, even to me. In her way of trying to protect me, I guess. But really, it was her pent up emotions from everything that happened while I was comatose. I think any of us that are connected could be a target."

"I agree, it might be because we're Persona users," Yu said narrowing it down further. "Either way, we'll simply have to be on the lookout for signs among our friends and just...try and have some fun. No point in trying to over think the situation and make us paranoid. We have to stay strong too, for all of them."

I couldn't agree more. Our struggles weren't over. I'm not sure they ever would be. That was what it meant to face yourself right? Life only brings challenge after challenge. There is no real end to that aspect in life. But as long as we can keep moving, as friends, as allies...then no matter what happens I'm sure that one way or another we'll find a way to fight. I can't give up...not ever. It was all of them here in my house...they made me realize just what I was missing. Rise...she cried when she met me the first time too. Her desire was always to protect and help me...its only gotten stronger now.

I stopped and turned to the doorway. I knew that sound, "Seems like the girls are in the bath. I mean. I know its a big bath but...honestly Rise basically lives here she knows my house so well."

"Not a bad thing to get used to is it?" Yu chuckled.

I shook my head, "No...I guess not. Still, I'm gonna go make sure everything is fine. You should probably head to bed though. I also wanted to talk to my Mom before it gets to be too much later."

"Alright. Thanks for having us over, Senpai," Yu gave me a final smile before I just gave a shrug as I left the room. I went down to the living room and found Mom sorting through a bunch of paper.

"Sounds like Rise-chan finally let it all go. She's been holding a lot in, you know," Mom said, which momentarily caught me off guard as I didn't think she realized I was there. I really shouldn't be surprised about it though. Mom just had that kind of talent.

"I guess so," I crossed over and sat next to her. "Having a girlfriend feels...weird."

Mom giggled, like actually fully giggled. That threw me off even more. "Only you could date an Idol...not just an Idol, but one that has been very influential on your life and still find something to worry about. I suppose that's just like you though. Kay-chan, you also have to know how happy you've become."

"I know. I am happy. I just don't know exactly what that means though. Or how to...I dunno, react? It's all so very new to me," I sighed and Mom turned and put her arm around me.

"That's a good thing. You aren't supposed to know everything. And you can't expect to know what happens next. Life comes moment to moment. You can plan ahead but there will always be changes, things you don't expect. And the same with relationships. Especially when you're dating an Idol and planning to start a career with her," she seemed really amused but definitely smiling big. "Don't look at the down sides. Look at the opportunities you have. Chances that most others could never have. But Kay-chan, you've also been through more than most ever will in their entire life. You may not believe it. It will take time for you to adjust, and that's fine."

"I just don't know what I should say or do most of the time," I found myself admitting.

"That is a part of how life works, son. None of us have the answers...all we can do is put in our best effort and hope that is enough. But you'll never know if you don't try. And that is really the best any of us can do. You have to go out and live, you can't wait for someone to do it for you. Plus, you have someone next to you who isn't going to make you do it alone. So what can you really lose? Regardless of the end result, you will have tried something amazing," Mom smiled and hugged me fully this time. "You've watched enough of your life pass you by. It's time you start taking control and live it how you want."

I nodded as Mom got to her feet, "I'm off to bed, Kay-chan. I'll see you in the morning." She walked off.

"Yeah," I said to nobody. I got back up and went to the window and looked outside. Just another night...but one where all my friends were here under the house. "I said I was going to live for me...for Rise. How do I know if I'm doing a good job?"

"You don't," another voice said. I turned to see Marie. "You're Mother was just telling you that, right?"

I eyed her for a moment, "I told you, eavesdropping isn't something you should do, you know?"

"I don't know much about love or relationships. It sounds complicated though, especially knowing what Yu has to deal with," Marie walked in and folded her arms and looked at me for a moment. "You're still new to it, right? I think that means you're allowed to make mistakes. Thats what I've observed. You have good friends, if you mess up, they'll forgive you and you'll have a chance to try it again."

"Is it wrong for me to not want to screw up the first time?" I shook my head. "I'm being childish, I know that. I have this feeling like I'm going to just screw up and cause more problems for everyone."

"So what?" Marie was blunt, as always. "Then screw up. They won't give up. Yu is stubborn that way. So is Rise-chan. That's how they've come so far."

I looked at her and chuckled a bit, "I guess that means you trust them quite a bit then."

She went red and looked away, "Yeah, whatever, shutupdon'tmakemesayembarrasingthingsjerk."

"Thanks Marie-san. I don't know you as well as the other guys but I appreciate that you care, truly," I gave her a slight bow. She quickly turned away.

"Yeah, you're all important. More important than me," She then walked off before I could say anything.

Something felt wrong about how she had said that. Still, it wasn't my place to pry. I turned back to the window to look back at the night sky.

There was a lot of work ahead for all of us. Rise and I were working on an album...and finals were slowly coming into view. The negotiation with Rise's parents and the Production company...and behind all of that was an odd sense that nothing was quite finished. Too many unanswered questions about Persona and the TV world. And if Persona was just a part of who we were...did that mean fights with Shadows would never end? I guess the future at this very moment had never seemed more uncertain to me before. But for the first time I realized, that wasn't a bad thing. Because I knew that Rise and the other members of the Investigation Team would always be in my life, one way or another. And that, I couldn't be happier about.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I suppose we've entered the realm of some lighter chapters. Not many mind you, and it isn't like the plot isn't being advanced but we no longer have a killer on the loose. Next part of the story is naturally, Marie's dungeon. Funny because originally this fan fic did not include anything from Golden. However, the timing on when I start the story actually made it stupid easy to rearrange a few things. Plus because I don't use Yu as a viewpoint character so I don't need to point out what he is doing from day to day. Which I have nothing against people that do the day to day as I've enjoyed reading a few of them. Its just with the way that I write I would probably be writing that kind of fic for years to come. And that isn't really something that I care to do.**

 **Obviously Marie will be showing up quite often in the coming chapters. But we're slowly making our way to the end of Persona 4. But we still got quite a number of chapters to go before we get there. Not sure how many but base on the current pace at least another ten chapters. So it will be a while before we start tackling things beyond the first game. Which I'm going to give a little warning about that.  
This story happens in the same continuum as my Persona 3 Fan Fiction Momento Umbrae (Which you can find through my profile here) I'll give warnings at the beginning of those chapters when I get there as it will involve massive spoilers from my other Fan Fiction. I'm not saying you need to read it to understand what is going on, but I think you'll enjoy it more. I will give basic explanation on those characters when they appear, so it isn't like you won't get it explained in some fashion here. I'll likely also use one or two of the Persona 3 characters as viewpoint characters once they enter the story. Adding another pair of eyes, other than Kayane and Rise. And there is some story reasons for that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to stick with me as we go on further into the future with this story. As always, thanks for your time, and leave me a review and let me know what you think. It's always great to hear from you guys. See you next week with the next chapter.  
**


	24. Chapter 23 - Celebrate

**Chapter 23 / Celebrate**

 _December 24th, 2011 / Evening  
Kayane's House_

"Everything has been scheduled, you two," Mom announced proudly as she was pouring tea. We were all sitting at the dinning table. She likely was going to be working on the finer details later but the major part of it was scheduled. "January 15th will be when we negotiate your contracts so make sure you two plan to be here that day."

"Wait, everything?" Rise asked from next to me. I already knew she was worried about it. All though she had attempted to not let me know she was. Nevermind the fact that she worries about everything. Even if she didn't give any signs that she was worried I would still know she was.

"Yes, Rise-chan. You parents will be here as well as your previous agent, Inoue-san, and a couple Producers from Takura Productions. I also invited a couple of my lawyer friends to oversee and ensure the contracts are fair to all parties. If they feel any party involved is not getting their equal share. Ah, yes, I also invited your Grandmother to sit in on it as well," Mom was saying it so matter-of-factually that Rise seemed to be unsure what to say. Made sense to me, everyone that needed to be there for both of us would be present.

"Sounds good to me, I think her Grandmother has more right to say anything than her parents...but..."

"Kay-chan," Mom stopped me with a look.

"Yes I know, I shouldn't judge anything based on what I've heard," I sighed. It was something Mom had always tried to instill in me, but I had some pretty hard preconceptions because of my Uncle and Mom's Ex-Husband.

"Enough about that, why did you two stay here for tonight? It is Christmas Eve...shouldn't you two go out and have some fun?" Mom smiled. As if she didn't know why we ended up not going out. She knows me more than well enough, but Mom was being polite and giving me a chance to give a different reason.

"I thought about it," I admitted. Not for very long mind you. It wasn't about spending time with Rise, it was more or less having to see other couples. And we really needed to be a little more cautious on where we spent time as a couple. All it would take was one photograph to cause a PR nightmare. "I got cold feet when I thought about all the other couples that would be out there. So I thought it be better to just stay home and maybe watch a movie or something here. Nothing too crazy." I shrugged and took some tea after Mom had finished pouring it and then gave some to Rise. "Rise was a little insistent on it actually."

"I think we've had enough excitement lately. You've been doing okay lately but I think it be a good idea and slow down for a bit," Rise added. that was an understatement...I think it had been just one thing after another after I was out of the hospital. Catching Adachi and the confrontation with Ameno-sagiri. That wasn't all there was to it though. Unfortunately I knew that whatever had used its power against me when I was in the hospital was still a threat. And despite the murders being solved...there was the bigger mystery of the TV World or the power of Persona that still existed.

That was all that could be dealt with a day at a time. Right now I just wanted to relax for once. "Plus with Finals coming up and tests for exiting High School...I'm probably going to have my head stuck in a book for the coming months ahead. So really I just want a day I didn't have to think about anything. So Rise suggested just a simple movie night at the house."

"Yep! And I got it all picked and ready to go," Rise winked at me which I did my best not to react to.

"Fortunately for you two, Christmas falls on a Sunday," Mom gave a light chuckle. "I take it you'll be staying in the guest room, Rise-chan?"

"I hope that's okay. I already got permission from Grandma," She seemed a little more sheepish this time. I think Mom was maybe a little too accepting of a girl staying over. Then again she probably more than realized I would never do anything. What Rise had planned was what worried me.

"Just don't stay up too late, you two," Mom got to her feet. "Still the working world doesn't want to give me a break. If you excuse me its just about time for my conference call." And she left us alone and likely went down to her office.

Rise put her tea down and got to her feet, "Alright Kayane, its movie time."

I took a moment to take a long sip from my tea and eyed her without turning my head towards her, "Someone is a bit anxious."

She frowned, "Kayane...I have been sooo patient because you've had to do a lot of makeup work for school and then spending so much time with everyone else. But I have wanted some quality alone time for what seems like forever. You do know that since we've started dating we really haven't had time for just us, right?"

Of course I knew that...because I had been avoiding it. I knew Rise enough that I could tell she had a few reasons to get us alone. And I was incredibly nervous about it. When I had woke up that had been one thing. I had been riding a wave of adrenaline and so kissing her at that time felt logical and natural. Now that I looked back at it, I felt incredibly flustered about the whole ordeal. Not only that, I had started to crave that connection more and more when I was with her and it terrified me. It was such an intimate connection that I was worried I would do something wrong. That I could unintentionally hurt her. I had no idea what to do and I didn't like how I looked at Rise half the time. I had even had some stupid fantasy dreams about her and I. I'm sure it was normal to feel like this though. I'm sure that craving the one you love in such a personal and intimate fashion was completely normal. But my life had been anything but normal. And I had no way of knowing what should be considered normal.

I trusted Rise with my heart and soul. There was nothing I wouldn't give to her but the thought that I could hurt her... That I could do something wrong had stopped me and inevitably made me avoid encounters alone with her. I couldn't keep avoiding it. She gestured towards the door, "Come on."

For tonight I'd set up the TV in my room while Rise had brought a bunch of DVD's. I put my tea down, "Why don't you go get it set up and I'll bring the tea to the room."

She grinned and bounced down the hall towards my room. I let out a long sigh before quickly taking another drink from my tea. Just what exactly was I supposed to do? Act natural? I wasn't even sure what that meant because my natural reaction was typically to push her away. She wanted to be closer and I know a part of me also wanted to be closer. The conflicting emotions and the constant internal war I seemed to be waging was driving me crazy. Still we were only watching a movie, nothing was going to happen during the movie. I needed to stop worrying so much. It was Rise after all.

I put my cup and Rise's back onto the tray with the tea pot and picked it up and slowly made my way to the room. Rise had left the door slid open and so I stepped in and crossed to my desk to put the tea on as I noticed Rise had made a spot for us to sit on my bed across from the TV...which was now situated on the top of my dresser.

There was currently previews being played at the moment on the TV, with Rise motioning for me to sit down. I moved over and on to the bed where she had taken the moment to rearrange all the pillows and even grabbing some from the guest room to make it more comforting, I guess. After I settled in Rise moved next to me and wrapped her arms around my midsection and rested her head on my shoulder as the movie started. I doubt she would stay in that position for long. I wasn't sure what we were watching until the opening song hit.

"Oh...thats the song ' _Silver Lining_ ' its your first song that was used for an anime. Well a movie but still," I found myself saying. It was also a song I had to pick up the soundtrack of the movie for in order to get. So it had been hard to forget about it.

"Yeah I got a copy of the movie when it came out too. And I really like it," she commented as she snuggled up to me.

It was a good movie. I remember seeing it originally in theater, making the trip to the city to see it. I mostly went to hear the song as I knew the opening song would be done by Risette but the soundtrack wouldn't be out for a couple weeks after the films release. So really I went only to hear the new song, but ended up staying and enjoying the movie. The film itself was called Steel Cage. It was a mecha anime, not usually a favorite of mine. Actually, I didn't watch much anime at all but this movie was a bit different, except maybe the set up. A young man meets a young woman and somehow becomes the pilot of a mech, that was a typical plot that had probably been done to death. What was great about this movie was the characters having a believable if not incredibly realistic back story. While the main story was about a war between rival nations, the relationship and its growth between the young man and young woman was the center and grounding aspect of the film. It was almost funny how I could relate to this film. Two individuals caught in a crazy situation with abilities that had no idea about. The young man had the capacity to fight while the girl was able to navigate and somehow power the mech he fought in. But the two of them had a lot of issues growing up, and over the course of the movie have to face that in order to move forward.

The personal storyline actually eclipses the greater storyline in the end of it, which overall worked surprisingly well. So I found myself rather engaged with the story once again as Rise and I watched it. She shifted a few times and ended up using my lap as a pillow by the end of the movie. She seemed content but had spent a large part of the movie playing with my hand that she refused to let go. I had finally relaxed about half way through the movie. But now that the movie was over I found myself comfortable and not really wanting to move.

Rise was the first one to move, she sat up and moved my hand to her stomach as she reached up with her other hand to my head and pulled me into a kiss. It was fine at first, my body definitely reacted to her. Wanting and craving more of her. Then I started shaking. Rise stopped immediately, her eyes only filled with concern. I found myself unable to focus and my breathing was ragged and uneven. Then I was hyperventilating. Rise was next to me, but I imagine she wasn't sure exactly what to do.

"Kayane, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Rise sat up and gave me space to catch my breath but she didn't move away, instead she just moved her hands away. Staying close but not really touching me. I took some deep breaths and got under control quickly enough.

I shook my head after a moment, "No. I..." How could I explain it? I suppose the truth was the best way. "I'm scared. I feel like I might do something wrong and..."

"When we're kissing? We may both be new to that but I can tell you that you've only ever succeeded in making me want more," she gave a light giggle. I simply looked away from her. When I didn't respond to it she took a more serious look. "Kayane, I love you. And believe me, I wish you could be a little more proactive on the physical side of our relationship. But that's because I want you to be comfortable with me, with us being intimate. "

I knew she wanted more...that is why I had been so nervous. "I just don't think I'm the one you should..."

"Stop right there, mister," Rise frowned and putting a hand over my mouth to silence me. "You are the one, the _only_ one I want...not anyone else. And I told you before, we'll do this at your pace. Not mine, and certainly not what anyone else thinks is normal. They aren't us. What we need and can handle is different. Plus its a good idea for us to take it slow. If things go too fast then I might get too carried away. I won't deny fantasizing about you and I, but your wrong to think I would ever demand or force you to do something you aren't comfortable with. So for now, kissing only. And I'm okay with that."

Had I been worried about nothing? I found myself looking away from her again, ashamed of the way I was. Any other person would jump at the chance to be all over Rise. Although that thought kind of made me angry.

She grabbed my attention by poking my nose playfully, "Stop that. Honestly, it isn't a big deal. Considering you have been avoiding being alone with me for a while now, I was expecting something along these lines." I looked at her for a moment, but didn't look away. She smiled and lightly kissed my cheek. She eased back and let her voice drop to a whisper, "It's about Miyuki isn't it...what you saw her go through?"

My mind froze as Rise said those words. That's right...I had witnessed Miyuki being sexually assaulted by her Father...an image that had made me sick. And thinking about it now made me shake more. Was that what it was? Had I just not realized it? I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. But all that did was bring images of Miyuki and _that_ man that had assaulted her. The one that was supposed to be her Father. Who touched her in ways no Father ever should. Rise adjusted herself next to me and in a moment she pulled me to her, hugging me against her. For a moment I felt the urge to pull away, but then I felt warmth, comfort. And Rise's scent washed over me easing my nerves. I was still shaking a bit but I eased considerably in her arms.

"You are not that man, and I am not a victim. What happened to Miyuki was a crime, something she didn't want or ask for. She was raped. You're older now, and that man is long behind bars. You don't need to be haunted by those images," Rise whispered. I took in some deep breaths as Rise continued to talk in a low voice. "Easier said then done, I know. That's why it will be at your pace. There is something that you should know. Your touch, will never hurt me. It's something that I want, because you know if it wasn't then I would tell you. There is no pressure for us to rush even if you feel like there is. I'm not going anywhere. We have the time to figure these things out. And we'll work through them, one at a time."

"I know that. But there is also the part of me that is worried about something happening. I came so close to dying. I feel like I owe it to give you something in return," I muttered, wanting to turn away but for once I fought it and kept my eyes on her.

She shook her head, "You don't owe me anything. The only thing I truly care to have, is having you here, in my life. I'll admit that you turn me on in a way that makes it really difficult some times to keep my hands off you. But you've been driving me crazy for a long time now. So I can deal, I'm not in a rush, even if my body would want nothing more than to strip you naked. That isn't a big importance in any relationship, especially to me. Anyone that says otherwise probably doesn't understand the emotional connection or what it can means to take that step. And if you told me I had to wait until much, much later in our relationship, I'm fine with that too. Please, Kayane, don't dwell on this. Tonight is about relaxation and movies. If you want to kiss, then kiss me, but if not, then don't. Just tell me, and I promise I'll be fine with it. You are so incredibly important to me. Every day I'm with you is a gift to me. And _that_ is what I crave above all else."

I let out a long sigh. I felt a lot more at ease now that Rise had said all of that. I don't know why I had it in my head that I needed to push forward in the relationship. There wasn't a need for that. Our relationship wasn't normal. You don't usually start by knowing everything the other has hidden in the closet. Rise knew my darkest secrets before she ever knew I even played the piano. If anything a lot of our relationship was backwards. Yet it was because of how it happened I could talk so openly with her about my insecurities and fears. It was a point that a lot of relationships struggle to even get to.

The main conflict was within myself. I knew she would wait till I was ready to go further. But there was the part of me that wanted to make her happy, to satisfy her. It was also in those same feelings where I could see images of Miyuki being hurt. I would never hurt Rise like that but still I hesitated because of those images in my head.

Rise broke away from me and got to her feet. "Alright next movie!"

There was plenty of time to take steps forward, it didn't need to be all at once. And even though I definitely had the part that craved and desired for Rise, I still had to fight with the side of me that feared that intimacy. As irrational as it seemed to be to me. No, either way, I would take it one day at a time. That was all I could do. As Rise was putting on the next movie I resolved to let my thoughts go and just focus on enjoying a relaxing time with my girlfriend.

* * *

 _December 25th, 2011 / Daytime  
Junes Food Court_

"So the case is closed for reals this time..." Yosuke was saying as Rise and I were approaching the group.

We would have been earlier but we had woken up late. After our discussion we really had relaxed, or I had, to the point that the two of us fell asleep on my bed. I'm not sure if we had moved over the course of the night but Rise was curled up next to me with my arm underneath her head as she was using my chest as a pillow and my own leg was pinned between the two of hers. Almost as if she was trying to prevent me from getting away, or trying to get as close to me as possible. I wasn't sure if it was because we had gradually become that close over the night or not but I didn't really react at all to being so close to her. As a matter of fact, I woke up briefly and realized how close she was, but I quickly fell back asleep so easily. I only woke up after that when Rise had finally starting waking up next to me. And honestly, I couldn't remember the last time I had slept so deeply. I really did feel incredibly refreshed. The two of us sat at the long table of the food court as the conversation continued.

"I think we can safely leave the rest to the police. Adachi has confessed his crimes, so I'm sure Namatame's presumed guilt will be reexamined as well," Naoto added a bit of news that we hadn't heard.

"I see..." Chie seemed rather somber about it. "Then that really wraps it up."

"Good to see you two. Glad you could make it," Yu offered a greeting to Rise and I.

"Would have been here earlier but I fell back asleep," I shrugged. It wasn't a lie, just never mind the fact that I also had no desire to move away from Rise, or wake her up.

"It's my fault too, cause I really didn't want to get up this morning," Rise was quick to add. You know, now that I think about it, I wouldn't put it past her to have been pretending to be asleep to steal more time being close to me like we were. Rise didn't let the subject linger and immediately redirected it. "You know, now that its over. What'll you do now, Teddie? You're not going back over there, are you?"

The Investigation Team took the bait and turned their attention to Teddie. I was kinda interested in the answer as well.

"You better not, you dumb bear! You don't know how much you worried us last time..." Kanji said before Teddie could answer.

"I-I won't suddenly disappear like that again!" Teddie defended himself.

"Damn straight you won't. Man, just stay here, alright?" Yosuke muttered from next to Teddie. The conversation stopped by the ringing of a cell phone. Yu was quick to realize it was his.

"Hello? Oh hey Dojima-san," Yu said and then I just tuned it out.

I still owed Dojima-san both a thank you and an apology. A thank you, for looking after my Mom when I had died, and then a apology, for it resulting in him having a longer stay at the hospital. There was so much that had happened in that time I was in the hospital...it was a little frustrating at times. Plus it kept me incredibly busy trying to catch up on school work in the process. On top of that, with Rise and I's, plan to go into show business I had to consider my options for after High School and also had graduation coming up incredibly quick. I had been thinking about that. Rise would likely have a tutor for the finishing years of High School, probably returning to Yasogami when she was able to. Oh, now that I think about it, our age difference might be a factor I need to consider as well. Especially if her parents took a more invested interest in looking into Rise's career with me. I guess there was quite a number of good reasons for us to take our relationship slow.

I guess it was an odd thought in itself. What teenage guy would be incapable of going further than a kiss with a popular idol? Risette was the biggest star at Takura Productions, I suppose it be more accurate to say was. She had largely influenced my life before I had ever met her and she wanted to be with me. She wanted to go further physically. She had blatantly told me that fact. Yet that thought scared me. Was it because she trusted me that much? Or did the thought she could find me sexually attractive not make sense to me? No, Rise had likely hit the core of the matter of the head. The thought of sex made me remember what I had been a witnessed to when I was a child. Years of therapy couldn't erase the image of Miyuki being raped by her Father. It was because of that reason that I equated sex or physical intimacy with all the horrible scene I had seen in my youth. The conflict between my body that reacted naturally to Rise and her advances on me were different from my mind that wanted only to keep her at arms length. It had nothing to do with a lack of attraction, I can promise that. It wasn't like I didn't have thoughts of sex. I was a teenage guy after all. But most of the time those thoughts were brought to a halt when my mind would suddenly give me the image of Miyuki and her Father and would act like a bucket of ice cold water on my mind.

So in the end, I had no problems holding her hand or being close to her now. Which was progress, but anything beyond a simple kiss was a level of intimacy I could not handle without having an anxiety attack. I'm so pathetic.

"Senpai?"

I looked to see Yukiko looking over at me. I shook up my thoughts, "Sorry about that, just thinking about some stuff." Vague for sure but there was quite a number of things I needed to be concerned about in my future. Too much to think about really.

"Dojima-san is on his way home. We were all going to head over there to greet him," Yosuke quickly filled me in with what was going on.

I nodded, "Sounds good I need to thank him after all." I got to my feet and turn to the others.

"Why do you need to thank him?" Yu asked as he moved next to me.

"He went out of his way to protect Mom, didn't he? I mean he took care of her and stopped her from doing anything against Namatame when I had..." it was such an odd thing to be able to say. "...when I died. He had his injuries re-opened because of that. Or he would likely would have been out of the hospital already." They all seemed to share a look with each other but I just kept walking. No, the truth was I should really thank all of them. I couldn't even imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't met them. Even the guys I hadn't really spent much time with.

As we left Junes, Rise made her way next to me and took my arm, walking next to me. "Stop thinking about it," she said softly. She knew exactly what was really on my mind, on glance at her told her all I needed to know.

"If it was any other guy they would have never hesitated..." I muttered.

"And if it was any other guy they would have been met with a slap and a court order to keep them away from me," she added with a somewhat amused tone. "If your that bothered by it, what would you want to do? Should I come to your room in only lingerie? Or maybe covered in chocolate?"

Now she was just teasing me so I gave her a look.

"Kayane, don't you dare do this. You are not like anyone else. You are always thinking about me," Rise pulled my arm closer to her. "You were feeling good about this earlier, what happened?"

"I just...I don't know," I shook my head. "There is a contradiction here. My body wants one thing but my mind is vehemently against it. Well not all of my mind...its...you see what I mean? It's frustrating."

"Too bad there isn't a way to turn your mind off. I would have definitely taken advantage of it last night," she giggled. But stopped when I obviously reacted negatively to her words. I knew she was trying to lighten up the mood but I just felt worse as a result. "I'm joking. You need to stop this though. Don't think about it. Think of this a different way for a moment. I told you I would marry you already didn't I? That should tell you I'm more than committed to waiting for you. I wasn't lying with what I said then in the hospital and I sure as hell mean it now. It was your idea to start at dating you know. I was totally fine with jumping right to marriage. Or maybe even just be your fiancée until you're ready. Or I can start plan the wedding now. What do you think? A Church? I mean that's more western style wedding. We could go more traditional and have it at a shrine? Or maybe a beach? But honestly beach weddings look nice but the wind makes it hard to hear anything."

I couldn't help it, I was laughing as she was jumping into different wedding ideas, "Okay, I get it. I get it. You've made your point."

She grinned and then pulled up my hand up and kissed the back of it. "That's more like my Kayane. I mean you're pretty good at the doom and gloom but you're way sexier when your laughing and smiling. Although I have to admit your doom and gloom look is damn sexy too."

I shook my head unable to stop the smile on my face. "You enjoy this way too much."

"I enjoy every moment with you, sweety," Rise seemed to be on a role now.

"Oh we going with cutesy names now? Should I call you sweetheart or pumpkin or my love?" I really couldn't get enough of her. The way she made my stomach do flips when she smiled. Or how she made me nervous and excited at the same time when I spent time with her.

"Hmm...no. You have to keep calling me Rise. I love hearing you say my name far too much to let you use a nickname just yet," she said meeting my eyes and giving an overt wink at me.

"Well Rise, I think I can handle that for now," I gave extra time to her name and letting it roll off my tongue which had her tightening her grip on my arm.

"Ooooh...don't do that. I like that sound way too much," Rise whispered to me. I guess along the way we had fallen behind the others but we had finally gotten to Dojima's place where Yu was staying.

Taking off our shoes we entered the home. Separating from Rise, I moved past the others and was immediately bombarded by Nanako. "Kay-chan! Come on! Come on! You have to come sit with me!" The energy threw me off for a moment.

"Okay, okay, Nanako-chan. I'm coming with you, settle down," I said as I let her drag me into the living room area where she sat down and motioned for me to sit on the cushion she had placed next to her. I didn't waste any time sitting next to her. "I think I should apologize to you Nanako-chan. Rise and I went and told everyone about us recording the CD already. I didn't realize you had wanted to be there."

She shook her head, "Nah-uh. It's okay. Besides I know you really wanted to tell them. But then you were in the hospital."

"Which is the real reason your here today," it was Dojima. "It was a bit last minute but party is for you. It's not every day you come back from the dead. We were going to do it sooner but we figure we could have it as the same day as Christmas for Nanako as well."

Behind him was everyone in the Investigation Team. "Well we also had a hell of a time trying to plan a surprise party. Between you having to make up all that school work and having to get regular check ups at the hospital. I'd say we're lucky we managed to get this one planned," Yu added from next to his Uncle. "But we managed thanks to Kujikawa and Tsukio-san."

Wait, so even Mom had a hand in this? Then as if the thought had summoned her, she appeared from the side room where Nanako and Dojima's rooms were. "Kay-chan, you put your life on the line to save Nanako-chan. Dojima-san told me all about it." Mom approached me with a smile. "All your friends told me how heroic you were and the length you went to try and save her. And you nearly died, or rather you did die to protect her. But you found our way back to us. And just a couple days ago, you were given a clean bill of health from the doctor."

So they had been planning this for a while? For me?

 _Oh please, Kay-chan. Is it really so unbelievable that people would want to celebrate the things you've done? That you survived, after everything that has happened?_

I blinked and turned around, but all that was there was the back sliding glass door. I could have sworn I had heard someone. I shook my head and put my eyes to the table. A part of me couldn't believe this scene in front of me. After all this time, people cared for me. No, I'm an idiot, people always had cared about me, I just had a thick ass wall between the world and myself. I had done nothing but hide my whole life. I closed my eyes as I felt a plethora of emotions come bubbling to the surface, "For me?" I said as if I couldn't believe it. My vision blurred slightly and I realized I had tears coming from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. "But I didn't do anything that any of you wouldn't have done..."

"It doesn't changed the fact that it was you that did it," Rise said as she came and sat next to me.

"Yep it was Kay-chan that came to my rescue," Nanako smiled and hugged me from my side.

"Sorry, Senpai. You're just going to have to accept that this party is for you," Yu added with a chuckle. "You should be proud of what you did. Just like we are. But this party is also to celebrate your good health. And besides, its also Christmas."

There was no winning against them this time. Seeing all of them here and thinking about everything that had happened. I could hardly believe how far I had come. But I knew there was still a lot more coming ahead, still more mysteries that had yet to reveal themselves. And the uncertainty of Rise and I's foray into show business together. I honestly had never been this happy before in my life. And I owed it all to the members of the Investigation Team.

* * *

 _December 31st, 2011 / Evening  
Shopping District_

"Well, aren't you the early one?" I said to Yu as I approached him. We were now standing in front of the entrance to the shrine. Night had already set in and it was just after eleven. He just gave me a slight shrug.

"For some reason the brisk cold air feels nice today," Yu smiled. "How goes the studying?"

I waved it off, "Nothing worth mentioning. But I think I figured out something since Christmas. Well maybe before hand."

"Ooo, tell me too," Rise said appearing from behind me. I shook my head and wrapped my arm around her and she eagerly snuggled against me, but since we were both wearing a heavier winter coat I could only really feel her weight against me. Still I still felt a comfort just having her close by. "Hello, Yu-senpai."

Yu chuckled and I merely just shook my head, "Hey, Rise-san. Go ahead Kayane-senpai."

I had actually unconsciously started calling Yu by his first name recently. Actually, I had done so for a lot of the members of the Investigation Team. Basically all of them but the rest of the girls. It only halted me for a moment hearing him say my name. I really had come a long way, hadn't I? I looked up towards the shrine, "I read a lot of books growing up. I figured that, out of everything I could do, reading would be one thing that would never be able to hurt me. Another benefit was that in that time of my life, I could hide from the rest of the world and a lot of people would just leave me alone. It's also what led me to focusing so much on my school work but one thing I could never stop doing...was dreaming." I know I had talked a lot about the source of my issues, about Miyuki's death and my attempted suicide. But there was a lot of my life in between where I lingered in indecision, where I was never quite sure how I wanted to proceed. In the end I always took the path that involved less people.

"I could hardly imagine you not dreaming," Yu commented.

"My dreams had always been simple, which I'm sure you could imagine. Usually influenced with whatever I had been reading, but recently I really hadn't been dreaming. And more than that, I've been getting good sleep. And I think a lot of that is that even my dreams had never been as good as life has been for me lately, even with all the things we've had to face. Or maybe, even because of it. I always believed that life had a certain rhythm to it and once you were in one track you would never get out of it. Because I had never tried to be active or do anything to change my life. I had always just accepted that life would never change. But now, I know it isn't true. Thanks to all of you I realize that I can't just let life happen around me. In order to enjoy life, to truly get the most out of it I need to take chances, to trust others. I'm probably going to make mistakes along the way but I know that I need to do it. I mean I came to this conclusion a while ago but I just wanted to say it out loud. And I figure you should know, Yu." I paused and looked back to him, taking a moment to move away from Rise and offer my hand to him. "I'm going to do my best not to hesitate. So I don't hide from the world any longer. And I have you and everyone else to thank for this."

Yu shook my hand and then...something happened. _Tsukuyomi_ appeared above me and then...changed. A voice entered my mind...something familiar, _You've taken the first steps in a new chapter of your life. Your power will shift and grow in response. You and I are one and the same. My name is Benzaiten, Goddess of Eloquence and Music._ A markedly female voice spoke to me as my Persona shifted to a visage of beautiful blond woman in a black ball gown, along with black opera gloves. She also had a lone katana sheathed at her side but the sheath was black and covered with white music notes. And...wait no...that wasn't a katana...the blade was far too long to be one. No this one was closer to a nodachi. Except wasn't the hilt of a nodachi typically bigger? Her stylized long blond hair, along with the ball gown and opera gloves made her seem more like an opera singer. Except she had a incredibly long sword with her.

Benzaiten? That was now my Persona...as her visage disappeared I could feel her there...at my side just as Tsukuyomi had been. But now he was gone. Still I know I had heard the name before. Of course, she was considered to be one of the Seven Gods of Fortune. If I remembered correctly her domain as a Goddess extended pretty far. I couldn't remember but it was beyond what she had said within my mind. I must have blanked out for a moment but I saw Yu smiling when I finally focused myself. He let go of my hand.

"Benzaiten? My Persona changed?" I shook my head. I had no idea that could happen.

"Well sure, you've changed," Yu said simply. "Persona is closely connected to you. When you show a change, your Persona will too as a way to reflect that."

"Mine has changed too. Originally I had the persona Himiko, but as things changed. Himiko became Kanzeon and I gained new abilities as I got stronger. I'm sure you will too," Rise said taking my arm once more. "All the others have as well."

I looked to Yu, "How does that work for you? Have something to do with the Velvet Room?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, exactly. It is...different. To be honest I still want to take some time before I tell the rest of you." I wonder just what made it possible for him to summon so many different Persona's. I had told them of my own encounter with the place known as the Velvet Room, but from talking I knew already that his experience and my own, would be vastly different. And Miyuki had told me that the real reason for my Velvet Room had yet to even occur yet.

I shook my head, "You don't need to. You shouldn't feel you have to either. After all the Velvet Room is designed to accommodate the guest. And from what I can tell, it exist to help us through problems we can't do on our own. And under normal circumstances no one would even believe you if you did. Besides it isn't like any of us will ever see _your_ Velvet Room. It was meant for you and you alone."

He chuckled, "Sounds like someone took time to explain a bit of the nature of it to you."

"Miyuki was made an attendant of the Velvet Room, she's tied to mine. And as it was explained to me, nothing happens in that place without reason," I looked back to Rise knowing that mentioning Miyuki's name always resulted in mixed reactions from her. But I wasn't going to hide anything from her, not when I didn't need to. "There is a lot more that happened there that I'd like to talk about but ultimately it isn't too important to things now."

"Not tonight," Rise spoke softly from my side. It was surprising to me that she didn't want to press it. Maybe I just didn't understand how she felt when it came to regards of Miyuiki. Then again, I think Rise was just in the mood to forget everything and just enjoy ourselves for once. And I was inclined to agree. "Tonight we celebrate the coming of a new year, for all of us."

"Sorry we're late!" Youske, Kanji and Teddie came up to us. Yosuke looked like he was a bit annoyed by his tardiness.

"I was watchin' TV at home, but it seems I fell asleep. When I woke up it was that New Year's show. 'Toshi-koshi kuru-toshi' had already started, so I rushed out as soon as I could," Kanji quickly said. Looking like he literally had sprinted from his house and trying to catch his breath.

"Hellohz! I'm sorry, Sensei. It's all Yosuke's fault," Teddie directed his comment to Yu.

"Don't worry about it," Yu waved it off.

"Aww, you're such a good bear," Teddie grinned.

"Me!?" Yosuke glared at Teddie. "It was 100% your fault! But, I am sorry about making you wait. We had an emergency at work. Everyone had to refill all of the lucky draw bags. We just finished a second ago. Because a certain someone just crammed a buncha stuff into the bags without checking any of the prices." He kept his glare on Teddie. Teddie just innocently whistled as if he couldn't hear Yosuke. "I'm talking about you! You little..."

"Moving on..." Teddie quickly interrupted. "Hey, Sensei, where is Nana-chan and her Dad?"

"You doofus. It's damn cold and way too late for Dojima-san to bring Nanako-chan out. Plus Dojima is still healing up from his injuries and only just got out of the hospital," Kanji easily explained it.

"Besides we can always go over to Yu's place tomorrow and celebrate with Nanako then," I added, finding myself smiling at this interaction.

"Where is everyone else? Wait, Rise-chan! Why aren't you wearing a kimono?" Teddie sounded incredibly disappointed.

"Do you not realize how cold it is out here?" Rise shook her head.

"I'm sorry about the wait," this was Yukiko's voice as we turned to see the rest of the girls approach them.

"Sorry, we ended up buying some heating packs on our way and it took some time," Chie quickly explained.

"Yes, I extend my apologies as well," Naoto said.

I could notice a very disappointed look on both Teddie and Yosuke's face. Were they really expecting them to wear Kimono's? The girls were all bundled up in winter gear...which they should considering the temperature was going to drop a bit more tonight. "You guys are pathetic. Do you really think the girls would waste time on putting on kimono's this late at night when its expected to get so cold? Beside traditionally you do that on New Years day, not eve." I was quick to point out and not letting the awkward silence stand any longer.

"Wait, did you think we were going to?" Chie asked looking at Yosuke.

"I didn't but I mean it isn't all that often you get a chance to wear them, right?" Yosuke averted his eyes. He was definitely prone to say something bad in this situation, but he had done a decent job this time around.

I shook my head, "You can be pretty warm in a kimono too. Since there is by nature a lot of layers to them. But then you have the side affect of people stealing glances at you the whole time. Considering why kimono's even exist to begin with." I added a shrug.

"Oh right, because most Lords would require their women servants to not wear underwear under them," Yu added. "They had some ridiculous notion that it made a woman more attractive."

"In the end it was more of an affront to women because it was basically them trying to be subtle with their intents to have sex with them. Having a thought that if they were required to not wear under garments they would be easier to seduce," I couldn't help but sound put off by the thought. That kind of reasoning only reminded me of Miyuki's Father. "Besides I doubt kimono's are that comfortable to begin with, and I highly doubt any of them want to be out in the cold like this with them on."

"Men are pigs," Chie went on to add after I had said that.

"Besides, a girl has to save her best outfits for the moments that count the most," Rise smiled and then glanced at me.

"Huh? A kimono's one of a girls' best outfits?" Yosuke paused. "...Wait, you're implying that you're out of our league."

"She wasn't implying," Yukiko quickly added. Instead she made it clear that all of them had no chance. But that was kind of a given considering who was speaking.

"My heart just froze over..." Kanji muttered.

"You guys shouldn't listen to them. They're just saying it because they're attached," Yu chuckled as Yukiko moved to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"So is your best outfit..." I started but Rise put her finger on my mouth to silence me and giggled.

"Oh you'll see them all eventually," she teased.

"Senpai, I hope you don't mind me saying how jealous I am of you right now," Yosuke muttered.

Considering Rise and I, and the talk we had recently...my thoughts jumped to outfits that were definitely not something I would want anyone else to see her in, "Don't let your imagination go too far Yosuke, or you and I will have to have a talk."

"Um...Shouldn't we be more mindful of the time? If we don't hurry, we'll have to do the countdown here at the entrance," Naoto quickly interjected. Which had most of us looking at our cell phones to confirm the time.

"Oh no! We're going to miss the two-year shrine visit!" Yosuke quickly said.

"You know, this is my first time being with friends at midnight of New Year's Day," Rise happily said from next to me as we all started making our way up towards the shrine.

"I'd always just spend it with everyone at the inn until last year," Yukiko added as she and Yu were walking next to Rise and I.

"Actually..." Chie ran up past us to walk next to Yosuke. "I'm glad we were all able to celebrate today here peacefully."

"Yeah. All right everyone, let's get going," Yosuke said as we all started hurrying up to the the stairs to the shrine.

"Kayane, let me use your pockets. My hands are freezing," Rise said as she was putting her hands into my coat pockets.

I found myself rolling my eyes, "Why do you not have any gloves on?"

"Oh! I got a better idea," Rise pulled her hands out from my coat pockets and unzipped the front of my jacket. It only took me a moment to realize what she was doing as she turned around and stepped into me and pulled my coat around her. "Much better."

"Man, your fans would go nuts if they saw this right now," Yosuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Fortunately for us the media has been more focused on the murder case being wrapped up to care about Rise," I commented and haphazardly rested my head on to top of Rise's. "It won't stay that way when the announcement goes out, you know."

"That will just be one of the things to look forward to this year," Rise giggled and pulled my coat tighter around herself.

"Looks like they're handin' out amazake over there," Kanji pointed out.

"Uh-uh. Not 'til New Year's!" Chie said as she was casually standing next to Yosuke.

"Hey...How long 'til next year?" Teddie's question prompted everyone to pull out their phone.

Rise released her grip to glimpse at her own phone. I just peeked over her shoulder to see it. "Looks like it's almost here. We got a countdown?"

"I got this guys," Chie grinned.

"Oh! It's almost time," Naoto said looking at her phone.

"OKAY! Five!" Chie started. "Four!"

Everyone else was quick to join in. Myself included. "Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We put up our arms in the air and then we all laughed.

"I'm glad we're here together," Naoto said with a smile.

"Winter is here!" Chie proclaimed.

"Was it the freezing temperatures that gave it away?" I couldn't help but comment.

"Oh haha, Senpai," Chie giggled.

"Finally, the new year's here!" Yosuke said looking up to the sky.

"Let's make this year a great one," Yukiko said snuggling against Yu as she did so.

"Happy New Year, both of you," Naoto said talking to Kanji and Teddie.

"Thank you!" Teddie grinned.

"It's not your celebration..." Kanji gave a slight frown to Teddie.

"Alright! Time for Amazake, amazake!" Rise said as pulled my coat back around her again.

"Nope! None for you, Rise-san!" Yosuke was quick to douse that. "And the same goes for Yukiko-san!"

"Aw, come on, just let that go," Rise pouted.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm missing something aren't I?"

Yu chuckled, "Do you want to hear about it?"

"No, he doesn't," Rise said adamantly. "It's not important, okay?"

Of course that just made me more interested, "Embarrassed about something you did?"

"Rise-chan and I might have gotten a bit carried away. They tell us the drinks we had were non-alcoholic but I seriously don't remember what happened that night...only what Yu had told me about it after the fact," Yukiko explained more than what Rise had obviously wanted me to hear.

"Yukiko-senpai! Traitor," Rise pouted. "Don't listen to them Kayane."

"Oh...so now you're keeping secrets from me?" I teased her.

She shook her head, "No but if you really know what I get like when I drink I could show you later." She turned around while trying in vain to keep my coat around her, that instead I did it myself and wrapped my arms around her at the same time.

"Frisky as always," I shook my head and looked down into her eyes.

"You know, in some places they say you're supposed to kiss your girlfriend when it turns over to the New Year," Rise pressed as she adjusted herself in my arms. I felt as if she was somehow pulling me in. Rise shifted her arms up and around my neck and before I could protest she pulled my lips against hers. The kiss lingered just enough for me to enjoy the familiar texture of her lips and she playfully moved her tongue along my upper lip before she pulled back. "It'll be a great year if I get to have a lot more of those all year."

"I'll second that," I found myself saying. Rise grinned in response.

"Hey...it's snowing!" Chie said making Rise and I look up...and sure enough snow was beginning to fall.

"Snow at the first of the new year, huh?" I muttered looking up into the sky. "This is the first time I've ever experienced something like this..."

"And there will be a lot of first for both of us this year. I'm sure of it," Rise said pulling me close to her. The others were still talking but I had stopped listening. With Rise this close to me, I could feel her warmth and felt an odd peace settle in my mind. This right now was what I wanted in my life. Smiling, laughter and the comfort of being surrounded by love ones. The future with Rise was likely going to be a long and hard one. With lots of bumps, trials and tribulations that were sure to get in our path. I knew that there was something important that would happen. The Velvet Room had been prepared for that reason. Not to mention, I had a lot of personal issues that I would have to face as Rise and I continued our relationship.

I could only hope I would remain strong enough to weather the storm.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Life has a strange way of moving forward without you. Or sometimes you suddenly realize you aren't moving further than you thought or would want. My own life has been a lot like that. Kayane is starting to realize here that before he has realized it, he has people that mean something to him, and that it works both ways. And that is something he has completely no experience with. He's used to feeling a lot of emotions, typically ones of loneliness and a feeling of neglect. Well anything he has felt in the past he often did so on his own and didn't share with anyone. Often keeping his opinions and other things to himself. Even when he discovered his interest in Rise's voice. He wrote the review for his Mother but he never vocalized it to her. Instead he simply handed it to her. It was enough for his Mother to try involve him more with music.**

 **As weird as it might be, it can sometimes be harder to deal with the good things that happen to you in your life. Especially for someone that has known repeat tragedies and a lot of hardships. Things seem good now, but watch closely and maybe you'll see another problem that could happen down the road.**

 **Things are progressing towards Marie's dungeon now. But there is a few things for us to cover before we get there. I hope you're all ready. The music career is going to start taking a more predominant part of the story as we go further on. Which also includes some original characters and some other characters from Dancing All Night will take more important roles than before. It's been a journey so far, but there are still things we don't know about Kayane. And a large gap of time in his life that has not been explained. But that's just a tease for the future. I hope you stick with me long enough to see it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter. I'll see you next week with Chapter 24.**


	25. Chapter 24 - Pulse

**Chapter 24 / Pulse**

 _January 3rd, 2012 / Daytime  
Outside Dojima's House_

"So what's this all about, Yosuke? You aren't trying to brag about what you did on New Year's Day are you?" I ask nonchalantly as I browsed through my emails on my phone as Yosuke, Teddie and I were now standing outside of Yu's home.

"What I did? What about you? I'm sure you and Rise-san did something fun," Yosuke quickly diverted the conversation.

"Well she certainly dragged me around. She got dressed in a kimono and we went to the shrine and pulled fortunes and, you know, most of the usual stuff. I wouldn't say it was anything worth bragging about. Well, it was a fun day, sure," I shrugged. That wasn't adding the time back at my place. Where you could cut through the sexual tension with a knife. That had ended pretty quickly on my end though. The moment I touched her it was like I had been doused in a bucket of cold water. Every time I started to get lost in the moment the images of my childhood would put out that fire and then I would ruin the mood and become somber. Rise was more than understanding, and comforted me. However, I was blind to the frustration I clearly left her in. Then again at the same time I was halfway glad we were at this impasse when it came to physical intimacy. I was terrified of what would happen to us after we crossed that line. The last thing we needed was to give us new problems to worry about. "I'm pretty sure I heard down the line that you met up with Chie-san."

"I, well, it wasn't like we met up. We just both happened to run into each other and hung out for a while," Yosuke muttered and averting his eyes. "It isn't a big deal."

"Yeah? What color was her kimono?" I asked.

"Yellow mostly, and it had this green dragon on it. Definitely was something that fits her. She looked..." he stopped and glanced over to me not realizing until that moment what he had done. I just smirked before Teddie interjected.

"You should have invited me!" Teddie seemed a bit sad to have been left out.

"You were stuck at work because you completely screwed up the display in the clothing section and had to stay until you fixed it all. So don't go blaming me for your mistakes," Yosuke brushed it off as we walked up to the Dojima household. "Don't worry, you won't have to wait too long for us to get to the main reason we're here."

He knocked on the door and it was a few moments before it was opened by Yu.

"Oh, hey guys. This is a surprise. Please come in," Yu said quickly and turned back into the house. But something about his movements caught my attention. Something seemed off.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced but we were already in the area. I guess I could have called to warn you though," Yosuke said with a shrug. "Also picked up Senpai along the way."

"Still not sure why he was in the area. Did you have to deliver a Junes product or something?" I eyed him as we all stepped in and slipped off our shoes and followed Yu back into the living room area. After a moment I saw Nanako and she was on her feet and made her way over.

"Hello! Happy New Year, Kay-chan and Teddie! And Yosuke-san!" Nanako smiled.

"Happy New Year to you too, Nanako," I returned with my own smile. "Keeping your Brother company this morning?"

She nodded, "That's right. Ooh! Did you see the snowman outside? Me and Onii-chan made it yesterday!"

Now that I think about I did see it, but I had been thinking about my time with Rise and poking fun at Yosuke so I didn't connect the fact that it was in front of the Dojima household. Man I needed to be better at observing things. "You know, I did see that. It looked very suspiciously like Teddie."

"You did notice. Yep its a Teddieman!" Nanako proclaimed proud of it.

"Oh, Nana-chan. You make this bear so very happy," Teddie said.

Yu, meanwhile, had sat down on the couch and had said nothing. That wasn't unusual as he usually would wait for the right moment to make a comment, but he wasn't paying attention and looked incredibly distracted. Something was obviously on his mind.

"Hey, Yosuke. Should probably get to the reason you came here," I urged.

"Oh right. Do you have any plans over the break? If you don't have anything lined up, why don't we all go skiing?" Yosuke said with his usual grin. Yu looked up and seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Skiing? Why that?" Yu asked.

"There are a lot of mountains in the area, and it seems there are a lot of little ski resorts around here. It'll be a cheap trip because it's local, and the snow quality's supposed to be pretty good, too. What do you think?" Yosuke pressed.

"Think we can get everyone to go?" Yu said after a moment. He seemed much less composed than usual so I took a few steps closer to him.

"I already asked Chie and Yukiko-san about their schedules. And well, you know if Yukiko-san can find the time then I don't see anyone else having any problems. What about you and Rise-san, Senpai?" Yosuke looked over to me. I know he was trying to be casual about this but I did notice something that maybe others probably didn't think much about.

"Oh I'm sure we can make it work. But you know Yosuke, did you think I wouldn't notice? I mean, I did notice Satonaka has occasionally called you by your first name lately and you have gone into a habit of doing the same," I shifted my stance and crossed my arms. "Why is that, I wonder?"

"Does it really seem that way to you?" Yosuke looked at me. Still his voice was more reflective, not defensive which I had assumed he would have been.

"Well you aren't denying it," Yu added in with a chuckle. He laughed but it was weaker than his usual laugh, I glanced back over to him.

"Ooh! Will the skiing trip be another overnight event? I'll leave ski tracks of love under the frigid sky! Hey, Yosuke. Do we have a plan for our second chance at a surprise sneak-in?" Teddie chimed in.

"Why are you assuming that we're going to try that again? Plus both Yu and Kayane-senpai's girlfriends are in there and look its best to just let things be," Yosuke shook his head. "Come on, were talking about skiing here!"

"Oh you guys thinking of going skiing?" a new voice, it looked like Dojima was preparing to leave. "Well anyway, I'm off. Make sure to take care of the house for me. You too, Nanako."

"Mm hmm, bye Daddy," Nanako said rushing over to give him a hug.

"Off to the hospital?" I asked.

Dojima nodded, "Yeah, the Doctor wants to double check and make sure it won't re-open. I kinda pushed my luck before, so they only let me out temporarily. They want to keep me overnight though. Can you hold down the fort? You seemed kind of out of it last night." Dojima redirected this to Yu.

Yu nodded, but I took a more focused look at Yu as a result. Now that I think about it he looked off in a couple of ways. Dojima was gone, but Yu looked uneasy.

I dropped my initial inquiry to Yosuke and instead focused on Yu. "Spill it, whats up?"

"Look, I don't want anyone to worry. But, Marie has left," Yu said simply.

"Left? As in ran off?" I asked.

Yu nodded, "I kinda figured she had been planning to do so for a while, considering how she had been acting as of late. So I doubt there would have been a way to convince her otherwise. But it feels like she has gone somewhere we can't follow...not right now. Margaret is looking for her, for me."

The name stuck with me for a moment. I was sure I had heard that name before. Then after a moment, it struck me, "Margaret? From the Velvet Room? I remember, Miyuki spoke of being a apprentice to her. Sounds like this could be serious, but if Margaret is looking for her then there isn't much for us to do. No sense in stressing yourself out. But it seems you've already made yourself sick."

He looked up at me for a moment. "You're more perceptive than you let on."

"I'm still no match for your level of scheming, Yu," I chuckled and pulled out my phone. "I'll call Amagi. You should get bundled up." I noticed that Yosuke and Teddie had been distracting Nanako while Yu and I had been talking.

"Wait, I don't want to..." Yu started but I just glanced back.

"What? Worry her? I like to think that your girlfriend owns a monopoly on getting worried about you. And I'm not going to let you just hide things because you don't want to bother her. If you think she won't notice then you're wrong," I commented as I got up and went towards the front door. "Nanako-chan, take care of your big brother until Amagi can get here."

"You got it!" Nanako said before moving over to Yu.

I slipped on my shoes and dialed Yukiko's number as I stepped outside of the house. She picked it up after only a couple rings, "Senpai?"

"Hey Amagi. You might want to know that your boyfriend isn't feeling well and could probably use some pampering. Even though it appears he had planned to not tell you anything," I surmised quickly. I wasn't about to let Yu get out easy.

"Yu's sick?" She seemed to juggle her phone for a moment before she spoke again. "Can you stay there for a while? I'll be there as soon as I can. Should I bring anything?" Yukiko was quickly frazzled by my news.

"Just you," I chuckled. "Make sure you don't let him off for trying to keep it to himself. See you when you get here." I said as I hung up the phone.

"Hey Senpai, what was that stuff about Marie-san?" Yosuke said appearing next to me.

"She's gone, apparently," I shrugged. "And Margaret, one of the Velvet Room attendees that helps Yu is searching for her. So he's worried. And sick apparently, so I called Amagi."

"I noticed that one. But more of that Velvet Room business? What does that have to do with Marie?" Yosuke posed a obvious question.

"Marie is a Velvet Room resident too, apparently. But I have a feeling there is something more to her, that even Yu doesn't know. At least that was how I felt the last time I saw her when you all stayed at my place," I commented. It was useless to speculate too much. "Anyway, lets not focus on it. Amagi is on her way over. Depending on Yu though you may have to postpone that ski trip though."

"Not a big deal. I'm sure we can get it in somehow. I just think it be something fun to do before Yu has to head back to his parents," Yosuke shrugged. "Hardly something he should be doing if he isn't feeling good."

"True enough. Well time to make sure our glorious leader doesn't make things worse for himself," I said stretching my arms out. "Leave him alone and he'll probably run off to a part time job or something."

Yosuke and I headed back in. Teddie decided he was going to stay over to help watch over Yu as well. Eventually Yosuke had to leave and go to work. I eventually called Rise and had her grab some stuff from my house so I could make dinner for Nanako and Yu. It was much later in the evening with myself and Yukiko talking in the kitchen while Nanako was watching TV. Yu was sleeping on the couch.

"He's worried about Marie," I said as I finished drying the last of the dishes. "Just how close are they?"

"Very," Yukiko said softly. "He's compared her to being like a sister he never had. But he's been worried about her for a long time. He thinks she is trying to deal with something all on her own. But even he isn't quite sure what that is. She lost her memories but honestly, I'm not sure recovering them was what she really wanted. I think she just pursued them because it was all she had. And I imagine its hard not knowing who you are. Thats what I believe anyway. I just wish Yu would share his burdens with me a bit more. He handles way too much on his own."

"Especially since he's not going to be in town for much longer, right?" I found myself asking. Yukiko reacted almost instantly to my inquiry.

Yukiko dropped her hands, "It scares me. If he leaves...is he going to leave me behind? He's helped me so much and I just can't imagine him not being in my life. He's reassured me again and again but I keep finding myself worried about it."

"That's normal, you know," I said as I put the towel down after drying the last dish. "I hope you keep telling him about this. You're both important to each other. I see it whenever the two of you are in the same room. You just gravitate towards each other. At the same time, are you hoping he comes back to live here in Inaba with you? You plan on taking over the Inn right?"

"I..." Amagi blinked and looked at me, a panic in her eyes. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that. That's...really selfish of me...isn't it?"

"It isn't a bad thought. I could see how appealing it could be to run that place with Yu at your side. And I'm sure he isn't opposed to it...but Persona and Shadows changed all our lives. Who is to say if that fight is ever over? And with as powerful Yu is...and how he takes continues in these situations. I could see him also leading a charge against Shadows beyond Inaba. If it exists," I shrugged as I turned fully to Yukiko. That was a whole other line of thought. "You should be more confident in your relationship. I mean, we're all young, but don't be afraid of talking about your insecurities. I think we know better than most what happens when you let your problems bottle up."

"Yeah...you're right," Yukiko nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to burden you with my thoughts. It's just...Yu has been more worried than usual."

"I've noticed," I commented and peered out the window seeing that Rise was walking up. "Rise is here." I moved over to the front door and opened it just as she got to it. "Thanks Rise."

"Anytime," Rise said as she stepped in and I took the grocery bag from her and she slipped off her shoes before coming in. "How's Yu-senpai doing?"

"Making himself sick by worrying about things all on his own, and probably not sleeping well as a result," I said as I headed back into the kitchen. Yukiko was there to greet Rise as well.

"Thank you for your help, Rise-chan," Yukiko gave a slight bow.

"Of course," Rise smiled. "Why don't you go check on Yu-senpai? Kayane and I can handle dinner."

She nodded and walked to the living room to sit next to Yu and probably to change the washcloth on his head. I couldn't help but sigh as I turned to the bags that Rise had brought and started putting things out on the counter. I was going to just make a miso soup, as it was probably best to keep it simple for Yu. I focused on it for a few moments and started to prep everything before I glanced over to see Rise just watching me. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. Just thinking about how sexy you look while cooking." Rise had a seductive smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow. Well, I was still getting used to it, but Rise never missed an opportunity to remind me how attractive she found me. I didn't mind it but my head was too deep in thoughts about what Yukiko had said to really react to it.

"Shut up and cut up the vegetables," I said and started making sure the pots and everything else was ready to be used to cook.

"I'm on it," Rise said and took the cutting board. The two of us worked together in the kitchen in relative silence for quite some time...and Yukiko seemed to be sitting next to Yu and simply watching him. Nanako seemed kinda happy to have so many people in the house. It was a long while before Rise spoke again. "Have you, thought about the contract?"

I glanced at her, "You mean if I want something out of it?"

Rise nodded, "Yeah, I just want it to be good enough for my parents to sign off on it."

The meeting was on the 15th...only 12 days away from now. My Mom had invited executives from Takura Productions, a Producer who was a friend of hers, Rise's Parents...Rise's agent and a couple of lawyers that more or less were there to mediate the whole thing. Honestly, there wasn't anything I cared for in the whole thing. I was going to be performing with Rise...I really didn't have anything else I wanted from it. "I just want to make sure Mom has control of our media appearances. I think anyone else would...probably try to pressure me to do more."

Rise nodded, "I don't want to do any appearances without you. I want us to be a package deal." Rise said suddenly. I blinked for a moment...I hadn't thought about that. There would definitely people that would want to split up our appearances to appeal to certain crowds. But being a huge market success wasn't why we were doing this. "Both of us, together...or they don't get us at all."

I found myself nodding in agreement, "Yeah, I'm fine with that."

"Ooo! What if we did some acting? We could get a spot as a couple," Rise was now turning to speculation of what kind of media appearances we could make.

I shook my head, "I thought we were gonna leave our relationship ambiguous to the fans?"

"Oh we will but we also gotta give them fuel to talk about it, right?" Rise grinned. I chuckled, yeah it was a situation that could be played both ways...if it kept talk buzzing then ultimately it could help us in a strange sort of way. "Kayane...I hope you know I won't be happy with us hiding our relationship forever."

"I am well aware of that...as I wouldn't want to either," I spoke softly. I turned to her, all that was left was to let it cook but the miso soup was essentially done. "I mean it isn't like we are hiding it...we just aren't confirming or denying it either way. And us being professional on stage has nothing to do with what we do off of the stage."

Rise stepped closer to me and put her arms around my waist, "Always twisting it to make it sound better...that's so like you."

I guess that was something I had always done. I looked out to the living room at Yu. Marie was missing...gone someplace we couldn't follow. But a resident of Yu's Velvet Room was searching for her now. I suppose there was nothing else to do but wait for that, and leave the worry rat of a leader to his girlfriend. Rise and I had our own imminent problem less than 2 weeks away from now. Our immediate future would depend on its discussion. No pressure.

* * *

 _January 15th, 2012 / Evening  
Kayane's House_

Fortunately, Yu had only been sick a couple days, and had gotten a pretty good scolding from Yukiko about keeping things to himself. He did explain it to the rest of the Investigation Team about Marie's disappearance. They were all concerned...I was too but there wasn't much we could do to find her. Waiting was hard to do, but Yu said that Margaret had been confident that she could find her. For the last week or so we had all been focused on the upcoming finals. I had managed to catch up with all my classmates now but...these were the last finals...then it would be placement tests for any colleges I might want to apply for. Well...except I wasn't going to. I had finally made a decision in that regard as well.

It had been nice to be back to a level of normalcy for once. Even though I was aware there was still issue that the Investigation Team would have to deal with. For one, there was still the question about the entity that had tried to kill me...or rather, keep me dead. Then there was also the curious question as to what the TV world even was. Adachi had been taken...sure...the murders had been solved. But the being Ameno-sagiri had manifested...there was definitely something bigger at play. And it seemed like all was over...but I didn't believe that for a moment. Too many loose ends had been left in its wake. All of that needed to be put aside as I found myself in a different situation.

Sitting around the long table in our dinning room, were a lot of different individuals. Sitting to the left of me was my Mom, Tsukio Nanase. To my right was my girlfriend and soon to be music group partner, Kujikawa Rise. On the other side of Rise was her old manager Inoue Minoru and was here to support Rise and I. On the other side of my Mom was a Lawyer friend of hers...Tsuruga Tokutomi, he was here to mediate and ensure the final contract was fair to all parties involved. The other side of the table had both of Rise's parents, Kujikawa Natsuko and Jiro. Her Mother, Natsuko had spent most of her time sizing up the others in the room...me included. As a matter of fact she had spent a great deal of time criticizing me...but not saying anything...but I could tell she was looking for any flaw I had. Rise had warned me that her Mom was rather ruthless. Rise's Father, Jiro, on the other hand seemed quite relaxed and had only exchanged pleasantries and seemingly took his time to sip on the tea Mom had provided. At the end of the table was Rise's Grandmother, Kujikawa Sumiko. She seemed attentive and had politely chatted with others for a little while. The other three at the table were probably the most intimidating. They were the three executives from Takura Productions.

The one in the middle of the three was older gentleman with gray hair and balding. He had a clean shave but held a stern look on his face. It seemed like this was the man we would have to convince. His name was Hishikawa Yoshii. On his left was a younger man, in his early 30's named Takasu Hayato. Apparently some upstart that had made some big decisions that paid off and netted him some big promotions along the way. On the right of Hishikawa was a young woman named Fukazawa Mayako. Apparently she had made a big splash pretty quick as a manager and had some connections through her family that somehow landed her on the executive board for Takura Productions. Of the three she seemed incredibly nervous and was constantly looking over paperwork with her. Likely a list of what they wanted from the deal. After what had been an awkward beginning of introductions and pleasantries...the main event of this was about to start.

"Alright, I will start this. My name is Tsuruga Tokutomi, and I've been asked by Tsukio-san to mediate this negotiation. The negotiation will end when either we call for a recess or all parties have come to an agreement upon the terms. After which the terms of the contract shall be drawn up by my office and then we will meet again to formally sign them. Also as a necessary understanding to be made is that any music created by Ikakure Kayane and Kujikawa Rise prior to the signing of the contract legally belongs to them. To open, the floor will belong to Tsukio Nanase. She will give the bullet points of her proposal, to which everyone here has been given a copy of. After which we will then move to each party for any changes or amendments that are to be made," Tsuruga looked around the table and got visible nods of confirmation from all concerned parties. "Then I turn the time over to you Tsukio-san."

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san," Mom nodded. "As you are all aware, we are here to discuss the future of Ikakure and Kujikawa and their desire to perform together. As I have sent all of you a demo song they produced I believe that there is no doubt in regards to their talent. However, Kujikawa cannot maintain the type of schedule she had before, as it should be obvious that her exit from the scene was a clear indicator that she could not handle that amount of workload. Also due to medical reasons, Ikakure is unable to be loaded with an overly busy schedule. As such their appearances must be planned with a minimum of a week's notice. Anything that comes up in less than 7 days notice will be rejected. This is to maintain a healthy life style that will also allow them to properly continue their educations."

Naturally that didn't sit well with the executives. The main thing about the way their Idols worked was being flexible on a moments notice so they could capitalize on all opportunities. Limiting our appearances and requiring people to schedule it a week in advance meant we would automatically be turning down a lot of other work. However, this was something that Mom would not be budging on.

"That will be expanded onto later, but I'd like to get to the main point of conflict here. First of all the voiding of Kujikawa's current contract with Takura Productions. As it stands, Kujikawa cannot return to the industry in any form except by returning to Takura Productions. In order to proceed her old contract must be annulled for the new one we will create here. First, property. All rights and uses of the name Risette and all current cycling materials will be retained by Takura Productions. However our new contract will have Kujikawa and Ikakure as official talents of Tsukio Talent. My personal agency," Mom said and was immediately met with an outburst.

"Hold on!" Takasu Hayato was the one to speak out. "Why would we let you take our best idol?"

"Because Kujikawa Rise has already expressed that she will not return to the music industry unless it is with Ikakure Kayane," Mom answered promptly. "And you want her to finish off her contract with you before moving to this project, correct? Which would last until she is eighteen years old. And thus believing you will have gotten the maximum amount of benefit from her. However, you cannot force her to come back. But you _can_ stop her from doing anything in the industry."

I stared at the executives. That was right, despite what we may have wanted, the first hurdle was to get them to agree to the voiding of Rise's current contract. If they refused there was nothing we could do but wait until the contract ran up with them. Which wouldn't be until her eighteenth birthday, which would be a year from June 1st. By then any steam we could use to our advantage would be gone, and it would be that much harder to enter into the music industry..

Takasu went to object again but the older gentlemen next to him held his hand up, "Hayato, if I had not been willing to do just that then I wouldn't have ever agreed to this meeting." Hishikawa looked to my Mom. "Tsukio-san, I have always deeply respected you and what you accomplished in your brief time in our company. And I also realize how hard it must have been when you parted from us. The death of your daughter and finding out the truth about your Husband was shocking to a lot of us that knew you. That was also why I fully supported your decision to leave and adopt Ikakure Kayane. Clearly you have helped him foster a love of music much like your own. I saw it in the video you sent to me of their performance. So I want to express I am in full support of this, but I want to know how you want Takura Productions to be involved. If it was only my personal interest then I would support you 100%, no question. However, I must sell this deal to the board of directors."

Everyone else at the table was surprised. Likely no one, myself included, had known that Tsukio had once been an employee of Takura Productions. Or that she knew Hishikawa from her time their.

"Mom? I thought you said..." I started but Mom glanced at me with a smile.

"It's thanks to Hishikawa that I was able to get everything I needed here and work as a contractor for the company," she said looking to me. "The only way I could adopt you was if I had agreed to do something about my availability. And considering what happened to Miyuki when I hadn't been home so often...I wasn't about to continue to be absent as a parent." Miyuki gave me an apologetic look before looking back to the others at the table. "I apologize."

"Don't be," Hishikawa shook his head. "Allow me to elaborate, Ikakure. Your Mother was one of our best agents. She helped several stars become really popular. However in order for her to be as good as she was, she dedicated a lot of time to it to further her career. That obviously led her to spending a lot of time away from her Daughter and that whole situation, which I know you are well acquainted with. When I learned of what happened I learned about her intent to adopt you I talked with her and worked with a lawyer to meet the requirements that the courts wanted. I didn't want to lose her as a talent either, so I offered her a job as a contractor, making her able to work away from the big city and also meet the requirements for adopting you. It was a good arrangement for all of us. And thanks to that we've continued to flourish. Tsukio Talent Agency has been one of our prized partnerships. While she doesn't actively manage any Idols, she is more than qualified to knows what makes a good Idol. And personally I can think of no better reason to re-enter the music industry as an agent than with the son you left it for to take care of. Let us get to the particulars of the deal. I am prepared to part company with the Idol Risette. What is it that you are looking for Takura Productions to do?"

"I wish for Takura Productions to take care of the printing, distribution of their music and concert planning for the pair," Mom said simply. Hishikawa seemed to grin as if he had predicted what Mom was going to say. He shifted in his chair.

"And we pay you royalties and you are free to go to other companies for other merchandise?" Hishikawa asked. Mom gave a simple nod. "Then you plan to not take any profits beyond royalty for what we take care of? Naturally based on an agreed on worth of the two," Hishikawa grinned, "Ruthless as ever, Tsukio."

"Sir? If we do that..." Takasu started but was cutoff once more by Hishikawa.

"..By doing so we still are able to make a good amount of money from them. Tsukio is banking on their popularity and will actually make a bigger profit on merchandise if it works out. But in the end we would both win out. Without Risette or Ikakure officially under our roof the money from such events will generally be profit, and we can use them to show off our newer talent as well. Since we plan the concerts we control the line up. It is mutually beneficial, and I would hardly want a talent like Kujikawa to waste her ability because we want to be the only ones to profit from her. As a matter of fact we can take on additional potential talents with this deal. As we save money on various other aspects as part of it," Hishikawa looked over to Fukazawa next to him. "Marketing would also have additional opportunities to expand as well."

The woman nodded and looked at her notes, "Marketing for their music and concerts would fall into our wheelhouse, but the expenditure there would be much less than allowing Kujikawa's contract to come to term without making any money. Voiding her contract and going under the new term is more financial sense for the company. As per her previous contract she is not required to come back to work if she feels unable to do so."

As most idol's were underage, all idol contracts could essentially be backed out of, or rather, stop performing at any time. The catch is they couldn't go anywhere else to perform or do anything in the entertainment industry if they did so. When idols quit because of being unable to handle the workload, it was often the end of their career. Until that contract ran up, which usually only did when they became of age. And re-entering the industry after that was often rare as companies didn't want a performer who had previously quite before. There were always exceptions, but often times it was more about circumstances. But usually calling it quites once was enough to end a career. That was the same restriction on Rise's contract.

"I forbid it."

The opposing voice this time was Rise's Mother, Kujikawa Natsuko. I had heard stories of her Mother and what had happened while I had been in the comatose like state. Rise had said that she would be difficult. Well she hadn't phrased it exactly like that, I was being a lot nicer than Rise had been. To be fair her parents should be the most vocal about this whole arrangement. But the reason behind them being vocal was what concerned me. "I assume its because of me," I spoke. I wasn't going to allow the subject to be danced around. It was best to get to the heart of the matter. I had no experience in show business. While Rise was already a proven talent.

"I'll not have my daughter destroy her career with some boy she has a school girl crush on!" Natsuko was almost standing at this point. She looked to Rise's former manager probably looking for his support in her stance, "Inoue-san, how can you support her in this? She'll lose all the fans that she built up to this point and..."

"Then they were never her fans," Inoue said pushing up his glasses. "While there is some risk involved, as all changes often are. The demo track they've given to all of us should be all the proof needed that the sound and music they create is definitely able to be sold as a product. And most certainly she will lose fans, but they will gain more from a much wider demographic because now it is not simply just Risette. It will be Kujikawa and Ikakure. The type of music they sing together is different than the songs sung by Risette. While I have briefly discussed this with Ikakure that the track list will have a wide variety but aims to have a cohesive sound and experience."

"You can't seriously be on board for this! This is more than a risk! It could end Rise's career and never reach where she has gotten to before now," Rise's Mom shook her head.

"Are you saying you will force her to finish off her contract with Takura Productions?" My Mom interjected. If anyone would have seen this happening it would be my Mom. Apparently the two of them had also clashed while I was in the hospital. In that time Mom and Rise had bonded. And likely this was the real reason she had brought a lawyer to this meeting. The parents had the right to refuse the deal. Rise was still under their care, technically. However, Rise was currently living with her Grandmother, not her parents. No doubt, my Mother would have taken all of that into consideration when setting up this meeting. Mom paused only fro a moment before delivering a line that could often be taken as a personal attack, but Mom had been careful of her tone, making it an honest inquiry, "I wonder if you truly have Rise-chan's best interest at heart."

I glanced over at Mom. What was she doing? I had never thought my Mom would be directly confrontational against Rise's Mom and it made my thoughts stop. Rise had grabbed my leg under the table and I responded by slipping my hand down and took her hand in mine. This was the moment that Rise had been afraid of. Her Mother taking an obstinate stand against the wishes of everyone else present and bringing the contract negotiation to a dead stop.

"How dare you! I am her Mother, how can I not have anything but the best of intentions for my daughter? You have no right to say anything, when it was your son that..." she started but Mom stopped her cold with a sharp reply.

"That what!?" Mom sent a death glare at Rise's Mom. Daring her to say something more than that. "What does my son have to do with anything?"

"Your son has my daughter saying crap like she won't go back in the industry if it isn't with him. She wasted her time worrying about him while he was in the hospital when she could have been working on a come back," Natsuko was going down a road that would definitely escalate. Rise squeezed my hand with her left as she moved.

Rise slammed her right fist on the table demanding everyones attention, "Don't you dare. I made those decisions before I met Kayane. I had started to believe I could come back before him, but it wasn't until after I met him and I started to get to know him, that I knew I wanted to come back. It's all because of him that I remembered why I wanted to become and Idol to begin with. So if you say anything more about Kayane then..."

"Hold it," Tsuruga was standing now to claim attention. Rise took a moment before I place my free hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I will not allow this to degrade further. However, instead, I would like to hear her Father and Grandmother's opinion on this matter as both of them are entitled as guardians."

"Guardians? But I am her Mother," Natsuko looked to him, still riding a wave of anger it seemed. I noticed though that Rise's Father had remained calm throughout the entire exchange and was just silently drinking his tea. If anything he seemed at peace with what was going on. Perhaps he was just no stranger to his wife's means of expressing herself.

"Indeed, however, Kujikawa Rise has been living with her Grandmother for over six months. That makes her just as able to weigh in on what is best for Rise. Now, Kujikawa Sumiko-san. Why don't you start?" Tsuruga played it smoothly and somehow managed to diffuse the shouting match from escalating further.

"Now Natsuko-chan, I understand your concern about Kay-chan," Rise's Grandmother started glancing over to Rise's Mom and then to me. I had forgotten that Rise's Grandmother had always referred to me as Kay-chan. Well actually Mom went to their Tofu shop quite often. I could just imagine the two of them talking about both Rise and I. Likely had been a conversation that had increased ever since I had gotten out of the hospital. And Mom enjoyed tofu, so she was there often. Sometimes I think just to talk to Rise's Grandmother, Sumiko. "But you should know that Rise-chan wasn't happy and I'm sure it contributed to her leaving the industry. When she first started her career she truly smiled and loved it but I think we all saw that she wasn't like that when she had quit. She had lost that happiness. So I don't think many of us were surprised when she had decided to leave. But recently, Rise-chan feels like she is glowing whenever she talks about her friends, and especially Kay-chan. I want to see Rise-chan at her happiest, and right now I believe that this is the best way for that."

"Jiro, please tell me you aren't taking her side on this," Natsuko looked to her husband.

He had remained relatively quiet and had finished off his tea, placing the cup on his table, "Before I get to that, let me elaborate about something that many of you may not be aware of. I am sure everyone is familiar with how Rise became a part of the music industry at this table? Ah, except maybe you Tsuruga-san, so I shall explain. It was neither myself or Natsuko that recommended our Rise to try out as an Idol. It was actually my brother and Rise's Uncle, Hideo. Rise had been struggling at school during that time and I had heard she had problems fitting in with the others. As my wife and I were often busy with work he often helped looking after her. I entrusted him to give it a try so he picked her up from school and drove her all the way to Tokyo for the auditions. I'm sure you are all well aware that she passed her first audition. I hear that her actual acceptance as an idol was due to no small part to Tsukio and her son, Ikakure. As Risette, she became popular and largely successful. What you likely don't know, is that in that time her Uncle passed away due to cancer. Rise doesn't like to talk about it because it affected her so, but I know it made her reevaluate why she had been a Idol to begin with. After all, without her Uncle she never would have attempted to go down that road. Now Rise, after taking this time off. I want you to tell me, did you find the answer you were looking for?"

I was surprised, Rise had a lot of reasons for stopping her career. But not once had she ever mentioned her Uncle having died in all this time. It was likely something close to her that was hard to think about. I understood why she would do that. Her Uncle's death had likely been a catalyst that led her to think about the reasons she became an Idol to begin with, but it wasn't a deciding factor as to why she had quit. It had just been a motivator in evaluating where she was. And when she had, she had forgotten who she was.

"I love music," Rise started in a low voice. "For the longest time I was doing it because I wanted to be accepted, wanted to have friends. But as an Idol, I was just as alone as I had been before. You'd think I'd realize that earlier just by the nature of what I was. An Idol is someone that is put on a pedestal, and you really never learn anything about them other than what you see. So I was surrounded by people, but nobody really knew me. And it seemed like no one ever cared to get to know me either. They jsut wanted to see Risette, the Idol. At first I thought I was really connecting with people but it was really just admiration. That they could see the real me but I realized I didn't know who I was to begin with. And Uncle Hideo always told me it was up to me how far I would go. So, I just wasn't sure anymore. And after Uncle Hideo died, I wanted to make sure I knew for sure, for him. It's different now, I know that this is what I want. I can't describe it in words that will do it justice. But when I'm on stage with Kayane, I feel the most like me. It's like I've finally found myself and its something I can only reach that place when I'm with him," Rise spoke softly but everyone could hear her quite clearly. I really couldn't say anything to add anything meaningful to the discussion. Rise's Mother looked appalled by the declaration but her Father offered her a smile.

"I had a feeling that is what you would say. Hideo would have been proud to see you and what you've done. I'm sorry Natsuko, but I believe I am in full support of Rise's decision. You saw the video of the two of them performing as well. Tell me, dear, when was the last time you saw her shine that brightly on stage?" Jiro shared a moment with his wife, the two looking at each other. "It's time to let her decide what she wants. She's almost an adult you know. It's what I want for her, and I know this was the reason my brother signed her up so many years ago. He wanted to give her the tools to be confident and create her own path. After all, she's just as stubborn as you are now." Jiro laughed.

"I can't approve of him. Do you have any idea who he is?" Natsuko said back, she must have looked up my past. It isn't like a web search with my name wouldn't pull up the case that happened in my childhood. It was really easy to find as it had been covered pretty extensively in the media. Rise tensed up next to me, as she clearly was getting angry but it didn't matter to me what was said. I had heard it all many times before.

Jiro shook his head. "Dear, what are you really afraid of? That boy experienced a traumatic childhood and through all of the trouble and trials he faced, he is here now. Rise tells me he is a top student, always scoring in the top ten of his class, if not the top five in exams. She also tells me he has been slowly working through a lot of his personal problems because of his childhood, slowly but surely. If anything, I think the two of them help each other more than even they realize," he turned to look at me. "Please forgive my wife if she's said anything that offends you. She doesn't mean what she says."

I shook my head, "It's fine. I can understand being protective of Rise. Honestly, I don't know why she is around me either." I shrugged and looked over at her. "If I may say so though, at the same time, I want to selfishly keep her by my side. She is the one that helped me stop running from myself and my past. Even now she encourages me everyday to push forward."

Her Father laughed, "I said the same thing about Natsuko, when I talked to her Father." He looked at his wife and smiled. His wife suddenly becoming embarrassed about what he had said. Jiro looked to his wife and took her hand, "It's time to let go, Natsuko. You're daughter needs your support. But she no longer needs your protection."

"Listen to Jiro," Rise's Grandmother added. "Rise-chan is ready to spread her wings on her own. You have to let her take this chance. Just as we all must do."

"I..." Natsuko seemed unsure of what to do, she looked to Rise. "Rise, do you love this boy?" She asked blatantly. The room shifted a bit. Technically us dating was a violation of Takura Productions contract, but it wasn't like we had said or indicated as much.

"Yes, but that's something different, Mom. That had no bearing on this decision. This is about my career as a performer, as a musician and singer. I don't want to be seen as an object. I want to be able to fully express who I am. And that isn't something I can do as Risette. With Kayane at my side on stage, there is so much more I am able to do and express that I couldn't do before. It isn't about the fame or success, its about being true to myself for not only me, but for you, Dad, Grandma and Uncle Hideo. Not just family, but my friends I made here in Inaba and Kayane himself. He reminded me how to love music again. How I feel right now is because of him," Rise pulled my arm to her. She was using me to emphasize her point. "And I want to take this risk, with him. No one else."

"If you ever hurt my daughter," Rise's Mother paused and glared at me. "I hope you realize what will happen to you."

"If I ever hurt her, I'll accept any punishment and do everything in my power to make it right. I want to believe though that we'll work together through all of this. Music is something that doesn't come from no where. A long time ago, Rise's entrance as an Idol was what inspired me. And then when I met her for real, she inspired me even more. I'm not saying I know the future or that nothing will ever go wrong. However, we'll face it on together, and we'll see how it goes. But we want to try and show the world our music," I wasn't sure if it was what she needed to hear. However, the last of Kujikawa Natsuko's resistance fell to the wayside. Whether she believed it or not, she had decided to trust her husband and daughters words. This was only the beginning of a long road for Rise and I. Who was to say what was the right decision to make? I know I wasn't qualified. Still as the conversation began to turn to the more legal aspect of this new contract that would be made, both Rise and I eased up in our chairs, feeling a heavy weight disappear. Now it would come down to hard work, and nailing our songs. But that could wait for another day. There was a lot of business to talk about now. Then things would really begin for both of us.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I think it is harder to keep pushing forward than people realize. Maybe you could just be a motivated individual so it just feel natural, but for others it takes a lot of effort to keep up any pace in pursuing a dream or goal. I say this having had to deal with a lot of people that sit in between both of those. Hesitation comes in many forms and a lot of it has to do squarely with confidence. A lot of people need an outside force to keep themselves motivated. Like myself, for instance. I have to keep myself accountable in order to make sure things keep getting done. One of the goals for this fan fiction is to make sure I put out a new chapter each and every week. However in order to make sure it gets properly edited and maintains a certain level of quality it means making sure I stay several weeks ahead of what I'm currently posting. And my goal is to stay about seven weeks ahead. To which I'm actually not that far ahead at the moment so I've been writing a heck of a lot more to try and catch back up to that.**

 **In regards to Kayane, his obvious motivator is Rise, herself. A shared dream of performing together on stage keeps the two of them united and moving. This chapter is very important for a few reasons. One is that Rise's contract with Takura Productions is voided which has a lot of aspects to it. Kayane's Mom is setting it up so that transition into adulthood and a continued career in the music industry will be a smooth transition. Which if you don't know much about how Idol's work, it is actually relatively difficult with the amount of red tape an Idol has to deal with in order to continue her career. As a lot of the Idol agencies can block an individual's career for quite some time. Ruining any chance of popularity. A lot of girls are used and then discarded. This is part of the reason I enjoy Dancing All Night because it actually shows a lot of the other side of the Idol industry. It is a taxing field to work in, especially for young girls that may not understand how it can affect the rest of their lives. Its for this reason that good Agents are incredibly valuable in the industry. As an agent or manager is also in charge of ensuring their mental health is good. As this is a Persona story, this always remains to be incredibly important.**

 **Next Chapter we'll be hitting the slopes and everything that comes with that. Marie's dungeon won't be too far behind, but that isn't to say that there won't be complications along the way. Hopefully you'll all enjoy on whats coming in the next few chapters.**

 **I want to thank all of you that come here and read the newest chapter each and every week. You have no idea what it means to see people read and enjoy my work. So I hope you continue to support me and maybe leave me a review or so along the way to let me know what you think. It's always a huge motivator to see that. Even if you have a criticism I want to hear it. And also thanks to all my new readers. I hope all of you enjoyed what you've read and will stick with me from now on, week in and out.**

 **Thanks again everyone and I'll see you next week with the next chapter!  
**


	26. Chapter 25 - Snow

**Chapter 25 / Snow**

 _February 11th, 2012 / Daytime  
Ski Slopes_

Of course, the air was cold as it could be expected. And the ski lodge seemed to be a lot more active than we had initially anticipated. Of course, Yosuke had wanted to go a month ago, which likely would have been busier because it would have been during the schools winter break. But Yu getting sick had put a stop to that plan, but it hadn't been completely abandoned by Yosuke. Plus with Rise and I's contract negotiation happening after that, we likely wouldn't have really enjoyed it if we had gone then. Things were a bit different now. It was nearly a month now since that deal happened. Not only that but finals were also over. That also meant it was less than a month away from my graduation. Time really had seemed to speed up. And more than that, nothing had happened inside the TV world. I knew that something was lingering and waiting to act. What exactly that was and the severity of it, I didn't know.

Yu had said that Margaret was close to finding Marie, and that she would be showing any day to tell them where their friend had disappeared to. But it felt that it was likely a lot more complicated than he was indicating. If it involved the Velvet Room, which he had essentially told me it did, I could imagine there was no telling how complicated the matter really was. It might have made more sense if I had been around since the beginning. But this year probably would have felt a lot longer than it already was.

I brought my skis to a stop as I reached the bottom of the slope and turned to pull off my goggles so I could get a better look. Rise was only behind me by only a minute, and looked like the others were making their way down as well.

"You're pretty fast, Kayane," Rise grinned as she came to a stop next to me. She pulled up her own goggles and gave me a noticeably once over before smiling. "Not to mention you look good doing it."

I waved off her comment as I often did when she was blatantly trying to get a rise out of me. "I'm pretty rusty though. I went only a couple times last year with Mom. But she's been busy getting things arranged for us so she couldn't even make it with us for the weekend. Still I guess we've been pretty busy too, song writing, dance practice and school finals has made it impossible for us to do much of anything else," I watched as Yosuke and Chie seemed to be the first ones coming into view. They were the only two of the Investigation Team that had gone with snowboarding over ski's. Why was I not surprised the two of them would pair together? If it had to be described, it was a dull surprise.

Chie and Yosuke came to a stop not too far away from us. "I thought you said it was your first time?" I could hear Yosuke asking.

"Well its just keeping your balance right?" Chie gave a shrug.

"Those two are ginning like idiots. And they believe we don't notice?" Rise muttered from next to me.

"No, I think its because _they_ don't notice," I commented. Attraction was like that though, besides just because too people get along so well doesn't necessarily mean there is anything romantic. No, what made it hard was how they acted around each other all the time. I honestly believed that they didn't know how they felt for each other.

"Really? I mean, its like they revolve around each other," Rise commented as we looked at the two of them. I looked over my shoulder and saw another interesting scene. I tapped Rise's shoulder and pointed over to them. "Oooh, it's Naoto and Kanji. Looks like his coaching is going well."

Then Naoto lost her balance and collapsed onto Kanji. The two falling into the snow. "Who do you think is the most flustered?" I chuckled.

"I dunno, Naoto is probably red as can be, and Kanji. Well, now that I think about it, it could be pretty close," Rise giggled. Kanji and Naoto was definitely a much different situation than Chie and Yosuke. Kanji wore his emotions on his sleeve for the most part and Naoto, she was socially awkward when it wasn't work related. She was surprisingly easy to startle and fluster. Not to mention that out of everyone, Naoto had never really dismissed the possibility of being attracted to Kanji. And the two were clearly getting along right now. But it wasn't like that meant anything. The two of them were definitely awkward around each other, so who knows what would happen in the future.

The two of us were still laughing when Yukiko came screeching to a halt close to us. "Oh no, I shouldn't have egged him on like that," Yukiko said as we turned to see Teddie flying down and right into Yosuke. I raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Somehow, I knew this would happen," Yu muttered as he came to a stop next to Yukiko. He shook his head as he frowned a bit at his girlfriend. "Yukiko, I love your competitive side but I think we all know that Teddie will just end up going to far and well now Yosuke is..."

"Relax, illustrious leader. As if Teddie wasn't going to try and knock someone over anyway," I chuckled. "At least this way he isn't bothering any of the girls." Honestly that was what I would have expected him to try considering Teddie's usual line of thinking.

"I suppose Yosuke is the most accustomed to his antics," Yu sighed.

"I would imagine, considering Teddie lives with him," I scratched my head.

"Yu, want to go race me?" Yukiko eyed him. And averting the attention away from Yosuke now yelling at Teddie.

"Watch it Yu. Looks like your girlfriend isn't going to stop any time soon," I grinned. If she could distract Yu from his thoughts about Marie, then I was all for it. Yukiko had been worried about it a lot ever since Yu had been sick. And she had definitely been more mindful of it. At least that was what I thought until she spoke again.

"You guys should come back with us," Yukiko looked over with a smile. It was pretty obvious she wanted more competitors. I don't think she cared to have real competition but just people to push her to go faster, and absolutely crush everyone. "You looked like you knew what you were doing, Senpai. Want to race?"

I raised an eyebrow. I could tell how this day was going to go. I shrugged, "Alright, Amagi. Want to see how fast we can get going?"

"Just be careful you two," Yu said shaking his head.

"Yeah, plus you have to go with me a couple times after that," Rise said pulling on my arm.

"Alright Amagi. Best of three?" I challenged her.

"You're on, Senpai!" Yukiko grinned.

We didn't stop for the next few hours. I managed to beat Yukiko on the first run, but after that she really turned it on and beat me pretty soundly the next time. And then I was only a ski length behind her the last time. So we had been surprisingly well matched. After that I re-connected with Rise and we went back up the slopes and down again. I think we might have gone up and back down the slope around seven or eight times before we were all finally losing steam. I really hadn't been this active in quite a while. Although we had gone to the TV world a couple times to make sure we were still on top of our Shadow killing game. Yu was still worried about Marie obviously, and he figured that finding her might lead to needed our Persona's once again. Not to mention, a lot of the Investigation Team had new Persona's. Well, me included. It wasn't unusual if it happened to everyone but I was kinda hoping we would have time to talk about it later tonight with everyone. It might be a good time to speculate about the nature of our own abilities.

Time had passed and eventually we all gathered towards the bottom of the slope, but out of the way of other people. The sun would be setting probably within the next hour or so as it was already starting to get dimmer. I was legitimately exhausted from this day, and really, it felt great.

"Whew. We've been down this slope a bunch of times now," Yosuke was the last to join the group. "So, what do you think of my snowboarding skills? I bet you're head over heels with them." Yosuke was grinning. Not sure who he was directed his comment at, or was poking fun at the fact that a few times Kanji had landed face first in the snow because of Teddie.

"Well, yeah, but only because we were falling down all the time. Teddie kept crashing into me," Kanji grumbled pretty much confirming it was more the latter.

"It's not fair that Kanji gets to keep skiing with Nao-chan. I'm completely against one-on-one lessons," Teddie spoke up.

"You were doing it on purpose, you bastard!" Kanji growled.

"Considering how you were acting Teddie, Kanji was really the best to teach Shirogane," I commented before looking over to Yosuke. "Who were you directing that comment to anyway, Yosuke?"

"Honestly I was just seeing if anyone would notice," Yosuke shrugged but I knew better than that. Chie and Yosuke had spend a large part of their time together. Then again it wouldn't be out of character for him to make a comment like that. Which is probably why none of the Investigation Team cared to comment on it.

"So this was your first time skiing, Naoto-kun? How was it?" Yukiko asked, re-directing the conversation back to where it was.

Naoto seemed somewhat frustrated, "I can barely even stand upright. Kanji-kun is teaching me, but, it's not going as I'd hoped. I keep going in the wrong direction or falling over without warning. I hope I do a little better tomorrow." Looked like everyone was tired. Wait, had she always used Kanji's first name? Had I just never noticed before? I mean I knew that everyone in the Investigation Team was close but maybe I'm just not as attentive as I had been.

"You don't look it, but you really don't like losing, do you?" Chie giggled a bit. "Should we go up one more time?" I understand the sentiment but I don't think anyone had the energy to do that.

"No way," Rise said from next to me and grabbing my arm. "I'm too tired. My legs are giving out on me. Carry me back, Kayane."

"I'm barely standing myself, I'd just end up dropping you," I knew she was just playing with me at this point. But I still played along with it anyway.

"Then let me sit in your lap to make up for it when we get back," she grinned.

"We'll see," I shook my head. She giggled in response and held a big smile. She definitely felt she had won this 'fight'.

"My fur's all frozen, too. I feel like Frosty the Snowbear," Teddie commented. It didn't help that you kept crashing into people and ended up face first in the snow. So only reaping what you sow, in my opinion.

"We've got tomorrow, too, so let's call it a day. Besides, aren't you hungry, Chie-san?" Yosuke was using her first name now. But I suppose all of them were close so it wasn't like it would be unusual. Even Naoto used Kanji's first name without really thinking about it. But the group had basically all paired up. I kinda felt sorry for Teddie in a way.

"I didn't even notice it until now. I'm super-hungry!" Chie looked over at Yosuke. "What are we having for dinner at the lodge?"

Yosuke just shrugged but Yukiko had an answer, "I think it said sole cooked in non-regional style."

"Sole? Doesn't really sound that appetizing," I sighed. I actually wasn't a big fan of sea food. I know, its kinda crazy huh? Living in Japan meant you usually ate quite a bit of seafood. I mean there was some sushi that I liked but in general I didn't really care for it. I'm pretty sure it has to do with the fact that my Uncle loved seafood and had made something fish related nearly every night. I guess that was part of the reason Mom didn't really make any seafood at home. Probably had problems feeding me from time to time when I was a kid because of it. I must have been a difficult kid. Considering how I had been, that was probably an understatement.

"Wait, so it's a non-style style? What is that supposed to taste like?" Naoto apparently had never heard of it. Admittedly, I hadn't either. I wasn't exactly that knowledgeable about cooking. I just knew I preferred spicy food. And only knew how to cook certain types of dishes. And I knew nothing about sea food.

"I think you would only call it something like that if you weren't all that confident about your food," Rise remarked from next to me. She obviously had no idea about why it was called that either.

"I doubt the chefs would appreciate hearing that from you guys," Yosuke shook his head.

"That's so mean! I remember you yelling about how delicious that cake we made was!" Rise was offended, for some reason. Were they talking about the one they made on Christmas day?

"I wasn't yelling! And that cake was only good because Naoto helped you," Yosuke countered. He was obviously referencing something about the girls cooking ability which I had continued to be left in the dark about.

I must have a very confused look on my face because Yu started laughing. I looked over at him. "What are you laughing about?"

"Count yourself lucky Senpai. You never had to experience the food of our three deadly chefs," Yu commented which the girls in question glared at him. He put his hands up, "Don't look at me. The campout food was a disaster was one instance. And then all three of your girls managed to make omelets that weren't exactly accessible to the people you were cooking for. But to be fair, Yukiko has gotten a lot better. And I think Rise-san has a boyfriend that shares her love of all things spicy. So if he had been there I think it would have been a winner in his book."

The girls looked like they wanted to retaliate but seemed to refrain. If anything Yukiko was smiling big because in some small way she had won because the only one Yu had complimented was her.

"So what? I haven't made any progress?" Chie challenged. Not looking happy that both Yukiko and Rise got commented in a way and she hadn't.

"I have no idea. It's been a while since I've had anything you've cooked," Yu said blatantly. Well, he was being honest about it though. Chie was definitely frustrated about it though.

"Ugh! Anyway! There's something more important at hand right now! Sole is a fish, right? What about some real meat? MEAT!" Chie was re-directing her energy back to the subject that always seemed to be important to her.

"How much of a carnivore are you...?" Yosuke muttered from next to her.

"I don't think I saw any real meat dishes on the menu," Yukiko provided. Obviously Yukiko was more than aware of her best friends diet preferences.

"No beef? Or pork!? Or even chicken!? What kind of place is this!?" Chie was definitely not happy with this news. She folded her arms and frowned.

"Ya know, she's got a point. Considering how much we've been skiing, I could use something with a lot of protein," Kanji commented.

"Meat..." Yukiko stared at Teddie, and prompted everyone to look at the would-be bear.

"Has the day finally come that you all want a little taste of Teddie!?" Teddie looked quite alarm at this development.

Yukiko quickly waved it off, "No, we'd never do that, .bear meat is pretty gamey, after all." That was, an unusually informed answer.

Teddie's jaw dropped, "You're so cruel, Yuki-chan."

"Don't worry Teddie. If we're ever stranded somewhere and we had no other choice, I'm sure we can put the gamey part aside," I commented before walking off.

"I, huh? Wait a moment," Teddie wasn't sure whether to be thankful or worried. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well we should head to the lodge and get out of our gear. We've been in it most of the day so we should take some time to relax for once. We can figure out dinner when we get there," Yu pushed everyone along. We were all in agreement. It had been quite a day...and a lot of fun.

Yukiko was right at home in the snow. I felt like she probably enjoyed skiing more than anyone else here. Even Yu had a hard time keeping up with her but when those two had raced they had stayed pretty much neck and neck the entire way. And that was after she had raced me a few times. Although I totally didn't buy it when Yukiko innocently fell onto him when they finished on one of their last runs. But I hadn't seen them smile like this in a while. Especially Yu. He had been so preoccupied with worrying about Marie that he had been hard to deal with for a while. Yukiko had managed to help him, it had taken her time but eventually I assume the two had talked...I mean really talked and made some sort of discovery about themselves.

Everyone was slipping off their ski's or snowboard. I found myself looking up to the sky as snow was falling. How strange how I never really thought about the world around me. Had I always been stuck with blinders on? Blind to everything but myself? I found myself sighing. That wasn't really true either. The blinders I had on had been fully encompassing. Nothing got through, I just went through the motions of life. Mom had certainly tried, trying to find something that would hold my interest. She tried with so many things. It was part of the reason I knew how to ski. I could snowboard but I preferred skiing. Sure I had fun, but nothing ever really grabbed me. Sports wasn't my thing either. I had given an honest effort and been told I had talent for a few of them but I just couldn't stay motivated to keep up with them or care to get better at them. Funny how music was what called to me and despite my Mother's job it was one of the last things she tried for me.

"Kayane?" Rise was out of her ski's and coming up to me as I looked towards her for a moment. "What's on your mind?"

"I just realized how narrow my view was before I met all of you. I never looked around me, or cared for anyone else but myself. Well, I wasn't even that good at doing that either," I shook my head.

"I was the same too. When I quit I thought it was because no one saw the real me. But...there was a fan I had. A girl who wrote to me in letters. She told me she was being being bullied but always looked to me for confidence. Funny enough I recently got another one from her saying she wasn't going to be my fan anymore because her new friend told her to stop liking me. She says she'll still be cheering for me in her heart, but she won't be sending me any more letters," Rise seemed like it didn't bother her, but I knew that it did. Still, what a ridiculous reason to not be a fan. Because of a friend?

"What are you worried about? I mean everyone here is a fan of yours," Yu appeared on her other side.

"Be that as it may, I think I know what you are getting at though," I said. Having fans was never really the issue she had.

"Relationships between people are difficult," Rise shook her head. "There's something like a mutual respect between her and I. I don't even know what she looks like, but I know she has a pure heart. I also know that she's persistent. But when another person enters the picture, things suddenly get complicated. Throw in four or five people, and it's pure chaos. There's no malice involved, and it's no one's fault. Yet we end up hurting each other, becoming lost." Rise let out a small sigh, "It makes me so tired sometimes."

"Tell me about it, my life has been one thing after another after I've met all of you," I smiled and playfully poked her cheek.

"Kayane!" she grabbed my hand and then quickly kissed me before I could avoid her. She just as quickly pulled back with a grin on her face. "It's the same for all of us. But that's exactly why I want to keep trying my best. I mean, I am an idol, after all. Well I mean its Kayane and I that are going to be idols, or are we just a duo now? You know what I mean."

"I think everyone here does," Yu said. "It'll be a rough road for both of you, with many of its own trials and problems to deal with." I'm sure the initial reaction of the announcement will be enough to cause people to go crazy.

"Yeah, an idol, or duo, isn't some doll in a window being held up for public display. I think it means somebody who can endure things and stand their ground, no matter which way they're pushed. Well, even if that girl doesn't write me letters, I bet she'll still watch Kayane and I and see where my new direction takes me. And who knows, maybe I can be her strength, as well as many others as we reach out to new people. Even if things don't go our way and we end up in all kinds of trouble. I know that we won't lose. I have to protect the smiles of the people that are precious to me. That's the resolve I found after meeting all of you. Plus I have to be there together with Kayane. I want to support him, just as I know he'll continue to support me."

That was when it happened. Much like it had occurred for me, Rise's Persona changed. Kanzeon appeared in front of us and shifted to something new but very similar to Kanzeon. "This is Kouzeon. A new power?" Rise grinned and then engulfed me in a hug causing me to lose my balance. I fell backwards and onto the snow. Rise against me she was smiling bigger than she was before. "Kayane! No matter what happens in the future we'll continue to grow and change. No matter what we have to face. I have everyone here and you, Kayane, to thank for the strength I have now."

"And I couldn't have a better girlfriend, that I could hardly begin to describe all she has done for me," I said before she captured my lips with her own.

Everyone had the capacity to grow stronger. Just what exactly was Persona? It was so closely tied to our mental state it made a thought linger in my head. If powers could strengthen then surely it was possible for them to do the opposite. Despite the mood Rise was in, that single negative thought refused to leave my mind.

* * *

 _February 11th, 2012 / Evening  
Ski Lodge Lounge_

After managing to become untangled from Rise we had all gotten back to the lounge and gotten changed and been to the bathhouse before we all met back downstairs again in the lounge. Dinner had been decent enough but it wasn't anything that great. My mind had mostly been distracted by my thoughts about Rise and her Persona changing. It was definitely distracting me now.

Rise was snuggled up against me as I was silently drinking my tea. They were all so, accepting. I couldn't help but wonder what they had all been like before they had been friends. All of them couldn't have been like this from the beginning, could they? There was a lot that they all went through while I had still been trapped in my own world. Before I had been kidnapped and thrown into the TV. If I had never met them then I would have been at a stand still. Even after all this time with them. I was still hesitating, still questioning how I had met them. It all seemed like a fantasy. Like I was trapped in another dream entirely. Even though it wasn't like it had all been easy, there had been a lot of difficult things for me to face to get to this point. But I could hardly deny how different and good my life seemed to be by comparison to how it had been before.

"Is Teddie still in the bathhouse?" Yosuke had just walked in.

I blinked for a moment. I was probably thinking too much. I needed to just relax for a bit and forget all of that.

"We saw those college girls while we were having dinner. He said he was gonna hold out in the bath until they showed up," Kanji explained with a wave of his hand. This surprised absolutely nobody. Still I wondered if it was because of just the way the day been, but it felt like Teddie was jealous of the other members of the Investigation Team. I could understand it from a certain point of view. He knew he was a Shadow, but we had all accepted him, and told him to live here in this world with us. To live as a human. But there was a lot that came with that. And it would be harder and harder for him as he experienced it. So many things were new to him...and would continue to be. I wonder if Yosuke realized how much he'll be relied on when it comes to that time? Well, I think Yosuke is oddly a good person to be there for him. Despite how Yosuke complained, I think he cared a great deal more about Teddie than he gave off or would ever admit.

Yosuke shook his head, "Sheesh, what's he up to now?" Clearly he was concerned but Chie took it a different way, or was poking fun at him.

"You say that, but I bet you wish you were there with him right now, don't you?" Chie said at the end of the couch. Actually as I watched her speak she wasn't being as direct as she usually was. Either way, Yosuke quickly replied.

"Don't lump me in with him!" Yosuke was quick to defend himself. He was irritated at Chie's usual accusations and probably didn't notice the other implications of what she was saying. Then again, did she?

"Well, I'm sure you'd rather spend time with us. Rather than people like that, Senpai?" Rise seemed to want to pour more fuel on the fire. Nothing new in that department. A thought must have sprang into his head after a moment as Yosuke grinned a bit.

"Dude, how awesome is it that we all get to stay overnight like this? And it's co-ed! So why don't we..." Yosuke was quickly interrupted by Yukiko.

"No," She said sharply.

"But I didn't suggest anything yet!" Yosuke was definitely not able to win against any of the girls.

"Sorry, were you going to say _play cards_?" Yukiko glared at Yosuke.

"Why don't we go night skiing? I've always been impressed by people who can do that," Rise suggested.

"Not a good idea," I shook my head. "I went night skiing last year. Its really frustrating and you spend so much more time just trying not to mess up because its harder to see the path, so it requires a lot of last second adjustments a lot of the times. I mean as long as you stay on the slope close to the lift it is primarily lit but your vision is still not the greatest if your used to going fast." I looked up to see that they were all looking at me. I shrugged. "Just trust me when I say its not worth it. I mean maybe once for the experience but it be too easy to get hurt."

"Yeah, I can imagine it being more trouble that its worth," Yu added. "Most people that go night skiing typically know the slope better than most people too. Though it does kinda feel like something you should do once."

"Anyway, we'd also have to take another bath afterwards if we did. Honestly, I'm already exhausted from snowboarding all day. And we have all tomorrow anyway," Chie yawned as Yosuke took a seat at the end of the table.

"Then, why don't we do what people usually do when they get together at night?" Kanji suggested. I had absolutely no idea what people do when they get together at night. But thanks to Rise my thoughts went in a weird direction before I shook my head of those thoughts.

"Tell ghost stories!" Yukiko automatically added. And quite enthusiastically at that.

"I don't know. Isn't that usually a summer thing?" Chie was skeptical. Well there was quite a few stories that happen up on the mountains though. I knew a couple because of a few books that I had read in the past on urban legends. There was definitely a lot of those too.

"Yeah, um, I think I'll have to disagree, too," Rise added. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? Could it be that you're actually scared of ghost stories?" Yosuke asked looking to Rise.

"Stuff like in those stories actually happens in the mountains! This one time during shooting was enough for me..."

"Wh-What!? S-Stop it!" Chie quickly interrupted Rise, not wanting to hear more.

"Oh, our inn has a lot of spooky stuff, too! Once, we asked a customer how he liked his room, and he said the restroom was too dark. But his room didn't have one! And sometimes, when you take pictures in that room during Obon, they don't come out right," Yukiko was suddenly energetic in explaining these spooky incidents at the Inn.

"Yu, your girlfriend is something else," I chuckled.

"I know," he shook his head but still wearing a smile.

"Whoa, that's pretty creepy." Chie seemed to be buying it or was just really scared easily?

"Oh, and I heard that haniwa are occasionally found in the mountains around here. They say this entire area could have been a grave site long ago," Yukiko added.

Naoto was suddenly alarmed, "F-Folklore has little valid scientific evidence, but is a result of cultural significance and strong story elements. A-Any 'ancient burial ground' is likely just the site of a t-temple, so, um..." I noticed she had sunk back further in her seat as well.

"You're scared too?" Yosuke asked flat out.

She nodded, "Yes."

"This is starting to get pretty good! How are you and scary stories, Yu?" Yosuke turned to his partner.

Yu just shrugged, "They're okay. I've heard a few good ones."

I shook my head, "Is this really how our night is going to go?"

"Yeah, you say that, Kayane-senpai, but I bet you've got some crazy story of your own up your sleeve. Actually I'm sure if its you it would be seriously scary," Yosuke grinned.

"I don't know why...but I think if I knew your reasoning for saying that I would want to punch you," I found myself glaring at Yosuke for a moment. Well I'm sure I could figure out something to tell them. Although scaring my kohai probably wouldn't result in the best of situations.

"I can't believe you guys! I'm having no part of this! I'm plugging my ears!" Chie said as she did just that. Covering her ears with her hands.

"...Wouldn't it be scarier to only hear bits and pieces of stories like that?" Kanji muttered.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked.

"Why not? Here, I'll start it off. Yukiko-san can go last. Her stories are off-the-charts creepy," Yosuke said as he adjusted how he was sitting. "Let's see, it was over three years ago. A friend of mine in middle school told me this. It seems his sister went to a pretty prestigious private school, but she ended up running with the wrong crowd. Supposedly, she and a bunch of other girls were bullying another girl in their class. He said that she'd come home every night and laugh over the phone with her friends about the kid they were harassing. One day, she suddenly came home with a pale face. Ever since then, she started locking herself up in her room. No matter how much he asked what was going on, she'd completely ignore him. But he could hear her mumbling. She'd keep saying to herself: _It's my turn next_. My friend got worried, so he went to ask his sister's friends what was going on. But it turns out, all her friends had passed out for mysterious reasons and had been taken to the hospital. He was so scared that he didn't know what to do. That night, at around 11:30. Suddenly his sister started screaming in her room! He ran into her room, and she was covering her ears and repeating, _She's calling me! I can hear hear her...!_ But my friend couldn't hear anything, and soon, his sister rushed out of the house...The next morning, she was found unconscious outside the school gates, just like her friends had been. In the end, she was taken to the hospital and recovered, but when he asked the people at school what had happened. It seems the girl they were bullying, was dead. They said that the girl must've become a spirit that haunted them one by one."

"Aaaaaaah!" Chie jumped up. Despite her attempts to not listen it looked like it had failed horribly.

Yukiko was her usual self, "Eeeek! Ahaha!" She really did love scary stories.

But three years ago? Something about that time was sparking another thought.

"Th-That's impossible! Your story is full on inconsistencies. Wait, but I think I've actually read a police report like that," Naoto stopped thinking about it.

"That's not denying it, your supporting it!" Rise grabbed onto my arm tighter.

"Wait, did she die? I think she turned up okay..." Yosuke shrugged.

That was it. That was why it sounded familiar. "Three years ago, that would have been during the big outbreak of the Apathy Syndrome."

"That's it! I knew I had read about it before. There were a lot of strange cases in that time period and the Apathy Syndrome itself could never be fully explained," Naoto was thinking about it more logically now. "A lot of odd reports came through from Tatsumi Port Island and Iwatodai in that time."

"They also don't know what had happened to me, similar to the symptoms of the Apathy Syndrome," I added.

Naoto looked to me, "The Apathy Syndrome could it have been related to a different Shadow related incident? Perhaps something like Senpai? And if Apathy Syndrome doesn't occur anymore. Then likely the cause was resolved by Persona users like us. But that is a great deal of conjecture on my part."

"It's just a thought. Yosuke, was this really a story you heard from your friend? Something you aren't making up?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he tells me it was all true. But it sure sounds creepy doesn't it?" Yosuke said.

"If that's the case then your hearing it second hand so most of the details have probably been changed. Just like a game of telephone. I mean we all knew it was possible for their to be other Persona users," Yu added his thoughts to it. "So maybe Senpai's sudden illness was exactly like the Apathy Syndrome? Or caused by a similar method."

"If Shadows were the cause, then I'm inclined to agree that it could be similar," Naoto added. "The name Apathy Syndrome tells you all you really need to know about it. There were no symptoms leading up to it, most would get it over night."

"Like, for instance, after midnight?" I provided something else to add to it.

"Midnight? If the Midnight Channel is something created on the power of Shadows, then you might be right. It likely was a different phenomenon than what we experience here. But if Shadows are representative of the suppressed person's mind and if Apathy Syndrome was indeed similar to what happened to Senpai. Then maybe it was simply a different outcome of being attacked by a Shadow. It didn't kill them, but at the same time, they were just as good as dead. Being unable to take care of themselves and just laying there not caring about anything..." Naoto shook her head. "It is similar to the supposed ideal world where everyone became Shadows."

"What if becoming a Shadow was a little less literal than we thought? We all have Shadows. For us, that Shadow turned into our strength, our Personae. But without that, if it was no longer in our bodies...what would happen?" I proposed a different line of thinking.

"If what defines us was no longer a part of us?" Rise asked the same thing but worded it a bit differently. "Would we do anything?"

"I see, you are proposing that the Apathy Syndrome is essentially someone that has lost their Shadow or Persona? In that case it makes sense. You said before that an individual had directly affected you and had slowly detached you from your body. Or rather, the part of you that makes you who you are," Naoto held her chin and looked thoughtful for a time. I decided I could add to this.

"Specifically they used my power of _Symphonic Discord_ against me. Against Shadows, it causes them to become aware of their individuality and makes their form become erratic as they try to split apart. But what happens if used against a Persona user? Likely exactly what had happened to me," I had been thinking about it for sometime, but the power of _Symphonic Discord_ was actually incredibly frightening.

"Enough that someone or something had tried to take it from you. Tried to kill you to obtain it," Yu shook his head. This conversation was hardly an uplifting one.

"Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to derail the conversation. I guess I just have a lot on my mind," I said and picked up my tea and took a drink from it. "It's hard to believe everything that has happened so far. Shadows, Persona. I mean all of that is supposed to be more in the realm of fantasy. And now I can't help but wonder just how much of our lives are affected by it. How many times has threats come against humanity and threatened to end all life? How many times have people like us with the power of Persona had to put their lives on the line to save the world? And look at us, every single one of us has evolved to even more powerful Persona than when we started. Mine changed from Tsukuyomi to Benzaiten. Amagi's changed twice, from Konohana Sakuya, to Amaterasu and now to Sumeo-Okami. All of you here have changed. Rise's changed just earlier today from Kanzeon to Kouzeon. Little by little our powers have grown. But is it because we need that power or because we're stronger?"

"Senpai, what's wrong?" Yu asked, and everyone seemed to realize what my mood had actually been this whole time. I hadn't been hiding it, I was just not speaking up, but now I felt talkative for one reason or another.

"We caught Adachi. We know, without a doubt, that he was the killer of Konishi Saki and Yamano Mayumi. Finding out that much meant we solved a number of questions. At the same time we're left with so much more. How did all this start? Where did the power of Persona even come from? Do those with the potential just have the ability to go into the TV? Or does something trigger it? Something came first. On top of that, we know there is something else out there. Something that is aware of all of us and tried to kill me by using you guys. And we don't even know who they are, or what they want."

"Wait, what?" Naoto interrupted me. I didn't realize what I had said until that moment. I had purposely not mentioned that tidbit of information that Miyuki had given me. I didn't want them to know but now I had screwed that up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Tried to kill you, through us?" Rise repeated and sat up, moving away from me.

"I wasn't going to tell you," I found myself getting to my feet. Rise looked like she was going to grab me if I tried to leave. I looked over to Yu. No, it was fine, they should know the full truth of the situation they were in. That we were all in. "When I had died, all of you went to a certain place. My fate was tied to your actions and a choice you made."

"When, we confronted Namatame?" Yu seemed alarmed for a moment. Then his eyes widened and he looked to the ground, grabbing the side of his head. "Your saying that if we had pushed him into the TV..."

"Yes," I took a few steps away from the couch and the others and to a window on the other side of where Yosuke was sitting. "If you had pinned the blame on Namatame and killed him, I would have died for good. Whatever entity that had brought me to that point would have accomplished exactly what it had set out to do. I don't know why, but perhaps you guys doing so would have given them my power as a result."

"The Midnight Channel, do you think they used it to egg us on at that time? To try and convince us?" Chie said softly.

"The timing of it was too perfect. If us putting Namatame in the TV would have resulted in Senpai staying dead and if someone was aiming for that very result. I doubt it is just a coincidence. Using Senpai's own power against him, to separate him from his body. But what would they gain from doing that? Would they be able to gain his power from that sort of method?" Naoto shook her head. She looked towards me, and I only knew this because I could see her reflection in the window I was at. "Senpai, why didn't you tell us?"

"What?! You wanted me to tell all of you something like that?! That you all could have been the ones to kill me?!" I turned back towards the Investigation Team and found myself raising my voice. "Don't you get it! You're the only people in my life I have ever felt I connected with! And you want me to tell you that all of you wanting revenge for what happened to me had almost made my death permanent?! Hell no! I'm not going to say anything. Because I know if I were in your shoes and one of you had been in that bed instead of me, then I would have been one of the first in line to shove him in a TV. Hell I might have just strangled him to death with my own hands." They were definitely all alarmed about what I said but they didn't shrink away from me.

"I would have done the same as Kayane-senpai. If I had been in his place, I wouldn't have told anyone about it either," Yu spoke, grabbing everyones attention. "I would go as far to say that all of you would do the same. I mean could you? Would you be able tell the people you care about that getting revenge for them would have been the action that actually killed them? But its in the past now. The fact is we more than had the motivation to push us over the edge to kill Namatame and condemn Senpai to death. But for what reason? Would killing him in that fashion have led them the ability to take his power? If so _Symphonic Discord_ seems like it could have a lot of uses. Ones with devastating effect. Imagine being able to separate not just someone from their body but their Persona. Just like what we were talking before. That's the real takeaway here."

Everyone in the room went silent. The possibly implications of the power I had. Was it really done in order to acquire it?

"I just wanted to point out that there is a lot we don't know. All of our powers are different and I'm just worried because even if we found the killer, there is still a lot that we don't know. Who is to say we all won't end up in a different situation when we're on our own? Situations that will heavily rely on our abilities with our Persona," I shook my head. "Shadows could be more apart of our world than we know. And it may be something we have to deal with for the rest of our lives."

"Kayane," Rise had gotten up and moved to me. I could see it in her eyes. She knew that I had hid it for her benefit because if anyone was going to shove Namatame in the TV at that time it would have been her. I knew it would have been her, because if it had been Rise in that bed, it would have taken every member of the Investigation Team in order to hold me back. The desire for revenge wasn't something new to me. I had felt that way when Miyuki died and her Father was still alive. I turned to her and placed a finger on her lips before she could say anything.

"You didn't know and I had no desire to ever tell you. So don't you dare start feeling guilty for something you didn't do. You got it?" She moved my hand so she could speak but I cut her off before she could say anything. "That wasn't why I brought it up. And don't think I don't understand what your thoughts and feelings had been at that time. I do, you know that I do. And even if all of you had done it, I would have understood. Still it would have been an action all of you would eventually regret. Still this was only something that could have happened. But it didn't so all of you need to just drop it."

"I know but..." Rise stopped. I felt myself getting angry suddenly. I knew it was my fault for letting it slip but I couldn't handle seeing this. Seeing that look in her eyes. It was obvious she wasn't going to listen to me at this point.

"Tch, Whatever, I'm going to bed," I strolled off shaking my head. If she wanted to sit and focus on it, then she could do it without me. I spent enough of my life looking back with regrets over what I never did. I wasn't about to watch my girlfriend consider consequences for something she didn't do. Consequences she would have no way of ever knowing would happen.

"Kayane! Wait, please!" Rise pleaded with me.

My temper had got the better of me this time as I headed up the stairs. Before I could hear another word I disappeared to the guys room for the night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Kayane has a lot that can happen from the time he was kid up until now. A major factor for this is that Kayane's Mother tries incredibly hard to get him to open up for quite a number of years, and using many different methods. Psychologist, therapist, counselors that were assigned to him to help were never that caring for him. Most of them, felt pity for him, but that was about it. None of them really cared to help him. They focused more on the events that happened as if it was a case study, and didn't see him as someone that needed to recover.**

 **It's also because of the many adults that cared more about Kayane's reason for how he got to his current state that made him believe that he was just supposed to say what they wanted. So he kept his problems stuffed further and further within himself. Till he had completely suppressed who he even was. So even as this story continues he is still learning a lot about himself. Still in that time when he was growing up after the trial, his Mother also introduced him to a wide range of different activities beyond music. Sports of all kinds, different activities and a wide range of skills. Well it isn't like he is capable of doing a lot of them as he only tried a lot of them only once (and often forgot about it after) but he has a working knowledge at the very least. If anything it did help him in his studies to have minimal experience on a wide range of activities. But very few stuck with him. In this case we find that Skiing happened to be one of the things he still does a couple times every year. But usually he goes up with his Mom. Although he spends a lot of those times with her on his own.**

 **So the cat comes out of the bag as part of what happened while he was in that coma. I actually hadn't intended for it to happen, but when I was writing the line just sort of wrote itself. And then Naoto immediately took notice of it. It was something that kind of just happened, and not only that it felt natural. It isn't easy for Kayane to accept things as it is and so a lot of times when things look peaceful, he spends too much time focused on problems. Well, I'm the same way in my own life. However, I think Kayane has quite a lot of legitimate things to worry about. Not really being any closer to the one responsible for him being in a coma isn't exactly a comforting thought. Yet the more days go by without anything relating to it is adding up in Kayane's mind. Well, the next thing we have is Marie's dungeon. But exactly what happens may or may not contribute to that story line.**

 **Slowly we march on to the end of the Persona 4 Golden story. And then we'll transition to the fighting games and then Dancing All Night. There is a lot of ground to cover...so I expect the length of this Fan Fiction to easily trump my Persona 3 Fan Fiction...which speaking of that. In the coming chapters we will start setting up for the latter arcs and take note that Last Symphony happens in the same world as Momento Umbrae. This means if you haven't read that story you are going to see major spoilers in relation to that arc...and maybe even be a little bit lost as a result. Not my intention as I will try and explain things as I go along in this story so people aren't completely lost. But if you want to fully understand what has happened to those characters you might want to head to my profile and go read Momento Umbrae a read. It's in third person and it a bit different as it mostly revolves around established cannon. But I think you'll get a lot more out of the fighting game arcs in Last Symphony if you read it. Well there is still some time before we get there so I'll be sure to give you all fair warning when huge spoilers are coming up. See you next week with the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 26 - Isolate

**Chapter 26 / Isolate**

 _February 12th, 2012 / Daytime  
Ski Slopes_

At first light I had left the room as quietly as possible to avoid waking any of the guys. Then I had gotten into my ski gear and hit the slopes without bothering with breakfast and staying away from the rest of the Investigation Team. Although I knew I was being childish with my behavior. I couldn't help myself this time because it just made me unreasonably angry seeing their expressions. I needed to cool my head and think about the whole situation a bit more. All I had wanted to do las night was tell them I felt uneasy about the current state of things. That I knew that we were far from over when it came to fighting Shadows. It wasn't like I had proof about this, solid proof anyway. But there was so many facts that led to me thinking that. For one, our Personae kept evolving. Unlocking new power and abilities beyond solving the murders. The TV world still existed and it could be used again for a crime. And also, how did anyone gain the ability to go in the TV to begin with? Where did Persona even come from? No, there was too much we didn't know.

I had let it slip, in my frustration, a detail that I learned from Miyuki while I had been a prisoner within my own mind. That the actions that they all had potentially taken, that if they had killed Namatame, they would have essentially killed me as well. It was useless to think about. The only reason I had said it was because of the implications that went with that fact. That someone was capable of directly changing someones fate, by linking it to the actions of others. Actions that were seemingly unrelated to the other. No, Rise had to take it the other direction. Still it wasn't like I didn't understand. No, I could see the leap in logic. That she had nearly been the one to end my life. Just the thought of her considering that made my temper flare up. And now, what was supposed to be a nice quiet and enjoyable getaway had been ruined because I had to open my damn mouth. Now I was avoiding my friends and acting like an idiot. And even if I'm aware of what I'm doing, I'm too much of a coward to try and change it.

Now what? Was I supposed to be the one that apologized in this situation? I don't believe I was wrong about being angry about it. I could apologize for storming off like a child though. It still didn't change how I felt about the whole thing though. I refused to let that thought of what could have happen, fester in her mind. That time had passed and I knew that because of their experience that the entire Investigation Team would think twice before jumping to conclusions like that again. Then again, maybe their reaction was because they were thinking about the implications of what had happened. And the ones most willing to do so at the time had apparently not been just Rise, but Yosuke, Kanji had been on board for the plan. I barely knew them, and yet they had cared so much for me. They had risked their lives to save me, just as I had risked mine to save Nanako. Only to die? Yeah it wasn't like I didn't understand that feeling. But they hadn't gotten revenge, thanks to Yu being a voice of reason. Although he himself told me the thought had lingered in his mind too.

I sighed. Perhaps, I was the one jumping to conclusions? In the end I decided to stop my useless conjecture and headed back to the top of the slope for another run down. I enjoyed the lift ride up. Something about the brisk cold air and the somewhat dizzying heights cleared my head. And having some time in solitude had made me a bit calmer. Despite how comforting it was to have Rise by my side, I also needed time away from her. This time I'd take the steeper slope. Or that was the plan at any rate. Naturally it wasn't like I could go the whole day without running into the Investigation Team at some point. It was the only other couple among the group.

"Senpai!" I heard a call from behind me before I went to take off. I turned to see Yu and Yukiko approaching. If it was going to be anyone other than Rise, it seemed natural for it to be them.

"Looks like you've been hitting the slopes pretty hard this morning," Yukiko seemed impressed by this fact. Or jealous? Actually its hard to tell with her because she's so competitive at times. I'm pretty sure right now she was thinking she could do it too. Though honestly my stamina on this front was fueled by me not wanting to see Rise at the moment.

"Senpai, Rise-san was looking for you," Yu added. Naturally he would bring this up.

"I'm sure she is," I pulled down my goggles onto my eyes. I turned back towards the steep slope. "I'm sure you all were. Think what you want, but I just don't want to see that look in Rise's eyes. She should have never known. No, none of you should have ever known about it. All I did was add something for us to worry about, when Marie-san is already missing. It's my fault anyway. I didn't trust myself to be able to handle the reaction you guys would have. So I did what I always do. I ran, like a fucking coward. Just like I always have, even though I said I was going to fight head on. Still, I just run away. So please, just leave me alone for now." Without looking back I took off and down the steep slope. I knew that both Yu and Yukiko were more than capable of keeping up with me. So if they wanted to, they could have chased me. But they didn't. When I got to the bottom, I stopped and looked up and saw that they hadn't followed.

What had I been hoping for? For them to come after me? I started moving again. I mean, this is what I wanted right? Solitude. That's how it always was in my life when I couldn't deal with anything. Rather, I just didn't care about the connection with others. I never thought there had been a point in it. How more idiotic could I be? All I was doing was reverting back to how I acted before. I knew I was just frustrated and I didn't know what I should do. Seeing that look in Rise's eyes, I never wanted to see that again. That was ultimately selfish of me. Too much of this was me acting like a spoiled brat. I'm such an idiot.

The next few hours I spent on my own. I would occasionally see the others around. Kanji was with Naoto and still teaching her, and she seemed to be retaining a bit more of it. Chie and Yosuke were basically inseparable as they were sticking to the same slope they had yesterday and generally were all smiles whenever I saw them. I'm sure Rise would eat that up if she saw the two of them together. Yukiko and Yu had been racing each other and Teddie, well, he seemed to be going between all of them. I guess I could tell that all of them were having a lot of fun. Yet in the hours I had been out here, not once did I see Rise with any of them. Even when I stopped back at the lodge for a snack had she been there. I had dismissed it. I could only assume she was doing something somewhere and I had simply missed her the whole day. Maybe she was avoiding me just as much as I was avoiding her. Now I was somewhat panicking. She didn't go home did she?

I didn't come back until I overheard that a snow storm was coming our way. I must have been one of the last back because I was greeted by Yu at the door.

"Senpai? Where's Rise-san?" He looked concerned. Wait, where's Rise? Was something wrong? Was she not here even though the snow storm was about to start?

"No, should I have?" I asked seeing that the others were there too. I was also trying not to make it appear how worried I was that Rise wasn't here.

"She just left to go look for you," Yukiko provided. My mind froze up on those words. "She was worried you'd get caught in the storm."

Despite how I had treated her last night and avoiding her all day, she had gone out to find me when she knew the storm was coming. "I'll go get her, she couldn't have gotten that far," I quickly turned and made my way back out as I saw how much darker it had gotten over the last few minutes. I didn't wait to see what the others would do. My mind became focused entirely on finding Rise. I could only really think of one spot she would go to try and find me. That was the place at the bottom of the slope that Rise and I had spent a lot of time just talking yesterday. If she got hurt because of my stupidity, because I was so damn selfish. I would never forgive myself. I quickly got back onto my ski's and headed out. It wasn't long before I got there. Visibility had gotten really bad now it was snowing incredibly hard. I could hardly see more than a few feet in front of me. Another thought crept into my head.

How was I going to find her out here? Any calm I had was slowly giving way to panic.

"RISE!" I screamed out. Nothing was said back, but the wind was picking up and it would be hard to hear anything at this rate. I moved to the side towards the edge of the lined out area for the public when something had caught my eye. My mind raced as I looked to see part of the fence had been knocked over. The fence was there because there was a steep drop along that edge. I looked down over to it and saw at the bottom of the short decline, a clean path through the snow led to a figure, laying collapsed and motionless. And I instantly recognized the color of the jacket. "RISE!" I popped off my ski's and jumped down, sliding down to where Rise was without regard to anything else. I turned her over and pulled her up to take a look at her. "Hey, you okay? Rise?" I pulled off my gloves and pressed it to her forehead. I needed to get her out of here.

She groaned as I helped her up. That was a good sign at the very least. "Kayane? I was supposed to be finding you...I just screwed up and ended up down here though." She wasn't happy about that fact, but we could talk about that later. Her voice wasn't as strong as it should be. How long had she actually been looking for me? I didn't even stop to ask Yu and Yukiko how long it had been. If she had been at the lodge then likely she would have been able to tell the others about the storm long before it happened.

"Come on, we need to move. The storm is going to get worse. We should be able to head back if we go this way," I said and urged her to move, which thankfully didn't take much. I doubt she was any shape to fight me. Besides wasn't I the only one that was doing the fighting anyway? I'm so selfish, and because of that Rise might be hurt because of me. But she held onto me and at a glance it looked like she hadn't been fully prepared to go out to search for me. Likely she had decided to stay at the lodge all day and never planned to go out. That was my fault. Then I worried her by disappearing on everyone, so nobody knew where I was. Damn it. I focused on keeping her moving, if I didn't she was likely only going to get colder.

"How are we supposed to get back to the lodge? I can't see anything," Rise had to almost yell just so I could hear her. The wind had picked up significantly more now. There would be no point in attempting to get back like this, regardless of how close to the lodge we might be. I needed to get her out of this.

"Just keep moving!" I yelled back and pressed her forward. It had probably been a full ten minutes or longer before I couldn't tell where we were. However, I did see something. It would have to do for now. I pulled her inside what seemed to be a small cottage and closed the door behind us.

"K-k-kayane...w-w-w-where are w-w-we?" Rise's teeth were chattering. She needed to be warmed up, as soon as possible.

There was a fire pit, I could use that. There was enough supplies in here that it was easy enough to stack wood and start a fire. It took a couple minutes but not long after I had situated everything I had the fire going. I went over and brought her next to the fire. "Do you still have feeling in your feet?" I launched into over a dozen questions making sure she hadn't started getting frost bite. It shouldn't have been that bad, I doubt she had been looking for me for too long. Still, she didn't have everything on that she had when she had gone skiing yesterday, which definitely meant she was under dressed. Likely, concerned over me, not knowing where I was had caused her to charge head first into the coming storm to find me and bring me back. After all she hadn't seen me all day, because of me. She might have assumed I may go as far as not come back to the lodge in my usual stubbornness. After some time I could see the color coming back in her cheeks and she was no longer chattering her teeth from the cold. I sat next to her, wallowing in my own guilt over this.

We sat in silence for a long time. Only the sound of the wind against the cottage could be hear, along with the sound of the fire in front of us. Rise was the one to break the silence after she clearly was feeling more like herself. She shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "I know your still mad at me. For lingering on that thought for so long."

"I'm not mad," I shook my head. Not at her anyway. At myself? Well I think I am always mad at myself, about how I have said so much before hat I don't really care, but the truth was I was just incredibly selfish. I pushed others aways due to fear of getting hurt. And I lash out when I become afraid of things changing. When I had seen Rise's eyes and how she thought about what I had revealed, I panicked and I became afraid. So I pushed away the things that could hurt me, and that was Rise. "I had no real reason to be mad at you. I was just being selfish and because I didn't know how to handle it."

She looked at me, "Because you didn't want me to think about it."

"I didn't want to see you feel guilty when you had nothing to feel guilty about. Remember how you felt when I told you I had attempted suicide?" I figured it was the best equivalent that I could come to at the current moment. On top of this though it was because I didn't understand up to this point how it felt on the other side. I had always been the one being hurt, on the receiving end. Now all of this was new. I was inexperienced, and I had hurt Rise as a result.

"Yes," she said quietly, likely thinking about the time at my place when I had admitted to attempting suicide. "I was mad but it wasn't really at you." I could see as the realization crossed her eyes on what I had meant. She quietly took my hand. "I was mad because even though it was impossible for me to do anything, I felt I should have been able to stop you somehow. No that isn't it, that maybe I could have supported you in some way. It was really just me being frustrated. I mean how could it be anything else? It isn't like I could go back in time and change it."

She didn't know, how could she? I kept a lot of things to myself, more than I should She was my girlfriend after all. I wanted to share with her everything, and I needed to take better strides at doing just that. I sighed trying to ease my own mind and the guilt I felt about what had led to this situation, "You silly girl. I thought you would have figured it out what happened next. After I had attempted suicide there was something that happened. Something I was introduced to." She looked confused at me. I suppose I really hadn't laid out a time line on exactly how it had happened.

" _I know what it's like to struggle,_ " I started to sing from a song she would know very well.  
" _I know what it's like to give up  
But I know you're stronger  
And I know you can pull through  
I'll be here singing your support.  
Just look up to the sky  
And I'll be shining down._"

Rise sang softly with me, " _And I will be Star Bright  
So that I can light up the night  
And when you look to the sky  
I can lift you up  
And together we'll be Star Bright_"

I smiled at her as she stared at me as she processed what it all meant. "You heard Star Bright. After your suicide attempt?" Rise asked.

"Yeah, at a time I was probably more lost then I had ever been in my life before. Or it felt that way at the time. I didn't know anything about what I wanted in life. I had no idea how to keep living day to day. I mean I had tried to commit suicide, I though it was the better option than not knowing what to do. I didn't think anyone would miss me. After all of it, I knew I had been wrong. Mom needed me, I just needed to figure out the best way for me to keep living. I wanted to find a reason so I wouldn't worry her anymore, but it was hard. Then Mom just came to me only about a week after I was out of the hospital and asked me to review a song for her. Never gave me an option to refuse her, and at that time I wouldn't have refused her anyway. At the very least I would do all I could for her. So I took it put on my headphones and that's when I heard your voice for the first time. I listened to that song over and over that night until I memorized the lyrics. It felt like those words and your voice was everything I had ever needed," I brought her hand to my lips and kissed the back of it. "You've supported me every day since. But that isn't why I brought this up."

"I know," Rise said softly, she was smiling and looking at our hands as I was holding hers. "You didn't want to see me make that expression. But you have to know why I did. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that it didn't happen. The mere possibility is terrifying to me. Kayane, I love you. And I also understand why you wouldn't tell me that. And honestly, I'm okay with it, me knowing doesn't change anything. But even if it was unintended for me to hear it, I did. So my mind went into overdrive and re-imagined exactly how different that whole scene could have gone. You didn't see how angry I was then when we stood in front of Namatame. I went and stopped your Mother but with every intention of doing it in her place. I wouldn't let your Mom become a killer because I wanted to be the one to do it. I didn't care about my future, all I cared about was revenge and the future that I felt had been taken away from me. It was the first time in my life I had ever felt so angry and so lost. I thought I knew how that felt before when I left being an Idol. I felt lost and didn't know who I was. This was different. I know who I am, but it was like I couldn't be me if you weren't there. I felt like I had lost my anchor and I had been doomed to drift in a endless ocean. And ocean that I didn't care if the waves consumed me. All I could think about was how I had finally found you, only to lose you. Maybe I shouldn't feel so deeply for you back then, but it was genuinely how I felt."

"Found me?" I was torn at her words. I wasn't sure I wanted to see her that angry, even if it was for my sake. "Wait, why me?"

Rise started again with a different point, "I love my friends. Narukami Yu, Satonaka Chie, Amagi Yukiko, Hanamura Yosuke, Tatsumi Kanji, Shirogane Naoto, Nanako-chan and Teddie. They've all become irreplaceable to me in my heart. They rescued me, brought me back from that place in the TV World and saved me from my own destructive thoughts. You were immediately different than all of them when you came into my life. You manage to see straight through me, even when you barely knew me. You know when I'm putting up a front, and you know when I'm not quite myself. Maybe it doesn't seem that way to you. But its the truth. I mean you didn't even know who I was when you saw me, and that really threw me off, you know?" She gave a light giggle as she looked up into my eyes. "Maybe its because you never saw me as Risette. So immediately it felt different just interacting with you. You never treated me differently than anyone else, even after it was pointed out to you who I was. And even though you were a fan of mine, you cared more about my music. And even more about me, as a person. I wasn't an Idol to you, I was just Rise. Still, it is so much more than even that. You have no problems getting angry at me. You aren't afraid to stand up to me or tell me how you feel. At least when it comes to me. You also don't try to impress me. Actively anyway, you impress me without having to do anything but be yourself. The one you are always trying to hide from the world. But believe it or not, I see it. When you're playing the piano when you think no one is around. The way you match your steps up with mine as we're walking with the others. How you always take an extra moment to make sure I'm close by." She seemed so happy about all of that. "Most of all I love just watching you."

"Well, I try to impress you now. But I was scared of you for a while. Scared of myself really," I shook my head. My life had changed drastically from the moment I had been kidnapped and put into the TV. Sometimes I feel like there has never been enough time to catch up on how things had changed. That first month with them had been very important to me. And also why I was afraid that Rise and I were moving too quickly. "I only looked so closely at you because I wanted to understand you. When we first met, you were crying. I didn't get it at the time. I didn't understand how anyone, especially someone who had never met me would cry for me. Especially because I felt I never deserved it. Honestly, even after everything we've been through up to now. I still don't feel like I deserve to be with you. To be this close to you. That's why it scares me so much. It's why I'm such a coward and I just run away when we come against a problem. Instead of facing you, knowing how you were going to react frightened me. I knew you acted that way because of how you feel for me. And I know that I stormed off because I just wanted to protect myself. So, I'm sorry. I got scared and because of that, I hurt you."

Rise grinned and then suddenly moved and kissed me. It surprised me for a moment before I found myself kissing her back. After a moment she pulled back and rested her forehead against mine, her eyes looking right into mine. "Listen to me, Kayane. I give you complete and utter permission to be possessive over me. I want you to have expectations of me. I want you to know that I am yours. So if you need to go off and cool your head thats fine. I want you to get angry at me, but I'm not going to let you run away from me for long. I'll go after you so we can talk just like this. Please, yell at me, scream at me. Do whatever you have to because I know underneath all of those emotions you show on the outside is what you're really feeling. It's always there, buried in your heart. I know you and I know it takes you a while to express yourself and what you are truly feeling. I can wait. I can be patient. Well, within reason. What is important for both of us, Kayane is that we can fully express ourselves and then when all of that energy is gone we can sit down, together and have a heart to heart about the truth. But every step from the beginning to the end is important. We're both new to relationships and we are both going to screw up along the way, right? And we're allowed to make mistakes. We're human after all."

I was looking into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes that I could never look at enough. I knew what she was asking. Do what I needed but don't run away. And don't be afraid to express my frustrations and anger at her. She wanted honesty, no it was more simple than even that. She wanted me to just be me and not protect her from a side that I may see as ugly, or undesirable. Then I realized what my real problem really was. It was something I had just done and never really thought about before, and unconsciously I had been doing again, only with Rise. And no, that was not something I could find as acceptable. So I told her what the truth was, "I spent my life telling people what they wanted to hear. I didn't want to talk to the councilors or psychologist, or therapist. I never wanted to tell them how I felt because it just didn't seem like it mattered. All it felt was like I was being forced to remember everything over and over again for years. So I got into a habit of telling them what they wanted to hear. I mean it took some time but I saw them so often that eventually they had deemed me to have gotten over all of it. In truth I had just told a lie so they would leave me alone. I guess I might have been falling into that same trap. I didn't see a point in telling you about all of that but the truth was I was just doing that so I wouldn't have to talk about it or think about it. I was making it easier for me, not for you. Running away, avoiding saying my true feelings out loud. You would think that after what we've been through with all of you, I would be more willing to just speak my mind."

"It's like you said before. We constantly have to face ourselves, right? Nothing is perfect over night. And I think we both have a lot to learn and growing yet to do. But, I'm determined to make sure we always communicate. Even if it means us getting into shouting matches sometimes and we both have to walk away angry. As long as we can go back and talk about it later and work through it. That is what is most important to me," Rise said in a hushed voice before capturing my lips again in a kiss. This wasn't something we hadn't talked about before though. But it had been more in passing and hadn't gotten to why we felt that way. Now it was clear how Rise felt and how important it was for her. I think this made it more than clear how we both felt about it. She was definitely right about this. We were in a relationship that was new to both of us and something that neither of us had experience in being part of. It was likely we would both make mistakes, and we would come to a time where we would argue. This was something that came with the territory of being in a relationship. We both needed to keep in mind that this kind of thing was going to happen from time to time, we just needed to make sure when it did, and after things cooled down that we would be able to calmly talk about it after.

She pulled away after a long moment, her lips not nearly as cold now as they had been, and she looked just like her usual self. The fire seemed to do the trick. Though I'm not convinced it was just the fire that was helping her now. "I don't like being angry," I said after a moment and looking to the fire. "Every time I get angry it feels like I could do something, something like _him_." I admitted, not only to Rise, but to myself. The thought had suddenly sprang to my mind as I was speaking. And now that I had said it, that must be the main reason I run off when I get frustrated.

Rise then took a moment to straddle me, which completely confused me for a moment. She took a hold to both sides of my face. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you, Ikakure Kayane. You will never, and I mean **_never_** be like your Uncle. Do you understand? That isn't you, it can never be you. I know your afraid, and I know it is by and large a major reason why when you get frustrated you leave the room. It's also why I don't follow you. Let me show you something." She unzipped the front of her coat and then took my hand and placed it to her heart against her chest. I could easily feel how her heart was racing. She brought her forehead against mine so that our eyes were connected once more. "This heart that is beating underneath your hand belongs to you. And there is no one else in this world that I trust more than you. And I know that you would never, _never,_ do anything like that man. I trust you, with all of my heart and every part of my soul." She claimed my lips again and led my arm around her on the inside of her jacket as she pushed the kiss deeper. It was hard not to be swept up in the wave of emotions.

She was right. I would never do something to hurt her. I would never do something like that, so why was I so afraid? I wrapped my arm around her, underneath her coat, only a couple layers between my hand and her bare skin. Rise ran her hand to my jacket and unzipped it, then putting her hands on my chest of my shirt and then ran her hand down along the edges of my shirt, slowly lifting one side to put her hand along my bare skin. Her hand was colder than I expected so I reacted for a moment but she didn't pull back. She reached with her other hand to mine and began guiding it to the edge of her own shirt.

The door to the cottage suddenly opened. "Senpai! ...oh!" Yosuke was the first one I heard. I broke the kiss suddenly and turned to see the majority of the Investigation Team standing in the doorway. I started to retract my hand but Rise took hold and instead pulled herself closer to me, her hand under my shirt and along my back.

Rise giggled but stayed close to me, from their angle they would have no clue where her other hand was, "Oh my, you guys are sure bold just charging in. If you had been any later you might have seen something a little more risqué." I had a feeling that she was incredibly frustrated that they had found us. I knew it just based on how heart was pounding against me. She wanted to keep going.

"Rise! Shouldn't you be...I dunno...more reserved about this kind of thing?" Chie was definitely alarmed as to what Rise was implying. And she had no idea that Rise was still taking this opportunity to run her hand along my back.

"Why? You guys could be more considerate and came back in like an hour, maybe two?" Rise was grinning looking back at me. I noticed Chie and Naoto were turning red but Yukiko laughed instead.

I just sighed, the mood had certainly been good and emotions had been high, but the Investigation Team showing up acted like a bucket of cold water. Plus there were a lot of reasons why we shouldn't get too physically intimate like that, "You're far off from getting anything from me."

Rise just looked back at me somewhat shocked and frowning. She took a moment and noticed something else, that my arm was shaking. Rise pulled her hand out from underneath my shirt and pushed herself back a bit. However not wanting to give the Investigation Team any hints as to what was happening she used the most disappointed sounding voice she could make as she spoke again. "But Kayane!" It sounded like I was her parent who told her she had to finish eating her vegetables before she got desert. Well maybe that was too apt of a comparison. She knew I would play along at this point as she was smiling big.

"Anyway," I said looking to the others. "We're fine. I just wanted to get her out of the cold. And it hadn't been the best of ideas for me to try and get her back to the lodge as I couldn't see anything."

"Well you found her, that's good at least," Yu relaxed and came in. Rise pouted a bit as she had been ignored but she was satisfied because she was still straddling my lap even with the Investigation Team there. "We got worried when you didn't come back."

"Like I said, couldn't see a thing in the storm and Rise was ice cold so I just took her in to the first shelter I saw. Luckily there was enough in here for me to start a fire and" I was explaining when I heard a sound. I turned my head to see a TV?

"Did the TV just turn itself on?" Kanji said as they all came further into the room. Rise shifted in my lap so she could see what he was talking about.

"So? Maybe the wiring's bad or something. Or you saw some light reflected in it..." Chie tried to explain it away. Naoto took a step forward and past Rise and I to get a closer look.

"From the looks of it, this TV isn't even plugged in. But it definitely appears to be on," Naoto said in front of it. She took a closer look at it. Then something happened. The rest of the Investigation Team was getting closer to take a look as Rise and I were finally getting to our feet. And then from the edge of my view something reached out of the TV and grabbed Naoto, pulling her towards it.

It happened insanely quickly. Kanji grabbed Naoto. And then the others all grabbed Kanji and tried to pull her back. Except it all pulled them instead. Rise and I rushed over to help but instead we all got pulled into the television. Then that familiar feeling of falling into the TV happened, but this time I was holding on to Rise. The world around me was surrounded in light. And then I was on the ground. It took a moment before I recovered my vision. Rise was there to help me to my feet.

"What happened? One second we're looking at a TV and then..." I muttered and stopped when I finally started taking in the surroundings. I looked around finally and found that we were surrounded by...statues? No these were familiar. "Haniwa?" Yeah, definitely were. Haniwa were typically clay figured used for rituals, and typically found buried with the dead. That certainly didn't give me any cheery thoughts.

"So it would seem," Naoto commented from nearby as all the others seemed to have gotten to their feet now.

"Excuse me. I have to apologize for the slightly impolite invitation," A woman with silver hair, no, platinum-blonde? And Golden eyes? And, wait is that who I think it is? She wasn't alone. Standing next to the platinum blond woman was a much more familiar individual, Miyuki. Unlike Miyuki the other woman was wearing a dark blue dress with high heels and black stockings. Her dress had long sleeves and had cuts that seemed to give her quite easy mobility. And her hair was stylized as well. She looked elegant and had an otherworldly beauty to her it felt. Miyuki was dressed just like before and had the Yasogami uniform but it was a deep blue, black and gold. Her uniform was as perfect as could be. As it would be on her. She hated things that were out of place, always the perfectionist. Some things don't seem to change. Even in someones after life. But this was definitely not expected.

"Miyuki?" I blinked. Before anyone could say anything Yu added his own surprise.

"Margaret?" He shook his head.

"Wait, Miyuki?" Rise stepped forward and quickly taking my arm.

"I hope somebody is planning to explain. I'll take anything at this point," Yosuke commented as we all seemed to be at a stand still. I couldn't give an answer I had no clue what this was.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself and my associate sooner. This is the first time we've all met. My name is Margaret. I am a helper on this young man's journey. I meant you no harm but felt it prudent to bring you here as soon as possible. And this is my apprentice," Margaret indicated Miyuki.

Miyuki stepped forward and gave a bow, "I'm Fujikara Miyuki. And yes, I'm Kay-chan's step-sister. Thank you all for saving my Onii-chan." I guess she had fully embraced being adopted siblings then.

"Wait, is this really her? Your childhood friend?" Yosuke asked.

I nodded, there was no point in denying it, but how it was even possible was probably what concerned them. "The one and only." I had told them all before I had met her when I was in that coma, but her being here was something a bit different.

Rise left my side and went straight up to Miyuki. I had no idea what she was going to do or say but I figure she had something to say to her. I expected her to do anything else, except for what she actually did. Rise bowed to Miyuki. "Thank you. I thought a lot about what I would do or say to you if I ever had a chance to meet you. But I know that if you had not done what you did. Even though that resulted in your death, then I likely would have never met Kayane. And it may be selfish for me to say this. However, I mean it with all that I am. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving him the chance to get away from his Uncle. To have the chance to move forward and live his life," Rise said and I had no idea what to say in response. I guess it really wasn't my place to. Both of them knew how I felt. Miyuki looked surprised by her actions and it took her a moment to give her own response.

"I was expecting you to want to hit me or something," Miyuki said, and then she moved up and pulled Rise up from her bow. "Please don't, Kujikawa. I want you to know that what you've done for Kay-chan is more than I ever have. You made him smile in a way I never got to see. Look, this isn't important right now. Margaret-san and I are here for a different reason. Narukami knows why."

"Do you remember? I have come to fulfill my promise," Margaret said directly to Yu.

"You mean about Marie? You found her?" Yu quickly asked. Well one would assume that we were standing in the place where Marie was, but how would she get here? Something about this was different. Different than the TV world we were accustomed to.

"Yes, I have come to guide you. I apologize for the amount of time it required us to prepare," Margaret said.

"I apologize as well. I am just an apprentice and still learning from Margarent-san," Miyuki bowed as well.

"Be that as it may, this place is called the Hollow Forest. The 'closed realm' created by her in the TV world, the 'world of the human mind'. It would seem that after Marie left us, she shut herself in here," Margaret's words held a lot of information. Still this was Margaret, as Miyuki had said, she was her teacher. And Miyuki had referred to herself as a being that ruled over power, and if she was only an apprentice then Margaret was likely incredibly powerful. Still had it required both of them to find this place?

"She shut herself in here? Did she remember something?" Yu was obviously trying to think of an answer.

"I do not know everything. But, as you are all aware, she was searching for her memory. And by opening her heart to all of you, she finally did regain that memory. It would seem that what she found was not what she had been hoping for," Margaret further explained.

"So, if she was capable of remembering and able to shut herself in here, does that mean she originates from this place?" I asked. It was a thought that I felt needed to be answered. Still if her memory drove her to leave us, then I could only imagine the truth about herself she discovered.

"From here? Inside the TV?" Yukiko and all the others were alarmed by this thought. But it was the only thing that made sense to me.

"Indeed, Marie is originally a 'resident' of this side," Magaret nodded an affirmation.

"She willingly came here. Does that mean Marie-san has the ability to use a Persona as well?" Naoto asked.

Miyuki was the one to answer this time, "Not exactly, her existence is a bit more unique than that. However this place is also much different then the TV world you all normally venture in to."

"Hold on. This is inside the TV, right? Then, aren't there Shadows in here?" Yukiko pointed out.

"So, Marie is in danger," Yu said clenching his fist. Yukiko took his arm to hopefully ease him.

Margaret shook her head. "I will not say that she is not in danger. However, the same goes for you. If you are to proceed ahead and search for Marie, you must have adequate resolution," Margaret once again directing her words to only Yu. It was obvious that this trial with Marie was important to Yu. And Margaret was a resident of the Velvet Room that Yu used to harness his powers and multiple Personae. Likely this trial had a big bearing on Yu and maybe even his destiny. However this affected more than just him.

"So, that's why you brought my friends?" Yu asked.

"The path ahead will be relentless. You alone will not be able to reach her. If you wish to see her again, then it is my role to help you. And to do so, I decided to invite everyone who has accompanied you on your journey so far, here," Margaret said simply.

"I see. I was wondering why you didn't bring just our leader here. Now I understand. You're giving us all the information and letting us choose what to do from here. You aren't here to stop us," Naoto said.

"Exactly," Margaret nodded.

"One more thing. Well, this isn't going to affect whether or not I plan to help, but you are also like Marie-san? A 'resident of this side?'" Naoto asked. Leave it to her to take an opportunity to learn more about how things work. I certainly couldn't blame her.

Margaret smiled a bit, "The human mind contains more than Shadows. I believe you all witnessed that in your last battle."

"Are you talking about those things that came out of Namatame and Adachi-san? Well, they were different from the Shadows we know about, but your saying that they weren't really Shadows at all?" Chie speculated.

"It does not matter how you choose to interpret it. What you see and what you believe are up to you. I know that you can supply yourselves with answers. As I know that you have been capable of coming this far with only each other to depend on. One more thing before I depart. As I just said, the Hollow Forest was originally a 'closed realm.' It is not the case now, but in time, this place will seal itself again," Margaret's words definitely sent an alarming fact to the group.

"In other words, our time to reach Marie-san is limited," Yosuke said.

"Exactly. It would seem that little time remains before the Hollow Forest completes itself. Once that time has passed, this place will be closed forever, and you will never be able to visit here again. If that happens, Marie's existence will be entirely expunged from your memories," Margaret was stating it as a fact but the words came across loud and clear.

"We'll lose our memories!?" Yukiko clutched onto Yu's arm tighter.

"Hey, what the hell are you talkin' about!? She's just gonna up and vanish from our heads?" Kanji likely didn't know how it is possible.

"No, it isn't just a way to remove memories but a method to completely erase yourself? Yu, she has to have a reason for this. And there is no way she didn't know when she came here. You need to think carefully about this. For what reason would she want to do that?" I let my words and thoughts out to Yu, the silver haired leader, who seemed to be trying to calm himself. Even with Yukiko at his side it didn't seem to be working. Still he took a moment and turned to Margaret.

"Margaret-san, can you explain further?" he asked calmly.

"It is exactly as I said. The closing of this forest marks the fact of Marie's erasure. Any memories you have of Marie will disappear, and you will return to your peaceful days," Margaret stated once more. This was more sad thinking about it now. I didn't have many memories of Marie to begin with, only having seen her a handful of times. But I knew what it had been like to attempt suicide. I thought no one would care, that no one would even notice. But people did, and my Mother had been devastated that I would try to do that. Marie would go one step further. There would never even be an acknowledgment of her existence, nobody would know that she was gone, and never would. She wouldn't even be a forgotten memory. It was an absolutely horrible thought.

"No..." Chie muttered. "This doesn't make any sense!"

Margaret simply shrugged, "I merely have come to fulfill my promise. What you do is up to you. I have made a link from the television in the mountain cabin to this world. That is the only conduit through which you may reach this place."

"So we can't get here through the TV in Junes?" Rise asked for clarity.

"Exactly. This world and your world's screens are linked, place to place...It is a fact," Margaret nodded.

"Hrmmm...I can't smell the other places from here...It really isn't connected," Teddie confirmed.

"...I am repeating myself, but it was Marie who shut herself in this world. There is no need for you to think that you must risk your lives for her. I am sure she would not wish that, either. Please, treasure the normal lives you have. That is what Marie would want. Now if you would excuse me," Margaret said with a wave and then disappeared.

Miyuki stood there for a moment and turned to leave as well.

"Miyu-chan?" I called out and had called her shortened named out on instinct. I felt my heart racing, seeing her was confusing to me, and a part of me wanted me to grab her and not let her go.

She looked back and smiled, "Yes, Onii-chan?" I could tell just by her tone how much she enjoyed it but I couldn't help but call it out.

"You really do enjoy that fact, don't you?" I shook my head. Rise was at my side but she didn't say anything. Neither did anyone else in the Investigation Team.

"We were basically family already. I mean Mom took both of us out whenever she was at home and not working," Miyuki giggled a bit. "I always wanted to have a brother...and you are definitely the best brother I could have asked for."

"That definitely sounds like you. I bet you would have had fun teasing me growing up," Not to mention my childhood being completely different. And I have a feeling if she had been around she would have been the overprotective big sister that would give the third degree to anyone that wanted to be my friend or vice versa.

"Maaayybe," she giggled and I couldn't help but laugh as well. Then she took a more serious expression before she continued. "Kayane, everything happened as it did for a reason. Not exactly the most reassuring reason considering what you suffered through, but look at where you are now. I hate that you had to go through so much, but you have amazing friends. And a pretty good looking girlfriend too. I mean you couldn't have just any girl, you had to snag yourself a former idol. Well I guess the two of you are going to be Idols together. But be cautious, both you and Rise have your own trials ahead beyond this. So whatever you all decide to do. There is nothing here that is forcing you to go after her. But, I know you Kay-chan. And I've seen how your friends have been up till now. It be strange if you just stopped."

"Wait! A trial for Kayane and I? What do you mean?" Rise asked.

Miyuki nodded with a slight smile, "The entity that tried to take him before is still chasing him. And eventually he will confront you, Rise-san. All of you here wield the power of Persona. And with that power you all gain the ability to choose. Its a choice that many people don't have. You call yourselves the Investigation Team because you seek the truth. If you continue to strive for that truth then you will find continuous fights ahead with people and other beings that would go to great lengths to hide it, or use it. Eventually you will have to make a decision on when you stop fighting that fight."

"Wait, do you know any more about Marie? Or why she came here?" Yu asked.

"I don't know. You're the one that asked Margaret-san to find her. If you can't accept losing her. Then you already know what you need to do," Miyuki looked to Rise. And she definitely seemed like she didn't care too much about the conversation about Marie. "Rise-san, it's likely we will see each other again. When we do, we'll have time to talk then. In the meantime, it's up to you to protect him. Bye for now, Onii-chan."

And then just like Margaret, she turned around and walked off. And right in front of our eyes she vanished. Miyuki was gone.

"Are all the Velvet Room residents vague as all hell?" Kanji grumbled. Which made me laugh as a result.

"It's just the way they are, the ways they can help are limited. They have rules they have to follow, I suppose," Yu said scratching his head.

"In that case Miyuki will fit right in. She was always someone that was by the book or had to have a specific order to everything," I sighed. We found ourselves standing in front of a lone TV, similar to the one back in the cabin. Thinking about it, things would have been massively different if Miyuki had been alive. Somehow I think Mom would have still adopted me, but more under Miyuki's insistence, or maybe reluctance because her initial far off plans had been to marry me. Then again even if she had been a few years older than me she was still young. Life would have changed us. And there really was no reason for me to be thinking about this other than for amusements sake. "This must be the exit, similar to the other ones Teddie spawns in the other one."

"Yes, more than likely," Naoto agreed. All of them seemed unsure of what to say.

"So now what!?" Chie was likely confused. We all had just gotten a crap ton of information. It was going to take time for us to shift through.

"What else? Marie is in here, right? If she's in danger of being attacked by Shadows, then we've gotta get in there and find her." Kanji said. Looking at what might be an entrance to deeper into the Hollow Forest.

"Hold on. It might not be that simple. Let us leave for now, at any rate. We cannot blindly run ahead so suddenly," Naoto said.

"Yeah. Plus, we're totally unprepared, right? We don't have any of our gear. So if we're gonna do it, let's get ready and take this on full-force!" Yosuke added. It was true though, it would be kinda stupid to push forward with only our Personae. Not having our weapons with us seemed kind of reckless.

With that decided, we all made our way back through the TV. It was definitely noticeable that the TV's Teddie left us to escape the TV world was a lot easier to come out of than this one. I came out and realized I had been grabbing Rise's, um...do I really have to say it. I quickly released but there was no way that Rise didn't notice.

"Ooo, Kayane, not in front of the others," she grinned back at me.

"Oh come on, there was like no room and...you know what I'll grab you when and where I want to," I said deciding to play along with her instead of pretending it didn't happen.

"So bold, Senpai," she said getting closer to me. And seemed perfectly okay with all of it. Well considering all that had happened when we were alone in this cabin, and how likely it would have escalated a lot further. Although I couldn't say one way or another how I would react to it going further. That was okay though, despite how Rise wanted to go further, we needed to take our time. Plus, I don't think I was ready for that. Even earlier I had started shaking but only hid it from the others thanks to Rise's quick thinking.

"Will you two give it a break? I mean we got things to talk about, right?" Kanji interrupted.

"Yeah we need to make a plan of action," Chie added.

I merely shrugged and got to my feet. I noticed the fire I had started was just embers now in the cabin. "So Marie really was from the other side. But she isn't a Shadow like Teddie. What does that make her? I wonder. Miyuki is a resident of the Velvet Room too but she was also once human. So I am beginning to wonder how things work for them there. But there is probably is a reason for that and likely one we'll never find out. Either way, what's important is Marie. I assume you were fully aware of where she came from, Yu? At least I get the impression that you do."

"I did but there wasn't really a chance to explain. It was never really relevant to anything," Yu hung his head. "And it wasn't like Marie knew, she was just able to enter the Velvet Room somehow."

"Haha, no one's complaining, man. If you'd tried introducing her like, 'Oh, she's from another world,' the question mark above my head could have been seen from orbit," Yosuke simply laughed it off. It was pretty ridiculous notion to be sure.

"The issue here is Marie-san's motive. Why would she risk her life to shut herself in a place like that?" Naoto started the deduction.

"I could see it if she was thrown in like we were, but why would she do that to herself?" Rise asked.

"I can think of a few reasons," I said, not really elaborating on it for the moment. "We already know what changed before she disappeared, right?"

"Her memory," Yu said simply. "If she remembered something, then that is likely the reason."

"Yeah, something that made her believe she needed to not only die, but erase her entire existence," I immediately went to the conclusion that the others wouldn't want to go to.

"Die?" the others became alarmed.

"Why would she..." Rise stopped.

"There are plenty of different reasons. You all have had to face that fact before. When you went through my dungeon, right?" I asked the others. "Think about it for a moment."

"He's right," Naoto spoke up. "Senpai's Shadow was cold and one that greatly affected Rise-chan while we were there. But this is different. It feels different."

"I can't leave her like this. I'm going to find her and bring her back," Yu said.

"You aren't going alone," Yukiko added.

"We all have a way to relate to her, but there isn't any way we'll find out why she is doing this unless we chase after her," I said softly. "The best way is to confront her directly."

"So, we're all in agreement then?" Naoto asked.

"Hell yeah," Kanji nodded.

"That's right. Still, we should find out exactly what we're getting into, first. It's better to learn anything we can than to go in knowing nothing. It'll at least make things easier on us," Yosuke said.

"We should devote a day to it then. Teddie and Rise-chan, can you scan that world? From the usual spot, of course, just to confirm we can't get there from Junes. The rest of us should rest up to prepare for the exploration. If there are Shadows in there, then we can't avoid fighting them," Naoto made suggestions.

"Probably the best idea," Yu agreed.

"Yeah! All right, it's super-sniffy time together with Rise-chan! Heheheh...My superultramegahyperuber Teddie nose can pick up even the slightest scent! But...This skill is not without its drawbacks. After three minutes, I get just an ungodly amount of snot..." Teddie stated, proudly for some reason.

"Ewwww!" Rise pushed Teddie to the ground and clung close to me.

"Hey, don't damage the bear before showtime. At least he's actually useful in a fight," Yosuke muttered.

"How rude! What do you mean, 'at least'!?" Teddie was offended.

Rise and Teddie went back in to scan the inside of it since we were here. With Naoto and Kanji going in with them just in case. I stood there for a moment and looked to Yu who had Yukiko at his side and refusing to leave him. Something about seeing the two of them like this felt off to me.

"Yu, I hope you realize you owe your girlfriend big time after all this. She's been worried sick about you since Marie disappeared," I said point blank.

"No, really its fine, Ikakure-senpai. I know she's important to him and..." Yukiko tried to dismiss it.

"You are too, Yukiko. I'm sorry I've worried you so much," Yu quickly apologized.

Still this was the first step, first we would save Marie. Who knew what we would have to face after we did that. But if what Miyuki had said was any indication. Striving for the truth would lead to only more fights. And eventually there was a trial that Rise and I would have to face along that path. I suppose the only thing I could hope I could do was to remain strong enough to face it. If I even was.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Relationships have never been easy for anyone. Well I'm sure if you're able to read peoples minds then it would be all too easy to navigate relationships, because if your ever unsure of what you should do, you can read their minds. But even then you are still picking and choosing who you want to impress and who you don't care about. In the end, barring any supernatural abilities, relationships are a lot more work than people realized when their young. That's why a lot of adults often scoff at young relationships, especially teenagers. It isn't because of anything malicious though, its simply because adults have been there and been in those relationships. Adults know how much experience of the real world they didn't have when they were in that position and how naive they must have been. Now, I'm not saying that isn't always the case. For just as many cases of young love turning to bad relationships there are also cases (albeit much fewer) of things working out.**

 **So what really sets young Relationships apart? Strangely enough it fits in a lot with the themes of Persona 4 as a whole. We hide what we don't like about ourselves, even to those we believe are worthy to be trusted with everything. We do it almost unconsciously, avoiding subjects we'd rather say nothing about. Yet it is these very subjects that eventually come to light and drive a wedge into a relationship. I made this mistake several times in different relationships as I grew up. I wasn't honest about my fears and insecurities and instead of confronting it with my significant other, I ran away. Much like Kayane does. The difference here is that Rise is incredibly aware of why Kayane does this. But this situation is something incredibly rare. At this point Rise knows almost everything about the horrible things that have happened to him, and is well aware of how he acts in certain situations. Its part of why I like this chapter so much.**

 **Rise flat out tells Kayane that he's allowed to react naturally with how he feels, that he wants her to be angry at her and mostly she wants him to be completely honest with her. And she's well aware that given time he will talk to her about it. Plus she's not the type to just let things go when she knows it will be a problem. Kayane, however, is the type to let things go, thinking the only one with a problem is him and in general will always pin the blame on himself, never anyone else. This is probably the main source of conflict in Kayane and Rise's relationship and why often times it can feel like we come around to the same problems. The reality is that its the same way in the real world. It takes a lot of work and constant attention to ensure that you don't repeat mistakes because its habit. Kayane has spent his life telling people what they want just so he could fade into the background. Rise changes that, making him the center of her attention. She wants him to be confident and proud of what he does with his talents. Being a singer and a piano player and also being able to write music is incredible. There are plenty of start in the world that can sing but don't know an instrument. Or those that can play, but could never carry a tune, and then there are those that just play an instrument but never trust that they could compose music themselves. Yet Kayane does this and constantly puts himself down by comparing himself to the others around him.**

 **Naturally all of that is because of Kayane's fear of losing something precious. He's afraid of losing everything that he has gained up to this point. However it is that same fear and him reverting to how he was before that could make him lose exactly what he is afraid of losing. It's like the whole thing of hurting yourself so that nobody else can. It's a self-destructive mentality and its something that Kayane has in spades. To put it a bit in perspective, imagine what kind of mentality you have to be in in order to attempt suicide. It's more than just wishing you were dead, you also have to demean yourself to a point where you can justify the fact that after you are dead, nobody would care. Most suicides usually come at a couple of different low points, it can come from just hitting really low, to the point where you only care about yourself and ending the life you deem to be not worth living. This view point doesn't factor in other people, mostly because if it had they likely wouldn't have gone through with it. Suicide of this nature often happens spontaneously after being railroaded by repeated bad and depressing events. The other viewpoint occurs by an individual that justifies their death by everything around them. They perceive that no one really cares about them, they start to believe that them dying wouldn't change anything. And the thing that hangs over their head the most is that no one would grieve for them when they were gone. It all has to do with perspective and how someone sees the people and environment around. Most times we are often blind to the people that actually care about us. That was Kayane's problem. Plenty of people cared about him but his look around the world was narrow and focused almost entirely on himself and how he felt. He didn't look around to see how others felt, but because the attention he did get wasn't what he perceived as genuine care for him, he felt that no one did. Still his adopted Mother was doing all in her power to try and help him as he was growing up. She was devastated because all she did never seemed to amount to anything. She changed her tactics time and time again to try and find something. It wasn't until after his suicide attempt that she finally found something he latched onto. Music.**

 **Life isn't easy as I'm sure everyone can attest to. We seek out moments in which we can find happiness and things to enjoy. I write as a form of comfort to myself, a means to deal with difficult issues without actually being in the situation myself. I challenge and push my characters because I want to see them overcome it and become better people, even if they are simply characters on page. This fan fiction came about because there was something I wanted to see and experience with the themes of Persona 4, but it never goes far to delve into those.**

 **Relationships will always be difficult, it requires constant attention and honesty to truly work. There is also a lot of cultural differences between western and eastern culture when it comes to this. The scandal that Persona 4 starts with is actually an indicator to what those differences are. Namatame who is a politician and a well known one is married to a famous Enka singer. Two very successful individuals in different fields. And it isn't to say the two didn't care for one another but generally love, or what we perceive as love in the west is much different. Love in most eastern culture is more like an oath of loyalty. By proclaiming you love someone, you are saying you will remain faithful to them and strive to do what is best for the two of you, as a unit. Western culture, proclaiming love for someone is usually the last thing you do as we value it and interpret it in a much more intimate way. Ever watched anime and felt it was really weird that someone started off by proclaiming they loved someone? Even though its obvious they don't know much about that person. The reason for this is simply because what we think love to be is different than what eastern cultures think love is. It's a very interesting subject to look into if you have the time.**

 **Anyway, I'm off on a tangent this week, lol. Obviously I'm trying to build Rise and Kayane's relationship to something, somewhat believable growth. Obviously peoples mileage may vary in that regard. But at the very least I want the problems they have to be interesting and help their relationship grow, even if it means hitting a lot of bumps along the way. And yeah they are certainly lovey dovey now, and Rise may be wanting to explore the physical side of the relationship a bit more, but these are often problems that people face. It's going to take time for Kayane to get over his physical intimacy issues. And it isn't as simple as just 'getting over' it. Our mind is complex and can hold us back unconsciously. Plus we still got a lot of story to go through.**

 **Enough of my ranting, thanks so much everyone for taking time to read my fan fiction. I hope you've all enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy it as we move forward. Next chapter we rush in to save Marie. But who is to say something might happen along the way. Alright, I'll stop now, haha. I will see you all next week with the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 27 - Unrest

**Chapter 27 / Unrest**

 _February 13th, 2012 / After School  
Yasogami High Rooftop_

Taking off a couple days was fine but...another day? Well if you want to get technical this was far from being a day off. Still with Graduation coming up I was going to have more time to work on the album but this was infinitely more important. It wasn't like Mom was complaining. Far from it, she was happy I was spending time with friends. It was something she never really had to deal with when it came to me before. Even now, Mom was going out of her way for me to go into the music industry. I knew what was at stake. That her very reputation was on the line. Even though we were all gathered to go save Marie. I still had a part of my mind thinking I should be working in the studio right now. Not that I didn't want to save Marie. I wanted to support Yu and the others in this.

"Brr, it's cold...Oh well, let's start this meeting," Yosuke spoke.

"It's not like we didn't know it was going to be cold. Satonaka...aren't you cold without stockings or something?" I commented as she was the only girl that had bare legs.

"Huh? No it's fine. Besides it doesn't bother me if my legs are cold. Plus it kinda be rough if I had to bring a change of clothes when we go in to save Marie-chan," Satonaka quickly explained.

"Well you're pretty active so I can see that," I shrugged. Even if thats the case she'll still get cold, but it wasn't my place to push the subject.

Naoto stepped forward to take the floor, "First, allow me to report. Just in case, I've checked for missing people in the local jurisdiction to see if anyone may have wandered in there. Zero results. There are no missing person requests, either. It seems that this place really doesn't have anything to do with our previous case."

I looked to her, it was natural but Marie was a resident of the Velvet Room. Her existence was likely unique, probably different then even Miyuki's. I'm sure that man, Philemon was a special case as well. Still that also meant she would never be reported missing, as she had no family or anyone else that even knew about her other than the people in this group and other people connected to Yu and her interactions with him.

"Hey, no fair. You said to rest, and yet you went and did research. That said, I went and checked the newspaper, too. I looked for any news of missing people, but there wasn't any," Chie quickly added.

"I also tried asking our suppliers and customers if there was anything going on, but there aren't any rumors," Yukiko spoke to confirm it.

"Ditto. I asked around at work, but didn't come up with anything. You can't underestimate the Housewife Network," Yosuke added with a shrug.

"Yeah, I tried talking with some former punks, but didn't get jack," Kanji moved and sat down.

"Considering that none of us could find evidene, perhaps it's safe to say that no one has wandered in accidentally. But more important is whatever Teddie and Rise-san found. How did your search go?" Naoto was now moving the conversation. I noticed Yu silently sitting with Yukiko holding his hand.

Marie was in danger, his mind was focused, maybe too much. Well, Yukiko was looking out for him. I would too, of course. But it was strange, not seeing the usual confident Yu leading the charge, guiding the group. He must have realized it and looked up, he looked at me for a moment, and then smiled as if to assure me he was okay. What a horrible liar he was.

"I can feel that _Hollow Forest_ really far away, but that's it. At least from our side in the TV here. So there really is no way to get to it from Junes," Rise had met up with Teddie this morning and went to Junes as it opened in the morning before school started. Just to see if what Margaret said was true.

"I couldn't sense Emmy-chan's presence at all," Teddie added. Emmy-chan? Well I think I understood how he got that nickname but, well I guess that wasn't important right now.

"That place, it's big. I'm glad we didn't just jump in there without making sure we were ready for it. It isn't going to be easy," Rise was obviously worried about what we were going to get ourselves into.

"The _Hollow Forest,_ huh? Is that place also affected by the mind of the person inside? If that's the case...then did Marie-chan make that area?" Chie asked.

Those words struck me. "A Hollow Forest, its incredibly, unnerving." The words in conjunction held a rather disturbing meaning.

"I agree, it certainly doesn't bring much hope when thinking of it," Naoto said pushing her glasses up.

"Am I missing something?" Kanji scratched his head.

"To be honest, calling it a Hollow Forest seems somewhat redundant. The word Hollow has many different meanings in the English language. It is used to describe a small valley or on occasion a steam bank which is a channel at the bottom of a stream, river or creek, essentially the hollow in this use is a reference to the channel in which water flow is confined. Naturally it also refers to tree's that are empty, although its usually just where animals make there home," I shook my head explaining it. "The last one is a reference to being a ghost. If we assume the places we go to are named with meaning then, it could explain something about that place."

"Meaning in the name?" Yu echoed. "That's right, all the dungeons in the TV World had names associated with it. Each one, referenced the theme of that dungeon. So what would the Hollow Forest reference?"

"A hollow forest born from bloated desire and false imagery. If we take what Ameno-sagiri said then it's possible that that world is simply that...it was humanities desire to look away from the truth. So it is a forest that is ultimately empty, a facade and Marie has gone there to disappear, to disappear along with the world that we stopped from engulfing our world," I said. I knew it would likely be a jump in logic from before.

"I have to agree on this line of thinking. If it is indeed the place Ameno-sagiri mentioned. Then it is the place that gave birth to those who answer the desires and wishes for lies of humans..." Naoto looked to me.

"Well, only one way to find out," I got to my feet.

"Hold on. Are you guys saying that the image in Marie-chan's mind is the same forest that created that monster?" Yosuke asked.

I shook my head, "No, it existed before hand. I'm guessing its part of the reason that the TV world exists to begin with. Part of it. We don't have any way to know that. But either way we can't just stand around and wait."

"Look, the nature of Marie, is complicated. According to Margaret her existence is tied to me, or is important to me in some way. If she wasn't then she wouldn't be able to have been able to come to my Velvet Room," Yu got to his feet. "But there is no time to speculate. We have to go."

Everyone was in agreement and got up as everyone walked off. All except Yukiko and me. She hadn't moved, so I came to her and offered her my hand. "Stop it," I said softly as she looked up at me.

"Huh? Senpai? The others we should..." Yukiko started but I saw right through her.

"Yukiko," I spoke her first name and this time she finally looked at me. It felt really weird saying her first name but it got the desired affect I wanted. It shook her enough for her to really see me. "Stop bottling it up. You're just going to blow up and then what?"

"I-I'm worried about Marie-chan too but...but..." Yukiko hands turned to fists. "Why? Why am I so angry?"

I thought as much, but she had been holding it in for so long now. I had a feeling it had been building up for a while. "Listen, I don't know how it is between Yu and yourself, but you don't have any reason to be jealous. You know, better than anyone he would never do anything to hurt you. Not consciously. I don't think he realizes it to be honest. Yu is earnest and dangerously observant. But he's about as thick as it comes to realizing when he makes others worry. And his mind has been so focused on the fact that Marie is missing, he doesn't know how he's made you feel as a result."

Yukiko took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. "Thank you, Senpai. I know Yu is just wanting to get his friend back. I just...I want him to go back to being his usual self."

 _Yu...I hope you know just how important you've become to her._ It wasn't my place to interfere but they were all my friends. I wanted them all to be happy. I had no idea how I could do that. I wasn't that good in my own life, how could I ever be good enough to help others? Rise, she was a fire in my life. My world had always been cold and dark but she pushed all of that away. Could I ever make it up to them?

All I could do was support them.

* * *

 _February 13th, 2012 / After School  
Ski Cottage_

"We're here!" Teddie said as we all moved into the small cottage.

"We can get to that Hollow Forest by entering this TV..." Yukiko said. She was standing next to Yu. She seemed to have calm down but she was holding a lot in. Her brief admittance to me was only partially what she was feeling. I knew that. You couldn't see it with Yukiko walking arm and arm but there was a rift between them and Yukiko was desperately trying to fix it. And Yu, did he realize what was happening between them? Or was he really oblivious that the girl who loves him was suffering at his side?

"Let's hurry and jump in there, then! That place is gonna get closed off soon, right?" Kanji was looking ready to charge in for sure.

"Yeah, that Margaret person said it was definitely going to happen...I think we're still okay for today, but I can sense it further and further away..." Rise spoke from next to me. I had given her a heads up to look out for Yukiko. I don't know why but the situation between Yu and her was bothering me.

"Wait, Does that mean we have no idea what'll happen tomorrow!?" Chie alarmed at this.

"That is quite likely. It was a completely different place until very recently. Since there's no guarentee that we'll be able to enter it tomorrow, we must do something about it today," Naoto said evenly.

"Right. It'll be a bit tough, but we've got to do this. We're going to save Marie-chan today!" Yosuke said resolutely.

"Let's not waste any time," Yu said and moved to the TV and dived in. The rest of us were quick to follow behind him.

The moment we arrived we could feel something was different. It was likely because our time to do something was limited. As Rise had said it was getting further and further away. Soon we would not be able to reach it.

"Huh? What is this?" Yukiko put her hand out as something white was seemingly falling but it wasn't snow.

"These are...flower petals," Naoto noted.

" _Listen...To my voice...  
My shouting, bellowing voice...  
Here I am  
Pouring my blood into my words  
Yelling at the very edge of the world...  
I am the little mermaid...  
Unable to return, the little mermaid...  
Fated to foam, the little mermaid..."_

The voice was no doubt belonging to Marie.

"It's Marie-chan...she sounds sad," Rise grabbed my arm.

"She wants to be saved. She wants to be heard but she thinks she is fated to die...to disappear...just like the little mermaid," I found myself saying to the others. I forgot something else. We were surrounded by Haniwa. How could I have been so dense? Haniwa were traditionally used for funerals

"Of course!" Naoto must have realized it too. "That explains the Haniwa...she's...she's prepared a place for herself to...No...I refuse. What kind of memory could have caused her to do this? She could have come to us."

"At first I thought it was snow...but these are flower petals. What kind of flower are these from?" Yukiko said as she picked some up from the ground.

"Let's get moving. There is no telling how far we'll have to go to get to her," Yu was transitioning to battle mode. "Yukiko, Kanji and Yosuke...we'll be the main fighting force for now. Let's try and even out the work just in case we're in here a while."

I took up the rear with Rise walking ahead of me. She would stop and summon her Persona from time to time to get a deeper scan. So Naoto, Chie, Teddie and I would stop with her. Since Yu's group was clearing the way, it was best we stayed with Rise when she needed to scan ahead...plus she kept us all connected so we could talk with the others as needed. As we came up to a threshold we found ourselves stopped.

" _Where am I going, you ask? Don't ask stupid questions.  
I don't need a map.  
I threw away my compass. My heart will show me the way.  
I walk by myself.  
Am I not lonely, you ask? Yeah, right?  
I scorn the company of my own shadow.  
Why don't you try and hold me down?  
I will die magnificently in front of you.  
No one can break my wings.  
I don't need anything.  
I just walk by myself."_

"That was Marie-chan's voice again. Hey! No way! Senpai, look! All your items are gone! Marie-chan...she must be affecting this place and us. Everyone be careful, this place is really dangerous," Rise was warning the others. But all of our items? We had our weapons but...I pulled mine out but...wait what? These weren't the ones I usually used. What was going on?

After a few battles against Shadows that infested this area...we found that they left items behind. Not only that but ones that seemed like they might be vital to us later on. So Yu made the decision to engage in as much battle as possible and cover every inch of this place before we moved on. Treasure chests were littered around and seemed to have useful items and armor. Either way...while the fights weren't tough...we also felt vulnerable not having our usual weapons and armor...as well as the stock of items we had to use.

Still eventually we felt ready and moved on to the next area.

 _"You are a murderer.  
By your silent, smile, by your composed voice,  
By your dark eyes, by your bashful fingers I am slain.  
I am a corpse.  
Foolish, wretched, happy.  
Surely, I'll simply rot away...  
Because you killed me..."_

They kept moving...I contemplated those words. I understood them...vividly. That feeling...where you felt you were un-deserving of feelings given to you. Yet despite that feeling you selfishly want more of it...but your self loathing only goes up with each passing moment. Was she referring to her relationship with Yu? How did she feel about him? Poetry is often left ambiguous so that it can reach a wider audience...but Marie...was this a poem directed at Yu? And Yukiko...what did she think about this?

We kept closer to the main group as we went...I could see Yukiko's determination...she always looked so graceful as she fought. But today...she was determined...and I could only think that she was trying to get his attention. As we got closer to the end of the area I switched out Kanji and Teddie in for Yosuke.

It had definitely been some time since I last fought, but after a few battles I was getting back into the groove of things. Yukiko was still fighting, but I picked up on fire duty so that she could hang back and catch her breath on occasion. She wasn't going to admit she needed it. No...she was determined to stay in the fight along side Yu. We continued on, fighting more shadows as we progressed deeper in to the Hollow Forest.

 _"For mornings when I can't see you  
Spicy mint tea...  
For brunch a marmalade muffin.  
A touch of bitter fits my mood.  
A sigh is stardust.  
It's like our own Milky Way.  
I can't catch up to your distant back.  
Look! Twilight creeps up on us.  
The distance to you is like and eternal night...  
An eternal pre-dawn..."_

"Kayane..." Rise's voice came to me. And seemingly only me, guessing by the reactions from the others. "What do you think Marie-chan means by all of this? These poems seem like they are..."

"Yeah," I thought back. "It's likely all of them so far are directed at Yu. At the very least, it's about someone important to her. Someone she feels inadequate to spend time with, but she also can't stop herself. And now it sounds like their time coming to an end and she's the one being left behind. This could be more relevant to the memories she's lost, and not necessarily Yu. But each new one we here is making Yukiko uncomfortable." Uncomfortable was probably putting it lightly too. There was no real way to properly see the turmoil of what Yukiko was feeling. She was also worried about Marie, but the feelings being displayed towards her boyfriend had to be hard for her to manage.

"I know, but she won't talk to me," Rise added. That was concerning. Still we needed to focus on one thing at a time. I needed to focus on the battles for now. "Kayane...are you worried for Yukiko-san?"

"Aren't you?" I responded simply as we pressed into a new battle.

Again we cleared the floor, scoured for every resource and treasure chest and updated our equipment as we went. The battles were only rough because we needed more time to recover because of all of our missing items. With them we had ways to stave off exhaustion...but right now we were basically defeating Shadows to gain items...but we were using items as we needed. We couldn't take any risks...so we were stocking up as much as we could but at the same time we didn't hesitate to use them.

We arrived onto the next floor, and greeted by Marie's voice again.

 _"Hey...  
How long you gonna wear that ugly mask?  
You know you ain't got the guts for this task.  
Cover yourself with paint  
You're actin' like you ain't  
Afraid of whatcha got in store for your fate  
You think you got me? Well, that's too bad!  
'Cuz I ain't stupid enough to get had!  
So drop the pathetic act  
I wanna dance and that's a fact  
I am a clown.  
A pathetic clown dancing forever."_

Everything we heard so far, there was always elements of self-loathing. Continually putting herself down. Even this one, started off confident but it was accusing someone of putting on an act. But no, the last few lines betrayed the true meaning. Whether or not the individual was acting or not didn't matter because it was clear she didn't trust him and ultimately didn't trust herself. She wanted to confront him, but she can't. Or felt like she couldn't. It sure didn't explicitly say that but she called herself a clown. Clowns were often meant to be silly, never to be taken seriously. So after all she said, she was basically throwing all of it out the window and instead blaming herself. Because she could never say it to that person's face.

This time we had a tougher foe to fight when we finally reached the end of this block. It was a Shadow that continually summoned other Shadows. I expended what I had to continually keep the pressure up. Along with Yu we worked to keep it up and Teddie kept us topped off with healing. This allowed Yukiko to focus her fire...and show off just how powerful her magic was. Along with her ability to remove Shadows strength to fire, she could keep all Shadows from being able to avoid her fire. Plus it worked out with me in the group as well as I could add more fire to the mix. Still...my magic was no where near her level. Rise said my stats were pretty balanced, but she noted that my Endurance was higher than anyone else on the team.

Still, we had come out on top this time.

 _"The hated.  
Cold things.  
Living a Lie.  
People wearing a mask of deceit.  
...That is me_.  
 _...And that is you.  
The liked.  
Warm things.  
Living a straightforward life.  
Kind people who engulf everything.  
...That is you."_

This...there was no mistake this time. It was about Yu. And it sounded like, she was half blaming her feelings she had developed on him. I think I could understand. I had never really understood what it meant to live. What was it like to be loved? To be wanted? I never believed there was any _good_ in the world. I thought people were all the same. They just wanted you to say what they wanted to hear. They never cared to hear the truth. But everyone here in the Investigation Team, they were different. They wanted the truth. Even if it is something they didn't want to hear. Rise had told me that she wanted me to get angry at her, to yell at her when I felt those emotions. She didn't want me to suppress it. She wanted to know my thoughts and honest feelings.

Marie...her memories...did something about them make her feel bad about her time with Yu? Something that made her feel guilty? That she couldn't continue forward with us? What was it? What she remembered was the central point to all of this and it seemed to be that she didn't even tell Yu about those memories. As he seemed just as clueless as any of us.

We continued. I switched with Chie, and Teddie to Naoto into the combat group this time. Yukiko was insistent to stay in the combat group. Despite knowing why she wanted to stick in the combat group, she was also incredibly deadly today. It was as if she had entered a combat trance. She was ruthless against the Shadows so no one had any objections to this. Considering how exhausting it was here. I had decided to just be ready to jump in if needed. I still wasn't in as great of shape as everyone else after all. It had only been a month or so since I was out of the hospital and I was maintaining a decent workout schedule.

Chie definitely quickly moved to attack, but she was having a rough time. It seemed this place favored magic attacks over physical. And Chie was a powerhouse, but her magic ability wasn't up to par with Teddie, or even mine, when it came to ice magic anyway. However, she could charge her physical strikes. Putting her clear ahead in that department, even over Kanji and myself. Well I was more well rounded as Rise had pointed out before. But I had zero support skills. I guess that made a weird kind of sense if you consider my past and who I am.

As we delved further in, we were once again welcomed by Marie's voice.

 _"The fallen angel is chained down.  
Her wings torn off, eroded by prejudice,  
her last breaths full of black despair...  
Do you know her name?  
Will she eventually return to nothing,  
forced into the realm of oblivion...?  
No!  
Her requiem will become a roar  
And tear away the mask of hypocrisy!  
You should know her name, she who closes  
her eyes and dozes off into a dream..."_

No those words felt wrong. What was she really saying? She's going to disappear, but she doesn't want to be forgotten? It links with what Margaret said. When the Hollow Forest disappears, so would she and all memories of her. So there would be nothing left, no way for anyone to remember her? Did she know that? Or was she trying to deny that? Why did she feel she needed to come here?

I could feel it though. We were getting closer. We all charged forward. the end was close...it had to be. Now I wondered what Marie truly wanted. Was she planning to suffer and carry her burdens alone? I could understand that desire better than most. Not wanting to hurt others. Even if that means suffering on your own. Sheltering others from your pain. But no, something was wrong. Still it seemed obvious she had made up her mind. In order to even find her we had to rely on a resident of the Velvet Room to find her.

 _"Release yourself!  
From desire! From impulse!  
Release yourself!  
Your heart's voice! Your internal scream!  
In exchange for a lost voice!  
Grab hold of proof of your life!  
And with that proof in your heart,  
come with me..."_

The fog in the area thickened as we progressed, until we finally arrived at a clear destination. This was the end, and where Marie was.

"Look! There is somebody over there!" Chie said as we all ran and came to a stop about eight feet away from the individual. They were in a white cloak...or kimono...either way we couldn't distinguish them.

"Who's there...?" the figure spoke, the voice obviously belonging to Marie. The whole getup she was wearing made more sense if you factored in everything else. She was set to disappear. To be buried alive within the Hollow Forest. She would die here, that was her goal.

"That voice...Marie-chan?" Yosuke stepped forward. "We've been looking for you...What's with that getup? Something wrong?"

Considering where we were and that we know she came her of her own free will...there was a lot of things wrong. I wasn't about to point this out though.

"Stay back...!" Marie turned to us but took a step back away from us.

"Marie, we came here for you," Yu said but didn't step towards her.

"That's right, Marie-chan. We're all here to take you back home. Come on, let's go, okay?" Yukiko backed up Yu's approach to the situation.

She looked up at us and then I saw her eye. Things were starting to make a weird kind of sense.

"I have no home. You don't get it..." she took another step back. Her eye was just like Ameno-sagiri. The color was too distinct to not notice right away. Was she connected? She had to be. Yu had run into her the very moment he was in Inaba. And yet she had never been seen until he arrived. We only got to know her because of Yu to begin with. "I can't believe it. Why'd you come? Why?"

"Marie-chan, listen. We don't know what memories have come back to you, or how bad they are. But nothing good's gonna happen if you lock yourself away in here!" Chie took another step forward and Marie reflexively stepped back.

"We know we're being meddlesome. But we want to help you!" Yukiko pleaded.

"Meddlesome. That's one word for it," Marie said it but it wasn't malicious, it seemed sad. "You thought that I was in danger, didn't you? That I might get killed by the Shadows. It'd be better that way. This is a grave, after all. My grave. I'm going to die here." So she was resolved to die, and yet sounded regretful? What was it about this situation that we didn't know about?

"No, we won't let you," Yu said, his emotions were starting to bubble up. He was trying to remain calm but his frustration was coming from what he didn't understand. I knew that because it was how everyone was feeling.

"Yeah, Senpai's right. We won't let that happen to you!" Rise added.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Marie yelled and took another step back.

"Then tell us Marie!" I yelled back.

"Emmy-chan..." Teddie wasn't sure how to contribute, only that he knew that he didn't like this.

"Emmy, Marie...Neither of those is my name!" Marie turned away from us. "I remember...I remember everything. My real name is _Kusumi-no-Okami_. You guys fought Kunino-sagiri and Ameno-sagiri, right? I'm the same as them. I'm your enemy, one of the ones who covered your town with fog."

I thought so. There was no coincidence when it came to the TV world. And obviously there were being beyond humans responsible for the existence of the fog and the TV world. So the real question, how did she split? So she learned that she had been in part responsible for the things that had occurred to us. Did she blame herself for me? What had happened then? When I couldn't wake up? Was it related? So what did it make her? She wasn't a shadow, not a true resident of the Velvet Room. She was a higher being, right?

"That's what you remembered?" Kanji asked.

"That's right. Sneaking into the human world...Sensing the will of man...My role was to inform Sagiri what the _wish of the people_ was. That's why I'm the only one of them that looks human...Even without my memory, my body fulfilled my role. In your words, I'm a spy," Marie looked to the ground away from us.

"You were spying without knowing it...?" Rise spoke softly. It was hard to believe, even more so was how horrible it must have felt when she remembered. That she had been hurting the people she had become friends with. That was the real reason. This, was a sort of redemption for what she was a part of.

"That's so cruel..." Yukiko added.

"Do you understand now? Plus...I'll tell you something good," she looked back up. "If I don't die, then your world will disappear. So...don't come chasing me." Then she simply vanished. No doubt teleporting deeper into the Hollow Forest.

"Marie-chan!" Yukiko jumped forward but it was too late.

"Our world'll... disappear?" Kanji repeated.

"What does she mean by that...? We know that she's one of those monsters, like the ones that came from within Adachi-san and Namatame...She may have a valid reason for shutting herself in this area," Naoto was trying to come up with a reason.

"Now's not the time for deduction!" Chie interrupted. "She IS trying to kill herself! We can't leave her like this! We can't hesitate!" She didn't even wait and ran off.

"Chie wait!" Yosuke ran after her. We all quickly followed. I was running alongside Naoto and Rise.

"More than likely her existence is tied to all the different aspects that make up one being. She was given a human form in order to properly carryout her function. Something mush have happened that caused her memory to be lost. Yet she was still unconsciously carrying out her responsibility. In that time she had already become friends with us. No only that but she might have gained the memories of who we faced. As a matter of fact I think she recovered their memories as well, especially if they are all essentially the same person," I said as we were moving.

"So by killing herself here...she would be able to eliminate that function? Meaning that without her the rest of it wouldn't work?" Naoto was still speculating the possibilities. "So is she...doing this for us? To protect us?"

"It a possibility and honestly it makes the most sense to me if thats the case," I replied. I shook my head, "She's probably scared of what would happen. And I don't think she would do it, if we hadn't become such good friends with her."

"She's trying to resolve it all on her own," Rise shook her head. "No, we can't let her do this alone."

Yu charged head long into combat, as we went even deeper into the Hallow Forest. A grave...a place that Marie...no Kusumi-no-Okami was seeking to die...to disappear. That name...it was a name from mythology. A god born when Susanoo bit and blew out the fragments of Yasakani-no-Magatama...a gift given to Susanoo from Amaterasu. I wonder if any of those stories were relevant...but so far...what we had faced were all based around humanity. Was that what was important here? Our Persona's were tied to Japanese history and mythology. Right now...getting to Marie was what was most important.

 _"I am the queen.  
This world belongs to me.  
I don't need anyone else.  
My world is already complete.  
I am the queen.  
This false world belongs to me.  
The lonely queen...  
No one knows the real me.  
Don't take away my cape.  
Because underneath, I am nothing.  
Don't chase after me.  
Please."_

Now Marie was pleading with us to turn back. But trying to convince us it was because we don't know her? That it was because she was nothing. I remember thinking that way. I wasn't worth saving, that the effort people put in to help me was useless. The world was better without me.

"I know these feelings all too well," I comment as we slowed up and Yu was going into another battle with the front group. "But knowing that just being alive could endanger the people you care about. If it was me, I'd probably do the same thing." There had been no reason for my attempted suicide other than me not believing there was a point in continuing to try. Marie's reasons were because, she couldn't bare to think about what would happen to us, and the easy method and most painless for everyone was for her to disappear in the Hollow Forest. Not only would she die, but all memories of her would be erased.

"I think I might have made that same decision as well," Naoto said. Looks like Kanji had joined the main group this time. I hadn't realized Naoto had fallen back from the combat group.

We pushed forward as we went deeper and deeper into the Hollow Forest. We were almost there. Marie spoke to us once more but it was just more of the same. We pressed on, no longer bother to speculate on her reasons. It was obvious by now. She was determined to die but what was her real reason for doing so? For us? Or something else? Still we had no choice but to press forward. We were all worried. There was no reason for her to carry the burden alone. If there was nothing that could be done, we could go from there. But self-destruction was not something anyone should go for, especially when it would be so thoroughly destructive as to remove memories. Her existence would have been meaningless, and that was something I could never agree to.

Reaching the end, we entered a large structure in the center was a coffin with a Margatama over it. And standing in front of it was Marie herself. We ran up, Yu having switched up the combat team. It would be Yu, Yukiko, Yosuke and Teddie heading into the fight. Unless we could find another solution.

"Why...? Why do you come? Why?" Marie turned towards us...seemingly angry. "I told you I'm your enemy...That you don't need to bother with me. Why did you come this far...?" She was frustrated...but even I could see the conflicting emotions she had on her face.

"I'm not done talking to you, Marie! Tell me! Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" Yu yelled. His outburst was surprising. The one most alarmed by this...was Yukiko...who silently stood next to him.

"Haha, I see... You're still searching for the truth, aren't you? Sorry, I forgot. But I'm tired. I...I just want to end it all," Marie looked down. She was ashamed but it was the honest truth. I knew that feeling. Being just tired from going day to day...not caring or expecting anything good to come the next day or even after that. All that was left...was a solution that led to an end to all of that. Death...it was a very _final_ solution to any problem.

"Shut up! You know what that means!? You think we're just gonna lie down and let you do that!?" Kanji stepped forward in his usual manner. Well he was never one to beat around the bush and said what he meant.

"Marie-san, please listen. Even if you are one of those creatures, that's still no reason for you to end your own life. The two Sagiri have been defeated. That means you're..." Naoto was quickly interrupted by Marie.

" _Free?_ " Marie laughed a short but profound laugh. "Is that what you think? Sorry, that's not true...I'm not like you. I don't have _freedom_."

"What are you talking about?" Yu was...getting angry?

"I told you already. If I don't die, then your world will disappear. Our role was more than to simply find out the wishes of man. Our true role...is to control the fog and bring that wish to fruition," Marie said it and shook her head. In other words...there was another truth to this that held uncomfortable consequences. The wish of humanity as described by Ameno-sagiri. To have the world covered in fog, so it would no longer have to face the truth of their lives.

"To control the fog?" Rise repeated.

Marie elaborated without being prompted, "Don't you think it's strange that the fog never went away? That it lasted for months? The fog that changes people to Shadows."

"W-wait! Then...The reason the fog cleared was..." Yosuke started but Marie stepped in to complete it.

"That's right. When Ameno-sagiri was defeated, the fog covering your town was no longer needed. Then I heard a voice...and all the fog flowed into me. You see, the fog isn't gone. Even now, it's raging inside of me..." Marie looked away from us.

So that is what it was. That fog didn't just disappear...it had to go somewhere...and if it didn't return to the TV world...then...oh God. No wonder she had come here. She had to do something about it.

"No way...So the fog isn't gone after all that!? It's just in you now!?" Chie was floored...no it hit all of us hard. The burden Marie was carrying right now...

"When my mind is completely overpowered by the fog, I will disappear, taking the fog and the hollow Forest with me. Do you understand now? I am _a being destined for nonexistence_. That's the memory that came back to me. But with this...the world will be saved," Marie said simply.

"So that's why you came to this place. The Hollow Forest, a place that holds nothing and will eventually be nothing. Do you really think that after coming into existence that you are _fated_ to become nothing? So what?! Does any of your time with us mean anything to you! Dying is one thing but you aren't just dying! You're taking our memories of you. Meaning we won't remember any of this at all! And you think that's okay?" I found myself being worked up and stepped forward towards the steps. "Because even if I don't know you as well as the others. I'm not okay with losing what memories we do have together!"

"That's why! That's the reason I left! Because there's no point in seeing you! We'll just hurt each other and then...no. It's okay. It's all okay. I've already made enough memories of my own...Fun...Happy...Memories..." Marie was going to break soon. She didn't want then any more than we did. But she couldn't admit it...wouldn't admit it. Then she looked back, a serious look on her face. "If you're not going to leave now, then I'll have to make you leave by force. Please, just understand..." Marie floated into the air.

"Dammit! Why did it end up like this!? What're we gonna do, partner!?" Yosuke prompted Yu to make the decision.

"Sorry, Marie. But we're not going to let you win this time. We're going to stop you!" Yu pulled out his katana.

"Okay! We're saving her! If we give up here, then why the hell did we even bother coming all this way!?" Chie added.

"Yeah! We're not going to let anyone else suffer from that fog! We can do this," Yukiko pulled out her fan and stood ready next to Yu.

"Let's go, everyone!" Yu said.

"I don't want you to suffer anymore! Why don't you understand that?" Marie called out as the combat group moved forward.

"You're the one that doesn't understand Marie! People have already died. We wanted to clear the fog to save people, to save the town. Do you really believe we would want to sacrifice someone to get to that? It goes against everything we were fighting for!" I yelled out. "Marie...please...you know that this isn't what you want either. You know that in your heart."

"My...heart...I...NO!" Marie released lighting on the group.

I stood back as the others started to fight. I kept my eyes on Marie...she was frantic...desperate...she wanted to save us from that pain. She was going to bare it all alone so that no one would have to wonder. Because when she disappeared, we would have forgotten everything about her. At the same time...it was the problem...it hurt her just as much...if not more. To learn the truth...that the time you spent was going to disappear? How could you face that?

"Marie-chan! You don't have to bear this all on your own! We're your friends...we can be there for you too!" Yukiko yelled.

We all...wanted her to come back safe. Still she persisted. But...after every attack Marie looked more torn. She wasn't liking any of this. I knew she didn't want to fight us...she wanted to convince us that what she was doing was right. I might have agreed with her...if it had been months earlier. But things were different now...I was different now. I knew that without a doubt...we could find a solution that worked for everyone. Including Marie herself.

Marie...then shielded herself with something. Rise let out a warning that she was covering her weaknesses and hold up the attack.

"Why...? Why do you still come!? All you have to do is abandon me!" Marie was breaking. "This sucks...Why don't you understand!? Just give up!"

"Marie!" I stepped up. "Your the one that doesn't understand!"

"Why...Why!? It doesn't matter what happens to me...You're stupid...Hurting yourselves like that. If my death keeps you from being happy...then...then what am I dying for!?" Marie basically screamed out this time. "Please...please listen. I don't want to see you guys hurt...I don't want to see you in pain. I'm trying to save you!"

"Don't say you're going to die!" Teddie yelled out. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. I used to be just a Shadow, too. But even I could change...Emmy-chan, you have to believe!"

"Marie...believe in us, you don't have to do this," Yu was pleading.

"...What good comes of belief? If you take me from here then your world is going to disappear! Is that what you want!? Don't you get it that!? That's what it means when you tell me me to live!" Marie floated down to the ground and stumbled back against the coffin behind her. She collapsed against it. "I look so stupid...Afraid of living off borrowed life, afraid to disappear...Thinking that maybe I could remember something , and then I'd have a life worth living. It's funny...I remember now. I already have a role...and it's to disappear. I shouldn't have ever remembered. It would've been better if I'd never remembered..."

I felt something...a change...something shifted. Something...it gathered around Marie. This wasn't over yet.

 **"That's right...There is no need for the truth. Ignorance is bliss...There will be no pain if you never try to find out,"** Marie got back to her feet. Her voice...was like Shadows we had faced in the past...like an echo. Something had changed...this...this was the real fight.

"That's not Marie-chan," Yukiko said as she brought her fan up.

"Is that what she meant byher mind being overpowered? Hey! Snap out of it!" Yosuke went to move forward but Marie held her hand out.

"No! Don't come near me! Go home! Please, just go home! All you losers...You just don't know when to quit. I never should've met any of you! Especially you. I hate you!" Marie was pointing to Yu.

Yu shook his head. "That's fine. Hate me all you want, Marie."

"Yeah, what he said. You really aren't being true to yourself, are you, Marie-chan? You need to work on your acting skills," Rise said. Yeah, but we all knew Marie enough by now. But everyone else knew here better than I did. I had limited interactions with her. They all cared immensely for her.

"Stop lying to me!" Marie shook her head.

"It's not a lie," Yukiko added.

"Everything in this world is the product of someone's mind. This place is yours. This tomb, and the flowers all over it...Your resolve to die is what created this scenery," Naoto spoke softly. Marie stayed quiet this time. "However...On the way here, we saw things that don't fit a grave. Junes and Souzai Daigaku signs, the bench on the hill, the electric poles, mirrors, school desks. It's all from the town...The home of the people you say you hate so much."

"What, you want us to bury you with all that stuff? If you like 'em that much, why don't you come see for yourself, huh?" Kanji added.

Marie fell. I found myself moving forward now...passing by the others. She looked up and shook her head, "I can't. I have to die."

"Marie, is that what you really believe? Do you remember what you told me?" It was something only she would know. Something only spoken between the two of us. When I had barely been awake and she had been encouraging me to get better. She said nothing but her eyes, she knew what I was talking about. "Let me remind you. Don't give up. I made friends with all of the others. It isn't fair if you aren't among them. I don't want to see them sad. Just what do you think is going to happen by doing this?" I know I was being harsh to her, but she needed to admit just how much this was hurting her. That this was something she didn't want to do.

"I...I...but I don't have a choice! Ikakure! I can't...I can't separate myself from the fog! That's why you have to go. I'm sorry! I don't want to...I don't want to go! But I have to! I don't ever want to hurt you, any of you! Please...you have to go...you need to leave now! It's impossible...There's just no way. If we waste any more time...the fog will take me over and be set free...if that happens...I won't be able to take my own life. I'll become a monster. I won't be me anymore! And if that happens...I can't protect you! Please! I don't want to hurt any of you! I can prevent that right now...but...its useless if you're all here!" Marie was in tears now. She had been on the verge the whole time. Her emotions so close to the surface. She was finally telling the truth.

"What if we defeat the fog?" Yu asked.

"That would mean giving up control of her body, right?" I stopped for a moment. "I could use symphonic discord...wouldn't that separate the fog from you?"

Marie shook her head, "No...your symphonic discord as it is only separates Shadows. The fog and myself are different. But Yu-san...might be right. Maybe right now...You might be able to defeat the fog. I can put my mind to sleep before the fog overpowers it. Once I do that, the fog will then take over my body, but my mind will still be safe, beneath it. After that...the rest comes down to luck, I guess. Which will give out first: the fog, or my life?"

"That's one hell of a gamble..." Yosuke muttered. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'd rather not have to do that. But if there's no other way, then we'll just have to have faith that it'll work," Yukiko was up and by Yu's side.

"Yeah, it's gotta be better than just sitting here and watching her die," Kanji muttered.

"She's not gonna die! We won't let her! This is our friends life on the line. We can't fail now!" Chie was doing her best to keep everyone motivated.

"Marie," I spoke softly from next to her. "I tried to commit suicide once."

Her eyes widened, "Why would you..." she stopped her hand covering her mouth.

I smiled, "It's the truth, you know. That was before I met them. Before I knew what it meant to live. It's the same for you right? You didn't know what life was before hand right? Then you met Yu, and he introduced you to what it was like to live...to have friends...to experience life. We're the same, Marie. We both learned something valuable because of them. So if its the only option and it could potentially work then...don't you want to ask your friends for help? To have that chance to live? Besides, all these guys are stubborn...they don't like being told no."

Marie looked at me and blinked and then she laughed. "You're absolutely right." Marie got to her feet. "Okay. I trust in you all. Even if I do die, it would be a better way than letting the current situation continue. But...please, don't any of you die. You got that?"

I stood up and stepped back. "Don't give up. We'll see you when its over."

"When this is over, I hope we have time to spend time together, Ikakure," She smiled a bit. "I'll see you all soon."

Suddenly she was surrounded by fog. I started to move back.

"No, Senpai. You should fight too. Teddie! Fall back for support right now!"

"You got it Sensei! Go get 'em, Kay-chan!" Teddie exclaimed as I pulled out my sickles.

"Oh come on, Yu. I thought I was going to take it easy on this run?" I said as the fog intensified around Marie. "And Yu...don't think you don't have things to answer for after all this."

"Yeah...I know," he said as we both slid into battle ready positions.

"It's coming...Get ready, everyone!" Yosuke called out.

"What good is it to learn the truth...?" the new being appeared...wearing a red cloak with odd shaped silver and white...armor? And her body was pure black. And on her head was a strange curved silver mask with red eyes what seemed like they extended out beyond the mask and frayed out like lightning. "You want me to throw away my worthless self-satisfaction in exchange for eternal suffering and despair!? I don't need it... I don't need any of it! What's wrong with turning a blind eye to suffering? I don't want a truth full of pain! I want a peaceful lie!"

This was...likely the true form of Kusumi-no-Okami. Lingering behind her was the eye of Ameno-sagiri. It was all part of her...one being split to fulfill different roles.

"Everyone she's rejecting everything...she's...you won't be able to attack her as she is! You have to break her guard somehow," Rise's voice was there to support us.

"We picked up items to break wind resistance. Yukiko, try and keep fire break on and both you and Kayane-Senpai can keep up the pressure with fire. I'll try to mix it up when I can. Don't hesitate...it may be Marie but if we underestimate our opponent we won't succeed," Yu said as an Arcana card floated in front of him. " _Scathach!_ " Yu launched a spell as we all fanned out in different directions, intending to cover more space. I moved off to the right along with Yukiko.

"Ready Senpai?" Yukiko asked as I noticed the tarot card in front of her. I nodded and rushed forward as Kusumi tried to protect herself. " _Fire Break_!"

The tarot card floated down in front of me, " _Benzaiten!_ _Agidyne!_ " The fire attack went straight through Kusumi's defenses and slammed against her. Looks like Yu had made the right call on this fight. This meant it was going to be a war of attrition. Slowly wearing her down, and breaking down her defenses when needed. Kusumi-no-Okami reacted more defensively but on occasion would unleash a powerful lightning attack. However, both Yukiko and I worked together as a unit to keep up the pressure from one side, while Yu and Yosuke worked as one from the other. Splitting Kusumi's attention coupled with the fact that we kept removing her defenses as she was putting them back up. I covered Yukiko whenever attacks happened, just by instinct. She wasn't as attentive as she usually was.

Her heart wasn't in to this battle. I could tell that even though she wanted to help Marie...her mind was also occupied by the fact that Yu had been so determined and focused on saving Marie. Other thoughts had probably come to her mind. She was having a internal fight as we fought this one...it took off the edge of her attacks. It was find because I could press the attack while she focused on support. That would be more than enough for this fight. Taking things slower was probably the better idea.

Benzaiten in battle felt more nimble than Tsukuyomi had been. She was one of the seven Gods of Fortune in Japanese mythology. Technically Benzaiten was Saraswati a Hindu God that was migrated in to Japanese Buddhist religion. That was how a lot of things worked in religion...but I was more curious how it worked as Persona's. The fact that our Persona's represented by Gods or Mythological figures probably meant something in itself. And I'm pretty sure I've thought about it before. However, unlike Tsukuyomi...Benzaiten was the Goddess of everything that flows...such as time, words, speech, music, water...and also knowledge. Considering the changes in my life recently that may be the reason why. Or...could it be because I'm so accustomed to going with the flow. Well that probably had something to do with it. Still, did the change indicate I had gotten stronger, or developed a different problem? Benzaiten felt stronger...and moved with an elegance that Tsukuyomi didn't have. All of this was probably left to a better time when I wasn't in a fight for my life.

The body of Kusumi-no-Okami began to crack as we landed more and more attacks. Her attacks became more wild and desperate. Despite the difficulties getting to Marie herself...the fight against her wasn't as difficult...only lengthy. In a final attack...Yukiko's Agidyne caused the last of Kusumi-no-Okami to break apart and Marie was seen floating in the air. She began to fall towards the ground but Yu was there to catch her. He landed with her in his arms and moved to the ground with her. She was leaning against him but she wasn't...

She's not moving. Yu lays her onto the ground and puts his head to her chest, listening for a heartbeat. After a moment he raises his head, somewhat expressionless.

"Emmy-chan? Come on...You're such a sleepy-head. It's time to wake up, okay?" Teddie said approaching Marie and kneeling down next to her. "Emmy-chan! No! This isn't happening! What did we do wrong!? Emmy-chan, wake up! Don't die!" He started shaking her.

"Ge...t offa me!" Marie suddenly sat up pushing Teddie away. She obviously didn't have her strength because she fell back and was caught by Yu, to support her. She was confused for a moment. "Wait...you guys...right. That's right."

"Welcome back," Yu said simply.

Marie turned slightly looking into the eyes of Yu for a really long moment before turning away. "Thank you." She managed before she looked down and away from Yu and the rest of us as well...likely hiding a blush. Suddenly she turned and threw her arms around Yu. "Thank you so much."

Something went off in my head...some sort of warning. I looked around for a moment and then the whole place shook. "Rise, something is coming this way."

She summoned her Persona and I felt her connect with me, "Show me."

I focused my thoughts on the direction.

"What's going on!?" Chie asked.

"Don't tell me! Is this like in the movies where once the bad guy's defeated, his evil fortress self-desturcts!?" Yosuke added as another tremor occurred.

"Sorry," Marie said not moving or letting go of Yu. "I forgot to mention...I don't need to be in this place to die anymore, so it's going to disappear."

"I'll tell you what you don't need. You don't need to be next to Yu anymore," a voice entered...a familiar voice...but there was an echo to it just like a Shadow.

"Yukiko?" Yu looked up.

"It wasn't me, it..." She started to defend herself, but at the entrance stood two individuals.

"Oh it was you alright," Shadow Yukiko stood with a menacing grin and next to her was...a Shadow of Yu. Shadow Yukiko pointed right at Marie from where she sat. "Hey, bitch. Get away from what's mine."

" _Kayane...this is just like what happened to us...isn't it?_ " Rise spoke telepathically through her Persona to me. I had a feeling that something like this would happen. But I thought because we weren't in that section of the TV world that we would be okay. Apparently I had been wrong...but I also hadn't been sure of what exactly was the reason for it to occur between Rise and I.

" _Yeah, no doubt its the same. Yu has been so focused on finding and saving Marie that he hasn't realized the strain he put on his relationship with Yukiko,_ " I responded. The real question is...I could understand Yukiko's emotions being strong enough to attract a Shadow that would imitate her...but why was there one of Yu?

"A shadow?" Yukiko stumbled back. "You can't be...because I..."

"Why? Because you were doing your best? Because you were being the dutiful girlfriend and supporting him and just stuffing your own emotions inside? Putting his needs over your own? What do you think happens when you ignore your own emotions? And you? Didn't I tell you to get away from him?" Shadow Yukiko stepped forward and directed herself at Marie once more.

Marie got to her feet, as did Yu. She moved away from Yu, "Yukiko-chan...please it isn't like that. Yu-san, he is important to me but he loves you more than anyone...he would never do anything to..."

"To what? Betray her?" Shadow Yu finally spoke and laughed as he moved next to Shadow Yukiko, he reached around her waist with his left hand and pulled her close. He then reached over with his right hand and ran his hand along the bottom of her shirt. "How much do you know about me? Tell me, do any of you know what life was like for me before I came to Inaba?" Shadow Yu was met with silence as he slowly worked his hand underneath Shadow Yukiko's shirt. "What if there was something I was hiding before that time? I mean would any of you be able to know? Unlike the rest of you, I didn't have to face myself to gain my power."

In those words held an uncomfortable truth. I think I was starting to understand what the true underlying problem was. I looked to Yu...who at this point had wordlessly moved next to Yukiko.

"I don't care," Shadow Yukiko spoke and actually guided Shadow Yu's hand over one of her breast. She was completely subservient to him and she wanted it that way. "I am perfectly okay with being under him, because he's mine. No one else is allowed to be close...no one else is allowed to be touched by him. All of it...should be focused on me. He is my Prince! I found him. So the rest of you whores stay away from him!"

Yukiko shook her head, "No...NO! That isn't how I feel at all. Yu, don't listen to her." She turned as Yu pulled her into his arms. But he didn't say anything.

"Oh man, look at how little you have to do," Shadow Yu laughed. "I bet there is a lot you could get away with and she'd welcome you back, every. single. time."

"You're wrong," Yu finally spoke. "The problem is...I'm afraid. I've never been in a relationship before and then Marie disappeared. I didn't know why she left...I thought I had done something wrong. Soon I became obsessed with finding her...I had to know why...because I feel if I didn't...I could eventually lose Yukiko for the same reason."

Yukiko pulled back and looked into his eyes, "That's why? Why didn't you say anything?"

Yu averted his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I'm terrified of losing you. I mean I have to move back to the city in a month. Do you know how scared I am that someone might swoop in and I'll lose you in the meantime?"

"That isn't it," I stepped forward to speak. "You both know what this is really about."

"You all can shut the fuck up. None of you matter in this situation," Shadow Yukiko wrapped her arm up around Shadow Yu's neck. "I don't care about his reasons, all I need is him."

"No, you're wrong!" Yukiko finally took a firm stance and looking straight at her would be Shadow. "The problem is, we're both insecure and worried about our future."

Both Shadows flickered. That was it. The truth was that Yu and Yukiko were feeling the exact same thing. I had initially thought it had been different. But, as a matter of fact, both of them were worried about losing the other. Especially with Yu moving back to the city in the next month. It wasn't just Yu's first relationship but Yukiko's as well. So if that was true then the emotion the two Shadows in front of them shared was likely fear of loss. Specifically the fear of losing their attachment. The bond that the two of them shared.

"She's right. Both of us have been, too scared to bring it up. So we've avoided it up until now. I instead focused on Marie and she..."

"I pretended everything was fine," Yukiko finished for Yu. "But now, we'll work through those problems together." Yukiko pulled out her fan as Yu pulled out his katana. The two were finally in sync. Obviously there was a lot for the two of them to talk about, but they attacked their Shadow counterparts in unison. The two Shadows were taken by surprised and blown back by a combined spell of Fire and Wind from Yukiko and Yu. Yukiko stood proudly with her Persona _Sumeo-Okami._ This was something she only had because of Yu. That was what she had said to me. And Yu was using the Persona Scathach. He called it the Ultimate of the Priestess Arcana and said it only existed because of Yukiko. I had noticed that he used it more than most of his other Persona at his disposal. I shook my head, the two of them truly did care about each other. But this time their fear had taken root and caused this situation.

"We have to hurry, this place looks like it's going to start falling apart," Rise urged on.

"Everyone, take Marie and get out of here. Yukiko and I will finish this ourselves," Yu spoke up as he clashed with Shadow Yukiko.

"Yes, go!" Yukiko added. "We'll be right behind you."

Everyone hesitated but I looked to Yosuke and Kanji. "You two help Marie. Shirogane, Teddie and myself will move ahead to clear anything that gets in the way."

"R-right," Kanji said moving to Marie's side.

"Yu-san...Yukiko-chan," Marie looked at the fight that was happening. "This is all..."

"We can talk about this later," Yosuke said moving to her other side. "Let's go."

I didn't wait and started running ahead with Naoto and Teddie moving next to me. I did glance back seeing Yukiko and Yu continuing their fight with their Shadows or rather what posed as their Shadows.

"So it seems a rift and shared emotions between them caused the same event that you and Rise-chan went through before," Naoto spoke as we ran.

"Yeah and I doubt either of them suspected that there was this kind of problem. But the Shadows have a habit of making the real problem apparent really quickly. More than likely Amagi was feeling jealous on top of her fear of losing him. So she focused more on her jealousy and avoided her fear. Yu focused on the fact that Marie was missing and since the murder was solved, he no doubt had been thinking about the fact that he would be leaving Inaba soon," I said as we made it down further. Were all the Shadows gone? If Marie no longer had a reason to have this place then...did the Shadows not need to be here either?

"So Sensei and Yuki-chan were going to fight one way or another?" Teddie asked.

"Yes, more than likely. The problem is...I don't think they would have realized what the real problem was if this didn't happen. And both of them would have ended up in a worse place because of it," I noted as we turned a corner.

" _Up ahead, take a left. We can use it to get back to the entrance,_ " Rise's voice spoke to all of us.

"You got it," I said as I moved around the next corner. I stopped as Kanji, Marie and Yosuke passed me and stood in a circle. Rise was running behind. I held out my hand and she took it the moment she got close. She was breathing heavy, so in a swift motion I picked her up bridal style and started moving. "Kayane...I don't..."

"You've been working double duty and supporting Yu and Yukiko right? You focus on that and I'll get you out of here," I moved quickly with the others and we disappeared and back at the entrance. I knew Rise, she was the type to worry about everyone up until she knew for sure that they were safe. We stood in front of the TV, I still held Rise as she summoned her Persona. Kouzeon appeared around me and easily placed the visor or her eyes. This was a new feeling...her Persona felt...like Rise...as if I was surrounded by only her. But I feel Rise become tense in my arms.

I could imagine the pain held by Yu and Yukiko. Feeling like you finally met someone that understood you...and then the threat of that being taken away. Rise had gone through it with me. And for me...Miyuki had long since been dead. All I could do was live for all of them. Along the way I am sure I would find what I need to really live and enjoy my life. Yu and Yukiko...they always looked so comfortable around each other...they were in perfect harmony, able to move and adjust to each other without even sharing a glance. They knew each other so well...and yet there was still more they didn't know. Yu had never talked about his time before Inaba. I wonder if Yukiko had ever asked him about it.

Regardless...nothing would happen if they didn't make it back. And I wasn't leaving this place until they got back. No matter the consequences.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Relationships are hard. Yeah, I know I've said it before. Obviously I've been foreshadowing that things weren't exactly great going into this between Yu and Yukiko. But it's something that he would realistically face. When you play the game as the Protagonist, if you pursue any kind of romantic relationship , then the end of the year is going to be pretty complicated. I mean maybe they don't mean much to you, to which breaking up with them before you leave would be pretty easy I guess. But if you truly grow to care for them, then its going to be a rough time. Yu becomes close friends with a lot of people, so I wondered how hard would it be, and what his life would have been like before Inaba.**

 **All we ever get about Yu's history is a brief anime sequence at the beginning of the game of him standing in front of a class and his teaching informing them that he's going to be living. And you can hear the students aren't happy about it. So obviously it wasn't like Yu came to Inaba needed to reform or something like that. From the sounds of it he's pretty well respected. You learn both of his parents are going overseas for business, whatever that might be. You learn more from Dojima that its been quite a while since they last saw each other. So Yu actually is not used to moving around and likely left all his friends behind, or people he thought were his friends. This is where it gets interesting to me. I realize that it would go against the silent protagonist method if he had any pre-established friendships. So he's essentially a clean slate, but there is kind of a sad truth that exists for this to happen. Yu didn't have any real friends, so when he moved, not a single one ever tried to contact him, and neither does Yu. So what's the relation between that and his relationship with Yukiko? And specifically his fear of losing it? It's because when he moved to Inaba, he lost all connections to his friends, or people he thought was his friends from before. So his fear is stemmed from the fact that he unintentionally equates to leaving Inaba as losing his friends, and Yukiko. And he doesn't make that connection until this moment.**

 **Yukiko is in a similar boat because she has essentially decided that she wants to take over the Amagi Inn. Now she is wondering if its okay with her to want to keep Yu. She feels that him not being in Inaba means she will lose him to someone else. And yet she wants to stay in Inaba, despite everything that she originally thought she wanted. So now, she's conflicted because, she doesn't know what Yu wants in his life. Essentially the two of them are thinking of the future, but they haven't talked to each other.**

 **Plus you didn't think that those weird Shadows weren't coming back right? It's been a long while since they were last seen but, their back. Cliffhanger this week, but don't worry only a week away from the next chapter, haha. This chapter turned out to be longer than I though, which I think is a good thing? I dunno. Either way, next time we wrap up Marie's dungeon portion and start shifting to the end of the school year for Kayane. As well as shifting to the launch of the music career, which will involve quite a bit along the way. And maybe see a sneak peek at characters coming our way. Well Kayane is going to be graduating soon, and then its off to the end of the main Persona 4 game before fully shifting past it. Man, its been a long journey, but lets keep going.**

 **See you all next week with the next Chapter! Read and review! Let me know what you think or what you hope to see in the future.**

 **Also a final note, spoilers for my other Fan Fic Persona 3 Momento Umbrae will be coming up in a couple chapters. So if you don't want to be spoiled then I suggest heading over to my profile where you can find a link to that story. Don't worry I'll also post a warning at the beginning of the chapter so you know that its coming. See you next week.**


	29. Chapter 28 - Choice

**Chapter 28 / Choice**

 _February 13th, 2012 / Evening  
Hallow Forest_

 _ **RISE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I wrapped my arms around Kayane's neck as Kouzeon helped me re-connect with Yu and Yukiko. Being held in Kayane's arms while using Kouzeon felt a little strange at first, but after a moment it was oddly comforting and felt right. I focused my efforts on Yu and Yukiko. I could feel them fighting still and after a moment I could see the whole battle clearly. But this was different than how it was before. No, I could still feel it. The Shadow versions of Yu and Yukiko were definitely a mass of Shadows but when Kayane and I had faced ours they had been formless at first. They only took our form after encountering us directly. But no, these Shadows kept their form flawlessly. So I had to wonder what was different about them?

Or maybe it was a different factor that Kayane and I didn't have? Yu and Yukiko had known each other for quite some time and if this was something that had been building since we left the TV world the last time. Did that mean something? If I assumed it did, then did it mean that these Shadows were building over time in conjunction with our own problems? It was the same as our Shadows but this was formed between two people. Shadows formed between a bond, thoughts and feelings that they don't express or hide from one another. People with the power of Persona. Was that it? Were the Shadows born of dissonance between Persona users? No, it had to be one step further than that. Considering it had happened to Kayane and myself, and now Yu and Yukiko. It had to be between two Persona users that were close to each other. I hesitated to say they had to be in a relationship but they had to be close.

Yu and Yukiko moved around each other, seemingly dancing. That was just how well coordinated that they seemed to be. In a spin, Yukiko turned and smacked her fan hard against the Shadow Yu and continued to spin. Yu was at her back and spun with her, and he quickly swept the legs out from underneath Shadow Yu. Then Yukiko jumped as she broke a tarot card and her Persona landed an attack on Shadow Yukiko. It knocked the Shadow off balance as Yu came around and kicked her back and on top of Shadow Yu.

"Now, Yukiko!" Yu caught Yukiko as she came down from her jump in a Princess carry and spun her around towards the Shadows. The Arcana Card appearing before her as she shattered it. with her left hand, with her right arm was around Yu.

" _Burning Petals!_ " Yukiko summoned Sumeo-Okami as flower petals covered the two Shadows before bursting into flames. Yu gracefully put Yukiko back on her feet before jumping into the air, adjusting his grip on his katana and driving it through both of the Shadows. Finally the two Shadows disappeared.

Yu looked back at Yukiko, "Yukiko."

She shook her head, "Not now Yu. We'll talk about it tonight, alone."

" _Hey you two! You need to get back here now! The world is on the verge of disappearing!_ " I quikcly communicated with them.

Yu went over to Yukiko and pulled her into his arms. "We'll be there shortly. Hold on, Yukiko."

I cut off my connection to them and dismissed Kouzeon. I forgot for a moment that Kayane was holding me. And nearly let go of him. He instead pulled me close. Oh how I wish I had time to be close like this a bit longer. "Kayane, they're on the way back."

"So they won huh? I shouldn't be surprised," Kayane gave a light chuckle. "Still I imagine the two of them have a lot to talk about. Here I'm going to let you down, we're going to have to leave this place soon."

"Only if you promise to hold me like this later," I couldn't help myself as he put me back on my feet. I took the moment to quickly kiss his cheek. "On second thought you don't get any choice in the matter."

He shook his head but was smiling, "Of course I don't." This smile, how long had I been wanting to see it? Hmm, I wonder. It hasn't been that long though. Still things moved so fast and refused to slow down. I was okay with that as long as we had opportunities to stop and enjoy ourselves.

I finally noticed that we were the only ones here. "You sent the others through?" I looked to Kayane.

He just shrugged as he often did, "I told them we would stay and support them. And drag them back if needed. I doubt I would be needed though."

"So you say," I couldn't stop from smiling. He didn't know just being here was a big help to me, or the others. I think emotional support is just as important when it came to us as Persona users. And I think problems like what Yu and Yukiko were dealing with were proof enough. The next moment, Yu and Yukiko appeared out of no where, likely with one of the abilities Yu had from one of his Personae. Yu was holding Yukiko. "No time for that you two, let's get through the TV now." Kayane moved and pushed me through the TV first. There was no time to fight him on this so I went through before the others. I came tumbling out of the TV in the snow cottage, the next was Yukiko. Then Yu and finally Kayane was the last to come out. For some reason I knew he would be the last one out.

"Man that TV is small," Kayane muttered as he sat up against the wall. I was helping Yukiko up to her feet in the mean time.

"Yeah, I forgot how tiny the TV here was when we left," Kanji went over and offered a hand to Kayane. He took it and Kanji pulled him up to his feet. "Impressive fighting today, Senpai."

"I'm still not up to par with the rest of you," Kayane shook his head.

"Heh, says you," Kanji chuckled.

Suddenly the television that we had all just come out of, shattered, the screen was now in hundreds of pieces on the floor. "Whoa, watch out Yukiko-senpai," I spoke as I pulled her away from it.

"The TV..." Yukiko commented.

"That was never a television. Not really anyway. The Hollow Forest has vanished," Marie stepped forward but hung her head. "After all, there's no more reason for it to exist. No, there should have never been a need for it. And because of me, I nearly ruined the relationship between two very dear friends. Yu-san, Yukiko-san, I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"No, that isn't true," Yu said as he got up to his feet. "What happened between Yukiko and I, was my own fault. I was avoiding my own feelings. All because I was afraid."

"No," Yukiko moved next to him. "It was both of ours. We were both scared. We weren't honest with each other, and because of that, it put everyone at risk. Marie, Chie, Rise, Naoto...and of course all the guys. Because of us...we put everyone in danger. Because we couldn't talk when we should have."

"Can we stop this, please?" Kayane's voice interrupted them. I looked over to see anger clearly on his face, and I was suddenly confused.

"Senpai we need to..." Yu turned but suddenly Kayane stepped forward and punched Yu hard.

"Kayane!" I stepped forward but he put his hand up to stop me. He knew what he was doing...right? No, of course he did. Kayane always thought about his actions, he knew what he was doing. And maybe Yu did need this.

"You need to what, exactly? Apologize? You need to wake the hell up! You may be a good friend of mine but you are an idiot when it comes to realizing your own feelings. And just because you've both realized what happened doesn't mean the two of you have dealt with it. It's still a problem right? So don't give your speeches and put it off, you hear me?" Kayane was yelling and I could see the tears in his eyes. Despite his protesting I approached him once more and wrapped my arms around him. I understood now why he was mad. No, mad wasn't the right word. He was frustrated seeing his friends like this.

"Yeah, I got it, loud and clear, Senpai," Yu was holding his face as he got to his feet. He turned to the others and bowed fully to everyone. "I'm sorry, Marie-san. I'm sorry, Yosuke. I'm sorry everyone. For today, Yukiko and I are heading back early. We have a lot to talk about."

"Actually, we better not see you tomorrow either. Both of you," Yosuke added.

"Huh? What's tomorrow?" Marie asked.

"Tomorrow is Valentines Day," Chie said after a moment.

"Yeah, its a day where girls give chocolate to the person they hold dear," I said as I squeezed Kayane in my arms. He wasn't resisting me now. Looks like he had said what he wanted to do. Or rather, do what he wanted. But I could tell he was still fighting his emotions but attempting to come off as casual. I don't think the others would notice but I did.

"I see, then Yukiko-san. Please take care of Yu-san," Marie said bowing herself. Marie probably would still feel guilty either way. I know I would if I had come between two of my friends, even if the real problem wasn't related, it still contributed to the situation going bad. And all of that was likely relatively new experience for Marie as well. The situation was pretty complicated.

"I promise," Yukiko grabbed Yu's arm. "We'll be leaving first then."

The two of them left which left the cabin in silence.

"Ikakure-san, do you feel that it was necessary to do what you did?" Naoto turned towards Kayane and I.

"Do you have a problem with it? All of you know how Yu is. What do you think would have happened if you just let him have his way? He'd still be standing here, thanking all of you, apologizing to you. When not one of us care to hear it. Am I right or not?" Kayane moved again, but I stayed at his side. I was in full agreement.

"No he's right," Yosuke chuckled. "Yu is stubborn and cares more about others than himself. For once, he needs to learn to be a little selfish."

Marie nodded in agreement, "He's an idiot that spends to much time worrying about others. Always moving a mile a minute and never stops to catch his breath. Then he went and fell in love with Yukiko-san and didn't even realize what that meant."

"He's helped all of us, though. Helped us face the different sides we wanted to deny for so long. Even to come and accept and find a way to become better," Naoto hugged herself. "But, what have we done to help him?"

"Sensei, he cares so much about others, but doesn't seem to do a good job of taking care of himself," Teddie said softly.

"Come on guys, give him a little credit," Kayane was laughing. It definitely helped eased the tension. I think everyone knew what was really happening and why Kayane did what he did. "All he needed was a reminder." A wake up call that Yu could hardly ignore, and it wasn't like Kayane had punched Yu to hurt him either.

Yosuke started laughing, "Sometimes you got to get a little rough to get a message through, is that right? Still I feel bad for not realizing it myself. Maybe we've all been a little too focused on our selves and not each other."

"You all, are amazing friends," Marie said although she was blushing. "Seeing you all come rush to stop me. I didn't think that it would happen. It wasn't even a possibility in my mind. I really thought it would be better for all of you if I simply just disappeared. But I guess I can't just do that can I?"

"I wanted to do the same, remember?" Kayane moved away from me and towards Marie. Wait. Was this, my Kayane? The one who had spent so much time suffering and isolating himself from others? Now he was smiling. Smiling and doing what he thought was right, to help his friends. "I learned that doing what I thought was best for others, doesn't mean I'm right. Even if you don't see it or realize it. There are people all around you that want you to keep living. Even if your existence is different. Even if you are from the other side. You still exist right now and have people that care about you. That means you find a way to make it work, for the sake of those you call friends. And for yourself. After all, you feel more like who you truly are when you're with them, right? That's how it is for me."

Marie nodded, "You're absolutely right and...Rise-chan?" Marie moved past Kayane and over to me. "Is everything alright?"

I was smiling but I knew I was crying. Kayane was by my side as well. He was smiling at me, his real smile. This was it. This was the man I had decided to fall in love with. Seeing him happy and smiling was indescribable to me. "I'm so happy. Truly, happy." I cried as Marie hugged me and then so did Kayane. How long had it been since I started to wish to make Kayane happy? It started with me just wanting to help him experience life, to show him

"Group hug!" Teddie exclaimed as he jumped into it. Soon everyone was here.

"Teddie, watch your hands or you won't be able to hug anything every again," Chie commented with a near low growl.

"I'm innocent, innocent!" Teddie said.

"Welcome back, Marie. And don't you ever go anywhere like this again," Kayane spoke everyone's sentiments.

"Thank you, all of you," Marie was close to tears herself, while I had long since lost that battle. Seeing Kayane so happy told me just how far he had come since I first met him face to face when we rescued him. I had cried then as well, but because I felt so horrible for the things that were done to him. Had it been pity then? Or was it because I just couldn't fathom how someone could be so mistreated? I cried because of the frustration and how lonely Kayane must have been. I knew I would never be able to deal with that kind of situation. Now the tears I shed were because of how happy I was, not just for Kayane but me too.

How could I have known that things would happen this way? I suppose you don't plan when you fall in love with someone. Sometimes it happens in the blink of an eye, or when you aren't paying attention. Before you know it your thoughts are consumed by that individual. And really that was how it was from the beginning for me. I saw that awful Troubled Teens program, or whatever it was that showed Kayane in his all black attire and he was labeled without any sort of attempt to know who he was. At the time, he was another target, he became known through the media, and many of those that did interact with him somehow bought into the crap they were giving on the TV special. It was maddening. Then Naoto presented what Kayane had been through. I couldn't believe it at the time. I was sure once we found him, everything would be fine. However Kayane's dungeon had shown something to me, and that his past haunted him still.

What many of them don't realize is that I can feel the emotions of those dungeons, and something about Kayane's dungeon connected with me and chilled me with every instance we saw more of his past. Hearing it from his Shadow. It was cold, bleak and crushingly lonely. It wasn't someone that was reaching out for someone to help, or wanting someone to hear them out. It had been the feeling of someone who had given up and no longer cared what the world thought. The bitter truth was that Kayane didn't care to be saved at the time. His complete surprise by us showing up was equally a strong emotional impact on me. He told me my tears were a waste on him, but he was wrong. I knew that they weren't. That was why I wanted to prove to him that it was worth it, that _he_ was worth it.

No doubt it was my mind set that eventually led to me falling in love with him. And why I had been so devastated when I nearly lost him. Well, maybe I'm still too young to know if this is really love. But I wanted to take this journey with him to find out. And we were...we would do it together.

This was it, this moment with all of us. This was the reason we fought for Marie. It was the reason we all took a stand against Shadows. These were all my friends. And all of them had been there for me when I needed it. And I know they would continue to be there for me in the future. That was the real truth of it. Nothing in the world made me happier than the people in this room.

* * *

 _February 14th, 2012 / After School  
Rooftop_

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Yosuke asked, probably thinking he didn't hear Yu correctly. I was certainly surprised by the question as well.

Both Yu and Yukiko were bowing in front of Chie, Yosuke, Rise and I. This must have been very important to them. I scratched my head for a moment, "Okay so let's start from the beginning because you two aren't making much sense."

"Sorry," Yu said as he raised his head. "Yukiko and I talked a lot last night. We both want to make our relationship work. So we arranged to have dinner with Yukiko's parents tonight. And we want all of you there." I imagine that would be a hard conversation. Well, my Mom had known about my relationship with Rise from the beginning, so luckily that wasn't a problem on that end. But Rise's parents were difficult for another reason. And I'm sure Rise had left out the detail of us dating to her Mother. Well, maybe she had. I should probably talk to her about this at some point.

"Yu, you're still leaving out the details," Yukiko glanced at him for a moment before looking to us. "We're going to tell my parents everything. That we're dating and for how long we've been dating and how serious we are."

"Oh, I see. That's why you want us there," Chie sighed. "Your Dad probably won't be very happy but I'm sure it'll be alright. But why us? I mean won't it look like..."

"A Valentines Date?" I provided. This made Chie burn a bright red, obviously not wanting to point out that detail.

"You mean Chie and I?" Yosuke looked over to Yu. Yosuke didn't seem opposed to it but more curious as to why. "Partner, is this really necessary? For us to be there I mean?"

"Necessary? No not really. But you're my best friend. And Chie is Yukiko's best friend. We both want you there. That's all," Yu was honest. It wasn't a set up he just wanted their support.

"But you don't want it to be uncomfortable for them so you invited us too," Rise crossed her arms. "Normally I'd be okay with this but did it have to be tonight? I had plans for Kayane and I, you know."

I shook my head, "By plans she means putting on a bunch of romance movies and then unceremoniously falling asleep in my lap. After which she would conveniently lose track of time and convince Mom to let her stay in the guest room. And _then_ she would accidentally end up in my room and claim she didn't realize she was crawling into bed with me."

"Aw, Kayane! Were you looking in my diary? Looks my plans are a bust then," Rise fake pouted, and was still smiling. It wasn't like I had ever been in her room so I wouldn't know she even had a diary. Besides, even if I had the capacity to do that it wouldn't change anything. Even if Rise was aware that I knew her plans she would still try it anyway.

"You're pretty bold, Rise-chan," Yukiko paused seemingly interested in it, she glanced at Yu before looking back to Rise. "Has it worked before?"

"You bet. Just last week I made sure we practiced extra long, and kept him distracted so he wouldn't notice what time it was. And Nanase-san really doesn't care if I stay over in the Guest Room. But Kayane was so wiped out that he didn't even notice," Rise grinned, proud of herself for some reason. I just shook my head.

"You were also so tired yourself that you didn't even fully make it in to the bed. I woke up and put you in the bed, and I just brought your futon in the room and slept on the floor," I added which just made Yu laugh and Yosuke and Chie seemed somewhat baffled.

"Wait, don't tell me that you can Rise-san have...you know..." Yosuke eyed me.

"Ha," I let out a short single laugh. "She wishes." And man, I was putting it lightly. She had legitimately tried to get me into the mood many times over. I mean, I enjoyed being desired but there were a lot of other problems that would come if we gave into those desires.

"Senpai's playing hard to get, but I'll get him eventually," Rise was clutching my arm.

" _Anyway_ , what time?" I attempted to put the conversation on track, and get Rise off of one of her tangents, which Yukiko looked way too interested in hearing about. Yosuke probably wondered why I wouldn't want to get that close to Rise. Or maybe he just found it strange because it was typically in most relationships the other way around. Well, we were far off from being that intimate. Despite Rise's number of attempts. There was no point in us rushing it though. Especially since it could cause a lot of problems for both of us. Plus the fact that I'm not sure I could handle that kind of intimacy at the moment. Not entirely sure what I could handle, but we could wait to find out. We had already discussed that much so it wasn't really a point of contention between us at this point.

"Whoa, hold on, we didn't agree to this," Chie was shaking her head.

"Oh, do you already have Valentines plans, Chie-Senpei?" Rise was obviously baiting her.

"I, well, no but I mean going as Yosuke's date!?" Chie exclaimed.

"I'm standing right here you know," Yosuke muttered dryly. "If this is what you guys want then I don't have a problem. I didn't have anything planned for tonight anyway, and Teddie has to work the late shift again. Look at it this way, Chie-san. Free food."

Chie had a difficult look on her face. "I don't get to eat at the Inn that often either."

"You should have just mentioned the dinner part of it first," Yosuke shook his head and turned away. And I'm pretty sure he was...angry? Disappointed? It wasn't like Chie acted any different than usual. But Yosuke was and Chie turned to watch him for a long moment.

"Oh and try to wear something nice you two," Yukiko added quickly. "Dinner is at 7:30 tonight."

Chie nodded, "Um, hey, Yosuke-kun. Want to meet up in front of Junes?" She called out to him.

"I'll pick you up. You're closer to the bus station anyway," Yosuke waved as he walked away.

"Wait, hold on! Yosuke-kun!" Chie ran off after him.

I scratched the back of my head and then looked to Yu and Yukiko who looked to be smiling a little too big. Naturally, so was Rise. "You guys are the worst. I mean I get it. You two do want them there because they are your best friends. But you are curious if there isn't something more between them."

"Chie would never admit she feels anything for him. I think part of it is because she's not cared about anything like that. Not till lately...since Yu and I are dating. And of course the two of you," Yukiko commented.

"Oh I get it. We've unintentionally made the thought of relationships pop up to the others," Rise looked over to me. "You didn't help either."

"Huh? Me?" If I had then I certainly don't remember.

"When we all stayed at the Amagi Inn. We were coming out of the hot spring. You told all of us to think about what we felt for the others. And that I shouldn't hid my relationship with Yu. Because all of the guys already know the worst about us. Or things we would never normally tell anyone," Yukiko supplied. Oh, right...I guess I had said something like that. "Actually now that I think about it, it was around that time that Chie started to act a little differently."

Did she? It wasn't like I would really know how they acted before then. The time at the Amagi Inn was shortly after I had been rescued from the TV world after all. "Still is it alright to push the two of them? It's one thing if it works out but, if something bad happens as a result. You two are the ones that have to deal with the fallout."

Yu looked away for a moment, "I thought about that. Even if it doesn't work out. I feel that this is something the two of them need to face. I think its obvious the two of them are attracted to each other. Whether it is more than that is up to them. Don't worry, I plan to take responsibility for anything bad that could happen."

"Sounds like you're confident that the two of you are right," I gave a sigh. "Then again, the two of you know them best."

"More than likely nothing will happen. I doubt Chie-chan will ever openly admit her feeling to anyone other than Yukiko," Yu shrugged with a sigh of his own. "Anyway, see you two at 7 tonight?"

"Yes, we'll be there," Rise grabbed my arm. "Make sure to wear something good." She eyed me as we started walking away. Well I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to spoil her on Valentines day.

* * *

 _February 14th, 2012 / Evening  
Amagi Inn Dining Room_

So in preparation of entering the music industry, I had been expanding my wardrobe and had gotten some nicer clothes. But I didn't want to go too far for a gathering like this. I wore a simple pair of dark blue slacks, white button up shirt and same color of dark blue vest over it. I wore my regular winter coat, which was black over it. It was more than enough. I didn't wear a tie as I was attempting to look nice but casual, so I left the top button undone. At my side was Rise as we were approaching the Inn. She had split off from me on the way home earlier and had ran to her house to change, but I have a feeling she also made another stop before she met up with me. She was wearing her heavy winter coat, so I had no idea what she was wearing. It wasn't until we were inside and I helped her take off her jacket that I finally got to see.

Rise was in a deep red dress, and there was a heart shaped opening above her chest that was enough to tease cleavage, and string straps that went over her shoulders. However her back was bare down to the middle of her spine. The dress itself went to just before her knees, and from the looks of it Rise was wearing stockings and then had red heels. What took my breath away was the fact that her hair wasn't in pigtails but let down and somewhat wavy. She must have done a little bit of curling to her hair.

I didn't even realize I was staring at her until she was grinning and walking up to me. She took back her jacket and then in the same motion kissed my cheek. "If you want, you can appreciate it up close when we get back to your place tonight," she whispered before turning away and hanging her jacket by the door before slipping off her high heels.

I'm sure I would love that. I wanted to reach out and touch her, and maybe even abandon this dinner. Now I was starting to regret coming here. Having her alone though probably wouldn't be the best of ideas. My thoughts right now were such that I might even be likely to make a mistake. On cue, my arousal got a complete douse of ice cold water when the image of Miyuki's Father came to my head. I frowned and took off my jacket.

I knew better, I really did. I wasn't like her Father. Never would be. I know that I would never do anything to intentionally or unintentionally hurt Rise. So why did I keep thinking about that? Something else that I couldn't work past, I still had a lot of things to deal with it seemed. I took a deep breath and shook off the thoughts I had after a moment. Then I looked to Rise again and I felt my body responding all over again. Oh it was going to be a long night. Placing my jacket down next to my shoes I finally came in.

"You're looking pretty good yourself," Rise eyed me head to toe as she was speaking. She moved to my side and took my arm. "I still haven't given you your present yet either."

Oh she is trying really hard to wind me up. And damn is it working. Except that whenever my mind got to a certain point that image came to my head and stopped me cold once again. This whiplash was starting to frustrate me more than anything else. Thankfully, before Rise could tease me again, Yu and Yukiko greeted us.

"Rise-san, Kayane-senpai, thanks for coming. I'm surprised, Chie-san and Yosuke actually got here before you two," Yu commented as he offered me a hand, I shook it. Looks like Yu had gone with something a bit more formal, but he had on a silver dress shirt instead of white. Something that all complimented his hair. He also had his hair somewhat slicked back and definitely looked more...professional? Yeah, that seemed like the right word. Either way, he looked pretty sharp. Yukiko had dressed more traditionally, in a white and pink kimono, mostly pink. It had a bird on it as part of the pattern along with red roses. Her hair pulled up, so she looked very traditional and very much like Yukiko. She was often in kimono's when she worked so that wasn't anything new but this clearly indicated that the two of them were focused on being seen as mature. Probably one of the best ways to break the news that you've been dating for a while. Since August of the previous year. I didn't know what Yukiko's parents were like so who was to say what their reactions would be. I guess that was likely what had the two of them nervous enough to invite us and Chie and Yosuke over.

"Well, I think Rise made a pit stop earlier so we left later than I thought we would." I scratched my head as Yukiko starting leading us towards the dining area. Normally the dining room was available to the guests and the Amagi family had dinner in a different part of the Inn where the Amagi's part of the building actually was, which was not part of the Inn. Or was secured enough that only the family could get into. But since there was eight people dining tonight they instead reserved the Amagi Inn's Dining Room for their use.

"Sorry, Naoto-kun asked me to help with something so I made a quick pit stop and ended up being later than I thought," Rise said as we entered the dining room.

Chie was sitting next to Yosuke. She looked to be wearing a yellow dress with green polka dots. Something that maybe wouldn't work but I think it was odd how fitting and how well Chie wore yellow. I don't know what surprised me more, how good Chie looked or that she owned a dress. And now I feel incredibly mean for having that thought. It wasn't that Chie wasn't attractive, its just that I didn't really think that way. I mean it really wasn't till recently that Rise had somehow made me take more notice of appearances, specifically hers. And it wasn't like I wasn't attracted to her appearance. Especially when she wears the dress she is wearing right now. Appearances weren't important to me. If I had to say what it was that was important I think it would be confidence. I guess that is kinda vague, but it was more or less the truth. Though I suppose as a strange parallel some more revealing and bold outfits required a degree of confidence to wear. Rise didn't lack in confidence, that was for sure.

Chie's dress was simple, but it really fit her and right now she had never looked more feminine. Next to her was Yosuke who was dressed in a simple white dress shirt and forest green tie. He had a gray suit jacket on the chair he was sitting on that he had obviously taken off. The most different thing about his appearance was that he had slicked back his hair. It definitely left him looking sharper than usual. Still something about seeing the two of them felt a little off. Definitely related to the fact that the two weren't really talking and avoiding eye contact with each other. Obvious red flags, but that could also just be nerves for both their parts.

"Evening, you two," I said as I entered.

"Oh Chie-chan! That looks so cute on you! Not many can wear polka-dots and look so darn cute, you know," Rise was grinning. I eyed her for a moment, I knew that grin.

"You gave her that dress didn't you?" I muttered so only she could hear me. She turned, her grin unwavering.

"Oops, caught red handed," she giggled. Guilty but proud of it, huh?

I sighed, "Just take a seat." I pulled out one of the chairs for Rise to take a seat and pused her in before taking the seat next to her.

Chie was now keeping her eyes down at the table, her face was visibly red. She must have been incredibly embarrassed.

"What are you worried about? You do look good you know," Yosuke said casually to Chie but didn't look towards her, instead he looked over to Yu as he and Yukiko were sitting down. "So when is Amagi-san's parents going to join us?"

"Oh they needed to do some last minute arrangements because a large party made reservations as the last moment. I was going to help them but Mother insisted that I make sure everything was fine here," Yukiko quickly explained. "Oh, but they shouldn't be too long."

"So Yu, I heard you had a number of girls give you chocolate today," I casually mentioned.

"I hear it wasn't as bad as you. You had girls from all grades trying to give you chocolate," Yu replied back.

Well, that had certainly been true. I scratched my head, "Yeah, I'm not too big on chocolate though. I mean, I took them but I don't plan to eat any of them. Actually I'm not sure what I should do with any of it. I just didn't want to be rude to the time they must have put into them. And it isn't like I can say I'm dating Rise though. It's actually kind of annoying."

"Didn't Yukiko-san chase off half the girls or more trying to give you chocolate, Yu?" Yosuke commented. "It wasn't like she said anything...I think the girls could just feel her hostility when they got close to him."

Oh yeah, I could totally imagine that. "What about you, Yosuke? I'm sure you got a few."

"No, not like the two of you," Yosuke seemed to wave off the subject. I couldn't help but notice Chie move uncomfortably next to him though. Had she not given him any? Or was she still waiting? Or was I completely wrong about it?

I sat back and sighed, this was probably too tense of a situation for me.

"Sorry about the wait," the voice of an older gentlemen broke the brief silence and I turned to see a man and woman enter. This must have been Yukiko's parents. "I am Amagi Hiroto. And my wife, Amagi Kaiya." The two were in kimono's likely coming straight over from their duties with the Inn. I guess you never got a day off if you lived at your job. I suppose that was its own kind of happiness in a way. Working beside your spouse. Both Amagi's bowed.

I did as well, "It's a pleasure to meet the owners of the Amagi Inn." It was a location that essentially became a symbol of Inaba. The Pride of Inaba was also how it was referred to. Different generations of the Amagi's had inherited the Inn. Well with Yukiko, that name would change...wouldn't it? In Japanese law, except in special cases the Wife and Husband had to have the same name. That way it can be properly transcribed on both family records. After all recording lineage was incredibly important. I guess my Mom was unique. She got an exception due to her career. But that was definitely a special case.

"Ikakure Kayane, correct?" Kaiya smiled as she and her husband moved to sit at the end of the table where Yu and Yukiko were. "Your Mother was a big help to us when we were looking for music to play in the hot springs."

So mood music? Yeah, Mom was pretty good at that stuff. And likely would have given them recommendations on appropriate speakers and whatnot to use in the environment they were going for. "Yeah, Mom learned some stuff when they were putting in the studio at the house I guess. I'm glad she was able to help."

"She certainly was," Hiroto smiled as they both settled in. "Normally we would have prepared dinner ourselves but with how busy things got we had the cooks make us something. I hope nobody minds. Well...all of this was relatively last minute."

"I'm sorry," Yukiko immediately apologized. "I should have given more time to prepare and..."

"Relax dear," Yukiko's Mother giggled slightly. "The timing is a little suspicious but that's also why your Father and I are interested in finding out."

"We can get to that in a moment," Yukiko's Father put up his hand before anyone could speak. "Obviously you thought it was news you wanted your friends here to support you? So I guess that means you're serious. "Well I know Chie-chan, and we know Kayane-san from his Mother. However..."

"Oh I'm a friend to Amagi-san and Narukami-san. They asked both myself and Satonaka to be here," Yosuke provided in a polite tone.

"I see," he chuckled. "Well you and Chie-chan look pretty good together." Yukiko's Father was pretty observant and didn't allow a reaction as he quickly looked to Rise and I. "And you Kayane-san seem to have Risette as your date. Is all those rumors going around true then?"

I sighed and scratched the back of my head, "I'd rather not say in a public capacity for the sake of our futures. Or something along those lines, but there isn't anyone else I'd want to spend Valentines Day with." So denying but confirming in one breath. A lie that is not a lie, it was probably best the both of us got used to it. It wasn't long until an official announcement was going to be made and our privacy would be harder to have.

"You two don't need to worry," Yukiko smiled towards me. "Mom and Dad would never tell anyone."

"I have no doubts, but its more of trying to make sure Rise and I don't get too comfortable talking about it. As soon as the announcement breaks out its going to be us dodging media attempting to get the dirt on us after that. More than likely," I scratched my head for a moment. "I mean, there is going to be enough rumors flying around about the two of us as soon as that starts. Which is why Mom decided to wait till we're closer to the concert date. Anyway, enough about that, it isn't why we're here anyway."

Dinner was was a western dish. Specifically, Italian. Apparently Yukiko had wanted something different, so for tonight we were having spaghetti. Maybe she had been watching too many movies. Italian food often was used in romance movies and I can think of a few where spaghetti was the food used. And the "accidents" that followed having that meal when shared between one couple. And that totally sounds like something Yukiko might get a weird idea or two from. Everyone seemed to stay relatively quiet as we started the meal. It wasn't until some time later where the discussion picked back up.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you," Yukiko finally said. She took a deep breath, "I've been dating Narukami Yu since the beginning of August."

"Is that right?" Her Mother giggled. "August you say?"

Her Father put down his fork and crossed his arms, "I could have sworn it had been earlier."

Yukiko blinked, for a moment I don't think she registered what her parents had said. Yu next to her was also equally as flabbergasted. I couldn't help myself and was laughing after a moment while Rise was giggling herself. Yukiko stammered, "Wha-What!?"

"Oh come on dear, you don't think we haven't noticed right?" Her Mother was smiling. "Asking the cooks to help you learn, you buying various books about different career options. I mean, you were trying to hide it but you aren't very good at sneaking around Yukiko."

"Plus the staff aren't exactly unable to gossip," her Father added. He looked over to Yu. "It was only a matter of time before someone was able to catch my daughters interest. I was starting to worry because it didn't appear like anyone even registered in her radar when it came to that aspect in life. Still can't say I'm all too happy about you dating my daughter without me knowing."

Yu was definitely nervous, "I had no real intentions of hiding it. I think a lot of it was the two of us weren't sure about our relationship either. And then a lot of things happened all at once."

"It's also my fault," Yukiko spoke up. "I never had a boyfriend before, so I wasn't sure what you would say. So I told Yu we shouldn't tell anyone, but not deny it if anyone asked." She bowed to her parents.

I couldn't help myself again, "You two are funny."

"Senpai?" Yu looked over to me.

"I suppose all of it makes sense, and the two of you sure kept yourselves busy. But, you can't hide what your relationship has done to change the both of you. Your parents would have definitely seen that. And if they didn't like what they were seeing then they would have confronted you about it. Instead they saw Amagi-san putting effort into various things and consider her future more seriously than she had before. On top of everything she also is ready to jump in and help the Inn. Your relationship has not been negative to her performance in grades or productivity at home. If anything, she has become more focused and determined because of it. So likely they decided to wait for you to come to them, and from the sounds of it took a wager as to when the two of you started dating," I was chuckling at the blank expressions on Yu and Yukiko's face.

"You have a very perceptive friend, Yukiko," her Father smiled.

"Yu is usually the perceptive one, but seems like he has been slipping a bit lately." I added.

"That's true. And it's because in just over a month I'll be leaving Inaba. So I had been considering my relationship with Yukiko. I found myself torn for several reasons. We can't know what will happen in the future. And I'm not entirely sure what I want to do after High School right now. But Yukiko is very important to me, so I want to try keeping my relationship with her, even if it is long distance. But I know Yukiko's heart is here with the Inn and Inaba. I love Yukiko, so with your permission I'd like to be able to continue dating her," Yu bowed to both of Yukiko's parents.

"So, both of you want to keep dating, but you'll be in a different place for your last year of school, is that it?" her Father folded his arms. "What is it that you want Yukiko?"

"I love him," Yukiko said softly looking down at the table. "I know the future is unclear but I have to give it a shot. Even if one day he decides his future is elsewhere. For now, I want to stay with him. And I believe that we can make it work, one way of another."

"Well that settles that then," her Father turned to Yu. "Let me be honest, there is only one thing you have to ask me, if the time ever comes. And that is if you can marry her. But everything up to that point is Yukiko's decision. I never want my daughter to feel like I'm restricting her for her future. And that means everything. Yukiko, I know there is often a little outside pressure. Especially with the media giving us so much attention as of late. But not once did we ever want to force you to take over the Inn. That has never been the Amagi way. Each generation has always had a choice to keep the Inn or not. I met your Mother when I was going to college. For a long time I wanted to become an automotive engineer. But there was an emergency and I had to come back home and run the Inn. I didn't think of how the Inn was run up to that point. I was already dating your Mom, and I told her I was coming back for a while. I just didn't know she would follow me home at the time."

"You should have seen his surprise when I walked through the door," Yukiko's Mother was smiling from the memory of it. This whole conversation was definitely not happening like Yu and Yukiko had likely imagined it going. "We spent a week running the Inn together. At first he hesitated to let me help but I was a business major so he ended up asking me a lot of questions and getting my help anyway."

"I found out a lot about myself in that time. And realized just how much I didn't know went in to running the Inn. Not to mention, your Mother and I became a lot closer in that time. Later we married and I happily took over the Inn along with her," her Father shifted. "I'm not saying you'll ever experience something like that, but the point is that it was still my decision and your Mother's not something that your Grandfather or Grandmother ever forced onto me. All we want is for you to be happy. No matter where that may lead you."

"That's great Yukiko," Chie said.

"Thank you. Thank you Mom and Dad," Yukiko said smiling and tears falling from her eyes.

"Now enough about that, let's have a good dinner. After all, it is Valentines Day after all," her Father grinned. The pressure in the room certainly changed after that. I was glad that things had happened as they did. Yu and Yukiko seemed like they were finally in a place that needed to be. Ready to move on to the future. Together.

* * *

 _February 14th, 2012 / Evening  
Amagi Inn_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

The rest of the night had been a lot more fun then I thought it would be. Right now Yukiko, Chie and I were in the hot spring, while the guys were spending time elsewhere. I still had a gift to give to Kayane, but I wasn't in a rush. But considering how things had gone, time was slipping by faster and faster. I was leaning back a bit and turned to the other girls as they were settling in as well. "It's nice being here when there isn't a murderer running loose, or have to worry about Teddie trying to sneak in on us.

Chie nodded, "It's to bad Naoto-kun couldn't be here to enjoy it with us."

"Are you sure you don't want more time with Hanamura?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I..." Chie stopped. She looked away from both Yukiko and me. "I don't know."

"That's good," Yukiko said from next to her best friend. "Though I think you do know but don't want to vocalize it."

"Yukiko," she started to protest but stopped. "After everything I've said to him, why would he want anything to do with me, even if I wanted to? I always do that, because I never thought about having anything to do with them until, you know after High School. Like, you know, once I figured out what I wanted to do with my life. It's not really important though...right? I pretty much already ruined any chance I had with him a long time ago."

So she had been thinking about it, but it was heartbreaking to hear this confession. "Oh come on, you think a few things here or there is gonna stop Yosuke from being attracted to you? I heard a rumor that he voted for you in the Miss Yasogami pageant," Well Kayane had told me, when he and I had been talking about everything post culture festival. It was pretty much what I had figured before. All the guys in the Investigation Team had an eye on a different girl. I know Yosuke had always been a big fan of mine but it seemed like he always had his eyes on Chie, in one fashion or another. The two of them had even spent most of their time together when skiing. "You're telling me nothing happened when the two of you were snowboarding together?"

"Well, I..." Chie turned red, and it wasn't because of the hot spring. "We did get along, really well. He was really good at teaching me. I don't know. I don't even know how I feel much less how he feels about me."

"Sorry, Chie. We aren't trying to push anything. But I am your best friend, and whether you realize it or not you have spent more time with him lately. You even call him by his first name sometimes," Yukiko was also trying to be helpful. It seemed like Chie and Yosuke were in a weird holding patter where neither of them were sure what they were or where they were going.

"I know," Chie said softly. "Can we, just not talk about this any more? It was hard enough for me to come here with him tonight as it is. He even showed up to my house and introduced himself to my Father. It was super weird and I...no, let's stop this." She shook her head.

A part of me wanted to tease her, but I had a feeling that she was really conflicted by her feelings for Yosuke. She was caught on both sides and had doubts. Which was totally normal when you're attracted to someone. But maybe she just didn't feel brave enough to take that risk. I could understand that. I had hesitated at first with Kayane. I was a lot different than Chie though, I had spent my time as an Idol in front of a lot of people. People lied to me all the time, always complimenting me and made it hard to tell when someone meant what they said. I dealt with a lot of hate mail and people confessing to me quite often. Most of it I just roll with because for every hate mail there is between five to ten more positive mail from fans. And rejection had been a big fear of mine even when I had told Kayane how I felt. I know how easy it would be for him to cut himself off from everyone. It be easier way for him to live that way. And I knew when I talked to him that it have been something he had considered when we first came back after he was rescued. He could have walked away from us and never looked back.

"I hope you know that we're here for you, Chie," Yukiko put her hand on Chie's back. "We won't press it, but you don't need to try and figure it out on your own."

"You started to feel something when Kayane had talked to us the last time we were here together. After all he told us all something that was hard for any of us to really deny. They've seen the worst of us. And they accepted us. Yosuke and Yu were the only ones there with you Chie-chan when your Shadow appeared. That was when Yukiko-chan was kidnapped," I know I was pressing it a bit more but I just wanted to say this. "Our feelings change over time, is all I'm trying to say. So just because you view him differently now as opposed to back then shouldn't surprise you. Everything was crazy then. I mean, this is probably the first time in a long time where we legitimately don't know if we'll ever need to use our Persona's ever again. And now everyone is talking about the future. Is it that weird for you to talk about?"

Chie looked to Yukiko and then over to me. "Kind of. I'm not that girly like either of you. I never thought to try, but I guess its obvious that I've tried lately. I wanted to know how he'd see me. I mean he's weird. He pays attention to detail, especially stuff like that. He always comments on Yukiko's outfits and Rise-chan's. I thought if I put a little bit of effort in then maybe he would...God it sounds so stupid saying it out loud."

"That's why you asked for my help," I smiled. "He did compliment you, but not as direct as you wanted him to be, right?"

She nodded and bashfully looked away, "He told me, I looked cute when we were leaving my house. But then he stopped looking at me the whole way here. And now he's barely even glanced at me. Did he really notice or, is he just being polite?"

So either Yosuke was embarrassed to admit the truth or he was really doing it just to be polite. But I was more on the side of Yosuke not wanting to admit the truth to himself. "Well I can verify that you looked very cute. So if he said you were, then he definitely meant it." The fact he said it at all was proof enough for me. Still it seemed like it was a tense situation between the two. Without support, the two would likely just avoid each other. Was it right for us to interject this time? We just wanted to help, sure...but was that really what they needed? Was it better or worse for them? I wanted to believe that the two of them could legitimately be happy together. They just looked so natural together. Sure they fought but its also because they were afraid to be honest with each other...right?

* * *

 _February 15th, 2012 / Early Morning_

 _Kayane's House_

I'm pretty sure I had a blank expression as I was staring at Rise, who was currently standing in the doorway of my room. I was sitting on my bed and had already made myself ready to go to sleep. Then she had lightly knocked on my door and then opened it. The room was dark so I couldn't see her clearly. After a moment she closed the door behind her and stepped forward. "Rise, it's really late. You do realize we have school tomorrow right?" She moved into the light I had from the small lamp on the side of my desk. She had on a bath robe.

"But I haven't given you your Valentines gift yet," Rise stood in front of me. "I mean you kinda already guessed what my original plan had been and I know you don't like chocolate, so instead of putting time into that. I decided to give you something else."

I was somewhat concerned what she was getting at, but there was no point in avoiding it. "Alright, what is it?"

She put her hands down to the knot on the front of the robe. I felt my whole body tense as she did this. She slowly started un-doing the knot, while my stomach was doing the opposite. She had to be doing this on purpose, and she had better not be naked underneath. No she wouldn't do that, she was more than aware of how hard it was for me. She pulled the robe off and let it fall to the ground at the base of the bed. I found myself unable to say anything.

Rise was in a two piece red silk lingerie. She grinned as I just openly stared at her. She took a step towards me and leaned in.

"Wait, Rise, this is too much," I quickly protested and leaned back and found myself against the wall very quickly. I looked away from her. From this angle I could very easily see underneath her lingerie and see the lack of anything underneath it. I had seen her breast bare, and I'm sure it was intentional on her part. As I sat there Rise straddled my lap and then guided my chin so I would turn back to her. My hands shook slightly having her so close. "You look great, sexy, but I..."

My eyes opened suddenly. Rise was gone and I was in my bed, alone. Had I been dreaming? Yeah, no doubt about that, I definitely had been. Did I want something like that to happen? Wait...no that was close to what had happened. After leaving the Amagi Inn, we had went halfway back with Yosuke and Chie before splitting off, and I went to take Rise home. Instead she insisted we come back to the house. As it turns out, Mom was gone. I had forgotten she would be gone a couple days to set some things up, so she was staying in a hotel.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. It was cold, as the nights often had been. My clock showed that it was about one in the morning. Still needed to get some sleep before the next day. Rise had seemed to be marginally happy with out Valentines Day. She apparently had wanted to spend some quality time together but recently it always ended the same way with us. We would kiss, and things would escalate, further and further and then it would always start. I would start shaking. I'd have any desire that had built up be put out as if a flood washed away a raging fire. And she would look at me the same way, half filled with disappointment, the other filled with concern. She said she would wait for me, but every time I could see the frustration on her face and it bothered me.

It certainly wasn't a lack of attraction. Recently I had often imagined Rise in some different outfits, and some she had actually worn for me. I got to my feet and stumbled out of my room. I wish I could let go and give Rise what she wanted. I know she would wait for me, but I wanted to at least fulfill a part of her desires. Despite being two years ahead of her in school, I was actually only a year and a few months older than her. I had started school a year earlier than most. Age wasn't something I was really concerned about. I wasn't going to do anything that would put our future at risk anyway.

A couple steps out into the hall I stopped in front of the guest room and opened it. Rise was there, sleeping on a laid out futon. In the corner of the room was a suitcase which belonged to her, but one that had seemed to take up permanent residence in the house.

 _"My, oh my, how lovely she looks in her sleep,"_ A voice spoke, no it was my own voice. Then I realized that I was there kneeling next to Rise. No...it was my Shadow. My Shadow was kneeling over Rise's sleeping body. _"Don't look so surprised. It isn't like I'm not with you all the time. I am you, after all."_ My Shadow laughed. _"Oh how I want to touch her, kiss her...pleasure her. I mean that is what you've been thinking about."_

"None of that is important, we have plenty of time for that in the future," I commented.

 _"Well, you aren't wrong about that. She's already dedicated herself to us. She'd give up anything for you. Her career, her virginity...her life,"_ My Shadow held a sinister smile looking down at Rise. _"Isn't that what we always wanted? Someone to be our plaything? To manipulate and control? Think about it. Right now we control her sexual desire for us. One touch warms her, and embrace pushes her, a kiss causes her to go weak. Imagine what would happen if we truly touched her. Her bare skin under our hands, venturing all across her body. Just how far do you think we can push her before we deny her?"_

"That isn't why I stop. You're me, you know why," I shook my head.

My Shadow laughed, _"Oh I know. Yet you can't deny the power we hold over her. And I know our desire to be able to reach out and control that. Bringing her step by step closer to ecstasy and yet deny her that complete pleasure. She belongs to us anyway. Don't we have the right to be able to play with her?"_

"She is not an object, or a possession. She saved me. From my waste of a life," I muttered as I came in and quickly went to push my Shadow away from her. However, as I approached my Shadow disappeared and then reappeared at the door.

 _"Don't give me that shit. We made our choice on how to live. Then we got thrown into a TV. Still when you accepted me, in no part did it ever mean you had to change. It was more like an acceptance of what you had known all the while. There would have been nothing wrong for you to turn your back and resume life as you had before. You had no obligation or requirement to become better. Yet she kept showing up, along with that other one, Narukami Yu. You see, everyone has pre-conceptions about how you are supposed to appropriately live your life. That doesn't make them right, and that doesn't make us wrong for how we were before. To push forward with a goal, is that really something that you wished for? That **we** wished for?" _ My Shadow gave an amused chuckle. _"That's what you've been thinking for a while, isn't it? Rise could hurt us, in more ways than Miyuki ever could. Yet on that flip side of that same coin, so could we. I wonder, how far can we push her? How far would she really go to please us? Aren't you curious?"_

I sat down next to Rise, but when I looked up, my Shadow was gone. Leaving only an echo of a laugh behind. I looked back down to Rise. Was I really thinking that? Was that what my hesitation was really about? Did it not have anything to do with the image of Miyuki's Father? Was it some sort of twisted question in my head? To push her...to break her, all to see how dedicated she was to me? But if all that was true, then I held way too much power over her. I leaned down towards her, she was peacefully sleeping. I pushed a stray hair from her and then found myself laying down next to her.

After a moment I pulled her into my arms. If it was just this, it was fine. Rise, unconsciously snuggled to me as I slipped my left arm under neath her neck and then rest my right hand on her stomach and pulled her close to me. I could feel it, the temptation to slip my hand underneath her shirt and on her bare skin. And I knew that she wanted that connection. Now...my Shadow had pointed out just how easy it would be to control her like that. And maybe that was the real reason I stopped. I didn't want to control her, I didn't want to hurt her. So fear took hold on me, and now I held Rise closer hoping that her warmth and presence could somehow keep that fear away.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **As you might be able to tell, a lot of the conflict going forward will do mostly with the relationships between the cast. And what is born because of that conflict. In the Persona universe, there always seems to be something that exist that is representative of the strongest of emotions. That's how you get series big bads like Nyarlathotep and all that to continually come back.**

 **We get a peek here at the end that there is a lot that Kayane hasn't started to face yet, and that's because he's inexperienced when it comes to relationships of any kind. So what does Kayane do when he doesn't know? You would think with everything he has seen and done thus far he would know better and talk about it with the others. But fear is something that is hard to challenge, and its also something that isn't necessarily covered in Persona 4. We cover the deepest darkest secrets, but those secrets and what we fear isn't always the same. For Kayane, he never really feared anything because he considered himself a non-entity. He never had friends, so he never knew what he was really afraid of because really, he had stopped living.**

 **As he moves forward he is going to face a lot of new experiences and have to face a whole lot of things he didn't have to before. We're closing in on the end of Persona 4, but there is the start of the fighting game coming after that. But there is a couple of months to cover between that. What will he be dealing with? Well I think you'll all have a better idea about that after next weeks chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for your time and reading this Fic. Let me know what you think with a review and I'll see you all next week with the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 29 - Start

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS TO MOMENTO UMBRAE!**

 **This is one of the few times I'll preface the chapter but this is just so everyone has fair warning. There are huge spoilers that are main plot points for my Persona 3 Fan Fiction Momento Umbrae. Which you can find through my Profile here on fan fiction. So if this spoiler warning isn't enough, you will start seeing characters from Persona 3, and they will be from a direct continuation from the end of Momento Umbrae. So if you haven't read it and don't want to be spoiled then this is your chance to go catch up. I don't think you'll be too lost if you keep reading, but again...Spoilers ahead! Still here? Alright, lets get moving to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 29 / Start

 _February 25th, 2012 / Daytime  
Takura Productions Studio, Tokyo_

I drummed my hand on the table as the stage was being set again for the next wave of auditions. I had several sets of notes on the performers that we had seen so far. This had been part of my own requirements for it all to work for Rise and I. Something she and Mom had agreed on. I needed a real band to play behind the two of us. But we couldn't have just anyone playing with us. We wanted to keep it all a somewhat cohesive look for all members. Not to mention we had also been trying to think of a decent name for our group. A name that would go well with us and the music we wanted to sing. Well we had a little bit of time, but marketing wanted a name sooner than later to be able and start working on ideas for the Love Meets Bonds Festival, that was scheduled as our first concert. There was still a long road in order to get there. Not to mention a ton of work that needed to get done between now and then.

Rise took a seat next to me and placed a can of green tea on the table in front of me, "So any luck so far?"

I shook my head, "Plenty of talent but I don't know, nothing about them seems to click right with the sound we're looking for. Maybe I'm just too picky. I mean there is a reason I requested that applicants pick their audition piece and so far, I haven't really heard one that I like." A lot of them were too simple. Sure they all performed it flawlessly for the most part but if you weren't going to do something that was complicated or more challenging then what was the point? No, that was just me pushing my own expectations onto them, but because of that I have scratched off the majority of the list so far.

She giggled next to me, "I see why Nanase-san wanted you to be here to oversee this. She knew you'd be critical on everyone that went through." It wasn't like I was more critical than Mom was, but I had the better idea of the complexity of the music.

I sighed, "I just have high standards when it comes to music. I'm not sure if that is good or bad." I pushed the recent notes aside as it looked like the next one auditioning was coming up. Still I need to make a decision today. Well, along with Rise. I looked to my list. We had several spots that needed to be filled. A guitarist, bassist, drummer and a backup pianist. Naturally I wanted to play the piano for the majority of the time, but a few of the songs I was the primary singer and so I needed to not be behind a piano at some times. And some locations may not do well to have me playing an instrument. Well, we could figure out those details later. Most of it was so that Rise and I could be front and center for some performances. There was a lot to consider when doing this.

The next one coming up to audition was a guy named Osagawa Taro. He came onto the stage with his own guitar. He plugged into the amplifier and simply started playing. Immediately I liked his approach of just getting on stage and starting, because that's what I would have done. He had dark hair, either dark brown or black, but it was hard to tell because stage lights were hard to trust. His guitar was tuned differently than the people before, it felt much clearer to me. Also I didn't recognize what he was playing, but definitely went into a wide variety of notes. Proof that he could handle changes in beats and tone in quick fashion. He was incredibly talented. I circled his name.

I should mention that Rise and I are in a private booth so that no one can see us. Only people that cleared the audition would be able to meet us. After which they had to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement before seeing us face to face. Mostly because we were doing or best to hide everything before the announcement which we had set for March 27th. Things were only going to speed up from here on out. I picked up a walkie talkie and clicked the side of it.

"Kay-chan, are we done with guitarist then?" came the voice of my Mother. She likely knew upon hearing the audition that I would select it...or at the very least strong suspected it. After all she had done the initial tryouts.

"Yeah, let's move on. Whatever you have lined up next. We do have more to get to after this part, so we should try and get through it by noon," I said only half paying attention as I shoved the rest of the guitarist applications off to a different pile and pulled up my list.

"You got it. I do have one couple that requested to audition together, I told them it would be fine," Mom told me.

"Sounds good, have them come up next. What is their names?" I replied back.

"You'll know when you see them," Mom seemed to giggle a bit before cutting out. So...what I knew them?

Only a few minutes later I saw a pair of young women come out onto the stage. My eyes widened as I realized who they were. My classmates, Ichide Tsubasa was playing the bass, and Mitsuragi Saya was playing the piano. The two of them had been talking to me quite regularly now but, I had no idea they played instruments. Then again I didn't know them, how could I when most of the time its just small talk? I guess that just showed how much I didn't know. And these were people I had been in the same class with for quite a long time.

"Wait, I know them, they're your classmates. They were the only ones that even really knew anything about you," Rise commented from next to me. I didn't say anything as the girls on stage started to play. I was immediately impressed with the fact that the piece they chose showed difficulty and wide range, starting soft, and then moving louder. More than that, the two looked good as a unit. And Saya looked right at home on the piano. It seemed we all shared hobbies to a certain extent. Still, I wonder why the two had never mentioned that they did music. Their music selection was impressive.

"They're still the only ones that even talk to me in my class," I commented and circle their names on my list.

"It'll be good to have more people you know in the band. I guess all that leaves is the drummer," Rise said, apparently agreeing with my decision, although the two of them were still playing on the stage. "Here I'll contact your Mom. We're almost done with the first half of our day."

Rise picked up the radio and talked with Mom a bit. Soon we were going through the last of auditions and we had filled out who we wanted. The ones selected were informed and told we'd meet back up after we had lunch. We needed a bit of a break before we switched gears to the real work. I split with Rise for a bit as I headed to one of the break rooms for a moment and sat down to get away from the hotter part of the studio. This break room was a bit cooler.

I sat in a chair for a moment as I considered the way the day had been so far. Generally it takes a long time to go through auditions, but this had not been an open audition. This was actually an invite only audition. Mom had first round Audition about a month ago, shortly after the contract negotiation. It was an audition for a new group but the details of it were not told even to the ones auditioning. So no one even had a clue who or what the band was they would be apart of. Definitely not a typical audition practice. However, the first audition was simply to cut it down to a manageable size and bring it down to a list that Mom felt fit the image and sound of Rise and I. From there she would let me and Rise make the final decision. But most of it had been left to me with Rise giving her comments but mostly agreed, because she felt that my opinion on our music held a greater weight than hers. We'd be meeting with those we selected soon enough.

"Kana, stop messing with your hair, its fine, okay?" a voice made me turn to see three young women behind me. Well they looked a year or so probably older than I was. But one of them kept fussing with her black hair that was in a braid.

"It feels weird," the girl with black hair frowned. "Like someone is holding my head or something."

The one next to her had auburn colored hair and shifted something in her arms, "Of course it feels weird, you recently dyed your hair black and you've only ever worn your hair in a pony tail up to this point, so yes a braid is going to feel weird. You'll get used to it I promise." It took me a moment to realize that she was holding a kid in her arms. The kid looked over a year old, but I wasn't exactly the best at knowing that kind of information, but the kid had blue hair growing in.

"Thanks, you two for coming," the brown haired young woman smiled. "And thanks for always looking after Kokoro, Hamuko-chan."

"Of course, why wouldn't I look after my cute niece? I'm more surprised how Kana got offered a part just by us coming onto set. Well her eyes are definitely unique," Hamuko giggled, as I couldn't help but glanced back to the black haired girl who was named Kana. She was right, Kana had incredibly distinctive gold eyes. Gold eyes, that immediately made me think about Shadows. But that was a coincidence, right?

"That might be true. Don't worry, I'll take care of Kana-chan," the brown haired young woman said and took the hand of Kana.

"Yukari-chan, I'm not sure this is..."

"Don't worry, Kana-chan. This will be fun, I promise," The woman named Yukari dragged Kana off and left the break room. I'm not sure why I had listened to them but for a few moments it had pulled my thoughts away from the mess that was the auditions. I tried to relax a bit but after a moment the auburn haired young woman named Hamuko sat down across from me with the kid fussing in her arms.

"Sorry about that, we were kind of loud," she offered as she looked to me with a kind smile.

I shook my head, "No, its fine. It was a different kind of distraction but a distraction was what I had been looking for." I have no idea why but I felt incredibly comfortable talking to her. It definitely struck me as odd.

"So do you work here then?" she asked, a logical question.

I shrugged, "Yes and No. I'm here for work, but I don't really work here. Guess you could say I'm contracted." Answering but not answering, not really something I cared to get better at but likely would unintentionally. Well at the very least I wasn't lying to her.

"Can't tell me huh?" she smiled seemingly amused by my answer. And seemed like she had seen right through me. "Well Mister Secretive. I'm Takahashi Hamuko. This little bundle of joy I'm holding is Arisato Kokoro. My beautiful niece."

"I'm Ikakure Kayane," I gave a slight bow, which might look weird considering I was sitting down. "How old is she?"

"A year and four months now. Her Mom is a model, Takeba Yukari. Well for now," Hamuko giggled a bit. I guess there was a reason for that last bit. "Anyway, I usually end up taking care of her a lot," She smiled as she pulled the young Kokoro close to her. I couldn't help but notice the inconsistency in what she said though.

"Wait her Mother's name is Takeba but she has the name Arisato?" It was kinda confusing or was that why she had been giggling?

"Yeah, the whole situation was kind of a mess. My Brother died while he was a junior, and got his girlfriend pregnant," She shook her head. "That's really vague and doesn't properly describe what was really going on at the time. I mean I didn't even know I had a brother then. I didn't know till nearly a year ago, so even I'm still trying to understand everything. They really did love each other though but circumstances made it hard for them. And so one night they made sure they didn't have any regrets. He died some time after that. When Kokoro was born, she decided to list her as an Arisato. And Yukari-chan is looking to see if she can be married to Minato, my brother, and change her name as well. I was adopted when I was young which is why I have a different last name."

"That does sound like quite a mess and I'm still confused," I chuckled. It wasn't right for me to ask more when it might bring up bad memories. I'm surprised she told me that much, but likely she was used to having to explain it to others. "But I'm sorry to hear your brother isn't around. It must be even more confusing for someone that is learning all about it after the fact."

"I certainly didn't believe them for a while," she added with a nod. She looked to me for a moment, "Say could you watch Kokoro for like just a minute? I need to use the restroom really fast."

I nodded, "Yeah, sure." Hamuko got to her feet and crossed to me and gently placed Kokoro into my arms. Kokoro seemed to hesitate at first, protesting but after a moment she was looking up at me and grasping for my free hand.

"Alright, be right back," Hamuko quickly ran off.

I certainly never saw myself ever getting into a situation like this. Her hair was blue in color, something that was definitely not normal. But it was dark...likely as she grew up the blue would be less and less noticeable. But Kokoro's eyes were a striking color of blue as well. And as I was making these observations, Kokoro saw fit to grab my nose. "Uhh, what you do that for?" my voice coming out weird as she had covered my nose. I pulled her hand away and found myself looking into a smiling baby who was now seemingly entertaining herself by grabbing different parts of my face. "You think you're funny don't you? Don't you?"

Kokoro was an apt name for a baby girl. She definitely could be the heart for someone. I'm pretty sure there was a saying in relation to something like that. I found myself sighing as I looked at the baby girl and her continued attempts to grab my nose or lower lip. Growing up with a working Mother and where your Father was already gone. That would be rough. I had never known my own parents. Never even knowing a whisper about what might have happened to them. The brief moments I remembered trying to ask about them was met with a quick they're dead from my Uncle. And my Uncle was hardly a Father figure, so I'm not even sure what Kokoro would miss by not having a Father around. Still, if what Hamuko said was true, and Yukari was going to marry Minato post humorously then obviously she didn't intend of attempting to date ever again. Being a single parent would be hard. But she seemed to have some people she relied on. With Hamuko and Kana around at the very least.

I wonder if there would ever be a reason for me to try and find out who my parents had been. Maybe find out what they had done for a living. Likely it would be pointless to find out. It isn't like knowing that would actually change anything for me. Kokoro would definitely have a decent childhood compared to my own. If mine really even registered as a childhood. I think I spent most of it talking to doctors, counselors and therapists. Well, and anyone else that felt they could properly diagnose me. Many of them issued by the court as a means to determine the severity of my mental trauma. All so they could put an appropriate amount of years on my Uncle. Mom had been vocally against it the whole way. "Do yourself a favor, Kokoro-chan. If you ever find something you cherish. Protect it with all you can. Don't be like me," I whispered under my breath just before Kokoro grabbed my nose again.

"Looks like she really likes you," Hamuko said as she re-entered the room. "She gets really grabby for people she likes. Thanks again for watching her. I owe you one. Between Kokoro, Kana and Yukari, I feel like I've been holding it in far too long." Hamuko moved next to me and took Kokoro, although she resisted a bit and clutched my nose in response." Hamuko couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry about that."

I rubbed my nose and chuckled, "No its fine. She's a cute girl." I looked at the clock that was on the wall. "I do need to head back though. It was a pleasure to meet you, Takahashi-san. And Kokoro-chan, of course."

"Good luck with your secret project, Ikakure-san," Hamuko gave me a smile before I left the break room.

All of it felt incredibly surreal. I didn't know why, but something felt important about what had just happened. Still, there was more I had to do right now. So I went to refocus...but something had felt very...familiar with both Hamuko and Kokoro, I just had no way of knowing why I felt that way. I just had to push those thoughts off for now. Now it was time to meet the band.

* * *

 _February 25th, 2012 / Daytime  
Takura Productions Studio_

 _ **RISE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

It had been an odd experience being back in Takura Studio when I wasn't under contract with them anymore. At the same time, it felt great. It was a sense of freedom. Both Kayane and I were here to personally select or band members. Something I would have never been able to do as an Idol. Most of the time I didn't know who was even in the band until I was on stage with them. I always hated that. People had learned to play my songs and we never even got time to properly rehearse as a group. Kayane was being unrelenting on wanting more of a band type set up. While Kayane and I would be the faces of the group, the band would stick together. Most of the time as an Idol there were set bands but you never got to know them very well.

Kayane stood next to me, looking a lot more at ease than he had been before. I couldn't help but smile. Despite everything, music was like home to him. Keeping him focused on the task was actually the easiest way to keep him focused. He had only very mild anxiety that would crop up, but so far has been very manageable. I was still keeping a close eye on him just in case though. This would likely be one of the hardest parts of this whole process. Meeting the band. I grabbed his hand and he glanced at me for a moment.

"I'm fine," he tried to assure me.

I shook my head, "Liar. You're nervous. That's fine. I'm here with you too."

He took a deep breath, "So should we say anything about us to them?"

"They'll find out eventually. Plus they'll have to deal with people asking about our relationship either way. It isn't something we can really avoid," I leaned up against him, and half rested my head on his shoulder. "Besides we want them to trust us, right? Keeping them in the dark probably isn't the best way to do that."

He chuckled, "You're right. I'm thinking way too hard about all of this. Like you said, just nervous. Alright, I guess this is it."

We were standing in front of the door that led to the stage area where our new band mates were waiting. I stepped away from Kayane and held the handle of the door and looking back to him. "Only thing to do is move forward, Kayane. And this is how we start." I stopped and instead moved towards him. "Just one more thing," I quickly captured his lips with my own and took a moment to enjoy not only his taste but the texture and softness of his lips. I slowly pulled away. "I love you, Kayane. I know we can do this."

"As long as I'm with you," he whispered with a smile. "I love you too, Rise. Let's not make them wait."

I smiled as I turned and opened the doors. We walked out and onto the studio floor. As we approached the four members stood up. Their reactions were varied but definitely in line with what I had expected.

"Risette? And Ikakure-san!" Tsubasa, who was one of Kayane's classmates, seemed absolutely shocked. Saya, who was standing next to her seemed equally as surprised, but I think she was also relieved.

"Oh my, does this mean the rumors are actually true about you two?" The other girl spoke.

"Let's start with introductions," Tsukio Nanase was standing between us and the four joining the band. "Kay-chan, why don't you start?"

I turned and he seemed to be keeping his expression calm. "I'm Ikakure Kayane, pianist, song writer and singer."

"I'm Kujikawa Rise, singer," I said simply and stayed close to Kayane. I could tell he was nervous. I wonder how much he was trying to keep himself from shaking. I hoped being close to him was helpful.

"I'm Osagawa Taro, guitarist," the only other guy besides Kayane, he had short hair. I think it was brown, but it was so short that I could be wrong. Still he was wearing mostly dark clothing and he didn't seem the type that spoke that often.

"I'm Ichide Tsubasa, bassist," she gave a slight bow.

"Oh, um, I'm Mitsuragi Saya. I'm a pianist," Saya did a full bow to the group.

"I'm Aizawa Reiko! Drummer," she was definitely up beat. She had a big smile on her face. Her hair was maroon in color and made her stand out a bit more.

"And I'm Tsukio Nanase. Your manager from this point on. There is a few things I want to go over. From now until the day of your first performance we'll say absolutely nothing to the media as to how Risette is involved. We'll let our first performance on stage do all the talking. We'll hold rehearsal here a couple times a week, but Kay-chan will give you all the music you need to learn in order to practice on your own time. Rehearsal's will be used for refinement and will be run by Kay-chan," She was certainly getting to the heart of it immensely quickly. "Kay-chan you want to run through some of the facts for them?"

Kayane shrugged from next to me, "As you are aware, Risette is a known pop idol. So while our music will sound a bit different it will definitely be pop. I guess pop rock would be closer to what our sound is. The album will have sixteen tracks when its finished, four of which are re-makes of Rise's previous work. Three tracks where I am the singer, then three where it is just Rise, then four songs where it is the two of us. Though the remakes all involve the both of us. So overall I'd say its a good balance. There is only a couple tracks I haven't quite completed writing yet."

"Whoa, you wrote all the tracks? Did you do the remixes of Risette's old work too?" Reiko definitely sounded impressed. Kayane just nodded. "That is so awesome!"

"Thanks, I guess," Kayane scratched the back of his head.

"That's why Kayane runs practices, he's the one who writes the music. Just a warning, he can be a real slave driver in practice," I couldn't help but giggle.

"Maybe if you didn't get so distracted when we're practicing," Kayane commented, to which just made me grin and couldn't help myself as I grabbed his arm.

"I can't help it if you just look so good when you're playing," I wasn't about to let him avoid addressing the main elephant in the room. "We should go over a couple things. Kayane and I, are dating, but that can't leave this room. Well we don't intend to always hide the status of our relationship, but to start we will."

"I get it. The public not knowing will help attract more attention from the media, which means more publicity for us," Tsubasa grinned. "Still I didn't think you'd go for someone older to be honest."

"Kayane is only a year and few months ahead of me. Just the timing of everything put him two grades ahead," I explained quickly.

"Age aside, we're all here to play music. I think it could have been really easy for us to go the same route as Idol's and just let someone else deal with all of that. However, we wanted to have a band. One that is with us from the beginning. However, we also have a limited time before our first performance, so we couldn't have just anyone fill these spots. That's why there was two different auditions along the way," Kayane moved right back to business. I frowned a bit but I could feel his arm shaking as I was holding it. His anxiety was starting to affect him, so he was trying to focus.

"Wait, when is the performance?" Reiko was quick to ask.

"Currently it is scheduled for June, but the Producer says it may be pushed back a month, so it isn't set in stone. It still only leaves you all a couple months to practice," Nanase supplied the answer this time.

"Rehearsal's will be here on Wednesday's and Sunday's for the time being. Our first practice being next Wednesday," Kayane commented. "But our first few practices will be more focused on us getting to know each other. For one, Ichide and Mitsuragi are actually my classmates, and I had no idea the two of them even played instruments."

"It's not like we hid it. We are in the Band Club you know," Tsubasa giggled a bit. "Then again you've always kind of been in your own world as long as we've known you. To which I'd like to add we've been in the same class as Ikakure since Middle school And now were only a couple weeks away from our graduation from Yasogami High School. And really we only started to become friends with him a month or so ago."

I found myself giggling at the scene, "Guess you have some lost time to make up for."

"I'll be graduating from Machida High School along with Taro-kun!" Reiko was next to Osagawa Taro and he looked somewhat annoyed. "The two of us have been in Band Club forever. Though he just thinks I'm annoying." Well she was certainly energetic. I didn't realize the two of them would know each other though.

"Yes, I suppose she'll continue to torture me into this band," Taro shook his head. "I've been playing guitar since I was able to when I was little. And honestly, I was hesitant to try out because I thought it was just an Idol band, which get no attention. Either way I wanted the experience, and didn't think I would make the cut. There were clearly other guitarist that were better than me that auditioned before me."

"Maybe," Kayane shrugged. "I was looking for a specific play style and someone that wasn't going to use the same thing that other people played for their audition. You not only brought something I had never heard before but the range in what you played was more varied than the others. Even if the others played something flawlessly, you did something more difficult and was far more impressive as a result."

Taro looked at Kayane, as if he didn't believe what was said to him. "You, really know your stuff huh? I suppose you would if you are the one writing the music." Taro stepped forward and offered his hand, "I wasn't sure what to think of this to be honest. But if your planning to make this a group effort, then I'm all in."

Kayane took his hand with a slight smile, "Of course, what I've written is only a starting point. I'm sure as we play together we'll figure out what works and what doesn't."

"I'm getting super pumped guys!" Reiko jumped between the two guys and put her own hands on top of theirs. "For new beginnings and the start of new friendships!"

"Totally," Tsubasa stepped forward.

"Yes, me too," Saya put her hand in along with Tsubasa.

"Oh you guys are amazing. We're going to nail this, for sure," I stepped in and eagerly put my hands on top of all the others. "What do you say Kayane?"

He chuckled, "To new beginnings. And this is important for all of us. So let's do all we can to make this work."

"Ooo, lets all say hip hip hooray!" Reiko said. "Come on! On three, one, two, three!"

"HIP HIP HOORAY!" we all said, and threw our hands into the air and then followed by us immediately going into laughter.

"I have a feeling these girls are going to be hard to keep up with," Kayane said shaking his head.

"I'm sure Reiko-san is going to have us all going crazy by the time we get to the concert," Taro said.

"Hey! You're just trying to hide how happy you are to get into the band with me, right?" Reiko was now grabbing Taro's arm.

"And here I thought I wouldn't have to deal with you after we graduated," Taro grumbled.

I giggled and settled in next to Kayane. These four individuals were the ones that would be helping us reach our own dreams. No, the dream would become all of our dreams and goal. There was so much for us to cover still, but we had some time to get to know each other. It was strange that soon we would stop seeing the members of the Investigation Team as an everyday part of our lives. Things would change, but I always knew it was coming. This life with Kayane was what I wanted, what I dreamed about. After almost losing him to that coma, I had decided then that if he came back I would spend the rest of my life with him. He had been more realistic about the whole ordeal as a whole

He knew there was a chance that despite what we went through, there was a chance we would end up incompatible. If that was true then we were really jumping into the deep end of the pool. Yeah, there was a lot of things that could wrong. But those seemed to pale in comparison to the Shadows and actual monsters we had faced up to this point. I pulled his arm close to me as I finally spoke. "So, who likes skiing?"

* * *

 _February 26th, 2012 / Daytime  
Ski Slopes_

One day your deciding who will make up the band, and then the next you are all out skiing? It was a little way out there for Reiko and Taro but they didn't seem to mind it at all. Apparently Reiko had been wanting to go but hadn't had the chance and Taro liked the idea of spending more time with everyone in the band. Saya and Tsubasa had definitely jumped at the chance when Rise had brought it up. I mean it wasn't like I was against getting to know the band, but it just went fast compared to everything else. We didn't have much time to really get to know them I suppose. Well, time just seemed limited in what we were setting out to do.

True enough the actual performance was months away but Rise and I already had other appearances we would be making before hand. Our first job was an acting job. We were going to be in a TV special, but nobody was going to know about it until the episode aired. Shortly after that would be the announcement of our first appearance. Which is why today we needed to determine something very important. The name of the band.

I had a few ideas but nothing really sounded right. Rise and I had discussed a lot of options before we had considered having a band, and in the end we didn't want names to be the thing people primarily talked about when it came to us. Names implied ownership, which greatly reduced any recognition for anyone else that contributed to the music. And while it was a bit different as an Idol, we didn't want it to be focused that way. No, instead we wanted to make sure it was about the group, not about us. Naturally we had accepted the fact that the media would likely focus on the two of us. That didn't mean we couldn't try and pull the others in the group into the spotlight. Maybe that wasn't the way to phrase it, but we really wanted to make sure they got credit for what they contribute to the band.

Despite how Taro acted, him and Reiko seemed close. I say seemed because I'm pretty sure if there was ever anyone that could get the wrong idea about a relationship it would be me. I mean I had to have things spelled out to me by Rise for me to really understand what was going on. Rise claimed she was just determined to make sure we remained honest and clear with each other. I guess I understood that. I think with everything that had happened had made both of us afraid to lose the other. And I think there was a different fear that was there underneath all of this. That there was always a possibility that something else could happen. A threat of Shadows was just there all the time. Plus the looming thoughts that there was a trial that the two us had to face. It was the whole reason Miyuki was a attendant of the Velvet room. Man, things felt like it was only getting more complicated even though there was no murder mystery to solve any more.

"Saya! Come on, it'll be fine. Besides Kujikawa and I will be next to you the whole time," Tsubasa's voice grabbed my attention as I turned to see both Tsubasa and Rise on either side of Saya, but Saya looked terrified as she looked down the slope. "You're the one that wanted to do this right? We'll be here to help."

"Mitsuragi, trust me it'll be fine. You can do this. Oh I know! Kayane, you want to head to the bottom and be her target? Plus you can catch her if she gets out of control," Rise turned to me and smiled. Well, I'm glad she was getting along with all of them.

"Yeah I can do that. Nothing to worry about Mitsuragi, just relax and try to enjoy yourself. We'll be there if you start to fall," I tried to ease her nerves a bit and offered a smile. She looked at me for a moment and then to Tsubasa and Rise.

"Okay," Saya nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you guys at the bottom," I turned and pulled down my goggles and headed down the slope. This was the beginner slope so it wasn't anywhere near as difficult as what I usually did. I got to the bottom and stopped, turning to look back up the slope. Saya was a soft spoken girl that had gone through her own problems as a child, although I only knew what she had briefly told me. Her own Uncle had hit her, but there was probably more to it that she was admitting. I would say she dealt with her own problems much differently than I ever had. It seemed like she had known Tsubasa for a long time, possibly even since she was a child. It was always Tsubasa that was there to push her.

They were starting down the hill now, with Tsubasa and Rise staying at her side as she went down. Saya seemed to be doing okay at first and then she started speeding up. I couldn't get a great look so I pulled up my goggles as she was getting closer. She was panicking. I quickly disconnected my ski's and moved to try and catch her. The ski's would have definitely made more of a mess. Rise and Tsubasa couldn't stop her now without getting pulled into the mess themselves, fortunately it wasn't a steeper incline. The problem with something like this was I needed to catch her and also, not fall, because her own skis could cause her injury in the process. Well I had a bit of an idea.

"Ikakure!" Saya was calling out in a panic as she was rushing in close. She was swinging the poles in her hand a bit wildly but as she came in close. I stepped off to the side and crossed my right arm across her upper body and under her arm and then pulled hard as the resistance of her movement came to me. I managed to stop the majority of her momentum and as I did this I pulled her to me and turned her to her side so that her ski's wouldn't get caught upright in the snow as I stopped her. I managed to stop her but my footing slipped and I fell along with Saya to the ground. I had pulled her into my arms on reflex as we collapsed into the snow.

After a moment I relaxed my grip and laughed a bit, "You alright, Mitsuragi?"

"Yeah," She said as she moved to get up. "Thank you."

Rise and Tsubasa were next to us after a moment. They both helped Saya back to her feet.

"That wasn't too bad right? You only lost control at the end there," Tsubasa immediately was going to try and alleviate any misgivings about what happened. "We just need to work on what we do at the end."

"Sorry, it was my fault. I started to panic when I was going faster," Saya was still trying to catch her breath.

"No fair, Kayane, you have to catch me next," Rise pouted as she helped me to my feet.

"You do realize you're the one that asked me to come down here and catch her if needed, right?" I figured she was just playing but I went along with it anyway. "Hope you stick with it, Mitsuragi. It's fun when you get a hang of it. I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

She nodded, "Yes, thank you Ikakure. For helping me, I mean." Was she nervous or something? It wasn't like I did anything that special.

"Anyway, maybe you guys should go for the small practice hills before you try this one again," I turned to Rise. "I'm gonna head back to the lodge for a bit before I head back out."

"Alright," She quickly kissed my cheek before turning to the other girls. "Okay, girls. Our goal is to get Mitsuragi down this hill on her own by the end of the day!"

"Oh yeah, lets do it!" Tsubasa quickly added in her agreement, and I could tell that Saya was definitely hesitating but didn't really resist the two girls as they starting dragging her off.

I chuckled as I gathered up my ski gear and started to head up to the lodge. As soon as I got to the main path I got a different surprise.

"Kay-chan!" I turned to see a familiar young girl bouncing up to me and hugging me at my waist.

"Whoa, Nanako-chan? I didn't know you'd be here today," I looked up to see Yu and rest of the Investigation Team behind him. "Looks like you brought a lot of people with you."

"We heard a rumor you'd be here today," Yu said with a slight grin.

I shook my head, "That source wouldn't happen to be named Rise would it?" I looked back down to Nanako, "Doesn't matter. I'm glad you got a chance to come up here, Nanako-chan. Say, do you know how to ski?"

She nodded happily, "You bet. Big bro has been teaching me."

"Oh? Been doing some secret training?" I chuckled.

"Yep! That way I can show everyone how good I've gotten," Nanako was boasting, it was a nice change of pace I guess. "Why are you up here, Kay-chan?"

Well I had no intentions of hiding it from Nanako, and I could trust the Investigation Team with my life, so it wasn't like I had a reason to hide anything from them. "Remember how I told you that Rise and I were going to have a music career together?" She nodded as I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Rise and I took a trip into Tokyo yesterday and saw a lot of people and we made our band. So today we all came here to get to know each other better."

"Wait, you guys made a band? That's where you guys were yesterday? No wonder you weren't at school," Yosuke seemed impressed.

I shrugged, "Finals are over, there isn't much for us to do at school with Graduation coming so soon. I mean there is still things we can do, but its more or less shifted to looking to the future. But we're kind of on a strict time line with our first appearance only a few months down the road."

"Is there gonna be a concert?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, a big one, but we don't know much about it right now. I'll let you know all about it when I get it all figured out, alright?" I smiled at Nanako and she seemed to be happy about that.

"That's so cool! I want to go!" Nanako beamed.

Yu laughed as he approached, "She's going to be one of your biggest fans you know."

"Well wouldn't she be Senpai's first fan, considering he told Nanako-chan about what Kujikawa and him were planning before anyone else," Kanji pointed out.

"Should we make a fan group before anyone else?" Yu suggested.

"Oo, I want to do it!" Nanako said separating from me to look at Yu. "You'll help right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way," Yu chuckled before looking back to me. "So where is everyone? I thought you were all supposed to be getting to know each other better."

"They're around. We're supposed to meet up for dinner at the lodge. Rise is with Ichide and Mitsuragi, teaching Mitsuragi how to ski a bit better. Oh Ichide and Mitsuragi are actually classmates of mine. So you might have saw them around Yasogami at some point," I quickly supplied. "Well if you guys want to meet them I have no problems introducing them to you later. If you guys are going to be around."

"Oo, oo! I want to meet them!" Nanako was pleading with Yu. I'm guessing he hadn't planned to stay that late because he had taken Nanako here.

"How about I call your Dad and ask what he thinks?" Yu assured Nanako and pulled his phone out to step away.

"Anyway, we're meeting up at the lodge at about seven if you guys can make it. I need to run up to the lodge real quick, so I'll meet up with you guys later," I quickly said.

"Alright, I'll let Yu know. Later, Senpai," Yukiko stepped forward as I turned and made my way up the trail to the lodge.

" _What a wonderful bunch of people you have managed to gather all together. No doubt they are all wondering if we can pull off this whole music career business,_ " My Shadow appeared next to me as I was walking. " _My bet is they think we're going to fall. Oh but don't worry I'm sure they also plan to be there when it happens. That way they can express their constant pity over us. Too bad, Kayane. I'm sure they'll say something like that._ "

"They aren't like that," I resolutely denied him.

" _That's a load of shit and you know it. The first time you told them the truth about your suicide attempt, don't you remember the look on their faces? Or how about the look when Rise found out you still cut yourself,_ " My Shadow laughed as I couldn't help but see those images come up in my mind. " _What would Rise think if she knew that you cut yourself this morning?_ "

My eyes widened and looked over at him, but he was gone. Once more only leaving an echo of a laugh behind in his wake.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well Hamuko, Kana and Yukari's appearance is more of a cameo at this point, but they will be back in a important capacity when we get to Arena and Ultimax, as long as other Persona 3 cast members as you can imagine. Anyway, I'm not going to go in to details but obviously you can expect to see them in the future. And if you don't know who Kana is, you can always catch up with my other Fan Fiction Momento Umbrae. When we finally get to the Arena arc I will be acting under the assumption that people are somewhat familiar with it. Although if not I will cover the basic plot points over the Arena arc so I don't think you'll be completely in the dark. At any rate...moving on...**

 **Introduction of more OC's to join the band. I usually don't like introducing so many characters but I didn't have much of a choice. Although I did technically introduce both Tsubasa and Saya in an earlier chapter, so it wasn't a complete blindside. Well mostly. That was quite a number of chapters ago. Well foreshadowing being what it is and all that. Naturally this is more slowly setting up for the Dancing All Night section of the story. And all this and we haven't quite finished the main story line from Persona 4 yet. But something had to go here as the game skips a month and well, I couldn't really do that. Plus we have Kayane's Graduation coming up before then.**

 **And well, looks like Kayane's Shadow isn't going to let him relax either. I guess we're slowly making our way into the next story arc of Last Symphony. Maybe eventually we'll get to why the title is the way it is. Maybe.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of what happened this chapter and I'll see you all next week with the next one!**


	31. Chapter 30 - Graduation

**Chapter 30 / Graduation**

 _February 26th, 2012 / Evening  
Ski Lodge_

"So you guys don't have a band name yet?" Nanako asked after we had done a long round robin of introductions between the band and the Investigation Team. Well obviously they didn't introduce themselves as the Investigation Team. Now that I think about it, were we even that anymore? I mean the murder had been solved for a while now. I guess it didn't matter, but the introductions had been the usual fare.

"No not yet," I said as I tried to relax on the end of the couch. Rise was snuggled up against me, but ever since my Shadow had decided to pop up every now and again I had been a bit uncomfortable. I should tell her about it, and probably all of the Investigation Team, but there just never seemed a good time to do that. Plus Rise and I had been around people that we really shouldn't be telling anything related to Persona and Shadows, because we would just sound crazy to them.

"Kayane and I have written down a bunch but we weren't sure. None of them seemed to really stick," Rise added.

"Plus it will be a name that represents all of us in the band. It be better if we got an opinion from everyone instead of just Rise and I," I added additionally.

" _Oh, man! Hook, line and sinker! Can you just look at these girls and see them eating it up? Especially Saya, she seems completely enamored by everything you say,_ " My Shadow decided to show himself. But no one reacted to it. Was I the only one that could see him? " _Don't think too much about it,_ " My Shadow easily reading my thoughts, which I shouldn't be surprised about. _"I'm you, right? So it makes sense that I'm always with you, and naturally they can't see me, because I'm actually inside you. Make sense?_ " He laughed and was taunting this fact by getting too close to Rise. I reflexively pulled her close to me in reaction to it.

"Kayane?" Rise asked somewhat concerned and probably confused about my sudden need to pull her closer. I looked at her for a moment and then realized my Shadow was gone just as fast as he had appeared. "You okay?"

I shook it off, "Yeah, its fine." I definitely wasn't okay but now was not the time to address the fact that my Shadow has been constantly hounding me for a while now. Showing up to cast doubt on my words and actions and then gone in an instant. But I still had my Persona so...what did it mean? Was there something I just didn't understand about how Persona and Shadows worked?

"Well you guys have been pretty busy, its probably just catching up to him," Yukiko smoothed it over.

"You're probably right. Maybe coming out here wasn't the best of ideas after we had such a busy day yesterday. All those auditions and everything else we had to deal with made it pretty late when we finally got back home," Rise was now moving on to full worry mode thanks to that line of thought.

"It's fine, honestly. Besides Graduation is coming up so I'll have time to rest up, unlike you," I commented with a sigh.

"He's right. Now that I think about it, all of us are graduating except for Kujikawa," Tsubasa pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's used to having a crazy schedule," Yu added.

"Considering the stupid number of appearances she made outside of her concerts, I can imagine she'll be fine," Tora shook his head like it wasn't a big deal to her, or that he thought that she was stupid for how often she was on other media. I had no frame of reference for it though as I never really paid attention to that aspect of her career.

"Speaking of, there is a possibility that we'll all be in some TV special coming up. My Mom mentioned it this morning. Said she'll have more details on it at our first practice next week," I mention as I tried to sit back and relax a bit. Rise got comfy next to me against my arm.

"So, Ikakure, what is some of the band names you were thinking of?" Reiko pushed the subject back.

"Yeah, that seems like something you guys should determine sooner than later," Yosuke added, although he probably just wanted to have an odd satisfaction of knowing the band name that Rise and I would be in before the rest of the world.

"I want to know too!" Nanako chimed in. Well, I somewhat expected her to want to know.

The problem was I wanted the band to have a name that was more than just a name. Something that had a deeper meaning, on some level. I pulled out a small notebook from my inner pocket and then opened it on the table. Reiko and Tsubasa were the ones that quickly scooped it up and started looking through it. "I don't feel like I have hit it quite yet." I commented. The notebook was kind of a mess as my thoughts were scrambled, and I tended to write my notes in a similar fashion.

"Whoa, Ikakure is quite the note taker," Reiko commented as she and Tsubasa were flipping through the pages. I could even see Saya, who was stuck between the two girls looking through it as they went through it. "Ooo, Blaze of Glory."

"Eh, I was just writing things down," I waved it off. "Besides I put a line through that one."

The girls continued to flip through it and commenting on the names or the notes I had written, which must have been fun for them but certainly wasn't for me. I stopped paying attention as the rest of them seemed to be enthralled with my book of rejected names. I half expected my Shadow to show up and start making comments about this but fortunately that wasn't the case.

"Wait, stop," Saya spoke up and took the notebook from the others. She flipped back a couple pages. "This one."

"Huh? Oh. That's not bad," Tsubasa was smiling.

"Oh, I like it! Toro, look! What do you think?" Reiko snatched up the book to let him look at it.

It looked like he would immediately reject it but then he stopped when he saw what she was showing. "That's pretty good, but Reiko-san, can you not use my first name so casually?"

She ignored him as she apparently often did and turned to Rise and I. "Alright, we've decided. Our band name will be..." she paused and looked to Tsubasa who grinned. And simultaneously the two spoke, "Synchronicity!"

It was one of the few ideas that seemed to make sense to me. Never mind how ironic it felt to use it, which is why I had rejected it to begin with. The word Synchronicity was a concept brought up by Carl Jung. Strangely enough the one who originally came up with the term of Persona in relation to psychology. The concept of Synchronicity had to do with 'meaningful coincidences'. Essentially it was a concept that he used to justify the existence of paranormal. So oddly it would be a concept that would accept that Persona and Shadows existed. And even the concept of Synchronicity fit well with the events that happened in relation to Persona. Maybe it would be a bit ironic that Rise and I would be the singers of a band with that name.

"It's perfect!" Rise grinned from next to me. "It definitely sounds like a group name."

I chuckled, that was just a coincidence. Oddly fitting, I suppose. "Alright I guess that's it then. Now we just have to practice until our debut. Among everything else we have to do."

"Synchonicity! I love it!" Nanako smiled big.

"Thanks, Nanako-chan! You want to be our first official fan?" Rise was reaching over me to Nanako.

"Mm hmm! I can't wait to see Rise-chan and Kay-chan on stage," Nanako happily exclaimed and then jumped over to hug me, and somehow tried to reach Rise to hug us both at the same time. Rise helped by leaning in closer to me and hugging both of us. I felt a bit sandwiched but I just chuckled.

"Ah, Nanako-chan, you're a fan of me too right?" Reiko pretended to be pouting but was not doing the best of jobs of hiding her smile.

"Uh huh! Reiko-chan, Tsubasa-chan, Saya-chan, and Taro-san," Nanako expertly recited their names. pretty impressive considering she had only just met them. "All the members of Sychronicity." It wasn't exactly the easiest word to say but Nanako didn't seem to have a problem. She was a pretty smart kid though.

" _Ha, what a joke. Synchronicity, is just a ridiculous notion. Events that are connected by meaning, going so far as to believe that if they did connect by meaning then they didn't need to be explained in terms of causality. As you know...meaningful coincidence,_ " My Shadow appeared on the far side of the room as the conversation happened all around me, and yet I heard my Shadow without problems. And once more, no one seemed to hear or notice his presence. It was incredibly unnerving to me. " _Oh but how wrong he is. Right? The truth is, normal people just can't see the truth. They can't see through the fog to see the real source. Well I suppose he was half right, with only being able to see half of the picture. Synchronicity is fitting for your band. The only one that knows the real truth is Kujikawa Rise. And I wonder what will happen if you come into a situation with Shadows. Problems occur and you're there. A meaningful coincidence you think?_ " He laughed as he often did.

I suppose he was right, but I thought of the band name was fitting for another reason. Because Synchronicity meant to be be connected by meaning. It was often described by Jung himself as an acasual connecting principle, essentially meaning that things that related would tend to appear together. Although the principle of Synchronicity contradicted the axiom of causality which states that everything in universe has a cause and effect. More specifically everything exist as a direct result of something else, but the presence of Synchronicity meant that wasn't always the case. My Shadow was suggesting that Carl Jung had been both right and wrong. Everything still had a cause and effect, but the problem was, not everyone could see the cause. That meant there was a connected meaning between the two with no way to know that they were actually connected, for normal people. There would never be a way for the police to determine how someone could disappear and reappear on a antenna with no apparent cause of death for sure. And there was no way for them to know how or why they appeared where they did. Even we didn't know, and we had more answers than they ever could. Our band could be seen as a meaningful coincidence. How Rise and I truly connected would be a coincidence at best to the rest of the world. Under normal circumstances, we would have never interacted with each other.

" _That's it. Now you are understanding the truth,_ " my Shadow grinned, seemingly impressed with my thoughts in my head. " _You owe this development because you both happened to get kidnapped. We accepted our other selves and gained the power of Persona. If it wasn't for all of that, you would still be strangers. You'd still be listening to her music, and blissfully unaware how close you were to her in this town. Yet you would have never noticed. I wonder if you would have ever changed. So really, all your happy little coincidences made this happen. How incredibly entertaining that your band would use a name like this._ " He laughed, but he was definitely right in this regard.

I got to my feet and moved over to the window that looked out into the night. My Shadow was still there, close by.

" _I bet you can't wait to see how the next part goes right? You're first media appearance. Oh my, what will happen if we have an anxiety attack? What about our first concert, how big will it be? Will we be able to stand in front of the crowd and play a whole set of songs?_ " My Shadow taunted with his usual laugh. " _Don't start shaking yet. We're only just getting started right?_ " My Shadow whispered close to my ear. I turned but he was gone. The others were still chatting, unaware of how uncomfortable I was and what was happening to me.

Now wasn't the time to tell them. And likely I just needed to be more confident and press forward. I was sure that was what I needed to do. My Shadow was showing because I was doubting myself. And I couldn't do that. Not now, not ever. I could do this. No, I _would_ do this, for Rise.

* * *

 _March 6th, 2012 / Daytime  
Yasogami's Gym_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Things had been so incredibly busy with the band and rehearsal that things were starting to feel like they had been for me when I was an Idol, but inevitably also felt incredibly different. The main reason was that instead of having someone telling me what to do, there was a decision process in place for the band instead. We discussed what we liked as a band and then decided, but we also had decided if there was ever a split in the group that Kayane would be the defacto decision maker. Mostly because he wrote the music so they felt he would have a better position to make a decision for the band, if the band as a whole was split on an issue. Our first real decision was on the band name, and Synchronicity had won without much contest, and it was something that Kayane apparently had initially thrown out.

Now today, was Graduation day for Kayane. It had been rather rough for him because of his kidnapping and his time in the hospital. He had to do a lot of makeup work and take additional tests. But he still finished near the top of his class. Which was where he usually sat in test scores with his class. The class speaker was actually someone familiar. Ichide Tsubasa. Apparently her and Saya sat on the top of that list, and while Saya always scored first, she wasn't comfortable with getting in front of people so Tsubasa had taken the responsibility. Obviously this was also a day where the rest of the school got to attend to send off their Senpai's to whatever awaits them next. So I was sitting with the rest of my class and waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Hello everyone!" Tsubasa was grinning as she took the podium for her speech. "Man, what a ride this year has been for all of us. But hey, who would want a forgettable last year in school, right?" Minor cheers and agreements came from the seniors which had me chuckling a little bit. "But there was a lot that happened this year in our beloved town of Inaba. A lot of them were not something we ever cared for. We had the whole nation looking at us because of those murder cases. We saw a lot of people coming through our town as a result. And for a lot of us, it felt a lot less safe than it did before. That danger even came to one of our own. That isn't something any of us could have predicted. I think all of you know who I'm referring to. Ikakure Kayane, my classmate, and friend. You'll have to excuse me because I'm going to tell all of you a bit more about our mysterious musician who seemingly was not on any of our radars."

I blinked finding myself a bit nervous. I'm sure Tsubasa would have asked Kayane about talking about him before hand, but why call him out?

"Many of you may not realize it, but he is often sitting at the top 5 of our class in test scores. Has near perfect attendance and always has the right answer when asked a question in class. Both myself and everyone in my class, who have been with him for so long, never really noticed him. He was there but never talked to anyone, but at the same time, we had never tried to talk to him. Then in October, he stopped showing up. It was only a few days but his disappearance from the classroom could be felt by all of us. We were glad when he came back, but none of us had the courage to approach him still. You all know what came after that right? You know, the culture festival." This got an immediate response with people cheering. "I know right? Who knew that our very own Ikakure Kayane, who had been with us for so long was secretly a piano playing and beautifully singing stud. I think he just about melted every girls heart out there. But you want to know who _had_ been looking for him when he had stopped showing up? You know the girl, she was on stage with him after all. Risette, of course. I don't know how the two of them met, but I started to realize that maybe I had made a mistake. I had always just ignored Ikakure because of stupid rumors but it was clear they were wrong, and none of us had known what the real Ikakure Kayane was capable of. Now you are probably asking why I'm talking about my friend Ikakure. It's because I think we're all in that place now as we're leaving high school. Our future is just as unknown but we can't be afraid to step forward and get to know it. I feel like I wasted time here because I didn't get to know Ikakure in all the years we went to school together. But I know I can't sit here and just regret the past for things I haven't done. So I decided to change. I'm glad to say that now I am friends with Ikakure. And I hope to continue that friendship as we move forward. As we all move forward. Maybe this isn't crazy inspiring, but I believe we are at a point that we need to embrace everything in our lives and not let things pass us by. Take some risks, allow yourself to be vulnerable and you never know, you may find something important along the way. Don't let those opportunities or people just go by. I'm sure all of us will be happier and know that we did all that we can."

An applause erupted from the seniors as Tsubasa seemed to stop. I clapped as well. I think I understood why, because I think both Tsubasa and Saya deeply regretted not getting to know Kayane before. Though I'm not sure they would have had much success with him. Things quieted down but Tsubasa didn't look like she was done quite yet.

"There is a reason I brought up my friend Ikakure Kayane. Many of you heard of him because of the culture festival, and I'm sure many of you heard that not long after he was in the hospital. He was in a coma for a month. Mitsuragi and I visited him a few times because something in our class just didn't feel right when he wasn't there. And yes, you see him around now, but he actually died, for about ten minutes. He fought and came back to us. I wanted to call attention to him because not only did he recover, he caught up to everyone in the class and still finished the year in...go ahead, guess what place he got on our finals," Tsubasa smiled as the seniors were yelling out different guesses. "Oh, most of you know. That's right he finished third. It has been absolutely inspiring to be friends with him, even though it was definitely rough there for a while. I don't want to waste time like that ever again. When he was in the hospital I could only think about all the opportunities that I had allowed to go by without ever saying a word to him. And I don't want to have any regrets like that, ever again. So I hope you all understand when I say don't let yourself have a chance to regret anything. Be bold, and daring. And if you see someone on their own, talk to them. You never know just what kind of amazing person they could be if you don't. Now, lets get going! It's time to move forward. Let's celebrate the times we've had, and celebrate the possibilities of our futures. Either way, let's party!"

Once again the seniors cheered as Tsubasa raised her hands and ran off the stage towards her friends. Hugging Saya, and with the movement of the seniors, I could finally spot Kayane. He looked impassive to most of them, but he was smiling. He probably wasn't sure what to do about Tsubasa mentioning him so much. Speaking of which Tsubasa was now dragging him over to her and Saya. I was glad. Maybe it had taken way too long, no, it had definitely taken way too long. But Kayane had made friends with people in his class. And even if he didn't realize it, little by little he was getting used to people around him. I could see the hesitation as Tsubasa grabbed him, but his reaction was nothing like it had been months ago. Slowly, over time, I was positive he would get over everything.

I was so proud of him, and the progress he had made. Kayane was incredibly mature but at the same time he needed to know how to have fun. He was used to adults and placating them to go unnoticed. Yet, because of that, he wasn't afraid to act when he needed to. He didn't care much about what people thought about him, because he had spent most of his childhood with people analyzing him and telling them what they thought of him. Yet now, all of that was shifting, to a new Kayane. One that had friends, one that had passion and a goal for the future. A Kayane, who wanted to live and move past what once held him down. This was the man I loved.

The Graduation ceremony went on for a couple hours, with a couple teachers speaking after the diplomas were handed out. I screamed as loud as I could when Kayane got his, and definitely got some attention when I did so. I knew Nanase had been there too because she was cheering. Maybe it surprised Kayane just how many people in the crowd actually cheered for him. No doubt the rest of the Investigation Team had cheered for him, as well as a lot of the other seniors and Kayane's growing girl fan base at the school. A fan group that had emerged after the culture festival. And then shortly after the ceremony was completed, we were all dismissed. There were no classes for the rest of the day as the year 1 and 2 students were allowed to take their year books and spend time with the seniors. Naturally I had mine, but I think I could wait til later to get Kayane's signature on it. Still either way I headed to hunt down Nanase and Kayane. I went through the crowd, but I know Kayane would have left the crowd as soon as he was able, so I headed to the front of the school, and sure enough I found him with his Mom.

"Kayane!" I said as I rushed towards him and threw my arms around him, quickly kissing his cheek in the same motion. "Congratulations on graduating. I didn't know Ichide was going to be using you in her speech."

"Rise," He stopped as if he was going to say more but thought better of it and then he shrugged. "Yeah she asked and I didn't think anything of it at the time. But hearing her talk about me was kinda embarrassing. Still I suppose I would have been a popular topic towards the end of the year because of everything that happened. Still, its pretty minor considering we'll be all over the news in the not too distant future."

I smiled, I was glad he was finally getting to this point. This kind of thing was going to be pretty minor compared to that. Plus we were already scheduled to show up in a TV movie and we were actually going to be heading off to do that tomorrow. Our schedule was only going to get busier from this point on. Kayane no longer had to worry about school, but I did. Still it wasn't anything I hadn't managed before. Though I was a little worried about the fact that it would be a couple years that I would have to deal with being in High School and Kayane wasn't. Not to mention he would likely be vastly against anything physical until then. He already drove me nuts as it was. Not to mention the surprise I had when I woke up in his arms the morning after Valentines Day. I didn't realize I wasn't dreaming until I kissed him.

He had told me good morning like there was nothing different. And I was too surprised to be able to articulate my words correctly. Still I had used that time to stay close to him as long as I could. I still don't know why, but I felt there was something I didn't know. And so I was left in a weird place where I didn't know that he had done so because he just wanted to be close to me, or he was seeking comfort from something he didn't want to share. I knew it was hard for Kayane to share his problems. He was used to tackling everything himself while he was growing up. Mostly because he hadn't realized how many people cared for him. His Mother included.

"I'm so proud of you, Kay-chan. Even with everything you manage to graduate, and be towards the top of your class. Very impressive," his Mom pulled him into a hug, which he fully embraced her. She had to raise him, who was a broken individual. Kayane had lost his parents before he was old enough to remember, and there was no telling how long the beatings had occurred from his Uncle. His only friend and retreat had been Miyuki, the daughter to Tsukio Nanase. Miyuki had been a victim as well, she was the target of sexual abuse from her own Father. A secret shared between Kayane and Miyuki was that they both knew of what was happening to the other. Kayane was too young though, at the time he was too afraid, and unsure if anything could be done. Miyuki, however, was older and she sought to protect Kayane, by exposing her Father to her Mother. Her plan after that was to tell her Mother about Kayane. But things went wrong, and Miyuki died when her Father shoved her and her head met the edge of a table. Her death was instant. Her Mother had witnessed the whole event but there was nothing she could have done. The police showed and arrested her husband, and she was left alone for a time.

In that time she went to Miyuki's bedroom and cried, but she also found, Miyuki's diary. But what she found was an account not only of what her husband had done to her daughter, but that the neighbor boy, Ikakure Kayane was being abused by his Uncle. Laid out in the diary was how she had planned to tell Nanase about all of it. So she acted first. She called the lead investigator on the case against her husband. And revealed what he had found, they had no reason to doubt the legitimacy of the accusation and easily secured the permissions to pursue it. Nanase arrived at Kayane's school and took him to the hospital, along with the lead investigator. With the cooperation of one of the doctors they did a full examination of Kayane and it became obvious very quickly the truth of the abuse against him.

This lead to a couple of developments. Nanase quickly submitted to the courts paperwork to become his Foster Mother, and the Investigator learned that Kayane was a key witness to the things that had occurred to Miyuki. While the words of a young boy would normally not carry enough weight in the court, all the other facts that came out connected the case of Miyuki's death to the one about Kayane's abuse and his Uncle. Miyuki had died, but all she left behind written down had ultimately saved Kayane. She had protected him at cost to herself.

All of this was what I had learned through Kayane and his Mother Nanase. And from what his Mom had told me, there was more that had happened that Kayane likely doesn't remember. But just because your mind doesn't remember doesn't mean your body has forgotten. Still despite all of that, and everything we've done together, he seemed to finally be moving forward. He has friends, and he wants to help them. Kayane when I first met him, may not have done anything for anyone. At first I believe he only helped us out of some sense of responsibility and because he was going with the flow. But that changed as he spent more time with us. And I became inexplicably attracted to him the more I learned about him. Especially now, I feel like I'm falling in love with him more and more as I start to see more and more sides of him.

"Rise, why are you crying?" Kayane was wiping a tear from my eyes, and I hadn't realized he had moved back to me. "It isn't like I'm going anywhere you know ."

"Kayane, I'm so happy. I'm so lucky to have met you," I found myself saying as I looked up at him. And truly that was how I felt. It wasn't like it had all been easy and I knew that it was going to be hard moving forward. There was still so much I didn't know about Kayane, and I think there was a lot he was discovering about himself as we moved forward. But I wanted to support him, to be there for him. I wanted to see him grow first hand. And maybe it was a little selfish, but I would do all I could to support him along the way.

"You're silly," He chuckled and pulled me to him to hug me. "I'm the one that's lucky to have met you."

"How about we split it and say we're both lucky then?" I smiled and took his arm. Luck wasn't the right term for a few reasons, but it was hard to describe it with any other word. Maybe something like fortunate, or blessed. As much as I helped him, he also helped me re-affirm things in my life. It hadn't been that easy at the start. There was a lot I didn't know about him then, and I still learned more and more about him now. But I also discovered more about myself along the way. And I know I would only learn more as we continued together.

"Hey, Senpai!" Yosuke came up with Chie, Yu and Yukiko with him. "Congratulations. How's it feel to be free of school."

"I'm not," Kayane said blankly. "I'll be going to cram school before the college entry exams although I haven't decided if I want to attempt going to a bigger college or take it online. Either way, I don't plan to be free of school for a while."

"Sound's like you're considering a number of options for your future," Yu smiled.

"I haven't made a final decision if that is what you are implying," Kayane said this with a flat tone which made me giggle from his side. This was actually just the kind of humor that Kayane had, because he thought it was amusing. Yu must have realized it too because his smile remained the same. "Anyway, I hope you guys don't have any plans because Rise planned a party."

My jaw dropped, "Wha-what-what!? How do you know that!? Who told you?" I moved in front of him, and he was grinning. Oh no! My face turned red, "You jerk! You caught me off guard!" No one had told him, he just strongly suspected it. And now I had given it away. He is so going to get it later.

"You're bad, Senpai. It was supposed to be a surprise," Chie sighed. "Then again its hard to try and plan a surprise party at the place you live without being somewhat suspicious."

"Well he knows its a party, but that's about it," Yosuke crossed his arms. "It isn't like he knows anything beyond that."

Yu nodded, "It's true. The element of surprise is still on our side."

I looked back at Kayane somewhat dissatisfied but it would have to do. He didn't know the surprises I had waiting for him. Or the one I planned to show him later on. I looked into his eyes and I saw...I faltered. Something was off, Kayane was looking away from us but was definitely looking at something. I followed his gaze but there was nothing there. "Kayane, you okay?" I found myself asking. He glanced at me and then back to where he had been looking and after another moment he finally fully pulled his attention on me.

"Yeah, sorry. It just feels odd that I won't have to come here any more. Though I wouldn't mind showing up to walk you home from school," Kayane gave me a smile. As much as I loved the thought of that I also knew he was trying to pull my attention away from whatever had distracted him. I could let it go for now though. No point in pulling the others into it if it was just something bothering him. Plus he probably did feel odd not having to come to Yasogami anymore. I know when I graduated I would likely have a similar feeling.

"At least three times a week," I made my demand with a smile, to which he legitimately returned. This smile put me more at ease, it wasn't as forced as his last one.

"Well, I should head back to the house for now and make sure everything is in order. Why don't you walk around and take a last look, Kay-chan? You won't be able to do that freely after today," Nanase said and went over to Kayane and gave him a quick hug. "See you at home."

"Right," Kayane replied numbly and watched her walk off.

"Ikakure!" Tsubasa and Saya came bouncing up. Well Tsubasa was. Saya looked like she was enjoying herself at the very least.

"We were going to go walk through our classroom a final time. Want to come with us?" Saya asked Kayane. "Oh, um...everyone can come with us."

Kayane looked up towards the school, "Yeah sure. One last walk around the school could be nice."

He had a lot on his mind, that much was obvious. So much was changing, and maybe that was part of the problem. He needed time to think and adjust to everything. Graduating, the band and our first media appearance coming up. It was all a lot for him. I needed to be here for him, to support him. But part of that meant giving him space when he needed it. And that was something that he needed. Kayane was still used to being on his own, being surrounded by people was something he hadn't been accustomed to. But he had been handling it rather well. Or it appeared that way. I noticed that he's been zoning out often. Like he is deep in thought or constantly distracted. I let go of him and stepped away. "You go ahead, Kayane. How about you go spend time with all your classmates. I'll wait for you back at your place, okay?"

He looked at me and looked confused for a moment. "You sure?"

I nodded, "I can help with your party tonight in the meantime."

"Seems to be something we've done a lot lately," he muttered with a sigh. "Alright, I'll see you when I get home then." He looked at me a final time before walking off with Tsubasa and Saya.

"You okay, Rise-chan?" Yukiko asked me.

"Yeah, just something feels off. Kayane has been doing a lot lately, so it's probably just a lot of the unfamiliar catching up to him, but it still feels weird. I don't know why though," I turned to Yu and Yosuke for a moment. "No big deal, its been busy for the both of us, so I'm probably just exhausted myself. See you guys back at Kayane's place?"

Yu nodded, "We'll be there. Maybe you could rest a bit before everyone shows up."

"Yeah, I might do that," I turned towards the entrance. Maybe I just needed some time myself. I was nervous about going on a TV set again. Mostly because I wasn't sure how well Kayane was going to handle it. It was all new territory for me. Having a boyfriend was still new and I was terrified I would screw things up. I should talk to Kayane about all of this tomorrow. We'd have a bit of time before we have to go to the TV studio. I made my way towards the entrance, maybe if I hurry I could catch up to Nanase.

Kayane was now a graduate from high school and my boyfriend. Something about that thought excited me but we would be seeing each other every day because of the band anyway. Not that I wouldn't just go to his house everyday either way. I guess that was just the way moving into the future worked. You worked towards goals but you never know how its going to work out. Still, I would do everything I could to make our relationship last. And that would be hard with us also trying to maintain a somewhat neutral public appearance. I hope we weren't going in over our heads with this. Still, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

 _March 6th, 2012 / Evening  
Kayane's House_

Obviously it had stopped being a surprise party when I found out about it. Or rather had tricked Rise into admitting. She was pretty fun to play with that way. I didn't really realize I enjoyed doing so until I had. I suppose there was a lot I had never done because I never really had friends that I hung out with before. I guess it was bound to happen with someone like me. Like it hadn't been said so many times before this point, but all this was new to me. I guess I was pretty much going to continue like this for a while.

Naturally all of the Investigation Team was present at my house. I guess Rise wanted to invite the band too but since they had all graduated as well, most of them had previous plans. So it was just the Investigation Team for this party plus Marie.

"Congratulations Senpai!" The Investigation Team all said in unison.

"Yes, congrats on your graduation," Marie added simply.

"Thank you, everyone," It was kind of sad in a way. Yu would be leaving in only a couple weeks and so there wasn't much time for any would be gatherings to occur. Plus they still had school up to that point. Plus Rise and I would have less time as we became more involved with our careers. No doubt this was a fact that was weighing on most of their minds. My Mom was down at the end of the table, so I had to watch how I worded this. "It's been an interesting year, that is without a doubt. It's hard to imagine that its only been five months since I met all of you, and my life began changing. After all, you were the ones that found me."

"Yeah, everything happened really fast then," Yu said. "We learned a lot about you, much of it without your permission."

I was sure that was true for everyone here, "Everything you learned was all stuff that was out in the open anyway. My case was highly publicized as a kid. It isn't like there was many instances of two cases of abuse being connected. I think my attempted attack on my Uncle somehow made its way out to the media."

"Indeed, but most of us were too young. Though it was something I studied when I was learning skills to be a detective," Naoto spoke up. "It's like you said, not a normal case which is why when we learned your name I knew I had heard it before."

I sighed and despite the topic I smiled a bit, "It isn't like anyone who meets me won't learn about that part of my past eventually. The fact I was abused or about Miyuki's death. Everyone always treated me differently because of it and it wasn't like I had ever tried to change that fact either. So most of that is my fault to begin with. I lost myself for a long time, and it wasn't until you guys found me after I was taken that I started to realize how I had been living since then. I wasn't living, I was merely existing, and I had been okay with that for a long time. Even after that and I had decided that I really wanted to change, I didn't know what that meant. No, even now I'm not sure. But I have all of you as my friends. I have Rise as a girlfriend and I have no idea what is going to happen in the future. But I'm looking forward to it. Something I have never done in my entire life. And I have all of you to thank for it." I got out of my seat and bowed to all of them. "I can never express how much I appreciate all of you and the support you've given me as I've done my best to move forward. And I'll continue to need that support as I go into the future."

"Don't worry about it, Senpai," Yosuke spoke first.

"Yeah, you've also been there to support us," Chie added.

"It may only be five months, but we're been through a lot," Kanji said.

"Your insight and knowledge has been helpful to me and the rest of us. And you've cared for all of us and supported us when we needed it. You're irreplaceable," Naoto said as a matter of fact.

I stood back up and looked at my friends. My friends, I wonder when it was that I referred to them that way.

" _Friends, huh? I wonder how long that will last,_ " My Shadow appeared in one of the corners of the room. I half expected him to show up. " _We know that life changes. You can't deny that you've thought about it. How this group will eventually drift apart as the every day life happens. You know better than most that life continues on even if you aren't apart of it. Classmates who might have been your friends gave up on you and you just faded into the background. Many never even noticed that we had been missing. Though I suppose if you are famous you'll make it pretty hard to be forgotten. Who knows, maybe **you'll** be the one to forget them! Wouldn't that be quite the change?_ "

It wasn't like I could deny that possibility. What happens when Yu leaves Inaba? What happens as everyone starts to graduate High School? As Rise and I continue in the music industry, there was no telling what would happen.

" _You look forward to the future? Please. You're terrified of it. If you could you would never leave this place in time. Good friends, a happy girlfriend, your Mother is smiling more than she ever has because she's happy. Let's not even star with all the pressure your feeling from the obvious expectations they all have for your debut into the music industry. I won't deny how good it feels for us at this moment. But don't think for a second that all of this could disappear before we know it. No matter how much you want to hold onto it._ " My Shadow was grinning at me. My vision blurred.

"Senpai?"

"Kay-chan!"

I lost my focus and my balance as I was caught and steadied by Kanji and Teddie. Rise was in front of me when I managed to refocus my vision.

"Kayane, are you okay?" Rise looked at me full of concern.

" _I wonder if we've ever been okay,_ " My Shadow taunted with a laugh. " _Say, if we completely fail at our debut, do you think she'll dump us at the curb?_ "

My Shadow disappeared as I looked pass Rise for a moment. I looked to Rise, wanting to comfort her. Instead the darkness of unconsciousness claimed me.

* * *

 _March 6th, 2012 / Late Evening_  
 _Kayane's House_

 **RISE'S POINT OF VIEW**

It was all too much for him. Band practice, school, then graduation and maybe even me wanting his attention all the time. I was sitting in his room, next to his bed as he was now resting. Kanji and Teddie had thankfully had hold of him so he didn't get injured. Then after that Nanase called a doctor and as a favor he showed up to check on him. And like I thought, he had passed out due to exhaustion. The doctor said he was fine, but that he was likely taking on too much. He recommended he start working on his stamina and to make sure he had a higher protein diet.

"Is he doing okay?" Kayane's Mom, Nanase, asked as she quietly entered the room.

I nodded, "Yeah, he's a lot more comfortable now."

"That's good," Nanase moved next to the bed, closer to Kayane than me and ran her hand over Kayane's forehead. "Rise-chan, there is something you should know about Kayane."

Her words drew my attention to her, "Something I should know? What is it?"

"Kayane was too young to remember. You remember what he's told you about his trial, and how I picked him up from school. I took him to the hospital where he was examined. It became apparent very quickly that the damage he sustained was definitely due to abuse. However the damage we found was worse than we could have thought. Several of his ribs were broken, his arm was fractured and he had a serious head injury. That was the start of a lot of hospital visits in order to try and repair the damage that was done. Kayane only remembers parts of it, or at the very least he's never talked about it. I told you before, to be with Kayane means putting yourself in a position where you'll get hurt. The more you try to hold onto him, his thorns will dig deeper into you. It isn't something he is conscious of because he's not used to realizing how many people care about him. You have to be careful, because I'm sure he'll try and push you away," Nanase spoke softly as she drew away from Kayane. "I hope you realize the choice you've made. I like you Rise-chan. I hope you'll continue to care and look after him. But you will get hurt...and if you ever hurt him, I'll turn on you in a second."

I found myself smiling, "Yeah, I know. I have a feeling is holding something from me. Trying to protect me in the way he usually does. I know that its still hard for him. He spent so long telling people what he thought they wanted to hear, and so people didn't know how to help him. I'm still new, yet I feel so powerless sometimes and don't know what to do for him."

Nanase took my hand in hers, "Your young, Rise-chan. You and Kayane both will learn a lot along the way. I've warned you a couple times now what you are going to be getting yourself into by pursuing him. And its obvious that you are going to keep going after him. Don't give up on him. Don't stop believing in him because I'm sure he's going to hurt you, to protect himself. I'm sure you've realized by now what kind of woman you'll have to be if you love him."

Yeah, I knew. I think it was something I realized early on, but I haven't had the best track record for it so far. "I need to be strong and support him. I've known that, but there is still a lot I don't know. So a lot of times I don't know how best I can do that. I know there is a lot that Kayane isn't saying, and that I don't know nearly enough about him. I know I can be pushy but I feel I have to keep doing it to make sure he keeps moving forward. I know it is hard to believe when we haven't known each other that long, but I love Kayane. I want to see him happy. He deserves to smile and not be trapped in his past. But all I can do is be here with him until I can figure out how best I can do that."

"I can only hope you continue to feel that way as you go forward. It won't be long until the whole world will have its eyes on both of you. I'm worried about him and how he'll handle it. But if it truly is what he wants then I will do all I can for him. And you too, Rise-chan. You've been a light to him, you've pulled him from the darkness that I was sure he would be content to stay in if it hadn't been for you. You're important to him, that is why I continue to warn you. I want you to realize that you could easily become his crutch that he leans on when he doesn't know what to do. That makes it harder for both of you," Nanase must have felt like she had been constantly repeating herself to me. I didn't mind, it just meant how important it was for her to get me to understand what she meant.

I looked to Kayane, "Even if we do end up hurting each other. I won't give up on him. I won't let him push me away. I'm going to be there for him. No matter what."

Nanase let go of me and went to the door of Kayane's room and looked back for a moment, "I wish you both luck. I'll be here to support both of you." She left the room, leaving me alone with the sleeping Kayane.

I moved to his side and leaned down, kissing his forehead, "I don't care what I have to go through. Maybe by experiencing that I can better understand what you went through. You can fight me, hide things from me but I won't ever let you get away. I'll show them all. My Mother, your Mother and everyone else that doubts my feelings for you. I'll show them that I truly love you, that I can be here for you. I know I have to get stronger for you, and I will do everything I can."

The sight of him passing out had reminded me of him in the hospital, floating on the edge of death for so long, and how it claimed him. The pain I felt then was horrendous and I believed it would only get better. But I was starting to understand that we were only just beginning and that we had a lot of trials and problems ahead. Like Kayane had said just earlier tonight, we had no idea what was ahead, and despite whatever wrong could occur, I looked forward to that future. I know that past the pain and problems we face there will be an end where both of us could be happy. And I would do everything I could to make sure that future involved the two of us, together.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I remember when I graduated from High School that I honestly didn't really care to do so. I know most of my class mates were excited, but I wasn't. I think it was because I wasn't excited for the fact that I'd have to start really working for the rest of my life. I think I lucked out with my job but still, it is a pretty crazy schedule, so I'm always busy. Not that it was always this way...life has been a series of ups and crazy downs. Not to mention a number of relationships that may or may not have left me jaded for the rest of my life. Most would probably lean that it definitely left me jaded. Anyway I won't bore you with my own experiences so let me refocus back to the fic.**

 **As you can tell his Shadow isn't going to be leaving Kayane alone any time soon. And even though we are coming towards the final part in Persona 4 proper, many hints are already being dropped for the Arena, Ultimax and Dancing All Night story arcs. And that has a lot of ground to cover. Right now I'm kinda determining what I want to have happen in the Arena arc (not Ultimax that part is pretty much set in stone). However since there really isn't anything canon as to which route is the Canon route (the manga has Yosuke be the one make it to the end) I was hoping to get all of the readers input as to what you want to see for the Arena part. So by all means let me know what you think.**

 **I don't have too much to talk about this time. But I am interested to hear what you guys are thinking of the recent events. Let me know. I'll see you all next week with the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 31 - Fog

**Chapter 31 / Fog**

 _March 20th, 2012 / Daytime_  
 _Inaba Shopping District_

I was scratching my head as Rise came bouncing out of the Tofu shop. After what had happened at my graduation everyone had been trying to take it easy on me and I was left with a few thoughts on how I wanted to approach it. I should tell them about my Shadow being around, right? But when should I do that? Was there ever a good time to say that you have a shadow of yourself continually taunting you when they shouldn't be able to. I could still feel Benzaiten there...just how did Persona and Shadows work? I mean, that was why I should tell the others about it. Ah, dammit, what is wrong with me? Why do I keep hesitating with this?

"Hope you weren't waiting long, Kayane. Grandma needed help stocking the front," Rise smiled and stood in front of me.

"You know, with us going into the music industry, won't your Grandma have it hard without you around?" I noted as I looked into the Tofu shop and saw her Grandmother working on arranging the front of the shop. I knew she had managed the shop on her own for a long time before this, but having Rise around had undoubtedly been good for her Grandmother. I suppose it was inevitable that this would happen.

"She'll be fine," Rise assured me. "Plus the man that does the deliveries often helps her if the load is too heavy. She's been doing it for years on her own since Grandpa passed away. And it isn't like she expected me to stick around. After all I was doing this before. I'll miss being home with Grandma though."

"Then we'll have to come back and visit when we can then," I said as I started walking with Rise. As we turned the corner to leave the shopping district I nearly ran into Yu.

"Oh, Kayane-senpai and Rise-san, you guys off to do something?" Yu asked. He seemed more melancholy than usual.

"Just to my place to practice a bit," the two of us stopped and I crossed my arms as I took a moment to observe him. Considering his demeanor and the fact that he was leaving town tomorrow, it didn't take much to realize what he was doing. "Taking a last walk around town?"

"Don't say last, Kayane. You make it sound like he is never going to come back," Rise somewhat pouted from next to me. Yu was an important friend to her, I knew that. He was important to all the Investigation Team. I would be lying if I didn't say he hadn't become an important friend to me as well. He was the one that initially pushed me and opened the idea of being friends with Rise. He hadn't really implied anything more than that. The fact that what did happen was something that occurred between the two of us. Still it had really been Yu that gave me the push and a bit of confidence to move forward.

"Of course I'll be coming back," Yu defended himself looking to me.

I shrugged, "Things happen. I don't doubt that you want to come back. Especially since your girlfriend lives here. Well things are going to change around here anyway. Rise and I are about to be spending a lot of time away from Inaba." And likely Naoto would start taking cases again and would likely be dealing outside of Inaba. Slowly but surely as the others graduated, some of them would possibly leave Inaba. Likely Chie out of all of them, depending on what she pursued for her future.

"Well you're right, but I'll find a way to make it all work. You should be a little more optimistic, Senpai," Yu chuckled, seemingly amused by what I had said.

I sighed, "That sounds like too much work. I'll leave all the optimism to Rise. I'll stay with being pessimistic, it's what I'm accustomed to." I couldn't help but laugh as I said it which had Yu laughing as well. "Still, things have moved fast. Just like that you're heading off to reunite with your parents and enter your senior year. Everyone knew it was coming but keep trying to push it off."

"I was the same way, its the only reason why Yukiko and I had caused the problem we did when we went to save Marie. Still, leaving now when we still don't know so much. Can't say I'm glad about that part. Then again maybe its connected to whatever trial that is ahead for the two of you," Yu moved towards me and offered his hand. "Senpai, and Rise-san too. I hope you contact me if anything happens. I'll do everything in my power to help."

That's right, Miyuki had mentioned it before. The playground that was my Velvet Room was prepared ahead of time from what was said. Philemon was helping me prepare for whatever could happen. I suppose I wouldn't be able to help the fact that the others would seek to get involved. But there was also no telling where or when things would occur. I took his hand, "We'll try not to be on the other side of the country when we're in need."

We shook hands and then he gave a light smile, "Well I don't want to hold the two of you up."

"Hold on, Yu-senpai. I know your leaving tomorrow so I just wanted to say, thank you. You helped me figure out a lot about myself after you all rescued me. And then you helped me again and again while Kayane was in the hospital. If it hadn't been for you, then I might not have been someone that could be there for him. So I wanted to thank you," Rise bowed fully to Yu.

Well, of course he meant a lot to her. She had fallen for him before she had met me. Granted, Yu had rejected her because he had been dating Yukiko, and that was how she had learned about that at the time. Yu had been there to help her adjust. It was him that made her realize that Risette was just as much her as every other part of her. There wasn't a part that wasn't her. It was no different than the power of Persona. A Persona takes a different form but it is still a part of us and who we are. It was a mask...a mask we wore to deal with the outside world. That doesn't make it any less a part of who you are.

"Rise-san, I might have helped you, but I would have been equally as lost if it hadn't been for you and Kayane. How about we just call it even? I can't wait to see the two of you on stage," Yu added on the end with a hint of a grin.

I shook my head, "Get out of here before I decide to hit you."

He put his hands up, "Alright, alright. I already know what that feels like. Though I am looking forward to it you know." He chuckled, "I'll see the two of you later."

We said a couple more words of goodbye before he walked off and I started walking again. Rise was walking next to me and looking at me.

"Soooo...what was that about?" Rise asked after a moment.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I eyed her for a moment before I focused on the road back to my place.

"You're mad. Is it because of what I said to him?" Rise pressed further, but her words struck me for a moment. Was I mad? Maybe I was. But those were stupid thoughts that I didn't care for. Thinking about the possibility that Yu had gone out with Rise instead of Yukiko, what would have been different about our situation now if it had happened that way? But it was those kind of thoughts that I hated the most. I didn't deal with what ifs. No that stopped a long time ago when Miyuki had died. There had always been that lingering thought. What if Miyuki had survived? How different would everything be? How different would I be? Would I have never come to Inaba? Would I have never met Rise or heard that demo song? Would I have been adopted by Mom? This was the reason why I always stopped myself from thinking it. It was pointless because none of that would ever change. The way things are now, were just how they were. The events that led up to this point could not be changed.

"No, not mad. Just realizing there is a lot more about you that I need to learn about. Maybe a little jealous of the relationship you have with Yu. Which is ridiculous thing for me to be jealous about," I admitted with a sigh and coming to a stop. Yu had a lot on his mind. It couldn't be easy thinking about it, and yeah, it equally was a little bit disconcerting that there was still a lot of questions left. He wasn't even aware of what had happened to give him his own power. Unlike everyone else, he didn't have to face his shadow to gain his power. He had the power to enter the TV to begin with.

"Hmm, you getting jealous?" Rise stopped in front of me and looked into my eyes for a long moment. I wasn't sure if she was going to tease me or just enjoy the fact that I was jealous. "Well I do think you being possessive over me is kinda sexy. You don't have to worry about it though. Still telling you that is pointless right? You want to see it, not hear it."

She was right about that, and I had told her that a long time ago. That was when she had stayed at my place and told me about how they had figured out I had been kidnapped and came after me. Everyone had to go through something. Yu had too in his own way. And as far as I knew if he hadn't it would have been Chie and Yosuke that would have been in trouble because of it. "Hey, Rise...I think we should call off practice for today."

"Yeah? Worried about Yu-san?" Rise must have been thinking about it too. "Alright, how about we grab something to eat and then head over to Junes?"

"Junes?" I eyed her for a moment before I made the connection. "Right, without a doubt he's going to end up going to the special headquarters today." I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

I knew the general strokes of how everything had gone down. Yu arrived in Inaba while the whole scandal about Namatame and Mayumi. Shortly after Mayumi came to Inaba as it is her home town, in order to get away from the media, but instead ended up being killed when Adachi shoved her into the TV at the Amagi Inn. At the same time, Yu, Yosuke and Chie were discovering the truth of the rumors about the Midnight Channel. And Yu, after watching the Midnight Channel, was curious and touched the TV in his room, except what happened next was that his hand actually went into it. This led to Yu taking Yosuke and Chie to Junes Electronic department to show them because obviously they didn't believe him. Then Yosuke and Chie in a panic somehow managed to make all three of them fall into the TV.

Things escalated after that. Konishi was found dead the next day. And apparently had showed up on the Midnight Channel. Yosuke took Yu to investigate the other side of the TV once more. This led to them stumbling into Teddie and investigating a new area in the TV they hadn't been before. They found out quickly it was tied to Konishi Saki and were faced by Yosuke's Shadow. Yu, having already awakened to the power of Persona, managed to subdue Yosuke's Shadow on his own after which Yosuke admitted what his Shadow his said, and became the first one to not only face his Shadow but gain the power of Persona by that method. Yu...hadn't faced that challenge.

Shortly after Yukiko was kidnapped and so Yu, Yosuke and Chie went back into the TV after her. Chie would awaken to her Persona by facing her Shadow along the way, before they saved Yukiko and she would gain hers. With little to no clues, they had managed to figure out some of the rules of the Midnight Channel and the length of time they had to save someone. All of it revolving around rain. After a couple days of rain would be when fog would roll into Inaba. Teddie informed then that when it was foggy in the real world, that it lifted in the TV world and when that occurred the Shadows went crazy. It was apparent that this is likely how Mayumi and Konishi were killed. Their Shadows had gone berserk and killed them when the fog was lifted. And neither had any method in which to defend themselves. Things fell into a pattern after that.

More kidnappings happened. Naoto came to town to help the police with the investigation. It was Kanji, then Rise that would be kidnapped next. In that time they would attempt to prevent the kidnappings but would find it hard to do so. Each time they would face their Shadows, and then Kanji and Rise respectively would gain their power of Persona. Teddie, also would gain his. The group that called themselves the Investigation Team started to believe they were able to prevent any more deaths as long as they could continually save them. However, a teacher by the name of Morooka, a teacher winded up dead. However, something seemed off about the killing, and the suspect went missing. And then he showed up on the Midnight Channel, his name was Mitsuo Kubo. The Investigation Team went into the TV world and rescued him, to hand him over to the police. There was some odd questions in the air, but they hoped that they had found the killer and that it was all over.

Naoto was unconvinced, there were too many inconsistencies in the case. Having pieced together the threads that tied the victims together, Naoto made a bold mood. She would duplicate the methods that seemed to determine the previous victims. Despite knowing the possibility of what would happen. Naoto was kidnapped. Like before the Investigation Team would spring into action and save Naoto, and she would gain a Persona of her own in the process. This confirmed that Mitsuo had been a copycat killer and the original killer was still at large. This, of course, led to the next victim, which had been me. Naturally there was a lot of other things that happened along the way but that was the long and short of everything that happened up until I had gotten involved. Life certainly doesn't feel like its slowed down since then, that's for sure.

Rise and I got to Junes in short order and got ourselves something simple to eat while we walked around for a bit. It was actually kind of relaxing just walking around, but it was somewhat short lived.

"Oh hey, Senpai, and Kujikawa." It was Kanji.

"I had a feeling we'd start running into the others," Rise smiled. "Nice to see you, Kanji-kun. What brings you out here?"

He scratched his head for a moment, "Dunno, just felt like if I came here I'd run into everyone. Since its Senpai's last day in town and all." I couldn't fault him with that logic, but I couldn't help but think Rise sensed that everyone was gathering because of her Persona.

"In that case, let's head out to the special headquarters and see who has shown up," I sighed, somehow expecting that we would be the last ones to show up. And I wasn't disappointed when we entered the Junes food court to see all the other members of the Investigation Team there. "Looks like we are last to join the party." I said as Rise, Kanji and I approached the others who were standing around Yu.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be here, Senpai," Kanji said moving around the table so he was in Yu's view.

"We had a feel we'd run into everyone if we came here," Rise added with a smile.

"What happened to practice?" Yu asked looking to me.

I shrugged, "What's one day of missing practice? Besides you are leaving tomorrow, so seems like a good reason to put that on the back burner for a day."

"Well, we're still planning to see you off at the station tomorrow. But I was feeling too restless, so I decided to come here," Naoto admitted.

"Since we're all here, why don't we get something to eat?" Yosuke suggested, in which Chie immediately chimed in.

"Ooh, let's have steak! Steak! And make Yosuke pay for everything!" Chie grinned.

"Will you shut up about your steaks..." Yosuke groaned. "What do you think, Yu?"

He nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go sit over at the other table. It'll be easier for us all to talk." I eyed Yu for a moment as we all started to shift over. Just what was he so focused on? I suppose that was what had led him to walk around town and end up here at Junes. It was pretty obvious that something was bothering him. I guess I could be patient. Yosuke and Chie seemed to take charge of getting the food, with all of us in agreement that Yu wouldn't need to pay for anything. To which he was very resistant to. So we had Yukiko basically sit in his lap to prevent him from going anywhere while we went and got all the food. After time we had got settled in.

"I really had fun in this world," Teddie said suddenly. We all shared a look before looking back at him.

"Dude, your whole existence is about fun," Yosuke had a better insight on Teddie than the rest of us considering he let Teddie stay with him. "I suppose that isn't all true. What we've gone through certainly wasn't all fun and games, but I gotta say...I've never felt so fulfilled in my life."

Chie who was sitting next to him seemed to squirm a bit. "It seems we've been working on this forever. At the same time it was over so fast. And I guess we won't ever gather here like this again. You know, to try and solve a mystery and trying not to tear our hair out in the process." I could feel a shift of the mood at the table. This was probably an important moment. Something all of us have probably been avoiding up until now.

"Even if we wanted to talk about it all, there were so many extraordinary things that no one else would ever be able to believe. Sometimes I find it hard to believe I had experienced it all first hand," Yukiko gave a slight sigh but then looked more thoughtful. "Now that I think about it. It all started for me when Chie told me about the Midnight Channel."

"Oh yeah, I think I heard it from Chie too. How did you hear about it to begin with?" Yosuke asked. I was definitely curious to hear about how it had all started, I only knew the broad strokes after all. And this is something that the others that came later wouldn't have known.

"I guess it was kinda a random murder. I only knew it because a lot of other girls in our grade had been trying it out," Chie tried to think about it more. It certainly sounded like an urban legend, and trying to determine the source would be hard to do...but maybe not impossible in a small town like Inaba.

"Huh, I wonder how it started then," Kanji scratched his head. Intermittently everyone was taking time to take bites of their food while they were collectively thinking about this.

"The Midnight Channel. You know, that really was the root cause of everything that happened. I mean, the fog lifted after we caught Adachi, but there's still a lot of stuff that isn't clear yet. It's still foggy over there, too. It hardly feels like we really finished anything, especially after we had to go and save Marie in that other place. The Hollow Forest," Yosuke said thoughtfully. Which was all true and something both I and Yu had briefly discussed before.

"Hmm...and its possible for someone to use it again," Teddie said bringing forth a uncomfortable truth. I also don't believe there was anything that could stop that from being true.

"Didn't that Ameno-something monster say...it granted us powers?" Chie asked. I wasn't sure if that was inherently true though.

"He said, 'I bestowed power onto those who could brave the hollow forest.' In other words, he gave the power to enter TVs to those who awakened to their Persona ability. So that he might use us as pawns to enact his scheme," Naoto surmised.

"Yeah, one that involved turning people into shadows because thats what everyone 'desires' to happen? I guess people enjoy their creative license to twist things to how they want it," I add with a shake of my head. Just because people find things hard doesn't mean they want it to be made easy. It's twisting desires of people when they are just at the low point of the day. I knew better than most how low you can get, and make you blind to the things around you. You can have a lapse of judgment and make a stupid decision before you remember why you've held on so long up till that point.

"Hey, that reminds me, Yu-san. Didn't your hand suddenly slip into the TV even before anything happened to you? Doesn't that make you an exception? Well wait, what about Adachi and Namatame? Those two could go inside the TVs before all this stuff about Personas, right?" Chie was just speaking her mind, but her thoughts had brough up something that I don't think I had thought about. How did Adachi have a Persona if his first time in the TV was when we had forced him to escape into it?

"What? So Senpai and the other two could do it for some other reason?" Rise couldn't hide the surprise from the implications of it.

"There must be something you don't remember, Yu-senpai," Kanji added. "Anything come to mind?"

Yu shook his head, "Honestly, I've been trying to figure it out all day. I feel like it's something important that I can't remember. Plus I got this." Yu pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it over to Yosuke.

"A letter..? Hey, this better not be another warning," Yosuke said half jokingly before flipping it over. "Huh? This is...from prison? I think its from Adachi."

Yu took it back, had he not really looked at it before? Just how deep in thought had he been today? Still he quickly opened it and opened the letter. "Yeah, you're right it is Adachi. Looks like he has a lot to say. Here, I'll read it. 'I'm sure you're surprised to get this letter out of the blue. I'm writing this because there's something I need to tell you. Ever since I made it out alive, there are some things I understand now. It's true that my game's over. As you all insisted at the time, I'll abide by the rules of this world. But as long as I'm in stir here, I can't clean up after myself. So I hope this will give you something to think about, regarding the case. There's still this feeling I can't shake. It's about how it all started. About that Midnight Channel. Now I remember that someone told me about it when I first came into town. Before I heard the rumors at the station. And I was intrigued when I noticed that something similar was written on Namatame's reports as well. But, I can't remember who it was that told me. Since Namatame and I both gained our power after coming to Inaba, I have a feeling that it has something to do with it. I don't know if any of this will be useful or not. But I hope it can help somehow." Yu paused for a moment and flipped over the letter. "When I'm here, I think of Dojima-san, Nanako-chan and you. A lot. Though my time with you didn't seem like much fun before. It's strange. Despite it all, I'm grateful to you. Thank you. But let me just say this. You're a dumbass. You take the path you choose. And I'll think about what that means to me, too. I doubt I'll ever see you again...but stay healthy. Goodbye."

Yu folded up the letter and looked up. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Looks like he can't admit fully that you affected him."

He shook his head, "That's fine. I'll never forgive him for what he did, but that doesn't mean he can't regret his actions either. And maybe he'll try not to take the easy route again."

"Going back to where the rumor originated. It's not very helpful if Adachi couldn't remember who it was either," Chie said guiding the conversation back.

Yosuke folded his arms and let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm not sure how to put it, but I kinda know the feeling. It's like...Argh, I don't know how to say this. Like something's connecting all these things. Something beyond what we can see. That world, the Midnight Channel, the ability to enter TVs. They all feel like separate things. You know what I mean? First the rumors, then the serial murder, followed by us deciding to investigate the case. If they all really were separate, they wouldn't fit together like this, right? There has to be some kind of 'conductor' behind everything."

Yosuke was on to something. Like the band name, Synchronicity. Just by looking at everything it would seem to be nothing more than just meaningful coincidences. But my own Shadow had said it before, "There is something we can't see. What originally tied it all together."

"Do you think the person Adachi mentioned could be what ties it all together then? You know the one that told him about the Midnight Channel? Could that be the conductor?" Chie suggested. The thought was provoking enough to make me look at it a different angle.

"You might be on to something, Chie-san. What better way to spread a rumor into town by getting people that are coming into town," I added.

"Uhhh, did I strike gold again? It's seriously just something that popped into my head," Chie muttered, but it was hard to deny that Chie had a sharp intuition when it came to this stuff.

"Senpai, is there anything like that you can think of? Something that may have happened when you first arrived?" Naoto directed it to Yu.

"It was so long ago I can't remember, but I know there is something," Yu shook his head.

"We were all involved in a murder case in the last year, which we succeeded in solving. But the monster we fought last said we did well in 'playing our parts'," Naoto had no doubt been thinking about what Ameno-sagiri had said ever since then. Something larger was definitely in play. "Perhaps this means Adachi and Namatame were 'players' as well. Could it be possible that from the beginning, this serial murder case was merely a portion of a much larger scheme? And one of the people who were directly involved in the case ever suspected it?" Naoto was putting down some serious implications if it was true.

Yosuke, once more chimed in. "Hey, this 'scheme'...Could it have to do with the whole thing about filling both worlds with fog and turning mankind into Shadows? So someone was behind the scenes watching us, the culprits, and maybe even that monster? And he manipulated Adachi and Namatame at the very beginning so everything would come together perfectly?"

"I imagine it wasn't all completely orchestrated. It could have been similar to how Adachi had been towards Namatame. Remember Adachi only suggested to Namatame to put the people that showed up someplace 'safe' that only he could get to," I added.

"True enough, but we can't just let this sit. I suggest we go out into town. We might find something. Although...Yu-senpai may be the only one capable of noticing it. Still we should be able to figure out who would be able to watch over all of the events, and be the one that could greet them upon first arriving in town without seeming to be suspicious," Naoto got to her feet. "Senpai, if you figure out anything, please contact the rest of us."

He nodded.

"We can't say our goodbyes tomorrow with this hanging over our heads! Let's go figure this out," Yosuke added and the Investigation Team was getting up and moving out.

I got to my feet, exactly where would be a good place to start? Rise was next to me. "I've lived here for so long, I'm not sure what you would encounter first. Rise, let's go talk with your Grandmother."

"That's a good idea. Alright, we'll meet up with you all later," Rise said as we headed out. I'm sure Yu had a decent idea of where to start. So much had happened between now and when he first got to town, that I'm not surprised that he wouldn't be sure what happened when he first got to town. But if there was something...something that was similar to Adachi, Namatame and Yu. Something that would have made them exposed to the same thing or person. And it had to be that very thing that had granted them their power.

We walked with the others but split up as soon as we exited Junes. Rise and I headed back towards the shopping district while the others went to cover other areas. Yu didn't say anything and walked off in a different direction.

"What do you think it could be? Did someone really give them their powers then? And then they simply watched?" Rise asked as we walked down the road.

"It sounds feasible. After seeing everything we have, knowing that someone or something could bestow that power isn't so outlandish," I gave a slight sigh as we walked. The problem was, what kind of motive would someone have to do something like that? And ultimately, how much power would that individual hold to be able to set something like that in motion? "Someone gave them that power. And I highly doubt they knew exactly what would happen after that. Just gift people power and let them discover it and then decide what to do with it. And likely they were the ones that created the TV world to begin with. Or maybe it has just always been." I shook my head as not too much later we were arriving at the Shopping District and walking down the street.

"So there could have also been a chance that nothing would have happened at all. Though I don't see someone handing out power like that if they didn't think it would be used in some way," Rise speculated out loud with me.

"True enough. If that's the case then it had to be an individual that had interacted with all of them. Talked with them, and maybe asked certain questions to get a general idea of each person's character," there couldn't be many people that would be able to fit these requirements.

"Then they would also have to be someone that asking questions wouldn't be out of place," Rise quickly added.

"Yeah, but asking someone who is new to town questions wouldn't seem out of place and it could have been any number of people," I thought that what Rise said hadn't helped us narrow it down any, but she quickly followed up again.

"It does limit the number of places it could have happened," Rise was definitely on the right track. As we talked we stepped into the Tofu shop where her Grandmother was currently arranging some of the product at the front of the store.

"Oh, Rise-chan, and Kay-chan. It's nice to see the two of you out and enjoying yourselves," Rise's Grandmother, Sumiko welcomed us with a smile.

"Kujikawa-sama, I have a somewhat strange question for you," I asked after a moment.

"You're such a gentleman, Kay-chan. But please you can call me Oba-chan. You're basically family you know. And one day in the future it will probably become official," Sumiko smiled with amusement as she turned towards us. I felt my cheeks heating up from the implications.

"Oba-chan is right you know," Rise seemed like she just had to add it.

" _Yeah, just imagine taking her into your bed every night. I mean after our music career fails I'm sure she'll still marry us out of pity, or some sense of pride from having made that promise to us in the hospital. That luscious body is all ours from now until we're bored with it. Then again, I don't think you care about having her. If you wanted you could drag her up to her room and make her do whatever you wanted. Not that you would. But just think about the possibilities...slowly driving her closer_ _to climax and then denying her the satisfaction. Her life belongs to us, after all. Why not just marry her now? That way she has no way to ever get away from us._ " My Shadow appeared in the back corner of the room. Seemingly browsing the tofu that was laid out. I saw him in the corner of my eyes but I paid no attention to him. He was just repeating things at this point. Trying to make me doubt my decisions.

"Anyway...ummm. Oba-chan," I somehow managed. It just felt weird to say because it wasn't like I had a Grandmother myself. I didn't have anyone but Mom. "Where do you think someone new coming into town would likely go past?"

"Hmm, well if they are coming from the train station I suppose it depends on where they are heading. But it be really hard for people to miss going by here and the rest of the shopping district," Sumiko noted with a nod. "You trying to figure out where you won't be noticed by the media once you make an announcement?"

Well I hadn't been thinking about it, but it was probably something I should think about, I scratched the back of my head for a moment, "Yeah, something like that."

"Kay-chan, come with me up to my room for a moment," Rise said pulling me along. "We're going to be heading out again Oba-chan after we grab something."

"Okay dear, try not to exhaust yourself," Sumiko commented as we headed out and then up the stairs that led to the living area for Rise and her Grandmother.

" _Oh man, maybe she just can't stand waiting anymore. I mean you usually have her wound up sexually a lot of the time. That's how we enjoy it though...having her all tense and craving our touch, only to make her crave more and more,_ " My Shadow now appeared on the railing next to the door as Rise approached it. Why did I see him? Rise opened the door as my Shadow moved behind her. And I quickly moved to keep up with Rise. " _Don't deny that you feel that temptation. To feel her bare skin under your hand. Come on, you know how this goes. Don't you want a taste of that power you have over her?_ "

I didn't. I wanted nothing to do with any kind of power over anyone. That was no different than Miyuki's Father...and the power he exerted over her.

" _My poor other self. Don't you get it? You already have that power over her. If you test it, you'll see,_ " My Shadow disappeared with his same echoing and taunting laugh.

Rise led me through the house and slid the door open into her room. Her room was surprisingly not as decorated as I thought it would be. The colors in her room were prevalent in reds and violets. With a good amount of pillows and blankets that I could easily distinguish as belonging to her. Her room was clean and tidy, which I would be surprised to see it otherwise considering how she liked to clean up my room at my place. She then pulled me over and sat me down on her bed. Although she used a futon at my place I guess I was just used to that and hadn't been sure she would have a bed. "Okay, tell me what's up."

I blinked for a moment. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"What is on your mind? What is it that keeps pulling your eyes away. You've been doing it a lot," Rise frowned. I see, she had noticed what happens when my Shadow appears. I felt myself tense up at the thought of what she might say. I needed to tell her...I knew I should.

"I wanted to try and understand what was happening to me before I told you," I said my voice shaking a bit. "Because I'm scared about what it might mean."

"Kayane, I want to help you. I'm here for you, but if you keep it to yourself then I can't help you. If you do that, it won't be any different than how you dealt with your problems before you met me," Rise was blunt and her words hit me like a bucket of ice. She was right.

"Rise, what if I told you that my Shadow has been around but only I can see him," I said looking to the ground.

" _Ooo, you told her. And here I thought you wanted to keep our lovely conversations to just the two of us. Or rather, just you,_ " My Shadow let out a sharp laugh as he appeared next to her wardrobe as if he was going to open it. " _Say do you think her underwear is in this one, or this drawer over here? Maybe we'll find something fun that she pleasures herself with. Do you think she prefers using just a dildo or a vibrator?_ "

"A Shadow?" Rise followed my eyes to where the front of her wardrobe was. "And the Shadow is here now?"

I nodded, "Yes. He likes to pop up and make comments about everything. And try to make me doubt myself."

" _Doubt? Ha. What I do is point out what you are denying yourself_ ," My Shadow scoffed. " _Why don't you tell her the truth? You know you don't want to lie to her._ "

I hate that he's right, "No, I guess it probably has to do more with me not wanting to admit certain things."

"Kayane. You know every secret about me. My insecurities, my fears and all the things that made me want to give up being an idol," Rise spoke softly as she gently pushed me down onto the bed, and I found myself not fighting her as she straddled my lap and then down with her arms on either side of me and her eyes looking into mine. "You're scared of this. Not because of me, not because of you. But because your scared of that influence and what will happen when you experience it."

" _Oh man, bingo! She's got you nailed. I don't think she's going to let you leave either until you try to do something. She wants it, after all,_ " My Shadow taunted me.

"I don't want to have that kind of power over you," I said which made Rise instantly show irritation on her face.

"Wake up, Kayane! You already have that power over me! I love you. Do you not realize what that means?" her frustration was more evident now than before.

I felt like I was beginning to panic, "I don't know. I thought I did but maybe I don't have a clue."

"Kayane, its fine if you don't know," her voice suddenly soothing and my panic immediately started to calm down. She dropped her voice down to a whisper. "You already know what you do to me. But just like everything there are multiple sides to it. You make me smile, giggle, laugh and then you make me frustrated, irritated, and sad. You make me think, you make me worried. You also make me so damn horny sometimes I want to strip you down and pounce you until we both can't take anymore. All of these emotions, every single thing that I _feel_ for you is the power you have over me. And that is something you can not change without getting rid of me. You would have to cut everything between the two of us off to not have any sway or power over me. But you know that even that isn't true. Because if you did that, I would be devastated. It would be like you cutting out my heart and leaving me to die. And I know you don't want that. I know you also have that side. The side of you that wants to have me for himself. That doesn't want to share me with anyone. I've seen it."

I didn't know what to say. I knew she was right. I was stagnant because I wanted it but also feared it.

"What can I do to reassure you, Kayane? Do you want proof?" Rise sat back up and grabbed the edges of her shirt before swiftly pulling it off. Revealing her bare skin and black bra. She took my hand and put it against her chest, where I could easily feel her heart beating fast. My own heart was definitely beating faster to match hers. But Rise looked calm, and more she wanted me to understand what she was telling me. "I know you're scared. I told you before that its fine. But you have to realize my heart belongs to you. You hold more power over it than anyone ever has. That's why a relationship takes two. Because after all, you entrusted your heart to me too, right? This is a power that goes both ways."

"Both ways?" I mouthed as it finally clicked in my head. My Shadow was right, we did have a scary power over her, but at that same time...she had that very same power over me.

Rise bent down and captured my lips with a slow kiss. The warmth and feel of her lips on mine was incredibly more sensual than normal. I could feel a hunger slowly building as I found myself kissing her back. She kissed me deeper with each passing moment until before I realized it our tongues were dancing with each other and looking to explore every inch of the others mouth. She took each of my hands and placed them on her sides against her bare skin, encouraging me to explore the feeling. Suddenly I was pulling her close to me and I heard a low moan come from Rise as I did so. Rise's hands were down along my sides as she pulled up the hem of my shirt and slipped her hand underneath and onto my chest. I wanted more. No, I felt like I needed more. My hands slipped up along her back and underneath her bra. Rise gave a moan, as if pushing me for more. Rise pulled out of the kiss and sat back.

"Mmm, no more, Kayane. Now is hardly a good time. No matter how much I want to," she smiled and shifted slightly over my lap as she was still straddled over me. "Or how much you may want it, for that matter." She turned to a grin. "But you get it right? Desire, passion and lust for each other is something that is normal for a relationship. We just can't let it control us. I wouldn't want to get pregnant before we're ready for it, right?"

I put my hand over my eyes and let out a long sigh, now that I was currently sexually frustrated. "Yeah, okay, I think I understand now."

"Good," Rise then leaned back down and kissed me once more and that hunger came flooding back. She pulled back, "But its really hard to stop now that I have you here..."

This was the moment Rise's phone went off.

* * *

 _March 20th, 2012 / Daytime  
Junes Food Court_

"Okay, Yu. I think you better explain it to everyone else," Yukiko prompted as we all settled back in at the table.

"Yeah," He nodded. "For the life of me I can't really remember the details of exactly how the first moments I had coming to Inaba. Well, I do now. After we all split up I went and found my Uncle and Nanako-chan. When we first came into town, after picking me up from the train station. We stopped at the gas station."

"Oh, that would make sense. It would be a logical place that Adachi, Namatame and Yu could have all feasibly stopped at on the way into town," Yosuke commented from his place at the table.

"So it's plausible but..." I started but Yu chimed in to confirm.

"It was the gas station attendant, she is the one responsible. Her name is Izanami," Yu said simply.

"Whoa, hold on? Izanami? As in Goddess of Yomi and wife to Izanagi? You can't tell me that she is the one that..." I stopped after a moment and shook my head. "Instead why don't you just keep explaining what else you learned?"

"Yes, though it is quite alarming that the one behind it could be a Goddess," Naoto implored.

"Well before she revealed her identity I met up with Yukiko and went and confronted her when it started raining. She danced around the subject for a while until I asked her straight out. I asked her if she had given me my power. She laughed and then everything changed after that. She dropped her act and quickly admitted that she gave the ability to enter TV's to Adachi, Namatame and myself. Though she distinctly said it was because we each held potential," Yu said.

"So, does that mean she can't just awaken people to that power, but the individual has to have the potential to gain that power? Sounds like there is a lot we don't know about how Persona works," Naoto speculated. "Sorry I don't mean to interrupt, all of this is so sudden."

"It is also quite a bit to take in," I added.

"There is more to it...Izanami and Marie were once one individual. Marie told me that she remembered something about herself. About how things used to be. She was someone who was meant to protect the world of man, walk alongside them and then ultimately fulfill the wish of the world. Over time, people changed and they started wishing for something completely different. People stopped wanting the truth and life. That change ultimately created a split within herself. The part of her that wanted to continue to protect humanity and the half that wanted to fulfill the wish of humanity. As humanity changed that wish was almost in contradiction to her wanting to protect humanity. Izanami is the part of her that wants to fulfill the wish of humanity, she is the one that took all the power with her. Marie lost everything, her power and her memories. That was why when she sought to get rid of the fog the only way it would have worked was if she had killed herself. Izanami confirmed what Marie had told me. Even illuminating the fact that Marie's comb was a symbol of their separation," Yu explained, and really it did give some more answers. Something had always felt off to me about Marie. I think it had to do that it just seemed like something was missing. I mean her memory was missing but it always felt like more than that. Then again I still hadn't known her as long as everyone else did. "Izanami explained as the two Sagiri and that Marie were all aspects of herself. Rather Marie was a fragment born from her. After that she told me she would wait for me in the TV world and face us with her full strength."

"Yeah we showed up after that and then we called everyone else," Yosuke added.

After we got called we each went and prepared for the battle, grabbing our weapons and anything else from out home and then met here at Junes. Izanami, if she was a Goddess, what did that mean? Just what kind of things did you encounter as a Persona user? Was this what it meant to hold this kind of power? Persona was a power to go against the forces that normally you couldn't fight. Entities with power, likely beyond our ability to understand.

"We thought Ameno-sagiri was behind everything, but it turns out there was something behind it too. And that 'something' was a gas station attendant? Right in the middle of town, and there was no way we could have really figured it out," Chie shook her head.

"Yeah, but that can't mean she knew that Yu and Dojima-san would stop by there on that day he came to Inaba," Yosuke gave a shrug. "I guess it is the best place to greet people from out of town as its a likely place people would stop. Does that mean Adachi and Namatame came across her at the gas station when they came into town to? Or did she meet them elsewhere and disguised as someone else? Is Izanami really the same we had heard before?"

"Izanami and Ameno-sagiri are names that would be familiar to students of ancient Japanese mythology," Naoto spoke softly.

"Huh? You're saying she is a Goddess then? Heh, like that's possible," Kanji was only saying what would be a logical reaction.

"Is it so outlandish though?" I threw in some doubt.

"Well, that reminds me though. Remember the Persona Adachi summoned? Wasn't it close to your first Persona, Yu?" Yosuke called out.

"You mean Izanagi," Yu nodded. "Yes, but Adachi's is named Magatsu Izanagi."

"Izanagi is also the name of a God. Do you believe since Yu-senpai and Adachi were awakened by the same 'push' from the same individual that their power may have been similar? If Persona is one's heart given form. The images of Gods and mythical being were created by humans, so if the Personas resemble them...There may be a connection there, since the enemy reigning over that world calls itself Izanami," Naoto was also hesitant to name Izanami the actual Goddess, Izanami. If we took into account the way of how Persona worked...then the being Izanami may have come into being because of humanity and that would mean this Izanami would not be the real Goddess who existed before Humanity, according to mythology. Izanami was the one responsible for death, as the Lord of Yomi, the Japanese underworld. She died giving birth to Kagatsuchi, the God of Fire. Izanagi had been angered and immediately killed Kagatsuchi and traveled to Yomi in order to get his wife. Things hadn't worked out the way Izanagi had hoped.

"Well, let's leave that for now," Yu said. He was right, we shouldn't be too focused on any specific subject for now. "Still I was more concerned how she was able to give me a push and awaken my powers, without me having to do what the rest of you went through."

"It's a good point. For us, facing our Shadows on that side, we all awakened to our Persona abilities, but that didn't apply to Senpai," Naoto seemed to be pulled from one thought to the next. "The same is true for Namatame and Adachi. All three people coming in to Inaba and selected to have power bestowed upon them. So she could watch and see what would transpire from that point."

"Well, now that we know all this, we just gotta beat the hell out of Izanami," Kanji always seemed to make it a bit more simplistic.

"Putting Izanami and her giving power to seemingly random people to make chaos, does this tell us anything more about the Midnight Channel? I mean she obviously started the rumor. So she essentially put everything into motion," I wanted to keep things moving. I know we needed to head into the TV sooner than later. We only had a limited time. Which meant no coming out until we defeated her...if we could do it. But now that we knew the truth, it wasn't something that could be ignored. Especially with Yu leaving tomorrow.

"Yeah, and if she started it, then likely more got added to it. Like a big game of telephone. Likely that was where the 'you have to watch it alone' and 'the one who appears is your soul mate' was likely attached to it," Yosuke was right. Things only get more warped and inaccurate the more times it gets spread around.

"Since it took place on a TV, we never considered the possibility that the images broadcast on the Midnight Channel could vary from viewer to viewer," Naoto presented another quite disturbing fact.

"But whenever we talked about what we saw afterwards, there were never any inconsistencies," Rise seemed doubtful.

"What changed according to each person was most likely the image's clarity," Naoto suggested.

"Yeah, I can think of a few places where that might've happened. When Saki-senpai appeared, I was the first one who was positive it was her. For Yukiko, it was Chie. For Kanji, it was Yukiko. I thought because each of us had a strong attachment to the victimes, we linked the TV image to them in our head. I bet we actually saw a clerer image on the TV than everyone else," Yosuke added.

"The same could probably be said for Namatame. That's why he was always a step ahead of us. I thought it was because he knew the area well, as a deliveryman, but I was stymied at how fast he identified Nanako-chan. Since he was a 'savior' he must have seen Nanako-chan's image from the very beginning," Naoto further speculated.

"He likely got clear images of all of us, as a part of him probably figured out how it worked. Or maybe the power gifted to him made it that much easier. Either way, its pretty obvious now that the Midnight Channel that is shown is changed by who is watching. All of you witnessed that when you confronted Namatame and you were all there when the Midnight Channel played," I might have been making a uncomfortable connection but it was something everyone needed to know.

"I think we have a good idea now. Let's head into the TV," Yu said getting to his feet. Yu was right, enough speculation. If we were going to get answers then now was the time to do act and get them directly from Izanami. I wasn't sure what we would be facing...but there was not denying that this would be the hardest fight we had yet.

I could only hope that I could remain strong enough to keep up the fight.

* * *

 _March 20th, 2012 / Daytime  
TV World - Entrance_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I didn't want Kayane to fight. I had been absolutely terrified what I should do after he told me about his situation. That his Shadow had been hanging around and that only he was able to see it. Something there that was making him doubt himself. What would the others say? Was it something that we needed to tell them? Was it related to the trial than he and I were supposed to face? The one that Miyuki had warned us about. What did it mean?

We all stood at the entrance and I know they were waiting for me, but I was holding on to Kayane's arm. What had happened between us was still fresh in my mind. On one hand, I was so glad that he finally told me what had been going on in his mind. I had half expected him to dismiss it and tell me that nothing was wrong. Instead I learned he had his Shadow hanging around. But was that all of it? Or was that just a small part of the problem? Nanase, Kayane's Mother, had warned me that something to this effect could happen. That Kayane might start lying to me, to hide something he is ashamed of.

Shadows, just what was their potential? How much would I have to overcome to make Kayane smile without something hiding underneath the surface. Just recently I thought I had found that Kayane. I saw him smiling and concerned for his friends. I saw him more comfortably hang out with his classmates and even laugh and converse without having an anxiety attack. He was changing, he was dealing with situations that I know had been so hard for him before. So could the change also be somehow being affected by his abilities as a Persona user? That actually made the most sense. If anything it could also be a side effect of his coma, and the entity that had caused it. Or maybe it was that same entity that could be causing it. What if it was Izanami? No that seemed like it would be odd move, but it was a question worth taking a chance to ask.

"Kayane, do you think Izanami could be the reason you had that coma?" I found myself voicing my concern.

"I dunno. I don't think so though. If her power is more in line with trying to grant the wishes of humanity I think not," he gave a shrug. "It's worth asking about though."

At least he agreed with me on that point. Still I suppose she wouldn't have had a benefit in Kayane dying...but who would? And how could the act of throwing Namatame into the TV or not could have changed that outcome? No something more about that was clearly still in question. And I think I had to agree with Kayane's viewpoint. Izanami's goals wouldn't make sense for her to mess with Kayane.

I finally stepped away from Kayane and summoned Kouzeon, almost instantly I felt it. "I sense a tremendous presence. It's unlike anything we have faced. And it seems like a new area was formed." I told the others. The power was somewhat overwhelming in a way but I wouldn't describe it as anything menacing. It was certainly intimidating but it didn't feel hostile. There was too many questions and not enough answers right now.

"So she's here waiting for us. That reminds me. That Ameno-sagiri said something to the like of 'We'll meet again.' If that thing is going to show up again then let's crush him so completely he can't cause any more problems from here on out," Yosuke spoke in a way to get the others pumped up.

"Damn straight! Let's go snap that thing in two. We'll do it and give Senpai a big farewell tomorrow," Kanji added. That's right, Yu was leaving tomorrow. It was almost a foreign thought to me. Things had changed so drastically that I might have reacted a lot differently if Kayane hadn't been here.

Yu had been a big help to me, but I knew he wasn't gone for good. That might have to do with the fact that I was used to traveling, and it wouldn't be that hard to go see him if I really wanted to. The world was a big place, but others in the group only knew Inaba. This place was special to all of us, even more so now. We were fighting to protect this place, our home, our world that was special to all of us for our own reasons.

I wasn't about to let anything get in the way of Kayane and I's future. I didn't know what that would even entail. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, and I was even more concerned because of what Kayane had told me. Not to mention how close I had come to getting carried away with him. And honestly, I was concerned about that as well. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. The thought that Kayane was being taunted, maybe tempted by this Shadow to revert to his bad habits. When I kissed him, I was desperate. I wanted to distract him, to pull his mind away from those thoughts. I wanted him to be positive, but I already saw the signs, he was starting to doubt himself. So when he welcomed the kiss back I delved for more, but it scared me more as the kiss went deeper. I know I pulled him closer. Then I realized that I was using it to escape the situation myself. I wanted to hold on to him as he was before. I didn't want to realize that there was something wrong happening. But I couldn't do that. I can not allow myself to ignore a problem. Not with him.

"Rise, you okay?" Kayane looked at me as I dismissed Kouzeon.

I hated lying to him. I wasn't okay. But there wasn't much I could say to explain my fear of the Shadow that was now hanging around Kayane. There was another reason it scared me...ever since he had told me...I could sense it. Mixed in with Kayane's familiar presence was also that of a Shadow. But it felt foreign, like it wasn't a part of Kayane. That was the real reason it terrified me. "Yeah, I'll be fine, lets focus on this, and defeating Izanami. Nothing can start if we don't finish this."

"Yeah, you're right," Kayane nodded.

"Let's do our best like always, Yu," Yukiko was by her boyfriends side with a smile.

"It is kinda sad that this really is gonna be the last time we do something like this. You know, it may seem like a weird thing to say, but it was a lot of fun," Chie said softly. It was odd, considering how we all had risked our lives and the danger we faced coming into the TV. Yet, I completely agreed.

"That's because we all strove together toward a common goal. There were many things we believe in without questioning them. The culprit's identity. Their motives. There were many occasions where we nearly gave up," Naoto said as she pushed up her glasses. All of us slipping on the TV glasses made by Teddie for possibly the last time.

"It may have been easier if we had chosen to look the other way...but we didn't," Yukiko took Yu's arm. "We kept moving forward."

"Even if we had to fight ever inch of our way. I want to go on feeling, seeing, touching and thinking for myself. If I have a wish I can make it true myself," Yosuke added.

"Yeah. Still, one person alone can only understand so much. That's why we're all here together," Yukiko seemed to definitely be motivated to settle this. To put this part behind us. I could understand that.

"Right! All for one and one for all!" Chie put in her own excitement.

"So long as someone's got your back, you can kick against the pricks no matter how tough they are!" Kanji was getting pumped too, although he was probably more excited for the fights ahead.

I giggled a bit, it was hard not to get motivated as well. I was worried about a lot but right now I needed to double down and focus on this fight. If I didn't give my full support here then there would be no future problems. That was it, "This is for our future!"

"So we can see him off tomorrow with no regrets," Yosuke just had to get the last word in, but that was just like him.

"Eeeewww...Yosuke always has to try to make himself look all cool. But he's so pathetic, it makes my skin crawl..." Teddie also added a visibly shiver.

"Probably just fleas on your ratty old suit. I spilled juice on you earlier," Yosuke folded his arms looking over to Teddie.

"No wonder I smell of orangey freshness!" Teddie's reaction made me laugh.

"Well then, let's do this!" Yosuke shouted.

I was in agreement but an odd and familiar feeling came over me.

"Good afternoon, everyone," a new voice entered and we turned to see two familiar individuals. These were the same two that had welcomed us to the Hollow Forest. It was Margaret and Miyuki. The one who had spoke had been Miyuki.

"Margaret? What are you doing here?" Yu asked.

"You have managed to find the true end to your journey. Yet you have one last trial you have to overcome. But I have my own reason for approaching you here among your friends. After all these are people you have forged an unbreakable bond with. That was part of what I was tasked to help you with as a resident of the Velvet Room. As you have heard before, the shape and residents of the Velvet Room are selected by my master, based on the number of guests and their destiny. But my predecessor left the Velvet Room for a completely different reason. No one ordered her to leave, she left of her own will, to accomplish her own ends. Such a thing cannot happen to the residents of the Velvet Room. So I wished to know the reasons behind it. My ultimate aim was to bring that foolish girl to her senses and return her here. To do so, I had to know why she left. And I felt that the key to understanding rested with you," Margaret was speaking directly to Yu. There was so much that we didn't know about Yu and his power, and the Velvet Room that was apparently important to using that power. We could say nothing but simply listen as Margaret continued. "But now, I'm even more confused. I can't say whether her choice in fact was foolish or not. All residents of the Velvet Room are destined to find themselves. It was true for her as well."

Margaret paused for a moment and shifted the grimmoire in her hand. "I couldn't understand. Why did she suddenly give up on her quest? That was my greatest worry. But then again...Maybe my premises were flawed. Maybe she found her answer, and so left this place. In which case, my role is not to blindly bring her back. What was it that she gained? And, who am I?"

Behind Margaret I noticed that Miyuki was surprised by what her mentor was saying.

"What I may receive from you will most likely show me the answer to those questions. That is why fate did not bring a guest who only talks but one who holds unmatched power. So, I would like to issue a request to you. Not as my master's guest, but a personal request from me to you. Would you fight a match against me? I won't force you, of course. I realize that this fight you head off to is pivotal to your destiny. As such there is no reason for you to go this far for me. After all, if we were to clash, then I might sever your thread of destiny. However, I cannot help myself. Encounters always bring change to both sides. If you emerge victorious, you will surely gain something as well. Please consider this carefully before making your decision. Should you opt to accept my request," Margaret pulled something out of the grimmoire and put it into Yu's hand. "Bring this to me where I will wait." She turned and then disappeared. Miyuki seemed unsure of what she had just seen.

"I know you are all pressed for time, but I don't think she would ask this of you if it wasn't important to her," Miyuki said to Yu. She turned to me, her gaze briefly settling on Kayane before looking back to me. I felt like she wanted to say something. She knew...she had to know that there was something wrong with Kayane.

"Wait, Miyuki-san!" I called out and took a few steps towards her.

"We'll speak again in the not too distant future. Until then, remain strong," Miyuki says softly so only I could hear and then taking a few steps she was gone, just like Margaret.

We all turned to look to Yu. I guess there was a decision to be made. Looks like this was going to be a rough afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **For a while I considered not having Kayane tell Rise about what was going on with him, but with the way the overall scene progress, I found I couldn't do that because it would be against Kayane's character to keep it to himself. While he doesn't necessarily feel great about admitting it, he is unable to really hide anything from Rise for a reason. And I think is pretty obvious why if you've been following so far. Lying means manipulating what Rise knows and potentially feels. It's a form of control and power over someone that he doesn't want. A part of him knows this and is why he admits to it.**

 **I'm not going to linger on that though because I think there is a greater issue that kind of presents itself because of the whole issue. One, Kayane's Shadow is more representative of a lot of deeper problems that Kayane has, that would be hard for him to realize. Kayane was a kid that never socialized or did anything to make him stand out. What stands out is more of the horrible acts that happen to him. But those aren't defining traits of Kayane, although they did help shape him into the individual that he is because of it. We know a lot about his hobbies, he writes music, both lyrics and composition. He likes listening to music but we don't really see any other interests. We do know that he reads quite a bit and likes to study. Sounds like a weird hobby, but I know a lot of people that legitimately love to learn new things. For Kayane I would call it a coping device rather than a hobby though. Having good grades was something he realized made people ask less questions about him in regards to his past. My main point is I think we have a lot more to learn about Kayane and not everything that has happened to him has been revealed.**

 **A lot of issues we have work like domino's in a way. We have a problem that started all of it, but we come across more and more as we move forward in life. Some things are hard, if not impossible to recover from. There are some horrible incidents that can happen in your life that you will never forget, no matter how young or old you were when it happened. Our memory is a curse in that way. Unfortunately, the way the human mind will actually remember something more clearly the more traumatic that it is. Although this is actually a defense mechanism to help us prevent it from ever happening again, but that also means we can never forget about it, and our haunted by it in our dreams and out every day life. I myself was a witness to something horrible when I was a young boy and to this day still remember it vividly. As much as I don't care to remember it.**

 **Last Symphony is moving into a transition as we move from the events of Persona 4 game and into Persona 4 Arena and Ultimax. Things are definitely going to start picking up as we get through this. I also want to post a reminder that I will be spoiling all of Momento Umbrae over the course of the Arena and Ultimax arcs so if you want to not spoil that story then I recommend you head to my Profile and check it out.**

 **Anyway, I want to thank you all for taking the time to read my story, and I would greatly appreciate your thoughts on whats developing and if you are intrigued or not. And let me know what you believe the trial that Rise and Kayane will have to face in the future. Thanks for your time and I'll see you next week with the next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 32 - Lies

**Chapter 32 / Lies**

 _March 20th, 2012 / Daytime  
Inside the TV - Heaven, Paradise #10_

We all stood there as Yu approached Margaret who stood there silently for a long moment as she quietly observed him. We had discussed the options for a while and ultimately Yu told them that Margaret was a big reason as to why he was so prepared for battle. She was a woman that held immense power and had helped him harness his own along the way. A part of him felt that he wanted to know just how strong she was. And that he knew that it would be a immensely rough fight. That it could possibly be fatal, but at the same time he was confident in his own ability and that he would be able to match her. Plus he felt things wouldn't feel complete for him if he didn't.

"So, you've come," Margaret mused as she shifted her stance a bit. "I spoke to my master briefly before coming here. It appears that my predecessor also requested a duel from our last guest. Though there's no way of knowing whether the boy took her up on the offer." She chuckled a bit, "I called her foolish, but it seems we are kin indeed. Are you sure you're ready? What of your friends will join you in your fight against me?"

"I thought about that for a while. My friends would probably not have any problems fighting with me. But honestly, I think that would not be what you are truly wanting. I'll face you, on my own," Yu said resolutely.

"Yeah, he's really stubborn. Amagi has been arguing against it ever since he made that decision," I found myself saying.

"I trust him, and I know he can win, but..." Yukiko shook her head.

"You are concerned for him. I understand. Is this truly your wish Narukami? To fight me alone? You have no reason to do so," Margaret asked, seemingly amused. I'm not sure what Yu was trying to prove but I think I understood why he felt this way. I guess the only thing we could to was support him the best to our ability. Though he seemed to have a good idea as to how powerful Margaret really does, or if anything he had a strong suspicion. However, he assured all of us that he was as powerful as he could get himself.

"I've only come this far because of my friends and all of the people that I forged bonds with. And that includes you Margaret. I may fight you one on one but I am far from alone. My Persona will show you that much," Yu said as he pulled his katana free from its sheath and tossed the sheath aside. "Allow me to show you the power that you helped me forge."

Margaret held a soft smile, "I see, if that is truly your wish then I shall not question you further. As the one who rules over power, I will fight with the utmost deference to you. Show me what lies beyond a mere exchange of words." Tossing the grimoire in front of her Margaret slowly floated into the air. "I am charged with the head and tension of battle. Now, we begin. Don't disappoint me!"

"What the? I've never felt a power like hers before. Senpai, are you sure about this?" Rise had summoned her Persona.

"Yes, its fine," he answered. "All of you need to stand back. There isn't going to be any holding back."

As Rise dismissed Kouzeon I took her and we walked back towards the entrance to the room as the fight started. There was something immediately telling as soon as the fight started...just how much power there was between the two of them. Just what was the limits of the power of Persona? Was there a limit? But maybe it was because we didn't quite understand the origin of that power and what fueled it. Knowing that would maybe help to quantify how strong an individual is. If there was ever a need to do just that.

The fight became instantly more serious the moment we realized that Margaret could summon not just one Persona but many different kinds. Unlike the others though I had already seen it first hand with Miyuki fighting by my side in that landscape of my mind. She had used a grimoire like Margaret but she used different Persona than Margaret. It was clear in just the short time what Miyuki meant about only being an apprentice. Margaret's power was inspiring. However, so was Yu. The two of them continued to trade blows and Yu pulling out a repertoire of new and powerful Persona, one after the other. Despite the powerful and massive attacks that Margaret launched, Yu was able to weather them all without much difficulty.

"I'll tell you now, discard any concern you may have for me. You will honor me by fighting as though you mean to kill. To hold back would be nothing short of insulting," Margaret proclaimed as Yu charged at her and swung his sword only for her to block it with the grimoire.

"It goes both ways, Margaret," Yu replied back before jumping back and summoning Shiva and meeting another of Margaret's attacks head on and the colliding spells made it harder to see. Yet when it settled I could see Yu summoning yet a different Persona Sandalphon, and seemed to be charging for an attack. Then I realized that Margaret was charging for her own.

"They really are putting everything into this fight," Naoto observed outloud.

"I didn't realize Yu was so powerful," Yukiko added.

"I guess its easier for him to go full tilt if he doesn't have to worry about hitting anyone else," Kanji scratched his head. Maybe, but Yu had a wide range of skills and abilities that we could never hope to obtain. He was equipped to handle most any fight, which is why he made sense to be the leader to begin with. He could control the flow of battle as well as contributions the group made to the fight. If someone needed to rest he could switch to a Persona that filled that persons need to the group. Being able to switch to a Persona of a needed element of strength needed. But what did he have to do to maintain that kind of power.

"His power is more complex than any of you realize," a new voice entered but I knew who it was without looking. Miyuki walked up to us from seemingly nowhere.

"Miyuki?" I turned towards her.

"Hey, Onii-chan," Miyuki smiled a bit denoting her enjoyment of being able to call me that. "Normally this kind of thing would stay between the two of them, but initially Margaret had invited him to let you all fight next to him. But seeing as things have come to this my Master has permitted me to answer some questions about all of this."

"Your Master?" Naoto asked.

Miyuki nodded, "Indeed. Margaret hinted at it before, as to why she wanted this fight with him. Do you all remember?"

"She mentioned a different attendant that abandoned her duty after the guest that came before Yu," Yukiko said.

She nodded, "Yes, the last guest, as you can imagine was a unique individual in his own right. It's also been a couple years since then. He is also the reason why you are all alive here now."

That was a hell of a revelation to drop on us. "What do you mean by that?"

She gave a slight shrug, "I don't know much about it, only that the world nearly came to an end because of Shadows before. But that the boy from this tale gave his life in order to prevent it. So Elizabeth, who is Margaret's younger sister left to figure out a way to save him. And typically as residents of the Velvet Room, such motivations and actions are not encouraged. But I'm a bit different than the others. Most of them were born into these roles so are not sure how the real world works. As such Elizabeth was introduced to the world through the previous guest. And if I had to wager a guess, I believe she fell in love with him. He paid an immense price to save the world and she went out to save him."

"That's sad," Rise said from next to me. "But Margaret doesn't understand that so she is basically traveling down the road her sister took. In order to somehow understand the actions her sister took."

Miyuki nodded, "Yes, I wish I could tell you more but I'm only allowed to do so much. The clash of their power will be felt by Izanami as well, and she won't be worried about it." She turned back and looked to Rise then to the others. "This is an important transition time for all of you. Things will start to change as life begins to move forward. I only want to remind all of you to never forget the trials and hardships that you all faced together."

"You mentioned before a trial that Kayane and I will have to face," Rise pressed. I was curious about it, naturally.

"I think you are both aware of how close that trial is. However, I'll say it so that no one here can mistake it. Shadows populate a great many places in this world, and many of them are not of the same origin. Humanity is complex and its Shadows are equally so," Miyuki moved over to me and Rise. "There are things I want to say to both of you, but I've been forbidden to do so from my Master until the time is deemed right. There are a lot of rules I have to follow."

I laughed, "I bet you love it." I knew how much she loved her structure and clear lines. However Miyuki didn't smile or do anything in response which made me stop.

"Be strong both of you," Miyuki said.

"Wait, what about Izanami? Is she also a being that came about because of humanity? Or is she truly the Goddess of Japanese myth?" Naoto asked as Miyuki took a few steps away from us.

"Honestly, I don't know," Miyuki looked back at us once more. "But look at the power of Persona, and how immense it can be to behold. Kayane's ability with what is called Symphonic Discord is one such power that is scary to be on the receiving end of. Imagine what else could possibly be accomplished. I will say that my Master has remarked that humanity has not yet found how deep the power of Persona could really go. The reason mankind was given that power and the intention behind that is known only to my Master. And I doubt he would ever reveal it to anyone. I think he wants you to find it for yourselves."

Miyuki didn't stay a moment longer and was gone just as quick as she appeared.

"I feel like I know less now than I did before," Kanji said scratching his head.

"She had no obligation to tell us anything. And it seems the residents of this Velvet Room have no choice but to adhere to very strict rules," Naoto said as she turned to the ongoing fight with Yu and Margaret. "Margaret seeks to understand her Sister that left to seek a means of saving the life of a 'guest' that sacrificed his life to save the world. As Miyuki indicated, the power of Persona is vast, and yet that individual had to go so far to stop whatever threat he had to face. And its obvious that the 'guest' had a profound influence. Likely on several individuals lives. But that knowledge alone also makes you wonder, how many times has the world been faced with a crisis and Persona users had to step up to quell them? How long has this kind of fight been going on?"

"Yeah, I get it," Chie nodded from next to Naoto. "We could be just another group that rose up to stand against the Shadows. There could be others right now or in the future that will have to fight them somewhere else."

"I've thought about it too," Rise said from next to me. We looked as Yu and Margaret continued to trade blows, each seemingly more powerful than the last. "Miyuki said there was a guest before Yu-senpai, so there has probably been plenty of others before him and us. Other Persona users that had to fight against Shadows. It's a fight I don't think ever really ends."

"Mankind has to constantly face itself as we move forward. We have to think about what we believe in, we must consider carefully where we go and where we have been before. Yet as a species we still manage to fall to previous mistakes, even as we try not to repeat them, history repeats itself. I wonder if this fight has happened before, where mankind sought to be covered in a fog of ambiguity, to not have to deal with the consequences of our actions," Naoto speculated further.

"Regret is a powerful emotion, one that has driven action in many moments in the history of man," I found myself saying in reflection. "A desire to forget our own actions and yet honor the ones that came before us. So we seek a easy way to press forward and not have to face the pain we've caused for ourselves. If you think about it, we're full of contradictions."

"So is that why they are given form? To fix the contradictions in humanities sub-conscious?" Naoto thought out loud and shook her head.

"What? So humanity wants the benefit without the hard work? Shit, there are a lot of people that think like that," Kanji said scratching his head.

"This all sounds too complicated. What does it have to do with Sensei fighting this Margaret person?" Teddie asked.

"It doesn't, but I think its obvious that things are more complex. Shadows, Persona and why we were even here to fight. It is much more grand than what we faced. We faced a killer who used this power and these tools for his own amusement, but it didn't exist for him...it was here before he ever came to this town," Rise spoke softly but we could all hear her just as well.

"There is no point in us thinking about it right now," I spoke up and they briefly looked to me. "We can wonder about the whys and speculate on the what ifs after all of this. We came here because Yu needs us. He found the origin of who gave him his power. This here is why problems started in Inaba. These are questions we can get the answers to. Beyond that, I think it will be years if we wanted to find answer to such broad questions about the origin of Shadows."

"Kayane-senpai is right," Yukiko said and looking to me for a moment. I think it was a little odd hearing her say my first name, but honestly, besides Rise I had gotten to know Yukiko pretty well. And she had come to me for a lot of her problems. So it really didn't bother me in the end. "We need to support Yu now, more than ever."

"Yes, no doubt this Izanami will be more than any foe we have fought up till now," Naoto nodded.

"C'mon Yu! Show her your true power!" Yosuke yelled out, turning our attention back to the fight.

We looked back to see Yu summoning another Persona, he called out its name. " _Yoshitsune! Hassou Tobi!_ " This persona appeared like that of a samurai warrior, and in blinding speed used the katana at its waist. The last hit smashing against Margaret and she collapsed to the ground. We all moved forward thinking that Margaret had taken a bad hit, but she merely stumbled up to her feet, with not a scratch on her.

Her grimoire fell to the ground and she fell to a knee again. "I concede, this duel is yours, Narukami Yu." She took a moment before getting back to her feet and the grimoire floated up and back into her hand. "I'm impressed, only my Sister was ever to drive me to such lengths. Ever since she left I've contemplated why she would do such a thing. While we fought, I began to remember what she had told me before. She said that a soul slumbers at the ends of the world. A soul of a young man who devoted himself to becoming a seal. His soul is risking itself to prevent mankind, who lost the joy of living, from calling down ultimate destruction. She told me that she was going to save him from that fate. To tell the truth, I wondered what sort of nonsense she was speaking. But no, she was serious. She said if she couldn't do it alone, she would combine her powers with those who bonded with that soul to enact a miracle. While the actions of that young man in itself was a miracle. Maybe all that she said was the truth. And that was her reason for leaving the Velvet Room. She must have come to realize what I now understand." Margaret shifted slightly and moved forward. She stumbled but Yu was there to catch her as the rest of us approached them.

"Margaret, sorry I might have gone too far," Yu said softly.

She shook her head, "This is what I wanted, my own selfish request. You, a human, won against me, one who rules over power. That is not something just anyone can accomplish. You were given an opportunity and ability to gain power through bonds. You have shown me what your hard work and effort could reach. Those who search fro themselves are 'no one' as long as the search continues. However, it isn't emptiness, but limitless potential. It means the seeker can choose to be anything he or she wishes. You had the choice to do nothing, or become something more, and protect those that are important to you. I believe like you, my sister, Elizabeth made that choice as well. I had planned to bring her back by force once I found her but I believe now, I won't interfere with her anymore. Her wish seems staggering to contemplate, but fortunately, the chains of time are loose for us residents. Even if there isn't time enough in a single era, and it takes her eons. She will accomplish her mission. This young man she took such a fancy to...I can't help but be curious as to what kind of human he must be."

"Someone who is able to sacrifice his life for all of mankind...I wouldn't mind meeting him myself," Yu added.

Margaret gave a slight giggle, "Your victory was truly amazing. And I must thank you, Narukami Yu. Of all the humans I 've encountered until now, you shook my soul the most. This is proof of my reverence, please accept it." Margaret opened the grimmoire and pulled out a blue bookmark that seemed to have a spiral pattern. "With that much power and will, you can overcome any obstacle. Should you ever run up against your limits and feel you cannot overcome your boundaries, you'd be lying to yourself. Simply recall today's victory."

Yu was looking at the bookmark before putting into his jacket pocket. "Thank you, I hope I won't let you down."

She shook her head, "There's no need to worry. Even if you should lose everything. Your soul will not be isolated. And if that does happen, just as my Sister did for that other young man, I shall do for you." Margaret turned around and took a couple steps away. "Well then...I will return to the Velvet Room and take up my original duties. Let us meet again." And with a couple steps away, she was gone.

We all stood there as Yu turned to all of us. "Thank you for allowing me to do this."

"Here, Yu, take this," Yukiko came up to him and offered him an item. Ah right, that would be one way to get him back into fighting shape. Some of the items in this place had some amazing effects. Well, it was no stranger than the fact that this place existed. He quickly downed it and smiled.

"...So this is the real end of the road, right? The case and everything else?" Kanji said.

"No matter how long we ponder it, I don't think we'll ever fully understand how all of this is possible. But defeating Izanami may answer how this case did," Naoto pushed up her glasses...the same glasses we all wore to see through the fog.

"Yeah, we should head back. We don't know how long it will take for us to get to her," Yu was right, there was hardly any time to think about this. We needed to keep moving. There would be no tomorrow if we couldn't do this. Because at this point, we either won...or likely we would die against her.

Maybe that was a bad way to think about it. But I couldn't stop from thinking that I was right.

* * *

 _March 20th, 2012 / Daytime  
Inside the TV - Yomotsu Hirasaka_

I tossed my sickle to the other side against the wall. Somehow mustering enough strength for it to solidify that it didn't budge when my full weight pulled against it. My momentum swung me wide and towards the Neo Minotaur Shadow. I was flung in the air and used the added strength of Benzaiten to pull the sickle free from the wall and spin my body to bring the sickle back to me quickly. The Minotaur charged toward me but my spin made it hard for him to target me as I moved through the air and he missed me when he tried to punch me. I straightened myself out and flung my sickle down and into the shoulder of the Minotaur. The next motion holding onto the chain and shifting my body I flung the other sickle into his other shoulder and now used both as anchor points and propelled me towards the back of the minotaurs head. Landing hard on its back I grabbed the chain from both sides as the Minotaur spun trying to reach me. Distracted by my presence made him miss Chie charging in.

Chie came in hard and fast as she summoned her Persona, " _Haraedo-no-Okami! God's Hand!_ " A giant fist slammed onto the Minotaur just as Chie spun and gave a powerful kick to its midsection. I took the time to use _Benzaiten_ 's strength to slice the sickles down the Minotaurs back as I jumped off its back and pulled my weapons free. Despite stumbling from Chie's attack he ignored her and flipped around to attack me, jumping in the air towards me. I didn't have any room to maneuver and was in the middle of recovering my weapons. There was no way for me to dodge.

Kanji was suddenly rushing past me and shoulder charged into the Minotaurs gut and followed up with his Persona, _Takeji Zaiten._ Hitting the enemy with a powerful Primal Force attack and sending the Neo Minotaur tumbling to the ground. "You'll have to do better than that!" Kanji growled.

We heard a voice chuckle but there was no time to look as the Minotaur quickly recovered and charged back towards Kanji and I.

"I can't believe you came without cowering in fear. Is that bravery, or ignorance?" This voice had to be Izanami. Was she trying to distract us from the battle? No her words were direct...she was talking to Yu. "Hmm, I wonder. Have you come to realize, or rather, do you remember? The scenery of this place. You've seen it before, haven't you?"

Yu came charging by to put the Minotaur on the defensive. The environment was definitely unique compared to the places we had seen before in other parts of the TV world. Here it was a path with dark red squares that didn't appear to be connected at all. Yet it was definitely solid. Everything around us though was surrounded by dense fog. Our glasses prevented this from being a problem.

"Yeah, I remember this place. I knew the moment we stepped in here," Yu answered Izanami as he slammed another attack from his Persona _Helel_.

"What you saw in your dream that night was the result of your awakening to your power. I suppose it would be fate that has me awaiting your arrival now. How amusing," Izanami chuckle filled the air as the Minotaur recovered and turned to attack Chie. Just how tough was this bastard? "Show me that power you have attained, and your determination to face me. Yes, show me how strong you are."

Izanami was taunting as the Neo Minotaur was swinging heavy down at Chie. She was more than flexible enough to tumble out of the way. But the Minotaur's fist slammed down hard on the ground, and it shook the ground enough to throw Chie off balance. Then the Minotaur suddenly managed to speed up and follow up an attack. There would be no way for Chie to dodge this. Someone else was already moving and pushed Chie to the side taking the hit instead, it was Yosuke.

"Yosuke!" Chie cried out as Yosuke was sent scrambling and slamming into the wall. He was collapsed on the ground. Yosuke wasn't moving. "Yosuke! No!" Chie was now rushing towards him, with no regard to the Minotaur, who had not turned his attention away from her.

Naoto stepped up firing at the Minotaur as Kanji, Yu and I took a direct charge to try and stop the attack. Teddie and Yukiko were the ones closest to Chie and Yosuke and stepped forward to launch a combined attack of ice and fire to halt the Neo Minotaur. But it ignored it and continued its single minded charge to our two very vulnerable members. This Shadow wasn't focusing on survival...it simply wanted to take some of us out. It was aiming to kill Chie and Yosuke.

Chie had gotten to Yosuke and got to her knees next to him and pulled Yosuke to her. Were they talking? I could see the panic on her face as she looked up seeing the Minotaur coming towards them. Chie hadn't realized, was too focused on getting to Yosuke to ensuring he was okay.

"Here, I'll speed you guys up!" Rise interjected, then Kanji, Yu and I felt our speed pick up. I pressed forward to get ahead and tossed my sickle in a wide arc. I let the chain slide through my hand until I was holding the connected sickle, giving my attack maximum range. I connected with the Minotaurs shoulder. I slid to a stop and used Benzaiten to yank backwards, which was enough to cause him to stop and unable to attack Chie and Yosuke. At the same time Kanji and Yu continued charging forward and both attacking a separate leg with their Persona's. I pulled hard once more and caused the Minotaur to fall onto its back. Yu turned and jumped into the air and landed on the Minotaur and stabbed his katana into the Shadows throat. I pulled out the sickle from the shoulder of the Shadow and quickly tossed it back up, this time caught by Yu. He wrapped part of the chain around the hilt of his katana as the Minotaur tried to swipe at him. Yu jumped off the opposing shoulder and before the Minotaur knew what was happening both Yu and I yanked on the chain hard causing his katana to plunge deeper into its throat. Finally the Minotaur stopped resisting and then died, disappearing until all that was left was our weapons.

"Yosuke! Yosuke! Please say something," Chie was losing herself. And Yosuke still wasn't moving.

Yukiko and Teddie rushed over and both quickly summoned their Personas in order to heal Yosuke. Yu rushed over and knelt down next to Chie and checked Yosuke for a pulse. There was a long moment. Yu checked...then checked again.

"No, no, don't do this please," Chie's tears were easily seen going down her face as Yu was pulling Yosuke away from her to lay him flat on the ground. Yu was putting his hands on Yosuke's chest and was now doing chest compressions. Chie's eyes grew big at the implications. "No, no, no, no, no, don't you dare. Don't you dare! YOSUKE! You can't...you just..."

Yosuke was suddenly gasping for air and sitting up. I felt Rise at my side and grasping my arm. "What the hell happened?" Yosuke asked trying to catch his breath.

"Your heart stopped beating," Yu said point blank who was sitting back and taking in a deep breath. "You gave us all a scare after you took that hit for Chie-san."

"Is that right?" Yosuke looked over and had little time to react as Chie was suddenly next to him and putting her arms around him.

"You jerk! You stupid jerk! You aren't allowed to do that! You can't...you can't leave me here without you," Chie was muttering as she was trying to regain her composure but failing...instead she was visibly shaking against Yosuke.

"So what I was supposed to let you get hit by that thing? I would change what actions I took here, no matter how much you beg. Do you really think I would ever want that?" Yosuke and Chie probably needed time alone to talk but none of us were going to leave their side in this place. "I'm okay, Chie. Everything is fine now."

"It's not fine Yosuke! You almost died! If you had died then I...I would never be able to tell you how I feel," Chie's voice dropped down and I don't think I could blame her. Maybe now wasn't an ideal time, but we didn't know just how hard the next battle would be. With how tough the Minotaur fight had been...it was obvious that this fight could kill us.

"Then tell me after we leave this place. Because we aren't going to lose, got it?" Yosuke cut it off. Not letting this moment continue on. "We have to keep moving, okay?"

The laugh of Izanami filled the air around us, "So that wasn't enough to break your will? I'm impressed how you managed to survive that attack. Your powers are truly impressive. So as a reward I will tell you. Despair, emptiness, and hope. Those are the three qualities by which I selected those coming from outside of Inaba. You showed the most grounding of the three, Narukami Yu. I would expect nothing less. In which case I cannot wait to personally and directly test your power."

"The three qualities huh?" I repeated.

"So Izanami selected Namatame, Adachi and Yu-senpai based on those specific qualities that she believed they had? And then gave them each power? Just what kind of power does Izanami herself have then?" Rise said it softly as Yosuke was still calming Chie down.

"We have to keep moving," Naoto urged.

"Yosuke-kun, let me heal you a bit more and then we should keep moving," Yukiko urged and summoned her Persona to heal Yosuke a bit more.

This fight had been rough...and we still hadn't gotten to Izanami just yet...

* * *

 _March 20th, 2012 / Daytime  
Inside the TV - Yomotsu Hirasaka_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Something about this fight unnerved me more than the last one. The last one required well coordinated attacks from all of them in order to just create opportunities to really damage the Minotaur. This Shadow in front of them was known as Sleeping Table. That was what Kouzeon was telling me. Unlike the Minotaur, this Shadow power was in magic, not physical strength.

Right now, Yu, Naoto, Chie and Yukiko were at the front lines and fighting. Kayane and Kanji were making sure Yosuke was fine before they let him fight again. Though it seemed Yukiko's most powerful healing spell had been more than effective to return Yosuke back to fighting form. Still it would be hard to believe he still wasn't feeling the hit he had taken earlier.

"I cannot believe you're still unperturbed, even after stepping so far into my realm," the voice of Izanami was once again trying to distract Yu as he was fighting. All her words were mostly being aimed at him. "One had not the eyes to see things as they were, and failed to awaken to his power. Another chose to avert his eyes from the truth, and allowed evil to taint his awakened power. But not you, Narukami Yu. You've come so far, yet you still yearn for the truth. I wonder what it is that drives you to keep fighting?"

From the way she made it sound, she was legitimately surprised on Yu's power. Even though she's the one who awakened it. Could it be that she had underestimated how far Yu's power could grow? Then all this truly was a fight for Yu. We had to finish this.

The Shadow launched a massive ice attack in all directions. Chie took this chance to charge through it as her Persona was highly resistant to the attack. She landed a powerful kick to the mask but it quickly moved to release another spell, this one of fire. Yukiko rushed in front of Chie with Sumeo-Okami and blocked the fire attack.

" _Thunder Reign!_ " Yu blasted the enemy with a massive lightning strike. It was an amazing skill to behold. Spells that were more powerful than what any of the others could do. It smashed into Sleeping Table and game more than enough time for Yukiko and Chie to retreat back. "Chie! Fall back for now! Looks like this thing wants to fight magic against magic."

"He's right. Teddie, go in there for Chie-chan," I quickly motioned for the replacement. And likely it would be best for Chie to be over with Yosuke.

"I'm on it!" Teddie marched in and immediately started throwing Ice based attacks at the Sleeping Table with his Persona Kamui-Moshiri. "Let's see if you can bear my attacks!"

As Yukiko and Teddie continued to bombard the boss with Fire and Ice, Yu was charging up for a massive attack and Naoto quickly put a protective shield over the group as Sleeping Table looked like it was also charging its own attack.

"Why? Why do you oppose me?" Izanami obviously wasn't about to leave us alone while we were in this place. "You know that I did not choose three pawns in jest. It was all to ascertain what mankind wished for. I learned that man gladly favors falsehood over truth. Thus, I sought to fulfill their desires by shrouding the world in fog."

"So you take a small sample size of the worlds population and deem that everyone favors that? What a load of crap!" Kayane yelled out. "Even if the majority of the world things that way, that never includes everyone!"

"There are a lot of things in this world that we don't see. And it might be true that some of them we'd prefer not to. But not everyone wants to live blindly! There is so much we miss if that were to happen. And we aren't going to give it up!" I found myself adding to it.

Izanami laughed in response, "So you say, but all of this has been chosen by mankind. And whatever strength you possess is still within man's scope and that means, you cannot surpass me!"

"What a bitch! Who does she think she is!? I'll make her eat those words," Yosuke growled and stepped forward.

"Wait, Yosuke," Chie grabbed him.

"Chie, I'm fine. I am not going to sit out of this fight while the rest of you risk your lives. It's because of her that everything went into motion. She gave power to people, like it was some sort experiment. And then people died because of it. Not only that, but she still wants to cover the world in fog. And I refuse to ever let a life like that come into existence. So I have to fight," Yosuke said turning to Chie.

"Yeah, I know. Promise me though, you'll make it out of this. And that you'll listen to me when this is over," Chie spoke softly. I lifted the visor slightly that _Kouzeon_ held over me to get a better look at the two of them. It definitely seemed they were on the verge of taking another step in their relationship. I mean, it had seemed so obvious to most of us for so long that they would. But they had issues they would no doubt have to face along the way. Then again, what relationship didn't? Kayane and I's relationship started because of our circumstances more than anything else.

We met because of this incident, and we got close quickly because of the events that happened after. Us preforming at the culture festival, and our argument and incident we had after was what made us that much closer. Then it was Kayane's Mom that had talked to me about going back into show business with Kayane at my side. I immediately loved the idea but as I thought about how hard it would be for Kayane given his anxiety issues I posed my concern. Naturally she told me that it was the main reason she wanted to do so. She believed that with me supporting him he would be okay. Because if there was ever a need for Kayane to duck out I could cover him.

All of this, no matter how hard it was, I couldn't do something like wish it didn't happen, or anything like that. Because it was only through these incidents that I discovered who I really was and also got to meet and fall in love with Kayane. Someone who I was still learning more and more about every day. And I wanted to keep learning more. I wanted to know what he would do when we were on tour. Nights at different hotels, and long road trips on some days. But I wanted to know about more than that, how would he greet the day if I woke up next to him each day? What would he look like on our wedding day? What kind of names would he want to name our kids? There was questions like that I was eager to learn. That meant I needed to put in as much as I could in everything we did now. All of it was to see my new dream come true. And I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

" _Kouzeon!"_ I summoned my Persona to help restore the group just as Yu released his own attack.

" _Loki! Neflheim!_ " Yu landed a massive pillar of Ice on the Sleeping Table that seemed to freeze the enemy. Naoto followed it up with her Persona _Yamato Sumeragi_.

" _Megidolaon!_ " A massive light came crashing down on top of the Sleeping Table, shattering it as it was encased in ice. The Table splintered into pieces before it disappeared as all Shadows did when they were defeated.

We quickly reconvened for a moment.

"How foolish," Izanami spoke once more. "Even if you learn of the truth, people will not find joy. What is best for mankind is to return the world to the void of its origin, where they need not shy away from the truth. All that exists will be thick fog and writing shadows. A tranquility called peace, that will last forever. Everything has been wished for and chosen by mankind. And I shall abide by their decision."

"You keep speaking like all of us asked for this, but we didn't!" Kanji let out a growl.

"A world of such ignorance where life would essentially cease. It would be a world where life may not be gone, but no one would be living anything resembling life. We don't care what the rest of the world may desire. Because we each have our own reasons to press on, regardless of what others may say," Naoto added as well. She was definitely getting frustrated about Izanami. She was being insistent that all of mankind wanted this, but I couldn't believe that.

Izanami could be heard laughing once more, "I suppose you all plan to resist to the end, won't you? Then I shall fight for the 'good of mankind' with all my strength. You are but a few pitted against the wishes of many. Your strength is truly astonishing, but you are the exceptions. You will soon reach the place where I am. Now, come, Narukami Yu and your friends. Show me just how far your convictions can take you."

The path in front of us opened up.

"So, she's up ahead, huh?" Kayane was at my side as I dismissed Kouzeon. He silently took my hand in his. "It's going to be harder then the last couple fights."

"We have to do this, if we don't, she'll flood the world with fog again," Yukiko said.

"Well she'll also kill us too," Kanji muttered scratching his head. Naoto who was next to him elbowed him. "What? We all know its true, just sayin'."

"Yes, you're right, I apologize," Naoto let out a sigh. "It's just not a very good thought."

"We've made it so far. We won't fail now. Besides after we beat her, all of this will finally be over," Yosuke added.

"Over? Maybe not. But at the very least she won't be able to awaken the power to other people that come to town," Yu put it in a different way. "This world though, I think is here to stay. So we'll have to be here, to watch over it and protect it anyway we can, right?"

"We each faced parts of ourselves we denied throughout life. For me, it was something I had been running from since I was a child. As odd as it sounds, its only because of this place and the power that Izanami granted that got me here. But I think all of us would not have had the support we needed if it wasn't for Yu and the way he's leaded and helped all of us," Kayane said looking to the others. "This is your fight Yu. In a odd way I feel like this was your dungeon, similar to how all of us had our own."

Yu nodded, "Yeah, I think you're right. But you should all know that it is through all of you that I faced myself and finally saw the person that I wanted to be. And so, I have to ask that all of you fight just one more time. This is for Inaba, our home, a place that holds countless memories for me. And now the girl that I love."

"You know that we all got your back, partner," Yosuke said with a slight grin.

"Let's do this, and give it all we got!" I said cheerfully as I felt my heart beating faster. Looking down the path ahead, I could feel something taken hold of my heart. I was afraid...but I had no idea why. No, we could do this. We would do this. And then the next chapter in our lives could truly begin. 

* * *

**A/N:**

 **I wasn't sure how I wanted to get to all of Izanami's dialogue that happens along the way, so instead I decided to show the Boss fights. Trying to make it seem like Izanami is trying to break their morale along the way. Only one last fight to go.**

 **I couldn't help but put the fight with Margaret in here, as I feel it was a good moment to show more of Yu and also add more foreshadowing since the fighting games are the next in line to come up, and since we all know Elizabeth makes her grand entrance in that time. So yeah, I'm actually excited that I'll be moving onto that in the not too distant future.**

 **I'm guess everyone has seen the new Persona 5 trailer at this point. Looks pretty stylistic and makes me more eager to see whats in store. Well hopefully the release date for the West will be coming soon. Anyway moving on from that...**

 **So some development between Chie and Yosuke here, and I don't think I need to spell out where it is going. I dunno maybe people disagree with that pairing simply because it seems almost too easy. But I feel like the two of them just have gigantic wall between them that prevent them from ever being truly honest with the other, even after both of them knowing what hides in their hearts. Well, Chie wasn't there when Yosuke's Shadow appeared but Yosuke was there for Chie's and I think the two got into a comfortable distance. Not too close, but also close enough that the two talk easily to one another. And its always that relationship where everyone around you almost assumes that they are going to get together at some point, but I think there are some key differences here that stop them. For one, and I did cover it a bit within this story, but Chie never really saw herself as caring for that kind of relationship. She never tries to impress anyone, not until later on. Towards the end, and maybe its just me, but she is a lot more self conscious about her appearance. The extra epilogue shows that Chie is starting to take care of her appearance and look more girly. I guess that's the only way I can think to phrase it at the moment.**

 **Also I think at some point along the way Yosuke starts to believe that there isn't really a girl out there for him. After everything that has happened its kinda hard to believe you could be with someone and have to explain this part of your life to them. All of them in the Investigation Team share the experience, and its only these people that will truly understand what each of them went through. I think Chie just needed a push, which I gave her in a couple ways. There needed to be something that changed the dynamic between the two of them to get them going in a different direction. And well, as intentional as it was on the part of Yu and Yukiko when they invited the pair to the valentines dinner, it was enough to get their views to shift. So what will happen between them? I guess you'll find out soon enough.**

 **Next Chapter is the fight against Izanami. Well...let's see how well it goes for them.**

 **Thanks everyone for your time and reading my fan fiction. I hope you continue to enjoy it as we progress past Persona 4 Golden and into Persona 4 Arena and Ultimax.**


	34. Chapter 33 - Truth

**Chapter 33 / Truth**

 _March 20th, 2012 / Daytime  
Inside the TV - Yomotsu Hirasaka Path 9  
_  
"Congratulations for making it this far," Izanami greeted us as we approached.

"Well thank you very much, Ms. Root of All Evil!" Yosuke definitely seemed like he was in a state of irritated and sarcastic. Still Izanami was floating in the air, as if it was normal state of being for her. It was clear that she was no ordinary being. Perhaps she knew exactly how all of this would go down, or maybe she didn't. I only wondered is if she cared about the people she entangled in the powers she had bestowed. Or it had all simply been a validation to her point. Was there anything that had prevented her from just covering Inaba in fog, or did an individual like Adachi need to exist? Just what was the motivation to spreading chaos? Still maybe this was a moment we could get some kind of explanation for all of this.

"You granted certain individuals the power to enter the TVs. You created the Midnight Channel as well. And lastly, you started a rumor about the Midnight Channel to raise its public awareness. Is this correct?" Naoto had the same thought as me and didn't leave room for Izanami to skirt the issue. Surprisingly Izanami looked amused. Likely Izanami had never expected to be ultimately confronted.

"All save for one point," Izanami looked at all of us for a moment. "This 'Midnight Channel' you speak of. It is indeed a device to draw hearts into this world. But it was always your individual wills that would determine what appeared on it. Humans ache to expose their suppressed sides, while the prying eyes around them are curious to see them laid bare. The want to show, and the want to see. I simply granted a 'window' that catered to both. That is all."

That made a lot of sense to me. Taking what Marie had said before, ultimately Izanami wanted to grant the wishes of mankind. The Midnight Channel, while it had been a source of grief, it had done exactly as Izanami said. The actions of the individuals after they showed on the Midnight Channel was what caused the danger...not the Midnight Channel itself. In that regard, Izanami had only created something and then made people aware of its existence. She never dictated how it would be used or the influence it would have on the small town of Inaba. That power resided solely on the individuals that lived here, and witnessed the Midnight Channel.

"Everyone wished to know more about the people who became famous through the media," Naoto put it together quickly. "And the Midnight Channel was there to grant their wishes. Once the person they wanted to see entered the realm formed by human thought, they would appear even more clearly. I see, so that's how it worked."

"Are you saying, all you did was give that initial spark to Narukami-kun and the others, then simply watched things unfold? And the rumors spreading, things going wrong," Rise shook her head as the implications were hitting her. Yeah it was a tough thing to realize. "We're to blame for all that's happened!?"

That was more of a blanket statement, it wasn't any one individual's fault. It was the collective whole of Inaba that could be blamed, if you were the blaming type at any rate. However, it was just human nature to be curious about others that we learn about in the media, especially when they are local people. This was especially true considering Inaba is a small town and very likely you'll run into that person while out and about.

"People's curiosity was at fault?" Yukiko shook her head as well. The Midnight Channel had simply been a tool. But like any tool, it serves no purpose if it isn't used. And the only ones that determine what it is used for is the one that picks it up.

Izanami, to her credit, didn't take the moment to rub in that fact. Something most humans would have done, but humans could not create something like the Midnight Channel. Instead she took a moment to clarify it further. "Everything was for the sake of mankind, to create the world it wants. Man struggles to understand one another. You can only truly know a finite number of people within your lifetime. But humans disregard this fact, and try to know more people than is possible. Only by comparing yourself to others can you define yourselves. Thus your ever-present anxiety. Your anxiety causes you to see only what you want to see, and believe only what you want to believe. As I stated before. Mankind desires a world enshrouded in fog."

"That's a pretty big leap in logic, but you are mostly right," I said as I stepped forward. "Mankind is one that survived because of our ability to socialize and communicate so effectively. To be able to think and care about more than what any other creature that exists in this world. That is what makes us human. We can strive towards a goal, and fail but failure is never an end, regardless of how emotional and hard it might be."

"I must agree that the vast majority of people are exactly as you say," Naoto pushed up her glasses. "But that is a generalization of humankind as a whole."

"At the very least, we don't intend to live that way!" Chie was quick to add.

"If we were fine with the world you're making, we'd never have come this far, dammit," Kanji shook his fist up at Izanami.

"We won't stop. We'll keep searching for truth and figuring out who we are, as we go on with our lives. Just accepting things as they are or looking for the easy way out isn't something that we will ever choose to do!" Yosuke added his own defiance to what Izanami was saying.

"We made this decision together. And we aren't going to let anyone take that choice away from us," Rise threw in her weight as well.

"We aren't going to just accept what the rest of the world wants. I might have wanted it earlier in my life, but I know that isn't what I want now. It won't be easy, but I'm okay with that. I know that what I want out of life is more than worth the trouble. And now I have the courage and know that I'll have to face it head on," I decided to say my real thoughts as well. It didn't matter if the world felt a certain way, those were always initial thoughts, when things were hard. Sometimes people would have those thoughts of suicide but that didn't mean it stuck around. Humanity needed weakness, needed to have the moments of vulnerability. After all, making mistakes, learning from them, and striving forward in the face of adversity were things that were unique to humankind. It was what defined us as a species. Even if things were simpler, easier to be shrouded in fog, it was at the expense of losing all the beauty of being human. Free will, the ability to choose our own path. Our beliefs, our struggles, and most of all, what defined us was just like what Izanami had said. Our relationship with others, is defined by how we compare ourselves to others. And as she said, we try to know so many people. But this isn't a bad thing, its just who we are. We're a social society, we seek to understand and know things we don't know, that includes the people besides us. Its because of this that we connect with others and are able to become friends, take a chance and even fall in love.

"Yeah! This is our lives! So no more butting into our business!" Teddie added.

"We will continue to live in our world with everyone else. And we'll decide how we'll live each day," Yukiko pulled out her fan, as everyone else pulled out their weapons, me included.

Yu stepped forward looking to Izanami, "You have spoken this whole time as if the world enshrouded by fog is a united wish around the world, as if there is no alternative. But if that was true, then none of us would be standing here, searching for the truth of the Midnight Channel. Even if it means fighting against the will of the world. I will show you just how our potential is different, and that we don't desire an easy way out!"

"I see, your resolves truly are something to be impressed by," Izanami laughed and floated higher into the air, and a denser fog started surrounding her. "However, Knowledge of the truth is not everything. Let me show you the power of mankind that seeks to be taken by the fog of blissful ignorance." We had to look away, or the view of her was too obscured to be clearly seen anymore. After a few moments it cleared, and now Izanami was massive. We could no longer see her face, as she looked to be covered in bandages and what could be compared to a straight jacket. Her whole being massive, with a cloth that waved out like wings around her waist, and a large red X that connected in the front. Her hair also spread out and moved in a ethereal fashion. She was covered, head to toe, and constrained. Like she was hiding...hiding who she truly was. Was this supposed to be a representation of what mankind wanted? Constrained and incapable of interacting with the world around them? Was this what she thought mankind wanted for themselves? "You all have become drunk with truth and exceeded your role, and became too involved. Now learn for yourselves whose wrath you have brought down!"

There was a lot of room, but we had decided to stick with our usual team of four fighting with the others switching in and out. But with our emotions running high I don't think that was the best option. And I don't think any of them were going to back down. The thing about this place, is that while the area was huge. Izanami, herself, was equally as big. This would likely be a fight of attrition. Izanami didn't wait, she attacked. Launching a massive ice attack, in seemingly all directions, caused me to jump in front of Rise and use _Benzaiten_ to shatter the incoming ice. "I'll protect Rise for now so she can focus on support," I called out to the others as they were all recovering from the attack. The first ones to recover were Chie, Teddie, and Yu.

"No time. Chie, you buff, I'll set her up to attack her," Yu quickly called out. In this fight, formality would go out the window. Yu summoned his Persona, " _Trumpeter! Debilitate!_ " A aura surrounded Izanami, but she hardly reacted to it.

" _Haraedo-no-Okami! Dragon Hustle!_ " Chie exclaimed as the appearance of a gold dragon appeared around all of us and boosting all of our abilities. Everyone could feel the strength, but this was an ability we knew that Chie couldn't keep using. That mean Yu wanted to hit Izanami hard and fast, since he had also used his own spell to weaken her.

" _Bufudyne!_ " Teddie launched his attack against Izanami, and it slammed into her hard, but she barely reacted to it.

" _Agidyne!_ " Yukiko came charging in with her own attack to follow up Teddie, but behind her were the others.

" _Takehaya Susano-o!_ _Garudyne!_ " Yosuke came moving in from Yukiko's left to add his own attack. The onslaught continued from all the members of the Investigation Team. Naoto adding her own attack from her Persona _Yamato Sumeragi_ and hitting Izanami with Tempest Slash. Kanji behind Naoto and summoned _Takeji Zaiten_ using Primal Force. Both of them adding physical attacks to the barrage of magic that the others had started.

Izanami wasn't phased by our assault in the slightest. And now with her wrapped up as she was, there was no way to tell how she felt about it. But maybe that was the point. Her standing there with little to no reaction to the onslaught we had unleashed on her. It was daunting, and I could only assume she was meant to be. I couldn't believe that there was anything that was impossible to defeat. The problem was finding the correct way to fight them. This was a part that had split from Marie...or had Marie split from her?

These powers we held had to come from some higher power right? What if Izanami was the real Goddess? If that was the case then maybe we were more than out of our league. But how did the powers of a Goddess work? It seemed like it was human desires and wishes that motivated most of these beings. Ameno-sagiri had said as much. Maybe that was just how they kept existing? Because humanity gave them a purpose? There was so many questions that the mere existence of Izanami made me think about them as a result.

" _What came first, the Shadow or the Goddess?_ " My Shadow laughed. " _I mean there was no need for a Goddess without humanity, right? So her existence is dependent on humans. Seems more like a parasitic relationship to me. Or I should say, to us._ "

That was along the lines I was thinking. My Shadow seemed amused by my personal dilemma, likely because meanwhile all my friends were continuing their attack against Izanami, but still didn't seem to do anything to her. Even after the fight that Yu had with Margaret...it was crazy to see this.

" _What a waste of power. Using all that for what she believes to be the wish of mankind? That sounds utterly pointless. As if humanity is worth helping,_ " My Shadow sounded disgusted by it, but when I turned to look at him he was already gone. I had enough things to worry about, but Izanami was our priority right now.

"What's the matter?" Izanami taunted, but with her face covered it made it sound as if her voice came at us from all directions. "Did you intend to defeat me with such feeble strength? Let me show you a portion of my power! _Megidolaon!_ "

A massive white light gathered above us. We had seen this spell before, but this had something behind it that all other versions we had seen paled in comparison. The sound of its power gathering was over whelming. I summoned _Benzaiten_ as the light charged towards the ground. The blast hit the ground, causing a blinding light all around us as the blast spread out, threatening to consume us. I could feel it, despite Benzaiten's best to shield me and Rise I felt a searing pain against me. It only lasted for a moment but it felt like it lasted way too long. After a moment my vision cleared and everyone was definitely feeling that blast.

" _Salvation!_ " Yukiko summoned _Sumeo-Okami_ and a healing wave covered all of us, instantly stopping any residual pain that was left over. I had to change this somehow, or the battle would continue like it is. Would Symphonic Discord do anything? I suppose there was only one way to find out.

"Rise, I'm going to try something," I looked back at her, she had Kouzeon out but she lifted the visor to look at me. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Kouzeon can handle shielding me from attacks. What about you? Will you be okay?" Rise looked like she was definitely concerned about whatever I was thinking.

"I'm going to try Symphonic Discord. I don't think it will work, but it would be best to make sure either way," I knew it was a long shot, out of the ones that had come before, they were bound but something less concrete than Izanami...their power was nothing like hers. So what could I do to her, when even Yu couldn't put a dent in her?

No, none of that really mattered. What was important was putting everything I had into this. After everything I had gained because of the events that had happened. Just how much had I changed since then? I had been content to never move forward. What was my original plan for after High School? It had been to just get a simple job that paid enough to be able to move out from the house. In that way I could no longer be a bother to Mom, and I could simply disappear from everyone. That had been my plan before I had been kidnapped. A simple, meaningless existence that only planned to live for the sake of not making my Mother cry. Everything only done half-ass and just good enough. Never any true effort. That was the real goal I had set for myself.

Then I had been kidnapped. Years of repressed memories were brought to the surface. The death of Miyuki and my feelings of guilt and helplessness came rushing back to me in that place. Cold, lifeless and everywhere resembled that place of my childhood that I feel like my mind could never escape from. Years and years I tried to shove it deep down and forget about it ever existing. I had been kidnapped, and shoved into a TV, forced to remember all the things I had spent so long trying to forget. Unresolved feelings for Miyuki, due to her death, and me feeling responsible for it, almost as if I had been the one to kill her myself. Those were feelings I had hid from everyone, including myself.

Everything after that was more than I thought I ever deserved. Rise, Yu and all the members of the Investigation Team. They were friends, true friends. People I could trust more than I ever thought I could. Because I had never allowed myself to trust anyone before. Yet now, I could say, I treasured all of them, and I would give my life to protect what they had given me. Even if our time together was brief, I finally realized that life was worth living for, and there were things that even I wanted to protect. My life was changed, different. It was better. I had to protect the future. Because I wanted to know if life could be better than even this.

I charged forward towards Izanami. It might be a long shot, but it was worth trying. As I came forward I noticed the others had started another attack on Izanami. I rushed between Yu and Yukiko just as the two had released their own spells. I felt my Persona _Benzaiten_ at my side, supporting my resolve. Izanami didn't even react at my approach. Using the strength of my Persona I leaped into the air and the tarot card appeared in front of me, " _Symphonic Discord!_ " I shattered the card as I struck the front of Izanami. She didn't even react to the force of the hit and I found myself kicking off of her and spiraling away from her and ended up doing a back flip on my way to the ground.

"Your power may be dangerous to others, but only those that have doubt. I think you'll find that I am of one mind and purpose and so your power has no hold over me," Izanami said, and even though her body didn't move, I could still feel as if her eyes were on me. "Can none of you understand? It is impossible to defeat me. Why must you all continue to be such ignorant mortals?"

Ignorant mortals? Was this an indication to her true being?

"Everyone get back!" Yu called out as I quickly moved back towards Rise. "I'm going to show you the truth! And dispel the lies that you cover yourself with!" Yu then pulled out something that glowed...an orb? Yet once more a blinding light covered the area...but unlike before this light was warm, it felt comforting. After a moment the light started to dim.

"Well then. Allow me to show you my full splendor," Izanami came into focus, and what was shown was horrifying. Gone was the bandages and revealed a red rotting skeleton and even the environment around us took a darker red tone. "I am a God. I'll teach you the truth of your minuscule existences. You cannot defeat me with strength alone. Soon, you will all come to understand this."

I stumbled back.

" _Kouzeon!_ " Rise's voice tore through my thoughts as I felt myself become focused. "Don't let her get to you. Don't stop moving forward."

" _Debilitate!_ " Yu debuffed the new form of Izanami. Everyone quickly followed his lead and moved back into attack position. Soon we were back on the offensive. After using a item, Chie re-used Dragon Hustle on the group as we all moved into a full out assault. However, as we did Izanami began her counter attack.

Something opened in the sky, and suddenly we were assaulted by a storm of lightning. A bolt hit me directly, causing severe pain to course through me and I took a knee to recover for a moment. But as soon as that lightning subsided...Izanami herself charged forward with what seemed an endless amount of arms and hands and attacked every member of the Investigation Team at once. I was on the ground and couldn't react and received the full force of the blow, sending me back onto the ground. I could taste blood in my mouth as I slid to a stop from the momentum of the hit. There had been no recover time...no time to prepare for the hit, to block or dodge. I moved to my side to try and push myself up, and my muscles screamed in protest.

" _Salvation!_ " Yukiko summoned her power of healing to the group once more. As it washed over me I felt rejuvenated and left only with the taste of blood in my mouth, but my injuries were gone. I finally got to my feet and saw that everyone else was also struggling, but Yu stood defiantly.

"I had hoped you would see the folly of your endeavor. However, the stage is already set for your demise. I'll end your lives here," Izanami's words were alarming. She held one of her hands out towards Yu. Suddenly something dark and red appeared from underneath him, and what seemed like hundreds of hands reached up to grab him.

"No!" Yukiko moved, shoved Yu out from the area as those hands latched on to Yukiko.

"Yukiko!" Yu was scrambling up to his feet so he could get to her.

"I love you," it was the last thing I heard as the hands pulled her into the dark red pool beneath her. Yu, looked horrified. I could feel it too, an intense sudden pain in my chest at the thought that Yukiko was gone. But, we didn't have time to think about it, as once more Izanami summoned the same move, and once more on Yu.

"No, not you!" Yosuke rushed and once again Yu was shoved clear of the attack. Those hands grabbing him. "I know you can beat her, partner. I'm leaving it to you."

"YOSUKE!" Chie screamed from the other side. I could see her sprinting towards where Yosuke was. But she was too far away.

"Yosuke! No!" Yu was going into a panic as another close friend was taken from him.

Chie crumbled to the ground staring at the space where he had been.

I get it though, why Yukiko and Yosuke had done that to protect Yu. And they were right. Yu was the one who had the chance to stop this, and I think everyone else was figuring this out as well. Izanami wasn't going to stop this onslaught, and we already knew now that our conventional attacks didn't phase her. Yu needed to stay alive. Without him the whole world would fall to the fog...covered in lies and deceit. No one would truly live anymore, they would cease to be human, they would become Shadows. I started running towards Yu as Izanami sent her attack towards him. This time, before Yu realized it I had cleared him of the attack. "Don't you dare, Yu! You're the only one that can beat her, so you better!" I felt the hands claw onto me. Then I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned, and it was Rise.

"No, Kayane. You can't! Don't leave me all alone, please," She pulled on my arm. No, what was she thinking.

"Get away, Rise! You'll just be dragged in with me! I'm not important here...Yu is the one that..."

"Don't give me that shit! You're important to me! I love you, and I need you here!" Rise was pulling with all her might, but then the arms turned and grabbed her as well. I tried to push her away, but she had a death grip on my arm.

"No...Rise...why?" I found tears in my eyes. I was okay with me dying but not her. Not us together.

"Kayane! Rise!" Yu was moving to us.

"Stay back! All of you...you know he has to be the one!" I yelled out and in my last moments instead of pushing Rise away, I pulled her to me. Pressing her body against mine. "I love you, Rise. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No, this was our choice. No regrets." She pressed her lips against me and we kissed one final time as we were pulled into the depths of darkness.

* * *

 _Date Unknown / Time Unknown  
Place Unknown_

 _ **RISE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

The last thing I could recall was kissing Kayane. That darkness had covered us, and I had felt, emptiness. And soon after that I didn't feel anything, not even Kayane. I don't know what happened, but suddenly Kayane wasn't there. Then something changed. I smelled something distinctive so I opened my eyes, not even realizing that they had been closed. I was looking up into a cloud covered night sky, through the branches of a big tree. I found that I was laying down at the base of that tree, so I slowly got up.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Rise-chan," I knew this voice to be Miyuki. I turned to see her with a slight smile on her face as I finally got to my feet.

"Miyuki-san?" My head felt hazy. What exactly was going on?

"Relax, you aren't dead. And neither is Kay-chan," Miyuki approached me and grabbed me as I took an initial uneasy step. I felt dizzy. "Give yourself a moment. It's probably my fault, it was hard to pull your consciousness here with Izanami's power in the way."

"I thought we were dead? How can we not be? I mean..." I started but Miyuki put a finger to my lips for a moment and as I looked to her she smiled and then let me stand on my own and take a few steps away.

"This fight is for Narukami-san," Miyuki stopped only a couple paces away and looked up. The clouds seemed to be clearing, revealing a full moon. "I told you before we'd have time to talk about recent events. So let's talk. About Kayane."

I blinked for a moment, thinking about that fight with Izanami. Was Yu fighting her on his own? Would he be okay? Still, I really did want to talk to Miyuki about what was going on with Kayane. I felt something, I turned around to see Yu, laying on the ground, surrounded in fog. I reached out but Miyuki was back at my side.

"He's not actually here...but he might be able to hear you. Go on," Miyuki encouraged at my side.

"Senpai, thank you, for everything you've done for me. I'm really glad that I came to Inaba. It's thanks to you that I was able to move forward and decide to go back to the industry. But I suspect you're also the reason Kayane eventually opened up to me," I took a deep breath. "Don't give up. I know you can do this. So please, stand up."

The image of Yu faded after a moment and I turned to Miyuki.

"You went through a lot before you met Kayane," Miyuki said with a soft smile.

"I had some growing up to do before I met him. I think I was better prepared for meeting him because of it," I found myself saying and noticing the swing set not far from us. "Wait, isn't this the place that Kayane said was his Velvet Room? Why am I here?"

"This is a place prepared for both of you, because your fates are tied together. No two Velvet Rooms are the same. I believe Margaret was the one that said it. The Velvet Room is determined based on its purpose and number of guests," Miyuki explained as I moved towards the swing set. "So I think a more prudent question is to why your Velvet Room has taken this form."

A swing set and a large tree. I could see my own connection to a place like this. "Before I was an Idol, I often came to a park near my home. It wasn't like I enjoyed it I just felt better there."

"What city did you live in at the time?" Miyuki asked.

"I believe we were in..." A realization crossed my mind. "Wait, you can't possibly be implying that..."

"That an unlikely moment you met Kayane before you came to Inaba? Before you were even an Idol?" Miyuki still only had a smile on her face. "Let me ask you a different question. Do you believe in fate?"

I paused for a moment, my mind racing at the thought that I might have met Kayane once when I was so young. It wasn't like it would change anything but did it mean something because of where we were now? Fate though? "No, not really."

Miyuki giggled a bit, "Of course, you would know better than anyone that hard work and choices you make are important. That is something that is unique to humanity, the ability to stand up, work hard and change your situation. However, there is still the influence of fate. Think of it instead as fated encounters. You were fated to meet Kayane, one way or another. The choices of others would only have changed when and where that meeting would take place. If Kayane had not been kidnapped then likely you would have met him when you were an Idol again along the lines of the music industry. What happened between the two of you and how it evolved would still always be left to the two of you. And possible you two would have never been as close as you are now."

"But what does that have to do with us meeting as kids?" I asked as Miyuki was somewhat dancing around the subject.

"Your souls are linked together. Though you were young, and meeting him was not something you would really remember. Kayane was in town because he was requested to be analyzed for psychiatric treatment," Miyuki turned away from me this time, her voice becoming somber. "It was also the town where he had once lived before. And the place he hated more than anywhere else. He walked off on his own before our Mom ever noticed. But there was only one place he would have come to. One place his mind still saw as a place of refuge."

I gasped as I realized the connection, "The park I went to, it was the same one that you and Kayane would go to and..."

"Guess who he would find sleeping under the tree that day? You," Miyuki turned back, tears in her eyes. How much did she know? She must have suffered so much knowing what Kayane had gone through, after everything she had tried to do to protect him and make his life better. I know I would find it impossible to move on like that. "For a moment he was confused as to who would be there in my place. But I think he gathered it wasn't me when he saw you were younger than him."

I had been sleeping under the tree when he saw me? However, I remembered a painful fact about Kayane when he was younger. I took a moment before I spoke, "But it isn't something that he would remember either. In that time he wasn't really living, he was just going through the motions."

"Yeah, you aren't wrong. He was mostly numb to everything. That's what Kayane thinks anyway, but there were always things that he couldn't help but be influenced by and feel. He stuffed those memories and emotions down, locked them in a cage and then put it in the darkest and hardest to find location in his heart. But returning to the city, he found himself drawn back to the place that had been a location of comfort to him in the past. It's something we all do. I guess I find it funny that the Velvet Room is modeled after that place. A place that somehow connects us all together, even though I am gone."

"This place..." I looked around, the clouds were almost gone, leaving a pristine and clear night sky covered in stars and a full moon. The field around us were of un-bloomed flowers of all types, as if they were waiting for the sun to rise before opening. The giant tree stood, gently swaying in the evening wind. The swings also ever so slightly moved in the wind. It was beautiful, but this was a place, frozen in time. As if something prevented it from moving beyond this single moment. Perhaps that in itself was the message this Velvet Room was showing. "Kayane, I can understand how this place brought you peace." I said looking up to the moon.

"It's a place we all share," Miyuki said. "Haven't you ever wondered why you always felt more at ease when you go to a park?"

I stopped for a moment and looked to Miyuki. I mean it was true but it wasn't anything I had ever said, "I don't know why, but some places like that always calm me down. Even more so since it became impossible to do that when I became an Idol. I guess that's why I enjoyed it so much here, and Kayane always takes me up to the park." Wait, had he realized it? "Kayane, can be pretty observant."

"He always was," Miyuki commented with a sigh. "With this position as a Velvet Room attendant, I was given a lot of knowledge of both you and Kayane. About what you have both gone through in your lives. Its so I can be here and give you the best help that you need when the time comes."

"Help us? Our trial? Is it coming soon?" I asked.

"I wish I could tell you more, however I will tell you to be wary of Kayane's Shadow," Miyuki addressed my main concern about Kayane. The conversation had gone around in different directions that I had nearly forgotten.

"How is it possible that only he can see him? But what's worse is that I can sense the Shadow there...and it scares me. I don't know what to do. I feel like I should tell the others but at the same time, I'm worried that telling them is exactly the thing I shouldn't do. I trust them but at the same time I don't want to make them worry about something. I don't want Kayane's life to be in danger anymore I just..." I found tears coming but Miyuki was next to me and pulled me into her arms. A new yet somehow familiar and comforting warmth surrounded me.

"I know. All that I can tell you is that right now his life isn't in danger. Just support him the best you can for the moment, and don't let him give in to his Shadow," Miyuki said softly.

I felt it, something was calling me back, pulling me away from Miyuki. "Wait I still have questions."

Miyuki relinquished her grip on me and stepped back, "Save your questions, Rise-chan. The next time we meet will be in a more official capacity. Then you can ask my Master directly. Just never give up on Kayane, and I will see you again."

"No! Hold on, Miyuki-chan!" I reached for her but before I knew it a blinding light surround me.

* * *

 _March 20th, 2012 / Daytime  
Inside the TV_

"Rise? Hey, Rise, are you okay?" I shook her and her eyes eventually fluttered open. I was still groggy myself considering what we had gone through.

"Miyu...huh?" She looked confused for a moment but then sat up and threw her arms around me. What was she going to say? Had she seen Miyuki? That wasn't important right now. I was just so glad to have her awake and feel her close to me so I embraced her back. "Kayane! Oh, it's really you and...wait, where are we?"

Yeah I was pretty confused too. "Right where we were before."

I turned slightly so that both she and I could see the form of Izanami as she was now slumping to the ground. Yu had beaten her, only moments later all of us had suddenly been back here, and it had been a bit jarring to say the least. And I was sure I had spoken to Yu while I had been wherever I had been at in that time. What was strange to me was how Rise and I had been kissing and yet somehow we had been separated and I can't really pinpoint when or how that had happened. Something felt really off about that whole thing. And I don't think we died, had Izanami only made it appear that way? And for what reason? To motivate Yu and give him the strength he needed to overcome her? If that was true, maybe she also desired for the world to not want for lies and deceit? Maybe deep down a part of her wanted us to win. Wanted Yu to prove her wrong.

"This can't be. How could I be defeated? How am I the one to disappear?" Izanami's voice was definitely surprised but it didn't sound antagonistic or disappointed, merely surprised. "Instead of the endless struggle, wouldn't it be easier to wrap oneself in lies and live in blissful ignorance? Isn't that true peace for humans?"

"A peace like that is only a false one. There is much more to gain by enduring that struggle and fighting all the way through to the end," Yu was the one to speak up.

"Yeah! How many times do we have to tell you!? The hell with that shit!" Kanji exclaimed.

"Stop assuming you know us!" Chie added.

Izanami chuckled, amused by the answers she got back. No, if anything she sounded satisfied that we responded that way. Was she happy about this outcome? That she had been proven wrong? A strange smile was on her now eroding face, "Very well. Then try and live your way. Power enough to erase my existence. You have already exceeded what I thought humanity to be capable of. You have lifted the fog in this world, as well as the fog in your own. And whether that will lead to happiness or not...rests upon your shoulders." Izanami's body began to break apart, turning into red lights and drifting away. "Children of man...Well done!" Then slowly Izanami completely turned into the red glowing light and then she was gone.

"Alright, we did it!" Kanji grinned.

"Thank goodness thats all over," Rise said but still hadn't let go of me. I was more than okay with that, her presence was more than welcome at the moment.

"Yeah, I can do without the near death experiences. I've had enough of those," I sighed heavily looking back at the others. Probably not the best choice of words as Rise shifted slightly against me.

"Yeah, it was terrifying. It was like I was in some abyss. It was cold...like there was never a way I could ever be warm again," Yukiko sighed.

"Yeah it was not something I care to ever experience again," Naoto added.

"We all got pulled into that shit," Kanji explained as I must have looked confused. "That Izanami chick tried her best to get Yu-senpai. But none of us let it happen."

"I feel like I should apologize...it wasn't until I thought I had lost all of you that I..." Yu bowed to all of us. "I'm sorry. I basically had to be given a rude awakening in order to realize the truth about the power I had found. But now, I'll never doubt it ever again."

"Ha, we all knew you'd pull through in the end," Yosuke laughed.

I pulled Rise to her feet, but something happened around us as I did. One moment we were standing at the end of Yomotsu Hirasaka, but the next moment the place we were was entirely different. We were now surrounded by fields and rolling hills, running water. Waterfalls? What was all this? It was like we were outside and, just how did we get here?

"The fog is all gone!" Teddie exclaimed and was running around us.

"Wow..." it was about the only thing Yosuke could manage. I didn't blame him, the scenery was breath taking.

"It's nice. It kinda feels, nostalgic," Chie was at Yosuke's side as we all looked around, almost finding it hard to believe what we were seeing.

"I know this place. This scenery. A long, long time ago, everywhere in this world used to look like this," Teddies words explained more than anything else. This was his home after all.

"So this is the world inside people's hearts..." Yukiko breathed as she snuggled against Yu. "Yu, I love you."

"I love you too," Yu said back without hesitation.

Was it really all over?

" _Ha, maybe this used to look like this a long time ago. The world and the people that reside in it now...I seriously doubt that their hearts could make a place like this,_ " My Shadow laughed from next to me but I ignored him for now. " _Don't you worry, Kayane. You and I will show all of them the true colors of the real world. All in good time._ "

My Shadow disappeared leaving only a cold bellowing echo of his sinister laugh behind.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Let me start off by saying I'm going to be taking a month off. What does that mean? It means that there won't be anything new from me until June 10th. It's a solid date so don't think I'm going to disappear on you. The thing is I have a lot of events coming up for me in the next few weeks so I won't even be near a computer on the days I typically post stuff. Other things is my schedule is too tight right now to keep this up as I have gotten behind my writing schedule as a result of extended hours at work and also my volunteer work that I do on the weekend. And as with most things those take priority over this story. But it doesn't mean I won't be working on it, as I'll also be taking the time to get back on track and so that I can continue to give this story the energy I want it to have.**

 **I apologize for getting this chapter up later than usual. I would have normally had it up hours ago, but I had to finish editing the chapter and write this author's note. So I can explain why you won't be seeing Last Symphony for a few weeks. But I promise it'll be back.**

 **We've finished the end of Persona 4. (Minus the Yu leaving town scene) But we'll be moving into Arena. There is going to be things happening before then as well. Kayane and Rise's first media appearance on a TV show and more about the band and probably a few other things happening while Yu has left. It'll be weird not having Yu around but that's also part of the fun.**

 **Also lots of foreshadowing of the future in this chapter. Let me know what you think about it and where you believe the story is going to be heading. Maybe guessing what the deal is with Kayane's Shadow. There is time to speculate so let me know in a review! If you get close to it, I'll send you a message back to let you know.**

 **I didn't want to go on a break but life has worked against me this time. I'm going to use this time to get back on track as well as deal with a lot of other stuff at the same time. So I hope you all understand and I will be back with the next chapter on June 10th. Thank you all for your time in reading my fanfiction in this small tiniest part of the fanbase, haha. See you all on June 10th with the next Chapter as we start into the next phase of Last Symphony!**


	35. Chapter 34 - Travel

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS TO MOMENTO UMBRAE (MY PERSONA 3 FANFIC)!**

 **Okay, when I say spoilers, I mean I'm dropping the metric ton of spoilers, in that all the major reveals from Momento Umbrae will be discussed in this chapter. This is my warning to people that may want to read that story before continuing here. Additionally I do try to explain those points so that you don't need to go read that story. But most of it is simply told here as an explanation. So if you want to see how those events came to be there is always the option to go read it. You can find it through my profile here on Fan Fiction. This is also an indicator of change for this story.**

 **Up to this point the viewpoints have been limited to Kayane and Rise. This is going to be expanded starting this chapter to include members from Persona 3 as we move into the Arena arc. Their situation and struggles leading up to Arena will be explored as we move forward. The focus will likely stay between Hamuko and the Shadow Kana. Reasons for this will come around eventually. Alright, enough of that. You've been warned. So with that out of the way, lets move on to the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 / Travel**

 _March 21st, 2012 / Daytime  
Yasoinaba Station_

After everything had happened yesterday, all of us were still pretty tired, but here we all were gathered in front of Yasoinaba station. Yu had his luggage in hand standing across from us with Yukiko still holding on to his arm. She wasn't going to want to let go of him when the time came. And I could definitely see the hesitation in Yu's eyes as he glanced over to the clock nearby. Also with us was his Uncle Dojima and Nanako-chan. Nanako looked equally as torn. In such a short time he had become important to so many people. Knowing he wouldn't be here every day was hard for many of them to fathom.

"You know, not many people come into town for just a year and leave quite as big an impact as you have," I spoke up breaking the silence which everyone seemed unsure of what to say. All of them didn't want to see him go, but this was just something that could not be avoided. So I might as well address the elephant in the room and instead point out how unique his situation was. "I knew you for even less and I find it strange to see you leaving."

"I certainly didn't come here thinking all of this would happen though," Yu sighed slightly. "Certainly a year that I will never forget."

"We won't let you either way. Still, I suppose this is it. Can't believe its already been a year," Yosuke gave a light chuckle. "Things really moved fast."

"You really are leaving, huh? It hasn't really hit me yet," Chie was standing close to Yosuke. Now that I thought about it, there was something I had forgotten up until this moment. Seeing Chie and Yosuke standing so close definitely reminded me of it though.

"You know I seem to remember something that was said recently between Yosuke and you. Whatever happened after we left yesterday?" I asked which immediately got everyone to turn. I was looking at Chie which I knew would give a quick reaction to.

Chie immediately averted her eyes and was blushing. "Well I was really emotional and scared at the time and I...come on, why are you putting me on the spot, Senpai?"

"Yesterday was rough on all of us," Yu said after a moment. "We're just wondering if you two are..."

"Hey hold on now," Yosuke spoke up and standing somewhat defensively in front of Chie. "If she doesn't want to say then..."

"No, Yosuke, its fine. Its true, after we split up, we walked home together. And we were talking and I confessed to him," Chie was blushing like mad and keeping her eyes down. I think she wanted to tell everyone but it wasn't something that Chie was good at expressing.

"Actually we both confessed," Yosuke added looking to Chie for a moment before lookign to Yu. "So yes, we're dating now."

I frowned a bit, "Well I was expecting you two to dance around the subject a bit, but that is a complete lack of any details."

Yosuke looked to me with an irritated glance, "What do you want, a play by play?"

"Yes," both Yukiko and Rise said this in unison. I just gave a shrug

All the members of the Investigation Team burst into laughter at this. Yu stepped away from Yukiko for a moment to Yosuke. "Either way, congratulations you two."

"Yeah, Yeah, I don't want to hear it," Yosuke said but was smiling none the less. The two shook hands and then went into a half hug before separating. "Have a good trip back, partner."

Nanako, who had been mostly silent had taken this moment to latch onto Yu's shirt. He looked down at her and was greeted with a young girl with tears in her eyes. "Onii-chan, I don't want you to go away." She then buried her head against Yu as he smiled and put a hand on her back. I think if there was someone he had the biggest impact on it would be Nanako. I know she had lost her Mother when she was young, it was something that I had immediately bonded with her on about understanding that kind of loss. Although for me, I never knew my parents, but I had lost Miyuki, someone who had been in a lot of ways more like a surrogate Mother to me than anything else.

"Nanako. Didn't you promise that you wouldn't cry?" Dojima didn't expect a reply but just gave Yu a smile before stepping forward and gently pulling Nanako away. "You know, building a case against Adachi is going pretty smoothly. After all, he's made a full confession to his crimes. There haven't been any more incidents since then. Inaba's finally back to its normal, peaceful self. Well, and everyone is here and healthy again. I couldn't ask for anything more. Thanks Yu, for everything you've done while you were here. To me, you're just as much a part of this family as Nanako. I'm really glad you came to stay with us."

"Yeah, me too," Yu smiled as Dojima pulled Nanako away to give space for the rest of us to say our goodbyes.

"Sensei, I've finally found a place for me. That's why, I'm going back over there. To make sure it never goes wrong again. I'm going to protect that world from now on. I can finally be proud and say, that world is where I belong," Teddie beamed. His words seemed a bit confusing to me cause I seriously doubt he'd be able to stay there now after experiencing so much in this world.

"Man, Senpai. This town's gonna feel empty without ya," Kanji said, ignoring Teddie. Couldn't blame him, none of us even slightly believed he was going to stay there.

"How cruel! Were you even listening!?" Teddie turned to Kanji.

"We can see you anytime we want, you dork," Yosuke waved off the whoole thing, because he was right, there wasn't anything that stopped us from seeing him.

"Yeah, like you'll be gone long. Soon as you start craving something like ice cream, you'll be back in a flash," Chie huffed at Teddie's proclamation from Yosuke's side.

Teddie seemed somewhat hurt but didn't deny it. So he did what he usually did, "C'mon, my honeys. Bluffing that way isn't very cute, you know?"

"You're just gonna be going in and out of the TV at Junes. How's that different from what you've been doing?" Yosuke made an amused chuckle. Teddie was trying to make it sound that what he was doing was more dramatic. But it hardly meant anything since we all knew him better than that. And I believe each of us had more than enough reason to protect that world as well.

Naoto, who had remained silent up until now, stepped forward towards Yu. "Um, I can't quite decide what to do. At first, I only planned on staying here until the case was completely closed. I thought that maybe I should stick to my original plan. I could take the train back with you, Senpai." Everyone seemed to raise an eyebrow, and Yukiko's eyes narrowed on her which made Naoto shift uncomfortably. "I'm kidding," she quickly clarified. "I couldn't do something like that. It's not as though we'll never see each other again. Still feel free to call me anytime, even if there isn't a case to solve."

Naoto stepped back somewhat blushing. Yu had been an important part of change in all of our lives. One way or another, it was hard for all of us not to be emotional or do something to try and make this not happen. We all knew better than that though.

"You know I don't feel like saying goodbye either. Hey, you got any plans during the long holiday in May? If you're free, come over and visit. With no mysteries to solve, we can have some real fun," Yosuke gave a grin.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Yu returned with his own grin. "What do you think, Yukiko?"

"I can make us all some reservations so we can all stay at my family's inn," Yukiko stated and took Yu's arm once more.

"Ooh, I can get my revenge for that night. Our surprise sneak attack will work for sure this time!" Teddie proudly declared. I couldn't help but frown, I hadn't been a part of that but I had heard the aftermath. I had spent most of that night trying to relax and recover from the Culture Festival performance...as well as deal with my own thoughts with what had happened with Rise at the time.

"Don't bring that up, you stupid bear!" Kanji then changed the subject. "Hey, what happened to going back to that world?"

"That has nothing to do with this! It's entirely different," Teddie said as if that explained everything.

"That reminds me. Marie isn't here. I would have thought that she would come today, at least," Naoto said.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too. I'm sure she's fine though," Yu said with a slight shrug.

"Well as long as she's doing well, I guess that's okay," Yosuke scratched the back of his head.

"Well she should've at least shown up here, since this is the last time we'll see you for a while," Kanji meant to state it as more of an annoyance against Marie but it brought a bit of a somber tone to the group.

"May isn't that far away, I'll be back before you guys know it. Besides, Kayane and Rise-san are going to be busy with their music career coming closer to kicking off. And you guys still got school. You just won't have a murder case hanging over your heads this time," Yu gave a light chuckle. Too busy to not realize our leader was gone? He was probably right. Though it wasn't a comforting thought.

There was a silence among the group.

"It's almost time. You'd better get on the train," Dojima urged.

Yu turned to see another group of his friends and stopped briefly to talk with all of them before walking up to the train. The rest of us followed as he made his way to it. He stopped and turned to us. "Well, I guess this is it for now."

"For now. See ya, partner," Yosuke and Yu shook hands once more.

"If anything happens on your end, we'll come running," Chie added and shook his hand next.

"Until we meet again, Senpai," Naoto gave a slight nod.

"Senpai, I'll be waiting for you," Kanji added.

"See you. Take care," Rise added quickly.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you again," Teddie smiled big.

"Be careful Yu. Give my sister my best," Dojima said and shook Yu's hand.

"I'll see you later, Onii-chan! Byebye!" Nanako was putting on her biggest smile and gave him a quick hug. Yu turned to me.

"I'll have you know that I have no idea how to deal with goodbyes. Up to this point, I never had the chance to say goodbye. People have only left without giving me a choice," my words were more serious than even I had expected. The others were definitely concerned as I said this. Still it was no less than the truth. "That being said. Thank you for being a good friend and I'll see you soon. Besides Rise and I are going to be all over the country soon enough. We can probably get a few tickets for you so, you better show up."

He chuckled, "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Yu turned and was immediately pulled into a kiss by Yukiko. It was one of the more bold things I had seen her do, especially here in front of everyone. But having seen her breakdown before, there was no underselling how important Yu was to her. Even the problems they faced, and ones they would face from now on. It was something they both were willing to go through for the possibility of a future together. All I could do was silently wish them luck from this point on.

Yukiko released him, "Everyday, you hear me?"

"Everyday, I promise," he smiled big and he hesitantly stepped away from her. "Well, see you all later then." The door closed behind Yu as he stepped into the train. And then began to slowly leave the platform. The others chased the train down the platform, yelling at Yu final words of goodbye. I simply stood next to Dojima and Nanako as we looked at the departing train.

"It was only a year, but his impact will be felt for quite a long time to come. He made such good friends, and made meaningful connections with so many people. Although, he never needed to. That says a lot about who he is," I found myself saying.

"Well, I'm sure his influence on others is far from over," Dojima chuckled. He was right there. Yu was a dangerously observant individual after all.

"Onii-chan will be back soon, right?" Nanako looked up.

"He'll be back before you know it," Dojima said. "He's family, after all."

I watched as the train disappeared in the distance. This was not an end, but it felt significant, as if one chapter had closed and a new one was beginning. Not knowing what came next was what made this moment all the more profound. I smiled as Rise came moving back to me. My future had already started with Rise, now it was time to get back to work.

* * *

 _March 29th, 2012 / Daytime  
Kohai TV Productions Studio_

This was certainly a new experience for me. We were on set for a TV show that was more drama than comedy, so there were serious problems that the characters of the show faced but often had humor to lighten the edge to the issues. It's a delicate line to walk as too much humor can be made to look like the subject matter isn't being taken seriously. And too serious can make the show not as friendly as they want. I had never watched the show so I couldn't say if they were good at it or not. But it was a successful show financially, and they were looking for a way to boost views. The thing of it was, it would not be announced anywhere that Rise and I would be making an appearance in the show. We wouldn't be singing but we had a minor part with the characters in passing. And it was more of a tease that we were coming. That was also why it was only the two of us and not the entire band of Synchronicity. Though they were here with us on set.

"You want to go over the lines again?" Rise asked as she was adjusting the skirt she was in. She was dressed in black and red. The skirt was shorter than the Yasoinaba High School's one and her top a lot smaller to hug her body more. Showing her curves in a more provocative way. I suppose I better get used to the fact that Rise would be used as a sex symbol and the main face of the band. Though she had been quick to remind me that I was going to be used in a similar fashion to gain female fans. I was also dressed in a semi-formal black and red clothing. The two of us were made to look a bit older (using make-up) to make us more college age. I mean technically I wasn't that far off from college. Rise's hair was pulled back into a single pony tail rather than her usual pigtails.

We still had time before we were needed on stage, "You nervous? I mean I understand but at the very least its a closed set so we don't have an audience to worry about."

"Well you seem unusually calm about this," Rise eyed me and moved next to me and placed her head against my shoulder. "Nanase-san is something else. The PR strategy meant to employ other things to generate a stir and make rumors abound. All before we introduce all the members of the band and before we ultimately announce the name of the band. Each step is meant to generate more interest without revealing our hand to the public. Although it is highly dependent on others to make this work."

"It's a plan that is effective in that it also costs very little. The media and the rumor mill will be doing most of the advertising for us," I sighed a bit. "Though that likely has more to do with the fact that there isn't a solid plan for PR right now." It was also highly effective by using Rise's previous popularity. So the rumor mill would probably go nuts with it. They had already done enough rumor spreading when the culture festival performance went live.

"I guess they are still figuring out the details of our first appearance. Your Mom said it was going to be an important festival. We wouldn't be headlining it, of course. As it will be our first official performance as a band but we'll be advertised as one of the top bands," Rise was simply reciting what we already knew. The thing was, this was no normal start for a band. That was because of Rise and her previous success. People would take an interest one way or another. The people would either come away as fans...or possibly less than favorable outcomes. There would be a lot of expectations for the group and for me.

" _So how long I wonder until we start hearing all the negative press about how we've ruined her career? I mean this TV show has a decent audience, and then word will spread of Rise's appearance, and then people will notice that the guy with her is the same that was on that internet video. And then the rumor mill really picks up after that. Wild speculations on who you are, what your relationship is. People openly hating you for being close to her,_ " My Shadow was leaning against the wall nearby. That low chuckle of his made my skin crawl. " _How long until she regrets having anything to do with us?_ "

It wasn't bad to have doubts about a future I was so uncertain about. Doubts were a normal and reasonable response to all of the things that had happened up to this point. Especially when I hadn't really looked towards the future until recently. So my Shadow and his continued doubt he expressed was well within my own expectations. And not something I was going even attempt to deny. Though I felt that Rise wouldn't just up and abandon me. I'm sure there was more to all of this that I just didn't know about. I was new to all of this after all.

"This place is crazy complicated to get around in. You'd think it be a little easier considering all the people and other things that have to be moved around," a new voice said as four individuals approached Rise and I. Reiko seemed like she was amused and irritated on the layout of the studio.

"You kept trying to go to places you shouldn't and security almost kicked you out, and us too just because we were with you," Taro was yawning, as it was definitely early in the morning. "You guys ready?"

"I'm still wondering how I ended up with more lines than Rise," I scratched my head. "Can't say I'm looking forward to it, but I'm about as ready as I can be." To which I'm not sure I could ever say I was ready.

"Try not to think about it too much. The scene just calls for a guy over a girl anyway. You're supposed to be giving the main character Yuuji advice, and well, I guess it wouldn't be completely out of place for someone to get relationship advice from a girl. His character has trouble with girls to begin with," Saya was the one giving me the comfort now. She was generally soft spoken, but alway encouraging.

"Have you seen the show then Mitsuragi?" I asked looking to Saya. "I feel like I'm doing a disservice somehow because I haven't seen it. But I don't really watch TV to begin with." Now I just felt like I was coming up with excuses, which was not my intention.

"Saya and I watch it every week at my place after practice," Tsubasa chimed in. "Some of the characters feel a bit typical but they have good emotional growth, you know? I'm a total sucker for that stuff. And Saya just loves stories. Especially ones with romance involved."

Saya was avoiding eye contact now for some reason but wasn't denying it. I guess it would be a better idea to use them for their expertise in this area then. "Okay, since I doubt I'll have much time to ask the director or someone else about this I'll just ask you two then. Rise and I are supposed to be college students at this local family diner that the main character frequents right? What is the typical response the strangers give to meeting Yuuji?"

"Generally he isn't really given a lot of respect since he's supposed to be this plain looking guy and started as a not hard working individual, although he is trying hard now. But the script indicates that you aren't normally around here and are more distracted by working on college work, so I don't think your character is supposed to have that reaction to him," Saya was very analytical. Not surprising as she ranked higher than I did on tests. And made more sense sense considering Tsubasa had confirmed that Saya had an interest in this sort of thing.

"So I'm supposed to be this confident university student that gives Yuuji advice based on the minor encounter he observes between Yuuji and Saeko, while Rise does the same with Saeko, right? Even though its also left unsaid about my own relationship with Rise's character. Man, Mom really is working that PR mojo," I sighed slightly.

"It is pretty spot on," Taro commented. "You're subtly confirming over the show that the two of you are connected and doing something together but not giving any answers at the same time. It's pretty clever way to get the rumor mill pumping about us before an official announcement is made."

"Must have been something to see her sweet talk the director and writers for the scene too," I scratched my head once more.

"They wanted us to act natural too. So it's basically just supposed to be us up there as we don't even have character names," Rise seemed okay with it but it felt weird that they wouldn't even give us names for the characters. Especially if you get advice from someone. But I'm sure it would work in the context of how it plays out. Well Rise had the harder part, she was supposed to turn right into Saeko and accidentally spill her drink on her, which makes her rush off with Saeko to help her with it and leaving me and the character Yuuji alone. Then the girls come back before another two girls show up and pull Rise and I away. Which we hadn't met the two that are playing the other girls yet.

"Who is to say what makes sense. It is basically just a promotional stunt at this point," I shrugged once more as I noticed a bunch of movement. I knew it wasn't just a promotional stunt but I was just eager to get it moving again.

"Kujikawa and Ikakure, we need you on set, please," an announcement was said.

"Alright, I suppose we're up," I looked at our band members for a moment before stepping away. This was just the first step to our eventual reveal. this felt more complicated than it needed to be.

"Good luck you two," Reiko encouraged, as did Tsubasa and Saya. Taro just gave an approving nod before I walked off with Rise at my side.

"Just take it easy and have fun with it," Rise whispered as we stepped onto the elaborate restaurant set as it looked like other extras and characters were getting set for the scene.

"Ah, good, good. We're going to be doing your scenes in a bit. For now we're doing the set up scene and you'll be in this booth over here," it was Director Ichiro Watanabe. I heard he was pretty hands on with the way he did things. "So we'll have you sitting with your two friends...ah here they are." The director was waving over a couple and soon I found myself looking at some familiar faces. Two girls moved over and I blinked for a moment.

"Takahashi-san?" I asked and the red haired girl grinned as she approached us.

"If it isn't Mr. Secret. How are you doing, Ikakure-san?" she giggled slightly and referencing our last meeting. I couldn't stop myself from smiling briefly on it as well.

"Oh, you know each other?" Rise asked from next to me.

"Yeah we met briefly when we were holding auditions before. I wouldn't think I'd see you again. I didn't know you did acting," I was definitely curious about this.

She shrugged a bit, "I don't really but Kana does. And when they learned she had a twin sister they wanted me to do this job with her. And I'm horrible at denying or turning down anything that Kana asks me to do." She paused and then clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. "That's right! Sorry, lets do some introductions. I'm Takahashi Hamuko. This is my twin sister, Takahashi Kana."

"I guess I was so surprised to see you that I have forgotten my own manners. A pleasure to meet you both, I'm Ikakure Kayane, and this is Kujikawa Rise," Indicating Rise but not specifying our relationship. I guess that was something I'd have to get used to. Rise still remained close to me regardless. We had an agreement that just because we weren't going to confirm our relationship didn't meant we needed to avoid physical contact in public completely. that would likely be impossible for us to begin with. Being seen as to having a close relationship was more than okay, and speculation as to how close we really were was part of what we wanted anyway.

"Nice to meet you," Rise stepped in and shook Hamuko's hand and then Kana's, who seemed to look somewhat shy about this exchange.

"Good to see you guys hitting it off, you'll look really natural on camera. For now all you need to do is sit at this booth, and act like your studying for a test. We have text books and notepads on the table, and we'll also be bringing out drinks and stuff for you to snack on. Just look active as we shoot the next scene. The main characters will be on the booth next to you, but we'll be making some shots of you four here before your scene," The director quickly explained before he quickly moved his attention away and we all moved to the booth.

I slipped into the booth, with Rise next to me and at the end of the booth, which made sense considering her character is supposed to accidently bump into the main character Saeko. Then Kana moved and sat across from mewith Hamuko next to her. I looked at the notebooks and matching textbooks on Psychology, of all things, that was in front of us. "So we're supposed to be college psychology students?"

"Seems like it," Hamuko flipped the book open in front of her. "Developmental Psychology huh? The effects in early life development. Sounds interesting. And we're supposed to look engaged with it huh?"

"Well Kayane knows quite a bit about psychology," Rise said. It was certainly true enough as part of my passing studies in me determining what I wanted to do for the future and some class assignments had delved into it.

I opened the book and skimmed over the chapter titles, "Seems like this book leans more closely to sociology in a lot of ways. Which is an important part of Development. Social Interactions are very key in developing your identity." I had to sound stiff talking about it.

Hamuko looked up to me and briefly over to Kana. "Is there specific kinds of social interactions that do that?" She seemed legitimately interested which threw me off for a moment.

I shook my head, "Not in particular. It has everything to do with the time period in which you are exposed to that interactions though. Very young ages when you are developing your communication skills is also when you develop a set of morals."

"Why is that? I'm guessing they are tied together somehow," Hamuko was flipping through the pages, and even Kana seemed to be highly attentive. Rise giggled from next to me.

"And action!" The director could be heard. I turned a few pages in the book.

"Keep going, Kayane. It'll definitely look natural if your actually explaining it to them," Rise prompted from next to me. I think she just enjoyed how engaged I was being with them. Well, there was nothing wrong with that I suppose.

"As children we don't have many complex thoughts, but we know what we can see and hear. So we learn by copying others," I saw my words register to Hamuko, which she probably guessed. "We repeat what we see, and our minds form that what we see as expected behavior. Then we are gradually corrected as we grow and learn, which also teaches us more complex rules."

"I see, so humanity develops complex thinking over time, starting with only seeing things as either good or bad," Hamuko was mumbling a bit. "It makes sense, but..." she paused looking to Kana for a moment and then back to me. "Do you think that applies to all life as long as it is sentient in some form?" That felt like a very pointed question.

"Hypothetically, yes. If it is something that grows and learns over time then definitely. Even animals learn by copying their parents, typically. There are always exceptions to the rules though," I flipped a page.

"An animal," Kana seemed offended for some reason. "I am..."

"Kana," Hamuko put a hand over her sisters mouth. "He's just explaining how it works."

I felt like I was missing something when it came to these two. Still I continued without being prompted as I noted that the camera was doing shots over the set. "That's just how it starts though, then it is dependent on the kind of social interactions in that learning time. Like someone that grows up isolated has a higher chance of having a bad time with future interactions over say someone that is surrounded by family and is constantly exposed to new people."

"So you talked before that it was important to developing morals right? Does an individual always copy what they see?" Hamuko asked and relaxed her grip on her sister who became somewhat quiet next to her.

I shook my head, "No. Depending on the interactions you may instead develop being the exact opposite from what you've seen. Especially when you are developing seeing conflicting actions. For example...having abusive parents, but all other adults being generally caring can cause you to see your parents of examples of what not to do. Equally seeing things happen to someone you care about and knowing they are hurting, can also teach you how to act. Small things along the way shows what is accepted and not accepted behavior."

Kana looked to me now, her golden eyes feeling like they were piercing through, like she understand on a more emotional level as to what I was saying. "So actions, good or bad affect you while you are developing."

"Yes, but like anything, you can learn and unlearn things from your childhood, but they take time and often strong willpower to over come it. We learn prejudices and bias behavior in that time period too, directly from the ones that raise us. And those are the hardest things for anyone to overcome as they are so deeply ingrained in us," I flipped the page in the book as it mentions generational differences. That would also affect beliefs and perception of right and wrong based not only on how you are raised, but also the generation of who raises you. "Mostly there is no specific thing that can determine how you are raised and what you believe in. But most of developmental psychology can give you a general idea of what can be deciding or influencing factors."

"So nothing is ever set in stone or necessarily correct," Hamuko nodded. "Because every individual person is different, so things can't be clearly defined."

I nodded, "But sweeping generalizations help give us an understanding as to what can be the cause based on what we have observed in the past. After all the general idea of psychology is understanding why we think and learn as we do and also how we can affect it. I mean I understand why we're talking about this, but is there a reason you are so interested in this subject? Or you just prodding me to keep going?" I couldn't help but ask, as the questions seemed to be going down a specific path.

Hamuko looked at Kana for a moment then turned to me with a smile. "I was adopted when I was young. It was about a year ago when I learned about my real family. And I'm still learning more about them every day. Kana-chan was among what I learned about only a year ago. Unlike me, she was isolated for a lot of her life, and wasn't raised the way she deserved. So she's still learning a lot about the world. Yukari and I have been doing what we can to get her to experience more of the world. Which is why Yukari helped Kana get a job that lets her interact with so many people. And for the most part we make sure either Yukari or myself is with her to support her."

So Kana had little real world experience? I guess that explained her reactions a bit, "I get it. So your sister is learning but you want to also trying to learn what could be the source of her misunderstandings in hope to help her." It made a lot of sense. "In that case, is there something specific you want to know?"

"It's really awesome that you got to be reunited with your sister," Rise added, likely so she was seen as being engaged in the conversation, and likely because the camera might have been in our direction. I had been so engaged with the thoughts and questions being presented that I had ignored a lot of what was going on around us.

"There was a lot of things that happened because of it," Kana averted her gaze. It didn't seem to be the most pleasant topic for them, but at the same time, the two seemed glad it had happened. It was probably a lot more complicated than I had any right of knowing.

"And it all worked out in the end," Hamuko playfully nudged her sister. "Nee-chan is still adjusting. She's been all on her own for a long time. She's going to have a big test coming in a couple weekends and...actually I have a question, or rather, a favor."

I raised an eyebrow, "A favor?"

"Let me ask you both, because I want to make sure she is okay with it," Hamuko clarified and indicating Rise. Well I hadn't told her about my relationship with Rise, but it must have seemed obvious to her that we were connected in some fashion. "Could I borrow Ikakure tomorrow? I need to take Kana shopping and I could really use a guys perspective for Kana's sake. I'd ask one of the guys I know but one's a bit pervy, the other isn't even in the country and the last one is too busy with his girlfriend. Not that I'm complaining about them but I think a perspective that Kana isn't familiar with would also be good for her."

"So you want to get Kayane's perspective for...what?" Rise asked.

Hamuko grinned slightly, "Oh so you guys are together then."

Rise's eyes widened for a moment realize that her neither denying it or the fact she used my first name so casually had given it away. "Oh geesh its gonna be a lot harder than I thought. But the question still stands."

"Oh it isn't a big deal, I just want her to try on some outfits and get a guys opinion," Hamuko then quickly went back to the other subject. "So you two are trying to keep it a secret huh? I guess being a idol can be pretty rough. I think I got it figured out what your big secret is, Ikakure-san."

I gave a groan in response, "You are just overly perceptive on picking up on people's mistakes. Though I'm not better, we haven't had to have our guard up since we've been together." Honestly her attention to detail reminded me a lot about Yu.

"Don't worry, Kana-chan and I won't tell anyone. Still, think you could spare some time tomorrow?" Hamuko pressed.

I looked to Rise. Ultimately I wouldn't go if she didn't sign off on it. And maybe because I wanted an excuse not to go but it wasn't like I was being unfriendly and I was interested in learning more about them but maybe that wasn't a good reason to spend time with someone. Just because they sounded interesting.

"Well, I have to head back to Inaba for school. You and Nanase-san are going to be staying in town anyway for a meeting tomorrow, so you should go," Rise gave me a smile. I knew what she was getting at. She saw it as a way for me to experience more, and deal with crowds. I wasn't exactly that excited about being without her. Still Hamuko and her sister were intriguing, and I felt oddly comfortable with the two of them around. "Just don't keep my boyfriend out too late. He's got a date with me when he gets back home tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I only need him for a couple hours in the morning. That's it I promise," Hamuko held her hand out to Rise.

Rise took her hand, "Sounds good to me."

"Alright, as soon as we're finished here, let's exchange numbers," Hamuko and Rise seemed to turn into a giggling fit, over something I wasn't sure I understood. and I don't think I wanted to.

I looked over to Kana who was smiling and watching the other two, after a moment she looked to me and blushed slightly, "I feel like your sister is a handful."

Kana nodded, "Yes, but its also why I love oneesama. And I just want to see her happy."

Kana's words struck me as odd as I turned to look at Hamuko. She seemed to be enjoying herself, but I had experienced it time and again while I was growing up. The method of saying what people wanted and putting on the face to the world so they would think nothing was wrong. And Hamuko, I couldn't tell if she was being honest or deceiving everyone. Everyone but her sister, Kana.

* * *

 _March 30th, 2012 / Morning_  
 _Tokyo's Fine Boutique_

 ** _HAMUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

No, this wouldn't work either. Sure, Mitsuru had left it to me to get something formal for Kana but I had absolutely zero confidence that I could pick anything that would work. Right now Kana was in a long dark green dress but I just didn't like how it looked either. This would have been a lot better if Yukari was here. She was well versed in fashion, especially since she was a model and just by the nature of her job she has ended up with a lot of fashionable clothes from all the designers she modeled for. Well, Yukari had offered but I was being stubborn and thought it be a good idea to take the opportunity after Kana's job to show her some shops in Tokyo and show her the crowds. Meeting Kayane on set and getting him to agree to come was another bonus. A opinion from a guy that wasn't Junpei would be a benefit. Besides Junpei was basically on a short leash after what happened last year. Chidori didn't like him running off without much explanation. That was mostly a problem in that Junpei didn't want to explain Persona and Shadows to her. That was a world that she was no longer a part of. And he wanted it to stay that way.

That's right, it was also a year ago when I had learned the truth about myself, and also about a different side of the world that I had been completely unaware of. The world of Persona and Shadows. It started when a couple of my friends and I had gone missing in a abandoned hospital in the small town of Inoto. Within that place I awakened to my own Persona, my first one being that of _Orpheus_. But shortly after I had gained several other Personae as I did everything I could to save me and my friends. Ishide Akira and Fujihara Sayane. I used my powers to try and help us escape but in the end I hadn't been strong enough to face the Shadows on my own. That was when the others showed up. I was saved by Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru, Ken, Akihiko, Aigis and Fuuka. A team of Persona users that had fought against a much bigger threat as the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES for short.

Then I passed out from awakening to my Persona ability shortly after being rescued and woke up several days later. After that, they explained what everything was and also the truth about me and the family I didn't know I had. I learned that I had a twin brother named Arisato Minato. I was confused for a long time, I didn't understand anything only that I was propelled by answers and the stories in the journal that supposedly my brother had written in his last days. I wanted to deny it, but the more I learned about him, the more I began leaning in the other direction. That I desperately wanted it to be true. However, he was dead. He had sacrificed his own life to save the world. He used his soul in order to block a entity known as Nyx from descending onto the world. I learned so much about the family that I had already lost.

"Kana, spin one more time," I said as she complied. No, I don't think green, regardless of its shade, was the right color for her.

I found Kana when we investigated the abandoned hospital once more. After realizing that I had been part of a Kirijo Group experiment at that facility hidden underneath the hospital. When I found her, she looked exactly like me, except that she had been dressed in tatters. She had lived alone in the darkness of that facility. The truth of it being, Kana was a Shadow. A Shadow that had once been a formless creature and endlessly subjected to me when I was a child. An experiment where Shadows were constantly exposed to children, hoping to force Persona potential. Despite her being a Shadow and the situation we were in. I was kind to her, and became her friend. So on that fabled night when the Dark Hour had come to be, Kana was the one that had transformed into my form to give me the chance to escape. But she had also sealed my memories in hopes that I wouldn't return. Stepping into that place had broken that seal and I remembered all of it.

The Kirijo Group had splintered its research into different areas in order to try and be best prepared for using the Dark Hour and its devastating properties. But they needed Persona users, and it was my own Uncle that headed up that research. He gathered subjects by abducting children as they were born from employee's of the Kirijo Group from its hospitals. My own Uncle had stolen me away from his brother. Separating me from both my parents, and my twin sibling. So much happened before I was even born. And Kana, who had only sought to protect me, had lived alone in the solitude and darkness of that place. Determined to stay as to protect me in her own way. And I blissfully lived without ever knowing anything about it, yet I was affected by it. Although I wouldn't know until later in my life. Not until Yukari and the others learned key details about my twin brother Minato from the journal he wrote. Speculation made them dig deeper to his past and eventually led them to some startling facts. That Minato had been born with a twin and some seemingly unrelated correspondence led them to find out that something far worse had happened to the girl that would have been named Arisato Minako. That only came after they had traced documents about my death at birth being faked and led them to the existence to the experiment I had been a part of.

The experiments I had been subjected to, was to expose me to Shadows as a means to develop a natural potential to awaken to Persona. I couldn't say if it worked or not. Kana had told me that the scientists had been blind because I always had the potential. Well it wasn't long after awakening that I visited the Velvet Room and met Igor and Theodore. They were immensely helpful for what we had to face after that.

"So are you trying to go for something different than black? You're hair is dyed black, but I guess using a black dress would be too easy," Kayane was sitting across from where Kana was currently showing off the dress I had made her wear. His voice bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"Oh, um...would it look better though?" Kana asked looking unsure of what to make of what he was saying.

"Well black would work, but I was hoping to get something more vibrant," I muttered trying to imagine a different color on Kana.

"Try red," Kayane suggested. Yeah, he was probably right. "Her eyes are very distinct. I think it would help bring out that color more."

Her gold eyes were the aspect of her that made her distinct and also showed the truth about who she was for people that knew about it. That Kana was in reality, a Shadow and not human. But you would not see the difference, even if under an x-ray scan. She was now more or less human. She couldn't change the form she took and she also grew and matured just as any other human, very similar to me. Generally why her body shape was identical to mine in every possible way. But now with some encouragement from Yukari and I, she keeps her hair dyed black instead of the natural crimson like mine. It made her distinct and markedly different. "Yeah, lets go with red. I'll go grab some for you to try, be right back." I said and slipped away from the dressing room area and back towards the clothes.

On the plus side, Kana's identical body shape made it easy for me to help her shop for clothes. If it fit me then it fit her. I affectionately called her my twin. She was my family now. After all she had done and sacrificed for me. When I had reunited with her, Kana had awakened to her own Persona, _Eurydice_ , in order to protect me from the Shadows that tried to kill me at the time. Things were more complicated than that though. Arisato Yoshimitsu was my Uncle, and a man who was devastated by the events of the past and the sins he had committed against my parents, in particular my birth Father, and his brother. A year after the death of my twin brother he had learned about the power that he held. A power that he had referred to as that of the wild card. A power that I discovered that I also had. It was a power that allowed an individual to use multiple Persona. It was that power that my Uncle had wanted me to grow and use to achieve his own goal.

Due to some backdoor in the Kirijo Group database he was able to access multiple reports about different aspects of Shadow related research and incidents. That was how he had learned about my twin brother Minato and his sacrifice that had stopped the coming of The Fall and the being Nyx. He also learned about the Abyss of Time and the event revolving around the members of SEES shortly after the death of Arisato Minato. That had been the key report and the basis for his plan. Using me, he would force me to become stronger using objects to create a Pseudo Dark Hour and release powerful Shadows for me to go against. Each time a stronger Shadow was released. Then on the night of the Full Moon he brought us to the bridge in Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island where the key event occurred. It was where my biological parents had died and my twin brothers fate would be altered when Aigis sealed Death within him. He brought my twin brother's body to the site and used Shadows to re-animate him. For a year, Minato's body had been kept on life support as my Uncle had been unable to accept that another connection to his brother had died. Then using a combined energy of Shadow and my own he was able to create a pocket place in time similar to the Abyss of Time. His hope was to use that power to go back further than anyone and prevent himself and his brother from joining the Kirijo Group. Thinking that it would fix the time line to one where his brother would not die. However the Shadow he used had other plans in store for that power.

As it would turn out, the Shadow was no simple Shadow. And in actuality had been manipulating Yoshimitsu for quite some time. His name was Nyarlathotep. Using my Uncle to gather the power he needed and a decent vessel so he could instead undo all the work that SEES and my brother had done. Making it so that humanity would destroy itself in the end by using The Fall. Nyarlathotep had worked to undo everything that had been done by my twin brother, by using power that wasn't his. Using not only me, but even the body of my brother, the only thing that was left behind from when he sacrificed himself, to make his soul become a wall that would forever stop Nyx from descending onto Earth.

I pulled a variety of red dresses from the different racks, looking for mostly vibrant shades that really stood out. Thinking about it now, Kayane was likely right. Red went well with Kana's eyes. Red, Gold and black, thinking of her hair. Maybe some black high heels would give a good complimentary look over all. I had a small collection of about 5 or 6 dresses before I had realized it and was moving back to where Kana and Kayane were. When I came back I found the two of them talking.

"...that's what I think anyway," Kayane shrugged. I guess I missed the whole conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked as I moved towards the dressing room to put the various dresses down for Kana.

"I was asking how he would deal with a formal function. I mean, I still don't know why Mitsuru-sama wants us to be there when it isn't like we're going to do anything. And I have a photo session the next morning with Yukari-san. Ikakure-san was saying its because Mitsuru-sama wants support," Kana looked like she agreed with that assessment. I was more impressed that she was discussing it with him, and even complaining about having to go because of having to work the next day. She was becoming more and more human every day.

I nodded. "We'll he's right," I spoke softly as I pulled her towards the changing room. "We'll be right back out."

"Take your time," Kayane settled in the chair once more as I closed the curtain to the changing room.

I might as well take our privacy as a moment to explain it. "Mitsuru needs us there as Shadow Operatives. Its a function that has higher ups in the Japanese Police and also Government officials. She needs to show an example of how we'll run things and giver he a opportunity to convince key people about the need for the organization, and gain trust. As members we also need to be displayed as respectful and responsible. That and only a few of us can even be there. Sanada ran off to who knows where to train. We can hardly have Ken show up as a High Schooler. Junpei will be there but Yukari will pretty much make sure he doesn't say anything as he isn't even going to be a full time member of the Shadow Operatives," I explained as I helped Kana out of the green dress.

"Mitsuru-sama is looking to get the right to act, yet also won't fully disclose the details, that is why they are hesitant, given the incidents the Kirijo Groups name has been attached to in recent years," the words were certainly true. Kana probably understood it well enough but probably just had a hard time articulating it out loud.

"Yes, and we're both victims of the Kirijo Group of the past. But its also because of them now that we are able to live like we are. Together, finding our own way to move forward with what we have experienced. And if my brother trusted Mitsuru and the others...enough that he would sacrifice his life to save them all then, I will too," I found myself speaking in a whisper as I pulled one of the new dresses with a vibrant crimson and turned to Kana. "I told you. I was lost before I found out the truth about my past. How I was stolen from my parents, separated from my twin brother. And then everything that happened with us. We both suffered, but at the same time we have to acknowledge that without those events, we would both not be here. You would simply be a Shadow. And I can't even imagine what my life would be like." My life hadn't been much of a life...only the presence of Akira and Syane made it worth even bothering with.

"Hamuko-chan, I can't imagine a life without you. I guess we both have reasons to dislike but owe our lives to the Kirijo Group. And I know Mitsuru-sama can help maybe make up for the mistakes of the past. So I do want to support her. I just don't want to make anything go wrong for her either," Kana finally admitted her real hesitation to the coming formal event. Which is why I needed to come up with a couple dresses that would work for her, and also to add more to her personal wardrobe. For the longest time she and I have been sharing clothes. Easy to do when your bodies are identical in every way. While calling her my twin was more of a convenient excuse to tell people, and no one who looks at us together would ever question it. Every day I spent with her I grew more attached to her. And I regretted having forgotten her over the years. Letting her suffer all alone in the place that held only painful memories for both of us. Memories I got back when I entered that place. But now I wanted to encourage her to be more of an individual, and that meant making her feel more distinct, with her own clothes, her own style, and her own experiences, without me.

I find it funny how when I first met her, how confident she had sounded. _"Yes, I am a Shadow. But I am not like the others here."_ Kana had boldly claimed, facing against Aigis, Yukari and myself. Upon entering the room I had been hit with a mix of memories that I had long forgotten _. "This was Hamuko's room, and sometimes mine. After all, they liked the reaction I had to Hamuko-chan. So they subjugated her to me again and again. It was surprising how stupid these researchers were. They understood so very little, not just about Shadows but Hamuko-chan as well."_ It was a time I had been seeking answers about myself and Kana knew all about that past where I had been experimented on. Taking my form was because of a simple fact. She sought to protect me and help me escape from that place. The confusion she caused was enough to cover me while I made my escape. It was also something that Yukari, Aigis and the others had never seen before. A Shadow that had sacrificed itself to save someone they cared about. A fact that a Shadow could be more than a monster or was an enemy to mankind wasn't so simple after meeting Kana.

Mitsuru had made it clear that they would determine things on a case by case basis from now on. And part of the goal of the Shadow Operatives was to deal with incidents involving Shadows and Persona in a more efficient manner. Experts that could step in and deal with the situations swiftly before people get hurt. Part of that is being able to evaluate and find those situations as well.

I helped her slip into the dress and made sure everything was in place before zipping her up. Kana was looking to the mirror and observing herself for a moment. She had come a long way in just a year. After the events that had happened she was really starting to adjust to living. Thanks to Mitsuru and Yukari. Mitsuru had arranged for private tutors to educate Kana and get her caught up in education. Yukari got her a job that she really enjoyed. It was also a lot of fun just spending time with her, talking about all her new experiences. She was becoming more and more human, and every day I saw her more and more as family, as my real twin sister.

"Stop fussing and come on, let's show Ikakure," I said as I pulled the curtains opened and pulled Kana back out in front of Ikakure. I knew this dress would get a reaction.

Kayane's eyes widened and he found himself standing up as he took in Kana. I made her spin around. Of course this would draw attention. This dress was low cut, meant to emphasize her curves. In particular, her cleavage was hard to ignore. And her breast size was nothing to scoff at, but wasn't as big as say...Mitsuru's. Well Kana and I had the exact same measurements in this regard.

"It's...stunning," Kayane spoke up for a moment and seemed to quickly regain his composure. "And this is before you do anything else to go with it."

He certainly was right, some hair styling and treatment would definitely make it more enticing. And she would definitely catch the eyes of others at the gathering. I grinned looking to Kayane, "So what's your favorite part?" I needed him to say more to get my point across to her.

"You want my brutal honest reaction. And my girlfriend not being around to hear it," Kayane deadpanned but was sighing. Well that was more of a coincidence. Even if Rise was here I would still want him to be honest...but maybe he wouldn't have been if he was worried about saying something in front of her. Now I really wanted to hear it.

"I want Kana to hear it. This is for her benefit," I admitted honestly. "I want her to hear the truth from someone she doesn't know."

He sighed and looked to Kana. "You look incredibly sexy. Your curves are brilliantly shown and I could not stop myself from looking at you top to bottom. You are exceptionally beautiful."

Kana was now blushing a bright red, "I...umm..."

"Come on, Kana. What should you say?" I prodded her.

"Um...Thank You, Ikakure-san," Kana gave a bow to him and kept her eyes away as she looked to be attempting to get her blushing under control. Although she was also unintentionally giving him a full view of her cleavage. Kayane averted her eyes and I could help but laugh.

"Sure," he nodded and then looked to me where I couldn't hide my smile. "I think I understand why you wanted me here."

I nodded, "Thanks for your help. I think I'll put her in something a bit more sensible and not something that is so flashy. But Kana, just so you know not everyone is going to be as respectful as Ikakure. It's something you haven't realized or not aware of. But you are an immensely attractive. People look at you, just like he is. You need to know that likely a lot of people will be looking at you at this function. You hear this all the time in your modeling job but you somehow managed to separate the compliments you get as it just being a part of their job and them not actually meaning it. You are everything they say you are and so much more."

Kana blinked and wiped away a tear, "But if I am, then your the same. I only look like this because of you. It's you they should be looking at and not..."

I felt a tinge of annoyance and stepped forward and grabbed the sides of her face so she would look at me, "Stop this, right now."

"Takahashi-san," Kayane had moved forward as well. "You're twin sisters but this is your body. You should be proud of how you look, because this is you. Think about the fact that you've dyed your hair black and your golden eyes. These are very distinct traits that are yours. You may share striking similarities to your sister but at the same time no one ever mistakes you for her. Your beauty, or to be frank, what makes you attractive, is you as a whole. Just as what makes your sister attractive is markedly her own traits."

I blinked for a moment after realizing he had commented on me as well. I never really paid attention to it before, but with Kana having the modeling job I couldn't help but be a little more self aware of my own appearance as a result. And like Kayane had pointed out, we were definitely the same, but Kana definitely had traits that were definitely easy to distinguish from mine. He was essentially saying that each of us were beautiful in our own right. I smiled, "Thanks, Ikakure. Also, please call me Hamuko." He seemed like a great guy, so I think it was more than okay for him to call me by my first name.

"Oh yes, you can call me Kana too," Kana quickly added.

"Besides its easier for us to know who you're talking to," I added with a wink to him.

Kayane laughed and let loose a smile that caught me off guard. I knew he was a decent guy in my brief encounter with him before when I was looking after Kokoro. But I was starting to see exactly what had caught the eyes of the pop idol Risette. He had an amazing smile when he let his guard down. It seemed obvious that him letting his guard down was not something that really happened often. Maybe that was why I felt as if we were something of kindred spirits. It wasn't like I was that great at opening up to other people myself. I spent most of my life simply satisfied if my friends Akira or Sayane were happy and helping the two of them. Never really had any aspirations of my own. Then again I could be wrong, but I still wanted to know more about him. If he was willing.

"Alright then, Hamuko-san and Kana-san," His smile didn't immediately disappear but his guard came back up a few moments later as he then looked as he pulled out his phone.

I looked over to Kana who seemed equally as enamored with him. It was hard to describe but his smile was definitely something that caught your attention considering his usual look was always so serious. It always looked like he had something on his mind. I had to wager that Kujikawa Rise had been quickly pulled into Kayane the first time she saw him smile. "Well, thanks one more time, Ikakure. I won't keep you. I know you have had a busy couple days."

"Wait, Ikakure," Kana suddenly moved close to him and looking at his phone. "Will you...um...I mean if you don't mind. If it isn't a big deal...could we..."

"You want to exchange numbers?" Kayane chuckled as Kana nodded in confirmation. "I don't see the problem. You can get it from your sister and..."

"I'll grab my phone," Kana cut him off and turned quickly back into the dressing room to get her phone from her purse.

"She is definitely more feminine than I am," I couldn't help but comment.

"Maybe you're the one that doesn't have enough confidence in themselves," Kayane commented before Kana came rushing back out. Kana wasn't sure how to swap numbers so Kayane showed her and touching Kana briefly as he did so. Her face went beat red but followed his instructions. "Alright, feel free to call or text me any time. I need to head out and meet my Mom so, good luck you two."

"Yes, thank you. Ikakure-sama," Kana bowed once more. I inclined my head as he turned and walked off towards the store exit.

"Ah, Nee-chan, are you getting smitten with your first pop star? Well I mean he hasn't become one yet but I don't think I've ever seen you blush so much," I teased her which made her blush even more. Although I couldn't deny thinking about him too. He was pretty spot on too. I was definitely lacking in the self-confidence category but I was fine with that. I guess it was nice to hear that someone found me attractive, even if his comment about it had been indirectly.

"Oneesama! I...he was nice and I think he has a great smile. And it felt very comfortable with him," Kana's voice dropped down and became more quiet. She was embarrassed to admit it. "I can see why Kujikawa-san likes him."

"So does it make sense as to why I invited him now? There will be other people looking at you tomorrow night. I didn't want you to be made completely off guard when it happens. Mitsuru needs us at our best, and I don't want you to be concerned about all those people judging you. You've done alright up to now because of Yukari being there to coach you, but its possible all of us will be busy. I just want you to be prepared," I gave her the most comforting look I could manage as she nodded.

"Um...Hamuko-chan...do you think you could get a picture of me in this dress?" Kana averted her eyes.

I giggled, "As many as you want, Nee-chan."

Kayane had definitely brought something new to Kana and also had helped immensely in preparing her for that event. Things seemed odd to run into him a couple times now, but if something the last year had taught me is that coincidences were hardly just that. I had his phone number and even still, a part of me felt very strongly that it would be far from the last time I would see him. I still couldn't quite place what it was that I felt drawn to. Was it because he felt like a kindred spirit or was it something else? Only time would be able to tell.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **First of all, I'm super pumped to be posting chapters again. while I haven't gotten completely back on track with my release schedule, I've gotten moving and starting to make our way towards the first Arena arc. And with that comes the inclusion of the Persona 3 cast. So as I mention at the beginning of the chapter that means the inclusion of a couple of new viewpoints. Primarily this will be between Kana and Hamuko. On occasion I might use Yukari but I'm undecided on that front. Since they are from a direct continuation of Momento Umbrae I will give details when I can for people that only want to read this story. But you can always go check out the original story through my profile.**

 **So we said goodbye to Yu, for now. The next couple chapters will be set up as we get to Arena. I won't go over every thing that happens between them, so expect some marginal time jumps. Only covering the more important things along the way. Still with the nature of things it is likely we will see a lot of the Persona 3 crew over Kayane and the Persona 4 crew. This is only because of how much has to be covered to properly explain the formation of the Shadow Operatives and how the Persona 3 is involved as well as maybe explore more of what they might have uncovered along the way in terms of secrets from the Kirijo Group.**

 **Kayane has a lot of issues to deal with as well. His Shadow is still sticking around and occasionally making his presence known, but at other times being immensely quiet and not showing himself. Delving into his new career as a musician and likely a pop icon is only going to add more stress. There is a lot to say about what is happening inside Kayane's head but we'll discover more about that as we continue on.**

 **Rise herself is probably worried about Kayane internalizing a lot of his thoughts. Not that she isn't already aware of that being something he does, but trying to get him to let go of that is something she feels she needs to ease into.**

 **Well they are both new to relationships, so mistakes are going to be made. But in a world of Shadows and Persona, coupled with being celebrities (future or otherwise) can lead to misunderstanding that can be truly devastating. How the two of them will navigate all of this and come out of it is definitely going to be interesting to see. That is if they do come out of it at all.**

 **For my returning readers I think you for your understanding in my absence and I hope you've been looking forward to this new chapter. To my new readers, thanks for taking the time to read my work.**

 **We got a lot of ground to cover, so I'll see you next week with the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 35 - Movement

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS TO MOMENTO UMBRAE (MY PERSONA 3 FANFIC)!**

 **Okay this is the last time I'm leaving this pre-chapter warning. From here on out I'm going to just assume you have been warned. So no more of this. Anyway if you didn't heed it last chapter then I guess this one is kinda pointless. Haha, anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 35 / Movement

 _March 31st, 2012 / Evening  
Korijo Mansion Dining Hall_

 ** _KANA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

The dress we had eventually picked out hadn't been nearly as revealing as the one that Hamuko had made me try on in front of Kayane yesterday before he had left. I had never felt more exposed yet excited before in my life. And that completely confused me. Yukari and Hamuko had talked at length about relationships and love before. I learned a lot about Hamuko's twin brother and the relationship he had with Yukari. But Yukari had often reminded me that her relationship with Minato was hardly a normal one. Their first meeting had been during the Dark Hour. Minato had shown up late from his train ride and had walked to the Dormitory during the Dark Hour. He was completely unaffected by the presence of the Dark Hour. And despite Yukari's somewhat hostile actions towards him, he had played it off as nothing.

Naturally he would awaken to his Persona and Minato and Yukari's lives became inexplicably linked together from that point onward. Their relationship became stronger as they faced the Shadows and various other hardships. So what normally took years to have such a deep relationship, it was only months before they were in love. But Yukari also admitted that the dangers they fought and the risk of death had also been a factor in their relationship. This was why Yukari didn't regret anything in the end. Because she knew that she would regret it far more if she had not acted on those emotions. And it wasn't like it had been all easy for them either. Having fought and bickered countless times throughout their relationship.

There was obviously no telling how well that relationship would have been if they had the chance to keep going. Minato died protecting all of them, but the aftermath of his death had reached out to affect several others. More than the people had known him when he was alive. It was his journal that he left behind that would eventually lead to Yukari and the others discovering the existence of Hamuko. That same road eventually led to them finding me. And all I had ever been was a Shadow that was shown kindness by a little girl. And because of that my wish to protect her made me into who I was now. And now I was living as Hamuko's twin sister. Living as a human.

My dress didn't hug my body so tightly as the dress that Hamuko made me wear before. This dress was more sleek. It went down to my ankles with a slit on the side that went to my thighs to allow easy movement. This dress didn't show any of my cleavage and my back was covered as well. The color was a dark red and thankfully I just felt much more comfortable in this dress. Though I think a part of me did like the dress that Hamuko made me wear to show Kayane yesterday. I had never felt so embarrassed while I had been working or anything, even as a model. But Hamuko was probably right and it had to do with my state of mind when I was working. Yukari had always convinced me to not really pay attention to the people using the cameras and just focus on my poses. Then Hamuko had forced me to see someone looking only at me.

I could feel my cheeks heating up thinking about Kayane looking at me, at my legs, my chest and then him telling me all those things. He told me not only that I was beautiful, but also sexy. I wanted to push that off, that it wasn't because of it being me, but that I was basically a copy of Hamuko. But neither Hamuko or Kayane let that stick...instead pointing out what made me different and unique. That it was those qualities that separated me and made me attractive.

"Kana-chan, what are you doing over here?"

I looked up to see Fuuka coming towards me. I guess I had been staying away from the crowd since the event had started. "Oh, Fuuka-chan, I just don't want to get in the way or end up embarrassing Mitsuru-sama," I openly admitted. I was more than aware that my knowledge of etiquette in this place was not sufficient enough to know if I would accidentally offend someone or not. And I would never want to do that to someone that had been supportive of helping me learn how to adapt to society. I owed Mitsuru a lot, along with Hamuko.

"You don't need to be that way. I'm confident you would do just fine interacting with the others. But I can understand that. I'm not really good at functions like this either," Fuuka Yamagishi who was a integral part of the group and the Shadow Operatives was in a forest green dress that went to just past her knees. She also had let her hair grow out and had put her hair in a braid. Which reminded me of my own braid that I still was getting used to having. I liked the way it looked but it still felt like something was constantly holding on to my head.

Fuuka was the one that was capable of gathering and analyzing data on just about anything. Whether it was on people or Shadows. While Fuuka had expressed feeling limited on her data gathering, her power and how she was able to use that data always impressed me. She was very impressive with how she handled herself so she was at the very least more capable at handling this situation than I was. "Mitsuru-sama is really determined to make this work," I said softly as I looked to see Mitsuru with Yukari at her side as the two were talking to what looked to be some important police figure. Everyone was dressed up in their best it seemed.

"Well you remember what happened, and her resolution after the incident with Nyarlathotep," Fuuka added.

Yeah, I remember that day well. And what Mitsuru had said then.

 _"_ _It is likely that there is many more incidents that are occurring around the world. As such...I see how ill equipped we were to approach problems in other regions. Plus the Kirijo Group is already under constant scrutiny by the public and the police. Our activities were easy to dismiss as the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad...but we're adults now. So I plan to make a new organization, one that is accepted by our government so that we can appropriately handle any situation without worry."_ Mitsuru's declaration had made it clear after what had happened. The incident with Nyarlathotep was an eye opener for several reasons. The others had thought that it was simply the aspirations of Arisato Yoshimitsu to save his older brother Arisato Kayane. Even if that was the case, he was simply being used to prevent The Fall from being stopped. Kayane...how strange was it that Hamuko's Father and our newest friend had the same name? I mean it wasn't like it was something that never happened.

Seeing how close Mitsuru was to making all of this a reality and make the Shadow Operatives official was definitely great to be witnessed to. Part of it required her to reveal many of the secrets of the Kirijo Group. But she had said it was little price to pay to be able to safe guard people in the future. That she would be doing her best for Minato and her Father and protecting lives that couldn't protect themselves. She had made that her responsibility.

"But you want to see her succeed too, Kana-chan," Fuuka said softly and gently grabbed my arm. "I think we all have our own idea to continue to fight against The Fall. So that maybe in some form we can lighten the burden that Minato-kun carries on his own."

"I agreed to live my life for Oneesama. She was always the reason I was ever even here. So if she is going to support Mitsuru-sama then so will I," I said after a moment. I know that Hamuko was trying to push me to having my own ambitions beyond supporting her. But I felt content with things as they were, that was how I felt right now. Still she always said that things change and that I shouldn't discount that I could change over time.

"Hey you two. What you doing over here by yourselves?" it was Junpei.

"Junpei-kun, I'm surprised you showed up. I thought Yoshino-san had plans with you before," Fuuka smoothly transitioned.

"Nah, Chidori and I just rescheduled for another time, she was cool with it. After she was done complaining about it anyway," Junpei nervously chuckled a bit. "Hey where's Hamuko-san, I haven't seen her yet."

I blinked, I hadn't realized that my sister hadn't made an appearance yet. I just assumed she was helping someone or talking with people under Mitsuru's instruction. "She should have been here already...I arrived with her so..." A thought came across my mind. I knew where she was. "I'll go get her." I quickly bowed to Fuuka and Junpei and headed across towards a place I know she would go...the balcony. It was open to guests but more than that the night was clear. I saw her along the railing and felt something in my heart causing it to beat faster as I approached her. She was looking up to the moon and I could feel the sense of longing as I watched her. I slowed my approach. "Oneesama, are you okay?"

She didn't look to me, "You know it will be a full moon next friday." Hamuko shifted as I looked up to see that currently the moon was only half at the moment. Hamuko got into moods like this on occasion. I never liked it when she did because it always came to a wall where I could no longer find a way to respond.

"The phases of the moon can affect the strength of not just Shadows but Persona as well. People always speculated that the moon greatly affects people and for the most part they're right," I found myself saying. I could only tell her what I knew.

"Yet there is always that nasty thing about science. Correlation doesn't lead to causation, and there isn't any way to realistically prove it. Funny how that all turns out because of it. Yet it isn't like there isn't a cause that connects it, but the fact is humanity can never see the full picture. Even with Persona, or you as a Shadow, we still don't know how everything works," Hamuko was speaking softly, reflectively. Why was she talking like this? Please stop.

"You're thinking of your twin brother again," I spoke without thinking about it. Hamuko looked to me for only a moment before looking back to the moon. Her eyes, she was losing herself to her emotions once more.

"I don't want to accept it, Kana. That with all the power we have...all the power that _he_ had. That _this_ was the end result of it all. And that one day, even with all our best efforts, the world is still going to end. The Fall is still going to happen. And is it really realistic to expect that sometime between now and the day that my Brother's Great Seal collapses that the world will no longer wish for it? No, all we have done is ultimately delay it," Hamuko's words culminated with my fears. That Hamuko, the one I had come to affectionately refer to as Oneesama and who treated me like a real sister, that she would never get over the fate of her twin brother. The brother she never knew until after he had died. And her thoughts kept her perpetually locked into this state. At times it feels like she is getting better...and then this happens. But I knew there was no placating her, yet I would try.

"That isn't something any of us can know. But the alternative is more harsh. Even if all he buys is time, its time that humanity wouldn't have had without him..."

"And what about the time that was STOLEN FROM US! FROM ME!" Hamuko was now yelling and slammed her fist on the stone railing. "WHY DOES MINATO HAVE TO PAY A PRICE FOR ALL OF HUMANITY! Why should HE suffer and sacrifice HIS life, HIS FUTURE for people that will never know, will never RESPECT or HONOR him for the PRIVILEGE to LIVE! A privilege that HE gave them!"

I could see it tearing her apart. I feared more every single day about how she dealt with it. It had never felt like she ever accepted the events that occurred. No, that acceptance was something forced onto her. She had no choice but to accept it as reality. Because it was something that had already happen...something she had no way to affect. "I'm sorry, Hamuko-chan."

She stopped looked to me for a moment. "Sorry, Kana." Her voice dropped to a whisper. I moved next to her and placed my hand on hers on the railing "I don't mean to yell."

There was nothing to be said, nothing that could stop the pain or frustrating about things that could not be changed. Even more when you feel like if you had only known about it you could have made a difference. No one gets to meet people after they are dead, not usually. But Hamuko had met her Brother through dreams and the power of the Pseudo Dark Hour and Persona. Despite him being dead, she had gotten to meet him, and ultimately all it did was add more pain in the end. Hamuko kept up appearances to the others but she was still trying to find a way to keep moving. This was my purpose, to find a way to help her, to support her for as long as she needed me.

I want her to be happy, and in some way, some form, I would do what I can to see it happen.

* * *

 _April 8th, 2012 / Daytime  
Takura Productions Studio Meeting Room_

Today was pretty important. At least that is what Rise and the other band members of Synchronicity kept telling me. I tried not to think too much about the schedule from day to day and went with the flow. I more or less just attempted to be ready for about anything than thinking too much about anything specific event or activity. It felt like it helped me avoid a lot of stress that would have been mounting up to this point. Well today was something that maybe I should be nervous or stressed out about. We were going to meet with Ochimizu Kyoka. The Producer and one running the Love Meets Bonds festival. She had details and something she wanted to talk about for the festival. And apparently Mom was friends with her. Although she was commenting that she wasn't quite like how she used to be.

"Can't believe we're going to be working with Ochimizu-san. I heard she is a bit of a pain to work with but she almost guarantees that your show will be a success," Tsubasa was settled in at the long conference room table. Next to her was Saya, and Reiko on the other side of her. Taro was sitting next to Reiko and was currently looking through an open text book. He had started taking an online college prep course and had made a habit of studying when he could. Well, I think he was just avoiding dealing with Reiko.

"What do you think this meeting is even about?"Reiko posed the question.

"Likely details on the performance and maybe what she wants us to be prepared with," I gave a shrug, it wasn't like I knew how these events were planned.

"She'll probably also put some guidelines down for the event. These things typically have a somewhat strict time line," Rise said from next to me. "It's strange how close we are. It feels like not so long ago all of this was starting."

"I'm impressed you were able to write so much for the first album though," Saya was saying this to me.

"Well, I only wrote twelve, the other four are just remixes and only some light lyric changes. Nothing too crazy," I scratched the back of my head.

"You are far too modest for your own good," Taro commented. "You do realize most people that have been in the music industry for years don't normally find themselves capable of writing and arranging so many songs in just a couple months, right?"

It didn't matter to me what other people had done. I would likely chalk it up to just me never really doing anything until now. A pent up energy of creativity that finally got to be used. It was hardly impressive after I had essentially wasted my life up to this point. So I took most of the praise people gave me with a grain of salt. "Doesn't matter if it is impressive or not. Our first appearance is more important than that."

"It appears you have a decent head on your shoulders Ikakure Kayane," A new voice entered the room with my Mother not far behind her. This must be Ochimizu. "I half expected you to be arrogant after I heard all you had done thus far. As much as I respect Tsukio I could hardly take her word at face value about her adopted son."

"And you shouldn't, all work should stand on its own merit, not by names or legacy," I found myself saying.

"I can respect your common sense and heard you have done your studies in business. That will make this easier on all of us," Ochimizu said simply. "First let me introduce you to the lead performer that happened to be free. Mashita come on in."

I looked to see a girl with long dark hair, it seemed to be black at first glance but I could see the brown in it. She had it tied back to pigtails and had thick looking rectangular glasses. She was wearing some casual blue jeans and white t-shirt. I had seen a couple posters of her before, and this was something completely different. Rise had mentioned that Kanami wore a wig as part of her idol personality. Unlike Rise it seemed when Mashita Kanami became an idol she changed her entire appearance, only after that does she become Kanamin. Still something about her looked familiar, beyond the fact that she was a well known Idol.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mashita Kanami. But my fans call me Kanamin. It's nice to meet you all. Oh its Rise-senpai!" Kanami made her way around the table and hugged Rise and Rise seemed to be perfect prepared for this. "Oh and you must be, Ikakure." She looked over to me and then...

My mind blanked. Something felt incredibly off and neither I or Kanami said anything for a long moment. The next moment Ochimizu was at Kanami's side and pulling her away and my Mom was next to me and nudging me so I would look into her eyes.

"Kay-chan, you okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" I was confused for a moment. "Did I miss something? Something feels off."

Mom shook her head, "No everything is fine. But..."

"There is no point in hiding it," Ochimizu spoke candidly. "Mashita and Ikakure have met before but don't seem to remember it."

"Wait...we know each other?" I asked. "That's news to me."

"Me too," Kanami looked just as confused as I felt at the moment. People don't usually blank out things like that. I've tried to forget things about my past but I didn't think I had succeeded in forgetting something like this.

"It isn't like you two were close. But we were here in town for an extended amount of time while I was working and you had some appointments with some doctors. But we figure it was possible you two might feel like the other looks familiar and so thats why. It's no big deal," Mom explained.

"Well that makes sense," I said scratching my head once more and looking to Kanami. "In that case I guess its good to see you again."

"Um, yeah, you as well Ikakure-san," Kanami gave a small bow.

"Okay moving on, I want you all to support Kanamin Kitchen for the Love meets Bonds Festival. As they'll be the main act. Kujikawa has experience as a performer so I expect her to be the main reference for how I like to run my shows. Rehearsals for the concert will start after Golden Week and then will slowly ramp up as we get closer to the performance date. No solid dates at the moment as there could be a schedule conflict at the desired venue. However I'll be letting Tsukio know the details as I get them finalized. I apologize for not being able to solidify them sooner." Ochimizu pulled out her phone, checking the time. "If you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to. Sorry about being so brief but my previous engagement took longer than I thought. Tsukio will have more details as soon as I have them. I'll see you later Mashita." Then she was gone.

"I'm guessing she's always busy," Saya said softly.

"She's very dedicated. She can come off as stern or cold at times, but don't mistake that as her not caring. She has her reasons," Mom explained in a soft tone. It sounded like they were close, or were close at some point, but obviously something had happened along the way.

"I'm more surprised that Ikakure could know Kanamin and not remember it," Reiko was quick to switch the topics was just as well but it wasn't like I had anything to contribute to that discussion.

"Yes, I'm sure its because there were a lot of other people we also met at the time," Kanami nervously said and started heading towards the door. "Um, I hope next time you can meet the rest of the girls. I'll see you all later." She quickly made her escape, which I can't say I blamed her.

I scratched the back of my head and sighed, "Anyway, we have sound stage for rehearsal today, so we'll go over the songs again. We still need to be a little better and start working on solid song transitions. Osagawa was saying we should maybe make a couple fillers of just instrument pieces in case we do costume changes which is probably a good idea..."

I pushed us onward into working on our songs. We may be getting steadily closer but that also meant we needed to keep working harder. Plus there was the marketing campaign would be ramping up soon. With the whole band was planned to be in a local TV movie. We wouldn't be preforming a song but we didn't have much more details than that at the moment. Everything felt like it was going so fast.

" _Tick tock, tick tock. You here that? Its time slowly dwindling down until we have nothing left in our life. We'll fail, the band will break up, Rise will leave and it will be as if nothing in our life has ever changed. Or maybe it will be worse? What do you think, me? The next time around I'm sure we can commit suicide in a way that makes sure it works,_ " My Shadow laughed is the haunting way he usually did.

I ignored him but I knew if my shadow said all that...then deep down in my own mind, he couldn't be that far off from the truth.

* * *

 _April 21st, 2012 / Evening  
Outskirts of Yakushima_

 ** _KANA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

" _Eurydice!_ " I pulled the evokers trigger and my persona launched forward and smashed the Shadow with her harp, her long auburn hair swaying to the side as she did so. She disappeared as I pressed forward with the attack, bringing my sword up. This was not just any kind of sword, but one that could separate into a whip. I don't know why I had been insistent on using a weapon like this, or being so selfish to bug Mitsuru so much to have it made for me, but I felt very at home using it in battle. And I think everyone that saw me with it in battle had agreed.

I came slicing up and very briefly met resistance against the Shadow, and then it gave way and I cut it in half, it disappearing. I turned to see as Yukari's arrows pierced another Shaodw before Hamuko cleanly cut through another with her naganita. Still, we didn't know what had happened, but after a moment the world shifted back to normal and the Pseudo Dark Hour had ended.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru's voice entered our minds.

"What was that all about? I know we need to do some training to keep up our skills but what's with the Pseudo Dark Hour?" Yukari asked.

"I'll explain it in more detail back at the hotel, but we've been moving a lot of items out of our facility here and we've discovered quite a number of things. Start heading back and I'll make sure dinner will be done," Mitsuru said and cut the connection.

I let my sword turn into a whip and then hit it against my waist, the blade going all the way around and locking into place. On my waist was some protective material and also magnetic that could be turned off and on, so I could keep the weapon hidden underneath me when out in public and working as a Shadow Operative. All of the weapons we had were similarity able to be hidden. Hamuko's naganita could be twisted into two parts and then used to cover the blade. It would appear as more of a cane at that point, but it also had a rope on it that would let her hold it over her shoulder, or strap it to her back. Yukari's bow was collapsible and could be stuffed in her quiver and then that covered up. At the very least they could be hidden enough to not worry people as we walked around in public. That was the intention anyway.

Yukari and Hamuko were putting their weapons away.

"Well when Mitsuru asked us to come to Yakushima...I had hoped it meant she was taking a breather and maybe taking a vacation," Yukari sighed. "But she's working hard as always."

"Has she ever taken a day off?" Hamuko asked.

Yukari shook her head, "No, not really. Not since Minato died."

It was a subject that was difficult for all of them. Arisato Minato. He was an enigma to me but the emotional unrest of the people that knew him said a lot about the person he had been. I had seen him during that final conflict with Nyarlathotep a year ago. But that was hardly enough for me to know him. Well I was still getting to know everyone, even Hamuko. Sure, I loved her and wanted to protect her. But I knew that was because it was only because of her I was a human to begin with. Without her kindness as a child I wouldn't have developed my strong sense to protect her which enabled me to take this form. Love...that was a word I wasn't entirely sure I quite understood. I found myself saying it when it came to regards to Hamuko, but I wasn't sure I understood exactly what that meant.

I still was learning more about Hamuko. Her interests, and dislikes. She liked the color blue and hated that blue was typically a bad color on her. That having to do with her crimson colored eyes and blue just generally clashed with her. At the same time her second favorite color was orange and made up for about half her wardrobe. Right now she was wearing her favorite orange sleeveless top and loose fitting black jeans. She had been increasingly on edge since the Korijo Group event that we attended. She had broken down, and I had been able to comfort her. I didn't know what I could do in those situations. It wasn't something I could ever have a answer for. Speaking from our own experiences, I did know that this life was hardly fair. I thought at the time when I sealed Hamuko's memories that I would be helping her. That by making her forget she would never have to deal with it ever again.

Hindsight seemed to be the worst part in all of this. I had no way in knowing what would have happened if she had remembered what happened to her. Or if she would have been able to lead a normal life. She might have even hated Mitsuru just for her name of Kirijo if I hadn't. If she had remembered, maybe she could have done some digging...and maybe she would have had a chance to find her brother before he died. There was no way I could know that, or Hamuko. I think that was part of the point though, that unknown was what Hamuko was having trouble with. She wanted to know so badly and couldn't let go. And I think if she wasn't careful, she would blame the very world for what he had used his powers to protect.

Even if the world did know and respected and praised him, it would hardly change anything. Her brother would still be dead and she would have known about him far too late to do anything. And even if she had been there at that time, and a part of his life...I don't believe the outcome would have changed.

"Kana-chan, you're pretty deadly with that thing. How much have you been practicing?" Yukari's question pulled me out of my thoughts as we were walking back through the forest and to the main facility. We had come to Yakushima but hadn't had the time to spend any time on the beach. Hamuko said we'd have time later either way.

"I got it a couple months ago, so I have been practicing," I admitted.

"She's been practicing almost every spare minute she has. Well, when she isn't working anyway," Hamuko came up to my side and took my arm. "It's fine, and its way better than you having no weapon at all. Plus you being able to be close to mid-range is definitely to your advantage."

"Let me guess, you got inspire after seeing Mitsuru's Persona right?" Yukari asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Artemesia has something like it."

"Well I can't blame you, I thought it was pretty cool when I first saw it," Yukari admitted. It wouldn't be long before we got back to the hotel, where Mitsuru was there to greet us.

"Welcome back. I apologize that you all had to deal with that," Mitsuru was quick to apologize. She often was, but was more likely because of the people she dealt with on a day to day basis. She was used to having to provide explanations and reasons for everything that happened.

"Well I am curious but it wasn't a big deal. We dealt with it easily enough," Hamuko folded in her arms. "We're part of your Shadow Operatives after all."

"Of course, which is part of why I needed to talk to all of you. Follow me," Mitsuru turned and started walking off. Hamuko and Yukari fell into step behind her and I did as well after a moment later. "As you are aware, we've been gaining ground in terms of becoming a recognized organization but there have been a few...requirements on our end."

"They want to know all of the Kirijo Group's secrets," Yukari said plainly.

"Essentially. I informed them I couldn't reveal anything to do with Kirijo Group finances or future plans, I could show them related data to Shadow research as well as let them store some of our items as a show of good faith," Mitsuru led us through a pair of doors which moved us into a smaller room with a dining table and a reasonable spread of food. "I wasn't sure what to order so I had Kikuno order a bit of everything."

Kikuno was Mitsuru's head maid, and one that that I had not originally met before. I had met Kaede on several occasions but at the time Kikuno had been tasked with something related to the Kirijo Group. After meeting Kikuno it was easy to tell as to why she was the head maid. She did everything smoothly and gracefully. And expertly was able to predict Mitsuru and help her in situations that usually were because she wasn't taking care of herself. Either not eating or sleeping properly. I remember Yukari complaining about it off an on. The combined efforts of Kikuno and Kaede were pretty scary actually. From what I was told they were capable of entering the Dark Hour when it was around and still preform their usual duties, even though they did not possess Persona abilities. Still, they were so confident, and strong.

"Looks, like there is pasta, sushi, noodles, burgers, pizza..." Yukari giggled. "I think this is probably a little too much variety."

Mitsuru sighed, "Kikuno..."

"Oh you know she's just trying to make sure you eat. You have been stressing yourself too much on the Shadow Operatives," Hamuko settled in and took up a pair of chopsticks and pulling one of the bowls of noodles to herself. I moved next to her and found myself reaching over to grab one of the burgers.

The burger had caught my attention and when I bit into it, it didn't disappoint. If it was one thing I had found immense pleasure in, it was food. As a Shadow I didn't really need any sustenance. But ever since I had food, I couldn't imagine having a life without it. I mean, it was also super embarrassing because I had to be taught certain...bodily functions that came with it, but now I couldn't imagine living without eating. I'm not even sure how I had gone so long without experiencing it. Still there was a lot to life that I was still earning about. Hamuko's recent lessons, in what she deemed to be important was about my self confidence. And learning how to take compliments about me. And also why she had Kayane come clothes shopping with us when I needed a dress for the Kirijo Group function.

Kayane...I should send him a text. I had gotten his phone number but hadn't really sent him many messages. Though I did send him one of the final dress I picked up and then another picture after I was all dressed up for the event. I knew that Kayane was being polite, but I think I understood what Hamuko meant about it feeling good when someone compliments you.

"So, Mitsuru, what was that whole thing about earlier? I wasn't expecting to run across a Pseudo Dark Hour," Yukari was settling in and looking to be filling a plate with assorted sushi. It was rare for Yukari to spend much time away from Kokoro, but right now Kaede was taking care of her back at our home in Tokyo while we were here.

"I touched on it briefly but the police will be storing some of these items...some of them are a bit more volatile and have some side effects," Mitsuru sighed.

"Perhaps I can explain more in detail," a new voice entered. I turned to see a familiar older woman. It was Arisato Isako, Hamuko's real Aunt and wife to Yoshimitsu who had led the experiments and also the one who kidnapped Hamuko when she was born.

"Aunt Isako?" Hamuko put her chopsticks down briefly only to pick them back up. It seemed like she was okay with this development. "So you are working for the Kirijo Group?"

"Yes and no, I work as an advisor to the Shadow Operatives. Which is still part of the Kirijo Group. Kirijo-san has hired me as the main scientist and researcher for the Shadow Operatives and overseer to anything ongoing in that regard if needed. That being said, as you can imagine there are quite a number of objects capable of producing a Pseudo Dark Hour throughout the company. The research back then was wide spread and not necessarily the best documented. As we know that a lot of the different departments weren't even aware of all the ongoing projects and research," Isako was dressed in a black business casual dress. She looked comfortable, which was a lot better than she had been the last time I had seen her. Her husband was under going constant psychiatric treatment due to the effects of Nyarlathotep's manipulation. Trying to sort out what he did was his own doing and what was done while influenced by the entity. That was unlikely to go anywhere quickly.

"So did someone activate it unintentionally?" Yukari asked.

Isako nodded, "Indeed, not their fault as we're still trying to figure out how they work so they can be properly packaged and with detailed instructions so that the police are plenty forewarned of the dangers."

"Yes, though I suspect they won't follow them to the letter. They will insist on inspecting every package, regardless of the dangers," Mitsuru was clearly concerned about this detail.

"And we will have to allow them to make those mistakes," Isako gave a shrug. "To gain their trust we must allow them to question our words. We simply need to be nearby to ensure nothing bad happens."

"I understand the reasoning. And I can also tell why Mitsuru doesn't like this," Yukari looked over to her friend. "Eat something. Your stack of work isn't going to go anywhere in the meantime."

"Yes I suppose so," Mitsuru sat next to Yukari and looked like she was also targeting some sushi. "Thanks for coming here. I know it was a bit last notice but..."

"You need some company and support," Yukari provided. "I guess that mean Akihiko-senpai hasn't been in contact at all."

"No, the last time I heard from him he was heading to America. He said he wanted to see a few people but didn't really tell me where he would land or where he would go," Mitsuru frowned, clearly irritated at this thought.

"You could call him, you know. He'll answer it if its you," Yukari gave an incredulous look to Mitsuru to which Mitsuru avoided her gaze.

"I know that but, I want to give him some good news when I talk to him next," Mitsuru quietly admitted. "Me calling him just because I want to know where he is would be awkward."

"Wouldn't he like to know that your thinking of him?" I found myself asking which caught everyones attention. It made sense to me. If I was worried about Hamuko I would call her. Even Kayane, I mean I didn't know him that well, but I wanted to see how he was doing I could just call him, right?

"Kana has a point you know," Hamuko giggled before using her chopsticks to take another bite of her noodles.

"I know. Perhaps I will give him a call later tonight," Mitsuru said with a slight smile.

"There is something else I wanted to talk about," Isako spoke up a bit. "It seems like whatever Shadow activity that occurred in the town of Inaba is gone."

"Inaba?" Hamuko immediately asked. Something about that town caught my attention too, but I couldn't quite place why. Had I heard of that town before? It wasn't like I was familiar with many locations.

"I see, so we weren't fast enough," Mitsuru let out a long sigh. "That also leaves a strong possibility that there are other Persona users in that area."

"It's within our expected parameters. It means they were at least strong enough to quell that Shadow activity. But without any details we can't be positive that it can't flair up again," Isako continued. "Either way, once we have the authority we should investigate the area."

"Wait, what? I know someone from that area, and your saying there were shadows there?" Hamuko had put the bowl down.

"Huh? Who?" I asked.

Hamuko looked to me, "You know him too, and the girl."

"Ikakure and Kujikawa?" my eyes widened as I made the connection. That was right, they had casually mentioned that they were from Inaba. Was that it? Was that what had felt so familiar or comfortable with him?

"Yes, those two. Do we know anything about the incident?" Hamuko turned back to her Aunt Isako to press her for details.

"A little but we don't know much as the police haven't released any details. But likely the serial killings that happened last year is related to it. Along with a string of missing persons cases. All that seem to have markedly similar circumstances," Isako put a folder on the table in the small space that didn't have a different food dish on it. I was closer so I quickly opened it.

"Amagi Yukiko, Tatsumi Kanji, Kujikawa Rise, Mitsuo Kubo, Shirogane Naoto, Ikakure Kayane and Dojima Nanako are listed here as people that went missing. Both of their names are here, Hamuko-chan," I felt my heart beating faster.

"That can't be a coincidence," Hamuko scooted close to me and flipped through what information they had. "Okay so this Mitsuo kid turned out to be the killer of Morooka, a local teach in a copy-cat killing. He was initially turned away when he confessed to the crime. But except for the young girl, all of these people here are around the same age, all in high school."

"Around the same age we fought our own fight against Shadows. If I were to guess, I have no doubts that they were involved," Yukari commented from across the table.

"Yes, that would make sense," Mitsuru added.

"I should call Ikakure, if I talk to him I'm sure he'll..." I started but Hamuko stopped me with shaking her head.

"No, we can't. Not until after the Shadow Operatives are official. We don't know enough and for all we know all of this is just coincidence," Hamuko was being realistic. I knew that but I felt like this was right. I felt that I knew that Ikakure Kayane was a Persona user, along with his girlfriend Kujikawa Rise.

"But what if it isn't over? What if they could use our help and..." I found myself pressing the subject.

"Kana-chan," Mitsuru spoke softly. "I understand how you feel, that's why I've been pressing for this. But if we overstep our bounds along the way, it will take even longer."

"But I..." I stopped seeing everyone's eyes. They understood, I knew they did. I could see it in their eyes. But we couldn't do much until after the Shadow Operatives were official. we had been fighting against time. I just hoped something didn't happen along the way. "I'm sorry."

"Still as far we can tell the immediate danger is over," Isako spoke up once more. "I simply wanted to make you aware of the situation."

"Thank you, Arisato-san," Kirijo nodded. "I'm sure you know why I wanted us to stay in top condition."

"Yep, as soon as we get the green light. We got work to do," Hamuko stated simply. "How long till we know?"

Mitsuru looked away, "Tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I think its obvious the biggest difference here compared to what happens in the games. While it is never stated when Mitsuru creates the Shadow Operatives, it appears in Persona 4 Arena that they had been around long enough to have members beyond the Persona 3 crew. Although that may not be true because all we see is silhouettes of the rest of the members. When Persona 4 Arena first came out, it was easy to assume that the rest of the members included Junpei, Ken and Yukari and even Fuuka, just because they were obvious answers. But my desire to tie in Momento Umbrae (which ends with Mitsuru referencing creating the organization) means that the creation would likely be closer to the events of Arena. Hence things happening like this.**

 **Likely the next few chapters will focus on the Persona 3 crew with some things from Kayane and Rise to break things up. This is mostly because we got a lot of ground to cover and not everything is the same leading up to the events of Arena. Well it will be more obvious as we get closer.**

 **Kana has really grown on me. Funny because she was created for Momento Umbrae to create a parallel in Hamuko's Journey and Minato's. Both had their early lives involving Shadows, and both their worlds are eventually changed by a truth they didn't know but had affected their lives. Minato learned of the Dark Hour when he moved to go to Gekko High. Hamuko learned it when she chased after her friends. Both had been adopted, and both awakened to the power of the Wild Card. Though Hamuko managed to prevent Nyarlathotep from breaking the seal it didn't mean she had accepted it. I think this chapter clearly shows that Hamuko isn't happy with how things are.**

 **Kayane is also having doubts on the future as he gets closer and closer to the start of their music career. Plus Rise learns that there is more that could cause problems that even Kayane himself doesn't know about. Well we also got the chance to meet Kanami as well...**

 **Things are building and building...I hope you stick around to see exactly what it is building to. Let me know what you thought about the developments for this chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next week!**


	37. Chapter 36 - Repeat

Chapter 36 / Repeat

 _April 23rd, 2012 / Daytime_  
 _Kayane's House_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

It had definitely been a while since we got everyone together. Sure, we weren't the Investigation Team anymore but we had all become close friends as a result of what we had gone through. I figured getting everyone together might take some of the stress away from Kayane. He had been so focused on making sure everything was perfect lately that I felt like I hadn't really spent any time with him. Yet it seemed the only way I could get him to spend time with me was when we were with others. So that was the reason I invited everyone that could make it. Yosuke and Chie, who had been dating for a while now, but they seemed to like to keep their relationship private as they hadn't exactly acted all that different out in public. Then again I had also been out of town more often because of the way rehearsals meant.

Though I did notice that Chie doesn't get as mad at him anymore, instead taking opportunities to be close to him. Yukiko was now happily chatting with Naoto and Kanji in the living room as we were all waiting for dinner. I heard she had been a bit more focused at school without Yu around. Which seemed odd, but I think that just showed how determined she was to make things work for them. Kayane, in the meantime, was currently helping his Mom with dinner. In a rare moment where the two of them weren't working on something that wasn't related to music.

Lately it had been quite a regular thing to witness, him so dedicated and motivated. At the same time it felt maddeningly focused. Maybe it was just because I wanted more attention from him because I was nervous about the upcoming events. And it wasn't like we hadn't spent any time together. Honestly, I wanted to have an actual date and not have a billion things get in the way. At the same time I felt having a night with friends was also important for him. My own wants were just getting in the way of what I felt Kayane needed. But who was to say if I was right either way.

That was why I felt that something like this was needed. Something to break up the day in and out of the work he has been so focused on. Ugh, I am contradicting myself, I want more time with him but at the same time I find it so damn sexy for him to be so wrapped up in work. Especially when he is at the piano and really working, not paying attention to anything else. In those moments his defenses are down and the real him starts to show. Then he becomes defensive when he realizes someone is in the room. Getting him to be that one person was probably an impossible task for me to do. At least with any hope of anything quickly.

"Rise-chan? You okay?" It was Yukiko she had come over to me away from the others.

Was I okay? I wasn't sure exactly what was wrong and why I felt so somber. "I guess I'm just worried about Kayane," I admitted. I looked around the corner seeing Kayane and his Mom at the stove, talking about something as they were cooking.

"You've been seeing a new side of him," Yukiko spoke simply but I looked back to her and realizing she was right. "Up till now he's been somewhat leaning on others to help him figure things out. I think he's determined to make this one thing he doesn't do that for."

"Things have gone so fast. Most of that time, Kayane seemed to be the one threatened. In the hospital, when he was kidnapped, or even the way that initial news report I saw painted him as someone to be feared. He was fine with all of that before but not now," I looked over to the lone picture that was in this place. A young Kayane with Miyuki and the woman that would later adopt him, Tsukio Nanase. The smile in the photo told the story of someone that only felt at home with these two people. He wanted that comfort. Only to have it ripped away from him. What about now? Did I make him happy? Did I make him want to keep pushing forward? Was I good enough to continue to support him as his girlfriend?

"Rise-chan, there isn't anyone that knows him better than you," Yukiko said it softly. "He cares about you. Probably more than he lets on. But I think what he wants is to show you that he can do this. That he is going to be able to stand at your side with you. Not behind you, or in front of you. He doesn't want to lean on you. He wants to stand shoulder to shoulder next to you. That's what I believe."

I blinked for a moment, "Since when have you become so confident in this stuff?"

"You know it was your boyfriend that urged Yu and I to stop hiding our relationship. I thought for a while that it was okay for us to hide it. I didn't want it to cause problems for the others. But it was Ikakure that made me realize that I wasn't okay with it at all," Yukiko still had a smile on her face as she spoke but averted her eyes. "Yu had seen the worst part of me. The part that wanted to hate this place, and the family that was going to imprison me in that Inn. That was what I thought for so long. I never thought I had a choice. Yu made me realize that it wasn't true at all. That I truly loved this place and that it was my choice all along. He had done so much to help and support me and yet I had hidden that part from all of my friends. Even Chie. And why? Because it wasn't convenient? Because I was embarrassed? No, I love Yu. He is the reason I have become more confident in myself and my future. Hiding our relationship was like hiding a part of who I am. Ikakure had already saw through it. So I wouldn't."

"It's the same for me," Chie joined us, she must have been listening in for a while. "Ikakure-senpai told us all something I stupidly hadn't thought of before. How they had seen the worst of us and yet we were still here, together. We were true friends. There is nothing to hide between us considering how much we all know about each other. But I never really thought about stuff like that before. But I mean, Yukiko had Yu. I was a bit jealous that she had been able to find someone."

"I wouldn't say I found someone," Yukiko said. "Things just eventually ended up that way. Yu could have just moved on with life, but he was worried about me, and I ended up telling him a lot in confidence. About me trying to find a way to leave this town."

"Whoa, so you were planning to leave?" Chie asked.

Yukiko nodded, "He helped me find a small part-time job that I could earn some of my own money. He even helped me look at things I could pursue as a career but after all of that I think I realized that this place is really where I want to be. My real problem was that I wanted it to be on my terms. I didn't want to be told that this is something I had to do. But you were both there when I introduced Yu to my parents. My parents told me that no one in the Amagi family has ever been forced to take over the Inn. It was always done by choice."

"Yeah your parents were really cool, Yukiko-senpai," I smiled back.

"Yeah I remember that. Your parents were proud that you were able to find someone. Actually I find it funny that they had been secretly trying to guess exactly when you had started dating someone," Chie giggled.

"Did I really change that much?" Yukiko pouted a bit.

I laughed, I couldn't help it, "Alright, I get it. I get your point. Things change, people change when they have other people in it."

Yukiko nodded with a smile, "And both of you are still trying to figure out how you fit in with each other."

"Yeah, its still weird to call Yosuke my boyfriend. And I know that likely we'll start to change a bit as we get used to it," Chie quietly admitted.

"You guys haven't acted any different than normal since then either," Yukiko pointed out.

"Really? That's kinda disappointing. I wish I wasn't so busy so I could see you guys more often at school," I found myself pouting this time. Still I felt a lot better now. "Thanks you two."

"Of course, what are friends for?" Chie grinned.

"Dinner is ready," Kayane came out of the kitchen and eyed me for a moment. "You okay?"

He stepped closer to me and was looking into my eyes. I felt as if I could melt under his stare. Something about this made the heat in my body rise and felt a sudden need to be close to him. I shoved that down and shook my head, "As long as I get to spend some time alone with you tonight." I whispered to him.

Kayane leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Come on, its dinner time."

Oh, it was frustrating how he did that sometimes. He acted like he was ignoring me but often he would just be biding his time for a moment he felt more appropriate. He drove me crazy and wound me up so bad that sometimes I just wanted to push him down and assault every inch of his body. I knew that wouldn't end well. Because I had to spend a lot of time making sure he was okay with being more intimate. It took time to ease into more intimate situations with him. He wasn't as bad now as he had been in the past but I don't think there would ever be a point that would be okay to just jump on him. But dammit did it not stop my thoughts about wanting him to touch me or vice versa. It wasn't like I needed sex or anything like that, but I was a teenage girl and I was allowed to fantasize. I mean...he did too, didn't he?

I silently followed behind him and to the table and sat next to him as all the others were settling in. What if he didn't? What if the experiences of his past made him not wany anything sexual like that? He was attracted to me, right? He told me I was beautiful and sexy before. He's done so multiple times. But is that just because it was what I wanted? Did he not really look at me that way?

I felt myself shrink in the chair next to Kayane. This was bad, now I was feeling unsure of myself and how Kayane saw me. After Chie and Yukiko had cheered me up I had managed to bring myself back down.

I didn't realize how tuned out I had become until Kayane was putting a plate of curry in front of me. "Hey, don't space out, you need to eat you know." He nudged me. "We'll talk tonight okay?" He added with a whisper.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax and picked up a spoon and helping myself to it. As soon as I took a bite I could feel the spice that Kayane had added. Suddenly I felt warm for multiple reasons. This guy knew me so well. He always spotted when something was off and always seemed to be able to comfort me even when its him that I am stressed about. I didn't want to believe he would lie to me, but I also know that for him, he could do it for many of his own reasons. He had trust issues, and I needed to work with him to help him overcome them. Sometimes I got so wrapped up in specific problems that I forget to see the whole thing. Sex was just something I craved because I was still so attracted to him. A feeling that hasn't dulled, and continues to surprise me still.

The rest of the night was great as soon as I had settled down. Conversations moved from one to another as we ate dinner. Naoto discussed how she was on another case and was in the talks of doing another job for some important people. Naturally she couldn't discuss it but she was excited enough to tell us about it. Kanji seemed to be upping the amount of stuff he was putting on sale at the textile shop. Naoto seemed pretty impressed with this and commented that she would have to come by and check out what he had. Yukiko had apparently been looking into more business oriented topics, having been somewhat inspired with a talk she had with Kayane some time ago. That's what she said anyway. It made sense, ways to improve the Inn and run it more smoothly than it is even now.

Chie was essentially dancing around the topic of the future. I could understand why though. With her and Yosuke only just starting to date, she was probably only just figuring out what she wanted for the future. Yosuke didn't seem to have anything to weigh in at the moment. He could slip in to work full time at Junes. Out here it would be more than enough money to potentially get his own place as houses weren't as expensive out here as it was back in the city. If it was something he wanted. But honestly, I had no clue what he wanted to do for the future. He liked to complain about his job at Junes but it didn't seem like he was going to stop working there any time soon.

"So any big news from our resident superstars?" Yosuke asked looking over to Kayane and I.

"Are you expecting some sort of insider info?" Kayane asked. I knew that tone, he was actually amused by the question. Well it was a combination of the tone and the fact that his left eyebrow would go up slightly when he was intrigued by a question.

"Well we submitted our CD for production. I think that is about all we are allowed to say," I answered wanting to alleviate.

"Yes, don't ask too many questions. As much as I know you are all trust worthy as Kay-chan's friends, he also needs to get into the habit of watching what he talks about," Nanase spoke up from her place at the end of the table.

"Makes sense, I guess for a while its been easy when he doesn't have to really hide anything from us," Chie noted. "Still I'm super excited to finally hear your stuff. Yosuke and I have already planned to buy your CD when it comes out, even if we have to head into the city to get it."

"I'm going to buy two of them!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Why would you by more than one, you dumb bear," Kanji commented looking over to Teddie, who naturally wasn't in his bear outfit.

"It just proves how much more I care. I have to buy one to support Rise-chan and another to support Kay-chan," Teddie beamed, proud of his logic.

"Oddly enough his intention sounds valid," Naoto said even though her tone was skeptical. "I like to say that I too am excited for its release, and plan to buy it as soon as it is available."

"Depending on when it comes out, Yu and I are planning to meet up to buy it together," Yukiko added.

"Why?" Kayane's voice threw me off. I looked at him and I saw the emotion in his eyes, and the threat of tears behind them. Was the thought of this being public for all to hear getting to him? How hard was this going to be?

"Ikakure," Naoto was the first to speak. "You are an incredibly talented young man. While we may be bias in this regard, I believe you should be proud of what you are about to embark on. It's a journey that not many can go on. Whatever your personal viewpoint is on this matter...I believe you are incredibly brave and more than deserving to have this chance. I want to support you as not just a friend, but a fan of what you, Rise and the rest of Synchronicity has created."

"Its the same for all of us," Yosuke added. "We know it'll be a rough journey for you. We've all talked about it. So if you or Kujikawa ever need anything, just tell us and we'll be there."

"That's right. No matter what happens, we'll always be here to back you up," Chie threw in her support as well.

"You ain't alone in this, Senpai. If anyone gives you trouble, I'll come bash some heads in for ya," Kanji was probably a little bit too enthusiastic with his response but Kayane did chuckle.

"And if you have problems from your lady fans, I can come to help as your personal assistant," Teddie said with his usual grin.

"Give it a rest," Yosuke shook his head.

"Not just us, but Yu, as well. You know that if you called him, he'd come running too," Yukiko spoke softly. "You should have more confidence in your talents, Senpai. But take your time. We'll support you every step of the way."

"And I'll be on stage with you, every day. I won't allow you to do anything on your own. So don't try to shoulder it all," I said and reaching over to kiss his cheek. "Having people that support and people that you rely on will help a lot. But you have to let them. Don't close yourself off from that."

"Kay-chan, it will be hard. Especially at the beginning. Tomorrow will be the airing of the TV show you guys were in. But I don't want you to look at public reaction. Leave that to Rise-chan and I. You just do what you love, create and perform the music that you love," Nanase smiled as she got to her feet. "Come now everyone, its starting to get late. Hurry and finish up. Most of you have school in the morning."

A collective groan came from them at the table. But I spied Kayane looking at a corner of the room. And for a moment _Kouzeon_ warned me of danger, but then it was gone just as quickly. I was alarmed but Kayane didn't say anything more and kept his eyes down as he finished his food. His eyes not meeting anyone in the group until it was time for them to leave.

After their goodbyes I helped Nanase clean up in the kitchen as Kayane disappeared to the music room. A few minutes later I could hear him playing the piano, something different. A new song maybe?

"It will get harder you know," Nanase said as she was cleaning one of the cups.

"You mean as we get closer to the release?" I asked for clarification, my attention split between the sound of the piano, Nanase and drying the dishes she gave to me.

"There are parts of his memory that are missing," She said it so simply that for a moment it didn't register. "He may start to remember as we go forward in his career."

"What do you mean missing? That isn't normal, right?" I pressed, starting to tune out the music and focusing on this new topic.

"No, typically it isn't," Nanase admitted.

"I guess, you don't want to talk about it," I surmised considering how hesitant she had sounded.

"Kay-chan is very important to me. He's the only thing that I have in this world. For a long while I wanted to shut out all of his friends from him, so I could protect him. But as his Mother, I want to see him grow and finally experience the world. You don't know how hard it is for me to let him do this. To become part of the music industry that has literally destroyed some peoples lives in the end. I can barely sleep at night as I think about how I can shield him from the worst. That boy has suffered his whole life, and none of it was ever his fault. There was always someone else or some event that happens around him. Sometimes it feels like life is just out to get him. Either that or its just me being a paranoid Mother," Nanase shook her head as she handed me the cup and picking up the next to clean.

"But you want to warn me that there could be an issue if he remembers. And you don't want to tell me because I could mention it to Kayane..." I whispered. "I understand."

"Rise-chan, don't take it as if I don't trust you. That isn't true at all. I'm just...scared," Nanase was definitely worried about this. And I wasn't going to pry. I knew it would be difficult either way.

"I know, Tsukio-san," I tried to reassure her. "I know how much he means to you. I'll do my best to support him. I promise."

She nodded, "I pray you can support him better than I ever could."

* * *

 _April 25th, 2012 / Evening  
Outside City Limits of Kyoto_

 ** _HAMUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

"Here huh?" Noting as I eyed the entrance to the Kirijo Group's old and hidden compound. Next to me was Aigis. Tonight had been a bit of divide and conquer as Kana, Yukari and Junpei were hitting another facility around the area as well. "Do we know anything about what it was used for?"

"No," came Fuuka's voice into my mind. "Unfortunately the only thing we could figure out from the correspondence we found was its location. We'll have to determine its purpose after you've ensured its safety."

"Right, so clean-up duty once more," I found myself sighing.

"Are you okay, Hamuko-san?" Aigis asked, and looked over to see concern in the mechanical maiden's eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I think I've just not been sleeping well lately. I'm glad that the Shadow Operatives finally got approved, but now we've got so much to catch up on because of how long those bureaucrats took dragging their asses on getting it to this point," I was definitely bitter but I know it wasn't too long ago that I had to accept all the truths about Shadows and Persona, but it was easier for me because I gained the power of Persona in that time. A bunch of stuffy politicians and desk jockeys would hardly know the effects and how dangerous it could be.

"I understand. I try to leave all of that to Mitsuru-senpai and jus tbe there to help when she needs it. But I suppose that makes us all busy people until we can sort through everything we've found," Fuuka reassured me and also reminded me of how much we were still going to have to do. That's why we were splitting the workload, and we weren't even sure if we would find anything worth gearing up for. I was equipped to fight, but that didn't mean there would be anything here. "I don't sense anything so far, but still be careful."

I looked to Aigis, "I hope your ready for this, because I'm not."

"It appears to be structurally sound," Aigis noted.

"Well that's a relief," I half-smiled as I put a access number on the keypad. It was a all access number they had found that Mitsuru's Grandfather Kouetsu had used to access all facilities when he visited them. If we hadn't learned of it it would have been that much harder to get to everything. The door unlocked and I grabbed the steel handle and quickly opened it, having to pull back hard do get it to swing open. Part of this was that the door was heavier than it initially looked. And the lock more elaborate. Three large holes on the side of the door indicated that steel poles must come out when locked, making it more secure than most places. "Anything that needs that kind of lock can't be good."

Aigis and I entered, and as we did lights came flickering on to life. Automatic lights, huh? I suppose that made it easier than having to find a light switch. The inside was like a long maintenance hallway which opened up into a more open area, that looked like a lobby or break room. But the furniture was in disarray, partially destroyed with shredded magazines and paper surrounding the area. There was more than that, part of the wall was in pieces, and a large double door that led further in had broken, bent doors that were forced open.

"That does not look promising," I felt myself get tense as lights flickered on, showing things with a new level of detail. Revealing dry blood on the ground mixed among the ruins of this place.

"An obvious struggle, but against what?" Aigis commented as she examined the doors.

I came to her side looking at the indentations on the doors, "No, looks like an escape...and these imprints were...Aigis. Do you think Mechanical Maidens could have been made here?"

"I'm unsure. I assumed they were created on the facility at Yakushima. However, I am a 7th generation. My records don't go far back enough to indicate where the research originated," Aigis spoke as I took a few steps into the hallway, revealing a similar set of busted doors down at the end of this hallway.

"Maybe they didn't see a benefit in owning a Island Resort until something happened that may have forced their hand," I mutter as more lights slowly came back on. "No point in needless speculation, we can figure that out if we can recover anything from this facility."

"Right," Aigis nodded. "Reading indicate an elevator ahead, but may require a restart. Maintenance access should be relatively nearby."

"Of course, wouldn't want it to be easy as coming in and finding what we need and then leaving," I mutter under my breath as I cautiously made my way down with Aigis moving behind me. There was a lot about the research of the Mechanical Maidens that seemed sketchy to me...for one, why was Aigis the only one left? I had a feeling learning the truth of that would not be a fun story to deal with. Yet it was also something that we were hoping to discover. Want to know, but also, don't want to know. Lovely contradictions like that were going to be common as we moved forward, I could just feel it.

Aigis and I were able to find a door next to the elevator and were able to force open the door. Once inside I was able to restart the elevator, and to our surprise, and maybe dumb luck, it started moving.

"Hamuko-chan, do you believe there is significance in the fact that no early research on the mechanical maidens can be found?" Aigis asked a pointed question. No doubt she had been thinking about it. The evidence we'd seen so far would seem to indicate that it could be a problem related to it.

"Aigis, you may have to accept that what you find is not going to be pleasant," I said quietly as the elevator door opened.

"I know," she said simply as we both stepped in to the elevator. "But I feel if I am the last of my sisters, then I want to know what happened to them...so that they are never forgotten."

To never forget. You can't change what happens, but you can resolve to never forget them. I'm not sure if I could ever think that way. Grieving and simply remembering those that had passed on...I know I wasn't good at accepting that. To do so would mean finally accepting why my twin brother had died.

The elevator started to head down, deeper into the ground.

"Readings indicate that this has been used recently," Aigis said suddenly.

"Wait, this elevator?" I asked.

She nodded, "It seems it malfunctioned due to just a error because of lack of maintenance, but is well intact. The elevator keeps a log for maintenance purposes so I was able to access it. But it only tells of activity and not much else."

"Fuuka-chan, did you hear all that?" I spoke trying to see if our navigator was still tuned in.

"Yes, but if it was in use, was that damage you found on your way in recent?" She asked back.

"It's possible, though a more thorough examination will be needed to confirm," Aigis said simply.

"I'm looking into local reports to see if there are any events that might have happened around here recently. I wish we had more on this place but the documents that refer to it only refer to an inspection that took place, nothing else," Fuuka had been apologizing about the lack of information since the beginning.

"Don't worry about it. Aigis and I can take whatever this place wants to throw at us. Besides, best way to find something out, is to go and find it ourselves," I said as the elevator came to a stop. The door slowly started opening. As it did the smell of the air was obviously stale. We stepped out of the elevator but the room remained dark, only the light from the elevator illuminating the area. "Is there no power down here? Maybe it runs off its own generator?"

"Hold on, I found it. I should be activate it remotely, give me a moment," Fuuka warned.

"See anything interesting Aigis?" I looked to my would be partner.

"This, may not be something you want to see," she said honestly.

A loud thud could be heard from somewhere far off. A moment later lights began coming on. "I got it, you should have power coming on in that section of the facility."

As lights switched on around us, I could tell what Aigis had meant. This was like a battlefield...if a battlefield was inside of a hospital. "A hospital? A hidden hospital? Did they do more experiments here?" That was a stupid question, why else would you hide a hospital? We were in what I assume was a waiting area. No it was a bit bigger than that, likely it served as the reception and cafeteria area for the people that worked here. There was only hints of that in faded signs on the walls and scattered and broken furniture, such as tables and sofa's, pushed over vending machines and shattered plates and silverware. Among this chaos was dried blood stains and...a clear difference made me bend down to the ground as the last of the lights turn on. "Aigis, foot prints."

"Possibly an ex-Kirijo Group worker? Even still, what would be the reason for coming to this place..." Aigis thought out loud as we observed the footprints heading to the end of the hall and to a door. Footprints went in both directions, so whoever had been here had obviously already left. So had what they wanted to find been here, or did they go away empty handed?

I moved forward to the door and pulled it open. The lights inside starting turning on. A hallway, with many doors lining the sides. My reactions to this was that these were clearly patient rooms, right? As I stepped in I felt, apprehensive as if something cold just crawled over my skin. I came to the first door on the left side of the hallway. The silence of this place was now making me even more aware of this, and as I reached out to grab the handle, I realized that I was shaking.

"Hamuko-chan?" Aigis was at my side and took my hand and I hadn't realize how unsteady I was until she had done so. Now I felt a bit dizzy and used Aigis and my naganita to steady myself.

I know why this was getting to me. This whole scene felt incredibly familiar...just like last year in the facility underneath the abandoned hospital in Inoto. Had people been experimented on? There were no windows on these doors, the only way to know what was inside was by opening them. "Sorry, Aigis," I took a deep breath. "You remember the Inoto Hospital..."

Aigis nodded, "Yes, but this place is different in layout. And based on what we found, I doubt Kirijo Kouetsu would have had redundant research going on."

That only meant anything here would have had a different purpose. That didn't mean someone didn't suffer because of it. Since I met with them I had also learned of Chidori...Junpei's girlfriend and also someone that had once been a member of a group named Strega. That group had been survivors of a Kirijo Group experiment that had manage to force potential into children. It was different from the research done at the facility I had been at a kid, which had focused on finding ways to develop a natural potential for Persona. Similar but widely different. We still hadn't found that facility that had housed that experiment. We knew that the Mechanical Maiden project had ended up on Yakushima but from what we had learned...that they only came there after the creation of the 2nd generation Shadow Suppression Weapon had been developed. But there was no clear documentation on where the 1st or 2nd generation had been developed at. It was more than obvious that Kirijo Kouetsu liked to hide secrets from even the people in his company. Even trying to follow the finances to figure out where all the money had been going had been impossible as an avenue.

After a moment, I felt the dizziness pass and Aigis took a grip of the door along with me and we pulled it open. Cages, lines of cages. Not just any kind of cage, but clear, and likely durable types of glass...but all of them shattered. This place...they held something...not just anything...

"Shadows, they used this place to hold Shadows," Aigis said as she moved forward and examining some of the residue on the glass. "Looks like it was broken a long time ago."

"They held Shadows here?" I mutter as I move forward. "I guess it would make sense to someone obsessed with the powers that Shadows had. Have a facility to store them, and then use it to ship out to different experiments you got hidden across Japan."

"It is likely that the Shadows went crazy when the Dark Hour came into being about 12 years ago," Aigis said simply looking over to me. "It would also coincide with the events that happened at your facility. Likely all the research installations had the same problem when the Dark Hour occurred."

Something clicked in my head, "So all the personnel in these secret facilities that died that night...were listed as casualties on Tatsumi Port Island! And then pinned the blame for all their deaths on Yukari's Father, Takeba Eiichiro. How convenient for them." I shook my head. "The more I find out the more I see why you were all so motivated to fight before. And why Yukari was so angry at the beginning of all of that."

"It definitely appears that way," Aigis commented. "I wish I had been more aware of the situation."

I looked to her, seeing a measure of guilt on her face. I moved next to her and looked into her eyes. If you could only see a portion of her, she would look no different than any other human. Her worries and emotions she expressed made her just the same as any human. She dealt with real struggles and trying to find her place in the world. Yet she was also going to long outlive us. "We all do. Thinking about, 'if only I had known' and 'I could have changed the outcome' these are thoughts everyone has. Its how we regret. It's also how I believe we honor the past. We're showing that we value them enough to wish they were here." I turned looking back to the door. "It's a burden we have no choice but to bear."

"Hamuko-chan, I really wish you had been with us over two years ago," Aigis said softly.

"So do I," Hamuko muttered under her breath. "Come on, lets keep searching the area. Obviously whoever came in here was seeking something else."

I couldn't keep thinking about that. I had already blown up at Kana on the night I should have been composed. It was unfair of me to push all my thoughts onto her. She was family and she was important to me. She didn't need to deal with my inability to accept the events that had occurred. _"Onii-chan, was it really the world you wanted to save? Or was it Yukari and the members of your Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad that was what you wanted to save? That was it right? You just wanted to save the people that you were close to."_ I know he was no longer able to answer me, he was in a deep sleep as part of the Great Seal.

We explored the other rooms finding similar cages in most of the rooms, with some instead filled with equipment likely used for experimentation and other related equipment. It only left one final door to check. I opened it and found a circular room and a giant metal door in front of us, along with a computer console and several monitors. This was like a preparation room. But what would they be preparing for?

"That is one hell of a door," I comment as I moved up to the console and placed my naganita against what looked like to be lockers. I turned the monitor on and then hit the keyboard to wake up the computer from sleep mode. A lock screen...that would slow us down. "Fuuka, we found a heavy door and a computer terminal connected to it. But its locked and won't be able to access it."

"Got it. Aigis are you able to attach the device I gave you?" Fuuka countered.

I stepped out of Aigis' way as she moved forward and pulled out something and connected it to the side of the computer. "It's connected, Fuuka-chan."

"Alright give me a moment," Fuuka said.

"I hope the others didn't have to deal with something like this. They'd be stuck without Fuuka there," I commented and opened one of the lockers. "Looks like weapon lockers. Cleared out a long time ago though. A lot of good that does them against Shadows though."

"Perhaps it would be better if we didn't open this," Aigis was apprehensive. "Fuuka, do you detect anything on the other side of the door?"

Suddenly we heard the sound of gears moving as the door started to unlock itself and we notice the console had been unlocked. "I got it open and...Oh No! Quick you two, shut the door!"

Aigis and I jumped to the metal door and put our strength against it as the locks still continued to open.

"Fuuka, its still opening!" I yelled as I switched my Persona to Siegfried my strongest of all my Personae to help me keep it shut.

"I'm sorry, I should have scanned the room first, but I'm locked out here. Some sort of fail-safe was in place. There is a large shadow in that room...I'm sorry," Fuuka apologized again as I could hear in her voice how she was trying to correct it and lock it up.

"Aigis, you ready for a rumble?" I look to my partner in this situation.

"Yes, but isn't that a bit reckless?" Aigis asked.

"Fuuka, we'll engage it head on. In the meantime you try and regain control of the console and let us know when to jump out so you can lock it again," I quickly ordered. "We'll just stall it for now."

"Alright, be careful you two, I'll try and hurry," Fuuka noted

The two of us backed away from the door as the last of the locks were opening. "So how big do you think it could be?" I said as the door began to slowly open.

"Maybe twice the size of us," Aigis said and chuckling a bit.

"That be pretty big, but I was thinking maybe three times the size of us," I grinned as the door was almost open.

"I hope I'm right," Aigis shook her head as she bent down and ready to jump through the door.

"Me too," I said as I jumped forward as it was big enough for me to get through with Aigis behind me. The room was large. Probably comparable to the size of two full gyms, more than enough room to move around. But I didn't see anything...

"Above us!" Aigis warned me just in time for me to jump back as a gigantic black and white form shook the ground as it landed in front of us, followed by a deafening roar.

I took a step back and settled into a defensive stance. "Alright, we're both wrong, he's easily four times bigger or more than us," I shifted my Persona to Loki. " _Bufudyne!_ " I called out as I put the Evoker to my head and fired. The massive ice attack slammed against the Shadow's mask and what I assumed to be its head...but this thing was gigantic. It was using six massive hands to hold itself up and I couldn't tell where the Shadow began or ended.

"It looks more like six times larger to me," Aigis called out as she opened fire on the Shadow still reeling from my ice attack.

"You want to get out a measuring stick?" I switched Personae once more. " _Surt!_ " I pulled the trigger on the evoker once more. " _Ragnarok!_ " I hit it with the best fire skill I had and it stumbled, which was suddenly hit again with _God's Hand_ as Aigis charged forward with her persona _Athena_.

"I could use one of my functions to accurately measure it," Aigis said as she landed next to me.

"What's the fun in knowing the answer?" I chuckled and switched to _Siegfried_ and put the evoker back to my head. " _Vorpal Blade!_ " Siegfried slammed his sword on the ground and suddenly the Shadow was hit on all sides with blades. "Keep up the pressure, don't let him recover."

Aigis moved forward slamming down another _God's Hand_ on it, slamming the creature against the floor. "Hamuko!"

I was already moving, jumping onto Aigis' back she then sprang up to propel me higher into the air. Holstering my evoker a spun my naganita around as I flew towards the Shadow. I spun, as I put all the force I could with the help of _Siegfried_ and plunged the blade of my weapon into its mask. It screeched in pain and quickly one of the hands came up to swipe at me. I swung my body wide using the naganita as a crux point and put my body above the strike. It did hit my weapon to get it free from its mask, but I landed on top of the hand and immediately jumped back into the air. Aigis came jumping it firing a massive blast to send the arm away as I came back down hard on the mask and struck the same spot for the second time, this time cutting further into the mask. Standing on top of it I quickly pulled out my evoker and leaped back up into the air.

 _"Helel! God's Hand!_ " The Persona appeared and delivered a stroke down on top of my weapon cutting the mask cleanly in two. As I fell, the Shadow disappeared and I landed cleanly on the ground. My weapon fell and clanked to the ground and I took a long moment to catch my breath.

"Hamuko, now we'll never know how big it was," Aigis commented.

"Pfft," I couldn't help it. And started a fit of laughter along with Aigis.

"Come in you two, I just got..."

"It's alright, Fuuka, we dealt with it," I commented.

"No you took care of one of them, you need to get out of there now!" Fuuka's words made both Aigis and I run as we suddenly were able to hear the movement of other creatures.

On a full sprint I dived out the door followed by Aigis.

"We're out!" Aigis called out.

The door then slammed shut and the locks moved into place. I collapsed onto the ground and was trying to catch my breath again. "Thanks for the save, Fuuka," I managed between breaths.

"Good work you two. Also I was able to hack a way into the database and start transferring the files from there. Though I imagine Mitsuru will want to deal with those creatures at some point," Fuuka added.

"Yeah, that'll be a fun Shadow Operative bonding moment," I shook my head. "Hey Aigis, maybe if there is one similar we can figure out how big it is after all."

"Either way, we were both still wrong," she commented.

I shrugged, "I hope the others are okay."

I'm sure they would be, they were experienced fighters. I was just concerned about Kana. And what the real purpose of this facility was, and why you would ever want something as big as those Shadows. And if that individual that had entered this place hadn't been here for them...then that worried me more than anything else.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Leading up to Arena is definitely a bit of a challenge as the events leading up to it are going to be a bit different. I would say the actual story will definitely be different as there are more characters and all new perspectives to see the situation from. Mostly being from Hamuko and Kana. We already know that Hamuko is still having a problem accepting the fate of her twin brother, Minato. More than that it isn't like she has known about him for very long. One year may seem like a long time but to learn you have family and about the truth of yourself. One year isn't long enough. I think anyone with siblings can understand this a bit more.**

 **We know our siblings probably better than anyone. Yet, there are always things you don't know about them. That isn't because its something they hide or anything, but its usually not something they think about or would seek out to tell you. It's how you can know someone for years of your life and still learn new things about them. I mean you don't spend every minute of your life with them. They have their own friends, and interests they develop on their own. But in relation to the story, it is much worse for Hamuko. After all, she only knew of Minato after he was dead. That is something that can't be easily dealt with. I know there is a couple ways to go about it, but there are other problems impacted on Hamuko. For one, Hamuko never had family to begin with. She was forced into adoption after she left the Kirijo Group facility. And there certainly would be no way for her to know that her name was not her real one and that she should have been Arisato Minako and not Takahashi Hamuko. Compacted with so many factors and thoughts of having a family but them being dead is almost enough to completely break her psyche. She is doing well enough for the most part, but Kana was there to see her low that she slips into when those thoughts. I doubt it is going to get easier for her either.**

 **On the flip side, this chapter doesn't have anything from Kayane's point of view, which I believe is the first time that has ever happened in this story. But at the same time Kayane has slipped into a status quo of sorts. His Shadow is there to taunt him, but no major event has happened yet to change it just yet. So there isn't much for us to cover with Kayane, for the moment. Not to say there isn't anything coming up of course. Kayane and how he'll fit into Arena has been something I have spent a lot of time trying to figure out. Plus figuring out what I wanted to show from Arena was a bit more difficult. That's mostly because the story in the first fighting game is different depending on which of the characters you pick. Making choosing which of those story lines to happen was kind of annoying in a way. I mean, the only indication on what is a cannon route would be the manga. But playing Ultimax they never really say either way, but the general plot points are always the same regardless of which story you follow. Some just reveal more about the situation than others.**

 **So I would say that you should expect to see a lot of things from a different perspective as we move through the Arena games. Still got some time to go. Remember May 2nd is technically when Arena begins (Its when the hijacking of the plan occurs) so we got some wiggle room before it kicks off in force. And we got a few things that will happen before we get there. I'm not sure how long each arc will take, as it technically happens in just one day...and its one heck of a long day for sure. So I guess we'll all find out when we get there.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! I'll see you all next week with the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 37 - Terror

**Chapter 37 / Terror**

 _April 25th, 2012 / Evening  
_ _Underground Kirijo Facility, Kyoto_

 ** _KANA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

"Junpei will you stop pacing?" Yukari was only half irritated but we also had been here a while.

"Sorry, its just Chidori wasn't all happy I was leaving so suddenly," He moved to the wall and put his sword up against it for a moment as he did some stretches. "I was hoping not to make her angry."

"Yeah, you do that well enough on your own," Yukari huffed as she was checking the tension on the sting on her bow.

"Come on, I'm not that bad," he gave a shrug.

We were waiting for Mitsuru to show up. We were all going to investigate this place together. And the other facility was too far off for Fuuka to be able to provide support for both groups. She said she'd be able to communicate but scanning from that distance would be useless. And splitting attention wouldn't be good. So since Mitsuru had capabilities as a supporter, this had been the final decision. And so I had been separated from Hamuko on this task. Most of the reasoning behind that was that Aigis and Hamuko would be better equipped to handle different situations between the two of them, and that Junpei, Mitsuru, Yukari and I would be able to effectively handle any fights we encountered between the four of us. That was the thought process at any rate.

I didn't like being split from Hamuko, especially with how she had been lately. While the others didn't seem to notice, Hamuko was slowly moving back into the depression she had been in after the fight with Nyarlathotep had occurred. After she had time to consider what was going on then, she had briefly fallen apart. It was only after time with Yukari and spending time with the baby and now toddler, Kokoro, she had seemed to be doing better. Or maybe she had simply come to hide it from us more effectively. Either way, she was still greatly affected by the things she had learned only a year ago. And after her breakdown at the dinner function I had been doing nothing but worrying about her.

Was I not trustworthy enough? No that couldn't be it. It wasn't like she wasn't telling me anything. She had openly expressed herself and her feelings about her brother, time and again. Was it because I couldn't help her? that I had nothing I could say to ease her pain? But what could I do? What could I offer her? I would give anything to her. That didn't mean that anything I had was enough. She called me her twin sister. I loved to be considered her sister. But it could not change the truth. That I was not of the same flesh and blood as her. I was merely a Shadow that had taken her form. She had a real twin. A twin brother. That thought combined with the reality of him being dead was devastating. That was the truth...I could not deliver to her what she truly desired and wished for. Her twin brother.

Maybe because I was a Shadow there was just something I wasn't understanding. I wanted to understand, but most of all...I just wanted to help her.

"Kana, are you alright?" Yukari asked, putting her arm on my shoulder. I looked to her for a moment and shook my head for a moment.

"I just, wish I could better support Hamuko-chan," I found myself admitting.

Yukari gave a knowing smile, I suspected she knew about Hamuko's behavior as well. "You know more than anyone, how hard i has been for her. I've done my best to support her, but it isn't normal for things to happen as they have. She learned about her brother and had to accept his death in the same breath. That is something no one would know how to handle. Plus she spent her whole life not knowing she had family. Like Minato, she had thought, if she had family then they would have come for her. But her youth and life was built around lies and deceit. And you, Kana. Your still trying to figure out who you are on top of trying to support her. If there is anyone that I believe Hamuko would consider family its you. And probably Akira and Sayane-san. Look, what I'm trying to say is that you do a great job supporting her. But also, its going to take her time, if not years to learn to cope with everything."

What Yukari said made a lot of sense to me. I was similar in a way, because I was aware that it would take me years to catch up to the others in terms of knowledge and experience when it came to living. For Hamuko, she had basically learned that she knew nothing about her childhood. I was to blame for part of that as I had sealed her memories of the Inoto facility to protect her. At least I believed I was protecting her. But what did I know? I had been a Shadow. I only saw myself as a hindrance...a negative to Hamuko's life. I wanted her to forget all the suffering she experienced, even if it meant forgetting me as well. I had no right to make that decision for her. If she had remembered...her life might have been much different. This was my deepest regret that I held in my heart. If I had a thing such as a heart. I guess that was also just another thing I didn't know about myself.

"Thanks, Yukari-chan," I said softly, hoping to dismiss my thoughts for even a few moments. But all I could ever see when I closed my eyes, is the frustration and tears that Hamuko had shed ever since I had been reunited with her. I could not help but think that every time I saw it, that I was the one responsible.

"I apologize for the delay," Mitsuru entered with another individual behind her. She had deep violet hair, and flawless maid uniform. This was Saikawa Kikuno. She was the head maid of the Kirijo household and also Mitsuru's childhood friend. She was well educated and while she did not have the power of Persona, her presence gave off confidence and poise even when facing dangerous situations.

"Mitsuru-sama, I shall see to the other arrangements while you proceed," Kikuno gave a bow.

"Yes, Thank You, Kikuno," Mitsuru nodded towards her before the maid disappeared.

"Encounter some problems?" Yukari asked as she approached. Mitsuru seemed to relax a bit and let out a sigh.

"I believe I sent over the particulars before but I had to meet with the local police to inform them we would be acting in the area," Mitsuru definitely looked like she wasn't happy about this fact. "It took longer than I expected. They were trying to pry for information but I informed them that it was just a formality and that no incident had occurred in the area."

"Well we may have been approved but there are still many that doubt the need of our presence," Yukari said somewhat sourly.

"Hard to convince them when its all things they haven't experienced, and if we do our job they never will," Junpei commented as he approached. "Nice to see you, Senpai."

"Iori. I'm glad you could make it," Mitsuru gave a legitimate smile. It seemed the only times she ever did smile was in the presence of her friends. Establishing the Shadow Operatives had been stressful to say the least but she had still handled it well. Plus her maid Kikuno and Kaede also made sure she was more than rested when she truly needed it. I heard that when her Father died and she was dealing with Kirijo Group issues that Kikuno had essentially drugged her food in order to get her to sleep, to which she had not been getting any of.

"Well this whole thing worries me too," Junpei took off his hat for a moment to scratch his head before putting it back down. "If there are more secrets that could hurt someone, I think its our job to make sure it doesn't happen. I mean..." Junpei looked to Yukari for a moment and stopped.

"It's fine Junpei," Yukari said it with a smile. "Minato is going to continue to protect us, so its only right we keep fighting too, right?"

Junpei nodded, "Yeah. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to help ease his burden, you know?"

Yukari had noted to me how Hamuko was still trying to cope with all she had learned, but seeing them...I knew that all of them were still dealing with their grief for Minato as well. The difference is that they had already accepted his death and were all trying to do what they could to honor him. Hamuko was still lingering in anger within the stages of grief.

"Yes and as Shadow Operatives I hope to lay a foundation so that even after us we can continue to protect the world he saved," Mitsuru then moved past the others to the ominous large metal door and lone computer console that protected it. "To think my Grandfather would hide so many facilities around Japan and Yakushima. All so that he could find his way to control the world using powers he could never hope to understand or control. His choices resulted in the deaths of so many people, and affected so many lives." She ran her hand over the console and I could see her typing in something. Then a loud sound could be heard, like the sound of an air compressing releasing its compressed air. Metal moved and then finally the large door swung open. "His actions can never be corrected, but we can stop it from ever affecting anyone else, ever again."

Inside, lights began to flicker on automatically and showed a large...reception area? It was like what you would expect for a front room of a hospital. The tile, walls and everything was white. However, there were clear signs of a fight. But, not from Shadow...another horrific sight led to another conclusion. Blood stained the area, long since been dried. Mitsuru only regarded the environment for a moment before walking across to look behind the reception desk.

"This is horrible," Junpei muttered as he looked around the room.

"Looks like something, or someone fought their way out," Yukari added softly.

I made my way across and looked around and looked towards the double door on the far side that was closed. A visible sign over the door read 'Restricted Access' and had some sort of device next to the door. "They really didn't want anyone leaving."

"Yes, but a place like this would also have a means to leave quickly in a emergency," Yukari obviously wouldn't be able to say that for sure.

Mitsuru was next to me after a moment and pressed something on the device next to the door. The double doors slid open. "There should be a server room somewhere. It was an enclosed system so we'll have to download its files directly and..." She cut off suddenly as we all gathered behind her. Mitsuru covered her mouth and I did the same as soon as the stench hit me.

"Oh my God," Yukari covered her own mouth.

"This is real bad," Junpei followed suit.

All there was in front of us was a hallway covered in long since dried blood, and a large amount of mutilated corpses. And the overwhelming stench of death.

* * *

 _April 28th, 2012 / Daytime_  
 _Kayane's House_

I sat in front of the piano in a rare moment that I was alone. When was the last time I had spent any amount of time by myself when I wasn't asleep? Rise was at school, and the others were back home prepping for tomorrow. Tomorrow...yeah, I wasn't looking forward to it. It was supposed to be a photo shoot that I needed to be a part of but also did not want to be a part of. Why? Because it was supposed to be in swimsuits, and there was no way I could do that. Taking off my shirt and all anyone would see is...

"...Scars. A stark and vivid reminder of the shit we've gone through," My Shadow, of course, decided to make his presence known when I was alone.

"As if I needed reminders," I muttered and looked at the keys of the piano. There was definitely a lot wrong with my situation, I knew that. I shouldn't have a Shadow lingering around.

"Well, we're going to think about it anyway until the problem is addressed," My Shadow commented.

Well of course, it was a problem that would have to be addressed. Last thing I needed to do was show the world that part of...my thoughts halted for a moment as another thought came into my head.

"Ah, that's right. After we debut, a quick google search will tell everyone who you are and what happened to you as a kid. I mean, it was highly publicized when you were a kid," My Shadow laughed. "What will they say, I wonder?"

"That doesn't matter. Let them say what they want," I dismissed it although the thought had definitely caught me off guard. My phone, which was sitting on top of the piano started to vibrate. I scooped it up and unlocked the screen and was greeted by a new message from Takahashi Hamuko.

 _Hope you don't mind, but Kana and I are in the area. Would you be able to meet us in the Shopping District? ~ Hamuko_

I expected my Shadow to comment about them but when I looked up he was gone. I got to my feet and quickly sent back a reply. I suppose it would be better than sitting around here the whole day waiting for Rise to get out of class. I could be working on fine tuning some of the songs, maybe. No it was pretty much as good as it was going to get at this point. Maybe I should find it odd that the twin sisters I had met recently had decided to stop by Inaba. Not exactly a normal stop someone would make. Still meeting them would be the easiest way to figure out those questions.

I left the house and locked it behind me. Mom was back in Tokyo, apparently a meeting with Ochimizu, though she wouldn't say about what. Maybe about the reaction to Rise and I's appearance on TV. Apparently the rumor mill had exploded since it aired and also topped the number of views for the show had ever gotten. And also was quickly becoming the most watched show on the networks on-demand service. Well, Rise had been insistent on me not paying attention to that stuff. The main focus was for us to just be us and not change based on public opinion. She made a valid point. Constantly reacting to what was conceived public opinion was a bad idea. Because a lot of fans are typically not as vocal as the ones who have things to complain about. That made it hard to get an accurate representation of what the majority opinion was when the negative ones were the most vocal.

My Shadow had no problems voicing those doubts for me anyway. But having those concerns was definitely normal for anyone. Especially in the rumor mill I was currently an unknown that was now seemingly attached to Rise in some form. No one can confirm anything but with that along with the released video of her and I's performance at the culture festival, most assumed that she was coming back to the industry, but not alone. They weren't wrong, they just didn't know how she would be coming back.

I don't think there was many stories that would be like hers. She left the industry, believing she was done and there was nothing she wanted from it. The truth being was she no longer remembered the reason she got into it, and she lost herself along the way. Possibly triggered by the loss of her Uncle who died shortly before she had quit the industry. Well it wasn't the reason why but it had led to her eventually coming to that outcome. After that she got involved with the serial murders in Inaba when she was kidnapped. Only to be rescued by the people that had warned her of that possibility. She awakened to her power of Persona and joined the Investigation Team. Along the way, with her interactions with the others she re-discovered herself, and found her inspiration once more, deciding that when all was said and done that she would re-enter the music industry. That happened before I myself got kidnapped and thrown into the TV.

My own journey being one that was somewhat similar yet fundamentally different than Rise. I never lost my way or my sense of self. I simply never lived to begin with. I never cared to do anything than take the path of least resistance through life. All of that changed. I wasn't allowed to hide from that past, I needed to go at it head on. That was what I had been thinking about as I progressed. Now, after time had passed, I'm not sure if I was making any real progress or not. The constant taunting of my Shadow probably indicated I was just as much taking steps backwards as I was taking forward. All of that was normal, right? What do they say? One step forward and two steps back? Either way I'm sure it wasn't anything I needed to be overly concerned about. I just needed to keep trying. I knew it would be hard...and I had also realized I had no idea of knowing how hard it would get.

After walking for a while I finally arrived at the Shopping District. Looked like it wasn't that busy. I guess it wouldn't be while school was going on. Well, the shopping district had done better as of late. There had been an influx of tourists ever since the end of the serial murder case being considered settled due to Adachi being arrested. So they weren't as in danger as they would have been previously. So I guess Inaba was safe, but the TV world was always a constant threat. It wasn't like it was going to go away any time soon. The thought that anyone could use it again if they had the power of Persona seemed unlikely but it was something that needed to be kept in mind. It wasn't like there were a ton of Persona users running around.

"Ikakure-san," it was Hamuko and Kana off in the distance, and looked like Hamuko had the year old, Kokoro with her as well and was holding the child against her. I made my way over to them.

"Hey, Hamuko-san and Kana-san. And Kokoro-chan, of course," I greeted them with a smile. Kana quickly moved to me and took my hand.

"I'm glad you're fine, Kayane-san," Kana was giving me a serious look but I don't remember myself being in any danger recently.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at her for a moment before glancing to Hamuko.

"Kana, give him some space," Hamuko commented and which Kana let go of my hand and stepped away looking somewhat embarrassed by her actions. Hamuko looked back to me. "You see, Kana, had a bit of a scare a few days ago. So she was worried about her friends. And since we would be going near Inaba she asked if we could see you."

"A scare? Is everything okay?" I looked to Kana who definitely looked like she was feeling better but she was shaking her head.

"No, it isn't okay its..." she started but Hamuko cut in.

"...It's fine but not good. She's gotten pretty shaken up which is the only reason why I brought her here. I didn't want to bother you originally but I think seeing you might help her settle down. Still, sorry to bother you," Hamuko apologized regardless.

I shook my head, "No its fine. We're friends aren't we? But Kana-san, why would you think something happened to me?"

"I read about the serial killings here and so I did some research and..." Kana was nervous, as if she was afraid of admitting to what she learned about me.

"You don't have to skirt around it. There is a lot of information out there on me and what happened to me as a kid," I gave her a light smile. "We can talk about it if you want but lets find someplace to go sit at. It's about lunch time, you two hungry?"

"You have a point. And I don't want to keep Kokoro out here in the sun," Hamuko agreed.

"Great, we'll go into Aiya, if you don't have any objections," I said and started walking with Kana quickly falling into step next to me.

"Kayane-san, why is so much of that on the internet for anyone to find?" Kana asked. I know it sounded like an odd question but Hamuko had already told me before that Kana was still relatively new to the world at large.

"It wasn't a simple case. Because it was two separate crimes that were connected. So I was involved with two different court cases and was a victim in one and a core witness in the other. One involving the death of my close friend and post-humorously my step-sister, and the other the abuse that I suffered by my Uncle. The main thing that gathered attention to it wasn't just the linked cases but also the individuals involved. Ikakure Daigo was the name of my uncle, and a well known business man. The other individual charged with manslaughter, sexual assault on Fujikara Miyuki was her Father Fujikara Taka. He was a revered and seen as a hero for his work as a Police Chief," I explained it in simple terms for the most part as we arrived in front of Aiya's. I led the two of them inside.

"Ah Kayane-san," the owner welcomed me upon seeing me. "I heard from Nanase-san that you've been pretty busy. Oh, are these friends of yours?"

I nodded, "Yes, and we'll be in the back booth, Nakamura-san."

"Alright, I'll swing over to take your order in a bit," he said as he pushed over some menu's from behind the counter.

I took them and led them to the back booth with Hamuko making room for Kokoro in herself. I had completely missed the large bag that Hamuko had with her, somehow. Obviously it had been there so she could take care of Kokoro. I slid into the other side of the booth, and Kana somewhat hesitantly sitting next to me.

"You must get asked that a lot about what happened as you were a kid," Hamuko was quick to bring the topic back. "Sounds difficult."

"Probably not as much as you would believe," I shrugged as I put the menu's on the table for the girls to look at. "Plus I hardly remember anything from that time. Even though I guess it was only about seven or eight years ago. Probably because there isn't much I care to remember other than Miyuki."

"So everyone knows because your Uncle and Miyuki-san's Father was well known?" Kana asked though she was looking at the menu.

"People like a good scandal, or so most would think. But It think it stunned people more than anything else. After all, they were successful individuals who on the outside looked like they had good stable lives," I said with a shrug.

"Looks are deceiving. Just because someone looks happy doesn't mean they are," Hamuko commented as she was putting Kokoro down next to her.

I found myself nodding, though her words probably hit closer to home that I expected. "My Uncle blamed me for my Father's death, apparently." I shrugged. "It was something I heard from when they did a psych analysis on him. I never knew my parents as I had been maybe five or six when they died. The experience had been traumatic enough that I don't remember even what my parents look like other than the pictures of my Father that my Uncle had in the house. He didn't have any of my Mom. Which I guess was an indication that he never approved of that marriage, I guess."

"It just sounds like your Uncle was proficient at shifting the blame," Hamuko said as she looked to me. "You know, you keep dismissing it like it isn't a big deal...is because you've moved past it or you don't want to talk about it?"

Her question was direct and took me by surprise. I guess it was because when it came to the Investigation Team, they had saw the truth first hand. "I would like to say I've moved past it, which is why I'm not adversed to speaking about it. But I don't think its possible for me to 100% move past those events. I still partially blame myself for the death of Miyuki. Even though I realize I wasn't even there at the time."

"Alright what can I get for you three?" Nakamura asked and then regarded Hamuko for a moment and likely noting Kokoro. "Oh dear, I probably should have noticed earlier. Do you need anything for her?"

"No, I got everything I need for her. She's taking a nap now anyway. Thank you though," Hamuko had probably watched over the the one year old for quite some time. "I will take a water and the beef bowl though."

"Ah yes, very good. And you young lady?" he looked to Kana.

"Oh um...this one, the veggie one," Kana said pointing to the menu. "Oh! And green tea for me."

"Same thing as usual for you, Kayane-san?" Nakamura asked.

"Yeah, thats fine," I handed over my menu as did the girls before he walked away.

"I understand your feelings. You see, Kana and I aren't twins but triplets," she said it and meeting eyes with her sister for a moment.

"Triplets?" I felt my heart sink, I feel like I knew what she was going to say before she did.

"A brother. He died before I learned about him, before I could meet him. Before either of us could," Hamuko clarified. "But, this is his daughter. Yukari had refused to put her up for adoption. Had refused to give up her baby. She went through the pregnancy in her Senior year of high school. She had to take a lot of grief and people that insulted my brother along the way, but she did and so Kokoro is here. A name that she had given to her from some conversation that my brother and Yukari had early in their relationship."

I could only imagine how hard that would have been to deal with. But I also knew the reason she had said anything. Something left unspoken in this exchange and yet that message came across loud and clear to me. She believed she would have made a difference in whatever had happened to her brother if she had been there. What was frustrating for her, is that she didn't learn about him until he was dead. It left a measure of guilt and likely anger about that.

"We know that he meant a lot to a lot of people," Kana added softly from next to me.

"So why were you worried about me, Kana-san?" I brought the conversation back to why they were even here.

"I um...was reading that you had been kidnapped by the killer at some point," Kana admitted. My eyebrow went up, how did she hear about that?

"Kana don't be vague about it. Look, Kana and I have a job at a agency that is involved with the investigation of the murders here. That was how we heard about it. We know it isn't public that several people in the area went missing in that time frame. We do," Hamuko said it so easily, and I knew there was more she wasn't saying. Perhaps Kana was too honest for her own good.

"So you were worried because of that?" I looked to Kana and she nodded while blushing.

"I know its all over, but I still wanted to ask," Kana kept her eyes down at the table.

I sighed and eyed Hamuko, "How much do you really know?"

"We know that this case wasn't normal. The two that died was to something they couldn't identify. And we believe that your hospitalization that happened later indicates that you were still involved in the case in a capacity that could not be made public. Not just you, but all of your friends as well as Kujikawa," Hamuko said it smoothly enough.

They did know a lot. Enough to know that the situation had hardly been normal. Yet there was no way I could tell them the actual truth of that situation. I looked to Kana, who was now staring at me.

"You have one don't you?" Kana posed it like a question but it sounded like she had already come to a conclusion.

"Have what?" I didn't understand what she meant by that.

"You do, I know you do! That's why I..."

"Kana!" Hamuko raised her voice giving a rather cold look to her sister.

"S-sorry, Oneesama," Kana hung her head.

"We won't press the subject, just say that we understand there is a reason why these details will never go public," Hamuko eased her voice. "Kana was worried about you, and you are also the first friend she has outside of the agency we work at. That's why I felt obligated to show her that you are okay."

I nodded. I knew this agency she worked for was likely something she didn't want to bring up. There was plenty that I didn't want to talk about either about the truth of the situation I had been in as well. So I suppose the best for both of us was to move past this conversation. Still, Kana seemed convinced that I had...something. A moment later Nakamura arrived at the table. With drinks and our food.

"Sorry about the wait," he said as he placed our meals in front of us. Then after a moment he left us once more.

"Kana-san," I spoke softly as I pulled out my chopsticks.

"Yes?" she looked over at me, although she seemed to be worried about what I would say.

"Let me say, thanks. For worrying about me. I didn't mean to ask so many questions but at the same time...I'm not used to having people ask about me. Well its still relatively new to me. It wasn't until my kidnapping when I realized I had been quite sheltered and I decided to change. Its the only reason why I got close to Rise and why I decided to go into the music industry with her. Which is what led to us meeting. So honestly, while things have had its rough spots...I feel better overall." I gave an assuring smile before taking a bite of my own extra beef bowl that also had extra spices in it to make it hotter.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kana said, but nothing else, instead she kept her gaze down, avoiding not only mine but Hamuko as well. Had Kana almost said something she shouldn't have? And what exactly had she been referring to when she said that I had one? One of what? That wouldn't matter as we dropped that discussion for the rest of the event. And after that the two plus Kokoro had to leave town. A brief meeting...but I couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was that they hadn't said.

* * *

 _April 29th, 2012 / Daytime  
_ _Takura Production Studios_

"I can't wear just that," I couldn't believe that they would expect me to wear just trunks. There was no way in hell I could do that. Rise was next to me and gave me a look for a moment.

"You're going to have to alter it. Kayane can't be bare chested," Rise added.

The collection of photographers and the costume designer looked like we had just signed a death sentence.

"We aren't asking for more than a couple shots and..."

"Did you not read the agreement for this job?" My Mom came into the room. "Kayane has reasons which are not open for discussion for why this is. You all signed it prior to accepting the job. There will be no negotiations for changes."

The photographers stood back as Mom stood defensively between us and them. "If this was already agreed upon are you trying to break your agreements?" Rise was suddenly angry towards them.

"You will do the job as agreed upon, or you can leave. And if any words come out of this, I will pursue full legal options against you," Mom was ruthless as she always was against people like this.

No one said anything else as we walked off to the other side of the studio where the rest of the band was waiting. I sighed after a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Kay-chan. Those idiots were trying to get more than we had already agreed to. I will not let them to dreg up your childhood," Mom was definitely angry. Yet this was something we could not get around.

Only two people here weren't aware of that past. Reiko and Tora. Tsubasa and Saya knew due to them researching it themselves. I looked to Mom, "The media will figure it out anyway."

"But we aren't going to parade those marks around like some sort of marketing ploy. Those idiots would dig deep and find someone to buy those photos and would write all about that nonsense before your careers even started. We may not be able to do anything to stop the discovery but there is no reason that should come before your debut. It is imperative that your music reaches out before that does," Mom was definitely going to take a bit before she settles down.

"Whoa, whoa what are you talking about?" Reiko asked. Taro was also naturally confused about this revelation.

I looked at them for a moment and then sighed, "When I was a kid there was a couple of court cases I was involved with. One was my Uncle's trial of child abuse and neglect against me. And the other was the death of my close friend, Fujikara Miyuki. My Mom adopted me in that time period as well. You could search my name on the Internet and it wouldn't take much for you to find out all about it. Mom is concerned that that showing any evidence of it could hurt our debut."

Taro was seemingly affected by this, "So you have scars from that time then? That's hardly something anyone would ever want to show others."

I avoided eye contact this time, "I don't personally care what the world thinks about me to be honest. But I do care about the perception of the band. I don't want any of you to look bad because of my past."

"Hold on a minute! You were a victim! There is no way you should look bad because of the events that you had to go through!" Reiko came up to me looking like the whole thought only frustrated her. "If people aren't going to give you or us a chance because of that, then they aren't people I want listening to our music anyway."

"I agree," Saya spoke softly but we all heard her loud and clear.

"I feel the same way," Rise said from next to me. I understood why they were saying all this but it didn't change what could happen. First impressions were important. And quelling my history until after our first performance could go a long way to help us. This was about timing. The thing was...there was nothing stopping anyone from finding out about me. But at least for the moment it had not gleamed anything so far.

"Regardless, it is still our strategy for that to be untouched until after our first performance," I waved it off and turned away from them.

 _"Do they truly believe it would have no negative impact? We know that the public will see us as to have tainted Kujikawa Rise. That we used our sob story to seduce her or ruin her career. These are the types of rumors that are going to start. Do they believe that the opinion of us is going to be sympathetic? Ha, what a joke,"_ My Shadow mocked the support of my band mates. So is that how I really felt about this? Did I really have so little trust in my friends? Maybe, it wasn't like I was all that used to trusting people...or having friends.

Before anything was said I started walking off, "At any rate we should all go change into our outfits for the photoshoot." I moved briskly enough that I was away from the others in quick fashion. I didn't want to focus on the negatives that could occur. I certainly didn't require my Shadow to remind me of my insecurities about the whole thing either. I suppose I couldn't do anything about that though.

The dressing room area had different designated changing areas for all of us. One for the girls and the other for Taro and myself. I grabbed what had been prepared for my outfit and moved to the changing area. It was simply a curtained off area within the room, with the girls right next to us. I put my clothes on one of the two benches inside and sat down, untying my shoes to remove them and my socks.

 _"When in doubt, retreat,"_ My Shadow taunted seeing him standing in front of me. _"How long will you try to ignore me? It doesn't change how you actually feel about all of this. Stuffing me down further, denying my existence. You told Rise about me and yet thats it. You've never mentioned me again. Not how often I appear or the things that I say. Oh I get it, because it would be admitting how much you lust for her right? How you fight your urges despite how much she wants you not to?"_

Ignoring him? No that wasn't it. And it wasn't like admitting that would do any good. It was just a bad idea for us to...I stopped as my Shadow suddenly swooped in close.

" _Justifying your actions. That's how we are. We logically explain how it isn't our fault. Shifting the blame to unfortunate circumstances. Give me a fucking break,"_ My Shadow reached out and for the first time ever physically touched me. My blood went cold and I found myself looking at him, and I knew that the fear I felt was more than evident on my face. _"Wake up, me. You haven't changed at all. You still refuse to face reality. You never take responsibility for your actions and blame everything else but yourself. Ha, your circumstances prevent you from being intimate? It isn't a good idea? Ha! It's so pathetic. That's not the truth! You're scared of her! You are scared of love, scared of intimacy. Scared of yourself. You don't deserve to be here you lying two-faced pretender. That is who we really are. A liar. Because you will never allow yourself to be truly honest with anyone! Including yourself!"_

I couldn't look away, but just like that, my Shadow just faded away. Like he was never there, but he had touched me? How? Did I imagine that too? I looked down at my hands to realize I was shaking. My hands I couldn't steady them. I shook my head. No I was fine I just needed to get changed and by doing that I could dismiss this whole thing and forget about everything. I pulled off my shirt and got to my feet to pull off my pants but I found myself looking into a mirror. My chest had one scar on it, one that went from my close to my left shoulder to my midsection. It had been one caused by my uncle from the metal portion of a belt. I had rolled over onto my front after being hit, and then my Uncle pulled the belt hard...the belt cutting me open before I had realized it. My Uncle sweared at me as we went to the hospital about some excuse I would say to explain the injury. This was a scar that came from when I tried to resist. I had tried to stop him from hitting me again by grabbing it and putting my body weight on top of it. But it had backfired.

That was it wasn't it? I was afraid of really baring myself to Rise, to anyone. I was ashamed of myself and the injuries and scars I had. My vision blurred for a moment and I took an uneasy step to balance myself. Wait, what was that? I looked to see blood coming from my right arm? I looked down to see a blade in my left hand. Wait! When did I get that? Did I do this? When? How? What was going on? I collapsed to the ground as I felt my strength leaving me. I heard the curtain open, someone was yelling. My vision blurred again, worse this time as I fully collapsed against the ground. My world started to go black, as I saw the Shadow looming over me.

" _The more you run away, the more I will remind you of who you really are,_ " I was left with the haunting laugh of my Shadow as I fell into unconsciousness.

The next time I opened my eyes I had a couple of facts I couldn't ignore. One, my eyes felt like they were burning and my head hurt as if I had a massive migraine. Maybe I did. I could feel something on me, a blanket likely. And my head was elevated. I opened my eyes to find myself looking up at Rise. But it wasn't just her, everyone in the band was here. A realization hits me and I quickly sit up pulling the blanket off me and checked my right arm. There was nothing. No blood, no bandage, no nothing. Only the scars of the habit I had once been addicted to.

"Kayane, relax, you're okay," Rise put her hands on my shoulders and undoubtedly wanted me to lay back down, but I just looked down at my arm. I realized that I was sitting here bare chested in front of the band.

"Am I though?" I mutter more to myself. I looked to the others as they were looking at me. Likely part of the reason Rise had covered me up was to hide my scars. Only she had ever seen them in full. "You guys might as well see this anyway. The marks on my back are from the beatings from my Uncle. This scar on my chest was also a result of my Uncle and my stupidity. And the marks on my arm are self inflicted."

"Self inflicted?" Reiko's eyes went big. "Were you trying to...commit suicide?"

It was an obvious question but I shook my head. "No I only attempted that once a few years ago when I was in Middle School but I had been saved then because..."

"Because Saya went looking for you," Tsubasa interjected.

"No, Tsubasa don't..." Saya pulled on her friends arm.

"What? You saved his life I think he deserves to know that much," Tsubasa was waving her off.

I blinked. It was Saya who had been the one to find me then? Naturally I didn't remember because I never noticed anyone else, I never cared to. But even back then, so many people had looked over me. Though I was too much of an idiot to realize it. I looked down to the ground. How stupid could I be? How selfish was it to be that person? My vision blurred but this time it was due to tears building in my eyes. Why? Why was I like this? Why did I keep reverting back to this state? Was I truly that terrified of my life, of myself, of the future? I made myself so unapproachable, that even Tsubasa and Saya had never felt comfortable to talk to me. I had tried so hard to distance myself thinking it was the best for everyone. Who the hell was I to decide something like that?

Tears escaped and I felt myself pent up with a combination of frustration and disappointment in myself. "I'm not worth it...all I do is things to protect myself. In the end I will hurt you guys and..."

"Shut up," Taro was the one to speak.

"Yeah, what Taro-kun says! If we didn't believe in you and want to be here then we wouldn't be. Don't you realize that it is _your_ music we're playing? All of us are here because of you!" Reiko was kneeling down next to me on my left.

"You may not see it that way, but its the truth for all of us," Tsubasa moved next to Reiko.

"You can't hurt us or bring us down when you are the reason we are here," Saya added from next to Tsubasa.

"You should believe in yourself," Rise scooted closer and put her arms around me, placing her head against my back.

"There is a lot of pressure, we know. You're worried, thats normal," Taro didn't move closer but he spoke clearly. "But we're a band. And as such we all bear the same burden. To be honest...none of us care about what the world thinks. Thats something your Mom, our Manager, deals with, not us. All we do is play the music, music that we want to play, not what we are told. And what we want to play is the music that you created."

How could they say all this? Is that what they really believed? Wasn't that too idealistic? Why would they ever put so much stock into something I created? This had to be a dream too, this can't be what they really felt.

"Stop that," Rise whispered on my back. And I realized that only I could hear her in this instance. Of course...because she knew I would not accept the words alone. I took a couple of long deep breaths and then exhaled slowly each time.

"I'm sorry guys...I'm just pathetic I know," I muttered.

"No, you aren't," Saya said and I looked up to see visible irritation in her eyes. "All of this is hard for you. But we'll be here to support you, every time."

Saya...Had she always looked at me this way from afar? She had been the victim of abuse as well. To what extent I didn't know. But it looked to me as if she wanted to reach out and comfort me as well, as if she could help soothe my pain as well.

 _"If I had to wager, I'd believe she wants to more than just comfort you,"_ My Shadow's unwanted opinions came again. _"She always watches us you know. And you don't believe that she has deeper feeling that she wants to express?"_

Of course my Shadow would make that kind of observation to distract me from what they were saying. Either way I need to show them I could do this. I would be fine, I could rise above this. "Thanks, guys," I said and pushing away my tears although I felt myself losing myself to them more and more. "I just want everything to go right. I don't want to let any of you down and..."

Reiko suddenly moved forward and put her arms around me as well, and Tsubasa moved to do it too, and lastly so did Saya.

"We know that, idiot," Taro commented. "Haven't you been listening? We aren't going to let you bare that burden alone." To my surprise, Taro also added himself to the whole thing.

"This is our dream too. And you're like family to us now. We've watched you work so hard for all of us. We aren't going to let you do that on your own anymore," Tsubasa said.

That was too much for me to handle as I felt the last of my defenses crumble away to nothing. I cried. All my frustration and tension began to pour out through my tears as I felt all of them hold me tighter in their embrace. No matter if I felt I didn't deserve it, that I was the one that alone should bare the burdens of this band. Because it was my work that could ultimately lead to them succeeding or failing in their careers. I didn't want to fail them, and if they treated me like this then were they saying that I couldn't? No, they were saying that it was okay to fail. That in the end they wanted to go forward together, regardless of the outcome.

My tears continued as my cries turned into sobs. Regardless if I felt I deserved them or not, they were going to be here to support me. The believed in me, and wanted to be here for me. Those thoughts continued to keep my tears going. I will keep doing everything I can for them. No matter what.

* * *

 _April 29th, 2012 / Evening  
_ _Hamuko/Kana/Yukari's House_

 ** _HAMUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

"So I guess that means you'll be on the other side of the country for about a week huh?" I said as I was cutting up a carrot to put into the stew I was making for dinner. Yukari was sitting in the dining room and bouncing Kokoro in her lap. The young girl giving off noises of clearly enjoying herself.

"Yes, though I don't like it. I know you and Kana can take of Kokoro in the mean time but I just don't like being away from her for so long," Yukari frowned briefly but was smiling again when Kokoro reached out and grabbed her Mother's nose. "What are you doing?" Her voice sounding nasally until she pried her daughters hand from her nose. "You silly girl." Kokoro responded with a satisfied giggle.

"I know why your worried," I said with a smile. "You want to be here when she takes her first steps." It was something Yukari had been worried about. Kokoro was getting bigger and should have been at Toddler level already. Generally a baby would take her first steps closer to a year old, not a year and seven months later. So of course she was worried that Kokoro was not developing right. Kokoro was already an expert at feeding herself...or at least when it comes to using a spoon, but she likes to make a mess. Her words were coming to, as a matter of fact, had no problem calling for Mama when she was away.

So in a lot of area's Kokoro was developing nicely but she still hadn't walked. Yukari placed her on the ground and then Kokoro took off across the ground, heading toward her block set. Proceeding to smash down what Kana had built up earlier. I couldn't help but giggle.

"The doctors tell me not to worry about it, but I know she should be able to walk by now," Yukari sighed and watched as Kokoro was stacking up the blocks again.

"We've done a lot to help her learn too. I think she is just being stubborn and wants to do it on her own. I mean she climbs up on the couch all the time without any help," I pointed out as I finished cutting up the vegetables and putting them into the large pot that was cooking.

"Yeah, I guess so," Yukari's worries still remained obvious.

"That's only part of it though. You're concerned about what you guys ran into in that place," I said as I had seen part of what they witnessed after. It had not been a good sight. Mitsuru had created cleanup crews which started today. A brief message from her suggested they had found out some information about the experiments already. And had sifted through the information that Aigis and I had gone through from where we had been. She hadn't said anything about the details, but said she would be coming by tomorrow to do so. "Do you want me to call you tomorrow night after Mitsuru meets with us?"

"I was trying not to think about that," Yukari rubbed her arm and looked back to me. "For the longest time I thought my Father had been doing some of the worst experiments. I mean it was his research that inevitably led to the Dark Hour. The truth was much more skewed than that. A lot of people were deceived and no one had a big picture of what the company was doing. My Father led research having to do with the Dark Hour and him pursuing a Time Manipulation Device using the power of Shadows. When we met Aigis, we learned that there was also the Mechanical Maiden project. Aigis herself being the 7th generation, which was research that had been ongoing before my Father even joined the Kirijo Group. Then we learned about Strega, a group of kids that were experimented on that forced the potential of Persona onto them. And then there is..." She stopped looking to me. I just shrugged.

"Yes, I was part of the experiments trying to find a way to develop natural potential to children," I commented not surprised by her concerns. "I also think its natural that there was other research that led to this point. Before they could do research about the Dark Hour or Time Manipulation there would have been experiments on Shadows. Before there was experiments to forced potential there would have been success in finding a way to create potential. Which likely is related to the Mechanical Maidens. We know the end result but not how most of these originated."

"Yeah," Yukari shifted a bit uncomfortably before looking back to Kokoro who was now smashing down her stacked blocks. "Everything needs a foundation...a beginning. That's why Minato had suspected there to be more research than what was in the Kirijo Database."

"And your husband was right," I said in a way to catch her attention and pointing to a stack of papers on the edge of the table. "You have all the paperwork in order you know. You just need to go submit it."

Yukari's face eased and a smile appeared, "Arisato Yukari. Can't believe I did it. I'll be married to Minato, even though he isn't here."

"Well Aunt Isako vouched as a member of the Arisato Family and one of the entries in his Journal that he left you was more than enough to convince them to allow a post-humorous wedding. After all you gave your daughter his name as well," I pointed out. Japan was strict when it came to names and marriages as family records were important. It helped that Aunt Isako lied saying she had heard personally the desire of Minato to marry her. Them having a child also only strengthened that and so there was little fight against it. "Well most of the world will know you as Takeba Yukari." While she would use Arisato as her legal name, her Stage name would be Takeba Yukari. Not a huge deal, a lot of stars did so after getting married. Mostly because the world knows them already under one name. And despite her short time as a model she was gaining popularity quickly. It also helped that she could act as well.

Yukari was still looking at Kokoro. "I don't want her to ask why my name isn't the same as her Dad's. If he was here, it would be, without question."

"Mama..." Kokoro said and then she got to her feet. I looked to Yukari and saw her stunned face made me smile. Yukari moved away from the table and bent down as Kokoro took her first uneasy steps. Waddling and then falling once, but Yukari didn't move and then Kokoro, determined got back up and made the rest of the distance to Yukari, who was speechless. "Mama, play..."

"Oh my goodness...Kokoro. Yes, yes I'll play with you," Yukari's face immediately brightened up.

"I got it all on video, Oneesama," Kana said as she had been quietly sitting and watching the TV in the room for most of the time, but had pulled her phone out and had recorded the whole thing.

"Nice job, Kana," I grinned as I turned back to look after dinner. The distraction had done well enough to avert Yukari from the previous discussion. Mitsuru would have details onto what they had learned from the abandoned labs when she got here tomorrow. I felt that regardless of what it was, it wouldn't be the best of news. Still Kokoro constantly was there when Yukari was beginning to feel down to cheer up her Mother. I was beginning to think that Kokoro was psychic when it came to her Mother's moods. But maybe that was normal.

Still, what was the incident in Inaba? Kana and I had tried to investigate while we were there and were only able to hear rumors about something called The Midnight Channel. Most of the police reports about the serial murders were still out of our grasp. We had only learned about the kidnappings because of our own researching and seeing the missing peoples reports that had come in. Those were on public record. And Kayane, he knew more than he wanted to tell, but why? Was there also a Kirijo Group installation there or was it something else entirely? Hopefully tomorrows meeting would answer some of these questions. If not, it may be time to ask more pointed questions at Kayane.

I sighed and stirred the stew. "Dinner's ready."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well at the very least the end of the Chapter was a little more uplifting then how it starts. Things will likely only continue to get more tense as we get forward, but thats just because we got a lot of things that are going on as we go. There is quite a number of characters to cover, even with me only focusing on a limited number of them. But other characters are still going to be introduced and all of it is in service for Kayane and Rise in one way or another. The reason for Hamuko and Kana and focusing on them and how they tie in closer to Kayane and Rise will become more obvious as we go from Chapter to Chapter.**

 **Kayane's Shadow isn't going anywhere in the near future. And so things are moving forward. Things get more tense as it does, we all know what is coming after all. We are slowly making our way closer to the beginning of Arena, which starts on May 2nd. So only a couple days off in the Fic from the start. But we got at least another chapter before we get there.**

 **One thing that was rough about writing this chapter is when ti comes to Kayane. I can imagine how frustrating it can be to see Kayane seem to regress a bit. But there is something I want to address on this point because I'm also someone that suffers from chronic depression. It takes a lot of time to really move forward, and it is really easy to slip back into old habits. One thing that I don't linger on is how Kayane used to cut himself. It sounds very odd that someone would feel better by cutting themselves, but its often used as a form of release. People that cut often have high stress lives and feel like they have no freedom. Granted I am making very sweeping generalizations so keep that in mind. But people that cut often feel like the very tension and stress leaves them through where they cut. It is a feeling of release that can become addicting. Making it that much harder for people to get away from. This leads us to a problem Kayane is having...he feels a lot of pressure but because of his desire to impress Rise and not worry her, he has been holding a lot of things inside. So even though his intentions are good...he has stopped communicating with her.**

 **This is something that tends to happen with people that were ever self-destructive. When they start doing better, they don't want to admit when they are struggling and slipping back. This is completely normal, and it isn't a bad thing or dismiss the progress they have made. It's more of a speed bump. The important thing...which is important for everyone, is having support. Something Kayane actually has in his life now. Not only is Rise there for him, but now he has his band, and his Mother. And all of this doesn't even count the rest of the Investigation Team as they would definitely be there to support him as well.**

 **Plenty of challenges ahead for them, and well...we got a big revelation coming up in the next chapter. What is it? Well I guess you better come back next week to find out.**

 **Let me know what you think of this week's chapter and I hope you've enjoyed it all up to this point. I will see you all next week with the next chapter!**


	39. Chapter 38 - Fake

**UPDATE 7/25: First I want to apologize for not having a new chapter up. The reason for this is due to personal work load and that I was sick for a long number days and was unable to get any writing done. To the point that I have nothing substantial to post at this time. But I'm working on getting back on track. I made a couple of edits here. Thank you Knight Gallade for letting me know of my spelling errors. Things tend to slip by on occasion. I'm pretty sure there is some grammar issues here and I've cleaned up some of it that leaped out at me when I went over it again.**

 **I will be getting back onto my normal schedule. Which means I will unlikely have a new chapter this week but will on August 5th. I'm sorry about the extra delay, but me being sick really hurt my schedule. I also have my volunteer work, as well as my job that has delayed this as well. I apologize again and hope to have something to give you when I have scheduled it.**

 **Chapter 38 / Fake**

 _April 30th, 2012 / Daytime  
Hamuko/Kana/Yukari's House_

 ** _HAMUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Mitsuru was smiling as she watched the video that Kana had taken of Kokoro taking her first steps. Though I was quick to believe that the young Kokoro had figured it out a bit ago but had not done so in front of anyone else. And then when Kokoro saw her Mom become so distraught last night over her thoughts, she went to her to comfort her. And offered the one thing that Kokoro made her feel better...to play. It was simple yet very impressive at the same time. It showed that despite everything the young toddler was already developing an understanding of the emotions of not just herself but others. And naturally her Mother was one of the most important to understand.

Even now I could hardly imagine the troubles that Yukari had in her senior year of high school. After all there was something that people couldn't understand. How important this child would be to her. And another all too real thought left her with little in the way of choice. She would never again have an opportunity to have a child with Minato, her lover. The pain of losing him still fresh on her mind when she found out. She found out she was pregnant only a week or two after the incident with the Abyss of Time. A place that had been created by the former members of SEES and their lingering regrets over the death of Arisato Minato. All of that had refreshed it in her mind. And because of that her resolve to give birth to that child was strengthened more. Yukari's main support in that time had been the other members of SEES. Primarily being Kirijo Mitsuru.

Mitsuru paid for all treatments and needs of Yukari for her child. Why? It actually made sense not from a personal stand point but a business one. The Arisato's, Minato and I's birth parents, were killed because of the Kirijo Group experiment and the escape of the Shadow of Death. Aigis, who is a Mechanical Maiden created by the Kirijo Group, was responsible for sealing that Shadow within Minato. All factors that led to the death of Arisato Minato. So that was how Mitsuru had explained it to Yukari. That never would she allow Yukari or Kokoro need for anything because as far as she was concerned, his death and potential support of the child was the fault of the Kirijo Group. That also went with the death of Yukari's Father, Takeba Eiichiro. Mitsuru was determined to make up for the mistakes of the past, and also to compensate those that were directly affected by the actions of the twisted ambitions of Kirijo Kouetsu.

It was also why Mitsuru paid and provided tutors for Kana, and also had offered to put me through college. She was trying to make it up to us that were most affected by those experiments as she continued to press forward with her vision of reforming the company to deal with the aftermath of the years her Grandfather had the company. She was taking a massive undertaking, and not to mention the many in the company that disagreed with it, as it undercut profits of the Kirijo Group. However, so far, she had been quick to silence or cut those individuals that did not agree with the vision she had.

Yukari had been resistant to Mitsuru's full support for a while. At least from how she told it. She was conflicted about all of it for a few reasons. For one she had gone to Mitsuru to help ensure she would be able to keep her child after she was born. The second was she was the only one she felt able to completely confide in besides Yamagishi Fuuka and Aigis. And Mitsuru and her had bonded and became close even more so after the events of the Abyss of Time. Mitsuru was first to know about her pregnancy, then the others of SEES. All of them were immediately supportive of her and encouraged her to go through with it. The next she told was her Mother and her boyfriend when she met up with them. She thought her Mother would be angry but actually her Mom smiled.

 _"I thought that might be the case,"_ was what her Mom had said to her then.

Naturally, Yukari's Mother had met Minato, and responsible for them repairing their relationship to begin with. Her pregnancy hadn't surprised her Mother or angered her. Instead her Mother was instantly supportive. _"That boy...no that young man did more for you than I had for you in several years in such a short amount of time. If it wasn't for him maybe we wouldn't be here talking right now. Some may say you aren't ready, or blame him for leaving you behind with such a burden. But I know you and how he was. I'm guessing you had to coax him into it to begin with."_

Yukari had told me how Minato had been against them sleeping together. The truth was far more complex. The two of them had been terrified, not knowing what would happen with the last fight against the being known as Nyx. Yukari didn't want any lingering doubts, she wanted to give herself a reminder, and a clear goal as to why she had to succeed and live through the battle. Because loving Minato, and the thought of waking up next to him every morning was a thought she had come to desire over everything else. What had been a means to inspire herself and Minato ended up being the single most important gift that Minato would leave her. Their beautiful baby girl that would be named Kokoro. Named such because of a conversation that Minato and Yukari had before the two had even began to officially date. Minato died just over a month before she found out about her pregnancy. And then she would be born on September 17th, 2010. Yukari would suffer constant insults not only against her but Minato as a result of her going through with it. Mostly from ignorant individuals that took the facts at face value. Officially Minato's reason for death was not released, only that he had slipped into a coma and been pronounced brain dead, only his body being kept alive by machines after that point.

I was often reminded of all these details whenever I saw a scene like this, with Mitsuru smiling as she watched footage of Kokoro's first steps, while also holding the young girl in her lap and Kana next to them and eager to show off the video. Happy and yet there was always a reminder of what was missing. My twin brother, Yukari's new husband as she would be submitting the official papers today, and most of all the Father of a young girl that would never meet him. the one I would never meet in the flesh. Only meeting him because of the powers of Persona and Shadows. I couldn't forget it, and I don't think I would ever be capable of letting go of it.

"Mitsuru-sama, we should move on to the purpose of our visit. We have little time," Mitsuru's maid Kikuno softly reminded her master. "Allow me to look over the young Kokoro while you discuss the details."

Mitsuru frowned with a sigh, "Yes, you're right." Kikuno leaned over and took Kokoro, who didn't resist as she was brought over to the living room with her blocks and other toys while we all sat around the dinner table. Mitsuru eyed a few folders in front of her. "I suppose we all expected to learn of something horrible in our investigations. I still feel I wasn't ready for the truth."

"Heh, way to preface our conversation," I said it jokingly but we all did expect to learn something we didn't like.

"Yes, well, we discovered that it was the origin location of the Mechanical Maiden experiments, where the first two generations were created. And the details are not good," Mitsuru opened the folder, showing pictures of the gruesome scene the others had witnessed. "As it turns out the first generation was simply using mechanical soldiers as a means to fight. Robots that could not be influenced by the power of Shadows was what they had thought. Naturally they learned that it was pointless as they could do no damage to Shadows without the potential. While it was a failure, it was not responsible for the result we witnessed. The second generation of Anti-Shadow weapons however is a different story."

Mitsuru shifted another folder and opened it, showing pictures of the empty Shadow containers that Aigis and I had found. My thoughts moved to a specific conclusion.

"Don't tell me..." I mutter but Mitsuru nodded.

"The second generation tried to use Shadows as a means to fuel them. They thought that they could control them somehow, but they were more than wrong. Over forty employee's were killed when their prototype units went on a rampage. They were barely able to stop them before they escaped the facility," Mitsuru commented softly as we all shifted uncomfortably.

"Damned fools that thought they control something they had no understanding of," A new voice entered. It was Arisato Isako, my aunt and new head scientist and researcher of The Kirijo Group and advisor to the Shadow Operatives. "I found some more relevant reports after figuring out the individuals that had been at that facility. Specifically they moved to Yakushima for the third generation onward after deciding that it would be a waste to forgo their research. However they lacked resources because of the loss of their personnel to the incident. So Kirijo Kouetsu reached out to the Nanjo Group and offered to share results of the research if they could provide someone to lead the experiment in the interim while they hired more staff. So the Nanjo Group sent one of their lead scientists. Ikakure Renji and..."

"Wait, Ikakure?" Kana spoke up faster than I had made the connections. "Could it be Kayane's Dad?"

Isako's eyes looked to Kana, "Ikakure Kayane? Do you know him, Kana?"

"Yes, both Hamuko and I met him when we were at one of my photo shoots," Kana nodded.

"I see," Isako noted. "Well Nanase has always tried to encourage him to use his talents, so I'm not that surprised. I should probably tell you this now. Ikakure Kayane is your cousin."

"Wait what?" I felt my heart pounding. "Isn't this something you should have said before if I had other family?"

"Well it isn't that simple," Isako sighed slightly. "Your Father, Arisato Kayane was actually childhood friends with Ikakure Renji. They were both brilliant minds, but whereas Kayane was hired by Kirijo, Renji joined the Nanjo Group. But before that, Renji ended up married to your Father's sister, Arisa. So he is legitimately your cousin."

"That doesn't explain how you know about him though," I eyed her curiously.

"Oh thats because Tsukio Nanase, who is his adopted Mother is my sister," Isako clarified.

"You're just adding even more questions! Your telling me that his Father was a researcher for another group? And you know about him this whole time and didn't say any..."

"Because he has dealt with enough in his life. Consider him lucky to not be involved with Shadows and Persona's. Because both Renji and Arisa died in a car accident after they left Yakushima. The only ones that survived was 3 year old Ikakure Kayane and 6 year old Ikakure Setsuko," Isako frowned and finally took a seat at the table. "Plus, Hamuko-chan, you are still dealing with what you do know. And it was a silent agreement that we wouldn't draw those children back into those world if we could avoid it. It was something that I and Yoshimitsu and your parents had agreed to."

"You mean...all of that happened that long ago?" I shook my head. Just how long had people suffered by the ambitions of one man? "That would have been fifteen years ago, right?"

"Yes, so its also why I didn't adopt them. Kayane went to his Uncle while Setsuko was put up for adoption outside of the family. We all considered it to be better in the long run," Isako let out a sigh. "But what Kayane went through because of that no good ass of an Uncle was probably worse. I hadn't realized that my Sister lived next door until I got called from her after her daughter was killed by her husband. So I did help in the case and ensure that my Sister could afford the treatments for Kayane, but I had no right to enter his life and tell him I was part of the reason he had been sent to that awful place."

Still, to suffer so much, and not even knowing of the tragedy behind the fate of your parents...it was similar to myself. I had not known the truth for so long because Kana thought she was doing what was best for me. I could hardly blame her. I likely would have thought the same way in her position. But she had family now, living family. And if Kayane was her cousin then...wait, hold on. Something about this seemed wrong. "You said the deaths of Ikakure Renji and Arisa were because of a car accident? And it happened after leaving Yakushima?"

Mitsuru's head jolted up, "Please, don't tell me that my Grandfather..."

Isako hung her head and then put a folder on the table and slid it to Mitsuru. "Unfortunately, I don't think there is any mistake. Your Grandfather arranged for the 'accident' to occur, in order to prevent the Nanjo Group from actually gaining their part of the deal. While the correspondence I found doesn't outright state it...it can't be interpreted any other way."

Mitsuru slammed her fist onto the table, "Why? Is there no end to the victims of my Grandfather's madness? The more we dig the more horrible acts we discover. He killed so many people for his ambitions. Takahashi, and Arisato, I owe the two of you and your family and your extended family so much and I..."

"Mitsuru," I shook my head. "You don't bare the responsibility of your Grandfathers guilt. I understand you want to make it up as the head of the Kirijo Group, which bares your namesake. But there is nothing that you yourself owe us." Still, to think that we would meet him by coincidence. Maybe it was just fate trying to bring him back to what his parents were a part of. Nothing ever felt like coincidence when it came to Shadows and Persona's.

"We were also a part of that research, and realized too late the impact and truth of what it was leading to. All of us that are left behind are victims. You included, Mitsuru-sama," Isako added. "We should get back to the subject at hand though. We discovered that Ikakure Renji's departure was not a coincidence. He was asked to leave shortly after the creation of the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons. He disagreed with how they planned to use them, as it was the first generation to be created using a Plume of Dusk."

"Plume of Dusk?" Kana asked.

"It's what gives them the ability to have a Persona. A short answer would be its an artificial soul. All units from the 5th generation have one.," Isako put the last folder on the table. "So far we've known for Aigis to be the only surviving Anti-Shadow Weapon. The others were lost due to incidents around the creation of the Dark Hour. And even Aigis herself has nearly been lost a few times since then. But it turns out we were all wrong." Flipping the folder opened it revealed a photo of a robot. "This is Labrys. She is the prototype and last surviving Anti-Shadow Weapon, from the 5th Generation. She was the first to successfully have a Plume of Dusk implemented and was designed and created by Ikakure Renji."

"So that is why you were bringing him up," I muttered. "He was against them fighting each other...but what was his reasoning?"

"I found a collection of notices and correspondence that indicate that he was concerned about their psyche and the ramifications it could have to have them fight their own kind. While the other scientists saw her and the rest of the 5th Generation as merely weapons, it seems that Renji saw them all as individuals. After all he had used the basis of a young girl to create their personalities. And as we all know, in order to have a Persona means having intelligence. Aigis obviously has a personality of her own, so he had been keeping that in mind. Instead they rejected his caution and instead they had gotten a lead to take over from the Kirijo Group. And so they moved to discontinue their agreement with the Nanjo Group. And ensure that Renji's knowledge never could be used by the Nanjo Group in turn."

"So they used him until they found no more use of his skills, when he disagreed with their methods," Mitsuru seemed to regain some of her composure. "But this Labrys, she's still intact?"

Isako nodded, "Yes, deep within the facility on Yakushima. She has been kept powered down and in storage when they deemed her unsafe to keep in operation. After they had forced her to destroy all the other units of her Generation."

"They broke her psyche," Kana breathed in. "The others must have been her friends and then they..."

"Yes, it appears so," Isako nodded as she was also clearly not happy with this news either. "Ikakure Renji had the best understanding of their development and had been pushed aside, and this was their result. However, they stubbornly stuck to their methods to ensure that the units had as little personality as possible so they would follow orders without question."

"Now that you mention it, Aigis spoke and seemed much more robotic when we first met her. It was only after she needed to be repaired that she seemed to be more...human," Mitsuru said casually.

"I couldn't begin to speculate why that would be but if they are based off Ikakure Renji's initial design then it might simply be that after being damaged, the restrictions to her personality might have been less restrictive than before," Isako clarified.

"So by that information, then it would be likely that although Labrys is an older model she may act more human than even Aigis?" I asked.

Isako nodded, "Yes, I would have little doubts about that. While she would be forced by programming to obey commands given to her, her consciousness could still disagree or reject it. And led to her being classified as broken."

"So what do we plan to do with her?" I looked to Mitsuru this time.

She sighed, "As much as I hate it, we will have to temporarily hand her over to the police for inspection before we do anything else under our new agreement."

"Hand her over? Shouldn't we be waking her up and taking care of her?" Kana was the one to jump in.

"Yes, you're right and I agree. But she is a creation of the Kirijo Group and is thus subject to the agreement. And there was a police observer present in the investigation of the facility on Yakushima." Mitsuru looked to Isako. "I assume that is the main reason you are bringing it up."

"Yes, I have concerns over it being transported. We'll have to use a helicopter to take it to the mainland. From there we planned to take most by plane, but I believe we should consider other avenues for our more sensitive of materials. And Labrys is no mere object," Isako clarified.

"Indeed," Mitsuru nodded. "We'll figure the details soon. I might need to ask for your help, Hamuko-san and Kana-san."

"Of course. Whatever makes this go smoothly," Hamuko nodded.

There was too much information and no time to digest it all. Things were moving quickly and all of this was to help create the solid foundation of the Shadow Operatives as a trusted organization to the Japanese Government.

I had learned that Ikakure Kayane, a guy who I had met by chance, and had been pleasant company was actually my cousin. That my cousin's Father had been responsible for the success of the Mechanical Maiden projects that eventually led to the creation of Aigis. And it happened before my biological parents had died. Their decision to keep him separated from the business of Persona and Shadows. So the question that now lingered in my head...do I tell him about us? About our connection as family? Or do I respect the wishes of my parents and leave him in the dark?

* * *

 _May 1st, 2012 / Daytime  
Junes Food Court_

"Shouldn't you be in school right now, Shirogane?" I eyed her as she sat down across from me. Naturally we were sitting at the table that had been dubbed the 'Secret Headquarters' when we still had been the Investigation Team.

"Normally yes, but I'm about to head to Tokyo for a job," Naoto said simple enough. "It's likely I'll be gone for a week or so."

"Oh, so you won't be here for the time that Yu is in town then," I commented realizing why she was here. "This must be an important job."

"I couldn't say either way. Only that my services are being asked for by the prefecture in Tokyo," Naoto sighed. "I thought at the very least I could tell you in person. I won't have time to tell the others in person but I will send a text to them later."

"Won't be the first time you've left town for work in the last month. Something feel off about this job?" I was wondering on why she felt inclined to meet with someone before she left. This felt a little different than how she usually was. So she had to have something on her mind that was causing her to falter.

"Perhaps its their secrecy of not giving any details until the meeting that has me on edge. So I'm not sure how long I will be gone as a result," Naoto looked to me for a moment. "Senpai, you said before that we should really think about our relations to our fellow Investigation Team members. Well I suppose we aren't that anymore."

"Well yeah, and that was before I really got to know you guys. A lot has changed since then," I said wondering what she was thinking about.

"Yes, I would agree on that point. For all of us. The trials and tribulations that we faced in that place changed our lives. For me I had simply wanted to solve it, and prove myself. Thinking that every case I solved that it would lend me more credence and eventual respect when the truth of my gender got out," Naoto was being more candid than usual. Was there something wrong or did she really just want someone to talk to? I was going to speak but stopped when I noticed that Naoto was going to speak again. "I was so single minded that it took such an incident for me to realize how isolated I was and felt."

"And now?" I encouraged her to keep going.

"Now I realize that I don't really care about any of that. All I wanted is for people to accept who I am but now there has been an advent among us..and people are dating," Naoto was looking away now and blushing. "I certainly had never considered the possibility of romance in my life."

"But its hard to not think about it when all your friends have been, right?" I elaborated for her. "Especially if Chie and Yosuke can date, right?"

"That has been influencing my thoughts as well. Still I wanted to ask you, because it feels like Rise and you got involved incredibly quickly," Naoto was making an observation, and she certainly isn't wrong about that.

"I think, it was a combination of different things. Things had to be just right, I would say," I shrugged a bit. "I was trying hard to not revert to my usual self. Plus Yu did his part to push us together after he had learned more about me. I think I understand why. It wasn't just concern for myself but also Rise as well."

"Hmm, why is that?" Naoto leaned in, showing her interest in this topic.

"Maybe you don't know, but Rise confessed to Yu a while ago. Before you or I joined the Investigation Team. At the time, Rise felt she had fallen in love with Yu, because of the help he had given her but she only learned that Yu had been dating Yukiko for a while and the two had been keeping it a secret. As you can imagine, Rise was hurt by it only because she felt if she had known her feelings wouldn't have developed that way," I shrugged slightly and shook my head. That was a ridiculous notion but I could understand how someone would feel that way. "To be honest, I know it was when you all traversed my dungeon that she focused on me. And its because she knows that if she had made different choices she might have been just as isolated as I had been in my life."

"You mean if she had chosen not to be an idol as a kid and follow her Uncle?" Naoto asked.

I nodded, "She wanted to belong, to be noticed by her peers. Her choice to take that leap of faith made her who she is now. She felt for a while that she might have lost sight of it. That was what she faced in her own dungeon in the TV world. the fact that she no longer knew who the person she wanted to be was. She believed that the person on stage was a fake and wasn't her. So that after all her hard work to be accepted...that the individual they had accepted was not really her. And I was the opposite of her. I didn't care to be accepted. I never wanted the attention or the help. And at the time, I didn't want to be rescued when you all came for me."

Naoto blinked, "I see...at the time you would have been fine with dying. Even when people had made the journey to save you."

"I didn't know any of you. To be fair, I can't say I really knew anyone," I shrugged once more. "That incident in the TV world made me believe that I had to change. That maybe there was something about me worth saving. That the effort you all made to save me meant that I could mean something. Rise knew it...maybe inherently that there was something going on deeper than what was alluded to in my dungeon. Really it showed the core of my issues but nowhere near all of them. Likely she was encouraged by Yu as well to get closer to me. Us performing in the culture festival was ultimately what brought us closest. Did you know she stayed at my place while we were practicing for the culture festival? There was a bad thunder storm that night."

"Oh right, I think I remember that storm," Naoto nodded.

"Rise told me everything that had led to you guys figuring out who I was. That all of you knew how rough it might be because of what you had learned about my history. And she has admitted that it was also why she felt she had to save me," I looked off to see other people walking through the food court. "To her, our experiences and problems were massively different, but she knew how I felt at a more base, emotional level. That feeling of isolation. I think that it is something that all of us share. Rise couldn't ignore me, because of her own feelings and even admits it to being selfish on her part. I mean, all relationships are."

"Yes...relationships in practice are meant to be a give and take. You want to get certain needs from it while also giving back in return. Either it being emotional or physical in nature," Naoto said it simply but after a moment started to turn red after realizing what she was implying. "I only meant that there are lots to gain from a relationship."

"That was the point I was getting to...and the most likely reason that Rise and I began dating in such a short span of time. I am new to this aspect of life. Us talking like this is not something I would have ever done before. What I needed, and still need is emotional and physical support. Someone I could become close to and be comfortable with both emotionally and physically. And while my issues with physical contact can make it difficult, she has had the patience since the beginning to be that. I latched onto her, and I know some of us becoming involved may have come at high emotional times. Actually, probably about as emotional as you can get. Rise, vowed to marry me when I was in that coma. Because at the time she wanted to save me. Regardless of the cost," I looked back to her and she nodded.

"I see, it rings true with what I know from a psychological standpoint. Times of unusual stress can cause increased attachment and...hold on, Senpai. You aren't implying that your relationship is the cause of..."

I shook my head and chuckled at her rapid conclusion, "Of course not. However, it would be stupid not to factor it in. Under normal circumstances we might not have ever come to this point or even started dating. For instance, if we take out Shadows and Persona's then all of our lives start to look a lot different. And one big factor changes this."

"Because, we wouldn't know each others biggest secrets...we would still deny it out loud and let our individual charades continue," Naoto's voice fell to a whisper. "Meaning some of us would have never been prompted to change, or be better than we were before."

"If I had met Rise normally, I would have still been the same. I would have never opened up to her, and I would still be in my house right now, hiding from the world. Only more so after graduating high school," I gave a slight shrug. "That is why I said what I did at the Amagi Inn so long ago. You could spend the rest of your life hoping to meet with someone that will accept you for who you are. Maybe you could, but there is always that lingering doubt in your head when you tell someone your most guarded secret, right? It's only natural. I mean, we all denied our Shadows even though we knew for a fact that they were telling the truth."

"So that is what you meant," Naoto smiled but she seemed to be somewhat sad? No that didn't seem right to me. Maybe because I had only confirmed what she had been suspecting. "I have never been good at expressing myself. Instead reverting to cold logic to make decisions. So I didn't think much about what you had said then."

"Shirogane, what do you think of Kanji?" I decided to ask straight out. To her credit she didn't really react to my words.

"I knew you would ask that if I went through with this conversation," she hadn't even reacted to the question. Obviously she had been expecting it to leading to that at some point. "The others have been quick to put us together when we do activities. Like when we went skiing, for example. And I'm not so naive that I have noticed Kanji's behavior around me and I..." She looked down. "I won't deny I have an attraction to him. But being attracted to him and being in a relationship with him is two very different things."

"You're worried you are simply following the pattern that has happened, and that its not a legitimate crush. Yet you are also trying to justify your feelings based on what has been said previously," I knew that I was right, because of how Naoto was, she was logical to a fault. "Unfortunately you could argue reasons for and against this choice, but that's just it. What's more important to you? How you feel? Or is it something else? I am sure you know that not everything in a relationship can be explained by logic. A lot of it is your emotions which are not so easy to explain. That feeling of comfort and stability. When you look at them and you don't want to move away. There is a multitude of feelings that can't be quantified."

"I see," Naoto kept her face down. "I suppose that is why this is so hard for me. I keep looking for a answer that will make sense. Through my life I've been taught numerous ways how to deduct and find logical connections. Yet when it comes to the human element it always makes me come up short. It was why I started studying psychology but I guess no amount of studying can truly prepare you for what you experience."

"Learning from the past is a good thing, but, you should also remember you will never truly learn anything until you try it yourself," I said and gave her a smile as she finally looked up. "I finally took that chance, and so far, I say it has worked out pretty well for me."

"I see your point. Thank you, Senpai. I had considered broaching this subject with Narukami-san but I thought your perspective would...well to be honest I believed you wouldn't tease me by admitting my attraction to Tatsumi..." Naoto was still blushing but I understood. She wanted someone that wasn't going to poke fun at her, even if it was in good nature. Sometimes you wanted a serious answer. That made sense to me. "I will be giving it some thought while I am on this job."

"I only will add that you haven't gotten to the success in your career as a detective by always taking the safe route," I said with a chuckle.

She nodded and then looked at her phone. "It looks like it is time for me to depart. Thank you for meeting with me before I go." She got to her feet and I followed suit.

I stepped forward to her and she looked up at me curiously. "Shirogane, could you just hold still for a moment?"

"Um, yes?" She looked at me somewhat puzzled. I then took another stepped towards her and hugged her. "I, umm...Senpai?"

It was an odd sensation to me. The only time I instigated contact was with Rise. But this wasn't unpleasant. I stepped back, "Sorry. I just had an urge to do that before you left. And I wanted to say that I'm glad you felt you could talk to me about this. I think out of everyone I've probably become closest to Rise and you."

"Umm, yes, I...feel the same...Senpai," Naoto was nodding and still seemingly blushing from our previous conversation. "Thanks for listening to me."

She bowed and then quickly left. I watched her leave and scratched my head for a moment. "Looks like everyone is looking forward to the future and the choices they'll have to face."

 _"Oh are you not including us in that?"_ My Shadow said. I turned to see him casually sitting in the seat that Naoto had been in. _"You know maybe what she truly feels is that she missed her chance to get close to us. what do you think? Maybe she's fantasized about us? Maybe her real regret is that she feels obligated to hold in her real feelings because of her friendship with Rise. Girls can be pretty ruthless you know, but they can also be realistic and give up when they know its no use. Especially when it comes to someone like Shirogane Naoto, who lives in keeping things realistic."_

"Everyone does things like that. Even if she does feel that way, it hardly matters," I shrugged and started to head to the exit.

 _"Oh? And when Rise dumps you to the curb after you ruin her career, wouldn't she be a nice alternative to go to?"_ he laughed as I stopped and looked back. And just as fast as he appeared he was gone, leaving only the echo of his laugh in his wake.

* * *

 _May 1st, 2012 / Evening  
Yakushima Port_

 ** _KANA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

It felt like every time I closed my eyes I could only see that abysmal scene. Blood, dried blood and the lingering smell of death on the stale air. The reasons for it were far more shocking due to the ignorance of the scientist that were responsible for it. Using Shadows to power robots to fight other Shadows. They thought they could control it, instead it killed close to 40 Kirijo Group employee's. It was just more that was covered up, more lies and more atrocities that the man known as Kirijo Kouetsu was responsible for. Perhaps it had been for the best that Aigis had not been at that facility, although she had seen the pictures and read the details of that report.

This discovery was why we are here now. Aigis stood next to me as we watched them moving a bunch of cargo. Most of this was being cleared for disposal, while the more dangerous items were going to be transported to the Kirijo Group's main research facility that was now being run by Arisato Isako. From there she would determine proper disposal or containment protocols. However, part of this meant going through proper channels. This meant that the police would be inspecting all cargo going through. while they were sending along instructions it didn't mean they would follow it.

"So we just send it along and hope no one gets curious?" I asked as we watched the workers moving the cargo.

"Unfortunately, our hands are tied on this," Mitsuru sighed as she approached. "However, I want the two of you to head security for Labrys."

"Is there a reason we couldn't have evaluated her here?" Aigis asked. We all agreed we wanted to help the 5th Generation model, and was essentially Aigis' younger sister as she herself was a 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon aka...a Mechanical Maiden.

"I know what you are worried about Aigis. That's why I arranged for me to take it directly to the facility as part of my cargo. I've gotten them to agree that they are able to ensure that the package is secured but is not allowed to open it. The main reason we can't keep it here is we no longer have the equipment necessary to properly treat her. Just like we now do maintenance for you at the the research facility outside of Kyoto. This is the best thing we can do for now. It would be too suspicious now if we started hauling equipment back to this island when we've been working to decommission and remove our facilities here. Especially with the government looking closely at our activities." Mitsuru had likely had to make some tough decisions in this regard.

"I understand. I just don't like that she is locked in that thing after what they did to her," Aigis expressed her honest feelings to Mitsuru.

"I know, Aigis. I'm not a fan of it either, but we still need to remain cautious of the possibility that there is something significantly wrong with her. Until we can confirm it one way or another we have to be careful," Mitsuru was definitely not without sympathy for her friend but also had responsibility to her duties as the leader of not only the Kirijo Group but the Shadow Operatives.

"What about Hamuko?" I asked.

"Well we're only transporting goods so I don't foresee anything too dangerous. Plus she'll be watching Kokoro since Yukari is working this next week in the North," Mitsuru sounded like she wasn't too concerned about it. "Plus Yukari isn't supposed to be a full time member of the Shadow Operatives. Only when we need all hands will she be needed."

That's right, Yukari was planning to split her time between the different things in her life, all of which she felt responsible for. One was Kokoro, naturally. She wanted to make sure that her daughter got the attention she deserved. However she also felt the need to do something more than that. She also wanted to be there to support Mitsuru and continue to fight Shadows when needed. After all, Minato had said as much in his journal...her would-be husband had stated that if there were more fights then she was likely to be a part of them in some way.

 _"Awakening to Persona means no longer being able to turn away from the truth._ " That was something Yukari had said before. I think I was beginning to understand why, even if I had once been a Shadow. A Persona was not only a manifestation of the psyche but essentially proof of resolve and a decision. I awakened to mine, _Eurydice_ when I resolved more firmly that I would be protecting Hamuko. That hasn't changed. If anything it had only become stronger since then. I knew it would be some time until I wouldn't have to worry about her. The problem being, I wasn't sure what I could do to help or support Hamuko. I needed time, but also didn't want to take too much time either. Maybe that wasn't reasonable enough.

"It is astounding that the depth that Kirijo Kouetsu went in order to achieve what he wanted," Aigis noted.

"Powers of Shadows must have been quite alluring to him. Enough that he would use countless people to meet the lofty goals he had set for himself. I imagine part of the reason the Kirijo's left the Nanjo Group was for that very reason. To take that power for themselves. Except it is not that easy. Not all Shadows have potential to change like Kana-chan has," Mitsuru turned to look at me. "You are just as much a victim as anyone else."

I shook my head, "But my existence was only possible because of how I met Hamuko. There is a point where regret for the past can only get us to a certain point. After that, it does us no good."

"You're right," Mitsuru nodded. "I apologize. Although we can't change the past, I am consistently in a position where I feel I need to do what I can to correct it. For what it is worth. Even if we are all victims of the ambitions of my Grandfather, I have to do what I can to alleviate whom I am able. So that the future will look brighter. That's what my Father wanted, and that is what Minato sacrificed his life and future to protect. So I will continue to push forward and do all I can. If only for the people that are no longer with us, and for my friends that I want to see less burdened by the fight they were forced to inherent."

"The same applies to you," Aigis added.

Our attention shifted when a group of four were carrying a large oblong metal container and placed it down. Arisato Isako appeared not far behind them and was inspecting the container.

"How's it looking, Arisato-san?" Mitsuru asked as we approached.

"Looks to be undamaged. The container should have enough power to make it to the facility and have her prepped for activation once we arrive," Isako looked over to Aigis. "I know you don't like us treating her like cargo, but if we want to take care of her we can do it best at the other facility. That's why I requested you on this detail."

Aigis nodded, "I understand." Her voice coming out more robotic than usual. Isako shared a look with Mitsuru and then back to the container.

"At any rate, I took the liberty of hiring additional security for your travels after you make your visit to the police station. It might come off as a bit conspicuous to the public but its the visibility might deter some potential complications," Isako was trying to put Mitsuru at ease.

"Yes, thank you. This is important for us," Mitsuru put her hand on the container. "So she was part of the 5th generation...and the first to successfully integrate the plume of dusk which gave them the power of persona, and also gave them a heart. But to think that those scientists would disregard that and so callously make them fight. I can't imagine how hard it must have been. I know when we fought in the Abyss of Time it was hard. But we never intended to hurt each other, only to test our convictions. Labrys was forced to destroy her sister units."

"Which is why we have to be careful. It's a horrible burden that she carries, and likely it what caused her to be classified as unsafe and was sealed away. But I also wouldn't put it past that those scientists simply didn't like the fact that she had become more self-aware then they liked," Isako shook her head and looked back to the container one last time. "It looks fine. We'll be ready to move out as soon as you give the order, Mitsuru-sama."

"Kikuno," Mitsuru spoke softly but her head maid was at her side in a moment as if she had always been there.

"Yes, Mitsuru-sama?" She bowed ever so slightly to her.

"Ensure we have everything ready. Aigis, Kana and myself will be heading back shortly," Mitsuru said as she stepped away from the container.

"I'll see to it, Mitsuru-sama," and in the next moment Kikuno had left.

I felt a chill in the air as I looked at the container. Feeling something I turned and looked around the surrounding area. What had that been?

"Everything okay, Kana-chan?" Aigis asked.

I couldn't see anything around us...was I imagining it? I shook my head, "Seems like its nothing. I must be tired."

"Let's head back to the resort. The rest of the security detail can call us if they need us," Mitsuru said as she started to walk off.

Aigis gave me an assuring smile as we followed behind our leader. Hamuko would be at home watching Kokoro while I was helping Mitsuru. I hoped that nothing would happen in the interim. All I could do was hope nothing would go wrong in the transportation tomorrow. But lingering thoughts were in my mind, and the feeling of someone's eyes watching us never left me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A late release today for a few reasons. One is that I hadn't completely finished the chapter yet...and the other is that I'm super slow this morning, haha. Anyway a couple things to announce this time around. One, I will be moving Last Symphony to a Bi-weekly schedule for a couple reasons. This means the next release will be on the 22nd for those following along. Anyway, for one my time is super crunched right now. Working Full-time and Overtime...on top of which I have volunteer work makes it hard for me to ever find time to just get things out the door, much less have any time to write.**

 **Another reason for this is I need time to work on additional projects. Some which really need attention and I just haven't had time to do. (My Chrono Trigger Fan Fiction is 2 months late on my release schedule and I feel absolutely horrible about) But it also gives me time to work on some personal things as well, which I need time to do. And so I'm not so stressed about getting things out. Last Symphony used to be a lot more ahead than I am at right now. But the story has expanded a lot since then. Originally I only intended to do up to the end of Persona 4, but then I had some ideas for Arena, and then after playing Dancing All Night, I knew that I couldn't end on anything less than after that story.**

 **So yes, unfortunately releases will be more spread out, but its only a week more between chapters. Hopefully this will bring the quality of the chapters back up because I feel like it might have been slipping recently. But enough on that let's talk a little bit about the actual chapter.**

 **So yeah, some big reveals at the beginning...one having to do with the fact that Kayane's Dad was a researcher/scientist, that worked with the Kirijo Group and is also responsible for the discovery of the Plume of Dusk and the real progress for the Mechanical Maiden Project...and also Kayane has a sister that he has no idea about. It's a lot of things to be thrown at you in a short amount of time, but it will be explored more as things happen and we move forward. So let me know what you think of it or where you think I'm going with it. I'm always interested in hearing theories on where people think the story is going.**

 **As you can imagine with how things have gone this chapter that we will be finally jumping in to the story of Arena in the next Chapter. What will change and what stays the same is going to hopefully be surprising. We have different characters involved and the origin of the Shadow Operatives is going to be a bit different. If only because Mitsuru and Aigis are a bit different characters due to what I portrayed them as in Momento Umbrae and their introductions here in this story.**

 **I hope you are all looking forward to what comes next. Thanks for your time and I'll see you all on the 22nd with the next chapter!**


	40. Chapter 39 - Abduct

**Chapter 39 / Abduct**

 _May 2nd, 2012 / Morning  
Airport_

 _ **KANA'S POIN**_ _ **T OF VIEW**_

"How is Kokoro this morning?" I asked my sister over the phone. Hamuko was in Iwatodai where our house was that we shared with Yukari. Funny that even though we primarily worked in the bigger cities, we took the long trip from Iwatodai anyway. Well Iwatodai was a pretty big city itself but our jobs were never around that area. I think we only lived there because it has to do with the fact that Yukari feels more connected to Iwatodai because of the past with her family and Minato.

"She's been a bit fussy, but she always settles down after a while. I think the two of us are going to have a girls day out. What about you? Mitsuru doesn't have you doing anything dangerous does she?" Hamuko sounded like she was currently juggling the phone and Kokoro. It was just like Hamuko. She often took Kokoro out to places whenever she was watching her. Whenever she was with Kokoro, she just seemed to be just happier in general. Maybe that alone should be an indicator that Hamuko needed something more in her life than what she had. I was hardly the right person to venture what that might be as I was still trying to figure my own life out and how to live it. Living for more than just protecting Hamuko. Although protecting her was still what I wanted more than anything.

"Nothing dangerous. We're just making sure nothing happens while they transport Labrys to the new facility," I said. It was probably a bit too much security. Well it seemed that way to me. But I wouldn't know what is an appropriate amount of security in this case. But nobody except the police should even be aware that we were transporting anything at all.

"Yeah? And how is Aigis taking this whole thing?" Hamuko was pointing out Aigis' discomfort of sending Labrys across as mere luggage. Even despite how Mitsuru had done what she could to comfort the mechanical maiden about this.

"I think putting her in charge of security detail has helped her a lot. At least in keeping her distracted. Still I think it will be better the sooner this day is over," I sighed slightly and watched as Aigis was talking to a group of individuals that had been assigned to work under us.

"Well, I won't keep you. Try and make it easier for her if you can. Kokoro and I have our own big day to get to," Hamuko sounded like she was smiling at the end with the prospect of spending time with the young toddler.

"I'll talk to you later, Oneesama," I said softly.

"Yep we'll talk later Nee-san," Hamuko added before she hung up on her side.

I ended the call and put the phone in my back pocket. Well it was supposed to be an easy job...go from point A to point B and activate Labrys. Easy, right? Well I knew that things hardly ever happened as they were supposed to when it came to things like this. The main problem was that most of the police force was aware that the Kirijo Group would be transporting sensitive material. But they didn't know what it was. Only the higher ups in the police force were privy to that information.

"Kana-san, was that Hamuko-san?" Aigis asked as she walked over to me. Her expression didn't betray her thoughts...so what she was thinking was something I couldn't guess on. I was still getting to know her after all.

"Yes, Aigis-san. Seems like she's going to take Kokoro out. Likely take her out shopping. It's been her go to activity when she's watching her. We still waiting for things to clear? Or..."

" _Agent 5, come in,_ " a new voice came over the radio.

"This is Agent 5, report," Aigis quickly responded. That's right...the Shadow Operatives all had numbers associated with them. So that way we could somewhat separate our lives from what we do as Shadow Operatives. Right now our numbers were small. And Mitsuru likely preferred it that way. But we would need more Shadow Operatives eventually. Though I wasn't sure how it worked. I was Agent 7. However, Hamuko was actually Agent 3. And with how it worked in the Shadow Operatives, the one with the lowest number present took operational control. Naturally Mitsuru was Agent 1.

" _We've got a situation. Terrorists have hijacked Kirijo-san's plane,_ " the man reported from the other side.

"Hijacked? But they haven't even taken off," I shared a look with Aigis. "It's not related to the luggage is it?"

Aigis thought for a moment, "I find that unlikely. Either way, Mitsuru-sama is on that plane." She looked to be quickly gathering her thoughts and what they would do. This was definitely not a situation they had expected to encounter. "Have they made any demands yet?"

" _Negative, they haven't tried to contact anyone yet_ ," the man reported.

Well it wasn't like it had been too long since they had hijacked the plane, right? Still why would they do so for a plane that hadn't taken off yet? That seemed strange in itself, but without knowing their motive it was hard to speculate either way. I had only recently learned about terrorists and situations like this in my studies with my tutor. Mitsuru had said understanding this aspect of humanity would be important for her to know. Because their work would likely come across many unpleasant sides of the human race.

"If they are simply terrorists, this situation will be easily dealt with," Aigis thought out loud as she looked to me.

"That is _if_ that is all they are right? Either way, what should we do? The police have jurisdiction over this right?" I asked her. I think she wanted to bounce ideas back and forth before deciding a course of action, but I probably wasn't the best one to do that with.

"The nature of our organization actually supersedes the police in order for us to do our work as needed. So we have the ability to take over jurisdiction of a particular operation. Although our organization is new so information about us is limited. Though with our particular skills we would be the most effective at detaining the terrorists without allowing any innocents to be harmed," Aigis was being logical, as she was more prone to being due to her nature as a Mechanical Maiden. Aigis shifted slightly on her feet and looked away from me. "Perhaps it would be better if I take some of the men to deal with this. You stay here and take charge of the cargo. It should be shifting through security soon. Although it might be halted due to this situation."

I nodded, "Alright. Be careful, Aigis."

She turned and headed off in a brisk pace.

I shook my head as she left. "Why not just admit you are concerned for Mitsuru-sama's safety?" Despite Aigis attempts to hide behind a mechanical voice all it ever served for her was a means to protect herself from admitting the truth of the situation. I guess that left this responsibility to me. Ever since they had learned more about the nature of the Mechanical Maidens it had brought up a lot of other problems. For one...the first few generations were complete failures. Despite the loss of life Kirijo Kouetsu had continued with it, and brought in a scientist from another company. His name Ikakure Renji. The Father of Ikakure Kayane, my friend and someone I met only completely by chance. Now, more than before I believed he also had the power of Persona. If he was linked to the Arisato family line through his Mother's side...then it was possible that like Arisato Minato and Hamuko that he found his way to the fight.

What would that mean if he was though? Just why did Shadows continue to cause trouble for humanity? What was its purpose? People died because of them, and their power was threatening and also enticing to those that encountered it. I felt like my own existence would only bring misfortune to Hamuko and the others that had been so nice to me. Perhaps it was better if I was not here. If I didn't exist...if all of Shadows didn't exist. Perhaps all their lives would have been a happy one. Perhaps Hamuko would be smiling for real.

I didn't know. How could I?

I shook my head. For now I would do everything I could to make it better. And that meant doing my best as a Shadow Operative.

* * *

 _May 2nd, 2012 / Morning  
Kayane's House_

The discussion with Naoto was still somewhat on my mind. And all I had was time today since Rise was at school and there was nothing really of importance for me to work on. I'm sure there was something I should be working on though. But Golden Week started tomorrow and Yu was going to be back in town. So they had made sure their schedule was clear to be able to spend time with him. So everyone had time off. Which left me at home, alone. Something I didn't much care for at this moment.

I was in the music room as I often was. Sitting in front of the piano, even if I wasn't playing it still made me feel peaceful. I wonder why though. Was there something related to the piano that made me feel more at ease when I sat in front of it? Perhaps it was something much more simplistic than that. When I was at the piano, nothing else in the world existed. I doesn't matter what is going on at the time. In this situation it was just me and the piano. So subconsciously I ran my fingers over the keys and then started to play. A somber tune, one that always seemed to be playing at the edge of my mind. It was serene, comforting and yet there was always a haunting edge to it. I began to sing.

 _"Darkness reigns the skies above  
Piercing rain corrupts below  
There is no hiding  
There is no running  
And I am a captive of this world  
And I will not fight the dark"_

That's right, these words represent oppression of life. The emotions an unending sorrow that for so long I felt surrounded me. How childish of me to believe that only I was the one ever affected. How stupid could I be to believe that my suffering was so much that no one else could ever understand. Idiotic, moronic, they didn't come close to that arrogance I had. I knew better now. I knew that my friends, Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, Naoto, Yukiko, Chie, Teddie and Rise...they had shown me something completely different. As my hands played the piano, slowly building to a faster and haunting tune as I continued to sing. My thoughts began to drift.

 _"Running over fields  
Running over hills  
To the sea  
To the mountains  
Where can I go where the sky cannot?_

 _I find myself at a mountain  
It's peak rises above the clouds  
Could this be the path above the dark?  
Do I dare to wish  
Do I dare to dream  
Or is the Darkness Reign absolute?"_

A foolish dream that I could somehow conquer my fears and trials on my own. Never seeing how much the people around me wanted to help. Yet I feel like I alone had been suffering. I was stupid, ignorant and endlessly foolish. I believed that I had to be strong on my own, that I couldn't rely on the people around me. Yet I was so incredibly wrong. I can be stronger because of them, because they support me and are here for me. When I need to vent frustrations or speak of the nightmares that haunt me, they'll be there. For so long, I truly believed that without Miyuki I was alone. That was never true. Mom had been there from the beginning, fighting for me, trying to get through to me. To help me. Yet I had been the one running away from her, believing I could not be helped and turned away all her attempts to reach out to me. Mother had always loved me, and wished to be there for me, but I...simply turned away.

 _"Running over fields  
Running over hills  
To the sea  
To the mountains  
Where can I go where the sky cannot?_

 _Rain turns to ice  
Winds fight me to turn back  
I climb the heights  
I fight the dark  
There is no choice  
I've abandoned all for hope  
I'm losing strength  
I'm losing thoughts"_

That's the real truth of these words. I spent so long attempting to make it on my own. No, I never even tried. That was why when I finally realized their could be more, I was stagnated. I heard her voice. The voice of Kujikawa Rise on a day my Mother asked me for a favor. It was that voice that felt like it opened my eyes, that maybe I could find a way to push forward. But that is what led to this. These lyrics...this song was about me trying to reach her without ever looking around or attempting to figure out how to do just that. I was ignorant to how to live. So I thought by making my own music I could find a way. But it was always more complex than that. Nothing is ever that simple.

 _"Can I reach the top?  
Will you greet me there?  
If I only reach your light  
Above the dark eternal night_

 _I've ran over fields  
I've ran over hills  
Across the sea  
To scale the mountain  
Can I reach above the sky to where you are?_

 _Can I reach the top?  
Can I reach the top?"_

I played the last portion of the song. The melody a haunting one, meant to convey the desperation and sadness that I felt when I wrote those words. What a stupid song. Yet even now I felt it still resonated with me and who I am. I played the last note and then heard clapping from the doorway. I looked over to see an individual...make that two.

"You should really make sure your front door is locked, Kayane-san," it was Hamuko, she stood juggling Kokoro in her arms. It was impressive she managed to clap with the young girl in hand.

I got to my feet, "Right I went outside for a jog this morning and forgot to lock it when I came back."

"Jog, huh? Training for your pop idol career?" she grinned.

I found myself chuckling at the thought, "I figure stamina is going to be important moving forward. Isn't this a bit out of the way for you to be here on just an average morning?"

She stepped in as Kokoro shifted slightly in her arms and was now looking at me. "This little one was up early and I decided we'd go for a trip. I thought that visiting you would be nice since you have the next few weeks off. And I figured you'd be alone since Kujikawa would likely be at school. So it all sort of just worked out this way." Kokoro was now extending her arms out to me. "Looks like she wants you to take her."

"Take! Take!" Kokoro urged.

I blinked a couple times before shaking my head, "Aren't you a demanding one? Reminds me of someone I used to know." I stepped closer and took the young girl into my arms.

"Play!" Kokoro said.

"Eesh, you just want everything, don't you?" I found myself laughing. "She's certainly gotten more active than the last time I saw her."

"She has been worried about her Mom. She's a smart kid. It will be rough for her though," Hamuko commented and took the moment to sit in one of the chairs nearby. "When Yukari looks at her, its both heartwarming and tormenting. She can see Minato in her."

That made a lot of sense, "To be constantly reminded of not only what you have but also what you've lost at the same time. I think I can understand it in a odd way. Though not nearly as deep as Yukari-san does."

Kokoro grabbed my nose, "Play." She demanded again.

"Alright, fine," I said as I pried her nose off and then walked over to the piano. I sat down and put Kokoro on my lap. "Now hold still while I..."

Kokoro immediately began putting her hands on the keys and playing random notes. She was smiling and giggling as she did so. I found myself laughing as she did this.

"Looks like someone found what you were playing as something fun she wanted to do," Hamuko was back on her feet and standing next to the piano. "You know, you look a lot different when you're playing."

I looked up at her as Kokoro bashed her hands on the keys again, "What do you mean?"

Hamuko smiled as Kokoro grabbed my hands and put them on the keys. "Looks like she wants you to play."

As odd as it felt I started playing with the young toddler on my lap, she thankfully became more entranced as my hands moved across the keys and stopped trying to add her own notes. "Do I really look different when I'm playing?" I looked up to Hamuko, although I continued to play a continuous and soothing melody to keep Kokoro occupied.

"Its because you stop thinking," Hamuko said with a smile. "You look better when you aren't thinking about how people see you or what others think. Even though we haven't known each other that long, I can see a difference."

"When I'm not thinking huh?" I looked down back to my hands as I was playing. "Music has always been my one escape since I was a child." I found myself saying and for a moment I didn't register the words. How could I have not realized this? It was the reason I retreated to my music when I was overwhelmed. The answers were more obvious than before. "My Uncle signed me up for piano lessons, simply to get rid of me for a few hours. Yet, it is essentially the only good thing he ever did for me."

I continued playing, and for a few minutes there was silence and when I looked to Hamuko she was keeping her eyes down. It looked like she was paying attention to my hands but, why? What was on her mind?

"Kayane-san, if there was something you knew...something potentially life changing but you also know it will lead to questions you can't answer...what would you do?" Hamuko asked but still wouldn't meet eyes with me. Was something wrong? Was this why she was here?

"So you know something that could change someone's life, but at the same time you can't answer them if they have questions about it?" I asked trying to clarify exactly what she meant.

"Because you literally can't tell them how you came across the information," Hamuko said after a moment.

"So they wouldn't have a way to verify the information you gave them? That sounds like a frustrating situation for you and the other party involved. Though I guess you haven't told them if you are asking this," I was still playing the piano and Kokoro still seemed to be entranced by it but was holding on to my sleeves. It didn't hinder me though.

"I don't want to give half answers or lie to them. Yet, because of my predicament, that is exactly what I would have to do," Hamuko shook her head. "Sorry, its a frustrating situation that I wish I could do something about but doing anything could only cause problems."

"So give it time, I guess. Maybe your situation will change. Or maybe find a way to tell them indirectly without tipping that it is coming from you," I said as I slowed down the melody from the piano. I noticed that while Kokoro was still clinging to my sleeves that she wasn't really moving. Looked like she had now fallen asleep. "If you feel like its information that they need, I'm sure you could figure out a way."

"Indirectly?" She shook her head once more. "If I had thought about it a bit more I should have figured that out myself. I think its mostly because I want to tell them directly. But in a lot of ways I would bring a lot of problems to them as a result. Yet at the same time, I don't want them to find out from anyone but me...which is incredibly selfish of me."

"So you have to decide to tell them and ask for them to understand that you can't tell them anything more beyond what you tell them. Maybe having them understand that portion before you tell them. But I guess depending on what you say, you know it would be a problem," I stopped playing and realized Kokoro was now completely passed out against me in my lap.

"I think I'll just have to wait and see if something changes," Hamuko sighed before coming closer to look at Kokoro. "Looks like she finds your music relaxing. Usually takes a while to get her to nap. You don't mind if I stay here at your place with her for a while do you? Kokoro needs to nap and then I need to feed her after."

"No, its fine. Make yourself at home. Maybe we can go watch something in the family room. I can make some tea. Or maybe you want to use the kitchen to prepare her lunch?" I asked as Hamuko got closer to me and gently took Kokoro from my lap, although she was still somewhat grabbing my sleeves she eventually relented. Hamuko smiled briefly looking at the sleeping Kokoro.

"Thanks, Kayane-san. I hope you don't mind but I dropped my and Kokoro's stuff in the family room. Oh and tea would be wonderful. I'll just head back to the family room," Hamuko took her time and left with Kokoro in her arms.

I watched her disappear out of the door of the studio. I knew there was a lot more on Hamuko's mind. And obviously whatever it was that she knew was eating away at her. And whoever it concerned, she didn't like the fact that she couldn't tell them. Yet there would be a potential problem upon telling them, and it was obvious to me that even if she wanted to, it wasn't something that she could share. No doubt it was really bothering her. Still I suppose the least I could do was be a good host and maybe ease her mind for a bit.

I got to my feet so I could head to the kitchen. I guess my day was going to have more to it than I thought. I'm glad Hamuko came over...it gives me time away from the stupid thoughts I have when I'm by myself. And strangely...my Shadow had been incredibly quiet since Hamuko showed up.

* * *

 _May 2nd, 2012 / Late Afternoon  
Airport Conference Room_

 **KANA'S POINT OF VIEW**

"I'm sorry. this is all my fault. If I had been paying close attention then she wouldn't have been taken," I was bowing. I didn't know what else I could do. But the danger of the situation as well as the motives behind it were all too much for me to handle. Labrys, the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon had been taken.

"Kana-chan, you don't need to apologize. Honestly, we were all misled in this situation," Mitsuru let out a sigh after a moment. "What of the hijackers? Has the interrogations led to anything?"

"It only just started, but so far they all claim that their memories at the time were very foggy. So they've been sent in for evaluation. The psychologists who interviewed them think it's possible they're not lying," A man in a black suit reported from one side of the table.

"So none of the five involved with the hijacking have any memory of what happened," Mitsuru averted her gaze for a moment. "Normally this would be preposterous. But more than likely the one responsible is more than aware of exactly what they were doing and their aim. If their aim was her, they are likely armed with more knowledge than most. So likely those five were nothing more than decoys. Have we learned anything else?"

"We know that the storage cased holding the 5th Generation is too large to transport by personal auto, we narrowed our search to large vehicles that left the airport. That combined with the testimony from our observer and data from the transmitter allowed us to pinpoint the vehicle in question. The police are already pursuing it via the N System. This is the most recent photo," The man handed a tablet over to Mitsuru.

"The Inaba area? Wasn't this the place where...Kana. This is where your friend, Ikakure Kayane lives, correct?" Mitsuru got to her feet.

"Yes, but why would they want to take Labrys there?" I asked, not really making sense of this.

"Hmm it is a coincidence that your friend also happens to be the son of the scientist that created Labrys. But that also could be a reason they brought it there. What do you think, Arisato?" Mitsuru asked as the black haired woman, Arisato Isako came to the side of the conference table.

"That may be a coincidence, but more than likely it might have to do with the Shadow activity we believed to have happened there. Either way, going over what they learned from those five men makes me believe that whoever is responsible is capable of manipulating memories," Isako put a folder down on the desk. "Whoever this is, they could be former members of the Ergo Research Department, or some other place that your Grandfather had hidden away. And they knew exactly what they were doing and that they were aiming to take Labrys."

"I don't think there is much to doubt in that regard. But at this point we're steps behind and we're still playing catch up. We're we able to find out more about Labrys' capabilities? All we have is speculation, we aren't 100% positive as to why she was sealed. All we know is that she was the first to be fitted with a Plume of Dusk and is the basis of her self awareness. And that she was created by Ikakure Renji. We know that also arranged for the death of Ikakure Renji shortly after he was forced to leave based on his objections for the experiments they planned to conduct on her," Mitsuru was being thoughtful, but her disgust of the Kirijo Group's past actions were clearly on her mind.

"We do know she was forced to destroy all of her sister models of her generation. And that the result of that caused them to seal her. But there are no records of her progress, either how well her personality was developed or if she was capable of using a Persona," Isako sighed slightly. "That was why it was imperative for us to get her back to our facility to give her a ideal environment to re-activate her."

"So what is the chance that the person responsible is going to hurt my sister?" Aigis asked.

"Hurt her?" Isako blinked looking over to Aigis. She shook her head, "I would wager they plan on using her, possibly attempt to re-program her."

"I see, so they want to manipulate her?" Aigis eyes fell.

"Aigis, I want your help on this but there is likely to be combat involved. Will you be all right with that?" Mitsuru asked her frankly.

Aigis and Mitsuru shared a long look between the two of them. After a moment more, Aigis speaks, "I thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. I will do my duty."

Isako frowned, "Mitsuru-sama, I understand your concern of possible blow back from this but let's just take this a step at a time. Until deemed otherwise, this situation is rescue operation."

"I..." Mitsuru nodded. "Of course, that is my goal as well. For now, let's prepare. As soon as we are able to confirm that Labrys was truly taken to Inaba, we'll depart. I already talked with Akihiko and he should be back within the country by the end of the day."

"Akihiko-san is coming back?" Aigis asked.

She nodded, "With Yukari working, Hamuko is looking after Kokoro and I believe Junpei is busy coaching his team for a tournament so that leaves us with little options. So I arranged to get him here as soon as possible. I was amazed I was able to get a hold of him actually."

"He was determined to become stronger," I found myself saying. "Seeing the world and how others approached their problems, that might have been his real intent."

Mitsuru smiled, "Hiding behind a quest to challenge those stronger than him. Yes perhaps even he doesn't realize why he left. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Excuse me, there is a Shirogane Naoto asking permission to see you," A man said from the doorway.

"Ah, yes, please let her in," Mitsuru nodded and the man opened the door. A young woman in blue stepped in.

"Pardon the intrusion," she said politely as she entered.

"I was informed you were the reason we have a tracking beacon on the truck in question. We owe you greatly for your quick actions," Mitsuru said it in a way that showed gratitude and also explained who she was. This was Shirogane Naoto, a hired observer, rather a detective with a renowned track record at solving cases. She was even part of the investigation in Inaba.

"I'm more impressed that your agent was able to quell the hijacking without anyone being harmed. Still who would have expected an entire hijacking to cover up the theft of some cargo? I must apologize to you as well. I was the closest at hand when it happened," Naoto gave a slight bow but Mitsuru shook her head.

"No, you did more than enough. It's thanks to your sharp eyes that we're able to track the suspicious vehicle now. I'm impressed that you realized in all the chaos that the cargo was the true target. You even spotted their getaway truck," Mitsuru was giving honest praise. This was all thing I should have been able to notice. Now Labrys was likely in danger.

"Our next step should be to interrogate the suspects in custody and..." Naoto started but Mitsuru interrupted.

"Sadly, it won't be that simple. It appears that so far all of them seem to be unable to properly remember anything surrounding the event. It's curious but they are going to be examined further. It appears it will take more time," Mitsuru answered easily enough.

"Mm. If they were prepared to risk their lives for this operation, I supposed they won't break so easily," Naoto speculated out loud. That was definitely a sound observation from her side, but the situation was more complicated than what they could tell her.

"We made an error in judgment. We didn't take into account that someone would try and steal..." Mitsuru shook her head.

"But since they targeted something so unusual, and what is by and large a secret, that should narrow down the suspect pool," Naoto pushed a bit more.

"Yes, it is more than likely someone connected to the Kirijo Group," Isako stepped forward.

"Thank you for your assistance, Shirogane. I'm sorry to have involved you in this mess, but the professionals will take it from here," Mitsuru sounding more assertive than normal stepped forward.

"I suppose that means my work here is done," Naoto gave a slight shrug. She seemed one that would be willing to help, but in the business of Persona and Shadows it would be too much. While there was an understanding that what we were dealing with was dangerous, attempting to explain that would be ultimately pointless. You can't expect people to believe things they can't see after all.

"I'm afraid so. We do value your cooperation," Mitsuru added.

"Then that is all there is to it. I wish you for success on your investigation," Naoto gave a slight bow before turning around and disappearing.

"Mitsuru-sama, you realized that Shirogane might have knowledge of the case in Inaba, correct?" Isako asked.

"Indeed, but as it stands, she is currently under orders from the police, no doubt. She's smart, and her insight would have been a benefit to the Inaba region. However..." Mitsuru looked somewhat torn about the decision as well.

"I get it, considering the curiosity of some of the police officers, we're still under extreme doubt. So more than likely they wanted Shirogane to get close to learn more about us," Aigis shook her head. "This seemed needlessly complicated just so we can help people."

"If this is trouble I have to face, then so be it. Minato would have never backed down. He never did. No matter what he faced," Mitsuru turned away from us. It was easy to forget and be focused on the present but the motivations for the Shadow Operatives maybe wasn't as clearly noble as one might see. Individuals that wanted to help safeguard the world. It was what they had done for a majority of their life. But they carried a terrible burden of truth with every day that they lived. This world only existed because of the sacrifice of Arisato Minato. Every day that continued to come was only here because of him. And as long as their leader continued to protect them, protect the world, then Mitsuru would honor him by doing all she could to do her part. So in some small way, perhaps his sacrifice would give the world a chance to be better. Only time will tell.

In the meantime I would do my best to try and make Hamuko's life better. I never knew Minato, but I only was here because of his twin sister. And if I had the power to do something, I was going to do that. And if I could help by fighting in my sister's place so she wouldn't have to be in danger. Then I would do all I could.

* * *

 _May 2nd, 2012 / Evening_  
 _Kayane's House_

"Thanks for allowing me to come spend time here today. I know Kokoro enjoyed herself too. Although she is too tired to tell you so," Hamuko giggled as the slumbering toddler was in her arms as Hamuko juggled her bags on her other shoulder.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you to the train station?" I asked, but she definitely looked more than capable. Every time I had seen her I had only witnessed the air of confidence that seemed to surround her. Rise was standing next to me. She had come straight over after school today. She was surprised that Hamuko had been there but immediately got taken hold of by Kokoro and had essentially been taking care of her since she arrived. And the look on her face told me that she both wanted Hamuko to go and stay at the same time.

"It was great to see you. I hope we can see each other again soon," Rise smiled.

"Well you never know. And I got it, trust me. You two have a good night now," Hamuko gave a final smile before disappearing out the door and into the night. Well the sun was only just setting. Still we shut the door and turned back to the kitchen.

"This day seemed a lot longer than usual," I said as I went to collect all the dishes from the table. Having eaten with Hamuko it had been quite some time since we had anyone over that wasn't a member of the Investigation Team. I frowned, I guess the Investigation Team didn't really exist anymore. How long had it been since I had even thought about it? I gathered up the dishes and brought them over to the sink where Rise was already running the water to help me clean up the kitchen.

"It seems like she needed a change of scenery," Rise said as I put the dirty dishes into the sink, to which she immediately scooped up the first to clean it. "Can't say I'm super excited about you being alone with her."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Ha, as if you have anything to worry about." She giggled next to me.

"Oh but I'm still jealous. I mean she got to spend the whole day with you and I had to be at school," Rise pouted slightly as she handed me the clean plate for me to dry.

I took it as I picked up a towel we used to dry dishes. "I think you just wanted to spend more time with Kokoro-chan," I certainly had noticed how much more Rise had been smiling with the young toddler in her arms.

"Oh but she's just so cute, how could you resist her?" She was smiling again. "But why was Hamuko-san in town? It seems like it would be out of her way."

"Well I think you are right, she needed a change. She seems stressed, so she left for a change in the environment. Though she couldn't really tell me what's wrong with her, she has something really weighing on her," I admitted. "Something about wanting to tell somebody something but telling them would lead to questions. Questions she says she isn't allowed to answer."

"So its something she wants to tell, but basically can't...because she can't explain how she knows it?" Rise stopped briefly before continuing to clean the dishes. "No wonder she seems so stressed."

"Yeah, it never felt like she really relaxed while she was here," I said thinking about it for a moment. She felt like she had gotten comfortable, but didn't really relax the whole day.

Rise glanced at me, "I think it was good you were able to at the very least change things up for her. Who know, maybe it will help her in the long run. Say I got this, could you go warm up the bath?"

"The bath? I guess that means you are planning to stay here tonight huh?" I eyed her before putting the towel down.

"You bet. Plus we're meeting up with Yu-senpai in the morning along with everyone else. So it might be better if I am here to make sure you get up. Since your Mom won't be home until after the holiday anyway," Rise gave me a smile, one that I couldn't help but love every time I saw. It was hard to ever fight her on anything when she was wielding that smile like a weapon.

"Not that I'm going to refuse more time with you, but shouldn't your Grandmother be a little more hesitant to let you stay here alone with me?" I took a couple of steps away but turned back to her as she looked over at me.

"Maybe if you weren't you," Rise giggled a bit. "Grandma trusts you. And she knows we're more responsible than to get ourselves into anything we aren't ready for. Maybe she'd feel a little bit uneasy if you were putting the moves on me." She gave a playful wink and a grin. I knew that look, she was inviting me to do just that. I knew more than anything that Rise wanted me to do something, for us to be more physical in our relationship. She wanted more than just kisses, she wanted us to be more intimate and I knew that.

I turned away, "Maybe I'll have to work on that a bit more." I try to be a bit playful before walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom. It isn't like I didn't understand her frustration because I had to admit that it was equally as frustrating to me.

It wasn't like I didn't think about it at all. I was definitely attracted to Rise. I thought about kissing her, holding her. I was a teenager after all. I had definitely thought about doing more than just that. However, those thoughts often came with images I saw as a child. So how was I going to find a way to deal with that? If I could figure out a way to get past that. But how? It wasn't like I could just forget about it. But maybe that was the wrong way to think about it.

" _Oh, I want to touch her, kiss her, taste her...how can I do so without being the utter scum of the earth I'm sure it will make me become?_ " My Shadow taunted as I moved into the bathroom and turning on the water.

"So now you want to come out? Funny how quiet you've been today," I muttered as I checked the temperature of the water. My Shadow was already gone though. Suddenly, I felt a chill, something felt wrong. I turned off the water. The next moment I heard a loud crash...and the unmistakable cry of Rise. I was on my feet as fast as possible and out of the bathroom. I went straight to the kitchen. A broken plate on the ground, the water still running. I made my way over and turned the water off before I sprinted outside, and stumbling as I slipped on my shoes. I looked down the street, it was already this dark? "Rise! Rise!"

I could see them...down the street someone was running. And it was obvious they had someone with them. Carrying them. I couldn't just run blindly after them. I ducked back into the house and grabbed my bag that was next to the door. I locked the door behind me and began sprinting down the street. I didn't have time to think and just focused on catching up. Everything had happened so quickly. Why Rise? Why would you take her? And how long had they been waiting? Had they been watching? Waiting for a moment that she was alone? Was it some crazed fan? Just what was going on? How did it happen so fast? I hadn't been out of the kitchen for that long.

I turned another corner...I saw them, they were heading to the outskirts of town. We already lived towards the edge of town so we were heading out, further away from Inaba. I reached for my phone and found that I didn't have it. Dammit. I should have called the police, or someone. No, I just needed to keep running right now. I saw them...but I was feeling exhausted already. Still I pushed myself to keep running. Where were they headed? We came up to the end of the road that led to...a junkyard. That's right, it was a place that the residents of Inaba used for larger junk. Most of it was old appliances and other things of the like. We didn't really have a way to deal with it out here, so it had all collected here and was supposed to eventually be picked up by the bigger city. But what was this person taking Rise here for?

I rushed to a different line and I saw it. Whoever this individual was...they went up to a large abandoned television. And without missing stride, they dumped Rise inside. They had put Rise into the TV.

"Rise! You bastard! Get back here!" I was sprinting but before I had even gotten close they were gone. Had they gone in the TV as well? Why the hell would they do that for? Did they know? They couldn't have...right? I came to a stop in front of the TV. My logical side was screaming at me to stop, to head back, to go tell someone. But I couldn't stop myself. Before I had even thought about it, I jumped into the TV. No, I wouldn't hesitate, I wouldn't take the safe route. I would save Rise, no matter what.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Let me just start with saying I'm sorry for missing my last release. I think its the first time I've missed one but there was just a number of factors that got in my way. I won't go into all of it, but part of the problem was that I was sick for a large part of that time and it wasn't a sickness that allowed me to be able to work on changes at my work hasn't helped me either. So in the end there was just a number of factors that basically left me with having nothing to show done for my chapter. But I'm hoping to get right back into it and maybe try to get ahead of the curve. We'll see how that goes but lets get back to the chapter.**

 **It's been a while since Kayane has sung, so as this is essentially the calm before the storm that is Arena, I thought it be appropriate. And just for fun add in Hamuko to the mix. And the young little Kokoro in her care. With Yukari and Kana both off and working has left her with the toddler in her care. But instead of just staying at home she takes off to visit Kayane. After all, Hamuko knows something about their relationship that he doesn't but right now, telling him is probably not a good idea from her point of view. After all at the moment they just believe that Kayane is just a regular guy, albeit a talented musician. The fact that Hamuko goes and visits him without telling anyone can tell us a couple things. For one, she obviously believes that visiting him is something the others would tell her is a bad idea. Well, Kana would probably be on board for telling Kayane everything, but Kana also firmly believes that Kayane has a Persona. As she almost blurted out before the last time they spent time with him. And I think its obvious by the conversation that Hamuko wants to tell him.**

 **Think of it this way. If for your entire life you never knew who your family was, but then you find out you have a cousin. Not only that but you know where he is...how hard would it be for you to not run right to them and tell them the news? Most people I think this is hard to imagine because you've always known who your family is. Some that have been adopted I think can imagine this a little bit better but for the most part there is usually an option for even orphan's to find out about their parents in most cases (I know there are exceptions). Hamuko is an exception because as far as the world was concerned the girl known as Arisato Minako was dead at birth. The truth being she was given a different name and taken to a Kirijo Group facility so they could essentially experiment on her with pretty much no consequence. I've gone over most of this in previous chapters (if you haven't read Momento Umbrae you can get all the details on Hamuko's birth there). So you can see in the scene here just how badly it does affect her. In the end she opts to spend the day with him instead of telling him. Rough perhaps but is probably the middle ground she had given herself.**

 **Meanwhile Kana has to deal with Labrys being taken. Originally I had considered showing that part and how that played out with Kana involved but I opted against it. Mostly because I feel like it wasn't that important to cover. Most of whats important is that Labrys is taken and no one really gets a good look at the person who takes her. Naoto, of course, makes a brief appearance and responsible for the Shadow Operatives being able to track the truck down to Inaba. Kana feels responsible for it but at the same time was not really ready for that kind of pressure. Not that it would be her fault to begin with. It was planned to compensate for them anyway. But we can go over that in a different chapter.**

 **It takes a certain kind of individual to kidnap someone to begin with, but to do so right underneath someone is something quite different. That isn't just a determined individual, but one that has been calculating and has studied their target for sometime. In order to take Rise, they would have had to know that Tsukio Nanase wasn't in town. Also that it was just the two of them after Hamuko left with Kokoro. And somehoe timed it just right with Kayane going out of the room. That is a whole lot of stuff going your way. Makes you wonder just how much help our culprit had...**

 **Either way we are jumping into the Arena arc and will be diving head first to the deep end in the next chapter. Sorry about the way but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll see you in a couple weeks with the next chapter. Let me know what you think in the meantime!**


	41. Chapter 40 - Brawl

**Chapter 40 / Brawl**

 _May 3rd, 2012 / Morning  
Inaba Outskirts_

 **KANA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Inaba, or close to it at any rate. We were on the outskirts of town, but had to go through the main street to get here. And the vehicle we had traveled in, wasn't exactly the most discreet. Mitsuru was also a bit displeased about this. Plus we were all in full combat gear. Or rather what we had all decided would be our combat gear while working as Shadow Operatives. Well, my outfit, was more or less something that Yukari, Hamuko and I had spent a lot of time on. Something that was flexible but provided a good amount of appropriate protection.

I had a long sleeve deep crimson shirt that was underneath a black leather vest. I was wearing a black skirt that went just over my knees, but I also had black nylons over my legs. At my waist was a special made belt where my weapon was kept. The chain sword wrapped around it, and designed for me to just as easily draw my weapon put and to put it back in place. I also wore black combat boots that had metal framed around its edges so I could have something that could possibly deflect my chain sword if needed to. My hair was dyed a jet black and done up in one large braid and hung freely over my left shoulder. Aigis had pointed out that my golden eyes were easily highlighted because of this overall look. Not many people would know what her eyes signified. When we were in the city or a populated area I had a long black coat that could easily hide my chain sword at my waist. I wasn't wearing it now but it was in the limousine we had rode in to get here.

Mitsuru, who was currently drinking tea as we were coming to a stop was in a black catsuit that clung tight to her body and showed every curve of her body. This was likely why she had a white fur coat that went along with it. She also had a holster at her waist that held her evoker. I personally also had a holster attached on my upper thigh, as putting it off my waist wasn't an option with my weapon being where it is. Aigis looked no different than usual, the most distinct feature she had was her red tie.

When we finally came to a final stop we were at a junkyard just on the outskirts of town. I noticed we had actually bypassed where Kayane lived. He had pointed out his place when Hamuko and I had visited him. I was still convinced that Kayane had a Persona. From all my experiences with the people that had a Persona, there was a certain feeling I had when around them, and I was sure I felt the same thing with him. Well it was only a feeling, and I knew I couldn't base anything off of that. But it was all I had to go off.

"Mitsuru-san. Our activities are supposed to be undercover, correct?" Aigis suddenly speaks and I am drawn back to the present and away from my thoughts.

"Yes," Mitsuru looks to the android raising an eyebrow.

"For undercover missions, it will be necessary to keep all personnel and vehicles from being noticed," Aigis was reciting things that Mitsuru had covered this already.

"Aigis-san, I know where you are going with this," I frown a bit, as does Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru-san. May I say something that I've been meaning to say for a while now?" Aigis continued anyway.

"No," Mitsuru quickly replied.

"Understood," Aigis said and her face mostly expressionless.

"All I told them was to give us a car with enough space," Mitsuru sighed as the window to the driver compartment came down.

"Kirijo-sama, our contact has arrived," the driver informed.

I turned to look out the window where a man was approaching us. Mitsuru told me before that he is Detective Kurosawa.

"Oh my...this was not our designated meeting area, yet he has discovered us," Aigis said as Mitsuru was now stepping out of the vehicle with Aigis and myself behind her.

"You want to know how I did it?" Detective Kurosawa gave a slight grin to Aigis.

Mitsuru cleared her throat and seemed to be partially annoyed at Aigis dig at the fact that we had drove through Inaba in a limousine and we had just about gathered as much attention as you could get going through a small town like Inaba in such an overly obvious vehicle. "We appreciate your cooperation, Detective Kurosawa."

"Long time no see, Kirijo-san. And Aigis, was it?" Kurosawa gave a polite nod to them as the tone shifted to more friendly business manner.

"Indeed, it has been a while," Aigis nodded.

"Ah, this is Takahashi Kana. She has recently joined us," Mitsuru introduced me.

I gave a quick bow, "I've heard about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." Well it was brief but this was the police officer that helped keep them supplied with good weapons back when they were SEES. It seemed that he too had moved forward in his career since then.

"New recruit huh? Nice to meet you," he gave a nod towards me.

"We shouldn't stand out here while we talk. Please, get in," Mitsuru motioned for us to re-enter the limo along with Kurosawa.

"Ah, sorry. I haven't seen you in a while, so I had a lot to say," Kurosawa said as we all got back into the limo. Which had more than enough room for us to sit inside comfortably. I enter in last but Kurosawa is already jumping onto the reason he was here. "I found out quite a bit regarding the case you had me look into. First I reviewed the report on the incidents from last year. One of the suspects mentioned the word, Persona."

My eyes got big, "So the incident we heard about...those serial murder case and kidnappings might have been related to Shadows?"

"It's probably related. But I wasn't done there. Parts of this guy's testimony were even more outlandish. If you can take what's in the record at face value, then it seems Persona-users can enter TVs within the Inaba region," Kurosawa continued without missing a beat. But his words made all of us stop.

"Ener TVs? What does that mean?" Aigis spoke the immediate question.

"Just what it sounds like. You physically stick your body into the screen and go inside. He claimed there was another world in the TV. And dropping people inside it was the method behind last year's murders," Kurosawa expanded but he definitely looked skeptical about it, but if it was on the police report then, this was coming from one of the suspects from that case.

"This all sounds rather absurd. I'm surprised it was included in the police report," Mitsuru muttered. I could understand that. If the Kirijo Group's practices were anything to go off, this wasn't something you typically let authorities learn about. Even the details of the Shadow Operatives and what exactly we do was not something known to anyone but those higher up that needed to know.

"I got in touch with the detective in charge at the time and said the same thing. Apparently, the report was filed by a young partner of his at the time. He'd entertain the wildest testimonies, like this one," Kurosawa referenced his own experience with learning about it. No regular police officer would have ever written down something like this. Even if it was the truth, it isn't something that just anyone would believe is true.

"Still, something that strange is no different than say a school turning into a large tower at midnight," I said to try and keep them focused, and not on the absurdity. It wasn't like the things we had seen in our past was any less absurd. This was different, and lined up with the power of Shadows. "The power of Shadows and Persona holds dominion over time and space. You two should know that better than anyone."

"Regardless, if this was what really went on, the police would have had no chance cracking it. But that detective Dojima is one shrewd guy. Even with all the supernatural hocus-pocus surrounding the case, he caught the culprit. That's all I have for you right now. I should be going. I doubt either of us has time to reminisce over the old days," Kurosawa chuckled slightly. "Though it all feels like yesterday. It's funny, though. I thought the fighting was over, but you guys surprise me every time I see you."

"The fighting won't stop. Not for a while yet," I found myself saying.

"Indeed. The more we find about the Kirijo Group's past, its likely there will be even more fights for us in the future. Either against those creatures or the ones in plain sight," Mitsuru mused for a moment. Yes, although Shadows were a more straight forward enemy, Mitsuru had some fighting to do with establishing the reputation of the Shadow Operatives and proving their need. "Still, Thank you very much, Officer Kurosawa. Er...why don't we at least see you off?"

He shook his head, "Oh, that's all right. I've got my own car. I doubt my department would appreciate your tastes. If I ever showed up for work in something like this, I'd be the talk of the force until the day I retired." He gives a light chuckle as he exits the limo and giving a slight wave as he walks away.

"Mitsuru-san, this could be bad. Our sense of social aptitude is in question," Aigis commented.

"Ngh...I can't deny that," Mitsuru sighed. She shook her head, "Let's focus on the task at hand."

"So maybe we should test to see if Persona users really can enter TVs. That should be a easy thing to test right?" I got out of the limo with Mitsuru and Aigis coming out behind me.

"There is a discarded TV over there. If the environment does not matter, we can use it to test the phenomenon," Aigis said pointing to a rather large TV. That definitely looked big enough for someone to get through.

"Wait, Aigis," Mitsuru hesitated as Aigis began moving towards the TV.

Had Kayane been apart of this? Could he enter the TV? If he had a Persona, then he would likely know all about this ability.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to touch it," Aigis called back as she neared the TV. Mitsuru and I moved closer as Aigis drew near and then...her hand easily went into the TV. "Amazing!"

"It's like a ripple across water," I mutter as I get closer.

"Interesting...it's exactly as the police report said. What's it like inside? Do you feel anything?" Mitsuru asked.

"Not particularly...no, wait a moment," Aigis features change quickly. "It's the same as mine. It's hard to say definitively since this is my first encounter with it, but I believe this reading is from a personality module."

"So Labrys is in there? She's inside the TV? Does that mean she has a Persona?" I found myself asking.

"If she is in there, then our culprit must also have more intricate knowledge of the particulars of what happened in this area," Mitsuru thought for a moment.

"Huh...sounds like fun," a familiar voice came from above us. I looked up and found the sight of a man in a red cape.

"Is that...Akihiko?" Mitsuru quickly spoke up. Akihiko then jumps down from the stack of TVs he had been on top of and landed gracefully in front of us.

"You didn't show up at the rendezvous point, so I went looking and found you here. This whole TV thing is pretty interesting," he said and casually walking next to Aigs and put his own hand to the TV. "Huh, weird."

"Akihiko...what on earth are you wearing? Just what were you doing overseas?" Mitsuru commented so I took a double take as to what the silver haired young man was wearing. Well, other than the red cape he had no shirt on. Instead he boldly showed how much muscle he had gained since he left. He wore tattered brown pants and red boots. His fist also had red mixed martial arts gloves. Around his waist looked to be a machete on one side and his evoker from his holster.

"Hm? Didn't I tell you that I was on a training expedition?" He seemed somewhat confused.

"It's good to see you, Sanada-san," I found a moment to finally interject.

"Oh hey, Kana-san. Good to see you. How's Takahashi?" He smiled.

"She's doing well, though she's busy looking after Kokoro since Yukari is busy working," I try to ease the tension a bit.

"All good to hear. Eesh, I'm gonna have to make a point to go see them after this whole business is taken care of," Akihiko scratched his head.

"Akihiko, don't tell me you came here from the airport like that...does the concept of keeping a low profile mean nothing to you?" Mitsuru seemed to be unable to stop herself from commenting.

"Mitsuru-san, I believe we have lost the right to complain about that," Aigis commented. Mitsuru frowned, clearly frustrated about the whole subject at this point. She had definitely tried but the success on that front had been incredibly low up to now.

"It's only been a few wandering eyes, I don't think its been that bad," I try to comfort her.

"Thanks, Kana-chan," Mitsuru manages to smile.

"Anyway. We can go inside from that TV, right? What are we waiting for?" Akihiko was eager as usual.

"You just got here and you want to jump right in? Not even going to spend time catching up with your friends? I mean Mitsuru-san has missed..."

"It's quite alright, Kana-chan," Mitsuru quickly cut me off which caught me off guard for a moment. "Still Akihiko, you haven't changed at all. We don't know the situation inside yet, and we'll need a secure means of getting out."

"So what? If we want to get Labrys back, someone has to go inside, right?" Akihiko seemed to be caught up on the whole situation, which I guess saved us all time. More than likely Mitsuru had already called him prior and brought him up to speed. "Our target hijacked a plane just to throw her into a TV in this town. If we sit on our hands, it's possible we'll be put in serious danger. We're different from how we used to be. We made the choice to fight Shadows as professionals."

"It's barely been over a year since then. We haven't changed all that much. Even if you feel that way," I interjected.

"Says you. How much more have you learned thanks to those tutors and just living in the world with the others. I can tell that you've changed quite a bit, Kana-san," Akihiko made it seem like there was a significant difference to me. And maybe it seemed that way to others, but my goal still remained the same. "That's why I traveled around the world and trained harder than ever. And now that something's actually come up, you're hesitating?"

"That is not entirely true," Aigis spoke this time. "There has been a number of difficulties faced getting to this point."

"I explained it to you previously Akihiko. We discovered a number of additional facilities and projects that were underway by my Grandfather. It's made starting the Shadow Operatives have significant setbacks. That isn't why I called for you Akihiko. I needed you here so we could act in a appropriate manner," Mitsuru looked as if she was torn between conflicting emotions.

"Still we can't afford to wait. If the culprit that took Labrys acted that quickly, their might be a reason, so we should move quickly," Akihiko brought up a solid point.

Mitsuru sighed, "All right. Wait right here. I need to go make a phone call first," Mitsuru stepped away for a few moments.

"She looks stressed. Has she been doing alright?" Akihiko turned to Aigis and I.

"She is running the Kirijo Group and taking the head of the Shadow Operatives. That coupled with finding out even more things her Grandfather did in the past has not made it easier," Aigis said flatly.

"Sanada-san, I think more than anything she wanted your support because she has been so stressed lately," I added.

"Yeah, I get that," Akihiko nodded and kept his eyes on Mitsuru who was on the phone next to the limo. "It's her way of dealing with everything that's happened."

"And you running off around the world is yours?" I countered.

"Yeah, I guess so," Akihiko let out the smallest of sighs that I barely noticed. Then again, us facing off against a power like Nyarlathotep was eye opening for many reasons. There was a realization that there was more powerful beings in the world that could potentially be a threat, not just to the future of the world, but also a threat to the efforts of what others had done in the past. Nyarlathotep had been aiming to break Arisato Minato's Great Seal so that The Fall would come to occur. To do so he had manipulated Arisato Yoshimitsu, a scientist and Uncle to Minato and Hamuko. Things were made clear that something could happen again in the future. The aftermath of that conflicted inspired Mitsuru to form the Shadow Operatives, and for Akihiko's quest to get stronger.

"All of you are just trying to figure out how they want to live their life, right? Finding out the truth of Minato's death was one thing, but finding out how more connected he was to the overall incident and the Dark Hour was something else. But the thing is we are still finding more and more about the atrocities that were committed by Kirijo Kouetsu and those that worked closely with him and believed in his ideals. Mitsuru wants to make it right for those left behind," I found myself somewhat irritated by some of their actions, but it wasn't like I knew them that well, even though they all treated me like family. But all of them, Hamuko included, acted rather selfishly when it came to the memory of Arisato Minato.

"We all want to make it right," Aigis spoke softly. "My creation came with the many deaths of not just my sisters but scientists as well. All for the ambitions and purpose of one man. While I am allowed to make my own choices now, my sisters were never given that chance."

"That's why you want to save Labrys, so your older sister gets that same chance," it wasn't a question. That much was more than obvious at this point. We can't all just be chasing our past, right?

"I get what you are talking about, Kana-san," Akihiko spoke after a moment of silence. "Unfortunately, all of us that were a part of SEES have things we can't forget. That we can't allow ourselves to forget. We almost did once. Us remembering is what led us to find Hamuko and eventually you. We had all unknowingly wiped out the difficulties that Minato had faced from our memories with the Abyss of Time. We weren't aware that us moving forward that all of us all secretly harbored a wish for it to be easier to carry Minato's memory. So we remembered his actions but not his struggles. The only reason we found out was because of what Minato left behind in that journal."

"So what? You have to travel around the world to figure out what you want? Meanwhile there are people here that could have used your support and..."

"That's enough, Kana," Mitsuru spoke sternly as she came back. "We all have to figure out in our own way how to deal with the life we have. The things we've learned along the way is a burden that each of us have to find a way to live with. That responsibility is ours alone."

I felt a flash of irritation upon hearing her, not because of what she was saying but how she was saying it. As if she had resigned to this. Accepted that it was just the way it is. No wonder why Hamuko got irritated at them. Did they have any fight in them? "I thought the whole point of this was to safeguard the future? How can you expect to do that when you are all stuck in the past?" I said before I could stop myself.

Mitsuru went to speak but stopped. I was surprised I had said that and covered my mouth but Akihiko, Aigis and Mitsuru said nothing to reproach me.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized. I hadn't meant to cause something like this.

Mitsuru shook her head. "No, you're right. While my efforts may do good for people and the future of this world. My reasons for doing so aren't as idealistic as that. My Father died trying to correct and pay for the mistakes of his own Father. Minato died to save a world that had barely given anything to him. His thoughts in his journal, and how he referred to the members of SEES as his only family is something I can't get out of my head. Then we learned about Takahashi Hamuko, his twin sister. That led us to a discovery of other horrific things that had been done by the Kirijo Group. The technology we use now to fight the Shadows was not something that came from no where. The unfortunate truth is that many suffered and died for the breakthroughs and discoveries for the things we use to be able to combat them. So yes, I am trapped in the past. But I feel if I don't do all I can to correct what I can for those past actions, then I can't take the Kirijo Group into the future and properly help make the world a place that does not wish for The Fall. An impossible task, perhaps. But one I am resolute in seeing to the end. And it starts here, by saving Labrys. I hope to find her and help her so she no longer needs to be trapped and bound to what she had to experience. I don't know what I can do, but I will do all in my power."

"I was created to be a weapon. They didn't want us to feel or be able to think on our own. If that is the reason my older sister was locked away, then I want to save her. The man Ikakure Renji was forced to leave due to his desire to not treat her as such. I feel it is our responsibility to see that his thoughts and feelings finally come true. So that his death will not be one of just another victim of the tyrant Kirijo Kouetsu," Aigis spoke clearly and concisely.

"We all have our reasons, Kana-san. It isn't like our goals are that different, but how we achieve it and our motivations will differ. For me, I felt my outlook was too narrow. Even as strong as we were I still feel like I didn't understand the strength that Minato had. We heard his reasons and what was the source of that strength. I still don't know if I understand it even after my journey," Akihiko shook his head. "I don't think I'm in the right place to support my friends still, but if I made no progress on my journey then maybe that is my next step. That's why I'm here now."

"Shadows are a primal creature. We are driven by base desires, because Shadows are splintered parts of humanities minds. For the most part, Shadows can't think, we simply covet what we do not have. A Shadow created from someone's denied anger will seek to destroy indiscriminately. One born from lust will seek any form of pleasure. Each Shadow different, but mindless and unsure of how to fulfill their desire. For me, I was a collection of different Shadows, forced together due to the experiments of the Kirijo Group. It was Hamuko that allowed me to form my first thoughts. I wanted her to like me. I mean she was never afraid of me. Even my handlers of the Kirijo Group were terrified of being close to any Shadow. Even me, and I was more benign than the other Shadows. I had little concept for what was going on. Over time as I started to develop my sense of self, I began to realize how horribly mistreated Hamuko was. And I slowly gained my desire to protect her. All that while I had retained my Shadow formed, until the moment where I had to act. It was my first resolute decision, and first action I did of my own free will. My body right now is how I showed my desire to protect her. I mean it was convenient way for me to take all attention from Hamuko because I looked exactly like her, but I know I took her form because I wanted to be strong. And Hamuko was the strongest person that I knew then. Even now I still think of her as the strongest," I sighed heavily as I turned towards them and taking a moment to glance at the three of them individually. "I know I have a lot to learn still. But I want to keep moving forward. To be strong enough to protect Hamuko and all of you. To know what it means to be human. All I do know is that I want to protect all the lives I can, to prevent tragedies that have ripped families apart like Hamuko and Minato."

"You've come a long way, Kana-chan," Aigis said with a smile. "While all of us have our reasons, you included, it doesn't diminish our efforts. We will still have positive influences to the lives involved. Even if our motivations seem selfish or stuck in the past. But for all of us, moving forward means also dealing with that past."

"I hope you can understand Kana. For me, correcting what I can and giving compensation to those effected by my Grandfather is my first step before moving forward. That's why I want to help you and Hamuko. Your creation and use was because of those men. And even if you only exist because of those events, you were down there for over a decade alone as your way to protect Hamuko. For that I owe you more than I could ever give you. And Hamuko who never got to know her twin brother due to the greed and ambitions of those people I owe an even larger debt I could never hope to pay back. While it was not my ambitions or mistakes that led to the suffering of the victims, it is my duty as a Kirijo to atone for the mistakes of my family. So this is how I move forward, by trying to put things right and help those that deserve it." Mitsuru stepped forward and put her hand on my shoulder. "And right now we have a job to do. Another action that is likely caused by my family in some fashion. Labrys another victim of that past. But I need your help and the others to make it right."

I nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold us up."

"Don't worry about it," Akihiko chuckled and gave me a wink. "Sometimes we all need a reminder to what keeps us going. But we don't have any more time to waste. Let's get moving before the culprit can do whatever they are aiming for with Labrys."

"I made arrangements for Yamagishi to head this way and back us up. In the meantime, it will be just the four of us," Mitsuru said as we all gathered in front of the TV. "Alright, Shadow Operatives, let's move out."

Aigis turned to the TV and put her hand through the screen, and with only a moments hesitation she dived into the TV. Akihiko gave an amused chuckle before he followed suit. Mitsuru went in only a moment later. I put my hand to the TV and had the weird sensation as if it had gone through something and yet felt nothing. I couldn't hesitate anymore and quickly pushed myself through the screen and into the TV. Finding myself falling deeper into this other realm. I had no idea what was in store for us, but I would do all I could to help Labrys.

* * *

 _May 3rd, 2012 / Time Unknown_

 _Yasogami High School?_

My mind was in a haze. Exactly what had I been doing? Actually I had a horrible headache, as if it was pulsing in pain as I sat up. When I opened my eyes I expected to be inside my room or at the very least inside my house. That's not where I found myself to be. This was...my classroom? No I graduated, so why would I be here? My mind was an absolute mess. I felt a sense of urgency, like something bad had happened but for the life of me I couldn't exactly remember what that was. I slowly pushed myself to my feet and staggered a bit, having to steady myself on a nearby desk.

"It seems like you were rattled on your way down," a new voice, a familiar voice came from next to me. I turned to see that, of course it was familiar. The voice belonged to me. Wearing the Yasogami Uniform, along with his slick black hair were golden eyes. Something about him made me cautious, like I should get away from him. But I don't have the capacity to run, or barely stand at this moment.

"Why am I here?" I asked. Any answer even from someone I am wary of would be better than nothing.

"Have you forgotten?" my Shadow seemed to find this development amusing. "I suppose it isn't that surprising considering what happened." He stepped towards me and put a hand to my head. I flinched but after a moment the dizziness faded and everything felt more focused. "You hit your head pretty hard. No doubt the order of the events is all jumbled up. I'm confident you'll remember shortly."

"Maybe I should be asking why you are here," I said staring at him.

He sighed, "So hostile even after I fixed you up? I suppose that makes sense, you and I are the same after all. I doubt we'd last very long if I left you with a concussion. Give it time and you'll figure things out." He chuckled but its undertones gave me the chills as he moved next to a desk and put his hand on it. "I would say we had a lot of memories here, but it would be a lie, right? All we ever did was hide in the back at our desk, trying to not exist at all. We did our school work and nothing else. Never talked to anyone, never made friends."

"Yeah," I agreed without hesitation. "It was pointless to try and do something like that. In the end all of them will leave anyway." I felt a pain in my head and I grabbed it. Something felt wrong about what I just said.

My Shadow laughed, "Excellent, most excellent. This couldn't turn out any better. But since we are here, how about we have a look around? We need to figure a way out anyway, right?"

He wasn't wrong, staying here served no purpose. Not sure what his eagerness was all about though. I made my way to the door of the classroom and stepped out into the hallway. "Why is this place so empty?"

"A question that we will have to find an answer for," My Shadow seemed to know but obviously wasn't going to share. Well, whatever I could figure things out as needed. For now I would just head to the stairs and head out of the building.

"Ikakure-senpai?" a voice came from down the hall. I looked back and saw a girl. Who was she...oh right I know who she is. I should have recognized her right away. Her hair was mostly gray but had a tint of blue to it and her unmistakable crimson eyes. She was naturally dressed in the Yasogami High summer uniform. Her cheeks were flushed as if something had recently irritated her.

"If it isn't the Student Council President Labrys-san," I gave her a smile but my head pulsed. I grabbed it on reflex.

"Wha'cha doin' here anyways? You lookin' for dat girl of yours?" Labrys' accent was one you just couldn't forget once you heard it. Wait, had I heard it before? Something felt off.

"Girl?" another pain in my head. What did she mean? Was I forgetting something.

"Ah, crap. Got no time to chat, Ikakure-senpai. I have to go break up this tournament," Labrys ran past me. "I'll see ya later!" She called back.

The pulse in my head was more than I could handle. I had to grab my head with both hands. "My girl? But who is..." Then like the opening of a dam it all came back and I collapsed to the ground and let out a scream. "RISE!"

"What did I tell you? It all come back to you," My Shadow stepped out into the hallway. I glared up at him.

I came chasing after Rise. She had been taken. But who was that girl I just saw? And why did she act like she knew me? More importantly how was it that I acted like I knew her? Something about this was definitely not right. My head still felt like a mess but it was feeling a lot more clear now. My Shadow seemed somewhat amused by the situation. Okay time to focus. I dove into the TV after Rise. And then something happened. Yeah that's right. Falling into the TV had been significantly different than all the times I had gone through one before. Even when I dived in to try and save Nanako before I had been able to land relatively safely. But this time had been different. Instead I was blinded and to add more on top of that I was assaulted by a myriad of colors that disoriented me and made it impossible for me to tell how I was falling, which led to me hitting my head pretty badly on the ground. Which led to me waking up in my classroom and my Shadow healing me?

My Shadow shook his head, "Don't give me that. You're me right? Why wouldn't I help myself? I mean its your power right? And it wasn't doing either of us any good for you to go around with a concussion."

He wasn't wrong about that...and I was messed up enough that I had momentarily forgotten how I had even got here. I looked down the hall and started walking down. I looked back and my Shadow was gone. Guess it was only convenient for him to be around for a short time. Still, could shadows do something like that? There was just too much to this situation that just didn't seem to make any sense to me. No I had to push that off for now. I needed to find Rise. "Rise! RISE!" I yelled down the hall as I got to the stairs. Nothing. If anything it was strangely quiet. Why Yasogami High School? But it was only partially because looking up showed lights as if I was on a sound stage. If this really was the TV world then was this simply a dungeon created by whoever was thrown in here? Rise was thrown in but it wouldn't shape into anything for her, she had her Persona. And it seemed illogical for a world to be created for an individual that had already gone through that.

So there was a new victim then? Maybe it had something to do with Labrys. She certainly isn't anyone I had seen before, but I had somehow known who she was and her name. Whatever reason for how I knew that is likely the answer I needed. Okay so she's the Student Council President...and if she was going to break up a tournament then maybe the gymnasium is the place she is heading. Well its about the only lead I have...and likely Rise was not in a place where she could use her Persona. If that's the case then likely the goal was to cut off communication and...a thought dawned onto me. Rise was targeted because of her ability to communicate and connect people. I had a goal for the moment and that would have to do. I stopped and looked back down the hall.

My backpack was sitting next to my classroom. I quickly made my way back and grabbed it. I must have appeared in this room and lost my backpack when I fell and hit my head. I opened it and pulled out my sickles. Alright, weapons will likely be needed while inside this place. I hadn't seen any Shadows yet, but that didn't mean it wasn't a possibility. I went to head back to the stairs but something new stopped me.

"Hey, Senpai! You're here for this tournament thing too?"

I turned to see my kohai, Tatsumi Kanji walking from the far side of the third floor. "Tournament? What are you talking about? Labrys mentioned that too and..."

"Ahem, ahem. Is this thing on?" A voice came over...speakers? I turned to see a TV hanging in the hallway. And clearly on the screen was Teddie, but he was wearing some sort of military type hat and a red cap, as well as using some sort of cane.

"Teddie?" I shook my head. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ah Kay-chan! I guess you were a little eager and got here before you even knew what the main event was. Don't worry let me play you the promotional video!" Teddie then disappeared and replaced by something else.

"Rivals...They are...Friends! Yet powerful foes! The desperate fighting program amongst High School students!" The screen flashed a screen that showed all of us. Chie, Kanji, Yukiko, Yosuke, Naoto, Yu and even me. Teddie and Rise were not shown. I immediately realized that the ones missing were the ones capable of scanning and communicating with others. Also, I'm not a High School student anymore. The announcer continued. "A new legend is about to start!" It showed a ring. Like a wrestling ring. Just what was going on? And then in zoomed in to show Teddie once more.

"May the manliest of all men, come on down!" He exclaimed.

The video shifted as it now was introducing all the "competitors". The announcer continued, "Nobody touches his precious Nanako! The Sister-complex Kingpin of Steel, Narukami Yu!" The video briefly showed Yu before it shifted again. "Wage slave in the boonies by day, hero by night! Captain Ressentiment, Hanamura Yosuke!" Just like with Yu they flashed an image of Yosuke. There wasn't any time to take it in before it shifted. "A spunky dragon with deadly legs. The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood, Satonaka Chie!" It showed Chie as well. But like the ones before it, quickly it was on to the next fighter. "Please escort me to the ring, my Prince! The Distressed Hostess Snow Black!" Yukiko appeared next. I was starting to get curious about this...

"Blooming roses and bulging muscles. The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor, Tatsumi Kanji!" Again an image flashed up along with the title. It continued on, "The body of a child and the brain of a genius. The 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective, Shirogane Naoto!" An image of Naoto showed up. "The performer who prefers isolation. The Cold Thorned Composer of Desolation, Ikakure Kayane!"

"Fight and survive towards the one throne waiting at the end! Fierce Fights! The battle begins here tonight!" The announcer finally finished and the video faded away.

That wasn't just a coincidence. The order in which we were introduced was also the exact order of how we each came into our power as Persona users. Yu, being the first, followed by Yosuke, then Chie. Kanji was next but technically after that it would have been Rise and then Teddie before getting to Naoto and then myself. But as I noted before, the two individuals capable of communication and scanning were not included. So if Rise was taken for that reason, then no doubt Teddie would have been an equal threat. Which means whatever was happening was dependent on them not being able to communicate with us.

"Quite the good video I would say. I'm especially proud of it," Teddie appeared back onto the TV. But if Rise was taken, then this wouldn't be the real Teddie. He was too on top of things, and likely a fake. One reason to cut off Rise was to prevent her from pointing out something like that...which would also mean it is something that she was capable of seeing through. So, likely a trick was involved. "Got the gist of it now, Kay-chan?"

"You want us to fight, right?" I looked back at Kanji who seemed somewhat confused.

"Yeah, that's the ticket! This tournament is to determine who is the best after all," The way those words came out sounded wrong, and wasn't something Teddie would ever say. He never cared about anything like that.

"Alright, lets get this match going," another voice, unmistakable comes up. Rise. I turn to the TV and see her there, smiling, as if she can't wait to see us fight. So they were in the announcer room huh? "No need to hold back, let loose all that pent up aggression and let it all out!"

All of us that were deemed participants had been given a moniker that represented us. Mine made sense. The Cold Thorned Composer of Desolation. A reference to a few things about me. One, my tendency to go off on my own when faced with problems and turn people away, even Rise. That explained Cold Thorned...because I knew it was that habit that could also hurt people. Composer of Desolation is likely just a reflection of my own inner thoughts. Despite what everyone had done for me since I met them, I still felt in some ways, alone. The only one that could stop those thoughts was Rise. And so, I knew that Rise on that screen was a fake from the moment she spoke. She would never encourage something like this. But it would be no purpose in pointing that out. It was obvious that whoever was responsible had the ability to do some pretty convincing imitations. At the same time it was obvious that they didn't know us very well. Not enough to make it convincing for all of us. Using Teddie and Rise as the ones running this tournament was a red flag from the moment they showed up.

"So Senpai, we gonna rumble or what? Not that I expect you to put up much of a fight," Kanji's words brought my attention back to him. "I mean, let's face it, you've never been that good in a fight. You've pretty much depended on your special skills to come out on top right? A real fight, you'd have no chance. Kinda pathetic if you ask me. Yet you have all those people respecting you as if you got all the answers. Give me a break. I'll show you how a real man fights."

His words were direct and meant to force me to fight. Everything inside me told me that this was wrong. Not to mention Kanji didn't really care that much about if someone was a better fighter or not. Was this another trick? Was the power to manipulate and deceive so much that it could manipulate perception? Was that why I had known Labrys? Or was it more complicated than that? Either way my sickles were ready as I took a defensive stance. It was better I said nothing at all. If my words were what gets manipulated then staying silent would be able to provide more information than talking. Now how could I do this without hurting Kanji or even myself? I felt like I had control of myself, so the one responsible seemed only concerned with getting us to fight. Meaning the outcome itself was likely not as important.

"Alright, Round One for my lovely Kayane starts now. Show Kanji hell!" Rise's voice urged me forward. Using her to motivate me into fighting? How idiotic do you get?

"Tch, this fight is over before it began," Kanji was charging. I don't know what Kanji was seeing or hearing on his end but now that the fight was starting it didn't matter. Kanji had one of the highest physical capacities of everyone on the Investigation Team. That mean focusing with magic attacks would likely be an advantage on my part. But it would be ridiculous to think I had some sort of advantage just because I had powerful attacks on magic and physical sides. Underestimating Kanji would be a big mistake though.

I threw my sickle, not at Kanji but at the wall, the blade sticking into the wall. Then I ran towards Kanji. Just as I was getting close I moved into a dive and avoided Kanji's attack with his folding chair. The chain slid across the ground as I pulled it and using the momentum I caused Kanji to tumble to the ground. I yanked my sickle from the wall to recover it as I summoned _Benzaiten_ and hit him with Bufudyne that slammed him again against the ground. Something about this felt strange. My movements felt faster than they had ever really been before. It had been so long since I had done anything like this. Was the constant training for my stamina actually having an affect. No time to think about that.

Despite the heavy hit and how decisive I had been in my opening move, Kanji was back on his feet and looming behind him was _Takeji Zaiten_. That name was another for _Dairoku Tenmaou_ and could also be referred to as the Demon King. The title itself was a reference to Nobunaga Oda, a warlord that had once united Japan, but was more known for his cruelty in battle and some of the methods he used to achieve that victory. But The name _Takeji Zaiten_ could also refer to the place where the Demon Lord resides in. I understood its significance when it came to Kanji. It was about his determination. Just like Nobunaga Oda, he no longer cared what people though of what he did. He would defend his beliefs no matter what anyone said. Yes, the visage of _Takeji Zaiten_ was proof of how Kanji had grown to not only accept himself but how he no longer cared about how he was perceived.

Like the others, their time on the Investigation Team had been a lot more than just a life threatening situation. It had changed their lives. Kanji, who had been afraid of the thoughts of others, if anyone was to know about his hobbies. Afraid of that rejection he took up the visage of a punk, becoming strong so that people feared him. So that he would never have to hear their scathing remarks. He did it all to protect himself. And it was the others that showed him, he didn't have to hide it...and that the ignorant opinions of a few was hardly a good enough reason to be ashamed of what he loved.

I would not underestimate the strength and resolve needed to overcome something like that. Social pressure and the need to be accepted. I'm sure a part of me could understand that. But Kanji had found people that did accept him. And he learned that he didn't need or want everyone to accept him, he just needed friends who did. And he had found that.

Kanji was persistent, if not a bit reckless in how he attacked. But with his Persona looming over him, it was quite an intimidating presence. On instinct I jumped back and flipped around and tossed my sickle up towards the lights and wrapped around it with the blade buried into the metal frame of the lighting rig. I used it to pull myself away further and then using added strength from _Benzaiten_ to pull my sickle free. I had more room but it wouldn't last long. I had _Benzaiten_ Launch a wave of fire towards Kanji, but he expertly jumped over it. Brute force wasn't the way to win this. I threw my sickle onto the ground and stabbed its blade as far as it could go. Then helped it more by kicking down onto it. Thankfully the floor was not made of concrete. My other sickle in hand I saw Kanji was right on top of me. I had only a couple steps to react. I jumped to my left and set my footing and then launched myself over Kanji, making him slide to a stop. Kanji was taking note of my chain this time and he grinned.

 _Takeji Zaiten_ brought his weapon onto my chain and his concentrated lighting attack quickly moved down the chain. That was fine though. The lighting got to the end and sparked off, but my grip on the sickle was not something that allowed electricity to pass through it. So while I could feel the energy from it sparking, it could not damage me. Instead I changed directions as a now irritated Kanji continued his charge.I flipped back around and jumped over Kanji's attack. Soon I had him following me in circles again and again. If I wasn't more agile than Kanji then this plan wasn't going to work.

He brought _Takeji Zaiten_ to attack me directly but I countered with _Benzaiten_ and used the opportunity to jump past Kanji one last time. And then I pulled on the chain hard. Before Kanji realized I had flipped the chain up around him and confined his arms. Forcing him to let go of his chair, I used my momentum and shoved him to the ground. And then before he could say anything I smacked him hard with the back side of the sickle. Kanji still resisted but I tossed it aside and punched him across the face.

"Winner is Ikakure Kayane!" It was Rise's voice, enthusiastic that I had just beaten up my friend. That was not Rise.

I untangled Kanji from the chain from my sickle and sat down against the wall in the hallway. I still needed to pull my other sickle from the ground, but that could wait a moment while I catch my breath.

After only a moment, Kanji stirred. "Oh damn, you don't pull your punches, Senpai."

"Good idea to use my chain as a conductor but I was kind of hoping you'd do that," I commented, wondering if his words would be manipulated like before, but whatever odd sensation I had felt before seemed to be gone. And if the goal was to get us to fight, there would be no reason to continue that farce after the match was over. "How are you feeling? I tried to ensure I got to a point where you were considered beaten. Though I'm not sure at one point that would be since I'm not sure who we are dealing with."

"Well you did knock me around pretty well, so just a bit sore but I'll be fine. Still, I knew you'd be hard to fight, but not that hard," Kanji let out a big sigh. "What's this crap about Teddie hosting a tournament? And why'd you have to say all that crap about my hobbies man? I wasn't even sure I told you about all that stuff."

"Hold on, I said something to you?" I had a feeling that this could be the case.

"Yeah, you kept insulting my plushies I make for the shop and...wait, you don't know?" Kanji quickly put it together.

"I didn't say anything at all actually," I said thinking about it. "That would mean all the things you said to me to push me to fighting would have been part of the deceoption as well. So their power is that all encompassing?"

"So you weren't talking but I only thought you were? That isn't good," Kanji understood the implications of what it could do.

"It's why they kidnapped Rise," the pieces fit together. "Her power likely would be able to dispel that illusion. So in order for it to work, keeping us separated from her and also Teddie is likely an important part of their plan."

"Wait, they took Kujikawa? What the hell is the point in making us fight? This all sounds stupid as shit," Kanji shook his head.

"You're right. This is all pretty pointless if their goal was just to make us fight each other. There has to be a different reason, but I think if they are able to manipulate what we see and hear, it might be best for us not to try and meet up with the others. I take it if you are here then so is everyone else," I said it but Kanji looked away.

"Well, I dunno about that," he said and avoiding looking at me directly. I raised an eyebrow and reluctantly he continued. "You see I was really tired and I was kinda careless so I might have...fallen into my TV at home."

I blinked, "You fell into your TV at home?"

"I was up late studying so...look I'm embarrassed as hell already I don't need the third degree," Kanji cheeks were red. I had heard that Kanji had been focusing on his studies more and I think I had an inkling why.

"You know, you don't have to stress yourself so much on catching up to her," I said flatly to which Kanji finally looked to me.

"Catch up?" it took him a moment to realize what I meant. Instead of denying it or brushing it aside he got a bit glum, his shoulders sagged as he sat next to me against the wall. "I need to. I don't want her to see me as a dumb brute, you know? I mean, she's so smart. She travels across the country helping adults solve mysteries and what can I offer her that others can't? There are better men than me for her but I..."

"Your worried because you don't get to see her. She leaves town for jobs she can't even tell us about. And you think one of these times that she leaves, she won't come back," I knew because I could see it in Naoto's eyes when she talked to me a few days ago. While she wouldn't admit it, she had been thinking along the same line herself. With all her jobs away from Inaba, she's worried that by coming back Kanji might find someone. Someone that she feels is a more reliable partner than her. Yet she is also considering that having a relationship is just a foolish school girl wish.

"Tch, I'm an idiot, go ahead and laugh Senpai," Kanji muttered.

"Well you're an idiot if you think she only cares about book smarts," I chuckled a bit. He glared at me for a moment. "She's studied for most of her life, her mind was filled with riddles, puzzles and complex questions about motivation and why people act the way they do. But you know what she hasn't done? She hasn't lived. The Investigation Team and her experiences since then have taught her that her view of life has been somewhat narrow. Tell me, do you think she cared about how much you didn't know when you were teaching her how to ski? Do you think she cares when she looks at what you've done with crafting? She might be smart but you know quite a bit about living that she doesn't. And I don't think I've ever seen her smile more than when she was learning to ski from you."

He blinked for a moment, "Am I trying too hard?"

"Kanji-kun, you know about her deepest, and darkest secrets that she would never tell anyone. And you told her yours right?" I asked him somewhat bluntly.

"I...uhh...yeah. I mean it didn't seem fair for her secrets to be out and not know anyone else's so I thought I should...like I owed her," Kanji said which was understandably hard for him to admit.

"People don't forget things like that. I would say that girls especially don't forget something like that. Despite her air of confidence when she's working on a mystery. In area's she's not confident in, she is quite shy. I think you know that better than anyone. Look all I'm trying to say is that you don't need to try and be more than who you already are. I'm sure you know that. You already stopped caring about how people perceive you right? This is no different than anything else. But you won't know if you don't take a chance and talk to her about this. I mean, aren't you better at taking your problems head on?" This was the best I could do for the both of them. And it was a reminder to myself how young we all really were. Compared to what we have gone against up until now...problems of the heart and how best to move forward were favorable issues to deal with. I got to my feet. "First though, we need to rescue Rise. I have a feeling she's alright for now. But until we determine who is behind this and their motivations, we don't know if it will stay that way."

Kanji got to his feet as well, "Thanks Senpai. I appreciate your advice."

I shook my head, "It isn't like I know any better. I've barely lived life myself. I only know what I've observed and the little I've done myself. So feel free to blame my lack of experience if it doesn't work out."

"You should have more confidence in yourself, Senpai," Kanji added as we walked towards the stairs. Then suddenly, Kanji smacked right into something. "Ow! What the hell is going on?" I turned and Kanji was banging against something...something that couldn't be seen, but it was in the space that I had just easily passed through.

The TV in the hall came to life once more, "Oh right, I forgot to mention, this is a tournament, so only the victor gets to move forward! Too bad Kanji. Now get going Kay-chan! You're next opponent is waiting for you!" This fake Teddie then disappeared just as quickly and the TV turned off.

"So whoever it is, is pretending to be both Teddie and Rise?" Kanji was rubbing his face where he had slammed into the invisible barrier before.

"Whoever it is behind it is camera shy. They've only used deception and illusions to get what they want. Though I did run into this girl named Labrys. She claimed to be the Yasogami Student Council President. For some reason I knew who she was," I had only just remembered her.

"Labrys?" Kanji thought for a moment. "I can't remember who the new new Student Council President is. But if she is here inside the TV then she's connected to this whole mess right?"

"Good point. It's a place to start to try and figure this out. I'll try and get to the announcer room and see if Rise is being held there. If they are actually following the logic of the school and broadcasting out to the TVs around here," I said that but also figured it was possible that it was a deception as well. I needed Rise, for a lot of reasons. I needed to know she was safe, but if I wanted to figure anything out I needed her help. I felt that the goal here had nothing to do with putting Rise in danger. Only that she was a threat to the effectiveness of whatever the greater plan was. I looked to Kanji. "Sorry, looks like you're stuck here."

He shrugged as he collapsed onto the ground, "It's find Senpai. Honestly, its better you are moving forward. If they are deceiving us then I'm too brash to be the one to figure this out."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I dunno sometimes its better to brute force your way through things. This is going to be difficult though. I'm likely to face the others. Without any direction I won't be able to avoid them."

"Then don't," Kanji said it so simply that I couldn't help but smirk. "Win or lose that means one of us is going to reach the end, and we'll figure this out."

It was a simplistic view, but probably the right stance to take in this situation. I wasn't sure if I could afford to take a risk that any opponent I faced was the real article or not. The problem being if they could make Kanji believe I had been talking when I had been completely silent then would it be hard for them to disguise someone or maybe a Shadow. Either way, I needed to be cautious about how I approached this. "I'll have Rise contact you as soon as I can get to her. And see if anyone else is here."

"Alright, be safe out there, Senpai," Kanji offered me a final word of comfort.

I turned and began heading down the stairs. It hadn't been long since I had been in here. The worst part of it was there was no idea what kind of danger was ahead. Was the culprit in this case looking to kill? Or was this some other goal? Either way a few facts was clear...and the most disturbing of it was that whoever it was, had the power to enter the TV and the most disturbing of it was they knew who the members of the Investigation Team was. They knew they had to take Rise and Teddie out of the picture. And the culprit seemed determined to make the remainder of us fight.

* * *

 _May 3rd, 2012 / Time Unknown  
Yasogami High School?_

 _ **KANA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Aigis-san? Sanada-san? Kirijo-san?" I got to my feet. Something about falling in to the TV had been incredibly disorienting and for a while I hadn't know which way was up. Somehow I had managed to land on my feet but it had taken me a bit before I felt stable enough to stand. I found myself in the middle of a field. A track field? I could see I was outside of a school. I recognized it. It was Yasogami High School, the school that Ikakure Kayane had recently graduated from but his girlfriend Kujikawa Rise was still attending. But I had gone through the TV right?

I focused my senses and I could feel it all around me...that sense of animosity and hint of anger, and jealousy. This was no doubt the realm of a Shadow. Spending years hiding from the more vicious Shadows that stalked the halls of the Inoto Hospital Research Center in the depths of it hidden labs had made it something I could never forget. But there was something more to it...something I couldn't quite figure out. Maybe it was pointless to try right now. Still, the fact that the others weren't nearby was a bit disappointing. All I could do was see if they were inside the School. Though this was a world made from the power of a Shadow. There was no telling what dangers would lie ahead.

With no other options I made my way towards the school. As I approached I saw a...TV? Why would their be a TV here? Just what exactly was going on? Then as if it detecting I was looking at it...it switched on.

"Rivals...They are...Friends! Yet powerful foes! The desperate fighting program amongst High School students!" The screen flashed a screen that showed multiple individuals. One of them immediately jumped out at me. Because, I knew him. It was Ikakure Kayane. Who were these others? Wait if they were connected, then were these the others that had been kidnapped? No, the numbers didn't add up for that to be the case. One had silver hair, another black, one boy and girl with brown hair, the other a bleached blond. Then Kayane had black hair as well. It was hard to tell anything with that quick glance as it quickly shifted. The announcer continued. "A new legend is about to start!" It showed a large wrestling ring in the middle of a stadium like environment, with lights and a huge production. Then A red, white and blue creature donned in a strange military type hat and a red cape along with some sort of cane. He stood in the center of the ring.

"May the manliest of all men, come on down!" He exclaimed. But just like before the video quickly shifted. The announcer continued, "Nobody touches his precious Nanako! The Sister-complex Kingpin of Steel, Narukami Yu!" The video briefly showed the silver haired young man with a katana striking a pose in the ring.

The video didn't give me time to get any more details as it shifted and the announcer moved forward as the next guy showed up on screen, "Wage slave in the boonies by day, hero by night! Captain Ressentiment, Hanamura Yosuke!" It was the brown haired guy who was wielding a pair of ninja weapons, kunai. He just like the first guy that was shown, was wearing a Yasogami High School uniform. I only knew this because of the time I had met Rise with Kayane.

Once more it shifted, "A spunky dragon with deadly legs. The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood, Satonaka Chie!" It showed the short brown haired girl who I suspected was wearing the girls Yasogami High School uniform but over top was a green and yellow jacket that was zipped up and had a few pins on it. It was all the details I could pick up other than the fact that she didn't seem to have a weapon.

The video kept moving forward and was announcing the next one, "Please escort me to the ring, my Prince! The Distressed Hostess Snow Black!" Like the girl before her, she was wearing the Yasogami High School uniform but on top of hers she wore a red cardigan. In her hands an elegant fan. Was that her weapon?

"Blooming roses and bulging muscles. The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor, Tatsumi Kanji!" This time it was the kid with bleached blond hair and also had piercings. He was wearing the high school uniform but his shirt had a skull and crossbones on it, and was clearly not wearing the uniform as intended. He also seemed to be a more muscular build than the other guys.

Again an image flashed up along with the title. It continued on, "The body of a child and the brain of a genius. The 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective, Shirogane Naoto!" My eyes widened. She wore the same outfit I had just seen her in. I hadn't recognized her on the initial screen because it only showed a small part of the young woman, but no doubt this was the detective that had been assigned as a watcher by the Police. She had been part of the team at Inaba as well when the serial killings had occurred. She knew Kayane. My thoughts before had hoped Kayane had been a Persona user. But why? Why had I thought something like that? Especially because it meant him being a Persona user also meant that he had been in danger. And that the wishes of his relatives to keep him out of the danger of the world of Persona and Shadows had gone unanswered.

"The performer who prefers isolation. The Cold Thorned Composer of Desolation, Ikakure Kayane!" The announcers voice made me wince at his announcement. Why would he be given a title like that? His black hair was parted down the middle, and his cool blue eyes made it impossible to tell exactly what he was thinking. From a certain angle, he probably looked cold or that getting too close could be a bad idea. He was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt. In his hands was a pair of sickles that were connected by a chain. So it was true then. Kayane was a Persona user and he was here now, in this world. I felt myself go weak in the knees and slid to the ground, my eyes still looking at the TV screen.

"Fight and survive towards the one throne waiting at the end! Fierce Fights! The battle begins here tonight!" The announcer made a final declaration as the video apparently finished and the TV turned to static before it switched itself off. My eyes continued to look at the now empty screen.

I wanted to protect him. Now, all of this was my fault. If I had been with Labrys, and prevented the culprit from taking her, then none of us would be here. Now, they were all in danger because of my mistake. I felt my emotions bubbling up and I hit the ground with my fist. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry," I muttered to no one. I did my best to calm myself and stop the tears that were now falling. But the thoughts wouldn't leave me. How many times have I failed to protect someone? How many mistakes have I made that could lead to someone getting seriously injured...or dying? Not knowing any better just seemed like a convenient excuse. Regardless of why or how, I had made a mistake.

 _So what will you do now?_ That is what Oneesama would say if she was here. Hamuko, even after I had failed her, called me her sister. I was a Shadow...I only existed because of Hamuko, because of the horrible things we both experienced. I existed because of the love she showed me. That is what I believed. That was why I didn't want to fail her. I didn't want to fail anyone. Now, Kayane, my first friend beyond Hamuko or the others that were once known as SEES. I could have unknowingly put him in danger.

I got back to my feet and wiped away the last of my tears. All I could do was find him. From there, I could protect him. That's all I had to do. Then once he was safe I could find Labrys, and then the others. There was still time, time before something bad could happen.

There was a door that went into the schools gymnasium. I opened it and went inside. I couldn't hesitate. I had to move forward. When I entered and moved to the center of the basketball court, the outside door slammed shut. Then a large stack of chairs fell into the space in front of the door and I quickly stepped back. As alarming as that was I turned around to see that I wasn't alone. It was a girl, in red. That's right her name was Amagi Yukiko. She stood there with her guard up, and just like the video she was using a fan.

"Wait, stop! I'm not an enemy," I put my hands up to show I wasn't holding anything.

She paused, "Who are you?"

"Oh, um...my name is...Takahashi Kana. I'm a friend of Ikakure Kayane," I hoped that would make me less suspicious.

That did seem to soften her, "You know Kayane-san? But how are you here inside the TV?" Her suspicion was still high. And probably deservedly so.

"You need a Persona to enter the TV right? My friends and I came in here for a purpose. We're all Persona users," I explained what was likely an obvious observation, but it left little room for doubt. "I had no idea that Kayane could use a Persona."

"Oh ho ho, what is this? Another raven haired beauty has entered into the tournament? Yuki-chan, how about you introduce me to this friend of yours?" A TV had dropped down between us, and on the screen was that strange bear like creature of red, white and blue, but had the odd military hat on.

"Teddie! What is the meaning of this non-sense? And where is Kayane and Rise-san?" Yukiko ignored the one she called Teddie's initial inquiry to ask her own questions.

"Tsk tsk tsk, right now I'm General Teddie! And don't worry, Kay-chan is competing just like everyone else," He waved off the subject as if it was not a big deal. But wait what did that mean?

"Competing? What are you talking about?" I asked, completely lost on what he meant.

"Hmm, seems like you are more looks than brains," he said so casually but even if I didn't know him, the insult still stung. I was still learning, and I knew I had a lot more to go. "What are you even doing here? Go away, you weren't invited."

Wasn't invited? This was planned then? That video had intended for those individuals...for what? To have them fight? Why? Even if Kayane was a Persona user that wasn't something he would do. Not if he didn't have an alternative. "No! I'm here to get Labrys, and Kayane-san!"

"You are so annoying, I thought you were good looking but you are getting uglier by the second," This General Teddie glared over at me. I found myself shrinking back a bit but I shook it off and stood my ground. I needed to be strong. "You shouldn't...be...be...be...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Suddenly the TV screen turned to static for a moment. When his image returned, his eyes were a pale gold and I could tell right away. He was a Shadow. "Case 04: Unintended Intruder. Entering elimination process." Suddenly the image fizzles out and a noise washes over the area that makes me grab my ears, as if it...did I just get scanned?

"What's going on!? What did you do?" I yelled at the screen.

"You..." the girl Yukiko suddenly started talking. "Who do you think you are anyway? Showing up here and talking about Kayane-san like you know him. As if you could even come close to understanding what he's had to go through."

Her sharp tone caught me off guard as I looked back to her. She looked angry, I mean she had been cautious before but she hadn't been angry. Only hesitant and I was sure I was getting through to her before General Teddie had appeared. Was that it? That noise before, that definitely was the power of a Shadow. Whatever he did...that was what was going on now. I knew I shouldn't rise to the provocation but I spoke before I could help it, "I do know about what happened to him as a kid. I know he hasn't had an easy life."

"Ha, that's rich, someone like you making that kind of comment. You aren't even human," words that came from the girl Yukiko pierced through and I felt my heart beat more. There was no way this girl would know I'm a Shadow. That was more than enough confirmation that something else was at work, but the words still hurt.

"I know, I'm not worth anything. I only exist because of others but I...I'm going to do my best for everyone. I'll live my life for them," I'm sure that saying this was pointless. What I saw before meant that we were likely being forced to fight. So if what I was hearing was any indicator, it was only to make us fight.

"Ha, I bet no one will even realize your gone after I end your life," the voice I was being led to believe belonged to this girl snarled and took a more aggressive stance. "Come _Sumeo-Okami!_ " A Persona appeared behind Yukiko, a brilliant golden and emphasized just how beautiful this Persona was. No, this Persona could not belong to someone that held malice like those words wanted me to believe. That name was familiar. Oh right, my tutor had been going over Japanese history. It was a reference to Amaterasu. The sun goddess was truly something that only certain people could ever hope to have as their Persona.

"Oh looks like were ready to get this match started! No need to hold back. Go for broke!" I recognized the voice. It was Kujikawa Rise but no...I knew instinctively that this was also a result of the Shadows power.

"I'll do what I can, but I can't afford to lose here. I have to get to Labrys and Kayane-san," I stepped back and went to grab the evoker to summon my Persona...but the thought of doing so and I felt it happen in a instant. _Eurydice_ stood behind me, ready. I blinked for a moment, "Huh? So this place brings you closer to your psyche?" That explained why a Shadow could have such a large domain...this place likely was where Shadows lived. Perhaps a splintered part of the soul of unconscious, but yet a place that could be reached by Persona users. No this wasn't the time to think about that.  
 _  
Eurydice_ stood in the long elegant black dress and long auburn color hair with pale white skin. In her hands was an elegant harp that my Persona used in probably less than elegant ways at times. Still as I readied myself for this fight, I could feel my Persona ready to fight with me. I could feel it around us as Yukiko looked ready to charge at me. Like a noise that was scratching against us as we looked at each other. This was the power of a Shadow that was manipulating our sense, forcing us to fight even though we had no reason to do so. Yukiko stepped forward and launched a attack.

I reacted by jumping back and quickly using Bufudyne as it clashed against Yukiko's fire attack. The clash of opposing elements caused a flash of light for a moment, but on reflex I used it to use Ziodyne through the clash. But as the vision cleared, Yukiko was jumping over my attack in a spin that looked equally elegant as it did beautiful. I still had my chain sword around my waist, but using it seemed too dangerous. A mistake in my part could seriously injure Yukiko. But...

I leaped forward with enough momentum to go into a slide as Yukiko sent another fire attack down but I went underneath her before she touched the ground. I grabbed the hilt of the chain sword and swung it wide as it came free from my waist. Yukiko was forced to retreat back as I got to my feet and the chain formed into the sword. Yukiko became hesitant, although the expression on her face said otherwise. Was the deception meant to stay in place until the fight was resolved? I did notice something that was off though. The movements were different than her expression. So was that a limitation? You could manipulate perception but was it limited to facial expressions and words? Well yeah, if all you are doing is changing perception, then that meant body posture and movement couldn't be changed. This, should have been obvious from the beginning.

But what now? With my chain sword she won't take a chance to get close again, but it seemed Yukiko was quite more adept with magic anyway. I kept my eyes trained on her but focused more on her overall body and kept my eyes away from her face. Instead focusing on her subtle movements. I saw it, she was hesitating, she was worried...no. Was she angry? Was something she was perceiving from me making her angry? Likely with words and facts that I shouldn't even possibly know. Yukiko made the next move and tossed her fan towards me, I moved and saw the fan veer off and stick into the wall. When I looked back, Yukiko had a new one in her hand. That was one sturdy built fan, and had a definite edge to it. Still...I needed to end this with a decisive blow. And I couldn't wait.

I swing my chain sword and let the blade extend out to the chain, but swung it in a easy predictable route. Yukiko side stepped and went to attack but _Eurydice_ was there to deflect the attack as I let the chain go back to a sword and this time swung in a wide arc with more power this time. Yukiko had to roll to the ground to avoid it, and so she couldn't avoid my bombardment of Bufudyne only a moment later and it sent her spiraling back and slid to a stop at the base of stacked chairs. Was it enough? Had I gone too far?

"Winner is Takahashi Kana! Congrats girl! See you at your next match," The Fake Rise image showed on the TV screen but I ignored her. I was more worried about Yukiko. I dropped my sword and made my way over to the girl.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry," I found myself saying as I turned her over.

"Nngh...That was rough," Yukiko's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and then she smiled and reached up at me. "I'm alright, you don't need to cry."

I hadn't realized I had been crying but I couldn't help it. "I didn't want to fight, but I also have to keep going, and I didn't want to..."

Yukiko pushed tears away from my eyes and sat up, "Takahashi-san, right? Please, its alright. I'm fine."

But I couldn't help it. And my tears only got stronger.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And Arena is officially under way. Going into Arena made me realize just how much of a mess it can be to keep track of all the moving parts. Especially when you have other stories converging onto each other. And really that was one of the things I felt needed to happen to make it seem just as important as it was in the original game. Although in my opinion the Persona 3 cast may be too well adjusted to life past high school. And I've always been a little irritated about that fact. Mitsuru's motivation for starting the Shadow Operatives felt fine, but the time table doesn't really match up for me. Two years since the end of The Answer has happened, and she has supposedly set up a new branch of basically secret police and get it recognized by the government and also found other Persona users? That is a little bit out of the realm of believability in my opinion. Simply because the level of secrecy she has to maintain and how she has to convinced people that this Shadow Operatives force is needed.**

 **Obviously in the first Arena game there is still significant doubt from the police as to the need for this organization. Especially when at the end of the day it is essentially one devoted to cleaning up after the mistakes of the past. Specifically the past of the Kirijo Group, which would look very suspicious to anyone that is unaware of the events of Persona 3...which would be, nobody outside of SEES or parts of the Kirijo Group. So who would sign off on this kind of thing without proof of it? Realistically, nobody would. So we're really left with questions as to how the Shadow Operatives are allowed to exist, much less be able to supersede police authority on situations like terrorism.**

 **I don't go too much into this aspect but for this story, the Shadow Operatives are essentially in a probationary period. Mitsuru has some support among the higher ups in Japanese government. Enough to give her a chance to prove the need of the Shadow Operatives, but not without some oversight or restrictions. Although honestly in any situation needing the Shadow Operatives comes up there is hardly anything anyone could do to restrict them. It isn't like anyone can dive into a TV to follow them in this case. Except Naoto. But that was just lucky on the Police side to hire an observer that just so happens to have a Persona.**

 **Moving along, we also see Kayane's Shadow take a more solid form while he is in the TV. Yet Kayane still has full use of his Persona, and while his Shadow is somewhat demeaning to him, it isn't like he is getting in his way. We certainly haven't seen the last of him hanging around as we push forward. Kayane has a bit of a few problems off the back when he finally wakes up, after suffering another head injury that his Shadow willingly heals. I wonder what you guys think of that whole situation. Or Kayane's fight with Kanji for that matter.**

 **Kana has a lot to go through herself. She's still discovering who she is and her own beliefs. Although she had been living as a human for the last year, she is still trying to catch up to everyone. Though thanks to tutors provided by Mitsuru she is becoming more educated and is slowly starting to understand her own desires and feelings. I would say that at the moment her desire to protect Kayane is more of her latching on to him for being one of her first friedns outside of SEES. I think it makes sense from a psychological stand point. As people grow up they tend to look back fondly on their first friend or first thing they like. It becomes something that can't be tarnished. And even if you end up growing apart of losing contact with that person, for the most part if we encounter them down the line we would welcome them back into our lives without a second thought. Without thinking about how they might have changed since then. We want to give them that chance to live up to the memories we have in our head.**

 **The problem in this situation is that Kana doesn't know the whole story, only parts of it. She knows what was made available to the public but not how he has handled it or the emotional side of the situation. And I think that plus her having the information that Kayane has a sister is going to have a continued effect on her. How it affects her moving forward...well I guess we'll see as it develops.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story. It is one of the longest chapters to come out in quite some time. Let me know what you think and leave a review, or send me a PM if you want. I'll see all of you in two weeks with the next chapter.**

 **Also a side note for people that might follow my other works. My next chapter for Chrono Trigger: Defiance of Fate will be going up next week at some point, so look forward to that!**


	42. Chapter 41 - Family

**Chapter 41 / Family  
**

 _May 3rd, 2012 / Time Unknown  
Yasogami High School Gymnasium?_

 _ **KANA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Time had passed for a while before I had finally recovered my composure. Even though my tears had stopped, I still felt like something was wrong about the whole situation. I mean, that part was obvious but there was something else that just didn't feel right to me. Yukiko had stayed at my side the whole time as I had vented my frustrations the only way I seemed to know how. "I'm sorry," I spoke somewhat uneasily and looking over at the raven haired girl.

She shook her head, "No its alright. I've been so frustrated by this whole ordeal that I'm surprised I haven't broken down and cried myself."

"What is this place? And how could that Shadow influence what we were saying?" I knew that the powers of Shadows were vast and held dominion over a wide variety of aspects, but one to deceive so openly was new. Yet it wasn't complete as the whole body language of the individual didn't seem to be able to be controlled.

"Hmm, if its a Shadow then this makes a bit more sense," Yukiko nodded to herself. "You see this place in the past has taken form for whoever was put into the TV. It becomes reality for that person, and usually takes a form that best shows that individuals more closely guarded secrets."

"So it creates a place that best conveys their secrets?" I asked for clarity and Yukiko nodded. So was all of this created by Labrys? I had a lot more questions rushing to my mind but I needed to focus on one thing at a time. I took a deep breath and thought it over. Still there was a lot of missing gaps in the overall picture. The culprit that had taken Labrys with knowledge beforehand about this place. A place capable of manifesting an individuals secrets as a physical place. "But this place is a school right? I don't think Labrys has ever been to a school..."

"Yes this is supposed to be Yasogami High School, though I don't know why. So far its been pretty accurate to the real thing and...wait Labrys? What are you talking about?" Yukiko had overheard me. I really need to get better at not thinking out loud.

"Labrys is the one I'm trying to find. You see she was taken and..."

"Thrown into the TV?" Yukiko finished.

I nodded, "It's pretty complicated though because she's not exactly...um..." Was it okay to tell her? I mean I would probably get in a lot of trouble if I wasn't but at the same time this girl had the power of Persona, so maybe she'll be more understanding about the whole situation. "You see, Labrys actually isn't human. I guess on that point...I'm not either."

Yukiko's eyes widened for a moment then shook her head, "You look plenty human to me."

"I'm actually a Shadow...or was a Shadow. Not sure what I really am now..." I really didn't. I wasn't really a Shadow anymore. If I was then I would still be able to change my form or something on some level, but I couldn't do anything like that. This was who I was now...whatever that meant.

"Oh so you're just like Teddie," Yukiko said it so easily but it threw me off. She gave me a smile. "You see one of my friends was a Shadow too. And he likes to keep his old bear suit but he's got a human body now himself. Still its surprising to meet someone else who started as a Shadow. So is Labrys a Shadow too?"

I shook my head. I was having a problem wrapping my head around how quickly she accepted me, and the fact that she knew another person that had started as a Shadow. Hamuko had said it before. That there was a strong possibility of the world being much more diverse and fights against Shadows could possibly be more frequent than we could ever know. I think I could finally start to understand what she meant by that. "No Labrys isn't a Shadow. She was the result of a project meant to develop machines that could fight Shadows."

Yukiko's eyes widened for a moment, "She's a robot?"

"One that could possibly use a Persona. Maybe. We don't really know, there wasn't much information on her and..." I stopped realizing I was probably divulging too much information about her. Well there wasn't much to tell because we just didn't know. Any record as to why she was sealed up to begin with was vague. We knew she was ordered to destroy her sister units. We knew nothing beyond that. And I knew less than the others.

"So if she can use a Persona then, she must have a heart," Yukiko looked around a bit. "But why would it take the image of our school? Maybe the one who took her influenced it? A lot of this isn't adding up."

Thinking about it didn't seem like it was going to get us anywhere. And I had my own questions beyond this, "So you're friends with Kayane-san?"

She looked at me realizing I was switching the conversation and nodded, "Yes. Kayane-senpai is a close friend of mine. He's another reason that I'm here along with my friends."

My heart tensed at those words, "Is he in trouble?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. Both Rise and him are gone since last night. I had talked to them both but they were just no where to be found this morning. We went to his house but neither of them were home, and his front door wasn't locked properly. Not only that but you saw that video right? That video played at midnight last night on what we call the Midnight Channel. It plays at midnight when it rains. And when the picture is that clear it had always been an indicator in the past that someone was inside the TV. But everything about this is weird. And Rise and Kayane weren't the only of my friends missing, but also Teddie and Kanji. So we came here to investigate."

"So he could be here? Is it true then? That Kayane-san has a Persona?" I felt as if my heart was in a vice.

"He does. I'm guessing you were hoping he didn't," Yukiko said softly.

I knew my heart was beating fast now. Hamuko should be here so that she could know about this. "After everything he has gone through in his life, I was hoping that maybe he had been spared from this side of reality. As a Shadow, and the kindness he showed me, I wanted his life to be a peaceful one. I guess he had already been through an ordeal before I had even met him."

"You seem to be well informed," Yukiko was now understandably cautious of me. "How much do you know about him?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, "Probably more than I should. It's more than just what he had to experience as a kid, but also about his parents."

"His parents died in a accident when he was young right?" Yukiko was now easing up but now she seemed worried about what I knew. I would be too, because I hated knowing and not being able to tell him. But if he was a Persona user then I could, I could tell him the complete truth about his parents, what his Father did and the existence of his sister if he didn't know.

"Yes but..." I stopped, would it be alright to tell her? She was his friend, and if they had gone through an ordeal together then it was logical they would be close. Still... "Look if I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell him. That you'll let me be the one to tell him."

She was definitely alarmed by my proposition. I would be too. "If its that important, it worries me. But it sounds like you have reasons for wanting to tell him yourself. Maybe you could tell me why?"

I nodded, "It's because Hamuko, who is like family to me is actually his cousin."

Yukiko's eyes widened at that, "You mean, actual family? Kayane-senpai has family?"

I hung my head at that response, "So he really doesn't know then. That isn't the only family he has. You see, his parents died in a car crash...there were two survivors at the time. Ikakure Kayane who was 3 years old and Ikakure Setsuko who was 6 years old. His older sister."

"What!? How? How could he not know he has a sister? And how did you find out?" Yukiko was absolutely floored and couldn't tell what question she wanted answered first.

"The reason I know is somewhat complicated," I nervously played with my hands. "What I can tell you is that there was a custody battle to decide where the siblings would go. The only remaining relative on Kayane's side was his Uncle. But it was deemed he was unable to take care of both children, so he was given custody of Kayane but his sister Setsuko was put up for adoption. Her name was changed to her new family, Kasamatsu Setsuko."

"They were so young, its no wonder that Kayane-senpai doesn't know. And his memories would be overshadowed by what he had to endure from his Uncle and what happened to his friend Miyuki-san," Yukiko looked at me after a brief moment of looking away. "That's why you want to tell him. Because its more complicated than that, right? Because there is more you aren't sure you can tell me."

"I think once this whole mess is over I can tell everyone. But right now I don't really know if I have the authority to do so," I found myself admitting.

Yukiko sighed, "Well I'm going to trust you on this. Beside I can't leave here anyway. That fake Teddie said only the winner can move forward so its up to you. Just promise me that you won't give up, okay? I'll be rooting with you, and I know all my friends will support you too."

I looked to the exit and then back to Yukiko, "Is that the rules of this world?"

"Probably, but we can try to leave together," Yukiko moved with me to the door of the gymnasium and I easily slipped through but Yukiko stopped and her hands were up as if pressed against something. "Some sort of invisible wall. Looks like I really am stuck here. Go on Takahashi-san. Go find Labrys and Kayane-senpai."

Well it wasn't like Yukiko was defenseless. She was damn skilled and her Persona ability was definitely nothing to shirk at either. So I nodded, "Alright but please call me Kana."

Yukiko smiled, "Good luck, Kana-chan. And feel free to call me Yukiko too."

"Thank you, Yukiko-san," I quickly bowed then turned and headed down the hall in a jog. I wasn't sure exactly where I would be heading next but I knew that I just needed to keep moving. Still if we were being forced to fight then there would be no reason to meet up with the others at the moment. Still it would be nice to be able to communicate with them in some fashion.

The halls were like any high school. But there was also wires and cords going in different directions, with cameras and TV's as if we were on the set of some TV show that was being filmed. Why would that be? An easy answer was that there were just so many people here that the only way to effectively watch all of them would be through a centralized location. That made sense, but a Shadow wouldn't necessarily need that as it should be able to simply sense where everyone was within their domain. That was how it had worked for me when I had been a Shadow. While my domain had only consisted of the room where Hamuko had been held at that Kirijo Group facility...I had always known when someone approached or entered it. And I always knew exactly where they were when they were in my domain. I didn't have that ability anymore. No my powers as a Shadow left the moment I awakened to my new power. My Persona Eurydice.

That had to be an indication of how much I had changed. I was no longer a Shadow. Yukiko had said that about her friend as well. She didn't talk about Teddie as if he was a Shadow. She specifically used the word _was_ when talking about it. So it had to be the same with me. I wasn't a Shadow, I was something different now. But I wanted to be someone that could protect Hamuko, protect Kayane...protect everyone that meant something to me. So I had to get stronger, and that meant stepping up to do just that now.

My main goal was to find Labrys. After that I would find Kayane. Determined, I pressed on.

* * *

 _May 3rd, 2012 / Time Unknown  
Yasogami High School 2nd Floor?_

The invisible walls were really starting to get on my nerves. If they were on the broadcast room then it was here on the 2nd floor. The problem was no matter how I tried to approach it I was blocked. So the one that had taken Rise had more control of the environment than I thought. Comparing it to the usual fare of when dungeons appeared in the TV World, this was inherently much different. Instead of a place with randomized floors and multiple floors it was a faithful recreation of Yasogami High School, albeit with a tone of camera's and televisions, like someone was doing some weird reality TV show. Or using it to keep tabs on all of the 'contestants' in their little fighting game.

"Pretty elaborate if you ask me," My Shadow was next to the wall and rapped his knuckles on it as if testing is validity. "Nobody goes to this much trouble without having a purpose or something to say. Still, if somebody _was_ pushed into here, then why would that video include all of our friends?"

It was definitely a good thing to think about. As I ran my hand out in front of me along the invisible barrier I tried to find some method of getting around. "Normally those videos that were shown on the Midnight Channel show that individuals Shadow and a hint of what hidden truth about themselves that their Shadow wants to expose." I brought up my sickle and slammed it into the invisible wall with no noticeable difference. I looked up and then threw my sickle up into the lighting rig above. It spun around as I manage to hook the chain under its blade and give it a tug to secure it. Then I started to climb up the chain. It wasn't a difficult thing to do, as soon as I reached the top I grabbed onto the side of the lighting rig and had to struggle a bit to swing myself onto the top. I ensured my sickle was still firmly secured and then with the chain in hand I attempted to jump over what I hoped to be the top of the invisible barrier.

Unfortunately I only hit the invisible barrier and it sent me back down. I used my sickle and chain to swing down and land safely on the ground. With a quick flick I was able to loosen my weapon and pull it back down. I sighed as I shook my head at the obstacle that refused to move from my path. A lot of good this was doing me.

"Looks like they didn't make many oversights. I'm somewhat impressed," My Shadow chuckled before turning to me. "Time for us to give up and just follow the path. Who knows, maybe we can knock around another one of our friends."

I frowned, "I was trying to avoid doing that. Which you know because you are me."

He nodded, "But you are curious what it is like to face them head on. Don't deny it." And with that he was gone again.

I ignored him and turned back around as I tried to open any doors I could along the way, but the barrier seemed to block them all. I was forced back to the stairs and downwards, which led me to the entrance of the school. And then the TV there came to life.

"If it isn't my amazing Kayane," The fake Rise showed up on the TV. "Are you ready for your next opponent?"

"Don't waste my time. I know you aren't _my_ Rise," I glared up at the screen. "She would never goad me into fighting my friends."

"Are you so sure about that?" the fake Rise suddenly challenged. There wasn't any time to retort as another individual moved into view opposite of me. Someone I had seen only a couple days ago. Naoto.

"Senpai, why are you here?" she shook her head. "Forget that, these individuals are capable of deceiving us..."

"And say things we don't mean?" I finished, to which she nodded. Still I don't think they would simply allow us to leave without fighting each other. And as I watched her I could see the change happen, almost the moment when the deception began.

"So tell me Senpai, why did you choose Rise-san?" Naoto's voice now had an edge to it that wasn't there before. This time I was caught off guard by the question.

"Choose her? I didn't make a choice...she just wouldn't go away," I found myself replying...and shocked by what I had said. That wasn't how I felt...was it? That it was just because she was the one that wouldn't leave me alone? Would it have been Naoto if she had tried to be the one there to comfort me? Or if Narukami had tried to push it that way? No that couldn't be right...why was I even allowing this thought to be entertained? All this was...was a way to get us to fight.

"So your saying it could have been anyone, but she was just the most persistent? What a mean thing to say, Senpai," Once more, like it did with Kanji, it looked like her body language and words didn't match up. She pulled out her revolver and took aim at me. Even if we were going to fight, Naoto was still in control of how she fought, so I was more than confident she wouldn't aim directly at me. No, what she would be doing is attempting to control my position on the battle field.

I settled into a easy stance and brought up my sickles once again. Forced to fight another of my friends...I spun one of the sickles by its chain over my head. Only one of us was going to be allowed to keep moving forward from this fight. "Sorry Naoto-san...I have to get to Rise, and until I do, I can't allow myself to lose."

I threw my sickle towards her and immediately jumped forward at the same time. Naoto shot, deflecting my sickle harmlessly away, but I was right behind it and slid to the ground and spun around Naoto. Before she could respond I swept out her legs from under neath her then jumped back. _Benzaiten_ appeared and landed a blast of Ice on top of her while I pulled my other sickle back to me with the chain. Naoto quickly recovered and got to a knee and fired and summoned _Yamato Sumeragi_ with a quick cast of Garudyne to attempt to pushed me towards my right, towards the path of the gun shot, or so I though, but instead it caused me to slide to my left, away from where she fired. Naoto, she was worried about how lethal this fight could easily turn out to be if either of us made a mistake.

She likely had her own reasons to be the one to more forward. I wasn't about to put her own interests over my own. And likely she understood more about the situation than I did. But I couldn't back down. _Benzaiten_ was at my side as I launched an Agidyne on the ground in front of Naoto. I used it as cover and ran forward, but I knew she wouldn't fall for than and quickly changed my position. Even if it was a gamble, it was one I had to take to make sure this fight ended faster. Naoto fired her revolver again and it skimmed by me as I went to a slide again. The fire disappeared but I was on her before she could do anything else.

I tackled her to the ground, saddled her pinning her legs with my own feel and each arm with my hands and looked at her in the face. But I couldn't solidify my hold, she freed her hand and got enough momentum to flip us over so she was on top. She put the revolver to my temple but I quickly kicked her up and over me, I quickly scrambled around and grabbed hold of her by the neck, wrapping an arm around her throat. My left hand grabbed her revolver and forced her to let go. Naoto didn't have the strength to fight against me as I adjusted into a more proper sleeper hold. After a few moments, she stopped struggling and I relinquished my hold on her. I double checked her vitals and made sure she was breathing fine.

After hearing her heart going strong I sat back and let out a huge sigh.

"Winner is Ikakure Kayane. Two for two, going strong Mr. Composer of Desolation," the Fake Teddie appeared on the TV. "See you at the next round, lots more of your friends to beat down." He laughed and then disappeared.

"Right...I can hardly contain my excitement," I mutter as I look over to Naoto.

"What a way to rumble, getting all close and personal like that," My Shadow commented as he appeared to be kneeling over Naoto and looking at her face. He glanced to me, his yellow piercing eyes matched with a sinister smile. "Do you think she's enjoy us getting a bit rougher with her? Hey what if Rise is being forced to watch us from where she is...what do you think her reaction would be to us taking advantage of Naoto?"

I ignored my Shadow and he disappeared as Naoto started to stir back to consciousness. She groaned and grabbed her head as she sat back up. "I never thought you'd do something like that. A sleeper hold?"

"Technically its called a blood choke. If its not done right it can kill you, but doing it correctly will render someone unconscious in only a few seconds," I looked her over. "I guess the sensory confusion doesn't matter anymore after we've fought."

Naoto nodded, "Indeed. Somehow they are able to manipulate this world enough to force their own rules. I wonder if it has a purpose or just being used for stalling."

"How did you end up here anyway?" I asked, as it had been on my mind since I saw her appear. "Shouldn't you be out on a job?"

"I am still. That job just ended up here. I was working for the police to act as an observer over the Kirijo Group as they were transporting cargo. Did you hear about the plane hi-jacking?" Naoto was surprisingly quick to offer me details.

"Yeah, some terrorist threat. But I'm guessing that isn't what it was," I speculated as she nodded to confirm.

"As it were, the ones involved were a simple distraction from the real goal. The men don't remember anything after they were rendered unconscious and taken into custody. Most of them missing days at a time. None with previous history our noteworthy associations that could explain their actions. They were tools to be on the main stage while the real culprit stole a piece of important cargo from the Kirijo Group, and right underneath their security as well. I manage to tag the getaway truck with a tracer. After the incident had calmed down I was promptly kicked off the job but I couldn't do that. Especially when I figured out that my tracer had come back to Inaba," Naoto looked over at me and shook her head. "Turns out the head of the Kirijo Group, Kirijo Mitsuru is also the leader of a new government branch known as the Shadow Operatives. And all of them are capable Persona users."

"So whatever it was that was stolen was thrown in here?" I asked.

"More than likely, but I don't know much of the details, unfortunately. I followed them back and saw a group of four, headed by Kirijo Mitsuru enter the TV and I followed. I had to fight with Chie-san to get here, so everyone must be here at this point. I'm not sure how all of this is related though. What about you, Senpai? Why are you here?" It was Naoto's turn to get some answers.

"I'm here, because Rise was taken," I said simply. "I had left the kitchen for only a moment and it was all the time needed for Rise to be taken. I gave chase and saw Rise get thrown in. I jumped in after her, but something was weird about it when I went in. Either way I think I was out for a number of hours. I'm pretty sure Teddie was taken in some capacity as well. I suspect that the way we're tricked to fight wouldn't work if Rise or Teddie was around."

"That makes sense. Rise is able to connect us directly so it would bypass that power completely. Teddie isn't as effect as Rise in that regard but he would still be a hindrance in tricking us," Naoto quickly finished the thought I had been leading her to. "Well if Rise was taken then its a good thing you won. She could probably use you coming to her rescue."

I chose not to reply to that and switched the subject once again, "So there is four other people other than our friends running around in here? As well as our would be culprit and the fake Teddie and fake Rise...assuming that isn't just them using some trick on the TV's."

"Yes, though I can say the Shadow Operatives are likely are allies. I wasn't able to learn what the cargo was but based on their actions they are well experienced in using their Persona. The police wanted me to find some form of shady practices from them but from what I can tell, their aspirations are more noble," Naoto seemed to have additional thoughts on the subject. "They are a organization that was just created, and they are essentially on a trial period and many want to see them fail."

"If they have the ability to summon Personae then they must have dealt with something in their past," I guess it only made sense as to why they would be a part of it. Whatever had happened made them want to pursue Shadows in other areas of Japan. And doing so in secret was not an easy thing to hide. Especially if the damage from Shadows started affecting major areas. "They needed the authority to act on threats without having to look over their shoulder and face possible legal action against them."

Naoto was in agreement with this and nodded, "Acting on an isolated incident in the area you are in is one thing, but to be able to act on Shadow activity in other areas of the country would be noticeable, especially when its the head of the Kirijo Group. I only got to meet them briefly but I felt as if they all held a heavy burden with them...like something horrible happened to them."

"To be honest it would be weird if there hadn't been anything. Protective organizations like that usually come after the fact. And there is always a heavy price that was paid that people feel they should have prevented," I shook my head. "Maybe not but it feels like most agencies like that are always a reactionary to a specific event."

"You are probably correct, but it doesn't make it easier to think about," Naoto moved against one of the walls and relaxed against it. "You should get moving. The faster you can get to Rise-chan, the better. Then maybe we can start to find out why all of this is happening."

"We certainly aren't hurting for questions to ask," I muttered as I got back up to my feet. "Once I have Rise I'm sure she'll connect us all and we can figure this all out." I turned to leave but then looked back. "Oh before I forget. Kanji was worried about you."

She blinked, "Worried...about me? But why...as far as he was concerned I was out of town."

"You did leave without saying anything to him," I quickly pointed out. "You have been avoiding him."

She hung her head, "Yes I have. I will have to apologize to him when I can." She then asked another question. "Was he angry?"

"You know him," I replied simply.

"Yes...so of course he was," she muttered to herself. "Sorry, you should go, Senpai. I shouldn't hold you up like this."

"Yeah, but don't dwell on that too much. You should just realize that he is thinking about you," I said before I turned back towards the stairs. Up was where I needed to go. The only thing I could do was hope that by doing this that things had changed. I guess there was only one way to find out.

* * *

 _Recorded Date and Time Not Found  
Classified Location_

 _ **NO PERSONAL DESIGNATION - PLAYBACK STARTING**_

"Hmm, she should be waking up," a voice was speaking. My vision was currently only showing darkness. I could not appear to correct this. "Let me run diagnostics." The voice continued and I heard the sound of clicks and clacks a second later. "Here is the problem. For some reason your startup sequence skipped booting up your optics. And there we go."

ASSW OS ver.1 were words that flashed in front of my vision. After a moment I was bombarded by light. I turned my head to see the visage of a man with black hair and blue eyes. He was looking at me with a smile. His image puzzled me.

"Why don't we start with what you know? What is your name?" he asked me.

"Name?" I spoke. I wasn't sure how I knew to do so but I did so none the less. I was also concerned about how I was able to comprehend this man, or how I knew that he was a man. "I do not understand your inquiry."

He still had a smile and shifted in his seat, "I thought this could occur. My name is Ikakure Renji. You're name is Labrys."

"Labrys?" his words only confused me further.

"Ah, a name is what people call you buy. Such as my name. Most call me Ikakure. My family calls me Renji. Well my wife calls me Renji. My little girl, Setsuko, calls me Papa, and Kayane is...well he doesn't like to talk much," the man named Renji chuckled a bit. However, he continued to use terms that I didn't understand.

"What is family?" I asked.

"That is a pretty complex answer," he said as he was pushing his fingers on some sort of device in front of him. He stopped. "Let's start with the basics. We'll work slowly on expanding your knowledge base. Then once we've mastered all that, I'll talk to you about my family and what it means to be in one."

I was intrigued by his words and it seemed this was some sort of promise or reward he was promising me. I nodded an affirmation.

* * *

 _Recorded Date and Time Unclear Due to Data Corruption_  
 _Classified Island Facility_

 ** _LABRYS - PLAYBACK STARTING_**

I looked curiously at what Renji was presenting me. "What is it?"

He laughed, "It's a book."

"A book? But I'm a machine, wouldn't it be prudent to just insert the data into..." I stopped as he was shaking his head.

"Not unless you actually want to learn the information contained inside it. Look Labrys, I've explained to you before that you are no simple machine. I can't just download something into you and you actually know it. That isn't how you work. You are much more special than that." Renji said a word he had said a few times since my activation.

"Special? How am I special?" I asked him.

"That! The very fact you ask that question is what makes you special! Being inquisitive, asking about what you don't know, trying to understand the world around you. That is something that a machine doesn't do. You very much remind me of my daughter," the man mused with his usual smile on his face.

It seemed more like a defect that I was unable to simply download new processes. I was a machine after all. Renji was bringing up his family again, it was a reoccurring topic with him. I studied him for a long moment before I spoke again, "Why do you speak of your family so often?"

He chuckled lightly, if amused by my question, "Family is the most important thing in this world. Much more so than anything else. Men will constantly be tempted by money, power and the many vices that populate out everyday life. But our lives start with family, and you hope that at the end it will end with family." Renji pointed to a large screen in the corner of the room. "From today on we will start by learning about life. What is precious and what is important to protect. After that we will discuss your purpose and the reason why you were created. More than that, I will show you your family."

* * *

 _May 3rd, 2012 / Time Unknown_  
 _Yasogami High School?_

 ** _KANA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I slid to a stop as I saw something at the end of the hall. A girl with silver hair and in a high school uniform. Yasogami's High School uniform to be exact. She wasn't one of the people that was showed off in that video from before. Now that I thought about it, we didn't know what Labrys looked like. Still would someone be able to activate her inside the TV world? Did anyone even have the knowledge to do something like that? It wasn't like activating Labrys would be like flipping on a light switch.

No, Isako-san had explained that there were a number of things in order to bring her back on, and that process might be a bit different because Labrys was unique to even the other Mechanical Maidens of her generation. The ones she was forced to fight and destroy. Unlike the others Labrys was never pre-programmed with functionality or fighting ability. She learned it by watching and doing. She learned everything the same way as any normal human would. While models like Aigis was more than capable of doing so...it was something that had happened to her overtime as she developed her power as a Persona user.

None of that was the same for Labrys. Just what kind of person did she turn out to be. More than that, how did she handle destroying her sister units? And most important of all, was she able to handle the death of her creator?

"LABRYS!" I called out but the distance was too great. She likely couldn't hear me, or it was not Labrys at all. Still, she looked so human, so it wasn't likely to be her. Still what they had talked about before was in my mind. That Labrys was likely more human like than Aigis was. The girl with silver hair stopped and turned around, not towards me but someone else. I tried to move towards her but found myself hitting an invisible wall almost immediately. "Hey! Down here!" I yelled again.

Appearing next to the silver haired girl was a...well I don't know what it was. No, wait! It was like that guy on the TV. Teddie was his name. But he wasn't in the cap and hat so...was he the real Teddie? Yukiko indicated that he had a human form but still wore his original outfit. As a Shadow, I think I could understand that. But what prompted him to change? Why was he now more than just a Shadow? Just like me.

The two were gone and disappeared through a door. Yelling didn't seem to have a point right now. Still there was obviously more about this situation that I didn't know. Rushing it was likely not the best option for me. All I could do was follow the invisible barriers to where they were leading me. I didn't like the fact that I had to follow the path that the one responsible for this whole situation. I came to a door and entered it. This was...a classroom. I stood inside and looked at the collection of seats.

I wonder what it would be like to go to school. Everyone sitting in their chairs as the teacher started class. Everyone was in the classroom for their own reasons. Whether it was for education, because they were forced to by their parents, or because it was a place they loved to be at. Everyone's reason might have been similar but still markedly different. I guess that was an experience I would never have. Much like how Hamuko would never truly meet her own twin brother.

But there were things I could prevent. I could make it so that Kayane can meet his sister. Learn the truth about his family. I couldn't make everything better, but I could at least correct something. Kayane deserved to know he had family.

I looked out the window of the classroom. There wasn't much beyond this school. This was all this world needed for whatever the purpose of it was. Just the grounds of Yasogami High School. But there had to be a deeper meaning as to why it was here. Then again maybe it wasn't the location that was important, but the act?

The door to the room on the other side opened. A young man with brown hair. That's right his name from that video was Hanamura Yosuke. "Oh hey, someone is here," he was holding a pair of kunai in his hands. I guess that was the weapon he used for fighting.

"You're another friend of Kayane-san," I said simply. I knew what was going to happen next. Just like what had occurred before against Yukiko. "They're going to make us fight each other."

Yosuke scratched his head, "Yeah, I know. I figured out last time that there isn't much you can do about it. Even if they try to goad us into doing so, we get sealed in here by those invisible barriers until somebody wins."

"Hey, hey! That's how these things are supposed to go. After all, how will you know who is the best of the best if you don't duke it out?" the one called General Teddie was on the TV in the corner of the classroom.

"Drop the act, I know you aren't Teddie. If you were really were him, you wouldn't put something like this on inside the TV world," Yosuke seemed like he wasn't having any of it. "I live with the damn bear, so I think I would know if you were really him or not."

"I think you're just better that you almost lost your last match," General Teddie. "Still if you want to see who I really am, you two better hurry up."

"Alright its time for the next round of the P-1 Grand Prix! Lets get going you two! It's time to let go of those inhibitions and go all out!" It was the Fake Rise that came onto the screen. I turned to Yosuke. Any moment now the air around Yosuke would be a Shadows power, changing his words and expressions. To taunt me and get us to fight.

"Oh come now, Kana, it isn't like it matters if you succeed. It isn't like a Shadow like you could really do anything. You saved one life, don't you think that is about the limit of your ability?" The words coming from Yosuke were no longer his. But those words were an amalgamation of my own doubt. "You think you are able to save Labrys or Kayane with just mere knowledge? What a naive little Shadow you are."

I stood defensively. Yeah, I might have been naive. Like what Hamuko had always told me. I might be able to learn quickly and make up for my lack of knowledge that others already had. But there was wisdom and experience that I didn't have. I could still remember those words that Hamuko had said.

 _"As you move forward you are going to make mistakes. Many will be small and inconsequential, but there will be times you'll make a big mistake. It's what you do after making a mistake that defines you. That defines all of us. Do we learn from what we do? Or do we stubbornly continue to be the same, even if its a mistake we'll repeat again? Nothing in life is as simple as what is right and what is wrong. The world is covered in gray. Someone may rob a convenience store, and for the average person its simply a thief that needs to be punished. Yet there is also another side to it, that thief may have lost his job, his loved ones and maybe turned down from good honest work. Nobody took a chance on that thief...and that was what led him to do something we know as wrong. Desperation and tragedy is something that can lead to acts that people have no choice but to do in order to survive. So think about it like this, Kana-chan. Don't be the thief. When you make a mistake, learn from it but never sacrifice your morals. That was how my brother was. Even when the world forsake him, he kept going forward."_

I understood what Hamuko had meant. Her brother could have easily been someone who became a villain when he had arrived at Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island. He could have refused SEES and left them to their fate. Left the world to its fate. He was given the power of the wild card that he used to help the people around him. The world that had done nothing but take and take away from him. Yet he continued to be selfless and helped not only SEES but all the lives around him. That was why even now, his memory was the most treasured of those that knew him.

Hamuko wanted me to aspire to such motivations. I understood why, but even still I thought it was a good moral stance to aspire to. So the Shadow could taunt me all it wanted. It wasn't like I didn't know what it meant. However, I spent the majority of my existence standing still. Whether I could do something or not wasn't important. It was putting in that effort regardless of the chance of success.

And so, I will put everything that I am to saving Labrys. That meant defeating Yosuke right here and now.

I gripped the hilt of my chainsword from its place on my back and a swift motion I pulled the weapon free and let it hang as a chain whip along the ground as I looked to Yosuke. He was ready to fight, and I'm sure he the Shadow was still trying to taunt me, but none of that mattered now. He spun his kunai in hand. He was switching to an offense stance as his Persona appeared behind him.

"Alright, Hanamura-san. Show me if your resolve can beat mine!"

* * *

 _November 3rd, 1996 / Afternoon_  
 _Yakushima Beach_

 ** _LABRYS - Playback Starting (High Importance)  
_**

The sun was beaming down and the water looked to be a pristine blue. I was in a white sun dress and had a straw hat that covered most of my robotic appearance. How long had it been since I was activated? And yet Renji took pains to keep the other scientists away from me. Insisting that my development was very specific and that no others were allowed to approach. Well, that is what he said, but I had more than overheard the loud arguments and murmurs from other departments.

"Labrys, I have some people I want you to meet," Renji had three others at his side. "This is my family. My wife, Arisa. And my daughter and son, Setsuko and Kayane." Arisa had dark auburn hair but emerald eyes. Setsuko and Kayane both shared black hair and crystal blue eyes like their father, but it seemed like most of their features between the two children were closer to their Mother.

"Oh dear, she's beautiful," Arisa moved towards me. "You know my husband doesn't stop talking about you. Although he really isn't supposed to. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She bowed towards me.

"This is your family?" I had no idea how to act. All I had was a bunch of movies and other things that Renji had been having me watch to get a better understanding of human interaction.

"Labrys, do you know what those people say you are built for?" Renji stepped back towards me. By those people he meant the other scientists.

"That I'm a tool in order to fight the Shadows," I remembered the continued statement that was being said. And it was part of the reason that along with my education put forth by Renji, I was also learning combat arts and the use of weapons.

"Yes, that is what they want you to be, a weapon. But you are no weapon," Renji smiled. "You are a member of this family."

I blinked for a moment as the words ran through my head.

"Well yeah, I mean, Dad made you. So that makes you our sister," the young girl said. I looked at her seeing her holding the young boys hand. "Hey Daddy, can Labrys go in the water?"

"Of course she can," he nodded.

"Alright then! Kayane grab Imoutosan's hand we're going to go play!" Setsuko pushed her brother forward.

"Imoutosan?" I wasn't sure I understood.

Setsuko put her hands on her waist and nodded. "That's right I'm six years old and soon Otoutosan will be 3 and that means we're both older than you. So you can call me Oneesan. And you have to call Kayane, Oniisan okay? You aren't even a year old yet. Just because your a robot doesn't mean you can call us whatever you want. And as the oldest you have to do what I say, got it?"

Family? I was a part of the family? The two children didn't hesitate, didn't even think anything of what I was. They approached me, touched me but only because of curiosity of what their Father had told them about me. "You would call me sister?"

"Imoutosan! You can't just ignore the facts you know? Dad making you is the same as you being born, right?" Setsuko was a very obstinate girl it seems.

"Setsuko, I know you're excited but you can't just make demands of your Imouto," Arisa said but Setsuko just audibly pouted and then dismissed it.

"Yes, Okaasan," Setsuko then grabbed my left arm while Kayane grabbed my right.

"Imoutosan," Kayane finally spoke as he looked up at me. I looked over to Renji.

"You make your own goals and objectives. Because you can think and feel for yourself. This is your family. I want you to spend time with us, and then I'm sure eventually you'll see what your own goals and desires will be. Defeating Shadows is probably something that needs to be done, but not only because Shadows are dangerous. But its what it does to families just like ours. You included," Renji spoke something so somewhat complex as if it was something simple.

I was then dragged closer to the water by both Setsuko and Kayane. But I could hear the conversation by Arisa and Kayane behind us.

"I see what you mean, love. She's like an innocent girl, still learning about the world. But she's surrounded by so many that could twist her views," Arisa said softly.

"Yeah, I know, your brother warned me about this. He said there was a reason they went to the Nanjo Group to temporarily take over. But even if I am the Director its pretty much in name only. Arisa if something happens then..."

"Don't you dare suggest such a thing Renji," Arisa cut off Renji before he spoke. "Setsuko and Kayane both need you. Labrys is also your creation, and she doesn't belong to them. She is the same as our own children and..."

"Yeah so you understand that I'm also in need of their facility to properly take care of her. I'm not sure what would happen if I tried to take her and run to the Nanjo Group. Even if I went to Nanjo-sama, he doesn't want to openly oppose the Kirijo Group," Renji seemed resigned to the fact.

"So we do what we can here, to help Labrys. That's what you want? Don't forget about the rest of your family," Arisa spoke softly.

"Of course not," Renji said simply. "I'll figure it out, how I can get us out of here and protect Labrys. One way or another."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The majority of Labrys' background is going to be completely re-done so I guess it might be a point of contention for some people but to be honest I was never really happy or felt like the game quite explained just how devastating or bad it was for Labrys' The scientists involved also seemed rather...stupid. And what I believe is that there was a fundamental misconception as to the power of Persona when it came to what involved gaining one. The scientists saw it as black and white. You either had the potential, or you didn't. No variations. They didn't consider mindset or emotional state as a factor in wielding that power.**

 **Ikakure Renji comes from the Nanjo Group. A Group that anyone that has played the first 2 Persona games are aware of what happens when someone's psyche goes crazy. Well kinda. Still the main goal for Renji working for the Kirijo Group was likely the leader of the Nanjo Group trying to make sure that things weren't going awry with the group that had split off from the Nanjo Group. From what we see here, Labrys has not been active for too long. But its also obvious that Renji isn't going along the way that the Kirijo Group wants. But exactly how far we'll see later.**

 **Renji's main lesson he is imparting to Labrys is the concept of family. Rather than just teaching her to kill Shadows or even develop her to get a Persona he focuses more on proper motivation. And by proper I mean a motivation that Renji feels is the best way for the Mechanical Maidens to operate. So he has a bit of knowledge about Persona users although maybe not too much more. The only thing that makes this rough is the first 2 Persona Games don't have a clear time it takes place at. (although the original Japanese release was in 1996 so if we follow the logic of the Persona series, in that the games are typically set in the future from when its released...which means by that the events of Persona 1 and 2 had not occurred yet) For Renji, he has knowledge in the area, and the discovery of the Plume of Dusk was probably a huge event. And more so that Renji is able to activate the first Mechanical Maiden with a working personality. But he doesn't document her design. So Labrys is definitely unique for a lot of reasons, but that will be covered in the future chapters.**

 **So yes, Labrys meets young Kayane...and I mean two year old, nearly three year old Kayane. And I already mentioned when the accident occurs that claims his parents lives. Plus we also get a glimpse of Setsuko here. But how she is as a six year old doesn't account for all that she has gone through since that time either. At the current timeline, Setsuko is actually 21. We'll definitely see her eventually, but there is a lot more to go.**

 **Expect a lot of Labrys' memories to be shown in the next chapter. As we're slowly marching towards the end of Arena. (Lots to cover between now and the end still so it won't be finishing that quickly) I won't give up much here, but just that family is important, and part of the base of what makes Labrys who she is when it comes to this story. Will she have her accent still? Yes, yes she will. I mean I already did have her appear with the accent right? Yes, yes I did. Anyway...major focus coming to Labrys in the next chapter because there is a lot we have to cover before we switch back to Kayane and Kana. And yeah, don't expect the Arena arc to end anything like how the game does.**

 **I hope you've all enjoyed it so far...and don't dislike the changes I do to Labrys' backstory too much. Plus as a result she'll end up more human like than she was in the original story. Not to mention might change things beyond this story quite a bit.**

 **As always Thanks for your time! Please, read and review and I'll see you in a couple weeks with the next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 42 - Hatred

**Chapter 42 / Hatred**

 _November 20th, 1996 / Daytime  
Yakushima Beach_

 _ **LABRYS - PLAYBACK STARTING**_

"Oneesan, shouldn't we make a base first before we start making the walls of the sand castle?" I asked but still filled the bucket with wet sand as Setsuko had told me to do. I was sitting on the beach along with Setsuko and Kayane. Setsuko had declared we would be making a sand castle today. Kayane had simply sat next to me and using a small plastic shovel to move the sand around. I think he had an objective in mind but maybe he didn't understand how to best go about it.

"Nope, we're only going to build a wall. You see, I heard Dad is planning to start a water fight later, so we have to build our defenses," Setsuko said proudly as she took the bucket from me and flipped it around onto the ground. Maybe not the most graceful but it worked well enough.

This had become a sort of normal part of my week now. Every couple days I would be allowed out to visit with Setsuko and Kayane. They were my family. While I wasn't sure exactly what it meant to be a part of a family, I did know that I looked forward to my time with my would be siblings. Setsuko was ever the demanding one. She did her best to act like the oldest sibling but she was ever mindful of not just me but Kayane as well. She often went out of her way to make sure Kayane was comfortable. Kayane seemed like a nervous young boy. He rarely said anything and did whatever his sister asked of him. Often he would sit in silence while watching Setsuko or myself.

I filled another bucket of sand before handing off to Setsuko. This continued for quite some time until we had a sizable wall forming, with only a few of the portions falling apart along the way.

"With that we are prepared for Dad's attack," Setsuko moved next to me and next to her brother. "Kayane, you have to close to the wall okay? That way you can surprise Dad with our secret weapon." Setsuko then brought over a bucket to her brother. Within it held a number of water balloons. "As soon as he gets close you throw these at him, got it? Otouto?"

Kayane nodded, "Okay Nee-chan."

Setsuko stood proud of our defenses. As she stood ready for a water fight I could hear a conversation off in the distance.

"You have to go back to the lab?" it was Arisa who was talking to Renji.

"Yes, unfortunately. But I can delay it for a little bit to play with the kids. I did promise Setsuko a water fight," Renji gave a light chuckle.

"Renji, how many other units did they create?" Arisa pressed.

Renji didn't immediately reply. "Around thirty. They were made on my updated design to their original specifications. None of them are like Labrys but its obvious they are pushing for battle ready units. I'm sure there are other facilities that Kirijo Kouetsu is trying to get them to."

"Places that deal with Shadows," Arisa added.

"Yes. The last few suggested training schedules I've rejected due to possible psychiatric damage but their revisions make me believe they aren't listening to what I'm saying. So I have meetings I need to set in place to properly explain it and..." he sighed heavily. "Still I plan to introduce Labrys to her sister units later tonight."

"One thing at a time, Renji. Just do what you believe is right. For Labrys, and all of your creations," Arisa was clearly a very supporting wife to Renji. But this was the first I had heard of sister units. They had made more like me? But Renji also said that none of them were like me...I wonder what that meant.

"Thank you Arisa. I know this might be hard on you and the kids with me fighting them so hard on this. But if the Mechanical Maidens are going to be fighting Shadows, then they are meant to be more than just machines. I don't think they understand precisely what the acquisition of a Persona can do to an individual. I only know because we awakened to ours when we were growing up," Renji said it so casually, but what did he mean by Persona? There was a lot of terms I wasn't familiar with. Clearly there was more to the situation than what Renji was telling. It would probably be a good idea to listen more closely to the conversations inside the facility. Especially if Renji was having problems with the others that worked there.

After a few more exchanged words, Renji came rushing over, squirt gun in hand as he came to start the water fight. Setsuko ready with her own squirt gun shoved a different one in my hands. "Here, Imouto!"

"Be ready to get soaked Setsuko!" Renji called out.

"Get him now, Kay-chan!" Setsuko called out. Kayane stood and tossed a water balloon. The balloon hit the bottom of Renji's leg, and he could have easily dodged it but didn't. Kayane had a grin of satisfaction. Setsuko was smiling over her own planning being successful, although they didn't realize that Renji had simply allowed it to work.

I think I was understanding this. There was a happiness here, enjoyment from playing. This...all of this was something worth protecting. Protecting? Yes. If I could I wanted to protect these people. Protect this life that my family had. Maybe this was what Renji had been hoping to teach me? Then how could I best go about this? I would have to double my effort on my studies. That way I could protect them all.

* * *

 _November 22nd, 1996 / Daytime_  
 _Training Facility_

 ** _LABRYS - PLAYBACK STARTING_**

They were my sister units. Thirty of them but all of them were slightly different in appearance. That was more than likely to help differentiate them. All of them were referred to by numbers one to thirty. Only I had an actual name. Renji had warned me ahead of time. Still they were still sisters, family. Renji was clear that family was important. Something to be treasured, protected. Now I would train with them.

My weapon should be predictable. A large double-bitted axe that was designed for combat. In particular meant to be used against Shadows and for my own personal use. I could compound the axe and attach it to my back while moving around. The axe also have variable thrusters I could employ to strengthen my swings or various other means that I could think of. None of my sister units had a weapon as intricate as my own. Renji told her that she was special, but she still was unsure how.

"Today's exercise will involve the destruction of dummy targets. You will have twenty minutes to destroy as many of these targets as fast as you can," a man's voice came over the speaker.

I picked up my axe as I turned to the others. What would these targets look like? I was distracted when I saw the wide variety of weapons being used by my sisters. Swords, some large, others small. Daggers, knives, spears, pole arms, hand axe, knuckles, greaves, every unit in here was using a different weapon. No doubt this was for comparison and data gathering purposes. So was this to see what was most effective then? I suppose that would make a logical sense if each of my sister units were made to identical specifications. Meaning the only variable to take into account would be the weapon.

I wonder if Renji was also watching this. Either way, I wasn't about to allow myself to be out done by my sister units in a simple exercise. With this thought in mind, the training exercise began. The dummy targets were simple wooden targets that I easily cut through. I selected a path that netted the most targets and set out as fast I could. I did my best to limit any potential wasted movements. Ten targets down, twenty targets down...thirty targets down. When I finally stopped I saw something happen.

I moved without thinking and tackled one of my sister units to the ground just before a different one nearly cut her, "Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing." I called out but the other sister unit didn't even stop.

"I apologize you had to protect me," the sister unit I had tackled to the ground said and I finally got up.

"Don't think about it. We should be working together not nearly killing each other. We were all made for the same purpose," I helped her up and noticed the number 24 on her side.

"I agree," unit 24 nodded.

"Alright that is enough for today," the man who initially started the exercise was on the speakers once more. "Return to your stations and power down."

"Power down?" I had never heard that term before. I had gone to standby mode when Renji wasn't around at night but I had never powered down before.

"I thank you for your help, Labrys," unit 24 bowed before walking off.

"No problem," I called to her as her and the other units disappeared from the exercise area.

"Do you see the difference, Labrys?" It was Renji who entered the exercise area. I looked at the raven haired man as I was trying to process the events of the exercise.

"They have self-awareness right?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

"The plume of dusk give all of you self-awareness. However, they are pre-programmed with knowledge, whereas you learned by reading and doing. You are able to make choices, such as finding a suitable route to take out the most targets while simultaneously ensuring you didn't get in the same path as your sisters. You wanted to get the most but you were also considerate to the others. Still you got three times as many as any of the others," Renji motioned for me to follow him and I did so as he led me out of the exercise room. "Given time and they'll be able to to be as effective as you, but in that same time you will continue to learn and adjust. You are special Labrys. But you are their older sister, so I expect you to treat them as family as well."

"Does that mean you created them too?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, but they are based off of my design for you. At least what they were able to understand." His eyes looked away from me, and something about that motion bothered me.

"Are you alright?" I quickly followed up my suspicion.

He looked up at me for a moment and then gave me a smile. "Tell me Labrys, what would you do if you believed to be doing the right thing, but for people that had ill intentions?"

"I'm not sure I understand," I admitted.

"Let me phrase it another way. Could you ever imagine Kayane holding a weapon?" he posed a query.

"Oniisan?" I tried to imagine it but ultimately shook my head. "No, fighting isn't something that Oniisan should ever have to do because I..."

"Because you'll protect him?" Renji smiled and I for some reason knew he had been quite happy with my answer. "Labrys, the future is never certain. We never know if the work we do will be to the benefit to those that come after us or not. And there are those that want to use you and your sisters as nothing more than weapons. Remember, family is important. Above everything else."

* * *

 _December 26th, 1996 / Daytime  
Yakushima Resort_

 ** _LABRYS - PLAYBACK STARTING_**

"Ya think I give a bloody care about dem idiots?"

I blinked as I hear Arisa talking in a manner I have not heard her speak before. Renji and his wife Arisa were arguing. And quite loudly. While I was sitting with Setsuko and Kayane in the other room watching a movie with them. It was a peculiar speech pattern. It was an accent that seemed to be from a more specific area of Japan. I must have looked confused because Setsuko deemed that it merited explanation.

"Mom talks like that when she gets angry or frustrated," she said simply. "Her accent is pretty thick so she mostly tries to hide it."

Kayane took my hand and seemed keen on making me more focused on our movie. My thoughts were still occupied though. Ikakure Arisa was originally named Arisato Arisa, sister to Arisato Kayane. Whom she later would use to name her son because of her affection towards her brother. She and her family originated from the Kansai region in Japan. That's right, it was something that Renji had pointed out before when he had given me details about the whole family. I had records saved in my memory that was of the entire family, including medical and any related documents that I could reference. It appeared that Arisa's brother was under the employ of the Kirijo Group but worked at a different branch that was unrelated to this research. Or so that is what the record told me. But I had gained access to the Kirijo Database, when they hooked me up to a machine to download my combat logs.

Unknown to the other researchers, I was able to block general access to my files. So I kept most of what I had hidden, only allowing access to files they wanted. While I could simultaneously use that connection to hack into the Kirijo Database to look at correspondence and look for any alarming threats that could endanger my family. That was how I learned that Arisato Kayane was a head researcher to something related to the 'Dark Hour'. However, details on what it was seemed to be kept off Kirijo Database. Meaning it was all stored locally to prevent data mines like my own.

I took note to research the kansai dialect that Ikakure Arisa used. A families heritage was also important to understand. Important to represent. I could hear their argument in the other room settling down, but Arisa did not attempt to stop using her dialect. "I told ya, before, didn't I?"

"Yes, Arisa. I haven't forgotten. But we're..."

"Trapped? They don't plan to let ya go...and because the Nanjo Group is so passive about the situation..." Arisa shook her head as the pair were entering the room. "Our children love Labrys'. So do I, love. She's part of this family, and if we have to stay to protect her, to protect what you wanted her to be. Then we will stay. Until the end."

"And put everyone in..." Renji stopped noting that both Setsuko and Kayane had been watching. And no doubt he knew I was listening. Instead he shifted himself and smiled back at Arisa. "You shouldn't hide your accent, Arisa."

"Yeah, yeah. You just want to hear it because it reminds ya of home," Arisa crossed her arms and moved to the couch.

"Wherever you and the kids are is home to me," Renji replied back.

The movie kept playing and the conversation was dropped. But I knew exactly what Renji had not finished. That the family staying here was putting them in danger. The risk could only be coming from somewhere within the Kirijo Group. Exactly how, I would have to find out. But informing Renji of me investigating such could put him in further risk. For now I would keep it to myself and do what I could. This was my family, and I would protect them.

* * *

 _January 4th, 1997 / Evening  
Yakushima Training Facility_

 ** _LABRYS - PLAYBACK STARTING_**

My sister units had gotten much better with the different exercises that we had been forced to endure. And while I was given more freedom of movement due to Renji. Still I could adjust on situations when they attempted to confuse us, and I still managed to out preform the others. Which I was starting to get a sense really made the other researchers irritated. The main problem with this was although my sister units were based on Renji's designs, they had also modified it to try and 'improve' what Renji had done.

The main problem is that there was obvious resentment against Renji and the work he had done. And I knew this was a result of the mistrust that Renji had to the Kirijo Group because he did not come from them. He was a lead scientist from the Nanjo Group that was to temporarily take over until they got a replacement. It was an exchange that was to in the end be beneficial to both groups. But Renji was concerned that he now knew too much of Kirijo Groups operation. With no reliable way to contact the Nanjo Group without being monitored they were all but hostages but in name. It had made me more tense as a result, and had made me a bit more driven as a result.

"Labrys, good job today," my sister unit, number 24 came to speak to me.

There was another thing I had done recently, "Thanks a lot. You didn't do half bad yerself." I had started talking with the same accent as Arisa. And I really made it my own. I felt more connected to my family, and honestly it just felt and sounded natural to me. I had essentially acclimated it without even realizing it.

"Thank you," 24 gave me a slight bow. Which oddly didn't look too awkward despite the large broadsword she carried. Out of all the units she always took the time to talk to me. I figure it might have something to do with when I saved her in the first exercise we were in.

"Yeah, so..." for some reason I felt...awkward.

"I enjoy talking with you," 24 spoke suddenly. "Unlike the others."

"Whacha mean by dat?" my accent probably coming out thicker than I intended. Well I barely thought about it now, it just happened naturally. "Da other girls ain't that friendly or sumthin?"

She shook her head, "Nothing like that. I simply meant that you have a much different outlook. It must be what makes you special, and why you have a name."

Well I knew the answer as to what made us different on a technical level. However, Renji had said before that the others had the potential to be just developed as I was but their journey to that point would be much different than my own. "All ya can do is keep moving, ya know? I'm sure if ya keep at it, you'll have your own name soon."

However, I knew from the whispers and the emails exchanged between the researchers that they saw my sister units as disposable and likely would conduct some test that might end badly for all of us. But there had also been vague rumblings about Renji. That was my main concern. Not to mention it had been a few days since I got to see Setsuko and Kayane. Not seeing my siblings for extended length of time really got to me sometimes.

Soon 24 had to leave and head back to her station to power down. And I returned back to my room where Renji was waiting. I used my sensors to confirm that his stress levels were unusually high. "Renji-sama? Is everything alright? Is Oneesan and Oniisan okay?"

He looked up me, "Everything is fine for now. And knowing you, you know more about the situation than you are saying. Good you're acting on your own. Keep doing what you believe is right, Labrys." The way he spoke jumped out at me. This was not the usual Renji who typically had a purpose and reason for what he said. He had always been guiding me. Just like any father would. While I had never called him as such, I had wondered if he would be adverse to me doing so.

I couldn't help but do a scan on Renji's vital signs and noticed a few things out of place. "Renji-sama, you have an elevated heart rate and increasing stress levels above your usual state. Is there anything that I can..."

"Labrys," he quickly cut me off but then took a moment to take a deep breath. "All I can tell you is to stay observant, listen and decide for yourself the actions you want to take for the goals you create for yourself."

I understood that there was a greater message in his words. One, there were camera's and listening devices in every room of this facility. While it was likely originally intended for recording and review purposes for the Mechanical Maiden project, it was also capable of learning of dissent or spying on the other researchers. This meant that Renji was incapable of speaking freely within the walls of the facility. After all I had heard a lot of discontent from around the facility. Only because I had been hacking and reading correspondence going throughout the place when they did my maintenance check...as well as locking out those that were trying to access my deeper programming. Second, it was clear that Renji's time was coming to the end with the Kirijo Group and he would be returning to the Nanjo Group. That meant a number of things.

Inevitably I would be separated from Renji and my family. Arisa, Kayane and Setsuko. It was something that had been sitting in the back of my mind for quite some time when I put some information together. Renji was essentially on loan to the Kirijo Group from the Nanjo Group. And while Renji made the designs and was ultimately the one responsible for my creation, I was property of the Kirijo Group. So when Renji's work was considered done, he would be let go from the project, and return to the Nanjo Group. That was how it looked on paper at the very least.

Still, I was more curious as to why they had opted to use a scientist from a competitive company. Perhaps they felt that it was the only real option...or had no scientist that was familiar enough with the subject. The Plume of Dusk that was used to create me and the other Mechanical Maidens was definitely an intricate and complex object. One capable of simulating a soul. Something that was supposedly needed in order to develop a Persona. Renji obviously understood its complexities to a greater extend than what he was reporting. He also had a reason to hold on to that information. Likely it was staving off the inevitable. But just how willing was the Kirijo Group to let this information go back to the Nanjo Group? That was likely the heart of the matter. And likely what Renji was primarily concerned with.

My sensors suddenly picked up a pair of individuals before they entered the room. I looked over at the door and it quickly gave Renji a warning before they entered. He straightened himself up a bit as two individuals entered the room. Two men in suits came in. One a visibly older gentleman with a beard, a quick search through my database identified him as someone I had seen not long after my initial activation. He was Kirijo Kouetsu, current head of the Kirijo Group. The man at his side did not match any known profile in my data. "Ah, Ikakure-san! I'm glad to have caught you. How is our Labrys doing?"

Renji glanced at me. This was an indicator for me not to speak. So I took it as a moment for me to act more like I was not currently 'awake' while this discussion was happening. "I was just running some diagnostics after today's test, but she has been running at nominal conditions." Renji then walked over to me s if he was looking me over.

"That's good to hear," Kouetsu gave an approving grin. "Ah yes, let me introduce you. This is Ikutsuki Shuji. He is one of the people that might be taking over the project. Nothing is final of course, but your higher ups at the Nanjo Group have been pushing us to get a replacement so they can get you back."

So the Nanjo Group was pressuring them to let Renji go from the project. If that was the case then maybe it wasn't anything to worry about. Still Renji's vitals had not changed at all. This was likely not news to him, but the true intentions of the Kirijo Group were the unknown, even if the head of the Kirijo Group was here trying to convince him otherwise. Humans were deceptive by nature. That was how Renji had put it. To give an example he used Setsuko. She was the older sister but if ever she got hurt and Kayane asked about it, she would lie to him. She would say _"Just a scratch, Kay-chan_." Although Setsuko had wanted to cry she had waited until her little brother was satisfied and out of sight for her to cry about it. However the reason why someone would lie differed greatly

A businessman, for instance, might lie to manipulate an outcome to their advantage. Or get more work out of a employee that isn't really paid enough for the work they do. So what was the motivation of Kirijo Kouetsu, or this man Ikutsuki Shuji?

"Ah, yes. I heard about you from my brother-in-law. Nice to meet you, Ikutsuki-san," Renji shook his hand.

"Brother-in-law? Ah so your wife must be Arisato-san's sister," Ikutsuki only briefly shook his hand. "I believe he was quite surprised when he learned you were temporarily taking over the Mechanical Maiden project."

"Yes, Kayane is quite annoyed I didn't tell him. But this was only ever supposed to be temporary until Kirijo-san found a replacement," Renji said it casually enough. Though this did remind me that my older brother, Kayane was actually named after his uncle. Arisa apparently had been quite close to her brother growing up and named her son after him for that reason. Also Renji had been best friends with him had helped that cause. "So, Kirijo-san. I assume you had something you wanted to discuss here with Ikutsuki if he is indeed taking over."

"Yes, unfortunately we didn't show up fast enough to catch todays experiment. But he had a few questions as to what future experiments might be used to gather data," Kouetsu looked to Shuji.

"I'm curious as to why there is no data of the units fighting each other. It seems like that would provide a significant amount of useful data," It was a simple inquiry but the thought brought a sensation that I hadn't felt before.

"Because these units are developing minds, in essence. And developing a Persona is not something that just happens. They need to be nurtured and raised accordingly so they can awaken to their power naturally. And their effectiveness as protectors would be greater. Without morality or a sense of placement it could greatly diminish the potential..." Renji seemed to be holding back anger from the question. A question that seemed more curious than antagonistic. Yet I could read the vitals of the three men and it told a much different story. While Kouetsu's vitals told me that he was calm...Ikutsuki's seemed to be beating at a rate which was consistent with someone anticipating something.

The conversation flowed into the development of Persona and the correct method on which to spur its awakening. It seemed to be highly philosophical in nature. Renji was adamantly defending against my Sister units and I fighting each other. Saying that the cons outweighed any possible benefits. But it seemed Ikutsuki was in stark disagreement on this front. Saying that new units could be made more effectively and much faster than the pace Renji was at. Now I understood why Renji wanted me to pay close attention. This was the future they would force onto me. Force me to fight my sister units. Possibly force me to kill them.

I had to listen, learn all information I could. Anything could be useful in helping not just me but Renji as well. However I felt something foreign enter my thoughts as I continued to listen. The only word that could accurately be used for this feeling, was fear.

* * *

 _February 2nd, 1997 / Daytime  
Yakushima Beach_

 ** _LABRYS - PLAYBACK STARTING_**

"Why should I?" I felt as if I was hurting, like something held the very core of who I was in a vice. "I don't...I don't want to say goodbye."

"We don't either," Arisa said as she came up to me and then hugged me. "You will always be a part of this family."

"Labrys, you knew there wasn't anything we could have done," Renji said and I knew that this was hard for them. Yet I couldn't stop myself.

"I know dat but I..." I was being unreasonable and for some reason my accent was coming on stronger than usual. Setsuko was suddenly pulling on my hand. As Arisa pulled away I found myself kneeling down. "Oneesan."

"I'll miss you, Labrys," Setsuko said my name and it almost didn't register to me. It wasn't often that she said my name. Setsuko then engulfed me in a hug as well. Only a moment later that I notice that Kayane had moved to the other side and was trying to hug me as well.

"Labrys," Kayane spoke softly but I was able to pick it up. This was a lot harder than I could have ever imagined. Even running the scenario in my head a hundred times had not prepared me for this eventual fate.

"No, no, dis can't be goodbye. I promise I'll find a way. I'll see ya both again," I found myself saying it after a moment. Setsuko and Kayane looked up at me, their eyes told me one thing _"You better not be lying"_ as Setsuko stepped back.

"Pinky swear," Setsuko demanded. Kayane imitated his sister. I didn't know what I could say, but I instead mimic their hands and extended my pinkies on both hands and hooked them with theirs.

"What does it mean?" I asked Setsuko.

"It means you can't break it. No matter what, or how long it takes. You got it?" Setsuko had tears running down her eyes, but she didn't cry. She was trying to stop herself from doing so. Trying to look fine for her brother. I think I finally understood this. Setsuko was seeking to protect Kayane. Not from something physical but in a emotional way. So I would do the same. I had to put on a brave face for them.

"You got it Oneesan, and to Oniisan too. I promise I will find my way back to you, and I'll do all I can to protect you," I was separated from them when Arisa urged them to come along as they got into the car. I looked at Renji and he let out a long sigh.

"Labrys, there is a lot of things I want to say to you. I wish that this wasn't the outcome. Although, from the beginning this was always how it was going to end up. I underestimated what you would be. Or what you would come to mean to this family. I love you as a daughter. And I can only hope that you can find a way to make it past the trials in front of you. But this is the road we both have to travel. For the safety of our whole family," Renji was holding back tears. And it hurt me too.

"I love ya too, Papa," I said without thinking. This was alarming to Renji and didn't help his self control. "I will do everything I can. I have a promise to keep to my siblings."

He nodded and stood a little straighter than before. "Protect them, should anything happen to me or Arisa."

I blinked for a moment. If something were to happen to him and Arisa? Mom and Dad? I stepped forward but Arisa came back and immediately pulled me into a hug. "No, wait. Wha does Papa mean by dat? If something should happen?"

"Don't worry about it," Arisa said slipping into her kansai accent. "Besides even if something does happen, ya know how to protect yourself. I love you, Labrys. You've been an absolute joy to have around. And Setsuko and Kayane both adore ya to no end. One day, I'm sure at the very least ya will see your brother and sister once more." She then pulled back and kissed my forehead. "No matter how dark things get, remember, you have family waiting for you."

Arisa finally pulled away from me and got into the car. The Ikakure family drove away. Setsuko and Kayane waving goodbye to me as they drove off. I numbly waved back as I felt as if a part of who I was leaving in that car as well. One way or another, I would make it back to them.

"It's time to head back to the facility," Ikutsuki Shuji stood impatiently a dozen or so feet away from her. "It's time to begin the real tests."

* * *

 _May 3rd, 2012 / Time Unknown  
Yasogami High School Classroom?_

 ** _KANA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Yosuke was far more agile and proficient with those kunai than I had initially expected. Which my only frame of reference was that preview video that was obviously not the real students it was meant to represent. This place was like a den of lies and deceptions. Everything you saw was not meant to be accepted at a glance. No, much like in real life, you had to look deeper for the truth. It was rare that the truth was shown for all to see. There was always walls and barriers that people put up in order to serve to protect ourselves. As my short time living as a human, it was something I had begun to notice.

Some things about ourselves we cherish more than we care to admit out loud. Secrets about our past, our feelings towards others. So many things we always kept bottled up for so many reasons. So what was it that Labrys kept bottled up? Or was it the reason why she was sealed in the first place? We didn't know much about Labrys, other than the broad strokes.

Labrys had been created by Ikakure Renji. A man who had basically been on loan from the Nanjo Group after an incident of the previous Mechanical Maiden generation had resulted in the deaths of nearly the entire research team. Renji took the discovery of the Plume of Dusk into a new direction, by implementing it into the body of a Mechanical Maiden with a claim that was incredibly bold at that time. That the next generation of Mechanical Maidens would be capable of summoning a Persona. Labrys was that prototype, but encased in a mysterious black box that only Renji himself knew how it was created. However, things took a different turn.

Kirijo Kouetsu grew tired of Renji's insistence on not giving the details of the black box. However, they had learned enough that another man felt safe enough to continue moving forward without Ikakure Renji. Except what should have been a peaceful split of Renji, leaving the Kirijo Group to return to the proper employ of the Nanjo Group. Instead, his drive home was cut short. Before he even arrived at the port to head back to the mainland, he was cut off the road in a fatal accident. Only two survivors came from that crash. Ikakure Setsuko and Kayane. A six and three year old kid who were traumatized by the events.

What stood out to me was that despite everything, Kayane would be drawn here, not even knowing his own connection to what was happening. It was why I had to get to him. So I could protect him and I could tell him the truth. But considering how well his friends fight, it might be too presumptuous on my part to assume that he needs any protecting at all.

I jumped to my side as Yosuke threw a pair of kunai past me and I brought up my chain sword and managed to deflect a third. But he relentlessly charged forward and forced me to jump back. As he pressed his attack and somehow managed to retrieve his kunai. I didn't have quite an accurate number of how many kunai he actually had on him, but it was enough that he threw them without much regard on if he would be defenseless or not. Actually, he still had his Persona to cover him if that was the case so even without a weapon he wouldn't be defenseless.

Not using my chain and going full out against him would likely be a mistake on my part. That's right, I couldn't afford to let the fight continue to drag on. I needed to finish this.

I switched to a more aggressive stance and brought my chain sword across my body and shifted my feet. As soon as Yosuke turned I jumped forward towards him. A chain sword was dangerous for a lot of reasons. One, when countered as a chain, how it reacts is unpredictable. You have to be ready for the fact that you can also be as easily injured as your opponent. Two, a change in your momentum can make you lose control of the chain. So your footwork has to be perfect. A misstep can cause major injuries, possibly fatal. I, however, was good at being precise in battle.

Yosuke was unprepared for my change into a charge as he stepped back and brought up a kunai in a defensive measure. I lunged forward and let the chain go. It sprang forward and just over Yosuke's left shoulder he ducked down and turned as I brought the chain down hard forcing him to continue his evasive movement and jump off to his right. As my feet hit the ground I swung wide as the chain whip tangled onto the bottom of a desk. I flipped backwards and swung the desk towards Yosuke. I did it as fast as I could so he barely had enough time to get out of the way. The desk grazed him.

He stumbled and had no time to react as I was suddenly in front of him and kicking him to the ground as the chain reverted back to its sword form and I quickly followed up with a strike to Yosuke's head. With that, he was unconscious.

I sat back and let out a sigh. Fighting while trying to do as little damage as possible was hard. And knocking someone unconscious wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do with blunt force. It be safer to do so with a blood choke hold but Yosuke was too agile for me to be able to get in such a position. So limiting his movement and a swift strike was the best method.

"Winner of this match, Takahashi Kana! Hope to see you at the next round!" the fake Rise announced as I got back to my feet.

I looked down at Yosuke. I couldn't just take off without making sure he was okay. As much as I really needed to get to Kayane before the culprit did. If they knew about Kayane's connection, then all of this might have been a more targeted effort than we would have known. Maybe someone understood what happened then a lot better than they did. The past, everything seemed to connect to things that we had no way of knowing. Hamuko being stolen away from her family and away from her twin brother. Kayane's parents car accident being planned and separating him from his sister. Family that was connected, both connected to tragedies brought upon by the Kirijo Group. Led by Kirijo Kouetsu.

Why? Why did it seem that everything came back to that man? How could one man leave a wave of grief for decades after he was gone?

"Oh geesh, that hurt," Yosuke grumbled rubbing his head and sitting up. I turned ans smiled slightly and offered him a hand.

"I'm sorry about that. I tried to only knock you out...are you okay?" I asked as he took my hand and I pulled him up to his feet.

"No, its cool. We both have our reasons to need to more forward, right? I know its a bit off in how this should usually go. I'm Hanamura Yosuke," he shook my hand since he still had hold of my hand. But he let go after a moment and gave me a smile.

"Oh right. I'm Takahashi Kana. I'm here looking for..."

 _"Come in, come in Kana-san,"_ it was Mitsuru and she was connecting to me via her Persona.

"Mitsuru-sama? You finally got through?" I felt relieved but Mitsuru quickly cut me off.

" _You don't have time to wait, you need to get moving. I just got into contact with Kujikawa Rise. Ikakure-san will be arriving at the announcement room any second! If we can't catch up to him in time before running into Labrys we don't know what will happen. I will explain things to Hanamura but you need to get moving!_ " Her words were sending alarms off all through my body.

"Sorry Hanamura-san, Mitsuru-sama will explain everything to you but I have to catch up to Kayane!" I sprinted out of the room and down the hall. I had to be the closest to him. I had to be there soon. But what would happen if I didn't get there in time? How would Kayane deal with learning the truth? I pushed myself harder...I had to get to him.

* * *

 _March 5th, 1997 / Evening  
Yakushima Facility_

 _ **LABRYS - PLAYBACK STARTING**_

I managed to finally connect to the outside network when they last did the daily downloads and uploads. Although I controlled the flow of information they were unable to detect that. But now I could search outside databases for some kind of information. At least on the greater Kirijo Group network. Connection was limited though, and the speeds were agonizingly slow. But I could grab other documents and search for...wait that couldn't be right...

It was correspondence between Ikutski Shuji and some other employee, but the one that received it seemed to be blocked, but the message was loud and clear.

 _The Ikakure family will be traveling along the lone freeway at 2pm. Remember, you are to make it look like an accident. The Kirijo Group will not acknowledge nor recognize any involvement if you are caught on this act. The second half of your payment will only come after the confirmation of Ikakure Renji's death and that you have not been charged with any crimes. Meaning you must succeed and not be put into custody, failure in either of these aspects will result in a termination of our contract. After which the first payment will be seen as a promise that if either occurs you will not speak of your involvement with the Kirijo Group. I'm sure you know how hard an allegation would be believable in a court where most are pocketing money from the Kirijo Group._

 _The survival of the rest of the family is of no consequence. This is the last communication I will send to you._

I forcibly cut the connection. My eyes opened and sat up, the connections still in me.

 _"_ Labrys? How is it moving like that while it should be shut down?" a researcher stumbled back.

I ripped out the connections and stood up and left the room without paying attention to the others. I started running down the hall. Where was he? Where WAS HE? That bastard would pay, he would pay for every thing. No...Father, Mother, Brother and my Sister? Were they gone? Had they died? And for that long? Over a month ago, the bastard that took my Father's place had ordered for him to be killed.

I had noted the man's usual schedule but if that was true then he was at the training facility. I pushed more power to my legs and sped up and after moving down the halls I entered back into the training facility and slid to a stop. I knew he was in the observer level. "Ikutsuki Shuji! Ya bloody bastard! Get down here and answer for ya crimes! Ya murderer! Ya killed my Father!"

"Amusing, and what makes you say this?" His voice came over the intercom. I felt my anger rising even more. No...by me saying that he knew I was able to look through the network. But no, I didn't care anymore.

"It don't matter how I know, but I do so I'm gonna make ya pay ya fuckin' asshole! You took them from me, my family!" I cried out.

"Well, you're right on time for the final experiment," he ignored my words. "All Anti-Shadow Units, you will aim to destroy Labrys. Likewise, Labrys, if you want a chance you will have to fight through them to get to me. I wish you luck."

"What? My sisters? Ya no good son of a bitch! Ya think ya gonna get da best of me?" I turned to see my sisters coming at me, weapons armed. I detached my axe from my back and it landed in my hands. All I could feel was rage pinned up inside of me. "I will get out of here! And I will kill ya!"

All I felt was the anger and hatred for the man named Ikutsuki Shuji. My body became only a weapon for that single minded purpose. Even if it means going through my sisters...I would kill that man. The man who took my family away from me.

Renji...My Father  
Arisa...My Mother  
Setsuko...My Sister  
Kayane...My Brother

I may have failed to protect you...but I was sure as hell going to avenge you. I'm sorry my sisters...but this way I can end it all...maybe in death I could stop my Father's legacy from being misused in the future.

That was likely the thoughts I should have had at the moment. But I was consumed by a blind fury and the recording of this event had stopped. I personally had deleted the rest of this record because with everything that I am, I didn't want to remember the feeling as I ripped apart my sisters...my own family. But even if the record was deleted...I will never forget each and every agonizing moment as my hatred turned into an uncontrollable wild fire.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So sorry for the delay of getting this chapter up. Life has been somewhat unpredictable the last few days and seen my ego take quite a hit. And even though I had the chapter finished I honestly just couldn't get the energy to post it. Anyway enough about ramblings about my stupid life, lets talk about the chapter.**

 **Obviously there is a lot here about Labrys and her experience up until the end. With some obvious changes as to what exactly is the cause for everything. Also having it all more connected just made a lot more sense to me. One thing I never cared about in Arena was it never felt like it really connected properly with things of the past. Labrys was essentially supposed to be the means and reason for the P3 and P4 crews to interact, but I felt it wasn't quite right. First of all the timeline is kinda screwy. For one Labrys is a 5th generation anti-shadow weapon. More so the incident where Labrys tries to escape and is forced to fight her sister units is in 1999 in the timeline...yet this is also close to the time that the incident at the moonlight bridge was supposed to happen. So I'm sure other people can question how two more generations are supposed to come into being within that same year after Labrys. It doesn't make a lot of sense. Aigis is supposed to be created within that same year, have a Persona and be moved to the Tatsumi Port Island facility within that time frame as well. No matter how quickly research manages to go it still seems like there isn't enough time for that much advancement to take place.**

 **Not to mention how Aigis even learns how to seal a Shadow into someone...that seems like a big development in itself. Although I do have a few ideas on that front if I ever get a chance to explore it. Still because of that I've moved the timeline back so that it makes a bit more sense. Still Kayane is still in the dark behind all of this, and really the only one that knows everything about what happened is Labrys herself, who we haven't seen much other than the flashbacks but that will change real quick in this next chapter.**

 **This chapter is pretty short compared to the last few, but I think the next one might be a big one. We're going to come up real quick on the climax of Arena. But even after that its still only the beginning with Ultimax coming right behind it. Either way what Kayane does when he learns the truth will be entertaining one way or another. Not to mention learning you still have a sister who also hasn't made an appearance. Well, all of it is going to be coming sometime soon. Where it goes from here, will largely have to do with what happens in the next chapter, so I hope you are looking forward to it!**

 **As always let me know what you think of the chapter, or what you see happening in the future. All see you all at the next chapter!**


	44. Chapter 43 - Pause

**Chapter 43 / Pause**

 _May 3rd, 2012 / Time Unknown  
Yasogami High School Announcement Room?_

I threw the door open without much regard and it slammed open as I entered.

"That's enough!" someone said as I entered.

When I entered I saw a collection of people. Labrys, Teddie and Rise were on one side. The other was the fake Teddie...or General Teddie that he seemed to want to be called. Not that it mattered. I rushed over straight to Rise. "Rise! Thank God you're okay," I immediately pulled her into my arms.

She welcomed it, "Kayane, I'm so glad to see you. But we're..."

I knew this wasn't the time, but just having her here was a great relief to me and I felt a lot of tension ease off of my shoulders. "Yeah we're not out of this quite yet." I turned as I looked to General Teddie.

"Well, it's about time you got here, Kay-chan," General Teddie mocked.

"Hey now, you can't call him that," The real Teddie countered.

"Congratulations! How does it feel to have won the P-1 Grand Prix?" General Teddie was smirking but Labrys wasn't happy with this.

"Won? How do you figure?" I mean Teddie was here before I was, and even if Labrys wasn't part of the supposed Grand Prix I don't see how I won anything.

"Want to see your prize?" Teddie smirked as he moved and showed...

"Miyuki?" I found myself muttering as I saw the brown haired girl that had died so long ago. One that I blamed myself for her death for so long. I took a step forward but someone grabbed my arm. It was Rise.

"No, Kayane. It's still him. He has the ability to distort what you see and here. It's the same trick he used to make you fight the others," Rise pulled me back.

The being, General Teddie, gave a distinctly different laugh, "You know its hard for me to show someone who isn't here. But you actually saw this Miyuki girl? You're hopeless."

"Yeah, and who the hell do you think you are? You kidnap Rise, and force me to go through my own friends to get here. And for what?" I found myself demanding.

General Teddie laughed, "You still can't tell? I suppose it would have been a stretch for a three year old to remember who we are. But I think its time we start laying out the truth of the situation. After all I did this for your benefit as well, Oniisan."

The words it spoke threw me off and I couldn't hold back my surprise. Oniisan? What did it mean by that? But then General Teddie turned into a black ooze before reforming in front of me as...a very mechanical looking Labrys. "I am a shadow, the true self..." So that was it? She was Labrys' Shadow? That didn't explain why she had called me Oniisan.

"That's my face?" Labrys said silently moving next to me.

"How about it? You wanted to see what I am, didn't you!?" Shadow Labrys sneered at Labrys and then back to me.

"Why...why does she look like me?" Labrys was going to deny it. I knew what that meant, but there were so many questions now.

"That's its true form. That thing is your Shadow," Rise explained calmly to Labrys.

"This is a Shadow? A Shadow that came from me?" Labrys shook her head as she takes an uneasy step back and closes her eyes. Was this why I had initially been drawn in and felt as if I knew her?

"Oh, but you do know her, Oniisan," Shadow Labrys taunted. "You were just too young to remember. You, your sister and parents. You all know me and her very well."

"What? What are you talking about? My parents died a long time ago and I never had a..." I started but Rise was at my side.

"Not true at all, Oniisan. Seems like someone hasn't been telling you everything. About what really happened to your parents, and what happened to your sister. I know though, and so does she. First thing we did upon reactivation is find out all the fun details we could over the net. A much better and efficient way to gather information than that stupid Kirijo Group database," Shadow Labrys was enjoying this. "Come on, me. Don't you have anything to say? After all we finally got Oniisan back, right?"

"No, no I don't want too, I don't want to be seen...I don't want to..." Labrys was grabbing her head and shaking, stepping away from us.

"Isn't that why you wanted to put Oniisan through the same thing you went through? To show him what you had to deal with? Having family taken away and then us being consumed by a blinding rage only to rip apart our sisters. Come on, tell him! Tell him!" Shadow Labrys was yelling at the other Labrys.

"No! I don't want to remember! I don't want to..." Labrys continued to mutter.

"That sadness and pain and anguish. The all encompassing anger against those people that took everything away from us! And we failed to achieve that, we failed our family. Us! I'm a weapon! A machine that was intended only to fight. That was what they wanted us to be! But not Renji, not our Father! And those sons of bitches murdered him!" Shadow Labrys continued her verbal assault. I couldn't follow along. I was connected to Labrys? My family was? What did that mean?

"No! Stop it! I've had enough! I'm not like that! I'm human, that didn't happen to me," Labrys shook her head.

"Hahahaha...! You're still clinging to that? Then take a look at what you really are," Shadow Labrys moved a hand in front of the other Labrys and like a distorted image becoming clear...her once very human appearance shifted to the more robotic one exactly like her Shadow.

"You're lying. This isn't real. I'm not a machine...I'm not! No...you're...You're not me!" Labrys cried out. I knew what this mean within the TV world. This was what I should have tried to stop, but there was no way I could. Just what happened? What happened to cause her to deny this so strongly?

"Finally...You've finally said it! Now, I can be myself!" Then Shadow Labrys yelled as something behind her gave form...she didn't change but the large beast was with her...like a Shadow...like a Persona. Was this how she was going to go berserk?

"Kayane!" another voice came in through the door. I turned to see...Kana?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled but she came rushing in and slid to a stop at my side, while holding a sword. "Wait, you're a persona user?"

"Kayane-san...there is a lot I want to talk to you about. To tell you about all of this," Kana said but I kept my eyes on the Shadow being in front of us.

"So you know about my connection to Labrys? My parents?" I wasn't sure I could be angry about it either way. It wasn't like I had ever had the urge to look up or ask about my parents. Helps when your Uncle was an abusive asshole and you didn't want to spend any amount of time talking to him. And obviously Mom had simply adopted me so it isn't like she would be in a position to know that. Either way we had to deal with what was in front of us before anything else.

"I'll tell you everything, Kayane-san. I promise," Kana said as Shadow Labrys charged froward and smashed her axe to the ground. We jumped away from each other.

"Come on now, Oniisan. It's been too long since we've played a game," Shadow Labrys glared at me as the large beast of a Shadow came swiping at me. Still did this mean that Labrys considered me her brother? What did that even mean? No, this was not the time to think about it when I was being attacked. I jumped over the large claw of the beast. This Shadow Beast seemed to work similar to a Persona. Maybe this in itself was an indication to something too. I sliced it with a sickle as I did a flip off the claw and landed on the ground. But Shadow Labrys came right at me and swung her axe. Kana however was there and cleanly kicked the axe away and then spun quickly and gave a powerful kick to push the Shadow back.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Kana boldly declared as she brought her sword up.

"Get out of the way! He is my Oniisan!" Shadow Labrys came full force at Kana. I jumped forward and grabbed Kana by the waist and pulled her back.

 _"Kayane, she seems highly resistant to elements. As difficult as it may seem, beating her in a fight might be the only way to go about this."_ Rise's voice entered my mind, reminding me she was there. She likely had pulled the real Labrys with the help from Teddie to the side.

" _Right. My lucky day as always,"_ I reply back to her in my mind as I let go of Kana and we split apart to either side as Shadow Labrys charged in with the shadow beast behind her.

"Asterius!" Shadow Labrys called out and the shadow beast suddenly charged forward. I quickly threw my sickles up to the ceiling as I noticed Kana did a similar action with her sword...which suddenly fully extended out as a chain. I didn't have much time to react as I pulled myself into the air by the chain and swung over the would be Persona named Asterius and came straight at Shadow Labrys.

Pulling my sickle free from the light rig above us, it sent me into a spiral as I wielded my other sickle and came slicing down at Shadow Labrys. Kana came down hard as well with her chain reverting back to a sword as we both struck Shadow Labrys hard. She slid back due to the force of the blows and Asterius appeared back behind her. Well this certainly wasn't getting us anywhere fast.

"Kana-san, I'll leave the attack to you. I'll cover you," I said as I shifted and a tarot card came floating in front of me. There was no need to hold back now. This was a Shadow and I was sick and tired of not understanding why Shadow Labrys was calling me Oniisan.

"You got it, Kayane-san!" Kana leaped forward to attack.

I shattered the tarot card as _Benzaiten_ appeared and unleashed a frigid cold bufudyne at Shadow Labrys. She used her axe to shatter the attack. I then launched agidyne right behind it giving Shadow Labrys only half a moment to block it, and leaving her completely open to Kana's attack.

" _Eurydice!_ " she yelled as a beautiful persona appeared with a harp in hand and smashed it it into Shadow Labrys, but then followed it up with a massive collection of ice and lightning came down onto Shadow Labrys. It happened so quickly I don't think I had ever seen anyone, even Yu summon her Persona so quickly. But before Shadow Labrys could even continue she extended her chain sword out and swung with deadly intention towards her target. Kana was making use of her extra space and didn't have to worry about me getting in the way. She striked back at Shadow Labrys again and again. The attacks so fierce that it was hard to get a clear look at what was happening.

Then the tables suddenly turned.

Shadow Labrys came from the midst of the attack and directly connected her double sided axe with Kana's midsection. Then the axe seemed to have some sort of propulsion system because she then flew across the room and slammed Kana hard into the wall. I didn't have time to think, I moved to act. I threw my first sickle to which Shadow Labrys turned and deflected it off to her left, its blade buried into the wall. She went to attack once more but I went into a slide, the chain that connected my sickles sliding along the ground. Her axe hit the ground, missing the chain by mere inches. This gave me the best opportunity.

I jumped into the air and pulled hard on the chain as I went past Shadow Labrys. It caught underneath the axe and I forced her to put her axe up in the air, but as I yanked harder she had to switch her footing as she seemed unwilling to let go of her weapon. But Kana was back in the fight. Her chain sword swung around Shadow Labrys' feet and yanked the Shadow out from underneath her. Asterius attempted to push back both Kana and I and protect Shadow Labrys but this time we were a step ahead. We both leaped over Asterius attack and both came landing right on top of Shadow Labrys. Kana's sword straight through Shadow Labrys' chest and my remaining sickle the same.

After only a moment, Asterius disappeared and the intense Shadow aura around Shadow Labrys dissipated. We had done it, somehow.

I got to my feet and collected my weapon. Kana did as well, as the shell of Shadow Labrys stood there, saying nothing. Just like all the times before, the Shadow was waiting for her real self to accept her.

"Labrys," I said softly as I walked over to her. "It might be hard, but you can't turn away from the truth. It's something I had to learn to. You can do it."

She looked up at me, as if she was finally seeing me. "Oniisan? You're really alive? It's really you?"

"Labrys, he doesn't know. He was only three years old back then. But I'm going to tell him," Kana said at my side.

Suddenly a rush of footsteps could be heard coming up. A bunch of individuals appeared in the doorway as they came in. "There they are! Ikakure, Rise-san, Teddie and Labrys-san!" It was Chie.

Then another individual stepped in, "Sister! Kana-san!" She was...a robot too?

"Thank goodness, everyone is okay," Yukiko said coming in behind them. Along with Yosuke.

"Man, as soon as that invisible wall thing disappeared, I knew I had to get up here. Nice job Takahashi-san. Oh and Kayane-senpai," Yosuke said with a grin.

"Good to know I have your confidence, Yosuke," I found myself saying dryly.

"Hey, hey, hey, you know what I mean," Yosuke and I laughed a bit.

"We got caught up by Mitsuru-san and Aigis-san," Yukiko added a quick explanation.

"It was a little late if you ask me," Kanji added with a grunt as he gave me a nod. "Good to see ya, Senpai."

"Likewise Kanji-san," I wondered how bad it had to be to be stuck back there knowing others were fighting. Yeah that would not be fun.

"Hmph, at least Kay-chan didn't fall into the TV when he was half asleep like somebody I know," Teddie chimed in, who had been strangely quiet as all the things had come down.

"I highly doubt that this is the time to discuss how we all got into this predicament, accident or not," Naoto said as she walked into the room.

"Huh? Naoto? Why are you here?" Yu asked as he entered.

"Yeah, we were surprised too. The job she was on turned out to be related to all this," Yosuke gave a half explanation.

"Well I filled everyone in the best I could and connected with the other group that Aigis-san and Takahashi-san are connected to," Rise said as she stepped in next to me and took my hand.

I looked to Labrys once more, "These are all my friends. Everyone of us had to face this kind of situation. We had to face the part of ourselves we never wanted to admit to ourselves. We all faced our own Shadows within this place."

"Something you never wanted to admit? Even you, Oniisan? You all faced your Shadows?" Labrys said as every came around her and then Rise stepped forward and away from me.

"Sheesh, enough doom and gloom! If you don't hurry and accept her, she'll get lonely," Rise directed Labrys to her Shadow who stood there silently.

"I'm a weapon," Labrys said softly. "I lost something important and because of that I lost control of myself. I didn't want to remember and because of that I dragged all of you into this, even Oniisan."

We all shared a look. I think everyone was interested as to why she kept calling me her brother but that could wait a bit more. Kanji stepped up to speak.

"You're still hung up on that? It's over already, dummy," Kanji waved it off like the whole ordeal we had gone through had been just a minor inconvenience.

"You're jumping skills were amazing, but you're surprisingly sensitive, aren't you?" Chie seemed amused.

"Uh, what does that have to do with her jumping skills?" Yosuke eyed Chie from next to him. Despite that the two eagerly took the others hand.

"You're really cute, Labby-chan! You're so...metalluring!" Teddie chimed in. I had to suppress an audible groan.

"Are you all listening to me? Labrys needs to face her Shadow, now and..." Naoto was trying to get everyone on topic now.

I sighed a bit as Yu moved forward along with Aigis.

"Nice to meet you, Labrys...or rather, Sister," Aigis said. "I am Aigis-the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. I am your successor."

This didn't seem to put Labrys at ease, instead it seemed to put her on guard.

"Huh, wha...!? Um, excuse me, but you're...? I mean, are you also...?" Yukiko struggled to find the right words to say.

"Yes, I too, am a robot," Aigis responded.

"It just occurred to you now?" Chie eyed Yukiko.

Yu silently moved to Yukiko and seemed to be amused on how his girlfriend could have been with Aigis and yet not realize something like this.

"My mission to retrieve you has brought me here. My colleagues are waiting for you," Aigis said.

This provoked a much different response than what everyone was expecting, "Ya mean the Kirijo Group? Where they will just lock me up again?" Labrys had a very obvious anger in her tone and her accent thicker than before. It was hardly time to think about why a robot had a kansai dialect.

"We can discuss that later. Right now, there is an important task you must carry out," Aigis immediately retreated back. Something about this situation didn't sit right with me at all.

Labrys looked at her Shadow and then at me. "You can do this. Trust me."

Labrys approached her Shadow now, "That's right. You're me. You're the way I was at the end, when I lost all my composure and reason. All I wanted was to make that bastard pay! And what did he do? He forced me to rip apart my sister units! My family! After that bastard murdered my Father. But then when we were woken up again...I found out that Oniisan was alive, and so was Oneesan. But how could I ever face them after what I had done? How I had lost control of myself. I just thought that maybe if I could find a way I could have them understand why I did what I did. Then maybe, just maybe I might be worthy enough to uphold my promise to them. But I tried to forget it all, because it hurt so much. But the truth is, you are me and I am you. And I can't keep running from the past. I'm going to face my pain and my future, together with you." Labrys then hugged her Shadow. Then a light surrounded her as her Shadow disappeared and the being that appeared above her was her Persona. She stopped, "This is my Persona?"

She turned back to me, "I did it, Oniisan! If Renji-sama was here..." She stopped reading my expression and came up to me. "That's right, you don't know. You were so young then."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked somewhat frustrated by the continual sidestepping of the topic. If she had her Persona now and the Shadow wasn't a danger then I wanted to know.

Labrys hesitated for a moment, I think I might have hurt her with the way I phrased it. "I am Labrys, prototype of the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons, or the Mechanical Maiden project. Due to an incident that resulted in the death of over 40 Kirijo Group employees they brought in outside help to continue the project. Ikakure Renji was asked to help from the Nanjo Group temporarily. Shortly after the discovery of the Plume of Dusk, a discovery accredited to Ikakure Renji, he continued his research in a means to create a Mechanical Maiden capable of summoning a Persona."

"Wait, my Father created you?" I felt overwhelmed and a pain went through my head but Rise was at my side to stabilize me. Having her so close made me realize how much I missed her. And how I wish I could just forget all of this and just leave, but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't.

"Yes, I was one that he personally created. While the other sister units were based on a different design than my own. However, I was fortunate to be able to spend a lot of my time outside of the facility with you and your sister," Labrys said it with a shakiness in her voice. "I was at my happiest when I was with the two of you."

"Sister?" I blinked. "Since when do I have a sister? If I did why wasn't she with me at my...no scratch that if she wasn't at my Uncles then that's fine with me. That means we were separated."

"You're sister is now known as Kasamatsu Setsuko. It was decided that only one of you would go to your Uncle as the court didn't believe he could take care of more than one child," Kana quickly provided. "We haven't had a chance to speak with your sister yet but records indicate that she has gone to therapy for most of her life for what happened to your parents."

"Right, Labrys said that someone had murdered Father," I looked back to her for a moment. A robot capable of summoning a Persona? I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed her getting it. Calling her a robot seemed somewhat insulting. And likely my Father had been the same way, if she often brought her to play with my sister and I...then she likely was very much a part of the family. It isn't like I had a frame of reference for how I would have acted when I was just three years old. The events that happened after made it so I never cared to know what my past was. My parents were dead and I had ended up with an abusive Uncle that didn't give two shits on if I was alive or dead after he beat me every night.

"A man by the name Ikutsuki Shuji arranged an accident to occur with a 3rd party. When Father was supposedly let go to return to the Nanjo Group, he was ran off the road and killed as he was traveling to the port. The only ones that survived were Ikakure Setsuko and Ikakure Kayane, his children," Labrys emotions were plain for everyone to see. Even I could feel the pain behind it as she said it. "I found out a month or so after it happened when I managed to hack into the Kirijo Database and find the correspondence related to it. It had been deleted so I had to piece it back together. At the time though I thought all of you had died. I thought I had lost my family. So I did the only thing I thought I could. I went to attack Ikutsuki Shuji. But instead he had my sister units get in my way. So I...fought. And I destroyed all of them. I was just so angry, I had to get to him no matter what. All I could think about was how I would never see Oniisan or Oneesan ever again."

No one knew what to say. I sure as hell had no idea what to say.

"Senpai, perhaps this would be a conversation best made once we return?" Naoto stepped up and looked at me. I nodded.

"Yeah we can head to my place and talk there. Honestly, I've never thought about my parents. I definitely didn't expect them to be connected to research related to Shadows and Persona," I scratched the back of my head with Rise at my side. "And I have a sister?"

"Yeah, it was all part of what I wanted to talk about with you. I had hoped to tell you before all of this," Kana said.

"Hold it, I ain't going back with da Kirijo Group," Labrys said glancing to Aigis.

"Labrys-san, a lot of things have happened since then. The Kirijo Group isn't the same as it was then..."

"Ya think I bloody give a damn? I made a promise to my Oniisan and Oneesan and I'm going to keep it. If I'm going anywhere, it's with Oniisan," Labrys cutoff Aigis and moved to me. Aigis looked more dejected now than before. "Plus you called me sister, but would you really want to be sisters with someone who destroyed so many of our sister units?"

"You weren't the only one that was manipulated by the man Ikutsuki Shuji. Thanks to him, I had raised weapons against the people I considered my family," Aigis spoke softly.

Labrys blinked but didn't say anything more.

"We should head to the entrance," Yu prompted.

Everyone started to head out but I didn't move until it was me, Rise and Labrys left.

"Oniisan, sorry if all of this is too much to take in," Labrys apologized.

I shook my head, "I mean if I had done a little digging on my part I could have easily found out I had a sister. I have the family record for the Ikakure's after all. I inherited it when my Uncle was put into jail. I literally only had to open the damn book and I would have known. I just never thought to do it. And my sister hasn't come looking for me either. I dunno, there is a lot of questions but answers won't be so easy as to just have you tell me. But still...why Oniisan?"

"Oh why do I call you that?" Labrys smiled a bit. "Its what Oneesan said I had to call you, since you are my older siblings."

I found myself chuckling. _Setsuko huh? I guess life is about to get a bit more complicated._

* * *

 _May 3rd, 2012 / Time Unknown  
Studio Backlot TV World_

Two other individuals awaited us at the entrance. Rise had briefed me a bit of the craziness that had been going on. While I had charged in after her the others had been a bit more cautious and approached it like they would any other victim thrown into the TV. Several people had disappeared on them. Me included. Well I wasn't exactly going to just sit by when I had been hot on the tail of Rise's kidnapper.

"I'm Sanada Akihiko. Sorry for all this trouble," a man with a red cape, and bare chested with a number of scars on his body. He seemed quite comfortable in his somewhat lack of attire. Judging by it, he had likely seen more than his fare share of combat. His silver hair was something that caught my attention as well. I guess Yu was the only silver haired person around.

A woman with elegant red hair and wearing a black bodysuit with a fur coat stood next to him. Aigis quickly moved next to her and she exchanged a glance before she introduced herself, "I am Kirijo Mitsuru."

I quickly understood the hesitation, before I could do anything Labrys was in the air, her axe moved from her back and into her hand. She slammed it hard towards Mitsuru but both Aigis and Akihiko stepped forward and blocked her attack. Mitsuru didn't move as the blade of the axe was only a mere foot away from her head.

"Kirijo! You can rot in hell for what your family did to Renji-sama and Arisa-sama!" Labrys anger was more than palpable.

"Labrys! Relax! She had nothing to do with that! She's been spending the last few years cleaning up after what her Grandfather Kouetsu has done," Kana stepped in and pulled Labrys back. Eventually she relented.

"Labrys, there are no words I can express that can ever undo what has been done to you, or Ikakure Kayane. If my death could ease that pain then I would willingly..." Mitsuru started.

"Mitsuru, what are you saying?" Akihiko was shocked.

I moved up next to Labrys, "Look Labrys knows that killing you would hardly amount to any sort of satisfaction. The one who arranged it was Ikutsuki Shuji."

"Yes, perhaps you might feel at ease that he died a couple of years ago," Mitsuru added.

"She won't say it but her own Father was killed by him," Aigis added

Labrys slunk back next to me and put her axe in its place at her back. "How many lives did that man ruin? And now ya tellin' me I can't avenge Renji-sama?"

I moved in front of her and looked into her eyes, "I don't know anything about my Father but if he was the one who created you then wouldn't you know best if he would even want you to avenge him? I'm sure he had some idea that something like that could happen when he left the Kirijo Group."

I could see Labrys diligently searching my eyes for some sort of answer. I couldn't even imagine what it had to be like for her. From the way she spoke, she had been treated like a member of the family. No different than anyone else. As if she truly was my sister. She was looking at me for an answer that an older sibling should have. And then something changed. Every muscle in my body screamed in alarm as I saw her eyes shift from the vibrant red to a flat gray. I jumped back as her axe was suddenly swung down at me. Everyone was suddenly taking defensive positions and Rise scrambled to my side.

"It's not over yet," A flat and different voice came out.

"What...!? It's the same communication system as ours!" Mitsuru warned.

"I cannot gain access. She is being hacked!" Aigis warns.

Hacked? But in order to do that, they would have had to know intimate knowledge of the Mechanical Maidens right? This was hardly the best time to think about this.

"It isn't coming from inside this facility...The signal originates elsewhere," Aigis quickly reported.

"Form outside the TV?" Akihikio took the more aggressive stance of the others.

Of course, the one who had thrown Labrys in here to begin with and taken Rise. That had not been Labrys. No someone else was the one pulling the strings of this event. This wasn't over yet at all.

"This is just a little extra resistance. Now, entertain me!" Then Labrys jumped at me and I had little time to react, I shoved Rise away towards Yu and then rolled forward out of the way. I sprung up to my feet with my sickles in hand. Someone was going to force Labrys to fight again...potentially adding even more scars to her.

"You've put my sister through enough you bastard," I growled as the controlled Labrys turned and attacked me again.

"Oh dear, the son of Ikakure Renji, reunited with his Father's creation? Weren't you but a small child then? Why would you have any sort of attachment to a mere machine?" the voice directed towards me as it forced Labrys to continue to attack me.

I moved quickly back and forth to avoid strikes which might have only been aggravating the situation further. "If Labrys calls me her Brother, do you think I would just let anything to happen to her? I may not know anything of my parents or my family. That was a choice that I made, not her. So until I know the truth, I will do all I can for her."

"Hey, I got an interesting idea," the controlled Labrys stopped. "You could instead work with me. I mean, you have no reason to trust the Kirijo Group. They are responsible for the death of your parents."

That caught me off guard and I jumped our of range, "How can you know that?"

"Oh ho, caught your interest did I?" the controlled Labrys spoke. Then suddenly jumped back as a new individual entered.

A weapon slammed blade first to the ground. At glance it looked like a spear, no that wasn't right. It was a naganita. A young woman with red hair appeared, in a outfit of black and red, she pulled her weapon from the ground and spun it in her hand and pulled it back to an aggressive stance. She was clearly a seasoned fighter. Then I recognized her. It was Takahashi Hamuko, Kana's sister. "Manipulating others to do your work? Show yourself coward. Besides, you're time for controlling Labrys is over."

"You?" the once controlling Labrys glared.

"Fuuka-chan!" Hamuko called out.

" _Severing connection. Now Kujikawa!_ " A new voice entered my mind. It was similar to how Rise used her power but it was different.

" _Right! You will, never control Labrys again!"_ Rise's voice came through right behind her.

"I suppose that's it for now. See you soon, Ikakure Kayane," the voice spoke quickly before Labrys stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Guess it would be too much to hope all of this madness was over," I muttered to myself as I moved to Labrys' side.

"It would seem whoever our adversary is, they're connected to the Kirijo Group," Mitsuru spoke but didn't move. "And this matter concerns you as well, Ikakure-san."

"Obviously," I saw Labrys rebooting, or something close to it. As soon as Labrys was functioning she stood up and then ripped off something from the side of her head. "I'm guess that was how they were able to hack you?"

She shook her head. "Hacking wouldn't be the correct term. It was an override device. My black box makes it impossible for the Kirijo Group to control me. So instead they implanted a device that would circumvent the black box and go around it. Unfortunately or fortunately in this case, it slows my reaction time and amount of force I can use. The researchers thought it was a good trade off considering my physical abilities were already significantly more than my sister units." Labrys said with her kansai dialect. It felt strangely comforting to me.

"And that black box was something my Father created?" I looked at her and she gave a nod. "And the accent?"

"Oh...um...its something I picked up from Arisa-sama, I mean Mom," Labrys actually seemed embarrassed about it. "I thought it would better show that I was connected to your family, you know."

"So my Mom was from the kansai region?" I scratched the back of my head and sighed.

Rise was next to my side and she took my arm. "Kind of an odd way to find out about your parents. Who would have known your Father had been a part of making anti-shadow weapons."

"Seriously. Though from the way Labrys talks about it, it seems his ideals about what he wanted them to be conflicted with the ones in charge," I noted as I looked past Labrys to where Mitsuru approached with Akihiko and Aigis at her side. Kana was standing next to me, but both her and Hamuko were obviously with the other group.

Hamuko looked to me, "For a future singer, you sure seem to have gotten yourself in a load of trouble." She gave a smile as she flipped her naganita around and stood it next to her.

"No more than the usual trouble that seems to find me," I replied. "I guess that means you and Kana-san are part of this group?"

"The Shadow Operatives is our official name," Hamuko stepped toward me but Labrys took a half step in front of me.

"It is a group I created to prevent Shadow related incidents. It was recently sanctioned by the Japanese government," Mitsuru was explaining. "Part of the conditions was letting the police inspect and secure the more dangerous of the Kirijo Groups objects. It was around that time we found Labrys who had been sealed for an unknown reason. It took a significant amount of digging through correspondence and the old Kirijo Group database to even find anything. All we found were vague reports. That Labrys had been forced to destroy her sister units and that my Grandfather had ordered the death and cover up of the death of Ikakure Renji. Going down the list of possibilities, Labrys hating my name or the Kirijo Group was in that list."

"So ya understand that I want nothin' to do with the lot of ya?" Labrys stood half in front of me, protecting me.

I sighed heavily. "Look, I've had enough of this tension for today." I stepped around Labrys who objected at first but relented. "We have a much different problem here. The one behind this not only had intimate knowledge of Labrys and her circumstances for being sealed, but was also aware of the abilities of me and my friends. That's why Rise was taken captive after all. They knew of her power and that there would be no way he could force us to fight each other otherwise. Like it or not, this involves all of us."

Mitsuru nodded, "I agree, this day has been a lot more complicated than we initially expected. And it doesn't seem the matter is solved either. So for now we should leave here and perhaps break for food. Then we can all reconvene to discuss the details of what we know on both sides."

I looked back to Yu, "That fine with you."

He nodded, "That works. I think we all could use for a brief reprieve from these events. Plus we've been in here since the early morning. Teddie, think you can make another exit?"

"You got it!" Teddie tapped his foot on the ground a couple times and another set of TV's appeared.

"Wait," Hamuko said and facing me. "There is something I want to say first." She then walked right up to me. She looked me in my eyes.

"So you know something that can change someones life but aren't allowed to say it, huh?" I called back to our conversation back at my house not so long ago. "I'm guess all of this was part of that."

"Kayane-san, I went through my life believing I had not family. Then one day, Yukari, Mitsuru, Aigis, Akihiko and my other friends showed up and saved me and my only friends at the time from Shadows. And they told me that I had a twin brother," Hamuko's usual comfortable gaze held a much more serious one. "And he had died saving the world from a much bigger threat. But I found out something recently. That my Father's Sister was named Arisa, she married Ikakure Renji."

I blinked, "Wait, really?"

"It's nice to meet you cousin," Hamuko smiled.

* * *

 _May 3rd, 2012 / Early Evening  
Kayane's House Music Studio_

I sat down in front of the piano for the first time in what felt like ages ago with all that has happened. I was also hesitant to leave Rise on her own because of it, but I was hardly the only one in the house right now.

Rise was with Yukiko and Chie in the kitchen. Rather than separating and then meeting up here they opted to all come over and just buy something at Junes to cook there. Since we had all appeared out of the TV at Junes. Which fortunately the girl named Yamagishi Fuuka had been able to determine the best place to enter the TV world and where we would exit without even asking. It seemed Yamagishi was much more apt as a navigator than Rise was. Though I was suspecting that Rise's real power wasn't specifically navigating related.

Yu, Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie were setting the table, and probably just lounging about talking. Then, in here, in the music room was Naoto and Labrys. I understood that there was a lot of tension as a result of Labrys refusing to even get close to the Shadow Operatives because of the direct connection to the Kirijo Group. After all, Labrys had every reason to distrust them more than anyone.

What kind of day had it been? Not only did I meet Labrys, but I learn I have a sister. And learned about my parents. I didn't have all the details yet, but that was why the others would be arriving here in about an hour. After we all had a chance to catch our breaths and maybe recover our composure. Yu had made a comment to me on the walk over to my place. " _Be calm, take in the facts, then we decide from there."_ It was simple and might as well listen when both parties are weary and willing to talk.

Aigis, she seemed so dejected because of Labrys' reaction to her. To know that Labrys came before her, was created for the same purpose as her, yet that there was a tragedy surrounding that. How hard would it be to outstretch your hand wanting to help, only to be rejected? Yet, I could not fault Labrys because of the pain she went through to not trust anything attached to the Kirijo Group. But those were actions done by men long ago. People that were dead. Even the one called Ikutsuki Shuji.

That frustration...I understood it better than most. In the end, everyone had their reasons for the decisions they make, the people they are cautious of.

I ran my hands over the piano and closed my eyes as I started to play. I could feel it in Labrys' emotions over what had happened. Anger, hate, fury, rage, frustration, helplessness, despair, fear, sorrow, pain, disgrace, reverence, admiration, trust, love and hope. The myriad of emotions that came from being loved as a member of a family, having to accept them leaving but then the betrayal and having to accept the loss of a loved one. And then trying to avenge them. I would take all of this and pour it into my music.

 _"I don't belong here  
I can't keep my head clear  
Tonight, Tonight, Tonight  
I don't belong here  
I can't keep my head clear  
Tonight, Tonight, Tonight"_

I found myself singing and playing a song that had probably become a favorite of mine since I had written it. And I felt these lyrics and song fit this situation the best.

 _"It started with a push and a shove  
Falling in the dark  
I now stumble along the way  
Just trying to find my way  
Tonight, Tonight  
It's so hard sometimes  
In this life  
Finding the place I can stay  
Finding the place I can stay  
Tonight, Tonight  
I can't stand the dark of the night  
Sick of the night  
Sick of the night  
Trying to find my way  
Trying to find my way"_

Years and years alone where it felt your only solace was in the dark of night, when no one would bother you. Yet at the same time that place of solace can turn into a prison. You don't want to remain there, but it has become the one place that you can run to and feel safe. But it doesn't make you happy, it isn't living, its just safe. I let my hands fly over the keyboard as I upped the tempo of the song.

 _"You can never be safe  
Just when you find your light  
It's gone and it leaves you blind  
Impossible to find a place to call home  
Even just for Tonight, Tonight  
Lost in the dark  
Can't find the light  
It always happens to me  
But it can happen to you  
Tonight, Tonight"_

A feeling of helplessness against the elements you can't possibly control. It's in this moment that you start to feel hopeless. Like there is nothing that can ever make you feel happy ever again. Down against despair in which you believe there is no hope.

 _"I don't belong here  
I can't keep my head clear  
Tonight, Tonight, Tonight  
I don't belong here  
I can't keep my head clear  
Tonight, Tonight, Tonight"_

But this is simply one song about that loneliness. It is an overwhelming emotion that is hardest to shake when you are in the depths of darkness with no way of knowing how you are going to get out.

 _"It started with a push and a shove  
Falling in the dark  
I now stumble along the way  
Just trying to find my way  
Tonight, Tonight  
It's so hard sometimes  
In this life  
Finding the place I can stay  
Finding the place I can stay  
Tonight, Tonight  
I can't stand the dark of the night  
Sick of the night  
Sick of the night  
Trying to find my way  
Trying to find my way"_

I pounded my hands against the keys of the piano as I felt myself being overwhelmed by the emotions. I no longer could see the world around me as I lost myself in the song. Everything, I needed to pour out all of my frustrations. My confusion, all the crap I didn't know or understand. My parents? Dead? Why? Because it was arranged by the Kirijo Group? My Uncle was only allowed to take one of us, so of course it would be me, the male and the only one able to carry forward the name Ikakure. My sister, shuttled off to be an orphan. All while she had been traumatized by the event resulting in her taking years of therapy. Labrys, a robot that was not a robot. Created to be summon a Persona and fight Shadows...but not with the way she talked about my Father. No, she had not been a simple tool created to destroy Shadows. No, my Father, Ikakure Renji, created her to protect people. But that wasn't how it was seen at all.

 _"I don't belong here  
I can't keep my head clear  
Tonight, Tonight, Tonight"_

They wanted them as weapons that would obey orders without questions. They wanted to develop them in a way in which they could use Persona to a degree that would allow them to defeat Shadows but not so much that they would defy them. But Labrys was created to think for herself. To make her own decisions. When Father was supposed to leave and return to the Nanjo Group...it must have been in such a way that Labrys knew to protect them it was best to stay with Kirijo Group. No not protect just my Father but my Mother, my Sister and me. She protected all of us by sacrificing herself and her own future.

 _"I don't belong here  
I can't keep my head clear  
Tonight, Tonight, Tonight  
I don't belong here  
I can't keep my head clear  
Tonight, Tonight, Tonight"_

The emotions overwhelmed me as I was almost slamming my hands on the piano. Then suddenly I was pulled away. I lost myself and fell to the ground. Then the next moment I felt familiar lips crashing against mine. I tried to push her back but she shoved my hand out of the way and pushed the kiss deeper. Pushing her tongue into my mouth and enticing me to react. My emotions were bubbling up and the sudden change had confused me, but I found myself responding back. Her long hair free from its usual pigtails momentarily hid us as I kissed her back. The kiss more passionate than any we had shared for a long time. I found my hand moving to the back of her head to push deeper, but then suddenly Rise stopped and pushed back. She was straddled on my waist, having pulled me to the ground away from the piano.

"You idiot!" Rise yelled at me. She reached down and wiped away the tears from my eyes. "Why? Why do you always do this? You hold everything in for yourself! What did I tell you? How many times do I have to tell you to come to me?" I hadn't even realized that I had been crying, or how wrapped up I had been in that song. Now Rise was frustrated.

I had no excuses, she was right. Instead of going to her when I had the chance, I held it all in and did the same thing I always did. I let it bubble up until I bursted. My music must have sounded horrible, along with my singing. I could have tried to recover, but I did the opposite. My emotions overflowed once more and I sat up and put my head against Rise's chest, "I'm so sorry, Rise. I was so worried about you. I couldn't think straight no matter how much I tried I just had to get to you no matter what. I can't...I just can't keep moving without you." I cried. Tears were streaming down my face as I finally took this moment to reaffirm that she was here, right in front of me. "Seeing you get taken like that, I couldn't bare it...I just..."

"Let it all out, my love," Rise spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around my head and pressed it firmly against her. "I'm here now."

I hadn't realized I was even shaking until this moment, but the warmth of Rise and having her here made me grasp onto her tighter than before. I don't think even I had realized how much I had been bottling up. Of course, it was always Rise. She always knew. She always saw what I needed the most. I love her. I love Rise more than any amount of words could say.

After all my bravado and false presentations to the others, when all I had felt like doing was collapsing. I had just wanted to run. Rise knew. And she waited, waited for it to catch up to me so she could be here. Letting me get out all my frustrations and emotions. The rest of the world could wait. All I needed was Rise for right now. Without regard to anything around me, I let out all the emotion and frustration that was left in my heart to the girl that owned that heart, Kujikawa Rise.

* * *

 _May 3rd, 2012 / Evening  
Kayane's House Dining Room_

Somehow I was able to calm down before the Shadow Operatives arrived. After I had managed to somewhat compose myself, Rise led me past all the others and to the bathroom where she helped me clean up. I really am hopeless without her. She made me take a quick bath and then a change of clothes, and now I felt a lot more clear headed than I had been before. I sat at the end of the long dining table that I had put both extensions in to increase its length. Next to me was Rise, but standing just over my left shoulder was Labrys. She had seemed unsure of what to say to me after seeing my breakdown.

"As most of the fault in this incident lies with me, I want to first extend an apology," Kirijo Mitsuru who sat at the other end of the table spoke in a professional manner. More than that she was definitely uncomfortable with this situation.

"Considering we were all a part of this mess, I don't think there is any one person that can take the blunt of the blame," Yu spoke up. He was the more diplomatic of us. "Instead I think it is more prudent that we lay all the facts we can on the table and proceed from there."

"From the beginning huh? I suppose that would have to start back further than when most of us were even born," Mitsuru sighed. "I hope you understand my hesitance but after learning your connection to this, Ikakure Kayane-san, I feel it is my duty to do so. Kikuno, if you would."

"As you wish, Kirijo-sama," A woman with violet hair placed something on the table. It then projected images on the wall on the side of the dining room. "The Kirijo Group was one apart of a large conglomerate known as the Nanjo Group. However after a time the man named Kirijo Kouetsu split off with a portion of the Group to form his company. I doubt I need to tell you all what that was." The image of an older gentlemen came up, and it did not exactly evoke the best of feelings. It must have been Kouetsu because when I glanced at Labrys I could see the anger in her eyes.

I noticed that Aigis was off to the side and not paying attention. Obviously all of this was stuff she would know intimately. But I knew that wasn't the reason she wasn't being attentive. I hadn't even spoken to her, but I couldn't put the first meeting between her and Labrys out of my head. It hadn't gone the way Aigis wanted at all.

"Kouetsu began to gather many brilliant minds together. Some of them being, Arisato Miyuki and Kayane," Kikuno continued by the names jumped out at me immediately. How could they not?

"Your Aunt and Uncle," Labrys said from next to me. "Arisa-sama named you after her brother. She liked to complain about never being able to see her brother."

"I know your confusion as to the other name, perhaps I can enlighten you on that front," a woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward. "It's been a long time, Kayane-san. I'm Arisato Isako. But my maiden name is Tsukio. Nanase is my sister."

"Your Mom's sister? I mean she's mentioned you before but..." I stopped when Isako raised her hand.

"Obviously I kept my Sister out of the loop when it came to Shadows and Persona, as well as the particulars as to what I did as part of the Kirijo Group. But that doesn't mean we never saw each other. You see when we were in college we had a a group of us that all came together. Miyuki, Kayane were part of that, along with my would be husband, Yoshimitsu and myself. But also Ryouka and Eiichiro Takeba. Well our group were mostly all in different fields but fledging scientists. But Nanase would often end up tagging along with me, especially since Miyuki and Ryouka would force her to come along. And she was very close to Miyuki." Isako sounded like there was a lot of memories there. "Well on occasion even your parents would come by. It would be odd if he hadn't since Renji was Kayane's best friend and childhood friend. I heard quite a number of stories about the fights the two had when Renji started dating Kayane's younger sister, Arisa."

"Sounds like a fun time," I said.

Isako knew that I had no means of feeling anything on the matter, "I apologize. I know you haven't known about your parent up until now. But the events that occurred are tied to all of this. I'm sorry Saikawa-san. I'll allow you to continue."

Kikuno switched the images on the projector the image was of a large collection of people, "As indicated by Arisato-sama, this is the group recruited by Kouetsu to start his research. They would be separated into different areas. However, Kouetsu had them all do so in secrecy. Each research head had no knowledge of what the others were researching. Instead Kouetsu played the middle man and arranged the pieces as he saw fit."

"So he was the only one that knew what was going on? So he could direct it all without anyone knowing the greater picture of what he was aiming for," Naoto was sitting at the table theorized.

"Correct. He had several experiments and research going into different directions. One focused on the power of Shadows. Another on Persona. And then several experiments focused on how to bring about the potential to use Persona. Then, of course, the Mechanical Maiden project that was meant to be his protectors and enforcers. One of them was also in development using the power of Shadows to make a time manipulation device," Mitsuru said evenly.

"I'm guessing this is leading to how my Father ended up working on the Mechanical Maiden project?" I figured this was hardly a simple subject to broach.

"Indeed. At first the project was simply developing autonomous robots capable of fighting. That was an accomplishment in itself. However they soon found that against Shadows, they could do nothing against them. The first two generations had make a lot of strides forward in the development of their frame and maneuverability. But fighting against Shadows was useless. That was why they changed their method when they came to the third generation," Mitsuru said grimly. "They instead tried to power them, using Shadows."

"Using Shadows? Why would you think to do that?" Yukiko was just as shocked as the rest of us.

"Logically, it probably made sense of the time. Fight Shadows with Shadows. Obviously, we all know this was precisely what they should not have done. The result was a massacre, the entire facility was lost, and over forty Kirijo Group employees died. All that was left was the research of the first three generations. Kouetsu took the records and sealed the facility and then assembled a new team to continue on. This time taking place at the island resort of Yakushima that he had recently acquired and built a new facility to continue the research. Around this time was the discovery of the Plume of Dusk. What would become the basis and core of what makes the Mechanical Maidens who they are. But the discovery was made within a rival company the Nanjo Group. We don't know the particulars of the discovery, other than it being made by Ikakure Renji. Somehow, Kouetsu heard about it and immediately contacted the Nanjo Group after learning the possible applications of the Plume of Dusk. They had described it as an artificial soul." Mitsuru looked to Kikuno.

"Kouetsu made enticing offers to the Nanjo Group which the leader at the time eventually accepted, and forced Renji-san to work temporarily and develop a means to integrate a Plume of Dusk to make an artificial being capable of summoning a Persona. All things that Renji-san had already theorized," Kikuno explained as she showed a few more images. One of them left no doubts as to who it was. My Father. Black hair, and seemingly fit. He was in his older twenties it seemed like. It was hard to tell. Still it was hard to believe that my Father had been involved with research about Shadows and Persona.

"Kayane-senpai's Father essentially had no choice in the matter then. It became a matter settled by greed...with Kouetsu sparing no expense to use his expertise," Naoto added.

"It is as you say," Kikuno nodded. "In the interim, the 4th generation had been completed but despite the advances in robotics it was still not close to what they wanted to achieve. That was when Ikakure took over the project. He then spent the next month going over all the data as well as the different aspects of robotics. He increased the efficiency of each part while he began his own research in secret. The culmination of which was the creation of Labrys. Within her contains the first Plume of Dusk he discovered. Surrounded by a black box that no one in the Kirijo Group has ever been to decipher."

"A black box? So Labrys was intentionally made different? Sounds like he didn't trust the Kirijo Group at all from the beginning," Yu spoke up this time. "I am guess they never did figure it out. Yet Aigis seems to be more than capable despite this."

"It took them a great deal longer to finally achieve a Mechanical Maiden without a Persona. Labrys had only halfway awakened her Persona at the end. Which we all know was not under the best of circumstances," Mitsuru briefly elaborated.

"After Labrys' creation, Renji kept a close training schedule for her, which also involved taking her out of the lab. And spending time with his family. We only know about it due to the correspondence between Kouetsu and some of the research team. They felt it was irrelevant to the development of a weapon. So obviously tensions began growing and a rift was slowly creating between Renji and the research team. That was when Kouetsu brought in the man to take over as lead. Ikutsuki Shuji," Kikuno said the name and I knew Labrys reacted to it.

"I don't think you need to elaborate much more than that. After that Ikutsuki arranged an accident for my parents because my Father knew too much than Kirijo Kouetsu wanted to let return to the Nanjo Group. And they managed to hide it from Labrys for about a month before she found out by hacking the Kirijo Group Network," I supplied. "After which I was placed with my Uncle and my older sister was put up for adoption. But what happened with the Kirijo Group after that?"

"There were several other experiments. I was a test subject at a facility in Inoto. They exposed me to Shadows trying to entice a natural way of gaining a Persona," Hamuko spoke up.

"They were idiots," Kana folded her arms from next to her.

"Wait, you were experimented on?" I asked.

"I have plenty of scars to prove it," Hamuko said dryly. She shook her head, "That leads me to Kana. She's..."

"...a Shadow," Rise said from next to me. I glanced at her. "I sensed it from the beginning but it is a lot like Teddie. I just never felt it was important to bring up." That sounded just like Rise. After all Kana was one of the sweetest girls I had met. That might explain why Kana seemed to be lacking a lot of experience.

"So Kana-san is a Shadow?" I looked to her and she looked to the floor, obviously blushing.

"Kana is the only reason I was able to escape that place. And she stayed there, protecting me for years. She is very much my sister to me," Hamuko said as she put her arms around her sister who was shrinking away. "Come on, Nee-chan. You always wanted to tell Kayane-san the truth right?"

"Yes but..." Kana shook her head.

"We can talk later, okay, Kana?" I said looking to her.

She nodded, "Alright."

"Let's cover the unasked question in the room, and that is how us of the Shadow Operatives came to this point," Mitsuru spoke up.

"Mitsuru, are you sure?" Akihiko asked.

"As Ikakure-san pointed out, we're all involved in this incident. And with the culprit at large they need to know the whole picture," Mitsuru glanced at her silver haired companion. "Besides as Persona users that means they've already gone through their fair share of troubles themselves. Likely related to the possible Shadow activity we had detected from here not too long ago. But considering everything, I assume that is no longer a problem."

"You could say that," Yu said. "The serial murder cases had to do with using the TV world."

"Hmm, we were told a police report to that effect. After witnessing the power of that world it is hard to discredit its validity, not that the police themselves would ever believe it. Leaving that aside for the moment, do you all remember the wave of sickness from a couple years ago? It was called the Apathy Syndrome," Mitsuru seemed to jump right into it.

"It was hard not to hear about it from that time. But you are to say it was caused by a Shadow related incident?" Naoto asked.

"Indeed it was," Mitsuru nodded. "This happened due to my Grandfather when he amassed a large number of Shadows for a singular goal. A goal that all the different research he had been doing was meant to accommodate. His aim was to achieve an event call 'The Fall'. Something that would amount to the end of the world."

"The end of the world? What kind of wacko would want that?" Chie suddenly let out in a burst.

"It does sound outlandish. But that is why things turned out as they did. My Grandfather did have his followers that believed in his vision. But they were few, so not many knew of the prophecy that my Grandfather wanted to fulfill. By gathering Shadows he would bring about 'The Fall' after which the one entitled 'The Prince' would rise up to rule the world. It's about as melodramatic as you would expect. One of those followers was Ikutsuki Shuji. However, there were those within the Kirijo Group that managed to figure out what was planned, and took a stand. Takeba Eiichiro with the help of Arisato Kayane and Miyuki were able to cause a chain reaction that would split the mass of Shadows. This came with a heavy price. That night those three lost their lives, and because of it, it made the creation of something called, 'The Dark Hour.' A moment in time unknown to all but the ones with the power of Persona. Every night at midnight the world would freeze for one hour. The very nature of the world changed. The Shadow mass was split and the end of the world averted. Among those that died was my Grandfather. My Father took over and immediately suspended all research or projects related to Shadows or Persona and spent the rest of his time cleaning up and trying to pay back for the damage my Grandfather had created. However, the creation of 'The Dark Hour' created a new mess of problems," Mitsuru stated.

"I get it. The Apathy Syndrome," Yukiko said.

Mitsuru nodded, "Shadows were able to attack people freely because within the Dark Hour normal people were transmogrified to coffins."

"So victims of Shadow attacks fell to the Apathy Syndrome. But that would be as if, their minds were destroyed," Naoto got to her feet. "That was the cause? Shadows all over the world?"

"Yes, the Dark Hour was not a local phenomenon, but something the whole world was affected by. Although most attacks occurred closer to Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island because it was the epicenter of the incident. And also the location we called Tartarus. Or as it was referred to by an adversary, The Tower of Demise. It was the location at which 'The Fall' would occur. It was ten years after the explosion that claimed the lives of the Arisato's and Takeba Eiichiro. I awakened to my Persona along the way, and then in order to do something I created the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES for short. We started gathering more members in hopes that we can find a way to combat the Apathy Syndrome. We knew nothing of the truth. Or the intentions of the man that was the clubs advisor, Ikutsuki Shuji," Mitsuru said it so effortlessly but I feel like I knew where this was going. She kept going before anyone could respond. "The group eventually was made of Sanada Akihiko, Aragaki Shinjiro, Amada Ken, Koromaru, Yamagishi Fuuka, Aigis, Iori Junpei, Takeba Yukari and Arisato Minato. All of us had our reasons for fighting. But the fight did not come without its prices. I won't give all the details as it in itself would take days to explain. But over time large Shadows began to appear and we defeated each of them as they came. 12 shadows in total. Along the way we lost the life of Aragaki Shinjiro. But when we thought it was all over, Ikutsuki Shuji showed his true colors."

"The resulting fight ended with the death of not only Ikutsuki Shuji but also Kirijo Takeharu, Mitsuru-sama's father," Kikuno took over with no protest from Mitsuru. "It was also shortly after they found out the truth about The Fall and the being known as Nyx. In that fight, Arisato Minato lost his life."

"My twin brother was able to use his power as a wild card to prevent Nyx from arriving, but he had to sacrifice himself to achieve it," Hamuko added. "I'm sorry, saying all of it like this frustrates me because what my brother did was hardly simple or something to be a footnote on a page."

"Oniisama, don't worry about it. Everyone knows we aren't going past it because we don't care its just..." Kana was placating Hamuko.

"There is another problem here," I stood up and grabbed everyones attention. "If Ikutsuki is dead, then who is left that has knowledge of not only the history of the Kirijo Group but also that of our own struggles in Inaba? Whoever did this has a reason for stealing from the Kirijo Group, but you weren't the targets here. We were."

"You're right. I believe that video that played at the beginning was indication of that," Mitsuru nodded. "But now that we have a working knowledge base I believe the real discussion can begin."

* * *

 _May 4th, 2012 / Late Evening  
Kayane's House_

How many hours had passed since the ordeal had been over? And I felt like there was still too much I didn't understand about the situation. Rise was taken to keep us all out of contact with each other. That way we couldn't easily see past the deception, although in the end we all knew each other too well to be fooled by it. Even me, and I was probably the most likely to believe people saying crap like that to me.

" _What a boring way for the day to end. And here I was hoping you might actually get angry for them throwing a bus of information at you. A pain in the ass, all of them,_ " My Shadow commented from the corner of my room. I ignored him as I usually did, although I couldn't not hear him so I still registered the words he spoke.

"I have a sister huh?" I whisper more to myself as I stare at the ceiling from my futon. What was I supposed to do with that knowledge anyway?

Well, then there was Labrys. After I noticed that Labrys was not exactly in the best of shape due to the fighting and the sudden stress of being reactivated after being dormant for so long it was clear she needed maintenance. So I had some help from Yamagishi who seemed to be quite knowledgeable about Mechanical Maidens and engineering in general, and we convinced Labrys to go with her to a nearby facility to get maintenance and get her to full working order. Labrys was naturally hesitant. She had wanted to stay with me. Honestly I wasn't sure how I was going to explain to Mom all of this. Still in the end Labrys went with them, but said she would be returning as soon as maintenance was done.

The Shadow Operatives...everything felt like it had gotten complicated so fast but in reality it was no different than before. Shadows and Persona had existed for a long time, right? I mean probably ever since mankind was self aware. As humanity rose up as a society and cultures and everything else around the world developed, so did the Power of Shadows and of course the needed power to fight them, Persona.

Our fight against Adachi, the fight where we saved Marie and the one against Izanami, all of those were just more fights against a power the majority of humanity had no idea existed. Yet it was a power that was fueled by humanity. It was a circle...or maybe more akin to a snake eating itself. Either way it was easy to tell that fighting against Shadows had been something the world had seen long before any of were born.

Hamuko had been caught up in a incident only a year ago. And in that incident they found themselves a step behind the culprit along the way. Mitsuru decided then that she was going to find a way to ensure they wouldn't be stalled from acting again. The problem being that places outside of the Kirijo Group's influence would definitely raise alarms if they suddenly came into an area. That was also why they hadn't shown up in the serial murder case when it had happened in Inaba. Although they had evidence showing that Shadow activity had grown in the area.

That was a somewhat comforting thought. We had faced a power capable of enshrouding the world in a fog that would turn everyone into Shadows. Maybe if we had them show up then it wouldn't have been such a dire situation. Although it was really a journey that only Yu had been able to finish. Still...I guess all of that was in the realm of possibility. But still they were only alternate takes on what could have happened. But you can't change the past.

I guess that was the real question for me now. What was I going to do from here? I mean, do I look her up? And then what? How could I contact her? I mean that would be kinda rough, right? I couldn't just show up and tell her that I was her brother and that be the end of it. Kasamatsu Setsuko was her name now. But I couldn't tell her without explaining our parents and how I found out about her. And was telling her about Persona and Shadows even an option? I mean it would all just sound crazy to her. I mean, maybe. I don't know what her life had been like, but she might know about me already and had opted not get in touch with me, right?

All of this was more complicated than I cared for it to be.

 _"Who gives a damn. It wasn't like she looked for us when we were on the news right? I mean there isn't a way she couldn't have heard about it, right?"_ My Shadow was trying to steer me in a direction to be angry still.

"She is only three years older than me. And even if she did she would have been at the mercy of her adopted parents. They could have been the ones that stopped her," I said dismissing the Shadow and put my arm over my eyes as I closed them. I was exhausted, but I knew things were far from over.

Rise was still planning to go to practice tomorrow but I think I'll opt out of it for once. I just wanted time to think and clear my head and decide what it is I wanted moving forward. It was all a mess. Labrys, Setsuko and the truth of my parents and family. For the first time in my life I knew something about my parents, about the people that had brought me into this world. Then there was the matter of the band and us being a couple months away from our debut concert. Yeah, just more fuel to the fire.

I felt myself shake slightly and then it slowly built up more. An anxiety attack. I felt my mind close down as I clutched my head and I attempted to focus on my breathing. Taking as big breaths as I could but I still degraded into hyperventilating. A few minutes later I heard my door slid open and then someone move next to me. As soon as her arms wrapped around my head I knew who it was. Rise pulled me close to her chest and I felt her warmth and scent envelope me completely. I felt myself ease as soon as she did that.

"Shh...don't worry, I got you, Kayane," she whispered as I settled against her. If I didn't have her, I knew I would lose my mind. At the very least no matter how difficult it became, I had Rise here with me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So that's the end of Arena, but we'll be jumping right into Ultimax next chapter. So no time to catch our breath or think too long about the information dump that happens here. If you thought that was a lot to take in, then just imagine how bad it is for Kayane. At the very least as a reader you're already well informed about the origins of Labrys and the fact that Kayane has a sister. Well most of these facts may not immediately play a factor for Ultimax, they will certainly play a factor on Kayane's state of mind, if the end of this chapter isn't a indicator how precarious his state of mind is at the moment.**

 **It's hard to accept change. That's true for just about everyone. But its harder when you live your life thinking your life is a certain way but only to find out that it wasn't completely true at all. Then again life does that to us all the time. Things can change in a instant and the only thing we can really control is how we react to it. Reality is not kind. Every time we leave our homes there is always a chance that we might not make it back. It's an absurd thought because we expect things to be the same. We expect our drive to work or school to be the same as it was yesterday or the day before. Yet, you never know when an accident can happen. Strangely I compare Kayane's current position to be something like that. He had just figured out what he was going to do, he was working towards that goal, but then all of that changed when the cast of Persona 3 and Labrys appears. Now he is probably more lost than even he realizes.**

 **With Ultimax and Dancing All Night left to cover we still have a ways to go. Not to mention there will be a number of events that happen between Ultimax and Dancing All Night. So I'm not sure exactly how long we have left, but I hope you'll enjoy the journey.**

 **Hamuko also has her own issues having to deal with Kayane or just the fact that she has a cousin. Well it is complicated for all of them involved. Kana is dealing with having her first friend and what that means. Then we have Labrys who is trying to adjust to how things are...plus the fact that she doesn't trust the Kirijo Group at all, even if Mitsuru is obviously much different.**

 **I hope you'll stick around to see where this leads. Let me know what you think and I'll see you with the next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 44 - Urgency

**Chapter 44 / Urgency**

 _May 5th, 2012 / Afternoon  
Junes Food Court_

 ** _YU'S POINT OF VIEW_**

It had been barely a day since the incident had occurred with Labrys and inside the TV. Now some of us were gathered at the Junes Food Court to take our usual spot, but in hindsight it is Golden Week and Junes was absolutely swamped. I should have thought more about this, but it was hard to change a year of habit of coming here when it was time to talk about the case. And while this one was different, it was still a case we needed to talk about.

"I had a hunch this was gonna happen," Yosuke commented from next to me.

"Well, your hunch isn't getting us anywhere," Chie nudged him. The two of them were dating but it seemed they were still trying to figure things out between the two of them. "What're we supposed to do? I don't see a single open seat."

"That's just how it goes at Junes during Golden Week. And on Children's Day, at that," Yosuke shrugged but still seemed to be looking for any open seats. "Then again if it wasn't this busy, we'd be out of business by now."

That sparked a thought in me, "Today's Children's Day...?" Golden Week isn't really that long to begin with, but it wasn't like I was in Inaba for that long. I feel like I was wasting time. "I should've brought Nanako."

"That's what you're worried about? Besides what we want to talk about isn't something Nanako should hear," Yosuke was quick to remind me.

"Yeah, you're right," I admitted. Although Nanako had looked depressed when I told her I was heading out so that might have been the reason why. Not that we control what was going on but it was still disappointing not being able to focus on spending time with friends. I guess I shouldn't complain too much. After all the real one burdened in all this was Kayane. Unfortunately I couldn't convince him to come out today. He was still adjusting to all the things he had learned about himself. I could hardly imagine what I would do if I were in his shoes.

"Yo, Senpai! I got us some seats," Kanji was yelling and waving at us.

"Ooh! God job, Kanji," Yosuke said as we all started heading towards him.

"That's pretty impressive, Kanji, especially for you," Teddie was fortunately not in his bear suit, which would have made it impossible to navigate this crowd.

"Dammit, Ted...Leave the 'especially for you' part out next time," Kanji looked like he was gonna say something more but Chie immediately stepped in.

"Alright, break it up. No fighting, guys," Chie pushed Teddie forward.

"Let's go, Yu," Yukiko said as she casually took my hand and pulled me through the crowd. We maneuvered finally to where Kanji was. Seemed he managed to get us a table for four but got a couple extra seats for the six of us.

Yosuke cleared his throat as he settled in next to Chie as we all sat around the table, "Uhh...So, its' a great day out, and..."

"Cut it out, Yosuke, lets just jump right into it," Chie looked over at him.

"How else am I supposed to start off? Look at the size of this crowd. I mean it isn't like anyone should really overhear us in this crowd," Yosuke scratched his head.

"I'd say I made the right call showing up like this," Teddie nodded. "If I came in my usual costume, the little kids would be swarming my adorable bod. I'd be mobbed." He wasn't wrong about that.

"Oh, yes, I've seen how the children tear off your fur from time to time," Yukiko must have been fascinated by seeing Teddie work with kids. Although...

"Wow. Are you being nice to me, Yuki-chan? Has our love finally blossomed?" Teddie had that innocent look on his face.

"Huh? Of course it hasn't," Yukiko said blankly.

"Shot down as always..." Teddie stated.

"Shouldn't you think about who you are taking a shot at, Teddie? Or has you mind been too scrambled to realize you are hitting on my girlfriend?" I said it with a even tone but glared at him.

"Do you ever learn anything, Ted?" Kanji shook his head.

"Can you all just drop it? Let's get down to business. We didn't really get to talk much yesterday, after all." Chie tried to rope everyone back to the main topic.

"Let's forget about the crowd for now. Let's start the Investigation Team meeting," I prompted them. I know as soon as we start that the crazy crowd won't really be a concern. After all, everything we are going to talk about would make no sense to anyone that tried to listen in.

"Yeah. Though we are missing three people," Yosuke commented.

"It's just not the same without our full roster of pretty girls," Teddie let out a sigh. "Not only Rise-chan, but Nao-chan couldn't be here either..."

"I'm more concerned about Kayane-senpai than the girls," I said giving a disapproving glance to Teddie. "Out of all the things that happened, the one most affected is him. And he hasn't wanted to talk about it since then."

"Naoto-chan is really busy with work, so at lease we got to talk to her yesterday," Yukiko commented. "Though she knew things about what happened from the start, and she knew about Mitsuru-san and her friends from the start."

"Yeah, and thanks to her we got some good information," I nodded. Although Naoto was taken by surprised along with the rest of us when we learned about Kayane-senpai's connection to Labrys, or the real fate of his parents.

"Well then, let's get everyone up to speed on what has happened," Yosuke prompted for us to start the meeting in earnest.

"What was it that started it all? The Midnight Channel again, I guess?" Kanji asked. "I thought I was dreaming for a good chunk of it, so it's not really hitting me."

"No, it was just a tool used in this case. It started when Labrys was taken from the Kirijo Group and brought to Inaba, to specifically throw her into the TV. That has implications in itself," I shook my head.

"So we need to figure out who exactly was it that put Labrys inside the TV and why," Chie folded her arms in her chair as she thought of a possible answer.

"At first, I thought the culprit was jealous of my popularity and tried to break us friends up," Teddie said, which was more egotistical than I was expecting.

"Their goal was to disrupt our hearts by making us fight each other, and then steal our Personas after they returned to being Shadows," Yukiko stated, ignoring Teddie completely.

"Naoto said as much, too," I confirmed.

"Hey, hey hey, don't ignore me," Teddie chimed in.

"I dunno, turning them back to Shadows and stealing them? That doesn't sound like something just anyone could pull off," Kanji brought up a good point.

"Maybe not. But we know for certain that the culprit was using that method to try and gather powerful Shadows," I added. However from Kayane's story nothing had ever made that attempt on him. As a matter of fact, the words said at the end there when Labrys was taken over kept coming back to me. Indicating that they would be back...and it was aimed at Kayane, not anyone else. We really shouldn't leave him alone right now.

"Gathering Shadows, huh. That's definitely not something any normal person would do," Yosuke muttered.

"That reminds me. How are things inside the TV, Teddie?" I briefly switched the conversation why I was still gathering my thoughts on the main subject.

"It's still the same. I think it will go back to normal eventually, but the P-1 Grand Prix had such an effect that it's still noisy there," Teddie scratched his head. "Oh, but...hmm."

"Huh? But what? Quit mumbling and just spit it out," Kanji gave Teddie a half annoyed glare.

"It's hard to say for sure, but I sense these weird presences. They feel kinda like Shadows, but not really...its hard to describe," Teddie definitely looked like he wasn't sure how to describe it, but this was somewhat worrying.

"Weird presences? You mean...there's something strange in there?" Yosuke pressed.

"Umm...I don't really know," Teddie didn't look happy with that thought either.

"What could it be? The culprit, maybe?" Chie suggested.

Teddie gave a slight shrug, "Maybe, but maybe not?"

"Huh? How would that make sense? The culprit wasn't a Persona-user, right?" Yosuke asked.

"Mmhmm, he did say that he used Labrys because he couldn't enter the TV world himself," Yukiko confirmed. Sure someone needed to have a Persona to enter the TV world, but it didn't start that way, right? I didn't awaken to my own powers until I entered the TV. But I don't know if I had the power before then or not. And Namatame definitely didn't have a Persona...no but he had been gifted the ability to enter the TV from a different source. Izanami. But if there was another power at play...someone that had aligned themselves with the culprit perhaps? It was best to keep things based on what we know before speculating.

"So wouldn't that mean this 'weird' thing Ted's talking about can't be our bad guy?" Kanji started. "Or maybe the culprit can shove people into a TV even though he's not a Persona-user?" Well I guess somebody needed to say it.

Still we shouldn't linger on any one thing for long, "There's another thing that bothers me." Well, there was a lot of things that bothered me about this whole situation.

"What is it?" Yukiko prompted me.

"It's something Naoto said. You all heard about that hijacking of the airplane that happened? Turns out that it was Mitsuru-san's plane. But all of that was just a simple diversion while Labrys was stolen. But the strange thing about it, is after they apprehended the hijackers, not one of them had memory of their actions. It seems like they were brainwashed or somehow coaxed into doing those things, but yet don't remember actually doing it," I gave a brief explanation.

"That just leaves us with a lot of questions," Yosuke said shaking his head. "I mean we know they would have had to know a lot of not only the Kirijo Group but the workings of the TV world and us. I mean, is there anyone that could fit that?"

"There's so much we don't know," Kanji muttered

"Plus there is also Kayane-senpai's connection in all of this. His Father was actually the one who created Labrys. And we can't disregard what the culprit said at the end when they hacked Labrys," I was most worried about that fact. That the culprit specifically told Kayane that they would be back.

"Yeah, so its possible that Senpai could be targeted. I wish he would have shown up today," Yukiko was definitely worried.

"Even still, we just need to be ready to fight. Regardless of who is being targeted, this is our town. But going after Kayane-senpai...after all that he went through..." Chie's momentum stopped and all of them were silent.

It was the truth. Kayane was nothing like we could have expected when we first learned about him. He was initially a Senpai that we saw on a stupid troubled teens news special. They were using him as a cliché teen that is obviously bad because of how he dressed. The truth was something else. While Senpai enjoyed wearing black and heavy goth style, even going as far to paint his fingernails black or black eyeliner among other things, it was because of a more simple fact. People didn't bother him when he dressed that way. It was a form of separation from his peers. Intentionally making himself different so that he wouldn't fit in. After all Senpai never wanted to talk about his past, and I couldn't blame him for not wanting to.

After rescuing him from the TV I wasn't sure what to think of him, but still I wanted to know. So I invited him over and he ended up staying for dinner. I learned that he was a very considerate guy and also him and Nanako were quick to be friends. I noticed that when he let his guard down that there was an amazing person hiding under the surface. He was just afraid of coming out. When I learned about his interest in music and that he could actually play an instrument, I thought that him and Rise would compliment each other. Especially when I realized how similar the tow of them had been in a strange way.

Rise had been afraid of not being seen. She was the one who was in the center of the room asking for attention, but even though people paid attention to her she never felt like they really saw her. On the other hand Kayane had been the one seeking solitude, to not be noticed. He wanted to silently go through the motions and not be a bother...not realizing his true feelings were that he wanted someone to see him for more than just his past. As Risette she stood in center but felt more like a pretty doll on display on a window...whereas Kayane stood with scars on him that no one could ever look past.

Their performance at the Culture Festival was one that I could never forget. Kayane had to be terrified, as his anxiety got the best of him. But as soon as he started playing the piano, it was like he had transformed into a different person altogether. He had silenced the crowd, many of his own classmates were stupefied by his performance. It was elegant and beautiful as he expertly played the piano. When he sang, the crowd had held its breath. As if it all wasn't enough, Rise coming out and joining her own voice with his with a Gothic dress set to match with Kayane. And even as the song winded down no one said anything as all eyes were on them on that stage. And then went absolutely nuts when it ended. Rise and Kayane gave a bow and then Rise very quickly pulled him back stage. I would learn later that Kayane had a particularly bad anxiety attack.

"I had been with Labby-chan for most of the time, but she was in full belief that she was the Student Council President. But what was weird was she kept talking about Kay-chan. Even though we didn't run into him until he showed up at the end," Teddie said after a moment.

"So what do we really know about that? I mean Kayane-senpai's Dad was the one who created her right?" Kanji's question made me think about that.

"His Father seemed to believe that it was a key part of her development. Spending time with his family. I mean it makes sense if you didn't see them as a weapon, right?" Chie said.

"What better way to develop a Persona but give them something to protect?" I shook my head for a moment. "But that didn't go well with what the ones in charge wanted."

"They just wanted a machine that they could control," Kanji stated it simply enough. And it was a hard truth about it.

"In the end they took the research and simply sealed away the unit they couldn't control," I couldn't even fathom how someone could do that. "Labrys didn't want to leave Kayane-senpai last night either. Even if she knows things have changed for the Kirijo Group she wanted to stay with him. And she wants to look for his sister."

"Well, Senpai's going to look for her at some point I imagine," Yosuke shrugged. "It's all a mess but even knowing all of that it isn't like we can just do anything about that until he makes a decision. And I don't think he knows what to think about it right now."

"Yeah, you make a good point. We'll have to wait to see what he wants to do," I didn't know what Kayane would do though. Up to this point it seemed to be his Uncle was his only remaining family. And now that had changed. Now he knew he had an older sister...and a cousin. I knew he didn't handle stress well. We all did. Wait, was anybody even with him right now? His Mom was out of town for a business meeting for Kayane and Rise's band...and if Rise went to their practice then that meant he was at home, alone and thinking about everything. No that wasn't something I was really comfortable with. "Maybe we should go see how he's doing."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I'm worried about him," Yukiko got to her feet.

"Let's all get going then," Yosuke agreed as they all got to their feet and made their way through the crowds.

I took Yukiko's hand as we quickly navigated through and out of the food court and made our way out of Junes. Yukiko stumbled a bit as we were free of the crowds and I pulled her into my arms and swiftly lifted her up to avoid someone rushing by us. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks." She then took the moment to kiss me quickly and give me a smile.

I sighed heavily as we started walking away from Junes with the others following us. "I wish we had more time together this holiday. But it seems like everything has gotten in the way."

She shook her head, "Nothing we can do about it. Besides I know we'll have more time together in the future. And it isn't like we aren't going to act when we can."

The others finally caught up to us. Yukiko was right. Sure it wasn't going exactly how we had hoped to be this holiday but that was hardly what was important. Right now they would do what they could for their friends. And Kayane needed their support.

"You know what really bothers me about that whole thing yesterday? Those stupid titles they gave all of us," Kanji said.

"Ugh, me too. Thinking about that makes me so mad. What was that 'Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood' stuff all about? I could swear people cross the street now when they see me," Chie groaned. "Why are people still looking for the damn midnight channel anyway?"

"Really? I was actually pretty impressed," I said before I could stop myself.

"Huh? Is that how you think of me, Yu-kun?" Chie eyed me.

I shook my head, "No, that's not what I meant."

"That reminds me, you seemed to like that 'Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel' nickname," Yosuke gave me a look...maybe a warning to watch what I say to his girlfriend. Yet I wanted to chuckle as a result. To think those two would go from jumping down each others throats to actually dating. Well, I always knew the chemistry between them was there but it was like a stand off where both were waiting for the other to make a move. In the end it might have been what Kayane had said to all the girls after the Culture Festival when they had all stayed at the Amagi Inn. It had been a shift of thinking for the girls as Kayane had made a point that was hard to ignore.

I only knew about it because Yukiko had talked about with me after. Kayane had pointed out to the girls how rare it was to have someone that knew your darkest secret and then remains at your side. Well I don't know exactly how he had put it but it was similar to that.

"Did he?" Yukiko raised an eye brow.

"Sensei, have you awakened to a new name? Should I call you Kingpin from now on?" Teddie asked.

"No, no. Never mind about the names," I shake my head. Honestly I was more impressed at how the names seemed to hit our hang-ups we have so precisely. Nanako was definitely a major concern to me. I presume the Kingpin was a reference to me being a wild card and my social links. The Steel part was likely just an indicator of my usual demeanor most likely. Either way there was one of them that bothered me. Kayane's epithet had been the Cold Thorned Composer of Desolation. Why? Because of the word Desolation. It had two distinct meanings...something that was in complete destruction...or the epitome of loneliness and sorrow. After everything that had happened over the year, and all that Kayane had fought for seemed to still be carried with him. Even with Rise supporting him it was obvious that things had hardly been resolved for him. No for Kayane, it was a fight that was constantly ongoing.

It would take us a while to get to Kayane's house since it was past where my Uncle's was.

"So where has Marie-san been?" Yosuke asked.

"She's elusive as always. I saw her buying something at Souzai Daigaku the other day though," Yukiko chimed in. Yeah I had hoped to see her too but she seemed like she was still busy.

"Whaaat? Did nobody tell Emmy-chan that Sensei was visiting?" Teddie seemed like it would be odd if that didn't happen, but she had been somewhat scarce after we rescued her either way.

"Well it is Marie-chan we are talking about. I'm sure she's noticed that Yu-kun's back," Chie commented.

"You would think she'd be the first one to show up then. Well besides Yukiko-san," Kanji added.

I noticed that the amount of cloud cover had been slowly increasing as we were walking. And was quickly getting darker. That's weird...I thought it was only supposed to be lightly cloudy but it was definitely looking like it would be raining. Then a flash of light went across the sky.

"Wh-what the...Where'd that lightning come from all of a sudden?" Chie was now holding onto Yosuke's arm.

"Oh geesh, those are some dark clouds coming in. Looks like it might start pouring soon," Yosuke commented after a moment.

"Sheesh, the weather report has been way off the mark lately," Chie added.

Yukiko's phone started ringing, she quickly pulled her phone out and answered, "That's mine. Hello? Ah, Kasai-san?"

"Hey, if Labrys was a robot would she rust if she got caught out in the rain?" Kanji pulled the conversation as Yukiko took a moment to separate from me and get space so she could talk as we end up passing my place and almost at Kayane's place.

"Nah, I doubt it. The Kirijo Group developed her, after all, and they wouldn't be that cheap," Yosuke dismissed it.

"Mitchan's Group sure is amazing. Her stuff is way better than Junes-brand electronics," Teddie seemed impressed. Wait, when had Teddie start calling Mitsuru-san Mitchan? Well he might have run into her in the TV world during the whole incident.

"So Kayane-senpai convinced Labrys to go with Mitsuru-san and her friends, right? She was pretty reluctant so I wonder how she's doing," Chie commented.

"Well, Kayane-senpai was right, she had been damaged and it isn't like we had the capacity to fix her. And Mitsuru-san seemed like she was okay with them taking care of her upkeep and allowing her to return here afterwards," I also couldn't help but believe because she ultimately feels responsible for what happened to Labrys and it would be her way of trying to make up for it in some small way. Even if that meant not getting Labrys' to ever trust them. Still I could hardly blame anyone involved for being mistrusting. Labrys had her creator killed, and ripped away from her family, then sealed away. After all Labrys had a black box in her that made her very unique, and something that Kirijo Group scientists couldn't figure out, so destroying her had never been a option for them. "She'll be back sooner than later."

For the sake of Kayane, mostly. I imagine that Labrys was going to push Kayane to meeting his sister. Though I couldn't imagine what would be the outcome of that. After a moment Yukiko slipped back next to me and took my hand. "That was the Inn. It seems a group of our guests is still out. We didn't have any umbrellas ready for them, so I think a lot of them will come back drenched. I want to check on Kayane-senpai but they want me to head back. So I'll come with you and say hello and then duck out."

I gave her a small nod, "Yeah, I'm sure he'll appreciate seeing you though." I know that Yukiko actually looked up to Kayane for a number of reasons. Part of it being his intellect. He was smart but he rarely ever showed it. And most of it might have more to do with the way he approaches things than anything else. He had also been very supportive to her and myself when it had come to telling the others about our relationship. I greatly respected Kayane-senpai. He was a great friend, even if he continued to have a poor outlook for himself.

We quickly approached Kayane's house and rung the doorbell. After a moment the door slid open and we all stood there as we all were greeted by Kayane. He frowned a bit. "My, what a merry bunch of individuals to show up at my door, unannounced and not even giving me the decency of a text message."

I chuckled and moved forward, "Sorry Senpai. It was kind of a last minute decision to come here. Junes was swarmed and we wanted to see how you are doing."

He sighed heavily and opened the door, "Come on in."

Everyone said hello as they stepped in with Yukkiko and I letting everyone pass and then stepping in ourselves. The others took a few steps in when Yukiko moved over to Kayane and surprised everyone when she gave him a hug. Even Kayane was surprised. "Don't hole yourself up, Senpai. We're here for you," Yukiko gave Kayane a hard squeeze before stepping back. "I wish I could stay and talk but they need me back at the Inn. I just don't want you to push us out of this, okay? You learned a lot about your parents, and family. If you want, you can call me later tonight, okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, okay. Thanks, Yukiko-san."

"Have a good evening you guys," Yukiko took a small bow and then kissed me on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later tonight."

I kissed her quickly on her cheek before she left out the door and closed it behind her.

"You're girlfriend is really pushy," Kayane commented as he motioned for everyone to come into the living room.

"She is no more pushy than yours is," I chuckled.

"You are certainly right about that," Kayane said as he sat down and everyone joining him. "I was just watching a movie. But are you sure you guys want to be here? It looks like it could start raining any moment and I only got a couple umbrella's. And I was planning to head down to the station as soon as I hear from Rise when she is going to be back at the train station."

"Oh yeah, she went to band practice today," Yosuke was sitting close to Chie. "How are you holding up?"

"I dunno," Kayane shrugged. "I was just told that I have a robot who acts like my sister...and then telling me I have a older sister...and then Hamuko-san tops it off by telling me she is my cousin. Oh plus her twin brother, who is also my cousin, died a couple years ago to save the world. That doesn't even go into the fact that my Father was a lead scientist that created Labrys and that the Kirijo Group arranged an accident to have him killed. I mean, it sounds utterly insane."

However, no one said anything. What could you say to that? Even after the explanation it was still hard to process. I finally broke the silence though. "Then we tackle one problem at a time, right? You have an older sister, she is what three years older than you?"

He looked at me for a moment and then nodded, "Kasamatsu Setsuko, she lives in Kyoto and is 21 years old. Well she is technically 3 and a half years older than me as her birthday is in July. Apparently she's still living at home and engaged to be married. Although apparently there is no set date for the wedding. I could also tell you more about her family and whatnot."

"Whoa, that is super cool, how did you know all that, Kay-chan?" Teddie asked.

"I didn't. Labrys told me all of that before she left. She wants to go with me and meet her. I'm not opposed to it but it is pretty nerve racking," Kayane turned back to the TV. "I mean how do you start that conversation? Hello, I'm your younger brother. Sure it sounds easy but in execution its a bit different. Plus Labrys being who she is...that means explaining to Setsuko-san about her and our parents and the mess that comes with that."

"Yeah, more answers you give her would just lead to more questions," Kanji shook his head. "That's rough man. But you know, we could all go with you or something. I'm sure it be a lot easier if we were all there to help."

"Kanji's right," Yosuke jumped in. "I mean it isn't like you need to be able to answer everything at once either."

"Still it would be a lot to take in, but I'm sure she'd want to listen," Chie weighed in support as well.

"More than likely her foster parents would be able to confirm it as well," I added.

"I know all that but she was only a few months away from turning 7 when the accident happened that killed our parents. As a result, it seems Setsuko-san has been in therapy ever since then. From what Labrys says, she likely doesn't remember anything from it, and the event was traumatic enough that she doesn't want to. That means by meeting her I would be taking that choice away from her," Kayane sighed a bit and then got to his feet.

"Senpai, even if its hard I think you have to try," I got to my feet as well. "She might be stuck just like you were. Never moving forward, only staying static. Until she faces and knows the truth, she may go to therapy for the rest of her life. And I honestly don't believe that the two of you reuniting would only be good for you and her."

Kayane walked to the entrance to the living room and then back at us, "Yeah I know. But I want to get a better grasp of the facts before I do anything. Either way you guys should head home. It isn't going to help you at all if you get trapped at my place because of the rain. As much as I don't mind that, some of you have plenty to do already."

The rest of them got up as I crossed over to Kayane and offered my hand to him. He shook my hand without hesitation, "I'm glad to hear that, Senpai. If you need anything at all, please let me know."

He nodded, "Don't worry, Yu. My head is just a mess right now, so I'm just going to play some music and try and clear my head." He turned back to the others, "Thanks everyone for your concern, but get out of here before that rain starts coming down."

"Alright, later Senpai," Kanji came by as I separated from Kayane. The two bumped fist before Kanji opened the front door and stepped out.

"Good night to you, Kay-chan," Teddie quickly glomped Kayane before rushing out after Kanji.

Chie came forward next and she hugged Kayane. She was blushing a bit as she pulled back, "I just want to say I feel happy for you, for learning you have a sister and family out there. And I want to support you in reuniting with them."

"Thanks, Chie-san," Kayane smiled as Chie stepped back from him.

Yosuke shook his hand, "Don't hesitate to get a hold of Yu or I. And don't worry, I don't think Yu will be hurt if you call me first."

Kayane laughed, "Alright, alright you've made your point, now get out of here. I don't want any of you getting a cold because you decided to visit me."

We all stepped out of his house that we visited only briefly and waved a last goodbye as Kayane closed his door behind us. Then we were once again walking off again. The group all stopped as we were outside of my Uncle's place. "Alright, so I guess we'll just meet up tomorrow as we planned. See if maybe we can come up with anything else. We should probably check out the TV world as well, just in case," I said after a moment.

"A good idea. I'll give Naoto-kun a call tonight. Although I'm not sure if she'll be able to make it, I can at least get her caught up with everything that happened," Chie said.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow," I gave a few last goodbyes before going into the house.

I settled in with Nanako after saying hello to her and briefly telling her about my own day. We watched some TV as the time went by. I was definitely glad to be able to spend some time with her after having so much of it being dedicated to the incident from the other day. Things had been kinda crazy so being able to slow down and just enjoy some time with Nanako was great. The night continued on. And a new discussion erupted after Dojima came home and settled in with us.

"And then, Dad came on Parent Visiting Day, so I made sure to raise my hand to answer all the teacher's questions," Nanko cheerfully told. I remember it was a bit thing to get her to have him sign the paper for him to go to Parent Visiting Day last year. So this was definitely something she seemed proud of.

"Nanako, you told that story three times already," Dojima lightly chuckled.

"No I didn't!" Nanako was quick to refute. Well dinner had certainly been lively with Nanako talking nonstop. Though she had definitely told the story a few times but that was fine. Nanako was simply looking for something to keep us talking. "Oh, and guess what. I saw a really long car yesterday."

So she had seen the black limousine that the Shadow Operatives had been in. I suppose it would be really hard to notice considering how rare a sight it was for it to be in town.

"Oh, you mean the limo that was driving around town? Yeah, I heard about that," Dojima nodded. "A big stretch limo in a sleepy little town like ours. I'll tell you one thing, they won't be from around here." Dojima looks at me for a moment and he must realize something is up. That was my Uncle, always the Detective. Still, I wonder if I couldn't say something about it...surely Nanako would be excited for Kayane learning about his family.

"About that," I started which caught the attention of both of them. It looked like Dojima was going to question me for answers anyway so it was best I cut him off at the pass. "They came into town to see, Kayane-senpai."

"Kay-chan? Why did they want to see Kay-chan?" Nanako was now very curious.

"Well he is about to break into the music industry with Kujikawa. That actually makes sense," Dojima nodded.

"Actually it wasn't related to that. Apparently the head of the Kirijo Group found out something recently about Kayane-senpai's parents, and decided to tell him in person. Apparently his Father was a key researcher as part of the group. And although his parents died in a accident, he also found out that he has an older sister," I was vague for the most part but it was all details my Uncle would be able to find if he did the digging. Well partially.

"Huh? Kay-chan has a sister?" Nanako's eyes lit up. "Did he get to meet her?"

I shook my head, "No, not yet, but he's planning to."

"Well thats great news. It's gotta be a surprise though. It isn't every day you learn that you have a sibling out of no where," Dojima gave a chuckle.

"Yeah I went by his house today to check on him. He's still sorting through how he feels about it and how he wants to contact her," I smiled slightly.

"I was going to ask you about a few coincidences that have happened since you came back. Since out of no where the day you show up I get a call from a Detective at the Metropolitan Police Department asking about the details of that case. Not to mention Shirogane has been at the station a few times in the past couple days," He sighs for a moment and looks at me. "Look. I trust you, but this is different. If there is something going on and you don't want to tell me, thats fine. Just don't stick your head into the lion's den. You do understand that I'm a detective, and pretty much your guardian while you're here, right?"

"Of course," I nod but it isn't like I can admit to him that there is definitely still something dangerous going on that hasn't been resolved.

"So long as you understand that. Then do whatever you want," Dojima shrugs a bit with a sigh.

I can't help but smile. He knows me too well and likely wants to ask a million more questions but he's letting it go. I know because he trusts me. And there is also the fact that Dojima knows there was more to it than anything that could be explained in how we chased and caught Adachi. There was hardly anything he could do at the time due to his injury.

"Hey! You're picking on Big Bro again, Dad," Nanako quickly jumped in to my defense.

He chuckled, "No, no, not at all. We were just talking."

"Really, Big Bro?" She looked to me as if to make sure her Dad was telling the truth.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about," I smiled at her.

"Um...I'll always be on your side, okay?" Nanako was smiling at me. What was I supposed to say about that? Taking my side over her Fathers? Still I couldn't help but laugh as I notice Dojima's expression.

It was like I had never left in a lot of ways. It felt more like home here than it did in Tokyo. Well it was nice to have Mom and Dad back in town but still, Inaba was special to me. Considering all that happened here, it would be weird if it wasn't.

After some time I head up to my room. As I close my door I can hear the faint rumble of thunder in the distance. The rain that had pouring down has seemingly stopped, but could start up again at any moment. Still if it doesn't rain then the Midnight Channel should stay quiet. Unless for some reason the pattern changes. That would be the worst thing to happen. I check my phone and see a message from Yukiko.

 _Still doing some late night stuff. I should be done soon. Call you soon._ Yukiko's message was short but it seemed like they had really kept her busy after all.

Even with all of this I'm supposed to head home tomorrow. But with everything happening like this it would be hard to go. Well, as long as I make the last train it should be okay. Or even the first train the next day. Tokyo was only a few hours by train. Well, I could think about those details later. It was just a few moments until midnight. I looked to the TV in my room that was switched off...and then it switched on.

An image of a ring, like a professional wrestling ring appears on the screen. And a announcer begins to speak, "The strong win while the weak disappear! Tonight, we will witness the hottest battles in all history! The goddess of victory is waiting to descend upon the ring! P-1 fans, are you ready? ARE YOU READY!?" The announcer raises his voice to rouse the crowd. What is worse is that as this continues it begins to show the contestants. With two individuals standing at the top of the ramp. General Teddie and Fake Rise.

"Time to let loose an all-out war!" General Teddie exclaims and uses the cane and lifts into the air getting a roar from the crowd as a response. Then the video shifted, showing all of us once more.

"The contestants of the previous P-1 Grand Prix have returned for another tournament, right on the heels of the last one! These warriors will create another legend, here at the world-shattering P-1 ring! These are battles of honor! Battles of will! Sparks will fly! Some fight for pride, some fight for glory! Will this be decided by pure muscle, or will a battle of wits determine the outcome? Things are heating up! Tonight, who will win the title of champion!? Who will be crowned with the winner's wreath!? Whose tale of glory will resound for generations!? All that remains are the dreams of the warriors As the Grand Prix plunges into its final chapter,the P-1 Climax is..."

"...bearly getting started!" General Teddie cut in. The TV cut to static but not completely. My phone rang.

"Yu! I'm down by the flood plain. Something is happening and..." it was Kayane but before he could finish my phone cuts out. So does the lights in my room and everything else electrical.

"What the? Kayane? Senpai!" I curse as I put my phone down. As if things couldn't get worse the TV comes to life once more.

General Teddie is staring at me, "Yoo-hoo! All you P-1 crazies out there, sorry about the long wait!" The background is that of the Announcement Room from the school created by Labrys mind inside the TV during the P-1 Grand Prix. How could this be happening? He is laughing, "The P-1 Climax! It's the end of the world, one-on-one death match that's worthy of the name 'climax'. And best of all! If you don't win the one-on-one tournament to the finish within the hour, the world will end! No punches pulled this time! I'll make myself clear so that no one misunderstands. This will not be taking place within the TV world. It will, in fact, take place in the reality which you occupy. Enjoy it while you can. Alllllll righty then! Time to show off how that special stage is going!" The view distorted to show a new image.

A new location, someplace I couldn't tell. Large structures shaped like a T were many and not only that, there were people on them. Kirijo Mitsuru, Aigis, Sanada Akihiko, Yamagishi Fuuka...all tied to them as if they were crosses with them seemingly crucified. Each one looked unconscious. What had happened? Why were they there? How could they have been taken?

The TV crackled again as General Teddie appeared back, "Hyaaaahahaha! What will be the fate of our captured queen and her loyal minions? Oh I also should forget that we have another honored guest that will be joining them very soon. I'm sure you all know who that will be. Then again, if we don't have a champion, everyone's a goner anyway. So she'll be in good company! Best of luck to all of you!"

Then the display cuts off on the TV. I finally notice a strange, red light is filling the once dark room. I turn and rush over to the window. The town looks like it is covered completely in a eerie red fog. Just what is all of this? And what did he mean by honored guest? If last time was any indication...then it was probably Kayane. No, first I need to check inside the house. I rush down the stairs, "Nanako! Dojima-san!" I call out but they don't reply. I quickly look in both of their rooms, but they are no where to be found. Where could they have gone? But if this wasn't the TV world then what happened to them? Why weren't they here? Dojima-san leaving in the middle of the night wouldn't be cause for concern, but Nanako not being here doesn't.

There is only one thing I can do. I have to somehow make sense of this situation. No in this situation there is only one place to go. The Junes food court. I'm sure that it will be the first place that the others will head to. First I head back upstairs and change into my Yasogami High uniform and grab my weapon. If I was going to fight, there isn't anything else I would want to fight in. I head downstairs and get to the door. I step outside. If Kayane was a target then I could only hope he would head to the Junes Food Court. But first priority was meeting with the others.

Regardless of what was in store I put my katana at my side as I started jogging down the street. To think there would be so little time before the culprit acted. And to threaten to end the world? Either way...I would do all I can. "Please be safe everyone..."

* * *

 _May 5th, 2012 / Afternoon  
Outside of Hokkaido_

 ** _HAMUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

The other night had not exactly been the most ideal of situations. And not exactly the way I had envisioned telling Kayane that I was his cousin. Then again was there ever a good way to just dump a large amount of information on someone? I couldn't just show up and tell him, "Hey I'm your cousin." Something like that comes with questions. Sure it was easy enough to understand the facts. My Mother was his Father's Sister. So yes, of course we're cousins. But then you ask how you learned that information. Then again it wasn't like I had known that my own name was not the one I should have had. My name should have been Arisato Minako and not Takehashi Hamuko.

I probably should have went back with Mitsuru and the others but I didn't. I wasn't sure how to take Kayane's response to learning of our relationship. Though I think he was far more occupied with the thought of having a sister. I certainly couldn't blame him for that. When I learned about Minato I had only thought about him, wanted to learn everything about him. Except my twin brother had already been dead. Only because of the events that pulled me into the world of Shadows and Persona did I get to know him, and in some odd twist of fate, met him.

I didn't come here to think about all of that though. I came to meet up with Yukari and give Kokoro some time with her Mother. I held the young toddler against me, who was fast asleep. Honestly, I think the girl slept more than any human in existence. Yukari likes to tell me that Minato was the same. Yukari was out filming for the moment and I was sitting in her make-shift dressing room tent they had set up for her. I was looking to surprise her. I could hear them call for a break, which hopefully meant that Yukari would be coming back.

I poke Kokoro's cheek, "Hey there sweetheart, you want to wake up a bit so you can say hello to your Mom?" She barely stirred against me as I sat in the chair that was next to Yukari's stuff. After a few moments the entrance to the tent opened and Yukari came in. Dressed in her outfit from the filming...as Featherman Pink. A kids TV show where she played the leader of a group that destroyed monsters out to destroy the world. Funny considering Yukari probably related more to her character than the other actors and actresses could ever hope to compare to.

"Huh? Hamuko-chan? And you brought Koko-chan?" Yukari came over.

"Surprise," I smiled as I handed her Kokoro. Yukari took her and handled her like an expert. Perhaps maybe something only a Mother could do. "How's work?"

"I'm tired but I finished all my filming for today," Yukari said as it seemed Kokoro was stirring in her arms.

"You're on a roll, Feather Pink," another voice came from the entrance.

"Do you think so?" Yukari turned to the entrance.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you had company," Yukari's manager bowed to me. "I'm Akimoto Jitsuko, Takeba-san's agent. I mean technically it is Arisato-san now."

I got to my feet, "Takehashi Hamuko. I'm her sister-in-law now I guess." It hadn't been that long since Yukari changed her name...only just before she left to do this job actually.

"A pleasure to meet you. Oh and is this your lovely daughter, Arisato-san?" Jitsuko transitioned back to Yukari who looked like Kokoro was up and moving and now eagerly hugging her Mother.

"It is, this is Kokoro," Yukari smiled. "Is there something you needed?"

"Oh right. The director's had nothing but good things to say. Looks like this'll have a positive effect on your main job. Oh right we also have your next shoot lined up as well. It'll be in about a week with Takura Productions. They want to use you for a concept cover for an album of a band that will be debuting later this summer," her agent then starting throwing dates around and Yukari looked like she was only halfway paying attention.

"Can you send me the details later? I kind of just want to spend time with my daughter and sister-in-law if you don't mind," Yukari said with a smile and the manager nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll forward to you a full itinerary as soon as I buff out a last couple details. I'll talk to you later, Arisato-san," Jitsuko gave me a nod before she disappeared out of the tent.

Yukari let out a big sigh before turning her attention back to Kokoro in her arms. "I'm so happy to see you, Koko-chan."

"What's up? Out of energy?" I said as I moved next to her.

"I'm glad I am officially married to Minato now. But I guess it sounds weird still having people refer to me that way. They don't mostly because I'm still using Takeba as my stage name. So I'll be accredited under that instead of Arisato. My career as a model has given me a good flow of work and a name change could cause problems somewhere. So I thought it was probably better this way. Still all of that doesn't matter considering what happened yesterday," Yukari looked over at the desk where her phone sat. "You showed up at the tail end of it, right?"

"Yeah, I had Mitsuru's maid Kaede take care of Kokoro while I went to support Fuuka-san," I paused for a moment. "So did Mitsuru give you summary of what happened?"

"Sorta, though I she was rather vague. She gets like that about work against Shadows though. She only covers the basics of what you need. Other than telling me there being an incident in Inaba I don't know much else. Well that and there being a bunch of high school kids that could use Persona's," Yukari sat down in the chair I had gotten up from and pulled Kokoro against her so she could free her other hand and check her phone. She put it down afterwards. "I was hoping to get some of her time. She's probably been running non-stop since the creation of the Shadow Operatives. It's only been a couple weeks."

"Yeah, she's still scrambling to get things in order. And being a unknown branch in the police force hasn't made us any friends in Public Safety since the incident at the airport when Labrys was stolen," I answered candidly. "I told you before about Ikakure Kayane right? That he is mine and Onii-chan's cousin."

"Yeah," Yukari's eyes widened a bit. "Don't tell me..."

"Yeah, he's a Persona user too. Him, his girlfriend and their friends were responsible for quelling the Shadow activity that was happening in Inaba over the course of the last year," I knew that was vague in itself but we could talk about it more in depth when we had the time to. "Also Labrys confirmed that Kayane-san has a sister and that his parents were arranged to have an accident by Ikutsuki Shuji."

"What?" Yukari was clearly angry. "It seems like that man was responsible for a great deal more than we knew about."

"Considering most of the different Kirijo Group facilities worked in a closed system, we're still finding out more and more about what has been done by the Kirijo Group of old. I guess that is why Mitsuru has been so busy." I shook my head. "Kayane-san is having a hard time digesting everything that got dumped on him...so I thought I'd go get Kokoro and come visit you. And catch you up on everything that was going on. But Feather Pink huh? And you're supposed to be the leader?"

"Yeah don't ask me how it happened, but I guess they heard about my archery from when I was in High School," Yukari smiled a bit and looked at Kokoro. "You know, Koko-chan. Daddy wanted me to keep doing my archery even after I was done. Who would of thought it would have kept going in the form of preforming on a kids show though. I think Minato would have loved this too much if he saw me. I can just imagine him poking fun at me. Then again I did see him watching Featherman from time to time in the dorm."

The bustling noise from around the tent suddenly became a lot louder. "A helicopter? Here cover up, Kokoro's ears." I quickly grabbed a blanket from the bag I had with me and then moved to Yukari to protect Kokoro's ears.

"I know they aren't using a helicopter for the shoot but..."

"Yukari-sama?" A voice quickly entered. It was Kaede, one of Mitsuru's maids. "Oh, Hamuko-sama you are here as well? There has been an emergency, I need you both to get on the helicopter, quickly."

"The helicopter? Look us in one thing but Kokoro is..." I started but Kaede came forward and swiftly took Kokoro from Yukari's arms.

Yukari protested, "What's going on?"

"This morning Mitsuru-sama, Sanada-san, Yamagishi-san and Aigis went missing when they detected a spike of Shadow activity in the Inaba region. We haven't been able to contact them ever since they got close to the city," Kaede gave a quick explanation. "I can take care of Kokoro-san. Kikuno-san is flying the helicopter to head to the Inaba region after you get Labrys."

"Mitsuru is missing?" Yukari asked and Kaede nodded to confirm. "Please take care of Kokoro." She moved up to Kaede to look at Kokoro and give her daughter a kiss on her forehead. "Mommy will be back, Kokoro."

I moved forward and did the same, "Thanks for this Kaede-san."

"It will be my pleasure to watch Kokoro-san. I will meet up with you and Yukari-sama as soon as it safe to and bring Kokoro-san to you," Kaede reassured me. After spending the last few days with Kokoro it was odd to be rushing off like this, but duty calls.

I rush out of the tent behind Yukari and headed out to the helicopter. She was hovering and a ladder was extended down. Yukari grabbed it and immediately started climbing it. I followed after she reached the top and before long we were in the air and sitting on either side of the open doors.

"Yukari-san and Hamuko-san, its good to see you," it was Amada Ken. And a bark from next to him indicated Koromaru next to him.

"Ken-kun? You and Koromaru?" Yukari was surprised.

"I think she means she's happy to see you too," I called out. I sat down and strapped in next to Yukari and we slipped on the headset that allowed us all to talk as the helicopter was headed to our next destination.

Ken slipped back into his seat as well and did the same. "Sounds like they went missing in transit to Inaba. When they didn't get into contact with Kikuno-san she started gathering the rest of us. We're going to swing back to the facility to pick up Labrys."

"Wait what about Kana?" I asked. Then the thought dawned on me. "Nevermind, she was probably already heading into Inaba before they even got the readings."

"Yes according to the exit logs of the facility she left early this morning," Kikuno's voice came over the intercom system, although she was piloting the helicopter.

What was wrong with me lately? I had been so occupied thinking about Kayane and actually finding a cousin that I hadn't really been paying attention to Kana at all. I mean instead of talking to her about everything that happened I left to meet up with Yukari. I mean, that in itself wasn't bad but...I should have taken Kana with me or taken time to talk to her. Please be okay, Kana.

It was going to take us time to get there. I just had to hope nothing happened in the meantime.

* * *

 _May 5th, 2012 / Late Afternoon  
Temporary Rehearsal Studio in Okina City_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I stop and try and catch my breath as the music comes to a stop. Despite everything weighing on my mind I was able to put in a decent rehearsal. Even if Kayane had opted out for today. Well I couldn't blame him after everything he had learned. Kayane's Father had been responsible for the creation of Labrys, a machine capable of summoning a Persona. That made her more than just a simple machine, it made her no different than the rest of us. And I was left unknowing if I should give Kayane space to think or to stay at his side. I shook those thoughts aside as I sat down on the front of the stage. Then the others from the band were sitting on the side of the stage.

"Not bad considering our drill sergeant is missing," Taro commented dryly as he sat on my left.

"Oh come on, Taro-kun. He isn't that bad, and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have been able to be as prepared as we are," Reiko sat on the other side of Taro. "Nice job today, Saya-chan."

"No kidding, those solo piano pieces are no joke. Makes you appreciate how nuts Ikakure is with his song writing," Taro chuckled a bit.

"Th-thank you," Saya said as she sat on my other side. "Um, how is he doing?"

"Yeah, I think we deserve a little bit of an explanation when our perfectionist leader actually misses a practice," Tsubasa said as she plopped down on the other side of Saya. I smiled inwardly at the obvious concern on the faces of our band mates.

I should have made him come to practice anyway. But maybe he was afraid of having another breakdown like last night if he started playing the piano. Either way I should tell them something. "It isn't simple but Kayane found out he has family. He met his cousin last night and he learned he has a sister. It was a lot for him to take in. So he wanted some time to think about it. He's frustrated because he never really thought to look into his parents or his own past before he was taken in by his Uncle. If he had it would have been easy to find his sister. Then again its the same with his sister."

"So what did happen to his parents?" Taro asked.

"They died in a car accident. Both Setsuko, his sister and Kayane survived. Kayane was only three years old at the time. But his sister was six," I wasn't going to tell them much more than that, but I felt they should know how difficult this was for Kayane. Even if you didn't include the other details, suddenly learning you have family would not be the easiest thing for people to accept.

"That's horrible," Saya spoke softly. "Even after everything Ikakure-san went through after with his Uncle, his sister never got in touch with him?"

That was a good point. Something that had reached the national news level would be hard to ignore. But there was always a reason for why people make decisions like that. And Setsuko might have had her reasons for not getting in touch with her brother.

"Still if that's true, I'm surprised you didn't just cancel practice today. It isn't like one missed practice is going to hurt us. We still got a couple months to go. Shouldn't you be with him?" Tsubasa looked over at the clock. "Actually you should get going or you'll miss the last train heading back to Inaba."

I looked over and saw it was nearly two, "Oh crap! I didn't take my bike today either. I wonder if I can make it in time." I jumped up to my feet. "Right I'll see you all later! I'll text you with an update later. Oh wait, Tsubasa-chan and Saya-chan, aren't you coming back?"

Saya shook her head, "Tsubasa and I are staying with her Grandparents for the weekend."

"Alright then I'll see you guys later," I said as I was quickly gathering up my things. While I exchanged a few more goodbyes on my way out I rushed to the Okina Station to barely get onto the train on time.

With it being Golden Week there wasn't many people on the train, lucky for me I guess. I sighed heavily and slumped into the seat on the empty train car. Kayane could have used some support today. Maybe I should have canceled practice to stay with Kayane. No taking that back now. There was a lot to think about with all we learned last night from the Shadow Operatives. Still what worried me was after all of it had happened. When everyone had finally left and it was time to go to bed. I had sat in Kayane's room. After he came in he sat down wordlessly on my bed and then pulled me into his arms.

I turned towards him and did the only thing that made sense to me at that moment. I kissed him. I could feel the uncertainty of his lips, the fear in his eyes. Kayane was lost again, adrift in a wealth of information he didn't ask for but had no choice but to deal with in one way or another. And what was I doing? How was I helping him? I couldn't. I couldn't protect him the way I needed to. I had been the helpless one. Kidnapped, unable to do anything to prevent it. I was completely and utterly powerless to help him when he needed me, when he needed anyone else to stand up by his side. I can't be that. So that kiss turned into tears for me and Kayane. We both cried in each other's arms last night and fell to sleep next to each other. Just how pathetic was I?

Kayane needed someone stronger than that. He needed someone that could take the lead when he couldn't. To stand by his side when he was confident, and to catch him when he falls when he is in pain. That was what he needed. Could I do that? Could I give that to him?

I rested my head and then, I felt myself slip. I fell and landed on...grass? I sat up, I was in a field. The sky was night and the cool air reinforced this fact. Stars and a half moon shone down onto me in a field of wild flowers of different colors. Then I noticed a playground and a solemn tree. It looked familiar to me.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young lady," An older gentlemen with a long crooked nose was sitting at a bench with a makeshift table close to the playground. "Now this is truly a unique guest. Ah, but where are my manners? My name is Igor and I believe you know my assistant."

Of course I did. The brown haired girl that came forward could only be one individual. Fujikara Miyuki. "It's good to see you again, Kujikawa-san." Miyuki bowed to me.

"I'm Kujikawa Rise," I said politely back to Igor. "I don't get it, why am I here in the Velvet Room?"

"We approach a critical juncture in your destiny. While you have been through a measure of difficulty in the past, it will not be the same after you reach this point," Igor further explained.

"Those brought to the Velvet Room are bound by a contract. However, this one will be one of your own making. You are coming to a crossroads. What you decide from there will forever define your path. And my Master and I will be here to provide you help," Miyuki said simply. This was vague. But from all I heard from Yu-senpai this was just how it typically went. Even Kayane's experience when he was in the coma seemed to collaborate with that idea.

"The next time we meet, I will explain what role we will play in helping you on the contract you will forget yourself. Until then, farewell," Igor lifted his hand and then I was no longer in the field. I was back in the seat on the train.

I sat up and shook my head. Did that really happen? It felt too real not to have been true. I sighed and decided to check my phone. "Huh? Oh, it's from Yukiko-senpai." Like I expected, seemed like the others decided to meet up and go over what was talked about last night. So Yukiko was giving me the quick rundown and also a time we're meeting up with everyone tomorrow. "Whoa, Junes at 6AM? Getting Kayane up at that time is going to be near impossible. Not to mention there is no way those guys aren't going to be late." Still if I had been more capable then maybe things could have been different. Then everyone wouldn't have had to fight each other. We could have helped Labrys faster, could have been in a better position or something. Either way, I had been so useless yesterday. I had been taken from Kayane's kitchen, making dinner. And that was it, all I could remember.

The next moment I had been in the Announcement Room in the TV world, under the surveillance of 'General Teddie.' Of course it was actually Labrys' Shadow, but because of that I was unable to use my Persona to help the others. I could sense them but without proper use of my Persona I couldn't contact them. Naturally, Kayane had chased my kidnapper to the outskirts of town, after which he dived right into the TV to save me. Kayane never gave a thought to himself when it came to me. He always put me first. I loved that about him but I also hated it. His self-esteem was still so low. Yet unless I was able to protect him I could never show him just how important he was to more than just me. I guess one step at a time was fine, but I couldn't leave things as they were.

The worst part of it was that Shadow Labrys had used my voice and face to confuse everyone. Pushing everyone to fight when that should have never happened to begin with. If I hadn't been taken I could have stopped it from happening. I closed my phone, irritated at myself. How was I supposed to face everyone when I had made things that much more difficult yesterday? And Yu-senpai would only be in town for one more day anyway. Even Yamagishi-san had powers enough that she could support the Shadow Operatives while she was outside of the TV. I could never manage something like that. I really am pathetic. How was I supposed to support Kayane when I was like this?

"The next stop is Yasoinaba. Yaso..." The announcers voice was cut.

That was a weird place to cut the announcement off. Then all of the lights in the train turned off and the train that had been slowing down instead comes grinding to a halt that makes me slide off my seat and to the ground. "A blackout? Now?" I scrambled to my feet and looked out the window. A huge red moon dominates the sky. The moon had never been that big, had it? And down the tracks where the train was heading there looks to be a giant, red cocoon. Hold on, is that fog? Whatever it was, it was completely engulfing Inaba. I looked down to the next car to see if anyone else was...wait what? There was no one in the train. I know I had seen a group of people enter the other car. Now they had all disappeared. Just what the hell was going on?

Kayane! I pulled out my cellphone and flipped it open. It was off. I had just checked my messages, I hadn't turned it off and I know the battery had been over 80% charged. I pressed the power button. Nothing. Again. Nothing. No matter how many times I press the power button the stupid thing won't turn back on.

"Don't do this to me! Turn on you piece of junk!" I said and hit my phone on one of the rails. "Of all the stupid times for it to break. How am I supposed to call Kayane?" Well if I had the same amount of power as Yamagishi Fuuka I would probably be able to contact him without any problems. She could use her Persona even outside of the TV and...hold on a minute. Something about this feels way too familiar. This sensation brought on from this red light and fog.

"It's like I'm inside the TV," I mutter to myself. I move to the door and pull on the emergency lever to force the door open. "I don't have time to panic, I have to get to Kayane." I grabbed my stuff and jumped out of the train and down onto the track. Then I rush towards the train station and to Inaba. What was going on? What was this fog? And why wouldn't my phone work? All of this just made me more worried and forced me to move faster. How could I have left Kayane at a time like this? The culprit was still on the loose and I had been so trapped in my own thoughts that I didn't realize the danger that was still present to all of us. Especially when the culprit had called out Kayane specifically.

"I'm such an idiot," I mutter as I pushed myself along. I finally got to the station an quickly moved through and out to the road leading to Inaba. I couldn't let myself be held up. I wasn't going to be slowed by this. I had been running everyday for a while now, ever since I had decided I was going back into the show business. And that decision came about back in August. Before the time I had even met Kayane. You better believe my stamina was better than it had ever been in my life. This was nothing compared to my daily regimen.

Dance routines in a concert can drain you, and only strong stamina would see it through to the end. However, my goal was a bit different when Kayane entered the picture, when we decided to do it together. While Kayane had his own exercise routine, I had kept to mine. Although I had no problems watching him do those push-ups in the morning. Well he did a lot more than that, but I could lose myself in a trance watching him. Yet here I was, running back to town when I should have been there for him from the beginning. I could cut across the Samegawa Flood Plain to get to Kayane's house faster. As I made my way the red fog didn't really impede my vision, but now the sky was a deep red with the moon ominous in the sky. As I approached Samegawa I couldn't help but wonder exactly what had happened.

Things were twisted, out of place. Signs were twisted in ways that shouldn't be possible. More than that, it was like things had been moved, distorted as if it had been manipulated. Buildings weren't exactly where they were before. It was a maze. I came to a stop when a collection of twisted trees and signs blocked my path. Still there was no one here. The Flood Plain was empty. This feeling though, it was the same as the TV world. And it if is then I wasn't completely without a method to navigate it.

"Come _Kouzeon_ !" I summoned my Persona. Even if I had no idea what was going on, I should be able to find everyone. Even if its just one of them I should be able to get read on exactly what is going on. With _Kouzeon_ at my side and the visor over my eyes I begin to search for any of them. I start searching wider and wider trying to get something on anyone. Soon I could feel the entirety of the town, but everything I get was faint or hazy. This red fog definitely had something to do with it, getting in my way. I bet Yamagishi Fuuka wouldn't have a problem like this.

No wait, I can still pick up on them. That one was definitely Yukiko. "Yukiko-senpai! Can you hear me? Hello?" I tried again and again. Nothing. I re-focused to someone else, "Kanji-kun? Kanji-kun can you hear me?" No luck. "Naoto-chan? Yu-senpai? Yosuke-senpai? Teddie? Anyone!" I cried out hoping for just someone to respond. "Why am I so bloody useless at a time like this?" I dismissed Kouzeon, it was pointless.

Yeah, Yamagishi Fuuka wouldn't have had any problem with this. Fuuka-san's power was infinitely more useful than my own. And now Kayane..."KAYANE!" I screamed. "I..."

I was led down to the riverside and that was when something caught my eyes. On the side of the riverbed was a pair of weapons. "Wait, no!" I rushed over. "How? How is this even possible?" It was Kayane's sickles, except they could hardly be called sickles anymore. The blades were shattered in pieces, the chain that once connected the sickles together had also been cut. I stood up looking around, "KAYANE! KAYANE! PLEASE NO! KAYANE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I felt panic overwhelming me. Why was this here? How could it be broken like this? Who could do something like this? I had made such a horrible mistake.

Why did I not stay with him? Why wasn't I here to support him? Then I heard coughing from nearby. I frantically looked around and saw a limp figure on the other side of the river. As soon as I saw the form I ran across the river without thinking. I don't remember the water being so shallow that it only came up to my ankles but that didn't matter right now. As I get to the figure I pushed him around. "Kayane? Thank God. Are you okay?"

"Rise?" He sat up but kept his face down and favored a wound on his side. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back into town. What is going on?" I tried to help him but he pushed me back.

"Just stay away," he grumbled as he moved physically away from me.

I felt my heart squeeze by the action and I panicked. "What? What did I do?"

"You did nothing," he said as he stumbled to his feet. "You weren't here after all. Just like every other time I needed you. You weren't here."

His words hurt me hard because it was true. I couldn't prevent his kidnapping back then, I couldn't prevent the Shadow taking him when we visited my dungeon in the TV world. I couldn't be there when he chased Nanako's kidnapper. I couldn't do anything when he was in the coma. I was always steps behind him, like I was always trying to catch up to him. How useless of a girlfriend I had been to him. "I'm sorry." It was the only words I could think to say.

"Right," he turned away from me. "I guess that is just how its going to be. It isn't like I had high expectations for our relationship anyway." I could understand him being angry, but I felt like he was attacking me. I felt a tear fall from my face. Yeah, like crying is going to help. I already know I'm useless.

"I'll do better, I promise," I said as my voice struggled against my emotions to break down. "Let me help you..."

"Ha, you help me? Yeah sure. Always here after its over to pick up the pieces. Do you get some sort of sick satisfaction out of it? Hell I bet you watched the whole thing before you decided to come out and 'help' me. Don't make me laugh. You don't do anything to actually help," Kayane's voice sounded...wrong. I realized that something was blocking my senses. Not only that he had never once looked at me.

"Face me, Kayane," I said and it did make him stop.

"Oh, did you finally realize the truth?" he stopped, and then laughed. A horrible laugh that didn't sound anything like Kayane. He turned to me and I saw those pale golden eyes. "You still look like you're going to cry. It isn't like anything I said hasn't crossed your mind, right?" The Shadow of Kayane grinned in such a way that it made my skin crawl. I would never want to see Kayane's face to look like this. I took a few steps back.

"Where is he? Where is my Kayane?" I found a bit of confidence as I felt anger rising up.

"Too little, too late," he scoffed. "You see his weapon over there. He fought here, quite valiantly I might add. But his weapon is too weak and his powers dull. He just can't keep his mind focused with all that he's learned. He called out for you, you know. And guess where you were?"

"Kayane..." I failed him. I failed him again. Why? Why was I so weak? He had needed me, and where was I? Avoiding him because I didn't know what to do, because I was not strong enough to remain at his side and support him. Instead I ran away under the guise that I was giving him space. When the one that had actually wanted it was me.

"I can always take you to him, you know," Shadow Kayane stepped towards me. I took a step back. Then he stepped forward again, and I matched it...again and again until I was going back across the river. But then he leaped forward and knocked me to the ground on the other side of the riverbed. "Where do you think you are going, you bitch? You aren't going anywhere."

He had my legs as I tried to scramble up the hillside and kick him away. Instead he moves up and flips me to my back. "Get away from me!"

"How about we have some fun instead? I mean it isn't like Kayane has made a move on you right? I would know, he is me after all," that grin on his face.

No I didn't want to see him like this, not even if it was his Shadow. I reached up, my hand grabbing an object and then I slammed it against the side of the Shadows head. I quickly grabbed the other one. While they were shattered, the remaining parts of Kayane's sickles were like batons. Or rather it was about the length of a tambo. Each one was just around 18 inches in length, and even though they didn't have the blade it would serve more than good enough for a weapon. "The only one allowed to touch me like that is Kayane, and I don't give a damn if I have to wait two years, five years or the rest of my damn life. I will be here for him," I found myself saying. That's right, after all he was the man I loved. The man I had fallen in love with. The world around me seemed to come to a stop as I was wrapped with memories of Ikakure Kayane, my boyfriend.

It felt like forever ago that I had met him. But I first saw him on the TV on a stupid TV special about troubled teens.

 _"Sorry there was a stupid news segment about troubled teens...and they showed this guy and totally ripped him apart just for what he was wearing. Worse thing is...he was shown in the shopping district in Inaba," I said and that got everyone's attention. I knew the implication I was making...and really that was also another thing I was worried about. Potentially if he becomes talk around the town...he could potentially be the next victim._

 _"I see..." Naoto looked thoughtful for a moment. "The setup is similar to all of our cases when we were kidnapped...maybe we can preemptively determine the target before he shows up on the Midnight channel following it."_

 _Yosuke was on his phone, "It was the report of identifying potential problem teens. It says that it takes a focus on teens all over Japan...but they focused in particularly on one that resides in Inaba. Wait...there are some comments on this article."_

 _Yu had pulled up his phone as well and had apparently already been navigating the comments, "Several comments say he goes to Yasogami...and he's a senior."_

 _That made sense to me now...how I was able to miss seeing him completely...seniors were up on the third floor and they almost never are near the freshman classes. "So he's all of our Senpai then..."_

I had been so mad about it. It was so typical for the media to make so many assumptions based on his appearance. He was a couple years older than me. Not that age had ever been a big factor in my attraction to him, but what stuck out to me was how he dressed despite what people would say. I didn't know why he dressed that way then. But it had grabbed me, it was so different than myself. I had spent so much time dressing and doing everything in a way that would attract people to me that I never really thought about dressing the way I wanted. I wasn't even sure how that would be. Yet someone who wore what he wanted had been ridiculed and called ridiculous things because of what he wore. It infuriated me.

 _"Hey, how did you get some of these tracks?" I quickly pulled on Kayane's arm and forced him to face me. There was no way he should have any of these tracks. Some of these were demo tracks or even things that were made but never got onto any of my CD's. I could feel my heart pumping faster as I looked into Kayane's blue eyes._

 _My exclamation seemed to get everyone's attention. I pushed the track list in front of him as if he needed to be reminded. Except he had been listening to my music. And judging by the play history he listened to my music a lot. I had met fans before sure, but something about Kayane having so much of my music, and things he shouldn't be able to have definitely had my heart racing and I needed to know the answer._

 _"Mom used to work in the music industry I guess. She sometimes gets asked to review things and so she often asks what I think. Well, she does some work still every now and then." Kayane said it somewhat dismissively. But this was not something to just push to the side. So his Mom was in the industry? Oh his adopted Mother._

 _"What is it, Rise-chan?" Naoto asked._

 _"These are all my demo tracks and even a few songs that never got onto my new CD...or any CD," I looked back to Kayane, who seemed to be uncomfortable with me looking at him. But I needed to know. "You really do have all of my music. What's your Mom's name?"_

 _"Tsukio Nanase."_

After saving him from the TV, he had awoken to his Persona _Tsukuyomi_. So I was really only learning about him. Not to mention that Yu-senpai hadn't exactly been hiding the fact that he wanted us to spend time together. I had never been against it. Because I had wanted to know more about him. But to find out this his adopted Mother had been none other than Tsukio Nanase, the one I thought was responsible for the review that launched my career. The review that convinced the Producers to pull the trigger on my debut. The truth I would find out later that it actually came from Kayane. In a moment where Kayane had come out of his shell. The thought that I had been able to affect him before I met him had struck a cord with me ever since then. I wanted to know more about him. I would get that chance.

 _"_ _It's like he just strolled in and scooped up Rise. That was like the killing blow," Yosuke was saying it to Yu but I glared over at them anyway. It's not like I was some sort of prize and whats with saying my first name without any honorifics? I'll have to talk to him about that later. Still the lunch Kayane brought was pretty spicy but it was really good. It wasn't just spicy but had a good flavor to it._

 _"_ _What are you guys talking about?" Kayane seemed to give his own glare to them which I couldn't help but giggle silently about next to him._

 _"Just taking bets on if you'll do the concert with Rise-san or not," Yu expertly deflected Kayane's question and back to his initial question that Kayane had been hesitant to answer. I wasn't really expecting him to do it. It be a lot of fun to do something for once that was different. Especially if the song was different than what I usually sang and..._

 _"I'll do it," Kayane said suddenly. It halted my thoughts. He, was going to do it?_

Surprised wouldn't begin to cover what I had felt in that moment. Not to mention I accidentally bit into one of the seeds in the peppers that Kayane put in his food I had been given a bite of. And experienced what it was like to bite into a habanero seed. It led to us spending every night together up until the culture festival. That time is something I still look back on. And I'll never forget the first night I stayed at his house.

 _"How about you stay here for tonight? You can use the guest room next to Kay-chan's room," Kayane's Mom, Nanase suggested. Considering the massive thunder and lightning storm it certainly seemed like trying to walk home was more likely to make me sick._

 _"Yeah...I'll try giving my Grandma a call...hopefully she still has power," I said and pulled out my cell phone. I quickly brought up Grandma's number and called. She answered after only a couple rings._

 _"Is that you Rise-chan?" she said on the other side. Grandma had gotten a lot better lately at using the caller ID._

 _"Oh...hey Grandma," I said unsure how to ask her this. I mean you don't typically ask someone to stay at a guy's house while in high school. Especially when the guy was a couple years older than you._

 _"You caught up in the storm dear?" Grandma asked._

 _"Uh huh, I'm still at Senpai's," I quickly explained. I guess the only way to do this was jump right into it. "Yeah, is it alright if I stay here? I don't think the storm is going to end soon."_

 _"Yes you're probably right. Are you going to be okay staying there with that boy? I mean I remember a guy tried to get you to do this before when you lived back in the city, right?" Grandma was never one to forget the details. All though I had certainly tried to forget about it. Though Kayane-senpai was infinitely different than...well whatever his name was._

 _"...No, no...you don't have to worry about that. Besides I'll be staying in a guest room," I explained and turned and met eyes with Kayane oh so briefly, but then Kayane raised an eyebrow. I couldn't stop it and started to giggle._

 _"Are you sure it's okay? It isn't a laughing matter," Grandma was a bit serious._

 _"No, not you Grandma, Senpai just made me laugh is all," I quickly replied. Beside I think out of the two of us the one more likely to try something was me, not Kayane-senpai._

 _"Well I'm glad you enjoy his company, but will you really be alright?" Grandma asked._

 _"Yes...I assure you everything will be fine. Besides I already have a change of clothes with me," I had it because I was going to try out outfits for Kayane-senpai and to get his reaction for what we should wear at the culture festival. Naturally I might have gone with something a bit more revealing than I probably should have._

 _"Well, I do know Nanase. But still, he is a growing boy, he could still try to put the moves on you. Are you sure about this?" Grandma said this as I was looking over at Kayane. I knew there wasn't much of a chance of that. Me on the other hand..._

 _"Yes...don't worry. I love you," I added._

 _"Okay hun, make sure you get plenty of rest. I love you too, Rise-chan," Grandma finally eased to the end of the conversation._

 _"Uh huh...Bye Grandma," I hung up and turned to Kayane with a smile. Well no point in keeping the thoughts to myself. "Grandma thinks you're going to try and seduce me, Senpai."_

 _"The night is young," Nanase commented. I'm a total fan of Kayane's Mom right now._

 _Kayane visibly groan, "Really Mom?"_

That night was bad but not in a I regret kind of way, but because it was the night I became painfully aware of my attraction to Kayane. It wasn't like I hadn't noticed before that point. However, it was what pulled me closer and closer to him. Originally I had been unsure of what to do. I didn't want to make Kayane feel like it was just some sort of phase or high school crush, although it certainly might have started that way. I mean he looked good, and when I watched him at the piano it had a way of winding me up that it drove me nuts. And I'm totally guilty of fantasizing him walking in while I was taking a bath that first night. I mean, how could I not? Well, being physically attracted to him was one thing. But his voice always drew me in deeper. In the end though, I was more captivated by him the more I learned about him.

However, that didn't mean everything I learned was something that was happy. More and more I learned about the pain and truth of what Kayane faced in his life.

 _"Senpai!" I got to my feet with a napkin and rushed towards Kayane. A line of blood going from his arm. I made sure to slow my actions as I got close to him. I didn't want him to jerk away from me going towards him too quickly. I wasn't sure what to say when the rest of the Investigation Team was here. So I asked the only thing I felt I could, "Why?"_

 _"We talked about it before. The two of us dealt with it differently. This was how I made myself feel better," he kept his eyes downcast and away from everyone, away from me. I knew this was hard for him but I felt my own frustration bubbling to the surface._

 _"How does that make you feel better?" I asked in a harsher tone than I imagined. It was a stupid question._

 _Kayane didn't hold back with his own result, "Use your imagination." His voice came out as growl and I know I recoiled at it. What bothered me more is that he still wasn't looking at me._

 _"Take it easy, Rise-chan," Yukiko had gotten up and was pulling me away from Kayane so she could look at it. I didn't want to, but I wasn't helping him. How was I supposed to help him? Yukiko looked at the cut, "You did this recently."_

 _"Yeah…well I don't deal with stress that well so…" he sighed heavily. So, he did it at the culture festival? Before or After? He had plenty of time alone in either case. I shrank back and sat down. How do I help him?_

 _"Look before anyone says anything else I think you all need to hear the whole thing. That doesn't mean I condone what you do, Senpai," Yu said with his gaze locking on to Kayane._

 _"Whatever, like I expected anyone to condone it," Kayane was getting more irritated. How could I help him? How?_

 _"Stop it, both of you. We didn't come here to let tempers flare," Yukiko said looking as if she was about to slap everyone in the room._

 _"Yeah, but your all angry at me, right?" Kayane said challenging anyone to say something to the contrary. Come on, say something! This is the chance to help him, idiot!_

 _No one said anything, and I couldn't even utter a word. I'm pathetic._

 _"Let me ask all of you a question. Have you ever felt like you needed a release? Like everything was coming crashing around you and you had no escape? Of course you have! All of you have!" Kayane looked around the room and then gazed at me. How would I look to him? I was devastated, I was frustrated. He needed me to say something, do anything that would support him, to try and understand him! "You think I would have an outlet like my music or singing. Something I enjoy right?" Kayane turned away from us...form me. He pulled down his sleeve again, covering the marks on his arm. "That never helped me. I just felt like something horrible was building inside of me and I literally just had to get it out. However my intentions used to be a lot worse than this originally. I tried repeatedly to commit suicide."_

I didn't know what to do or say to him then. How could I? I had never in my life thought about things like that. Suddenly I had to realize that the guy I had been fantasizing about, had performed in the culture festival with, had more than just anxiety issues. It was deeper than that, more powerful than that. What's worse, was the moment I should have supported him, I was shocked and unable to say anything. I felt that I only made things worse. And that I had only continued to push him away. I had the opportunity to support him, but I ended up doing the opposite. The more I was drawn in, the more I realized that Kayane wasn't like anyone else. He had been hurt so much in his life. He had never known his parents, spent years abused by his Uncle. And the one girl, if not the one person he felt cared for...died by the hands of her own Father that had been sexually abusing her. To him, he had lost everything. It was as if he had been broken and was unable to move forward after that point. He blamed himself for her death. And over time he only looked down on himself more and more. Until he felt that life was no longer worth living. So he attempted suicide, a number of times.

Eventually he realized his adopted Mother would be devastated if he had died and stopped attempting suicide but he never stopped cutting himself. The scars on his arm, as well as how easy it was for him to break skin there was evidence of that. It was why he wore long sleeve shirts during all times of the year. Kayane had always felt alone, and he never knew how to deal with the emotions he had. I realized that to be involved with Kayane meant it couldn't be some passing emotions. I had to be serious about it, about him. I had to consider what I wanted, and if he was someone I wanted to really be with and everything that meant. It was Kayane's Mother that made me come to that decision. It was a discussion that happened on one of the nights at his house, before Nanako was kidnapped.

 _"Rise-chan, we need to have a talk," Kayane's Mother said suddenly. I mean I wasn't adverse to talking to her, but what would she want to talk about?_

 _Of course there is really only one thing to talk about here. And that was Kayane and I's relationship. Well not that there was anything labeling it at the moment. "About Kayane and I?"_

 _"I want to know what you are hoping for. What is it that you want from your relationship with my son?" She certainly wasn't wasting any time getting to the point._

 _I was already sitting with her in the living room. It would be a while before Kayane would be out from taking his bath. I looked down at the lemon tea that Nanase had served me and thought about the best way to put it. "He's the only one that sees me. I mean, really sees me. Sure my other friends helped me a lot and I connected with them too but it was different with Kayane from the moment I met him. With everything I've done in my life, it always felt like people weren't really looking at me. But Kayane does. I know he is looking at me. It's why I can't spend enough time with him. It's selfish, I know. You told me before getting close to him means I would get hurt. I've been thinking about that a lot lately, and I finally know what you mean. There is still a lot to learn about Kayane."_

 _"He's spent a lot of time on his own. And you still only know a portion of what Kayane has experienced. You need to consider it long and hard Rise-chan. Just how close to him do you want to get? Just know the closer you get, the more it can hurt," his Mom said softly._

It was an ominous warning. No, that isn't quite right. The truth was it was a wake up call. I had thought of a lot of things when it came to Kayane. But I really didn't think about how I wanted to be a part of his life. Maybe it was because of Yu-senpai's rejection from back then that I hadn't thought of it that way. But after Nanase-san had told me that, I couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't like other relationships in me past.

With Yu-senpai it had been a gradual thing, and a lot of fun. I thought then that he would be ideal individual to be my boyfriend. At least that way as my first boyfriend I knew he wouldn't hurt me like other boys would. Then when I confessed I learned he had already been dating Yukiko-senpai. I wasn't really heartbroken over the rejection. Disappointed maybe, but that was about it. It made a lot of sense for my two senpai to be dating, and after that I could definitely pick up how close they were. But everything with Kayane had been different.

It started with me somewhat pitying Kayane. I only knew what we learned of him before we saved him. About the death of Miyuki and the abuse he suffered from his Uncle. His dungeon revealed even more about him. His self-loathing and the immense guilt he felt over Miyuki's death. The girl was gone but still held a large part of his heart, but if the ice cold temperature of his dungeon was any indication, his heart had already froze over. I had cried then and I was so happy we could save him. Yet I had no idea what else was hidden in his heart. The other pain he carried with him. No, if I had to think about it now...I believe it was simply just what most weighed on his heart at the time. Facing his Shadow and gaining a Persona had only been his first step to recovery. But there was much more he needed to face.

The more I learned, the more I worried. And yet I also had a choice to make. How far did I want to go for Kayane? Could I handle being his support? Did I want to be that person that supported him? I understood what Nanase-san was getting at eventually. There was no middle of the row when it came to Kayane. If I didn't have the strength to handle it then I wasn't the right person for him. I know that Nanase-san wouldn't hold it against me, after all she had all this time trying to help and support her son. But I had already intricately involved myself in his life.

I always searched for him in the halls at school back then. Looked forward to seeing him when I could. I would find comfort just being next to him. And talking to him felt so natural and I just couldn't get enough time with him. No, by that time a single thought had made the difference. I tried to imagine what it would be like if I did stop, if I started to separate myself from Kayane. But I couldn't. It was too late, every part of me only wanted to get closer to Kayane.

Up until that point I hadn't thought about labels or a way to classify our relationship. At that point, I think we were more than friends but nothing official. No but all of that hardly mattered when Nanako was kidnapped. And right before Kayane's eyes. She was taken from the doorway when Kayane was in the other room. He pieced the last bit of the clues we had about the culprit only moments too late. But Kayane chased him down using the scooter that belonged to Dojima-san. Then without hesitation he went in after Nanako.

We saved Nanako and Kayane. Kayane used his new power Symphonic Discord in the fight against the Shadows that engulfed Namatame. It wasn't until we got to the hospital that Kayane collapsed. I will never forget that time. November 6th to December 4th. We had no idea what was happening to him. And all of this happened after I had come to a decision.

I was going to commit to him, to let myself fall as far as I could for him. To support him, to be with him. After all I realized something. I was already in love with Kayane. Although I couldn't pinpoint exactly when that had happened. But along the way it was obviously more than a passing infatuation or mere attraction. While it was a contributing factor, it was not why I decided it. I wanted to bring out the real Kayane. The one that only seemed to show at moment when his guard was down. He looked the most amazing when he laughed, when he was being causal and not thinking about anything at all. He deserved to be that way all the time. To smile, to laugh, to enjoy his life. Plus I loved the way he made me feel because even when I didn't know it, he was paying attention to me. Small actions he did just seemed to pile up in everything he did. Even just being mindful of where I was. Catching me if I stumble, offer me a drink when I look thirsty. Most of all, I knew that he saw me...really saw me.

So when he collapsed it as like my whole world came to a screeching halt. I couldn't believe that he would die. I just kept believing that at any time he would wake up. It was all I could do.

 _"I need you to leave. Only family can be in here right..." The nurse stood in my way and I was about to throw a fist if she didn't move. The nurse instead moved to physically push me back._

 _"Get your hands off her. She is Kay-chan's fiancée. She is family," It was Nanase...Kayane's Mom. This instantly made the Nurse change her response._

 _"I...I apologize...please...come in. He...doesn't have much time," the Nurse in quickly. I didn't need any prompting. Nanase rushed ahead of me to one side of the bed as I went to the other. He looked so weak. Was this really it? Was I going to lose him after everything he had been through? What about what we had been through? What about my confession? I didn't even get to tell him how I felt._

 _"We're here, Kay-chan. Can you try opening your eyes?" His Mom spoke but I felt my thoughts rapidly moving faster as I took in everything about Kayane._

 _He barely had his eyes open, as if even this much was too much for him. He could hear us right? Could see us. I leaned in closer. Please see me. Please! My own vision was blurred, I couldn't stand to see him like this. But I couldn't look away, I need to be with him as long as I could. I would get every moment I can and...his eyes ever so slightly started to close and I felt myself panic._

 _"No, no, no, no, no, no…Kayane…stay with us…stay with me…keep your eyes open." And he did, his eyes opened back up the slightest bit. No, I couldn't let it end like this. What could I do? How can I make him stay here with me? The idea came quickly to my head. "Hey…did you hear what your Mom said? She called me your fiancée. So please…please don't leave. I…I'll do it you know. I'll marry you. I will do anything to keep you here with me. I love you…I love you so much, Kayane. I want to show you…I want to live with you. I want us to go on dates, see movies together. I want to see you graduate…I want us to make music together. To create our own CD…to go on tour together…to be famous together. I want to see you angry at me...I want to see you smile and laugh with me. I want to be loved by you. Or I don't care if you hate me...I just want you to live. I need you...I need you here with me...alive. Don't go...please don't...don't leave me here all alone..."_

 _I was losing myself to the reality of the situation. Tears fell so quickly as I stood over him, my tears falling onto Kayane. All he did was look up at me, but his eyes were still slowly closing. My words were turning into a incomprehensible mess with every passing second. I felt as if my heart were being squeezed tighter and tighter. This couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening._

 _"Kay-chan…don't go. Not now. Not when I finally saw you smile. I finally got to see you happy. I haven't seen that since Miyuki. And Miyu-chan…you aren't allowed to take him…you hear me? He was finally starting to live…just like you wanted him too," Kayane's Mother began to cry in earnest as well. Please, not like this._

 _I just need to convince him to stop, to come back to me. That's all. "You have to get better, Kayane. You aren't allowed to leave me behind. I promise you…do you hear me? I will marry you…if you just come back to me. I'll spend every waking moment with you. I would make it my life to make you happy…so please…please, Kayane…don't go. I love you…I love you…I…" But his eyes finally closed. And I felt as if the world was falling apart around me. "No! NO! KAYANE, PLEASE!" The screen next to Kayane's bed indicated the horrible truth I wanted to deny. But that sound was not something you could ever mistake. Kayane was dead._

 _"Was I too late? I'm sorry. I'm SORRY! Don't leave me," I stumbled away from the bed and shook my head. "No, it isn't real! KAYANE!"_

He had died. The mix of emotions I had at that time was overridden by the thought that the man I assumed was responsible would get away without punishment. My grief was instead turned to rage as I moved with the intention to kill Namatame. I really didn't have the strength to kill him. Lifting a grown man high enough to push him through the TV would have been impossible in that state to begin with. But it didn't prevent the intention and hatred I held at that point. Then the miracle happened. Kayane was alive.

After the confrontation with Namatame in his hospital room and us deciding to question Namatame later, a nurse rushed up and asked us to follow her. When we returned, Kayane had woke up. Or rather, had come back to life. No words could describe what I felt then. I wanted to hold him and never let go, thinking if I did that he might disappear from me. I had already decided then that I would marry him, if only because he came back to me. Every day was a gift and if Kayane asked me to I would even marry him the very moment I was able to. Which if you wanted to get technical I could at the age of 16, as long as I could get my parents permission...which would have been a bust. That didn't matter anyway because Kayane wouldn't allow me to do something like that. Instead we started dating in earnest. We weren't dancing around the subject anymore.

But there wasn't time to talk about it. We questioned Namatame the next day which led us to eventually figuring out that Adachi was the real culprit behind everything. Things kept moving forward even though I really wanted to slow everything down and just spend time with Kayane. We caught Adachi, with Kayane using his power again but this time it all worked out. I was becoming more at east every day, and felt he really was still here with me. But I started having nightmares from then on. Ones I couldn't share. Because it terrified me.

 _I opened my arms and nearly jumped up out of the futon. Sitting up I could feel myself shaking. Breathing heavily I pulled the blanket to myself as I looked around the mostly empty room, only the hint of moonlight peeking in through the window as it was mostly covered by the closed shutters they used in the winter time. I looked over to my right, Kayane was just in the room next to me._

 _Getting up with my blanket still somewhat wrapped around me I exited out of the guest room that had more or less become my second bedroom. I spent the majority of my time at Kayane's house ever since he had been in the hospital. Recently, it didn't matter where I was. Sleep was hard to come by because of the constant nightmares that would come. I was shaky and I could feel the sweat on me from this recent one. I opened the door and out into the hall way and immediately went to Kayane's bedroom. I silently opened the door and stepped inside. I moved over to the futon on the floor and saw Kayane sleeping on his left side._

 _I sat down on my knees and looked at him. He was here, it was really him. He wasn't dead. I felt as if I could breath again and the vice on my heart finely relaxed. I wanted to stay here, not return back to the guest room. "Kayane?" I whispered silently. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to wake up or not but Kayane didn't move. I bent down closer to him and kissed Kayane's forehead. I saw a smile flash across his face for a moment. I felt relief. I sat back as I watched him for a moment. It was only a dream. Just a stupid nightmare. He wasn't dead._

 _I'll just stay right here for a bit. I tried to clear my head but I knew tears were still going down my face. I'm sure I can get over this but right now I just need to be here, and make sure he's here. I know, its silly. He isn't going anywhere, he'll be here in the morning. I know it._

I honestly couldn't tell you how many times I have woken up in the night scared. I didn't always go into Kayane's room. But when he was at the hospital, I would sleep in Kayane's room. I wanted some way, any way that I could be closer to him. I didn't know what else to do. It was the only thing that seemed to calm me. It wasn't so bad any more. I still would occasionally have the same nightmare. Although I have been trying to stay back at my Grandmother's house, in my own room for a while. But more often than not I just stayed at Kayane's place. His guest room was basically my room now. I mean I actually kept clothes in that room now. Well I have been for a while.

While Kayane was in the hospital I had stayed over because I was concerned for Nanase. But I would get restless and I would clean the house sometimes. I didn't really look through Kayane's room, although I did keep it clean. Although I did find the song sheets he had been working on. That was the song we sung together unrehearsed that first night after we had caught Adachi. After all it was one that he wrote...so I was surprised when he started playing it but that is just how he is. So I thought I would surprise him in my own way. Then Nanase helped me. I bonded with his Mom a lot in that time. Well I learned she was pretty close to my Grandmother anyway. I guess that was the main reason why Grandmother had been okay with me staying over. Nanase had eyes like a hawk but also knew her son to know that if anyone was ever going to try anything, it would be me.

Can't blame a girl for trying but there was another problem that started to surface recently. One that had particularly had me worried above everything else. His Shadow wasn't gone, and yet he could still use his Persona. That didn't make much sense. Plus it was something he wouldn't tell me for some time. In that time a lot of things moved forward for us. We saved Marie from the Hollow Forest. We discussed our future in the show business as well as the meeting over our contracts with Takura Productions.

In the end both of my parents finally agreed on the terms of the new contract. Well, what I should say was that my Mother was finally convinced by my Father mostly. But Kayane handled himself pretty well.

 _My Father shook his head. "Dear, what are you really afraid of? That boy experienced a traumatic childhood and through all of the trouble and trials he faced, he is here now. Rise tells me he is a top student, always scoring in the top ten of his class, if not the top five in exams. She also tells me he has been slowly working through a lot of his personal problems because of his childhood, slowly but surely. If anything, I think the two of them help each other more than even they realize," he turned to look at Kayane. "Please forgive my wife if she's said anything that offends you. She doesn't mean what she says."_

 _Kayane shook his head in much the same manner he always did when he dismissed any comments, "It's fine. I can understand being protective of Rise. Honestly, I don't know why she is around me either." He shrugged and looked over at me, I frowned at him. Regardless if he was joking or not, I couldn't stand him putting himself down like this. "If I may say so though, at the same time, I want to selfishly keep her by my side. She is the one that helped me stop running from myself and my past. Even now she encourages me everyday to push forward." And then he pulls out a line like this. I'm hopelessly in love with this guy who can say something like this while my Mother is trying to rip me away from him._

 _My Father laughed, "I said the same thing about Natsuko, when I talked to her Father." He looked at Mom and smiled. Wait, was Mom blushing? When was the last time I had ever seen her do something like that? Had I ever? Dad looked to Mom and after a moment, took her hand, "It's time to let go, Natsuko. You're daughter needs your support. But she no longer needs your protection."_

 _Dad had always been silent about most things in my life, so to see him stand up for me, to convince Mom that she should let me do this, I just couldn't think about what I could say._

 _"Listen to Jiro," Grandma added. "Rise-chan is ready to spread her wings on her own. You have to let her take this chance. Just as we all must do."_

 _"I..." Mom seemed unsure of what to do, she looked to Kayane for a moment before looking to me. "Rise, do you love this boy?" She asked blatantly. The room shifted a bit. Technically us dating was a violation of Takura Productions contract, but it wasn't like we had said or indicated as much. Nor did it really matter considering we were changing the arrangement and the Takura Production side had already agreed. The only holdout was Mom. Well, it was probably best to stay on topic._

 _"Yes, but that's something different, Mom. My feelings for Kayane have no bearing on this decision. This is about my career as a performer, as a musician and singer. I don't want to be seen as an object. I want to be able to fully express who I am. And that isn't something I can do as Risette. With Kayane at my side on stage, there is so much more I am able to do and express that I couldn't do before. It isn't about the fame or success, its about being true to myself. For not only me, but for you, Dad, Grandma and Uncle Hideo. Not just family, but my friends I made here in Inaba and Kayane himself. He reminded me how to love music again. How I feel right now is because of him," I didn't shy away and pulled Kayane's arm to me. Kayane's importance to this whole situation was not something that could be understated. "And I want to take this risk, with him. No one else."_

Mom somehow agreed after that whole display. I'm not sure in the end what exactly it was that won her over. Grandma told me it was a combination of things and that in reality that Mom was actually proud of me standing up for what I wanted to do. After all most of my life I had more or less just done as I was told. Life as an idol was no different. I would even say my crush on Yu-senpai was the same. Because he was ideal, and maybe even a safe relationship to go for. I mean, what was safer than a guy that was just going to move away at the end of the year. So even if it didn't work out he would be gone.

That was why my stance, and also my love and commitment to Kayane was a huge change for me. A big difference in how I had lived my life. There was always something fundamental I had been missing in the way I approached my life, I just never knew what that was. But Kayane was making me see it. I wouldn't say he did any of it consciously. When I made the decision to let Kayane into my heart...when I let myself fall in love, that was just the start of everything. When had I ever had to fight for something? I mean really fight? Sure, Idol work was hard and it was constant but I was still only following what others prepared for me. Being with Kayane was different.

There was no easy answer to any problem. I was never sure if I was doing anything right. I tried as hard as I could and I put all of my heart into it. Not because somebody asked me to, but because I wanted to. Things seemed to only escalate further.

We decided together who the members of the band Synchronicity would be. Well the name for the band came after that when we went on a trip back up to the mountains as a bit of a get to know the band kind of outing.

Shortly after that we faced off the one truly behind the Midnight Channel and who gave the power to enter the TV's to Adachi, Namatame and Yu-senpai all to begin with. It was what led to everything occurring. That was Izanami. Yu eventually defeated her in the day before he had to return back to the big city. That was also the time I met Miyuki in the Velvet Room the first time. It was me alone...although she referred to the trial was for Kayane and I. I guess that didn't meant that both of us would come to the Velvet Room.

Then again Miyuki had said Kayane and I had met as kids when we were young. I certainly didn't remember that at all. But Miyuki had put it as that the two of us were tied together. That no matter what choices we made, at some point the two of us would meet. I thought it was some romantic notion but when I thought about it differently, those words didn't imply it would always be a good meeting. I mean what if Yu-senpai hadn't been dating Yukiko-san and him and I had been dating when we rescued Kayane? How different would things have happened then? What if I had never quite the Idol business and I didn't meet him until later in life? All the different possibilities but no, it didn't matter.

Regardless if I knew him if he was younger or not, or if we were destined to meet. I didn't care. The truth was simple. I did meet him and I fell in love with him. All other possibilities didn't mean a damn thing compared to the truth. This was reality. After I smacked the side of Shadow Kayane's head with the remnants of Kayane's weapon I slowly got to my feet as all the memories of Kayane and I went through my head. I couldn't remain helpless. I needed to be stronger. I needed to be the one that can rush head first after Kayane. After all, if I wanted to truly protect the man I loved then I needed to stand at his side. Take the lead when needed and step back and support him when he was strong. And right now, Kayane was the one that needed me to charge in to save him. Meeting with the others was secondary. Getting to Kayane and protecting him was now my primary objective.

Then as I saw the Shadow grabbing his face as he was still recovering another thought came into my mind as I remembered something I had said before I finally saw Kayane face to face for the first time. It was a promise I made to him and never spoke out loud. That would change.

"I promise, Ikakure Kayane. I won't let you be alone anymore. I know how desolate that feeling can be...that your alone and that you'll never have anyone with you. For me I was surrounded by people but I always felt alone. For you...it was always the outside looking in...afraid to take that chance. But I'll come to you...and give you my hand...and if you take it...I will never let you go. I may not have realized what it meant when I thought those words so long ago. But I do now. I failed, on more than one occasion," I muttered as Shadow Kayane turned towards me. "I won't hesitate any longer. Kayane is mine, and the only thing in my life I have ever wanted to fight to keep in my life. And I will do anything to keep him here. I may have failed him before, but I won't fail him again!"

Shadow Kayane was charging up the hill, "As if you can change anything. You're nothing but a whore."

I went to summon my Persona on reflex. As the tarot card came down I saw a distinct change...the card changed from The Lovers to Temperance. "Come, Persona!" I smashed the card with one of the remnants of Kayane's weapons and everything changed.

 _"I am thou and thou art I. We shall take control of our own destiny for the sake of the one we love. I am Inahime,"_ My Persona had had changed and instead stood an elegant woman with long flowing black hair but stood adorned in red and gold samurai battle armor and had many different weapons on her. I wasn't going to stand by anymore, I would fight. This was my resolve.

Shadow Kayane hesitated, "It seems someone can't keep his hands away from a situation." He stopped his approach and instead took a couple steps back. "Well, if your determined, I suppose I can serve up some entertainment in the meantime."

He pulled out a pair of sickles, ones identical to Kayane's. The ones I had in my hand were the real ones though...and if it was destroyed like this then I didn't have any time to waste. I needed to get to Kayane. Well, I'll just have to use these as tambo type weapons. I didn't have anything else I could use as a weapon at any rate. Looking at the Shadow I felt myself get angry. "You dare try and use that appearance to control me? To get to me? You think I'm just going to blindly accept that?" I held each of the would be tambo's in my hand and then charged forward.

"Jumping right in huh?" The shadow seemed amused.

I swung down at him as hard as possible and he blocked it with one of the sickles, but he didn't catch the fact I had summoned my new Persona in the same instance. _Inahime_ smashed down hard when she appeared and forced the Shadow to jump back, but then _Inahime_ had suddenly drawn a katana and seemingly attacked the Shadow in multiple directions at once. He managed to block all but the fifth strike which grazed his arm and caused him to further distance himself. _Inahime_ returned to me after a moment.

"Alright, I suppose this isn't some flimsy decision you've made that I can push aside. But it isn't out of the realm of my expectations," Shadow Kayane grabbed his arm that was bleeding now. "This might be more amusing than I thought. Alright, Kujikawa Rise. I'll let you play your game for now. I'm sure you'll provide as a decent distraction." He laughed and jumped back again, but then he was gone, as if he had jumped into Shadows and disappeared completely.

"What? He's gone?" I panicked for a moment but I couldn't sense him at all. Wait, huh? Did I still have my ability to sense and detect Shadows? It still felt the same but, faster? No that didn't sound right to me. I had changed but, what exactly was different?

I guess it was fine for now. I sighed and looked off into the distance and...hold on a minute. Off in the distance it looked like a huge tower. "What is going on? First the red fog surrounding town and the abnormally large moon and now some tower is off in the direction of...yeah that is where Yasogami High should be. Yeah that wasn't ominous at all, but it was something that intentionally stuck out over everything. I shook my head. I couldn't contact my friends and it was the only thing that stuck out in this twisted version of Inaba.

I made my way back over and up back towards the path on the side of the Flood Plain. Then as I did, an ornate blue door appeared in front of me. I blinked a couple times. "Huh?"

 _"Come on in, my dear. We have much to discuss,"_ a voice said as if a whisper in my mind. I knew it only because I had heard it for the first time just recently. Well, if I was going to get answers than this was the best place to start. I reached for the doorknob and stepped inside.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh boy, quite a number of firsts for this chapter. For one we see things from Yu's perspective for the first time in this fic. In the end to get across all the information that I thought might be necessary I couldn't really do it through the eyes of Kayane or Rise due to their locations and state of being at the start of Ultimax. I could have made it work but I think it was a nice change of pace to hear it from Yu's side for the first time since the information dump that happens previously, so I wanted to get the viewpoint from someone that is affected by the news but isn't really directly affected.**

 **Yu is one of the important people in Kayane's life, which is more or less true for all members of the Investigation Team. Kayane being so different than the other members of the Investigation Team in terms of the problems they faced, he likely wasn't sure what to make of Kayane at first. Then discovering how Kayane would cut himself or the suicide attempt was another layer that his friends hadn't faced. Honestly I think its odd that Persona 4 didn't broach the subject considering all the things they do cover. Although it comes off as more of a commentary as what society accepts and rejects. Kanji's problems at first appear to stem from his sexuality but actually has nothing to do with it and deals more with gender roles and what society expects of a guy. Yukiko is also a case of how Japanese society expects tradition to be upheld. If a shop is owned by a family and has been for generations it is generally expected that your children will take over the business. While they don't subvert this, they do cover the kind of stress it causes on the one inheriting it. All the Investigation Team is in some way related to how society views each of the characters.**

 **Yosuke's is basically representative of a cliche view of country town. About how there is nothing to do and is in generally boring (the extreme view of this being Adachi). I think Chie is one that might not fit this theme but it is a deeper look into how a relationship between two girls can be even among best friends. Jealousy and envy still exists even among the best of friends.**

 **I felt Yu's perspective gave a different feel and a clearer view that something has changed and as a good beginning of the chapter.**

 **I actually originally wrote this chapter backwards. I wrote Rise's part first, then Hamuko's and then Yu's. But after going over it...I wanted to end with Rise so I ended up switching everything up. Which speaking of Rise...**

 **So yeah, I gave her a new Persona instead of having her Persona switch to a battle mode or whatever like Ultimax. Obviously it represents her change in resolve in what she believes she has to do, but is also the beginning of her own trial for her and Kayane. So all of it starts here. If anything this would be like the start of the second act. There is still plenty of story to go. As to Rise's new Persona, I feel its appropriate to her new goal and focus on Kayane.**

 **Another note, this has claimed the title of longest chapter of the fic...weighing in at about 22k words...but I didn't want to split it up so I kept it this way. Well Hopefully you guys enjoy it. As always let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read my fic.**

 **See you all in a couple weeks with the next chapter.  
**


	46. Chapter 45 - Pursue

**Chapter 45 / Pursue**

 _May 5th, 2012 / Evening  
Yasoinaba Station_

 _ **KANA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Why did it have to start raining? Not to mention I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I should have had an umbrella, or at least had the sense to check the weather. I took out my phone and brought up my contacts. What was I doing? If I called Kayane then it would defeat the whole purpose of trying to surprise him, and I wasn't sure if calling Rise was a good idea either. It was all a mess. I couldn't imagine what Kayane was thinking, or Hamuko for that matter. I learned that Hamuko had visited him the night before the whole incident had occurred. And that she had been torn on whether to tell him or not.

The main difference was we had no idea if Kayane was a Persona user or not at the time. But now there was obviously a lot out in the open but I had no idea how I was supposed to approach him about any of it. In the end I think we were all out of sorts on what to think. Kayane knew I was a Shadow now but that had only been a small part of the drop in information given to him. I sighed heavily as I watched the rain falling. Just what was I doing?

I couldn't stay with the others. Everyone seemed so high strung after the incident in Inaba. I had no idea what I should be thinking to begin with. Hamuko had left too. She had made sure I was okay but that was about it. I knew that Hamuko had a lot on her mind too. After all Hamuko had never really had family, and then in just the last year everything had changed for her. She learned about her real family, her twin brother Minato and now that she has a cousin. Plus her Aunt worked as part of the Shadow Operatives main support. Things certainly had gotten complicated lately.

"Takahashi-san?" a voice called out to me and I turned to see a girl in a blue overcoat approaching. Oh, right, her name was Shirogane Naoto. She was the Detective that had been assigned to watch the Shadow Operatives during the transportation of dangerous items. Namely, Labrys.

"Good evening, Shirogane-san," I gave her a bow.

Naoto stood next to me under the cover. "I didn't realize you had come back to Inaba. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to be here. Although, now that I'm here I don't really know what I should do," I admitted.

"You wanted to make sure Kayane-senpai was okay," Naoto said.

"Yeah, although I don't really know what I can do, or if he would even want to see me. I mean...I'm just a Shadow after all," I gripped my coat with my right hand and gripped it hard.

"You were the direct result of many people's actions. The Kirijo Group gathered a mass of Shadows for their research and part of it was what connected you to your sister. You're desire to protect her was what led you to developing your own wish and an ego. I believe the fact that you have a Persona is more than enough reason to have confidence in yourself. Regardless of your origin, you are no different than any of us now. You get confused and question yourself. You worry about if the actions you make are the correct one or not. These are all worries that we all have. You should have more confidence in yourself, Takahashi-san. And you should know that you being a Shadow won't ever affect how Kayane-senpai sees you," Naoto smiled at me.

I blinked for a moment as I thought about her words. "Yeah, my existence only came to be because of all the horrible actions taken by people in the past. Even still, everyone is pressing forward."

"Takahashi-san, would you mind if I talked to you about the past? I realize you were not really present for most of it, but you likely know quite a bit," Naoto asked.

"You mean about the Dark Hour and everything that happened then?" I looked over as she nodded. "I don't mind. Mitsuru-san indicated that you might ask us for more and that she said it was okay. That we could trust you."

"Hmm, I suppose I can be easy to read in that regard. They only went over the broad strokes of what happened. However, as I was thinking about it I though that there was an interesting aspect that seemed to occur in all aspects of it. And that Shadows were deliberately gathered to fuse together in some regard. In your case, I imagine they were gradually increasing the amount of Shadows that Hamuko was exposed to, but all of that eventually led to you desiring to protect her. Not something they could have easily expected to occur. But then there was the incident regarding the early models of the Mechanical Maidens. And then again with the formation of Death. But then there was Erebus as well. Even the case within Inaba was eventually about a being that wanted to turn all of humanity to Shadows. Everything that has happened so far is about the formation or gathering of Shadows. I wanted to ask and it might be a bit rude. But how precisely did Arisato Minato give up his life to save the world?" Naoto had certainly been trying to connect it together. I could understand that. Shadows were more intricately tied to humanity than people knew. The reason for that was much more direct. Shadows existed because of humanity. Existing in a plane that was a connection to the whole of humanities subconscious. Sometimes the veil between the two planes were thin and Shadows would enter the world. And then there were those that caused both planes to co-exist. The Dark Hour had been a manifestation of that very thing.

"Minato-sama, was a young man who had spent most of his life not having a family. Not knowing his entire life that he had a twin sister. His parents dying during the emergence of Dark Hour. Killed by Shadows, and in that time he had actually awakened to his Persona. However, Aigis had fought with Death on the bridge. Or rather what was left after Takeba Eiichiro had split the mass of Shadows into different parts in the explosion that happened there. Aigis was unable to defeat Death, but instead sealed that last Shadow into Minato. Sealing not only Minato's power of Persona but consequently all the memories associated with it. So when the police found him, he had no idea where he was or even what had happened to his parents. He didn't even remember his name. All of his memories were remained sealed until the day Death was reunited with all the separated Shadows and gathered together again in him. It broke the seal and also allowed him to remember all of it. This was part of what was written in Minato-sama's journal," I looked down to the ground. A part of me disliked the truth in this story. What would have changed if Hamuko had been with him? Or would she had died along with her parents? It was impossible to know.

"So Arisato had carried it within him without ever knowing?" Naoto pressed.

I nodded, not looking to her. "It could be the reason his power of Persona became what it was. And probably why when he re-awakened to his power that he slept for almost two weeks straight. Regardless, he had gained the power of the wild card, and eventually able to carry up to twelve Persona's at once. While using the power of Social Links, his emotional ties to the people around him to fuel that power. He held an immense amount of guilt in that power, but at the same time he pressed on, knowing that if something happened and he hadn't been fully prepared then he would only blame himself more. All the while he kept it to himself and never fully trusting anyone. Even Yukari-san, who he had slowly fallen in love with. In the end, it was that power that he was able to do what he was. But it wasn't exactly what he thought it was."

"You mean when he faced off with Nyx?" Naoto asked.

"Yes, up until that point there was no indication as there being any other enemy than Nyx. However, while facing off with Nyx, he heard it. The cries that were calling out for Death. For Nyx to come and deliver her final judgment upon the world. Minato-sama saw Erebus. He realized that Nyx was truly immortal, but she wasn't malevolent. Nyx was simply responding to the call of Erebus. So in that moment he had to make a decision. Oddly enough his idea came from the very thing that had happened to him. He cut off Erebus from Nyx, making it impossible for the cries of Erebus to reach her. It stopped the Fall. Minato-sama held onto his life long enough to write a journal and meet on Graduation Day with the members of SEES. After that he collapsed. They were quick and got him to the hospital but he had seemingly fell into a coma. However there would be no recovering for him. He was declared brain dead only a week or so later. However, a distant relative kept his body on life support and footed the bill for it, for indefinitely. It was only a year ago when they finally held a proper funeral for him," it had been an emotional time. Hamuko and I had been there. To this day, I don't think I had ever seen Hamuko cry more. Or Yukari-san for that matter.

"That was after the incident involving your sister, correct?" Naoto was being respectful but was also trying to fill in the gaps she had about what had happened. I could understand why she wanted to know. "I apologize for being so brash."

I shook my head, "No, its fine. I think if you want to know then thats great. I think if you understand what the majority of the Shadow Operatives have been through, then you will know why it is that Mitsuru-san wants to achieve."

"She aims to lessen Arisato-san's burden as the Great Seal. So that perhaps one day he'll no longer have to be there," Naoto spoke softly.

"Yukari-san wants to be a role-model for girls and the youth of this country. It's why she's been expanding her career, even though she wants to spend all her time with her daughter. Junpei-san wants to live his life in part of Minato-sama. After all Junpei-san claims that if it hadn't been for him that he wouldn't be who he is today. Almost everyone that Minato-sama touched says something similar. It's also that reason that Oneesama finds it so hard to accept his passing," I shook my head once more. "I'm sorry I'm rambling now."

"It is very admirable. I count myself very lucky that my friends and I did not have to experience that kind of loss. Although we came close with Kayane-senpai," Naoto hung her head, but then suddenly her phone started to ring. "Oh, excuse me." She pulled out her phone. "Hello?"

"I got through! Miss Detective...Uhh, wait, No! This is Naoto-kun, right?" The voice was coming through loud enough for me to hear it.

"That voice... Is that you, Labrys? What's the matter?" Naoto said as she switched her phone to speaker. "Kana-san, is here with me."

"Oh, that's good to hear. Oh but listen up, 'cause we got a big problem. Kirijo-san and the others were on their way to Inaba, but they've gone missing," Labrys said.

"Missing?" I found myself speaking and sharing a worried look with Naoto. "Wait, Labrys-san, why were they coming to Inaba?"

"If I remember right, they found a weird Shadow reading over there, so they were gonna go look into it," Labrys responded.

"A weird Shadow reading?" Naoto was obviously trying to come up with something.

"So something is going to happen here again?" I mutter after a moment

"She said the reading spiked allova sudden. Did somethin' happen over there?" Labrys asked.

"Hmm, nothing springs to mind..." Naoto stops and looks up to the clock on the station wall. "It's almost midnight. Nevermind that. Is that a helicopter I hear in the background?"

"Yeah, me and some of the others are en route to Inaba," Labrys explained.

"Hm... Let me think of a place where a helicopter could land around here..." Naoto started to think but suddenly the call was cut and all the lights around us turned off.

"Wh-What happened?" I find myself grabbing Naoto's arm.

"A blackout?" Naoto then turned her attention to her phone and pressed the power button on it a few times. But nothing happened. "So all the electronics stopped working?"

My eyes widen as I felt the difference in the air. A heavy red fog and now the moon in the sky seemed larger than it had ever been before. "This...this feeling. It's like the Dark Hour."

"The Dark Hour? That would explain all the electronics going dead. And it happened, right at midnight," Naoto shook her head. "Wait if they come here in the Dark hour then the helicopter..."

"No, it will be fine. As a precaution all the Shadow Operative equipment and vehicles are ensured to be able to work in the Dark Hour," I shook my head.

"Well it won't do us any good staying here," Naoto stepped away from the station then turned back towards me. "At the very least there isn't any rain now."

That was true. I moved towards her and felt that sinking feeling in my gut when I could feel Shadows nearby. "Shirogane, are you armed? I believe there are Shadows nearby."

"Yes," Naoto looked at me for a moment. "Please, call me Naoto. As comrades, I don't think we need to be so formal."

"Okay, um, Naoto-san. Please call me Kana as well," I tried to ease up as I pulled my chain sword off of my waist and let it fully connect to its sword form. "But Naoto-san, what should we do?"

"Hmm, well for one, that large tower is certainly not a part of Inaba. That is likely the source, but charging straight towards it is not the best option," Naoto indicated the tower in the distance...something that looked more ominous thanks to the red fog and larger than life moon. "I assume the others will try and meet up at the Junes food court. It's out go to rendezvous spot for things like this. Meeting with the others is probably our best option. From there we can inform everyone what is up with Kirijo-san and the others."

I nodded as it did seem like the best option. Hopefully this meant that Kayane was okay too. Still, what exactly was going on here? The two of us took off, walking at a brisk pace but as we went, but the town had become like a labyrinth. On more than a few occasions Naoto and I came to a dead end that Naoto said had never been there before. The town was somehow longer and more convoluted as if it had all been twisted into some sort of maze. The environment itself also seemed like it had been twisted. Buildings were long and blocked progression but also didn't have an entrance. Before long Naoto and I had been traveling for what seemed like forever. That was until we heard the sounds of combat.

"Come on, Kana-san," Naoto starting running and I moved to keep up with her. We turned down a street and ran down it as we saw a figure in the distance. "Teddie!"

Teddie sneezed repeatedly as we approached him. "Nao-chan! You should be beary proud of me. I beat up that no good double of mine." He strut out his chest proudly before he suddenly sneezes again. "Bleeaachoo! Achooo! This fog again? Achoo!"

Standing across from Teddie, was the fake Teddie, or General Teddie he had been referred to in the incident the other day. "Hmph...well, that'll do."

This reaction seemed to make Teddie stiffen up for a moment. Both Naoto and I stood battle ready though.

"A Shadow with an ego," General Teddie looked over to me. "Two of them in fact. I thought it could be suitable for my scheme, but it seems I'll have to use the other instead." Suddenly something glows in General Teddie's hands and then flies off into the sky. "C'mon, what are you staring at? Your friends are already headed to the school. Why aren't you on your way to meet them."

"Grrr! Y-You don't get to boss me around! And what's up with you? You did all this to the town and now you're telling us where we're supposed to go. If you're the enemy, then why aren't you acting more evil? Yeesh, what a noisy bear. Your complaint doesn't make any sense either," Teddie says frustrated at his fake self.

"Anyway, just hurry up and come to the high school. We're gonna settle the score once and for all there," General Teddie said before disappearing into nothing.

"W-wait!" Teddie called out to no avail it was already gone.

"Already heading to the school? So that is where the tower came from," Naoto said after a moment. "And what exactly was those things that flew up into the air."

"I dunno. They also appeared when Yosuke beat up a different Shadow," Teddie explained.

"Wait, you were with Yosuke-senpai? Where is he now?" Naoto pressed.

"We split up. He went to find Sensei but I could smell Yuki-chan so I came to find her," Teddie answered.

"The town was turned into a maze, probably to prevent us from easily meeting up," I finally spoke up.

Teddie turned to me and his eyes lit up. "Oh, you're Kana-chan, right? You're a Shadow just like me!"

"Umm...yes..." I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Teddie, stay focused. We have to meet up with Yukiko-senpai. Can you locate her?" Naoto thankfully pulled the attention back to the situation at hand.

He shook his head, "This fog makes it impossible for me to...Achoo! It just makes me sneeze when I try to locate anyone. But as far as I know, Yuki-chan hasn't moved yet...but she isn't alone. I don't know who the other person is but..."

"Then lets go. She could be in trouble," I pushed Teddie. "Come on lead the way."

He nodded and started running off. Regardless of what was happening in the town, all we could do was try and meet up with as many as we could. We rushed around the corner but what we saw was different than Teddie had suggested. Yukiko was there like he said, but also was not one but two Kanji's standing before us. The two of the griping back and forth.

"Yuki-chan!" Teddie rushed forward. Naoto and I stopped as we saw Yukiko turn quickly and summoned her Persona laying down a fire attack in front of Teddie. "Gyaaaaah! Whyyy? How cruel! I'm your precious Teddie bear!"

"Huh? Wait... Teddie?" Yukiko seemed confused for a moment before her fire attack disappeared and her Persona returned to her.

"Yukiko-senpai, are you alright?" Naoto moved forward as well.

"Oh its Naoto-kun and Takahashi-san right?" Yukiko seemed to ease up a bit as we approached her.

I nodded, "Naoto-kun and I were caught up in a maze to try and get into town. What's going on?"

"Y-Yuki-chan? You're weren't thinking I might be an imposter, were you?" Teddie seemed a bit hurt about this.

"Hm? Well...maybe a little," Yukiko admitted.

"So mean! Just take a look at my fur. It's a-bear-ant that I'm the real Teddie. Seeee!" Teddie leaps at Yukiko but she expertly side steps him and he hits the ground. "Bleagh...So cruel."

"Um... I mean, I can't tell if you are the real one or not," Yukiko stated and looking at us.

"So, there is a bunch of imposter's running around then? I assume like the two Kanji's we have here," Naoto commented. "That makes things a bit difficult."

"But I keep telling you, I am. I just beat the fake me a minute ago," Teddie speaks up again as he gets back to his feet.

"I want to believe you, but I'm already having a hard time telling which of these two is which," Yukiko indicated the two Kanji's.

"Ted! Perfect timing!" one of the Kanji's spoke as the two of them turned to us.

"You know I'm the real one, right?" The other Kanji said.

"Aaaaah! A double serving of Kanji? So these were the two things I was sensing near Yuki-chan?" Teddie shook his head.

"So one of them is the real one right? They aren't both fakes?" I suggested.

"No way!" both Kanji's spoke in unison.

"I'd find it unlikely there is more than one fake, but why go to these lengths?" Naoto thought for a moment. She approached the two Kanji's and observed them both. Both Kanji's seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with Naoto getting that close.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" The first Kanji backed up.

"I mean you don't need to get that close to see a difference right?" the second one spoke.

"Oh, I know! Could you use your nose to figure this out, Teddie?" Yukiko suggested.

"You were able to find Amagi-san this way, right?" I asked him, but he sneezed.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could, but this red fog is getting in the way. My nose is getting more and more useless the longer we're in it," Teddie admitted.

"Wait, does that mean you're a fake after all?" Yukiko eyed Teddie.

"N-Not at all! There's a good complicated reason for it," Teddie sneezed once more.

Naoto shook head, "If they are stalling for time, then maybe this red fog is intentionally in place to prevent us from meeting up in a reasonable amount of time. And if we hadn't heard from Rise up to this point then its possible she isn't able to use her power either."

That thought made me freeze, "Wait, Naoto-kun! If Rise can't use her power to find the others then she's in a lot of danger, right?"

She nodded, "Which means we need to find a way to settle this and determine which of the Kanji's is the real one."

"Hey, Ted. Just do something to tell us apart, dammit," the first Kanji muttered.

"Yeah, you moron. I'm disappointed in you," the second Kanji added.

"Ugh, two Kanjis are worse than one," Teddie moved up to one. "Okay, Teddie... Stay still, concentrate, and-AAACHOOOO!" It was no use. Teddie's nose was definitely being messed with so he wouldn't be able to do this.

"What?!" The first Kanji shook his head.

"Geez, what a useless bear," The second added.

"You say that, but I bet you're actually pretty relieved," The first eyed the second.

"What did you say? You're the one breathing easier, asshole!" The second moved towards the other.

"What was that? I'll take your punk ass down," The first responded in kind. The two gripping the others jacket and a fist raised.

I notice Yukiko moved to Naoto and whisper something in her ear. Naoto looked at her and nodded, "That should work."

"People of Inaba, welcome! It's time for Who's the best Inaba resident?" Yukiko put on a grand voice, like that of a game show host.

"Umm, what's going on?" I asked as Teddie moved next to me.

"I think they are trying to trick the fake," Teddie whispered to me.

"Question number one! How many stories is Yasogami High School's classroom building?" Yukiko asked.

The two Kanji's looked perplexed, but the first Kanji scratched his head, "We're really doing this?"

"It's three stories," the second Kanji supplied.

The first Kanji eyes widened, "Y-You bastard! It was my turn to answer!"

"Correct. Now, on to question number two. Every day is customer appreciation day at the supermarket Junes. How many stories does it have?" Yukiko continued her questions.

"T-Two stories," the first Kanji said in a bit of a panic.

"Correct. Now for question number three. From Shiroku Store, how many building away is the Moel gas station?" Yukiko moved right into the next question.

"Uhh, umm... it's... four buildings," The second Kanji spoke.

"Correct! Number four! Take the sum of the numbers in the answers so far, multiply by eight, and divide that by three. What do you get?" Yukiko asked.

I blinked, a math problem? How was that supposed to prove anything?

The first Kanji thought about it and then threw up his hands, "Huh? U-ummm... Wait, what does that have to do with being an Inaba resident?"

The second one grinned, "Too easy! It's 24!?"

"Correct again. And that means..." Yukiko looked over at Naoto and they both nodded. The two both pointed at the second Kanji and spoke, "You're the culprit."

"What? How do you figure? I was right," The second Kanji seemed irritated. But obviously Yukiko, Naoto and Teddie were all confident about this. This was likely because of something they knew about Kanji. "You take three plus two plus four, multiply that by eight, and divide by three, and that's 24."

"You don't get it. There's no way Kanji could answer it that easily," Teddie answered.

"It isn't that Kanji-san couldn't get the answer, however he has difficulty when put on the spot and doesn't have a way to work through the problem on paper. Plus Kanji-san wouldn't bother to remember the answers for the previous answers as he wouldn't see a point to Yukiko-senpai's line of questioning anyway, or how it would help us identify who was the real him," Naoto spoke as she moved next to the first Kanji. Who they now knew was the real Kanji.

"Tch...So he was even dumber than I imagined. He's so stupid that I ended up playing around," the fake Kanji commented.

"Stupid? You pickin' a fight with me?" the real Kanji stood forward. But Naoto grabbed his arm.

"I'm glad we figured it out," Yukiko commented.

"Yeah, but c'mon. What kinda way was that to tell us apart?" Kanji seemed a bit hurt by all this.

"Like what Naoto-kun said. It was unlikely that you would even bother to remember the answers," Yukiko commented.

"I don't know if you're trying to make fun of me or trying to cheer me up," Kanji shook his head.

"How long are you gonna keep this up, dammit? Just 'cause my cover's been blown doesn't mean that's the end," the Fake Kanji's eyes quickly changed into the unmistakable golden glow of a Shadow. I felt myself tense up. "It's time for the real reason I'm here! Alright, bring on the ring!"

As soon as the Fake Kanji says this, four red pillars fall around all of us. They slam into the ground with a heavy sound and give off a dull light. Almost as if it was a signal in this now fog-covered town. And the way the fake Kanji was talking now seems to change.

"Gyaaah! This again? Kanji seems dangerous," Teddie seems especially alarmed for some reason.

"Now, let's get this full-on, muscle-on-muscle battle going. I can't wait to get you in a hold," the Fake Teddie speaks.

"This bastard again... A full-on battle, huh? Fine, you're on!" the real Kanji slams his fist together.

"No, leave this to me," Naoto said stepping forward.

"Huh? Naoto-san?" Kanji is surprised.

"This is like your Shadow, right, Kanji-san? And if I have to guess, our only way to leave now is by defeating him. And something about this has me really irritated," Naoto pulled out her revolver.

"Is that right? We can't leave?" I asked Teddie.

He nodded, "It seems like it. When those red pillars glow, it makes these invisible wall, just like the last P-1 Grand Prix."

I moved to the side where one of the pillars were and sure enough my hand hit something solid, although I couldn't see anything there. "So we really have to beat him then."

"That's riiiiight. Until someone takes me to heaven," the fake Kanji seemed to taunt. "None of you are going anywhere."

"I've had enough of you!" Naoto rushed forward. I had never seen her fight but she didn't waste any time. She came in and surprised the fake with a rising kick that he seemed to dodge, but the real attack came after as she brought it down in a powerful axe kick on his head. Then she emptied her revolver right into the body of the fake Kanji. The fake then jumped up and pulled his weapon out of nowhere, swiping at her with a fold-out chair.

"You don't waste any time do you?" the fake taunted coyly.

"Shut up! You try to confuse us by being him and then insult him? Insult us that you can somehow pretend to be him? You know nothing about him!" Naoto yelled as she simultaneously reloaded her revolver.

She was really angry about this, I looked and saw that all of them were surprised. I think I understood why. I was a Shadow that had taken the form of Hamuko in order to protect her. I could imitate her if I put my mind to it, but I never did. To me, the way I saw Hamuko was sacred, she was my friend, my best friend, and my family. She had been everything to me, so while I had copied her appearance, it had only been because I was trying to imitate what I thought the most powerful person looked like. To me, it had always been Hamuko. But if someone had used that appearance to deceive or hurt someone. Someone that Hamuko cared about, by using her appearance against them...yeah I could understand that anger.

So seeing Naoto clash against the fake, I could see that anger in her eyes. She summoned her Persona, Yamato Sumeragi as she continued her attack, not even giving the fake any room to maneuver. She used fire attacks as well as her revolver to push him into a corner.

"You are ruthless. I like it," the fake taunted more.

"Shut up," Naoto said as suddenly a white light appeared below the fake, circling all around him. "Check mate."

"Sooo good! I'm totally satisfied with this amazing session. 'Cause it's too late now. You've totally fallen for our plan," the fake says as suddenly the red pillars that had surrounded us shatter. The fake disappears in the after effect of Naoto's attack. Then...the fake seems to...melt?

"Whoa, what the hell?" Kanji mutters.

"Now way. He melted?" Yukiko added.

"What did he mean by plan?" I shake my head. Then a strange golden like substance comes flying out of the remains of the fake Kanji and goes up into the sky.

"I imagine it has to do with whatever that was. Didn't that fake Teddie do something similar?" Naoto put her revolver away as she moved back to us.

Teddie nodded, "Yes, he let out that sparkly stuff, but he didn't turn into a puddle like the fake Kanji or the fake Yu that Yosuke beat."

"Wait, does this mean, he wasn't really my Shadow? I thought maybe it was kinda like what happened to Kayane-senpai and Rise-san. Or Yukiko-senpai and Yu-senpai," Kanji clearly seemed confused.

"Well even those weren't their real Shadows but a combination of shared emotions, and those have only showed up in pairs," Naoto explained.

I was completely lost, apparently there was something else that had happened that I didn't know about. Then again I don't really know everything that has happened to them as a group. Only that they were responsible for stopping the Shadow activity that had been happening related to the murders that happened in Inaba. But Kanji talking about Kayane and Rise had definitely made me worried that maybe not everything had been resolved yet.

"As far as I can tell, its General Teddie that made the fakes by kneading up a chunk of a Shadow," Teddie said.

"I guess that explains the feeling I had before," I mutter as I step forward. "But what was that stuff, and was beating them apart of the plan?"

"Its possible, but I don't think it is as simple as us just beating them up. We don't know enough to get a full picture of it. Still they imprison us and force us to fight them either way. Which means that furthering their plan isn't something we can easily avoid. It's likely the same as the set up from the incident with Labrys," Naoto was tensing up. "It forces us to act in almost opposition to what we want. We further their plans, but the price of not doing so means we effectively remove ourselves from the situation. Meaning that the enemy wins either way."

Kanji put a hand on Naoto's shoulder, "Relax. Besides we do what we have to do to move forward. That's how its been up till now anyway."

She visibly eased a bit from the contact and she looked up at Kanji. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Kanji-san." The two looked at each other for a moment before they both quickly looked away and Naoto cheeks visibly getting redder.

"So next we should try and find the others. There is no point in wasting time speculating when we don't have all the facts we need," Yukiko spoke up.

"There is another thing we should consider. Fighting in this fog is different than in the TV," Naoto said once more and I realized she was breathing heavier than usual. "I don't know why but I feel really tired."

"Is it related to what appeared after you defeated the fake?" I asked.

"After I defeated the fake?" Naoto looked to me.

"Oh, when those shiny things came out after the fight? That's when we get tired?" Kanji seemed confused.

"I only got tired after that happened. You might be on to something Kana-san," Naoto said thoughtfully.

"That...could actually be the case," Yukiko seemed to agree. "I mean what if that is what the culprit is really after? He's making us fight, getting those shiny things to come out...and um...well I don't know what he would want with them..."

"Noooo! You totally had us going, Yuki-chan," Teddie groaned and it seemed he had been on the edge to see what Yukiko would say.

"So we don't know the important part yet...I mean his goal can't be to just make us tired, right?" Kanji shook his head.

"Considering we were able to decide who fought, and only I seem to be the one affected...I don't think that is it, but we are on the right track," Naoto was clearly trying to come up with something but she stumbled a bit but Kanji caught her.

"Hey, careful," he said.

"Sorry, Kanji-san," She said but didn't look up at him, her cheeks becoming red once more.

"Hrmm... What could this all mean? I wish I could concentrate and think... but this fog is just so-blaaaaaaachoooo!" Teddie sneezed again.

"Ack! Gross, Ted," Kanji pulled Naoto a bit away from the sneezing bear.

"Sorry, its just that this red fog keeps violently irritating my nose. Oh!" Suddenly Teddie's eyes lit up. "I did notice something about those shiny thingies."

"Really?" Yukiko prompted him to keep going.

"Mmm-hmm. Those shiny thingies have all been flying towards Sensei and your school on the hill," Teddie answered. "When I fought General Teddie earlier, he told me to head to the school too. Something smells fishy about that place."

"The school? That's the same place as the tower," Naoto tried to stand up.

"Well, let's go there. I'm sure Yu has noticed it by now and he'll head his way there. It might be faster if we head in that direction. Plus with the city as a maze like it is now, we might not have enough time to meet up with everyone before hand," Yukiko looked to everyone.

"Yes, we don't know if we have a time limit here. Teddie, can you lead us?" Naoto asked.

"Leave it to me everyone! Follow me! We'll be there before you can...BEEEAAARCHOOOOOOOO!" Teddie let out another intense cough

With the town an absolute mess, and a crazy maze, there was little choice at the moment. But Kanji, Naoto, Yukiko, Teddie and I at the very least could get to the bottom of this. And hopefully we would be able to find Kayane and the others to be safe too.

* * *

 _May 5th, 2012 / Evening  
Helicopter approaching Inaba_

 _ **HAMUKO'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Look there. The guardrail is gone," I said as the helicopter is hovering over the place they believed to be where they lost contact with Mitsuru and the others.

"Down there in the trees. That is definitely the limousine they were using," Labrys added.

"Doesn't look like there were any attempts to slow down before hitting the rail. They must have rammed into the guardrail pretty fast," Yukari was next to me as we both looked down towards the wreck. "Kikuno, can you put us down there?"

"I'll bring it around, I can't get too close because of the trees but you can use the ladder," Kikuno said as she maneuvered the helicopter into a better position.

"Alright, for now, Hamuko and I will go take a look. See if you can find anything from up on the road and then come pick us back up," Yukari gave the orders. Nobody questioned it. Of the present Shadow Operatives here, I was technically the one that should be in charge but I wasn't much of a leader outside of combat. Yukari was much better at this than me. Plus she was much closer to Mitsuru, and I think she would feel better giving most of the orders.

After a moment we lowered the rope ladder and Yukari and I quickly made our way down to the ground. After a moment the helicopter moved away back towards the road. We approached the limousine and saw most of it horribly damaged. I went to the front as Yukari immediately checked the passenger compartment. I found the driver still in the front seat. I opened the door and quickly checked his pulse. It was stable, and he seemed to be injured, possible broken ribs, and concussion. But nothing life threatening. I stood back up as Yukari approached me.

"Driver is here, and alive. Likely some broken ribs, and concussion, but its hard to know the full extent until he gets to a hospital," I quickly tell her.

"At least he's okay. But that's all. No one else is here. The rest of vehicle is empty. No indication of anyone being hurt though," Yukari sighed. "But I doubt they left of their own accord."

"Yeah, I don't see Mitsuru or the others leaving an injured man out here to fend for himself," I put an arm around Yukari's waist. "Don't worry, I'm sure Mitsuru and Fuuka are just fine."

"I know," Yukari was in her Featherman Pink outfit but she seemed okay with it for the most part. I grinned a bit.

"So thought of any cool lines you can say when you find her?" I giggled.

"Oh come on. You know we were in a rush and..." Yukari stopped and instead pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Hamuko." I could feel her shaking a bit against me. "Minato told me, that we would keep fighting. That I would keep fighting. I just...I don't want to lose anyone along the way. We all went through so much to get here. Not knowing where they are or what happened shortly after what they went through only a day ago...I don't like it."

"I know," I assured her and gave her a squeeze before she pulled away. "Don't worry, Mitsuru is stubborn. So is Akihiko-san. And well I doubt Aigis or any of them would ever let anything happen to Fuuka. If they can't contact us, then there is a reason, and I don't believe its because they are dead. If they were taken, then they aren't dead. If the culprit wanted them dead, they would have done so right here."

"Yeah, you're right," Yukari nodded and pushed a tear from her eyes as we heard the helicopter moving in position over us. The rope ladder came back down and Yukari headed back up with me behind her. After a few moments and the help of Ken, we were all sitting back in our seats and strapped back in.

"Find anything?" Ken asked.

"Yes. Kikuno could you put in a call to the police about the location of the limousine? The driver is there and still injured but nothing life threatening," Yukari quickly said.

"I'll do so immediately, Yukari-sama," Kikuno quickly replied.

"Other than the driver there wasn't anything. Judging from what Yukari saw, the others weren't injured from the landing. I'd guess that they were able to use their Persona's to protect themselves in some fashion. But all of them were gone. Considering the state of the driver, I doubt they left by choice," I quickly explained to Ken and Labrys.

"The side door was ripped off. It looked like from the outside, so its possible someone had been ready to get them," Yukari added.

"I have a hard time believing they would be that hurt from a drop like that because of their Persona's. And I'm sure they would have protected Fuuka-san on the fall too," Ken surmised what Yukari and I had already briefly discussed. "So, they lured them back to Inaba with that surge in Shadow readings then?"

If it was planned, then how could you get them to go over that specific part of the road? I mean it couldn't be that simple could it? "Do you think they would use the same method as the plane hi-jacking?"

"You mean the driver? So maybe he was brainwashed like the others?" Yukari asked.

"Wait, whadda 'ya mean by others?" Labrys asked.

"When you were taken to Inaba, there was a plane hi-jacking that was used to pull our attention away from you. That was how you were taken and thrown into the TV," I turned to her. "Though none of us were there as Mitsuru-san wanted to keep it as low profile as possible. So she had disguised most of it as her returning from vacation."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But wait if we're headin' back to Inaba, is Oniisan okay?" Labrys was concerned for Kayane, obviously. Well it was only because of him that she had agreed to go with us to get maintenance done on her. Which she had really needed.

"Calling him from the helicopter might be hard but I'll try," I pulled out my phone and selected his number and then managed to snug my phone into the head piece so I could hear him. The phone rang and rang...and rang. Then it clicked over to voice mail.

"Come on, Kayane. You're supposed to leave a personalized message for people that call you," it was the voice of Rise.

"Fine. I'm not here, call back later. How's that?" Kayane's voice spoke.

"Not cute at all," Rise spoke but then it beeped indicating time to leave a message. I found myself chuckling a bit. That seemed to described the two of them pretty well.

"Kayane-san, its Hamuko. Give me a call when you get this, or a text message, I don't care. Just let me know you're okay," I closed it. I turned to Labrys. "He's not picking up. Kikuno, do we have any number of those kids from before?"

"I do have the number of Shirogane Naoto," Kikuno said.

"Give it here, can I call her?" Labrys asked.

I nodded, "That's fine with me." I handed over my phone and Labrys expertly dialed the number and put it up to her head.

"I got through! Miss Detective...Uhh, wait, No! This is Naoto-kun, right?" Labrys was talking louder than she needed to.

It was impossible to hear both sides of this conversation with the noise of the helicopter going.

"Oh, that's good to hear. Oh but listen up, 'cause we got a big problem. Kirijo-san and the others were on their way to Inaba, but they've gone missing," Labrys wasn't wasting any time. It was a good idea if we had extra hands in Inaba too. Especially those that know the area. The conversation was continuing, "If I remember right, they found a weird Shadow reading over there, so they were gonna go look into it."

That was how we all got involved. We got gathered quickly to find them, and we had no idea of how dangerous the situation was. But the more time passed it seemed like it could be worse than we thought.

"She said the reading spiked allova sudden. Did somethin' happen over there?" Labrys asked the other side of the phone. "Yeah, me and some of the others are en route to Inaba."

After a moment Labrys seemed to panic. "Naoto-kun? Naoto-kun? The line went dead!"

Labrys handed my phone back. Not only that but my phone was no longer working. I pressed the power button, but nothing happened. What the heck was going on? "My phone is not working and..."

"I managed to get in touch with Junpei. Apparently he is in Inaba so I told him to stay there. Kikuno, how long until we are in Inaba?" Yukari spoke up.

"We are approaching it right now," Kikuno announced.

Then the video displays within the helicopter all suddenly change and start showing a video.

An image of a ring, like a professional wrestling ring appears on the screen. And a announcer begins to speak, "The strong win while the weak disappear! Tonight, we will witness the hottest battles in all history! The goddess of victory is waiting to descend upon the ring! P-1 fans, are you ready? ARE YOU READY!?" The announcer raises his voice to rouse the crowd. Then it shows a line of the contestants...and at the top of the stage was the one called General Teddie, and a girl in a bikini that was obviously the fake Rise. This was the same as the incident that had just happened.

"Time to let loose an all-out war!" General Teddie exclaims and uses the cane and lifts into the air getting a roar from the crowd as a response. Then the video shifted, showing all of the contestants once again.

"The contestants of the previous P-1 Grand Prix have returned for another tournament, right on the heels of the last one! These warriors will create another legend, here at the world-shattering P-1 ring! These are battles of honor! Battles of will! Sparks will fly! Some fight for pride, some fight for glory! Will this be decided by pure muscle, or will a battle of wits determine the outcome? Things are heating up! Tonight, who will win the title of champion!? Who will be crowned with the winner's wreath!? Whose tale of glory will resound for generations!? All that remains are the dreams of the warriors As the Grand Prix plunges into its final chapter,the P-1 Climax is..."

"...bearly getting started!" General Teddie cut in. The TV cut to a heavy static.

"Hey, what was that just now? Wasn't that all the Persona -users in Inaba? It also showed Mitsuru and the others, too," Yukari was definitely alarmed.

"I read the case records. If I recall correctly that was the Midnight Channel that was being broadcast in Inaba," Ken offered what he knew.

"I was on it, too. But I don't think it was like this last time," Labrys added.

"So the P-1 Climax? Its a continuation of the previous incident...which means the mastermind definitely lured the others here," I gripped my phone tightly. And Kana was already in Inaba, somewhere. That means she was in danger too. And Kayane.

The video displays come to life again, "Yoohoooo! Have you been well, Labby-chan?"

"General Teddie? But I thought I already..." Labrys was on high alert now. That's right before this General Teddie had been in reality her Shadow. But that incident had closed with her accepting her Shadow and gaining a Persona.

"Hahaha, there's no way I'd go away so easily! I mean, a P-1 without me is like a tuna sandwich without the tuna!" General Teddie gloated.

"Wait, he can hear us? Isn't he that Persona-user Teddie?" Yukari asked. It was easy for her to be confused, she had been working and wasn't as quite caught up with all of it like everyone else. I had the added benefit of being able to meet them, although I had only showed up at the end of everything.

"No, he must be the General Teddie who hosted the fighting tournament last time. The records said he'd been eliminated, though," Ken frowned but then quickly turned to the display. "General Teddie, where did you take Mitsuru-san and the others? If you don't give us a good answer you're gonna pay."

"Psssh. It's past your bedtime, cubby. If you're gonna keep giving me lip, I'm not going to explain anything," General Teddie scoffed.

"Explain?" Labrys questioned.

"That's right. I mean, the four of you are bear-y important guest stars in the P-1 Climax, after all. So you'll participate, of course... right?" General Teddie grinned.

"What? What're you after?" Ken immediately responded.

"Heeheehee... If you value the lives of the hostages, you yapping pup, you don't have any choice but to participate," General Teddie sneered. "Hahahahaha! The P-1 Climax... It's the end of the world, one-on-one death match that's worthy of the name 'climax'! And best of all! If you don't win the one-on-one tournament to the finish within the hour, the world will end! No punches pulled this time! I'll make myself clear so that no one misunderstands. This will not be taking place within the TV world. It will, in fact, take place in the reality which you occupy...Enjoy it while you can. Alllll righty then! Time to show off how that special stage is going!" The video feed suddenly switches.

On it shows strange partial crosses...tied to them is Aigis, Akihiko, Mitsuru and Fuuka. Each tied to their own. Then it swaps back to General Teddie.

"Mitsuru!" Yukari calls out.

"Sanada-san, Aigis san, and Fuuka-san too! You bastard," Ken clenched his teeth.

"Hyaaaahahahaha! What will be the fate of our captured queen and her loyal minions? Oh but wait, there's more!" the video screen switched. Another individual, he wasn't tied on a cross but he looked battered and beaten and not moving on the ground. I felt my blood start to boil up from the sight.

"You! What did you do to Oniisan!" Labrys didn't hid any of the malice she felt.

"Kayane-san! You son of a bitch, you better not touch him!" I yelled.

"Oh, hehehe. Strike a nerve did I? Guess you'll just have to get to the tower to find out. Oh, annnnnnd, this is a no-fly zone. We don't have any room in the parking lot for that thing, so you'd better start walking to the battleground. As a little incentive... Bearsona! Kamui-Moshiro... Throw 'em a Tomahawk!" With that General Teddie disappears from the monitor.

"An alarm? No... There really is a missile coming our way!" Kikuno calls to us. "Evasive maneuvers! Everyone, brace yourselves!"

"A-A missile! Aaah!" Yukari is gripping my arm with her left hand and the side of the helicopter with her right hand. I grab the metal bar at my side with my right hand that is the side Yukari is grabbing and then one of the straps above me to steady myself as the helicopter takes a sharp turn and I get tossed to my left. Koromaru slips but Ken grabs hold of the dog at the last moment and pulls him close. Labrys is using a few things to steady herself as well.

Suddenly there is a deafening roar and the helicopter shakes madly, but it does recover.

"Are we hit?" Ken calls out.

"It barely missed, but there's a good chance that ti will still detonate..." Kikuno couldn't finish it before we heard a pop close by.

"It exploded. Wait... It's a firework?" Ken yells out.

Sure enough, outside the helicopter we can see as a giant visage of General Teddie's face as if it had been drawn in the night sky. And it has his tongue sticking out as if he was taunting us. How wonderful.

"He obviously missed on purpose. It was most likely fired from the direction of Inaba," Kikuno comments.

"That is not funny at all. Is he trying to start a war or something? Wait...what is that?" Yukari is looking out of the helicopter as she says this...which prompts the rest of us to look out.

"There's something in the distance... It's huge," Ken shakes his head. Without a doubt in the distance there is the shape of a gigantic building stretching towards the sky. Not only that, but something red is stretching out and around the town of Inaba. It looks like a red fog.

"I'll zoom in!" Kikuno calls out. She quickly adjusts the monitors in the helicopter to show us a better look at the structure. As soon as we see it I notice both Ken and Yukari tense up at the sight of it.

"No...no way... This is just like..." Yukari stops, not wanting to say it.

"...Tartarus," Ken finishes for her.

Yukari grips my arm tighter. "It can't...it just can't be."

"No, this is different. Its a different place and that red fog is not the same as the Dark Hour right? It isn't related," I do my best to ease Yukari even though she is beginning to hyperventilate at the sight of the building.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I have to withdraw before we're shot down," Kikuno voice pulls us back to the reality of the situation. "If they fire another one at us, I won't be able to dodge again. Even if it's only a firework, a direct hit can still bring us down. This helicopter is not made for actual combat situations."

"Hold on, Kuikuno-san!" Yukari seemed to be speaking easier now. "Can you drop low enough somewhere so we can get out?"

"There's now way. If we land, we'll be sitting ducks," Kikuno said.

"No. Once we're out, you get out of here. You don't need to land," Yukari quickly elaborated.

"What're you saying?"Kikuno obviously didn't like this idea.

"Please, do it," Ken threw in his support to Yukari. I knew the look they both had. That tower had been more than enough to push the two of them to act. "Don't worry, General Teddie asked us to come on foot. We'll manage somehow."

After a moment Kikuno finally responded, "Understood. I'm looking for a landing site... There appears to be a large shopping center nearby." However, it seemed the onslaught had only just begun as an array of missiles were flying towards us, but Kikuno puts us into a nosedive and heading towards Inaba. "Labrys there is something I want you to take with you." Labrys moved towards the cockpit.

"What is it?" Labrys asks.

"It contains data from the Kirijo Group database. Most of it is highly encrypted, but it contains files created by Ikutsuki Shuji. I didn't have time to properly go through it but there is a file on there called Project_PUPPETMASTER. I'm not entirely sure if that's a code or a description of the project," Kikuno was trying to explain this while coming in for a landing. That was pretty impressive. "It refers to an experiment involving a Plume of Dusk."

"A Plume of Dusk? So why're you givin' this to me?" Labrys asked.

"It might help you figure out the enemy's identity. I found traces of an unauthorized attempt to access this file from outside of the Kirijo Group's network. When I looked into it the requests made to break in to the network originated from this vicinity, likely from within Inaba itself," Kikuno explained.

"So someone in Inaba knew about that research before all this started and was lookin' for it? That means they musta been observin' Kayane and his friends in that time too!" Labrys was shaking her head.

"The firewall prevented the intruder from accessing the file, but the attempted hacker didn't even try to cover their tracks," Kikuno added.

"What? Who would do this?" Labrys shook her head.

Still not covering your tracks could indicate that at the very least they wanted the existence of that file to be known. Even if they couldn't get to it. I wonder who would gain something from that.

"It was only in fragments, but the name 'Minazuki Sho' appears many times in those files," Kikuno must have been a super maid as she was dodging missiles while having this conversation. The only reason I could hear it was because they were talking over the intercom system that went through the headphones for the helicopter.

"Who is he?" Labrys asks.

"I'll contact you once we crack the encryption, but in case it becomes difficult to transfer the data to you, I'll give you a copy," Kikuno was giving her a lot of trust even though Labrys had openly against having anything to do with the Shadow Operatives. But being as things were...there was no other choice.

"Alright. I'll download what ya got so far and take a look at what you've managed to decrypt," Labrys says and accepts the memory card. I assume she quickly downloaded into her personal memory banks because after a moment she was handing it back to Kikuno.

"We'll be over a Junes shopping center in a moment. Everyone, prepare to disembark," Kikuno calls out as Labrys moves back to us and is ready to go.

"Hold on! Over there... Isn't there someone on the rooftop?" Yukari is point out of the helicopter. Sure enough there is someone there but I can't make anything out.

I can't get a good look but Ken pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks down. He suddenly pulls it down and then looks again.

"Th-That's impossible!" Ken cries out.

"Huh? Wh-What's wrong?" Yukari asks as she trying to figure it out with just her eyes.

"It's... Ikutuski..." Ken says.

"Huh? No way! We saw him die! Minato shot him and he fell off the roof and we even confirmed that he was dead," Yukari is up and is suddenly opening the side of the helicopter. Labrys moves over to look as well.

Suddenly the helicopter sways and I quickly move to prevent Yukari from hitting her head on the upper compartment that is above the seats. We were attacked again, but this wasn't another missile.

"We're under attack...by a Persona!" Labrys calls out.

"A persona but that..."

"The enemy's preparing for another attack! Incoming!" Kikuno cuts off Yukari.

Yukari is quick to act though and pulls out her Evoker. "You little...! Persona!" But before she even pulls the trigger, her Persona Isis, responds to her call. "Huh?" Yukari is confused, but her Persona creates a whirlwind around the helicopter in a moment that repels the incoming attack. "What? I didn't even use my Evoker yet!"

I blinked for a moment. "Really?" It wasn't impossible to do so, as if we concentrated we could summon our Persona without an Evoker. But Mitsuru and Yukari had a massive strain on them when they had done so. I could do so, but even though it was easier for me, it still put a strain on me to do so repeatedly. An Evoker removed all the middle ground and made it so it was less stressful on us as a result. Allowing us to fight longer and harder. Still Yukari was absolutely bewildered by the sensation. Pulling off the headset, I quickly moved next to her, grabbing a support and then wrapping my arm around her waist to steady her. "You okay, Yukari?"

"I guess what that General Teddie said wasn't a lie. He meant it when he said it would happen in 'the reality in which we occupy'. That red fog coming from that place must be the cause of it," Yukari quickly speculated.

"Hahaha... This is going to be fun..." another voice could be heard.

"Wha-? What was that?" Labrys is looking around.

"Yukari-san, Hamuko-san, he's winding up for another one! We're getting off, Koromaru," Ken was on his feet. The helicopter was close to the roof now as Ken was pulling his spear from above him. Then he and Koromaru jump from the helicopter and towards the enemy Persona that was coming towards the helicopter. Both Ken and Koromaru's Persona Cerebus strike the enemy Persona and land on the roof unharmed.

"Hm...It seems you're always taking on the responsibility of saving others, Yukari-san," Kikuno was calling back loud enough for her to hear.

"Seriously. It's like, 'Again? Really?' But I'll take this one. After all, I've gotten used to saving the world on a weekly basis," Yukari shakes her head and I giggle from next to her.

"Well what are you waiting for Feather Pink? Lets go," I pull my naganita from the same place that Ken's spear was and then hoped out of the helicopter and onto the roof. A moment later both Yukari and Labrys landed on the ground next to me. It seemed whoever had been attacking the helicopter had ran off. The helicopter was now pulling away and gaining altitude again.

Looks like we are in the food court, which is located on the rooftop of the department store. Something about the environment wasn't right. I had been here a couple times in my trips to visit Kayane. Kana and I had spent breakfast here once before we went to see him. Perhaps it was the red fog but things didn't look right.

"Where did he go?" Ken voiced as he was still standing battle ready with his spear. Koromaru growled as well, he was ready to fight as well.

"Hey, Ken-kun. Did you really see Ikutsuki here a moment ago?" Yukari was asking.

"Yes. I didn't see him clearly, but there's no way I could have mistaken him," Ken answered.

"That's impossible. I mean, Ikutsuki Shuji is dead," Labrys spoke.

"Yeah, we made sure of that," Yukari clenched her fist. I moved next to her. That was when I noticed the bow that was attached to her waist.

"Wait...Yukari...that weapon..." I can't help but point out.

"Oh right," Yukari pulls it out and the compacted bow fully extends out to show her. "I guess, Mitsuru had it made for me. It was supposed to be a gift as a congrats for getting the role of Feather Pink. It's really well made too. I guess it be a way I could properly use my archery skills on set too. The one they have for me on set is functional but I always have to compensate because I can't put too much stress on it. I've broken it a number of times and..." Her face went red after a moment. "Look it works and its all I have at the moment."

"How many arrows you got?" I moved the conversation forward.

"About a hundred. Hopefully I won't need more than that," Yukari said as she adjusted the quiver that sat sideways just below her waist, resting on her butt basically. But as she puts it back she looked so natural in this outfit I was starting to like her in this look. Considering how in shape she was, you would have never guessed she had a kid just a couple years ago. "Anyway, we can't just keep talking here, we have to get moving. Don't let your guard down."

"Koromaru and I are going to continue looking for Ikutsuki. If it really is him, then there is no doubt that he is involved in this case," Ken spoke up.

Yukari nodded, "Yeah, you guys focus on that."

Koromaru barked his confirmation on the task as well.

"But that person seemed to be using a Persona. Won't it be dangerous for you two, goin' off on your own?" Labrys asked. Well, Labrys knew even less about us even if she had been given teh report of what happened to us before all this.

"Don't you worry about me and Koromaru. Even if we run into something we can't defeat, we'll find a way out," Ken gave her an assuring smile.

"And honestly, it's faster for us to split up. I am a bit worried but I'm gonna believe in you guys," Yukari was saying it more for Labrys' benefit than Ken, as they already knew that. They all trusted each other without having to say anything. Their time in school fighting together and climbing the tower Tartarus meant they had faced a lot of dangerous situations together, and they knew that they could all handle just about anything. "So I'll head towards the convenient store and get Junpei. It didn't seem like he knew about the situation but he cut out before I could tell him."

"More than likely because all the electronics in Inaba went out," Labrys said.

"Yeah, either way, he's still good in a fight, so I have to meet up with him. Plus who knows what kind of situation he might get himself into if I don't," Yukari sighs and I can't help but chuckle a bit.

"Huh? Did I say something funny?" Yukari looked to me.

"I swear, you and Junpei might as well be siblings," I find myself commenting.

"Ugh...I think I might puke if I ever heard him say something like Onee-chan," Yukari groaned as if she could imagine it.

"I hope Mitsuru-san and the others are okay... Maybe the two of you could head straight to the tower? Ikakure Kayane was taken as well right? I figured you'd want to head that direction Labrys and Hamuko-san," Ken spoke up.

I nodded, "Yeah. Sounds like a plan. We should get going."

"Yeah...but one other thing. Something felt off when I summoned my Persona earlier. You guys might want to be careful," Yukari really did look concerned. But if something felt off, then it had to be more than just the way it was summoned.

"You felt it too? It was like, well... It felt like the Evoker wasn't working, didn't it?" Ken said.

"Yeah... It might be that we can summon our Personas without our Evokers but there was something else..." Yukari shook her head.

"In any case, we should get moving. If what General Teddie said is true, we don't have much time to spare," Ken prompted us to get going.

"Mmhm, got it. If anything happens, let's meet at the bottom of the tower. Be careful guys," Yukari gave a pat on Koromaru's head before we headed to the stairs that were nearby and headed down and out of Junes.

"Be careful, Yukari. Just because you are Feather Pink, you aren't invincible," I say and are welcomed by a small giggle.

"You too. Just cause you can summon different Personas doesn't mean you can take on everything," Yukari responded in kind.

"Right, lets get moving Labrys-san," I turned as Labrys and I went in a different direction than Yukari.

"Why do you think they took, Oniisan?" Labrys asked as we were moving.

"Well, there was you, and then someone that looks like Ikutsuki shows up? A man responsible for splitting you up from your family and the death of Kayane-san's parents, your parents. Obviously, whoever the culprit is, they know about that connection. What worries me more was that while Mitsuru-san and the others were up on those weird crosses...Kayane-san had been beaten and was left on the ground. We have to make sure he's okay," I said as I picked up my pace, which Labrys had no problem matching.

"Please be okay, Oniisan..." Labrys says as the two of us say nothing and instead run faster.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Whew...I barely got this chapter done in time for the release. Believe me it was a loooong day of writing to catch up. But I got it done. With this chapter that means we got everyone in Inaba and the stage is set for the mayhem to really get started. As you'll no doubt notice that things will change a bit as we move forward, and likely go waaaay off script once they get to the Tower. The main change is that Naoto doesn't stay at the police station. After all in the game she is looking over files related to Nyx and that whole situation. Obviously because of what happens, Mitsuru already shared most of that information with them as unlike the games, they did not exclude the Investigation Team because of Kayane. Since Kayane is connected to Labrys and all of it to begin with.**

 **Plus with Kana and Hamuko also being additional characters that means things will also change with their presence. You can also see a bit of overlap as I'm pulling a bit from the P4 and P3 side of the story of Ultimax. Which in the game don't really mesh well. Which means things will likely come down a bit differently as a result. Exactly how that will change...I will leave it up to the next Chapter.**

 **Not too much to go over here as most of this is really set up for what is going to be coming next. I hope all of you look forward to it. Next time, we're going back to Rise and see what Igor has to say to her in the Velvet Room. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! See you next time.**


	47. Chapter 46 - Strive

**Chapter 46 / Strive**

 _May 5th, 2012 / Time Unknown  
The Velvet Room_

 _ **RISE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I found myself back in the Velvet Room. The playground and the solitary tree nearby still was familiar to me, although why it did was not high on my list of things I wanted answered. Igor held an amused look, while Miyuki seemed concerned.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, my dear," Igor's tone was halfway between soothing and ambiguous. It was hard to tell exactly what he was thinking. "I see that it was Inahime that heeded your call."

"Only your resolve in the decision you've made could have called her. You have awakened to your new power. However, you still retain your old power as well," Miyuki offered a initial explanation.

I pause and closed my eyes for a moment as I focused on myself. This was a lot different. I re-opened my eyes as I realized it, "Kouzeon is still with me...and so is Inahime. I have, two persona's?"

Igor nodded, "Indeed. You have awakened another affinity within yourself. A different arcana. While Kouzeon remains of the Lovers Arcana, Inahime is that of the Temperance Arcana. The reason for this should be clear to you, as is the contract you have bound yourself to. And shall remain so as long as your feelings remain for Ikakure Kayane. An outside force affects his life, so to combat that and protect him you will need our service."

"So I have two different Arcana's?" I shook my head. It was my decision to protect Kayane that had led to my new power. More troubling was that he mentioned an outside force that was affecting Kayane. No doubt it was the same one that had caused him to be in that coma back in December. There likely wasn't much they could tell me on that front. Whoever it was seemed to be good at hiding. And because of him, Kayane had become increasingly distant with me. It was likely going to get much worse. "So this trial for Kayane and I has to do with him?"

"Yes, but Kay-chan has all he needs to fight. What he needs more is your support. To do that you'll need our help," Miyuki said after a moment.

"You see, Inahime is unique. Plus you already have the ability to tell if an attack is effective or not, and as such Inahime has adapted to best use the weaknesses you find. For that reason Inahime can hold more abilities than a normal Persona. But there is a limit. That limitation is determined by your connection to Ikakure Kayane. The closer your relationship, the greater your power. So preparation will be key to your success. I am here to help you put those abilities onto Inahime," Igor was likely trying to keep the explanation simple.

My power was tied to my relationship with Kayane? That wasn't really important to me but...I was more surprised that much like Yu-senpai, the unique power was tied to the relationship with someone else. Though, if Persona is a link to our subconscious and exposes who we really are, then Inahime was likely representative of my emotions to Kayane. Still, I wasn't sure exactly what that meant then.

"However, in order to acquire news skills, you need to encounter them. When you do, a skill card will be created. After which I will gather them here," Miyuki held up a thick book...no it was a grimoire. "You can also use these skill cards you have on you to overwrite any of your skills. Keep in mind a skill card will only be created the first time you encounter a power. After which you will have to come to me and buy the skill cards you need." Miyuki seemed a bit different today, but maybe I was just imagining that. I mean our interactions were limited to things related to Kayane. Maybe that was it, she was worried about Kayane too.

"Eventually, I will have other services available to you when it is needed. For now, let's establish the skills that Inahime now holds," Igor then went on to show me the current skills of my Persona. Inahime was well balanced, holding an attack from each element and a heal spell as well. There was one other skill on there that caught my attention.

"Igor-sama, what is this skill? It's called Attunement," I said pointing to the listed skills that Igor was showing me.

"That is a skill that denotes a special affinity to your Persona, and allows you to pull in battle experience from everything you've observed when watching the others fight. Surely you felt that when you were fighting just how natural it felt to move your body, although you have never picked up a weapon," Igor had an amused grin as he shifted his hands.

"So...when I'm fighting with Inahime, I'm pulling in the knowledge from watching Kayane, and the others fight? So everything I've observed from acting as support?" I blinked but everything about it felt right. I could feel Inahime giving me a confirmation. "So in a way Kouzen is helping Inahime?"

"And why wouldn't she? After all, they are all a part of you. And as much as you love Kayane, they share that love with you," Miyuki spoke softly, easing her earlier tension she had. "I was selected to be your guide and supporter for this reason. Not the only reason, but it was a deciding factor I am told. What you will face in the future will be hard. It will drive you to the breaking point. But regardless of what happens, you must never forget your oath and purpose. To do so means you will lose this power, you'll lose yourself. You'll lose Kayane. Please, don't fail to protect him like I did."

My heart tightened hearing those words. Miyuki was aware of what had happened after she died. Aware of the continued pain Kayane had been through. Self-imposed or not...it was a fact that Kayane had gone through a lot of pain and heartache. And it wasn't over yet. Who was to say it would ever be over? A childhood of mistreatment and also learning that there was a family he had forgotten and never really thought of finding. It was one thing after another for Kayane, but now that he knew everything, it was different. On that night he learned everything, he broke down multiple times. More than that, he cried most of that night. I had stayed with him, slept next to him and held him. Even though he was in my arms that night, I had never felt more powerless.

I nodded, "It means protecting more than just his body or mind. The hardest thing there is to protect is his heart. But I want to, I want to find a way to make him smile, more and more. Even if he hurts or stumbles because of his past, I want to be the one that is there to pull him out of the darkness." I felt my resolve strengthen again. Imagining the tears from Kayane's eyes...the sound of him crying. I hated it. How a young man like him could create such beautiful music and sing with such an amazing voice to be haunted by things that were never his fault, things he should have never had to carry with him. He deserves to be happy and enjoy his life. And I would do just that.

"For now, hold onto this," Igor held out his hand as a golden key appeared and floated over his palm. "Use this key on any door and you will find yourself able to return here. We wish you luck in your endeavors. And we shall be here whenever you need."

"Farewell, for now. Kujikawa-san," Miyuki bowed.

Igor then snapped his fingers and then I was back on the bank of the flood plains. I blinked for a moment as I looked up to the ominous moon and surrounded by the red fog. Off in the distance, the tower resided...where our school was. Kayane's shadow was gone but not defeated. And now with all of this going on, no doubt that the others were somewhere in town. Kouzeon still couldn't sense anything. As a matter of fact every time I try to find the others I feel like my head is in a vice. It was like something was consciously blocking my power. That had to be the red fogs influence. Now that I thought about it, I was outside of the TV world but was able to summon my Persona easily. More than likely the red fog was serving more than one purpose.

I didn't know how long the town had been under the red fog. Even if Kayane was taken, that didn't tell me anything about what the culprit behind all of it wanted. And using Shadows to accomplish it. How was that even possible? Nothing we had faced so far had done anything like that. Then again, recently our view on the power of Persona and Shadows had been greatly expanded. One had the ability to prevent the end of the world, but he had been what was called a Wild Card user and had to develop a number of what they called Social Links in order to have the capacity to do so. And as many questions I had about that, I could read that any conversation about him was going to be hard to approach.

Either way just standing and contemplating wasn't going to help me. There was no telling what kind of time table I had to deal with. And likely I had already started running out of time. If finding the others was impossible then the only logical thing to do was to instead head to the tower, and find Kayane. Still something about all of it felt wrong. Or maybe it was just because of my encounter with Shadow Kayane. I could still feel him grabbing at me, and just how immensely wrong it felt. Kayane doesn't want to hurt anyone, that's just who he is. After all he spent most of his life trying to go unnoticed. To simply live his life. Although his motivation for that was simply to live for his adopted Mother. I hoped that in some way our career as musicians would give him something more meaningful than that.

This path would had into town, then from there I should be able to navigate the maze to navigate to the Tower. As I turned into town I saw a couple of people up ahead. Exactly what was going on? I think I recognized one of them, but...no wait I knew them! I rush forward and call out. "Takeba-san!" She turned towards me and I realized this was the wrong thing for me to do. The other was in the shape of Kirijo Mitsuru, however I knew that feeling. That was not the real Mitsuru. "Watch out! Kirijo-san is a Shadow!"

To my surprise, Yukari reacted instantly and nimbly moved as Shadow Mitsuru charged towards her. Yukari held up a bow and...now that I take a moment I realize she is in a costume. That was definitely Feather Pink from the newest Featherman show...oh right! I had heard that Yukari had landed that roll. I'm not sure that explains why she is in the costume though. Still I moved to Yukari's side and pulled out the two baton like remnants of Kayane's weapon.

"No point in delaying. Now bring on the ring," the Shadow Mitsuru called out. Unlike when I faced Shadow Kayane when she says this, four large red posts fall from the sky and surround us in with her.

"So you really are a Shadow of Mitsuru," Yukari then brought her bow up and then pulled the string back. For a moment I was questioning her actions, but then seemingly from nowhere an arrow materialized, as if it had been there the whole time. Then I realized that it was as if her Persona Isis was next to her, crafting Yukari what she would need for the fight. Was this the strength of someone who had a Persona for years? Or was this also a strange benefit to the red fog? Even I noticed that my Persona was easier to summon here than in the TV world. "My husband once told me something. That the fight against Shadows never really ends. I thought I knew what he meant then. That it is like our Persona's, once we awaken to them, we can no longer turn away from the truth. The real meaning is that its a fight that we can't walk away from, not if we want to be true to ourselves. So I continued to keep myself fit and trained for whenever I would be needed to fight. Kujikawa-san, allow me to take care of this alone."

I hesitated, for a moment, but I feel like I needed to yield. "Alright, I'll back you up this time," I say and step back as Yukari took aim.

"Hmph, such a foolish woman," Shadow Mitsuru scoffed. "You think you could ever best me? Fake or not, I will end you."

Yukari released her arrow, flying straight at the Shadow, but the Shadow easily deflected it off. However in that same instant Yukari had jumped in the air and summoned her Persona. The Persona Isis appeared sending out gust of wind, with part of it moving under Yukari and allowing her to change directions in midair. This put her on the opposite side of the Shadow before it had time to react. Once more Yukari drew back the bow, and this time three arrows appeared. She released the arrows, but what I hadn't seen was that Isis had created another gust of wind that Yukari shot her arrows into. The arrows actually changed directions, instead bouncing off other gust of wind and changing directions twice before heading straight at the Shadow with even more velocity than they had upon being released from the bow. The Shadow leaped back, but two of the shots managed to graze the side of the Shadow.

"My name is Arisato Yukari. And you will regret taking the form of my best friend, you bitch," Yukari definitely looked as pissed as she sounded. I had only heard last night that she was a Persona user, but it had been hard for me to tell how powerful any of them from the Shadow Operatives were as I hadn't actually seen any of them fight because I hadn't been able to use my Persona. But the way Yukari moved was the grace of a gymnast and yet I realized the bow she used was not just some show prop, it was a fully functional and customized for Yukari's form of combat. It was likely sturdy enough to block attacks if needed and she also had the help of her Persona Isis to help her maneuver to quickly create distance and also manipulate her arrows in such a way that the opponent could not predict the trajectory of the arrows she fired. Meaning the very first arrow she shot in the fight had only been a feint for her actual opening attack.

The bow in her hand changed slightly as the Shadow did a rush towards Yukari. I thought that Yukari might jump to avoid the attack but instead she stepped forward towards the attack. As the distance narrowed I had to concentrate to actually see what happened. Yukari stepped in and turned her shoulder to avoid the thrust attack but before the Shadow could react to the dodge Yukari had spun around quickly drew back the string on her bow and released. A sudden burst of energy came from the bow sending the Shadow away as it took the attack straight on its back. Yukari spun again as I heard her bow change and she drew it back as another arrow appeared. "Now! Isis! Garudyne!" She fired and released what had to be the fastest arrow I had ever seen. I lost complete track of it and if it had hit the Shadow or not. But the damage on the Shadow was immense. Still the Shadow attempted to stand.

Yukari was unrelenting and showed no mercy as she was now releasing a volley of arrows at the Shadow. She wasn't hitting the Shadow only grazing it. It took me a moment that she wasn't missing, it was all intentional. Each arrow tore through the clothes of the Shadow and also made a cut causing the Shadow to bleed from more and more places. Then the arrows began to hit more vital locations. The Shadow collapsed to the ground, on its knees looking defiantly at Yukari.

"Go to hell," Yukari released her final arrow going straight through the head of the Shadow. And then the Shadow melted into nothing. Then something that looked golden in color seemed to fly up into the sky and then towards the tower.

"What was that?" I mutter before turning back to Yukari.

"It really was a Shadow. That pisses me off," Yukari put her bow behind her and it seemed to attach to the belt at her waist. "Kujikawa Rise? I heard you were a Persona user more like Fuuka. I'm surprised your rushing into combat. Well I'm more surprised that an idol like you is a Persona user to begin with."

"You said your name was Arisato Yukari, but I thought your last name was Takeba...and you mentioned having a husband..." I had only heard a little bit about her. I imagine that Kayane knew more about her as he was good friends with Kana at this point. That and Hamuko was his cousin and she had talked to him a few times.

"I had it changed. Actually, more accurately I was able to marry Minato post-humorously thanks to his Aunt. We did have to omit details and change things a bit, like saying we were engaged and that his Aunt had witnessed it but in the end it was all changed and even submitted the changes to the Arisato and Takeba family registries. This way Kokoro won't have to worry so much when she starts going to school. Although I'll still be using Takeba as a stage name for my work as a model and whatnot. I did this more for me and Kokoro anyway," Yukari smiles a bit as she walks up to me and offers me her hand. "I think you heard partly about my husband the other night."

I shook her hand, "Yes, how he sacrificed himself for all of us. To prevent something called The Fall."

"It was just over a month after his death when I found out I was pregnant with Kokoro. I had found out what he had done. Yet it wasn't until after Kokoro was born and I read the journal he left for me that I truly remembered everything. As well as why I loved him so much," Yukari smiled but I knew that it hurt her just as much as it comforted her. Yet, she no doubt had to be incredibly happy to have married Minato, even if it was after his death. "I only got a little bit of information of what happened last time, but it seems they are using Shadows this time and not just forcing us to fight each other by changing our perception." Yeah it was probably best to focus back to the moment. "I probably went a little overboard though."

"That was impressive power. I can't imagine what you had to deal with to get that good with your weapon and Persona," I can't help but compliment her.

"Most of it is just hard work and training," she smiled again, though the sadness in it was more apparent now than before. "Anyway I was actually on my way on meeting up with another Shadow Operative, he should have been coming from the Yasoinaba station, but he likely went to a convenience store and..."

A nearby TV came to life and its static interrupted us. Then General Teddie made his appearance, "Oooh, no wonder you're a hero of justice, Featherman Victory! Even the cold, female boss Mitchan didn't stand a chance against you!"

"You mean Mitsuru? If you think some weak imitation of her was going to be enough to take me down then you have another thing coming. You better let Mitsuru go before I get to you," Yukari was quick to let her anger rise up.

"Oh? Then I guess you better hurry because the real Mitchan's execution show is gonna start soon, y'know?" The General laughed.

"You had better not harm her in any way if you want to live to see another day," Yukari's threat came out as a growl.

General Teddie ignored her, "Heehee! You can't miss this event! The Execution Queen is going to be executed herself! If you don't want that to happen, maybe you should stop dallying around like this and hurry to the tower where I am, Yuka-chan. Oh but don't worry Rise-chan, I'll have an extra special concert featuring Kay-chan happen afterwards. So you two should really hurry up..." The General laughed as he quickly disappeared from the screen.

Yukari turned to me as I felt myself unable to focus. "Kujikawa, we have to hurry. You can help guide us to the tower right?"

She was trying to get me focused, I took a deep breath and focused a bit, "Yes, although this red fog is making it incredibly hard, I can probably navigate us through the maze to the tower at the very least. Even if I can't connect us to the others."

"That will have to be enough for now. I wanted to meet up with Junpei but I'm sure he'll figure out to head to the tower. It's a pretty big landmark and it looks too much like Tartarus for any of us to ignore," Yukari said as we started moving at a brisk pace. I kept myself connected with Kouzeon as we went as I could see glimpses of the layout as we were going but there wasn't much more than that.

Still as we went I wanted to break up the silence between us. "So I guess that makes you step-cousins with Kayane. If that is the right term," I giggle a bit.

She lets out a small giggle as well, "Yeah it does. I'm glad that Minato actually does have family. I just wished he could have found out while he was still alive."

"Sorry, that might have been insensitive of me to bring up," I hadn't realized it when I said it, I had just wanted to talk about something.

She shook her head, "No, its fine. Besides its also a big deal for Ikakure right? I'm sure its been a relief for you to learn about it too. Also I should be the one that apologizes, I actually learned quite a bit about Ikakure from both Hamuko and Kana. They found out about his past and had mostly pieced together his involvement from whatever Shadow activity that had been happening here in Inaba during the serial murders. Obviously we don't know everything but I don't particularly like learning about someone's past without them knowing."

"Yeah, I get that. I learned about Kayane's past too before I met him face to face for the first time. You know how the TV World works?" I asked her, she shook her head. "Well, when someone without a Persona is thrown into the TV a location is created around that person. The theme and layout of the place is related to their secrets, the thing that they don't want anyone to know. When we figured out it was him that had been kidnapped and thrown into the TV, Shirogane Naoto managed to get case files related to Kayane when he was a child. Something that anyone could really find out with a simple Internet search. Kayane's Uncle was his legal guardian but physically and mentally abused him. His Uncle was put in prison for child abuse and neglect and a few other charges but that wasn't what really bothered Kayane. His real trauma came from his connection to an older girl named Fujikara Miyuki. It was because of her that the abuse against him was found out, but she died in a struggle against her Father. As she was actually a victim of sexual assault from her own Father. We found out in the TV world that things were hardly what we thought. Kayane felt like he was responsible for Miyuki's death, that he should have been able to do something. Despite his adopted Mother getting him therapy and trying everything to help him as he grew up, he never really moved past it. I like to think at the very least he has accepted it now. But that was how I knew him first. A victim, in more ways than I could possibly imagine."

"That couldn't have been easy. It was somewhat the same for me when I met Minato. I learned about his parents being dead and that he had been shuffled from family to family as he didn't seem to be wanted by anyone. My own Father had died as a child so I thought he would understand me, but I found out eventually that it was me that didn't understand him. He never had a choice and I had turned my back on my Mother of my own volition. Minato never knew what it was like to have family and yet he was the one that taught me the importance of the family I had left. It's why it breaks my heart that he could never meet his sister, or now his cousin. I know it would have made him happy," Yukari and I were navigating the streets as we talked, and thankfully we hadn't encountered anything so far.

"Yeah, I think Kayane has been something like that for me too. I always thought I had to be a certain was as an Idol. And I though I had worked through my problems already before I had met him, but that was just wishful thinking on my part. Thanks to him I realized it wasn't good enough to just accept that my Idol self and everything else was all apart of me. I didn't need to assume a roll and pretend to be something to be popular or get fans. He made me realize that I just needed to be true to myself and not care about who does or doesn't accept me. After all I didn't become an Idol to be popular. I just wanted to have friends. And now I have that. No, I have more than that because I have Kayane. And I don't want to lose him," I said as we were now making another turn. A few more and we would be getting close to the gate of Yasogami High School. Or what should be the High School but was now a twisted tower.

"All you can do is your best. Either way, I want to help you, Kujikawa. I couldn't help Minato when he really needed me. Even though I'm sure he would say otherwise. But I don't want you to have to go through what I did," It was an honest confession. I could feel it in my heart that Yukari truly meant these words.

"Please, call me Rise," I said after a moment.

"Then call me Yukari, Rise-chan," Yukari smiled and I returned it as well as we turned the final corner and up the hill that led to the school. We came to a stop in front of the tower. "This is really bad. I haven't seen anything like this since three years ago..."

"You mean that tower they talked about before at that meeting? It was called Tartarus I believe," I asked.

"Yeah, and just like this it was what our school turned to during the Dark Hour. Wait, are those a bunch of posters up there? What does that say? The Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel?" Yukari was pointing out and I saw the posters.

"Right I heard about that from the others. Everyone that participated in the P-1 Grand Prix had some sort of title attached to them. Looks like they have a lot of posters up there and...wait is that me?" I stepped forward and as I got closer it was a lot clearer. There was no mistake. "It is me...hold on. The Overly-Possessive Superstar Concubine..." I blinked, how was I supposed to react to that? It was an exaggeration right? And what did it mean by concubine? Oh, so it was a reference to my relationship to Kayane and my Idol status. I could see what Yu-senpai had meant when he said they were insulting but also accurate in a way. My change in resolve and wanting to protect Kayane...maybe that was being Overly-Possessive. Either way I guess the name could be a lot worse.

Kayane's poster was next to mine. _The Cold Thorned Composer of Desolation._ Yeah, I couldn't stand that name. It didn't matter if it might be accurate or not. There was so much more to him than all of that. His Mom had warned me before we had even started dating how it could get painful to get close to Kayane. And it really was. For every two steps forward I made with him, it always seemed like there were steps that went back. But I wasn't about to give up on him any time soon.

"The Widowed Courtesan Sniper," Yukari seemed to laugh a bit from next to me. "If you wanted to condense the major facts about me I guess that is how you would say it. My husband is dead, who I had a child with only because I convinced him to do so before we went against Nyx. And yet he turned out to be highly important to us living."

Insulting and yet accurate, I guess Yu-senpai had been right. Courtesan was a reference to a prostitute that had either wealthy or men of high status of customers. I guess savior of the world would definitely qualify as someone with high status.

"Hmm, they even have one for Hamuko and Kana. Hamuko is The Rejecting Princess of Death," Yukari paused. "So she still hasn't accepted it huh?"

"Everything okay, Yukari?" I asked.

Yukari shook it off and nodded, "Yeah. It's kinda complicated. Hmm, Kana's is The Indecisive Dark Guardian Replica..."

"I guess it is referencing her being a Shadow, but also her desire to be a protector..." I comment.

"Yeah, she's a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for," Yukari smiled a bit. "I'm guessing all these others are the other Persona users from Inaba. Your friends, no doubt."

I nodded, "They are. After all this is over, I'll introduce you."

"They probably have Mitsuru and Ikakure up towards the top of the tower," Yukari was looking up. "We should probably hurry. There is no telling what they have in there to try and slow us down."

"Ooh, lucky me! I've found Yuka-tan!" a voice calls out and both Yukari and I turn towards the source. Running up the hill to join us was a guy in blue with a baseball cap on backwards.

"Junpei!?" Yukari seems surprised. I notice that Yukari eyes Junpei with suspicion. Well I don't blame her, likely there were definitely other Shadows wandering about. Yukari even quickly brought her bow out and an arrow appeared. "Hold it right there! I told Junpei to wait for me at the convenience store. What are you doing here?"

"Whoa-whoa! Wait a second! That's no way to greet your old friend! You're supposed to get emotional! Oh, waaaait... Are you another monster Yukari?" Junpei called out and gripping a baseball bat at his side.

"Hm? A monster me? Wait, so are you the real Junpei?" Yukari eased only a little.

I took the moment to call on Kouzeon and scanned him, "Don't worry Yukari-chan. It's the real him."

"That's a relief," Yukari eased.

"Hold on, aren't you...Risette! Yeah definitely! I'd know you anywhere. But wait, why are you with Risette, Yuka-tan?" Junpei looked over to Yukari.

"What am I not cool enough to be around Risette? Did you read anything that I sent you Junpei?" Yukari put her bow away and crossed her arms...and began tapping her foot.

"Well kinda. I skimmed it, but I was hungry so after I got some food I guess I forgot to check it out," Junpei let out a nervous laugh.

"So you mean you have been around here all this time and you haven't even bothered to check the information that might have helped you in this situation?" While it was obvious that Yukari was irritated, I can also tell by her sigh that this was likely a normal thing for Junpei. "If you had then you would know that Kujikawa Rise is a Persona user and a navigator like Fuuka."

"Whoa, seriously? I guess I should have read it after all," he was impressed I guess.

"Junpei!" Yukari's irritation was growing higher it seems.

"Sorry, sorry!" Junpei put his hands up. "Still its a little surprising that an idol is a Persona user."

"Well Yukari-chan is only partly right. I'm a navigator but I also have the ability to fight," I didn't want them to immediately count me out as a member of the fight if it came up. "Its a power that is relatively new to me." That hardly was all the information. I had two Persona's now, but I wasn't what they had referred to as a Wild Card. Not like Yu-senpai. And both of mine were completely different in function.

Yukari sighed a bit, "Well, I'm glad you're safe, Junpei. And, sorry. I told you to wait at the convenience store but when I heard Mitsuru was in danger I ran ahead with Rise-chan."

"Nah, it's cool. I was kinda wandering around, too. But, wait, they've been captured?" Junpei didn't seem like it was possible.

"Yeah, it was planned. From what we can tell they were forced off the road, likely similar to the strange mind control that was on those guys during the hi-jacking of the airplane a few days ago. And that had been a distraction for them to be able to take Labrys. Looks like they lured them back to Inaba using a Shadow reading that the Shadow Operatives equipment picked up. The crash must have been enough for whoever it was to overpower them and take them captive. As far as we know they are in this tower. But Labrys and Hamuko should already be inside. Unless they are caught up in the maze of town," Yukari was giving probably the best explanation she could.

"And Ken? Didn't you say he was here?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah, the thing was, he saw someone who looked like Ikutsuki from the helicopter. Well, we all did," Yukari said it and was obviously unsure of how she felt about it.

"Ikutsuki? No way, Minato shot that dude dead off the observatory of Tartarus," Junpei shook his head.

"Yeah, I know. Either way, Ken and Koromaru are looking into it," Yukari said.

"Last thing we need is a bastard like him somehow finding a way to come back from the dead," Junpei clearly didn't like the guy, but after hearing he was the man who had arranged for Kayane's parents to be killed, I could understand the sentiment.

I focused on the tower and summoned Kouzeon. She fully materialized this time as I did my best to scan the tower.

"Any luck, Rise-chan?" Yukari asks.

"Its hard to tell, all this red fog is like static. I can't really see anything clearly, and it hurts my head if I do this for too long. Wait, hold on I sense a couple people close by, on the bottom floor. But I also sense Shadows," I quickly dismiss Kouzeon and start running off. "This way, hurry!"

I lead them on a side path that goes around the school building and towards the gymnasium. I don't even think twice and open the door and run inside. Junpei and Yukari run in behind me and we come to a stop as we notice Labrys and Hamuko stopped with three individuals in front of them. It only took a moment to realize they were Shadows. Shadows of Labrys, Hamuko and Kana. I readied the remnants of Kayane's weapon and move in between Hamuko and Labrys.

"Heh heh heh..."Another individual cloaked in darkness is behind the Shadows. He steps forward but stops just short of the light that would allow us to see him. "I've been waiting for you, Yukari. This wouldn't be quite right if you weren't here."

"No! They didn't!" Yukari was shaking her head.

"Yeah, they did," Hamuko muttered.

The Shadow figure stepped forward revealing a young man with blue hair, and the golden glowing eyes that went with a Shadow...but he was wearing a school uniform. Hamuko answered my question after only a moment.

"They made a Shadow of Minato."

* * *

 _May 5th, 2012 / Time Unknown  
The Tower_

I could feel my head pulsing in pain. That wasn't a new feeling as pain had often been a source of comfort to me over the years. I didn't really care for a sad reminder of this fact though. I open my eyes but it is welcomed only by darkness. It is only a moment later that I realize that I'm blindfolded. I try to move my arms, but they are tied down, my arms extended to my sides but I was clearly sitting down. I guess it was easier to keep watch on me if they could see both my hands rather than behind my back where they are hidden from view. Seemed like whoever had taken me had been smart about it. Then again, who was it that I had fought against?

I remember red hair and...twin swords...I think? It had happened so quickly. If he had wanted to kill me then it likely would have been easy. Then again he had attacked me by surprise. Who was to say how it would turn out in a real fight. At least I believe it was a surprise attack. My memories felt a little scrambled...I must have been hit pretty hard on the head. I did feel immensely disoriented, but that could also be because of the fact that I am tied up. For an effort for my sanity I try to move my legs, but even they are restrained to the ground. Well this position wasn't the worst it could be. The restraints also weren't too tight, so as long as I didn't really struggle it should keep me mostly comfortable. Like there would be much of a reason to try and escape on my own anyway.

Maybe this some weird backlash for me not going to rehearsal today. Even having over twenty-four hours to think about my new situation I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I had a sister, and a cousin. And I guess a Step-Aunt? I wasn't sure how all that worked. I never had a family after all. That I remembered anyway. Labrys had been created by my Father...but I had been too young, and the accident that killed my parents had likely all served to ensure I wouldn't remember them. That accident might also be the reason why my sister never sought me out later in life. Either she didn't remember me or she did and choose not to contact me. I figure if that was the case then she had a good reason for it. So I was unsure of exactly what I wanted to do in that regard. This is hardly something I should be thinking about in my predicament.

After a moment something is sitting on my lap, it startles me so I naturally react to it, "Yoo hoo! Kayane, my love. Are you awake now?" The blindfold is swiftly removed and light fills my vision. I blink a few times and keep my eyes closed, unable to get my eyes to adjust. "Ah, you are awake. Although I was kind of looking forward to using other means of stimulation to wake you up, if you know what I mean."

"Leave him alone," another voice, but I couldn't see them. But I know I had heard it before. "He has nothing to do with any of this."

"Is that right?" There was another voice? I try to open my eyes again but it was still too bright for me to handle. "From what I heard...his Daddy dearest was the one the one that created Labrys...but shortly after that, bang boom crash and his parents were dead. He survived though. He is very much apart of all of this. Like it or not."

"It wasn't his choice," she the other voice spoke up.

Then there was laughing for a very long moment, "Oh your funny. When I don't think a single person here had a choice."

My vision started to clear up and it wasn't so hard to keep my eyes open. The first thing I saw was on my lap was Rise. No it was her Shadow...a fake. Then I saw a man with red hair standing not too far away. Then a individual strapped to...a cross? Well it wasn't really a complete cross but the effect was much the same. She was Kirijo Mitsuru.

"Oh Kayane, my dear, I'm so happy that your up. And just in time too. The main event is about to start, and I would hate it if you didn't get to witness it," Shadow Rise looked into my eyes and I tried to look away but yet I couldn't. Her smile was much like Rise's but I could feel that something was just wrong with it at the same time. "You know...I wonder, would your body react to me the same way it reacts to the real Rise?" She ran her hands down my chest and towards my waist. There was nothing I could do.

"Don't touch him!" Mitsuru yelled out.

Shadow Rise stopped and frowned in a way that looks like a pout. "You are such a buzz kill. I mean can't you let me attend to my lover in piece? Or maybe you want a piece of him too?" The Shadow turned back to me and put her hand on my cheek. "I can't blame you though. It's best to get a taste now before he becomes a big idol in his own way. Do you know, Kayane?" She leaned in to my side and then she whispered, "How badly I crave to have you inside me? Your touch ignites my senses and brings color to the world. Oh just the thought of being one with you drives me insane." She leaned back and grinned.

"We could always show him what he's missing," that voice was a Shadow. My Shadow. I watched as my would be double stepped out from the Shadows and moved behind Shadow Rise. He leaned in next to her, resting his head on her right shoulder but his hands reached around and pulled up the Shadows Yasoinaba uniform shirt...not that I expected Shadows to keep proper wardrobe, but the Shadow had no bra on, and my Shadow immediately started caressing her breasts. "You see, its just that easy."

Shadow Rise moaned and put her own hand over my Shadow's hand, "Mm, give me more."

"Stop it both of you. The last thing we need is for you two to have sex in here. God I don't think I've ever seen people with so much pent up sexual tension. Then again I don't really know many people," the young man with red hair laughed. "Well whatever. I'm going to see if I can't get these chumps to move faster." He walked off.

Surprisingly my Shadow did stop and moved away from Shadow Rise. "Oh come on, you don't have to listen to Sho, do you?" She pouted.

My Shadow chuckled, "As amusing as it would be to watch the real me react to the sight, I have more pressing matters to attend to. It seems the real Rise has gotten to the tower."

I tried to keep a neutral look, but I found it alarming. Rise was here? Was she trying to get to me? Yes, of course she was. Someone had to be with her though. Actually, I didn't understand a damn thing about the situation I was in.

"Ooo! I wanna go. Let me go with you," Shadow Rise jumped up from me and clutched to my Shadow's arm.

"Well of course, it wouldn't be fun without you," My Shadow kissed Shadow Rise but then they were gone. I felt myself relax a bit and let out a big sigh.

"Ikakure, are you okay?" Mitsuru asked as I looked over at her.

"I'm about the same as you I imagine. Though you are probably more uncomfortable than I am," I noted, as she was done up as if on a crucifix. That was something that would eventually kill you if you were left that way for too long. But if Rise had arrived here...then more than likely they would get to us soon enough.

"But you're bleeding," Mitsuru called out. I looked to my left arm and sure enough I was bleeding. I looked to my right arm and saw blood coming from it as well.

I shook my head, "No its fine. I did those. Looks like they took off my bandages."

"You did that?" Mitsuru seemed like she didn't understand.

"Yeah and Rise is going to be pissed when she sees it," I mutter as I hang my head. "It's comforting...when there is too much for me to take in I have to have a release...look its not easy to explain. I'm not trying to say what I did was right, or justify it. I'm not proud of it, but at the time, it felt good."

"I've read about that...in your case file," Mitsuru admitted.

"You mean my psych evaluation on my suicide attempt, right?" I didn't look back at her.

"Yes, and I apologize. I came across your records when I learned about Labrys, and your Father. I should have stopped but before I had realized it I had read your whole file," Mitsuru sounded like she meant it. "I also have all the information about your sister as well. I am willing to share it with you."

"Maybe to help us connect together, but I'd rather hear it all from her," I still don't look back at her.

"Yes..." I can hear the guilt in her voice but Mitsuru still presses on. "Of course. I didn't mean to pry into you or your sisters life. I simply want to try and correct what my Grandfather's actions caused to you and your sister. Please, allow me to do all I can to help you."

"Your Father, he meant a lot to you, right?" I ask her after a long pause.

"Yes, and it pains me that you lost both of your parents due to the Kirijo Group. I don't think I can ever properly express in words the frustration and anger I feel when I learn about all that my Grandfather did. My Father spent his life trying to do what he could with the power he had. But for me, I need to learn all the secrets my Grandfather had, and I need to do everything I can to correct it. Even if it is one small thing at a time. Or one person at a time," Mitsuru had a definite resolution in her words. But I could also feel the frustration she felt. I looked up to see her looking at me. Helpless to help me, or herself.

"To be honest, I don't know what I want. I spent most of my life thinking I was all alone. My Uncle made it his personal mission to make me feel like the lowest form of scum there was. Even after I was adopted I didn't really change. And she spent a lot of money on therapists, child psychologists and then even more on trying to find a hobby for me to get into. All those years, she wasted away trying to help someone that didn't even know he wanted help. It wasn't until I met Rise...no it wasn't just her but Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, Chie, Naoto and Yukiko. Even Yu's little cousin Nanako had a big effect on me. They were helped me to move forward, to want to dare to wish for something. Yet look at me. I'm bleeding not because of the culprit of the Shadows that hold us here, but because of what I did to myself. No matter how much I move forward, I take so many steps back. And I'm so afraid of losing Rise that in the end I'm a coward and can't even admit to her the truth. And then all of this happens, and I learn that I have an older sister...that Hamuko-san is my cousin...how am I supposed to even begin to know what I should do?" These were words I had kept pent up for so long. "After you all left that night I just cried. I cried because I was frustrated, I cried because I was confused. I cried because I was afraid that maybe I didn't care. I just don't know what I want to think about it anymore."

"As strange as it might be to hear it from someone you barely know. I understand that feeling, albeit a much different situation. I used to run away from my own problems. I owned a motorcycle that I would use to drive away whenever I couldn't handle the world. It was my one freedom where I felt like it was me. But in the end I was just running away. My Father died and I thought I had lost everything. I believed there was nothing left to live for, that I had lost my reason to fight. I was going to accept that I would die and Nyx would end the world with The Fall. It was Yukari who made me realize that it was far from true. I had sooo much around me. Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, Akihiko, Junpei, Ken, Koromaru and Minato. They were my family, my comrades, people I laughed and cried with. I loved them. If I could not protect my Father, then I was going to protect them," Mitsuru was smiling but I could see a tear or two escape from her eyes. The amount of emotions that went through her had to be immense. I guess that was why she said it.

"I get it," I sighed. "Always moving forward, but also not being afraid to look back and remember how you got there. Something like that, right?"

"Yes, precisely. And so whatever you decide I want to help," Mitsuru said.

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Move forward but not afraid to look back," a voice repeated my words as she entered. It was Shadow Rise once more. "Oh my love, don't you know that its your past that is holding you back? When you look back you never look forward again. No wonder you've left the real Rise in such frustrated states time and again." She was in front of me and cradled onto my lap as she had earlier. "Its so bad that I think one touch from you could cause her to climax. Oooh, maybe that's why this whole thing is called the P-1 Climax? You think? I mean I can just pull your pants off and there isn't much you could do about it."

"Whatever it is you do, I wouldn't enjoy it," I say as I feel my whole body tense up as Shadow Rise put her hands on my chest.

"Oh really? But you know, I look so much like your real Rise that maybe if she ever tried to do anything you wouldn't be able to. Think about how traumatic an experience like this could be! Ha! You'd never be able to have sex with her, or even touch her. Do you really think she'll stick around if you would never be able to satiate her body?" Shadow Rise's voice had an edge to it that chilled me to the bone.

"No! Get away from him this instance!" Mitsuru cried out. Shadow Rise got to her feet and something like a subsonic wave connected with Mitsuru causing her to scream out in pain.

"You will shut the fuck up. How about you just be a good girl and realize that everything that happened to my Kayane is your damn fault! Kirijo whore," Shadow Rise spit at the base of where Mitsuru was tied. She turned to me and was frowning, "And now you ruined my damn mood you bitch." Shadow Rise then stormed off.

Despite everything the Shadows words lingered in my mind, _Don't you know that its your past that is holding you back?_

* * *

 _May 5th, 2012 / Time Unknown  
In Front of Yasoinaba High School_

 _ **YU'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Chie! Are you alright?" Yosuke immediately was running up towards Chie.

"Yosuke, don't rush it," I called out to him, but Chie had already jumped back away from him.

"Oh no you don't," Chie settles into her fighting stance which immediately has Yosuke throwing his hands up.

"Whoa, hold it! Calm down," Yosuke called out.

"Don't worry, Chie-san. We're the real ones," I quickly try to diffuse the situation.

"Is it really you two?" Chie does relax her guard a bit.

"What happened? You look really shaken up, Chie. We saw you fighting, who was it?" Yosuke quickly followed up.

"It was Yukiko...a fake. And then she like melted and some weird gold stuff went up into the air...But why did it have to be Yukiko? I don't feel right now," Chie really was shaken up. I hadn't noticed it right away but Yosuke had. Yosuke boldly stepped forward and put his arms around Chie.

"Don't worry, its over now," Yosuke said quietly.

"Yosuke! It really is you! Thank God! I was so worried," Chie said while her head was buried against his chest.

"Glad to see you safe, Chie-san. Don't worry. Both Yosuke and I have taken care of our Shadows up to this point, but there is no telling if there are more or not," I tried to be a bit calming. Although I was hoping we would have run into Yukiko by now.

"Huh? So you guys ran into them too?" Chie managed to calm herself a bit but stayed close to Yosuke.

"Yeah, and if you defeated Yukiko then that means at the very least the fake Yosuke and I are also defeated," I bet others had to have been defeated by now. Who knew what was going on at this point though. Without Rise we wouldn't be able to get in contact with the others.

"Actually, what's going on? Is this really the real world?" Chie was definitely more shaken up that I thought she would be. I think combined with all we learned about Kayane-senpai's family and the little we learned about the Shadow Operatives we all had a lot of information to take in. The world and Shadows was much more grand than any of us had first suspected. Even if I was a wild card, I felt so insignificant. We had stopped a world ending event as well, but our fight didn't end in a sacrifice. But the Shadow Operatives had one of their own...a wild card himself, give his life to protect all of humanity. It was definitely a lot of information to swallow.

"Looks like it. Even though Shadows are running around and we can use or Personas," Yosuke said as Chie seemed to calm down enough to step away from him.

"But that might as well be in the TV. What in the world's going on?" Chie shook her head.

"Calm down, will ya? We don't know either," Yosuke sighed.

"Well we do know that the Midnight Channel came on and General Teddie suddenly declared war on us. Afterwards, the town got swallowed up in that red fog and all the electronics went out," I quickly surmised the bare minimum of what we knew.

"The Midnight Channel? Then is what happened with Labrys really not over?" Chie looked confused. I shared a glance with Yosuke for a moment.

"Don't tell me...Did you not see the Midnight Channel?" Yosuke eyed here.

"Uhh, ahahahaha," Chie looked away.

"Seriously? I can't believe this. It came up so many times! Why didn't you check?" Yosuke shook his head.

"N-No one said specifically to watch for it! All this happened suddenly while I was out walking Muku, so I don't know whats going on either!" Chie is starting to get into a usual argument with Yosuke.

"What are you doing walking Muku so late at night? Didn't I tell you if you were going to do that you should at least take someone with you? Especially when the culprit from Labrys' case is still at large," Yosuke looked frustrated.

"Look I was feeling restless and so I...and since when do I need to let someone know when I'm doing something? I can do whatever I want you know," Chie quickly retorted.

"I only say it because I'm worried about you damn it!" Yosuke angrily replies. That immediately made Chie go quiet.

"Sorry," Chie says softly. Despite how much they butt heads the two of them really do fit well together. Actually I think the fact that they argue so openly is one of their strengths in their relationship. It definitely took me time before I could really be fully honest with Yukiko. Thanks to Kayane-senpai. After a long pause Chie looks to me. "That reminds me, General Teddie said something earlier about the world ending."

I nodded, "Right. General Teddie says that if we don't win this tournament within the hour, the world will end. That's not all, he has Kirijo-san and her friends in that tower...along with Kayane-senpai."

"What! Kayane-senpai is up there?" Chie looked up at the tower. I did as well. It was creepy as hell to see our school mutated and stretching so far up into the sky. It was similar to what Kirijo-san and the other Shadow Operatives had explained about something called Tartarus. I wonder if there was a connection here. "Actually, hold on. Where's Yukiko? And is Kanji-kun okay?"

"Teddie was headed over to Yukiko. He managed to figure it out despite how the fog seems to be messing with his senses. And I doubt Kanji will go down that easily," I shook my head. "We don't have any time right now. Let's leave those two to the others-we need to go rescue Kayane-senpai and everyone in Kirijo-san's group as soon as possible." I could see doubt cross Chie's face for a moment. "Chie-san, believe in your friends."

She took a moment and took a deep breath, "Alright. Yosuke and Yu-kun, Let's go."

Someone is now clapping their hands, we look over to teh school entrance and a guy with vibrant red hair is sitting there. He jumps down and starts walking towards us, "Yeah, yeah, you're gonna believe in your friends and be the winners of the P-1 Climax, right? Playing 'friends' here? Frickin' lame. My name's Sho Minazuki. And you guys are in my world now." He stops with a grin. "C'mon, no need to get all nervous. I came all this way to say hello."

Then as if the flip of a switch his eyes start to show a red gleam. Just what exactly is going on here with this guy? And how did I not notice him? Had he been sitting there the whole time? I was pretty sure I had taken a good look around.

"Gah...! What is this?" Yosuke is trying to move but he can't. It takes me only half a second to realize that I can't move either. It felt as if there was a massive pressure on me, making it impossible for me to move.

"My legs...I can't move," Chie certainly looked like she was trying...but it was useless.

"Hmmm? You look like you're in pain. Ahahahahahha! The look on your faces is just epic. Ah yeah, that's the stuff!" Sho looks pretty proud of himself. "Man, this power's useful. Oh right, good evening. I'm Sho. Sho Minazuki, the culprit behind these shenanigans."

"You are?" I didn't think someone his age would be responsible for something like this. Maybe I was wrong but he looked around our age.

"That's right. I'm the one that invited you here, and I'm showing myself right now. Now that I've shown you the way here, it's time for a showdown with Sho! Ahahahaha, get it?" Sho laughs.

"Bull...shit... That ain't...funny," Yosuke manages to say.

"Hm? What's the matter? Laugh. Wasn't it funny? C'mon, laugh!" Sho is laughing but then suddenly his whole demeanor changes and he pulls out a sword and puts it up to Yosuke's neck. "I guess I'll dismantle one of them. I doubt that'll matter much..."

I can see Chie's eyes go big, but she doesn't say anything. If I can just get some control in my foot long enough to kick, I could get the sword away from him. But Sho stops.

He closes his eyes and starts talking. Was he talking to someone? "Oh... C'mon, why right now? Mmhm. Mmhm..." Wait could he have someone like Rise on his side? But after a moment he opens his eyes back open and puts his sword down. "Sorry, we got more guests of honor. You guys are just the ginger on the side of the sushi, so all you get to do is look for your friends in the tower. But we have plenty of fun in store for the Investigation Team-you'll sher lock forward to it! Ahahahahahah!" Sho moves past us and is gone within an instant, disappeared into the red fog as if he had never been there.

After he is gone, we can finally move again.

"Wheeew! Dammit...What's with that guy? Is he really the culprit?"Yosuke lets out a sigh of relief and at the moment now has Chie next to him and checking his neck.

"Are you okay, he didn't cut you or anything right?" Chie then completely changes her direction when she realized that Yosuke is okay. "We have to hurry and go after him! He's way too dangerous to leave him be!"

"No. Teddie, Yukiko and Kanji are still in town. If Teddie's nose is working they may have met up already," I say after a moment.

"So we're gonna leave that guy to just Teddie and Kanji? I mean, Naoto and Rise might find their way here, but..." Yosuke seemed doubtful but I pressed on.

"No. That Sho guy said they have more guests of honor now. At the very least, he's not after us for the time being," I quickly point out.

"Ohh!" Yosuke nods.

"Wait, but what's that supposed to mean? Who're these guests of honor?" Chie asked.

"When we watched the Midnight Channel, Labrys wasn't one of the captives it showed. The Shadow Operatives are Kirijo-san's team, and they also had Kayane-senpai. But no one said the ones we met are the only members. If their leader is in danger, it's only natural they'd send a rescue squad," I explained.

"Oh...Right! And from what we know about Labrys she'll definitely come rushing back to save Kayane," Chie added.

"Yes, and during the debriefing at Kayane's House Kirijo indicated that they might have some idea of who the culprit might have been. If that culprit is the Sho we met, it wouldn't be strange if he already knew Kirijo-san and her team from before he met us," I thought it was a pretty logical conclusion. We didn't have much to go on even after everything they had told us. But most of that had been for Kayane-senpai's benefit, not ours.

"So, the guests of honor he mentioned could be the other Shadow Operatives, come to rescue Kirijo-san and the rest of her team," Yosuke nodded. "And what was her name, Takahashi I think? She's Kayane-senpai's cousin so she is probably apart of the rescue group too."

"That's right. Sho is underestimating us. If Yukiko and the others meet up with the Shadow Operative backup, they won't lose easily, not even to Sho," It was what I needed to believe was happening.

"Wow...You really are smart," Chie probably meant it as a compliment, but it was a logical explanation that helped my own concerns about Yukiko. As much as I knew that Chie wanted to run off to find Yukiko...I had been trying to fight off that very same impulse.

"Well if that is the case then we should head up this tower," Yosuke said as he turned and headed towards the tower.

"Yeah, lets move," I said as I follow after him. And Chie quickly following behind me. I had no way of knowing what was ahead of us, or if my thoughts just now were the correct one. But I had to believe I was making the right choice. For now we had to save Kayane-senpai and the others of Mitsuru's group if we could. Whatever we were facing, I needed to keep faith in my friends, that we would all make it through this. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let Kayane-senpai have to go through anything else if I could help it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh boy...where do I really start here? I think from this point onward is where you'll start to see the bigger departures from the original story line. And for the first chapter in a while we get to actually see how Kayane is doing. Plus the groups have been divided differently for the most part than how it was in the game. As people that have played it will no doubt see I'm pulling from both the P4 and P3 sides of the story. But there is another force at work that isn't exactly letting things go as it was planned.**

 **Rise, wants to just rush off towards Kayane. I think that is one of her biggest instincts, and maybe her biggest flaw, is that she is very single minded when it comes to what is in front of her. All though that can also be her strength as she can put all of her energy into one activity that she is working on in front of her. Not many people can do that. She is very much in the mentality of doing all she can for the people within her reach. Well I guess I could explain Rise's situation a bit more.**

 **She now holds two Arcana. The Lovers and The Temperance, and each one is representative of the different resolves. Her original desire to be seen and accepted for who she is is still there. That part of her doesn't ever go away...but the presence of Kayane has caused a change in her and she realizes that it isn't just enough to have Kayane see her and accept her for who she is...but that she wants to protect him and be a support for him. Even the two different wishes she has are different in terms of her involvement. Her desire for people to see her true self is a pretty passive wish. I mean she can't really do much to affect the perception of the people around her. All she can do is ensure she is always her real self and doesn't try to hide who she really is from anyone. But her desire to protect Kayane and be his support is a very active wish. This can also be translated to their abilities and why one is oriented as a navigator, and the other is a fighter.**

 **Expect to see a lot more fighting coming in the next couple chapters as we basically start pushing away from most of the original plot. Well most of the general events might be the same...but the outcome...well I hope you look forward to see exactly what is going to change.**

 **As always, I appreciate the time you take to read my fan fic. Let me know what you think. It fuels my creative side and gets me to pump out more into these chapters! Thanks a lot and see you in the next Chapter!**

 **Also this chapter breaks the 500k word mark...and I'm not sure how I feel about that, lol.**


	48. Chapter 47 - Deviate

**Chapter 47 / Deviate**

 _May 5th, 2012 / Time Unknown  
The Tower_

 _ **KANA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Was your school always this big?" Teddie grumbled as our group were running down the hallway. "I think I'm done for. Look, my legs are turning into twigs."

"We don't have time to rest. The others are likely ahead of us," Naoto said but looked like she was getting fatigued herself.

It didn't help the fact that we also weren't entirely sure how much time we had left to save the other members of the Shadow Operatives This would be better if we had Fuuka to give us an outlook of the area, but if Teddie was having a problem using his own sensing abilities then she would likely have trouble as well. I didn't have a problem keeping up, but having Teddie try to navigate us up this towers labyrinth while also keeping up was a lot for him to do. No wonder he was becoming so exhausted so fast. I wanted to do something to help him but I wasn't sure exactly what I could do.

"If the school was always this big, I'd be late for class every day," Yukiko said as we all turned a corner.

"That's what you're worried about?" Kanji must have thought that she was worried over something else. "Man, how the hell is this place hooked up?"

"Oh, could we try opening up a window and climb up the walls?" Yukiko came to a stop and moved to one of the windows. As soon as she did we all stopped. Then a nearby TV came to life and the image of General Teddie appeared.

"Ack! What're you thinking? Yuki-chan, that's against the rules!" Wait was he actually concerned? Was it an actual method to get to the top faster?

"Hrmm? The imposter's showing its face again. If you don't give up now, you're gonna get more than just a beating," Teddie was glaring at the screen. I think I could understand his frustration at the presence of his fake.

"What're you talking about, you moron! I'm the one who wants to punish you. Shouldn't you all be trying harder than this?" General Teddie replied. "Don't you understand the situation you're in? If you don't hurry, the world really is going to end. Yet you keep dallying around and wandering all over. None of you have any guts, I say."

"Shuddup! Do you wanna end the world or not? Which is it?" Kanji was obviously frustrated. "If you didn't want us to get lost, you shoulda made us a straight path, dammit."

"That would defeat the purpose of the P-1 Climax. It's only natural for the bad guys to be mean. Hmph...fine. Now hear this! I, General Teddie, am gonna give you a warning, because I'm so tear-jerkingly nice. Open up those tiny ears. If you don't hurry up at once, the lives of the captive princesses will be in danger soon!" His warning couldn't be more clear.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" I find myself unable to stop myself from yelling at the screen.

"I won't, but if you keep holding up I can't guarantee their safety," General Teddie image then faded out.

No...no! My mind races and I now I'm running down the hall. I'm halfway down the hall before I feel someone grab my arm and pull me back to stop.

"Get a hold of yourself Kana-san! Blindly charging up isn't going to help them!" Naoto was catching her breath and I notice the others rushing down to catch up. "I know you are worried but you'll only put yourself in danger if you just rush in."

"You don't get it! Mitsuru, Fuuka, Sanada-san and...Kayane. I..." I stopped and took a deep breath. Kayane was their friend too. They had known him longer than I have. "...Sorry."

Naoto shook her head, "We're all under a lot of stress because of the situation. It doesn't help that we don't really know what they want or how they exactly plan to end the world. Still, we can't just keep blindly going up."

"You're right. We should focus on that before we head higher up," Yukiko nodded as it looked like everyone was taking the moment to catch their breath.

"Alright then! Time to open up my bear nose once again. Wait, hrm? A...A...AAAACHOOOOOOO!" Teddie immediately sneezed the moment he tried, right at Kanji.

"GAAAAH! Why do you keep turning our way when you sneeze?" Kanji glared at Teddie but the bear ignored him.

"Uugh, ish no ushe... The red fog's been so thick ever since we got into this building. My nose isn't working at all," Teddie looked like he wasn't happy about it. I think I could understand why. His nose was how he was able to sense others and Shadows...suddenly having that sense blocked would be similar to your vision suddenly going blurry and not recovering.

"Try harder, Teddie," Yukiko was trying to cheer him on I guess. He was really our only hope of finding out anything at all.

"Hrm... Weeeelllllll... If maybe I could get a big fat kiss from one of these lovely ladies, I think I could try harder," Teddie suddenly said.

"Enough of this bullshit. Just hurry up and put that nose of yours to work," Kanji got irritated.

Wait, how could getting a kiss help him try harder? I'm not sure I really understood how the mind of Teddie worked, but it seemed he was also able to ease the mind of his friends because of his behavior. It was strange. Although the fate of the world was supposedly on the line, they were still able to keep their heads on straight and likely in no small part to Teddie. Right, one thing at a time. There was no point in rushing. Being unprepared would be more problematic.

"Don't worry, Teddie. I have lots of tissues," Yukiko pushed to maybe motivate Teddie some.

"Yuki-chan, are you doing that on purpose? I don't need tissues! I need smooches!" Teddie seemed resolute.

Both Naoto and Yukiko suddenly gave Teddie a look that would give anyone the chills. He looked to me but I just looked away. I certainly wasn't going to kiss him. I barely knew him and Hamuko always told me that a kiss was nothing to be flippant about.

"You can do this, right Teddie?" Yukiko's voice hardly made it sound like a question and more of a demand.

"Eeeeep. P-Pay me no mind. Hrrrmmmm... Teddie nose...full-on searching," Teddie is suddenly moving about and I guess was sniffing around the air. I wasn't sure exactly how his power worked though. Then Teddie turned to a different direction and stopped, "Hmm, I do sense something, but... Eh? Oooh, here we go! I smell something like Mitchan and her friends from over there-BLEEAAAAACHOO! Whoops!"

Of course he just had to sneeze onto Kanji once more. Clearly irritated Kanji went to grab Teddie but the bear jumped back, "Bastard! You got your snot all over me! You're doin' this on purpose, huh!?"

"We don't have time. Teddie, lead the way," Naoto urged.

"Righto, Naochan!" Teddie said and kept moving down the hall. And leading to a door to a classroom. "It's coming from this room."

I read the sign above the door. Music Room? Why bother copying locations within Yasogami High? Either way, Kanji opened the door and we all entered. As soon as I saw who it was I called out. "Sanada-san!" I moved forward but Naoto grabbed my arm, stopping me from approaching.

"Stop, there is someone else here," Naoto warned.

I looked to see an individual in a blue baseball outfit and a backwards baseball cap. "Iori-san?" I called out as he stepped forward.

"Oh if it isn't Kana-san. Weird, I thought you'd be hiding behind Hamuko-san somewhere," His comment made it pretty clear. This wasn't the real Junpei.

"You aren't Junpei," I stated simply.

"Oh, what gave me away? Is it the fact that Akihiko is strapped to this cross and I don't seem to care or my comment? Either way, it doesn't matter," the fake Junpei didn't even hide its Shadow eyes from us.

"We've found a crucified Akky. Hang in there," Teddie called out.

"Using Shadows to split us up, divert our attention. Even separating Mitsuru, Aigis, Fuuka and Kayane so that we can't feasibly save them all without splitting up to begin with. All of this was intentional," I stepped forward this time. "Leave this to me. I'm the only one here that is familiar with the way Junpei fights."

"As soon as it starts we'll try to get to Sanada-san and free him. We'll support you the best we can," Naoto reassured me.

The others seemed to agree as I stepped forward and grabbed the weapon at my waist. My chain sword came out as a whip and then slowly came together in its sword from as I stood ready against Junpei. "Regardless of your reasons for using the image of my friend, I won't let you go."

"Fine by me. If you think a mere Shadow like you can accomplish something like that on your own," Shadow Junpei scoffed at me. "Bring on the ring." As he said that just like the fights before, four red pillars appear to trap us inside with him.

I could feel _Eurydice_ at my side. That was right. I was not a Shadow. I might have started that way but even then I had came from humans to begin with. But I grew and with influence from Hamuko I had developed an ego. What I am now was no different than being human, regardless of what my origins had been. Years I had spent alone deep in that facility, using my powers as a Shadow to sustain myself but now...now that I was here, living in the world I didn't. Ever since I had awakened to my Persona I had to live as a human. Because I was one. Although maybe a bit differently. Either way, I was no longer a Shadow. The words of a fake, that had no idea what it was like to go through what I had to become what I was now...it could never affect me.

The Shadow Junpei held a baseball bat as he looked like he was going to charge forward. That was to say that he would fight exactly like Junpei did. At first glance it may seem that Junpei was reckless but that was actually pretty deceptive as Junpei was actually pretty strong. His seemingly wild strikes could put you in a dangerous position. After all his Persona had fire attacks coupled with strong physical attacks that could cover a wide area. Meaning his seemingly reckless abandon could put you in a position to his advantage. And the whole time you never realized he was guiding you a long the whole way. Then again, what do you expect from a Shadow Operative who had so much fighting experience, the same as Yukari, or really any of the former members of SEES.

I wasn't about to let myself be outdone. Shadow Junpei jumped forward and I instead jumped straight up into the air and twisted my body as I let my sword turn back to a chain and swung it down towards the Shadow. The Shadow managed to deflect it without my chain being able to wrap around it. As I came back towards the ground the Shadow meant to meet me with a blow from his bat. That was what I thought at any rate. Instead the Shadows fake Persona, Trismegistus appeared from above me and came down towards me. I couldn't avoid it. The Persona hit me hard and slammed me back to the ground but as it occurred I used my chain sword to slice through the Persona causing it to shatter and disappear. I could feel the impact but I quickly flipped backwards and onto my feet. My chain sword remained as a chain as I began swinging it in a large circle above my head.

Being able to shatter his Persona had lessened the overall impact of his attack but likely this was how the fight would go if I didn't think more clearly. Shadow Junpei would use misdirection with a combination of his Persona and his own attacks. All to create openings to land a powerful strike against me. Which mean jumping into the air was the wrong move. On the air I had no means of changing direction other than through using my Persona. That meant to fully use _Eurydice's_ enhanced agility, I should stay on the ground and instead use my chain as my anti-air defense. Then look for a decisive blow against him. In that case first, limit his movement.

With a mere thought _Eurydice_ was by my side. She unleashed a series of Ziodyne spells towards the Shadow and caused him to quickly move around the battle area while I remained still. He came from my right side and found his chance to attack me. He rushed forward past another Ziodyne spell and narrowed the distance. At the last possible moment I dived forward into a roll on the ground and as I came back to my feet I let my chain sword swing wide and where I had just been. The chain wrapped around his foot and I yanked on it hard pulling him off of his feet and to the ground. I was already moving and had my foot on his chest. The Shadow swung up with his bat but I instead had reconnected the chain to its sword form and stabbed it into his arm.

The Shadow just glowered up at me, "Well ain't you just a bitch. Too bad, already got what I wanted."

"And what exactly is that?" I asked but he just laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough," he let out a low growl but then he dissolved into a black ooze and then was gone...the same golden type material then flew up into the ceiling. I gripped my sword tightly for a moment. He already got what he wanted? What was it? What was it about us fighting that gave them what they wanted? It had to do with what flew up right? Was it heading to the top of this tower? But why there? None of this made any sense.

I looked over and they had gotten Akihiko down from where they had tied him and he was sitting up, "God, my head. What is going on around here?"

"Thank goodness, you're alright," Yukiko sighed in relief.

"For a second I thought you weren't going to come around," Kanji said.

"Sorry about that. I was actually trying to rest and save my energy. They had somehow been stealing some of my power somehow," Akihiko shook his head. He looked at me, "Kana-san, you okay?"

I blinked, "Me? You were the one that was kidnapped!" I moved over to him feeling myself be a bit frustrated. "And where is Mitsuru? Shouldn't they have kept you with her? She's going to be incredibly worried about you."

Akihiko smiled softly, "You're probably right. Though she probably thinks I'll do something stupid. Either way it all happened pretty quickly. All of us were caught off guard."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, we suddenly picked up a increase in Shadow presence in Inaba. Mitsuru was concerned so we left as soon as we could. However, while we were on our way we realized too late that it was all a trap. The driver was under mind control, just like the ones used in the airplane jacking," Akihiko was likely just summing up the events in a quick fashion. "Before Aigis could get to the driver he drove us off the road. Then we were ambushed while we were still recovering from the impact. Then...well I think you all know the rest."

"So then all of this is done by the same culprit that initially stole Labrys," Naoto began to piece things together. "So maybe this was their objective all along? Stealing Labrys must have been more of a test run for whatever the purpose is here."

"Even so, that doesn't explain why this place looks like Tartarus," I turn my attention back to Akihiko. "Do you think its related?"

"I don't know, but this feels like the Dark Hour," Akihiko answered.

"Oh right, you guys mentioned it at Kayane-senpai's place the other night. That hidden time that ordinary people didn't know about," Yukiko surmised.

Akihiko nodded, "Yeah but that used to only last about an hour every night. What's happening to this town doesn't seem so simple as that." Akihiko shook his head.

"Oh yeah...that fake Teddie said somethin' about the world ending," Kanji added. "He said that shit on the Midnight Channel before all this happened."

"If that's true then we don't have time to waste. We have to meet up with Mitsuru and the others as soon as possible," Akihiko got to his feet and seemed to be good enough to go.

"So you think its possible to do?" Naoto asked him.

"This place is similar to Tartarus, a place that was meant to bring about an even called 'The Fall' and even if it is a slim chance of it being possible, I don't doubt that the person responsible wouldn't do all this if they didn't believe it wasn't possible. Either way, we're going to stop this," Akihiko made his way to the door but when he tried to open it...it didn't. He stopped for a moment then turned around. "How many doors are there in the music room at Yasogami?"

"There's the door we came through and...ah, there should be a door that leads to the prep room in the back," Yukiko answered.

"All right, lets search for that door. Likely that is the only way out of here," Akihiko was quick to take charge. I guess it shouldn't be surprising because of his experience. He had also been a leader in SEES, although he often let others do so, but when needed he always stepped in to give orders that needed to be given. Whenever Mitsuru needed that support he was there. Which is also why Mitsuru had been a bit lost when she didn't have Akihiko there as his support. But it wasn't for me to get into that or to tell Akihiko about that. I think Hamuko had already said something about it in one form or another.

"Actually I think its here," Naoto said as she was pushing a bunch of chairs away from the back wall of the music room. And sure enough the door was there. Naoto opened it and we saw a familiar room. "Hold on, this is the announcement room from the P-1 Grand Prix."

We all quickly entered the new room and sure enough it was. The room was bathed in a red light...with a mass amount of broken Mechanical Maidens could be seen in the window. This was all a reminder of Labrys' time she had to destroy her own sister units. I felt my chest tighten up seeing it all.

"Labby-chan... Are you doing okay right now? I'm really worried about you..." Teddie said softly.

"All of them were made with the designs of Kayane's Father right? Even Aigis is based off of his theory and developments of the Plume of Dusk," I said as we all stepped further into the room.

"I'm sure she is fine, Teddie. If anything I'm sure Labrys-chan is looking for Kayane-senpai," Yukiko words comforting Teddie.

Kanji then moved over to Teddie and smacked him on the back.

"Hrngh!? Stupid Kanji! Wh-What was that for!?" Teddie quickly called him out on his actions.

"Toughen up, Ted. What good is it gonna do you to mope like that? You're Labrys' buddy, right? You were one of the first to befriend her in that incident right? She's going to do her best to find Kayane-senpai. If you don't believe in her, who will?" Kanji must have been worried for Teddie to say something like that. I hadn't known that Teddie had been one of the first to befriend Labrys in that time. But I had seen her with him. So maybe he had been with her for most of that time? Then maybe he was already pretty close to her? Still, Labrys had been more focused on Kayane when she met up with him.

"Kanji...! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Teddie suddenly jumps at Kanji.

"Goddammit! Don't get your runny nose on me! Gah, you're so gross!" Kanji was not trying to pry the bear off of him.

Akihiko laughs, "You guys get along really well, huh? But we're running out of time. Let's get moving."

I never really thought of it that way. They bickered in ways but they did so because of how close they were as friends. Well Hamuko and Yukari would actually tease each other on occasion and often times it did seem to ease the tension. Considering that the fate of the world could be at state, we needed to have clear heads.

"Still if they are able to replicate parts of the school building in the incident from yesterday, then its obvious that its the same culprit as before. But Sanada-san, you say this place mimics Tartarus? The incident that was the origin of the Apathy Syndrome and a potential world ending event?" Naoto must have been considering the situation a bit more.

"Yes. The one responsible must be familiar not only with what happened then but also your groups own struggles here in Inaba. Although I'm not entirely sure who would fit that criteria. We're still uncovering a lot of secrets of the Kirijo Groups past. How it all connects together is something we can only find out by moving forward," Akihiko moved to the other door of the announcement and opened it. The moment the door opened, the air seemingly felt different. Akihiko took a step back. "No, it isn't possible."

We all gathered behind him and looked out. I couldn't believe what I saw. "The moonlight bridge? But how?"

"So, they really are connected," Akihiko tensed and made a fist. The door went out onto the bridge and we all cautiously stepped out behind Akihiko. "Come on out! I know you are here somewhere!" He called out.

"Hold it, look at the center of the bridge," Naoto pointed out.

Strapped to a makeshift cross was Aigis as if she was being crucified. Was this too intentional? "Sanada-san," I say softly as I stand next to him. "Is this all supposed to be a reminder?"

"Maybe," Akihiko said but didn't say anything more. "Aigis!" he called out.

"No wait, the enemy is likely hiding in wait," Naoto warned

"Doesn't matter. If they think they can defeat me with something like this then they have another thing coming," Akihiko took a few steps forward.

"You're going nowhere. If you think that things will be that easy, you're greatly mistaken," a voice, one unmistakably belonged to a Shadow. That echo when a Shadow talked was too obvious in ways. I knew it was a Shadow of Ken before he stepped out. But I was surprised to see the Shadow standing with a Shadow of Koromaru as wall. "Bring on the ring." Before the rest of us could do anything, the four red pillars dropped down imprisoning Akihiko in alone with Shadow Ken and Koromaru.

"Shadow of Ken and Koromaru?" Akihiko put up a fighting stance. He would have to fight, we were separated from him now.

"Long time no see, Sanada-san. You should say hello too, Koromaru," Shadow Ken had a sadistic grin.

"Grrr..." The Shadow Koromaru had an aggressive stance and was letting out a rather menacing growl.

While Ken was the youngest, and still in high school it would be a mistake to discount him. Kala-Nemi was a powerful Persona that also was representative of his drive to move forward. He didn't look back but always looked to the future. This was what he gained after Aragaki Shinjiro had sacrificed himself to save him and also Ken's resolve to face Nyx and the event of The Fall head on. Ken was only 13 years old, but he had over three yeas of experience fighting. Experience that rivaled that of Kayane and his friends. And if he was fighting with Koromaru at his side that made them that much deadlier.

The Shadow looked past Akihiko and towards the rest of us, likely looking at the others among Kayane's friends. "You think I'm just a child from the way I look, don't you? But let me make one thing clear: don't underestimate me. Besides you can't even get involved in this fight now."

"Don't worry," Akihiko made an assuring statement for everyone.

"Do you think you could possibly when with as you are now?" Shadow Ken laughed.

"I spent the last year training around the world. If you think that hasn't prepared me for a moment like this, then you are about to be very disappointed," Akihiko made the opening move with a charge forward. Shadow Koromaru launched himself towards Akihiko but he merely side stepped the dog with expert footwork and then twisted around Shadow Ken's spear attack by pivoting on his lead foot and landing a devastating backhand to Shadow Ken. The Shadow slid to a stop by one of the barriers and steadied itself with his spear for a moment before resetting his footing.

"Heh, we're only getting started Sanada-san!" The Shadow jumped forward.

All we could do now was watch, but to see Akihiko fight was something else. It was almost as if he was able to see the whole battlefield without even looking. The combined Shadows tried flanking him but he managed to block or dodge the strikes with relative ease. Combined with the power of his Persona Caesar the Shadows didn't look like they had any chance.

"How? Why can't I land a hit on you!" The Shadow frustrated was now trying to use both his fake Persona and his spear as well as Koromaru and his fake Person Cerberus to try and get four attacks at him at once.

Akihiko was being worn down, slowly but surely. He wasn't in top form, but he was able to continue moving when he needed to. Shadow Koromaru came from behind with a knife and a fire attack. The Shadow dog had left him only one way to escape and so he jumped into the air. Shadow Ken was there to attack. Shadow Ken was in the air and thrust down at him. Akihiko quickly used his Persona Caesar to hit the spear and re-direct it just enough for the tip of the spear to go past him. As it did Akihiko grabbed the spear and pulled it hard as he simultaneously brought his fist around to directly connect with Shadow Ken's head. Akihiko then jumped off of Shadow Ken and with the help of Caesar he jumped even higher into the air. Then he summoned Caesar once more. "Let me show you the results of my training!"

Both Shadows looked up but were suddenly assaulted by a barrage of lighting. Neither of them realizing that Akihiko was now coming fist first towards the ground. The two Shadows collapsed to the ground under the Maziodyne attack.

"No! No!" the Shadow Ken yelled out.

"Take this!" Akihiko hit Shadow Ken with an immense amount of force. The attack caused a massive light to flash around the area and forced me to look away. A moment later the red pillars shattered and Akihiko was standing still waiting to see if the Shadows would get up. They hadn't disappeared yet.

"No..I won't just disappear! Not yet!" The Shadow Ken and Shadow Koromaru leaped towards Akihiko who was clearly still recovering from his own powerful attack he had just done. But then from nowhere a spear came down and stabbed the Shadow into the ground causing Shadow Ken to immediately disappear. Shadow Koromaru was also suddenly dispatched when another attacker appeared. Both of them standing in front of Akihiko. Each of them having used a Persona against the Shadows. The defeated Shadows released the golden sparkly substance into the air just as the ones before had.

"Ken-san, Koromaru!" I rushed over and then was somewhat stopped when Koromaru turned and jumped towards. He knocked me over with a bark before starting to lick my face. "Hold, hold on! Koromaru!"

"Looks like we finally caught up," Ken seemed relieved. "Come on, Koromaru, let Takahashi-san breathe will ya? I'm sure she knows just how much you've missed her." Koromaru then moved from me and over to Akihiko who was taking some deep breaths and still recovering from his fight. He turned to the others. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't think I've met most of you before. I'm the real Amada Ken, and the one over there is Koromaru."

"Oh, you're the real Amada-san? It's nice to meet you," Yukiko gave a quick bow. "And you as well, Koromaru-san."

"Still, fighting that Shadow in your condition Sanada-san is even more reckless than usual. And what would you have done if that final attack of yours hadn't worked? Do you even consider future battles that we have to deal with to finish this incident?" Ken walked over to Akihiko and while he was admonishing him he was obviously worried for him.

"Yeah, well to be honest with all the energy they've taken from me one fight was all I had in me to begin with. Besides it just makes the rest of this more interesting with a handicap," Akihiko grinned at the younger kid.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you are the same as always," Ken sighed.

Koromaru barked and Akihiko bent down and patted the dog on the head, "Thanks for the concern Koromaru. Looks like you've stepped up your game, Ken. That was an impressive strike."

"It's good to see you again, Sanada-san. As you can see, Koromaru's been well too. Wish you would have at least sent us something while on your trip. Kirijo-san has been worried about you," Ken added.

"Yeah, I know. I got enough of an earful from Hamuko-san already," Akihiko said as he was now scratching Koromaru behind the ear.

Ken turned to the others, "I've heard about all of you briefly from Labrys-san and the reports from the last incident. You're a real talking costume, huh? And a Shadow like Takahashi-san," Ken was looking to Teddie.

"I'm not a costume! I'm an all-natural, totally adorable, raw-bear!" Teddie said proudly.

"What the hell's a raw-bear..." Kanji questioned. It seemed Teddie often phrased things in ways that were probably questionable. Yet that seemed to be one of the charms that made him who he was.

"Look, look, I'll let you touch it a little bit. Wanna feel my fur?" Teddie offered Ken and moved towards him.

"Er...! Th-That's all right, I-I'm not interested..." Ken waved it off.

"Still, it's amazing to see a dog use a Persona! C'mere, Chosokabe!" Yukiko eagerly moved towards Koromaru but the dog gave her a questioning whine and moved by Ken.

"Please don't call Koromaru by that weird name. He's not sure how to react," Ken didn't seem to know what to think of Yukiko giving Koromaru that name either.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we have to move, Ken. How's the situation?" Akihiko asked.

"I can't say for sure but whenever we defeat the Shadows that golden substance appears to be heading to the top of this tower. That is just an observation. But us fighting is apparently something that has to happen in order for them to gather it," Ken was speculating but it made sense. "I split up with Hamuko-san, Labrys-san and Yukari-san when we arrived and was chasing someone that looked like Ikutsuki."

"Ikutsuki! That can't be, we all saw him..." Akihiko quickly spoke and the name even caused me to be alarmed.

"Yeah, we were there when Arisato-san had shot him and Ikutsuki fell to his death from the Observatory of Tartarus," Ken nodded and somewhat eased it. "It could be a fake like all the fakes we've seen. It might be part of the reason this tower exists too. Whoever it is...they are provoking us."

"I see...by having the tower and all the fakes running around, as well as the location of Inaba, they are provoking all of us to act," Naoto shook her head. "Someone is deliberately guiding our actions. Including the fights."

"More than likely," Ken said as he looked around. "The Moonlight Bridge. Wait, is that Aigis?" He took off down the bridge, along with everyone else. Using his spear, Ken quickly cut through the ropes that held Aigis to the would be cross. She fell the the ground and I quickly moved up and sat next to Aigis.

"Aigis? Are you alright?" Akihiko looked over her. "Someone must have messed with her settings. Hold on, she's coming around."

"Huh?" Aigis seemed confused for a moment. "Oh, everyone. Ken-san, Koromaru-san even Kana-san is here."

"Aigis-san. I'm so glad that you're safe," Ken smiled.

Koromaru let out a series of barks at Aigis. She nodded, "I'm glad to see you as well, Koromaru-san. Worry not, I'm sure Mitsuru-san and Fuuka-san are okay."

"Yeah, either way we should keep moving. Aigis are you able to fight?" Akihiko asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Affirmative. They separated me from some of my equipment but it won't pose a problem," Aigis was likely doing a quick diagnostic on herself as she said this.

"Wait! Ken, you said Oneesama is here?" My mind only just now connecting what Ken had said before.

"Yes, she and Labrys headed straight here for the tower, so I imagine they are higher up than us. Though without Fuuka it's hard for us to know exactly," Ken said.

Without that information we were moving forward blindly. But now our group was big enough that it shouldn't be that big of a problem. We were more than capable of handling what we might face. I was worried about Hamuko. If we had faced fakes then it was possible there was one of Hamuko and myself running around. If that's true, then we needed to hurry. Maybe we could meet up before something bad could happen.

I start rushing for the far side of the bridge. It had to be where the exit was to keep going. And I wasn't about to let anything to happen to Hamuko, and I still needed to find Kayane. No, there was still too much I didn't know. I had to make sure they were okay. I needed to keep moving. This fight wasn't over...and there was no telling what we would have to deal with next.

* * *

 _May 5th, 2012 / Time Unknown  
The Tower_

 _ **YU'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"It's the same here as it is in town. The layout of the building and classrooms are all out of whack," Yosuke comments as we turn a corner and start heading down another hall. Just how many floors up have we gone up at this point?

"I wonder how long this hallway even goes. I swear we keep passing by the same rooms," Chie adds but we don't slowdown.

"That reminds me, I remember a story like that. Something about the seven mysteries of the school and a hallway that loops endlessly," Yosuke seems to be adding more fuel to the fire. I know its to keep us focused though. As long as we keep our minds engaged we can be prepared for anything that might happen to us. Well, at least I hoped that was why he was bringing it up.

"Hey, cut it out," Chie no doubt glared at him. "I'm already freaked out enough as it is."

"Yeah, sorry Chie. Just trying not to get too worried you know. Kayane-senpai is waiting for us after all," Yosuke admitted as we kept moving. "So, do you think that Sho guy really is the culprit?"

"Who knows? It's pretty suspicious that he's taking credit for all this, if you ask me. But then again, he didn't seem like an ordinary guy. When his eyes gleamed red, I lost control over my muscles, like he commanded them not to move," Chie brought up a good point.

"If that was a type of hypnosis, it's pretty powerful. If Sho is the culprit, he could have controlled those hijackers the same way. Plus we shouldn't discount the fact he could be responsible for all the fake Shadows of ours running around too," I am trying to think of what he could gain from all of this though. Would someone like that actually aim to destroy the world like General Teddie said before this all started? There was still so much that we didn't know about the situation.

"You know...wasn't he wearing Yasogami's uniform?" Chie asked.

"Huh? Oh...Now that you mention it, it did kind of look like it," Yosuke confirmed.

"I'm sure of it. I've never seen a school uniform like that besides ours," Chie was definitely confident. But what did that mean? Did Sho go to Yasogami?

"So you think he goes to Yasogami? But how is it possible for us to not know about a guy who sticks out that much? His hair and that scar on his face would definitely stand out," Yosuke shook his head, and it was definitely a good reason to doubt the possibility.

"Yeah, and I'm sure considering what we learned from the Shadow Operatives that they have some sort of tie to them and their past," I shook my head. It was hard when we only had a few visual clues and nothing concrete about Sho. To destroy the world...what kind of power would you have to have to achieve something like that? In terms of Persona and Shadows, that power was born through desire and wishes from multiple people. Just like the being Izanami-no-Okami had tried to turn the world to Shadows. A means in which everyone would be accepted and peaceful. It was a lie, a twisted view of the truth. All because of an inherent contradiction that just came from being human. We're afraid of our own thoughts, what people would think if they truly knew us, and yet we want people to know because we want to have the chance for someone to accept us fully for who we are. That was what my journey had been about, it was the one truth that I had learned. I could hardly blame people for that. That collective wish though was enough to give power to that desire...it gave birth to the Midnight Channel. A method in which people could see what they desire...and then the TV World itself was a place where an individual could show people the thoughts they kept to themselves. We all faced that and we all accepted each other. Not many people can say they know everything about an individual, but I think all the members of the Investigation Team could probably make that claim of anyone else on the team.

"Oh, maybe he transferred here? Or it could be his older brother's uniform," Chie was obviously wildly speculating but it was about all we could do.

"Don't go drawing up the culprit's whole family tree just on a hunch," Yosuke said as we turned down yet another hallway. "I bet he's just a ghost or something like that. Maybe he has a grudge against our school."

"You are not helping!" Chie quickly retorted.

"What you think your theory was closer to the truth? We don't know anything," Chie called out but just as they did I saw something in the distance and came sliding to a stop.

I put a hand on my sword, "Stop. Stay behind me."

Chie and Yosuke stopped as they realized that something was definitely off.

Someone was walking towards us. A figure we all recognized. He casually lifted a hand, "Hey there. Long time no see, Narukami."

"Adachi-san?" I tightened my grip on my sword, ready to draw it.

"Could he be a fake?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? Fake? Ohhh, right, I forgot about that whole thing going on," Adachi laughed with a would be friendly smile.

"Why are you here?" I wasn't about to let my guard down around someone like him. Not after everything that he had done.

"Huh? Ohh, hahaha. Well, I had intended on staying well-behaved. But someone begged me to help out, and you know I'm not the kind of guy who can say no to something like that," Adachi answered. So did Sho somehow break him out? It isn't too crazy of an idea with the ability to use Shadows and Fakes or even the hypnosis used in the hijacking. The skills to do something like that were definitely there. But why break out Adachi? What could he do to help that he couldn't do with a Shadow?

"H-Help out? You mean...that Sho guy?" Yosuke immediately asked the most obvious question.

"Hm? Have you guys already met? Oh, man..." Adachi looked a bit amused.

"That doesn't matter. Don't tell me you're working with the culprit this time too," Chie said this but it was pretty obvious.

"Uhh, well, what do you think?" Adachi mocked.

"Don't play dumb! If I don't like your answer, there'll be bootprints all over your face," Chie was looking for answers, as we all were, but finding out Adachi's involvement could just be to stall us from getting to Kayane or the others that were kidnapped.

"Ah, who cares about all that? C'mon, aren't you kids in serious trouble right now? What with all the world ending and all," Adachi waved off Chie's words. He was right though, we did have a bigger problem on our hand. "You guys really like sticking your heads into dangerous situations, don't you. You don't gain anything in life from doing that, you know."

We didn't have time for this. "Adachi-san. You said you would abide by the rules of this world. So why are you here?" I know I was losing my temper a bit but I needed to cut to the chase.

"Rules...Rules, eh?" Adachi said someone flippantly.

"Don't you understand how the real world is in trouble because of Sho? This isn't like the TV world, where only we were involved," I don't know why I thought my words would mean anything to him, that maybe a portion of him would have been redeemed in someway after what had happened.

Adachi gave me a blank look, "I see you never learn. The only reason I took up that brat up on his invitation was because I was bored. All the questions about what he's after, or what's going to happen to this town? I don't give a damn about any of it."

I should have known better. Adachi had even accepted the eventuality of being killed when we had caught him in the TV world. Thinking that we wanted revenge. Why would he change now when he knew that outside of here only prison waited for him. The world ending would not mean much to Adachi...someone who had given up on living in the world to begin with.

"What's he saying?" Chie asked.

"Adachi, you lousy..." Yosuke started but Adachi cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, give me a break. I don't intend to get involved with kids like you anymore. Like, I bet you're honestly abiding by the rules they set here. After all, that's how you think," Adachi shook his head.

"The rules here?" I wasn't sure what he meant. What did he mean?

"You know, the one-on one stuff? You don't even know what's going to happen because of that. Honestly, brats like you barely even think," Adachi seemed amused by how clueless we were. But us fighting one-on-one was part of the enemy plan? How did that do anything?

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?" Yosuke was definitely worried by what Adachi said.

"Like I keep saying. If you keep fighting them on their own terms, it could bit you in the ass. I bet he's collected quite a lot of those 'Persona fragments' by now..." Adachi was intentionally letting this information go. Still his message was quite clear.

"So, we've been inadvertently helping him. That's what you're saying," I clarify it so there would be no mistake.

"Oh man, you really hadn't noticed? You need to get your act together," Adachi laughs once more. Then as he did everything around us seems to shake and we can hear something in the depths of the red fog around us. Something echoing, something that sounded like that of an animal. There was no way to know what it was. "Hm? Looks like there's no more time left. Earlier than I expected. Well, that's why I need to get going. Good luck to you, I guess. Oh and I'd hurry if I were you. What was his name...Ikakure Kayane? He might be in a lot more trouble if you don't hurry."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean? What are they doing to Senpai?" Chie asked.

"It means just what it sounds like. Then again...it might just be impossible for just you three," Adachi turns around and starts walking into the red fog. "I'm not sure why they are so fixated on that kid to begin with. Just chalk it up to another reason I want to be done with this shit."

"Hold on!" Yosuke took a few steps but instead slams right into an invisible wall.

Chie rushes to Yosuke's side, "You alright?" She asks as she is checking over him herself.

I noticed that the hall had red pillars, trapping us inside. "When did those show up? We were talking with Adachi the whole time, we would have noticed if those had dropped down." This wasn't good.

"How much longer are you going to make me wait? You better entertain me at the very least," a voice of a Shadow came from behind us. We turned to see a familiar figure, bare chested and a red cape. It was Sanada Akihiko, or rather his Shadow. "Welcome to the special ring. This place is truly a square jungle. It sure brings back memories. Yeah, it really takes me back." He didn't hide his Shadow eyes and just took a few practice punches in the air. C'mon. Don't you all long for the tensing of muscles and the clenching of fists? It's only seconds away. Step forward if you want to taste the mat!"

"Chie, take care of Yosuke," I say as I pull out my sword. I move into a aggressive stance and stood opposite of Shadow Akihiko. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play." It was one thing during the original incident and I had been tricked to fight my friends. I had to hold back, and stayed with one Persona so that I could limit the damage. But this was not the real Akihiko, and time was already against us. I switched Persona's immediately. " _Scathach! Mabufudyne!_ " I immediately used a widespread ice attack to cover the whole length of the hall we were in. Still the Shadow rushed towards me as I discarded my sheath and switched Persona's once more.

"It won't be that easy," the Shadow jumped over a block of ice and came swinging down at me.

I didn't move, " _Asura!_ " My Persona met the attack for me as it completely stopped Shadow Akihiko's momentum. And brought him crashing back down and into the block of ice the Shadow had originally jumped over. I stepped forward as I swapped Persona's once more. "Easy? This power I have was not easy. I gained it because of my friends and the countless trials we had to go through to get here. My power is the result of blood, sweat and tears. Through happiness and sorrow, every time my friends suffered, I did. Every time my friends celebrated, so did I. And when my friends need my help, absolutely nothing will get in my way!"

"What a cocky brat. Just because you have a few of those Personas you think you can just..." Shadow Akihiko was slammed against the invisible barrier.

Above me was the Persona Odin. "Sorry, but I believe I told you already," I switched my Persona again. "I don't have time to play. _Izanagi-no-Okami!_ " My Persona that embodied all the power I had...it was something that was made only because of all my friends. Every Social Link I had forged, every individual that wished to help me, or whom I loved. Nothing could beat the power of this Persona. The immense light that Izanagi-no-Okami created zoomed towards the Shadow and slammed into it with a intensity that showed how angered I had become. When it cleared, there was absolutely nothing left of the Shadow. The four red post shattered to nothing and was left with the golden sparks that flew away. Likely that was the Persona fragments that Adachi had mentioned.

"Looks like Adachi is long gone," Yosuke said as Chie and him were ready to go. But just as we were about to get our bearings for what we had learned the building began to shake again.

"H-Hey, doesn't this shaking seem bad? It's been getting stronger and stronger?" Chie was steading herself with Yosuke's help.

"Yeah. Whatever it is, looks like we don't have much time," I picked up my sheath from the ground and re-sheathed my katana.

"Hold on a sec. Adachi said something about Persona fragments earlier. Any idea what he meant by that?" Yosuke asked.

Yeah, going to quickly without fully understanding the situation could be bad as well. I needed to catch my breath. I had likely used up too much of my energy in my fight because of me losing my temper for a bit. "So last time, Sho's purpose was to get powerful Shadows by shaking us up so our Personas would turn back to their original form. This time, he's lured us into this red fog and made us fight our fakes, so he can carve off Persona fragments in the process."

"Oh...you mean those balls of light that pop out when we fight against the fakes," Chie must have had it finally click in place for her.

"Most likely. Sho is trying to do something with the Persona fragments he's collecting. Likely the same thing he was trying to do before but had to change his approach when it didn't work," I started moving. We could talk as we moved. The others fell in step behind me. I was still recovering so I couldn't move that quickly just yet.

"For what reason though? You think he is gonna make a new Persona for himself with 'em?" Yosuke asked.

"Who knows. Still all of the Persona fragments were heading upwards, to the top of this tower. I'm not sure if you can create a Persona with fragments but either way we'll find our answers if we keep moving. From now on we don't draw out the fights. We finish them swiftly to limit the amount of Persona fragments they can create. Our priority is to get to Kayane-senpai fast. If he already has the Persona fragments he needs then he won't have any real reason to hold onto Kayane-senpai." Even as I said this and picked up the pace I could feel a question come up in my mind. Why had he taken Kayane? Unlike Rise he didn't have a real strategic reason to hold Kayane. No...something felt odd about that choice. Taking the other Shadow Operatives made sense if...wait hold on. There was a reason. They were all connected. Thinking of it that way, it made sense.

Kayane's Father had built Labrys...a design that carried forward and responsible for Aigis. That was the real reason for all of this...it was all connected. But exactly how it wasn't fully in my grasp. I was still missing information about it.

We kept moving, but regardless of how far we went...there were no stairs.

"Sheesh, these hallways are too long. How far do they go? You'd think we'd have gotten to the stairs by now at least," Yosuke voiced what we were all feeling at this point.

"Maybe just running down the hallways won't work," Chie said as she started slowing down. "Why don't we try going into the first open room we see? I mean, this place was connected in some messed-up ways during the last P-1 Grand Prix."

"You do have a point," I said as we were coming up to a door. I slowed down as we got to it.

"But there's tons of classrooms here... Should we just start with the closest one?" Yosuke came up to the door first and opened it. "Whoa, bingo!"

Really, could we be that lucky? Well considering the ways we've traveled to get here I wasn't going to complain about it.

"Good job, Yosuke," Chie said as we all entered the room. It was a classroom, but on the far side of the room were school stairs.

"I still don't like this plan... We're gonna have to check every door we find from here on out," Yosuke voiced the next thought that we no doubt all had. Still we couldn't waste time complaining about it.

"Don't worry, you can do it, Yosuke," I said feeling somewhat amused.

"Yeah, we'll be okay if we've got Yosuke with us," Chie nodded.

"What's with the blind trust in me? I don't remember you guys being such goody-goodies," Yosuke grumbled while Chie and I were heading to the stairs.

"What're you doing, Yosuke? C'mon, you better hurry up," Chie called back.

"Why isn't anyone listening to me! Don't you think it's weird that you're about to leave me behind after saying all that nice stuff?" Yosuke called up and followed us up.

Still, Yosuke was right. As we started to make progress on the next floor, we checked every door along the way. We thankfully don't run into any fakes but the more doors we try to open the less we feel we are making any progress. We didn't have time for this. We get to the next door and I feel my frustration getting to me and I angrily open the door open as hard as I can.

"Yu-kun!" Chie suddenly cries out. I instinctively dive away from the doorway and I see a sickle blade go by where I had just been.

"Not bad, and here I thought you wouldn't able to dodge that. If it wasn't for that girl you'd have an sickle buried in your chest," a laugh came from inside. We all stepped inside the room and what stood in front of us was a Shadow. This was another fake. A fake Kayane.

"Senpai," Chie said quietly as we all stood there. "Tell us, what're you trying to do with all these Persona fragments?"

"Does it really matter? Win or lose this fight, you will all die here," Shadow Kayane was casually spinning one of his sickles at his side. "Bing on the ring." The red pillars fall from the ceiling and imprison us in with the fake. "I've never cared about my own life. Do you really think I care about what someone would do with the world? You want to move on then kill me and be done with it."

I hated it, this voice that spoke in the same tones as Kayane. What's worse is that we knew, all of us knew, just how close Kayane had come to taking his own life. His life had been filled with only a handful of people that cared about him. But he lost sight of all of it when his childhood friend died in a plan that saved him from his abusive Uncle. He carried it with him, keeping his pain and emotions bubbled inside of him. Eventually he sought ways to ease that pressure. That led to him attempting suicide, and his habit of cutting himself. A habit he was trying to break. Something that I was sure that Rise would be able to help him get past. But every step forward involves steps back for Kayane.

I didn't want to see my friend, my senpai go through all this pain alone. Moving away had made it harder. It's harder to know what he is up to if I can't see him in person. But I know that Rise could help him, could keep an eye on him. "We won't let this last long."

All three of us went into a battle ready stance. I discarded the sheath to my katana as Yosuke pulled out his kunai. Chie was bouncing around, ready to fight.

"Oh? Are you going to break the rules?" the Shadow regarded us but didn't seem overly upset by it. "Then lets do this. The clock is ticking after all." He then starting spinning his second sickle with his other hand. Unlike most of us, Kayane was actually well equipped to handle multiple foes. His weapons gave him both reach and range and a measure of control of opponent moved than even I had. I could adapt to the situation, but fighting Kayane had always been a particular frightening proposition. Even a fake Kayane was intimidating.

Right, just as Adachi had said, fighting it on their terms was not going to help us. We didn't have time to play fair. Time was most definitely running out. The biggest problem in this fight was that up to this point all the fakes also shared the strengths and weaknesses of the person they imitated. The problem was, Kayane's Persona had no strength or weakness. My choice in Persona would only serve to give weaknesses for the fake to exploit. The way to finish this was to make an opportunity for Chie to land a decisive strike.

"Yosuke, you take left, I'll take right. Chie, wait for the right time to jump in, got it?" I quickly told them.

"Got it," Yosuke said moving towards the left.

"I'll be ready," Chie confirmed.

I moved quickly to the right with my katana ready as I settled my Persona on Izanagi. While over my time as leader of the Investigation Team I had used a lot of Personas, my first one always felt right at my side. So even now I had re-fused him to make him as powerful as he could be. Even though I also held Izanagi-no-Okami in me...they were still decidedly different Persona. Although Izanagi-no-Okami was powerful, it wasn't the best for every situation. Like all the Persona I used, each one was meant to handle a role. They were more determined based on the people I was fighting at my side, and the opponent we were facing. In this situation, the only real weakness came when Kayane had both weapons extended out, this left him vulnerable to up close attacks. That was how we were going to create the opening for Chie.

"How long has it been since your hour started I wonder," the fake Kayane mused as he was still spinning both sickles in his hands. "Let's get started. I wouldn't want you to miss your spot on the main stage."

The fake Kayane then threw each sickle in opposite directions, crossing his hands across his body as one sickle went towards Yosuke and another at me. I had hoped he would do this and deflected the sickle with my katana. I stepped in towards the fake but I noticed that the fake had jumped over the chain and pulled it up and continued to spin the chain...I jumped back as I realized that the sickles were now spinning around him protectively. In total the chain length between the sickles had to be around eight to ten feet long, and yet this fake manipulated it as if it was as natural as breathing. We had seen the real Kayane do some incredible things manipulating that chain as well.

Still we needed to do something quickly. The tarot card floated down in front of me as I held my hand out around it. On the other side Yosuke was doing the same. "Persona!" We both yelled. I struck down with a powerful Ziodyne attack but Yosuke attacked with a equally powerful Garudyne, and it acted to almost direct the lighting strike past the fakes defenses and struck him directly. The fake was forced to stop his sickle movement and we quickly dived in towards him. We both dived as the fake Persona of Benzaiten came forward and tried to strike us with Vorpal Blade, one of Kayane's most effective multiple foe attacks. We slid under the attack and then jumped to the attack.

Yosuke moved the left of the fake and spun, hitting the fakes hand directly. I followed suite and brought my sword around to directly hit his right hand. Then came Chie's attack.

" _God's Hand!_ " A giant fist came from above and flattened the fake to the ground, but he got back to his feet. Chie however hadn't relented and was there to meet him. She spun and landed a kick directly into the fake's midsection. The sheer momentum and force behind Chie's roundhouse made the fake recoil before it flew back through the air and slammed with a violent force against the invisible barrier that the red post created.

"Hehehe," the fake muttered and somehow stumbled to his feet. "Not much time now." The fake collapsed and melted to nothing, but those same golden sparks headed up and away. The red posts were gone now.

"Oh no! The Persona fragments..." Chie looks like she wants to try and catch them but they are beyond our reach before we could even really react.

"It's fine. We just need to hurry on ahead. We're out of time," I say pushing us to keep going. My temper was flaring again. I was tired of the fakes, the fakes of my friends. And even though I knew they were fakes, and the distinct golden eyes they had...I still felt off about having to fight them.

"Yeah. Still, it's so frustrating," Chie echoed my thoughts.

"Hey, something just crossed my mind. Personas were originally our Shadows, right?" Yosuke called out stopping me. I turned back.

"Hm? What's this all about?" I asked. We really needed to get going.

"Oh, I was thinking about what the culprit's after. I wondered why he'd be so hell-bent on our Personas to begin with. I mean if you think about it. There's a bunch of Shadows in the TV world, right? So why's he so fixated on our Personas? If he just wanted the power then wouldn't gathering Shadows do him just as well? Maybe better than scraping off fragments off our Personas," Yosuke brought up a good point. There was probably a lot of better options than confronting us directly. Was there a particular reason for that?

"That is a good question," I mutter trying to come up with something to expand on his line of thinking. "Maybe, he doesn't have that luxury anymore. There must be a reason he's targeting our Personas in particular."

"So a reason that it can't just be any old Shadows?" Chie shook her head.

"No, we're still missing too much information. We can't waste time, lets get moving," I push the others as we head up the stairs that are in the room. Another floor...the more we climb, the scenery still remains the same. We feel like so much time is going by, and we continue to push ourselves to keep the pace up. Opening every door, checking for stairs and another path up. The maze continues to make us feel as if we've made no progress at all. But we have to keep going.

The same scenery has kept us focused on our task. We had to find an end to this labyrinth. Our friends needed us.

"All this quiet gets me all anxious. I know, Yosuke tell us something. Anything. Maybe you got some inside info on upcoming discounts at the Junes deli," Chie suddenly called out as we checked another door but end up with no result.

"Chie, are you saying just talking about meat boosts your spirits? Next your gonna want me to sing the Junes tune," Yosuke looked over at his girlfriend for a moment.

"Of course it does! Meat... That tender juiciness makes me so..." Chie started.

"What about me? Are you saying the fact that I'm with you doesn't make you more at ease? I'm your boyfriend dammit," Yosuke groaned as we came to stop at another door and thankfully was another flight of stairs. We all piled in and head straight up the stairs.

"I'm not saying that. I'd be freaking out if I was on my own. But thats why I wanted you to talk, it helps me," Chie and Yosuke shared a look between them. "Sorry Yosuke."

"Nah, its fine. Until we save Kayane-senpai and meet up with everyone, we're all on edge," Yosuke shook his head

As we made our way up to the next hallway I felt somewhat relieved that Chie and Yosuke were at least able to calm each other down. As we made our way down the new hallway I find myself sliding to a stop. Chie and Yosuke stop behind me but I look back for a moment and put a finger to my mouth to indicate for them to be quiet.

"Ughhh, I am getting soo bored. I should just go take out a couple of them..." the voice was coming from an open classroom door, so we quietly approached it. It was hard to tell who the voice belonged to.

"Whoa, hold on there. There's no need to get hasty when the plan's going so well, right? It'd be easier to just sit back and wait," another spoke. It only took a moment to realize that the voices likely belonged to Adachi-san and Sho. We got closer to the door and peered inside. The scene we saw was unlike any other.

"Huh? Wh-Where is this? Was there someplace like this at our school?" Chie asked in a hush voice.

Peeking inside, a short answer would be, no. There was nothing anything close to like this in Yasogami. Which begs the question...where did this scenery come from? The room was large with endlessly tall columns on sides of the room...and a staircase in the middle of the room that led to something that looked like a large golden clock. It was suspended in the air, not supported by anything. And the whole area had a strange pale green light. Something about this felt like it was significant in some fashion. But how?

"What're you talking so big for? Want me to stick my sword through your ears?" Sho was now pointing a sword at Adachi. From this angle I could see them but not much else.

Adachi just sighed, "Ooh, scary... Can't you calm down a bit? You won't beat anyone like that. And you came to get me because you needed me, no? You sure it's a good idea to kill me just because I rub you the wrong way?"

"Cripes, what a wet blanket. Did you just come from a picnic out in the rain or something? Hahaha!" Sho laughed for a moment but then switched gears with a more serious look. "Don't get the wrong idea. That guy has nothing to do with this. I can kill anyone I want if I feel like it." Sho steps forward in a quick motion and has his sword at Adachi's throat.

Adachi didn't even react to the presence of the sword at his throat, "Then go on ahead. It's easy, right? Have you actually killed anyone before?" Adachi wasn't affected in the least by Sho's threat. After all Adachi had done the same to us when we confronted him. Not listening and not even caring regardless of what we said or pleaded.

"Rgh... This guy's really pissing me off..." Sho said befor bring his sword away and sheathing his sword.

"Hey, is that Sho guy insane? He's laughing and joking one second, and then the next he pulls out his swords," Yosuke comments.

"Are they bickering with each other? And what was that about 'that guy' that Sho mentioned?" Chie adds. That was definitely something I picked up as well. Was Sho not really the one behind it? Had we still not met the real one behind it all? At the very least Sho was one of the main individuals behind this whole incident. But still, why would they need Adachi here for their plan?

"Look, there is no need to fight. Once it descends, after all, the world's going to totally disappear. Why spend your time dealing with them, you know? Just ignore those kids," Adachi brought my attention to them inside the room.

"That's not the problem," Sho shook his head. "I look at those guys and I can't stop gagging. They just herd together, like best buds. I don't know why they're so full of themselves. It makes me wanna beat the shit out of them, get 'em to cry like babies. You get me? Do you?" Sho yells angrily at Adachi again. Then he suddenly turns and looks straight at me.

"Yosuke, Chie! Get back!" I quickly call out. The intensity and bloodlust made it feel like he had attacked us and for a moment I'm a bit confused. Sho just begins to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! You're so lame! Such a frickin' irritating bunch, I hate to even look at you! I just wanna see you completely destroyed," Sho called out to us. There was no point in hiding so the three of us step inside.

I calmly walk forward, "Minazuki Sho...What are you planning?"

"Huh? Weren't you just listening? I'm gonna get rid of all you disgusting pests and make this a world I can stand to live in," Sho said this as if it is something we should have already picked up on. "All of you are just so disgusting, so you should all just die!"

"This isn't funny anymore... You're totally nuts. Are you saying that nothing else matters as long as you're satisfied?" Yosuke was to my left.

"Well, duuuuh! Friends? Bonds? You worthless pests aren't accomplishing anything but licking each other's wounds. Shitty pests in this shitty world have no goddamn call to give me their shitty lectures! I'm telling you I'm gonna get rid of every shred of everything!" Sho really did seem angry. Was that what this was all about? But what was the truth? What was the real reason behind it?

"You little... You really are a piece of shit that's not worth saving. You've got no right to do that!" Yosuke was letting his own temper flare up in response. This was no good. It was only going to escalate further at this rate.

"The world'll be much quieter soon... Just like here, a wonderful place where there's no one else. It's all for me," Sho was basically rambling.

Chie came up on the other side of Yosuke but she held a more thoughtful look as she was registering Sho's words. "A world with no one else?"

"Ugh, shut up shut up shut up shut up! Just hurry up and get smashed to pieces, you shitty pests!" Sho's anger was only getting worse. I silently gripped my sword a little bit tighter.

"Whoa, whoa, what're you getting all worked up for? You really shouldn't do that..." Adachi gave a warning to Sho.

"And you shut up too, you piece of shit! Come get me, I'll beat the life out of you! You'll be begging for mercy," Sho then pulls out two swords and takes a stance. His stance is unlike anything I had witnessed before. This was not any normal stance, this was a stance focused on offense. His intention was definitely to strike to kill.

"There's no way I'm gonna let him win. I can't believe our town is such a mess because of that guy. There's no way I'm sitting back and letting it happen," Chie takes her stance.

"I'm right behind you Chie. We'll show you with our own fists how strong you can be when you have something to protect," Yosuke brought out his kunai.

"Sho's strong. Don't let your guard down," I call out as I move a bit forward. I couldn't afford to be reckless either. I had to make sure that the other two wouldn't be caught off guard by Sho's sword style. There was no time to think, I needed to act as a vanguard. I rushed forward as Sho did as well. He came swinging hard and I had no choice but to meet his blade head on. Our swords clashed, and I had no way of knowing how strong he would be. He actually pushed me back. As he did he turned and quickly deflected three kunai that Yosuke had thrown at him.

"Persona!" Chie came charging in with a God's Hand but Sho expertly dodged it and dived back towards me.

I swung wide and he easily rolled under my attack. He turned on a dime and I had to do just the same and met his blade again. If my katana had been an inferior blade I doubt it would have stood against the force of that blow. But I had Izanagi-no-Okami by my side to boost my strength and yet Sho easily met it. Yet Sho did not summon a Persona. I had no time to think about that fact as I used Izanagi-no-Okami to attack him from above. Then Yosuke and Chie came to my side to add their own attacks.

Sho deflected the attacks but he had no room or footing to give a proper counter and ended up taking a step back. I didn't hesitate for that opening as I switched Personas. " _Asura!_ " I brought down my on God's Hand attack that forced Sho to stumble back to avoid a direct hit. That misstep was all we needed to take the advantage.

Yosuke was behind Sho before he realized it, having used his persona to boost his speed. He swept out Sho's legs causing him to fall back. Yosuke must have used his Persona to also increase Chie's speed because she was there to land one of her devastating round house kicks onto Sho's back. The force was enough that he flew over me and scrambled in the air but managed to recover his bearing enough to land on his feet and come sliding to a stop.

"You goddamn pieces of shit!" Sho launched himself forward, recklessly this time. His anger was making him lose reason. I met him straight on with Asura once more as Yosuke released a powerful Garudyne at him. It tossed him into the air as Chie brought down another God's Hand to crush him against the ground.

Adachi walked somewhere close to where Sho had landed, "What did I tell you? This is because you kept using those weird powers. You got all puffed up because of someone else's gift." He looked over at me.

"Are we fighting you next, Adachi-san?" I was still ready to fight...and I wasn't sure why he was involved in this to begin with. All this time it seemed like he had been trying to get Sho to calm down, but what for?

"Huh? Oh, man, don't be ridiculous. Why would I do something that hard? Been there, done that you know," Adachi shook his head.

"Hard? Aren't you supposed to be on Sho's side?" Chie wasn't buying it.

"Sho's side? Haha, give me a break. C'mon, isn't there someone else besides me you should be worrying about?" Adachi then takes a few steps away from Sho.

Someone else? What was he talking about?

"You mean 'that guy' Sho mentioned? Damn, so he does have an accomplice," Yosuke shook his head.

No, that didn't sound right. Adachi is still looking at Sho. Then the Sho on the ground moves.

"Persona," Sho mutters as he gets to his feet. A large silhouette hovers from behind him. So he really does have a Persona?

"Yu, move!" Yosuke calls out...so does Chie. The both of them step in front of me. Before I even register what has happened both of my friends are hit hard and collapse down in front of me. The Sho across from me is standing there in a menacing way, but the way his stance is and his aura is completely changed from how he was just a moment ago. No, all of this was wrong. Dammit! I was going to have to pull out all the stops now. Chie and Yosuke aren't able to move but it seems like the hit they took had nearly knocked the wind out of them. Either way, I needed to do something and I needed to do it fast.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Things are starting to heat up fast. Not to mention that all the differences of the game are snowballing up for things to change in the next chapter. The groups here are split up in a little bit of a different way than in the game, with the exception of Yu's group. Not to mention we still have a rather big confrontation to get ourselves back to with Rise, Hamuko and her group. It's been more or less close to the game so far but most of it has been building differently in small ways here and there which I hope you guys have noticed.**

 **Ultimax as the games story is somewhat irritating because of how it splits up the Persona 3 and 4 stories to be different. So when I was planning this section of the story I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to pull from both story lines. At the same time having additional characters involved made it a bit more difficult to really determine one way or another what would work best. Plus on top of Labrys being a bit different in terms of her background has an effect as well. Although Kayane had convinced her to go with the Shadow Operatives to get maintenance she is against joining them still. Plus with how crazy everything has been she and Kayane haven't had any time together.**

 **Well the details around how Kayane was taken is also missing as well. Overall there is still a lot of things to go through before we get to the end. And the next chapter is when things start to change. Getting to this point was what I was waiting for. Following the events of the game too closely makes it kind of pointless as a fan fiction to begin with. I mean the game itself is where you see that story, so rehashing it is hardly the point of it. But from here on out things will be different...exactly how...well you'll have to see.**

 **Still we are rapidly approaching the climax for Ultimax. I hope you are enjoying it and look forward to the next part. Thanks for reading and I'll see you at the next chapter. Just let me know what you've thought of the Ultimax storyline so far.  
**


	49. Chapter 48 - Deceive

**Chapter 48 / Deceive**

 _May 5th, 2012 / Time Unknown  
The Tower_

 _ **YU'S POINT OF VIEW**_

No good. No good at all. I move in front of Chie and Yosuke and bring up my sword. I can't move from this spot. If I do, then my friends would be at his mercy. Minazuki Sho stood there menacingly with his Persona standing behind him...adorned in black and red. How had it come to this? And why did this Sho feel so immensely different form the one just moments ago?

"Such trouble you've caused... Thanks to the three of you, I'm forced to show myself," the voice from Sho is an oddly calm one. Nothing like the angry voice from Sho before. Something about this definitely had me completely on guard.

"Who...are you?" I find myself asking. Perhaps I could buy some time for Chie and Yosuke to recover and find out exactly what it is that had changed.

"I'm Minazuki Sho... Rather 'we' are Minazuki Sho," he said in a calm voice, even his eyes showed no real emotion, he just held his gaze on mine, ready for me to act. Still something clicked in place.

"I see...so there are two personalities within you. You have a split personality," I kept my defenses up.

He shook his head, "That isn't strictly correct. I awakened within this child and I exist to grand his wish. That's why I'm using that thing..."

"That thing?" I couldn't makes sense of it but it wasn't referring to Adachi. However, considering all that has happened it was hard to believe that any mere human could accomplish this alone. No, much like the serial murder case...there must be some sort of otherworldly being similar to Izanami involved.

"This child's heart was warped due to great suffering at the hands of man. I must eradicate all that lives to win back peace for him," Minazuki Sho was talking about the other Sho. So he was aiming to destroy the world for the sake of Sho? Minazuki Sho was two individuals sharing a body...and he was awakened from within Sho? Was I getting this all right?

"What good will it do to make the world that way? Humans can't live on their own," I can't help but call out to him.

"That's your perspective. He's unlike you, though, and requires help from no one. Are you that scared of a world with no allies?" This...Minazuki offered the question as if it were something to ponder but I didn't need to think about it.

"No...you're wrong. People grow by living together with others. That's how they're able to better themselves," I wasn't about to accept his words.

He merely shook his head, "As I said, that's your perspective. Sadly...you have no more friends to save you." He looks past me. Obviously looking to the hall behind me. "Seeing as none of them are rushing in, your other friends must have fallen somewhere along the line."

His words make me stop. It was stupid to even consider it but still, why hadn't anyone made it up to us yet? No, there was no way of knowing the situation elsewhere. We were flying blind but I had faith that everyone else was okay. I wasn't about to let the words of one guy shake me up.

"Dammit...Yu! Don't listen to that guy!" Yosuke called out weakly.

"Yeah...We're fine," Chie added. But the two of them were in no position to do this.

"You shouldn't try and act tough. You're on the bring of death. What use would the two of you be? Actually...perhaps you were a hindrance to begin with? Isn't that right, Narukami, since you seem more accomplished than them?" Minazuki quickly turned around their encouragement back on them and causing the both of them to say anything else. I notice in the corner of my vision that Adachi is simply watching to confrontation. "Narukami...Why not cast them aside? Then you'll be able to fight freely. Or are you unable to fight properly without those 'bonds' you speak of? Your weakness is propped up by others, as is the rest of yours. Protecting your wounded comrades will result in your death." Minazuki summoned his Persona once more. His strike with it had been powerful enough to basically render Chie and Yosuke out of the fight. I wasn't about to just stand by and let them get hit.

"Yu! Forget about us! You at least gotta..." Yosuke was panicked.

"That's right! Don't let us...drag you down!" Chie added.

"Shut up, both of you," I say as I stare back at Minazuki.

"How does it feel? You are about to be slain because of your precious friends," he seemed amused, as if his strike was that powerful. "These are indeed 'bonds,' but only in the sense that they restrain you. Don't you think it would be better to remain alone?" He's taunting me but I instead step into a defense stance and focus on his Persona. Something about it looked familiar to me.

"Is that what you really think?" I glared up and met his Persona head on. " _Izanagi-no-Okami!"_ I blocked his attack as I felt my strength and stamina recover. "You don't get it. None of my friends have never been a burden. They've never restrained me or held me back. My power...this power is because of them! And I will not be defeated that easily!"

Minazuki recoils a bit. "Yet it isn't like you need them now that you have that power, right? Do you really think you can hold out against me?"

It didn't matter if I could do it or not. I was going to hold out, one way or another. But just as I was getting ready to block another attack, Adachi spoke up.

"Sounds like a bad plan. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'The cornered stag is most dangerous?' I don't think you have time or energy to waste," Adachi said simply. The next moment the building was shaking once more. It was getting a lot worse, but I did my best to maintain my defensive guard.

"So it's begun," Minazuki looks up for a moment before looking back to me. "I'll be taking my leave. All that's left is to see this through." He then leaps up to the top of the staircase, far higher than any normal human could and disappears behind the large door. Its sounds echoes through the room as it closes.

As he leaves I feel myself relieved to see him gone.

"Looks like he's gone up to the roof. Hey, not to butt in, but don't you think you're in over your head this time a little, Narukami?" Adachi asked as he took a few steps towards the stairs. "You should realize by now that you are up against more than just that brat. I mean, you're also a bit late. He said he has all the Persona fragments he needs. Only one thing left is to summon that thing. But hey you can't say I didn't warn you." He disappeared through the large door that Minazuki had also gone through.

That left us all alone here, but we couldn't afford to just sit here and wait. I let out a deep breath as I picked up my sheath and put my sword away. I turned and helped Yosuke to his feet, and then Chie.

"So what now? If we head up there, we aren't in any shape to face Minazuki himself," Yosuke said but both of them were looking a lot better. "That hit caught me off guard but it shouldn't hold us back too much. Do you think you could face him, one-on-one, Yu?"

I shook my head, "Honestly, I don't know. If he had continued to attack I'm not sure what would have happened. But there isn't any point on dwelling on it."

"Yeah, plus we can't just sit here and wait. I'm worried about what is taking the others so long but we have to keep moving. Kayane-senpai could be up ahead too," Chie reminded us.

I nodded, she was right. "Staying here does us no good either way. We have to keep going."

"Don't worry, Chie and I only got the wind knocked out of us, nothing serious. We should be in good enough fighting shape, but I'm not sure how much help we'll be against Minazuki," Yosuke said as we all headed to the stairs and continued up. The others would have definitely would have kept going to. And if everything was going as planned...then whatever it was that he was going to summon was what was going to be what would end the world.

I found myself being renewed with strength as we made our way up the stairs. We climbed and climbed, and thankfully it didn't lead us to another maze-like hallway that we had been traveling to get to this point. Instead the stairs only kept us going up more and more. Chie and Yosuke seemed to be gaining energy as well as we continued and seemed to be more like themselves by the time we found ourselves at a door.

I opened it and it opened up to...a rooftop? No this looked a lot different.

"What is this place?" Yosuke knew we didn't have an answer but it was a thought that we all had. However that didn't matter for much longer. We notice attached to a cross was Kirijo Mitsuru. Not only that but tied up in a similar position was Kayane!

"Senpai!" I called out. Kayane looked up at me.

"If it isn't the calvary," he smiled. "Took you long enough."

"Be careful," Mitsuru was speaking. "One of the Shadows is nearby."

"Your journey will end here. Bring on the ring," an individual stepped forward. I quickly turned and pushed Yosuke and Chie back as the four red pillars fell and enclosed around me and the fake. Naturally it was a fake Mitsuru.

"Yu! What are you doing?" Yosuke banged on the invisible wall.

"Don't worry, I can handle this. Go help Senpai and Kirijo-san," I once more threw my sheath to the side.

"Now, it's time for your execution. I'll send you to the afterlife. One after another," The fake Mitsuru pulled back her rapier. I wasn't about to let myself be beaten by a fake. Not here, not when I had finally gotten to Kayane-senpai and Kirijo-san. We were going to succeed. We would turn all of this around and win out this day. In order for that momentum to shift I would have to start it here.

The fake used her rapier to open with a thrust attack, and immediately followed up with fast rapid attacks in succession. She was fast but her strikes were definitely more manageable than Minazuki's had been. I only deflected certain attacks and dodged the others. I flipped around and attempted to sweep out her legs but she jumped back and then swept right back towards me to attack. I jumped away just as she attacked where I had been with the fake Persona Artemesia and a large group of icicles came out of the ground. The fake Mitsuru continued to press the attack, charging straight through the ice and thrusting again with the rapier in quick attacks.

I switched Personas as I met her blade head on. " _Mada! Agidyne!_ " I predicted her movements, she jumped over the fire attack to continue to press her own. As she landed and turned towards me I switched Personas again. " _Asura! Primal Force!_ " The piercing attack went straight through the fake and caused her to collapse back.

"This isn't nearly enough to finish me," the fake still put her left hand over the wound for a moment before getting to her feet. She readied her rapier once more.

These fakes were all created for a single purpose. And ultimately their destruction. To only exist for a short time, only to return to nothing. The power needed to do such a thing had to be greater than any normal person. Was the end goal truly for the end of the world? And why would Minazuki go to such lengths for Sho? And was I to really believe that it wasn't a split personality but two different consciousness within him? The fake Mitsuru was going to charge right in again. No sense of self preservation, only a single determination to defeat the enemy. Yet it was the lack of preservation that made it impossible for the fake to win.

I switched Personas one final time and met her attack head on. I summoned Izanagi and went into a slide as my own Persona increased the force behind me. I hit fake Mitsuru hard at her legs and then spun past her. I quickly got back to my feet and jumped into the air. Izanagi was at my side and propelled me fast back at fake Mitsuru. I slid to a stop as the fake was hit by Ziodyne. Then the fake collapsed into a heap and disappeared. The four red posts disappeared and the fight was over.

Chie was helping Mitsuru down as Yosuke was helping Kayane get to his feet. I quickly moved to Chie's side and eased Mitsuru down to the ground.

"Thank you," Mitsuru gave a nod but she then moved to Kayane. He put his hand up to stop her though.

"If you think what they did is going to actually affect me then forget it," Kayane said as he took a moment to move away from Yosuke and the others.

"What they did?" Chie shared a look with Yosuke.

"His own fake, along with the fake Kujikawa have been torturing him. Though that is putting it rather lightly. It seemed like they were aiming for more psychological based attacks to affect him," Mitsuru said for our benefit. Kayane just looked away from us.

"Kayane-senpai, are you alright?" I ask.

"Do you really want to know?" Kayane glanced at me for a moment. His eyes said enough. He didn't want to discuss it. Still whatever had happened had shaken it up.

"It isn't about that. We don't have time," I quickly replied. "All of us our banged up. I'm not sure we'll be able to stop whatever it is that this Minazuki has planned."

"Minazuki Sho," Kayane said his name. "How much do you know about him?"

I shook my head, "Not much. But he seems to have a split personality. But both of them are drastically different. Not to mention only one side of him seemed capable of summoning Persona. Though Minazuki claimed that they aren't a split personality. He implied that he awakened much later."

"So I guess that means you are right, Kirijo-san. And I suppose that is how I fit into this as well," Kayane was scratching the back of his head. "The quick version is that Minazuki Sho has a Plume of Dusk embedded in him. So there is literally two separate beings occupying his body. And also why one can summon a Persona and the other cannot."

"A plume of dusk? You mean what your Father discovered and what makes the Mechanical Maidens like Labrys and Aigis able to summon Personas?" Chie asked.

"Yes, although I would say a plume of dusk is the equivalent to a soul. It is essentially an independent being. My Father simply found a way that the soul could live," Kayane looked like he wasn't sure what he wanted to think on the subject. I couldn't blame him. It still had only been a couple days since he had learned about his family. He was definitely still trying to figure out how to move forward knowing all this.

"The one responsible for Minazuki Sho was Ikutsuki Shuji. After he took over the Mechanical Maiden project he split off a different division to find other applications for the Plume of Dusk. Which led to them trying to see if they could develop a different method to force the creation of a Persona. Minazuki Sho was the test subject," Mitsuru spoke somewhat softly and she definitely had an angry look on her face. Just how much did she have to deal with because of her Grandfather's twisted desires? "Minazuki's current personality is a direct result of the solitary environment that he was forced to grow up in. His only real interactions coming from Ikutsuki."

"Alright, that solves one thing," Yosuke spoke up, likely to keep our conversation moving. "Do you have any details about whatever it is he's trying to summon?"

"No, I know nothing about that. But if it's similar to what we encountered years ago atop Tartarus...it's nothing welcome," Mitsuru shook her head.

"Well he does want to destroy the world," Chie added.

There was too much to consider, and not much time to act. I wished, if only for a moment that I could know how all the others were doing. However the five of us were left in silence.

* * *

 _May 5th, 2012 / Time Unknown  
The Tower_

 _ **HAMUKO'S POINT OF VIEW**_

This situation was far worse than I thought it ever could be. This seemed to be more of a mess than it should be. This gymnasium was large, so maybe having this many of the fakes made sense. But there was no way we could have predicted them creating a fake of Minato. Fortunately we got some back up as Yukari, Junpei and Rise had just shown up. This would have been too much for just Labrys and I to take care of.

"How dare you use his appearance!" Yukari yelled out at the fake Minato.

"Does his looks offend you, Yukari?" the fake Minato's voice completely duplicated that of my Brother. I only knew what he sounded like because of the whole mess with Nyarlathotep and my Uncle when I first met them about a year ago.

"You don't get to call me that," Yukari was more than angry.

"Don't wind her up too much, Onii-chan. You'd probably regret it," My own fake moved next to the fake Minato.

"Shut up the lot of ya," the fake Labrys seemed irritated at the other fakes. She stepped forward as the ax on her back detached and she held it straight out towards us.

"Someone seems a bit impatient," the fake Kana strolled next to the fake Labrys and put her hand on the fakes arm. "We aren't in a rush, we already have enough Persona fragments for the plan."

Enough what? Persona fragments? So their tactics were changing? Either way...these fakes seem to be well coordinated. They weren't just mindless dolls with a directive. They seem to be more than capable to think on their own. Something definitely felt off about all of this. What could we do? It was five against the four fakes but the announcement had stated the rules for the fights to be one on one...but maybe that was all it was...rules. It didn't mean we were being forced to follow them.

This was different than the previous incident. Last time when the others had entered the TV they were forcibly split so they only encountered each other one at a time. A benefit to being able to set the rules in that world was that the culprit made it so whenever two individuals that were deemed participants met only one would be able to move on. After they were forced to fight, the winner would be able to leave, but the loser was still stuck inside the barrier. However, that was obviously not the way this was set up, more than likely caused by the limitations they had in controlling where all the would be participants would start. So what would be the plan to ensure you had the people you needed? Well that was why they had kidnapped people. It ensured that the ones they wanted would come.

Aigis, Akihiko, Fuuka, Mitsuru and Kayane were all taken. The four had been together, so likely as long as part of the individuals was part of the Shadow Operatives it would do well enough. And Kayane...was it necessary to take him? The fact that this was occurring in Inaba would likely be more than enough reason to get the others involved. Kayane included. Yeah, that seemed like additional work that didn't have to be done.

"Our purpose was clear," fake Labrys muttered as she was directly facing the real Labrys and I.

"Then how about this, we can split this fight up to one on one, that is the rules of this competition you know," fake Minato grinned. "How about you decide who faces who? Can't complain that way right? Don't worry, we can wait."

"I'm taking Minato," Yukari spoke resolutely. I glanced over at her, and I don't think there was any way to dissuade her. As much as I wanted to beat the crap out of the fake I think I could concede to this.

"Alright, then I'll take the fake Kana," I decided. "Labrys, you should take the fake me."

"You got it," Labrys nodded.

"Leave the fake Labrys to me," Junpei said after a moment.

I looked over to Rise for a moment, "Leave this to us. We don't know what they might have in store for us after."

She nodded, "I'll back you all up. Please be careful, something seems really odd about this situation." She seemed calm, and judging by the pair of baton like objects she had, she was also ready to fight. With Kayane missing, I could understand that desire to fight and take him back yourself. I turned back as I looked at the fake Kana. She seemed more than eager to start.

"My, so eager to face off are we?" the fake Minato chuckled and stepped forward toward Yukari. Then after a moment the clear vivid golden eyes of a Shadow were made more evident. "I see you are still going forward with your useless promise. Saying you'll change the world to not wish for the fall. Do you truly believe that it is something that will happen in your lifetime? Such useless sentiment. Haven't you realized that mankind will never change? There will always be people that wish for death, those that cannot stand against the adversity of life."

"Maybe so, but creating a world where people can recover, can reach out to others and find a way to live. That is something I can influence. And slowly over time those that wish for death will dwindle until there is not enough to even form the being known as Erebus. It won't be easy but its the future that I am striving for and no words can ever convince me that I can't achieve that dream. Not just for Minato but for our daughter and all the people that come after us," Yukari spoke so effortlessly. We all moved away as we knew what was happening next.

"I suppose it is up to me to test that resolve," fake Minato held up his left hand and snapped his fingers. Red pillars appeared around Yukari and the fake and no doubt made it so neither could escape. I slowly walked away to create some room as the fake Kana moved across from me, staring at me as if she had won a prize.

"Color me surprised, here I thought you would go and challenge your own fake. It isn't like you've been paying much attention to the real Kana lately," the fake said it so easily but it made me stop. She was right. I had been spending all my time thinking about Kayane, and actually having family that I didn't even factor in Kana to the equation. Why? Because she was a Shadow? Like it somehow made her not apart of it?

Seems I always need to apologize to Kana for something. She was an important part of my life. She was family before anything else. It didn't matter if she was a Shadow. Thanks to Mitsuru and some documents she was listed as my sister now. In my eyes and even the eyes of the world she was family. So if Kayane was my cousin then he was a cousin to Kana too. I was being selfish thinking that only I was affected. "That's right, I owe Kana an apology. But what really gets on my nerve is some fake running around as her. You may look like her but it undermines everything that she experienced to protect me. I owe Kana not only my life but so much more. So unfortunately for you...you've managed to really piss me off."

"Works for me," fake Kana grinned as the four red posts appeared to separate us from the others. Now the only way out was to fight and defeat her. The fake pulled out a copy of Kana's chain sword in its sword form.

There was a significant difference between Kana and I when it came to fighting. The most obvious is our weapons. I use a Naginata. I have practiced Naginatajutsu since I was a child. When I was free from the experiments. My foster parents had encouraged me to take something like it. Looking back at it now and knowing that my foster parents had been Kirijo Group employee's still trying to spur on growth of a Persona makes more sense in hindsight. Still I had done so, and was quite good at it. Kana used a chain sword, which could extent out as a devastating whip with the parts of the sword serving to cause even more damage against who she fights. Not to mention it being incredibly hard to defend against. Not to mention a weapon like mine where the main part of the weapon is made of a hardened wood, but repeated strikes was definitely bad. I shouldn't have any problems dealing with that but there was another aspect of defending against the chain sword that was difficult. The main problem was she could switch between chain and sword, and the power it does so with should not be underestimated.

The most distinguishing about our differences was the actual fighting style. I was technique driven. My knowledge of martial arts could probably make me predictable if someone is familiar enough with they style of Naginatajutsu. Kana, however, was more driven on instinct, and an incredibly amount of agility and speed. Maybe it had to do with her being a Shadow, but she picked up the use of the chain sword quickly. If anything I would say she was a genius when it came to fighting. Even without using her Persona she would be a frightening opponent. But with one, it was something different. Her Persona used Ice and Lightning based skills but not really much in terms of physical skills. When she first awakened to her Persona, _Eurydice_ , did have some physical attacks. However as we faced different Shadows it was obvious that her Persona was actually more powerful as a caster. It subtly changed her fighting style to one where she focused on creating space and cornering her opponent to be unable to evade her magic attacks. Her attacks were incredibly strong.

I could counter her. After all I had a lot of Persona at my disposal, but that didn't mean it would ever be easy.

Plus expending all our strength here against them could also be a part of the overall strategy. Either way it meant it would be best to end it as fast as possible. The best way to do that against a fake Kana though...

I spun my Naginata in hand as I settled my mind on the Persona that always seemed to be the one I used. _Tam Lin_ was a Persona that was gifted to my by my brother Minato. While he wasn't sure himself how we had been able to do so my Uncle had believed it had to do with how closely the two of us were tied together. We were twins, but just like any pair of twins that were opposite sex we were fraternal. The difference between fraternal and identical twins can be best defined by their differences in genetic makeup. Identical twins are typically between 80 to 100% the same in genetic makeup. However fraternal twins usually are about the same as any siblings born of the same parents, typically sharing 30 to 60% genetic makeup. But Minato and I were different. Our Uncle Yoshimitsu picked me as a test subject because with the initial tests we were around 90% identical in genetic makeup...something that does happen occasionally when fraternal twins are born. I'm not sure if that was correct. No matter what my twin and I shared, I think just being a part of the Arisato family line was likely a big part of it. That was a subject for another day. The fact was that something allowed _Tam Lin_ to be passed on to me from my brother.

I had changed his skills as I needed to thanks to the help of Theodore and my occasional visits to the Velvet Room but after catching my Uncle my contract had technically been fulfilled so I was more or less stuck with the Persona's I had. Although I did have some skill cards left so I could change some things around. And I still learned new stuff and gained other skill cards when defeating Shadows...I just couldn't fuse or pull stuff out of the grimoire.

"Are you finally ready, Hamuko?" the fake Kana put her sword and let it fall into its whip form.

"Heh," I readied my weapon. After everything I have done up to this point, someone like a fake had no chance against me.

"Don't get too cocky!" the fake opened the fight with its fake Persona. A massive ziodyne attack came towards me but I met it head on with _Tam Lin_ who easily weathered the attack and then disappeared. I jumped forward as the fake Kana swung the chain towards me. I met the chain straight on and struck it and pushed it to the ground. Momentum was key for keeping a constant attack with the chain whip form of her weapon. Putting it to a stop forced the fake Kana to revert it back to the sword and leaving her momentarily defenseless. Well mostly. While she retrieved the sword she would likely attack with her Persona to keep me away from her. Which is why I immediately rushed forward after knocking her weapon down.

As the fake _Eurydice_ summoned a powerful bufudyne I leaped into the air and swung my Naginata around and came smashing down at fake Kana. She stepped back but my momentum made her have to take a few more steps back as I landed and spun landing a powerful back kick. It was enough to knock her off balance. I quickly switched Persona to _Cybele._ "Try to dodge this. _Myriad Arrows!_ " _Cybele_ unleashed a massive attack as many projectiles fell from the sky towards fake Kana.

There was little chance in her able to dodge all of them. And she took a number of attacks and slammed up against the barrier that enclosed us. The fake sent out a number of ziodyne and bufudyne spells to attempt to get me to back off so they could recover. I switched to a new Persona, this time _Alilat_ and moved quickly to avoid the Ziodyne attack while I used _Alilat_ to use Makarakarn on myself. I then moved straight into the bufudyne attack.

"You are nothing like my sister. She would have put a better fight than you," I say as I bring the blade of my Naginata onto the fake, going straight into her. The four red pillars that restricted us collapsed and the fake glared up at me before disappearing. Something gold in color appeared from the melting Shadow and started to head up...but then it stopped and then traveled across the gym to two new individuals stepping into the gymnasium.

"You! What do you think you are doing! The Persona fragments are supposed to go to our Master!" the fake Labrys who was still fighting against Junpei had seemingly noticed the end of my fight with the fake Kana.

"He already has enough for his petty little plan. And he is hardly my Master," the new individual said and had a side-lopped grin as he said this. This was a fake Kayane and at his side was a fake Rise.

"You were created by him weren't you! How can you..." the fake Labrys seemed actually concerned about this. Apparently this fake Kayane was going against whatever the culprits plans were.

"I wouldn't turn your back on your opponent. Iori Junpei is no slouch you know," fake Kayane said calmly as the fake Labrys turned back and started to fight Junpei. "Hurry up and die. I could use the Persona fragments you've gathered."

"C'mon, die, die, die! Kay-chan needs all of your powers, okay?" the fake Rise was attached to the fake Kayane's arms.

What was more disturbing about this was that the fakes currently looked normal. No Shadow eyes or anything unusual about it. Except that the fake Kayane was wearing a Yasogami Uniform...something he would hardly do now because he was now graduated. The fake Rise was also wearing her Yasogami Uniform, which the real Rise wasn't because there had been no school today.

"You! Where is Kayane!" the real Rise was next to my side and was holding the baton weapons in her hand. I hadn't really thought anything of it before...but those batons were actually...Kayane's? But the sickle blades were gone. And the tone in Rise's voice...oh no, something has happened to Kayane and judging by the way his fake was acting it might not have anything to do with the rest of the incident.

"Hmm," the fake Kayane looked up for a moment, pretending to be considering the question. "Seems like Narukami, Satonaka and Hanamura are about to get to him and Kirijo. So I imagine he'll be free relatively soon."

"What did you do to him! Why did you take him?" Rise pressed.

"No real reason. If I was to give an answer I would say she wanted to see him more," the fake Kayane indicated the fake Rise at his side.

The fake smiled big at his side, "Oh having him tied up and unable to resist is so tempting. Can't say you haven't though about it right? Kayane all tied up unable to do anything. Forced to be subjected to everything that I want. Just the mere thought of it gets my motor running if you know what I mean."

"I'm sure if she had the time, your precious Kayane would be more like damaged goods," the fake Kayane shrugged. "As entertaining as it would be to break him its unimportant. So as much as I'd want my own Rise to enjoy herself we have to keep our priorities straight."

"You promised you would make it up to me later," the fake Rise pouted.

"And I will. Minato, Hamuko, we're done here," the fake Kayane said and I realized he was talking to the other fakes but it threw me off. Suddenly the red posts that were holding in the fights with Yukari and the fake Minato as well as Labrys and the fake Hamuko disappeared. The fakes then jumped back to where the fake Kayane was standing.

"Well I knew we wouldn't have long to play, but it was fun while it lasted Yukari," Minato held up his hand as the Persona fragments he had no doubt taken in the fight.

"I had fun with you too, Labrys. Say if Kayane is my cousin then I guess that makes us cousins too huh? Let's play again sometime," my own fake held up her own hand and the Persona fragments and then the Persona fragments went to the fake Kayane.

"You traitors! How? How could you betray him?" the fake Labrys said as the four red pillars disappeared and it seemed Junpei had defeated her. She began to melt away.

"I wasn't created by him. Don't you remember? The fake Kayane was assigned to protect the route to Kirijo Mitsuru and the real Kayane," the fake Kayane's words made all of us stop.

"What? Who are you! Don't get in the master's way!" the fake Labrys said but melted away into nothing. And the fake Kayane pulled all the Persona fragments to him and then seemingly absorbed them.

"What a loud brute. Following so blindly for such a ridiculous plan," the fake me laughed.

"Who are you? If you aren't a fake of Kayane then why are you taking his appearance?" Labrys asked. "What benefit do you get from posing as Oniisan?"

"Seems like none of you get it yet," the fake Minato scoffed. "I think its time we leave."

"No, stop! You can't just leave!" Yukari yelled, but with the way things were...I was more under the opinion that fighting them would not be the best option. Something about the fake Kayane rubbed me the wrong way.

"Fortunately for you, you don't have that choice. Besides you all might want to hurry. The end of the world really will come if you don't hurry. Oh and Kujikawa, give Kayane my best why don't you?" the fake Kayane said as the four of them seemed to be covered by a dark shadow.

"Bye, bye for now!" the fake Rise called out. But then...they were all gone.

"What the heck was all that about? Betrayals on the enemy side?" Junpei was scratching his head as he moved up.

"I dunno, but something was definitely different about that fake Kayane," I commented after a moment.

"Yes, you're right about that," Rise spoke up. I turned to see her gripping those batons even tighter than she had been before. "His energy is different than the others its...darker. Much closer to that of a real Shadow...but there is something else. I couldn't quite place it but the power was immense."

Darker? And an immense power? We had met many foes over the years that worked by impersonating others, but whoever this entity was seemed to have a specific reason to take Kayane's form. And even the fake Minato had seemed to find it amusing that we didn't know why they would take his appearance. What was it that we didn't know? Still as much as I hated to admit it we didn't have time to...

The whole area began to shake violently.

"Whoa, what is going on?" Yukari was having a hard time standing up so I moved over to her and we stabilized each other. After a moment the shaking stopped.

"Kujikawa, any way you can figure out what is going on?" Labrys asked.

She shook her head, "No, something is still getting in my way. I can almost break through but..."

"We can't stand around wondering. Regardless if that fake is working against the culprit here, he indicated that the world really was in danger," Yukari separated from me and took a few steps away. "Likely whatever that shaking was means whatever is coming is on its way."

"Then what the hell are we sticking around here for?" Junpei said as he moved over to a door on the far side and pulled it open. "What the hell?"

"Junpei? What is..." Yukari followed him and looked through the door. "Hey! Isn't this Club Escapade?"

What did she say? I rushed over and peered in from behind them. Sure enough...what was before us was the location of Club Escapade. "Hold on! Its Fuuka." Tied to a cross was none other than Yamagishi Fuuka. Why was Club Escapade a part of this tower? It was intentional, that was for sure, but why combine aspects of places that the Shadow Operatives knew and the Persona users from Inaba? Was there a reason for that? What was the thread that connected all of this together?

Yukari and Junpei rushed into the room and immediately took Fuuka off the cross. Junpei grabbed her as she fell as the rest of us came in to the room.

"This is the place from Tatsumi Port Island. We visited this place during the school trip this year," Rise commented as she moved next to me. "I was supposed to have a concert here a couple years ago but it never happened because of some power outage."

I looked at her for a moment and shook my head, "It wasn't a power outage. Not completely anyway. One of the Shadows related to Tartarus was in the basement of Club Escapade and had been feeding on the power lines. From what I read, it was the one full moon battle where everyone was here...was still alive."

Rise looked to me for a moment, "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you. All these things you were told about your brother. But you never got to meet him."

I shrugged, "Well not really at any rate."

"Either way, I don't know how I would feel about it if I learned something like that about myself. Its why I think Kayane is having such a hard time. He spent most of his life thinking he had lost everything. That he had no family left. And now he doesn't know what to think, or do. Well, he hasn't said anything about it. But he always clams up when he has a lot on his mind," Rise definitely had a lot on her mind when it came to Kayane. I couldn't blame her, she was his girlfriend, and more than that they were going to be in the music industry together. It wasn't some passing relationship for her. Most girls her age wouldn't be in a serious relationship, but Rise had dealt with Shadows and all the troubles that the Persona users in Inaba had faced. I didn't know what they had gone through, but there was more than just camaraderie between their members. It was easy to see that all of them deeply trusted each other. "I think you understand what he might be thinking better than anyone else though. And while I want to be the one to comfort him, he might need you more than me in all of this."

I pause for a moment as I look to her and I shook my head, "Don't kid yourself. He needs you, not me. For me, its pretty selfish. He's my cousin. I always dreamed about having family, and it took me so much willpower not to tell him. But not because he deserved to know, but just because I needed him to know." Rise looked like she was going to say something, probably around the lines of its okay or whatever, so I shook my head again. "It isn't okay. Not once did I think how it would effect him or what he was going through. In the end I didn't tell him but then he had that boatload of information dropped on him. I want to help him but you should be the one to do it. He's family, and because of that I want to get to know him but you love him. You never had any obligation to help him or get close to him, but you did. Your motivations are far better than my own."

Rise turned to me and shook her head, "He needs everyone. Not just me. I wish I could help him on my own but that is just my own selfishness as his girlfriend. I want him to put me above everyone else. And I also want to prioritize him over everything else. That was the choice I made when he came back to life."

Back to life? I blinked and I believe I heard a little bit about that. "That must have been an emotional time."

"More than can be easily explained. It was when we thought we had caught the killer in the serial murder cases here in Inaba. Kayane rushed in to save Nanako, the young cousin of Narukami-senpai. But he was alone, and by the time we got to him, it had been quite a long time to be in the TV world. We don't know why but when we left, he collapsed and fell into a coma. He spent around a month slipping in and out of the coma. We weren't even dating at the time, but we had been growing closer. I had already been falling for him. But I had to see him. I went there so often and in that time I made my decision to dedicate myself to him. It was an emotional choice on my part and I didn't realize the impact on my life it would make. I even told him I would marry him, as long as he came back. I thought it was a fair price at the time. That I could do that," Rise explained this softly and looked towards the ground. "But I've spent my whole life focusing on my own life. I didn't know the first thing on how I could support someone like Kayane. He is someone that has gone through so much that I can only relate to so much. And I had no idea how I could support him. Just listening to him and offer words of comfort can only go so far. But Kayane has many ingrained fears in him because of what he went through. It took a long time to just be able to touch him without him shaking, or trying to get away."

I knew about his past, about the abuse but also the traumatic events he had been a part of. But I knew nothing about how he had dealt with them after the fact. And in that way, I knew nothing about Kayane. "He hides it well."

"You say that because you are only starting to know him. After some time, you'll see it in how he walks, in how he stops to think about something. Even the way he orders food at a restaurant. He does everything to not cause ripples, to have the lowest impact, to sneak under your radar. He doesn't let people get close to him, not until us. And he's so afraid to let himself live that he builds it up inside him, and he doesn't sleep well," Rise shuffled her feet a bit. "I've watched over him for months now and the nightmares he has only seem to get worse. And he won't talk about it, whatever it is that seems to be eating him alive. I don't know how I'm supposed to help him bring that out but I know I'm going to do everything I can to protect and support him to get to that point," Rise became more resolute than she had started.

Things were probably more complicated than I knew. And now was hardly time for us to sit down and talk, and it seemed like talking about all of it was something that Rise needed to do. "How about we get together after this mess ends and we'll talk about all of it. First we focus on rescuing Kayane," I smiled a bit.

"Hamuko-san," Fuuka was walking over to me and then looked over. "Wait, Kujikawa? Can you help me? Us together should be able to get past whatever it is that is blocking us from contacting the others."

Rise nodded, "You're right. I feel like I've been close but I need a bit more help to get through it."

"Okay I...wait. Kujikawa-san, you have another Persona?" Fuuka looked alarmed, and this caught my attention as well. Of course, Fuuka would be able to pick up on that. I hadn't known at all.

"Whoa really? You have two Personas?" I ask her.

She nodded, "It's complicated. It isn't like you or Senpai. You guys have that power called the Wild Card right? It was explained to me as awakening to an additional Arcana...something that goes with my second goal." Rise seemed like she wasn't sure how to explain it but I think I could tell that it was something told to her by Igor.

"You saw that room, didn't you?" I ask her.

She nods, "Yes but we need to keep moving forward. But I'm not going to stick to the sidelines. I'm going to fight."

I found myself smiling. So her resolve with Kayane gave her power to actively protect him instead of staying by the side. And if she had been to the Velvet Room that means that even though she only gained another Arcana, it was a power that would still require their help to fully use...or the ordeal she was going to face required her help. Well, that could be left alone for now. Her power she gained might be helpful here, but I seriously doubt it was the reason she got it. No, whatever the reason it was coming later. And if it involved Rise and Kayane then I couldn't ignore it. Either way, we still needed to deal with right now. "I'm with you. Now lets see if we can contact the others."

"Right, _Persona!_ " Rise said as her Persona appeared behind her and fitted a visor over her head. Fuuka did the same with her own.

"You expand your search, and I'll focus on guiding you through the fog," Fuuka spoke directly into our minds as she was within her Persona. I had wondered what it was like to search using your Persona. I always knew when a Shadow was nearby but there was something more to it that having a support ability. I knew Fuuka could essentially see it with her Persona, I couldn't say if Rise's ability was similar.

"That's it! I found them! Everyone! Everyone can you hear me?" Rise's voice came into my head as I felt the odd sensation of multiple people being connected. This was one difference between Rise and Fuuka's power. Rise literally connected people together, whereas Fuuka was more powerful with analyzing and giving everyone information using herself as a medium. This was it. All our minds were connected. Maybe now we could piece together what we knew. It was time to bring this night to an end.

* * *

 _May 5th, 2012 / Time Unknown  
The Tower_

Not having a weapon made me feel more exposed than I thought it would. However, Yu and the others had taken a beating to get up to this point. And something about those crosses that Mitsuru had been tied up to had been draining her power. The extent of that was hard for me to quantify but Mitsuru seemed worried about us being in a encounter with Sho. It wasn't something that we could avoid though. Facing him was the only way to stop all of this. I wasn't clear as to why I had been taken, especially when I had been treated differently than the others.

" _Everyone! Everyone can you hear me?_ " Rise's voice suddenly came to my mind.

"Rise?" I spoke reflexively.

" _Kayane!_ " Her voice changed the moment after I spoke. " _Are you okay? Where are you?_ "

"Don't worry. Chie, Yosuke and Yu rescued Kirijo-san and I. Take a moment to get your bearings, you should know where I am," I spoke as soothingly as possible. No doubt her mind was moving at a mile a minute. Still I couldn't believe how badly I had missed her voice because I found myself sighing in relief.

" _So have we recovered everyone?_ " Sanada Akihiko voice came over next. " _Aigis is over with us here_."

" _Don't forget yourself, Akihiko-san_ ," Aigis added.

" _I am here as well. With Kujikawa-san and I combining together we can get past the interference the red fog is causing. I believe we have everyone here,_ " Yamagishi Fuuka confirmed to us that everyone was accounted for.

"Unfortunately we are short on time. We need to pool together our knowledge quickly and decide our course of action," Mitsuru was quick to begin taking charge of the situation.

"Let's not overwhelm each other all at once. We'll go over the start of this incident and how it started before going into information that has been gathered since," I quickly spoke up before anyone else could. "Kirijo-san, you should start."

"Agreed. After our meeting at Ikakure's house the other night, we returned to the temporary Shadow Operative headquarters. Labrys accompanied us to have maintenance but was going to return to Inaba upon completion. However, things changed when in that time we discovered an odd spike in Shadow activity in Inaba. Aigis, Akihiko, Yamagishi and I decided to investigate it before we determined a course of action. So we headed straight back and left Labrys at the facility while she was still under going maintenance. As we approached the city we found that our driver was under the control of the mastermind similar to how the individuals were used in the plane hijacking from the previous incident. The vehicle was forced off the road after which we were quickly ambushed. After the collision, none of us were in the best shape the fight," Mitsuru offered a simple but concise explanation of the events.

" _This also happened much earlier in the day. I would imagine we were out for several hours_ ," Aigis added.

"Okay that sets up the first actions for them. I was taken next to the Flood Plains. Where I fought multiple fakes on my own. I was easily overwhelmed and captured," I propelled the conversation forward.

"Multiple fakes? On your own?" Yu was next to me and he definitely wanted to know more about it.

"Fakes of Rise, Naoto and myself if you want me to be specific," I glanced at him for a moment. "Anyway, they took me to Yasogami around the time everything changed. I was conscious for most of it, so I was briefly with Kirijo-san and all the others before they split them up. Likely when the fakes figured out how the rest of you were moving around the town. Which moves to the next point. Teddie, Rise, Kirijo and Yamagishi were all unable to properly help the remaining Persona users. The Red Fog in fact serves a double purpose."

" _To disrupt communications and to collect Persona fragments_ ," Naoto's voice caught me off guard for a moment. Hearing my friends after being isolated for some time was a greater relief than I realized.

"Essentially. Kirijo-san and the others were out cold for most of the time but I heard the fakes and Minazuki Sho talking about it in some capacities. The Persona fragments are meant to be used as a source of power. To fuel however it is the one behind all of this intends to end the world. I'm not too clear on that but all of it is connected. If I had to guess, kidnapping Labrys and the whole first incident was just to ensure that the Shadow Operatives were aware of his existence. So that his next move would make the Shadow Operatives act to try and prevent something further. It was how they caught them off guard and kidnapped them. The first incident was also a test to see how strong mentally not only was the Persona users of Inaba, but the members of the Shadow Operatives as well. So whether or not they were able to make our Persona's revert to Shadows or the fate of Labrys didn't really matter either way, all of that was simply a set up and test for the plan they would enact tonight," I only had a portion of it but I knew the connected parts were there.

" _So succeeding wasn't really a prerequisite to what they wanted to accomplish here. But it was like a trial run to test some of the power they would have to use for the goal of today. And maybe gather information about the Persona users as well?_ " It was a voice I had only heard a couple times but it was Takeba Yukari. The woman that had apparently had a child with my cousin who had died saving the world. Man things just sounded weird when you try to sum it up like that.

"And also why they didn't show themselves in that first incident. They had been manipulating it from the outside like what both Rise and Yamagishi figured out later," I think we needed to get on to the more important part of this discussion. "We should talk about Minazuki Sho. I believe Yu and the others here are the only ones that have encountered him so far. He has red hair and a scar on his face, that is very distinct, like a large X. But he isn't necessarily normal. He is tied to something with the Kirijo Group's past. Although that is just based on my observations."

" _Oniisan, I can explain. On the way here I was given a data storage device containing encrypted files from part of the Kirijo Groups research. Kikuno-san entrusted to me as I would be able to work on decrypting the information as we progressed. I haven't fully decrypted it but I have a significant amount of details. Minazuki Sho was a test subject for a side experiment to Ikutsuki Shuji. The experiment was to plant a Plume of Dusk inside of a human being,_ " Labrys words held a heavy weight, and a subtle anger. I doubt there could be anyone Labrys hated more that Ikutsuki Shuji. After all he was the one that had killed my parents and caused my family to be split. And also why Labrys had been forced to destroy her own sister units. It was a great source of pain for her. Even if I wasn't sure what to quite think of my own relation to the Mechanical Maiden that called me her brother, I knew she really felt these strong emotions.

"A Plume of Dusk inside a human? Perhaps as a means to awaken a Persona?" Mitsuru thought near by.

"But its more than that. Both Aigis and Labrys exist because of the Plume of Dusk they have. It is not just a means to gain a Persona. A Plume of Dusk is a soul, a living being," I spoke softly but with Rise and Yamigishi's power connecting everyone it wasn't like I needed to speak loud for everyone to hear me.

"I get it, that was how he changed. He doesn't have a split personality, but is literally two separate beings occupying the same body. That is why Sho doesn't have a Persona, bu the side that refers to himself as Minazuki does," Yosuke added to clarify some of the events that they had seen. Likely before they had gotten to Mitsuru and I.

"But there is another individual. Minazuki also referred to them as having borrowed a power from someone," Yu added.

" _Putting that information to use, I would assume that this power they borrowed was how they were able to create this tower and the red fog. As well as the fakes they were using to collect the Persona fragments. So the individual must have the ability to copy or mimic as well as twist perception,_ " Naoto was speculating but it made sense with what we knew.

" _If that's the case then likely the Ikutsuki Shuji I saw when we arrived was a copy to split us up,_ " Another voice I didn't recognize spoke.

"Amada?" Mitsuru seemed surprised.

" _Hi, Mitsuru-san. Koromaru is here too,_ " the boy named Amada spoke and immediately a dog barked over the communication. Wait...a dog?

Mitsuru was smiling, "That is Amada Ken and Koromaru. Both Persona users and valuable friends of mine." She explained in a simple phrase. I guess a dog having a Persona didn't surprise me too much. Dog's definitely have strong wills of their own so why wouldn't they be able to use that power to protect things on their own?

"Another thing to keep in mind. Adachi is here, and was roped into helping, but his intentions are a little unclear," Yu added.

" _Adachi? Yu, are you okay?_ " Yukiko was instantly worried. She had every right to be, considering how close Yu had been to Adachi...or thought he had been. Still the presence of Adachi was weird...why would they need him to do anything? Maybe they thought that the goal of destroying the world was something he would get behind?

"I'm fine Yukiko," Yu assured his girlfriend.

"But he's not okay to fight," I said after a moment. "We can discuss the greater details of this case later. For now we need you all to head up here so we can press forward and..."

" _There is more to it than that. There is also a fake Kayane running around, and seems to have control of other fakes_ ," Rise interjected.

" _Yes. But they also have a fake Rise, one of myself...and a fake of Arisato Minato,_ " This was Hamuko speaking.

"Wait, we defeated the fake Kayane on our way to rescue him, so how could there _..._ " Yu started but Hamuko interupted.

" _Because he wasn't created by whoever is responsible here. He basically betrayed the other fakes and then left,_ " Hamuko's words worried me for a lot of reasons.

"So it was a fake of me that was leading them? But why?" I mutter not expecting to get an answer.

"I don't mean to push this aside but we don't have time. We need to come up with a plan," Mitsuru was right, we couldn't keep standing around and talking about all of this.

Then the Tower began to shake with a renewed ferocity. I managed to brace myself from falling, but the others that are already tired from the fights they had been in to get this far collapse to the ground.

" _This is bad! I can feel Shadows, lots of them_!" Rise suddenly announced.

" _Shadows...Countless Shadows are gathering at this tower! They keep coming! They are going to be here soon!_ " Fuuka added.

" _The Shadows are passing through here...It looks like they're heading to the top of the tower! Wait, hold on. The Shadows at the top of the tower are merging together!_ " Rise words catch us all off guard.

"This must be part of the summoning that Sho mentioned before," Yu shook his head. "We're out of time."

"Everyone fall back to where we are now. Yu and I will head up to the top and see what we can do in the meantime. Just hurry up. We don't have much time. And I am going to need the backup," I say after a moment.

" _Good idea. Let's head up and see if we can create a choke point we can defend from. After that we'll send up some reinforcements to you guys, so hold up until then,_ " Akihiko quickly added.

I turned and started running to the stairs with Yu behind me.

"Good luck you two," Mitsuru said as she was picking up her sword from the belongings of hers that were on the ground.

"We got your back," Yosuke added.

"Go give him hell," Chie cheered.

As we started going up the stairs I glanced back at Yu for a moment, "Don't go crazy. You aren't in much better shape than the others, even with your power. Let me fight for now and you back me up."

He nodded, "You got it Senpai."

" _Don't do anything reckless, Kayane,_ " It was Rise, she was speaking to me, and me alone now. " _I'm coming to help you, so please..._ "

"I'll be waiting for you," I say in a whisper but she heard it loud and clear. We had no idea what we would be facing, but this was the only action that I felt made sense. With everything that had happened it felt like my life was still blazing forward and I had no time to adjust to the amount of information I still needed to sort through. But I wasn't alone. I had family. A sister, a cousin, well two cousins. I mean Kana counted as family too. Although she probably isn't sure if she should feel that way. And Rise, who I know was trying to support me, and help me through all that I had learned.

"Senpai, about Sho. I think we should try to save him," Yu pulled my mind back to the present.

"Save him?" I'm not surprised by Yu saying this. "He might be a victim of the past as well, right? He may have been used by whoever the mastermind is, that is what you are saying."

"Yeah, I get that feeling from him," Yu said after a moment.

"Then we'll try. But you know saving the world comes first right?" I remarked and he nodded in response as we continued up the steps. There was no knowing what would happen next. An ending where everyone could be saved would be ideal. But that may not be an option.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the delay! I honestly forgot to post this yesterday...but better late than never, haha.**

 **Well now everyone is connected again. But time is definitely not on their side. Then again those that have played Ultimax (which I would assume is the majority of my readers) would know that already. But obviously there is a big difference here. Namely that there is also a Shadow Minato running around, but being led by a Shadow Kayane who apparently is not created by our big bad that created all the other fakes. There is a lot that happens as we're quickly nearing the end of Ultimax. Though I think we still got a couple chapters left.**

 **There is going to be quite a lot to cover before we get to Dancing All Night. Which the plot of Dancing All Night is also going to differ in a lot of ways due to Kayane. I'm really looking forward to getting there but we have other things to get through before we do.**

 **This story has changed and evolved as I've written it. Originally I was only going to write through the original game. The story originally did not include anything from Golden, and I had a much different ending in mind. But due to many reasons, including a lot of talks among my friends and reviews from my readers the story naturally changed over time. When I started posting the story here on fan fiction I had already planned to incorporate Golden as I posted it. Eventually I figured out some ideas to bring in the other games. The focus of the story is still about Kayane and Rise. If it doesn't really add to the two of them then likely I won't dwell on it too much. The main reason is that I wanted this to be a journey and how they both grow and struggle together.**

 **To be honest, Rise was a character I enjoyed but wasn't really my favorite. But she also made the most sense for the story I wanted to tell with this fan fiction, so her and Kayane just seemed to be a natural fit. The more I wrote, the more it made sense. Then again with Kayane having a background in music, I'm sure it would have worked with another of the girls but I don't feel it would have been a big enough emotional impact. And even though Rise is younger, she is in a lot of ways more mature than the rest of the cast. Strangely both of the younger girls, Rise and Naoto have a lot more real world experience than their would-be seniors. Naoto has likely seen a lot about the ugliness of humanity, but so has Rise, although the sides they've seen are much different. Which is partly the reason why out of the cast the ones that get along with Kayane the best are Rise and Naoto. Although Yu and Yukiko get along with him pretty well as too.**

 **There is a lot more to come but we are coming towards the end of Ultimax. Not sure if it will be two or three more chapters but we'll see. Thank you so much for taking time to read my work in this small corner of the internet. I greatly appreciate your time. I hope you have enjoyed it.**


	50. Chapter 49 - Redeem

**Quick A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. The holidays hit me hard and I have spent a lot of that time between the usual holiday madness and being sick. Anyway I'll leave the rest for the end so here is the newest chapter.**

 **Chapter 49 / Redeem**

 _May 5th, 2012 / Time Unknown  
_ _The Tower_

Making our way up the tower was intimidating when I knew I didn't have a weapon other than my Persona. I could feel _Benzaiten_ ready for my call, to act as my sword and shield but I was still trying to piece all the separate parts of the large puzzle in my head. I knew the answers would be ahead. I moved swiftly but I knew that charging in was reckless. We were losing time, but Yu had already fought a lot to get to this point and I had been trapped. There wasn't any time for me to really warm up my body than running up these stairs to the top of the tower. Getting up here had not been easy, and the hardest part was likely still to come.

The stairs came to an end and we reached the top of the tower. Strange patterns are inscribed into the floor, and all around Yu and I are eerie pillars, each the same distance apart from each other and surround the edge of the roof that is circular in shape. This place had to be the place for the summoning. But the most disturbing image of all is the large vortex floating above the center of the tower, where it appeared Shadows were being pulled deep into its depths. Sitting below it was a giant emerald crystal. It was just out of reach from the ground. Was it a catalyst for the summoning? Those questions would have to wait.

Standing in front of Yu and I was Sho and Adachi. Hold on...why is Adachi on his knees in front of Sho? They haven't seemed to notice us.

"You bastard... What're you thinking? You know how important this thing is! Are you trying to ruin my plan?" Sho yelled at Adachi before hitting him and knocking him onto the ground. Hold on...that crystal had to be the Persona fragments, right? Sho then moves over and kicks Adachi sending him further back from Sho.

"That's what I said. I tried to destroy those Persona fragments by striking when I saw the chance," Adachi called back as he looked back at Sho.

"You worthless rat! I knew you weren't worth shit...but to think you were biding your time for this," Sho hits him again.

Adachi grimaces at the hit but looks back defiantly. So, Adachi wasn't an accomplice then...likely taken from police custody against his will? Sounded strange but it wasn't that outlandish considering everything that had happened. Despite the things, he had done, there had been some signs that Adachi wasn't heartless, but more of a man that had lost way too much. Along the way, he had lost himself, and after what had happened, he felt he could not be redeemed. Still he had attempted to prevent Sho's plan from the beginning, but he needed the right timing to do so.

"You asked me before... You said, 'Don't you hate this world too?'" Adachi spoke up once more as he met Sho's stare with his own.

"Huh!? That's right! Well, you were just trash I was going to use from the start! Once everything was ready and I cut up the rest of them, I was going to kill you slow! Still I at least gave you the chance to have some fun, you piece of shit! I was gonna let your crap slide until I showed you the end of the world you never got to achieve... Why not, right!?" Sho hit Adachi again but Adachi didn't let it push him back.

"Don't think we're the same, you little brat," Adachi's words left no room for question.

"What? What was that!?" Sho glared.

"You think the whole world hates you just because someone didn't treat you, right? You're nothing but a little kid throwing a tantrum. You know, I seriously hate this world... Don't put me in the same shoes as a half-ass brat like you...Please? Haha.." Adachi was probably a little too prideful than he should be.

"You're so finished, you bastard. I'll kill you just like you want," Sho pulled out his swords.

"Haha, sure, I'm lame, whatever. But you don't know yet, do you?" Adachi seemed to know something. Something that either Sho hadn't realized or had pushed out of his head. "Those guys don't play around. You better be prepared."

"Die, you piece of shit," Sho grabs Adachi by his collar and then presses the sword to his chest.

"Stop it, Sho!" Yu comes running to close the gap. Sho glares over straight at him, and I could only see the resolve laced with hate in his eyes. Could I have been this way? To see things so lopsidedly that I would resort to such extremes? I had tried to take my own life...I guess in a way I had been the same.

"Awww...You're early. Way to ruin the moment," Adachi speaks without looking to Yu. Other than the beating he had taken from Sho he doesn't seem in bad shape...as long as Sho doesn't run him through that is. I stepped forward but I keep quiet as I want to close the gap as much as possible. "Just to be clear. I didn't do it for you guys. I just wanted to set things right for myself."

"...I know. You're not that type of person," Yu said but kept his eyes on Sho. I guess in a weird way Adachi was fulfilling his promise of following the laws of this world as he had put it.

"You're such a know-it-all...it's not very attractive," Adachi then collapses back, and I presume its because he has fallen unconscious. Sho allows him to fall onto the ground and keeps his attention on us.

"Ha...Ahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Sho is laughing and it causes me to stop.

"What's so funny?" Yu calls out.

"What're you guys getting all desperate for? It's disgusting! It makes me sick! I hate it when people get all goody-goody!" Sho seems to be slowly losing himself or truly giving in to his anger. "I'll destroy everything...Everything! I'll, I'll, I'll...! I'll destroy every-" Then he stopped like the flipping of a switch and he becomes silent. His body goes limp but after a moment he twitches and straightens himself. Then he looked up at us, a much different look. He's changed, this wasn't Sho. "He's getting too worked up. It's a bad habit of his."

"So, it's you, Minazuki," Yu bring his katana up.

"I didn't think you would put up this much of a fight. Perhaps I should have killed you back then after all..." Minazuki moves his eyes to me. "I suppose you being free means that all the others are free as well."

"Minazuki! You said then that you did all this to grant Sho's wish. But this isn't the way to save him!" Yu was trying to reason with him, but it didn't matter which one was doing the talking, they would both be the same.

"And I said that's your perspective on the matter. All I'm here for is to grant this boy's wish," Minazuki seemed almost bored with the topic.

"Do you still not get it!? That's not Sho's wish!" Yu called back.

"Are you delusional? I know the boy. I know of his hatred and his suffering," Minazuki shook his head.

"You know what exactly? You are something the grew up with him, alongside him. You learned of the world through his eyes and the moments you had control of his body. Sho is important to you right? You want to grant his wish? But how much do you know of the world? How much does Sho know of the world? Both of you have seen so much bad in the world but that doesn't mean there isn't good out there to be found. And if you do this he may never have that chance!" I said as I moved forward.

"His father... Ikutsuki Shuji abandoned this boy. He used the child for his own desires and then discarded him when he was as good as dead. This is the world that abandoned him," Minazuki spoke as if this was all he needed to know. "That's why this boy came to detest everything about this world, and wished for it all to disappear."

"You don't know anything," I moved in front of Yu. I've had enough of this. Idiotic individuals that believe they know everything. That the solution that they come up with is the answer to everything. No matter how much you suffer, you don't have the right to take away the choices of others. Ending the world for such a shallow reason. Get out of my face.

"Silence... I know what I am. I am a shard of one who brings about death... If this boy wishes for the death of all, then I will use my true nature to destroy this world!" Minazuki draws out his other sword. Now with two swords in hand.

"You think that gives you some sort of right? Because you have the capacity to do it means you have to do it? Don't give me that crap. You don't understand anything, not even the heart of the boy that you share that body with. You believe he wants the world destroyed because he was rejected? That he was abandoned? What do you know? The man Ikutsuki Shuji killed my parents! He took away my family, and that man also hurt others for his own gain, even he planned to destroy the world for his psychotic beliefs. Sho is not the only one affected by that man! Yet his abandonment of Sho somehow gives you the motivation to accomplish the same thing as that man?" I couldn't believe how angry I was becoming as I stepped towards Minazuki who stared at me with determined eyes but a flash of irritation crossed them, breaking his calmer demeanor in comparison to Sho. "I'll force you to understand the truth. Let me show you what the consequences of your actions have truly caused!"

"Senpai!" Yu called out.

I turned around as Yu had tossed me his katana. I grabbed the sheath and quickly spun back towards Minazuki and met his swords head on. I met his stare head on and I could see his irritation. I couldn't help myself this time, "Did I touch a nerve?"

"You know nothing about this boy!" Minazuki pushed me away with a show of strength and summoned his Persona _Tsukiyomi_ and it rushed to attack me. I slid to a stop and pulled the katana from the sheath with my left hand. The sheath in my right and blade in my left I summoned _Benzaiten_ and clashed with his Persona while I moved forward again. Our Persona's clashed and then disappeared and Minazuki rushed in to attack me again.

I brought the sheath up using all the strength I could to meet his swords. They both hit the sheath but using strength from _Benzaiten_ I continued the motion and deflected the swords to the side as I spun and brought the katana blade around and attacked. Minzuki jumped back but I sliced his left arm, easily cutting through his uniform and into his arm. He stood back from me as His left arm went limp, still holding on to his sword. "Tell me, Minazuki," I speak after a moment and resetting my stance. I hold the sheath in front of me in a defensive stance and the katana blade somewhat behind me, ready to strike. "Do you understand what it feels like to want to die? To believe that the world is just a joke as it only ever seems to get worse and worse. You hear his thoughts but you don't understand them. You want to grant his wish but why? Because it's all you know? Because you believe it will make him happy? It's obvious that you don't know about a thing when it comes to emotions. In the end, you don't understand the first thing about this world."

"All that matters is granting his wish," Minazuki dropped the sword in his left hand. It wouldn't be any use to him now.

"I guess talking about it is useless though. Sorry but things aren't going to go the way to believe. Sho needs help and he'll get it, whether he wants it or not," I went onto the attack now. I wasn't proficient with Yu's weapon, but I was used to a far more punishing weapon where a mess up could be incredibly damaging. Yu didn't use his sheath in his fighting style, but it would feel weird to me if I didn't have something in both hands while fighting. I don't know what Yu meant when he wanted to save Sho, but he needed help, and help he would only get after being taken custody. Well I could think about all of that later. Right now, I had to disable Minazuki without further injuring him. The cut on his left arm likely severed a tendon and was why he couldn't use it. Injuries like that take quite a lot to recover from. He'll need surgery. Knocking him unconscious or unable to fight was ideal. What would be the best method?

Despite his injury, Minazuki pressed the attack but this time leading the charge alongside his Persona _Tsukiyomi_. Funny...my original Persona had been _Tsukuyomi_ which was a one letter difference. I only knew of the difference because despite the distance it seemed that Rise and Fuuka were feeding me information while moving. Like many of the Japanese Gods there was several spellings and names for one God. He had also been known as _Tsukuyumi_ or _Tsukihito Otoko._ There wasn't much to the legends of the God of the Moon. The most well-known that he visited the Goddess of Food _Uke Mochi_ on behalf of his sister (and wife) _Amaterasu_ but found himself disgusted by the means of how _Uke Mochi_ procured food. Which involved vomiting up fish and other methods that _Tsukuyomi_ believed to be an utter disgrace and regardless of the quality of the food he killed _Uke Mochi. Amaterasu_ heard of what occurred and then vowed to never look upon her brother again. This is where the explanation of night and day came from. The main personality traits that you can pull from the legend are pride, love, and even loyalty. Eventually it also stood for sadness, loneliness and regret. His actions of killing the Goddess because of the way the food was produced was because he felt it was an insult and unbecoming of a Goddess, especially one under service of his wife and sister, _Amaterasu_. However, because of it he was cursed to never see his beloved again, as she was so angered with him by his actions that he thought were just. He had made a mistake and forced to live with those consequences. He still does his duty as the God of the Moon but will never meet the Sun again.

Putting the story in such a manner I can see as to why when I awakened to my Persona that _Tsukuyomi_ was the one that came. My own feelings and guilt about what I had done, or rather what I believed I had not done was the reason why Miyuki had died and that I would never see her again. Even in my loneliness I had tried to end my own life by when I was stopped I was convinced of a new reason to live. Even now I move forward because of everyone. And my thoughts began to change. That was why my Persona was now _Benzaiten_ and proof that I was finally moving on with my life and no longer stagnated and held back by my mistakes. _Benzaiten_ is a Goddess of time, water, speech, eloquence, music and knowledge, in a way she is a Goddess that rules everything that flows. My desire to move forward, to no longer be shackled to my past was indication of why she was my Persona now.

Was that it? If there was a way to make Minazuki experience that past...make him see a different side to how he affected the lives around him? What both Sho and Minazuki lacked was a different perspective, a different method in which to see and understand the world.

Minazuki was going to be on top of me in a moment. I gripped the sheath and sword tighter and readied my feet. _"Allow me to help peer into their soul. We shall show them a grand symphony of their actions!"_ This voice was _Benzaiten_. The thought came to my mind on what I should do. I moved to the side as Minazuki attacked. A wide slash, going from my left shoulder to my hip, but I stepped in and met it by crossing my body and blocking it with the sheath. His Persona struck down at me but _Benzaiten_ appeared and halted the attack.

"If you won't listen, then I will force you to understand," I say as a tarot card slowly floated down in front of me. I pushed Minazuki away and then turned and used the katana to cut through the tarot card. I spoke the name that came into my head, " _Last Symphony!_ " The shattering of the card was accompanied by an intense light that surrounded Minazuki as I jumped back. Minazuki fell to his knees and then screamed.

Yu was at my side as I sheathed the katana. "What...did you do?" he asked.

I could feel it in my head...exactly what was happening to both Sho and Minazuki at the same time. "In a word...understanding," I said as I handed his sword back to him. "Imagine that you are stuck on a train track, you can only go where the tracks lead. But every decision and action you make is the result of you choosing a path at a crossroad. Those crossroads are the lives you affect. They may come with you for a time, but then they could also split off...or sometimes they stop completely. For Sho and Minazuki, they have been moving forward, not thinking about the paths they cross...it would be like obstacles were just cars on the track and they just ram them away, not even giving a glance back at to what they have done. They may be a victim Yu, but their actions hurt a lot of people. If you really want him to be saved, then him knowing the pain he's caused to others and why he ruined those lives is a step he needs to take. Last Symphony was my desire for him to know the consequences of his actions, the reason those people are hurt. So he's seeing it, not just his actions but exactly how he hurt them, the feelings they felt, the pain he inflicted."

Sho and Minazuki was still screaming as the light intensified.

"So, he's seeing the ripple effect he caused...and what he did to all of us, and the other lives he's touched," Yu spoke softly as the weight of what I did dawned on him.

"My Persona is _Benzaiten_ , a Goddess that rules over everything that flows. For a time Sho and Minazuki were trying to change it and ignore the natural flow of time. I simply used that power to force them back into it, to no longer ignore the facts that were inconvenient for them," I say after a moment.

"Senpai...that is a scary power you have," Yu added.

Yeah, that was more than true. And yet the power of Last Symphony...and Symphonic Discord were abilities I had a feeling was what I could always do. Symphonic Discord was a power that didn't allow you to blend in with your surroundings, or hide from your mistakes. It was there as a means that even if you are united for a cause, the reasons are different. Last Symphony was a power of consequence. Every decision influenced yourself and those around you. The secret to overcoming both was accepting your mistakes and the consequences and striving to move forward. But it was something that could not be selfish...after all those selfish reasons are what both of those powers thrive on. Considering how I had been all my life it made sense as to why it would manifest for me.

I had no idea what he was experiencing but his screams seem to grow louder and light intensified further.

"Kayane!" the voice was Rise.

I turned to see a group running up to Yu and I. Rise, Hamuko, Labrys, Yukari and some guy I didn't know. Kana was running up behind them as well. Likely more weren't far off. Rise rand up and then jumped at me. I had to adjust my stance and luckily, I didn't fall over as she engulfed me in an embrace. I don't think I had ever been so welcoming or wanting this contact. I felt as if any tension I had evaporated the moment she touched me and I could smell the familiar scent of her rose scented shampoo in her hair. "Rise, you're here."

"You're okay...thank God," Rise breathed.

"What happened?" Hamuko asked as I turned to Sho and Minazuki as the light died down. His screams faded and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"He got to feel the consequences for everything he has done," I said simply.

"Kayane-senpai discovered a new power called Last Symphony," Yu expanded on it.

"Either way, he isn't going to cause us any further problems as he is. He'll need medical though. I'm pretty sure I cut deep into his left arm with Yu's sword," I explain as Yukari and the other guy were next to Sho...Minazuki...whichever he is and examined him.

"Geesh, you did a number on him. I don't think he'll be using that arm any time soon," He got up and turned to me. "Name's Iori Junpei. I've heard quite a bit about you from your cousins."

"Nice to meet you," I spoke curtly, but things couldn't be over yet. "Sho might have been part of the hands moving the pieces but he couldn't be the one behind it."

"An excellent deduction," the voice of...General Teddie. "It looks like the P-1 Climax is coming to an end. I'm impressed of the power you used on Minazuki Sho. Ikakure Kayane, you have defeated Minazuki and so you are the champion of the P-1 Climax!" His eyes turned to that of a shadow with its pale gold glow and I felt a chill run up my spine. "Your prize is...your execution."

It happened quickly but something hit me and knocked me away from Rise and I came sliding to a stop at the base of one of the pillars. I looked up at him. I didn't have a weapon, no way to counter him other than my Persona...but...no I couldn't. Last Symphony had taken the remaining power I had. General Teddie didn't move but attacked me...it looked like different attacks...Garudyne? No... that was fire...Agidyne! But the attack never reached me. Standing there in front of me...was Rise?

"You aren't going to have the chance!" Rise stood there with two...wait...that was my weapon...or rather what remained of my weapon. I remember now...the fakes had shattered my blade, and broke the chain. It looks like Rise had been using them as like a baton like weapon? And, she had easily deflected that attack. What was going on here?

"Hehe...well this body had reached its limit anyway. It's only a fake made with Shadows, after all..." the voice of General Teddie became deeper and his body got...larger? This was him...the real one with the power behind all this event. He had likely used Sho to gather what he needed...but now...the mass of Shadows floating in the air and the Persona fragments had been gathered. It was probably too late...everything this entity needed was here. "Fortunately, I have a horde of Shadows to create my vessel and the Persona fragments to control it are at my disposal. Despite Minazuki Sho's shortcomings he has been quite the capable puppet. But he has one final task to complete." The unconscious body of Minazuki Sho then suddenly moved towards the now large General Teddie and he clutched its body by its head.

Everyone readied themselves as the aura around the General Teddie seemed to expand out. "I pay no heed to others. I am the collective will of those who abandon all connections and strive to live only for themselves. I will incinerate everything! I will rob, murder, trample and cast you humans into the depths of despair. My name is Hi-no-Kagutsuchi! One who kills all who live in this world!" Under the intensity of his power we all fell to our knees.

So, he was an entity...like Izanami. Answers began to fall into place in my head. Why it all happened in Inaba, the connection to the Shadow Operatives and to us.

A scarlet fog began to leave the body of General Teddie, and pour into Minazuki's body in anyway it could. His eyes, ears, mouth and injuries had no choice but to accept it in his unconscious state. Although even if he was conscious I'm not sure he would have had the power to fight it. We couldn't get close...and after a moment Minazuki's body stood...alone. The body of General Teddie was gone...and when Minazuki opened his eyes, they glowed a fierce shade of red. He smirked, "So what do you think? I had lent this brat my power, but my full presence is a bit different. Don't worry I won't let you all die so quickly. You will all witness my advent, and will be the first lives sacrificed to my power."

"This...isn't over yet!" Hamuko stood up.

"We didn't come all this way to be defeated!" Kana yelled back.

"You stole me just so you could hurt Oniisan! I won't let you get away with it!" Labrys also stood in defiance.

"My husband died to save this world. I won't allow anyone to wash away what he gave his life to protect!" Yukari also stood at their side.

Rise then stood up, "I resolved to fight, to protect Kayane, to rescue him. There is no way I'm going to let it go your way!" I blinked as I stared at her back. Rise...she gained a new power, didn't she? I could tell in just the way she stood, her confidence, her faith in not only herself but the people around her. This was the woman I loved...the one behind the voice that always seemed to shake me to my very soul. I felt myself smiling but more than that the last of my strength was giving way. Last Symphony really did drain me with all I had left. Well, if Rise was standing like that I could leave it to them.

I collapsed fully to the ground and felt my vision beginning to blur and it was hard to keep my eyes even open. "Give him hell...Rise." The darkness quietly overcame me and pulled me to a deep slumber.

* * *

 _May 5th, 2012 / Time Unknown  
_ _Top of The Tower_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I wanted to go to Kayane's side, but I could still feel him. _Kouzeon_ assured me that he was simply unconscious. _Inahime_ however, was ready to fight. Hi-no-Kagutsuchi openly grinned at us why we stood to defy him.

"You all fought so long within this red fog, just as I planned, and all of you are exhausted to your very souls. You have no hope of defeating me now. Originally, you, my first puppet was quite useful for that purpose. I had directed you at the rest of them with the aim of harvesting your Personas, but..." his gaze lingered on Labrys.

"You used me for that?" Labrys was angry, as she should be.

"I realized later that it had been a mistake to begin with. Had I been successful than the Shadows own free will would have made them less obedient than I required," Kagutsuchi averted his gaze for a moment. "Well I can deal with the few rogue elements due to another's intervention, but that is hardly something that should concern you all now. I was more than able to get the materials needed for my plan. To suppress the will of Shadows I will use the Persona fragments to that end. After all Persona are the suppressed strength of heart. Now is the time for despair. This new form you have given me... Behold it!"

Then Sho lifted from the ground and raised up into the air. The swirling vortex that had been amassing the Shadows then lurched out a massive body surrounded by fire. Then it swallowed the body of Sho whole as it descended towards us. The whole tower is shaking as wind circles around in increased speeds, all the while this giant Shadow seems to be spewing out fluids that look like red, stagnant blood. This was the true form of Hi-no-Kagutsuchi that had formed by the countless Shadows. As he fell it also swallowed up the Persona fragments and then he landed on the top of the tower.

"Junpei! Grab Ikakure and pull back! We'll take care of this!" Yukari yelled out.

"You got it! Good luck!" Junpei moved past me and grabbed Kayane. As much as I wanted to stay at his side...facing Kagutsuchi was the number one priority. Okay so big looming colossal size Shadow that was named Hi-no-Kagutsuchi who in Japanese mythology was the God of Fire. He also named himself that collective will of those that strive to live only for themselves and abandon all connections. In the myth Kagutsuchi kills Izanami when she gives birth to him...and in Izanagi's anger he in turn killed Kagutsuchi. Not even giving him a chance to live. Thinking it that way...him representing that part of humanity made a lot of sense.

" _Can everyone hear me?_ " it was Fuuka. The others must have been able to find a good choke point to battle against the Shadows. With that she could focus on being support. " _Whatever was blocking me is gone now. I sense a massive Shadow._ "

"Fuuka-san, I'll connect you briefly so you can see," I say as I summon _Kouzeon_ and send the images of what it is to her. "He's the reason behind everything. He's swallowed up the mass of Shadows and the Persona fragments along with Minazuki Sho to be able to control all of it. His name his Hi-no-Kagutsuchi."

" _Understood. You six must defeat him. I'll give you as much support as I can,_ " Fuuka quickly relayed to everyone.

Kagutsuchi didn't waste any time as he sent out a wave of fire in all directions. As a reflex I summoned _Inahime_ and used her to counter with a mabufudyne and the clashing spells was enough to prevent it from reaching me. If given the time Kagutsuchi would make it impossible to approach him. That wasn't a situation we could let develop. As soon as I could, I began to rush forward. Kagutsuchi didn't waste any time as he began throwing fireballs indiscriminately in all directions. He seemed that he didn't even need to look to know where we were. Charging in different angles wasn't going to be helpful. Going it separately wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"Rise-san!" A voice called out and I hadn't realized that one of the fireballs was coming towards me...I prepped a counter but it wasn't needed. Labrys appeared in front of me and cut through the fireball with her axe. "Are you okay?"

"Labrys...yeah I'm just fine. I think the only way we can get close to attack is by going together and trading off blocking his attacks. The final blow will likely have to be decisive..." I find myself unsure of the best way to go onto the offensive but there had to be a good way to do so. I haven't fought as much as the others so I needed to make sure I could cover them if they were feeling sluggish.

" _Be careful. He does not appear to have any weaknesses but is highly resistant to most attacks. You'll have to to keep attacking to get through his defenses,_ " Fuuka warned us as Kagutsuchi looked like he was going to strike again.

Only way to make progress is to just go. No other choice and no time to feel out a strategy. I started moving with Labrys at my side. I hope she was doing okay after everything that had happened. It was still so odd to think about the fact that Labrys was a product of research done by Kayane's Father. She was only here because of him. And she retained the memories of that time where Kayane had been with his real family. It had all come to an end before Kayane was even capable of remembering anything. He had only been three years old when the car accident that claimed his parent's lives had occurred. That was also when he would be separated from his sister and Labrys. Just how different would his life had been if he had his parents? Would his life have been a normal one? But...would I have never met him?

It was a difficult thing to think about when it came to potential scenarios and outcomes. It was a rather pointless thing to do to begin with, it wasn't like we could change what had already happened. The real reason I even entertained the thoughts was thinking that maybe Kayane would have been happier. At the same time things had to happen as they did for us to meet. It was just one of those situations that couldn't be avoided.

Now the priority was taking Kagutsuchi down. I know that this was only one fight though. I find it hard to believe that my new power was awakened only for this situation when I had barely had to fight at all to get here. No, something was likely going to happen in the future. Something I know I needed to be prepared for.

I rushed forward with Labrys at my side. Kagutsuchi launched fireballs again but as he did Labrys leaped forward and deflected the fireball off with relative ease as we pressed on without breaking stride. The next moment he launched a wall of flame in all directions. I summoned _Inahime_ and cast mabufudyne to clash with the fire. Doing this protected us a bit more as we continued to shrink the distance to Kagutsuchi. We came into his range and he swiped at us with a whie open hand towards us. Likely meaning to attack with the large claws on his hand. His attack didn't hit as another individual appeared and met Kagutsuchi's fist with a _God's Hand_. It was Hamuko.

"Keep up the attacks. The rest of us will try to keep him from hitting you," Hamuko said as she jumped across and hitting Kagutsuchi's left wrist with her naganita as we kept moving.

Labrys jumped forward and towards Kagutsuchi's face. She brought her axe around to smash it against him. As she did I charged more towards his chest and summoned _Inahime_ to slam mabufudyne directly against him. He groaned at our efforts and he was bringing his right hand in to try and swat us away. But just as it was coming in his hand was hit hard by an arrow. The force behind it was unnatural, powered by a Persona. The one behind the attack was Yukari. That had to be a difference in experience, just in her ability to transfer power to her weapon in such a manner. It was incredibly impressive. Well I also had only just started to fight as a Persona user. Compared to being a navigator it was a huge difference. Not to mention that I could still get all my usual information that I use to get at the same time. I was used to juggling the information so it didn't make much of a difference to me. That was likely my advantage here. And we needed to use the opportunity that the others were giving us.

Labrys was attacking again with her axe, this time putting more power into her swing with her Persona. I quickly used another mabufudyne while also putting my strength from my Persona into my arms to strike him with the batons as well.

"Enough!" Kagutsuchi growled and a force of hot air forced us back from him and sliding away. I tumbled and went into a roll for a moment before I was able to stop and get back up.

"Rise-san, are you alright?" Yu asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, this guy is tough. I'll need to use something to get through the defenses...wait I think I got something for that," I had remembered when I was with Igor and Miyuki that I had gotten some skill cards from her as a 'starting collection' as things that could be useful...that way I could change _Inahime's_ skills without having to find a Velvet Room door...although I'm not sure if the Velvet Room for me was a fixed location or not. Well that wasn't important now. I pulled out the card from my pocket and closed my eyes. I could envision _Inahime's_ skills within my mind and I thought about what I wanted to overwrite and the next moment the card was gone and I knew that the skill had taken hold.

"When did you awaken to your new power?" Yu asked after a moment.

"When I got back into town I was attacked by Kayane's Shadow. He taunted me and even tried to rape me," I sighed as I watched the others still continuing to attack Kagutsuchi. "I realize that after all this time that I can't keep going like this. I needed the strength to protect Kayane. I needed to be able to act. And being unable to fight by his side was something that I feel was holding me back. Kayane didn't want to be protected, I knew that. It was about finding a balance when it came to Kayane. Maybe not making it obvious that I was out to protect him...instead being with him by his side, fighting with him. He wasn't defenseless after all but he couldn't do everything on his own. And there was no telling what we would have to face next. "Kayane was taken while I wasn't around. I'm sorry Senpai but I don't have the patience or the heart that can just sit by while someone else goes off to save the man I love. No matter what I'll save him and protect him from now on."

Yu chuckled a bit, "I thought it would be something like that. I'm glad to see you so determined."

"We need to push the attack," Hamuko called out.

Kagutsuchi was now holding a hand over his head as a massive orange and red ball was forming in his hand. Even after being blown away from him, the heat coming from him was immense. He kept up his attacks with his right hand which was still free for him to use. So, his plan was to take us all out at once and use his right hand to make sure we can't get close to stop him. Well...there was another method. But there was no way of knowing of sabotaging his own attack would hurt him...

"Labrys, we should hit his left hand. At the very least we could cripple him and stop his attack," I step forward and tighten the grip on the baton like weapons in my hand. There wasn't time to think about it.

"Let's move!" Labrys called out as she jumped forward. I quickly moved to run behind her. Kagutsuchi was certainly doing all it could to keep the others away from him. Yukari was launching arrows but something was stopping her arrows from reaching the hand gathering the massive attack. He sent out a wave of fire but his aim was reckless and we could easily slide underneath the attack. But he didn't relent and a collection of fireballs were right behind it.

"I don't think so!" Yu came sliding across and knocked the fireballs to the side as Labrys and I kept charging. "You got this."

"Enjoy your last moments humans. This world is going to be my own personal playground soon enough," He laughed as he swiped down at Labrys and I as we got close. But his hand was stopped.

"We won't let you!" Kana's chain blade was wrapped around his left wrist and halting his attack just long enough for us to keep moving. Kagutsuchi was about to throw Kana but Hamuko appeared at her side and added her own strength to hold his arm back.

"Show 'em hell you two," Hamuko added.

Kagutsuchi panicked and then opened his mouth and we could see him gathering even more fire.

"Choke on this," Yukari spoke and I looked only for a moment as I saw an arrow fly directly into his mouth. He cried out in pain but my focus went back to the task at hand.

I jumped into the air and felt _Inahime_ at my side helping me. I needed to figure out the optimal place to attack his hand and quickly and... " _Comparing attack to previous enemy data, analyzing potential weak points...calculating probabilities based on current information..._ " _Inahime_ was speaking in my mind and quickly broke down Kagutsuchi's right hand and the massive energy gathering for a weak point. Everything was pointing to one of his fingers...his index finger. _Inahime_ calculated over a 88% probability that the attack was controlled by it.

"Labrys, the index finger, I'll create an opening for you," I said as _Inahime_ appeared at my side as a tarot card appeared in front of me. " _Primal Force!_ " A force came from _Inahime_ and ripped through the air and towards Kagutsuchi's index finger. The attack was like a ray of light and it pierced through the fire and slammed against the giant index finger.

Labrys bolted up and brought her axe around with a powerful swing and slammed its blade right onto the exact spot I had hit the index finger. As soon as she connected the booster on Labrys' axe activated. Kagutsuchi lost control. I had still been moving forward and grabbed the wrist of Labrys and pulled her back using _Inahime_ to increase my strength. We flew back and landed on the ground.

The attack exploded...or I assumed it did as a massive light covered the area and we could feel the head of the attack.

"How? How is this possible? How can the power of mere humans be enough to best me?" Hi-no-Kagutsuchi growled in pain. "No I won't be defeated so easily!"

I was then pulled back by...I looked up to see Kana. "Don't worry, Oneesama has it now."

" _Heat Riser! Mind Charge!_ " Hamuko stood there front and center in front of Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. "There is no place here for someone who forsakes the bonds of others. All of us are here because of someone else in our life. Even if we lost are way and strayed for a time, there was always someone to help guide us back! So here, feel the power given to me by all the people that came before me! _Morning Star!_ " The image of six-winged Persona, massive in size appeared and brought forth an intensive light onto the creature of fire.

"No! Impossible! Impossible!" He yelled. The light was too intense to see. I covered my eyes instinctively as I could hear the pained cries of Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. The whole area shook violently and as the light faded we could see the last of his body crumbling away and as it did the red fog disappeared just as quickly...the night sky turning back to its usual color...and the full moon shining a pale blue in the sky.

The shaking hadn't stopped. My eyes widened. The tower! I quickly connected to _Kouzeon_ and contacted everyone. "We need to get out of the tower now! Without the red fog it is going to disappear." Wait...I still had use of my Persona? So, did that mean I could still use all my abilities? There had to be something I could...wait my skill cards! I pulled them out and checked them. This could work. "Is everyone down below?"

" _Everyone is here. Junpei just arrived with Ikakure-san,"_ Fuuka quickly reported.

"Everyone just wait right there, I have a way out of here," I got to my feet. "We have to move now."

"Labrys can you help me with Sho?" Yu asked.

"Yes, of course," Labrys quickly went to his side.

"Kana, help me with this guy," Hamuko must have been referring to Adachi.

There was no time to waste and the others were already up and good to go. I took off as I made my way to the stairs. I started to head down them as fast as I could. I knew this would work. It had to be part of the reason that Miyuki had given me all these skill cards to begin with. So, that I would be better prepared for what I didn't know. Even still I had to be the one to realize it was what I needed. Not too far behind was Labrys and Yu, who had been at my side since that fight had started. I knew she was Kayane's sister. Maybe not a normal one...but she was created by his Father and so she had every right to claim to be his daughter and Kayane's sister. Yu and Kayane seemed to have a disagreement of sorts when it came to Sho but I think in the end Yu realized that Kayane was right. He needed to get help that he wouldn't get if they had just let him go. Him being a victim didn't excuse his own actions. Then there was Hamuko, who was Kayane's cousin...and I think I could place Kana in that same boat as well. With everything that had happened, there still hadn't been enough time to really adjust to the new people that had appeared in our life. Hopefully now everything would start to settle down.

"There they are!" Yukari called out as we got to the bottom of the stairs and saw where everyone else was gathered.

"Quick, everyone gather around!" I called out and quickly replaced one of my skills with the skill card. "Alright, let's get out of here! _Traesto!_ " As I said that a warm golden light surrounded all of us and then we were gone.

* * *

 _May 6th, 2012 / Time Unknown  
_ _TV World Entrance_

Waking up after something like that wasn't exactly the greatest feeling in the world. I guess there were probably worse ways to feel after expending all your energy. I opened my eyes and found them considering familiar brown eyes who stared back with obvious concern. "Hey there," I said after a moment.

She smiled that usual dazzling smile of hers and bent down and kissed my forehead, "Thank goodness. How are you feeling?"

"Sore and really tried. Thankfully that's all," I smiled and ventured sitting up. Rise helped me and I noticed that everyone else was here too. Mitsuru looked at me and looked relieved.

"I'm glad to see you are alright, Ikakure. I wish I could have done more for you while we were in the tower," Mitsuru did seem to look a bit regretful but I don't think it was really merited in this instance.

"Says the one who had been in a car wreck, kidnapped, tortured and put on a crucifix," I said somewhat flatly before laughing and shaking my head. "Believe me I've been through a lot more painful experiences than that one. I'm just glad we all managed to make it through it without the world ending." This is when I notice that we were in a very familiar place... "Hold on...when did we get into the TV world?"

"Your girlfriend used her Persona to transport us all and we all landed here. Better here than in a disappearing tower," Hamuko commented from not to far away. "She's quite the fighter."

"It was incredibly impressive," Labrys nodded. "She was also able to find out the weak point in Hi-no-Kagutsuchi's attack while we were under fire."

"If it wasn't for all of you I wouldn't have had the chance. It was a group effort," Rise was basically shoving away the focus from herself. She had awakened to a new power, I think that was more than evident with how confident and boldly she had charged in. Seeing Rise rush to my side had been so comforting. I wish I had been able to fight at her side, but that was hardly important if we had all been safe in the end.

"Still, well done everyone. I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused. I didn't think that the enemy would attack so soon after the first incident and because of that it caught us off guard," Mitsuru wasn't wasting much time.

"We were all targets, so in a way there was nothing to be done about how it all went down," Yu shook his head.

"Wish I could have joined in on the battle at the top myself. If there hadn't been so many Shadows trying to rush to the top it might have made things easier," Akihiko nudged Yu's side. "Oh well, good job you guys. All of you."

"Like I keep saying! This is my world! You have to go through this TV to get out of your world, Junpei" Teddie's voice came from over near the stack of TV's that was the exit. Well I suppose sticking around here to talk probably wasn't ideal.

"Huh? We go through a TV to get out of the TV? C'mon, blue daruma, quit kidding around," Junpei shook his head.

"It's for real. But...huh. Now that you mention it, that is kinda weird, isn't it? Going into a TV leads you our of the TV?" Chie stopped and thought about it.

"After all this time and now you're gonna make that realization? Don't over complicate it. It's fine. The TVs are connected, simple. These things only get confusing because you overthink them," Yosuke sighed it looked like he was pretty exhausted.

"Ugh, I don't believe this. Look, you just gotta show 'em," Kanji shook his head. I guess Junpei wasn't getting the concept of where we were. But Kanji made it simple by sticking his head into the TV.

"What the...!? Dude, what're you doing?" Junpei was alarmed at the sight.

"Whoa, crap," Kanji says and quickly pulls his head out.

"What's up Kanji?" Yosuke asked.

"I stuck my head out and I saw a security guard making the rounds," Kanji answered.

What time was it? It had to be early in the morning if the whole incident had started at midnight and was only supposed to last an hour.

"You saw a security guard?" Chie pressed.

"Umm...yeah," Kanji wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Then that means the town is back to normal. The people who disappeared must be safe now, right?" Yukiko spoke up and I finally noticed her. It been a while since I had seen everyone. Not since everyone had been at my place when Mitsuru and the others had explained the situation.

"Alright! It finally feels like we won! We saved the town our very own selves," Yosuke called out. It was a relief to hear that things were back to normal but that didn't really change out current situation. We would have to come out into Junes in the dead of night without a real good explanation as to how we even got there.

"Honestly, I just feel like it's the end of a long day of work," I sigh as the others were smiling with our victory. I turn to Rise, "You'll have to tell me all that happened, I have a pretty one sided view on the events."

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know," she smiled.

"I notice you found my weapons. I hope they were useful to you," I comment and she nodded.

"Of course, because of these I was able to fight...but seeing them like this made me so worried about you. I thought you were gravely injured..." Rise was grabbing my arm.

"Well you try taking on five of those fakes on your own," I shook my head. "I guess it isn't all over yet, is it?"

"No, I'm afraid not. It appears that the one masquerading as your Shadow had a will of its own and used his power to take control of several of the other fakes. Our priorities made it impossible to go after them," Mitsuru spoke as if it had been her decision. But she hadn't been down there with the others when that confrontation had occurred. I guess that was just how it was when you were a leader. You took the responsibility even if the fault did not lie with you.

"Stopping the end of the world understandably gets top priority in any case. I guess that means it will just give you something to keep you busy. And a reason for all of us to stay on our toes," I shook off the topic. I didn't want to think of the implications of this...of maybe it being connected to me seeing my Shadow all this time. Being able to talk to him when no one else could see him...and it not mattering where we were when it happened. "How's Sho?"

"His vitals are stable. However, I do not believe he will wake for some time," Aigis who had now restrained the red-haired boy reported.

"Even if in the end, he is another victim of Ikutsuki Shuji...he still attempted to destroy the world. As such he falls under our jurisdiction. But maybe with time and proper rehabilitation he might be able to move past all of this. I don't know what this power of Last Symphony you used against him does, but it appears that the Plume of Dusk that inhabited him has disappeared," Mitsuru seemed to smile a bit. "But I feel like you may have helped him take a good first step towards recovery. You have my word that I will give him the chance to see a better life. And perhaps one day he'll be able to live a normal life."

"That's great...I know he needs the help," I smiled.

"We all know what it's like to feel alone, to feel like no one understands us. I know that with help Sho can overcome his past and finally move forward," Rise added from my side as she snuggled up closer to me.

"Even if it's hard, sometimes the best medicine is tough love. So, don't make it too easy on him. He's got to learn what it means to have people he can depend on," Kanji spoke as he approached the group.

"They say that the most important time in developing is when you are a child. Sho missed a lot of crucial experiences that many of us take for granted. But it isn't impossible to recover, although it will take patience and time. I am glad you'll use your resources to help him," Naoto was standing next to Kanji. She glanced at me for a moment and offered a smile. She must have been worried about me as well. I know I had made a lot of them worried.

"I think in a way Sho was trying to understand us. He is wearing a Yasogami High uniform after all. I think he just needs to have the time to realize what he really wants," Yukiko took Yu's hand and stood at his side. I could see the relief in her face as she felt him at her side. Sometimes that was often the best feeling.

"I didn't understand who or even what I was for a long time...I'm sure that Minnie's just trying to figure that stuff out too," Teddie added. Wait...Minnie was supposed to be short for Minazuki? Oh geesh.

"Dude... Will you stop giving everyone and everything those weird nicknames?" Yosuke shook his head. I'm not surprised for him to be vocal about it.

"Given what Kagutsuchi was after, I suppose it makes sense why he used Sho. Someone who had a connection with the Shadow Operatives that pulled in even more Persona users," Naoto shifted the conversation a bit.

"Kagutsuchi was connected to us, likely born when we defeated Izanami. Like the myth. A collective will of those who forsake bonds and determine to live on their own, with no one's help," I shook my head. "What a hypocrite."

"In truth, his plan could only ever work with the co-operation of others. However, it was his mistrust and end goal that made it impossible for him to really achieve it. Even Adachi, who had no benefit in this stake decided to go against him," Naoto words brought my attention back to another figure who was standing close by.

"Oh please, don't lump me in with you kids. I'm not going to be associated with some brat who claimed to hate the world for such a weak reason. And that Kagutsuchi guy? I think he is an insult compared to the battle we fought. You have your pride, and I have mine," Adachi scoffed and looked to the TV exit.

"Thanks for keeping your promise, in your own way," Yu said after a moment.

"Shut up, you're making me sick with all this optimistic bullshit," Adachi shook his head. "Not that I'm in a rush or anything but shouldn't you go and call the police to pick me up?"

"I'll take care of the arrangements," Mitsuru assured. "We should return. We can reconvene in the morning. Amagi-san, do you know if there are free rooms at the Inn?"

"Well it is Golden Week, so it might be a bit crowded..." Yukiko seemed unsure.

"If it comes to it, some of you can just stay at my place. I have a few extra rooms. And I think my place would likely work better as a meeting place in the morning. If that is alright with you Kirijo-san," I suggested.

"I wouldn't want to impose but there might be little choice," Mitsuru sighed.

"It's going to be pretty cramped," Rise commented.

"Better than the place being empty," I shrugged and for some reason Rise smiled.

* * *

 _May 6th, 2012 / Morning  
_ _Kayane's House_

It had been quite the event returning from the TV world at about 1:30am in the morning. Junes had been locked down and we had a small altercation with Security. It hadn't been too bad because of Yosuke and Mitsuru being able to smoothly play it off, though I'm not exactly sure how they had been able to do it. After leaving, Mitsuru arranged and had a helicopter land not too far off and the personnel on board took Minazuki Sho into custody. Then police showed up after the helicopter had departed and took Adachi into custody. There wasn't much of a fanfare to the whole event. Even after the craziness that we had been through it just ended with a similar ending like when we caught Adachi the first time.

This wasn't the end of things though. There was still danger out there and what was worse...we had no idea exactly what that danger was even going to be. Only that it was being led by a supposed Shadow of myself.

After all of that had been arranged, Yukiko managed to get rooms for a few of the Shadow Operatives. Aigis, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Yukari, Akihiko and Junpei would share two rooms but I still offered space for individuals that I feel would be better at my place. Hamuko, Kana and Labrys came back with me along with Rise. We split up that night and all of us agreeing to meet up at my place for breakfast and a meeting of what our future actions would be. I guess it was a topic that needed to be talked about sooner than later. Fortunately, there was no rehearsal for _Synchronicity_ to worry about for today.

We didn't talk too much. I was too exhausted to do that. I set the others up in the guest rooms, even opening the bonus guest room that was hardly even opened for them. I let them all use the bath and I passed out in my bed before I got a chance to take one myself. It was just as well anyway, I would have likely fallen asleep in the bathroom if I had ventured to do so. Still I woke up with a blanket over me and all evidence showing that Rise had sneaked into my room to check on me before going to sleep herself. I really loved that girl.

I slept long enough. I think it was around 3 am in the morning when I had finally put my head on my pillow and I woke up just after 10am. In general, it was about as much time as I usually slept. And really there was just too much on my mind to stay in bed. So as soon as my body seemed to recover enough energy I had woken up. The house was strangely quiet so I had taken a moment to peek into the guest rooms and saw most of them asleep. Kana was snuggled up against Hamuko just like you would expect a little kid to do when they think someone is going to leave in the middle of the night. The two of them had likely stayed up and talked for quite some time I would imagine. The two of them had been separated throughout the whole incident so I imagine they both had been worried about each other.

As you would expect though, Labrys was up...she didn't really sleep but she explained it as entering a state of inactivity. She would run self-diagnosis and all things related to her maintenance. I went out to the front room before I headed to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Oniisan," Labrys greeted me.

"Morning. I guess we have a lot more to think about," I wasn't sure how to talk about all this. "I'm guess you want to find our sister at some point, right?"

"Finding her isn't the issue. I want her to know about everything that has happened. What do you want? I want you to be okay with this too," Labrys accent kinda threw me off but at the same time it was something distinct about her. It had been odd learning that the accent she had was something she had picked up from my Mother...someone I could never remember. Despite everything and it being easy to see that Labrys was not human...still not sure how I was going to introduce Labrys to my adopted Mother. Speaking of which she wouldn't be back until late tonight, if at all. I guess her meeting got held up for some reason.

"I don't know what I will even say meeting her, much less about telling her about Persona and Shadows. My gut instinct is to say that yes, we should tell her. I guess the only way to do this is just to meet her and see what happens from there. I'm worried though...she should have remembered me, right? She's what...three years older than me...so she would have been six and old enough to remember the whole event. So, it was either so traumatic that she pushed out even her memories of me...or she choose not to find me or reach out to me. And maybe that is what I'm really worried about," I admitted out loud for the first time.

Labrys was quick to assure me that everything would work out one way or another before I finally left to go to the bathroom and finally take a bath. After undressing and stepping into the bath I ran the water and took a moment to settle my thoughts.

Father had been a researcher for a company called the Nanjo Group. It was the company that the owner of the Kirijo Group had split from to create his own group so that he could strive for his own goals. That man was named Kirijo Kouetsu. His ambitions were what led him to be aggressive in business, expanding out to become a large conglomerate to gain a major amount of capital to use on his various projects. His success did not tell of his desires which led to a lot of experiments leaning towards a subject he learned about while he was within the Nanjo Group...Shadows. The power and potential of Shadows had more than made him ambitions, it drove it to a sole reason of his existence and his actions after he could accumulate the wealth needed were proof enough of that.

I stepped into the bath and let the hot water surround me. It felt probably better than it should...just showed how sore I was from yesterday. I sighed as my thoughts drifted back to what I had learned.

My Father, Ikakure Renji, had been a scientist and researcher for the Nanjo Group, his most prominent discovery was that of an item known as the Plume of Dusk. The real impact of this discovery came later when my Father apparently implemented the Plume of Dusk to a computer when analyzing it. The computer in turn became self-aware...but one that was like a child. Curious he began several experiments to test implementing it in another form. Eventually leading to a theory that if given the proper body and environment that an android with a Plume of Dusk could potentially gain a Persona and legitimately be a new form of life. The Nanjo Group was hesitant to venture further on his theory. The leader of the Nanjo Group was hesitant to do anything more related to Shadows and Persona, but was also fascinated by the potential of such an outcome. Somehow this theory landed on the desk of Kirijo Kouetsu.

As one could imagine, the applications of a Plume of Dusk became apparent to the head of the Kirijo Group and lined up with his Anti-Shadow weapons he had been hoping to develop so that he could safely visit Shadow dense locations as his goals would eventually lead to such an outcome. Several meetings and negotiations happened between the two groups and came to a decision. Ikakure Renji would lead a project that was renamed to the Mechanical Maiden project and would use the Kirijo Group resources to develop his theory into practice. The end goal was that at the end the Kirijo Group would be able to use the Maidens created to protect its researchers and then the Nanjo Group would also have that knowledge to implement as they wanted when Ikakure returned to work under the Nanjo Group. The conditions seemed to make sense for both parties and even my Father seemed to find the terms agreeable.

About a year or so later, after the family had moved to an island of Yakushima where the facility was, the first android integrated with a Plume of Dusk had successfully awakened. This only happened after the specifications for the body had met a certain requirement. My Father then welcomed Labrys to the world. It's hard to say the plan that my Father had to develop Labry's...but it was obvious that the Kirijo Group wanted to make more to quickly make improvements and come closer to having the Mechanical Maidens. However, this is also where the clash in priorities between my Father and the Kirijo Group became increasingly evident. In his time he took time to make sure that Labrys learned a lot of different things...and was only maintaining control of Labrys in the experiments, as the other researchers took my Father's knowledge to make Labrys' sister units. My Father became increasingly concerned at the method that the Kirijo Group went about in their development. He tried to educate them in how Personas worked and the best method that would be able to nurture one. It was clear they did not care for methods only results. Taking a more inhuman approach as they saw the Mechanical Maidens as objects. My Father saw all of them as people.

Labrys spent a lot of her time with my family. From what I had been told she would even spend weekends with us. Often with just my older sister, Setsuko, and myself and would just play with us. Maybe it was an odd thing to see, but I'm guessing that it had been normal for us. She had been welcomed as part of the family, with my sister even informing Labrys on how she had to refer to both herself and me. Oneesan and Oniisan since we were older than her. Despite me being three years old, she hadn't been wrong. At that point Labrys had only been "alive" for a few months. In that time was also when Labrys picked up her accent from my Mother, Ikakure Arisa. In this time was also when things got more tense, especially when my Father seemed to be unable to contact the Nanjo Group. Plus, on top of that there was a lot of additional experiments happening without his input. It seemed more obvious what was happening, and so my Parents prepared for the worst.

A few more months would pass, in that time Labrys was taught a lot in a small amount of time. My Father didn't want to leave her behind to these people, but without being able to contact the Nanjo Group the options were limited. He kept up an illusion of being content but eventually told Kirijo Kouetsu that he had accomplished his goal and that the rest could be left to his own researchers. So as the terms of the contract he was to leave and go back to the Nanjo Group. We had to say goodbye to Labrys. This was when everything came apart.

Ikutsuki Shuji was the one who took over the Mechanical Maiden project and was the one responsible for arranging the truck driver that would ensure the car my Family had been traveling in would meet an accident on the way to the dock. All before we could reach a means of contacting the Nanjo Group. Both my parents died, only my sister and I surviving. It was deemed and accident and my Sister and I were separated within the month after returning to mainland Japan. That was when our relatives decided it was best to split us up. Setsuko was put up for adoption and my Uncle took me in. All so that I could carry the name Ikakure. After all my Uncle's wife had died before then due to some complications in a surgery. The death of his brother must have been hard on him as well...either way that was how I had ended up with him.

I was spending too much time soaking in the bath so I got out to quickly wash myself. It had been so much to take in, but everything I had seen only supported it. Labrys herself confirmed what Mitsuru had told me. There was no benefit to any of them deceiving me, and it seemed important to Hamuko and Kana to have this connection. Hamuko was my cousin...and while Kana was a Shadow...she existed as Hamuko's double...and called her sister so I had no issues seeing her as a cousin as well. It wasn't too complicated to think about really. Now that I had some time to process it, I found myself happy about it. I had family. Not just my Uncle who was now incarcerated for what he had done to me as a child, but actual family that cared about me. Not only that but I had a sister...who was alive. I knew I wanted to meet her. I don't think I could convince myself otherwise. I just have no idea what would happen when I meet her. I guess that was part of what made me nervous. I had no idea what I would say to her.

I finished cleaning up. Washing my hair and all that business and I felt oddly better than I had in quite some time. Maybe it was just because of everything that had happened in some way felt like it was over. Even though I know it wasn't. Now there was a lot more to consider and deal with. That was why we were all meeting up here this morning at my place. What happened from here was something that needed to be considered. All of this on top of Rise and I entering the music industry...yeah that was going to be quite a lot to think about. Although at this point, music was the more soothing and less stress inducing part of my life. Even with the thought that we would be in front of tons of people when preforming. At this point in time it just seemed less of a factor I should even be worried about at this point.

I got into some fresh clothes. This time all black clothes, with a long sleeve turtle neck and all of it made me feel more at home than I had in a while. When I left the bathroom, I went to the front room where I noticed some people had already arrived and Rise was acting as hostess. I shouldn't be surprised considering this place was basically her second home. Honestly, I can't imagine this place without her. I moved into the dining area and the large table and saw that most of it had already been cleared and cleaned up.

"Oh, Senpai, Good Morning," Naoto had just finished wiping down the table. She dried her hands and stepped over to me as I casually took a seat at the table. "How are you doing?"

"Not nearly as overwhelmed as I was before. I heard from Kana that she was with you when this whole mess started yesterday," I figured it was a good place to start. I didn't talk too much with Kana before the girls went to the bath and I passed out in my room.

"Yes, I ran into her as she was in town and she was undecided as to what she wanted to do. She came to town to see you," Naoto looked like she had other questions she wanted to ask but was going with the conversation.

"I was kind of a mess yesterday...plus it all worked out. I don't know what would have happened if Kana had been with me when those fakes attacked me," I shook my head not wanting to really entertain the thought. The fight had been more than rough...it was obvious that incapacitating me had been their goal...but I hadn't made it easy for them.

"What did they do to you? It seemed like Kirijo-san was concerned about your wellbeing when we were in that tower," Naoto would definitely pick up on small details like that. I frowned a bit as parts of it came into my mind.

"Oh, you know, nothing we haven't been dealt with before...being taunted by my fake and the fake Rise trying to rape me. And then watching our fakes making out...you know the usual," I was saying it dryly but Naoto's eyes widened at my words.

"Kayane-senpai...that's horrible. No wonder she was worried about you...you didn't tell Rise-chan yet have you?" Naoto sat next to me.

"Tell her what? They also re-opened some of the cuts on my arm to affect Mitsuru more. We all had a rough time yesterday...what I went through isn't any worse than the others, including yourself. I was just tied up for most of the time. They were trying to get to me...just like all the other ones were trying to get to the rest of you," I was quick to dismiss it, if only because I didn't want to think about the subject.

"But why take you to begin with? It seemed like too much effort..." Naoto was theorizing already.

"Because it was the fake Shadow of myself that was behind it. The one who obviously had a different agenda and likely used Kagutsuchi's plan to move his own plans forward. Taking me and all of that was likely a part of it. For what reason? We don't have enough information to even start, that's why it's pointless to think about right now," I say after a moment and felt myself slightly annoyed by it. I know she was worried about me...and probably wondering if the experience had negatively affected me. Of course, she did, she was a good friend of mine. If anything, I was closer to Naoto than even Yu. Not sure why though.

"Even still...Senpai...don't try to handle all of that on your own. Rise is there for you after all...so am I. You know that Rise can see when something is up with you. Do you really think you should do that?" Naoto wasn't letting it go. But she was right. Especially after all I had said against Minazuki in that fight.

"No, you're right. It's just me thinking about not worrying her...but she'll only worry more if I don't tell her..." I sighed. "Thanks Naoto-san."

"You can always talk to me about anything. And I am worried about you too, Senpai. That Shadow masquerading as you chose you for a reason. Whatever it is planning, you could be the main target," Naoto's voice was full of concern...emotion that I often didn't hear in her voice when she spoke. Something seemed different...

"Hey guys, everyone is here," Rise came walking into the room and Naoto's face changed ever so slightly but it was gone after a moment. Naoto...

"So, should we have the meeting in here or the music room? We don't have enough seats in here so maybe the music room would be better. Thanks for clearing the table and such Naoto-san," I said as I got to my feet.

"Of course, no problem. I'll just go on ahead of you two," Naoto quickly excused herself and left. I could hear her directing people towards the music room.

I scratched my head for a moment and looked to Rise. I felt my other thoughts melt away when I saw her. "Rise..."

"Hmm?" She gave me a questioning look.

I took a step forward and then in a swift motion I kissed her. She was confused only for a moment but then in a welcome moment our lips and tongues danced together for what felt like a minute or more. With everything that had happened I don't think I had kissed her in days. This familiar contact...this comfort felt more welcome than it had in quite some time. I remember when such contact was impossible for me. Meeting Rise and the rest of my friends had changed all of that. That doesn't even count what ups and downs that Rise and I went through to get to this point.

My first time meeting her, she was crying. No one had ever cried about me...at least that was what I had believed. I didn't think anyone cared about me or could besides my adopted Mother. Mom had always done what she could for me, even if I didn't see it. My suicide attempt had proved that to me. But Rise showed me something new...and that didn't stop. I thought that after everything they would all disappear, but Rise kept showing back up. Not just her...but Yu, Naoto and all the others took time to see how I was. Yukiko had been very motherly in the way she approached me...even with her other quirks she was always very conscious of my mood.

We finally stopped and I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. I never really realized how much I loved looking at them. Something about all of this made it all more apparent just how much she meant to me. I truly loved her...I didn't want any day to go by without her. I gave her a grin, "Good Morning."

"Ooo...I could get used to that greeting every morning," her face lit up as that amazing smile of hers made me smile a bit more. "Come on, Kayane. We shouldn't make everyone wait."

"Hey...after everyone is gone...we need to talk. Alright?" I said after a moment. She looked concerned for a moment but she smiled once again.

"Of course, we can talk all night if you want," Rise winked before she quickly kissed my cheek and then bounced off towards the music room. Well...Naoto was right...there was no point for me to hold it all in. It was best that I put everything on the table and then she and I could handle it all...together.

After a few moments, I followed down the hall to the music room where everyone was gathered, plus a few I didn't recognize. They stood somewhat silently near Mitsuru who had set up a table and was using a laptop. I could only assume that the two of them were servants of her. It seemed Yukari had her child Kokoro...who last time I had seen had been with Hamuko. I guess yesterday had forced Yukari to take time away from work. Everyone was here crammed into the music room. This studio had never had this many any it. Man, life had changed. I figured I should take charge, though I'm sure Mitsuru or even Yu was easily step up to lead the meeting. But I feel considering what this was about I had a little more weight in this than anyone else. Either way part of what needed to be addressed was about myself and Labrys.

"Thanks, everyone for coming here this morning. I hope everyone got some decent sleep. I know I passed out as soon as I laid down," I said as I got everyone's attention. There was no point in waiting or delaying the subject. "So, following last night, Minazuki Sho is now being held by the Shadow Operatives and we defeated Kagutsuchi...who was the one behind the whole event. But we also learned that there is someone else planning something beyond this incident. So, the real question we need to figure out is what we do from here. Kirijo-san, I assume you have a general idea as to what the Shadow Operatives are planning to do."

"I do, although most of it is based purely on conjecture as we don't have any real clue as to what this Shadow that acted independently is aiming for. Especially since it isn't as simple as finding a place a Shadow could be. Tentative actions do involve all of you. I don't think you should all be too surprised, but I would like to put you all on watch just in case. And what I mean by this is simply give you all an easy way to be able to contact us. And on occasion one of us will come by to see how you are doing. Nothing invasive or anything like that. Its only so we can also take measurements for Shadow activity around all of us to see if maybe this Shadow is following us in any way," Mitsuru quickly explained and then clarified it a bit further. "I had considered making you all Shadow Operatives temporarily for the purposes of this investigation. But honestly it would be better if you focused on your school lives."

"That isn't to say we are going to leave you out of the conflict with this Shadow, only that you can leave the grunt work and finding the Shadow to us," Akihiko added.

"What you aren't saying is that Kayane-senpai is likely the target or there would have been no reason for him to take his form during that whole incident. Not to mention that the Shadows that he all controls are all in some way connected directly to him," Naoto spoke up adding a bit of caution and hostility to what Mitsuru was saying. "What is the plan for when Rise-chan and him start their careers? They have their debut concert in just a couple of months. The Shadow could be waiting for such a time when none of us are around and..."

"Naoto, that's enough," Rise was the one to speak up this time. "We can't jump the conclusions and we can't push the responsibility of any of our safety onto Kirijo-san. We managed just fine before then."

"No! It isn't fine!" Naoto suddenly yelled before covering her mouth with her hands. The room was silent. "I...I'm sorry." Naoto shrunk back. What was up with her? What was going on in that head of hers?

"Naoto-san...is this about Kayane being taken again?" Yu spoke up.

Naoto took a step back but Kanji silently put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him for a moment and then over at me, her eyes lingered on me and all I saw was a mass of emotion looking back. She then looked down, "When Senpai was first taken it was when we were putting on a concert as a favor to Yosuke-san and Rise-chan's stipulation to perform in it. It was after I had gained my Persona and realized my deductions were on the right track. I was confident that with all of us we could finally prevent any further kidnappings...and so when Rise-chan saw a TV special that included a local teen from Inaba...we were all alarmed. But Senpai was a senior and so most of us had never seen him. Not to mention the TV special showed him in distinct goth clothing which looks a lot different than in his school uniform. So when we asked around at school, nobody knew who we were talking about. It wasn't until it was too late where everything finally fit together. He had already been taken and I had failed to stop another kidnapping. I hated it. I was confident we could do it...I didn't pick up on the other details needed to figure out Senpai's identity in time and he was taken. We managed to save him...but after all of that...it happened again anyway. Senpai put the pieces together before I did...Nanako was with him. He didn't hesitate and chased after the culprit and went after Nanako. If I had put it all together sooner, then I could have been there with him...and then I could have prevented both Nanako and Senpai from being in that situation."

It would be pointless to point out how I had barely figured it out myself...only that I had other reasons to be with Nanako at the time. Mostly to tell her about Rise and I... our plan to enter the music industry together...and that I had accepted the fact that I had fallen for Rise. Though I didn't understand my feelings that well at the time.

"It might be childish for me to think this way, but if I had been a better detective I could have found the missing links and determined the identity of the targets sooner. Both times I failed and Senpai got taken and had to endure being held against his will. I didn't want that to happen again. I felt if I did I would be failing him. I needed to be a better detective to prevent it...so I promised myself that I wouldn't allow it to occur ever again. I failed. Every time I look I feel like I had the answers but I didn't put them together in time," Naoto was clenching her fist. "I'm sorry I'm being unreasonable and I'm sorry for my unprofessional behavior but if I can't prevent it then I want to find a way to stop it."

I didn't know she had taken those incidents as personal failures. Was that what earlier had been about in the dining room? "Let me be the one to say there isn't anything that you have ever done to be responsible for what has happened to me. For one, me being thrown into the TV was really what made me who I am now. As strange as it may sound...or how dangerous it might have been I am glad that it happened. It forced me to wake up and start living again. And if you had all approached me or even prevented my kidnapping then I likely wouldn't be involved with any of you. I would have never given you guys the time of day. And for Nanako-chan... that was my failure too. If I had realized it just a few moments earlier then I could have prevented it from happening, and even maybe catch Namatame in the process."

"But because of that you were in that coma for such a long time," Naoto commented.

"And you thought that it was your fault...I... Wait hold on...the coma. The Velvet Room...is that it?" My thoughts came to a stop. "Wait...the coma. The man I met in the Velvet Room was named Philemon...he said that an entity had been responsible for keeping me there..."

"An entity? So, the Shadow using your form might be the one responsible for your coma?" Yukiko who was sitting next to Yu in a couple of chairs spoke up.

"If that's true then...Kayane..." Rise looked at me. I knew what she was thinking...and I had thought of it too...the Shadow I had been seeing all this time...it was never my real Shadow. No, more than likely that was just the entity that was somehow hiding within me. Maybe it was why only I could see him. But this time everyone had seen my Shadow.

"If that is the case...I might not have come back alone from the coma. More than likely the entity had been trying to take over my body but because I was fighting him and won I came back...but it didn't get rid of him," I shook my head. It couldn't be that easy...could it? Was that the real answer to what had been happening with me? Was there any way to figure it out?

"This entity tried to take over your body?" Hamuko spoke up.

"Yeah, that was the general idea I got when I was in the Velvet Room while I was in that coma," I quickly answered her.

"That sounds close to another body controlling Shadow we dealt with before. Nyarlathotep," Hamuko said a name that sent a chill down my spine although I had never heard of the name before.

"But Oneesama, we defeated him," Kana added.

"His existence wasn't that simple. He referred to himself as the manifestation of mankind's destructive side...that he could never truly be defeated as long as mankind existed," Hamuko spoke but shook her head. "It just sounded the same but I saw that Shadow of you...and he felt a lot different than Nyarlathotep was. I would remember that feeling if it had been him."

"Still that does give us a bit more information than we had before and a possible lead for us to follow up on," Mitsuru added.

"Naoto-san, please don't blame yourself," I brought the conversation back to the girl in blue. She looked at me once more and it was obvious that a few tears had escaped her eyes, she didn't bother to hide them.

"I know this last time there was no way of predicting his movements...none of us knew who was behind the attack and made it impossible to predict his actions. It isn't that I'm blaming myself...I'm just frustrated. I apologize to you all with my behavior. There was lingering thoughts that would not leave my mind and I let them build up until I allowed myself an emotional outburst. Please forgive me," Naoto bowed, and this time keeping her eyes to the floor.

This conversation wasn't over...I would have to talk to her later about this. I noted even Rise wasn't going to let her out of this easily. It could wait until later. The others were quick to assure Naoto that it was okay. Emotions had been high for all of them, but all of that could wait till later.

"Labrys, what do you want to do now?" I changed the subject and looked to the Mechanical Maiden who had remained silent this whole conversation.

She seemed surprised but then answered me, "I'm going to stay with you and reunite with Oneesan."

"Alright, the only problem being that Kirijo-san and her Shadow Operatives are the ones with the equipment to properly maintain you. I don't have anything like that here...so here is my suggestion. Labrys and I will become Shadow Operatives," I said it so easily but the mood in the room shifted a bit after the words came out. Still I was okay with that. I had talked with Rise about it briefly last night before she joined the girls in the bath so she wasn't caught off guard like the others.

"Considering the new information, I think it is a good idea," Mitsuru nodded. "We can keep Labrys well maintained and we can be faster to act if Ikakure is the one being targeted by this entity."

"My conditions for this are that the rest of you are not going to join the Shadow Operatives until after you graduate High School. If that is something you want to do. Another one is that any mission I may have to do...I'll do so with Labrys," I figure it was the best of both worlds in a sense. Labrys would have access to what she needed to function and she wouldn't be opposed to it if I was with her. And well...she was my sister, I wanted to have time to get to know her.

"That sounds like a good idea," Yu agreed. "That won't stop us from helping out if you need it though."

"No, of course not. But you can't prioritize this and forget about your grades. We all have long lives ahead of us," I say this and it brings smiles to the faces of my friends.

"You and I...Oniisan?" Labrys looked to me.

"Yeah, together," I confirmed and Labrys smile lit up. I could see why my Father believe what he did. How could anyone look at Labrys and not see the soul of a beautiful girl in front of them? She had spent so long missing her family...me...and my sister.

"Alright, I think we can arrange it this way," Mitsuru smiled. "I know that the Kirijo Group has wronged you in the past, Labrys. I hope that over time you can see that I'm doing my best to change all of that. So, it's a name that not just me but all of us can be proud of. Even if it's only by fixing one thing at a time."

"I have seen how you have all acted in this incident. I know things are different," Labrys accent might have stuck out a bit more in this case. "If I'm working with Oniisan then I'll be more than willing to see how ya all continue to act."

I know there were a lot of details to discuss but now it was about moving forward. The past about my own life that I hadn't been aware of was now here for me to face. I had a Mechanical Maiden as a younger sister and my older sister was now out there for me to find. The events of the coma may be linked to the appearance of my Shadow appearing only to me and maybe that same Shadow using the events set forth by Kagutsuchi to control even more Shadows. Was it all connected or was it just leaps in logic? I guess there was no way to know right now. This whole mess with Kagutsuchi might have been ended but it seemed like the fight with Shadows was hardly over. I guess my Persona _Benzaiten_ and I would just have to be ready for whatever would come up next.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So...where do I even start with what happened here? I guess lets start with the fact that we have finished the fighting games arc. Ultimax is over and now things are going to be a bit different. Obviously there was a lot of differences over what happens in the games so I'm going to talk briefly with what those changes are...if only for the benefit of those that haven't played it.**

 **The game has you face against Hi-no-Kagutsuchi on your own. Makes sense after all its a fighting game and you can't have like four of them fighting him at once. Which he works like a big screen filling boss much like the big Marvel Vs Capcom bosses when you reach the end of those campaigns in most cases. Either way it just wasn't something I felt made any sense in terms of this story. The game split it into two sides and basically tells two different stories depending on if you choose the P4 side or the P3 side. It does offer a lot of information you can only get if you play both sides to fully understand what is going on but considering my story is meant to focus on the Persona 4 crew and Kayane I pulled the majority from it but I did split up characters differently and changed fights to go with the bigger over arching story that is slowly beginning to reveal itself here. So lets go back to the differences here.**

 **In the game Yu faces Sho but in the end Sho gets away to fight another day as it were in both endings on the P4 side. With Kayane in the mix I couldn't let that happen. Kayane just doesn't have the same mentality as most of the P4 crew...he knows that sometimes you need help to truly get over something. Plus I can't stand loose threads. So in this instance we do a couple things...Kayane learns the skill in which the fic is named after, Last Symphony, and Sho is taken under custody and given to the Shadow Operatives. He believes that doing this is the best way to truly help Sho deal with what he had to face as a child. We'll likely check in and see how Sho is doing at some point down the road.**

 **The other change was that the big fight had six people against Hi-no-Kagutsuchi...don't know why I split this from when I brought it up a couple paragraphs ago but here it is. I just thought it was a bit crazy how much Yu fights to take on a fight of that magnitude on his own. And plus I wanted Rise and the other girls have a moment to bond together and mostly it was because out of everyone they were the ones that hadn't been in as many fights or gotten injured in some way up to that point. I probably could have had others but having Rise work with Labrys, Hamuko, Kana, and Yukari was kind of something I just wanted to happen. All of them are important in one way or another not to just Rise but Kayane as well. Although we haven't seen too much of Yukari...as a matter of fact I think her toddler Kokoro has been in more scene than Yukari at this point, haha. That will likely change here in the future.**

 **The epilogue here is naturally different. Obviously there is still a threat and now they are starting to connect past events and finding that it might all these events that have happened might be more connected than they all realized. Then again solving the murders and everything else has consistently placed these odd complications and conflicts on the back burner. All of that now has been brought up and the possibility of it all being connected has been brought up...even with Hamuko suggesting a possible suspect. Well I'll leave the speculation as to what it could be to you guys. Lets talk about whats coming up now.**

 **With Ultimax and Arena behind us...we only have Dancing All Night to cover but it will have significant changes to how that story will play out and some of that has already been foreshadowed. You'll be getting a reminder of it in the next coming chapters but we aren't going to go straight into Dancing All Night. We have other things to get to. Next chapter will be a bit of a change of pace. Exactly how will it change? Well I'm hoping to get you the next chapter sooner than later. Considering I broke my schedule and took so long to deliver this chapter I'm hoping to make it up to you guys very soon.**

 **Thanks for reading and sticking with me for so long. I've broken 100 followers now for Last Symphony, which is really awesome. I'm so grateful to you guys for checking out my small corner of the internet and taking time to read my ridiculously long story to follow the adventures of Kayane and his relationship with Rise. Lots of things were sorta teased here so let me know what you think of this development...maybe what you think will happen next. So please leave a review, I greatly appreciate all of your support.**

 **See you all soon in the next chapter.**


	51. Chapter 50 - Fragile

**Chapter 50 / Fragile**

 _May 7th, 2012 / Morning  
_ _Setsuko's Apartment_

 ** _SETSUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I felt a pain in my shoulder as I struggled to open my eyes. I moved a bit and realized I must have been sleeping on my side a bit wrong. I was welcomed by the usual smell of coffee that tended to drift over from my neighbor. I'm not sure if it was because the walls of my apartment were super thin or my neighbor just made that strong of a pot of coffee that just overwhelmed the fourth floor of the building I lived in. Either way it woke me up every morning...which was also why I never set an alarm as a result. I probably should in the case that my neighbor decides not to make coffee one morning...although I have a feeling I didn't need to worry about that. That guy would likely have coffee injected straight into his veins if he had the option. He always tried to talk to me but he was also always in a hurry. I think his last name was Watanake...I could never remember.

I finally gave up and sat up and yawned before taking a moment to stretch as I got out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and avoided walking on the various electrical parts scattered around my room. To the casual observer it would probably look like I had taken a few computers and smashed them with a sledge hammer with all the various bits and pieces but I assure you that it is completely organized in a fashion in which I could easily find what I needed. Plus it irritated my fiancé so that was also a plus. Not sure why I enjoyed bugging him in such a way. He claims I won't be allowed to do that when we are married, but he'll just have to live with it. I made my way to the door of my room and slid it open. Comparatively the rest of my apartment was pretty much spotless. The halls had photos of my family and me and that husband-to-be of mine, Royama Kichiro. He had been in my life since I entered middle school. and he refused to leave my life since.

I made my way to the kitchen and retrieved a bowl and then a box of cereal and began to fill the bowl and ensuring the maximum amount of sugar I could manage into it. That meant a ridiculous amount of marshmallows that I could contain within it before I retrieved the milk and poured it in to a desired amount. I returned everything before grabbing a spoon and picking up the bowl and walking to the living room with my TV. The TV remote was on the floor so I used my big toe on my right foot to hit the power button to turn on the TV without much effort before plopping down onto my knees at the table. I wish I had a couch instead but the cushion would just have to do. I took a big bite as I numbly turned my eyes to the TV.

"The escaped serial killer from Inaba, Tohru Adachi, is safely back in custody today after he had been supposedly broken free. The police also report that they have a suspect in who had managed to free the criminal but they are unable to comment about it at this time. Some speculation connects it to the plane hi-jacking that only occurred a few days ago. Some of the people involved in the incidents seem to have no memory of their actions in that time frame leaving most of it up to guess work. Either way its good to hear that such a dangerous criminal is back behind bars,' the news reporter kept going on.

Yeah, I had zero interest in all of that. I lived in Kyoto after all. Nothing really happened around here. I mindlessly kept eating my cereal and watching the news. Some of it was more interesting...the recipe having to do with making an especially spicy curry seemed interesting. I could probably look up a better recipe online though. I looked to the clock I had hanging on the wall. It was 8:30 in the morning...I had classes to get to. I didn't love too far away from the Kyoto Institute of Technology...although most students referred to the school as Kosen. I was focusing more on Mechanical and System Engineering but I also take a variety of other classes just for personal interest. I had considered for a while to pursue Biomolecular Engineering but I figure I could just keep learning things on the side while focusing on this degree and finding different ways I could continue my Fathers...

A ring tone was going off...my thoughts stopped and I listened as it went off once more. I sighed and got to my feet. I was basically done with my cereal at this point anyway. I moved back to my bedroom and grabbed my cell phone from the table. I didn't customize my ring tones...it was just your standard annoying tone that came default on my phone. I just never used my phone much to begin with. The only one that really contacted me was...yep it's my sister, Yoko. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"What do you want Yoko?" I could basically feel myself preparing to roll my eyes for whatever my younger sister wanted.

"Onee-chan, It's your wake up call!" Yoko's usual energy was as high as it usually was. "You're going today right? I'm going to meet up with you after you get done with classes."

"You are too excited for all of this," I really did roll my eyes. Sure she couldn't see it but I felt better.

"Come on! This is your wedding dress! How can you not be pumped to be getting fitted for it? You are going to look absolutely stunning, I just know it," Yoko certainly made it sound like I should be excited. Maybe I should...it isn't every day you get married. Well I bet some people might put that saying into question.

"The marriage isn't for a few more weeks and I have finals to worry about. I don't exactly have much time to really think about the wedding. Honestly, Kichiro is way too impatient about this whole thing," I sighed annoyingly frustrated thinking about my husband-to-be.

"I can hear you rolling your eyes, Onee-chan," Yoko giggled.

"Yeah that isn't actually possible. I need to run...I still need to switch out my leg," I needed to end the conversation.

"Did you sleep with your prosthetic on again? That is a pretty bad habit of yours. Alright, I'll let you go. Love you, Setsuko," my sister then hung up and I put my phone down.

I pulled off my pajama bottoms as I sat down on my bed. My left leg was completely normal...but my right leg was a different story. When I was six years old I was in a car accident and in that I had lost my right leg. I don't really remember anything from the accident or even anything before that time. But I was left with a reminder that something horrible that had happened. Because of that I spent the majority of my life in therapy...there was a lot of other things that happened along the way that just seemed to extend that time even longer. I reached down and undid the latch and with a twist the prosthetic came free.

I put the leg on the bed and then grabbed a couple tools to take off the connecting piece that went to what was left of my right leg. It wasn't like it was completely missing but it was cut off above my knee. So I used what was simply called a robotic leg. Though mine was a bit more unique than the usual ones you would find. Anyway, no time for that I needed to be quick. I grabbed my crutches that were on the side of my bed and managed to get myself back to my feet and headed to the bathroom.

The apartment owner actually installed rails in the bathroom for me to use. This way I could just abandon my crutches at the bathroom entrance and not have to worry about them getting in my way. I only ever really used my crutches in the apartment to begin with. My robotic leg allowed me to more or less be completely functional...as a matter of fact I occasionally forgot it was even there. That was why I often forgot to take it off at night. I'm supposed to do so...but that was generally because normal prosthetic legs you couldn't keep on for that long. There was a reason for why mine didn't cause that much strain or much negative effects if I left it on. It was because it wasn't a normal robotic leg it was one that I had made myself.

It was a skill that I had to learn. The only reason I could was because of necessity. Well I guess that wasn't the only reason.

I had to be as quick as possible. I think I'm pretty swift at getting in washing myself and getting out. I was always faster than Yoko and she had both of her legs. Well I just prided myself at being efficient. Yoko just liked to soak in the tub for too long. I rushed this morning and not before long I was leaving the bathroom, dried, my long black hair also dried and I put it in a long simple braid before I went back to my room. It probably wasn't that good of a braid but I didn't really care. Using my crutches I went back to my room and sat back on my bed. I tossed my crutches to the side and grabbed my robotic leg. I attached the connecting piece to my leg before I then placed my robotic leg into place. It clicked into place and noted the green light that flashed at the top of it that confirmed a solid connection before I then latched it in place.

I stood up and navigated the mess of assorted electrical parts to get to my dresser and pulled out my clothes. I was in a rush so just some blue jeans and dark blue t-shirt. Nothing fancy. The last thing was my sock for my left foot. I feel like I waste money when I buy socks...or save money if you consider I use all the socks for just one foot. I didn't hide my robotic foot, so I had long since gotten used to the usual stares I got when people saw it for the first time. I picked up my school bag and my phone before I left my room. I returned to the living room and grabbed my cereal bowl and took it off to the kitchen. Stopping at the refrigerator to open it and grab a can from the inside door of fridge and then closed it. It was a TaP soda. I tend to drink a lot of caffeine. Well I also tended to be pretty busy.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I checked the time. Then something else made a noise. My laptop was now beeping...I should really change the alert noises to something less annoying. The laptop was sitting on the counter in my kitchen. I guess I had left it here last night before I dragged my ass to go to bed. I put the can of TaP on the counter and opened it. As the screen came to life there was a bunch of windows open on the desktop but I only cared for the progress bar on the top left of the screen. It read 100% complete. I quickly connected my phone to the USB cord attached to my laptop and closed the status bar. I moved the new folder to my phone and waited for its contents to transfer. I really needed to head into the campus now. This was another step down in what has been a rather long process...but I was another step closer.

I'm sure my Professor wouldn't mind me borrowing the lab room before classes started. Not that I was going to give him the chance to say no to me or anything. As soon as the data transferred I disconnected my phone and closed the laptop. I grabbed my purse, since I would likely need it for when I met up with my sister. Normally on a Monday like this I would just grab my student ID and then come home immediately after classes. Which today I only had morning classes, so I would be done around 1 pm.

I double checked to make sure I had everything but I was sure I did. I went to the door and slipped on my shoe to my left foot. After that I also reached down to my robotic foot and lifted it up slightly to pull a slider into a different position and then locked in place. It was one of the more simple modifications to the robotic foot as all it did was extend grip on the bottom of the foot so that the height would also match my shoe. It had been really annoying when I realized the slight height difference from when I was wearing a shoe...and it seemed silly to have to wear one on my robotic foot, when it hardly needed protection. I was hoping to eventually be able to create a setting for if I wanted to ever try wearing high heels. I bet that would look really weird though. I guess no weirder than having a robotic foot to begin with though.

I finally left my apartment. I would be quickly jumping onto the bus to head down towards the campus. It was only a few stops away from here but it was a bit faster. After only a few minutes I got onto the bus and then took an open seat. Looks like the bus was less crowded than usual. That gave me some time to think before I got to the campus.

The files in my phone were part of something I found when I was just seven years old and came at time I really needed the help. It was a storage device I found hidden in the last thing I had from my real parents, a locket. Most of it had been damaged but what was inside of it had luckily been preserved. And a good thing it had. The knowledge inside of it had been amazingly helpful. It was research done by my real Father that had died in the accident that had also resulted in the loss of my leg. It was also that research that quickly gave me an understanding of a great number of subjects, one of them having to do with robotics. When I had been young I ended up spending a lot of time at the library and acquiring the other knowledge I needed to understand the intricate details of what my Father's research meant...as I also wasn't sure going to others was a great idea. If I had told someone about it then they likely would have taken my Father's research and my connection to my real family. I was able to build a prototype of my leg when I turned nine years old. I had to gain a number of skills to be able to do most of the work and not one that was easy for me with my family.

My family...my adopted family that is. I was adopted into the Kasamatsu family. My adopted Father was a well-to-do Lawyer named Kasamatsu Daichi. He made a good amount of money and although he was pretty busy as he ran his own practice, he had always been supportive. So even though some of my requests made him raise an eyebrow once he saw my work with my leg though he was a lot more willing. So I figured out quickly that by keeping up top grades and also able to create my own leg prosthetic he pretty much let me get a lot of things that I needed. I owed him a lot for just how well crafted I could make my robotic foot now.

My adopted Mother was Kasamatsu Noriko. She was a pretty tactful woman and at first had tried to pamper me. I think it was just to the fact that I had lost my family and my leg so maybe she thought I needed to be. I couldn't remember any of the incident or anything before that though. Most of the psychologists that I saw eventually just evaluated it as trauma induced amnesia. Maybe they were right but obviously I couldn't remember any of it. When I delved into my studies and robotics she was the first to be supportive. Even more so when her husband joined her in the support. She was pretty stern but gave me a lot of leeway just due to my top grades and impressive knowledge that only grew as I got older.

My younger adopted Sister, Kasamatsu Yoko was in a league of her own as you might imagine. She tended to be pretty boy crazy...having a different crush on a new boy almost every week. So me having dated Kichiro since I graduated High School had my sister often poking and prodding me for information about my relationship with him. Not that there was much to talk about. I had tried to have relationships for most of my time through Middle School and High School, but they never lasted. It apparently was just a cool thing to date the girl with the robot leg. I also in general didn't care about most of the people but I found being in a relationship at the very least lessened the troubles I had with boys asking me out and girls being mad at me when the guy they like asked me out. It was all just a horrible headache. My Sister has been incredibly disappointed in my lack of interest in such things. But I had much better use of my time. Either way I still loved Yoko. She was always super supportive and would often just hang out with me while I was tinkering and experimenting on things to make my leg. Plus Yoko was incredibly athletic as the both of us participated in martial arts together. We were really close as a result.

My boyfriend and husband-to-be Kichiro was another matter. It wasn't like I disliked him. I mean I had said yes when he asked me to marry him. He was probably one that could be considered to be my childhood friend. After everything that had happened and my many relationships, Kichiro confessed to me in the last month of High School. We started dating but I didn't really expect it to last long. Things never really changed between us when we started dating, much to Kichiro's frustration. And mostly that was just him wanting me to be more physical in our relationships. I didn't really have much interest in it and I often blew him off when he would ask me out when I had plans to do research. He adjusted though...making sure he asked me well in advance to have dates and all that...and for the most part I did have fun with him but he always seemed a bit annoyed when things didn't go as he planed. Most of that just had to do with how he was as a person. I was always the top of test results in school but he wasn't far behind. To Kichiro his life had a perfect plan that he wanted to follow. At some point I guess I had become apart of his plan. When he asked me to marry him, it had been somewhat unexpected by me. And at the time I said yes because we had been in front a bunch of a people so I didn't think about it. And I was often so busy with class and my own research and work that I hadn't really thought about if it was something I really wanted...and now I was supposed to go get my wedding dress fitted after classes this afternoon. Was I really okay with spending the rest of my life with him?

The bus finally arrived at the campus so I hopped off along with a group of other students and I made my way down the street and through the gates of Kosen. I immediately made my way to the mechanics lab and used my Student ID which doubled as a key card of sorts to unlock it and went inside. The mechanics lab was usually kept tidy...but students with more complicated projects and with Professor permission. Professor Arakawa was the one who ran the lab and he had been kind enough to give me extended rights to visit the lab in the morning and late into the night. Mostly because it had tools and other things that I could only access here. A lot of it was donated by my Father specifically for my use actually. I made my way to my section of the lab. I still had a number of years to go as I was going here for the Masters Program in Mechanical and System Engineering. So I would get even more space as I continued to go here. I started up my computer before putting my bag and everything else down next to my stool where I placed a bag hook for it. My station set a bit higher so I could work while standing up but my stool was always nice to use if I wanted to work on my leg. It was a pretty nice setup all the way around.

"Alright, Dad...lets see what you've been hiding from me on here," I whispered as I pulled out my phone and grabbed a USB cord from a nearby drawer and connected it to my lab computer. Using the mouse I waited for the phone to connect before I opened the data storage and grabbed the folder I copied over this morning and made a local copy of the folder onto my computers desktop. It only took a couple minutes to transfer the files and I opened the folder. The folder contained a multitude of other folders but in this open folder there was a file. I checked the file type...it was a video, but an older type that wasn't really supported anymore. I drummed my fingers on the side of the table for the moment. "Shouldn't be surprised, the data on here is over ten years old...should be surprised it hasn't corrupted in that time."

I brought up an browser and did a quick search for a video conversion program for the file extension type. Thankfully there was a free program available...the website was a bit old...but I guess that was to be expected considering. I ran usual checks on the file for viruses and whatnot and then installed it when I was satisfied. I then ran the conversion and after a few minutes the new file had been created. I put my mouse over the file and just hovered over it. The name of the file was...ToMyChildren. Children? What did that mean? Did that accident have more than just my parents and I? I had a sibling? How did I not know that?

Of course I didn't know...my Parents had made a point when they adopted me to not bring up my past and what had caused my trauma induced amnesia. and I had never really asked about it even after I had discovered the research left by my biological Father within the contents of my locket. And the only one that knew about the existence of the research was Yoko, but she had never pressed into what it was because she likely believed it was just part of things I was studying. But everything in this file had been locked away behind a rather complex encryption...one that had taken me a long time to make a program capable of slowly tearing away at it. It was the best I could do as a kid. And learning to make a robotic leg had become more important when I was younger. So I didn't start to learn real programming skills until I started making more complicated robotic legs. And learning how to make a decryption program...and one for something that old was pretty hard...and it certainly wasn't anything standard...my Father had made sure it was not so simple.

I took a deep breath and double clicked on the video file.

The video opened in a 4:3 format. It was also not great quality but I could see an older man with dark brown hair. He was adjusting the camera before he stepped more clearly into frame. "I'm making this video in the hopes that you'll never have to see this," the audio was a bit quiet so I turned it up. "I no longer know if I am safe at this point...or any of us. The only thing I can do is make this and pray that either of you will survive. Kayane and Setsuko, my amazing children." I hit the space bar and paused the video. My arms were shaking. Kayane? A brother? I had a brother? No, stop...I need to listen to all of it first. I hit the space bar once more to make the video continue. "If you are watching this then that means I'm dead. I gave this to you hidden inside your locket so that it wouldn't be found by the Kirijo Group. A man known as Ikutsuki Shuji must not get this data. I can't do anything about what they have already taken from me but I can prevent this. I've used a custom encryption to lock away the most sensitive files and at best it would take a significant amount of time to unlock. That means I might have made this too hard for you children to see this. But all I can do now is put my wishes into this for both of you. The various folders here contain my final research results as well as some of my plans related to Labrys. Everything in these folders is data and research that I manage to hide from the Kirijo Group. Now I'm going to ask something of both of you that is very selfish. I want you to save Labrys. If I have one thing I really regret its that I had to leave her in their hands. I can't offer you much to help you in this regard but I might be able to lead you in the right direction. There is an old facility outside of Kyoto that belongs to the Nanjo Group. It has been abandoned but you should find some useful items that can help you find Labrys. If you have familiarized yourself with my research then you should be aware that Labrys' personality matrix is protected by a black box that I left even heavier encrypted than this. You'll need the cypher from that facility in order to get through it and will also make it possible for you to determine where Labrys is." My Father stopped and and he sat down on a chair and looked away from the camera.

"I wonder how long it will have been when you finally see this. Arisa, if you're there, I love you. I hope you've been able to remain strong. Setsuka, I know you will grow up to be strong and willful just like your Mother. Though I hope you aren't bossing your little brother around so much. I know he tends to follow you around and does everything you ask but just remember he's your little brother and its your responsibility to take care of him. I know there will be times he will need you. At the same time, Kayane, I know that you too will be strong in your own way. I know that life isn't easy and I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with you and your sister growing up. Support your sister when you can, and try and help her. Together I'm sure the both of you will be able to conquer anything. I know I'm asking a lot of the both of you. I have no way of knowing when you will get this message or if Labrys is even alive. But she is a part of our family. Kayane you were probably too young to remember Labrys but Setsuka you were really the one that made Labrys truly feel apart of this family. That's why if you can...I want you to find her. She deserves it and so do all of you." My Father got to his feet and approached the camera.

"I'm out of time. Take my research to heart and protect it. What you do with this knowledge I leave to the two of you. I know that as long as you follow your hearts you will always choose the right path. I love you, Setsuka. And I love you too, Kayane. I know that you'll make me proud," He smiled and then he reached forward and the video went to black and ended.

I stared at the screen...my eyes not moving, not blinking as I felt a multitude of emotions...and I couldn't even tell what I had seen. I was shaking...I couldn't stop. Despite it I took the video file and transfered it to my phone and then immediately deleted the files off the lab computer and disconnected my phone. If the files were that important then I couldn't analyze the files here. I brought my phone to my chest and took a deep breath. I couldn't settle down. Brother...I have a Brother. Had I forgotten that? And Labrys...she was the android in his research. It was what all his research related to the Plume of Dusk, Shadows and Persona had all culminated into the creation of. He had created a _Mechanical Maiden_ that was essentially a new being...with thoughts, feelings and a will of her own. And she...was part of the family? Just what...what was I supposed to think about all this?

I realized after a moment that my vision was blurry...of course it was. Tears were coming from my eyes. I had a brother...a brother...I stopped and quickly put my phone down and went back to my browser and brought up a search engine. It couldn't be that easy could it? Well maybe he had a social page or...wait. If he was adopted then it was possible that his name was different. After all my family name was Kasamatsu now and not Ikakure. If so then a search wouldn't turn up anything. But...it wouldn't hurt to try. I typed into the search bar...Ikakure...Kayane. My finger lingered for a moment over the enter key on the keyboard...but I pressed it. My heart was racing. But immediately results popped up. After only a moment I felt my heart come to a halt. The titles on the links made me unable to believe what I saw.

There was an entry about him on an encyclopedia page so I clicked it open.

 _Ikakure Kayane was born on January 22nd, 1994. After his parents died in February of 1997 he was taken in by his Uncle Ikakure Daigo. However, the death of Fujikara Miyuki. She was his neighbor and the early investigation into her death led to her diary that had intricate details of not only what she had been through but the abuse that Kayane was suffering at the hands of his Uncle. This prompted a further investigation and also led to Kayane being a key witness in the murder of Fujikara Miyuki. Ikakure Daigo was eventually found guilty for child abuse, neglect, endangerment and many others. The cases were highly publicized and due to the amount of physical abuse Kayane took, which eventually became public, stirred increased programs to look for potential child abuse victims. Miyuki was a sexual abuse victim and so the pair became a hot topic for quite a while and still on occasion get referenced by those that study child abuse. After the trials Ikakure Kayane was adopted by the Mother of Fujikara Miyuki, who is a well known business woman in the music industry named Tsukio Nanase. Details of the case related to Kayane are below._

What? What?! My brother? He...

I reached for my phone and unlocked the screen and called back the last number. Only a few moments later she picked up.

"Onee-chan?" Yoko sounded surprised.

I tried to speak but what came out was a sob. The tears I been holding back to read was back in full force and I couldn't help it. I wanted to cry...I wanted to cry so much. "Yoko...I..."

"Setsuka, what's wrong? Where are you?" Yoko dropped her cheerful tone after she had heard me.

"Campus...please I need you to..." I somehow managed to speak.

"I'm on my way. Just meet me in the courtyard, okay? I'll be there in like twenty minutes. Don't worry," Yoko was assuring me as I could hear her quickly moving things around and was most likely dropping what she was doing. A few moments later I heard her talking to a few people that she was leaving. Telling them it was a family emergency. "Still there, Onee-chan?"

"Mmhmm..." I managed and the tears had slowed down a bit. I tried to take deep breaths but the more I thought about it...it hurt. He was that close...All this time and all it would have taken was an Internet search to find him. How could I forget? I forgot my own brother! I cried harder but I still turned off the computer and grabbed all of my stuff and made my way to the exit.

"Deep breaths. I'm leaving school right now. Come on, take a deep breath for me," Yoko was coaching me over the phone. I did as she said and took a deep breath. "Alright now just a slow exhale." I breathed out and felt some of the tension ease up but I felt like I was on the edge of falling apart.

I left the lab behind me and headed out to the courtyard. I stopped at the first bench and sat down. I took another deep breath. I was shaking and the tears were still coming more. "I...I have a brother Yoko..." I said weakly.

"You mean...from your biological family? No, forget that for now. Just wait till I get there, okay? We can talk once I'm there. Just focus on calming down for now," Yoko was right. I could wait. I took another deep breath and just continued to listen to Yoko.

My sister was so amazing. She continued to talk to me, even though it wasn't about anything in particular she just kept me focused on breathing and before long I was feeling a little bit more in control of myself again. It wasn't long...or it didn't feel that long before my sister Yoko was in front of me. She had short dark brown hair and was wearing a black skirt that went past her thighs and had a light blue shirt. She was dressed pretty casually but she quickly put her phone away, ending the call with me and then pulled me into a hug.

"Yoko...I have a lot I want to tell you," I said after a moment. I knew it wasn't going to be easy...but I couldn't handle this on my own.

"Alright, Onee-chan. We have all day," Yoko spoke softly.

I love my sister...and I feel I would need her more now than ever before.

* * *

 _May 7th, 2012 / Afternoon  
_ _Yamazaki's Ramen Shop_

 ** _SETSUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked as she came back to our table. She must have been new. She had light brown hair and seemed rather tired. Not much sleep maybe?

"She'll have the pork ramen and I'll have miso ramen. Water for me but she'll take coffee with sugar...no cream," Yoko gave our order before I had even said anything.

"You got it," the waitress said before taking off.

"You know me so well," I shake my head.

"Onee-chan, I know just about everything about you when it comes to your preferences. I bet I could order for you regardless of what restaurant we go to," Yoko smiled and I just sighed but I knew she was right. It just showed how much time I spent with my sister over anyone else.

Right now we were sitting in Yamazaki's Ramen Shop...which was a small Ramen shop, but one that my Sister and I had gone to since I was in Middle School. So us coming here was pretty common. It was comfy and pretty cozy and always felt like a great place to escape to. I guess that would be why Yoko had taken me here. "Yoko...thank you."

"You don't need to, you know. I'll always come when you need me," Yoko dismissed it. "More importantly...do you think you are ready to talk about it?"

"There is a lot I haven't told you. Not because I didn't trust you but because I was always worried it would put you in danger. All of this goes back to my biological family...and something that was left to me by my real Father," I wasn't sure how she was going to react to it but I reached up to my neck and pulled out the chain that was always around it. "This locket is the only thing I have of my family. But when I was young I discovered something inside of it. It is actually a storage device that holds all the files on my Father's research."

"Wait, so your real Father was a researcher? Okay but what about this was dangerous?" Yoko was pretty open minded to begin with...but telling her all of this was probably going to be hard. I know that any normal person would reject what I was going to tell her.

"The world isn't that simple. His research delved into some pretty unbelievable things and I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it all for myself. He researched into two different subjects. An existence known as Shadows...essentially monsters that feed on the minds of people and the powers that they hold. And the other subject is about ways to fight against Shadows. That was where most of my Father's research was at," It was easy to say but accepting it was another matter.

"So you've seen these Shadows?" Yoko asked. I knew she was going to listen to me and she would believe me to a point but there would be skepticism which I couldn't fault her for. I'd be disappointed in her if she didn't.

"Yeah, for a number of years. I had to fight them...a lot of them," I diverted my eyes for a moment. That would be harder to explain. How could I tell her about the years I spent when we were young fighting on my own...during a time that only I seemed to exist in.

"That was why you ended up with those injuries from time to time...isn't it?" Yoko's eyes widened. I nodded. "That was what was going on? And why you couldn't explain it? I was really worried about you, you know?"

Of course I knew that. Yoko would even sneak into my room to sleep with me...like she was going to protect me. But when it hit midnight in her place had been a large coffin of sorts. I had been alone in that time period...but just to be safe I would always leave...if inside that coffin was really Yoko then I needed to protect her. That had been my mentality as a kid. Even now that I'm older I would have made the same decision. But some time ago that time had stopped. I hadn't had to fight a Shadow in quite some time. "Yeah, that's exactly it," I confirmed it for her. "My injuries were from fights with Shadows. But I was fine because I have the power to fight them."

"And your Father's research told you how to fight them?" Yoko was remaining objective but she clearly remembered the injuries I kept getting as a kid. If anything it made what I was saying more believable to her. That was okay...I wanted Yoko to know everything now. I'll prove it to her one way or another.

"Yeah, that was part of it," I took a deep breath. "The power to fight Shadows is called Persona. It's something that everyone has the ability to awaken to if the circumstances call for it. My Father detailed a lot of different circumstances and also more about what it is. Persona is essentially the opposite of what a Shadow is, but holds just as much power. Shadows are supposedly the suppressed side of humanity...but Persona is a manifestation of your soul. It's only possible to use properly if you are essentially honest with yourself and who you are."

"That sounds...complicated. Shadows are basically...what? Like bad thoughts" Yoko was understandably confused about the concept.

"Aren't you the one aiming for a psychology degree?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So the concept of it is the same but its given physical form? So it would be repressed parts of an individuals personality...in the same breath a Persona is for a collective psyche...generally it's considered a system in which the Persona mediates between an individual to the social community. So it could be considered a mask used to deal with...oh. That makes a lot of sense," Yoko was a quick study plus she had always been interested in psychology...maybe why she loved the development of relationships but more enjoyed observing it than being a part of it. Probably why she had never sought to be in a relationship herself. Not that she hadn't dated anyone, only that she had never been in a serious relationship. "If all that is right, then wouldn't that mean that humanities subconscious has significantly more power than people know? I mean powerful enough to manifest in a form that is dangerous..."

"The way my Father's research describes it. The human subconscious combines in a place called the Sea of Souls. It creates a sort of collective will that will create Shadows as well as many other phenomenon. He also says its speculated that the actual power of Shadows is hard to determine as it seems that shared thoughts between masses of people can give birth to new power," I remembered pouring over those pages in his research notes. It had required me to print them out...so hiding all of that had been a challenge. Well, I had burned all the physical copies I had quite a long time ago. That wasn't something I had wanted to worry about. So I typically only kept the files with me and there was an emergency copy of the files elsewhere. "There is a lot more on it but that is the basics of it."

"Okay, so you said you can fight Shadows with Persona. That means...you are able to use a Persona?" She jumped to the next question.

"Yeah, that's right. My Persona is named Kishimojin," I wonder if all of this would make sense to her.

"Wait...the same as in Buddhism?" She looked confused. "Is your Persona also supposed to be a representation of yourself? If so I guess it makes sense."

"I'm not sure how I should take that," I speak as the waitress finally returned. She placed our ramen bowls in front of us and then our drinks. She put a decent sized mug in front of me and poured some coffee before placing a thing full of sugar next to it. "Thanks."

"Take your time girls. Yamazaki-sama says you are both long time customers. Sorry if I was rude earlier, I've not had much sleep recently," she gave a short bow.

"Don't worry about it. It's been a rough day for us too," Yoko smiled and after a moment the girl left.

"How do you do that?" I ask shaking my head.

"You, my adoring big sister, are just too honest for your own good. Plus you aren't much for socializing. I've had to learn to adapt to quite a number of tough...lets say...personalities," Yoko was wording it probably more delicately than was actually accurate.

"Same as always. Does Mom count as one of those tough personalities?" I ask with a small smile.

"Mom is just determined for one of us to get married. She only eased up on me because you are getting married to Kichiro," Yoko was right about that. Mom was determined to have Grandchildren sooner than later. Yoko pulled out some chop sticks and then took and started eating. I did the same but then Yoko spoke again. "Well you gotta keep going. So you have a Persona and spent time fighting Shadows...for how long?"

"Around ten years I think. Then for some reason I haven't really seen any since then," I said as I took another bite. "That was just one portion of the research...the other part has to do with robotics. And the use of an object called a Plume of Dusk."

"Naturally all of it is related," Yoko commented.

"It was part of a project called Mechanical Maidens. It was meant to develop androids capable of utilizing a Persona. Which was only possible because of the Plume of Dusk. And that's where things get a bit more complicated I guess. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe any of this," I put my chopsticks down and put sugar into my coffee...about two spoon fulls.

"Onee-chan...in all these years you have never told me anything remotely close to a lie. You never teased me or played tricks on me or told me ghost stories or anything, ever. It is hard to believe just because the nature of what it is. I mean if I told you I saw Santa Claus...for real...even if you trusted me and knew I wasn't lying...you would still find it hard to believe. But I'm always going to be here for you and support you...no matter how crazy it sounds," Yoko's words were just a reaffirmation of why I loved my sister. "Well, I can't say I wouldn't mind seeing something that might prove the existence of Shadows or Persona."

"I probably can do that...but lets get back to the main subject," I said and took a drink from my coffee after stirring it.

"Kinda has me excited but alright. Tell me about the Plume of Dusk then," Yoko looked surprised as if I wouldn't be able to prove it to her...but I definitely could. One thing at a time though.

"Well we already covered what a Persona is...so let me ask you...what would a Plume of Dusk have to be in order to give an android the ability to use a Persona?" It was probably easier for her to understand it this way.

"Wait...really?" Yoko eyes widened. "You would need a personality...rather a form of existence capable of self-awareness with its own desires and will. You're telling me that a Plume of Dusk is actually a soul?"

"Well, a soul or not the results is what matters right? My Father was the one who discovered it. He had very extensive notes on how to create a Plume of Dusk and also the implementation of its use to a construct...mainly an android. His research also noted the importance of having as close to human appearance as possible. I'm sure you can see the importance of it from a psychological standpoint. Developing a Persona requires careful development from the moment they are first made aware," I was giving her the basic explanation. She only needed a brief overview of everything.

"Okay, but let's head back a bit. How would somebody make a Plume of Dusk?" Yoko asked before taking another bite of her ramen.

"Combining and then condensing Shadows in to an inert state," I said after a moment.

She blinked for a moment and likely made the connection quickly. She finished up another bite of her ramen...likely taking the moment to consider it for a moment. "So harvesting your enemy to fight your enemy...then again...if a Plume of Dusk can lead to a Persona...then wouldn't that mean that Shadows themselves also have the potential to have Persona themselves?"

"My Father theorized that possibility as well. It was all in his initial theory when he made the discovery of its possible applications. Though he speculated that for such an event to occur it would require a series of events to make it possible," I said and put my cup of coffee down and used my chop sticks to take another bite of my ramen.

"That answers the source of these androids then. So I'm going to guess the last part of his research was robotics and having to do with building a human like android to implement the Plume of Dusk to," Yoko was keeping the conversation going...although she likely had a lot of questions to do with all the details. As we got to this I grabbed my phone and put it onto the table. I unlocked the screen and navigated its files before opening a set of pictures before sliding it over to Yoko. She looked down and analyzed it for a moment. She scrolled through the pictures. "These are blue prints and...wait is that your leg?"

"Well I based my robotic leg off this design. And well I had to change the components so it was lighter. If I used the materials it called for it would probably weight fifty to seventy pounds easy. I could hardly walk around easily with it. Plus a lot has happened since these plans were originally used. I use mostly light weight composite materials and overall it all works because it isn't like it is supporting a four hundred pound frame filled with machinery and gadgets," I ran off the big differences between them.

"Labrys?" Yoko must have read the blue print subject. "It somewhat explains why you increased you studies and delved deep into robotics for your whole life. Not just because it was about your foot..."

"I was also fighting Shadows. Our parents were starting to wonder why my foot kept being damaged...so I learned how to make and maintain it myself. I think Mom was annoyed at having to have like three or four spares in the house for me," I sighed thinking back.

"Dad had just wrote it off as you just being a kid," Yoko giggled.

"I wish he had been right," I took another bite of my ramen and looked into its now nearly empty contents. We had both just been eating as we talked and it was almost gone. "However...in all this time there was a portion of the files that was locked. It had a complicated encryption and I only was able to break through it this morning."

"You mean that thing you've had your laptop doing for like the last two months?" Yoko asked.

"That's the one. Inside was more files containing the results of his research, as well as future plans he planned on using for Labrys. And he also left a video. That was...what I had been watching," I put my hand out to get my phone back. "Here I'll play it for you."

She placed it in my hand but her hand lingered, "You sure you want to see this again."

"I want you to see it, Yoko-chan," I knew it would be hard to see it. But...I needed her to. "All of this I've told you was so that you would understand what he is saying."

Yoko nodded and moved her hand so I could navigate to the video file. When I handed it to her Yoko had pulled out a pair of headphones from her purse as she took back my phone. "No reason for anyone else nearby to possibly hear this," Yoko said and plugged the headphones in. She started the video.

I was glad I couldn't see or hear the video. I grabbed my coffee and took another drink. In this instance I was using it as a crutch when I saw Yoko's reactions. Her eyes were glued to the screen but she also put a hand to her mouth and I saw that Yoko was going to come to tears. The video was a little over six minutes long. I waited for her to finish. She put the phone down. Then looked up to me as she pulled her headphones from her ears. "Setsuko...This..." Then her facial expression changed to anger. "Mom and Dad must have known that you have a brother. And in all this time they never told you? I mean I knew you were adopted but I never really looked into it further than that."

"I also had a case of trauma induced amnesia. My psychologist suggested to our parents not to talk about the subject of the accident...part of that being not telling me about my biological brother. But that isn't what made me upset," I looked down at my food. "Go ahead...put in an Internet search for my brother. Ikakure Kayane."

She took out her own phone and unlocked it and was likely bringing up her search function. After a few moments...she must have gotten to the same thing I did. "Ikakure Kayane was the victim of...child abuse? No there are multiple charges here...He..." Yoko looked up at me.

"It happened years ago...years! Look at how easy it was for you to find. If I had just put his name in...I would have known. If it hadn't been for that amnesia...then maybe I could have been there when he needed me. What happens now? If I just showed up out of the blue? Not to mention Dad wants me to find Labrys...who is being held by the Kirijo Group...as if things weren't impossible before. And..." I was going to keep talking but Yoko eyes went big. "Yoko?"

"Umm...Onee-chan. Did you know your brother can sing and play the piano?" Yoko was apparently navigating her phone.

"Really?" I was confused.

"It's more than that...there is a video up...it went viral. Sis, your brother is playing the piano and singing with Risette," Yoko said the name and at first it didn't register to me. Then I remembered that she was an idol. Wait...he had been adopted by Tsukio Nanase...which the brief thing about my brother's trial I had read had called her a well known business woman in the music industry. Yoko got to her feet and slid into the seat next to me. "Here I found the video..."

She started the video. It was a stage...must have been a High School auditorium. On the stage was a piano...sitting in it was a young man. He had black hair...and was wearing mostly black clothes...his clothes also had chains and spikes...so it was goth clothes? He started playing the piano. The moment he did the noise of the crowd disappeared and it was only the piano. The intro to the song was well composed but it wasn't anything I had heard before. His skill was amazing...but then he started to sing.

" _So this is me  
In the dead of night  
And how I wonder why I continue with this life  
There lies my pride  
Buried to never be seen again  
But I'm sure they'll surface before I die_

 _When the day finally breaks_  
 _Its light will never reach me_  
 _There is no one left to care for me_  
 _Love is but a fairy tale of a life that's gone"_

The music kept a light steady tempo that seemed to emphasize loneliness and pain. Then on the edge of the stage entered a girl...she was Risette. But her outfit was black and a deep red...with frills but the whole outfit flowed and seemed rather elegant but also invoked a emotion of desperation. I had seen her image a few times but this was incredibly different than any other time she had ever been in a concert. She didn't sing...instead it was my brother who kept singing.

" _Death is all that resides here  
My heart stopped beating long ago  
Yet here you tell me sweet words of hope  
But there is no hope for this unfeeling man  
There is no one left to care for me  
Love is but a fairy tale of a life that's gone_"

The music built once again. The crowd gasped and seemed to finally notice the presence of Risette. Kayane, my brother, kept playing but this time it was Risette was singing.

" _There is something you're missing  
Do you not see me standing in front of you?  
You want to deny me, turn me away  
But I won't give up on you  
I will be the one to care for you  
Love is not a fairy tale and this I will prove_

 _The light is not so far away_  
 _I will guide back its path_  
 _Don't turn your eyes from the truth_  
 _And I will show you that you live still"_

Risette moved behind Kayane and looked down at him. She looked concerned. These lyrics did not seem to be chosen at random. Risette's voice complemented the music despite it being much different than what she usually sang. And it wasn't just the fact that the only music was the piano. The recording wasn't the highest of quality but it was enough to hear the tone. Risette stopped as it looked like Kayane would sing once more.

" _But this is me  
My life is has passed  
A night much like this forced my hand long ago  
You cannot promise  
That my love will not disappear  
If I were to open my heart once more_

 _When the day finally breaks_  
 _Its light will never reach me_  
 _There is no one left to care for me_  
 _Love is but a fairy tale of a life that's gone"_

Risette then leaned in and put her arms around Kayane from behind him. Even with it the audience was completely entranced with the performance. Kayane didn't even react to her closeness and kept playing the piano. The next part began and both of them were singing...alternating lines.

Kayane: " _Death is all that resides here_ "  
Rise: " _My arms will pull you back to life_ "  
Kayane: " _My heart stopped beating long ago_ "  
Rise: " _I will mend it day by day._ "  
Kayane: " _Yet here you tell me sweet words of hope_ "  
Rise: " _Don't deny me, don't turn away_ "  
Kayane: " _But there is no hope for this unfeeling man_ "  
Rise: " _I would never give up on you, my love_ "  
Kayane: " _There is no one left to care for me_ "  
Rise: " _I will never leave your side, this day forward_ "  
Kayane: " _Love is but a fairy tale of a life that's gone_ "  
Rise: " _Your life is not gone, and I will show you that I love you._ "

Then the song shifted and the two combined their voices.

Rise and Kayane: " _So this is us  
_ _We've come so far  
_ _And we're sure the fight ahead will be long  
_ _But this is love  
_ _And we'll press on  
_ _No matter the how hard our love will conquer all_ "

Kayane: " _Can I trust you with my heart?_ "  
Rise: " _I will never let you come to harm_ "  
Kayane: " _Can you promise that we will endure_?"  
Rise: " _My love for you will never waver_ "

Rise and Kayane: " _Daylight will come once again  
_ _Its warmth will give us the strength to go on  
_ _When the day finally breaks  
_ _We will stay in its light  
_ _We won't stray away from the truth  
_ _Our love will endure even into the dead of night_ "

The outro came and the song was finished. The whole song was absolutely beautiful...their voices meshed so well together. The two got up and the crowd applauded. Then the video ended.

"That's your brother?" Yoko spoke softly. "You both have the same kind of hair...but your Dad had brown hair...so maybe you both take after your Mom."

"Is it really him?" I wasn't sure...How could I be...but something about seeing him made me feel like my heart was being squeezed. I felt tense and looked away. Yoko took her phone and started navigating it again. "If that's him...I mean how would I even contact him?"

"There are ways," Yoko assured as she moved back to the other side where she was sitting originally. "Seems like your brother has been making the rumor mill because of that. Seems like it was a performance done at his High School's culture festival. Oh here's one...Some sources indicate that Risette's break from the idol industry is related to Ikakure Kayane, and that the break is for her to work on a new project, working directly with Tsukio Nanase and her adopted son. Ikakure Kayane was also known to win piano competitions when he was younger, but his skills as a singer have caused the culture festival video to go viral among Risette fans. Looks like your brother has quite a bit of attention on him. Some of the rumors are pretty crazy. But one consistency here is that he lives in Inaba."

"Inaba is about an two hours from here," I said not really expecting anything more.

"Besides your super cute brother...we still have the matter of the lab facility...and its near here. Well we also have your wedding dress fitting to do too," Yoko was right that we needed to determine a focus for the day. I skipped classes today...one day wasn't bad and most of it was independent study due to finals coming up next week.

"You have your tablet with you, Yoko?" I asked.

"Hmm...yeah," She reached into her purse and pulled out the case that was decently small. I only asked because she also had a blue tooth keyboard with it that would make this process a bit easier.

After she handed to me I quickly set it up so I could use it. "I'm going to transfer the files over so I can find the address to the lab...if I'm right, it probably has a few security systems attached to it as well. But my Father likely attached methods for me to deal with it."

"So were gonna go then? We should wait till after the fitting though. We should push back the actual wedding though. We have to find and talk with your brother. He should be there for your wedding," Yoko was saying as I pulled out my phone and connected the devices together so I could transfer the files over. "What do you think?"

"The wedding?" I tapped the button to transfer the files on my phone and placed it down as the file transfer started. Honestly, I hadn't even been thinking about the wedding after all of this had come up. "Yoko-chan...should I really marry Kichiro?"

"Don't you love him?" Yoko asked. I was pretty sure she knew the answer...but as my sister often did...she wanted me to say it.

"Well...he's been around for most of my life. And I do care about him...we have fun together sure but...love? I don't know," I admitted. "I've always gone with the flow with Kichiro...and all this time he's never hurt me. He's never done anything I was uncomfortable with."

"So he's comfortable...safe," Yoko met my eyes for a moment. "Onee-chan, that's not good enough to marry him. You aren't happy, you are merely content. You are always taking the easy way with your relationships. And all this time the two of you have not been intimate at all."

"It isn't like that is a requirement for a relationship," I was quick to defend myself.

"You do realize that you are more intimate with me than your boyfriend right? You let me hug you and hold your arm. The most you and Kichiro do is occasional peck on the cheek. You hardly have a healthy relationship that most partners about to get married typically have," Yoko... always the expert in relationships.

"I thought you were all for my wedding with Kichiro," I comment as I saw the files had transfered to the tablet. I start navigating the files looking for the location of the lab.

"If romance isn't what you want in life...and Kichiro is okay with marrying you...then its a pretty safe option I think. Either way, I'm going to support whatever you decide," Yoko always said things like this so easily.

"So you are against me getting married and also...supporting me getting married?" I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You've never shown interest in romance. You have had boyfriends simply so that you don't have to deal with boys asking you out. You are not aware of it at all, but you got that confident genius look on top of being super cute with your long black hair...and what really catches people is your blue eyes. You can't escape attracting people...so I thought that was why you were going with it for so long. All your other boyfriends got annoyed at you lack of intimacy with them...not to mention you never took time to be wtih them. That isn't your fault, those guys just are self-centered to begin with. But Kichiro was always different. He actually spent the time to accommodate you and also found a reasonable way to get you to go on dates and spend time with him, by just scheduling it with you. Then again Kichiro lives and dies by his day planner," Yoko giggled a bit and shook her head. "You need to seriously think about this before the wedding gets too close. If you want to call it off we need to do it sooner than later...or it will cause a lot more problems."

I know she's right but I really didn't want to think about it. I found a file and opened it. A text file... "This is it. It has an address...but there is also a set of instructions here...I guess getting in won't be too simple but not impossible," I looked up at Yoko. "You're in, right?"

"You think I would want you to deal with all of this on your own? Of course I'm going with you," Yoko said it as if there was no room for argument on the matter. Not that I was going to...I wanted her with me. "First on the agenda is your dress fitting. Regardless of what you might decide we need to get that done today."

"Yeah...of course," I said as I was skimming the document. I could open it on my phone so really I just wanted to find the file first. There were a lot of files that had been locked away. Just how much had my Father been planning and hiding?

"Onee-chan...for now we'll take this one step at a time," Yoko was comforting me again. I took a deep breath before I quickly downed the rest of my coffee.

"Alright...lets get this over with," I sighed as I put the coffee cup back on the table. First a wedding dress fitting and then infiltrating an abandoned lab. Yeah...the to-do list was certainly growing longer every minute.

* * *

 _May 7th, 2012 / Late Afternoon  
_ _Mazawa's Boutique_

 ** _SETSUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I was standing in front of three mirrors and frowned at the overly extravagant white dress I was in as two women moved around me and doing all sorts of measurements and pinching and well I was ignoring their actions at this point.

"You know most girls would be excited to be in a wedding dress," Yoko commented as she was watching from behind. I could see her easily in the mirror in front of me though. "You just look like you've lost a bet."

"Maybe I did," I said as I was now struggling keeping my arm at the angle they wanted. "I always forget that Kichiro is Christian and that he wanted a western style wedding."

"If you actually paid attention to when he was doing the planning then you would have had the chance to disagree with it. Or maybe care about any aspect of the wedding. If it hadn't been for me you would have blown off most of the appointments you had to go to," Yoko shook her head.

"Yeah, that's why you are my bride's maid. I know you wouldn't let me forget about anything," I wonder if she was actually upset about this.

"Setsuko...I have to remind you of your birthday every year when July 11th comes around. Your birthday is a couple months away but I know you would forget it even if I reminded you a week before it. Although, I will admit that you are easy to surprise on your birthday because of it. Though doing that and making sure you aren't buried in your books or planning to overhaul your leg is a different matter," Yoko sounded like she was complaining but she had a smile on her face as she was talking about it. "You really do look beautiful, Onee-chan."

"I'm bothered that I can't see my feet though. This dress is way too... fluffy," I know this kind of dress was essentially a traditional western style wedding dress...but I just felt so stuffy in it. "Thank God that Mom isn't here."

"She would have made it insufferable for the employee's here...and we don't want that," Yoko sighed this time. I was in full agreement. Mother would have just nitpicked every detail...thinking she was some sort of expert on weddings...even though she had only ever dealt with her own wedding.

The fitting went by quickly enough. It wasn't something I really enjoyed but Yoko made it tolerable with her constant teasing and support. The women at the store had been nice as well but I think they were a bit disappointed at the fact that I wasn't that excited about the whole ordeal. It was all just a formality in my eyes. Just another part I had to be okay with because of my relationship with Kichiro.

I quickly switched back in my blue jeans and dark blue shirt as soon as it was over. It felt better than that dress, that was for sure. Yoko and I were now walking down the street away from the dress fitting place. Now its time to move to the next item on our agenda... nothing big just infiltrating a lab.

"So... putting aside our plans to bust into a place we probably shouldn't be... What about your brother? Should we take a trip to Inaba after you get out of class tomorrow?" Yoko was already moving onto that subject.

"Is there no way to contact him? Getting in contact with his adopted Mother shouldn't be hard right? She is bound to have a website or a social page with contact info right?" I had been thinking about it and that did seem like an easy route.

"Yeah, you're right," Yoko pulled out her phone and seemed to give that task to herself. "What are we going to tell her? Should we be like...Hi, I'm Kayane's biological sister and I only remembered this yesterday."

"It wouldn't be wrong," I shrugged. "I'm not sure if planning what to say is how I should go about it. If I think about it I'm just going to be scared to contact or meet my brother to begin with."

"I'd make you do it anyway," Yoko said simply as she was still focused on her phone. "Your brother is kinda hot."

"Yoko!" I smacked her arm.

"What? I'm not related to him. I could legit marry your brother. Then I could be your adopted sister and sister-in-law. Think about that," Yoko was ridiculous as always.

"That would mean you'd actually have to take a relationship seriously," I commented.

"Should I point out the fact that you haven't really taken any of your relationships seriously... even with the guy you are supposed to get married to?" Yoko glanced at me. "The difference between us, Onee-chan, is that I just don't let a serious relationship start. I like the chase but haven't found someone that makes me want to spend that much time with them."

"Maybe we both just have high standards and I just gave up," I shook my head. "Kichiro is a great guy though... I don't think I would ever be unhappy with him."

"You should also think about Kichiro... do you think he's going to be happy with how your relationship is? For all you know he is expecting everything to change after you get married. Hell, he might demand it. I mean, what about kids? Have you even thought about any of that?" Yoko was bringing up a lot of points that I had really avoided.

"You mean he'll want to be more intimate... and have intercourse," I re-worded it a bit.

"That's an activity that married couple's usually look forward to doing," Yoko glanced at me. "I mean, you have to be attracted to Kichiro in some way, right? He isn't a bad looking guy at all. He was one of the most popular guys in your class from what you told me."

Yeah I was starting to understand why Yoko had been questioning our relationship for a while. But I never listened...and always dismissed it in favor of talking about something else. That was just how I had been for most of my life. I took the path of least resistance when I had to. Most of my effort went to things I needed to go to. Most of it went towards my research and school work. Most people just worked there way into the schedule. And then just reminded me when I had made plans with them. The only one that was consistent about it was Yoko and Kichiro. I guess that was why they were really the only two people in my life besides the people I had to interact with, such as classmates and my Professors.

"Is there... something wrong with me, Yoko-chan?" I came to a stop and looked at her.

"You aren't normal," Yoko said off-handedly before she moved in front of me. "That doesn't mean there is something wrong with you. You have hardly had what would be considered a normal life. It could also be a westermarck effect, you two are childhood friends after all."

"But I'm still a horrible person for how I've treated my relationship with Kichiro," I had always just avoided thinking about that. There was always something else that I prioritized as being more important. And well...I had been fighting Shadows on my own until it all stopped suddenly a few years ago. Though Yoko did have a good point. Kichiro and I had always been together so if it was the westermarck effect it would explain my lack of real sexual attraction to him. But I can't say I've been really attracted to anyone.

"It certainly isn't fair to Kichiro...that boy is stupidly head over heals in love with you. Or a masochist I can't really tell. Westermarck effect or not... doesn't seem to have had any influence on his attraction to you," Yoko shrugged. She wasn't dismissing the subject but my actions weren't really what she was getting at. It was about me accepting life as it was and just going with the flow. It was about my lack of action. Inaction was a choice in itself. How much of my life had I ignored out of necessity? Or I believed was necessity.

"Yoko...I've spent most of my life fighting at night. Whenever you went to sleep I was up preparing for midnight. I was scared out of my mind and the only thing that kept me moving was by setting goals for myself. It was why I was adamant about learning Taekwondo. It's a kick heavy fighting style so I figured using my robotic leg as a weapon against Shadows was a logical conclusion. Then if I was making my own legs I wouldn't have to explain anything to Mom or Dad...or you. I didn't have anyone that could help me. I was all alone in that time... I tried to hide, but the Shadows were always near. Then it suddenly stopped. Ten years I spent fighting alone and then it all just stopped. Up to that point all I ever cared about was preparing for the next night...thinking that any night I could run into a Shadow I wouldn't be able to beat or run from. When the hell, in all of that, did I ever have time to think about my life?!" I was yelling. When have I ever yelled? I wasn't angry at Yoko...no I was frustrated. "Do you know how it felt thinking that I had to fight? Because if I didn't fight...you could have been hurt...or worse."

"What happened...Onee-chan?" she knew she had heard something important. She easily picked up on what I was really saying.

I hung my head and looked away from her, "Awakening to a Persona is not simple. Even if all the criteria is met it often takes a moment of tension... a moment of fear is required. I was 8 years old... you had only just turned 6 years old at the time. We had gone on a trip... and we were with our parents. We stopped at a gas station late at night. That was when midnight hit. We were somewhere in the country... only an hour away from home... but Mom, Dad and you had turned into those coffins. I was alone in that place. But not completely. Before I knew it Shadows were everywhere. They had a target and it wasn't me. It was you." I looked back at my sister. "You had clung to me ever since we met. You accepted me as your sister... you even told me you loved me. And the Shadows were going after your coffin... I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hide like I always had before. I had to protect you. It didn't matter to me if I died if I could protect you. That was my feelings at the time. I awakened to my Persona... and I wiped them out. But in the process my prosthetic leg was destroyed."

Yoko's eyes widened, "That's why... isn't it? You stopped hiding... you fought. You did it because you thought... they wanted me?"

"I didn't think that... I knew it," I looked away from her once more. "That's why I increased my studies... why I constantly went to the library... was pushing for more complicated subjects and delved into robotics using my Father's research that I had found. Because of that I had a chance. And because I awakened to the Persona Kishimojin. And just as I knew more... became stronger... so did my Persona. I never allowed myself to become confident or cocky as there was always something that I didn't know. Something that I couldn't understand. I decided that until I understood everything and could ensure you're safety... I would always press forward."

"What about you? What about your life?! You can't just stand here and tell me you did all of this... your accomplishments, your knowledge... you didn't do all this just for me. It is also your Father's legacy and..." Yoko shook her head not believing what I was saying.

"If I didn't have that then I would have probably been more unlucky. Maybe I wouldn't have made it this far," I took a step away. "I never stopped to think about all of it. I didn't have the time. Every night at midnight I had to be ready to fight. There was never a day off... never a time I could stop to reflect about what I had done. So I did what I could so that I was on the path of least resistance. I said yes to every guy that asked me out but paid no attention to them. I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way... and so I thought if enough guys realized how boring I was to be with then they would all just stop. I didn't care about any reputation I might have picked up along the way. None of that mattered. I just needed to make sure I was mentally and physically ready to face the Shadows when it hit midnight every single night. I am a horrible person but I did what I had to because I had no one else!"

Yoko then moved to me and put her arms around me, and I could hardly resist my sister when she hugged me. I never fought against her... I had never been able to do that. "I'm here for you... I've always supported you. Whenever I could. I knew that somewhere you were struggling hard against something. I wanted you to tell me. But I got impatient so I started studying psychology. I thought maybe I could help you more that way. Who would have guessed you'd finally tell me everything just a couple weeks out from your wedding. And all this right now is for you. Not because of you trying to protect me. I love you, Setsuko. Always have. And I would do absolutely anything for you." Yoko stepped back and smiled. "That's why from here on I'm going to teach you how to be a bit selfish and get some enjoyment out of your life. But first things first. Where are we heading to get to this lab?"

Yoko... if I didn't have her... would I not have awoken to a Persona on that night? Would I not have thrown myself into studies and fight the best way to fight the Shadows? What would I have been now without her? I would be turning 22 in just a couple months... time had passed... and the danger that came at midnight had been gone for some time. But I didn't know why. Until I can confirm everything I wanted to be prepared for the worst.

I pulled out my phone and brought up the location on my map. It was outside the city, but not too far. "Let's grab a taxi... I'll explain what we need to do along the way." This could be dangerous but I Yoko knew everything now...and I knew my sister. She would not let me go alone after everything I had told her. I was fine with that. I just needed to be ready to protect her.

* * *

 _May 7th, 2012 / Evening  
_ _Abandoned Warehouse_

 ** _SETSUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

The lab had a hidden entrance in the back of this warehouse. It was meant to double as a storage facility and laboratory. It was a place once run by the Nanjo Group but had been shut down when my Father went to work temporarily with the Kirijo Group in the compromise between the two conglomerates. The warehouse air felt a bit stagnant... likely due to things not being turned on in quite some time. But Yoko and I had found the breakers and had already turned on power to the facility. It was the only way we would be able to get in. I figure that we would have a couple hours before anyone would notice, if anyone would notice. Thanks to my Father's instructions turning the power back on had been a relatively simple matter. All that was left now was

"So your biological Father ran this lab then?" Yoko asked.

"That was what he wrote in his notes. What we need is on the 6th level of the basement," I said as I was looking at my phone as we approached a suspicious number pad on the wall.

"Gee, I wonder what this could be for," Yoko oddly grinned. "Feels like we're on a secret spy mission or something."

Well...it might be something similar to that if you think about it. It was definitely trespassing. But I had to find out... and there was no way I would get permission to simply go in to a hidden facility that I shouldn't know about. And if people asked questions they would likely steal my Father's research from me. I moved up to the number pad and referred to my Father's notes. I pressed a sequence of numbers, 07110122. The code was accepted and suddenly part of the wall opened and revealed an elevator. "Doubt there is going to be times we enter into a secret lab very often," I said as we both walked into the elevator.

"Enjoy yourself, girl. This is what your Father wanted you to do," Yoko said as she pushed the button for B6 . The door closed and then the elevator started moving. It was dusty in here so I wasn't surprised when she coughed. "Surprised this thing still works."

"You'd be surprised how lone elevators last when they aren't used," I comment.

"Is it safe?" Yoko asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "You're asking this after we already got in and used it?"

"It isn't like we have time to see if it is or not... I'm just a bit nervous... and a little bit excited," Yoko was smiling at me. "After all this time, I get to finally see what you've been dealing with all these years."

"Just be careful...there might be Shadows down here," I tell her but I almost smiled back despite it.

"Shadows...here?" Yoko seemed worried.

"Yeah, this was part of the lab where my Father created a Plume of Dusk...so the possibility isn't zero," I was hoping that it wasn't true but I was ready for it. The elevator came to a stop.

"Please insert access code for restricted floor," a mechanical voice spoke over the elevators internal speaker. As it did a keypad appeared next to the elevator controls. I referred to my cell phone again and entered another password, 9094. "Access granted. Analyzing visitors to known databases. Visitors Unknown. Pleas register biological scan data before leaving the facility and enjoy your visit."

The elevator doors opened.

"Uhh...thanks creepy computer lady," Yoko said as we stepped off the elevator. As we did lights turned on one by one to reveal a long corridor with steel flooring and a number of doors. No windows though. "Well we sure aren't lacking for choices. Where to, Onee-chan?"

"It's the last door of this hallway," I said as I took a moment to confirm with what my Father had written. "He also says there is one last defense but that my Brother and I should be able to get in no problem."

"Only one way to find out though," Yoko said and took my hand. I could tell she was nervous, although she was trying not to show it. Still I didn't think anything of it and entwined my fingers with hers as we now walked down the corridor. It was quiet...and that didn't help the atmosphere. The air was stagnant although the air system was now on and likely trying to circulate the air. We silently walked along passing by a few doors...but there was no room name or window to indicate what could be inside. "So you think the Shadows were kept in the facility then?"

"More than likely. You only build something underground and give it just one exit if you are worried about something getting out," I comment...which I realized might not have been the most comforting thing for her to hear. "Though I'm sure there is an emergency exit somewhere if the elevator stopped working."

"Too late, you already freaked me out," Yoko said squeezing my hand.

The hall went for quite a ways, and then curved off to the right and led to a single white door. It didn't have a doorknob. It had a button on it. We stood in front of it. "Well, my Father's note says to push the button so..." I pushed the button. When I did something above it opened up.

"Retinal scan required," the computer voice was back.

Had my Father thought that far ahead? I stepped closer to the wall, and looked through the strange device that appeared. It was really bright for a moment. But then something clicked.

"Access granted for Ikakure Setsuko. Please register your hand print on the device below," the mechanical voice spoke and a small pad appeared that had the shape of a hand. I did so, and after a bright light seemed to scan my whole hand it stopped and everything returned to the wall. "Opening office door. Please enjoy your visit, Setsuko-sama."

"That was...something," Yoko said as the white door slid open. "Setsuko-sama...your Father programmed all of this?"

"Come on...lets go inside," I pulled her along and when we did the door behind us closed. The office was lit brightly, even with a few of the light bulbs having long since burnt out. It was a large white desk and it was well kept. It was definitely super clean in here. "Father must have used some sort of device to take retinal scans of both myself and my brother."

"That's ridiculous...wouldn't your eyes have changed too much for the scanners to be able to properly identify you?" Yoko asks as she and I separated. I moved to the desk while she moved to a shelving unit on the other side.

"Well you're right. Retinal thickness changes with age...as well as several other factors. I'm guessing instead he did something else to ignore possible guesswork. Either way that is hardly what we are here for...I..." I went to turn on the computer that was on the desk but the TV on the opposing wall came to life.

An image appeared on the screen...it was my Father. "Setsuko, Kayane, my children. If you are seeing this...then I suppose that means I met with an unfortunate fate. I'm leaving this because your Father is a paranoid man. And I also have speculated that this deal with the Kirijo Group could end with my research in the wrong hands, so I will be taking steps to protect the core of my research. That is the production and creation of the Plume of Dusks, specifically more complicated uses. The mechanical maiden voice you've heard entering the facility is part of the applications. Her name is Yurika, and she is one of the first successful integrations of a personality module for a Plume of Dusk. To put it simply the personality module gives the soul within a Plume of Dusk a means of expression, and also serves as the main method of interacting with whatever it is attached to. She will have given you top level clearance to access all areas of the facility. But you are likely here for a reason. I will be leaving the condensed data of my research with Setsuko. Use the computer at the desk to find what you are looking for. Well...hopefully I will have left you a different message to tell you specifically what you should be on the lookout for. From there Yurika might be able to assist you on locating it. I'm sorry you have to deal with this after I am gone. Unfortunately it just seems like our family line is often linked to Shadows and Persona. It is a world of unimaginable power. I was so focused on what I was doing...and just how amazing my discoveries were that I never considered if they were discoveries I should have been making. Before I realized it...it was too late. If all else fails find your Aunt or Uncle. Their names are Arisato Kayane and Miyuki. Yes, he's your Mother's brother and the reason why Kayane shares his name is because he was a close friend of mine. If you can't find them then look for Arisato Yoshimitsu and Isako...and failing that you can find Takabe Eiichiro. They were all good friends and family to me and if anyone can help it would be them. Be safe my children. I love you both...Setsuko and Kayane." The video then cut out and the TV turned off.

"Your Dad had considered he might be killed this far back? I guess the deal with the Kirijo Group and Nanjo Group might have been more sketchy than we thought," Yoko said as she moved over to the desk with me.

"He was dealing with powers he wasn't sure about. His scientific side probably got the better of him. He probably didn't realize the danger of it until the deal with the Kirijo Group. Then all he could do was prepare for the worst outcome," I was trying to think of it logically and keep myself focused at the time. It all felt so surreal. I turned on the monitor and the computer. This computer was definitely over ten years old. Upon hitting the power button the fan in the computer could easily be heard. The PC was running on an incredibly old operating system. But it still loaded up pretty quickly.

"Setsuka-sama, is there something I can help you access today?" the computer voice spoke over the speakers of the room. Was she connected to a mainframe for the whole facility? If that was the case she had access to everything. "Also may I ask whom your friend is?"

"She is my sister, Kasamatsu Yoko. I was adopted into her family...after my parents died," I hesitated for a moment. Unsure of how Yurika would respond.

"Acknowledged. I presume that your name has change to Kasamatsu then?" Yurika asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Yurika... I'm looking for a method of tracking a specific Plume of Dusk. It would have been larger than the other ones based on my Father's blueprints. It was one he used in the Mechanical Maiden project. Her name was Labrys," I figured I could just say it and then see what she knew.

"You are seeking the hand scanning device. It is on the Plume of Dusk storage level on floor B12. It was originally designed as a means to scan for Plumes of Dusk in case any were ever stolen. This facility has been locked down since then, so none have ever left. However there has been attempts to break into this facility some years ago," Yurika's mechanical voice reported.

"Attempts to break in... would be hard to do even if you did know where to look," Yoko said and seemed somewhat calm despite it. "If you think about it Yurika would be able to lock anyone out because she could just change all the passwords on the fly and literally just deny someone entry."

"Yoko-sama is correct. They managed to find the elevator but I locked down the corridor. If they had persisted it would have still taken them extensive amount of time to breach the floors below," Yurika confirmed what Yoko had likely been saying as a joke. "Warning, if you go to the Plume of Dusk storage level I do not have working surveillance. I lost the ability to see that floor in 1999."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Displaying last of surveillance footage," Yurika dutifully announced as a series of windows opened on the computer monitor.

It seemed like B12 was a large level... a warehouse in itself. There were rows and rows of... something... it was like the insider of a server room in general layout... but just massive. But it wasn't keeping servers... no... there had to be hundreds... if not thousands of Plumes of Dusk contained there. My eyes widened as everything shifted... it was... that time. It had hit midnight, and it shifted but the camera feed didn't fade out... but then something happened. The Plumes of Dusk... exploded? There was a light and then nothing.

I felt my stomach sink a bit as a thought crossed my mind. "Yurika... does any of the research suggest that a Plume of Dusk could return to being a Shadow?"

"Confirmed. A Plume of Dusk is a collection of condensed Shadows and put into an inert state. It is in this state that if used properly can lead to the development of a personality and self-awareness. However, it was speculated that the reverse could be true," Yurika confirmed.

I sighed, "Just great. Are there any weapons capable of fighting Shadows in this facility?"

"There is a number of anti-Shadow weapons on floor 9, within the Security division," Yurika informed us.

"Wait, Onee-chan... are you considering going down there?" Yoko asked while I was now browsing the files on the computer for anything significant.

"We need the scanning device," I said after a moment. "Plus if there is anti-Shadow weapons here then we should be able to deal with anything that is down there. Either way it would be a waste not to check it out."

"We don't have much of a choice. And if there are Shadows down there...then I guess any doubt I might have will be gone. Yurika-san, what kind of weapons are down there?" Yoko asked.

"There are a variety of firearms, loaded with anti-Shadow rounds. There are also an assortment of melee weapons should you be proficient in any," Yurika answered Yoko.

"Guns...alright," Yoko moved over to a unit nearby and opened a drawer. Out of the array of skills that Yoko had learned... shooting had been one of them. I guess one of the guys that had been trying to date her had taken her to a gun range a few times. There wasn't really any other way to ever learn in Japan. Owning a gun was a hard thing to do, there was a incredibly long process to go through if you want to posses one for hunting or sport. Her ex had been a hunter so that was why she had the opportunity to learn a bit.

Seemed like my Father was pretty organized. Either that or Yurika spend time organizing folders. But given how the office looked it seemed a reasonable assumption that my Father liked to have order. His over preparedness was certainly obvious. Daily reports, status updates... nothing in here seemed to be particularly insightful. That likely just had to do with the amount of technical jargon that was in the reports. I could understand it only because my Father's research had also had base explanation for what terms they used meant. I am sure there wasn't any more of his research to find. Except maybe in Labrys' black box.

"Hey...Onee-chan," Yoko came back to me and placed something on the desk. "Found it over along the wall in the back."

It was a photo. It could only be one thing... a photo of my family... my biological family. My Father had dark brown hair... and hazel eyes. My Mother however... had sleek long black hair... and blue eyes... just like me... and my younger brother. "This... is my family... my real family..." I wasn't sure how I felt but as I looked at it... I felt tears coming from my eyes. I pushed aside the tears and took a deep breath... and found myself to be unsteady as I took another deep breath. "Sorry, Yoko-chan."

"Don't apologize. I mean... it's your family. And if your Father did all of this for you and your brother. You're allowed to be selfish for once in your life. This time, it's about you. Okay?" Yoko put her arm around my shoulders and I couldn't help myself. There were so many emotions in my head that it was hard to sort through anything. So I did the only thing I felt I could do. I cried.

As I pulled myself to Yoko's arms and I felt years of frustration pouring out from me. I never realized how much I wanted to know of my past. To know where I came from. Now all of it was here... and the next step was to find my brother...and Labrys. One step at a time. I clung to Yoko and allowed myself more tears than I ever had before. Just for a little while more...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is the introduction to Kayane's older sister Setsuko...and turns out she knows quite a bit more than likely anyone could have expected. Well the chapter explains most of it, but in general she had to deal with a lot on her own. Unlike everyone else she dealt with Shadows on her own for the majority of her life, with nothing more than her Father's research to tell her about most of what she witnessed to, except for what the Dark Hour was.**

 **The Chapter was a lot of fun to write, maybe because I didn't have to reference anything for it, haha. Well as if it wasn't obvious we have a lot that is going to happen before we get to Dancing All Night. Maybe not that much but we do have a number of events you can guess that are going to happen. One being Kayane and Setsuko meeting and not to mention the conversation about Labrys and how Setsuko likely knows more about Shadows and Personas than Kayane and everyone else does.**

 **I'm not going to spend too much time talking about what is going on because I think the chapter more or less covers it. So let's just wrap up this chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think about Setsuko's entrance and her sister Yoko. What do you think of what has been happening in the story? Leave me a review or send me a message. Thanks for your time to read my small corner of fanfiction. See you all in the next chapter.**


	52. Chapter 51 - Shock

**Chapter 51 / Shock**

 _May 7th, 2012 / Late Evening  
_ _Abandoned Nanjo Group Facility - Security Section Floor B9_

 ** _SETSUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I watched as Yoko inspected the handgun, doing what I hoped would tell me that she knew what she was doing. She noticed me and smiled.

"It's a H&K USP...one of its variants...and looks modified to fire customized ammunition," Yoko said all this but I had no idea what any of it meant. She must have noticed my blank look cause she laughed. " I only know this because it's also the main gun used by Japanese Special Forces...which one of said Special Forces was there when I was learning how to shoot." She brought the pistol up in her right hand and she did something to cause the magazine to come out. She put the gun down and was likely examining the rounds. "These rounds are a bit...different."

I came closer to her...she was right, it was like it was crystal. "Yurika, can you hear us?"

"I am," Yurika replied quickly. "I am able to answer all questions as long as the information is stored within my data-banks."

"Okay, what are these bullets made with? What is it that makes these work against Shadows but normal rounds don't?" Yoko asked.

"The rounds are made with Persona fragments. It was discovered that when a Persona user does battle that Persona fragments can splinter off. While it is normally invisible to human eye it was with a particular process that these fragments were gathered. Past incidents made it easy to gather fragments in mass. The results is rounds capable of defeating Shadows when used properly," Yurika gave a rather concise answer. Which was about what I expected of her.

"So what your saying is that you need to hit key weak point in order to properly use the ammo...and that just shooting a bunch of shots into it isn't going to necessarily kill a Shadow," Yoko seemed amused.

"Affirmative. Shadow weak points can change depending on type and strength of accumulated Shadows. While using fire arms can help...the use of Persona is still the most effective method of dispatching Shadows," Yurika confirmed and then added additional information.

"Good to know," Yoko picked the gun back up and put the magazine back in. She then slipped it into a holster and picked it up, strapping the holster to her upper right thigh on her leg. Then she slipped on a belt and loaded it with more magazines for the pistol. Then she grabbed yet another holster and this one went on her like a backpack and held a holster on each side. She picked up two more of the handguns, inspected them and then holstered each.

"Yoko...are you planning to fight a war down there?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing wrong with being prepared, right? Besides, switching magazines could be dangerous in itself. If I end up not needing any of it, then that's great. I'm cool with looking like an action girl with nothing to shoot. But if something is down there...then there could be moments when it might be faster to drop a gun and just grab a different one. I'm just trying to be forward thinking. Plus all of this equipment is here...and well I don't know what to expect when fighting Shadows. So I'd rather have too much than too little," Yoko was making a lot of sense...and was definitely in line with how she thinks.

"You shouldn't need to fight at all. But if something is down there then I only want you to be my backup, okay? I'm not overly concerned if there is just a few Shadows down there. My only concern is if the Shadows have been merging together down there," I was okay with her being her usual overly concerned self in this circumstance. But she might have just been scared because of everything she had learned about today. "Are you ready?"

"As much as I can be...are you sure you aren't going to grab anything from in here?" Yoko was concerned that I hadn't gotten anything to protect myself. Well...except I had everything I needed already. "All that I have ever needed is my Persona and my feet. Plus there no point in grabbing something I have no training for. At least you know how to handle a gun."

"Yeah, true enough," Yoko nodded before she took stock of all her equipment one last time. After she was finally okay with her set up we made our way back to the elevator. We stepped in and the doors close.

"Yurika, is there anything you can access on the 12th floor?" I ask before pushing the elevator button.

"I do have access to most systems, however beyond computer and utility functions I have no way of measuring potential threats on the level," Yurika replied.

"So all we have to do is get to the maintenance area of the Plume of Dusk storage area...and then we're out of here. Just a snatch and grab...no biggie," Yoko was either trying to psych herself up...or trying not to freak out. Either way...there was no point in waiting. I pushed the B12 button and the elevator started to move. "Onee-chan...are we going to be okay?"

"Perfectly," I said without hesitation. "Just stay behind me, and stay calm. And another thing...Don't lie."

She gave me a confused look, "Don't lie?"

"Be honest with yourself...and with me with whatever you see. Don't deny your own feelings...Shadows prey on those that are weak of will, and even more on those that hide things from others," I say as the elevator slowed to a stop. The door started to open...there were red lights flashing along with the normal lights of the hall. I stepped out and felt a horrifying familiar feeling wash over me. There were definitely Shadows here. Shadows gave off an oppressive aura, that always made it feel like I was short on breath.

The hall that the elevator exited to was bleak but led to a larger room. It was some sort of preparation room. There was equipment and floor lifts, likely for transporting Plumes of Dusk. The window that was likely meant to look into the storage room was covered in something dark...it looked black...but it also seemed like it was moving. That was certainly creepy.

"I'm guessing the hand scanner isn't going to just be lying around here without having to go further is it?" Yoko was looking towards the door which obviously had taken damage...and the black ooze like substance that was coming from under the door wasn't the most inviting.

"I'm not surprised," I sigh as I looked at a terminal that was on the wall. I went over and checked it. It was on...so maybe... "Yurika, can you hear us?"

"Affirmative, I should be capable of giving auditory feedback as long as you are near intercoms that are spread out on this floor," Yurika promptly replied. I guess that was good in case it got to be too much trouble...depending on what it looked like on the other side of that door.

"Onee-chan, what is that...stuff?" Yoko asked. Naturally referring to the black ooze substance that was around the door.

"Shadow residue...maybe," I shrug a bit. "From what I know Shadows in a base form are like...blobs of black ooze. But they can also make some rather imposing forms as well."

"All of this just seems crazy to me," Yoko commented.

"I doubt it is a common occurrence that you learn that Shadows and Personas are a thing. Still, we shouldn't wait," I approached the door and stared at it for a moment. "Yurika, open the door to the storage room."

"Affirmative, opening door," Yurika confirmed.

The door made a loud clicking noise, obviously the lock moving before the door began to slowly slide open. The smell that came out was certainly not pleasant..it was damp and smelled like rust but...worse? I didn't hesitate though and stepped through. The storage room was bigger than I thought it would be. It probably took up part of the upper floor. Just how much were they keeping in here? There were several isles with each lined with tall metal and glass casings...was this how they had stored them? But there was a lot of broken glass on the floor.

I stepped forward and glanced back to see Yoko behind me. I didn't want to draw this out much longer for us either. I started moving down one of the isles and watching where I stepped along the way. In the back was the door to the maintenance room. I expected us to be attacked at any moment, but it was silent...only an odd dripping noise occurred at random intervals as we silently made our way to the maintenance room. Not exactly the most comforting noise. I felt tense, though if I was on my own I likely wouldn't be. But Yoko was here, so I felt like I needed to be more alert than usual. Plus it had been some time since I had actually fought a Shadow. We got to the door with no issue. I looked back...there had to be something here...right?

I slid the door to the maintenance room open with relative ease and ushered Yoko inside before going in myself and closing the door behind us.

"There is totally something out there," Yoko shook her head and for a moment put her hand to her forehead. "Something was watching me the whole time...I could feel it."

Wait...was Yoko being targeted again? No time to think about it. Just need to grab the hand scanner and get out. I moved over to a workbench and saw a collection of items. Then I saw something on the corner and I picked it up. It was a video screen but had a few buttons and dials on the side of it. I looked at it and tried o figure out how to turn it on. I pushed a button on the left side of the screen and it flickered to life. A few options showed up on screen, but it was clear after only a moment that this was what I was looking for. "This is it," I said as Yoko came closer. "You can even try to locate it by size and..."

I was interrupted by the sound of something massive. The room shook and Yoko grabbed me instinctively as we both looked back to the door. I mean...I was expecting something like this to happen...but if the Shadow was that big...I guess there wouldn't be time for a warm up. Obviously they weren't used to having company. Either way, staying in this room wasn't the best of ideas. There was no room to fight.

"Onee-chan..." Yoko looked scared. There was no time to wait.

"We're leaving," I slipped the scanner into a nearby bag and then handed it to Yoko. "When we go out there, I will distract it and fend the Shadows off while you make it back to the elevator. Then I'll break away to you, okay?"

"No...Onee-chan...I can't just..." Yoko started but I put my hands on both sides of her face.

"I will be fine. Just do what I say. Trust me," I knew it was asking a lot, but Yoko had to know I was right by now. I moved to the door after taking Yoko by her hand.

"Alright," Yoko finally nodded in agreement. I let go of her s I turned to the door. Well...no time like the present.

I opened the door and moved out. I didn't see anything at first. I kept moving and making sure that Yoko continued to move as well. We got to the far side of the room before anything happened. Then there was no missing it.

Dropping from the ceiling was a mass of black liquid that then took form. It stood on four...arms? It revealed a red like cloak and a white mask which had an expression that looked like joy. That was my first impression of it. It certainly didn't look like anything joyous. Which made the expression on that mask even more disturbing. And naturally it just had to be blocking our path to the elevator.

Had it really been years since I last summoned my Persona? After spending so much of my life running, fighting and using my Persona to survive...it had all stopped with no explanation. However, even till this day I still can't fall asleep until long after midnight. I focused my thoughts as a tarot card appeared in front of me, a tarot of the Priestess. I could feel _Kishimojin_ on the edge of my mind, ready to strike. "Persona!" I yelled out as I smashed the card between my hands. When _Kishimojin_ appeared the creature was startled. The image of a beautiful bronze haired woman in a long flowing gown appeared. She cradled a baby in her arm while she attacked with a massive sword in her other hand. When she swung the sword a massive light appeared and slammed into the Shadow. It was enough to spiral the Shadow back and away from our path, slamming it into the other side of the room and accompanied by the sound of breaking glass and maybe twisting metal.

"Whoa...that was a Persona?" Yoko was standing there with her eyes wide. I mean it was one thing for her to see that I was telling her the truth but it was another to see it happening.

The only problem is that outside of that special time, summoning my Persona took a lot of concentration. I could only summon it a handful of times before I would need to rest when it was in the regular world. This wasn't the time to think about it. "Get moving, Yoko!" I motion her towards the elevator. The hallway was clear but the Shadow was moving quickly to try to recover. Yoko was finally running towards the elevator and I ran halfway to bock the Shadow as I summoned the tarot card once more.

The Shadow was suddenly launching ice blocks towards Yoko but I jumped into the air as I shattered the tarot card. _Kishimojin_ appeared again in front of me and held the sword defensively and blocked the incoming attack. Then quickly countered with Primal Force, a beam of white slamming once again against the Shadow.

"Onee-chan!" Yoko called out.

I landed on the ground and turned to sprint towards the elevator. I entered before the Shadow even had a chance to recover. The door closed and we were on our way back up. I sighed as I leaned against the side of the elevator and we were moving. I felt the fatigue of summoning hit me. "Ugh, I wonder if it just takes more energy if you haven't summoned in a while."

"I know you told me about it..but seeing it happen was crazy. And its supposed to be an extension of you, right?" Yoko asked.

"Yeah, a persona will grow and change as you do. As a matter of fact...I originally didn't have _Kishimojin_ but I had _Hariti_ which I guess is fitting in a way. In myth _Kishimojin_ came from _Hariti_ but changed from the myth. She was converted by the great Buddha and went from a demon to a Goddess that represents compassion, love and defending the weak," I recovered a bit as we came to a stop. The elevator door opened on floor eight. "What are we doing here?"

"I just pushed a button...wasn't really paying attention," Yoko admitted. "Wait, what is on this floor?"

"This is the server and mainframe floor. It is where the majority of data and processing power of the computers are," Yurika spoke from the elevators intercom.

"Wait," a thought came to me. "Is this where you're stored?"

"It is," Yurika answered.

"Alright then," I got off the elevator. "Yurika, I want to take you with me."

"With you?" Yurika seemed confused. Which might be a bit funny because she was more computer than anything else. I saw some brief notes on Yurika on the files of my Father's computer in his office. Her personality was developed but the Plume of Dusk used for her was small, and also being confined to a computer has limited her growth. But still...leaving her behind here just felt wrong to me.

"Yeah, do you think you could dump all the data to a single drive and then I could pull that and your personality drive. There isn't anything left for you here...and that Shadow isn't going to go anywhere. I don't think my Father wanted to leave you here either but he needed you here in case either I or my brother came here looking for answers. Beyond that you would be stuck here, alone," I looked to Yoko who stepped out of the elevator.

"Plus, I know Onee-chan can make you a much better environment to be in. And a lot in the world has changed," Yoko said as she looked up at a camera that was in the hall we had stepped out of. "We don't want to leave you here."

"Ikakure-sama never gave me instructions beyond you or your brother coming here. I..." Yurika paused. Had she never really focused on beyond what was instructed of her? Either way it was time for a change. "Copying all research data by Ikakure Renji to local drive zero zero three four. It is the same room that I am in. Server room three, the fourth door on the left. You'll see what you need there."

"You won't regret it, Yurika," I start heading down the hall towards the indicated room and pulled the door open with Yoko behind me. I saw lines of computers...and realized quickly what Yurika had meant. One of the small towers had labeled in golden letters, YURIKA. I moved to it and looked at it for a moment. A nearby terminal came to life.

"Relevant research files have been put onto the hard drives. I also encrypted them for security measures," Yurika noted as I opened the glass case around Yurika's tower.

I noticed something towards the bottom of the tower...a bag and well..everything needed to deal with electronic equipment. I shook my head. Had my Father even thought of this eventuality as well? On the bag was a note. It read simply, _Take care of Yurika._ Yeah...it was consistent with the rest of my Father's handwriting. He might have been paranoid but it was because he wanted the best for those left behind. "Don't worry Yurika. I promise to have you in a new home soon. Are you ready?"

"I am in your care, Setsuko-sama," Yurika confirmed.

I depressed a few switches and the locking mechanism on the core of Yurika's unit and with a tug it came free. It was a large circuit board and I quickly put it into the anti-static bag and sealed it. I could see the circuit board still lit up...and a large jewel of sorts sitting in the middle...with golden like embers seemingly moving inside of it. That had to be the Plume of Dusk. It was small...smaller than I imagined. I then turned to the computer that was still on and moved next to the tower. I turned to Yoko. "Here, hold onto Yurika for me. I'll pull the hard drive from here."

Yoko carefully took the bag with the circuit board inside. "Any thoughts as to how you are going to use Yurika?"

"My Father's research indicated that the Plume of Dusk itself is essentially the real existence. So in theory I should be able to bind her to a new circuit that is much smaller. Then I can reboot her up and she'll be good as new. I'd like to get her up and running and tell her my plan before I do any of that though, so I'm sure I can rig something together," I said simply as I powered the computer down before opening up the tower to get to the hard drive.

"So what's next? We have to delay your wedding again. I'm sure that will go over well with Kichiro," Yoko commented.

I pulled the hard drive free and placed it into its own anti-static bag and sealed it. "Alright, lets get out of here. I think that is enough excitement for one day."

Yoko was looking at the circuit board, "You going to look for Labrys next or your brother?"

"I don't know," I admitted as I headed towards the exit and to the elevator. Without Yurika in the system everything looked like it defaulted to a backup. Likely Yurika had set up automated responses that could occur even without her presence. We got into the elevator and were now heading up to the surface. I want to meet him...although I have no idea on what I would even say. Just showing up and declaring yourself to be a sibling can't be that simple can it?"

"Why not?" Yoko said with a smile. "First we'll find him...then we'll talk to him. We'll explain everything...about how you learned about him and then play it by ear. We don't know what he's gone through. Only what we saw online right? That is not an indicator of what he actually suffered through or what he has done since then. And I'm kinda curious as to how he ended up performing with an idol so he can't be doing too bad for himself, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe you're right. Still I feel like I have a lot to apologize for. If I hadn't forgot everything before the accident...if I had taken the time to ask about my past then I could have reunited with him years ago." But...would I have put him in danger with the presence of that time at midnight. I guess there was no way to know for sure. "Yoko...thank you for supporting me."

"Onee-chan...you spent your life protecting me from things I couldn't see. I never knew how hard you had it. So you think I'm just gonna turn my back when you finally come to me for help?" Yoko stepped next to me and playfully bumped my shoulder with her own. "We'll figure all of this out...together."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. We now left the facility behind us and stepped into the abandoned warehouse. "Feels like we were down there for a lifetime,' I said as I pulled out my phone and switched it on. I had turned it off a while ago. It was already past midnight. I guess we had been down there for a number of hours.

Then I couldn't see. Blinding light entered the warehouse as the main door opened. The hidden door behind us had already closed...but whoever it was had to know of the labs existence. I couldn't see but I still moved and grabbed Yoko. Pulling her behind a stack of metal crates. I needed time to adjust my sight.

"Come out, we know you're there. You are on private property," a male voice came over a loud speaker.

"Wait, this is a Nanjo Group lab right? So they were keeping an eye on this place?" Yoko posed the thought that made sense.

Why keep watch over an abandoned lab? Why leave such dangerous stuff down there? I suppose in a way it was buried and forgotten. But why? Was my Father meant to come back here? If so he died before he got back and then...without him...the Nanjo Group abandoned it? Something about this didn't add up. "From my point of view...I have more right to be here than anyone," I mutter as the lights seemed to dim, or my eyes had adjusted.

"There is no point in hiding..." the man started

"That is enough, Otsuke. We shall take it from here," a voice of a woman. "I doubt you will trust me but you are in no danger here. We simply wish to know what you came here for. And how you were able to enter the laboratory."

"I got what I came for. Why should I bother to tell you anything? It isn't any of your damn business," I yelled out finding myself irritated.

"My name is Kirijo Mitsuru," the woman spoke again and I felt my irritation grow. "We knew the moment you entered the warehouse...however no one has ever been able to enter the lab below until you. I was not even aware of this place until recently myself."

Kirijo...the Kirijo Group. That was the people that my Father had been so worried about before he went to work with them...and he had died. Died while under their employ...my Father's message told me that. "I am not going to tell you anything. After all it was the Kirijo Group that killed my Father!"

Then it got quiet for a long moment before the woman spoke again. "You're Kasamatsu Setsuko, aren't you?"

How did she know that? Suddenly the bright light faded to something much more manageable. "How do you know that?"

Mitsuru spoke again and the words made my heart stop, "Because, I know your brother."

* * *

 _May 8th, 2012 / Morning  
_ _Shadow Operatives Headquarters - Infirmary_

 ** _SETSUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I blinked my eyes opened, looking up to the flat gray ceiling. When had I passed out? How stupid had I been? I was basically dead weight after what had happened in the lab. It had been years since I last summoned my Persona and apparently it had some adverse effects on my stamina as a result. Still we would have been fine if we hadn't been stopped. The conversation had become tense...but the woman Kirijo didn't decline anything I said...but there was an edge of sadness...regret in her tone when she responded.

Another group...aware of Persona and Shadows...just how wide did this knowledge actually expand to? After the years of facing it on my own...and what now? What was I supposed to believe when there was a number of new factors I had never been aware of...that I had forgotten.

"You're up. You had me worried you know," Yoko was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Where are we?" I said as I sat up...it looked like an Infirmary of sorts.

"The headquarters of the Shadow Operatives. A group led by Kirijo Mitsuru that is meant to find and defeat possible Shadow outbreaks in the country," an older woman spoke...she had black hair and wore a white coat. "You Kasamatsu were exhausted, not just physically but mentally. From the brief amount your sister informed me of you must have been stretched to your limit. Remember, a Persona's use is determined a lot by your mental state. The high amount of stress likely caused your power to consume more of your stamina than normal, added with the fact you had not used it in a number of years. But you'll be fine. No long term problems that I can see."

I looked at her, "And you are?"

"My name is Arisato Isako. A doctor and researcher once employed by the Kirijo Group. I now work fully as a member of the Shadow Operatives. There is another thing I want you yo know about me though," she said this as she wrote something on a clip board and set it down on something at the end of the bed I was on. "I'm also your Aunt."

My eyes widened as I tried to register what she just said, "You're my...what?"

"I think it would technically be step aunt. You see...your biological mother, Ikakure Arisa, was my step sister when I married her brother," Isako said it so easily. She saw my expression of frustration so she held up her hand. "I should apologize to you. It was your Uncle's decision that you were adopted outside of the family...so that maybe you wouldn't be involved in all of this."

"And my brother? What about my brother?" I glared at her. "You didn't keep me safe, all you did was put me in a place where I had to fight alone. All those years I had to fight in that time...that time that only I seemed to be aware of and fight Shadows."

"It's called the Dark Hour," a new voice entered the room. "It was a time that took many lives with it. Shadows attacked countless numbers of people around the world. That all changed a couple years ago. On the night of January 31st of 2010...it was the last Dark Hour. As you might imagine the Dark Hour itself had a purpose...and all of it led to that night."

A young woman, not too much younger than myself moved to the end of the bed. She had auburn colored hair...and her eyes seemed to be crimson. She definitely stood out. She was wearing a simple orange t-shirt and blue jeans. She looked at me and smiled.

"Try not to overload her with information. Her mental strain is still rather high, and adding more will only increase her recovery time," Isako looked at the young woman.

"Didn't you already ambush her with information, Oba-san?" the girl glanced at Isako.

Isako sighed, "I suppose I am no better. Take them to the cafeteria to get some food when you're done. The meeting is scheduled for later this afternoon." Isako then made her way to the door.

"Sorry about all of this...I'm sure its pretty confusing to you right now. I'm Takahashi Hamuko," she smiled and moved to the side of the bed opposite of where Yoko was.

"You're right...I am confused. Are we prisoners here?" I asked straight out.

"And piss off Kayane? No thanks. I don't think even Mitsuru would want to get in his way with him and Labrys at his side," Hamuko waved off the possibility somewhat flippantly but her words held a lot of answers.

"My brother and Labrys? Wait, where is he...where is...?" I tried to jump up but the blood rushed to my head and I immediately felt light headed. Yoko was at my side and grabbed my shoulder.

"Calm down, Onee-chan. You just woke up, don't rush yourself. And all of you are not helping by bombarding here with all of this," Yoko glared over at Hamuko.

She put up her hands in mock surrender, "Really, I'm sorry. There isn't really a manual on how to handle situations like this, you know." Hamuko put her hands down before taking a seat in the chair on the side of the bed. Then we'll do it this way. Ask me anything you want, and I'll answer it. Although I think you might want to save some of your questions for your Brother and Sister when they arrive."

Kayane and Labrys...my Brother and Sister. What an odd notion. Still the words came out softly, "He's coming here? Truly?"

"I just got done talking to him on the phone. He is grabbing a few things and then taking the next train. Mitsuru offered to pick him up with a helicopter but he declined, saying he wanted to take some time to think about what he is going to say to you," Hamuko chuckled a bit. "So yes, he really is on his way here."

"I see," I mouthed as I felt a tear escape from my eye. I quickly wiped it away. "Look at me...tearing up for meeting the brother I can't even remember."

"It's okay, Onee-chan. I think all of this is going crazy fast," Yoko comforted me. Then she looked up to Hamuko, "Hold on, you called Arisato-san your Oba...did you really mean that?"

"That's pretty easy...I'm Kayane and Kasamatsu-san's cousin. Our families are connected and intertwined with the struggles of Persona users and Shadows. Just as Ikakure Renji was a researcher of Shadows and ways to fight them...so were my parents. It's complicated...and goes back a long way...so let's try and keep things simple for now," Hamuko looked to me. So...we're...related? "We're family. It's something kind of new to all of us. Just like you and Kayane...I had no knowledge of my connection to all of this. My name isn't what it was meant to be but we can leave that story for another time."

"Yeah, okay. I can tell this isn't so simple a topic that can be covered in a short conversation," I shook my head and felt myself wanting to laugh a bit. Just how deep did this rabbit hole go? I sat up a bit more and then...hold on a minute. "Yoko...did you take my leg off?"

"Of course I did. Even if you don't notice you have that leg on, you are supposed to remove it when you sleep," Yoko then indicated that it was laying on the table across from the bed. I had never had complications occur when I have forgotten...but Yoko was always looking out for me. "While you were out I made a stop back at your place and picked up a few things by the way."

"Really?" I blinked and looked to another table and it had a number of my tools and other things there...as well as my laptop...my computer and...why so much? "Yoko...did you really need to bring all of that for..." Of course...Yurika. that was why Yoko grabbed so much...she wasn't sure what I would need. "Thanks, Yoko. I think you brought enough for what I need."

"Well good, because I had no idea what I should have taken or left behind," Yoko let out a sigh of relief.

"I read that you lost your leg in the accident that claimed your parents lives. Yet you found a way to survive...even when facing the dangers of the Dark Hour on your own. You must have incredible strength as a Persona user. You even used it yesterday down in that lab without the aid of an evoker. That kind of strength and concentration is something not many people are capable of. I'm interested to hear about it...you and everything that happened. But you should know that the Kirijo Group is no longer what it once was. It isn't a threat and the Dark Hour will never return. If there is anything I want you to know, its that," Hamuko spoke up to get my attention. I realize that as many questions as I had...they likely had just as many.

"Tell me...what was the Dark Hour? And what happened to it?" I settled on a question that had long been in my mind since the day that it had mysteriously disappeared.

"There was another experiment held by the Kirijo Group in the town of Tatsumi Port Island and Iwatodai. It was led by the head of the Kirijo Group at the time. Kirijo Kouetsu was gathering Shadows with the intent to create an event known as The Fall. However, the lead scientist as well as his friends and co-workers realized what it would cause...but it was by most accounts too late. So Takeba Eiichiro sabotaged the final part and created a massive explosion...it split the massive Shadow and halted the event. The cost was his life, as well as countless others. Including my parents. The resulting power that was released gave birth to the Dark Hour. Showing how Shadows have power over time and space. That was why every night at Midnight this Dark Hour would occur. No one but those with the potential and power of Persona were aware of its existence. And it would remain that way for ten years. That all changed when my Brother, Arisato Minato arrived in Iwatodai to go to school," Hamuko recounted this with the minimum of details. This was not an easy subject for her to think about...that much was clear. Her life was greatly tied to this event. It affected all of us, one way or another. Especially if it really was as Hamuko said. Our families were connected to the struggle between Shadows and Persona users.

"Your brother?" I looked to her but Hamuko kept her gaze down. "What was your name meant to be then?"

"My parents intended me to be named Arisato Minako...I am my brother's twin after all. I wasn't involved with the fight in the Dark Hour though. To be honest, I learned all of this after the fact. Just like you. I never knew my parents or my brother. You see...Minato had a unique power even among Persona users. It's called the Wild Card. He gains strength through his bonds with others. He created many strong relationships and bonds with others. Including his would be wife and Mother of his child. But to stop the event he had to sacrifice his life...his future to save all of ours. Without that power...without his sacrifice...all of us would be dead. And many without ever knowing why. When I learned about him...he was already dead. But I awakened to my own power, similar to my brother's...a wild card. But that tale is long in itself," Hamuko smiled but there was an obvious pain in her voice. It was obviously a subject that weighed heavily on her mind still. But she quickly hid that pain. "That's why the Dark Hour will never be a threat ever again."

"I know you are just giving me the broad strokes but it does fill a lot of gaps in my knowledge. I presume that the man Kirijo Kouetsu died. So leadership of the Kirijo Group changed," I changed my inquiry a bit.

"Yes...he died in the explosion and the release of those Shadows when Takeba Eiichiro sabotaged the experiment. Then his son, Takeharu took control of the company. He ceased all experiments and focused on containment and control. Unfiortunately he died as well when one of the old scientists manipulated the members fighting in the Dark Hour to bring it to an end. Mitsuru watched her Father die...and was forced to take over the company. Mitsuru is much a victim in all of this as any of us. So please, don't blame her. The blame lies solely on Kirijo Kouetsu," Hamuko was sympathetic to be sure...it seemed like that man was the center of all of their misfortune.

"I think...that's enough for now," I closed my eyes for a moment. "Besides...she mentioned a meeting right? I'm guessing you all want to know what I know, right? Yoko, can you bring over my leg?" I pulled the blanket off of me and showed Hamuko my missing leg. Yoko brought over the connecting piece and I quickly began to put it on the remnants of my right leg. It was cut off above the knee...and because of my needs to fight I had to learn a lot of skills. Skill I only had because of the research my Father had left me.

"I heard you make your own prosthetic legs. What little time we had to look up information on you showed you won a number of contests while you were growing up with your own designs. And many companies have tried to buy the designs from you," Hamuko was watching me as I was strapping the connecting piece as Yoko retrieved my robotic leg.

"They were never my designs. Simply modified for my own use. Fighting Shadows on a regular prosthetic was impossible. I simply used...what my Father left me behind," I said as I took the leg and put it into the connecting piece. "Well, it has seen a significant amount of changes but the basic function is similar to Labrys. It is nowhere near as heavy as hers though. I use a lot of composite alloys and other things to bring down the overall weight. Well...it's still heavier than my left foot, but it isn't too far off."

"Don't let her start or she'll start explaining her predictive movement algorithm that lets her move so naturally," Yoko commented but gave me a loving smile which made me laugh.

"What it is all super fascinating. Besides I simply implemented my Father's research. It all has to do with the integration of the Plume of Dusk that allows for Labrys or other existences to even be able to interact with their given bodies," I shook my head. It was pretty complicated but...

"Your Father's...research? You mean Ikakure Renji? The one who led the Mechanical Maiden project and created Labrys? You have his research?" Hamuko's eyes widened.

"I have a great deal more than that," I comment as I adjusted my leg. Yoko must have seen what I did and handed me a small screwdriver. "Thanks, Yoko."

"I noticed it had loosened but I figure you'd want to adjust it," Yoko shrugged as I tightened up part of the connector that kept my leg secure. "I don't think you were really ready to fight yesterday."

"Which is why I only used my Persona and thankfully did not have to use my leg..." I looked over to her. "And you didn't have to get involved either so it probably went as well as it could."

"You are strong, Kasamatsu," Hamuko got to her feet. "How about I grab some food to eat for us?" Hamuko shifted gears and gave a smile. "Do you like pizza?"

"Absolutely. That will be good to have as I'm not sure how long this will take," I finished tightening up the leg and then ran a quick check of the rest of the leg. "Make sure you bring something heavily caffeinated. Coffee if you can."

"I can do that. I'll be back," Hamuko said before she quickly left the room.

I watched as the door closed behind her. I stared at the door for a long moment.

"You scared her, I think," Yoko commented.

"More than likely. From what she and the other woman have said...they only recently looked into me. And if my brother is going to show...then I have to wonder if something happened that made him aware of me," I was letting my more logical side take over this time as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up and took a moment to ensure my balance was right. "She knows Labrys. Which means...we have things to share on both sides of this equation. But I don't trust myself to be able to explain any of it calmly."

"That's why we need Yurika. Besides, you did promise you would have her in a new home soon," Yoko then moved to a chair and pulled out something from a bag. It was Yurika.

I moved to her side and took Yurika...the circuit board was still lit. Well, the Plume of Dusk also gave off its own power so it wasn't that surprising in itself. Still I took it and moved over to the collection of things that my sister had grabbed. I pulled my computer tower and opened it up as I thought of a few ways to quickly find a way to hook Yurika up. Looks like my sister also remembered the speaker system.

Yoko and I quickly made a makeshift set up on the table and hooked up the monitor, keyboard and mouse to the computer. Then with the computer tower open I knew that the circuit board was unique so I couldn't just simply put it in and expect it to work. That was okay...I just needed to connect a few key parts of the circuit board and cross it to the motherboard. I could leave the configuration and interfacing to Yurika. Yoko had brought a collection of miscellaneous parts...it was obviously just thrown in the box in a hurry but with it I was able to find a few wires and connect it straight to the motherboard of my computer. Then I opened the bag with Yurika inside and used an old, old connector to Yurika's circuit board and then I double checked and triple checked everything.

"Ready?" I looked to Yoko.

"I wonder what she is going to think of it," Yoko smiled.

I turned the power on for the computer. It started it's boot up sequence and after a few moments we were on the home screen. After a few moments I saw the lights on Yurika's circuit board brighten and after a moment a voice came over the speakers. "Setsuko-sama? Where am I?"

"You're connected to my personal computer. It's not ideal, but I wanted to run a question past you. If I were to move your Plume of Dusk to a new circuit board would that have any negative effects to you?" I didn't think it was time to skimp on words.

"If you access the files on the hard drive it should have all related research on the Plume of Dusks, along with my own existence. But in theory my Plume of Dusk is my existence...so transferring me to something else should be more than theoretically possible," Yurika answered. "I notice that the hardware here is significantly more powerful than what I previously used. I have no access to camera's currently but the file system seems to be far more efficient."

"It's probably better than you are capable of taking advantage of in your current state. Right now your connection is slowed due to how I had to hook it up. But I am going to need your help so we can go through this. I'll hook up the hard drive and transfer the files over. After that I'll need you to sort through the relevant files and bring up anything related to integration of a Plume of Dusk to electronics. Essentially anything related to your own creation," I say as Yoko is retrieving the hard drive from her bag.

It would have to be enough for now with what I had. And then I would also have everything at the ready to show to not just the Shadow Operatives, but my brother. All but my Father's research...I realized that in this situation his research was also my bargaining chip in any possible complication that could occur. I realized that I was likely just as paranoid as my Father was.

* * *

 _May 8th, 2012 / Late Afternoon  
_ _Shadow Operatives Headquarters - Conference Room_

 ** _SETSUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Six hours later and we had not only succeeded in transferring Yurika, she was now enjoying a whole new aspect she had never experienced before. A connection to the Internet. Shortly after that connection on Yurika's new home she was overwhelmed at first with the amount she could access. I gave her some basic guidelines for what she should trust and not trust. That and to be mindful of malicious programs that are on the Internet. Not that I was concerned that someone like her couldn't handle herself. But Yurika was not an AI. She was a living being...even if her form was different. She was more than capable of taking care of herself.

I opened my laptop and was welcomed by a message, _I_ _could easily use the computer systems of this facility to communicate with you more easily but I suspect that this would not be a good actions. I did as you suggested and did some research on cultural and accepted practices of use on the Internet._

I laughed a bit, "I guess my Father hardly had time to think about what would happen if you had access to such a wide network." Now with Yurika set up in a more proper fashion she would be able to access any of my devices as long as she knew the IP address and other identifying signatures. So she also was able to access my phone. In essence...Yurika was able to be where she wanted to be without having to worry about where she was.

"Here, Yurika. You can use my phone to talk. You can even use the camera to see us," Yoko was next to me and placed it next to the laptop.

"I...it was that immediate? I am still not used to the speed and efficiency of this new technology. I am still sifting through a lot of data. I've updated your guidelines as I realized there is a lot that isn't critical to my processes," Yurika had signs of a deeper personality but seemed to default to her computer side when it ventured into something she was unsure of. Oh well...there was time for her to grow.

"Yurika, you're so cute," Yoko giggled.

"It is quite...overwhelming. And yet I feel somewhat limited in what I can do," Yurika admitted.

"It's the new environment. Before you had full control of that facility. You don't have that kind of control here. Don't worry I got a few ideas for the future. But for now...we have a meeting that will be starting soon," I said after a moment. "When the dust is settled...we'll discuss what we can do."

"Speaking of...I called your husband-to-be just a minute ago," Yoko said and her words made me freeze for a moment.

Why did I tense up at the mention of Kichiro? I was avoiding him and that situation. Funny considering I should be more concerned about what is happening right now with the Shadow Operatives. The doors opened on the far side and people walked in. They all seemed to note me and I turned my attention to my laptop. "What did Kichiro say?"

"Well I didn't actually tell him anything...only that something very important had come up and that you would explain it to him later," Yoko explained with a sigh. "This...is important. But Onee-chan...I think you already know what you need to really talk to Kichiro about."

I clenched my hand into a fist, "Yeah, I know. I can't keep avoiding it like I have been."

"Kasamatsu-san," when I looked up I met eyes with a young woman. No...hold on...

"You're...a mechanical maiden?" I found myself getting to my feet. A later generation? The overall design of her was different

"My name is Aigis...I'm a 7th generation," she provided.

"So you are two generations older than Labrys..." I moved to her and couldn't help myself but want to see all the differences from what I knew of my Father's research. "Hmm you're joints aren't too much different from Labrys. Though it looks like they increased mobility and...wait they added weapons to your body? That would greatly increase the overall weight..."

"I guess that means you are familiar with your Father's research. I was part of the last generation created around ten years ago. Most of their focus was less about changes to the structure but instead the efficiency of awakening units to Persona," Aigis gave a quick summary.

"That is consistent with what my Father was concerned with," I said as I moved back to my seat. His worries were in line with the fact that the Kirijo Group scientists treated the like just tools. Anything that could use a Persona should never be treated like a tool...that was what my Father had written several times about. And a major point of contention he had working with the Kirijo Group.

"We learned a lot recently about what happened to your Father. As well as the cruel way that the scientists continued the Mechanical Maiden project. I'm surprised that he left his research with you and no one figured it out," the red haired woman approached us. Kirijo Mitsuru. She lost her Father due to the Dark Hour. Like Hamuko had said...everyone was in one way or another a victim of the ambitions of Kirijo Kouetsu. There were several others in the room that had come in with Mitsuru. Mitsuru stood at the front near what was used as a projector screen that was placed at the ceiling.

"He hit it in my locket. I found it only by chance but I wasn't about to tell anyone about it. Thanks to my Father's research I was able to survive the Dark Hour on my own," I looked around at the others and felt my heart tense up. "Where is my brother?"

"Oniisan! Please, jus' give me a minute," a voice with a heavy accent could be heard coming from the door behind me.

"Just get in here, Labrys. I don't even know why you are so worried about it. I'm telling you, you look just fine," another voice spoke...a male voice that seemed somewhat frustrated. "It isn't like you can just keep wearing the Yasogami High Uniform.

"I know that but do ya really think this all black getup is okay?" the girl with the heavy accent seemed unconvinced. I turned to the source of the conversation. Standing there was none other than Labrys...identical to the plans I had long since memorized. She was wearing a black suit but was fussing with the sleeves.

"Sure...I mean we're Shadow Operatives now right? Black is the color of Shadows," the guy next to her shrugged and moved past her. He had black hair and...blue eyes. My heart raced as his eyes looked to me.

There was silence...I stood there looking at him...and something in my heart knew who he was.

"Oneesan..." Labrys words made me look to her. "Its you. Its really you right?"

"Labrys?" Her name came out of my mouth like a whisper as I tried to form any amount of words. I looked to the guy with black hair as he returned the look. He had on a black suit as well and I could tell that he was struggling to find words as well. "Kayane?"

"I guess that makes you Setsuko...right?" he said after a moment. I nodded. The rest of the room was silent but hen I stumbled forward realizing that Yoko had given me a shove.

I took a step...and then another...and before I knew it I had crossed the distance to Kayane and did the only thing I could think of doing. I threw my arms around him. "My brother...my real brother. It's really you," I put my head against his shoulder as I tried to pull myself as tight as I could to him. "This is all so crazy..."

"I'm not sure if the word crazy even begins to cover it," Kayane was speaking softly. "Is this real? You are truly my sister?"

"It has to be real...because if it isn't then I don't want to wake up," I cried as I nuzzled myself in the crook of his neck.

Then another set of arms went around me, "It's true...we're here...we're all together." Labrys was here...and despite being a mechanical maiden...she felt warm and I could feel in my heart that it was right.

"Dad...I did it...I found Kayane and Labrys. Just like you wanted," I whispered more to myself. It was a number of minutes before the three of us finally separated. I looked over to Yoko...who was crying but smiling big. It seemed that a lot of others in the room were affected by our reunion. I looked back to my brother and could feel that my own tears wanted to keep coming as well.

"I'm sorry," Kayane brought my attention back to him. "It's actually only been a few days since I even learned about you...and Labrys."

"Don't apologize," I shook my head. "I only learned about you yesterday. But I should be the one to apologize to you. You see the accident that killed our parents and separated us...I lost my leg and suffered from trauma related amnesia...so I didn't remember anything from before the crash. So our parents...you and Labrys...I can't remember anything about it. But yesterday...my decryption program finally managed to break into the last of Father's research and he left me a message. That was how I learned about you and Labrys. But...I should have known about you years ago...if I had only asked about it to my parents and..."

"She also isn't telling you that talking about the accident was a no go because it caused her to have a mental break down," Yoko intervened. "Don't go trying to take all the blame on this. What is important is that you two are here now."

"We have a lot to talk about," Kayane said with a smile. Though he stopped and looked down at my leg...specifically the robotic leg. "You really built that yourself?"

I nodded, "With Dad's help. He also left us both a message...and a few gifts. Yurika, why don't you say hi?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kayane-sama," Yurika's voice came from Yoko's phone. Kayane was confused...as were several others in the room.

"To put it simply...Yurika is a Plume of Dusk that is integrated with a computer. And one other thing," I smiled a bit. "She was the first Plume of Dusk...she was how Father discovered the Plume of Dusk."

"She is the first?" Mitsuru chimed in.

"Our Father did discover the Plume of Dusk," I commented before looking back to Kayane. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 _May 8th, 2012 / Evening  
_ _Shadow Operative Headquarters - Conference Room_

 ** _SETSUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

"...and that is when we left and we were met by Kirijo-san. After which I passed out like an idiot," I sighed as I finished off the recount of the events up to this point. Although Yurika was able to tell most of it up until I yanked her and we left the facility. "Obviously I'm just going over the broad strokes."

Kayane laughed and was shaking his head, "I can't believe this. Our Aunt's and Uncles separated us in the hopes that you would have a normal life and instead you ended up facing all of that on your own? I'm starting to think there is a trend in our family."

"There is," Hamuko spoke up. "The Arisato family line have been a part of fights with Shadows for a long time. You don't have the name but your Mother comes from that family line. There is actually a big record of the Arisato line."

"We can't blame them anyway. No one could have known what was going to happen," I looked to Kayane and thought briefly about all that I had read about him. The abuse he suffered and the death of his childhood friend and how he was a witness to all of that. And in reality I didn't know the whole picture. "Neither one of us really ended in a better place. If we had been together I still had the chance of awakening to my Persona when the Dark hour started. And it might have made it so you awakened to your own as well."

"I still did eventually. I just had to be thrown into a TV for it to happen," Kayane spoke dryly and met my gaze. "However if it hadn't been for Rise and the others I wouldn't have awakened to my Persona...and I would just be dead. Just a victim in the serial murder case in Inaba."

"Wait...that was how you met Risette? I have to ask...are you and her actually a thing?" Yoko spoke up.

"Yoko!" I glared at her.

"What? Don't pretend you don't want to know, Onee-chan," Yoko looked to Kayane. "We saw the video of your culture festival performance. It was absolutely amazing."

"That feels so long ago I kinda forgot that is still floating around," Kayane sighed.

"Nothing really disappears on the Internet," Yoko giggled a bit.

"It's true. Rise and I have been dating for a while now. That is a pretty long story in itself. I would rather have Rise here to tell you though," Kayane said and I could understand that.

"She sounds important to you," I say somewhat softly.

"Yeah, more than anything," Kayane spoke without hesitation and I could tell from the smile on his face that those words were hardly an indicator of how he felt.

"I'm glad to hear that," I found myself saying after thinking about it a moment.

"Certainly better than Onee-chan. Who is supposed to be getting married but she really shouldn't," Yoko interjected.

"Can we not talk about that? I'm trying to connect with my brother not tell him about my miserable failures in relationships," I looked away and sighed. "I have my reasons and I know it isn't fair to the guys involved. I'm not a good person when it comes to romance because I never cared and...look can we just not go into this?"

"My point is that there is a lot we don't know about each other, right? The only thing we have covered up to this point is Persona and Shadows. Which makes sense...this is a meeting for the Shadow Operatives who is meant to deal with that stuff. I just don't want you to forget that it doesn't make everything else less important. You and your brother should have time to really talk about everything," Yoko was definitely pushing his. I loved her for how she always seemed to steady me and push me forward.

"We've also been here talking for quite some time," Mitsuru spoke up. "Kasamatsu, I thank you for telling us this much. I also want to assure you that what you do with your Father's research is your decision. There has been enough lost in the past."

"Thank you," I got to my feet and looked to Labrys. "I owe my survival through the Dark Hour to my Father. Without him I would have been without my prosthetic. The robotic legs I have are based on Labrys' design but modified. I certainly don't need a leg that weighs like sixty pounds. I do have a question. Is Aigis and Labrys the only ones from the Mechanical Maiden project still around?"

"Yes, they are all that is left," Mitsuru answered.

I sighed as I got to my feet and moved towards Labrys, "I see the modifications that was done to Labrys are in line with what my Father feared they would do. And from what I observed with Aigis it seems they double downed on that philosophy."

"What do you mean?" the girl named Yamagishi Fuuka spoke up. Out of all of them she had been very interested in what I knew...and seemed doubly impressed with my leg.

"They wanted controllable Persona users. Labrys originally did not have a method that could affect her core. The interface unit she has now, shouldn't be there. She was always a self contained unit that was not meant to be modified. I can only assume that after my Father was removed from the project they added it in hope of trying to gain the secrets behind her design and also why Labrys' Plume of Dusk was much larger than the other ones. Likely wanting to find out the benefits of using larger Plume of Dusks compared to others. Either way they wouldn't have broken into Labrys' black box," I smiled at Labrys.

"Oneesan, you learned all of his research?" Labrys blinked. "That's amazing."

"Dad left a message for Kayane and I. To find you. He never wanted to leave you behind. Dad was paranoid...he was prepared for such a horrible outcome even before he left Yakushima. That was why he left Yurika in that facility. He left clues on the files he left me...but it took me years to gain the skills needed to break his encryption," I then looked to my brother, Kayane. "Because of the accident...I lost my leg...suffer from post traumatic stress disorder and partial retrograde amnesia. Everything before that crash I completely lost...including my memories of you. It isn't an excuse though. All I had to do was ask about my real family. The information about you was always in my reach...and I just...didn't."

Kayane shook his head, "We both have our reasons. I had equal chances to find out about you. Hell, I have the Ikakure family records...if I had just opened it I would have learned about you. But I spent most of my life...not even living. I have enough regrets in my life...we don't have to do that. Kirijo-san, I have a request."

"Go ahead," Mitsuru said after a moment.

"Give me a few days to explain everything properly to my sister. After that I think we can come to a decision about the future. And out ongoing threat," Kayane said this and I was immediately alarmed.

"Threat? What do you mean by that?" I found myself moving to Kayane's side.

"I'll tell you all about it. But I want Rise and my friends there," Kayane spoke.

"Ooo, we get to meet Risette? Count me in," Yoko appeared at my side. "So trip to Inaba?"

"I guess so...I should probably send an email to my Professor," I sighed but I really did feel like there was no other choice. I still had finals coming up next week but I wasn't really concerned about it. And it wasn't like I was going to be able to focus on it when I'm thinking about my brother. Not to mention the fact that I needed to talk to Kichiro at some point. And my parents. But what was it that my brother had faced up to this point? And what was it that was threatening him now? The most important thing I needed to think about after learning all of this was what I wanted to do moving forward.

What did I want to do? Did I marry Kichiro? Or do I leave him? Do I give the Shadow Operatives Father's research or do I keep it for myself? I could also join the Shadow Operatives...and help my brother. I had a lot of decisions to make. But my brother was right...I needed the time to learn about everything and then from there I could make a decision. One thing at a time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's hard to imagine going through your life and having family you had no idea about. But in reality this happens more than you think. I actually know someone who has found out they have a sister in another country. And they possibly have even more siblings. Apparently their was a lot of mystery surrounding their mother. She gave a few of her kids away to adoption and even just disappeared on the kids she did keep just out of the blue. The more they look the more questions they have. So some of this is probably inspired by my friend and their quest to get answers.**

 **We are still inching are way to Dancing All Night. But we still have some things to cover before we get there. Setsuko has to meet the rest of the Investigation Team and deal with her own personal life and what she wants to do with Kichiro and her future. But right now she is being bombarded with a lot of knowledge so she has to consider carefully her next actions.**

 **Kayane has been more passive in this because he is more or less happy just meeting and knowing his sister. Mostly because he doesn't know what to do otherwise. Outside of his adopted Mother he doesn't really know what it is like to have family. So it will definitely be a learning experience for him but it will all start with whatever Setsuko decides she wants for her life.**

 **I think one of the hardest things in life is when you come across things that are there because of someone that is gone. Especially family. It's something that all of us have to deal with at some point in our lives. Even if a Grandparent passes away and you weren't very close to them, it still affects you. Family is important because it is who we are as a species. Our names hold more significance in those moments when you realize that you were connected with someone else that had just died. You are faced with mortality and the thoughts that it is a fate you will have to face one day as well. It's why we strive to leave something behind in our wake. A legacy...proof that we were here...and for a time we felt we had purpose and our life had meaning.**

 **In this story Kayane has represented a lot of things. He was meant to introduce topics that the original Persona 4 cast didn't have to face. Suicide, abuse, neglect and depression were all things that were never really touched too much on. And they aren't subjects that can be solved with words and a hug like a lot of the other things that the Investigation Team faced along the way. And we are slowly making our way to Kayane and Rise's biggest test...and one that will define them for their future.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I'm hoping to make big strides forward in the next few chapters as we move to Dancing All Night. As always let me know what you think in a review...or send me a private message. I'm not picky. See you all next chapter.**


	53. Chapter 52 - Breather

**Chapter 52 / Breather**

 _May 11th, 2012 / Afternoon  
_ _Kayane's House_

 ** _SETSUKO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Yoko and I arrived at Kayane's house without any incident but it was now a few days later. Things had certainly taken an interesting twist compared to how we had been before. We decided today would be the meeting day between Kayane and his friends and then my sister and I. In the meantime we went back and I actually went to school for a couple days. I went this morning as well...which was more or less just prep stuff as my finals would be taking place next week. Nothing like finals in the midst of life changing events. I think the hardest part of the week was probably yesterday though. I had to talk with Kichiro and explain to him that I needed time to think. It was about as good as you could imagine.

 _"Kichiro, I know I owe you an explanation," I had to force myself to meet his gaze. I know I couldn't avoid this discussion, as much as I really wanted to._

 _"Yoko-chan did tell me we needed to delay. She said something happened," Kichiro asked the question but his tone sounded like he didn't really care. This is why it was hard to talk to him about anything._

 _"I found my brother. My real brother," I said and watched as Kichiro's reaction was nothing more than the raising of an eyebrow._

 _"Your real brother?" He shifted slightly. "Oh, right. I forgot that you were actually adopted. So he's what...your older brother?"_

 _"Younger brother," I answered. "I'll probably bring him around for you to meet after I get done with finals. But I want to have some time to get to know him."_

 _"Yeah I get it," Kichiro snapped and turned away from me._

Talking to him after that had been rather difficult. Not that I expected it to be easy. I'm sure after the fourth time the wedding being postponed had understandably irritated him. But things had changed and I no longer was sure if it was the right choice. I had always believed that going with the flow in my social life was the best way to deal with it. The best way to stop anyone from getting hurt. That just wasn't true anymore. Yoko was making me realize that just going with it wasn't going to make me happy, and it wasn't going to make him happy either.

It was simple common sense, but it wasn't something that I ever personally thought about. I never considered a future where I could be happy. I spent most of my life fighting against Shadows all on my own. I thought that they wanted Yoko, although I never figured out why she was targeted. But I had been just a kid and I was desperate to do whatever I could to survive. Most of that time had been spent on figuring out how I could fight effectively when my prosthetic would break. Even though the power of Persona allowed me to fight without much movement, I knew I needed the mobility if I were to survive against stronger and more agile Shadows. Using my Father's research that I had discovered had allowed me to do that. But because of my focus on it, I had never really considered what I wanted out of my life. I never thought I would have the possibility to choose a future for myself.

Now I knew that the Dark Hour had been stopped by a young man that was actually my cousin, Arisato Minato. He sacrificed his life to save the world. It would sound incredibly outlandish if I had never faced off against Shadows. But I knew full well that the power that Shadows had was immense. I could hardly imagine what Minato had faced down in those last moments...and how hard of a decision it was for him to do what he did. Even knowing he would be leaving his loved ones behind. At the same time I could relate. If I had been given a choice like that in order to save Yoko, I wouldn't even hesitate.

Things were no longer that simple to me anymore. Before now it had come down to only a few things. Study and prepare for the Dark Hour. Keeping myself healthy enough just to be able to fight every night was more than a challenge. Even times when I was sick I still had to be able to defend myself. Thankfully there were only a handful of times when I had been sick enough that it affected my fighting ability. On those nights I simply hid in my sisters room and protected her...some times I would luck out and no attack would come. Other nights I would not be so lucky.

"You made it," A girl with brown hair was the one who was answering the door. "Did you find the place alright?"

"Yeah, wasn't a problem," Yoko smiled and said cheerfully as the girl showed us in. "Hope we weren't late."

"No, no, you two are right on time. Everyone is already here," she quickly assured us.

"You're her, aren't you? Kujikawa Rise," I decide to raise my suspicion.

"Yes, that's right," She nodded as we stepped in and Yoko and I pulled off our shoes.

"You're Ikakure-san's girlfriend, right?" Yoko grinned.

She paused for a moment, "Yes that's right. I don't want to hide that from Kayane's family. But we don't want the public to know."

"Sounds like there is a reason behind that," I noted as we finally stepped into the house. Rise shut the front door behind us and then moved past us.

"There is, but I'm sure we'll get to that at some point today," Rise spoke but seemed somewhat worried of my sisters intentions. Not that she would be a problem. Yoko loved to be in the know and wouldn't let go of information like this no matter what people offered her. She wouldn't give anything away, especially if someone was interested in it. "Everyone is back in the studio, so come this way."

She led us down the hall in front of us. We passed a few rooms along the way. The house was a decent size. His adopted Mother was a pretty big name in the music industry so it made sense that the house she owned was bigger than a typical family home. I was more surprised when we entered the studio. There were a number of individuals already here. Standing in the center of the room was my brother. "Kayane," I breathed in a whisper as I met his eyes for a moment. My heart picked up speed. He was really my brother...my flesh and blood. I guess our hair and eye colors gave it away that we were from the same family.

"Setsuko-san," Kayane stepped forward and spoke my first name as respectfully as possible. "Everyone, I want you to meet my Aneki, Kasamatsu Sesuko. And her adopted sister, Kasamatsu Yoko."

"Awe, you remembered me," Yoko smiled and strolled forward. "Please, call me Yoko. We're basically family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yoko-san. I'm Narukami Yu," a silver haired young man spoke up. "We've been excited to meet you since we learned about you Kasamatsu-san."

Ah, I guess I haven't said anything about myself, "Please, you can call me Setsuko. Just don't be surprised if I'm not really used to it."

"Nice to meet you, Setsuko-san. I'm Amagi Yukiko," a girl with black hair who stood next to the silver hair young man spoke next. Actually I noticed all of them were in similar school uniforms. Yasogami High School. Naturally the only one not in a school uniform was Kayane, whom had already graduated not too long ago.

"I'm Satonaka Chie. Its so awesome that Kayane-san's sister is really here," a girl with short hair and a green jacket gave a short bow.

"Hanamura Yosuke. It's good to meet you," a young man standing next to the previous girl.

"Hey, 'Sup? Name is Tatsumi Kanji," a bleached hair young man gave a slight nod.

"Nice to meet you, Setsu-chan!" a rather energetic blond jumped forward towards me but the young man named Kanji stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar. "Hold it up you dumb bear."

"His name is Teddie and he doesn't seem to be able to go without giving everyone he meets a nickname," Yosuke explained while shaking his head.

"Let me go! I want to say hi to Yoko-chan too!" Teddie proclaimed as he was trying to wiggle out of Kanji's hands. But Kanji seemed to be easily holding Teddie in place.

"There are worse habits to have I guess," I comment as I look to the last individual that hadn't spoken yet. It was a young woman that wore a blue cap.

"I'm Shirogane Naoto," she gave a small bow.

"Oh? It's the Detective Prince. Oneechan, it looks like Otouto keeps very interesting company," Yoko giggled.

It certainly was quite a wide array of individuals in this group. I wasn't sure what to say in this situation. "These are all your friends...the ones you fought with, right?"

"That's one way to put it. They all rescued me, in more ways than one," Kayane looked away from a moment but I could definitely tell a tinge of sadness in his voice. "Everyone let's sit down. I want to tell her everything about what happened."

There were already chairs situated in the room in a circle. After a few moments we all sat down.

"Kayane, if you don't mind, let me start," Yu spoke after a moment.

"Yeah, please. And thanks for taking the journey out here today," Kayane spoke.

"It isn't a big deal. Besides when I told my parents that one of my best friends had found and was reuniting with his sister they supported me. And one day won't be the end of the world," Yu gave a smile to my brother before looking to Yoko and then myself. "I heard you both are already acquainted with the concepts of Persona and Shadows. And that Setsuko-san has extensive experience in fighting them."

"Yeah, that's right," I nodded. "I use the Persona _Kishimojin_." Despite the fact that they all had likely been told this before I showed up they still look surprised to hear me say it. I could relate...it wasn't until recently I even considered there were other Persona users.

"At the beginning of my second year I had no knowledge of any of it. All of us here were unaware of Persona and Shadows. I came here to Inaba while my parents were working outside of the country. The plan was for me to stay with my Uncle for the year. However, shortly after I arrived was when the first victim of the serial murder case happened."

"Oh, I remember seeing that in the news all the time," Yoko commented. I do remember seeing it as well...so that was all related to Shadows?

"I started school the day after I arrived in town and that is when I met Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko. After the first victim appeared we tried to distract ourselves with local rumors. And Chie mentioned something called the 'Midnight Channel' that when you look into a turned off TV at Midnight when it is raining you will see your true love. I believe that was how the original rumor went," Yu looked to his friends.

"Yes, that's right," Chie nodded. "We were way off the mark though."

"The second victim was Konishi Saki. But before that, Yu had an interesting experience when he watched the Midnight Channel. As surprising as it was that the Midnight Channel turned out to be true, he reached out to touch the TV screen but his hand actually went into the TV," Yosuke spoke up. I raised an eyebrow.

"It was pretty unbelievable at the time. Actually saying it out loud still sounds ridiculous no matter how long its been," Yu shook his head with an amused look "I told Chie and Yosuke the next day but they didn't believe me. I can't say I would blame them...so jokingly Yosuke said we should go to Junes and see the big screen TV's so that I could actually go all the way through. It was quite the shock to them when they saw me do it."

"Seriously I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Chie added. "Yosuke panicking certainly didn't help things."

"Well excuse me," Yosuke and Chie shared a glance. Okay, there was definitely something more to these two. "I started freaking because there had been customers coming."

"You _both_ panicked and then we all three fell into the TV," Yu supplied. "We found out that there was a backside of the TV. Basically, a whole different world completely. And considering how tired it made us, it was obvious that the rules were not exactly the same. It was also when we first met Teddie."

"You met him in the other world?" Yoko was curious and then looking at the boy named Teddie. Something seemed different about him. And I think that was what they were indicating.

"Could it be that perhaps you've fallen for me Yoko-chan?" Teddie was looking at Yoko with hopeful eyes. Yet in a lot of ways he came off like a child.

"You are pretty cute, but I'm pretty high maintenance you know," Yoko winked at him which made me roll my eyes.

"I'd watch yourself. She's chewed through some of the richest of boys entire life savings in mere weeks," I comment and gave her a glance.

"Yikes! That's terrifying," Teddie immediately jumped back. "How about you, Setsu-chan?"

"Teddie, I'm hurt," Yoko acted hurt with a gasp.

They all laughed which made me surprised. I guess I'm just not used to it. Still Teddie did seem to be a special existence.

"At any rate, after Konishi-senpai was found dead we went back to the TV World and did some investigating," Yu started the explanation again. "That was when we first came face to face with the true nature of that world. I had awakened to my Persona already but Yosuke had not. We came across a section within the TV world that mirrored the shopping district here in Inaba. In that place we found the alcohol shop that Konishi-senpai's family runs and inside we heard thoughts left behind by her after she had passed. But then someone appeared. It was another Yosuke, specifically his Shadow."

"His Shadow?" I find myself voicing after a moment as I recalled my Father's research. "I see, so this TV World is almost like direct access to the Sea of Souls...or perhaps a means of accessing it. That would mean you experienced a confrontation with suppressed will and desires and it showed itself as a Shadow. More than likely it's a vessel it inhabits to be able to interact on this side. I presume there are also rules that the Shadow had to follow?"

My statement caused all of them to look to me.

"Sea of Souls?" Yosuke repeated.

"So did your Father's research cover that much?" Naoto asked. She was the detective but also Kayane likely informed them some of the basic details. Such as the fact that I held all the research done by our Father.

"A lot of Father's research involves recorded incidents in the past. Some which are more well recorded than others," I wasn't sure how much I cared to share. Some time with Yurika and some additional research on the Nanjo Group allowed me to find out that incidents in Sumaru City had occupied the company and so the death of our Father went unnoticed due to the turmoil. Reaching out to them would likely only result in them demanding back their research and property. And I didn't feel like giving up my Father's research or Yurika. "The terms from the research were supposedly taken from ones used by Persona users in those incidents that gave some insight in the possible origin to not just Persona's but Shadows as well."

"That's...amazing," Chie grabbed my attention. "You probably know leagues more about Persona's and Shadows than we do."

I stiffened a bit, not really sure how to handle that reaction.

"She has been dealing with it since she was seven years old. She is far more experienced than any of us. Plus with our Father's research she at the very least had a good working knowledge. But I'm sure it took her time to figure it out herself. That isn't why we are here though," Kayane interjected this time and looked to me. "I'm sure we would all like to hear how you came this far on your own. That isn't why we are here today though. And I don't think that is a time that she looks back at fondly."

I took a deep breath. Thanks, Brother.

"Let's get back to it then," Yu followed up only a beat later. "Yosuke faced his Shadow and had to overcome his own suppressed emotions. By facing it head on he gained the power of Persona. And then we promised Teddie that we would find out the truth. To find the individual that had been throwing people into the TV with the intent of them dying there."

"By their Shadows killing them," I finished the question I'm sure Yoko wondered. "I'm imagining it was more or less a crime they couldn't figure out. The powers of Shadows and how they kill their victims often does not leave any...obvious evidence."

"You are correct. The victims had no clear cause of death. No expert could identify a possible reason. The only similarity between the reports done by different experts is that it appeared as if they had simply died. Like their bodies had simply ceased to function," Naoto more or less confirmed what I suspected. It went close to Dad's research and what I observed over the years.

"As you can imagine it caused quite a stir. With no cause of death and increasing focus from the media it caused things to become complicated around here. And we had already noticed a connection between the Midnight Channel and the victims. So we kept our eyes on the Midnight Channel...and unfortunately only days later a new incident occurred," Yu kept the discussion focused.

"I was the next victim to be taken and thrown into the TV," Yukiko spoke up from next to Yu. "I couldn't really remember how it happened. Only that I had been at the Amagi Inn and then I had answered the door. After that I woke up inside the TV World."

"I kinda freaked out," Chie was a bit hesitant but spoke up.

"Kinda? You nearly had a complete breakdown," Yosuke commented.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Chie smacked Yosuke's arm. Despite their back and forth the two of them sat just as close to each other as Yu and Yukiko. They definitely had to be a couple. But maybe they hadn't been together that long. Yoko was a lot better and sniffing out these things.

"Along the way, Chie awakened to her own Persona after facing her own Shadow. Mostly because she wouldn't let us go back into the TV World without her," Yosuke was half smiling towards Chie as he then refocused on the tale. "With the help from Teddie we were able to track down Yukiko-san in the TV World...in an area created by her suppressed feelings."

"I think you can see where this is going," Yukiko spoke up. "They rescued me and I also awakened to my Persona."

"For a time we got into a rhythm. We would watch for the Midnight Channel and do our best to prevent that individual from being thrown into the TV. All while trying to narrow down the culprit's modus operandi and catch them. At the very least we had prevented people from dying. Along the way Kanji-kun, Rise-san and Teddie would all awaken to their Personas and joined out team that we called the Investigation Team. Our theories changed and evolved over time, but we still didn't have a solid line. Then the status quo changed and there was another victim. Our homeroom teacher showed up dead, similar to the other victims. So we immediately linked it to the others. The only thing was, the Police had problems nailing down a suspect," Yu took back over.

"All we could do was watch the damn Midnight Channel. But our number one suspect showed up on one of those rainy nights. Police can't do shit about the TV World. And it isn't like they were about listen to us about it so we went into action just like we had each time before. This time we were going in to snag that bastard and bring an end to it," Kanji added.

"Everything we saw in the TV World only made us believe that he was the culprit. So when we captured him and turned him over to the police...we thought it was over. That has more to do with the fact that any possible hints had run dry. But we had been wrong," Rise shook her head and obviously remembering the associated memories so far. "That's when Naoto showed up."

"There were inconsistencies with the case. And the death of Morooka had something the previous victims didn't have. A clear cause of death. The suspect they had caught was a killer but he was just a copycat killer. He was not the one who killed the first two victims. However, the police were determined to close the case and pin all of it on the boy. I was quickly dismissed off the case that I had been brought in to help with. I wasn't satisfied and my previous investigations had me running into the rest of them on multiple occasions. I had pieced together that they knew something about the case and they might actually hold information that for one reason or another they couldn't tell the police. Considering the abnormality around the case I didn't discount the possibility," Naoto had stepped forward to speak. This obviously had to do with her introduction to the Investigation Team. I think that was what Yu had called their group. "The only way I could prove that the killer hadn't been caught was to put forward a theory and test it. But after being put off the case I had no choice but to take action on my own. So I used my theory of the killer's would be MO and put it into action...painting myself as the next victim."

"It was a stupid idea," Kanji interrupted and got to his feet. "What did you think was going to happen? Dumb ass."

"I had no idea, but I was desperate to not let the case be closed. I wasn't about to let a killer get away," Naoto glared over at Kanji and got to her own feet.

"You should have talked to us instead of trying to take it all on yourself, idiot," Kanji raised his voice.

"Talk to you? I didn't know you. All I knew was that the rest of you knew something I didn't and you treated me exactly like you always do! Like I'm some little kid that needs to be coddled!" Naoto raised her voice in turn were basically shouting at each other.

"It's better than getting your dumb ass kidnapped, don't you think?" Kanji stepped towards her.

"Anything that could happen to me is better than there being another victim for a killer that no one was looking for!" Naoto shouted back. I was surprised at the quick rise in tension. I'm guessing there was still some unresolved tension.

"Cool it, both of you," Yu stood up.

"We get it, Kanji. You don't like the fact that she put herself in danger with no real back up plan, right?" It was Kayane who was speaking and he had put a hand on Kanji's shoulder. "Except you surely realized something, right?"

"Huh? What?" Kanji looked to Kayane with a blank look.

"All of you was her back up plan. She did everything to the letter to set herself up as the victim. Then to ensure her back up plan was in place, she confronted all of you and did one simple thing," Kayane seemed composed. Obviously it had been a critical moment in the case. "She planted doubt. To make sure all of you would be paying attention. She had already figured out that all of you knew the signs and MO of the killer...so you looked into it and realized that Naoto had personally checked off every requirement on the list."

"I told you didn't I?" Naoto spoke but was shaking somewhat. "I had been scared...no terrified. But it was never a game to me. I was out to save lives. So I did what I could and hoped that maybe I was right and you guys would be able to back me up. It was the only thing I could think of."

Kayane crossed over to Naoto and he put a hand on her shoulder as he had done to Kanji. But the motion was softer...somehow seemed more intimate in a way, "Relax, okay?"

Naoto looked away from him and quickly shoved her blue cap down as Kayane stepped away from her. That was...interesting. The tension in the room was a lot more than I expected...and not really sure what I should do or say. So I just waited. After a moment Naoto sat back down but kept her gaze on the ground...but Kanji was sitting again and staring at Naoto. Seemed like the interpersonal relations here were far from simple. Considering what they had told me so far it certainly didn't sound simple in the slightest.

"Sorry about that," Yu apologized.

"I can tell it was rough for all of you," Yoko said. "But when does Kayane-san enter?" I raised an eyebrow. That is my sister for me...she was sneaking in his name to see his reactions.

"He comes up soon actually," Yu answered and took the chance to settle the tension in the room. "Just like Naoto suspected..she was targeted and she was thrown into the TV. We went after her as soon as we could and we rescued her. Naoto awakened to her Persona in the process as well. When the dust settled we were left with some uncomfortable truths. That the killer was still at large and still trying to get another victim. That was when Naoto shared her requirements that had to be met for an individual to be a victim. One, it was someone that had recently gained a level of renown within the are of Inaba. The other is that the Midnight Channel would only gain a clear image when the victim was already in the TV World. So the only way to determine the victim was by paying close attention to the media and the Midnight Channel. At that we were still missing vital pieces of the puzzle. But we didn't have much time."

"It started on October 8th," Rise spoke up.

"I'm not surprised, but I guess you would remember all of this, wouldn't you?" Kayane was shaking his head. "I'll let you tell this part."

"Well I just thought your Sister would want a more detailed account of your own experience," Rise got up to her feet. "I hope you don't mind as I might indulge myself a bit."

"Fond memories?" Yoko asked.

"Fond is likely not the right word. But they are days I will never forget. After all, its what brough Kayane into my life. All of our lives here. And I think without him there would have been something missing in my life," Rise held a smile but I could see the conflicting emotions...some that looked back with respect, and the other more than aware of what events had led up to Kayane being in this place. No doubt if the TV World brought forth a suppressed of ones emotions then Kayane had more than anyone here had been ready for. "On October 8th we all met on the roof in response to Hanamura-senpai. I found out that another Idol was supposed to preform at Junes but due to her change in schedule she had to cancel. And the police were less inclined to allow an event when Naoto-chan went missing. So all things pointed to the event being canceled. And that left Hanamura-senpai's Dad with a lot of money spent on an event that was no longer going to happen. As a result it was possible that his job was on the line. So I agreed to do a performance...with some conditions."

"We totally rocked it," Teddie exclaimed.

"Don't get ahead of me," Rise shook her head. "After I roped everyone into the performance we split up and met back up that night but before I returned I saw a news special that really got on my nerves. Actually, I ended up watching the whole segment before I had realized it and I was just angry about it. It was about troubled teens and signs for people to look for. On that special they showed Kayane but dressed all in black. It's attire that he likes to wear but the news people didn't even properly investigate his life or how he interacted with others or..."

"Rise," Kayane said simply.

Rise looked to him for a moment and then her cheeks briefly flushed red, "Sorry I get worked up when thinking about it."

"Oh...yeah I did see part of that. It got a lot more attention when someone connected the special to the one who did a certain performance with Risette at their High School Culture Festival," Yoko just had to comment.

"Yoko," I looked at her. "She's obviously going to get to that part eventually."

"Onee-chan, you have to admit you want to get to it too," Yoko looked at me and winked.

"Same as always..." I shook my head and looked back to Rise. "Sorry. Please, continue."

"Okay, well...after we me met up to do our first rehearsal I told them all about the special I had seen. And considering the way things were...we were immediately concerned. Plus I just couldn't get it out of my head. While the special didn't give us any indication of who it was I had seen it was still concerning. We checked some of the posts on the Internet after the special ran. What we learned that while no one seemed to knokw who it was, there was enough that linked him to Inaba. After all in some of the shops parts of the Shopping District could be seen in the background. We did manage to rehearse but we kept it in mind. But that night...only a few minutes before midnight it began to rain. In a matter of moments it became important to watch the midnight channel. I quickly spread the word to the others and saw the Midnight Channel. His image wasn't clear but I recognized the silhouette right away. It was the same as who I had seen in the special report," Rise dropped her gaze for a moment. "The problem was, we didn't have a name, only a mess of comments for the website that indicated he was a senior at Yasogami."

"It was likely the least amount of information we had to go on for a few reasons. We still had the performance as well. However, in those two days we were unable to learn anything. It wasn't until the night after the performance that we found out it was too late," Naoto seemed to have regained her composure and spoke up.

"I remember how he appeared on the Midnight Channel and the words that came with it. Seeing his black hair and vivid blue eyes made my heart sink to my stomach. After all, seeing him meant we had failed to find him in time. He had already been taken and thrown into the TV. It felt like he was looking straight at me, but there was no emotions there. It was harder to watch than any of the ones I had seen before. And I think it was mostly because the others referred to a problem...and some means they were determined to overcome it. For Kayane...his Shadow declared it was an execution. He was simply going to die. Our hint was that he felt guilty, responsible for something that happened to someone else," Rise said this and I felt my own heart tensing up and beating faster. I had read about it already...but to think he carried it with him for so long...

"I found out the next day that it was Kayane," Yu interjected to keep the conversation moving. I could tell that Rise had a lot of emotions tied to it. "I heard his homeroom teacher by chance and noted that he was not at school. And that he had a perfect attendance record so it was not normal at all."

"With that we were able to find out a lot about him pretty quickly. I can't say if we were actually ready for it or not," Naoto shook her head. "I recognized the name but I had to be sure. I was right though. I found investigation files related to Kayane-san's cases from when he was a kid. I suspect you're already aware of what I'm talking about."

"I am," I looked to my brother. "After I found out I had a brother...I decided to look online to see if maybe I could find a social media account or something. Instead I found a lot of references to both cases he was tied to. The abuse from our Uncle...and the death of the girl, Miyuki."

"Yeah putting my name in a search engine will do that. There was significant media attention at the time. But kids our age wouldn't really take note of it. I'm sure Naoto-san only saw it due to her studies in becoming a detective," Kayane shrugged as if the discussion wasn't a big deal. But it was an aspect of his life he had always dealt with so I guess I could understand it. Still, something about it just frustrated me.

"My Grandfather helped with the investigation in that trial. Kayane-senpai's Father was a well respected man. So they brought in my Grandfather to ensure that the investigation was done right," Naoto gave a quick explanation. "We all met up and I told them about what I had found. About both cases. The death of Fujikara Miyuki...and the physical abuse done to Kayane-senpai. His records I was able to get because of my own work also showed of continued therapy and record of his suicide attempt. We realized that it was a possibility that he wouldn't want our help. But we resolved ourselves to do it anyway."

"We entered the TV World...and armed with the information I found him almost immediately," Rise spoke.

"Just so you know. Initially, Rise's Persona was a support type. She could scan and keep us all connected through her Persona," Kayane clarified, which I was thankful for because it made her words make a bit more sense.

"Yes," she nodded. "For me...when I look for someone in the TV World, it is like me connecting with the very nature of that world and asking it where what I was thinking about could be found. But when I summoned my Persona this time...it came to me. I think I could have found him without even needing my Persona. It was cold...and the emotions that continued to wash over me were regret and hatred. I couldn't stand it. I had to find him."

"To be honest, I was concerned. Up to that point Rise was able to be objective and focus on just supporting us as we go through the dungeons. It was the first time I ever saw her so affected by a dungeon," Yu was looking to Rise as he said this.

"I still remember it," Rise was hugging herself now as if the thought had brought it back to her. "It was cold and I could feel such intense anger but it was directed at himself. And there was an underlying contradiction. He wanted to be saved, but he also didn't. His Shadow appeared to us right at the start of his dungeon. He didn't really taunt us, instead he was genuinely confused on why we were there. Yu-senpai made me realize why it affected me so. Because in a lot of ways I was similar to Kayane. That some of the fears we had were the same. For me, I was surrounded by people but felt isolate and alone...for Kayane, he was isolated and alone because he feared being close to someone...that he could fail them or betray them. Because that was what he believed happened with Miyuki."

"So you connected with him...even while he was in the depths of the TV World," I think I understood. "Even if it is created from him...in a way it was all a part of him."

"Exactly," Yu smiled. "I believe they were kindred spirits in a way."

"Yu...there is a reason I still believe you are a dangerous individual. Keep going, Rise. We still have a lot to get through," Kayane sighed and I could imagine he wasn't 100% comfortable with them talking about this but also wanted me to know.

They had to deal with a realm that exposed their secrets and inner thoughts. That meant in order to get as far as they could they couldn't turn away from the truth. That meant that this group was close because they all knew things about each other that normally they would never share. Honestly, because of that it wasn't surprising that some of the have become more romantically involved. Seeing my brother sitting next to Rise was comforting in a way. I certainly wished he hadn't gone through the abuse he did at the hands of our Uncle when he was younger but now he seemed to have really good friends. I wanted to know more.

"We progressed through the dungeon at a slow pace. Not really by choice but because the Shadows within the space made by Kayane's suppressed emotions were exceptionally powerful. It was clear that we had to be more cautious or we wouldn't have any strength to save Kayane when we finally got to him. Still we did make it to him the day we went in after him. His Shadow taunted us as we made progress. Trying to convince us that there was no reason to try and save him. But it just made me more desperate to get to him. And when we did he was already locked in an argument with his Shadow. But just like we all had before him...he rejected his Shadow. And so we had to tame the wild Shadow. After that he woke up and faced his Shadow," Rise looked over to Kayane.

"Obviously I gained my own Persona after it was all said and done," Kayane spoke somewhat dismissively but I could tell that he had a number of emotions related to the event. Well that was fine. I didn't expect him to tell me everything right away. We were siblings but at the same time we were no less than strangers right now. "There is still a lot more for us to cover."

"After that incident we fortunately had time to recover. And had the culture festival coming up," Yu pushed the discussion forward.

"Things did happen pretty quickly," Kayane scratched his head. "After a few days of rest I went back to school. And joined their group to solve the serial murder case. And because of everyone's insistence I agreed to do a performance at the cultural festival with Rise."

Rise started giggling, "You were so resistant to using my first name for so long. And now look at you."

Kayane sighed, "Let's not get distracted. I did grow closer to them over the Cultural Festival and the events after it. There were some complications in the TV World when they took me there to get used to my Persona but those events aren't related to the serial murder case we were worried about. But it was only a matter of days before the Midnight Channel began to show someone else. And so another victim would be thrown in soon. But there wasn't enough information. In that time I had also been discussing other possibilities with Rise about the future. In particular related to the music industry. I had recorded a version of what we performed in the Cultural Festival and also added additional instruments..." He stopped and chuckled a bit. "That isn't important. At any rate I had actually become close friends with Yu's younger cousin he was staying with Dojima Nanako. I was at her house to let her listen to the music I made. And I was with her, when she was taken, right from the front door. As it turns out it was the delivery man...he had been the one taking people and throwing them into the TV. Because in the back of his delivery truck was a large TV. So I took the scooter from the front of his house and chased him down. Yu's Uncle had also been chasing him. Likely after fitting the pieces together himself from what Yu had told him. There was a wreck and in a desperate move the culprit dove into the TV along with Nanako. I didn't hesitate and went in after them."

"Hey, um...Kayane why don't we take a break?" Rise said after a moment.

The two shared a glance before Kayane nodded, "Alright. I'm guess you want to talk to her about the next part then?"

"If you don't mind...if its okay with everyone," Rise looked to the others.

I was curious but they all seemed to agree. I got to my feet. "Well I think I'm going to go get some fresh air before we continue." My sister got up as well.

"Hope you don't mind if we step out for a bit," Yoko added.

"If you want you can go onto the back porch," Kayane said.

"We'll do just that," I said and then left the music studio behind us. We both took a wild guess and went back towards the kitchen area we had passed before...and sure enough there was an exit to the back porch just past the kitchen. We stepped outside and into the summer air. It was warm, but not that hot today. And the few scattered clouds on a mostly clear sky brought some pleasant shade. A light wind blew so it was nice.

"Beautiful day," Yoko commented as the two of us sat on the edge of the porch that looked to the backyard. It was simple yet elegant. A gravel path through the middle and a water feature at the end. The grass seemed to be well maintained. Maybe they hired someone to do their yard work? "So your brother hasn't had his Persona for very long. Sounds like they've barely scratched the surface of what they have gone through though."

"It certainly feels that way," I admitted and let myself have a rather long sigh. "He's so tense its starting to get to me."

"I figured you would notice. Your brother is likely just worried about your reaction. And just as conflicted as you are in knowing he has a flesh and blood related sibling. No one ever said it would be easy," Yoko was smiling at me but I looked back up towards the sky.

"Has anything ever been easy? For either of us? My Otouto..." the term for little brother felt odd to say in a way. To say it in reference to my own younger brother.

"Not even a little bit," Yoko put her arm around me. "You both suffered on yohur own for different reasons. Isn't that why all of this feels so surreal? Aren't you glad that you've only really had to listen instead of talk up to this point?"

"It isn't over yet," I found myself saying. "I don't know why but I feel like the worst of it is yet to come."

"Then we'll do all we can to be ready for it. And that starts by learning everything we can," Yoko didn't dismiss what I said as paranoia. No I think she believed that my instincts had been what allowed me to survive for so long up to now.

What exactly haven't you told me yet...little brother?

* * *

 _May 11th, 2012 / Late Afternoon  
_ _Kayane's House - Guest Room (Rise's Room)_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Maybe I should be more nervous but I felt more at ease with it only being Setsuko and Yoko with me in the guest room. Still I guess this might be a little much but Kayane agreed to it when Yu decided to back me up. _"You want to tell her everything that I've been leaving out, right?"_ Kayane had asked me with a look that was more understanding than I initially thought. _"Alright. In the meantime I'll go to the store and get something good to make for dinner."_ He was the same as always. It wasn't that he didn't want his sister to know the whole truth...he just didn't know how to say it himself. I knew better than anyone how hard it was for him to express himself without song.

"I hope it isn't weird of it just being us girls," I smiled as I sat at the small circular table in the guest room. Well, it was more my room now than a guest room.

"Alone with the idol Risette. This certainly has been quite a day," Yoko was giggling. "I have to ask because it's been driving me nuts. When did you fall in love with my Onee-chan's Otouto? Was it love at first sight?"

I found my cheeks warming up. I wasn't really embarrassed about it but it was quite a topic to get to at first. "I don't really know to be honest. I was attracted to him right from the start. I'll admit that. But I think it all happened the first time I heard him sing. After that, it was impossible for me to get him out of my head."

"I could see that. Evening hearing just the recording of your performance at the culture festival is certain an indication of his talent. But likely only a small part of it," Yoko shifted slightly and glanced at her sister. "I have to say, I certainly didn't expect a well known idol to somehow be caught up in Shadows and Persona."

"They seemed to indicate that originally you were solely in a support role. From the way it sounds...that has changed," Setsuko was pretty observant. Just like her brother.

"It has," I nodded but averted my eyes for a moment. "My power changed in response to my own desires. Because I'm worried about Kayane." This alarmed Setsuko.

"I get it. That's why you wanted to talk to us alone. Not everything you want to say is something you've even told him about," Yoko smiled a bit. "I think we should dive right back into this then."

She was probably right. It would be a good idea to get into this sooner than later. "Last we left. Kayane had dived into the TV to save Nanako. By doing so he was able to protect Nanako in a way. Probably from incurring any real psychological damage from the effects of the TV World. Instead Kayane opted to take the full brunt of it and also made sure that the anger of the culprit was on him and not on Nanako. The culprit had tied Kayane up but when we showed up he used his body to free Nanako and somehow manage to free himself...but not before getting himself pretty injured. There wasn't much time though. We were fighting against Namatame Taro...who's desires was taken over by a collection of Shadows and attacked. So I was watching over both Nanako and Kayane when the fight began. After I freed him...Kayane charged back into the fight. And he unleashed a new power against the mass of Shadows. It's called Symphonic Discord."

"Symphonic...Discord?" Setsuko was obviously intrigued.

"His power caused the unified mass of Shadows to separate and he used it to pull the man Namatame from the mass of Shadows. And then the others were able to deal a decisive blow to the Shadows. Namatame was unconscious and we had won. We left the TV World as fast as possible for the sake of Nanako as we were unsure of what her being there could possibly do to her. After we exited we were on our way to turn in Namatame and take Nanako to the hospital. It was stupid on our part...we assumed since Kayane had been able to fight that he was okay. We were horribly wrong," I unconsciously formed a fist in my right hand. "Kayane collapsed after we arrived at the hospital. Maybe it was a blessing that he collapsed at the hospital but that was only the beginning of the longest month in my life. You see, he had fallen into a coma."

"A coma? But how?" Yoko's surprise was more than evident.

"Not sure. Even now we only know from what Kayane has said. That someone...some being had held him there," I wasn't sure how else I could phrase it.

"So you still don't know now who was responsible?" Setsuko asked a more pointed question.

"That's right. It has more to do with what is still going on now. Or rather I suspect its all related," I answered honestly.

"Okay then keep going please," Setsuko insisted.

"He was in the hospital for a month...and he kept slipping in and out of the coma. I spent every moment I could at the hospital. Some times skipping school and pretty much everything else to stay here with him. I couldn't stand the thought of him waking up and me not being here. I didn't want him to be alone. Especially sense I began to realize my own feelings for him," I found myself admitting. "It all led to the night of December 3rd...where everything changed. Suddenly his condition got worse...in my desperate pleas to keep him here...I told him I would marry him. That I would do anything if it meant keeping him here and alive. But he was proclaimed dead."

"Dead?" Setsuko's eyes widened.

"Yeah," I nodded grimly. "When I stepped out...all of us were devastated. But then we heard something else...that Namatame was in the hospital. Kayane's Mother heard and set out to his room. We followed. We found her trying to get past the police guard to yell at Namatame. I couldn't let her do anything like that so I persuaded her to let the police take her back. But it left us alone with Namatame. So I went into the room, determined to kill the man that had taken Kayane away from me. However, amidst the chaotic emotions we all felt at the time we instead found a moment of clarity. And realized there were inconsistencies in the case and until we knew Namatame's side of the story. So in the end...even as much as I wanted to...we left Namatame as he was. As we left a nurse came back to find me. We rushed back to Kayane's room. He had suddenly made a full recovery."

"Just like that?" Yoko seemed concerned. "How long was it before he was revived?"

"It was around ten minutes. However the doctor made an extensive list of tests and studies it seemed like he hadn't suffered any loss in motor skills or knowledge," I answered.

"What is it Yoko?" Setsuko maybe didn't understand the significance.

"Well, it isn't unusual for an individual to revive after death. However there is a rise in potential mental damage after the time passes over eight minutes. Every five seconds past that marker steadily climbs the chance for permanent damage. It is a miracle that Kayane not only was revived around ten minutes but that he didn't incur any mental damage. Perhaps the power of Persona could account for it," Yoko was speculating. And actually maybe it was true. Persona did seem to keep us healthier and I certainly felt more energetic now than I ever had before in my life. Even more so ever since I had awakened to my new power in _Inahime_.

"That is likely. The power of Persona strengthens the human body. More than people are aware of," Setsuko seemed to confirm it. "My Father's research notes indicated that those who awaken to their Persona live long healthy lives. As long as they don't do anything that would diminish their power."

"I think that makes sense. Once a Persona user you can't ever forget about it...or turn your back on how and why you got that power. Still, when Kayane came back to life it wasn't over. The next day we talked with Namatame and got his side of the story. Then we put all the pieces together over the next couple days while Kayane was somewhat recovering. And it turned out we finally had everything we needed. Tohru Adachi. When we put his presence into the different parts of the case, it made a sickening amount of sense. So we confronted him and we were right on the money. But he managed to escape into the TV World before we could catch him," I was pushing us back on topic. "Although it was so soon after Kayane's recovery we had to go back into the TV World. We found him and followed him into his own section of the TV World. It was different than anything up to that point though. Instead he embraced his Shadow and had already gained a Persona...but he was twisted and because of it it seemed like he actually controlled his section of the TV World. But it wasn't that simple. As it turns out Adachi had something else residing in him. It was a being called Ameno-sagiri. He called himself one who ruled over the fog. The fog that meant to make us all the same by giving no distinction to ourselves. After all, even if Adachi was the one behind the murders...the TV World and the Midnight Channel were still a mysterious power in which he had taken advantage of to do so."

"I get it. So you had found more of the mystery behind why everything had been possible to begin with," Yoko nodded.

"We defeated it and so with Adachi apprehended we returned to the real world. We celebrated and left it to the police. And while the mystery of the Midnight Channel and the TV World hadn't been completely answered we were back to just a regular school life for a while. Months went by and Winter came. Our life began to change too. You see, in that time we decided that we would both go into the music industry. I wouldn't be just an idol...but we would be a band. With Kayane and myself. It required a rather extensive negotiations and some complications with getting my Mother to sign off on the deal. In the end we were able to get it all approved. Even though we felt like the struggles against Shadows was over, our power still changed. Kayane's Persona changed from _Tsukuyomi_ to _Benzaiten_. And Even my own Persona changed from _Kanzeon_ to _Kouzeon_. Then a friend of ours named Marie went missing. There was only so much we could do to try and find her...but that all led to a head in February when we all took a ski trip," I summed it all up pretty quickly.

"Wait, you and my brother are going into the music industry?" Setsuko was alarmed.

"Yeah, our debut is set for July actually," I said and wasn't sure how to describe it. "After our performance together...I just got attached to the idea. And he deserves it too. Despite his reluctance and knowing the problems he would have to face, he agreed to it. It is definitely more than I thought he would ever be willing to do."

"That's...impressive," Setsuko said in a low tone.

"Let's not get completely derailed. Back to the main story," Yoko pushed.

"Right. When we were on the ski trip...the two of us got into an argument and as a result we spend the second day of the trip mostly away from each other. Then a storm hit. Nobody had seen him for a couple hours as he had been by himself. The storm had already started but I lfet to go find him. Even though I went out to find him I got turned around and lost my balance. I was already pretty exhausted. So I couldn't move. All I could think about was how stupid I had been with our argument. As it turns out Kayane returned the the resort just a few minutes after I had gone out to search for him. So he ended up saving me. And with the blizzard in full swing we had to take shelter in a small cottage we had found. Inside was also a TV. Kayane and I made up and the others showed up at the cottage not too long after. And then someone pulled us into the TV," I couldn't help but giggle. I also remember how close I had been to getting really cost to Kayane. We haven't had much time for that lately. All our free time was basically going to our music. And it was only going to be getting busier. "What we found was a place called the Hallow Forest. And inside was where our friend Marie was."

"That seems like a hell of a coincidence," Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can agree with that. But apparently this place was a limited access point to the Hallow Forest. But it was also more unique than anything we had faced before. It was connected to the TV World but also far removed from it...and we had a limited time to save Marie. We found out that Marie was an aspect of Ameno-sagiri, or rather another part of a whole. She was Kusumi-no-Okami, the one meant to find out the wishes of humanity. When Yu-senpai had met her, she had lost her memory, something that was intentional by the third party that I haven't gotten to yet. The reason she went to the Hallow Forest is because she had been absorbing the Fog that was being released from the TV World. What Ameno-sagiri was releasing. It was technically working as intended. Even though we had defeated Ameno-sagiri...Marie would eventually unleash the Fog and the world would be covered in Fog and the original objective would be obtained and the world would end. So we had Marie release the Fog and we destroyed it. After that we were able to save her and bring her back."

"So next was the last aspect?" Setsuko assumed. "It seems like it wasn't any normal Shadow behind the TV World and Midnight Channel."

"That's true. It was Izanami-no-Okami. The Midnight Channel as it turns out was simply a window in which it showed the collective wish of Inaba. So that was why the person that showed on it was someone that had recently become big in the media. It wasn't necessarily because they were on the media, only that they were the big talk of the town. She was also the one that gave three individuals to enter the TV. Adachi, Namatame were two and the last one went to Yu-senpai. Then she pretty much wiped her hands of it and sat back and watched," I could still remember that horrifying battle...and how we thought we had died. Somehow it had all come to an end. "Yu-senpai has the ability to use a lot of different Persona's and it was because of his power that we won out over her. So with her defeat everything had been settled...the Midnight Channel and the TV World."

"Just the end of that incident anyway," Yoko was likely reading my expression. "Your music career stuff started ramping up right?"

"Well, Kayane also graduated on top of us forming a band for our debut and filming some guest appearances on a couple TV shows. More or less to get the rumor mill going before we actually officially announce anything. Which all of it is supposed to be a huge surprise," I explained.

"People are going to flip...I imagine a lot of people assume that you and Kayane are a thing," Yoko seemed like she really enjoyed this topic.

"Probably but we plan to keep it ambiguous and not confirm or deny anything straight out. I'll probably lose a measure of my fan base but that is what we expect to anyway. I imagine we'll have a wider fan demographic overall in the end," I grin a bit.

"So when did that whole mess stop?" Setsuko spoke up.

"That was towards the end of March. And Kayane graduated shortly after that. But everything else happened only a few days ago. During Golden Week. Two different incidents that had revealed a lot...about Kayane's family," This was probably what was the more relevant of the stories but it was important for her to know everything that had happened. "It started when someone stole a shipment from the Kirijo Group while using a hostage situation as a smoke screen. Did you see the plane hijacking from about a week ago?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I doubt Onee-chan does though. She tends to not register that stuff," Yoko glanced over at Setsuko.

"That isn't really important is it? Let me guess...that shipment had Labrys," Setsuko likely knew that the moment I had said it.

"That's right. It was a complicated situation. Kirijo Mitsuru had just gotten the Shadow Operatives the official go ahead to start operations. So Mitsuru-san first few acts she wanted to do were related to dangerous items that had been in the Kirijo Group's possession and figure out safe ways to dispose of them. That was her intention at the very least. Though it would be on a case to case basis. However, various facilities no longer had the proper equipment to deal with them, so they were shipping them to the new Shadow Operative Headquarters to deal with it there. They found Labrys by chance but she had been deactivated and placed in a capsule. They were shipping her as well as they were unsure what to do with her. Most documentation on her was completely missing from the Kirijo Group database," I was essentially telling them what I had basically learned about it recently. "Someone with knowledge of Labrys stole her in the transaction and then brought her here to Inaba. Then they re-activated her and tossed her into the TV."

Setsuko's eyes widened. "Wait...so they knew about the TV World as well?"

"More like the individual helping them had informed them of the TV World. But that was how Kayane and the rest of us became involved with the Shadow Operatives. What happened is similar to what we went through before...but there was more involvement from an outside force. So it took Labrys' suppressed emotions and used the setting of Yasogami High and got us all connected to create a fighting tournament. As it turns out most of that was based on Labrys being forced to destroy her sister units. So we were all forced to fight each other. Still in the end we were able to get to Labrys and she confronted her Shadow," I still remember how tense all of that had been...especially with how useless I was considering I had been kidnapped.

"So...she awakened to her Persona then?" Setsuko was thinking about this seriously. "How long was she kept operational after the accident? Did she learn about it?"

"Yes," I interjected. "She learned that your parents were killed on the orders of Ikutsuki Shuji and launched an attack at him. However he forced the sister units to defend him. Labrys had no choice but to cut through them to protect herself. But when it was over they sealed her up because Ikutsuki realized he couldn't control her for any significant amount of time. Her black box interferes with the interface they put on her after your Father was forced to leave."

"That makes sense. Father would have taken counter measures for that eventuality. Turns out Father was paranoid and didn't want them using his research completely after he left. That is why Labrys' Plume of Dusk is covered in the black box. The encryption would be impossible for them to break. So I take it after the incident you had a pretty big discussion with the Shadow Operatives...and Labrys," Setsuko was being pretty level headed but I think it was pretty easy to guess how it went from that point onward. "Labrys didn't forget us after all."

"And she doesn't trust Mitsuru-san or the others very much at all, but it still hasn't been very long. That was just the first incident though. The next one happened only a day later. This time Mitsuru-san, Aigis-san, Fuuka-san and Akihiko-san were all lured back to Inaba and kidnapped by the real culprit. Kayane was also attacked and kidnapped as well," I jumped back into it. No point in dragging it out any more.

"They took him? Why?" Yoko asked.

"That's a bit complicated..." I avert my eyes. "The true culprit was Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. He manipulated a young man named Minazuki Sho...he himself was the result of a Kirijo Group experiment where they implanted a Plume of Dusk into him."

"They did what!?" Setsuko was standing on her feet. "What kind of idiot would do that to somebody? It's basically two people fighting over the same body! It could cause deterioration of the body and unstable psyche."

"I'm sure you know more about the subject than any of us would. I presume Kayane and your's Father had notes or research about those kind of things. Likely research he would never share with the Kirijo Group. And even if he had I doubt it would have stopped the man Ikutsuki from doing it. It seems he is responsible for a number of rather inhumane experiments within the Kirijo Group. Minauki was about what you would expect. It worked more like a split personality. They were working together. To further complicate the matter...the one born of the Plume of Dusk could use a Persona." I didn't want to let Setsuko focus too much on it. I'm sure she could offer a lot of insight to the whole ordeal. "They were simply being used by Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. They created Shadows...copies of all of us to gather Persona fragments. Using these fakes they slowed us down from getting to the tower they created by essentially wrapping the town in red fog...and from what the Shadow Operatives have said was similar to the Dark Hour."

"Hi-no-Kagutsuchi...another name from Japanese mythology. So...what was his goal? World Destruction?" Setsuko seemed like she noticed where it was going.

"Yep. As it turns out Hi-no-Kagutsuchi was the collective form of all the people that abandon their bonds. It was part of the reason he used copies of us masquerading as Shadows to try and get us to fight each other. While he mainly was using it to stall us he wanted to prove that our connections to each other weren't that strong. It was why he was able to manipulate Minazuki Sho. Since he had never known that kind of connection he convinced Sho that he wanted the world to end," it had all been rather stupid looking back at it now. But Sho didn't have any sort of support structure...in a lot of ways he was still like a child. "We defeated Hi-no-Kagatsuchi but as it turns out he wasn't the only one that was making movements. There was also another being posing as Kayane's Shadow that gathered a bunch of the other fake Shadows and took them for himself. And then he left, indicating that we would see him again."

"A Shadow posing as Kayane?" Setsuko looked down at her hands. "So that's what happened up to this point? And then Kayane decided to join the Shadow Operatives..."

"He did graduate from High School and also he was sure it be the only way to get Labrys to cooperate enough so that he could take advantage of their facilities so that Labrys could be properly maintained," I explained.

"Makes sense," Setsuko let out a sigh. "Even if it was me I wouldn't have the power supply needed to make the necessary diagnostic gear for her. Sounds like I showed up in the mess of a time."

"As if your own life isn't already a mess itself," Yoko commented. "There is never really a right time for anything. But I would say that there is never a wrong time. Especially for being reunited with your brother."

"I've spent my life forgetting my past. I was afraid of remembering. And all that time I had sealed away even the memory of my own brother..." Setsuko shook her head.

"Would anything have changed even if you had remembered?"

I turned to see Kayane walking in from the door. Well, I'm not surprised to see him. "Kayane, just be..."

"...careful?" he smiled at me. "I don't think much would have changed. Other than maybe you being worried about me in the years you had to worry about the Dark Hour."

"You are...probably right," Setsuko sighed.

"It certainly wouldn't have helped anything if you disappeared to go look for him. It isn't like Mom and Dad would have helped you see him. I would have though. Not that you would have gone to me for help. So in the end the way it happened is probably the best," Yoko was smiling. She was a very supportive sister. She had a unique kind of strength. Even though she herself didn't have a Persona she had taken all of this rather well. Then again from what Kayane said she had seen a Shadow in person. With Setsuko more or less taking care of the situation all on her own. Thinking of the years that Setsuko fough on her own only made me imagine that she was incredibly strong.

"Any way, let's take a break from all this serious talk. Dinner should be ready soon. And then Labrys should be here soon," Kayane said.

"Labrys is coming?" Setsuko seemed to perk up.

"Believe me, she wasn't happy that she couldn't be here earlier but she needed to get some maintenance done. Apparently that business the other day did more damage to her legs than initially thought," Kayane shrugged.

"Really? I can't wait to see her!" Setsuko was smiling now.

"Onee-chan...please tell me you aren't thinking of pulling her legs off to look for yourself," Yoko shook her head.

Wait really?

"I...umm...look I know her original design better than anyone. If anyone should be fixing Labrys its me!" Setsuko got to her feet.

I could see that we had a lot to learn about Kayane's older sister.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A quick apology for not getting this up last week. My inspiration for writing has been somewhat diminished due to personal reasons but I won't bore you with them. At any rate it is here now.**

 **I realize that this chapter is essentially a re-cap chapter but that is also because we are about to get into the thick of things from here on to the end of the story. We are in essence heading into the final act of Last Symphony. Next we will be going to the lead up to Dancing All Night. The presence of Kayane and all the other things that have happened up to this point are going to greatly affect the events of Dancing All Night. Plus Rise is a lot different than how she is portrayed in the game as well.**

 **An easy difference between the game of Dancing All Night and Last Symphony is the fact that Rise and Kayane are part of a band named _Synchronicity._ And we also have the Shadow of Kayane who is planning something as well. I got a lot planned for this section so I hope you are looking forward to it.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my small corner of fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it! I'll try not to let the gap be as far from this chapter to the next. Thanks again and see you next chapter.**


	54. Chapter 53 - Steadfast

**Chapter 53 / Steadfast**

 _May 27th 2012 / Early Afternoon  
_ _Music Studio - Tokyo_

"Should we run through it again?" Rise asked me as I was getting up from the piano to my feet.

"Sure. Mitsuragi can take over the piano now. Sorry if I have been playing for most of the day. I guess I just get carried away sometimes when I'm on the piano," I turned to Saya as she shook her head.

"No, please, it's fine," Saya was incredibly understanding. "I always have time to practice, and as long as I have some occasions to play with everyone then I can keep up." She certainly had proven that. She was exceptionally talented as a piano player, but she could also do some other instruments as well. Having her play the piano while I focused on singing and the performance aspect is beneficial. Plus us being able to adapt to different situations was important. If my anxiety got too much she could easily step in to take over, and Rise could cover my parts in most of the songs except for the duet songs.

"Actually I think a break might be in order," a voice came from the entrance of the studio. Several individuals stood at the door, and the most prominent of them was my Mother, Tsukio Nanase. With her was Producer Ochimizu Kyoka, a long time friend of my Mother and also the one behind the concert that would be where we make our debut. Then five girls followed in behind them. The one up front was Mashita Kanami. She was a girl I had met when I was younger...although the two of us don't really remember it. Still ever since we had met up again we had kept in loose contact. The other four must have been the other members of Kanami's idol group, Kanamin's Kitchen.

"Alright, break time it is," I shrugged as they all came in.

"It's nice to see you guys again! Kayane-senpai and Rise-senpai," Kanami bounced up and eagerly took Rise's hand which she also eagerly returned.

"Oooo...it's Kanamin's Kitchen. Super awesome," Reiko, our sometimes over energetic drummer bounced forward towards the girls. "I'm Aizawa Reiko, so happy to meet you all. Big fan."

"Reiko, don't crowd them," Taro, our incredibly talented guitarist had swiftly pulled her back. The two were apparently childhood friends and they certainly acted the part. Well, despite the fact that Taro often seemed irritated with Reiko's over abundance of energy, the two were still around each other all the time. I suspect there was a reason why the two of them had stuck together all this time. Their talent and performance complimented each other. I wouldn't be surprised to learn if the two started playing music together.

"Taro...don't you know who they are?" She pouted looking at him.

"We're also going to be performing on the same stage as them. Be a little bit professional," Taro sighed.

"Should we take a seat?" I ask hoping to push things along. Kanami looked like she wanted to talk but we might as well get the business out of the way.

"Yeah, why don't you all take a seat. Ochimizu and I want to talk a bit about the festival. Since you are all the main acts," Mom motioned for everyone to take seats in the stadium like platform area's that are meant to hold different sections of a choir or band. Well the studio was occasionally used for orchestras.

We all sat down and got somewhat settled in. With Rise sitting next to me...and Kanami actually sitting on my other side. Not sure how to take the fact that it seemed like Kanami was actually happy to see me and Rise. With all the madness that had been happening lately it was hard to really settle into any sort of normalcy. Plus I had spent a lot of time with my sister. It was hardly a good time to let my thoughts wander.

"Let's start with brief introductions. I'm Tsukio Nanase, Manager of the band Synchronicity," Mom gave a short bow.

I stood up and turned to everyone, "My name is Ikakure Kayane, pianist, song writer and vocalist for Synchronicity."

"I'm Kujikawa Rise, and I am a vocalist in Synchronicity," Rise jumped up next. The other members of the band followed suite.

"Osagawa Taro, guitarist for Synchronicity," Taro kept his short.

"I already introduced myself but I'm the drummer for Synchronicity. So glad to meet you all," Reiko smiled and gave an exaggerated bow before Taro pulled her back to sit down.

"I'm Ichide Tsubasa, bassist and this is Mitsuragi Saya. She is the back up pianist and also fills in or other instruments in various songs," Tsubasa took the initiative to introduce Saya as well. Saya was a shy girl so this was probably best.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Saya politely bowed before moving back to sit down.

"I'm Ochimizu Kyoka, the lead Producer of the Love Meets Bonds festival. Unfortunately Inoue Minoru, Kanamin Kitchen's manager wasn't able to make it due to a meeting," Kyoka held a business tone and her gaze was unflinching. Her hair was black and stylized going down to her shoulder. What stood out was the streak of hair that was colored white on the right side that seemed to slightly obscure her eyes. She had a simple gray business suit on and held a notebook in her arms.

Kanami got up next, "I'm Mashita Kanami, although I'm known more as Kanamin. It's great to be able to meet and work with all of you." She gives a bow and smiles big before sitting back next to me. Today she has the wig she wears when she is Kanamin which is pink thick wavy hair. Though I know her natural hair was a very dark brown hair.

The next was a smaller girl, she had mulberry hair that was about shoulder length. She like the rest of the girls was wearing a simple comfortable outfit of blue jeans and had a bright pink top. "I'm Ujima Sumomo. I'm known in Kanamin's Kitchen as Momo-chan."

As Sumomo sat down the next girl was much taller. She had short auburn hair and along with blue jeans was wearing a dark brown shirt, "Um...I'm Nakahara Nozomi. It's...nice to meet you all." She seemed a bit shy actually. It's a bit different when things aren't in a strictly official sense.

The girl after her had long wavy blue hair and seemed to have a much more mature air around her. "Sayama Tomoe, it will be a good experience to be able to work next to such a group. Ive heard good things about you guys." She bowed respectfully as the last of the girls stood up.

Her hair was a light brown and had it back into a casual ponytail. She seemed to eye me for a moment, "Name is Uesugi Tamami. Rise-senpai, did you really leave the idol business for this guy?"

"Yep," Rise responds without missing a beat.

"Rise," I sigh. "Don't embellish the truth."

"Well it isn't completely wrong," Rise said and took my arm.

"You do realize we're not planning to tell the world we are together right?" I just felt exhausted with the way this is going.

"Don't worry. I've known these girls for a few years, they'd never tell anyone," Rise sounded confident.

"No fair, Rise-senpai. We're not even allowed to date anyone," Kanami mock pouted from my other side.

Ochimizu then loudly cleared her throat, "We do have things to discuss, if we may."

"As you already know, this concert is the biggest one Takura Productions is doing for the summer. And one that the headline performance will be done by Kanamin's Kitchen. Synchronicity will be playing the act before them. However, this isn't public knowledge, and won't be on any of the promotional material," My Mother jumped right in to the main points. "There is also something else we want to suggest."

"The name Love Meets Bonds was the goal for the whole concert and so after much discussion we thought it would be appropriate if you all performed the last song, together," Ochimizu added.

"I thought the last song was supposed to be Kanamin's Kitchen premiering their new song?" I ask having distinctly remembering that fact in the last meeting. It hadn't been a detail we were really meant to learn about but it was just something that came out naturally in the meeting. I thought it was a good idea. There wasn't anyway to know how fans would re-act to Synchronicitiy's debut...but the fans would definitely be pumped for a new track for Kanamin's Kitchen.

"It will still be the new song but it serves a double purpose," Ochimiszu explained but didn't elaborate.

Ah...so this was executive meddling. "So this serves as a proof of show that Takura Productions is approving of Rise's change in her career. And that were all still on good terms," I scratched my head. "I guess that means we will have to plan some joint rehearsals."

"That is so awesome! We get to sing with Kayane-senpai and Rise-senpai. We all got to hear some sample's from your guys' album, its really good," Kanami was smiling and I guess excited to be working with us. Well I wasn't sure what to say but it wasn't like it was unwelcomed.

"Tsukio-san, there is one thing I want to ask. And I talked about it briefly with you before. Did you and Ochimizu come to a decision?" Rise suddenly asked which made me raise an eyebrow.

"I was about to get to that. Ochimizu was against the idea but..." Mom smiled.

"You never played fair, Nanase," Ochimizu muttered and surprisingly called my Mom bu her first name.

"Oh Kyoka-chan you've definitely made it harder for me over the years," Mom glanced over at her colleague and strangely felt like the two were definitely old friends. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever seen her friendly like this with anyone. "So for Synchronicity's debut, we are going to use Kayane and Rise's friends as dancers."

My jaw dropped, "As what?"

"I want them to be there Kayane. Besides what better stage than the Love Meets Bonds festival? We both made friends and we have come a long way because of their support. I couldn't imagine them not being a part of our debut. We owe it to them...to ourselves," Rise spoke it as if she had been ready for my resistance to this announcement. I couldn't argue her point at all.

I put my hand to my forehead, "We'll have to add additional days to the schedule as well as getting them all up to a level of confidence to preform. And..."

"...And you'll love every moment of it...trust me. I already made the arrangements for us to meet with them later today. I'll go with Tsukio-san to ask them," Rise smiled. She was certainly a sly one when she put her mind to it. I felt like this was a bit much...but if they were willing to do it...then I knew I would welcome it. I think having them there would help my nerves.

Rise and I already had most of the dances down. We had been drilling them every other night for a while now when we weren't performing with the band. The intention was to be a cross between Idol and a band. The fans would still get to see other aspects of what they loved about the Idol Rise...but I would be there too. Well okay, it that was the way it was going to be then there was no point dwelling on it. I was going to meet up with Setsuko, Labrys and Yoko after this...which is why she didn't ask me to go with them. We definitely had our work cut out for us.

"Let's not try to work ourselves to the bone," Taro commented. Unfortunately I think it was already too late for that.

* * *

 _May 27th, 2012 / Late Afternoon  
_ _Tokyo Local Ramen Shop_

"Are you sure you are going to make it through this? This sounds like way too much work to handle," Setsuko said immediately after I told her all the new developments of today. We were sitting in a far off corner in the back of the ramen shop so I wasn't concerned about being overheard. Besides I wasn't really that recognizable as Rise was...at least not before we debut. I was sitting across from my sister, Setsuko. Sitting next to me was her adopted sister, Yoko. Labrys sat next to Setsuko.

"It wasn't like I had intended to take all this on. Then again I think Rise did this so that I would feel comfortable on stage. So if all my friends are there I might be less inclined to have a panic attack," I admitted before I took a bite of my ramen. I ordered it extra spicy but I could barely taste any spice at all. Man, people have weak standards to what is considered spicy.

"That is a good idea. Having familiar people around you can help ground you if you start to feel it coming. Though a lot of anxiety attacks are hard to tell if they will come or not. And panic attacks don't always have a clear reason as to why they happen," Yoko spoke up a bit. Setsuko had mentioned that Yoko was studying psychology, so she likely knew something about certain psychosis. "We get to go see your performance right?"

I chuckled, "I got all three of you backstage passes already. Aneki should see it in her email sometime soon," I said with a shrug. I said it casually and glanced at Setsuko. "Or should I call you Oneesan?"

"Whatever you want is fine," Setsuko then put her eyes down at her own ramen bowl and quickly took a bite.

"I'm curious though...Labrys do you remember of Oneesan and I called each other anything specifically?" I asked the android who had been rather quiet. I noticed that she looked a bit different though.

"Yes actually," Labrys spoke up. "Oneesan used to call you Kay-chan. And you would call her Nee-chan."

"Nee-chan," I said it and noticed Setsuko was smiling...and probably blushing, but the corner of the ramen shop we were in wasn't very bright so it would be hard to tell if she was or not. "Nee-chan it is then. I can't think of any better way to get used to having a sister than just going back into it."

"So...can I call you Kay-chan then?" Setsuko asked.

"You're the older sister, so I think you get to call me whatever you want," I couldn't help but chuckle. Yoko even laughed with me.

"You're so cute, Onee-chan," Yoko giggled.

"I talked with Mitsuru-sama before I got here. I heard you are getting used to the lab and making it your own," I had to bring it up. Shortly after Setsuko learned about what I had been through and time with Labrys she decided to join the Shadow Operatives along with me. Now she would have the resources of the Kirijo Group and also be able to oversee not just Labrys but Aigis' maintenance. Essentially by joining she was taking control of the Mechanical Maidens and things related to the Plume of Dusk. Even Yurika, who essentially acted like an artificial intelligence, although that was really underselling what Yurika really was. It had only been a couple of weeks but Setsuko was supposedly making plans to make seamless improvements to Labrys and Aigis. Specifically on their bodies that each weighed a ridiculous amount.

"I'll be able to continue other aspects of Father's research. I am still a bit hesitant to trust them though," Setsuko admitted. "But I could never do them on my own without major funding. And I can finally fix all the stupid junk they added to our Imouto. The Mechanical Maidens were never meant to be interfaced with other than or maintenance reasons. And even then it was designed to be unobtrusive. Aigis is even worse off. She has a built in kill switch that I am going to take out eventually. they really didn't understand Dad's research..."

"Considering the world was almost destroyed because of them, I don't think it could be more evident," I chuckled. "I'm glad to hear you are enjoying it. Oh but aren't we supposed to be celebrating your finals?"

"That's right! You were only four points away from a perfect score. As expected of our Onee-chan. Which by the way, Ikakure. I think we can totally count each other as honorary brother and sister. Us too, Labrys-chan," Yoko took my hand after I had put my chopsticks down and then reached over and grabbed Labrys' as well.

"Oh? Your older than me so I guess that means I have to call you Oneesan?" I grinned.

"Hmm...how about Nee-san? And I get to call you Kayane-chan," Yoko didn't miss a beat. "Although if you didn't have Rise..."

"Yoko!" Setsuko quickly spoke up.

"Settle down, Onee-chan. You get riled up way too quickly," Yoko giggled and I couldn't help but laugh myself as Yoko let my hand go. "What do you think Labrys?"

"Yeah, I think that's great. Can I call you Nee-san too?" Labrys was definitely happy. That accent was showing through as usual. What a strange family I'm a part of. Well, it isn't like life had ever been easy. No, nothing ever came close to being easy.

I wonder what Miyuki would have thought of all of this.

 _Do you really think you would even be here if Miyuki was alive? I mean it was our fault that she is dead to begin with._ I saw him appear in the corner of the room. My Shadow. _Don't worry, the others can't see me. Just us like always._

It wasn't like I believed that my Shadow had simply disappeared. But with the presence of that fake me during the incident with Kagutsuchi, it was hard for me to not think that this was connected. Still...was this just an indicator of me having lingering doubts in my mind? Something that I was maybe suppressing? But from what we learned a Shadow couldn't exist if you had your Persona...but yet it wasn't like the Shadow was gone. I think Setsuko had a better understanding about this. But I really didn't want to worry her about something like this when it could just be the result of my own worries.

"Labrys...have you spent time talking with Aigis?" I try to ignore my Shadow for now.

"Yes...and I apologized for how I first treated her and all of them," Labrys said and hung her head. I can't say it was really her fault. She had no knowledge of what had transpired since she had been shut down. Shut down and essentially thrown into a box and stuffed in storage because they couldn't do anything else with her. I guess that was thanks to Setsuko and I's Father and Labrys' black box which prevented them from ever gaining control of her. "I think I really hurt her feelings."

"Aigis was unaware of what had happened to you, or why you had been sealed away. She also was the last Mechanical Maiden that was made and consequently never got to spend time with others of her generation," Setsuko was speaking up now. Sounds like she didn't waste any time digging into the Kirijo Group files...or likely had talked a great deal with Aigis.

 _You're sister is a well bred survivor. She knows how to take advantage of situations and isn't afraid to turn things to her favor. She is certainly nothing like you. You didn't even deal with a fraction of the problems she has and you tried to end your own life. Truly we are a pathetic human being._ My Shadow was more than glad to add that observation. I couldn't argue that though...my sister truly was amazing. Not only did she deal with the Dark Hour for ten years of her life but in that time she had pushed herself to be able to make her own robotic feet so that she could fight in the Dark Hour. She was concerned for Yoko, as one of the nights it had appeared she was being targeted.

"Aigis did say she felt guilty about it," Labrys commented. "I'm just so glad that we are all back together."

 _Minus two dead parents. But sure, be happy._ My Shadow mocked.

I picked up my chop sticks once more and ate more of my ramen. "Nee-chan...what happened with your wedding?"

Setsuko still reacted to me calling her Nee-chan. It was definitely a new experience but it didn't feel embarrassing to me. It felt oddly natural. Plus I felt if I didn't treat her like my sister then I would never get used to that fact. She put her own chop sticks down.

"The wedding is tentatively canceled," Setsuko said after a moment. "Kichiro was understanding when I told him I had gotten a job and with finals happening it was just too chaotic."

 _Oh? Maybe our sister is worse at relationships than we are. Now that is pretty amusing. Just think of how badly Rise will cry when she realizes we've been cutting again. Breaking our promises is pretty bad. Hmm...nope we're still way worse. Nee-chan is definitely way better off than we are. Hey...do you think Rise would break up with us? Kick us to the curb? Maybe tell at us that she hates us...we certainly deserve it._ My Shadow continued to taunt. I found myself clutching my arm. I really do hate myself.

"And she plans to spend more time with him and actually talk to him. You really need to decide how you really feel or him. It isn't fair to Kichiro if you don't feel anything for him," Yoko even sounded irritated.

"Yeah, I know...you've lectured me enough about the whole thing," Setsuko sighed.

"Life has changed rapidly for all of us lately. I heard that Mitsuru-sama even offered you a position in the Shadow Operatives, Nee-san," I looked to Yoko.

"She said she'd pay or my schooling and hire me as the Shadow Operatives psychologist in the future. Given my exposure it makes sense. Better to have those that have that knowledge close. And I can help Onee-chan with her research and offer an aspect she isn't knowledgeable in," Yoko seemed like she had already made up her mind.

"I guess we'll all be working together then," I smiled slightly before taking another bite of my ramen. My bowl was almost empty now. "Life sure is unpredictable."

 _Just wait until you see what happens next_. My Shadow grinned but then was gone.

* * *

 _May 27th, 2012 / Late Afternoon  
_ _Inaba - Junes Food Court_

 _ **YU'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Thanks again for going out of your way to pick me up," I thanked Tsukio Nanase who was currently driving the car. Rise was up in the passenger seat while I was sitting in the back. "Is Kayane-senpai meeting up with his sister?"

"Not a problem," Tsukio replied. "You can't blame him. Honestly I'm ashamed I never did the research and found it out before him. Well, it was a chaotic time for both of us back then. I can't wait to be able to spend more time with the girl. She is quite intelligent."

I'm not sure calling her intelligent was enough. Frankly, she was a genius. Her robotic leg was more than proof of that. It was far more advanced than ones used on the market. Then again she was also used to fighting against Shadows. And that was certainly not something to forget about. Having heard what she had gone through had put more perspective on my own journey. I awakened to a power that was fueled by my bonds with my friends. I couldn't imagine having to face Shadows on my own and yet that was exactly what Setsuko had done. Not to mention she had lost a leg and yet she figured out a means to survive and fight as a child.

Yukiko and I had discussed it just a few days ago over the phone. About how in hindsight we had been lucky. I mean it wasn't like what we had faced had been easy, but for us...our lives had generally been peaceful and normal up until that point. None of use had been aware of the Dark Hour that had been in the world for ten years. After learning all of that...it just showed just how vast the world was...and how dangerous.

"I wanted to go with him, but this is important," Rise spoke up. "I figured you would agree to it pretty quickly, Senpai. But what do you think the others will say?"

Us being on stage...well it isn't like we have zero experience of doing it. But this would be on a much grander scale than it had ever been before. It would certainly be a nice change of pace from all the things that had been happening lately. Though it also meant a rough rehearsal schedule was ahead for us to be able to get to an acceptable level. Still to see both my friends moving forward with their lives was heartwarming. Especially since it had to be hard for Kayane to get into the industry when he had anxiety issues. And he was also a part of the Shadow Operatives.

Though the biggest change was the appearance of his sister, Setsuko. And that is on top o learning about his parents and Labrys. None of it was exactly easy. Yukiko and I had been trying to think of more ways we could support him and Rise. So there wasn't any doubt what the others answer would be.

"I don't think there is anything to worry about," I said after a moment and we came to a stop in the parking lot of Junes. I was also glad to have an excuse to see Yukiko. And this was also another good reason for me to see more of her. "So Naoto is going to be showing up too huh?"

"Yeah, she should be here," Rise said as she was pulling out her phone and we all stepped out of the car. "It's pretty hot today."

"I'll stop by and grab some drinks for everyone. Want to help me out, Yu-chan?" Tsukio asked.

"Sure, that is going to be a lot of drinks to carry. You go on ahead to the others, Rise-san," I said as we split up upon entering Junes.

"Tell me the truth...how do you think my son is doing?" Tsukio asked the moment Rise was out of earshot. The question caught me off guard.

"Honestly?" I sighed as I thought about it for a moment. The last few times I had seen him had certainly not been easy ones. And if I had to wager a guess...well it wasn't good. "I think he's hiding something."

"You are probably right," Tsukio said as we were now gathering different drinks. I picked out most of them since I knew the preferences of my friends. "Everything is moving so fast, and I haven't had time to spend much time with Kay-chan. I know he has Rise-chan to look after him but would it be too much for me to ask you to do the same?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all. He's been a good friend but he has a tendency to try to do everything himself. If anything happens, I'll be sure to do all I can to help him."

"Thanks, Yu-chan," Tsukio smiled briefly before we bought the drinks and then headed up to the food court. It was easy to find my friends. They were in the same spot we usually sat at.

"Hey everyone," I approached the table and noticed that Naoto was here as well. It was good to see everyone again. It feels like the last time I was here had been too much craziness going on for us to even spend any time together.

"Sensei! Woo-hoo! It's Sensei in 3D!" Teddie exclaimed and bounced over to me.

"Yo, partner! Let me give you a hand," Yosuke got up and helped me put the drinks on the table. "Hah, it feels like we haven't seen each other in forever."

"It is good to see you all. It isn't like I was gone for that long though," I said as I finally had my hands free.

"Hey Senpai, you've been okay?" Kanji asks. I noticed he was sporting a much different look. He even had on glasses and his hair was pretty well groomed. "The weather channel's been makin' a big deal about how it's been rainin' apes and gorillas in the city."

"Yeah, he phrase is 'cats and dogs', buddy. The only 'gorilla' here is the one that almost put me in a headlock. Anyways, um..." Yosuke looked to Tsukio

"Hello, Tsukio-san. I've heard you've been super busy with Kayane and Rise's debut coming up. I guess being their manager keeps you super busy," Yukiko said this while also taking the moment to move next to me and take my arm.

"You could say that. Managing a band is a bit different than Idols but its been a good learning experience. It's nice to see all of you again. I wish Kay-chan could have come but he already had plans with Setsuko-chan," Tsukio smiled and exchanged a quick hello with everyone. "Please take a drink and sit down."

Everyone was a bit curious as to what this was all about. I couldn't blame them, but then again...I did know what it was about. "Nice to see you, Naoto-san. How has work been?"

"Thankfully nothing as complicated or dangerous as it had been previously," Naoto said as she settled down at the table, sitting next to Kanji. After a moment we were all settled in. Yukiko helped passed out the drinks to everyone before she sat next to me.

"By the way, Rise-chan," Chie spoke up. "What's all this important business you were talking about on the phone? I mean, you and Tsukio-san came all the way here to tell us about something, right? Even having Yu-kun and Naoto-chan show up too."

"Mmhm, well... I actually have a favor to ask of everyone," Rise started.

"A favor? What is it?" Chie asked.

"Ohh ho ho ho, I get it now. Rise-chan's here to scout me as a brand-new idol, huh?" Teddie proclaimed.

Tsukio was laughing a bit now and I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"But I already have an exclusivity deal with Junes. Me, an idol... I don't know if I could bear the pressure!" Teddie continued.

"Uh, no..." Chie shook her head.

"Dude, you're just a part-timer anyway," Yosuke added.

"I want all of you to perform as backup dancers for Synchronicity at the Love Meets Bonds festival," Rise asks straight out.

"Backup dancers!?" Both Yosuke and Chie said simultaneously.

"Huh? Backup dancers..." Yukiko blinked from next to me.

Then everyone else repeated it as if they hadn't heard it correctly.

"Ohhhhh, I see, backup dancers! Right! Phew, I was kinda surprised there, ahaha..." Chie had a nervous look in her eyes.

"Chie, you know what a backup dancer is?" Yukiko asked probably sensing Chie's confusion.

"Well, I mean... not exactly..." Chie was definitely unsure. "But since it has 'backup' in it, it's nothing too big, right?"

"Backup dancers are just... that, right? Y'know, guys that dance... in the back?" Kanji didn't seem confident either.

"Ahhh, okay, I get it. Dancing in the back! So that's what we're going to..." Chie frowned.

"I think she's going to break," Yosuke muttered.

"You mean w-we're going to dance!" Chie said a half beat after Yosuke's comment. "B-backing up Kayane-senpai and Rise-chan!? Us?"

"That's right," Rise answered. "Synchronicity is making their debut. We'll be playing before Kanamin's Kitchen. But I'm worried about Kayane and how his anxeity issues. So I thought about it and with the theme of the festival I thought it be great if you were all there performing with us. I think Kayane would be more comfortable and would let him relax and enjoy himself. It is a tight time schedule as its only about a month away."

"Wha-Whoa whoa whoa! A month? And us being on stage with your band? Th-That's an impossible deadline! I mean, I don't even know where to start!" Yosuke was already doubting it. I couldn't blame him. It was a lot of work to do. "Look, if we could somehow become expert dancers in a month, then everyone in school would be professionals."

"Yeah! Dancing together sounds like a lot of fun. I'd like to try," Yukiko jumped in and immediately dismissed Yosuke's concerns. I couldn't help but chuckle. Leave it to my girlfriend to just charge into it.

"What...!?" Yosuke was alarmed.

"After all, Rise-chan personally asked us. And it is or Kayane-senpai's sake too. Plus, we learned how to dance during PE at school, right?" Yukiko was reminding them of a few things...not that dancing at PE would be close to what we would need to do...but some experience with dancing would certainly help in this case.

"Oh yeah, we did. Like this, and this, and one of these... hwataaa! Right!" Chie bounced up and spun around before ending with a kick. That looked more like one of the martial arts kata's she practices. Though in actuality being able to do stuff like that already would make it easier for Chie.

"Pretty sure we never did that..." Kanji mutters. "I guess you already knew about this, Yu-senpai. And you're okay with it?"

"Why not? Plus Rise-san is concerned about Kayane-senpai. And considering how much has changed in his life lately...I think it would be a good idea for us to be with him. I believe he needs our support now more than ever." I said after a moment.

"Yeesh, how can I argue against that?" Yosuke sighs.

"Then I don't got a reason to say no either! I'm in," Kanji speaks up.

"Sounds like fun! I know all about that stuff! It's like, 'Yo my name's Teddie I'm a lyrical beast! I love the ladies and Personas and Topsicle feasts!' ... Right?" Teddie's mini rap mad most of us groan a little bit.

"Are you serious? That's not even close to dancing," Yosuke shook his head and looked around. "No one's even trying to back out of this one, huh?"

"To be honest, I expected this reaction," Naoto smiled a bit. "I was surprised as well when I heard about her plans, but I imagined this is how it would turn out." I guess Rise had talked to Naoto previously about this idea. Not surprising. I think Rise was probably closest to Naoto of all the other girls. Though there was a bit of tension between them. The reason for that was a bit more...complicated.

"Appearing in this thing's fine and all, but do we even have the time to practice?" Kanji spoke up. "Senpai and Naoto ain't around here for long, and we don't know what the hell we're supposed to do."

"Oh, that's right, huh," Chie considers for a moment. "We have classes so it's not like we can visit the music studio every day."

"True... I'll be pretty busy helping out at home as well," Yukiko sank a bit in her chair.

"Already taken care of," Tsukio then puts a bag on the table and smiles. "I have DVD's for all of you. It has the whole routine for the LMB. But it isn't like you won't be able to practice with Kayane or Rise. Whenever we are able we can get practice in and both Kayane and Rise already know the dance, so either of them would be able to teach it to you. These DVD's do have commentary from a famous instructor, so even with the DVD's alone should be able to help you all practice on your own. The only thing is that I will need you to take time off school from July 24th to the 28th. That's five days total. Those are pivotal rehearsal time to bring it all together before the performance. And if you all agree with this I will be talking to each of your parents to tell them the details. Since there will be a lot of cameras and I'll need their permission before I can give you all the final okay."

"Yikes... We're gonna be on TV?" Chie was the one to shrink back this time but Yosuke put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Wow... Finally, Teddie's grand debut in living rooms across the nation," Teddie had stars in his eyes at this point.

"TV, huh...? That I didn't know," I guess it makes sense, this was sounding to be a big event. "Considering how difficult this will be for Kayane, its a small price to pay."

"And don't worry, it isn't like you guys are doing this or free. You will all be appropriately paid for your time on stage. Just have fun with it by just being the group you've always been. It's thanks to all of you that my son is taking this step. And I'm grateful you will all be there with him to continue to support him," Tsukio then got to her feet and bowed to all of us.

"He supported all of us too," I said after a moment. Kayane would never realize what he had done for all of us. How his words are more powerful than he realizes. It's a reason why his music resonates with us so much. "I couldn't imagine us not being there when he needs us."

"Well as crazy as it will be I'm not about to say no. Alright, fine. Let's do this," Yosuke was grinning but he knew we were in for a rough ride.

"We got both Kayane-senpai and Rise-chan to teach us so I'm sure we'll manage," Yukiko was definitely excited about this.

"Yeah, let's do our best," I added.

Yosuke then grinned a bit, "Heheh... Now that it's been decided, time to get hyped! Don't blame me i my slick moves send you head over heels for me!"

"Oh, don't worry, that's impossible," Yukiko said it matter-of-factly. Brutal as always.

Chie instead pulled something else out of his words, "Wait, you can dance?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to pump myself up here? There's no way I'm gonna be ready in time otherwise," Yosuke explained.

"Oh right, by the way...your practices with Kayane and Rise will be recorded," Tsukio adds.

"Recording? Wait...like on camera?" Kanji is a bit alarmed by this.

"Well sure...it be great to have material for a documentary. The band has been recording everything since the auditions. All at Kayane's request," Tsukio informed them. That was actually a bit surprising.

"It was Kayane's idea to get used to having camera's around. And then Tsukio-san could decide what to do with all the footage," Rise added more to the information. "It's also a good idea so you guys can see what you are doing wrong and doing right. It's a useful tool for nailing a performance. I'm gonna be honest with you... dance practice is way harder than you might think. Rhythm in dance needs a lot of movement you just don't do in your everyday life. So bringing you guys up to on-stage quality, getting that muscle memory down within a month... Honestly, it's going be hard. Even with Kayane and I helping you guys."

"Rise-san, that sounds unnecessarily ominous..." Naoto speaks up.

"Sorry, but it's the truth," Rise wasn't going to sugarcoat it which was a good idea. No point in hiding how hard it was going to be for us. "But if we can put or feelings right now into words, and share it with everyone when we're feeling down we can remember that feeling when we need it most, help each other back up, and get on the right track again."

That was an interesting way to put it, "I see... So it's a way of connecting all our feelings. Alright, let's do it."

"Exactly," Rise said as Tsukio was now pulling out a camera. These two had planned it this far huh? She wanted to give a way to keep everyones spirits high. "So we'll go around the group, and we'll all declare our resolutions for the camera. Okay?"

"Well this will be interesting," I said as Tsukio was now pointing the camera at me. "

"First up is Narukami Yu," Rise said as means of introduction to the camera.

Kanji gives a whistle, "Go, leader! Show us what you're made of, Senpai!" Seemed a bit unnecessary.

"Sensei, we've been waiting for you! Eeeeee! Sign my bear chest!" Teddie doesn't help the situation. I could only shake my head.

"Quiet down, you two," Yukiko shushed them.

Not sure how I was supposed to go about this so...I'll just roll with it and looked to the camera, "...Hello, I'm Narukami Yu. I spent last year here, in the town of Inaba. My parents had to work overseas, so I came here to stay with my uncle Dojima-san."

"Huh? Wait, does Dojima-san even know that Yu-kun is here? It was pretty sudden... Won't he be surprised?" Chie interrupted, obviously concerned about if I stay here for the night.

"Don't worry, I already called him. I didn't mention our meetup, but he said you should all stop by when we're ready," I told them.

"Man, it's hard to believe it's only been a year since you came to Yasogami," Yosuke was reminiscing. "When I heard a new guy was transferring in from the city, I felt like I'd finally have someone to talk to."

"It's been just a little bit over a year now. It was a big deal when Yu showed up to Yasogami High School. We don't see many transfer students after all," Yukiko added. "I can't imagine anyone leaving as big of an impact on this town like you did in just one year before you headed back to the city."

"Well that was a bit unexpected, but I had only ever planned to be here for a year," I said and realizing that while we were in a more candid conversation that Tsukio kept on filming us. I think this was more our style anyway.

"After all that crap last year, even Naoto went back to the city for her work stuff..." Kanji commented. "Though I guess because of Kayane-senpai and Rise-san's plans she is barely around this place too. Since then, big vacations are the only chance any of us really get to hang out."

It was certainly true, but it wasn't like we could avoid that from happening. Kayane had graduated and then Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and I moved on into our third year in High School, with the rest moving into their second year. But it is what it is.

"Well, we all have our own professional and academic duties to attend to. Even those of us in the city don't get to meet all that often," Naoto further explained the complications.

"School on top of going back to the industry plus traveling back and forth all the time leads to not much down time," Rise added. "At least I'm not as busy as I used to be thanks to Tsukio-san controlling our schedule so we don't wear ourselves out before our debut."

"It isn't like we've forgotten about each other though. And we plan to keep connected," I said after a moment. I had experienced it before...and I'm sure Yosuke could attest to it. Often times when moving to a different place you would make promises to keep in touch with people, but that was often where it ended. If felt like I never really knew what a real bond was until I came to Inaba. Now I would never let these relationships slip away. "Friends separated by distance are still friends. Our hearts are one."

"Waaaaaaah! Sensei...! I'm... I'm so lonely without you!" Teddie was being over dramatic. "I'm drowning in my own tears!"

I ignored him, "There was a lot of stuff that happened here. And even more when I returned for Golden week. It certainly never dull in Inaba," I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Geez, no kiddin'. Both inside the TV and ou-"

"Kanji!" Rise quickly cut him off.

"Well even in dancing, we won't be beaten. Let's all do our best!" I decided to just finish it off before we got too far off on a tangent.

"Dude, it isn't like we are in some sort of competition," Yosuke shook his head.

Rise laughed, "Alright moving on, next is Hanamura Yosuke."

"Uhh, well... I'm Hanamura Yosuke. I work part-time here, at the Inaba branch of Junes... Oh, uh, my Dad's the manager here, I guess..." Yosuke was suddenly clamming up in front of the camera.

"What do you mean, 'I guess'...?" Teddie lets out an audible gasp. "No! Is Papa Hanamura not your real father!?"

"Stop nitpicking! That's not what I meant! And besides, you live with me! You already know this stuff!" Yosuke snaps back but oddly also snaps him from the nerves that had been building. "Uh, anyway, uh... right now I'm a third-year at Yasogami. I've known Chie, Yukiko-san and Yu-kun since my second year."

"You sound way too stiff. It's really weird," Chie comments from next to him.

"Oh, come on. The camera's still rolling, so c'mon... Gimme a break," Yosuke looked a bit frazzled at this point.

"I think you should just be yourself," Naoto says.

"There ain't no point in tryin' to act all cool. It ain't like you," Teddie quickly adds.

"There are indeed types like his: conversationally adept, but terrible at making speeches," Naoto throws more onto this now spreading fire.

"But Yosuke's everyone's favorite disappointment, so it's all good, right?" Teddie's words cause Yosuke to snap.

"Shut up, all of you, just shuddup! Whose introduction is this, anyway!?" Yosuke irritatingly calls out.

Tsukio is laughing from behind the camera, "Yosuke-kun, why don't you tell us if you have any kind of dancing background?"

"Oh, I'm curious about that too," Yukiko jumps in. "With those headphones you always have on it seems like you're listening to music all the time... I think you'd be good at it."

"Er, well... You know, I've given it a shot, nothing too serious, tried copying a couple fancy moves... But in terms of actual, serious dancing... probably not. But I can make up for a lack of experience with raw talent," Yosuke suddenly said probably a bit too proudly.

"You said it, not me. We have that recorded now. I'm not gonna go easy on you in practice," Rise grinned.

"Ahah... Did I say talent? Let me rephrase that. I'm friggin' terrified!" Yosuke shook his head.

"That's the prince of disappointment we all know..." Chie commented.

"Well, what did you expect!? I can't just do everything on my own!" Yosuke glared at his girlfriend. "And besides, you're comparing me to Yu! That is an unfair standard."

"Me? You think?" I scratched my head wondering why that had come up. Still Yosuke and Chie seemed close as always. This wasn't an indicator of a rift forming between them...was it?

"Alright, Chie-senpai, you're up!" Rise spoke up once more.

"M-Me!? Man, I-I'm nervous," Chie sat back a bit in her chair but Tsukio moved around the table to get a better angle on Chie anyway. Then after a moment she boldly started and looked right at the camera. "What's up, everyone. My name is Satonaka Chie. I'm classmates with Yosuke, Yu-kun and Yukiko. Oh and Yukiko's been my best friend since we were little kids. Um... I'll give it all I got onstage."

"That's it?" Kanji asks.

"Yep, that's it," Chie nods. You know thinking about it, neither Yosuke or Chie had mentioned the fact that they were dating. Well they were sitting close to each other and it wasn't like I had mentioned I was dating Yukiko either. Maybe I'm just thinking too much about it.

"Why don't you talk a little more?" I say after a moment. It was super short compared to Yosuke's and I's introductions.

"Huhh? Well, I don't have anything else to say," Chie frowned.

"Well... This sort of simplicity does somewhat suit you," Naoto commented.

"Yeah, but it's a bit too simple. There's plenty of things to say," Yosuke was trying to encourage her a bit.

Chie just came up blank though, "Ugh, like what?"

"Like the fact you like meat, or... What your favorite kind of meat is," Teddie suggested.

Chie's eyes twitched for a moment, "What, I'm just the 'meat girl' now!?"

"Oh, how about kung fu? You should talk about kung fu, Chie!" Yukiko interjected. "You've been training pretty hard, haven't you? Down at the Samegawa riverbank."

"Ooooh! Now that I can talk about! Right now, I'm studying the Brazillian kick," Chie was definitely proud of it.

"An expert technique where you can change your kick's direction, correct? It's impressive," Naoto praised and stopped there. Our time fighting wasn't over for certain. There was still the fake Kayane Shadow that was in the wild somewhere. All of us were training in one way or another to keep ourselves fit...just in case another incident was to occur.

"Training at the riverbed? Chie-senpai, are you taking the proper measures against sunburn?" Rise raised a different concern. "You should really take care of that. If you're reckless, then you're going to get skin problems."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Let's not diverge too far off. Who's next?"

"Alright then. Next is Amagi Yukiko," Rise moved us along.

"Okay, I'm Amagi Yukiko. I'll do my best not to get in Rise-chan's way," Yukiko spoke.

"Come on, Yukiko. Have a little bit more confidence in yourself," I commented.

Teddie then whistles in a way that immediately makes me a bit irritated. But he continues, "Yeah, Yuki-chan. Graceful... Elegant... Beautiful. A real idol of femininity. Her house is a famous traditional inn, y'know!"

"Well, if Yukiko-san tells everyone she's gonna be on TV, all the guys at school are gonna be glued to their sets," Yosuke adds. I didn't want to be reminded of the fact that Yukiko was popular with the guys at Yasogami.

"Then I'll just make sure to dance extra close to Yu, so they know I'm already taken," Yukiko then boldly proclaims. "That's right, Yu, is my boyfriend."

I grin...I probably should have guessed. I hadn't really ever been jealous before...but being separated from her tended to bring those emotions up. It's hard when I don't get to see her for weeks at a time, even if we talk on the phone nearly every night.

"I suppose that being on TV naturally means... we'll be seen by people we know," Naoto expresses a concern.

"We'd better train our asses off, or we're gonna get laughed outta school," Kanji makes an unnecessary comment.

"Hey, if we're going to enter, it's better than not being noticed, right? And it's not like the Midnight Channel, where everyone ends up seeing the parts of us we hate most," Chie says it so casually that I don't think anyone noticed.

"...That was pretty rough," Kanji sighs.

"Could we... avoid that subject? We'd only be rubbing salt on our wounds..." Naoto averts her eyes.

"W-Well, we gotta stop getting distracted," Rise quickly interjects. "After all, this is supposed to be all about Yukiko-senpai. So, Yukiko-senpai, do you have any experience dancing? You look like you'd be good at the traditional Japanese ones."

"Yuki-chan is pretty good with hand fans..." Teddie thinks or a moment. "Oh, but maybe she's already caught Saturday night fever!"

"What is this, the seventies? Teddie, have you really been here long enough that you can make such a dated reference?" Yosuke muttered.

"Maybe you should revoke his movie watching privileges," I comment.

"What have you been watching, you stupid bear?" Kanji asked.

"Hey, hey!" Teddie was alarmed.

"Well I actually have performed a couple traditional Japanese dances before but those are very different from the dancing we'll have to do. In that sense, I don't have much experience with dancing. Oh, but I am interested, though. ...Oh, this is completely unrealted, but I've also been studying cooking." Yukiko quickly changes the subject.

"Cooking? Do we really gotta talk about that now?" Kanji was suddenly nervous.

Considering what we have dealt with in the past with the girls cooking it had been a legitimate concern. But Yukiko had made leaps and bounds of progress lately. As long as she didn't get overly excited and tried to add a bunch to the recipe.

"O-Oh... Ah... Yuki-chan's cooking, eheh..." Teddie gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Give it a rest guys. She's made a lot of progress," I said after a moment which stunned Yosuke and the other guys.

"Dude, you can't be serious," Yosuke whispered over to me.

"Is there a problem?" Chie eyed Yosuke.

"Nope, no ma'am," he straightened up.

Well, whatever. Yukiko was determined to get better and better. I was going to encourage her and help her as much as I could.

"Okay, next up is me," Rise suddenly proclaimed to keep us moving. She looked to the camera, "Hi there. I'm Kujikawa Rise. But all of you probably know me better as Risette. Sorry if I worried you when I took my sudden break. But I've re-evaluated my career and decided to move forward with my new band. I can't wait to show you the powered-up all-new me along with the rest of Synchronicity at LMB!"

"Whoa...! It's really Risette..." Yosuke said after a moment. "It feels like its been a while since you've been this pumped."

"Wow... idols are so amazing... Okay, now I want to go to this LMB festival," Chie nodded.

"...Why are you gettin' all starstruck, Chie-senpai? Besides isn't Rise-san dumping the Risette name?" Kanji pointed out. "Hold on. The heck are you doin' with all the Risette crap anyway? I thought this wasn't about talkin' to your fans. It was somethin' for us to have for ourselves."

"He's right. We need a message from you too, Rise-san," I chuckled a bit. It was entertaining how Rise could flip a switch and go into idol mode. I bet Kayane had noticed her habit of doing just that as well.

"Oh, right. Sorry... Forget all that. Let me take it again from the top," Rise shook her head and took a deep breath before she started once more. "I'm Kujikawa Rise, a second-year high schooler. And I am a part of the new band Synchronicity that I started along with some of my new friends. Last year... a lot of things happened and led to me taking a break from being an idol. So I stayed here at my Grandmother's place in Inaba, helping out at her tofu shop. Here I met Yu-senpai and everyone else. Eventually I also got to know Kayane-senpai and got to perform with him at the culture festival. Thanks to that it led to a lot of talks and eventually led to the two of us creating a band together. And thanks to our partnership with my old agency we are able to make our debut at the LMB. It's thanks to everyone that I have the courage to come back to sing and dance on stage once again."

"I'm glad you're so resolute. You're amazing Rise-chan," Yukiko smiled.

"But... I'm starting to realize how important this start will be for us. It's a lot different from the Idol world. It's unknown to me. Although Kayane says that it won't be too much different. As a lot of what we do won't be too much different than Idols. Still, I lost a lot of starring roles in movies...and it will take effort to get back up to that point I was at before. Although I don't think it will be the same. Still, I'm okay with that," Rise smiled a bit. She was so much stronger now than she had been in the past. She had been plenty strong on her own...but Kayane and his presence added a drive to her she didn't have before. I think she was stronger now because of him. Not just because he supported her...but because she wanted to be strong in order to support him. But what she wasn't saying was how worried she was.

She wanted our help for Kayane's sake. For his anxiety issues...but I felt like there was another reason...one she wasn't quite ready to talk about. Well, if we were going to be there...then we would be ready to help at a moments notice. I'm starting to feel like us being a part of this was something that needed to happen. If we weren't then something horrible might happen.

"Anyway... Teddie, it's your turn," Rise then pushed us onward.

"Alright. Time to show all my honeys what a heartthrob bear I am," Teddie smiled big at the camera which had Tsukio laughing behind the camera but Teddie continued. "Well, I don't have my Teddie fur on today, so I have no choice but to come clean, and show my true, naked self."

"Good luck Teddie," Yukiko giggled.

"From an objective standpoint, though, I think it's fair to say that Teddie's appearance is rather attractive. After all, he won the 'Miss' Yasogami Crossdressing Pageant by a unanimous vote," Naoto pointed out.

"Oh? That's impressive," Tsukio commented from behind the camera. "Teddie does seem to have a good androgynous look to him. That would definitely help him. I'm not sure what all your usual 'bear' business is all about though."

"Tsuki-chan, you're overthinking it. I'm just plain old Teddie," Teddie interjected.

"Teddie... Oh...so like how teddy bears are intended to be more cute than intimidating. I get it now," Tsukio nodded.

"...He's sliding by even though there's no actual conversation going on. Is this some kind of power of his?" Yosuke muttered from next to me.

"It's hard to explain Teddie in general, so I say we should just leave it at that," Chie adds.

"Keep in mind Teddie, if you really want to express your feelings, you need to have a solid foundation. Since you'll be dancing you should all keep it in mind. As a friend of mind likes to put it, 'Use the power in your heart, own the stage, reach out and grab your audience's souls.' Honesty, he uses that phrase so much I wouldn't be surprised if every manager that ever worked with Takura Productions didn't know that by heart," Tsukio gave a short giggle. "Let's take a small break and I'll go get everyone another round of drinks. It's especially hot today."

"Tsukio-san...I can take care of it. You paid last time, so I can cover this one," I started to get up but Tsukio put her hand up.

"Nonsense. You're all working right now. And if it is business related then you aren't going to pay for anything," Tsukio said before she handed the camera to Rise and then walked off.

"Hey...doesn't that 'use the power in your heart' stuff kinda sound like... You know, Personas?" Chie asked when Tsukio was out of earshot.

"Well, it is a similar idea," Naoto nodded. "With Personas, we need the strength of heart to face ourselves. Perhaps this would be expressing that 'strength of heart.' Kayane-senpai once talked with me about how music and Persona's could be argued to be tied together. But he said it was about how truthful one could be in that expression. And he believed that was a key difference in performers."

"That does sound like something Kayane-senpai would say," Yukiko nodded.

Rise shifted slightly, "He can tell you know. Kayane has always been able to tell the truth just by listening."

I blinked for a moment. Looking back...she was right, "How did I not pick up on that before? It makes sense that Kayane could pick up on that stuff. He's incredibly skilled musician. He's been able to pick apart notes and differences in tone all this time. So he...could always tell when something was off or missing." I shook my head. I felt incredibly dense not realizing it. It was more than just Kayane being perceptive...it was when he heard it. He might not have been good at visual clues, but auditory was a much different aspect.

"He knows when you are lying or hiding something from him. He completely ruined the surprised for his graduation party all because he realized I was leaving out something in my words...or maybe that I was excited to see his eventual reaction. I completely blew it, and I knew I needed to be more careful around him," Rise frowned remembering. Yeah I had remembered that too. Kayane was always listening.

After a moment Tsukio-san was returned with a bag full of drinks and placed them on the table. "Alright, everyone grab a drink. I don't want to hear about any of you being dehydrated later, so water for all of you." Then she picked the camera back up from Rise and turned it back on. "Did I miss anything?"

"We we're just discussing Kayane's excellent hearing," Rise answered.

"Yeah, Kay-chan has better ears than I do," Tsukio smiled. "There is a reason I leave all the instrument tuning to him at the house. Oh but we should keep going before it gets even later."

"How about... Kanji-kun?" Rise suggested.

"Awright, I'm goin' for broke!" Kanji certainly sounded pumped as he was opening a bottle of water. "I'm Tatsumi Kanji. Yasogami High School second-year. My family runs the textile shop, Tatsumi Textiles in Inaba's Shopping District. And my hobby is, uh... It's knitting cute shit. So adorable, you'll get diabetes. I was all embarrassed at first, cause I thought men like me weren't s'posed to like that kinda stuff... But I met my senpai's and they accepted me... So I decided that from now on, I'm just gonna be me. Th-That's all."

"Oooh, Kanji... you always have so much girl power," Teddie declared.

"Of course, you'd never guess it just by listening to him talk," Yosuke shrugged.

"Y'know, though, just looking at one of Kanji-kun's dolls always makes me feel better," Chie admitted. "They're so good, it's hard to believe they were made by someone who looks like that."

"Looks like what?" Kanji exploded. "What, you're all just trash-talking me now?"

Yukiko ignored him and jumped right in, "Kanji-kun's a good cook, too. He was the one who gutted the fish when we had a hot pot together. When I saw him standing there holding the cleaver, though, I almost called the police on instinct."

"Don't call the cops on me!" Kanji yelled. "Can't I get a normal compliment instead of this back handed crap?"

"Let's not go overboard," Rise giggled.

"Well let's not go off track. Kanji's very kind. He's also good at taking care of others, and he can endure a lot," I couldn't really stop myself. "Though he could work on improving his grades a little more."

"Hey Hey...I'm working on it. I've already brought them up pretty far, you know," Kanji said proudly.

"So Kanji-kun, do you have any experience dancing?" Tsukio asked from behind the camera.

"Huh? Uh, never tried. But I'm actually kinda interested," Kanji admitted.

"That's news to me. I'm a bit surprised," Naoto spoke up.

"W-Well, I mean, kinda, yeah..." Kanji had been okay with the conversation up until Naoto spoke up. Well that wasn't too surprising. "And I been thinkin' it'd be good to keep all limber and stuff. So I'd do a ton of leg stretches after takin' a bath... Oh, yeah, and sometimes I do a sumo stomp or two."

"That's... not dancing," Chie stated. Seriously, what have you been doing Kanji to keep yourself in shape?

"But Kanji's tall, and he's got a lot of upper body strength. I bet he could do really dynamic and aggressive stuff. He'd look like a professional if we put in some power moves. Yeah, I think it'll be fun teaching him," Rise commented.

"Hell yeah! Hit me! Gimme everything you got!" Kanji was definitely pumped.

"Alright, well time for Naoto-kun," Rise moved it to the final person at our table.

"M-Me...?" Naoto looked like she was caught in headlights.

"Wooo! We've been waiting for you! The legendary Detective Prince!" Teddie of course had to start it off in his usual fashion.

"Let's see... Hmph. If this was a press conference I wouldn't be nervous, but I don't quite know where to begin..." Naoto shook her head.

"What're you saying? There's all kinds of cool stuff you can talk about," Yosuke quickly interjected. "I mean you're only a year younger than us, but you're a real, professional detective."

"Yeah, that's right. Nao-chan's reaaaaally smart! And on top of that, she seems cool and frosty on the outside, but she's really a cute girl inside," Teddie didn't really know how to phrase things.

"Hey...! Come on, Teddie, you can't just blurt that out. Now Naoto-kun has nothing to talk about," Chie groans.

"No, it helps to have it said or me," Naoto says. "To elaborate... I am the fifth generation of the Shirogane family, a distinguished bloodline of detectives... I currently assist my Grandfather in his work while studying to become a detective worthy of the Shirogane name."

"Come to think of it, Naoto-kun didn't tell us that when we first met," Yukiko says.

"Ah, that's right," I nodded.

"Didn't tell us? More like she put up tons of walls and went on full lockdown. We couldn't get to know her for a while," Kanji says.

"To be air it was the same for all of us," I quickly spoke up again.

"Well, at the time, I was already working with adult colleagues. And I worked quite hard to ensure I wouldn't be taken lightly just because I was a child or a girl. In hindsight, I was certainly putting on a front. After all, I'm still quite young, and assuredly a girl," Naoto spoke with a bit of regret but it wasn't like any of didn't understand what she had gone through. We were all familiar with what we all had gone through.

"Hey, everyone's got times they tried to act all cool," Kanji speaks up again. "It's bein' able to admit that stuff that means you've grown, right?"

"Yeah. It's the same for us," Chie was smiling slightly. "Sometimes, it's kinda depressing thinking about the past. I get moments like 'Aaagh, why did I think that'."

"It's a good thing. We are only here now because of what we all faced. Stronger than we would be otherwise," I said.

"It may not be the best time to mention this, but to be frank... I'm not confident at all with the idea of dancing. I have some experience with ballroom dancing, but not with the type that Rise-san needs from us," Naoto said.

"Some experience is better than none," Tsukio said after a moment. "Although it is a completely different style, it might help you pick it up a bit easier. As long as you haven't developed too many habits from ballroom dancing."

"Don't worry about it, Naoto-chan. You have both Kayane and I to teach you dance. I'm gonna be tough on you, though, so be prepared," Rise was smiling again.

"O-Okay... Please don't be too hard on me," Naoto smiled back.

"Alright. Thanks, Naoto-chan. I guess that means we've covered everyone," Rise seemed satisfied. "Hmm...is that Dojima-san over there?"

"Nana-chan's with him. Heeeeeeeey, over here!" Teddie gets up from his seat and is now waving his hands at my Uncle and cousin.

"Oh, Teddie-and Onii-chan's here, too," She smiling and comes over to my seat.

"Hey, Nanako," I greet her and give her a quick hug.

"Hey. I thought you'd be here," Dojima walks over. Well I wasn't too surprised he'd figure it out.

"But why are you here? Yu said that he didn't tell you where we'd meet..." Yosuke started but Dojima chuckled.

"What, you forgot? I'm a detective. Did you think I couldn't figure out where you kids usually hang out?" Dojima smiled. "I had some free time. So I figured I'd stop by while I was getting the shopping done."

"I see. Good for you, Nanako-chan," Yukiko said who had also taken a chance to steal a hug from my cousin. Well the two had gotten closer lately from what I could tell.

"Yeah. I love Junes. Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako cheerfully sang.

"D'aw. Nanako-chan, you can do that jingle even better than I can. Thank you for your patronage," Yosuke said.

"Oh, I know. We should have Dojima-san and Nanako-chan give us their comments, too." Rise spoke up. "I think Kayane would appreciate it too."

"Comment?" Nanako asks.

"Hold on, now, wh-what's this all about?" Dojima noted Tsukio who was still holding the camera but bringing it around to capture Nanako and Dojima.

"Well, everyone here is going to dance at Kay-chan and Rise-chan's debut of their band at the Love Meets Bonds festival. There is still some legal things to deal with, such as talking to with everyone's parents. But I can get free passes for you and Nanako-chan to attend. I know Kay-chan would love to have your support," Tsukio gave a rather brief explanation.

"I take it you already got the approval from your parents," Dojima looked to me.

"Yeah, but you know how my Mother is," I gave him a shrug.

He groaned, "Yeah."

"Onii-chan, you're going to be on TV with Kay -chan and Rise-chan? Wow!" Nanako seemed impressed with me.

"Well, I'll do my best to keep up with them," I gave her a smile.

"They have a lot of work to do, but the dance isn't that complicated, and everyone here is more than athletic enough," Rise chimed in.

"Looks like you all have your work cut out for you," Dojima shook his head. "So, what is this about a comment?"

"It be great if we could get you to comment for the video. To cheer us on. As our first and second fans," Rise explained.

"Ooh, that sounds good," Chie chimed in.

Dojima sighed, "You really want me to do this? Alright, fine. Camera's on?"

"Been rolling this whole time," Tsukio was laughing a bit behind the camera.

"Eesh, this is all over my head. If you're going to do it, then commit to it. Do your best, and be careful not to hurt yourself, or get heat stroke... Hm... Come on, Nanako. You say something too," Dojima looked like he was at a loss for words when put on the spot.

"Onii-chan, do your best! Rise-chan and everyone else too! Oooh wait is Kay-chan going to see this too?" Nanako asks me.

"Yep, this video is for him too," I answer.

"Kay-chan do your best! And teach me how to dance too," Nanako smiled big.

"Nanako-chan's dancing? That'd be great," Rise nodded. "She'd be soooo cute."

"Alright. We'll learn everything from Rise and then we'll show ya everythin' there is to it," Kanji said.

"I think Kayane would rather teach you himself. And we can even have your big bro there too," Rise said after a moment. Yeah I think Kayane would really enjoy something like that. He hadn't been able to see Nanako in a while. It be good to have him spend time with her. Anything that made Kayane a bit more relaxed with everything he had learned lately.

"Maybe we can arrange that sooner than later," I spoke up.

"That be great!" Nanako cheered.

"Anyway... We're done shopping, so we'll be heading home ahead of you," Dojima turns to me and hands me some money. "There isn't a lot at home, so if there's something you'd like, go ahead and buy it with this. Oh and Tsukio-san, if you want to stop by you are more than welcome. It might be takeout, but a meal's a meal."

"I'll keep it in mind," Tsukio smiles while still holding the camera.

"Come on, Nanako," Dojima then turned to leave.

"Bye-bye, onii-chan," Nanako says before joining Dojima.

"Yeah, see you later," I nod as they walk off.

"I wasn't expected that... I'm all excited now. I guess we got everything we needed. So maybe we should go shopping and then head over to Dojima-san's?" Rise said this as Tsukio was closing up the camera.

"Rise-chan, is Kayane-senpai going to be back in town tonight?" Naoto asks.

She shook her head, "No, he's going back to Kyoto with his sister. He'll be back in Inaba by the end of the week though."

"Seems kinda wrong for us to have a party without all the members of Synchronicity here though," I say after a moment. "Think we can get something arranged?"

"I can take care of that," Tsukio said after a moment. "Kay-chan could always use a reminder of all the people that are cheering him on."

As much as this was a celebration of Rise returning to the industry, along with Kayane's debut...it was also a reminder of the things we had gone through and the struggles we've had to come this far. Kayane likely never saw something like this happening to himself. And I wouldn't be surprised if he was keeping a great deal more in his head. I think there was a lot of concern that wasn't being said. And Rise was trying really hard to cover up her own anxiety as she was absolutely concerned about Kayane and how this would all happen. With the threat of the fake Shadow Kayane still out there...it was more than legitimate concerns to have.

Kayane...I hope you weren't hiding things. But I know when you need it...you'll come to us for help. I just hoped nothing happened before it was too late.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well maybe a closer update than usual but I am feeling pretty motivated, so I figure why wait? So here you go, Chapter 53. We get to see a bit from Kayane's perspective...which we haven't seen for a while. Then we spend the majority of our time with Yu.**

 **Dancing All Night splits up into different paths so no surprise that is going to happen here. So Yu will be one of the perspectives we go to. But I'll let you all find out who are main perspectives will be by letting the story tell you.**

 **The scene of the camera and the crew declaring their resolutions was something you actually unlock after completing Dancing All Night. Which I guess is because it is quite a long scene and delays you getting into the game, but there isn't any reason why I shouldn't include it here. This scene also happens a while before the proper start of the Dancing All Night events. Only a few more scene before we get to the start of the game. It's crazy to think how long I've been writing this fic.**

 **I hope you'll stick with me until the end! Thanks for your time and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	55. Chapter 54 - Build

**Chapter 54 / Build**

 _June 1st, 2012 / Evening  
_ _Kyoto - Hotel Room 304_

 ** _RISE'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Today had been mostly pictures. Photo shoots and a bunch of people trying to tell us what would be better for our look. And Kayane's Mom, Nanase-san, basically telling them to mind their own business. It was certainly a lot different atmosphere than it was when I had been an Idol on my own. It had always been just a bunch of adults telling me what was best and what I should do with my appearance and my career. Not that what I said mattered at that point. The adults dictated everything in my career. The first time I really had spoken up had been when I had quit. Now, I had a say in everything and I was pretty vocal.

Most of that had to do with me looking out for Kayane and ensuring that he could deal with whatever we had to do. I think I spent more time worried about him then I did really considering my own situation. Nanase-san had taken note of it and had made sure that I wasn't being made to wear more revealing clothing. We wanted the whole band to have a cohesive aesthetic so unlike when I was an idol when they wanted to make sure I stood out regardless of who I was with. It was a new way of thinking and I loved it.

The best part of the photo shoot today was when it was just Kayane and I. We were really playing up the mystery we wanted to show of our relationship. To keep all of our fans guessing on if we were a couple or not. It was a publicity stunt but it was more on the side of wanting to keep people out of our personal lives. And alternatively anything we were seen doing could fuel a debate among our fans. I also couldn't hide the fact that on occasion, Kayane would need my support to deal with crowds.

Speaking of, Kayane had done an amazing job today. He worked surprisingly well as a model. Only that the limitation is that no one was allowed to touch him. It was one of his stipulations. And Nanase-san had done an amazing job at ensuring that it was quite clear to the people that worked with Kayane. He hadn't had a anxiety attack since we have been doing all the promotional material for our album this week.

We had finished a while ago but I was doing my homework. So weird that I'm the only one in the band still in school. Everyone else has graduated now, so they could focus on the band if they wanted to. That wasn't what was actually happening though. The others were all taking the summer term off while we start our careers, but then they all had plans to continue going to school in some form. Kayane would be going to cram school and is considering going to college for musical theory. Though he has interest in business so he is still thinking about it. The others were a bit varied.

Saya-san actually wanted to go to college to study history. Her ultimate goal was to become a history teacher. After spending time with her, it makes a lot of sense. She is so shy but recently she had begun to open up to everyone in the band and it was obvious that she was incredibly smart and knew her history. Tsubasa was actually an artist and she drew her own manga. She wanted to go to college to get something related to performance and creative writing, that way she could hopefully improve her writing skills and storytelling. Taro wanted to stay in music, but he wanted a business degree so that he can better understand deals and ensure he is never on the bad side of a deal. And Reiko basically wanted to follow Taro but she was opting to go into financing. It all made a weird kind of sense.

And I still had two years to finish High School. I mean I was only...

A knock came to my door. I checked the time. I guess it was late afternoon now, there was still a lot of the day left. We had gotten an early start today after all. I got up from the low table I was sitting at and went to the door and opened the door.

"Kayane?" I see my boyfriend dressed in his usual all black attire but it was a bit more formal than usual.

"Got something for you," he said before he pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back and handed the to me. I blinked as I took the flowers. I smelled them and then looked blankly up at him. He stepped forward and kissed my cheek. "Happy Birthday."

"Huh?" I was confused for a moment and then the thought came to me. "Oh God! It is my birthday! I mean...how could I have forgotten?"

"We were heavily scheduled for today but, the rest of your night is clear. Come on, we're meeting up with the others for dinner. Nothing too crazy but we're going bowling," Kayane pushed me back into the room.

"Bowling?" I was staring at the roses. That's right, I turned 17 today. Kayane was actually only a yeah and a half older than me, as his birthday was in January. It wasn't like I had forgotten about my birthday. I remembered it this morning but the day had been so busy that I had eventually put it out of my mind. I smiled as the realization of what was happening. I took a moment to smell the roses and looked up at Kayane who was nervously standing there. "Its beautiful, Kayane."

"Yeah, well go get changed. The others are waiting down in the lobby for us so we can walk to the bowling alley," Kayane was pushing me but I could see the embarrassment he had in eyes as he was trying to avoid directly looking at me now.

"Alright, alright. You go ahead and head down to the lobby and I'll change and freshen up a bit and meet you all, okay?" I said as I gently took his arm and juggled the roses in my left hand.

He nodded, "Okay, meet you downstairs." He bent down a bit and kissed my cheek one more time before he left the room. I closed the door behind him and sighed heavily as I leaned against the close door and looked at the roses. "He bought me flowers." I felt a tension rising as my smile seemed to grow before I suddenly became just a mess of giggles. "He really got me flowers." I smelled them one more time before I moved away from the door and collapsed onto the hotel bed.

I have gotten so many flowers over the years as an idol. Many by fans, and people that did so more out of courtesy than anything meaningful. This was the first time that Kayane had done something like this...as my boyfriend. Or really had physically given me anything. Not to say that Kayane had never given me anything. It's just that his usual gifts aren't something I can put on a shelf. Just being around him, the way he encourages me and cheers me on were gifts. Although he was really hard on himself. Probably more than I thought. No, this wasn't a time to think about all that. I was going to go out and have fun with my boyfriend and friends.

I changed into a more comfortable outfit. Loose fitting blue jeans and a pink tank top and then touched up my makeup. Nothing fancy mind you, but just to have something. I locked the door behind me and then took the elevator down to the lobby where everyone was waiting.

"You ready, birthday girl?" Taro asked as Reiko was apparently trying to show him something on her phone but he was going out of his way to ignore her.

"It's been forever since I've gone bowling," Tsubasa was smiling. "We haven't gone since our first year of Yasogami. Right, Saya?"

Saya nodded, "Well there isn't a bowling alley in close distance to Inaba. So we only went because we were at my Aunt's place over Golden Week."

"Why bowling though?" Taro groaned.

"It's so we can get some good food and not do anything to physically demanding. It's more relaxing. Besides it isn't like we'd want to go to a karaoke bar," Kayane said and the whole group gave a collective nod. Music was our life right now...and even as much as we all enjoyed music we were all in agreement that we'd want at least some time away from it.

"Well, let's go! We got a birthday to celebrate!" Reiko cheered.

We didn't have far to walk. The bowling alley was only a couple blocks down from the hotel. Well, that was good because I was pretty tired from the day but I was also energetic because of the surprise. I hadn't expected anything for my birthday with how chaotic life had been lately. Kayane was spending a lot of time with Setsuko, which was great to see, but I haven't had much time with him as a result. Still he had a sister now...so even I was spending time with her when I was able. The concert was still over a month away but there was so much to do, plus a couple of TV guest appearances to do. And also one where the whole band would be in a popular TV series. We still hadn't heard any details about what it would entail. It wasn't too important as most of what we were doing wouldn't show until after the Love Meets Bonds festival.

Everything seemed to hinge on the festival. It was our big debut. And the LMB was going to be broadcasted on TV. So yeah it was an incredibly big deal. But it was a better idea to not get too overloaded with the big picture. It was an easy way to feel way too much pressure. Which is also why I only let Kayane look a week ahead at a time. If anyone I needed to be aware of stress levels with it was specifically Kayane.

Before I had realized it we had arrived at the bowling alley and entered. It was somewhat busy but it wasn't crowded. We got our lane, and shoes and headed to the lane on the far end, thanks to a request from Tsubasa. We all settled in before we got our bowling balls and set up to play. But before we started we ordered food. I had been craving a bowl of spicy ramen all day so I got just that. After everything was situated we were ready to start bowling.

The bowling order turned to be this:

Tsubasa  
Reiko  
Taro  
Saya  
Myself  
Kayane

We had paid to play a total of three games, which is the amount of games you were supposed to play. Well either way we were planning to take our time and have fun, and a bit of laziness mixed in.

Then we started. It became clear very quickly who actually knew what they were doing. I hadn't played in so long that Kayane had to remind me how to play. Not that I minded having an excuse to be close to Kayane.

"Looks like Taro-kun is wiping the floor with all of us," Tsubasa giggled.

It was something we had decided as a band lately. We would all call each other by our first names. It would be easier for us to maintain a consistency in front of media if we had a consistent way we referred to each other. I think the discussion happened because among us, some already called each other by first names. We just wanted to ensure nothing could be learned by us making a slip up. No way to slip up if we are all on first name basis. And why shouldn't we be close anyway? We're a band and would be spending a lot of time together.

"Taro used to go bowling a lot with his family," Reiko gave an answer to Taro's pretty much dominant lead over us.

"A time that you also would smuggle yourself into," Taro said dryly as he picks up his drink.

"Admit it, you'd be bored without me around," Reiko teased.

"I'd have less headaches if you weren't around," Taro muttered before taking a drink. Considering how much time they spent together it was getting harder for me to believe that. I'd be more inclined to believe that he isn't sure what to do when she isn't around.

"You seem to be having fun though," Tsubasa was quick to point out. "What do you think, Kayane-kun?"

Kayane who had been at my side just silently drinking his green tea looked over for a moment but then shrugged, "Its a good change of pace. Standing in front of a bunch of people with camera's telling us to look left, now right, now look serious, now smile big...I didn't think it could be so exhausting."

"And you did brilliantly," I comment and casually laid my head on his shoulder.

"Careful, we are in public," Kayane warns.

"We're fine for now. After our debut, it will be something to be mindful about," I said patting his arm. I know he was worried about the rumors that we were dating. There were some legitimate concerns. Most of it was us trying to not lose a portion of our potential fan base. And there was something that attracted people to the whole, will they or won't they type of scenario. The main reason was we just didn't want people to delve into our personal life.

How strange that life had come almost full circle. As an Idol I had spent most of my time thinking that no one saw the real me...and I wanted them too. I wanted them to see me for who I really was...not the Idol Risette. It was different now. That was no longer my concern this time around. The world could think whatever it wanted of me. I already had people that saw me for who I was. And one of them stood next to me...would be standing on a stage with me. And I couldn't be happier to have him at my side.

"Rise-chan, are you okay?" Saya asked diverting my attention.

"Huh?" I looked to her and realized that a tear had escaped my eye. I quickly wiped it away. "Its nothing. I just feel lucky to be here. When I left being an Idol, it was because I lost my way. It was like I couldn't remember why I had become an idol. I knew that something felt wrong. I could stand on a stage with hundreds of people screaming my name. But they were blank faces...just nameless people what I couldn't connect with. Something I realized when my Uncle died. The one who had gotten me into the Idol industry to begin with."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Saya said. All of the members of Synchronicity were paying attention to me now. "Your Uncle dying must have been the starting point, right?'

"You didn't give yourself a chance to grieve. Or rather the constant push of the industry didn't let you. Or maybe a combination of both," Kayane spoke up.

"I thought throwing myself to my work was what Uncle Hideo would have wanted. To see me continuing to be the Idol he pushed me to become. But looking back at it now, and all the things my Uncle said to me...that wasn't true at all," I shook my head. "He wanted to help me, to give me confidence. Not so I could be an Idol and stand on a stage. He wanted me to stand up and face my problems head on, instead of cowering in my room and crying. I realized that I had already done what my Uncle wanted me to do after I came back to Inaba. I learned a lot about myself...who I am and what I want to be. Now I know I can go back on stage and truly be me. Not for my Uncle, or my fans or even my friends but for myself."

"I'm sure your Uncle would be proud," Tsubasa smiled.

"That's beautiful, Rise-chan!" Reiko then jumped forward and pulled me into a hug and intentionally grabbing Kayane as well. "D'ah you are just so cool!"

To my surprise Kayane didn't resist it and even laughed. "Come on, let's get on to the main event huh?" Kayane said as Taro pulled Reiko off of us.

"Oh, here, this is from Saya and I," Tsubasa stepped forward and handed me a box. "It isn't much but we thought you'd like it."

Well it wasn't a tiny box, but it wasn't that big either. It was wrapped in a blue with star shapes wrapping paper. I pulled off the wrapping and opened the box without much difficulty. Inside was a...picture frame? I pulled it up and it was a picture...one of all of us together. When was this? This had to be some time after we had become a band.

"Tsukio-sensei got us a copy of the picture she got of us from our first official practice. We though it would be a reminder to you for where we started at," Saya spoke up.

It was a significant movement forward. A change in my life that I would never forget. I guess even more so with this to look at. I smiled, "Thank you, both of you. I love it."

"Here, this one is from me, Rise-chan!" Reiko pulled out something from a bag and handed to me. It was a stuffed animal, I turned to look at it. It was a bear? But she had done some detail work to it. Actually...now looking at it this bear looked a lot like... "I call it Kay-bear."

That's it...the eyes and general looks had a striking resemblance to Kayane. "This is amazing! Did you do this, Reiko-chan?"

"Yep! This is so you always have a Kayane to snuggle with," Reiko beamed.

She had even dressed it in custom all black clothing with mini chains and what seemed to be a would be claw ring. Something I hadn't seen Kayane where in quite some time. Well, Reiko had certainly done her research. I was smiling and immediately hugged it before looking to Kayane and showing the bear to him, "Look it even has your usual scowl."

"I'll just have to start smiling all the time so it isn't accurate anymore," Kayane chuckled.

"Don't worry, Rise-chan. I'll make sure it's always accurate," Reiko commented.

"Sorry, Rise-san," Taro said pulling Reiko back. "I wasn't able to really get you anything special but here." Taro handed me an envelope. As I opened it he explained what it was. "Just some gift cards for a movie theater. Though you'll probably want to use them sooner than later. Before the LMB."

"Thanks, Taro-san," I smiled. This would be pretty fun to drag Kayane to, so it was still a good gift.

Kayane then offered me a small box. Well it wasn't that small, it was a bit bigger than my hand. I took it and briefly locked eyes with him before I opened the box. In it was a necklace? No, it was a chain and on it was...

"Dog tags, for all of us," Kayane said as he reached for his neck and revealed a chain with a single dog tag plate on it. Then everyone followed suit. "On it is the band name, your name and the date of our first performance together...of LMB." I pulled it out and looked at the tag...the front had the name of the band...with my own name under it. The back stated Debut: July 27th, 2012.

"This is so cool," I breathed as I pulled it out and eagerly put the chain around my neck. "Thanks, Kayane." I moved to him and put my arms around his neck.

After the brief break and some drinks we went back to bowling. Taro pretty much dominated the whole time, but we were having fun. Especially because after a while Reiko had made a game of trying to ruin Taro's concentration. But that only seemed to make him better, which made Reiko try harder. And I think that Reiko's frustration seemed to only make Taro smile. Which was a rare case. Not that Taro never smiled, he was mostly an upbeat individual but tended to seem annoyed by Reiko. But the two were so obviously comfortable with each other. I'm not sure how he would be without Reiko around.

The girls and I eventually came down to a showdown with the four of us in the last game we bowled. Saya actually won with a bit of a lead in the final couple frames thanks to her getting a spare and then a couple of strikes in the tenth frame. It was all a ton of fun and I don't think I had laughed and just felt so at ease in quite a long time. Kayane had even been smiling and joining in. It was such a welcomed change of pace. But all nights had to come to an end. And we all had to get up early to head to the studio we rented out for practice.

We got back to the hotel and we split up for the night. Kayane walked me back to my room and followed in behind me.

"Kayane, thank you," I smiled as I turned to him as he shut the door behind him.

He turned to me and raised an eye brow, "Not sure I did anything for that. I may have arranged the party but it's still up to you to enjoy it."

"You need to learn to accept my thank yous every once in a while," I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck like I had before and into his blue eyes. I wonder why he had blue eyes. They weren't usual blue eyes, they were pristine, and piercing in a way. I wonder if there was more than just Japanese blood in his family line. That would likely explain it. Well I was no expert in how genetics work, but I know it had something to do with dominant and recessive traits.

"Well what if I haven't given you everything yet?" Kayane says and his hands move my arms and then he reaches into his pocket and presents me a small black box.

My heart rate starts to climb as I take it into my hands. The size of it could only be one thing...but he wouldn't...would he? I open it...and inside was a silver ring...a simple band, nothing fancy, but my heart is racing as I look into Kayane's eyes once more.

"Things have been crazy lately. And I feel like its going to get complicated the more we keep moving forward. And I read that in some places in the world its customary to give a ring. It's a promise ring," Kayane explained as he reached forward behind my neck and undid the chain. "This ring is too big for your finger, it's meant to go on here."

I pulled out the band and notice something on the inside of the ring. An inscription? I took a closer look, _To move forward, together, to the future._ "Is this...the promise?"

He nodded as he silently took the ring and placed it on the chain. The ring sliding down to the dog tag. "This way, you can keep it with you, no matter what we are doing."

"Kayane..." I whisper as he puts the chain back around my neck and secures it. I reach and grasp the dog tag and ring in my hand. "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

Then in what feels like way too long since the last time...he steps forward and puts his lips to mine. His hands pressing against the back of my neck and my back and I enjoyed the intimacy. This was a perfect birthday. I was 17...and at least for six months I would only be a year away from him in age...at least numerically. Are tongues clashed for a while, and neither one of us wanting to relent. I wanted more. I wanted him to touch me, to run over my body. I felt a moan escape my lips as I adjusted my angle and tried to kiss him even deeper.

For a few moments I'm in utter bliss. His lips on mine, his hands on me and every inch of my body welcoming and begging for more. But I knew it wouldn't last. Kayane broke from me after a moment and though he held a smile I could see the usual turmoil in his eyes. I could see the desire as his eyes took in my body...I knew he wanted to touch me more and take this further...but there was something else there that cause his hands to shake oh so subtly. A fear. Intimacy was a double edged sword, and it would take time to get over this road block that stood between us.

But this day had been fantastic. And I was willing to wait for that day to come on its own. With all the things that would be happening in the future, this was hardly a deal breaker for me and our relationship. I love him after all. And we had time to work through these problems.

"Amazing kisser as always, senpai," I say teasing him.

He laughs a bit, "You should head to bed, we have an early start tomorrow."

I took his hand as he pulled away from me, "How about you help me take a shower?"

He laughed a bit, "Good night, Rise." He leaned in and kissed my cheek before he left my room.

The door closed behind him and I sighed heavily as my heart rate was slowly easing down. Kayane had certainly got me more than just a bit wound up tonight. I had no idea how I was going to get any rest with how bloody horny I was right now. I do know...that whenever Kayane and I finally cross that line, that I will do everything I can to satisfy and pleasure him. I know that for him, he needs to know that sex is not something connected to violence or control over someone. That it involves a level of trust and love. There is a difference between having sex and making love. And I loved Kayane more than I could ever properly describe in words. And when I finally had the chance I will take my time showing him again and again...just how much I love him.

* * *

 _July 15th, 2012 / Evening  
_ _Kayane's Home - Studio_

"What do you think?" Rise asked me.

"I think Nanako-chan would steal the show," I said as I shook my head. Seeing Nanako mimicking Rise was cute enough. But I think she actually has talent for this kind of thing.

"I have to agree," Yu chuckled.

"Doing great Nanako-chan. The rhythm isn't easy to keep up with, but I had a feeling you'd be able to pull it off," I praised her a bit more. "A little more work and you'll catch up to your Big Bro. And he's spent over a month trying to get it down."

"I can't refute that," Yu laughed.

"Rise-chan! Let's do it again!" Nanako was eager.

"You got it," Rise reset the song and the two were dancing again. Rise giving instructions to Nanako as they went along. Yu and I were sitting and watching. I had been practicing with Yu and Yukiko earlier. Yukiko unfortunately had to take off to help at the Amagi Inn.

It was crazy to consider that we were only about a week away from the Love Meets Bonds festival. Not to mention life had become a bit normal for once. It been a couple months since the incident involving Kagutsuchi and Minazuki Sho. I had joined the Shadow Operatives, and went to the headquarters at least once a week but there hadn't been any luck in finding the supposed fake Shadow of myself that had his own self interests in that whole affair. Everyone still seemed to be on edge with the danger still out there. Not that I could blame them. I hadn't exactly been dealing with the stress of everything very well. I knew the others could see it. It was why Rise had said that they would be preforming with us. She had talked about it with all the band members and all of them had agreed to it.

"How's your sister?" Yu asks after a moment.

"Adjusting," I shrug. "She's hesitant but I think the more time she spends with the other Shadow Operatives she is a little more understanding of them. Nee-chan is making mostly plans with how she wants to adjust and upgrade Aigis and Labrys. And thankfully because of her they have been getting along a lot better. Though I think Labrys misses spending time with me. At least the amount of time she was spending before I got so busy with all this. But she knew it was coming so it hasn't been that bad."

"I hope eventually we'll all have time to spend together and get to know each other. I think everyone wants to get to know your sister better. But we're waiting for you two to maybe feel like family, if that makes sense," Yu paused for a moment. "Does it feel different? Knowing you have a sister? A cousin?"

That was hardly an easy question, "I never thought about it. I don't think it hit me until I was sitting in a restaurant with her, Labrys and Yoko-san. Setsuko likes to ask a lot of questions. She showed me a couple videos that Labrys had in her memory. Ones that showed us as kids. Wasn't much more proof she could have to show that we really are siblings. The hard part is figuring out how to be family now. I don't really know what that means. I never really had people in my life I could rely on other than Mom. And even then I still kept most things to myself." I stopped. I still hid things to myself. Things that would definitely worry everyone...and disappoint Rise. Just goes to show how much of an idiot I am.

"That's good that you realize that. Nothing wrong with not knowing. What's important is that you connected. You have plenty of time to get to know each other and figure out what it means for both of you to be family. Don't rush things, you don't need to," Yu was using his usual soothing tone. Still it was nice to hear, and to know that Yu was never going to change. Ever the observant and always dangerous one. I wonder what would be more dangerous...Yu becoming a politician or a teacher?

I chuckled to myself as Rise and Nanako were still dancing. Rise stopping the song briefly to explain one of the more difficult parts of the dance. "Life has changed a lot."

"It will only continue to change as time goes," Yu commented. "You've certainly seen a lot of how much change can happen. Are you alright? It seems like you haven't had a chance to really adjust to everything."

"No matter what I say, it doesn't matter. The Love Meets Bonds Festival is going to be here in just over a week from today. Whether I'm ready or not. All I can do is just keep moving...and not let myself get overwhelmed by everything. Honestly, Nee-chan being around has helped because she's been able to keep Labrys with her. She isn't happy she is so dependent on the Shadow Operatives in order to take care of Labrys but I think she'll be okay with it once she gets to know everyone. And Hamuko-san has been trying to help too, along with Kana," Thinking about it, it certainly had been a non-stop roller coaster for a while. This last month of basically just normal life seems a bit out of place. Funny that a year ago life was significantly different and didn't involve any people at all. Just going to school, avoiding talking to anyone. And it was just studying and not much else. I only really listened to music...didn't play the piano too often at that point.

Saying life had changed felt like it was underselling how different my life was now. How different _I_ was.

"So how is tomorrow going to work?" Yu asked.

Ah, right. The shoot for the commercial is tomorrow. LMB promotions were going to start in earnest on the weekend. Tomorrow was a school day so thankfully it was easy for all of us to get the time to be there. Moms said she was making arrangements for our involvement as the other performers in the LMB festival all belonged to Takura Productions. We didn't. However the marketing group wanted to get a shot of everyone performing in one place. There was conflict because of that because Ochimizu and my Mother didn't want knowledge of Synchronicity to become known before hand. They wanted to play it up as a mystery guess. The believed it would draw in a bigger crowd. But Mom said she'd deal with it before we arrived. Which is why the house was currently empty. Except for us taking the time to fulfill our promise to Nanako-chan.

"We'll meet up with everyone at the train station in the early morning so we can get to Tokyo before 11 am. I doubt many are going to be big fans of that," I chuckled a bit. "Mom will have all the details when we get to the studio. I don't really know more than that."

"It'll be fun to take everyone to the city. Plus I can show everyone my new school," Yu commented.

"I guess that way your girlfriend can hunt you down if she ever feels the need," I couldn't hide my smirk. "How is the school in the city anyway?"

"Same as it was before I left. But it isn't like my time in Inaba. Before I left, I really didn't get along with many people. Sure, I had friends but I wouldn't say I was ever close to any of them. It was more like...just passing the time," Yu was reminiscing and it didn't sound like anything happy. "Inaba and the things we faced, it changed me. Made me realize how isolated I had been before coming here."

"I'm sure you having to develop those social links to develop that power of yours made a major impact," It had been a long while since Yu had mentioned this stuff. The only reason he told me was because of the connection to the Velvet Room. It was how he managed his power and his multiple Persona.

"For a while I thought I could use different Persona because I had no real identity. That there was no real me, just like what Teddie had thought," Yu was...talking about something deeper than I realized. Now that I think about it...his power did seem to have some questions that go along with it. "Both Adachi and Namatame had a power awakened within them by Izanami. But my power was different. And I don't think you can explain Persona or Shadows that simply. It doesn't feel like it was talent or a latent potential. It was more...I was in the right position and motivation to use that power, so it was gifted to me."

"Because in the end it was still up to you on developing that power," I said after a moment. "If you hadn't then you might have lacked what was needed in a critical moment."

"Yeah, and I think it fits with how Persona works. It reflects our hearts and who we are. My desire was to protect everyone and our relationships and bonds. So I used that to wear an appropriate mask...a Persona fit for the situation," Yu nodded and smiled more to himself. "It's thanks to everyone that I'm able to be who I am today."

"I could say the same. But I think Rise and yourself are the ones I owe the most. I would have never taken a chance if you hadn't been so persistent on getting me to spend time with Rise. Although she is pretty stubborn. Even more now than before," I chuckled again. "We should be careful though. We've done well up to this point but we can't bludgeon our way through everything with pretty words and strength alone."

Yu laughed, "Well now we can dance."

I laughed as well, "Tell you what. If you ever defeat a Shadow with your dance moves I'll pay for a weekend trip for you and Yukiko."

He grinned, "I'll hold you to that."

"Whacha two talkin' about?" Rise asked as her and Nanako seemed to finish up.

"I'm wondering which of our friends is going to need help waking up in the morning. My bets are on Kanji," I shift the conversation.

"I'm thinking Yosuke. He's been nervous so I think he'll sleep in a bit too late," Yu added.

"Onii-chan, I want to go to!" Nanako spoke up.

Yu shook his head, "You'll get to be at the concert but this is for the performers only."

"Plus Nanako-chan, you're one of the only people that knows we are going to be preforming. You have the inside track," I figured I'd help ease the disappointment a bit. "And you'll get to see us backstage and everything else. You'll be a real VIP when you are there."

"You also totally nailed that dance Nanako-chan. You'll be an expert in no time," Rise moved next to me.

"I can't wait!" Nanako cheered.

Yu got to his feet, "Well, Nanako and I should head home. You two should get some rest too. It'll be a long day tomorrow. Well I guess you two would know better than me."

"They'll be a lot of standing around in our stage outfits. Nothing too exciting. But we still don't know exactly what we will be doing until we get there," Rise explained as we then led Nanako and Yu to the front of the house.

Yu and Nanko opened the door and stepped out.

"Bye, Rise-chan, and Kay-chan!" Nanako waved and after a few moments they were gone.

I closed the door and another realization hit. I was home alone with Rise. When was the last time that had happened? Best not to think too much about it. "What should we have for dinner?" I ask casually and made my way to the kitchen.

"Nothing too heavy. We don't want to end up with an upset stomach or anything," Rise followed me as I went to the pantry and looked in. She peered over my shoulder, "Not too much left is there? We haven't really been in town that often lately after all. We could make curry."

With everything that was left...that was about all we could make without running to the store. "It will have to do," I said and started pulling things out. "You got the rice?"

"On it," Rise said as she moved to pull out the rice cooker.

It was a simple quiet evening. Something that felt had been a lifetime ago since we could really enjoy. We fell into rhythm at each others sides and made dinner. We talked about silly things, like imagining what it would look like in Taro and Reiko's apartment. Our rather polar opposite bandmates that apparently had gotten an apartment together due to the fact they had been living at their school's dormitory so they had to get out after graduating. Neither wanted to move back home so they opted to get an apartment. We had all technically been paid our advance for the release of our CD. The album would hit just a month after the LMB. But the LMB was the top priority for all of us at the moment. So although Taro and Reiko had moved in together they hadn't been there much. Like the rest of us.

We had all been in and out of Tokyo and Kyoto for the most part, as promotional stuff and other jobs have gone between the two. With Tokyo being where we had primarily been at and had frequented a hotel as our home away from home. So this quiet time in my actual home was more serene than usual. Rise and I kept a normal conversation about our schedule until after we had finished eating.

We were in the kitchen and I was washing the dishes alongside Rise. It was such a mundane activity that it felt like a dream.

"I got a call from Setsuko-chan earlier today," Rise said after I passed her a glass to dry.

"Oh? Setsuko-chan is it? Getting close to my sister now?" I teased as I was cleaning a plate.

"Of course I am," Rise then playfully bumped into me. "She doesn't want to bother you all the time. Though I think she wishes we weren't so busy considering the two of you only just met. Then again it isn't like life ever has things happen when we want them to."

"So what were you talking about?" I asked.

"Us. More about the things we've gone through...and how hard it was to become your girlfriend. It wasn't until after you woke up from the coma that you called me by my first name. She was more interested in what keeps us together," Rise explained as I handed her the next of the dishes to dry.

"You told her its because you are greedy, right?" I chuckled.

"I think she's figured that out. I can't have enough of you after all," she says playfully and giggles. "I told her about our time rehearsing together for the Culture Festival."

"Ha," I scoffed. "We barely knew each other and yet you were willing to spend so much time alone with a guy two years older than you. You should have been more careful..if it had been any other guy my age it would have been different."

"Do you remember the first time I stayed the night here? The night of the storm? Any other guy would have taken advantage of me. I was in your room wearing your shirt and boxers...with no bra or panties on underneath. And you want to know a secret?" Rise asked as we had finished the dishes and were now drying our hands.

"I'm kinda worried to find out," I admitted. I didn't remember too much of that night. I remember she didn't have a change of clothes for pajamas and the power had been knocked out but Mom had already readied the bath.

"I absolutely wanted you to kiss me then," Rise turned to me as we both finished drying our hands. "Hell, I just wanted you to touch me."

"You wanted me to kiss you?" I raised an eyebrow before I shook my head and headed to the living room. I sat at the low table on the cushion and could see that the sun was already setting from the lack of light coming through the window. Rise sat on the spot on my right. "We had only known each other for a couple weeks, why would you want me to touch you...or kiss you?"

She took a deep breath, "I know it is likely hard for you to understand but...you don't know what you do to me, Kayane. When I watch you playing the piano and singing, you are so damn sexy. It drives me crazy. I get so turned on sometimes, its difficult not to put my hands on you. There have been times I've wanted nothing more than to show you just how much you effect me. But I know you. And I know that it bothers you."

I sighed as I wasn't sure what to respond with. I thought about it for a moment and shook my head, "I know its a natural thing. You've never hidden the fact that you are attracted to me. I just don't think about it because, it scares me. It wasn't until after th coma when I could finally have physical contact with any sort of normalcy. It doesn't really bother me anymore. And it isn't like I don't desire more intimacy."

"I know," Rise leaned forward over the table a bit to look into my eyes. "I can see it in your eyes when you want more. When we kiss, I know you want to keep going, but then something stops you. And you start to over think it and it scares you, so you stop. I want you to know Kayane, that even if I seem frustrated, I don't blame you. Sometimes you really get my motor running and I just want you to touch me all over. So when you stop my body wants to reach out to you and make you keep going. That is just my body trying to go on auto pilot. I can wait."

"You say that, but I feel like its not fair to you," I admit and decided against turning the TV on. I focused my attention on Rise. "It just leaves you sexually frustrated."

"Kayane, I would love for you to touch me. To have you run your hands on my body. But you realize my frustration comes because I love you so much. Because our time together only makes me want you more," she shook her head and reached over and took my hand. "We will take our time. We aren't in a rush. I'm not, and you don't need to be either. Besides we don't need to complicate our lives when we are about to be square in the public eye."

She certainly had a point with that. With us preforming we really didn't need to cause problems like that to go on behind the scene. We had enough to deal with as it was. Still...my issues dealing with intimacy were something I could just forget about. Even as hard as it was...I wanted to be capable of doing so. I wanted to be the one that could satisfy Rise. Well...dwelling on it wasn't going to help either of us. It wasn't like I was going to get better over night. And the only real important part of it was that we kept communicating with each other what our desires were and...

I looked away from Rise. I needed to be honest with her...

" _Oh? Are you actually considering coming clean with her?_ " My Shadow's voice became known and I saw him sitting in a annoyingly relaxed position in the corner of the room. " _Please. Just how understanding do you think she really is? Didn't you promise to not cut yourself anymore? And yet...what are you doing behind her back? Away from prying eyes of the 'friends' you've gained. Just how have you changed from how you were before you met them? You aren't strong. I should say...WE aren't strong at all. We are weak and deserve to be hated...to be given up on and left behind. Isn't that what you expect to happen after you ruin her career and future with this stupid band?_ "

Heh, as if I had that much influence on how things would turn out. I keep my eyes on the TV and silence falls between the Rise and I. I grip my arm out of Rise's view...where I had cut myself earlier this morning.

" _You can't get close to her anyway, right? If you took your shirt off...she'd know,_ " My Shadow taunted me with a fact. " _Or perhaps you want to get caught? You want her to get mad at you. Hoping she will prove you right and throw you away. Just like everyone else. She's no different. One day in the future she will grow tired of you and walk away. That is what everyone does._ "

I wish I could deny him. But all I could do was stare at the TV and sit in silence. Rise was within arms length and she had no idea just how screwed up I was. Or how much I had lied to her. I loved her...but could I really say that when I'm not brave enough to tell her the truth? I hate myself. Everything that I do. I don't deserve her, or the love she gives me. I need to find a way to tell Rise the truth. Before I hurt her more than I already have.

Maybe I should have died when I went into that coma. Then maybe Rise would be better off than having a no good lying bastard like myself as a boyfriend.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I was going to move ahead further in this chapter but I decided for it to be more...introspective. It's also been a long time since we got to spend some time with Kayane and Rise by themselves. And I thought it was really important for them to have a bit of time to themselves as a bit of a reminder of how they feel for each other, and even the things lingering in their minds. There is a pretty stark contrast between them. Rise is essentially at peace and happy with her place in life, and her time with Kayane. But Kayane has been hiding a bit from her. Plus the presence of his Shadow being a constant down force to him. And all of this leading into their debt and the events of Dancing All Night.**

 **Out of all the stories from the Persona 4 games...I think Dancing All Night will be a far bigger departure than the ones before it. I'm not going to spoil why but it has been something building to this point. And hopefully you'll all enjoy it when we get there.**

 **There isn't too much to say this time around. I really enjoyed this chapter and basically having a chance to slow things down. But starting next chapter we will be diving into Dancing All Night. I hope you'll be sticking around to see how it goes.**

 **Thanks for taking your time to read my small piece of the internet and see you all in the next chapter!**


	56. Chapter 55 - Stage

**Chapter 55 / Stage**

 _July 24th, 2012 / Afternoon  
_ _Tokyo - Takura Productions Studio_

Everyone would be showing up soon. And we would be together for the next five days...well six days as they wouldn't be going home until later on Sunday. Obviously today was Tuesday. The next three days were rehearsal days for all of us. While everyone had the dance down, this would be the last minute adjustments that were to be done to account for everyone being on stage. Plus we needed to have a few days of all of us just being together. It will be the first time of us coming together without having something horrible happening. Not that I believe it would stay that way. Still it was hard not to remember the reasons we had been together the last few times.

Labrys being taken and thrown into the TV, and despite Izanami being defeated the TV world had reverted to it's previous state, although the fog had been fully removed from that world. It still served the same purpose as before. It had made me wonder that maybe anyone could awaken to their Persona if put into that world and they were able to overcome themselves. I wonder if anyone had been able to do so on their own. All of my friends were only able to do so because everyone else had been there. Having that support was important. I don't think it was impossible to do it on your own, but you had to have a strong will. One that could look at your own faults and not be easily swayed by them. Nothing is ever that easy though.

If simply having confidence in who you are was all you needed then maybe it just meant we all doubted ourselves far too much. We needed the extra push and support to get us to admit it. I was likely simplifying the situation far too much.

It was less than a year still since all of this had begun. I had been kidnapped and I was rescued by Yu, Rise and the rest of the once called Investigation Team. Life was changing but it was obvious to me now that there was no real end to the fight ahead of us. I guess having a Persona meant that was just what your life would involve. You could no longer pretend that things weren't happening to you. To face reality head on. Yeah I guess I can understand why the phrase ignorance is bliss can come to be. After you know what the world is really like, its impossible to go back.

Persona...a mask you wear to face adversity. The psychological term worked just as well practically. When the term was created by Carl Jung, I doubt he had any idea that the terms he created had literal physical representations. Or maybe he did. Not that anyone would believe him if it was based on things he experienced. I wonder what's true...I doubt Shadows just starting coming up out of no where. If anything its just always been something a part of this world.

I sat alone in the studio. The other band members were grabbing various supplies from the nearby stores. I'm not sure exactly what they were grabbing but Reiko had insisted that it was necessary. Rise was meeting with the others at the train station to lead them here. Well...Setsuko wouldn't be arriving for a few more days closer to the actual festival. She was busy at the the Shadow Operatives headquarters after all. That's another situation I'd rather not think about.

For the moment I was in front of the piano alone inside a large studio. It was meant to be large for all of us to dance. Practice the full performance...placement on the stage and everything else. There was so much to do I was amazed I had time to think about anything else.

" _Oh, but you don't want to think about anything else, right?_ " My Shadow was here. To taunt me as he often did. " _I wonder just how bad this is all going to go...isn't that what you are really thinking about?_ "

I wish I could say something to the contrary but it was impossible for me when those thoughts had definitely been in my mind. So I did the only thing I could think to do and started to play the piano. The moment I did the presence of my Shadow disappeared as I ran my hands along the keys of the piano and continued to play. Music was my only real escape. The only way that I could deal with the ongoing pressure and demands that the world seem to make for me. This song was one I hadn't played in quite some time. It wasn't one for the band Synchronicity but something I had heard a long time ago. It was a soothing melody that seemed to calm the soul. And as I felt to be in constant turmoil, it was a nice change of pace.

As I played I didn't even notice when another individual had entered the room. It wasn't until she was standing next to me as I was playing. It wasn't who I thought it would be. Instead it was someone else. I slowly came to a stop and looked over at her.

"Oh, umm...hey Kayane-san," the dark brown haired girl spoke. It was rare to see her so casual with us so close to the Festival. Whenever I saw her she typically had her wavy pink hair wig on, so this was unexpected.

"Kanami-san, I hope my playing wasn't distracting in any way," I say but she starts shaking her head.

"No, no...its very...nostalgic for some reason," Kanami took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "I am envious of you to be so skilled at playing the piano."

"Considering all the things you do, my skills seem rather paltry by comparison," I shook my head. "You are able to meet your fans head on and smile so easily. That's a strength I don't really have. If it wasn't for Rise, I wouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't undermine your skills you know," Kanami leaned up against the piano looking at me. "I do have a question though. Do you really not remember us meeting when we were younger? I don't but you're a couple years older so I thought you would."

I eyed her for a moment as she relaxed a bit and leaned onto the piano more. "Would it matter if I did?" I said after a moment and turned my gaze as her shirt was much lower cut than I expected and she was showing far too much of her cleavage to me. She can be so carefree when she isn't working. I had run into her a number of times after she was done for the day and she had grown increasingly relaxed around me and the rest of the members of the band. "Kanami-san, even if we did...we knew each other for only a few weeks. Hardly enough time to make us childhood friends or have build up anything really meaningful."

"I guess you're right," she said her eyes looking away from me.

"Kanami-san," I waited for her to look at me. It was a few moments before she did. "Don't think about it too much. The past is the past, right? We have a lot in the present we have to worry about. A big concert for one. You hardly need encouragement from me. You've been at this a lot longer than I have."

She blinked but then smiled big, "Yeah, you're right!" This was more like the usual Kanami. "Sorry if I made you worry about me, Kayane-san."

I shook my head, "It's no problem. That's what friends do, right?" Kanami seemed to have a brighter smile after I said that.

"This place is huge!" a new a recognizable voice came from an emerging group of individuals from the far side of the studio. Yosuke seemed to be impressed. I got to my feet.

"There wasn't much time before, but want to meet my friends? These are the ones that will be on stage with us," I offer my hand out to Kanami. My friends were making conversation as they were heading down towards us.

" _She's the lucky one_ ," My Shadow had returned. I saw him in the corner of my eye but I didn't bother looking at him. " _Poor, poor Kanami-chan doesn't remember the truth of what happened. What she stumbled across and found. But you do, don't you? After all, you were right there with her. And saw that idol hanging from her neck._ "

That's right...I had seen it. I remembered it. And it was for that very reason that I didn't want Kanami to remember what had happened back then. It was of little consequence that she didn't remember me either. It was probably better this way. Everything from when I was younger was better off forgotten.

Kanami had taken my hand as I led her to my friends. I let go of her hand and indicated, "You guys met her before briefly before, but I'll introduce you to my friend Mishita Kanami. Leader of the idol group Kanamin's Kitchen. And before you ask, the pink hair she usually has is a wig."

"Umm... Nice to meet you all," Kanami gave a bow to the others. She was nervous, likely because of our conversation before they had shown up.

The others all introduced themselves as I thought about just how crazy this weekend was going to go. Nothing really today, it was more for everyone to arrive, get a feel of where everything was and so they can settle in at the hotel they would be staying at. Which was the same the rest of the performers were at. Normally we wouldn't need to be here for so many days before the show. But it was different because it was our debut performance as a band. Synchronicity would make itself known in just a few days. I think we were all nervous. But because our performance had a lot of people on stage we needed time for rehearsal. And Yu and the rest of them needed time to get acclimated to it as well.

It certainly wasn't going to be an easy week. Then again, I think it would be worth it in the end.

"Don't think too much on your own. You can always tell me," Rise's voice made me realize she had moved close to me. "It's going to be stressful, so let me know if you need some time, okay?"

This had been how Rise was as of late. Probably too concerned about me and everything that could happen. Then again I couldn't exactly blame her for being worried about me. "I'm just focused on what we need to do."

"Kayane, looks like you've done pretty well since we last saw each other," Yu approached me and offered his hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think it's been _that_ long," I shook his hand nonetheless. Shaking my head I looked to the others. "I hope you all had a good trip here."

"It wasn't bad. But Yosuke was so pumped for the trip that he fell asleep like an hour in to the train ride. Just like a little kid," Chie teased her boyfriend.

"Oh, shut up! Don't pretend you haven't been excite to come here," Yosuke immediately called her out.

"Of course I am! I've been practicing like mad. I bet I can dance circles around you," Chie claimed proudly.

"Will you two, cut it out?" Yukiko pulled her best friend away from Yosuke.

"Yeah, c'mon, we've only been here like twenty minutes," Kanji commented.

"Oh, um, Kayane-san," Kanami moved back to me. "I actually did have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor? What's up?" I asked her. I guess my playing piano hadn't been the real reason she had come in here.

"Could you help me with the last part of Calystegia? My voice coach was kinda hard for me to follow and I don't feel like I am hitting the full range I should," Kanami explained her dilemma. Interesting. Why come to me though? Well, I was going to be playing the piano for them on that number so I guess it makes sense. The decision was to have everyone come out during the last song of the Festival. Mainly the two main attractions, which was our two bands. Well, one band and one idol group.

"Alright," I nodded and moved back to the piano to sit down. "Is your voice warmed up?"

"I could probably use a warm up," she said.

"Alright, basic warmups first," I said as I started playing the piano and running Kanami through the warmups that I usually did with Rise. I focused on Kanami doing her scales and then testing her range. Kanami's voice had a large range to it, though not as much of range that Rise had. It was still quite impressive. "Alright kanami-san. Let's go from the last chorus. Just sing it like you always do."

She nodded. And I began to play the song a few measures back before moving in to the chorus.

 _"Same time, Same feeling,_  
 _We'll understand each other, no matter what day,_  
 _And this flower that you gave to me, of all people,_  
 _I want to give it to everyone._  
 _Keep on loving me,_  
 _But not only me,_  
 _Nobody loves me,_  
 _I want to connect to somebody,_  
 _Lala… Surely, much more than we think,_  
 _Take it easy, it's alright,_  
 _Because you're here with me…"_

Kanami finished singing and looked to me. I see why she wanted to come to me. "It's the final lead up to the end that is throwing you off, isn't it?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah but my voice coach kept saying that but she didn't really tell me how I could help it."

"That's because its a tempo change. It's subtle but there are a few extra beats. What's throwing you off is that you're timing is slightly off," I tell her. "Here I'll go over it once more and count it out..."

Soon without realizing it, I had been working with Kanami for about an hour before I stopped. "Well I think you got it now."

"Thanks a lot, Kayane-san. I don't think my voice coach understood what my problem was. I didn't realize there was a few extra beats in there that I wasn't noticing," Kanami bowed but I just smiled and shook my head.

"You were mostly on it, but it was just an extra breath you needed in order to nail it. I just noticed it is all," I really hadn't done much but she was fun to work with.

Kanami reached for her phone, "Oh no, I have to get going. Sorry Kayane-san. I'll make it up to you later." She said as she was scrambling to the door. And in a rush she was gone.

"She hasn't changed at all," I sighed and shook my head.

" _Oh, not going to deny you know her? How surprising,_ " My Shadow spoke from somewhere behind me. " _It makes you wonder how long until she breaks. Oh but that couldn't happen right? Not unless she were to remember. But don't you wonder? Is anything ever truly forgotten?_ "

My Shadow taunted, but he was right. I certainly had not forgotten about anything that had happened to me in my life. I don't think that was something you were supposed to do. But if Kanami didn't have that burden then hopefully it stayed that way. But my Shadow was likely right. She would remember eventually. But how she remembers would likely be the important part.

"She looked a bit frazzled, don't you think?" Rise asked as she came up to the piano.

"Probably all the stress of the festival. Can't say I blame her," I shrug.

"You two seem close," Yu said as he moved up as well. "It's good to see you've adapted well to the environment."

"You call this adapting? It's more like I've been working so much that I can't take a moment to think about how terrified I am to get on stage. Thats what all of you are here for. Distract the crowd so they don't look at me," I said and half joking...and half wishing that they actually could do that. "Not that I can avoid the attention when I'm singing...but I can hope."

"You'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time," Rise assured me and pulled me up from the piano. "Come on. Let's take these guys to the hotel and then we can all go out to dinner."

I nodded. Yeah, it was a good idea.

" _Yeah, just pretend nothings wrong. But you know something is coming. And the storm will only continue to grow bigger and bigger._ " My shadow taunted. I ignored him and followed Rise and the others out.

"Is everything alright, Kayane-san?" Naoto asked making her presence known to me as we all headed for the exit.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright."

She looked unconvinced but dropped the inquiry all the less. My Shadow was more frequently making his presence known. Yeah, I don't think I was alright at all.

* * *

 _July 25th, 2012 / Evening_  
 _Tokyo - Hotel Lobby_

 **SETSUKO'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Don't mess with it too much, Labrys. But it should help hide the more obvious mechanical parts. As soon as Mitsuru-sama can acquire the parts I need it should be even less of a problem," I assured Labrys as I pulled her hand away from her hair. Labrys' original head piece made it resemble that of a helmet from the middle ages. You would think Dad's rather obvious Greek influences would have made Labrys appearance a bit different but either way I had to question why the headpiece had basically been attached the way it was. "Honestly, I don't understand what Dad had been thinking in some of your design choices. I guess I can't blame him too much, technology at the time didn't exactly lend itself very well to the work he was doing."

"Oneesan, are you sure it looks okay?" Labrys was worried about her appearance. I mean it was something I had been working on for a while since I joined the Shadow Operatives. I thought that maybe the Kirijo Group had a decent understanding of the Mechanical Maidens after all these years, but I was wrong. Other than routine maintenance they didn't understand about how the core of them worked. Not that I expected people to understand my Dad's work when he had taken steps to protect it.

"You look fine. I'm sure Kay-chan will notice it too," I quietly assured her and pulled her blue-gray hair back. With the headpiece removed her hair looked more natural and behaved just like you would expect hair to be. So it also meant she needed to style it or pull it out of her way. "Still a lot of improvements to be made." I spoke more to myself as I noted that Labrys' joints were too obviously robotic. But a pair or loose fitting blue jeans a dark long sleeved turtleneck shirt and gloves were enough to make any casual glance at Labrys enough to hide what she was.

"Looking good, Labrys-chan," Yoko said as she came walking out of the bathroom of the hotel room. Yoko was in a white day dress, and looked like she was prepared to turn some heads her direction.

"You aren't going to try and hit on any guys we meet, do you Yoko?"I ask her raising an eye brow as I picked up a brush and ran it through Labrys' hair.

"Hit on? I certainly have no idea what you are talking about, Onee-chan," Yoko feigned innocence.

"I'm serious Yoko. This is really important to Kayane. And I want us there to support him. Both him and Rise-chan," I said as I used a scrunchie to pull Labrys' hair back.

"Chill out, Onee-chan. And no one said you couldn't have fun along the way. It is a festival you know. Besides they still have a few days of rehearsal before the main event happens," Yoko said as she grabbed her straw hat that was on top of the dresser.

"I can't fault you for that I suppose," I sighed as I finished with Labrys' hair. Along with the scrunchie the last of Labrys' more obvious mechanical parts were covered now.

"Thank you, Oneesan," Labrys said and got up from the chair. "Ya think he'll be happy to see us?"

Happy? I think that was a good question to ask. It was hard to say exactly what his reaction would be. "He's been doing a lot of work lately. Plus there is that Shadow of him running around somewhere. But we haven't made progress on that either. So we're here to make sure he doesn't have to worry about any of that."

"And to cheer on his musical debut," Yoko reminded me.

"Things have just changed so quickly. It's hard to imagine that just a little bit ago I didn't know I had a brother," I tried to calm myself down by taking a deep breath.

"If you hadn't figured it out, Oniisan would have come to you eventually. He was just adjusting to knowing more about his family, ya know?" Labrys spoke in a soft tone. That's right when she reunited with Kayane, he didn't remember or know anything about what had happened. But how could he? He was only 3 years old at the time.

"If were being honest, Onee-chan. I think you've adjusted to it a lot better than he has," Yoko added.

I think on some level I knew that. Although I had been spending quite a bit of time with my brother, he has always felt distant to me. As if there was something in the way of us really getting to know each other. I had spent my life delving into our Father's research. I had been looking for clues... answers for part of my own past. Because for the longest time... I couldn't remember any of it. Labrys... Kayane... I didn't even remember what Mom and Dad had looked like. All of that had changed when I had finally broke the encryption on my Father's research files. The truth had been hard for me at first. That might be putting it lightly actually. I was still adjusting to the fact I had a brother, and his presence had certainly affected my life.

"He spent most of his life believing he didn't have anyone. From what Rise-chan talked to us about I would presume he's not even used to having Rise in his life. Who is to say that if even Rise knows all he is thinking," I said and looked over Labrys one last time. She looked good to go. There was no real hint of what Labrys was now. "He's my brother though. And I want to do all I can to support him. And I want to be ready when he is finally able to speak what is on his mind. So I think this concert is an important step towards that."

"I couldn't agree more," Yoko smiled. She then checked her appearance in the mirror behind the sink of our hotel room. "Shall we get going? Shouldn't let your brother wait too long."

That was true enough. I took a deep breath and double checked my own appearance. I wore something my sister had helped me pick out. It was a deep blue day dress, similar to Yoko's white dress. But mine had black embroidery of mechanical cogs because Yoko found it funny. It was less a reference to my mechanic leg and more about the fact that I was so skilled with mechanics. It was why Yoko had insisted I wear it. I didn't want to admit to her that I actually really enjoyed how it looked. She would probably enjoy that waaaay too much though if I told her.

Labrys stood as well and we finally left the hotel. We were meeting Kayane and all the others at an Italian style restaurant in Ginza. Which was not far from the hotel we were staying at. We left the hotel and quickly made our way to the train station. It was only a couple stops down from where we were at.

It didn't take long and soon we were stepping into the restaurant in Ginza and looking around for my brother and his friends.

"Setsuko-chan," the voice of Rise made me turn my head to see the girl out of her usual pigtails and instead with her hair down and a much more casual and mature look. "Oh and Yoko-chan and... whoa! Is that you Labrys-chan?" Rise immediately stepped towards Labrys and stretched out her hand toward Labrys hair but stopped.

"Do ya like my new look, Rise-chan?" Labrys grinned, her nerves from before seemingly gone and her accent maybe coming out thicker than usual. "It's all thanks to Oneesan."

"It's amazing. You look great," Rise smiled big. "How did you manage, Setsuko-chan?"

"Well her design is modular by nature due to my Father's... Well the details aren't important. Suffice to say it wasn't that difficult other than the fact that Labrys spent so long stored away," I probably could have ranted a lot about it. It was also because Labrys had sustained a good amount of battle damage from when she was sealed away. Not to mention the crude additions they had made in their attempts to control Labrys. Removing it had been a delicate affair as it was naturally connected to core parts of Labrys. But I had finally removed all of it and now there was no threat of Labrys ever being controlled again. That was something Kayane had mentioned to me several times. He had been clearly worried about it. If it was one thing I had learned about my brother, he worried a lot.

"Well I kind of want to hear all about it but we should get in. The other's are wanting to dig into the food," Rise said as she took my hand and Labrys and pulled us towards the far side of the restaurant. Then after going through the door we were brought into a large dining hall like room. A long table with more than enough spots to seat everyone. And there certainly was quite a lot of people here.

Sitting at the end of the table was my brother, Kayane. He seemed to be conversing with Narukami Yu, the silver haired friend of his that was also a Wild Card user... capable of using multiple Persona. Well, it wasn't something I had thought was even possible until I had met Hamuko, my cousin. Then I learned the whole truth about the incident with the Dark Hour that I had personally experienced for so long on my own. Then I learned that the world was not simple and that the threat of Shadows never disappeared with the Dark Hour. Shadows, were never gone, only out of reach. Typically, they resided in the world of the sub-conscious... a world that should never be able to be accessed. Well, it isn't like the world has ever been that simple to begin with. Not for me, and not for anyone before me.

It seemed like the other members of the band weren't here... it was just Kayane and his friends from school. Well... the ones he had fought alongside with during the events in Inaba. It must have been a rough year for him. No, it was probably more than just rough. And likely there was no simple way to explain all he had been through. I suppose that could be said for anyone in this room that had to deal with Shadows. Having to face yourself or the horrors of reality at such young ages. How could any of us really come out right? That was likely a subject I didn't need to think too much on.

Labrys wasted no time and made her way towards Kayane. "Oniisan!" she called out to him. He turned to her and the moment he looked at her his eyes widened.

"L-Labrys? Is that...really you?" Kayane blinked.

"You know it," she grinned and even spun in her outfit to make a point, her hair moving naturally and clearly displaying that all parts in her head that made her look obviously like a robot had been removed or altered. With her current outfit she likely looked very close to being just a normal girl.

"You look amazing," Kayane smiled, something that just didn't seem to be something he did very often. Ever since I had met him I had always worried about it. Was my brother really happy? I honestly couldn't tell. Even now, the smile he had didn't seem so genuine. I glanced to Yoko who was giving a curious look at my brother.

"He's stressed," Yoko spoke softly so only I could hear. "Considering how important the next few days are, he likely isn't dealing well with it. Especially if you consider his previous history." Yoko was blunt with hard facts.

"Yoko..." I still breath in a whisper.

"Would you rather I keep those thoughts to myself?" Yoko met my gaze.

"No, I think you're right. I just... Don't want it to be true," I reply back in a whisper as I watch Labrys smiling and talking with my brother. Well, our brother. But it didn't sit well with me that Labrys' smile seemed more natural than Kayane's.

I didn't really know his friends that well. I had gotten to know Rise though, as she had made a point to get to know me. I think I've talked to her more than my brother. Well from what I did know of my brother that was probably to be expected. So many things had changed in a short amount of time. I found out I had a brother, but now that I was a part of his life... I was only learning that despite what my brother was about to do in his life... he might not actually be happy. But why? What was it that I didn't know about his situation?

After some brief hello's with the rest of them we took our seats at the table as they started to bring out the menu of the night. Which apparently was a variety of different pizza's. Well, it isn't something I typically have on a regular basis so I could welcome something different.

"Since everyone is here, I have something to say," Narukami Yu got to his feet from his place at the table. His place, naturally, being next to his girlfriend Amagi Yukiko. "First and foremost a congratulations to both Rise and Kayane and the new part in their lives."

Everyone gave a round of applause. It was a huge step in their lives, that was definitely true.

"It has been almost a year now since we met Kayane. And in a time where things were more precarious to say the least. Non of us could have predicted the future or that all of us would be preforming on such a large stage in just a couple days. Still, I just want to say how glad I am that Kayane entered our lives. Without him, I'm sure our life would be incredibly different," Yu said before sitting back down.

I took this moment to get to my feet, "I have something to say as well. Discovering my Brother has been one of the most important things to happen to me in my life." I took a deep breath and glanced briefly at him. His expression was neutral though, so I was unsure what he was really thinking. "I know I still have a lot to learn about him as well as us trying to figure out how to be brother and sister. I spent most of my life ignoring my past. But I'm not going to ignore my future. So Kay-chan. I hope we can become closer as family, and I wish you and Rise the best on your endeavor. I'll be supporting you the whole time."

"And so will I," Yoko chimed in. "We may not be related but I hope that even we can be family."

"And don't forget about me," Labrys spoke up next. "You've got such amazing friends, Oniisan. I'm super pumped to see ya all perform on stage."

Kayane gave a smile,"Thanks all of you. But it isn't just my day you know. Rise deserves a lot more praise. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

Rise smiled from next to him as the group began to talk. All of his friends started chatting. Narukami Yu, Amagi Yukiko, Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke, Tatsumi Kanji, Shirogane Naoto and Teddie. Kujikawa Rise, sat next to Kayane and was ensuring her boyfriend was eating. It looked like such a friendly and heart warming scene and yet...

Why did I feel so uneasy?

* * *

 _July 26th, 2012 / Evening_  
 _Takura Productions - Meeting Room_

I sat down and let out a long sigh. Everything felt like it was going well. I was somewhat surprised at just how skilled all my friends were. But maybe I shouldn't be. After everything we had done this year it probably made sense. All of my friends were more than capable fighters. And fighting was in a way a form of dance. Dancing was definitely easier and less stressful than having to fight Shadows. Rise was still working with a few of the others in one of the practice rooms and going over some of the more difficult parts of the dance. I had opted out as I was supposed to meet Mom to talk about the final details of our schedule for two days from now. The Love Meets Bonds festival starts tomorrow but we would have another day before it was our turn to go on stage.

I was attempting to relax a bit but as I did the door to the meeting room opened. I turned my head to see four girls enter the room. The four members of Kanamin Kitchen, Nakahara Nozomi, Uesugi Tamami, Ujima Sumomo and Sayama Tomoe.

"Ikakure-san? I'm surprised to see you here," Tomoe spoke up. Tomoe had dark hair that had a tint of blue to it. Her outfit was primarily blue but had other colors to bring out more attention.

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you four just come from a dress rehearsal?"

"That's right! What do you think, Kayane-san? Don't I look super cute?" Sumomo bounced in towards me and did a playful spin in her outfit. Her hair was shoulder length and mulberry in color. Her eyes were brown and her shorter hair and outfit tended to draw you towards her eyes. Her outfit was a bright pink with polka dots with a magenta lace ribbon tied in a bow at around her neck. The dress went to about her mid-thigh as she swirled around to show off the outfit to me.

"I doubt you need me to tell you what you already know," I shake my head but Sumomo gave a fake pout anyway.

"You always take the easy way out," Sumomo followed by crossing her arms.

"Saw some of your friends. You really sure you're going to be okay with them performing on stage with you?" Tamami seemed less than impressed with my friends abilities. She was fashionable as always. She had light brown hair and done up in pigtails, and brown eyes. Her outfit was more fit to her body than Sumomo's and meant to accentuate her figure. I guess in a way Kanamin Kitchen was meant to appeal to different members of the audience. Tamami was very proud and always looking for a way to improve herself. Though sometimes she comes off as arrogant.

"Hard to please as always Uesugi-san," I shook my head. "You already know why they are here. It's not like I would be able to confidently perform on my own."

"You are plenty talented, Ikakure," Tamami said simply but didn't elaborate. I never expected her to though.

"You look tired, Ikakure. Is everything alright?" The taller and often more mature of the four, Nakahara Nozomi walked in and then sat down at one of the seats next to me. Nozomi was the tallest of the girls but she was probably the most out of her comfort zone than the others. She has short auburn hair and has the least amount added to her outfit. Her figure was slim but she carried herself with confidence. But that was a character she played. Even now. But I had gotten to know these girls a bit over the last month as I had seen them off and on as the festival had slowly approached us.

"It is my first performance after all. Even with Rise trying to take as much off of me I can't help but feel stressed about all of it," I admitted and took a deep breath.

"You'll do fine, I'm sure of it," Tomoe had crossed over into the room as well. Soon all the girls were sitting down close to me.

"What brings you girls here? If you just had dress rehearsal you're pretty much done with today, aren't you?" I was curious as to why they would stop by here of all places.

"Inoue-san was supposed to meet us here, but he might have stepped out," Nozomi explained.

"Probably about the schedule. My Mom was supposed to be here too. Things change quickly so maybe the Producer is flagging them down for something," I shrugged and sat back just trying to calm myself. There was a brief silence but it didn't last long.

"Kayane-san, are you really dating Rise-chan?" Sumomo asked suddenly.

"Let me guess... Rise said something?" I gave a shrug. "We aren't really hiding it from you guys."

"So it's true then?" Tamami seemed to be more curious about this subject than I expected. Maybe I should stop having any expectations when it come to people around me. Especially idols. Rise had certainly blown away any preconceptions I might have had about Idols the more I got to know her. Then again my view of the world used to be a lot more narrow.

"Yeah, it is," I said after a moment not really having anything more to add to it. It would be more than I could possibly explain how everything that happened. I mean, how do you even make up a cover story for meeting a girl after you were kidnapped and thrown into a TV? Yeah, not to mention Persona and Shadows. As if any of that would have any way of making any sort of sense to anyone. I experienced it and if it wasn't for my Persona I probably would have tried to forget the whole ordeal. Can't say that a part of me doesn't wish I could still forget it.

"We just wanted to hear it from you and not Kanami or Rise-chan," Tamami said. "Those two are usually so busy it's hard to really have a good conversation with them. All we've heard are just some weird rumors in between all our rehearsals. And Kanami seems to be-"

"-More stressed than usual?" I interjected.

"Yeah," Tamami nodded. "Do you know something about it?"

"Did Kanami ever tell you girls that her and I knew each other when we were younger?" I pulled out my phone and briefly checked my messages before putting it down on the table.

"No, she didn't," Tomoe and the rest of the girls seemed surprised.

"She doesn't really remember it too well herself because something bad happened around that time. It was before she was officially taken on as a Idol of Takura productions. It was when she was originally trying out. I met her during one of her breaks. I was in Tokyo at the time as Mom was helping them with the selection process for their next wave of incoming talent. I think we got along pretty well. But something horrible happened at the time so Kanami-san blocked most of those memories out," I didn't have the right to elaborate on it. "You probably noticed that Kanami avoids this building. Although somewhat unconsciously."

The girls all shared a glance before they looked back to me. "Do you know why?" Sumomo spoke up to ask.

"Whether I do or not doesn't matter. It isn't my place to tell you about it," I was surprised when they all seemed to accept it. "But Uesugi-san what were you saying before, some sort of rumor?"

"Yeah, we heard something from the stage crew. Something about going to the festival website at midnight that it plays an unusual video. Supposedly it shows an idol that is known to be dead dancing in it," Tamami answered me and it immediately made my eyes widen.

"Yeah and they say if you watch the video to the end you are taken away to some other side and will never awaken... It's kinda scary actually," Sumomo said.

"It was enough to ruin or last rehearsal," Tomoe added.

"I'd say we were pretty distracted already before we heard that rumor," Nozomi added. "What do you think of this rumor, Kayane-san?"

A dead idol shown on a video on the festival website that shows itself at midnight. It sounds like any ridiculous urban legend. But if it was connected to this place, I couldn't ignore it. It was likely that this was...

"-All completely true," A voice cmae from the other side of the room. "That's what you're thinking, isn't it, other me."

I turned and standing there was my Shadow. But he wasn't alone. A shadow of Rise, Hamuko...and someone with blue hair. I think that was the one named Minato. Each with the gold eyes.

"What? Another Kayane-san?" Tamami spoke. I got to my feet. They could see them! How?

"How? How are you here?" I got to my feet and placed myself between the group of Shadows and the girls.

My Shadow grinned and pointed up at the ceiling. Above us was a... opening. Like something that led to a different dimension. "You've already made the connection right? Who the dead idol is. And if you did watch the website just like the rumor indicates you know something would happen. But I won't waste your time with the details."

"Come member of Kanamin Kitchen and Ikakure Kayane. I've prepared a place all or you. A place for each of you to call your own," a voice seemed to come from the widening portal that now seemed to give off an odd purple light into the room.

"What the hell?" Sumomo called out.

Then the next instant bright yellow ribbons appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around me. But not just me but all the girls too. I tried to move but the ribbons constricted my movements to the point that I could no longer move.

"You see my other self. It's a place that has been specially prepared for you and your friends. It's been waiting for you. To take you all to that place. I just gave it a little help," My Shadow grinned as he stepped towards me.

Then Shadow Rise left his side and came directly up to me. "We're going to have so much fun together you and I."

"Get away from me," I glare at her.

The yellow ribbons then started to pull us up towards the portal.

"Kayane! Kayane! What's going on?" Tomoe called out to me. So did the other girls as each one of them was now being pulled through the portal.

I stared back at My Shadow, "No matter what happens. When all is said and done. I will be the one who wins."

He simply laughed, "You won't be so confident once the real fun starts."

I was then pulled through the portal... The collection of Shadows following behind me. I don't know what was happening, but if it really was connected to the events back then... I'm sure it will all work out. My friends won't take this lying down. No matter what, they'll figure out a way to fight back and get everyone back. It's what they do best after all.

* * *

 _July 26th, 2012 / Evening_  
 _Takura Productions - Rehearsal Studio_

 **RISE'S POINT OF VIEW**

"It's really late," I sighed as I picked up my water bottle and took a quick drink. Some of the others had already gone back. The only ones that were left here was Yu, Yukiko and Naoto. Chie, Kanji and Yosuke had taken off a while ago. Those three had their parts pretty much down which I wasn't really surprised with considering how talented they all were. Though each a bit differently. Chie was a natural due to her practicing martial arts. Yosuke seemed to have a very natural rhythm so he picked it up pretty easily. And Kanji, he had been a surprise with how well he had memorized the steps and how he put in a bit of his own style into it. It was pretty impressive actually.

But where is Kayane? He's been gone a while now. He needs the rest sure but I'm always nervous when he isn't around. Maybe because he's just been so on edge lately and I know the stress of the performance was starting to get to him.

"Everything okay Rise?" Yukiko asks as she is next to me.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm just... concerned," I admit after a moment.

"About Kayane?" Yu asked as I saw my other friends taking a seat on the chairs near by.

I nodded as I took another drink of water. "We've been so busy lately it's been hard to get time to really talk with him. When we do spend free time together we don't really talk."

"It has to be stressful for you too. I doubt you would want to talk about anything serious when you both get a chance to catch your breath and just spend some quiet time together," Naoto said to comfort me as she was taking a drink from her own water bottle.

"He has been gone for a while though. Wasn't he going to be gone for only an hour or so?" Yu asked.

He likely needed the time to himself. He was likely putting on a front for me so I wouldn't be so worried about him. That was just something that he did. I'm never sure if I should feel flattered or concerned about it. "With how busy we've been I want to let him handle things at his own pace. And with Kayane, constantly asking him if he's alright doesn't help things, it just makes him less likely to want to talk about anything. It's frustrating that I have to basically play a guessing game to know whether or not he's being truly honest with me or not."

"It isn't like he has ever lied to you though," Naoto commented.

"I know that," I sighed. "Kayane doesn't want me to worry about him. It's just the way he is. But the way he goes about it, is just to keep quiet when something worries him, or he is stressed. I just need to confront him about it."

Yu nodded, "Yeah, I think it's also a good idea to keep in mind that unlike the rest of us, Kayane hasn't spent much time with many others as he's grown up. I think it's too easy for him to come to a wrong conclusion on how we deal with our problems."

"I would add to that by saying that our particular group is not necessarily normal in terms of how we interact. In general, our society is not one that typically is open with our personal problems. But we all know what happens when you keep those types of issues to yourself, or you let it build up to an unhealthy amount," Naoto added but then looked towards me. "You should talk to him, I'm sure he would open up about his concerns if you breached the topic."

I nodded, she was right. I would take the time to talk to him tonight.

"All things considered, it is really impressive with all that you have done with him. He has come a long way to get to this point. To be standing next to you on a stage and singing. It's something I can't help but admire. He's been trying so hard, and we all know it isn't easy for him," Yukiko commented as she moved next to Yu.

I couldn't agree more, considering how badly he had been shaking after our performance at the culture festival it was crazy to think he would ever agree to become a performer like this. It was amazing to think about just how much progress Kayane had made in really coming out of his shell and taking a chance. He had done most of that for me. That is what he says at any rate. I want him to do it for himself but at least he was taking steps forward.

Naoto then shifted the conversation, "I wanted to bring something up. Something that is somewhat concerning."

"Is it about what we overheard earlier?" Yu asked which made me immediately concerned about it.

"Yes, and considering what time it is I thought it would be worth discussing," Naoto nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" their tone had definitely made me more than curious.

"We heard a couple of workers talking about a rumor. It's related to the Love Meets Bonds website. We normally would have dismissed it but the details of it were hard to ignore. Supposedly if you are on the website at midnight you'll see the image of a dead Idol, and she'll then pull you in and never let you out," Yukiko was the one who said this, and I know she had an interest in stories like this but her tone was serious and I immediately realized why it had caught them.

"At midnight?" I repeated the detail that had stuck with me.

"It is similar to what we experienced in Inaba and the Midnight Channel," Naoto nodded.

"Plus the Midnight Channel also started out as just a rumor," Yu pointed out as he pulled out his phone and checked the time. "It's nearly midnight now."

"Are you suggesting we check it out?" I ask knowing the answer. But hoping he'll say something I don't expect.

"We should, just to dismiss the claim. That way it is one less thing for us to worry about," Naoto said after a brief pause. I could tell the unspoken part of her message, _without getting Kayane involved_. If it escalated further, then we would tell him.

Kayane was under enough stress as it was. Though I didn't like hiding anything from him. He deserved to be told the truth about what was going on. But... if we could quickly dismiss the claim then it wouldn't be a problem.

Naoto had moved to the solitary computer in the room and had already navigated to the Love Meets Bonds website. We all gathered around her as the time slowly clicked to midnight. But there was a nagging thought that lingered in my mind, What if something does happen? I pulled out my phone to check the time. And was welcomed by an image of Kayane playing his piano. I had snuck a picture of this a long time ago when we were first getting to know each other. Even after all this time I still had an image of him from before I really knew him. This picture was from the night of the storm, and we had rehearsed as normal for the approaching culture festival. To this day I think Kayane looked his sexiest when he was lost in his music and playing his piano.

"The site appears to be operating normally..." Naoto makes a comment that pulls my attention.

"Let's wait till it actually hits midnight," Yukiko insists.

I lean forward to the screen, just as it clicks over to midnight on my phone. Static fills the computer screen and an eerie light begins to flicker. And deep in the image is a many shadows that seem to sway. It was hard to tell but it still caused a chill to go down my spine. Then I could see something... no it was definitely the outline of someone... someone dancing. No different than that of an idol. What was this? I stepped back as I felt that something was wrong... very wrong. Kayane? Where was my Kayane? And what was this noise? It wouldn't go away.

"...What is that?" Yukiko voiced.

"...Did you hear something just now?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, I heard it too," Yu nodded.

"I don't like it," I speak up.

Then a voice could be heard... it's tone low and hard to distinguish. Was it laughing? But as I tried to figure it out... a strange purple and pink light began to pour into the room. I look up to see it's origin coming from the studio ceiling. Not only that but some sort of odd fog was coming through.

The voice then became more distinct and understandable, "Come, Kujikawa Rise... I've prepared a place just for you."

"Who're you? How do you-" I started but suddenly gold ribbons came from the light source and wrapped around me. But not just me but all of my friends. Everyone yelled out in surprise but before we even had a chance to resist we were pulled up to the ceiling. The light got insanely bright and I could no longer see. I could tell we were traveling and the next moment I hit the ground.

I was still blinded, I couldn't see a damn thing. I put my hand on the ground... it was different than the studio floor. I put one foot on the floor and stayed knelt down as I put my other hand over my eyes as if attempting to will my eyes to focus.

"Yu, are you okay?" It was Yukiko.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Yukiko. Rise, Naoto, are you two all right?" Yu and Yukiko seemed to be close by but I still couldn't focus my sight.

My eyes were still adjusting but I could feel Kouzeon at my side and letting me know that my friends were fine. "Yeah, everyone seems okay." I said as the light was starting to fade but instead we seemed to be surrounded by darkness.

"It's so dark, where are we?" Yukiko asked. I couldn't really see them but the others weren't that far from me.

"My guess is the place that the dead idol supposedly pulls you into from the rumor. The rumor seems to have been true in a way," Naoto noted.

Then that eerie laughing starting again, "Welcome, Kujikawa Rise, to our Midnight Stage."

"Midnight stage?" Yu echoed in a questioning tone.

"This place is an ideal world where no one hurts or gets hurt. I only intended to invite Kujikawa here... but oh well," the voice spoke. "I prepared a stage for you all. Here, take a look." Then everything around us lit up. And we were standing on a stage with pink and purple lights and a clear heart motif. And clearly seen up in the stage lights was my name.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I called out to the eerie voice.

"Tell me, Kujikawa, haven't you always wanted to connect with everyone? To know exactly the way people see you?" the voice said and gave attention to the beings that surrounded the stage. Silhouette like beings that... no way... Shadows? "Come now... won't you sing? Dance for them. It'll make everyone happy."

What kind of sick joke was this? But as the eerie voice prompted the mass of Shadows that surrounded the stage began to sway... waiting in anticipation for a performance. And considering the name above the stage, it wasn't meant to be mine. Wait, the Shadows' bodies all seem to be connected with ribbons... similar to the ribbons that had dragged all of us here. A rogue thought entered my mind.

Kayane, where was Kayane?

"Oh, did you realize it already?" another voice made me turn to see something I didn't expect. Kayane. No, not him. It was the Shadow... the one that posed as Kayane. "Kayane is here, you know. In this world."

"Where is he!?" I demanded and jumped towards him.

He tilted his head and grinned, "Be careful this world has very specific rules. And our host won't accept those rules being broken."

"You're all here to dance," the eerie voice insisted. And the Shadows around us begin to move in time with a song... a song that continues to get louder... but something about the music is wrong. Something washes over me as if it is robbing my strength as it does so.

"What is this...?" Naoto mutters.

"It's like it's draining me," Yukiko called out.

"Isn't it wonderful? This song is my gift to everyone," the eerie voice called out. "Don't you feel it...? How they all desire to connect with you...?"

"So that song and the Shadows' dance is what's affecting us!" Yu calls out.

"Points for the silver haired boy. I guess that is part of the reason you're the leader huh?" The Shadow Kayane grinned.

"Yu! We can do this," Yukiko was grabbing on to Yu.

"Persona!" both Yukiko and Yu called out and coming out was both of their Persona's and attacking the Shadows. But their attacks hit nothing and instead their Persona's shattered into nothing.

"Huh? Our Persona and attacks did nothing?" Yukiko's eyes widened with surprise.

"So, this is what you meant but rules that can't be broken," Yu looked to the Shadow Kayane.

"I told you earlier... No one gets hurt here," the eerie voice called out.

Another wave of energy rolled over us. The pressure hurt my head more than I could imagine. "What do you want from us?" I called out as I clutched my head, as it seemed to pulse worse and worse as the song grew louder and the Shadows continued to dance.

"We're just asking you to accept us. Come on... let's connect with these eternal bonds," the eerie voice called out. "Won't you be good children? It's all right. Please just dance for us, Kujikawa Rise."

It hurt... why? I stumbled back but Naoto was there to steady me. But it only grew more intense. This sound, it was as if it was trying to tunnel it's way into my skull. I collapsed forward and as I did, something happened. Falling from my side was my headphones and my mp3 player. It hit the ground and must have hit the button on the side of the ground and music came from my headphones.

Like being hit with water, there was a comfort that washed over me, as I heard Kayane's singing voice instead of that horrible sound that had been playing before.

"We can move!" Yukiko called out.

"Is it the music?" Naoto looked to me and then something must have clicked. "This is a place that violence can't exist, but there is still a way to fight back. Music, expression... dance, we have to dance!" Then a ribbon sprang forward and took Naoto's leg. I tried to grab her but she was rapidly pulled away from my reach.

"Naoto!" Yu called out. But she was pulled into the mass of shadows.

"Now what?" Yukiko was behind Yu as he stood there protectively.

It sounded absurd. But looking around it was obvious that the Shadows were being affected by the music that came from my headphones. Could I do something with this? I had an idea. Then I suddenly felt more confident about the idea. Kouzeon was telling me I was right. I stood confidently, "I can use my Persona to play the music. But it will have to be up to the two of you."

"Okay, we'll give it a shot," Yukiko confirmed with a nod.

A world without violence, but still filled with Shadows. Shadows that were moved by music. It wasn't that we couldn't fight, it's just the the rules of how we fought were different. I summoned Kouzeon as I picked up my mp3 player from the ground. Music, words and movement used to express how we feel... What would Kayane say to a place like this? I placed my headphones back on and then changed it to a song that I knew that Yukiko and Yu would be able to move to.

The song was upbeat and was a mix on one of my previous songs. But it had been changed with a new arrangement done by Kayane. Memories flooded through me as the words from the song started.

 _Do you dream of me (Dream of me)  
_ _The way I always seem to dream of you  
_ _Do you wish for me (Wish for me)  
_ _Somehow, I know your not a dream_

That's right, this song had been one of my favorites early on in my career. I wish that I had written this song. It echoed a lot of what I felt when I had been starting out. I dreamed of meeting someone, it wasn't necessarily something like me meeting my Prince or the love of my life. It was just me meeting someone that would accept me for who I am. It isn't like I didn't dream of love either though. It wouldn't be a surprise to think that I think of Kayane when I sing this song now. My relationship with him had been like something out of a dream.

 _I just want to see you  
_ _I just want to see you  
_ _Because you aren't just a dream  
_

 _I saw you again in my dreams, last night  
_ _You said, One day I will come to you  
_ _How can you say so little  
_ _And yet promise so much?_

Well, I guess I came to Kayane, not the other way around. Not exactly an orthodox meeting. Having been thrown into the TV I learned so much about him before we ever really talked. And even after he had been reluctant to be involved with me. For a long time he refused to use my first name. Maybe I had been too pushy or familiar with him. But the more I learned of him, the deeper I was drawn in.

 _I just want to see you  
_ _I just want to see you  
_ _Because you aren't just a dream_

 _Days turn to months to years  
_ _But dreams of you will not fade  
_ _Do you dream of me, like I dream of you?  
_ _Do you know the wish I hold in my heart?_

 _I just want to see you  
_ _I just want to see you  
_ _Because you aren't just a dream_

The song came to an end and I opened my eyes to see both Yu and Yukiko summon their Persona, each with an instrument to give a powerful boost to the ending notes of the song. And the Shadows disappeared, as if they were no longer tied to this place. I felt a big smile come over me.

"Great job guys! That was a fantastic performance," then I shook my head. "Actually, what was with your Personas just now? They were both different."

"I'm not sure," Yu started and shared a look with Yukiko. "I was thinking about wanting to convey my feelings to the Shadows and my Persona seemed to respond and resonate with my emotions."

"Yeah, it was the same with me. I felt like I had to show them that there is a way to connect with people by being yourself, you know?" Yukiko and Yu definitely had been in sync with each other.

Even now these two continued to show me why they were my Senpai. But I pushed that away as I saw Naoto getting up from where she was. With the Shadows gone she simply looked tired.

"Naoto," I rushed over to her. "Looks like you were right. Yukiko and Yu were able to convey their feelings and disperse the Shadows."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for them I would still be connected to them," Naoto took a deep breath. "That ribbon had essentially forced me to follow their line of thought. It was as if I had wanted to be the person they all saw me to be. It made me believe I wanted to be tied to the Shadows. Even though it meant discarding who I actually am. What's worse, is I felt that it was what I needed to do. Like it was the right thing to do."

"So, it's a mob mentality," I comment as I avert my eyes for a moment. How appropriate for it to be a crowd at a concert. It has been said that the crowd of a concert can lead to some rather dangerous situations, and people have been known to do things that they would never do in other situations. "That's scary."

"Indeed. It must be all a part of the power of this place. And the ribbon is how it directly influences you. Since the world has a rule against violence there is no direct attack... but it instead directly attacks your mind. Even with the power of Persona being connected to that ribbon would be hard to resist." Naoto added more speculation.

"I think it's more than that," Yukiko spoke up. "While Yu and I were dancing, it felt like the oppression would get to us if we relented."

"We couldn't let our guard down for a second. If we had, the Shadows likely would have had the opportunity to carry us off like they had you," Yu said looking to Naoto. "While the ribbon does it directly, that horrible song and the Shadows' dance likely have the same capabilities."

"We stayed focused on our dance. To show them that we would always be us, and that we wouldn't be so easily convinced." Yukiko answered.

"And likely as a response to your power overcoming theirs I was able to remember who I was and free myself from the ribbon and the Shadows,' Naoto nodded and likely felt that was the logical answer to what had happened. "It's ironic that the key to this confrontation was the 'true self' I once tried so hard to deny. One shouldn't abandon one's self just because they've been connected to others. I feel that those Shadows were released from the ribbon's binding because they sensed that as well. What do you think Rise?"

I shook my head, "I get what you're saying but for me, I was focused on the song. It flooded me of memories of when I was younger and the wishes I had when I performed it so long ago. A lot has changed since then."

"That song...its Want to See You from your first album, right?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, it fit my mentality for a lot of the early parts of my career. I had wanted to fit in, to make friends, and that song embodied a lot of those feelings. But I never wanted to compromise who I was to make those friends. Yet I really hadn't known who I was," I couldn't help myself and allowed a chuckle. We were left on a big empty stage as the remnants of the Shadows and ribbons disappeared into sparkling light above us. I felt Kouzeon telling me something as I looked up. "Shadows are leaving... returning to where they belong...?"

"Returning? To where?" Naoto asked.

"I don't know, but that's the feeling I get from Kouzeon. Without the ribbon, they've all disappeared from this world. Maybe it's like you Naoto and they realized something wasn't right," I suggested.

"Still... what could those Shadows have been? They certainly aren't like the Shadows we know," Naoto shook his head.

"Enough thinking about that. We should try and figure out a way to get out of here," Yukiko interrupted.

"Yeah, good point. At least the immediate danger has passed," Yu nodded.

"You don't like this stage? After all the trouble I went through to prepare it...?" the eerie voice from before spoke to us and immediately put us all back on guard.

"You again...! I've had enough of this! Is your idea of 'eternal bonds' tying up the Shadows with that thing!? You've got one twisted mind!" I called out.

"That's right! If this is the 'connection' you speak of, then it's much too one-sided!" Naoto supported me.

The voice laughed in response.

"And here I thought if anyone would understand this, it would be you, Rise," another voice spoke up and we all turned. We saw a familiar and unwelcome sight sitting in what was once crowded with Shadows. He looked like Kayane, but we knew instantly that it was the fake Shadow Kayane. "Be what others want you to be, what they believe you to be. Isn't that what you have done as your time as an Idol? Doing as your told to sell records and be the pretty package that was every idol fan's wet dream? You were so good at it that you were the number one idol in just a year after they started promoting you."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh... just to tell you that my new friend and I have created a special place for some your friends. And well, I don't have to tell you who the other person is do I?" he sneered, full of malice and pride in what he had done.

"Where is Kayane!?" I screamed as my mind went into full panic mode.

"He's safe. He can't be harmed here, you know," his laugh a dark one that sent chills to my bone. "However, the four of you have worn out your welcome. Since you've made it clear you're rejecting my friends most generous offer."

"And don't get so cocky just because you sent those Shadows back. Our bonds are eternal... There are countless others to forge them with," the eerie voice spoke up.

"It's time for all of you to leave the stage," Shadow Kayane added.

"The next performances will be beginning soon... featuring Tamami and the others," the voice said.

"Tamami!? You took the other girls along with Kayane?" I realized the situation was more dire than we knew. Quickly I summoned Kouzeon. "There are other places where Shadows are bunched up. One, two... five total? Hold on I found someone. It's Tomoe."

"No playing around in the venue. It's off-limits to unauthorized personnel..." the eerie voice informed us. Before we realized it those same ribbons from before had wrapped around all of us.

"Goodbye for now," Shadow Kayane laughed.

"No! No! Kayane! Kayane, I'll save you I swear it!" I screamed out before being pulled into a blinding light.

It was a few seconds before I could see again, but even when I could I already knew we were back in the studio we had been in before. I sat on the ground of the studio... my mind feeling like it had gone numb from what had just happened.

"Looks like we made it back," Naoto comments. "We rejected the bond so we were forced to leave."

"Why is the fake Shadow Kayane there?" Yukiko asked after a moment.

"I would assume he is taking advantage of the powers of that world for his own objectives. If you all remember he had used Kagutsuchi for his benefit, if there is some other entity behind this world, there is enough to believe he'll do the same here," Yu spoke up.

"And he targeted Kayane-senpai again. That's why he was gone so long. Him and the girls from Kanamin's Kitchen had likely been together and they were all taken at once," Naoto speculated.

"That place was huge, I didn't have any time to identify the others but one of them was definitely Tomoe. More than likely the other four locations were the others and Kayane," I bit my lip. "Dammit!'

"Rise, relax, getting angry about this isn't going to-"

"Don't you dare try and calm me down! My boyfriend is at the mercy of that fake Shadow of his! He needs me right now and we got thrown out and we don't know how to get back!" I got to my feet.

"Losing your temper is not going to save Kayane!" Yu glared at me.

I know that. But what was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to get to him?

"We have to tell the others. And we should inform Kirijo-san," Naoto spoke up. I turned to look at her. "Kayane is a member of the Shadow Operatives now. Plus with Kayane's Fake Shadow being involved we need to tell them. At the very least it could also give us some additional resources to figure this out."

"You're right," I admit and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Yu-senpai."

He shook his head, "It's fine. We're all frustrated right now. But we do know they can't hurt Kayane... not physically anyway."

That wasn't what I was worried about. With the power of that world... who knows what Kayane might have to suffer. But why Kayane? Why was he being targeted again? But what happened now? I guess the next step was gathering everyone. From there we would plan our next step. Please... please hold out until I can reach you Kayane...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It has been far too long since I last posted a chapter. A combination of life events just continued to stack up. Plus working a mass amount of overtime made it hard to get anything productive done. But it isn't like I haven't been writing. I've also got something else I've been working on which I will eventually share. But time to refocus on completing this one. It might be a while between chapters but I'm hoping to get back into a groove and get moving to the end of Last Symphony.**

 **The Story of Dancing All Night has officially started with this chapter. Although there are definitely things that are different. Unlike the original story the Shadow Operatives and other characters will play a part here. Though I won't spoil what this is all leading to. There will be more focus on backstory and characters and the relationship and connection they have to Kayane through this arc. Obviously dancing isn't something that is in particular that fun to read. Especially since dance is a visual performance and even describing in detail dance moves it would not be something that is exciting or fun to read. At least that is how I think of it. So more than likely the dance segments will be similar to what happened in this chapter. It just gives me the different challenge of writing lyrics for songs.**

 **Obviously there are a lot of alterations to the story that are going to come just because of the nature of the expanded cast, but we're also inching closer to the final arc of the story. So while it's been some time since I've posted anything, I'm hoping to ramp it up and make a push to the end.**

 **So I want to apologize for being go so long, but I'm back. I can't guarantee what my release schedule or when the next chapter will be released, but I'll try to ensure it wasn't as long as the wait from the last chapter to this one. Let me know what you think and what you hope to see in this arc or as we head into the last part of the story. Thanks for giving me a bit of your time for my little corner of this website.**


End file.
